Tales Of Darkness And Light
by Razux
Summary: Ruka dan Hotaru yang melarikan diri dari kejaran musuh memasuki hutan terlarang. Di dalam hutan terlarang itu mereka bertemu dengan seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda. Begitu mengenal mereka Ruka dan Hotaru merasakan keanehan dari mereka berdua. NO LEMON! JUST BLOODY SCENE!
1. prologue

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

PROLOGUE

Anak laki-laki berusia sekitar enam tahun itu berlari memasuki hutan. Dia terus berlari memasuki hutan. Bulan purnama yang menghiasi langit malam membuat dia dapat melihat sekelilingnya dengan baik. Bola matanya yang berwarna merah darah sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Seluruh tubuh anak itu dipenuhi dengan darah dan luka.

_"Jangan mendekat….. Kau adalah pembawa kesialan.."_

_"Setan bermata merah… "_

_"Pembawa kematian…"_

_"Pembunuh…"_

_"Iblis….. _

_"Kegelapan… "_

Kata-kata yang ditujukan kepadanya oleh orang-orang yang ditemuinya terus tergiang di dalam kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, dia mengangkat kedua tangan menyusuri rambut hitamnya dan menekannya kuat-kuat, seakan-akan berharap sakit kepalanya akan menghilang.

Dia sama sekali tidak sadar telah berapa lama dia berlari dan seberapa dalam hutan ini telah dia masuki. Anak itu terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah danau. Anak itu berhenti berlari dan dengan napasnya yang tidak beraturan, dia berjalan dengan pelan menuju danau itu.

Bulan purnama yang terang di atas langit membuat dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di danau. Rambut berwarna hitam, bola mata berwarna merah dan darah merah melumuri wajahnya. Dia menggunakan tangannya yang penuh darah memukul air dan membuyarkan bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di danau.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara nyanyian seseorang dan bunyi denting lonceng.

Anak laki-laki itu terkejut begitu mendengar suara tersebut, dia melihat sekelilingnya dan berusaha mencari sumber suara tersebut. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan apa-apa. Suara yang didengarnya begitu merdu, indah dan sangat lembut.

Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya tertuju ke tengah danau. Di tengah-tengah danau tersebut tiba-tiba tumbuh setangkai kuncup bunga besar berwarna putih. Diiringi suara nyanyian dan denting lonceng yang ada, kuncup bunga tersebut perlahan-lahan terbuka.

Anak laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Saat kuncup bunga itu terbuka, anak laki-laki itu melihat seorang gadis kecil seusianya berada di dalamnya.

Rambut gadis kecil itu berwarna coklat panjang dengan kulit berwarna putih bersih. Cahaya bulan purnama membuat anak laki-laki itu bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik gadis kecil tersebut. Mata gadis kecil itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, matanya yang berwarna coklat indah bersinar penuh dengan kehangatan dan kegembiraan menatap anak laki-laki itu. Saat mata mereka berdua bertemu, gadis kecil itu tersenyum kepada anak laki-laki itu


	2. chapter 1

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Ayo cepat Hotaru! Mereka akan menemukan kita! Kita harus masuk lebih dalam lagi ke dalam hutan ini!" ujar seorang pemuda berusia sekitar enam belas tahun sambil berlari. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan mata biru langitnya itu penuh dengan kekhawatiran, keringat mengalir dari atas wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kurasa kita sudah masuk cukup dalam dari hutan terlarang ini," balas seorang gadis cantik seusianya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, gadis itu berambut hitam pendek dengan mata berwarna violet "Dan juga, aku sudah tidak punya banyak tenaga lagi untuk berlari terus, Ruka."

Mendengar perkataan Hotaru, Ruka berhenti berlari "Maaf Hotaru, kurasa kau benar. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu sebentar."

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bawah sebatang pohon besar.

"Kurasa mereka tidak akan berani masuk ke dalam hutan terlarang ini untuk sementara." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba.

Ruka menghela napasnya "Kuharap kau benar. Tapi, kita juga harus hati-hati di dalam hutan ini. Kita sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hutan ini."

"Aku tahu, Ruka." Balas Hotaru dengan cuek. Matanya violetnya melihat sekeliling mereka yang penuh dengan pohon itu.

Hutan yang mereka masuki ini adalah hutan terlarang. Menurut cerita yang ada, hutan ini dipenuhi dengan jebakan sihir kuno yang akan menyesatkan siapa saja yang memasukinya dan makhluk-makhluk sihir. Tak pernah ada yang kembali dari hutan ini hidup-hidup setelah memasuki hutan terlarang ini.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua mendengar suara nyanyian seseorang dari kejauhan.

Mata Ruka terbelalak "Suara naynyian? Tidak mungkin?''

"Diam Ruka." Perintah Hotaru.

Mereka berdua bisa mendengar dengan jela suara nyanyian itu. Suara nyanyian itu begitu merdu, jernih dan indah. Membuat mereka berdua tertegun dan penasaran.

"_Bukannya tidak ada manusia yang tinggal di hutan ini?"_ pikir mereka berdua.

"Indah sekali suara nyanyian ini." Ujar Ruka pelan.

Hotaru cuma mengangguk kepalanya, dia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Ruka. Suara nyanyian ini adalah suara nyanyian terindah yang pernah dia dengar.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sumber suara tersebut. Mereka menemukan sebuah danau saat mendekati sumber suara tersebut. Mata mereka berdua terbelalak karena terkejut begitu melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

Seorang gadis cantik seusia mereka sedang menari dan bernyanyi di samping danau tersebut ditemani beberapa burung kecil. Gadis itu memiliki kulit putih bersih seperti salju, rambut coklat panjangnya yang indah terbang dimainkan angin saat dia menari dan matanya yang berwarna coklat bersinar penuh kegembiraan sambil menatap burung-burung kecil yang sedang menemaninya menari.

Ruka dan Hotaru berdiri mematung melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu terlalu cantik seakan-akan bukan beasal dari dunia ini.

Gadis itu berhenti menari dan bernyanyi begitu menyadari keberadaan Ruka dan Hotaru. Matanya coklatnya terbelalak saat melihat mereka berdua.

"Ma…maaf, kami tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu.." Ujar Ruka terbata-bata begitu melihat gadis itu menatap mereka dengan rasa terkejut, sedangkan Hotaru hanya berdiri diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Mendengar ucapan Ruka gadis itu mengangkat ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum.

Wajah Ruka memerah begitu melihat senyum gadis itu, hatinya berdebar-debar saat dia melihat gadis itu berjalan mendekati mereka.

Semakin dekat gadis itu berjalan ke arah Ruka dan Hotaru, semakin jelas mereka berdua melihat wajah gadis tersebut. Tidak diragukan lagi, dia adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah mereka lihat.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu terjatuh "Aahhhh!"

Melihat gadis itu terjatuh Ruka dan Hotaru segera berlari mendekati gadis tersebut dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ruka.

"Terima kasih, Aku tidak apa-apa," tawanya "Aku hanya tersandung batu saja."

Suara tawanya begitu indah seperti dentingan lonceng dan matanya coklatnya berbinar-binar.

"Ketemu!" seru seseorang dari belakang mereka.

Ruka, Hotaru dan gadis itu terkejut begitu mendengar suara tersebut. Mereka bertiga menolehkan kepalanya menatap sumber suara tersebut.

Dua orang pria berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan senyum menyeringai sambil menatap mereka.

"Di sini rupanya kalian. Wah! Siapa gadis cantik di samping kalian itu," ujar salah satu dari mereka begitu melihat gadis di samping Ruka dan Hotaru "Kita hanya diperintahkan untuk menangkap mereka berdua saja. Berarti, kita boleh melakukan sesuka kita terhadap gadis itu."

"Kau benar!" balas temannya sambil tertawa.

"Hotaru, cepat lari! Bawa juga gadis itu lari dari sini!" perintah Ruka begitu mendengar ucapan kedua pria tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan kamu?" balas Hotaru dengan tenang. Namun, matanya menghianatinya, matanya penuh dengan kepanikan.

"Aku akan mencoba menahan mereka. Cepat lari dari sini!" perintah Ruka lagi sambil berlari ke arah kedua pria tersebut.

Ruka mengeluarkan sebuah pisau pendek dari belakangnya untuk menyerang ketiga pria tersebut. Kedua pria tersebut dengat gesit menghindari serangannya. Salah satu dari pria tersebut menangkap tangan Ruka yang memegang pisau pendek dan dari samping Ruka, temannya menendang Ruka sehingga terpental ke belakang.

"RUKA!" teriak Hotaru sambil berlari mendekati Ruka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hotaru. Cepat lari dari sini!" ujar Ruka pelan.

Hotaru membalikakan badannya menghadap ke arah kedua pria tersebut. Hotaru mengangkat tangan kanannya, mulutnya membacakan sebuah mantra sihir dan di depan tangan kanannya muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru kehijauan.

Namun, sebelum Hotaru selesai menyelesaikan mantranya salah satu dari pria tersebut telah berlari mendekati dan meninjunya. Hotaru terjatuh begitu menerima serangan pria tersebut. Sihirnya pun gagal.

Pria satunya lagi berjalan mendekati gadis berambut coklat yang dari tadi hanya berdiri mematung melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Gadis itu berjalan mundur ke belakang saat pria tersebut mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap dirinya. Ketakutan memenuhi dirinya.

Saat tangan pria itu akan menyentuh gadis itu. Gadis itu berteriak "NA…NATSUMEEEE….."

Tiba-tiba muncul pilar api di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Pria itu sangat terkejut, dia menghentikan gerakannya yang ingin menangkap gadis berambut coklat itu dan meloncat mundur ke belakang

Di depan Gadis itu berdiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam seusia gadis itu, wajahnya sama sekali tidak kelihatan dengan jelas karena dia menggunakan kain berwarna putih untuk mengikat matanya, seperti yang dilakukan orang buta pada umumnya.

Ruka, Hotaru dan kedua pria itu terkejut sekali melihat pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

Pilar api yang tadinya menyala di depan mereka tiba-tiba padam. Pemuda itu membalikkan wajahnya melihat gadis tersebut. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, sinar ketakutan di matanya sirna begitu melihat pemuda yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Natsume. Tapi, mereka…" Ujar gadis itu sambil melihat ke arah Ruka dan Hotaru.

"Siapa kau?" tanya salah satu pria tersebut kepada Natsume.

Natsume hanya diam membisu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pria itu lagi dengan penuh kemarahan karena tidak dipedulikan Natsume.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kemarahan pria tersebut "Tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga atau kalian akan menyesal."

"Apa katamu?" balas pria satu lagi.

"Aku bilang tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga. Aku tidak akan mengulang kataku lagi." Ujar Natsume datar.

Mendengar ucapan Natsume, kedua pria tersebut bergerak menyerang Natsume dengan penuh kemarahan. Namun, Natsume dengan cekatan menghindari serangan mereka sambil membopong gadis di sampingnya itu.

Ruka, Hotaru dan kedua pria tersebut sangat terkejut dengan apa saja yang baru terjadi. Mata pemuda tersebut diperban, yang berarti, dia sama sekali tidak dapat melihat. Tapi, bagaimana dia dapat menghindari semua serangan yang ditujukan kepadanya dengan mudah.

Natsume meloncat menjauhi kedua pria tersebut. Saat dia mendarat, dia menurunkan gadis berambut coklat tersebut. "Tunggu di sini dan jangan bergerak."

Gadis itu mengangguk kepalanya begitu mendengar perintah Natsume.

Natsume berjalan ke arah kedua pria itu dengan pelan.

Begitu melihat Natsume yang berjalan mendekati mereka, salah satu pria tersebut membacakan mantra sihir. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru kehijauan muncul di depannya dan dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu muncul serpihan es menyerang Natsume.

Saat serpihan es tersebut akan menyentuh Natsume, tiba-tiba muncul dinding api yang melindunginya dari serangan tersebut.

Mata Ruka, Hotaru dan kedua pria tersebut terbelalak tidak percaya. Mereka sama sekali tidak melihat Natsume membuat lingkaran sihir maupun membacakan mantra sihir. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang dapat menggunakan sihir tanpa membaca mantra dan lingkaran sihir.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Natsume bergerak menuju pria yang tadi menyerangnya dengan sihir. Pria tersebut berusaha menghindari serangannya. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak berhasil menghindari serangan itu, serangan Natsume terlalu cepat. Dia terjatuh sambil memegang perutnya saat Natsume meninju perutnya.

Begitu melihat temannya jatuh pria satu lagi bergerak ke arah Natsume. Natsume memalingkan wajahnya menghadap pria tersebut. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan dari tangannya itu tiba-tiba muncul bola api. Natsume melemparkan bola api tersebut kepada pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut berhasil menghindari bola api yang dilemparkan Natsume. Namun, begitu dia sadar Natsume telah berdiri di belakangnya.

_"Tidak mungkin,cepat sekali."_ Pikir pria tersebut.

Natsume menendang pria tersebut sehingga dia terpental ke samping temannya.

Kedua pria tersebut mengangkat wajah mereka dan mereka sangat terkejut karena Natsume telah berdiri di depan mereka.

"Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kalian, pergi dari sini!" ujar Natsume dengan suara dingin.

Mendengar suara dingin Natsume, perasaan takut menyerang mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa, mereka merasa pemuda yang ada di hadapan mereka itu sama sekali bukan orang biasa dan sangat berbahaya.

Kedua pria tersebut melarikan diri meninggalkan Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru dan juga gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

Setelah kedua pria itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka, gadis berambut coklat itu berlari ke arah Natsume dan memeluknya.

"Lepaskan aku idiot." Perintah Natsume.

"Natsume jahat! Aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkan mu." Ujar gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan kalah melawan mereka? Kau memang idiot."

Mendengar ucapan Natsume, gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya "Namaku bukan idiot, Natsume."

"Aku cuma memanggil seorang idiot, idiot. Sama sekali tidak ada salahnya." Balas Natsume cuek.

"NATSUME!" teriak gadis itu penuh kemarahan.

Ruka dan Hotaru hanya diam melihat perdebatan kedua orang tersebut.

Tiba-tiba gadis berambut coklat itu berjalan ke arah Ruka dan Hotaru."Kalian Tidak apa-apa?"

"Terima kasih. Kami tidak apa-apa" Jawab Ruka sambil membantu Hotaru berdiri.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kau terluka." Ujar gadis itu begitu melihat luka di wajah Hotaru.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka kecil." Balas Hotaru tanpa ekpresi.

Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya mendekati wajah Hotaru. Tiba-tiba muncul sinar hangat dari tangan gadis itu dan luka di wajah Hotaru pun sembuh tanpa membekas.

Ruka dan Hotaru sangat terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan gadis tersebut. Sama seperti yang dilakukan pemuda yang berdiri di belakang itu, dia bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa membaca mantra dan lingkaran sihir.

"Teri…terima kasih.." Ujar Hotaru.

"Mikan. Namaku Mikan." Senyum gadis itu.

* * *

"Ayo cepat Hotaru, Ruka!" panggil Mikan.

Mikan berjalan dengan gembira memimpin Ruka dan Hotaru ke tempat tinggalnya dan Natsume.

Mikan menawarkan Ruka dan Hotaru tempat tinggal untuk sementara karena hari sudah mulai malam. Mereka berdua menerima tawarannya dengan senang hati, mereka terlalu lelah dan sama sekali tidak mengetahui seluk beluk hutan ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Mikan terus mengobrol dengan Ruka dan Hotaru. Dalam waktu yang singkat saja, Ruka dan Hotaru mengetahui betapa polos dan lugunya gadis ini, dari tingkah lakunya serta caranya berbicara, dia kelihatan seperti seorang anak kecil.

Natsume yang berjalan di samping Mikan sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Ruka dan Hotaru.

"Apakah kau buta?" tanya Ruka pada Natsume.

"Tidak." Jawab Natsume singkat.

Ruka sangat bingung dengan jawaban Natsume. Kain yang membalut mata Natsume pasti akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan berpikir dia buta. Dilihat dari jenis kain yang membalut matanya, tidak mungkin dia dapat melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Namun, Natsume dapat dengan mudah bergerak seakan-akan matanya sama sekali tidak tertutup.

"Sudah sampai! Selamat datang!" tawa Mikan.

Ruka dan Hotaru melihat tempat tinggal mereka. Sebuah Gua.

Mikan dengan penuh semangat menarik tangan Ruka dan Hotaru memasuki gua tersebut. Mereka berdua cukup terkejut karena di dalam gua tersebut sangat bersih dan terdapat beberapa perabotan yang sangat sederhana seperti meja, kursi dan tempat tidur. Gua ini memang tidak besar. Namun, Ruka dan Hotaru bisa merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan dari gua ini.

"Karena tempat tidurnya cuma ada 2, aku akan tidur bersama Natsume. Ruka dan Hotaru pakai saja tempat tidurku." Jelas Mikan sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Ruka memerah dan panik "Tidak usah Mikan! Hubungan ku dengan Hotaru bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku akan tidur di lantai saja."

"Bukan seperti yang aku pikirkan? Apa maksudnya? Mengapa kau tidak mau tidur dengan Hotaru? Kalau begitu kamu tidur dengan aku saja, bagaimana?" tanya Mikan lugu.

Wajah Ruka bertambah merah begitu mendengar ucapan Mikan.

"Idiot." Ujar Natsume, dia sama sekali tidak senang dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Mikan.

"Apa katamu barusan, Natsume." Balas Mikan begitu mendengar ucapan Natsume.

"Kau tidur saja dengan cewek itu di tempat tidurmu dan cowok itu tidur saja di tempat tidurku."

"Hah? Kau akan tidur dengan Ruka?" tanya Mikan.

"Aku akan tidur di luar." Jawab Natsume.

"Aku akan lebih senang lagi kalau kau juga tidur di luar, Mikan. Tempat tidurmu itu sepertinya sangat sempit untuk ukuran dua orang. Dan juga, aku sama sekali tidak suka tidur bersama orang lain." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Mikan, Natsume dan Ruka terdiam begitu mendengar perkataan Hotaru.

"Ho…Hotaru, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkata begitu…" Ujar Ruka bingung.

"Hotaru jahat! Tidur bersama orang lain itu sangat menyenangkan tahu," kata Mikan dengan wajah cemberut dan tiba-tiba dia tersenyum "Kuputuskan, aku akan tidur dengan Hotaru."

Hotaru ingin menolak keputusan Mikan, Namun, begitu melihat senyum Mikan, dia membatalkan niatnya. Wajah Mikan yang menatapnya membuat dia sama sekali tidak mampu menolaknya.

"Kalian pasti laparkan? Aku akan mengambil makanan untuk kalian." Tawa Mikan dan berlari keluar meninggalkan Natsume, Ruka dan Hotaru.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa kalian dan aku juga sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengetahuinya. Aku ingin kalian meninggalkan tempat ini besok, secepatnya. Ku ingatkan satu hal, jika kalian melukai Mikan seujung rambut saja, aku akan membunuh kalian berdua." Ancam Natsume dengan suara dingin dan berjalan keluar dari gua tersebut.

Ruka dan Hotaru hanya diam mendengar ancaman Natsume. Mereka tahu, Natsume serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Walau baru saja mengenal Natsume, mereka berdua tahu Natsume adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati mereka berdua sesungguhnya, terdapat perasaan takut kepadanya.

* * *

Natsume duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebatang pohon sakura di samping danau. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran, terbang ditiup angin malam dan jatuh di atas badannya.

"Natsume…" Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Idiot?" tanya Natsume. Walau tidak melihat, dia tahu siapa yang datang.

"Ku bilang jangan panggil aku idiot. Aku punya nama, namaku Mikan. M-i-k-a-n." Balas Mikan dengan wajah cemberut.

"Terserah. Ada apa kau kemari, idiot?" tanya Natsume lagi, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Mikan.

Mikan sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Natsume. Dia berjalan mendekati Natsume dan duduk tepat di depannya. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya menyentuh rambutnya dan dengan pelan dia melepaskan kain yang menutup matanya.

Kain yang menutup mata Natsume terlepas, dengan pelan dia membuka matanya. Mata coklat Mikan bertemu dengan mata Natsume, matanya yang berwarna Merah darah. Mikan dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan Natsume.

"Mengapa kau menutup matamu, Natsume?" tanya Mikan pelan.

"Karena ini adalah yang terbaik." Jawab Natsume singkat.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu, Natsume." Balas Mikan bingung. Baginya, warna mata Natsume sangat indah, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Natsume menyembunyikan matanya.

Natsume menghela napas "Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Mengapa kau tidak tidur?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Natsume, Mikan tiba-tiba memeluknya "Aku bermimpi Natsume. Aku bermimpi kau meninggalkanku. Aku terus memanggil namamu dan mengejarmu. Namun, kau sama sekali tidak menoleh padaku. Kau sama sekali tidak terkejar olehku."

Air mata mengalir dari mata coklatnya saat Mikan teringat akan mimpinya itu. Dia sangat ketakutan saat teringat mimpinya itu. Selama ini dia hidup bersama Natsume, dia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya akan hidup tanpa Natsume.

Natsume mendorong Mikan dengan pelan sehingga pelukannya terlepas. Sambil menatapnya, dia menghapus air mata yang terus jatuh membasahi pipinya..

"Bodoh, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana." Ujar Natsume pelan sambil menatap mata Mikan dengan lembut.

Mendengar ucapan Natsume, Mikan berkata "Janji?"

Natsume tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat jarang ditunjukannya. "Janji."

Mendengar jawaban serta melihat senyum Natsume, Mikan tersenyum dan kembali memeluknya dengan erat. Dia sangat menyukai senyum Natsume. Setiap kali dia melihat senyum tersebut, dia pasti akan merasakan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan di dalam hatinya.

Natsume membalas pelukan Mikan. Mikan merasa sangat, aman, hangat, nyaman dan tenang dalam pelukan Natsume. Dia menguap dan merasa sangat ngantuk. Matanya terasa sangat berat.

"Tidurlah Mikan, aku ada di sampingmu. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana..." Bisik Natsume pelan.

Mikan pun tertidur dengan senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya dalam pelukan Natsume. Dia percaya dengan janji Natsume, Natsume tidak akan pernah meningkari janjinya, dia tidak akan ke mana-mana


	3. Chapter 2

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter II  
_

"Hotaru bangun!" panggil Ruka.

Hotaru membuka mata violetnya menatap Ruka "Bisakah kau membiarkan aku tidur lebih lama lagi, Ruka. Tidurku tidak nyenyak sepertimu, aku harus membagi tempat tidur sempit ini dengan orang lain sampai tengah malam."

"Mikan tidak ada!" balas Ruka panik.

"Aku tahu. Saat tengah malam sepertinya dia mengalami mimpi buruk, dia terus memanggil nama cowok buta itu. Saat bangun, dia langsung berlari keluar. Kurasa dia pergi mencari cowok buta itu." Jelas Hotaru sambil menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau tidak menghentikannya?" tanya Ruka begitu mendengar penjelasan Hotaru. Ruka tahu, Natsume memilih tidur di dalam hutan. Dia merasa Natsume sama sekali tidak menyukai dirinya dan Hotaru.

"Buat apa aku menghetikan dia? Aku malah berterima kasih dengan mimpi buruknya. Akhirnya aku bisa mengunakan tempat tidur ini seutuhnya. Lagian, dia kan tinggal di hutan ini. Ku pikir tidak akan ada masalah." Jawab Hotaru cuek.

Ruka hanya bisa mematung mendengar ucapan Hotaru. Meskipun Mikan memang tinggal di dalam hutan terlarang ini, membiarkan seorang gadis mencari seseorang di dalam hutan pada tengah malam tetaplah bukanlah hal yang benar.

Ruka meninggalkan gua itu sendiri. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari Mikan sendirian, sebab Hotaru tidak akan mungkin bangun untuk sementara waktu.

Ruka berjalan menyusuri hutan terlarang itu. Mata biru langitnya melihat sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Hutan ini dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon besar yang sepertinya telah berusia ratusan tahun. Cahaya mentari pagi membuat hutan ini terlihat sangat indah. Namun, dia tetap merasa hutan ini berbahaya.

Ruka menemukan danau tempat pertama kali dia bertemu Mikan. Matanya mencari-cari sosok Mikan. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok dua orang di bawah sebatang pohon sakura di samping danau tidak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Sambi tersenyum dia berjalan mendekati sosok kedua orang itu.

Saat Ruka hampir mencapai pohon sakura itu, dia tiba-tiba merasakan rasa sakit seperti tertusuk jarum di dalam hatinya saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Natsume duduk menyadarkan tubuhnya pada pohon sakura tersebut, sedangkan Mikan berbaring di atas rumput dengan kepalanya di pangkuan Natsume. Mikan tertidur dengan tenang dan damai, sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsume tiba-tiba.

Ruka sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Natsume. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Natsume menyadari kehadirannya. Dia mengira Natsume masih tidur. Natsume masih mengikat matanya dengan kain, hal ini menyebabkan Ruka sama sekali tidak mengetahui dia sedang tidur atau tidak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf, apakah aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Ruka pelan.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ruka, dia tiba-tiba mengangkat kepala Mikan yang berada di pangkuannya dan dengan pelan meletakkannya di atas rumput. Mikan sama sekali tidak merasakan tindakan Natsume tersebut, dia masih menutup matanya dan tertidur dengan tenang.

Natsume berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Ruka. Saat melewati Ruka, dia berkata "Tolong jaga dia untuk sementara."

"Apa Maksudmu?" tanya Ruka sambil membalikkan badannya menatap Natsume. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Natsume.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ruka. Dia berdiri tegak tidak jauh dari Ruka.

"Keluarlah kalian semua. Aku tahu kalian bersembunyi di sekitar sini." Ujar Natsume tenang.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau menyadari kehadiran kami." Balas seseorang.

Dari balik pohon tiba-tiba muncul delapan orang pria. Dua diantaranya adalah pria yang dikalahkan Natsume.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Pangeran Ruka." Ujar salah satu pria yang berambut coklat kemerahan. Matany yang berwarna violet menatap Ruka dan sebuah senyum menyeringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Reo!" mata biru langit Ruka menatap pria berambut coklat kemerahan itu dengan tajam.

"Sepertinya kau menemukan teman baru lagi, Pangeran. Tapi, kurasa temanmu ini tidak akan membantu banyak." Tawa Reo sambil menatap Natsume.

Natsume hanya diam mendengar ucapan Reo.

"Hati-hati terhadap bocah buta itu, Reo-sama. Dia sangat kuat dan juga dia bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir." Ujar salah satu pria yang pernah dikalahkan Natsume.

"Benarkah?" tanya Reo begitu mendengar ucapan temannya.

"Benar. Walau tidak masuk akal, bocah buta itu benar-benar bisa melakukan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir." Tambah pria satunya lagi.

Reo menatap Natsume dengan pandangan mata penuh ketertarikan. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya, bocah?"

"Tinggalkan hutan ini." Ujar Natsume dengan suara yang sangat tenang.

"Sepertinya kau harus diberi pelajaran, bocah." Tawa Reo begitu mendengar ucapan Natsume.

Reo mengangkat tangan kanannya dan empat pria yang berdiri di belakangnya bergerak maju menyerang Natsume. Meski jumlahnya tidak seimbang Natsume dapat melawan keempat pria tersebut, bahkan boleh dikatakan Natsume lebih unggul.

Ketiga orang pria yang berada di belakang Reo membaca mantra dan di depan tangan mereka muncul lingkaran sihir. Namun sebelum sihir mereka itu berhasil, tiba-tiba dari samping mereka muncul jarum es menyerang mereka.

Reo yang berhasil menghindar, melihat ke arah datangnya jarum es tersebut.

"Tidak malukah kalian mengeroyok seseorang beramai-ramai seperti itu." Ujar Hotaru yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang pohon dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Putri Hotaru!" ujar Reo terkejut. Wajahnya dipenuhi kemarahan saat mendengar kata-kata Hotaru.

Melihat temannya terluka cukup parah akibat serangan Hotaru, Reo memalingkan wajahnya menatap keempat temannya yang tadi melawan Natsume. Mata Reo terbelalak tidak percaya, keempat temannya itu telah meringkuk di bawah tanah. Natsume berdiri tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

"Seperti biasa kau tetaplah seorang pengecut Reo." Ujar Hotaru dengan senyum mengejek yang dengan suksesnya menjengkelkan Reo.

Tanpa membuang waktu Natsume bergerak menyerang Reo. Reo dengan sigap menghindari serangan Natsume. Dia melompat ke belakang sambil membaca sebuah mantra sihir, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau muncul di depannya. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul berpuluh-puluh pedang angin menyerang Natsume. Namun, Natsume berhasil menghindari serangan sihir Reo. Pedang angin yang dibuat Reo dengan sukses membelah pohon yang berada di belakang Natsume menjadi dua. Tanpa membuang waktu, Reo mengeluarkan pedang pendek dari belakangnya dan menyerang Natsume.

Suara pohon yang tumbang akibat sihir Reo berhasil membangunkan Mikan yang sedang tertidur. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Reo yang menyerang Natsume dengan penuh nafsu membunuh.

"NATSUME!" teriak Mikan mengejutkan Natsume dan juga Ruka yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Natsume reflek melihat ke arah Mikan saat mendengar teriakannya. Kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Reo untuk menyerang Natsume. Serangan Reo hampir melukai Natsume, dia berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut dengan cara melompat kebelakang. Namun, serangan Reo tadi berhasil memotong kain yang menutup matanya.

Kain yang menutup mata Natsume jatuh ke tanah dan menperlihatkan matanya yang berwarna merah.

Ruka dan Hotaru sangat terkejut melihat mata Natsume. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah melihat mata berwarna seperti itu. Merah seperti warna darah.

Reo berdiri mematung saat melihat warna mata Natsume yang berdiri di depannya.

"Mata merah darah ….tidak mungkin…kau…." Ujarnya terbata-bata karena terkejut dan tiba-tiba dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Natsume, Mikan, Ruka dan Hotaru sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Reo tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Kupikir ini hanya akan menjadi sebuah tugas yang menyebalkan untuk menangkap tawanan yang melarikan diri. Tidak ku sangka, aku akan menemukannya di sini. Aku tidak menyangka aku akan menemukan sang kegelapan di sini." Tawanya sambil menatap Natsume.

Wajah Natsume tetap tenang tanpa emosi. Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya dia sangat terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka ada yang mengenalinya.

Reo berjalan ke arah teman-temannya. "Kita mundur."

Ruka dan Hotaru terkejut mendengar perintah Reo. Mereka memang telah kalah. Namun, mereka juga tahu, Reo bukanlah orang yang akan mundur semudah itu.

Reo dan kelompoknya berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Saat akan menghilang di balik pohon, Reo membalikkan badannya dan menatap Natsume. Sebuah senyum menyeringai terlukis di wajahnya "Aku akan menceritakan pertemuan kita kepada tuanku. Kurasa dia pasti akan sangat gembira mendengarnya. Dia telah mencarimu selama bertahun-tahun, kucing hitam."

Mata Natsume terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan Reo yang telah menghilang.

Natsume ingin mengejar Reo. Namun, tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya. Mikan.

Ketakutan dan kekhawatiran terlukis di wajah Mikan. Natsume bisa merasakan tubuh gemetar Mikan yang memeluknya. dia menghela napas dan membalas pelukan itu dengan erat.

_"Kami sudah tidak bisa tinggal di sini..."_ Pikir Natsume.

* * *

"Maaf. Kami benar-benar telah merepotkan kalian." Ujar Ruka saat mereka telah berada di dalam gua tempat tinggal Natsume dan Mikan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Balas Mikan sambil tersenyum.

"Kami akan meninggalkan hutan ini hari ini." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyantap sarapan paginya dengan tenang.

"EH! kalian akan pergi secepat ini?" tanya Mikan terkejut.

"Iya. Kami akan pergi, kami harus mencapai kota Radiata secepatnya." Jawab Hotaru yang masih menyantap sarapannya.

"Kota Radiata?" tanya Mikan lagi. Mata coklatnya berkaca-kaca menatap Ruka dan Hotaru begitu berpikir mereka akan segera berpisah.

"Iya. Karena itu, bisakah kau menunjukkan jalan keluar dari hutan ini, Mikan." Jawab Ruka pelan. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan hutan ini atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin meninggalkan Mikan. Namun, dia tidak mungkin bisa menunda keberangkatannya dan Hotaru, mereka harus mencapai kota Radiata secepatnya.

"Kami akan ikut dengan kalian." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam gua mengagetkan Mikan,Ruka dan Hotaru. Matanya yang berwarna merah darah itu sudah ditutup lagi dengan kain.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mikan sambil berlari kearah Natsume. Matanya berbinar-binar karena bahagia begitu mendengar ucapan Natsume.

Natsume tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya mengangguk kepalanya. Mikan tertawa dan memeluk Natsume saking senangnya.

Mikan berlari ke arah Hotaru dan memeluknya. Hotaru tetap berwajah tanpa ekspresi. Namun, matanya tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Walau baru mengenal Mikan, Hotaru sama sekali tidak membenci gadis berambut coklat itu. Senyum, kepolosan dan kehangatannya gadis itu membuat Hotaru sangat menyukainya.

Ruka hanya tertawa melihat sikap Mikan. Di dalam hati, dia juga sangat senang karena tidak perlu berpisah dari Mikan.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke kota Radiata?" tanya Ruka kepada Natsume.

"Hn. Itu bukan urusan kalian." Jawab Natsume dan berjalan keluar.

"Natsume, tunggu! Kau belum sarapankan?" teriak Mikan mengejar Natsume.

Ruka memalingkan wajahnya. Mata biru langitnya bertemu dengan mata violet Hotaru. Walau Natsume tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ruka, mereka tahu, alasan Natsume ingin meninggalkan hutan terlarang ini adalah karena keberadannya di hutan ini telah diketahui. Dilihat dari reaksi Reo saat melihat mata Natsume, sepertinya Reo mengenal Natsume. Namun, mengapa Natsume berusaha menghindari Reo dan apa maksud dari ucapan Reo sebelum menghilang. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak tahu.

Setelah mereka semua selesai sarapan, mereka memulai perjalanan mereka meninggalkan hutan terlarang ini. Natsume berjalan meminpin dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya dari belakang.

"Mikan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Ruka memulai pembicaraan.

"Silakan" Senyum Mikan.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan sihir penyembuh tanpa membacakan mantra dan lingkaran sihir?"

Ruka sangat penasaran bagaimana Mikan dan Natsume bisa melakukan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir. Dia pernah bertemu dengan penyihir-penyihir ternama. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat penyihir-penyihir itu mampu melakukan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir seperti Mikan dan Natsume.

Hotaru yang berjalan di samping Ruka menatap Mikan. Sama dengan Ruka sebenarnya dia juga sangat penasaran, bagaimana Natsume dan Mikan melakukan sihir yang tidak mungkin tersebut.

"Maksudmu, bagaimana cara aku menyembuhkan Hotaru?" tanya Mikan polos.

"Iya." Balas Ruka.

"Kenapa? Bukannya semua orang juga bisa melakukannya?" tanya Mikan lagi, dia sangat bingung dengan pertanyaan Ruka tersebut.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat dilakukan orang." Jawab Hotaru.

"Aku tidak mengerti…. Natsume, apakah kau tahu?" tanya Mikan kepada Natsume yang berjalan di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu dan jangan bertanya lagi padaku mengenai masalah tersebut." Jawab Natsume.

Mendengar jawaban Natsume, Mikan menatap Ruka dan Hotaru " Maaf aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

Ruka tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa Mikan."

Hotaru tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia kembali menolehkan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu ke depan.

Mikan sepertinya sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kemampuan mereka itu. Namun, Ruka dan Hotaru merasa Natsume memiliki jawaban akan pertanyaan tersebut dan dia sama sekali tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"Kurasa kau akan menyukai Kota Radiata tempat tujuan kita nanti Mikan. Kota Radiata adalah kota indah dan menyenangkan." Ujar Ruka mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu karena aku sama sekali tidak pernah keluar dari hutan ini." Balas Mikan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Ruka dan Hotaru sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Mikan.

"Kau tidak pernah keluar dari hutan ini?" tanya Ruka tidak percaya.

Mikan mengangguk kepalanya sambil tersenyum "Semenjak aku sadar akan sekelilingku, aku sudah berada di dalam hutan ini bersama Natsume. Perlu kalian ketahui, kalian adalah orang pertama yang ku temui."

Ruka dan Hotaru kembali terkejut begitu mendengar ucapan Mikan.

"Apa maksudmu Mikan? Mengapa…" Tanya Ruka. Namun, pertanyaanya terputus karena Natsume yang berjalan di depannya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ada apa Natsume?" tanya Mikan bingung.

Natsume membalikkan wajahnya menatap Ruka dan Hotaru. Walau matanya tidak terlihat karena tertutup kain, mereka berdua bisa merasakan mata merah darah Natsume menatap mereka dengan tajam seolah berkata "Jangan bertanya lebih banyak kalau kau masih ingin hidup."

Ruka dan Hotaru tiba-tiba merasakan ketakutan menyelimuti mereka.

"Ada apa Natsume? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berhenti? Dan kenapa kamu menatap Ruka dan Hotaru?" tanya Mikan lagi dengan polos.

Natsume kembali meneruskan jalannya "Tidak apa-apa, idiot."

"Jangan panggil aku Idiot, Natsume bodoh." Teriak Mikan begitu mendengar Natsume memanggilnya idiot.

* * *

Malam telah tiba. Natsume, Mikan, Ruka dan juga Hotaru memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka besok pagi.

Mereka membuat api unggun. Mikan, Ruka dan Hotaru duduk mengelilingi api unggu tersebut sedangkan Natsume berdiri menyandarkan badannya pada sebatang pohon tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Hutan ini aneh." Ujar Ruka tiba-tiba.

"Aneh apa?" tanya Mikan begitu mendengar ucapan Ruka.

"Setelah kita berjalan selama ini, aku sama sekali tidak melihat seekor binatang pun. Saat pertama kali aku masuk ke dalam hutan ini, aku masih melihat binatang. Tapi, semenjak kemarin, aku tidak melihatnya lagi." Jelas Ruka sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau benar, Ruka. Aku juga tidak melihat seekor binatang pun di hutan ini sejak kemarin." Ujar Hotaru, dia juga baru saja menyadari keanehan tersebut setelah mendengar ucapan Ruka.

Hotaru menolehkan kepalanya menatap Natsume "Apakah kau yakin ini jalan yang benar untuk keluar dari hutan ini?"

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hotaru.

"Ini jalan yang benar, Hotaru. Percayalah kepada Natsume. Natsume sama sekali tidak pernah salah. Kalau kalian merasa aneh kenapa tidak ada seekor binatang pun yang kalian lihat semenjak kemarin, itu disebabkan karena kalian berada di dekat Natsume." Senyum Mikan.

"Karena dia?" tanya Ruka dan Hotaru bersamaan. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Mikan.

"Iya. Sejak dulu tidak pernah ada seekor binatang pun yang berani berada di dekat Natsume. Semua binatang akan lari begitu Natsume mendekat." Jelas Mikan.

Ruka dan Hotaru semakin binggung begitu mendengar penjelasan Mikan. Mereka berdua memalingkan wajah menatap Natsume. Natsume tetap diam dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pandangan mata mereka.

"Sepertinya hutan ini sama sekali tidak berbahaya seperti yang diceritakan orang." ujar Ruka mengganti topik pembicaraan lain. Dia merasa Natsume sama sekali tidak suka jika seseorang membahas apapun mengenai dirinya dan Mikan.

"Memangnya apa yang dikatakan orang tentang hutan ini?" tanya Mikan dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Hutan ini terkenal dengan jebakan sihir-sihir kuno dan makhluk-makhluk sihir." Jawab Hotaru, matanya menatap api unggun.

"Kalau begitu mereka semua salah besar. Selama berada di hutan ini, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menemui jebakan sihir maupun mahluk sihir. Hutan ini sama sekali tidak berbahaya." Tawa Mikan begitu mendengar jawaban Hotaru.

Ruka dan Hotaru yang melihat tawa Mikan berpikir kembali tentang apa yang didengar mereka . Hutan ini sama sekali tidak berbahaya seperti yang dikatakan orang. Sama sekali tidak ada jebakan sihir maupun makhluk sihir, sebab selama perjalanan mereka, mereka sama sekali tidak menemui apapun.

"Kurasa kau benar sekali, Mikan." Tawa Ruka menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Mikan.

Tiba-tiba Natsume berjalan mendekati mereka dan berdiri tepat di depan Mikan sambil menatap pohon-pohon di depan mereka. Mikan, Ruka, dan Hotaru merasakan kebingungan melihat sikap Natsume.

"Ada apa Natsume?" tanya Mikan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut tidak jauh dari mereka. Mikan, Ruka, dan Hotaru berdiri begitu mendengar suara tersebut. Pohon-pohon di depan mereka tiba-tiba tumbang dan dari balik kegelapan hutan di depan mereka itu muncul seekor laba-laba raksasa.

"Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku barusan…" Ujar Mikan begitu melihat laba-laba raksasa tersebut. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Api unggun yang mereka nyalakan membuat mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas laba-laba raksasa tersebut. Ukuran badannya itu sepuluh kali lebih besar dibanding badan orang dewasa, badannya berwarna coklat tua dengan delapan kaki besar yang penuh bulu. Mulut laba-laba tersebut terbuka dan air liurnya menetes kebawah.

Mata Ruka bertambah pucat saat melihat air liur laba-laba tersebut mengenai rumput di bawahnya. Rumput tersebut menguap dan mengeluarkan asap "Air liurnya itu berbisa. "

Laba-laba itu tiba-tiba bergerak dengan cepat ke arah mereka. Natsume segera membopong Mikan dan meloncat ke samping begitu juga dengan Ruka dan Hotaru.

Api unggun yang dibuat mereka berantakan saat ditabrak laba-laba tersebut.

Laba-laba tersebut membalikkan badannya menghadap mereka berempat.

Natsume menurunkan Mikan "Tolong jaga dia." Ujarnya kepada Hotaru dan Ruka.

Mikan menarik lengan Natsume yang ingin melangkah ke depan menghadapi laba-laba tersebut.

Meski tidak dapat melihat karena matanya tertutup kain. Natsume tahu ekpresi wajah Mikan sekarang, takut dan tidak ingin dia menghadapi laba-laba tersebut.

Natsume menghela napasnya "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menghadapi makhluk tersebut. "

Mendengar ucapan Natsume, Mikan dengan ragu-ragu melepaskan lengan Natsume.

Natsume berlari ke arah laba-laba tersebut.

Ruka yang melihat Natsume berlari menghadapi laba-laba tersebut berkata kepada Hotaru "Aku akan membantu dia! Hotaru kau jaga Mikan."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu, Mundurlah." Ujar Natsume saat menyadari keberadaan ruka yang berlari di belakangnya.

Ruka tersenyum mendengar ucapan Natsume. Natsume memang merupakan orang yang penuh misteri. Secara pribadi, Ruka sebenarnya merasa dia adalah orang yang berbahaya. Namun, dia juga tidak bisa menepis perasaan ingin mengenal dan berteman dengannya. Dia sama sendiri juga tidak tahu dari mana datangnya perasaan itu.

"Aku cuma ingin membantu kau, temanku. Itu tidak salahkan?"

Mendengar kata teman dari mulut Ruka. Natsume tertegun sedetik dan memperlambat larinya, walaupun Ruka sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Selama hidupnya tidak pernah ada yang memanggilnya teman dan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini sekarang memanggilnya teman.

"Terserah kau. Hanya saja, jangan menyulitkanku." Jawab Natsume.

Mendengar ucapan Natsume, senyum lebar terlukis di wajah Ruka. Dia senang sekali karena Natsume sama sekali tidak menyangkalnya saat dia memanggilnya teman.

"Aku tahu." Balas Ruka singkat.

Natsume membuat pilar api mengelilingi laba-laba tersebut untuk menghentikan gerakannya, sedangkan Ruka membacakan sebuah mantra dan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru kehijauan muncul di depan tangannya. Jarum es yang muncul dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut melesat dengan cepat menuju laba-laba tersebut.

Jarum es tersebut memang mengenai badan laba-laba tersebut. Namun, laba-laba itu sama sekali tidak terluka.

"Tidak terluka? Mahluk apa itu?" ujar Ruka terkejut.

"Itu adalah mahkluk sihir kuno yang berada di dalam hutan ini." Balas Natsume.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ruka. Namun, Natsume telah berlari menuju laba-laba tersebut.

Natsume meloncat ke atas dan dari tangan Natsume tiba-tiba muncul dua bola api besar. Dia dengan gesit melemparkan bola api tersebut ke arah mata laba-laba tersebut.

Laba-laba tersebut mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan. Bola api yang dilemparkan Natsume cukup melukai laba-laba tersebut. Luka yang diterima mata laba-laba tersebut membuat laba-laba tersebut bergerak tidak menentu dan menerobos pilar api yang dibuat Natsume.

Laba-laba itu tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara yang keras. Sebuah lingkaran sihir besar muncul di depan laba–laba tersebut. Sihir yang dibuat laba-laba tersebut sangat cepat. Natsume dan Ruka sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menghetikannya.

Dari dalam lingkaran sihir yang dibuat oleh laba-laba tersebut tiba-tiba muncul pedang angin menuju arah Ruka. Ruka berusaha menghindari serangan tersebut. Namun, gerakannya terlalu lambat.

Ruka menutup matanya dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima serangan tersebut.

"NATSUME!" teriak Mikan.

Mendengar teriakkan Mikan. Ruka membuka matanya. Natsume berdiri di depannya. Dia melihat sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari tanah di depan Natsume, melindungi mereka dari sihir laba-laba tersebut.

_"Sihir tanah? Tidak mungkin... ku pikir dia hanya bisa sihir api."_ Pikir Ruka dalam hati.

Natsume sama sekali tidak terluka sedikitpun. Ruka yang melihat Natsume berdiri di depannya hanya bisa berpikir _"Kuat sekali, Natsume ini..."_

Laba-laba tersebut tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya menghadap Mikan dan Hotaru. Teriakkan Mikan tadi membuat laba-laba tersebut menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua.

Laba-laba itu kembali mengeluarkan suara dan sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul kembali di depan badannya yang besar. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul jarum es besar yang melesat dengan cepat menuju arah Mikan dan Hotaru.

Natsume dan Ruka sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan laba-laba tersebut. Natsume berlari kearah Mikan dan Hotaru diikuti Ruka dari belakang. Sihir yang dibuat oleh laba-laba tersebut tidak mungkin dihentikan mereka dan tidak mungkin juga bisa dihindari Mikan dan Hotaru.

"MIKAN!" teriak Natsume.

Hotaru tahu jarum es yang menyerang mereka sama sekali tidak mungkin bisa dihindari. Dia memeluk Mikan dengan erat untuk melindunginya dari serangan tersebut. Namun, Mikan tiba-tiba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukannya. Dia melangkah ke depan sambil membuka lebar kedua tangannya dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai perisai.

Mata Hotaru terbelalak saat melihat aksi Mikan.

Jarum es tersebut melesat dengan cepat ke arah Mikan. Saat jarum es itu akan mengenai Mikan, dia menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya putih di depan Mikan dan jarum es tersebut berhenti tepat di depannya.

Hotaru yang berdiri di belakang Mikan melihat dengan jelas semua yang terjadi di depan matanya. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas, sepertinya ada sebuah dinding kasat mata yang melindungi Mikan dari jarum es tersebut.

Jarum es tersebut tiba-tiba hancur dan menghilang dari hadapan Mikan.

Mikan sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Saat dia mencoba untuk membuka matanya, dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya.

"Mikan! Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Ujar Natsume.

Mikan bisa merasakan badan Natsume gemetar saat memeluknya. Natsume memeluk Mikan dengan erat seakan-akan dia akan kehilangan dirinya jika dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Natsume…." Balas Mikan. Dia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat lelah.

"Natsume…..apa yang….." Ujar Mikan lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mikan. Tidurlah, saat kau sadar semuanya akan berakhir." Bisik Natsume pelan.

Mendengar ucapan Natsume, Mikan menutup matanya. Dia merasa sangat tenang dan damai di dalam pelukan Natsume. Jika Natsume berkata semuanya akan berakhir maka semuanya pasti benar-benar akan berakhir. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, dia pun tertidur dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Ruka dan Hotaru mematung melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Melihat reaksi Natsume, mereka berdua tahu, yang menghentikan sihir laba-laba itu bukanlah Natsume, tapi Mikan.

Natsume melepaskan pelukannya dari badan Mikan dan menyerahkannya kepada Hotaru yang berada di depannya. "Jaga dia."

Natsume membalikkan badanya menghadap laba-laba tersebut.

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau!" teriaknya penuh kemarahan dan bergerak menyerang laba-laba tersebut.

Natsume kembali membuat pilar api mengelilingi laba-laba tersebut. Namun, pilar api kali ini lebih besar sehingga laba-laba itu sama sekali tidak bisa menerobos pilar api tersebut. Laba-laba itu kembali menggunakan sihir angin untuk menyerang Natsume. Natsume dengan lincah melompat menghindar. Saat Natsume mendarat di tanah, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sebuah lingkaran sihir besar berwarna hitam. Ukuran lingkaran sihir itu sangat besar, seukuran dengan badan laba-laba raksasa tersebut.

Dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu muncul banyak sekali cahaya hitam yang melesat dengan cepat menuju laba-laba tersebut. Saat cahaya hitam tersebut menyentuh laba-laba tersebut, laba-laba tersebut berteriak kesakitan.

Ruka dan Hotaru sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat mereka. Badan laba-laba yang terkena sihir Natsume tiba-tiba membusuk dan hancur. Sihir yang digunakan oleh Natsume adalah sihir yang sama sekali tidak pernah mereka lihat maupun mereka bayangkan. Sihir yang sangat menakutkan dan juga kejam.

Natsume memadamkan pilar api yang dibuatnya. Laba-laba itu sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, sebagian besar badannya telah hancur karena sihir Natsume. Dia berjalan dengan pelan menuju arah laba-laba tersebut dan berhenti tepat di depan laba-laba tersebut.

Natsume mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala laba-laba tersebut. Dari tangan kanannya muncul pedang angin dan menghancurkan kepala Laba-laba tersebut.


	4. Chapter 3

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter III  
_

Mikan membuka matanya, cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan membuat dia menutup matanya kembali dan menguap.

"Kau sudah bangun, idiot?" tanya Natsume.

Mendengar suara Natsume, Mikan kembali membuka matanya. Dia menemukan dirinya berada di punggung Natsume.

"Selamat pagi, Natsume." Senyum Mikan.

"Hn." Balas Natsume.

"Selamat pagi Mikan." Salam Ruka.

Mikan melihat Ruka dan Hotaru berada di belakang mereka.

"Selamat pagi Ruka, Hotaru." Balas Mikan sambil tersenyum.

Ruka tersenyum melihat Mikan sedangkan Hotaru sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa, wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Natsume, kenapa kau menggendongku di belakangmu?" tanya Mikan. Namun, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan apa yang telah terjadi. Laba-laba raksasa.

"Natsume! Laba-laba raksasa itu mana?" tanya Mikan panik sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Tenanglah idiot! Laba-laba itu sudah mati dan kita juga sudah hampir keluar dari hutan ini." Jawab Natsume menenangkan Mikan.

"Eh! Benarkah? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mikan lagi.

"Natsume mengalahkan laba-laba itu, Mikan." Jawab Ruka.

Mata Mikan terbelalak tidak percaya mendengar jawaban Ruka "Benarkah?"

Ruka mengangguk kepalanya. Ruka dan Hotaru teringat kembali akan kejadian semalam, saat Natsume melawan laba-laba tersebut. Sihir dan sikap Natsume saat itu membuat mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak karena terkejut dan juga takut.

Ruka menatap Natsume yang berada di depannya.

Sihir terbagi menjadi beberapa tipe yaitu sihir api, sihir tanah, sihir angin, sihir air, dan sihir petir. Memang masih ada beberapa sihir lain diluar kelima tipe sihir tersebut. Namun, sihir itu hanya dimiliki oleh beberapa anggota kerajaan.

Menguasai sihir bukanlah mudah, biasanya seseorang hanya bisa menguasai satu tipe atau dua tipe sihir. Orang yang mampu menguasai lebih dari dua tipe sihir tidaklah banyak dan biasanya yang mampu menguasai lebih dari dua tipe sihir adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat.

Ruka dan Hotaru hanya menguasai dua tipe sihir yaitu sihir angin dan sihir air. Kedua sihir ini sangat membantu mereka, karena sihir ini bisa menyembuhkan dan menyerang. Kedua sihir ini juga bisa dikombinasikan. Sihir es adalah hasil dari kombinasi kedua tipe sihir ini.

Ruka telah melihat Natsume menggunakan sihir api, sihir tanah, sihir angin, dan sihir yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya. Ruka berpikir berapa tipe sihir yang Natsume kuasai.

Mikan juga sama dengan Natsume. Dia bisa melakukan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir. Ruka hanya pernah melihat Mikan melakukan sihir penyembuh saat menyembuhkan luka Hotaru, yang di mana termasuk sihir tipe angin atau air serta sihir tidak dikenalnya yang menghentikan dan melenyapkan sihir laba-laba tersebut.

Bisa melakukan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir sudah merupakan misteri baginya dan sekarang melihat Natsume serta Mikan mampu melakukan berbagai tipe sihir serta sihir yang tidak dikenalinya, membuat Ruka bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapa mereka sebenarnya?

"Eh! Natsume kau tidak terlukakan?" tanya Mikan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau pikir aku akan terluka melawan serangga seperti itu? Idiot." Jawab Natsume cuek. Saat mengetahui Mikan sangat mengkhawatirkannya, dia sangat senang, walau dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkannya.

"Syukurlah," senyum Mikan begitu mendengar ucapan Natsume "Natsume, kau sudah bisa menurunkanku. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Natsume behenti berjalan dan menurunkanya, sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menggendongnya lebih jauh. Dia sangat menyukai kehangatan Mikan yang berada di punggungnya

Mereka meneruskan perjalannan mereka dan tidak lama kemudian, mereka telah berhasil keluar dari hutan terlarang tersebut.

"Dari sini kita berjalan ke barat. Kurasa sebelum malam tiba, kita sudah mencapai kota Radiata." Jelas Natsume.

Mereka semua berjalan menuju arah barat seperti yang dikatakan Natsume. Ruka dan Hotaru berjalan di depan diikuti Natsume dan Mikan dari belakang.

Mikan yang berjalan di samping Natsume tiba-tiba berhenti dan memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang menatap hutan terlarang.

"Ada apa idiot?" tanya Natsume.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi, aku merasa kita tidak akan kembali lagi ke hutan itu, Natsume." Ujar Mikan pelan, matanya coklatnya memandang lurus ke arah hutan terlarang tersebut.

Mendengar ucapan Mikan, Natsume menghela napasnya dan ikut menatap hutan terlarang tersebut "Kita akan kembali lagi, karena hutan itu adalah rumah kita." Ujarnya dan menggengam tangan Mikan.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin?" tanya Mikan gembira begitu mendengar ucapan Natsume.

Natsume tersenyum pada Mikan "Kapan kataku pernah salah, idiot."

"Tidak pernah," tawa Mikan "Dan jangan panggil aku idiot, Natsume bodoh."

* * *

Mata Mikan berbinar-binar saat melihat orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Selama hidupnya, dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat orang sebanyak ini.

Sesuai dengan predeksi Natsume, mereka berhasil mencapai kota Radiata sebelum malam. Kota Radiata adalah kota yang makmur dan kaya. Itu dapat dilihat dari bangunan kota yang indah dan tembok besar yang mengelilingi kota tersebut. Penduduk kota ini hidup dengan nyaman dan damai.

"Kita berpisah disini." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba.

Mikan, Ruka dan Hotaru memalingkan wajah mereka menghadap Natsume begitu mendengar ucapannya.

"Kalian memiliki tujuan di kota ini kan? Sebaiknya kita berpisah di sini. Kami tidak ingin menyusahkan kalian." Tambah Natsume.

Mikan kembali memalingkan wajahnya menatap Ruka dan Hotaru. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dia sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dengan mereka berdua. Walau hanya dalam waktu yang singkat, dia telah sangat menyukai mereka berdua.

"Kalian tidak memiliki tempat tinggal kan? Bagaimana kalau kalian menginap bersama kami di…" Tawar Ruka. Namun , sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Natsume telah menyela.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, kami akan menginap di penginapan."

Ruka ingin menghentikan Natsume. Namun, mulutnya terasa kering. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata untuk menghentikan niatnya itu. Dia tahu, apapun yang dikatakannya, Natsume pasti tidak akan mengubah keputusannya.

"Ayo Mikan." Ujar Natsume.

Mikan menatap Ruka dan Hotaru. Air mata mengalir dari matanya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dengan mereka berdua. Tidak secepat ini.

Melihat air mata Mikan, Hotaru memeluknya dengan erat "Jangan menangis, bodoh, Kau kelihatan sangat jelek saat menangis. Tersenyumlah, wajahmu lebih cocok tersenyum. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

Mikan menatap wajah Ruka. Ruka tersenyum dan mengangguk kepalanya menyetujui apa yang diucapkan Hotaru.

Hotaru melepaskan pelukannya. Mikan menghapus air matnya dan memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Sampai ketemu lagi Mikan." Senyum Ruka.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Bodoh." Ujar Hotaru tersenyum, senyum yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya.

Ruka menatap Natsume dan tersenyum kikuk."Sampai ketemu lagi Natsume."

Ruka baru saja merasa agak dekat dengan Natsume. Namun, sikap dingin Natsume sekarang membuat dia merasa hubungan mereka kembali menjauh dan kembali seperti dulu.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ruka adalah orang pertama yang memanggilnya teman, secara pribadi sebenarnya Natsume sama sekali tidak membencinya . Namun, dia sama sekali tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan Ruka dan Hotaru. Sebab, dia tahu, jika dia terus bersama mereka berdua, maka dia pasti akan berhadapan lagi dengan orang-orang yang mengenalnya.

Natsume tidak takut menghadapi mereka. Tapi, Mikan berbeda, dia sama sekali tidak berani mengambil resiko yang bisa membahayakan Mikan.

Natsume menggengam tangan Mikan "Ayo kita pergi."

"Sampai ketemu lagi Ruka, Hotaru." Ujar Mikan lemah sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya yang cantik.

Ruka dan Hotaru berdiri melihat Natsume dan Mikan yang berjalan meninggalkan mereka sampai menghilang dibalik kerumuran orang yang berlalu lalang.

Ruka menghela napasnya, sesungguhnya merasa sangat berat untuk berpisah dengan Natsume dan Mikan. Ruka menyadari dirinya sangat tertarik kepada mereka berdua. Namun, dia juga tahu. Apa yang dikatakan Natsume barusan benar, dia memiliki tujuan di kota ini dan juga dia merasa Natsume memang ingin berpisah dengan mereka. Natsume menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kurasa cowok buta itu ingin sekali berpisah dengan kita. Sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dan menurutku itu berhubungan dengan musuh yang kita hadapi." U jar Hotaru tiba-tiba.

Ruka terkejut mendengar ucapan Hotaru "Kau juga berpikir begitu?"

"Hanya orang bodoh seperti Mikan yang tidak akan menyadarinya," balas Hotaru "Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi, Pangeran bayangan bodoh itu pasti telah menunggu kita."

* * *

"Tunggu di sini dan jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan segera kembali." Perintah Natsume saat mereka telah berada di kamar mereka dalam sebuah penginapan kecil yang di temukan mereka.

"Ehhh! Kau mau kemana Natsume?" tanya Mikan begitu mendengar perintah Natsume.

"Aku mau menukar permata ini dengan Rabbit. Kita memerlukannya untuk bertahan hidup di luar hutan." Jawab Natsume sambil mengeluarkan sekantong permata dari balik bajunya. Rabbit adalah mata uang dunia ini.

"Rabbit? Aku tidak mengerti Natsume. Ehh! Itukan batu yang kita temukan di dalam danau?" tanya Mikan lagi begitu melihat isi kantong tersebut.

"Benar." Jawab Natsume singkat. Batu permata ini sering mereka temukan di dalam danau hutan terlarang. Mikan sama sekali tidak mengetahui, batu yang sering dipungutnya saat bermain di danau adalah batu permata yang sangat mahal harganya.

"Aku ikut!" pinta Mikan sambil tersenyum. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin berada di dalam kamar yang asing ini sendirian.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan ikut denganku, idiot. Tunggu aku disini." Perintah Natsume dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menyukai pandangan yang diberikan setiap orang saat dia dan Mikan berjalan di kota. Dengan mata yang ditutup kain, semua orang pasti akan mengira dia buta. Saat mereka berjalan mencari penginapan, yang memadu jalan adalah dia bukan Mikan, hal itu pasti terlihat sangat aneh di mata siapapun.

Selain itu, alasan sebenarnya Natsume tidak ingin Mikan ikut bersamanya di dalam kota ini adalah karena kecantikannya. Meski matanya ditutup, Natsume bisa merasakan pandangan setiap orang tertuju pada Mikan. Terpesona akan kecantikannya dan dia sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Sepeninggalan Natsume, Mikan sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia mencoba untuk tidur. Namun, gagal. Selama hidupnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia memasuki kota. Dia sangat penasaran dan tertarik untuk melihat kota Radiata ini lebih banyak.

"Kalau aku bisa pulang sebelum Natsume pulang, pasti tidak apa-apa" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Dengan pikiran seperti itu, Mikan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berjalan keluar dari penginapan sambil tersenyum dan mulai menjelajahi Kota Radiata.

Mata Mikan berbinar-binar melihat sekelilingnya. Pemandangan kota benar-benar berbeda dengan hutan. Dia melihat banyak sekali benda-benda yang tidak pernah dilihat maupun dibayangkannya. Meski sudah menjelang malam, kota ini masih ramai. Mikan yang hanya menperhatikan sekelilingnya sama sekali tidak melihat ke depan dan tanpa senggaja dia pun menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh! Maafkan aku…" Ujar Mikan meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Mikan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya. Di hadapannya berdiri tiga orang pemuda seusianya.

"Aduh! Sakit sekali, sepetinya lenganku retak," ujar pemuda yang ditabrak Mikan "Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"EH! Tidak mungkin!" teriak Mikan terkejut, dia merasa sama sekali tidak mungkin melukai pemuda itu, dia sama sekali tidak menabraknya dengan kuat.

Ketiga pemuda tersebut tersenyum menyeringai melihat Mikan. Mereka telah memasang matanya pada Mikan sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Salah satu dari pemuda tersebut menarik tangan Mikan "Ayo, ikut kami."

Mikan merasakan niat jahat dari ketiga pemuda di depannya itu. Ketakutan menyelimuti hatinya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Mikan ketakutan.

Mendengar teriakan Mikan, ketiga pemuda tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tolong!" teriak Mikan meminta pertolongan sambil melihat orang di sekelilingnya.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling Mikan berpura-pura tidak melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka semua sama sekali tidak mau mendapat masalah, sebab ketiga orang yang dihadapi Mikan adalah preman yang paling ditakuti di kota ini.

Melihat tidak ada yang menolongnya, Mikan berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya yang di tarik oleh salah satu preman tersebut. Namun, gengaman preman tersebut sangat kuat. Dia sama sekali tidak mampu untuk melawannya, dia menutup matanya dan berteriak "NATSUME!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah batu kecil melesat mengenai tangan preman yang menarik lengan Mikan. Preman tersebut berteriak kesakitan dan melepaskan gengamannya.

Mikan dan ketiga preman tersebut menatap ke arah datangnya batu kecil tersebut.

Seorang pria tersenyum kepada mereka. Usia pria itu kelihatannya beberapa tahun di atas Mikan. Pria tersebut menggunakan sebuah topi menutupi rambut hitamnya. Matanya berwarna biru tua dan terdapat sebuah tato kecil berbentuk bintang di mata kirinya.

"Bisakah kalian melepaskan gadis itu, sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak ingin ikut dengan kalian." ujar pria tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Kurang ajar!" teriak preman yang tangannya terlempar batu penuh kemarahan dan berlari menyerang pria itu diikuti kedua temannya.

Pria tersebut tersenyum lagi melihat ketiga preman yang berlari menyerangnya.

Pria itu dengan mudah menghindari serangan ketiga preman tersebut. Salah satu preman tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah pedang kecil dari pinggangnya untuk menyerangnya. Namun, degan mudah pria tersebut menendang tangan preman yang mengengam pedang dengan kaki kirinya dan pedang tersebut pun melayang ke atas. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan, pria tersebut memutar badannya dan kembali menendang preman tersebut dengan kaki kanannya sehingga terhempas jatuh ke belakang.

Pria itu meloncat ke atas menangkap pedang kecil tersebut dan dengan akurat melempar pedang kecil tersebut tepat di samping wajah preman tersebut. Wajah preman tersebut memucat karena ketakutan.

Saat pria tersebut mendarat, kedua preman yang berada di sampingnya kembali menyerangnya. Pria tersebut menghindar serangan tersebut dan dengan sigab, dia menangkap lengan salah satu preman tersebut dan menbantingnya ke tanah.

Preman satunya lagi berdiri mematung melihat apa yang terjadi. Wajahnya memucat karena ketakutan. Pria ini terlalu kuat, mereka sama sekali tidak mampu mengalahkannya.

"Pergilah dari sini dan jangan berani menganggu orang lagi." Ujar pria tersebut.

Preman tersebut segera berlari meninggalkan pria itu diikuti kedua temannya

Pria tersebut berjalan ke arah Mikan yang sejak tadi tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih." Senyum Mikan.

Melihat senyum Mikan pria tersebut tersenyum "Syukurlah. Oh iya! Namaku Tsubasa. Namamu?"

"Mikan." Balas Mikan.

"TSUBASAAA!" teriak seseorang mengejutkan Tsubasa dan Mikan.

Mereka berdua melihat ke arah datangnya suara tersebut. Seorang wanita cantik seusia Tsubasa dengan rambut sebahu berjalan ke arah mereka, rambut dan mata cewek itu berwarna merah kecoklatan. Wanita itu mendekati mereka dengan wajah penuh kemarahan.

"Misaki!" panggil Tsubasa begitu melihat wanita itu.

"Ku bilang jangan mencari masalah di kota ini." Balas Misaki sambil meninju pipi Tsubasa.

Mikan sangat terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Misaki.

"Uhh! Aku cuma menolong gadis ini. Itu tidak salahkan?" bela Tsubasa sambil memegang pipinya yang ditinju Misaki.

Begitu mendengar ucapan Tsubasa, Misaki mengarahkan pandangan matanya kepada Mikan. Wajah Mikan memucat karena ketakutan begitu ditatap dengan tajam oleh Misaki..

"Maaf… maaf,.. aku sama sekali tidak bertujuan menakutimu." Tawa Misaki begitu melihat reksi Mikan.

"Siapapun yang melihatmu pasti akan ketakutan." Ujar Tsubasa.

"Apa katamu?" balas Misaki dan kembali meninju pipi Tsubasa.

"Aduh!" teriak Tsubasa kesakitan.

Misaki sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Tsubasa, dia memegang pundak Mikan dan menatapnya "Gadis secantik kamu lebih baik tidak berkeliaran di kota ini menjelang malam hari. Di mana rumahmu? Kami akan mengantarmu pulang."

Mata Mikan bertemu dengan mata merah kecoklatan Misaki. Mata Misaki sangat bersahabat dan dia bisa merasakan ketakutannya menghilang. Misaki bukanlah orang yang menakutkan.

Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah Mikan "Terima kasih. Rumahku tidak berada di kota ini. Aku menginap di penginapan."

"Penginapan ya? Di mana penginapan tempat kamu menginap. Kami akan mengantarmu." Senyum Misaki begitu melihat senyum Mikan.

_"Manis sekali."_ Pikir Misaki dalam hatinya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Misaki, Mikan tiba-tiba sadar. Senyum di wajahnya menghilang dan wajahnya memucat. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat nama penginapan dan juga arah menuju penginapannya. "Aku tidak tahu."

* * *

Natsume berjalan memasuki kamar mereka di dalam penginapan. Dia sangat terkejut karena tidak menemukan Mikan. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, dia berlari keluar dari kamar tersebut. dan bertanya kepada pemilik penginapan, di mana Mikan berada.

"Gadis itu keluar dari penginpan tidak lama setelah kamu keluar. Ku pikir dia pergi mencarimu." Jelas pemilik penginapan.

Mendengar ucapan pemilik penginapan tersebut , Natsume melesat keluar dari penginapan untuk mencari Mikan. Hari telah gelap dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu Mikan berada di mana. Ketakutan menyelimuti hatinya. Mikan sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai kehidupan di luar hutan, apapun bisa terjadi pada dirinya.

Sambil berlari, Natsume membuka kain yang mengikat matanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apapun, dia sama sekali tidak takut jika ada orang yang memperhatikan matanya. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang hanya satu, yaitu menemukan Mikan.

* * *

Mikan sangat terkejut melihat sebuah bangunan besar dan megah dihadapannya.

"Apakah ini rumah kalian kak Tsubasa, kak Misaki?" tanya Mikan pada Tsubasa dan Misaki.

"Bukan. Ini adalah rumah kenalanku." Jawab Tsubasa sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo,kita masuk Mikan." Ujar Misaki sambil menarik lengan Mikan.

Mikan sangat terpesona dengan isi rumah tersebut. Dindingnya berwarna hijau dan terdapat perabotan indah yang menghiasinya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dengan penuh kagum. Tsubasa dan Misaki yang melihat reaksi Mikan hanya bisa tersenyum.

_"Manis sekali."_ Pikir mereka berdua.

Seorang pelayan berjalan mendekati mereka "Selamat datang Pangeran Tsubasa, Putri Misaki. Tuan Noda telah menunggu anda di ruang tamu."

Mendengar ucapan pelayan tersebut, Tsubasa tersenyum "Bagus, Ayo Mikan! akan aku kenalkan kamu pada temanku."

"Eh!" ujar Mikan dan sebelum mengatakan lebih banyak lagi, dia sudah ditarik oleh Tsubasa menuju ruang tamu diikuti Misaki.

Tsubasa membuka pintu ruang tamu dan berteriak "Semuanya! Kemarilah akan ku perkenalkan kalian pada teman baruku!"

Mendengar teriakan Tsubasa, tiga sosok yang tadinya duduk di kursi segera berdiri karena terkejut.

Saat Mikan melihat ketiga orang teman Tsubasa, matanya terbelalak karena terkejut, dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ruka dan Hotaru berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Ruka sangat terkejut melihat Mikan, begitu juga dengan Hotaru, walau dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkannya, wajah Hotaru tetap saja tanpa ekspresi.

"Hotaru…Ruka…" Panggil Mikan terbata-bata, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Air matanya mengalir dari mata coklatnya.

"Kau kenal mereka ya?" tanya Tsubasa kebingunggan melihat reaksi Mikan, Ruka dan juga Hotaru.

"HOTARUUUU…" Teriak Mikan dengan wajah berurai air mata dan berlari untuk memeluk Hotaru.

Hotaru dengan sigap menghindar pelukan Mikan. Dia segera membalikkan badannya melihat Hotaru "Hotaru…."

"Hentikan. Mikan yang ku kenal sama sekali tidak sejelek ini." Ujar Hotaru.

Mikan teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Hotaru saat mereka berpisah. Mikan segera menghapus air matanya dan memasang sebuah senyum di wajahnya "Begini bolehkan? Aku boleh memelukmu Hotaru?"

Melihat senyum Mikan. Sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di wajah Hotaru yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi "Kemarilah, bodoh."

Mikan berlari memeluk Hotaru dengan erat. Hotaru menutup matanya dan membalas pelukannya. Hotaru sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa, dia baru mengenal Mikan beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi dia sangat menyukai gadis ini. Mikan begitu hangat dan bersinar di matanya.

Sambil memeluk Hotaru, Mikan melihat Ruka yang berada di samping mereka dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya " Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Ruka."

Melihat senyum Mikan wajah Ruka memerah "Eh…ya…senang bertemu denganmu lagi Mi…Mikan."

Melihat reaksi Ruka, Tsubasa dan Misaki berjalan ke samping Ruka. Tsubasa menepuk pundak Ruka. Sebuah senyum tergambar di wajah mereka. Mata mereka berdua menatap mata wajah Ruka seakan-akan mengharapkan sesuatu.

Wajah Ruka semakin merah melihat senyum Tsubasa dan Misaki "A...Apaan sih?"

Senyum Tsubasa dan Misaki bertambah lebar.

"Mikan, Natsume di mana?" tanya Ruka untuk menghindari pandangan mata dan senyuman Tsubasa dan Misaki. Dia merasa sangat terganggu dengan Tsubasa dan Misaki itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ruka, senyum di wajahnya menghilang dan air mata Mikan kembali mengalir "Aku tidak tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu Natsume berada di mana….."

Mikan sama sekali tidak tahu di mana Natsume sekarang. Dia tahu, Natsume pasti sedang mencarinya sekarang. Perasaan takut memenuhi hatinya. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Natsume.

"SERANGAN MUSUH!" teriak para penjaga dari perkarangan rumah.

Mendengar teriakan para penjaga, Tsubasa berlari keluar dari ruang tamu tersebut diikuti yang lainnya.


	5. Chapter 4

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter IV  
_

Natsume terus berlari menyusuri kota untuk mencari Mikan. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat telah berapa lama dia mencari Mikan. Malam telah tiba, jalan-jalan kota sudah tidak begitu ramai. Dia sangat bersyukur dengan kegelapan malam, sebab dengan begitu kemungkinan orang yang menyadari warna matanya akan lebih kecil.

"Aku melihat sendiri pria itu mengalahkan ketiga preman tersebut dan menyelamatkan gadis cantik itu. Perlu kau ketahui gadis itu adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah ku lihat. Rambutnya dan matanya berwarna coklat…" Cerita seorang pria kepada temannya saat berjalan melewati Natsume.

Mendengar ucapan pria tersebut, Natsume membalikkan badannya dan mencengkeram kerah baju pria tersebut. "Di mana gadis itu?"

Pria itu sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Natsume. Dia ingin memprotes. Namun, dia terdiam saat melihat mata Natsume. Mata merah darah Natsume bersinar penuh kemarahan. Pria tersebut sangat ketakutan melihat Natsume, begitu juga dengan temannya yang berada di samping. Pandangan mata Natsume membuat mereka merasa sedang berhadapan dengan binatang buas yang dipenuhi kemarahan.

"Aku tanya di mana gadis itu?" tanya Natsume lagi dan memperkuat cengkeraman tangannya

"A….Aku dengar pri… pria itu membawa gadis itu ke rumah walikota…." Jawab pria tersebut terbata-bata dengan badan gemetar.

Mendengar jawaban pria tersebut, Natsume melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan mereka menuju rumah walikota. Kedua Pria tersebut berdiri mematung dengan wajah pucat tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja mereka lalui.

Natsume tidak mengalami kesulitan saat mencari rumah walikota. Rumah walikota Radiata adalah rumah terbesar yang ada di kota ini dan berada di pusat kota.

Natsume berdiri tepat di depan rumah walikota. Sebuah pagar putih besar mengelilingi rumah tersebut. Di depan pintu pagar terdapat dua orang penjaga. Saat Natsume ingin berjalan masuk ke dalam, kedua penjaga tersebut menghentikannya.

"Tunngu! Siapa kau? Orang yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk." Ujar salah satu penjaga sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Tanpa berkata apapun Natsume menangkap tangan penjaga tersebut dan membantingnya ke tanah. Penjaga satunya lagi sangat terkejut dan tanpa memberikan kesampatan apapun Natsume menendang penjaga tersebut sehingga menabrak pintu pagar sampai terbuka.

"AHHHH!" teriak penjaga itu kesakitan.

Mendengar teriakan temannya, semua penjaga yang sedang berpatroli di dalam rumah walikota segera berlari menuju sumber keributan.

"SERANGAN MUSUH!" teriak mereka semua.

Para penjaga tersebut mengelilingi Natsume yang berjalan dengan pelan memasuki perkarangan. Semua penjaga menghunuskan tombak mereka ke arahnya. Natsume sama sekali tidak takut dengan apa yang terjadi, dia terus berjalan memasuki perkarangan menuju pintu rumah walikota.

Para penjaga dengan serentak maju untuk menyerang Natsume. Natsume meloncat keatas menghindari serangan tersebut dan saat mendarat, dia menginjak ujung tombak para penjaga sehingga mereka tidak bisa menggerakkan tombak mereka.

Natsume kembali meloncat dan sambil berputar, dia menendang kepala semua penjaga yang mengelilinginya. Semua penjaga yang menerima tendangan Natsume terjatuh, sebagian dari mereka pingsan dan sebagian lagi sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak.

Para penjaga yang tersisa terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka ingin maju menghadapi Natsume. Namun, begitu melihat mata merah darahnya yang penuh kemarahan, mereka berhenti. Ketakutan menyelimuti mereka semua.

Tiba-tiba dari depan Natsume muncul dua bayangan yang melesat ke arahnya dari bawah tanah. Saat akan mencapai Natsume, kedua bayangan tersebut timbul dari tanah dan berubah menjadi padat seperti kain untuk menangkapnya.

Natsume meloncat ke belakang menghindari serangan tersebut. Saat mendarat dia melihat ke arah datangnya serangan tersebut. Tsubasa berdiri di depan Natsume dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna abu-abu di depan tangannya.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?" tanya Tsubasa.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tsubasa. Natsume melesat dengan cepat menyerang Tsubasa. Tsubasa sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menggunakan sihirnya. Natsume terlalu cepat.

Tsubasa berusaha menghindari semua serangan Natsume. Tsubasa menyadari Natsume bukanlah orang yang dapat dengan mudah dikalahkannya. Dia berusaha membalas serangan Natsume. Namun, serangannya sia-sia. Natsume dapat menghindari semua serangannya.

Tiba-tiba Natsume meloncat ke belakang. Saat mendarat Natsume mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sebuah lingkaran sihir hitam muncul dihadapannnya.

Tsubasa tidak tahu sihir apa yang dilakukan Natsume. Namun, instingnya mengatakan sihir yang dilakukan Natsume adalah sihir yang sangat berbahaya.

"Natsume?" panggil seseorang dari samping mereka tiba-tiba.

Natsume dan Tsubasa secara reflek melihat ke arah datangnya suara tersebut.

Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru dan Misaki berdiri melihat ke arah mereka.

"Natsume?" panggil Mikan lagi.

Begitu melihat Mikan, Natsume menurunkan tangannya. Lingkaran sihir yang dibuatnya pun menghilang. Dia berlari ke arah Mikan, begitu juga dengan Mikan.

Natsume memeluk Mikan dengan erat saat mereka bertemu. Air mata Mikan mengalir dengan deras dari matanya. Namun, wajahnya tersenyum. Dia sangat lega begitu melihat Natsume. Natsume menghela napas saat merasakan kehangatan badan Mikan dalam pelukannya, perasaaan takut dan gelisah pun menghilang dari hatinya.

Tiba-tiba Natsume melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan mata merahnya yang penuh kemarahan dia menbentak Mikan "Aku menyuruhmu menunggu di penginapan, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku, idiot!"

Mendengar bentakkan Natsume, senyum di wajah Mikan menghilang.

"Maaf…. maafkan aku Natsume." Ujar Mikan dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Heh! Kau tidak perlu sekeras itu kepadanya kan?" ujar Tsubasa tiba-tiba begitu melihat wajah Mikan.

Natsume memalingkan wajahnya melihat Tsubasa. Matanya merah darahnya menatap tajam Tsubasa seakan-akan berkata "Jangan ikut campur urusan kami, kalau masih mau hidup."

Tsubasa berkeringat dingin melihat Natsume _"Sebaiknya aku tidak ikut campur."_ pikir Tsubasa dalam hati.

"Maaf….Maaf… Maafkan aku Natsume. Aku tidak akan pernah mengabaikan kata-katamu lagi." Ujar Mikan dengan mata berurai air mata sambil mengengam erat baju Natsume.

Melihat air mata di wajah Mikan, Natsume kembali menghela napas. Wajah menangis Mikan adalah hal yang paling tidak disukainnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mata Mikan "Bagus kalau begitu." ujarnya pelan.

Mendengar ucapan Natsume, air mata Mikan mengalir semakin deras. Mikan memeluk Natsume dengan erat "Maaf…maaf….maafkan aku….."

* * *

Natsume, Mikan, Tsubasa, Ruka, Hotaru dan Misaki duduk di ruang tamu berhadapan dengan walikota Radiata. Walikota Radiata adalah seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan usia menjelang 30 bernama Noda. Badannya cukup tinggi dan wajahnya kelihatan sangat kebingungan. Mata sipitnya melihat tamu-tamu yang ada di depannya dengan perasaan was-was.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Pangeran Tsubasa. Mengapa anda berserta Pangeran Ruka, Putri Misaki dan juga Putri Hotaru bisa berada di kota ini?" tanya walikota Radiata.

"Sepertinya Ruka dan Hotaru belum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi ya." Senyum Tsubasa sambil melihat Ruka dan Hotaru yang duduk di sampingnya.

Ruka cuma bisa tersenyum pahit, sedangkan Hotaru tetap tanpa ekpresis . Namun, Tsubasa dapat merasakan aura kemarahan dari Hotaru. Ruka dan Hotaru mendapat kesulitan saat ingin menemui sang walikota. Para penjaga rumah walikota sama sekali tidak percaya saat mereka mengungkapkan jati diri mereka sehingga mereka berdua terpaksa menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyakinkan para penjaga akan identitas mereka.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dengarkan baik-baik ya!" ujar Tsubasa.

"Kenapa kami berdua yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengan kalian harus mendengar cerita mu?" potong Natsume tiba-tiba sambil menatap tajam Tsubasa.

Tsubasa tertawa dengan gugup begitu melihat tatapan Natsume "Kalian baru tiba di sini kan? Jadi kurasa, kalian pasti perlu mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi sekarang."

"Memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi, Kak Tsubasa?" tanya Mikan penasaran.

Tsubasa menghela napas dan menjawab "Perang."

"Perang? Apa itu?" tanya Mikan dengan polos.

Semua yang ada di sana terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Mikan dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, kecuali Natsume yang duduk di sampingnya.

Mikan merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu, sepertinya dia telah menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh.

"Kita akan memerlukan banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan pada gadis bodoh itu." Ujar Hotaru tanpa ekspresi.

"Dengar Mikan, yang dimaksud dengan perang adalah pertempuran untuk merebut suatu wilayah" Jelas Tsubasa.

Mikan hanya mengangguk kepalanya, walaupun sebenarnya dia masih tidak begitu mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Tsubasa.

"Di dunia ini terdapat 6 kerajaan besar. Pertama kerajaan Rohirrim di selatan. Kedua kerajaan Orthanc di tenggara yang juga merupakan kerajaan Hotaru. Ketiga kerajaan Issengard di timur, kerajaan Ruka. Keempat kerajaan Edoras di timur laut. Kelima kerajaan Theoden di utara dan terakhir kerajaan Arathorn di barat, yakni tempat kita berada sekarang dan juga kerajaanku." Jelas Tsubasa.

Tsubasa melanjutkan penjelasannya sambil mengepal tangannya "Hubungan Keenam kerajaan ini cukup baik selama ini. Seminggu yang lalu setiap kerajaan menerima undangan dari Raja kerajaan Theoden untuk menghadiri pesta yang di selenggarakannya. Setiap kerajaan pun mengirimkan pangeran atau putrinya untuk menghadiri pesta tersebut. Namun yang menanti kami di sana bukanlah pesta, melainkan penjara. Mereka menahan kami dan bermaksud menggunakan kami sebagai sandera untuk mengancam kerajaan kami. Dan di sana kami mendengar rencana invasi mereka terhadap kerajaan lainnya."

Semua yang ada hanya bisa diam mendengar penjelasan Tsubasa.

"Pangeran, bagaimana dengan Pangeran kerajaan Edoras dan Putri kerajaan Rohirrim?" tanya Noda tiba-tiba.

"Kami tidak tahu. Kami sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Menurut dugaan kami, mereka mungkin tidak menghadiri pesta itu. Pangeran kerajaan Edoras adalah orang yang sangat sibuk dan Putri kerajaan Rohirrim, dia itu terlalu pemalu." Jawab Ruka.

Mendengar jawaban Ruka, Noda menghela napasnya "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Mereka terlalu menremehkan kami. Saat penjagaan mereka agak lengah kami berhasil melarikan diri. Kami memisahkan diri menjadi dua kelompok untuk membingungkan pengejar dan berjanji akan berkumpul di kota Radiata ini untuk menentukan jalan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk ke depannya." Ujar Tubasa mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Terima kasih untuk informasi mu. Namun, masalah ini sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan kami," ujar Natsume tiba-tiba dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya "Ayo kita pergi Mikan."

Mendengar ucapan Natsume, Mikan segera berdiri dan mengengam tangan Natsume. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti penjelasan Tsubasa.

Semua yang ada di sana sangat terkejut melihat reaksi Natsume yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keadaan dunia sekarang ini.

"Tunggu!" teriak Tsubasa ingin menghentikan Natsume dan Mikan yang sudah ingin meninggalkan ruang tersebut.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka seorang pelayan berlari memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan wajahnya pucat pasi "Tuan Noda, kota diserang oleh prajurit dari kerajaan Theoden."

* * *

Kota Radiata merupakan kota dari kerajaan Arathorn yang terletak paling dekat dengan kerajaan Theoden. Karena itulah kota ini yang pertama kali diserang oleh kerajaan Theoden. Langit kota Radiata berubah warna menjadi merah karena prajurit kerajaan Theoden yang menyerang kota Radiata membakar rumah para penduduk. Para penduduk berusaha melarikan diri dari pembantaian prajurit kerajaan Theoden dan sebagian kecil berusaha melawan untuk menyelamatkan hidup mereka.

"Pangeran dan putri, sebaiknya anda segera meninggalkan kota ini. Di dalam rumah ini terdapat jalan rahasia untuk keluar dari kota ini." Ujar Noda begitu melihat warna langit yang merah membara.

Mendengar ucapan sang walikota, Tsubasa melihat ke arah Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru dan Misaki "Kalian semua, gunakanlah terowongan rahasia itu. Aku akan membantu untuk mempertahankan kota ini."

Semua yang ada sangat terkejut kecuali Natsume yang tetap saja diam dan tanpa ekspresi. Misaki berjalan ke arah Tsubasa, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap wajah Tsubasa.

Melihat mata Misaki, Tsubasa mengerti apa yang ingin diucapkannya "Mengertilah Misaki. Ini adalah kerajaanku. Aku adalah raja dari kerajaan ini di masa depan. Aku tidak akan mungkin mengabaikan rakyatku."

"Aku juga akan tinggal di sini membantumu." Balas Misaki, dia sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan Tsubasa, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Tsubasa jika dia meninggalkannnya di sini sekarang

"Tidak Misaki, kau harus pergi dari sini. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau adalah tunanganku, aku sama sekali tidak ingin kau terluka. Aku berjanji padamu, kita akan berkumpul lagi di kota Cirions." Ujar Tsubasa sambil memeluk Misaki.

Air mata Misaki mengalir dari mata merah kecoklatannya. Sambil menahan tangisnya dia mengangguk kepalanya. Misaki tahu, apapun yang dikatakannya, Tsubasa tidak akan mengubah keputusannya.

Tsubasa melepaskan pelukannya "Sekarang pergilah."

Misaki, Natsume, Mikan dan yang lainnya berjalan mengikuti Noda menuju jalan rahasia tersebut.

Setelah mereka semua menghilang dari pandangan matanya, Tsubasa membalikkan badannya dan berlari keluar menuju medan pertempuran.

Saat Tsubasa tiba di tengah kota, matanya dipenuhi kemarahan. Rakyat-rakyatnya tergeletak tidak bernyawa, tidak peduli itu wanita, orang tua ataupun anak-anak. Prajurit kerajaan Theoden membantai rakyatnya tanpa belas kasihan.

Melihat Tsubasa dua orang prajurit maju menghunuskan pedangnya menyerang Tsubasa. Tsubasa mencabut pedang yang ada di pinggangnya dan menangkis serangan tersebut. Dia tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada kedua prajurit itu untuk menyerangnya lagi. Dengan ahlinya, dia memainkan pedang yang ada ditangannya dan membunuh kedua prajurit tersebut.

Beberapa prajurit lain yang melihat temannya dikalahkan Tsubasa bergerak maju sambil menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Tsubasa. Tsubasa meloncat ke belakang dan membacakan mantra. Lingkaran Sihir berwarna abu-abu muncul di depannya. Dari dalam lingkaran tersebut muncul bayangan yang melesat dengan cepat menyerang prajurit-prajurit tersebut.

Para prajurit tersebut sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menghindari sihir bayangan tersebut, bayangan tersebut berubah menjadi pedang tipis dan menusuk mereka semua.

"Sihir Bayangan! Itu pangeran kerajaan Arathorn!" teriak salah satu prajurit begitu melihat sihir Tsubasa. Sihir bayangan yang digunakan oleh Tsubasa adalah suatu sihir unik yang hanya dimiliki oleh Anggota kerajaan Arathorn.

Mendengar teriakan temannya semua prajurit Theoden yang berada di tengah kota bergerak menyerang Tsubasa. Tsubasa tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan sihirnya lagi, Tsubasa berusaha menghindari dan membalas serangan para prajurit yang menyerangnya.

Dengan jumlah yang tidak seimbang Tsubasa mulai kewalahan. Pada saat itu juga, Tsubasa melihat tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, terdapat lima orang penyihir Theoden membacakan mantra sihir dan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muncul di depan mereka.

Tsubasa tahu, tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengagalkan sihir tersebut. Namun, tiba-tiba dari atas muncul bola api menyerang kelima penyihir tersebut. Kelima penyihir tersebut kehilangan konsentrasi mereka sehingga sihir yang mereka lakukan gagal.

Tsubasa melihat ke atas asal bola api tersebut. Langit malam yang merah membuat Tsubasa dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang menolongnya. Natsume berdiri di atas atap rumah penduduk dengan mata tertutup kain.

Natsume meloncat turun ke bawah membantu Tsubasa.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Tsubasa binggung.

"Hn. Aku tidak suka berhutang budi pada orang." Jawab Natsume.

"Hah! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tsubasa lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti arti dari ucapan Natsume.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tsubasa lagi. Dia maju untuk menyerang prajurit yang ada di depannya.


	6. Chapter 5

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter V  
_

Mikan berjalan mengikuti Ruka, Hotaru dan Misaki yang berada di depannya. Sambil mengikuti mereka, pikirannya melayang kembali pada kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

_"Pangeran dan putri sebaiknya segera meninggalkan kota ini. Terowongan ini akan menghubungkan anda semua keluar dari kota ini." Ujar Noda sambil menyerahkan sebatang kayu obor kepada Ruka._

_"Aku akan membantu pangeran Tsubasa mempertahankan kota ini. Pergilah sekarang juga." Tambah Noda dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka._

_Jalan rahasia yang ditunjukkan oleh Noda merupakan sebuah terowongan bawah tanah. Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru dan juga Misaki berjalan menyusuri terowongan tersebut. Terowongan itu sangat gelap dan satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang ada adalah obor yang ada ditangan Ruka._

_"Natsume, bisakah kau membuat bola api untuk menerangkan jalan?" pinta Mikan kepada Natsume yang berada di sampingnya._

_Tanpa mengatakan apapun Natsume mengangkat tangan kanannya dan dari telapak tangan kanannya muncul sebuah bola api meneranggi jalan mereka._

_Ruka dan Hotaru sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Natsume. Mereka telah mengetahui kemampuan Natsume dalam melakukan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkarn sihir, Namun, tidak dengan Misaki. Dia sangat terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Natsume._

_"Ba…Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu?" tanya Misaki tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya._

_Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Misaki, begitu juga dengan Ruka dan Hotaru._

_"Apakah yang dilakukan Natsume itu sesuatu yang tidak wajar, Kak Misaki? Ruka dan Hotaru juga perna bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Mikan polos._

_"Eh! Ya…. Itu memang bukan sesuatu yang wajar…" Jawab Misaki pelan._

_"Begitu ya. Sayang sekali, kami juga tidak tahu mengapa kami bisa melakukannya." Ujar Mikan sambil melihat bola api di tangan Natsume._

_"Kami? Maksudmu kau juga bisa Mikan?" tanya Misaki lagi._

_"Iya." Senyum Mikan._

_Misaki sangat terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya. Matanya melihat Mikan dan Natsume. Tiba-tiba mata Misaki membesar seakan-akan menyadari sesuatu._

_Misaki menatap Natsume "Kau… aku melihatmu bertarung tadi. Kau sangat kuat kan? Aku mohon bisakah kau membantu Tsubasa?"_

_Semua yang ada sangat terkejut mendengar permohonan Misaki._

_"Kak Misaki itu…" Ujar Ruka, Namun kata-katanya berhenti begitu melihat air mata Misaki. Misaki bukanlah gadis yang lemah. Melihat air mata Misaki, Ruka sama sekali tidak dapat mengatakan apapun._

_"Aku tahu. Tsubasa menyuruh kita untuk pergi dari kota ini. Dia mengatakan dia akan baik-baik saja. Namun, hatiku sama sekali tidak tenang. Aku….aku merasa…" Ujar Misaki terisak-isak._

_Semua yang ada diam membisu, tak ada yang mengatakan apapun._

_"Kumohon…bisakah kau pergi membantunya?" pinta Misaki berurai air mata._

_Natsume sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apa-apa saat melihat air mata Misaki. Dia ingin menolak permohonan Misaki. Tiba-tiba Natsume merasakan Mikan menarik lengannya "Natsume, kau bisa membantu kak Tsubasa kan?"_

_"Mengapa aku harus membantu mereka?" _

_"Eh! Karena… karena mereka teman kita." Jawab Mikan._

_Mendengar jawaban Mikan, Natsume berpikir di dalam hatinya "Sejak kapan kami berteman." Mereka baru saja bertemu dan pertemuan pertama mereka juga tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Natsume sama sekali tidak mengerti, bagaimana Mikan bisa berpikir mereka berteman._

_"Tidak." Jawab Natsume singkat_

_Mikan dan Misaki sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban Natsume._

_"Eh! Kenapa?" tanya Mikan._

_Natsume memandang Mikan, dia sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi dengan mereka. "Aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menolong mereka."_

_Misaki tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat mendengar jawaban Natsume. Natsume benar, dia memang tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menolong Tsubasa. Meminta Natsume menuju medan perang demi menolong Tsubasa sangatlah egois. Meskipun Natsume kuat, apapun mungkin terjadi di dalam medan peperangan._

_"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang pergi membantu Kak Tsubasa." Ujar Mikan tiba-tiba mengejutkan semua yang ada disana._

_"Apa kau mengerti apa yang baru saja kau katakan idiot?" ujar Natsume. Mata merahnya bersinar penuh kemarahan saat mendengar ucapan Mikan. "Kau sama sekali tidak punya kewajiban untuk menolong bayangan itu."_

_"Aku punya kewajiban, Natsume. Kak Tsubasa perna menyelamatkanku dari gangguan orang jahat saat aku tersesat dalam kota." Balas Mikan sambil menatap mata Natsume._

_"Menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Natsume kebingungaan._

_Mikan mengangguk kepalanya._

_Natsume cukup terkejut begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Mikan. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena Mikan sama sekali belum memiliki kesempatan untuk menceritakannya. Mendengar Tsubasa pernah menyelamatkan Mikan, membuatnya merasa berhutang kepada Tsubasa dan dia sama sekali tidak menyukai perasaan itu. Sangat mengganggu baginya._

_"Apakah kau tahu apa itu perang sebenarnya?" tanya Natsume lagi._

_"Eh! Ehm…. sesuai kata Kak Tsubasa perang itu adalah pertempuran untuk merebut suatu wilayah." Jawab Mikan ragu-ragu. Namun, matanya menatap lurus mata Natsume._

_Mendengar jawaban Mikan. Natsume yakin seratus persen bahwa Mikan sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu perang dan melihat tatapan mata Mikan, Natsume tahu, dia tidak akan mengubah keputusannya apapun yang terjadi._

_Natsume menghela napasnya "Baiklah. Aku akan membantunya. Tapi, kau tidak akan ikut denganku."_

_Semua yang ada sangat terkejut mendengar keputusan Natsume yang tiba-tiba tersebut, terutama Ruka dan Hotaru. Mereka berdua tahu, betapa overprotectivenya Natsume terhadap Mikan._

_"Eh! Mengapa aku tidak boleh ikut? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak akan meninggalkanku?" _

_"Kau hanya akan mengangguku saja, idiot. Kau ikut dengan mereka ke kota Cirrions. Setelah masalah di sini selesai, aku akan menemuimu di kota itu." _

_Natsume sama sekali tidak ingin mengingkari janji yang telah dibuatnya, yaitu tidak akan pernah ke mana-mana. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak ingin menempatkan Mikan dalam medan perang yang berbahaya._

_Mikan tidak menemukan kata untuk menbalas ucapan Natsume. Apa yang dikatakan Natsume memang benar. Dia hanya akan menjadi beban._

_"Ruka, tolong kau jaga idiot ini!" ujar Natsume sambil menatap Ruka._

_Ruka sangat terkejut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Natsume memanggil namanya. Perasaan binggung, terkejut berserta senang memenuhi hatinya. Natsume memintanya menjaga Mikan, Natsume mempercayainya. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya "Bai. Serahkan saja padaku."_

_Natsume memalingkan wajahnya menatap Hotaru yang dari tadi cuma diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. "Kau juga."_

_Hotaru tidak megatakan apapun. Namun, mata violetnya menatap mata merah Natsume seakan-akan berkata "Mengerti."_

_"Terima kasih. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan Mikan. Kami akan menjaganya." Ujar Misaki begitu mendengar ucapan Natsume._

_Natsume kembali memalingkan wajahnya menatap Mikan. Mikan tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat dan Natsume pun membalas pelukannya itu. Sesungguhnya sangat berat bagi Mikan untuk meninggalkan Natsume disini. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah terpisah lama. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa, dia merasa perpisahan ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bertemu kembali. "Sampai ketemu di kota Cirions, Natsume. Ingat ya, kau harus secepatnya mencariku setelah masalah di sini selesai." Ujar Mikan pelan._

_"Hn." Balas Natsume dan melepaskan pelukan Mikan._

_Natsume membalikkan badannya dan berlari kembali ke rumah walikota. Sambil berlari, dia mengeluarkan kain yang digunakannya untuk menutup matanya dari balik bajunya dan mengikatnya dengan erat di matanya._

_Mikan melihat Natsume menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Tiba-tiba Mikan merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. "Ayo kita pergi Mikan" ujar Misaki._

_Mikan mengangguk kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti Ruka dan Hotaru yang berjalan di depannya._

"Itu pintu keluarnya!" ujar Misaki tiba-tiba menyadarkan Mikan yang terus saja melamun dari tadi.

Mikan mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke depan. Pintu keluar dari terowongan ini tepat berada di depan mereka.

"Ayo!" ujar Ruka dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar tersebut diikuti Mikan, Hotaru dan Misaki.

Saat Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru dan juga Misaki berhasil keluar dari terowongan tersebut, matahari pagi telah terbit. Mereka menemukan diri mereka berada di tengah gunung Ethir yang berada tidak jauh dari kota Radiata.

"Kita harus melewati gunung ini dan berjalan ke timur untuk mencapai kota Cirrions. Kita harus cepat." Ujar Misaki.

Mikan, Ruka dan Hotaru cuma mengangguk menyetujuhi apa yang dikatakan Misaki.

Mereka berjalan secepat yang mereka mampu untuk melewati gunung Ethir ini. Mereka harus mencapai kota Cirions secepatnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di kota Radiata sekarang ini, mereka harus meminta bantuan pada kota Cirions untuk membantu mempertahankan kota Radiata.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengira kerajaan Theoden akan menyerang secepat ini." Ujar Misaki.

"Kau benar Kak Misaki. Secara keseluruhan kerajaan Theoden bukanlah kerajaan yang mampu menandingi lima kerajaan lainnya. Aku tidak akan berkata demikian jika kita masih merupakan tawanannya. Tapi, masalahnya sekarang, kita sama sekali bukan tawanannya." Tambah Ruka.

"Raja kerajaan Theoden bukanlah orang yang gegabah. Dia adalah orang yang penuh perhitungan. Dia tidak akan melakukan suatu tindakan yang akan membahayakannya." Ujar Hotaru yang dari tadi cuma diam tanpa ekspresi.

Ruka dan Misaki yang mendengar ucapan Hotaru berpikir sejenak. Mereka merasa apa yang dikatakan Hotaru benar. Jika Raja Theoden berani menyerang kerajaan Arathorn, berarti Raja Theoden berani mengakhiri perdamaiaan yang ada. Raja Theoden pasti tahu, kerajaan-kerajaan lainnya tidak akan tinggal diam jika kerajaan Arathorn diserang. Apa yang menyebabkan Raja Theoden berani menyerang kerajaan Arathorn. Ruka, Hotaru dan Misaki sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Ehm…. kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti?" tanya Mikan dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Ruka, Hotaru dan Misaki memalingkan wajah mereka menatap Mikan.

"Aku lupa di sini ada orang bodoh yang buta akan semua hal." Ujar Hotaru.

"Hotaru jahat! Aku bukan orang bodoh!" balas Mikan dengan wajah cemberut.

Gunung Ethin merupakan gunung yang indah dan damai. Suara kicauan burung terdengar di sekeliling mereka dan beberapa ekor binatang seperti kelinci, tupai, kijang terlihat hidup dengan damai di dalam gunung ini. Namun, saat melihat mereka, binatang-binatang tersebut mengikuti mereka.

"Apa cuma perasaanku saja. Kenapa aku merasa semua binatang yang kita temui mengikuti kita?" tanya Hotaru.

Ruka dan Misaki tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Namun, mereka mengetahui apa yang dikatakan Hotaru benar. Binatang-binatang tersebut memang mengikuti mereka.

"Ruka, apakah kau sudah berhasil menguasai sihir binatangmu itu?" tanya Misaki sambil menatap Ruka.

Seperti halnya Tsubasa dari kerajaan Arathron yang menguasai sihir unik di mana mereka bisa mengendalikan bayangan, keluarga kerajaan Issengard juga memiliki satu tipe sihir unik, yaitu sihir untuk mengendalikan binatang.

Ruka mengeleng kepalanya. Dia yakin sekali bukan dia yang menyebabkan binatang-binatang di hutan ini mendekati mereka, sebab dia sama sekali belum menguasai sihir tersebut. Dan juga, meski menguasai sihir tersebut tidak berarti dia akan menarik semua binatang mengikutinya ke manapun dia pergi.

Tiba-tiba seekor burung kecil terbang mendekati Mikan. Mikan tertawa saat burung kecil tersebut hinggap di bahu kirinya. Dengan tangan kanannya, dia mengelus kepala burung kecil itu dengan pelan. Seakan-akan mengikuti burung kecil tersebut, semua binatang yang mengikuti mereka mendekati Mikan

Ruka, Hotaru dan Misaki berhenti berjalan begitu melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka menyadari yang membuat semua binatang mengikuti mereka adalah Mikan bukan Ruka.

Beberapa binatang yang mendekati Mikan bergerak mengelilinginya seakan-akan mengajak dia untuk bermain bersama mereka. Mikan tertawa melihat aksi binatang-binatang tersebut.

Ruka, Hotaru dan Misaki terpana melihat Mikan yang ada di depan mereka. Mikan terlihat seperti malaikat di mata mereka, sangat cantik seakan-akan bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Ruka merasakan hatinya berdebar-debar saat melihat senyum Mikan.

"Hotaru, Ruka siapa sebenarnya Mikan itu?" tanya Misaki tanpa melihat mereka. Matanya tetap tertuju pada Mikan yang sedang bermain dengan para binatang tersebut.

Ruka dan Hotaru sama sekali tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Misaki. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu siapa itu Mikan. Melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan Mikan selama mereka mengenalnya, mereka cuma yakin akan satu hal yaitu Mikan bukanlah orang biasa.

* * *

Natsume berdiri menyandarkan badannya pada tembok rumah penduduk di tengah kota. Meski matanya tertutup kain, Natsume bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi di depannya itu.

Mereka memang berhasil memukul mundur pasukan kerajaan Theoden yang menyerang kota Radiata. Namun, itu tidak berarti mereka bisa menghindari korban jiwa. Suara tangisan terdengar di mana-mana, tanggisan bagi mereka yang kehilangan orang tua, anak, kekasih maupun teman.

Tsubasa dan Noda berusaha semampu mereka untuk mengendalikan keadaan yang kacau dan juga menolong orang yang terluka.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menyukai suasana di sekelilingnya. Tanggisan-tanggisan kehilangan dan bau darah yang ada di sekelilingnya mengingatkan dirinya pada masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya, masa lalunya yang gelap dan kelam.

Satu-satunya yang disyukurinya adalah Mikan tidak berada di sini. Natsume sama sekali tidak ingin memperlihat pemandangan di depannya kepada Mikan. Dia tidak ingin Mikan sedih, Mikan terlalu rapuh untuk melihat pemandangan yang berada di depannya sekarang ini.

"Rupanya kau di sini, Natsume!" ujar seseorang tiba-tiba.

Meski tidak bisa melihat, Natsume tahu siapa yang datang itu. Tsubasa.

"Hn." Balas Natsume cuek.

Tsubasa tersenyum melihat Natsume. Tsubasa sangat berterima kasih dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Natsume. Natsume telah menolong mereka mempertahankan kota ini meskipun dia bukan berasal dari kota ini dan terlebih lagi Natsume telah menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Kurasa kau perlu makan. Kau sama sekali belum makan apapun sejak semalam kan? Nodachi telah menyiapkan makanan di rumahnya. Ayo kita ke sana bersama-sama." Ajak Tsubasa.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tsubasa. Sebenarnya Natsume ingin menolak. Namun, Tsubasa benar, dia sama sekali tidak memakan apapun sejak semalam.

"Hn" Balas Natsume lagi dan berjalan menuju rumah Noda meninggalkan Tsubasa.

Tsubasa hanya bisa terbengong melihat sikap Natsume. Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya meskipun Natsume telah mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Tsubasa tertawa dan berlari mengejar Natsume.

Tsubasa terus melihat Natsume yang berjalan disampingnya. Tsubasa sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Natsume menutup matanya, dia yakin sekali, Natsume sama sekali tidak buta. Tsubasa merasa alasan Natsume menutup matanya adalah karena warna matanya, dia cukup terkejut saat pertama kali melihat mata Natsume yang berwarna merah darah. Warna mata yang sangat tidak normal.

"Mengapa kau menutup matamu Natsume?" tanya Tsubasa penasaran.

"Bukan urusan mu, bayangan." Balas Natsume dingin tanpa menoleh pada Tsubasa.

Tsubasa cuma diam mendengar jawaban Natsume, dia merasa Natsume sama sekali tidak menyukai apa yang ditanyakannya.

"Hey, Natsume! Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan sihir saat melawan prajurit Theoden semalam?" tanya Tsubasa lagi mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Tsubasa mengingat kembali kejadian semalam, Natsume sama sekali tidak menggunakan sihirnya saat melawan prajurit Theoden, kecuali saat dia menolongnya dari penyihir Theoden yang menyerangnya. Natsume merupakan seorang petarung yang luar biasa kuat walau tanpa sihir. Namun, Tsubasa juga tahu Natsume memiliki kekuatan sihir yang luar biasa.

Saat mereka bertarung pada pertemuan pertama, Natsume hampir menyerang Tsubasa dengan sihirnya. Sihir yang saat itu digunakan oleh Natsume merupakan sihir yang sama sekali tidak pernah dilihatnya dan Tsubasa tahu, sihir Natsume saat itu adalah sihir yang kuat dan berbahaya.

Natsume merupakan orang yang sangat aneh baginya. Natsume sama sekali bukan terlihat sebagai orang yang bersahabat dan baik hati. Namun, Tsubasa juga tahu, Natsume sama sekali tidak membunuh para prajurit Theoden yang menyerangnya. Dia hanya memukul para prajurit itu hingga pingsan saat pertempuran.

Tsubasa tahu, Natsume pasti tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, karena itu, dia tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi sampai mereka tiba di rumah Noda.

Mereka dipersilakan masuk oleh para penjaga. Seorang pelayan mengantarkan mereka ke ruang makan. Makanan telah tersajikan di atas meja. Natsume dan Tsubasa menyantap makanan yang tersedia tanpa banyak berbicara.

Selesai makan, Natsume berjalan keluar meninggalkan rumah Noda, sedangkan Tsubasa mengikuti rapat yang diadakan di rumah Noda.

Natsume berjalan menghindari pusat kota atau lebih tepatnya menghindari keramaian. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin mencium bau darah maupun mendegar tanggisan dari penduduk kota Radiata.

Natsume menemukan sebuah taman yang terletak di pinggir kota. Taman tersebut sangat sepi, sama sekali tidak ada pengunjung. Mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi di kota ini, tidak mungkin ada orang yang datang kemari.

Taman tersebut cukup besar dan terdapat banyak sekali pohon sakura yang tumbuh dengan indah di dalamnya. Natsume memanjat salah satu pohon sakura dan duduk di atas dahannya. Dia melepaskan kain yang mengikat matanya, mata merahnya memandang langit biru di atasnya.

_Bagaimana keadaan Mikan sekarang? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut terus saja berputar dalam pikirannya. Sejak mereka bertemu, Natsume sama sekali tidak pernah terpisah dengan Mikan. Mikan selalu berada di sampingnya, tertawa dan tersenyum kepadanya. Mereka baru saja terpisah sebentar dan dia telah sangat merindukannya.

"Mikan….." Panggil Natsume pelan.

* * *

Mikan memalingkan wajahnya menghadap belakang.

"Ada apa Mikan?" tanya Misaki yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku hanya merasa sepertinya ada yang memanggilku."

"Itu cuma perasaanmu saja, bodoh." Balas Hotaru sambil mengigit apel yang ada di tangannya.

"Hotaru jahat! Jangan panggil aku bodoh terus!" teriak Mikan dengan wajah cemberut.

Hotaru sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan Mikan. Dia terus berjalan dan mengunyah apel di dalam mulutnya.

Mereka telah berjalan cukup lama dan hampir melewati gunung Ethin. Mereka sangat bersyukur karena binatang-binatang yang mengikuti mereka memberikan buah-buahan yang tumbuh di dalam gunung ini pada mereka. Buah-buahan itu cukup mengenyangkan perut mereka untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Binatang-binatang tersebut tidak lagi mengikuti mereka, setelah bermain dengan Mikan, dia mengusir mereka dengan lembut.

"Gunung ini mengingatkan aku pada hutan tempat tinggalku." Senyum Mikan sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Ruka cuma tersenyum mendengar ucapan Mikan.

"Gunung ini berbeda dengan hutan terlarang tempat tinggal kalian, bodoh ." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba.

Misaki sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Hotaru."Hutan terlarang? Kau tinggal di hutan terlarang? Tidak mungkin!"

"Kak Misaki, Kau salah paham. Hutan itu sama sekali tidak berbahaya seperti yang kalian dengar. Hutan itu sama sekali tidak terdapat jebakan sihir kuno dan Makhluk sih…." Jelas Mikan panik. Namun, ucapannya terhenti saat dia teringat akan laba-laba yang mereka hadapi saat ingin keluar dari hutan tersebut.

"Hutan itu berbahaya. Walau aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kalian bisa hidup di sana selama ini tanpa menghadapi makhluk seperti itu."Tambah Hotaru tanpa ekpresis.

Mikan berpikir kembali. Apa yang dikatakan Hotaru memang benar. Selama hidup bertahun-tahun di hutan tersebut, dia sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengan mahluk sihir. Mikan jarang menjelajahi hutan tersebut. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Natsume. Selama mereka hidup di hutan, Natsumelah yang mencarikan makanan mereka dan dilihat dari saat Natsume berhadapan dengan mahkluk sihir tersebut, dia sama sekali tidak takut seakan-akan itu bukan pertama kalinya dia berhadapan dengan mahluk seperti itu.

"_Aku harus bertanya dengan Natsume nanti_." Pikir Mikan.

"Untunglah gunung ini tidak berbahaya seperti hutan tersebut. Setidaknya di hutan ini kita tak akan berhadapan dengan makhluk sihir." Tawa Ruka

Dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya, Mikan berlari mendahului mereka semua, dia sangat setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Ruka. Mikan ingin segera mencapai Kota Cirrions, dia merasa semakin cepat dia mencapai Kota Cirrons semakin cepat pula dia akan bertemu dengan Natsume.

"Kau bena...AHH!" teriak Mikan tiba-tiba. Dari tanah tempat Mikan berdiri tiba-tiba muncul jaring besar menangkap dan mengantungnya di atas pohon.

Ruka, Hotaru dan Misaki sangat terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba dari sekeliling mereka muncul delapan orang pria. Mereka semua tersenyum menyeringai melihat mereka. Pakaian mereka agak kotor dan berantakan, di pinggang mereka semua terselip sebilah pedang.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Ruka waspada.

"Kau ingin tahu kami siapa?" tawa salah satu dari mereka "Kami adalah perampok."

Ruka, Hotaru dan Misaki sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan mereka. Gunung Ethin bukanlah gunung yang rawan dengan perampok. Mengapa ada perampok di sini dan juga kenapa harus pada saat mereka harus mencapai kota Cirrions secepatnya.

"Sepertinya harga kalian akan sangat tinggi jika dijual," ujar salah satu dari mereka sambil memandang Ruka, Hotaru dan Misaki. "Tangkap mereka!"

Enam orang dari perampok tersebut berjalan mendekati mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Ruka dan Hotaru membacakan mantra dan sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di depan tangan mereka. Jarum es meleset dari dalam lingkaran sihir dan menyerang mereka. Para perampok itu sangat terkejut . Namun, mereka semua berhasil menghindari serangan sihir Ruka dan Hotaru.

"Mereka bisa sihir." Ujar salah satu dari mereka .

Para perampok mencabut pedang mereka. Setelah melihat sihir Ruka dan Hotaru para perampok tersebut mulai berwaspada. Para perampok itu mengelilingi Ruka, Hotaru dan Misaki.

Salah satu perampok itu tiba-tiba maju menyerang mereka diikuti yang lainnya. Ruka, Hotaru dan Misaki menghindari serangan mereka dan berusaha membalas serangan mereka. Melawan perampok yang menggunakan pedang dengan tangan kosong tidaklah mudah, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan sihir karena para perampok tersebut sama sekali tidak menberikan mereka kesempatan untuk membacakan mantra dan membuat lingkaran sihir.

Saat Ruka, Hotaru dan Misaki menghadapi keenam perampok tersebut, dua perampok yang tersisa menurunkan Mikan dari atas pohon. Mereka sangat terkejut saat melihat Mikan. Wajah Mikan yang ketakutan sama sekali tidak menguranggi kecantikannya. Kedua perampok tersebut tersenyum lebar.

_"Bos pasti akan sangat senang."_ Pikir mereka.

Mikan sama sekali tidak berdaya melawan perampok tersebut. Perampok tersebut memukul leher belakang Mikan dengan tangannya. Dia pun kehilangan kesadarannya begitu menerima pukulan tersebut.

* * *

_Bulan purnama besar menghiasi langit malam. Api berkobar di mana-mana membuat langit malam menjadi merah membara. Suara teriakan dan tangisan terdengar di mana-mana dan semua orang berlari menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan mata merah darah melihat pemandangan tersebut sambil tersenyum. Badan serta wajah anak laki-laki itu penuh dengan tato berwarna hitam. Rambut perak panjang anak laki-laki itu terbang tertiup angin malam._

_Tangan dan wajah anak laki-laki itu penuh dengan darah merah. Anak laki-laki itu melihat ke bawah tanah tempat dia berdiri. Tubuh-tubuh orang yang sudah tidak bernyawa tergeletak di mana-mana bersimbah darah._

_Anak laki-laki itu mengangkat tangan kananya yang penuh darah dan menjilatnya. Senyum di wajahnya bertambah lebar saat dia merasakan darah ditangannya itu. Perasaan enak dan puas menyelimutinya, Anak laki-laki itu menjilat darah di tangannya hingga bersih._

_Anak laki-laki itu mengarahkan mata merah darahnya kepada orang-orang yang berlari di depannya. Dengan senyum yang masih tetap terhias di wajahnya, anak laki-laki itu melesat ke arah mereka. Kecepatan anak laki-laki itu sangat luar biasa, dalam sedetik saja, dia telah berada di samping salah satu pria yang berlari di depannya._

_Anak laki-laki itu mengangkat tangan kananya. Dengan kuku yang sangat panjang dan tajam seperti cakar, dia menusuk tangannya tepat pada jantung pria yang berada di sampingnya itu dan menariknya keluar. Jantung pria tersebut masih berdetak saat berada di dalam gengaman tangan anak laki-laki tersebut. Anak laki-laki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan penuh kegilaan._

Natsume membuka matanya, napasnya tidak beraturan dan keringat mengalir turun dari wajahnya. Dia menghapus keringat tersebut dengan tangannya dan mendapati tangannya gemetar.

_"Mimpi….itu cuma mimpi buruk…"_ Pikirnya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Natsume berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikirannya akan mimpi buruk itu dengan memikirkan hal lain. Wajah Mikan terbayang dalam pikirannya, Natsume merasakan kedamaian dan kehangatan saat memikirkan Mikan. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya yang tampan saat dia memikirkan senyum dan tawa Mikan. Hanya dengan memikirkan Mikan saja, dia telah berhasil menenangkan pikirannya dan melupakan mimpi buruknya itu.

Natsume melihat langit sore yang menyelimuti Kota Radiata, dia menghela napas dan kembali mengikat matanya. Natsume meloncat turun dari pohon sakura tersebut dan dengan langkah pelan, dia berjalan meninggalkan taman tersebut.

Keadaan kota sudah mulai tenang, walaupun bau darah masih saja tercium dengan jelas di hidung Natsume. Setidaknya suara tanggisan tidak lagi terdengar.

Seorang prajurit yang melihat Natsume berlari mendekatinya."Natsume-sama, Pangeran Tsubasa mencari anda. Anda diminta kembali ke rumah tuan Noda secepatnya. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan beliau."

"Hn." Balas Natsume singkat. Sejak kapan pangeran bayangan itu berani memerintahnya dan juga sejak kapan prajurit di sini memanggilnya -sama. Natsume sebenarnya tidak ingin kembali ke rumah Noda. Tapi, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Bagaimana kalau hal penting yang ingin disampaikan Tsubasa adalah mengenai Mikan.

Natsume berjalan memasuki rumah Noda dengan santai. Salah seorang pelayan mengantarkan Natsume ke ruangan pertemuan. Saat dia memasuki ruang tersebut, dia bisa merasakan Tsubasa, Noda dan beberapa orang pria duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja.

"Ah Natsume! Akhirnya kau hadir juga, silakan duduk di sini." Ujar Tsubasa begitu melihat Natsume dan mempersilakan dia duduk di kursi kosong di sampingnya.

Natsume merasakan keanehan. Mengapa dia dipersilakan duduk di samping mereka yang sepertinya sedang mengadakan rapat penting. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak bertanya banyak. Dia berjalan kearah kursi kosong itu dan duduk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Semua yang ada di sana melihat Natsume dengan wajah keheranan kecuali Tsubasa dan Noda.

Tsubasa tahu apa arti pandangan mata mereka semua "Percayalah padaku, meski matanya ditutup kain dia bisa melihat dan merasakan sekelilingnya dengan akurat. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir dan juga dia tidak buta."

Semua yang mendengar penjelasan Tsubasa mengangguk kepalanya. Meski agak ragu dengan Natsume, mereka semua mempercayai apa yang dikatakan pangeran mereka.

"Aku tidak merasa perlu berada di sini, bayangan." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba.

"Apa katamu? Beraninya kau memanggil pangeran Tsubasa seperti itu!" teriak pria yang duduk di samping Noda penuh kemarahan. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menerima sikap Natsume yang tidak sopan terhadap Tsubasa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia temanku, aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung." Ujar Tsubasa menenangkan keadaan.

Mendengar ucapan Tsubasa, Natsume berpikir kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali orang yang mengaku sebagai temannya, pertama Ruka dan sekarang Tsubasa. Seingatnya, dia sama sekali tidak pernah berteman dengan Tsubasa. Natsume menolong Tsubasa disebabkan Tsubasa pernah menolong Mikan. Natsume sama sekali tidak ingin berhutang budi pada siapapun apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan Mikan.

"Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu, Natsume," ujar Tsubasa serius sambil menatap Natsume. " Pasukan Theoden bermarkas di timur kota Radiata. Kami telah mendapat informasi kalau mereka akan menyerang kota Radiata lagi besok, Kami tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menyerang kota ini lagi.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Karena itu kami ingin menyerang Prajurit Theoden besok pagi."


	7. Chapter 6

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter VI  
_

Mikan membuka mata coklatnya. Dia menemukan tangan dan kakinya terikat tali. Dia sangat terkejut dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, bodoh?" tanya seseorang dari belakang.

Mikan tahu siapa yang ada di belakangnya. Mikan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang "Hotaru!"

Hotaru yang berada di belakangnya pun berada pada kondisi yang tidak jauh beda dengannya, tangan dan kakinya pun terikat dengan tali.

"Di mana kita? Dan apa yang terjadi?"

"Kita ditangkap perampok dan kemungkinan besar kita sekarang sedang menuju sarang perampok tersebut."

Mikan dan Hotaru berada di dalam sebuah kereta kuda yang melaju dengan cepat. Kereta kuda tersebut tidak begitu besar dan penuh dengan berbagai barang seperti bahan makanan, kain, brang-barang antik dan perhiasan. Cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela di samping Mikan membuatnya bisa melihat sekelilingnya dengan baik.

"Di mana Ruka dan Kak Misaki?"

"Mereka tidak tertangkap. Mereka berdua berhasil meloloskan diri."

"Begitu ya… Syukurlah…" Senyum Mikan begitu mendengar ucapan Hotaru.

Hotaru melihat Mikan dengan pandangan aneh. Pada saat seperti ini Mikan masih saja bisa tersenyum. Hotaru tersenyum kecil, Mikan benar-benar bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka hadapi sekarang.

Hotaru menghela napasnya, setidaknya dia masih ada di samping Mikan. Jika Mikan cuma sendirian saja di sini, apa yang akan terjadi, Hotaru sendiri juga tidak berani membayangkannya.

Tiba-tiba Mikan dan Hotaru merasakan kereta kuda yang melaju dengan cepat ini berhenti. Pintu kereta kuda terbuka dan seorang pria tersenyum menyeringai saat melihat mereka.

Pria itu membuka tali yang mengikat kaki Mikan dan Hotaru. Dengan kasar pria itu menarik mereka turun dari kereta kuda tersebut.

Markas dari para perampok ini berada di dalam sebuah hutan. Sebuah gubuk kecil dengan perkarangan yang cukup luas berdiri di kelilingi pohon-pohon besar dan tinggi. Api unggun yang menyala di dalam perkarangan rumah tersebut membuat para perampok dapat melihat Mikan dan Hotaru dengan jelas.

Para perampok tersebut tersenyum menyeringai, mereka sangat senang karena berhasil menangkap dua gadis cantik yang berdiri di depan mereka. Setelah ketua mereka puas bermain dengan kedua gadis cantik ini, mereka akan dengan senang hati bermain lagi dengan mereka.

Meski tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Mikan merasakan niat tidak baik dari para perampok tersebut. ketakutan menyelimuti hatinya. Dia berjalan mendekati Hotaru dan dengan tangannya yang terikat, dia mengengam lengan baju Hotaru.

Hotaru tahu apa arti dari tatapan para perampok tersebut. Dia tahu, dia harus tenang dan melakukan sesuatu, dia sama sekali tidak boleh panik. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan memikirkan cara untuk lolos dari para perampok ini.

Perampok yang menarik Mikan dan Hotaru turun dari kereta kuda langsung mengiring mereka masuk ke dalam gubuk kecil tersebut. Saat melewati para perampok yang berada di dalam perkarangan gubuk kecil tersebut, wajah Mikan bertambah pucat dan mengengam lengan baju Hotaru dengan erat . Wajah Hotaru tetap tanpa ekspresi. Namun, matanya terlihat sangat panik. para perampok tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

Saat masuk ke dalam gubuk tersebut, Mikan dan Hotaru melihat seorang pria berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun berdiri di depan mereka. Badan pria tersebut cukup besar dengan wajah yang penuh dengan bekas luka. Pakaian pria tersebut sangat kotor dan berantakkan. Pria tersebut tersenyum menyeringai saat melihat mereka berdua, terutama pada Mikan.

"Bos, Setelah kau puas jangan lupa pada kami." Tawa Perampok yang mengiring Mikan dan Hotaru.

Pria yang dipanggil bos tersebut tertawa. Dengan kasar dia menarik tangan Mikan dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Wajah Mikan sangat ketakutan, dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya, sedangkan Hotaru sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hotaru hanya berdiri mematung melihat apa yang terjadi, otaknya terus memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Ketua perampok tersebut melempar Mikan ke atas tempat tidur dengan kasar dan mengunci pintu kamar tersebut.

Badan Mikan gemetar karena ketakutan, Ketua perampok tersebut tertawa melihat reaksi Mikan, sambil membuka bajunya, dia berjalan mendekati Mikan. Mikan bangkit dari tempat tidur tersebut dan berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Namun, ketua perampok itu kembali menangkap tangannya.

Mikan berusaha untuk melawan ketua perampok tersebut. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak mungkin menang melawan ketua perampok tersebut. Ketua perampok itu tertawa dan mendorongnya ke atas tempat tidur.

"NATSUME!" teriak Mikan ketakutan, air matanya mengalir dari mata coklatnya.

* * *

Natsume duduk menyandarkan badannya pada pohon sakura di taman. Pikiran Natsume melayang kembali pada apa saja yang baru terjadi.

_"Kami ingin menyerang prajurit Theoden yang berada di luar tembok kota Radiata besok pagi." Ujar Tsubasa tenang._

_"Aku menolak." Tolak Natsume singkat._

_"Jika kau membantu kami, setelah ini semua berakhir, aku akan menghadiakanmu seratus juta rabbit dan jika kau mau, aku akan menberikanmu jabata…." Tawar Tsubasa kepada Natsume._

_"Aku tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang kau tawarkan padaku." Potong Natsume._

_Semua yang ada disana sangat terkejut mendegar jawaban Natsume. Mereka sama sekali tidak menduga Natsume akan menolak tawaran Tsubasa. Tawaran yang diberikan Tsubasa pada Natsume adalah suatu kesempatan emas bagi siapapun. Kesempatan itu menjanjikan kekayaan dan kemasyuran, Namun, Natsume dengan mudahnya menolak dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak tertarik._

_Tsubasa sama sekali tidak putus asa dengan penolakkan Natsume "Bagaimana kalau dua ratus jut…"_

_Namun sebelum menyelesaikan kalimat Natsume telah berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Apapun yang kau tawarkan padaku, aku tidak tertarik."_

_Natsume sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang ditawarkan Tsubasa padanya. Satu-satunya hal yang paling diinginkannya sekarang adalah meninggalkan kota ini dan menemui Mikan. Dengan tidak adanya Mikan di sampingnya Natsume merasa sangat tidak tenang. Semenjak tepisah dari Mikan, dia terus merasakan kegelisahan di dalam hatinya._

"Ternyata kau disini!" ujar Tsubasa tiba-tiba menyadarkan Natsume dari lamunannya. "Taman ini jadi sepi sekali, ya? mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi, mungkin ini sudah sewajarnya."

"Hn, sudah ku katakan, apapun yang kau tawarkan, aku tetap akan menolak tawaranmu, bayangan." Balas Natsume cuek.

"Aku bukan kemari untuk membicarakan itu. Aku kemari untuk berterima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkanku semalam. Aku sama sekali belum berterima kasih padamu. Aku berhutang padamu." Senyum Tsubasa.

"Hn, aku menolongmu karena kau pernah menyelamatkan Mikan. Kita impas. Kau sama sekali tidak berhutang padaku."

Tsubasa kembali tersenyum. Tsubasa sama sekali tidak tahu apa hubungan Natsume dengan Mikan. Tapi, dia tahu bahwa Mikan sangat penting bagi Natsume. "Terserah apa katamu. Tapi, tetap saja aku berhutang padamu."

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia merasa apapun yang dikatakannya, Tsubasa tetap akan bersikap teguh bahwa dia berhutang padanya.

Tsubasa dengan santainya duduk di samping Natsume. Mata biru tuanya melihat keatas langit malam. Besok adalah hari yang penting dan bagaimana pun juga mereka tidak boleh kalah.

"Bayangan ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba.

"Setidaknya panggil aku dengan namaku." Balas Tsubasa jengkel. Dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan julukan yang diberikan Natsume padanya. Namun, jika dipanggil terus seperti itu, mau tidak mau dia juga merasa sedikit kesal.

"Hn." Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan perkataan Tsubasa.

"Mengapa kau berperang?"

Tsubasa merasa kebinggungan mendengar pertanyaan Natsume. "Tentu saja untuk melindungi rakyatku." Jawab Tsubasa.

"Kau akan melumuri tanganmu dengan darah untuk melindungi rakyatmu? Pernahkah kau berpikir, mereka yang kau bunuh juga memiliki orang yang ingin mereka lindungi?"

Tsubasa tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Natsume. Tsubasa sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka Natsume akan bertanya seperti itu. "Aku mencintai kerajaanku dan terlebih lagi aku mencintai senyum rakyatku. Jika aku bisa melindungi senyum mereka, aku tidak akan ragu untuk membunuh."

"Termasuk memintaku yang tidak ada kaitannya untuk membunuh?" tanya Natsume tajam.

Tsubasa menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan Natsume, dia menatap Natsume dengan mata penuh kepastian dan menjawab tanpa ragu "Iya. Manusia itu makhluk yang egois. Demi melindungi apa yang penting bagi mereka, apapun akan mereka lakukan, begitu juga denganku."

Natsume hanya diam mendengar jawaban Tsubasa.

Tsubasa melihat wajah Natsume. Dia sebenarnya sangat mengharapkan bantuan Natsume. Natsume sangat kuat, dia akan menjadi kekuatan yang besar bagi mereka dalam pertempuran mereka besok jika dia bersedia membantu mereka.

"Aku tetap tidak akan membunuh." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hah!" seru Tsubasa begitu mendengar ucapan Natsume.

"Aku tidak membantumu. Aku hanya ingin segera meninggalkan kota ini. Setelah masalah ini selesai kita sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya lagi." Tambah Natsume dan berjalan meninggalkan Tsubasa.

Tsubasa sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Natsume. Natsume bersedia membantu mereka. Tsubasa tersenyum "Terima kasih, aku mengerti."

"Satu hal lagi, katakan pada mereka semua, aku memang buta."

Tsubasa sangat heran mendengar ucapan Natsume. Tsubasa tahu dengan jelas, Natsume sama sekali tidak buta. Memang, warna mata Natsume bukanlah warna mata yang normal. Tapi, mengapa Natsume begitu menyembunyikan matanya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu.

* * *

Hotaru bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan Mikan yang memanggil Natsume dari dalam kamar tersebut.

Perampok yang mengiring Mikan dan Hotaru masuk ke dalam rumah ini tersenyum begitu mendengar teriakan Mikan. Hotaru harus melakukan sesuatu secepatnya, meski tidak bisa melihat dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Mikan.

Ketua perampok itu berjalan mendekati Mikan sambil membuka bajunya. Wajahnya tersenyum menyeringai kepadanya. Mikan sangat ketakutan, wajahnya pucat pasi dan bulir-bulir air matanya mengalir turun dikedua pipinya. Ketua perampok itu naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menindih tubuhnya.

"NATSUME!" teriak Mikan.

Ketua perampok merobek baju Mikan dan berusaha menciumnya. Saat dia hampir berhasil mencium Mikan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut dari luar rumah.

"Musuh!" teriak salah satu perampok yang berada di luar rumah.

Mendengar teriakan anak buahnya. Ketua perampok itu segera menghentikan aksinya dan berlari keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Mikan.

"Kau jaga kedua gadis ini, jangan biarkan mereka melarikan diri." Perintah ketua perampok itu kepada anak buahnya yang mengiring Mikan dan Hotaru tadi saat melewati mereka.

Anak buahnya cuma mengangguk mematuhi perintah ketua perampok tersebut.

Saat keluar dari gubuk tesebut, ketua perampok itu melihat anak buahnya sedang melawan musuh yang menyerang mereka. Dari penampilan mereka, ketua perampok itu tahu yang menyerang mereka juga perampok.

Sudah menjadi hal biasa perampok menyerang perampok lainnya untuk merebut barang-barang jarahan.

"Siapa kalian? Beraninya kalian menyerang kami?" ujar Ketua perampok itu penuh kemarahan.

"Mengapa kami tidak berani?" balas seorang wanita tiba-tiba.

Ketua peampok tersebut melihat ke arah datangnya suara tersebut.

Seorang wanita dan dua pria berusia sekitar enam belas tahun duduk di atas kuda sambil melihat ketua perampok tersebut. Wanita itu memiliki rambut bob hitam pendek dengan sedikit keriting di ujungnya, mata hijaunya menatap ketua perampok itu. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Karena dia berpikir kalau mereka adalah yang terkuat di sini." Ujar salah satu pria yang berada di sampingnya itu dengan wajah penuh senyum. Pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dengan mata berwarna violet.

"Kau benar Koko. Tapi, dia hanyalah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu luasnya dunia." tawa pria satu lagi. Pria itu juga memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dengan mata sipit seperti rubah.

"Kau benar Kitsuneme." Tawa Koko.

"Siapa kalian? Apa mau kalian?" tanya ketua perampok itu.

"Kami adalah perampok, sama seperti kalian, bodoh." Jawab Kitsuneme.

"Kami datang merampok kalian, bodoh" Tambah Koko dengan wajah penuh senyum.

Ketua perampok itu sangat marah mendengar jawaban Koko dan Kitsuneme. Dia merasa sangat terhina dengan jawaban mereka yang terus memanggilnya bodoh. Ketua perampok itu mencabut pedang yang ada di pinggangnya.

Melihat ketua perampok itu mencabut pedangnya, wanita tersebut tersenyum.

"Sepertinya dia ingin menyerang kita." Ujar Koko penuh senyum.

"Dasar bodoh." Tawa Kitsuneme.

Kitsuneme ingin turun dari kudanya untuk menghadapi ketua perampok tersebut. Namun, sebelum kakinya menginjak tanah. Wanita tersebut telah meloncat turun dari kudanya "Dia bagianku."

"Biarkan aku saja yang menghadapi si bodoh itu." Ujar Kitsuneme .

Wanita itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapan Kitsuneme, dia telah berlari menuju ketua perampok tersebut.

Sementara itu di dalam gubuk, perampok yang bertugas menjaga Hotaru sangat kebingungan. Perampok tersebut mengintip keluar melalui jendela, dia ingin memastikan keadaan di luar. Matanya terus saja melihat keluar melalui jendela sehingga dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Hotaru.

Hotaru sama sekali tidak menyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Dia bergerak secepatnya mendekati perampok tersebut. Dengan kaki kirinya, Hotaru menendang perampok terebut tepat pada daerah vitalnya.

Perampok itu berteriak kesakitan, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka Hotaru akan menyerangnya. Sambil memegang daerah vitalnya, perampok tersebut berlutut tepat di hadapan Hotaru. Hotaru dengan cepat mengangkat siku kanannnya dan menghantam kepala perampok tersebut sekuat-kuatnya..

Perampok tersebut terkapar di lantai tidak menyadarkan dirinya begitu menerima serangan Hotaru yang tiba-tiba. Dia segera mencabut sebatang pisau pendek yang berada di pinggang perampok tersebut dan memotong tali yang mengikat tangannya.

Setelah tali yang mengikat tangannya terlepas, Hotaru berlari menuju kamar di mana Mikan berada. Dia menemukan Mikan yang berada dalam keadaan shock di atas tempat tidur. Badannya bergemetar hebat dengan baju atasnya yang koyak. Mata coklatnya penuh dengan ketakutan dan air matanya mengalir deras turun ke pipinya.

Hotaru berjalan mendekati Mikan, wajahnya penuh dengan kekhawatiran. "Mikan…" Panggilnya pelan.

Begitu melihat Hotaru, Mikan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari mendekatinya. Hotaru memeluk Mikan dengan erat untuk menenangkannya yang terus saja menangis. "Tidak apa-apa, tenanglah, sudah tidak apa-apa…" Bisik Hotaru pelan.

Hotaru tahu, waktu yang dimiliki mereka tidak banyak. Dia membuka tali yang mengikat tangan Mikan dan menghapus air matanya "Kita harus secepatnya meninggalkan tempat ini."

Mikan cuma mengangguk kepalanya. Hotaru mengambil selimut kecil yang ada di atas tempat tidur dan menutupi badan Mikan.

"Ayo!" ujar Hotaru sambil mengengam tangan Mikan dan berlari keluar dari gubuk tersebut.

Saat keluar dari gubuk tersebut, Mata Mikan dan Hotaru membesar karena terkejut. Di hadapan mereka para perampok tersebut sedang bertarung melawan musuh yang menyerang mereka.

Mikan dan Hotaru melihat ketua perampok sedang bertarung dengan seorang wanita seusia mereka. Wanita tersebut dengan lincah menyerang ketua perampok tersebut dengan dua batang pisau di tangannya. Namun, ketua perampok tersebut berhasil menghindari semua serangan wanita tersebut. Wanita itu tersenyum. Ternyata ketua perampok ini tidak selemah yang dikiranya.

Ketua perampok tersebut sama sekali tidak mungkin terus membiarkan wanita ini terus menyerangnya. Dia mulai menyerang wanita tersebut dengan pedang yang ada ditangan kanannya.

Wanita tersebut menghindari serangan ketua perampok tersebut. Wanita itu tiba-tiba meloncat ke belakang menjauhinya. Dia tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil menbacakan mantra. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna violet muncul di depannya.

Ketua perampok tersebut sangat terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan wanita itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka wanita itu juga bisa mengunakan sihir. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul listrik yang melesat dengan cepat kearah ketua perampok tersebut.

Ketua perampok tersebut sama sekali tidak berhasil menghindari serangan sihir tersebut sepenuhnya. Sihir tersebut berhasil mengenai tangannya yang memegang pedang. Pedang yang digengamnya pun jatuh keatas tanah. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Serangan yang diterimanya memang tidak parah. Namun, sihir listrik tersebut membuat badannya itu mati rasa untuk sementara.

Saat mati rasa di badan ketua perampok tersebut memundar, wanita itu telah berada di depannya. Pisau wanita itu berada tepat di lehernya ketua perampok tersebut.

"Kalau kau masih mau hidup, suruh anak buahmu berhenti menyerang." Ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Mata hijaunya memandang lurus mata ketua perampok tersebut.

Ketua perampok itu tahu apa yang dikatakan wanita itu bukanlah kebohongan. Wanita itu benar-benar akan membunuhnya kalau dia tidak menghentikan anak buahnya.

"Kalian semua berhenti!" teriak ketua perampok tersebut.

Mendengar teriakan ketua perampok tersebut semua anak buahnya pun berhenti menyerang musuh mereka.

"Bagus! Kami tidak akan membunuh kalian. Kami hanya akan mengambil semua barang jarahan kalian." Tawa wanita terebut.

Mendengar perkataan wanita tersebut, Hotaru sadar, yang ada di hadapan mereka itu juga merupakan perampok. Dia segera menarik tangan Mikan dan berusaha meninggalkan gubuk tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka muncul batang-batang es mengelilingi mereka membentuk sebuah kurungan dan menghentikan gerakan mereka. Mikan dan Hotaru melihat sekeliling mereka. Di samping mereka, Koko tersenyum menatap mereka dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir di depannya tangannya.

"Sumire, sepertinya kita berhasil mendapatkan hasil yang tidak terduga." Ujar Koko.

Mendengar ucapan Koko, wanita itu melihat ke arah Mikan dan Hotaru dengan senyum menyeringai di wajahnya.

"Keluar dari mulut buaya masuk ke mulut harimau." Ujar Hotaru sambil menghela napasnya.

Mikan hanya berdiri di samping Hotaru sambil menggengam tangannya dengan erat tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

* * *

Para prajurit Arathorn berdiri di dalam lapangan Kota Radiata. Di hadapan mereka Tsubasa, Natsume, Noda dan beberapa orang penting dari kota Radiata berdiri dengan pakaian perang lengkap dengan senjata.

Natsume mengenakan baju perang yang disiapkan Noda dengan mata tetap ditutup kain. Pakaian perangnya adalah baju besi yang sederhana berwarna perak dan di pinggangnya terselip sebilah pedang. Natsume sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ingin mengenakan pakaian perang tersebut. Namun, Tsubasa terus memaksanya mengenakan pakaian tersebut. Tsubasa bahkan menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam untuk menyakinkannya mengunakan baju perang tersebut.

"Para kastria Arathorn, aku Tsubasa, Pangeran kerajaan Arathorn mengucapkan terima kasih karena kesediaan kalian berperang bersamaku. Kita tidak akan mungkin membiarkan prajurit Theoden berbuat seenaknya di kerajaan kita. Merebut dan menghancurkan apa yang kita miliki. Kita adalah bangsa dengan harga diri dan kehormatan tinggi. Kita tidak akan membiarkan mereka menghancurkan kita." Ujar Tsubasa dengan suara lantang sambil mencabut pedangnya yang diselipkannya di pinggangnya.

Semua yang ada di sana mendengarkan setiap perkataan Tsubasa dengan tenang.

"Ramalan mengatakan _"Pada suatu masa, kegelapan dan cahaya akan bertarung. Jika kegelapan menang maka kehancuranlah yang tersisa dan jika cahaya menang maka dunia akan damai sentosa_". Aku yakin yang dimaksud oleh ramalan itu adalah saat ini. Kita semua telah melihat kejamnya para prajurit Theoden, kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menang. Jika mereka menang kehancuranlah yang ada. Karena itu, pinjamkanlah kekuatan kalian semua. Kita semua bersama-sama menjadi cahaya dan mengalahkan mereka untuk melindungi milik kita yang berharga!" teriak Tsubasa sambil mengangkat pedangnya ke atas.

"UO!" teriak para prajurit Arathorn sambil mengangkat senjata mereka.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia cuma diam saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tsubasa. Sebuah senyum pahit terlukis di wajahnya, walau tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya.

Beberapa orang prajurit menuntun beberapa ekor kuda kepada Tsubasa, Natsume, Noda dan beberapa orang penting lainnya. Tsubasa dengan lincah meloncat ke atas punggung kuda tersebut diikuti Noda dan yang lainnya.

Natsume sama sekali tidak bergerak, dia tetap saja berdiri di tempatnya. Kuda yang dipersiapkan untuknya tiba-tiba meringkik dan berusaha melarikan diri saat berhadapan dengannya. Prajurit tersebut berusaha menenangkan kuda tersebut. Namun, apa yang dilakukannya sia-sia, kuda tersebut sama sekali tidak mau menuruti perintah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tsubasa pada prajurit tersebut dari atas kudanya.

"Saya tidak tahu Pangeran, kuda ini tiba-tiba memberontak dan kelihatannya dia ketakutan akan sesuatu." Jawab prajurit tersebut kebingungan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memerlukan kuda." Ujar Natsume dan berjalan ke arah para prajurit di depannya yang telah bergerak keluar dari lapangan Kota Radiata tersebut.

"Natsume!" panggil Tsubasa ingin menghentikan Natsume.

Natsume membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Tsubasa."Aku bukan bawahanmu dan aku telah mengatakan dengan jelas aku bukan membantumu, aku hanya ingin secepatnya meninggalkan kota ini."

Tsubasa sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun begitu mendengar ucapan Natsume. Tsubasa sama sekali tidak berusaha lagi menghentikan Natsume lagi. Karena dia tahu, itu akan sia-sia. Natsume bergabung dengan para prajurit yang berjalan kaki keluar dari lapangan meninggalkan Tsubasa.

Selama perjalanan mereka keluar dari kota Radiata, para prajurit di samping Natsume melihatnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Mereka telah melihat Natsume berdiri di samping Tsubasa dan kelihatannya dia sama sekali bukan prajurit biasa. Namun, mengapa dia bergabung dengan mereka dan berjalan kaki keluar? Mengapa dia menutup matanya dengan kain? Apa dia buta? Meski begitu tidak ada seorangpun yang berani bertanya padanya.

Mereka semua berjalan keluar dari pintu Kota Radiata dan menuju arah Timur. Sekitar sepuluh kilometer di hadapan mereka, pasukan prajurit Theoden telah menunggu.

Jumlah pasukan kedua pihak lumayan berbeda, pasukan Theoden lebih banyak daripada pasukan Arathorn. Kedua pihak sama sekali tidak bergerak, mereka semua berdiri diam menunggu aba-aba dari pemimpin mereka.

Tiba-tiba dari pasukan Theoden, seseorang pria berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun yang duduk di atas kuda maju ke depan. Rambut coklat sepanjang pundaknya terbang tertiup angin, mata violetnya menatap pasukan Arathorn dengan pandangan meremehkan. Sekilas wajah pria itu mirip sekali dengan wanita. Namun pakaian perangnya cukup membuktikan dia adalah seorang pria.

"Aku Rui, Komandan dari pasukan Theoden," ujar Pria itu sambil tersenyum "Kalau aku adalah kalian, aku tidak akan menyerang dan akan menyerah dengan segera karena aku tahu, tidak mungkin bisa menang dalam pertempuran ini."

Mendengar ucapan Rui, Tsubasa tersenyum dan maju kedepan.

"Menang atau kalah sama sekali belum bisa ditentukan. Menyerah sebelum mencoba adalah perbuatan bodoh." Balas Tsubasa.

"Oh, kamu Pangeran Tsubasa kan? Tampan sekali! Kalau saja kau bukan musuhku, aku akan dengan senang hati menjadikan mu pacarku." Tawa Rui sambil melihat Tsubasa dengan penuh nafsu.

Tsubasa berkeringat dingin. Gay, itulah kata yang terlintas dipikiran setiap orang yang berada di sana saat mendengar ucapan Rui.

"Namun, sayang sekali. Kau akan mati disini." Tambah Rui sambil tersenyum.

Rui mencabut pedang yang ada di pinggangnya dan mengarahkannya pada Tsubasa "Serang!" perintahnya.

Mendengar perintah Rui, semua prajurit Theoden bergerak maju untuk menyerang pasukan Arathorn.

Tsubasa tidak menyiakan waktu yang ada. Dia mencabut pedangnya dan berteriak "SERANG!"

Dalam beberapa menit kemudian, kedua pasukan tersebut telah beradu. Suara pedang yang saling beradu, mantra-mantra sihir yang dibacakan, bunyi panah yang dilepaskan dan teriakan-teriakan kesakitan terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Natsume. Hidung Natsume dapat mencium bau darah dengan jelas.

Natsume sama sekali tidak bergerak selangkahpun. Meski matanya tertutup dia mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Perang.

Natsume merasakan beberapa orang mendekatinya. Dia bisa merasakan aura membunuh dari mereka. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada mereka, dia bergerak menyerang mereka.

Para prajurit Theoden tersebut sama sekali tidak menyangka Natsume akan menyerang mereka. Mata Natsume yang tertutup kain membuat mereka berpikir Natsume sama sekali tidak dapat melihat. Mereka mengira Kerajaan Arathorn sangat kekurangan pasukan sehingga orang buta pun disuruh berperang.

Natsume dengan mudah mengalahkan prajurit-prajurit tersebut, Namun, dia sama sekali tidak membunuh mereka. Natsume sama sekali tidak mencabut pedangnya, dia menyerang mereka dengan tangan kosong. Begitu melihat temannya dikalahkan, beberapa prajurit Theoden kembali maju menghadapi Natsume.

Di lain pihak, Tsubasa bertarung melawan Rui. Tsubasa menangkis serangan pedang Rui dan berusaha membalasnya. Tsubasa mengunakan pedangnya melukai kaki kuda Rui. Kuda tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke tanah. Rui dengan lincah meloncat dari punggung kuda tersebut sambil membacakan sebuah mantra, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul di hadapannya.

Dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul bola api besar menyerang Tsubasa. Tsubasa meloncat dari punggung kudanya. Tsubasa tahu, dia tidak akan mungkin bisa menghindari sihir tersebut jika dia tetap berada di punggung kudanya.

Tsubasa tidak hanya diam membiarkan Rui mengunakan sihir. Saat mendarat di tanah, dia mengangkat tangannya dan membacakan mantra. Lingkaran sihir berwarna abu-abu muncul di depan tangannya. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir Tsubasa muncul pedang bayangan menyerang Rui.

Rui menghindari serangan sihir Tsubasa dengan meloncat ke samping. Namun, pedang bayangan Tsubasa mengikutinya. Rui kembali membacakan sebuah mantra sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna coklat muncul di tangannya dan tanah di depannya tiba-tiba melonjak menjadi sebuah dinding tanah menghentikan pedang bayangan Tsubasa.

Tsubasa melihat Rui dengan mata penuh waspada. Meski seorang gay, Rui sama sekali tidak bisa diremehkan. Tsubasa mengakui Rui adalah musuh yang cukup kuat dan tidak bisa dihadapinya dengan setengah hati.

Rui membacakan sebuah mantra lagi. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muncul dihadapannya. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul air yang melesat dengan cepat kearah Tsubasa.

Rui adalah seorang penyihir yang kuat, Dia bisa melakukan sihir dalam waktu yang singkat. Namun Tsubasa juga merupakan seorang penyihir yang tidak kalah kuat. Dia segera membacakan mantra dan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul di hadapannya, dari dalam lingkaran sihir Tsubasa muncul api yang melesat cepat menuju arah Rui.

Saat kedua sihir itu beradu, mereka berdua berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mengungguli sihir mereka masing-masing. Tsubasa sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya sama sekali, karena itu, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menghindari panah yang dilepaskan salah seorang prajurit Theoden yang berada disampingnya.

Panah tersebut menancap tepat di pundak kanan Tsubasa dan mengakibatkan dirinya kehilangan konsentrasi. Hasilnya, sihir Rui menang dan dengan cepat melesat kearah Tsubasa serta menghempaskannya ke belakang.

Luka yang diterima Tsubasa cukup berat. Tsubasa berusaha untuk bangkit. Namun, pedang Rui telah berada di samping lehernya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu suka karena pertarungan kita terganggu. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga aku harus cepat menaklukkan kota Radiata, karena itu, maaf." Senyum Rui sambil mengangkat pedangnya.

Tsubasa menutup matanya. Tsubasa tahu dia tidak mungkin bisa menghindari pedang Rui. Wajah Misaki yang sedang tertawa terlintas dipikirannya "Maaf, Misaki."gumamnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang melesat dengan cepat mengenai pedang Rui dan menghentikan aksinya. Pedang Rui terlepas dari gengaman tangannya dan melayang kebelakang.

Tsubasa dan Rui melihat ke arah datangnya pedang tersebut. Natsume berdiri tegak tidak jauh dari mereka dengan mata tertutup kain.

Tanpa menyiakan waktu yang ada Natsume bergerak menyerang Rui. Rui cukup terkejut dengan kecepatan gerak Natsume, dalam beberapa detik saja dia telah berada di sampingnya.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengunakan senjata untuk menyerang Rui, Natsume menyerangnya dengan tangan kosong. Rui berusaha menghindari serangan Natsume. Meski tidak tahu siapa itu Natsume, Rui tahu Natsume bukan musuh yang bisa diremehkan.

Rui meloncat kebelakang sambil membacakan mantra, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul di hadapannya. Api melesat dengan cepat kearah Natsume.

Natsume mengangkat tangannya dan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru keungguan muncul di hadapannya. Natsume membacakan sebuah mantra dan dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut melesat air yang di kelilingi listrik. Sihir yang dilakukan Natsume adalah sihir gabungan antar sihir air dan sihir petir.

Saat kedua sihir ini beradu, bunyi yang terdengar sangat kuat dan mengakibatkan beberapa prajurit yang sedang bertarung berhenti.

Sihir api Rui memang kuat. Namun, sihir Natsume lebih unggul. Sihir Rui lenyap beberapa saat kemudian saat beradu dengan sihir Natsume. Sihir Natsume dengan cepat melesat ke arah Rui dan sama sekali tidak dapat dihindarinya.

"AAAHHHHH!" teriak Rui kesakitan saat sihir Natsume mengenainya, badannya terhempas ke belakang dan sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak karena terluka parah.

Natsume berjalan mendekati Rui begitu juga dengan Tsubasa. Tsubasa mengarahkan pedangnya kepada Rui "Perintahkan pasukanmu mundur, sekarang juga!"

Mendengar ucapan Tsubasa, Rui tertawa lemah dan berkata dengan pelan "Ka…kau pikir aku akan memerintahkan pasukanku untuk mundur. Pasukan kalian sangat sedikit dibanding kami dan meski aku kalah tidak berarti kami kalah."

Tsubasa tahu apa yang dikatakan Rui benar. Natsume memang berhasil mengalahkan Rui, komandan pasukan Theoden. Tapi, pasukan Arathorn jelas terdesak oleh pasukan Theoden.

"Prajurit Theoden, meskipun aku komandan kalian mati, kalian tidak boleh mundur, karena kalian pasti akan menang!" teriak Rui sekuat-kuatnya sambil tertawa.

Mendengar teriakan Rui, semangat pasukan Theoden sama sekali tidak menurun. Meski komandan mereka telah kalah, mereka masih bisa menang. Tsubasa kebingungan melihat apa yang terjadi. Jika keadaan ini terus berlanjut mereka jelas akan kalah.

Tiba-tiba Tsubasa merasakan tanah tempatnya berpijak bergetar dan suara derap kuda terdengar dengan jelas. Tsubasa memalingkan wajahnya menatap arah sumber suara tersebut. Dari arah barat medan perang mereka sejumlah besar pasukan kuda mendekat ke arah mereka.

Tsubasa tersenyum dan memalingkan wajahnya kepada Rui "Sepertinya kalian tidak akan menang."

Pasukan kuda tersebut membawa bendera kerajaan Arathorn dan dari arah datangnya pasukan tersebut, Tsubasa tahu pasukan tersebut berasal dari Kota Cirrions. Misaki dan yang lainnya berhasil meminta bala bantuan tepat pada waktunya.


	8. Chapter 7

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter VII  
_

Matahari pagi telah terbit, sebuah kereta kuda melaju dengan cepat keluar dari gunung Ethin. Di samping kereta kuda tersebut, beberapa pria dan wanita yang duduk di atas kuda yang melaju dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan kereta kuda tersebut.

Sumire tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat barang jarahan mereka di dalam kereta kuda tersebut. Mikan dan Hotaru yang duduk tidak jauh darinya hanya diam tidak bersuara.

"Barang jarahan kita kali ini sangat berkualitas." Ujar Sumire senang.

"Ya, dan kita juga mendapatkan hasil yang tidak terduga." Senyum Koko yang berada di samping Sumire sambil menatap Mikan dan Hotaru.

Mikan menggengam erat selimut kecil yang menutupi badannya, wajahnya pucat pasi karena ketakutan, sedangkan Hotaru tetap saja tanpa ekspresi dan membalas tatapan mata Koko.

"Sepertinya harga mereka berdua akan sangat tinggi jika dijual." Ujar Kitsuneme yang juga berada di samping Sumire.

Sumire mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Mikan dan Hotaru. Dia tahu, apa yang dikatakan Kitsuneme benar, kedua gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini sangat cantik dan harga mereka pasti akan sangat tinggi.

Sebuah senyum menyeringai terlukis di wajahnya yang cantik "Kau benar, Kitsu. Aku tidak sabar menunggu berapa banyak uang yang kita dapatkan saat menjual mereka berdua. Pasti akan lebih dari satu juta rabbit."

"Kalau aku adalah kalian, aku tidak akan menjual kami berdua." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba tanpa ekspresi.

Sumire, Koko dan Kitsuneme yang mendengar ucapan Hotaru sangat terkejut. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah mengira Hotaru akan mengucapkan sesuatu. Biasanya orang yang ditangkap perampok pasti akan ketakutan dan tidak berani berkata apapun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sumire, mata hijaunya menatap Hotaru.

"Kalau aku jadi kalian, aku tidak akan menjual kami berdua, karena aku bisa mendapatkan lebih dari satu juta rabbit." Jawab Hotaru.

Sumire, Koko dan Kitsuneme sangat binggung dengan jawaban Hotaru.

"Apa alasan kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanya Kitsuneme.

"Namaku adalah Hotaru. Aku adalah anak kedua dari Raja dan Ratu Orthanc." Jawab Hotaru.

Sumire, Koko dan Kitsuneme sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban Hotaru. Mereka mengamati Mikan dan Hotaru dengan seksama.

"Apa buktinya kalau kau adalah Putri kerajaan Orthanc?" tanya Sumire lagi, dia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Hotaru. Bagaimana mungkin Putri kerajaan Orthanc bisa berada di sini.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa membuktikan identitasku. Tapi, jika kalian bisa mengantarkan kami ke kota Cirrions. Aku bisa membuktikannya pada kalian di sana." Jawab Hotaru tenang.

Mendengar ucapan Hotaru, Sumire tertawa "Kau pikir kami bodoh. Kau hanya ingin mencari alasan untuk meloloskan diri saja. Tidak mungkin kau adalah Putri kerajaan Orthanc, atas dasar apa kau mengaku sebagai putri kerajaan Orthanc?"

"Dan atas dasar apa kau mengatakan aku bukan Putri kerajaan Orthanc?" balas Hotaru sambil menatap tajam mata hijau Sumire.

Sumire sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Hotaru. Hotaru berani melawan kata-katanya, dia sama sekali tidak takut kepadanya dan juga aura di sekelilingnya jelas bukan seperti rakyat biasa.

"Kurasa dia tidak berbohong, Sumire." Ujar Koko tiba-tiba.

Sumire dan Kitsuneme menatap Koko dengan wajah ragu-ragu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kitsuneme.

Koko mengangguk kepalanya. Di dalam kelompok mereka, Koko merupakan orang yang paling pintar membaca pikiran seseorang serta mempredeksi apakah orang itu berbohong atau tidak. Semua anggota kelompok sangat mempercayai Koko, karena dia terbukti sama sekali tidak pernah salah.

"Baiklah. Namun, kami tidak akan mengantar kalian ke kota Cirrions." Ujar Sumire sambil berdiri.

Hotaru dan Mikan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sumire begitu mendengar ucapan Sumire.

"Kota Cirrions adalah kota besar dengan penjagaan super ketat. Aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai kalian, bagaimana kalau kalian menjebak kami di kota itu."

"Kalau begitu kau akan mengantar kami ke mana?" tanya Hotaru.

Sumire tersenyum "Kau mengatakan kau adalah putri kerajaan Orthanc kan? Kebetulan tujuan kami selanjutnya adalah kerajaan Orthanc, kita akan membuktikannya di sana."

"Baiklah." Balas Hotaru tenang.

"Tidak! Bisakah kalian mengantarkan kami ke kota Cirrions saja." Ujar Mikan tiba-tiba sambil berdiri.

Sumire, Koko dan Kitsuneme menatap Mikan dengan heran. Mikan kelihatan jelas sangat ketakutan sejak tadi, dari mana datangnya keberanian sehingga dia berani berkata seperti itu.

"Tidak bisa! Kamilah yang memutuskan ke mana kita akan pergi." Balas Sumire.

Mikan bangkit dan berjalan ke depan Sumire dan dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, dia menatap mata hijau Sumire "Kumohon!"

"Sadari posisi mu!" teriak Sumire, dia sama sekali tidak menyukai pandangan mata Mikan.

Mendengar kata Sumire, air mata Mikan mengalir turun ke pipinya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa supaya Sumire bersedia mengantarkan mereka ke kota Cirrions. Mikan sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan kerajaan Arathron, dia ingin menuju kota Cirrions. Bagaimana jika Natsume tidak menemukannya di kota Cirrions saat tiba di sana? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Natsume jika dia keluar dari kerajaan Arathorn.

"Hentikan kereta kudanya, aku ingin keluar!" perintah Sumire.

Kereta kuda yang sedang bergerak ini memperlambat lajunya dan berhenti tidak lama kemudian. Sumire berjalan keluar diikuti Koko dan Kitsuneme.

"Tunggu sebentar, bisakah kalian memberikan aku satu baju untuk si bodoh ini." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi menghentikan mereka yang hendak menutup pintu kereta kuda tersebut.

Sumire, Koko dan Kitsuneme memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Hotaru.

"Berikan dia baju, Kitsu." Perintah Sumire dan berjalan keluar dari kereta kuda diikuti Koko, sedangkan Kitsuneme kembali ke dalam kereta kuda dan menacak-acak barang jarahan mereka untuk mencari baju untuk Mikan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kitsuneme berhasil menemukan baju yang seukuran dengan badan Mikan. Kitsuneme melemparkan baju tersebut kepada Hotaru dan berjalan keluar dari kereta kuda tersebut.

Mikan sama sekali tidak bergerak, dia menggengam erat selimut kecil yang menutupi badannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya terus jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

Hotaru berjalan ke arah Mikan dan memegang kedua pundak kecilnya.

Mikan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Hotaru

"Hotaru, Natsume… Natsume…." Ujar Mikan terisak-isak.

Hotaru sama sekali tidak menyukai wajah Mikan yang sedang menangis, Mikan lebih cocok berwajah tertawa. Dia menghapus air mata Mikan dengan tangannya "Tidak apa-apa, kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi."

"Tapi.. tapi, Hotaru aku…" Balas Mikan. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa, meski Hotaru mengatakan dia dan Natsume pasti akan bertemu lagi, dia tetap saja tidak bisa tenang.

"Ganti saja dulu bajumu itu." Perintah Hotaru sambil menyerahkan baju di tangannya kepada Mikan.

Sambil menahan tanggisnya, Mikan mengambil baju yang diberikan Hotaru padanya. Dia memutar badannya membelakangi Hotaru dan melepaskan selimut kecil yang menutup badannya serta bajunya yang koyak.

Hotaru melihat punggung Mikan, matanya menatap sebuah tato besar yang memenuhi punggung putihnya. Namun, setelah melihat dengan baik-baik, Hotaru tahu, itu bukan tato melainkan tanda lahir.

Tanda lahir tersebut berwarna kemerahan dan berbentuk seperti sepasang sayap yang mengelilingi sebuah lingkaran sihir. Di tengah lingkaran sihir tersebut terdapat sebuah simbol aneh. Hotaru sama sekali tidak pernah melihat lingkaran sihir seperti itu ataupun symbol seperti itu.

* * *

Berkat bala bantuan dari Kota Cirrions, pasukan Arathorn berhasil mengalahkan pasukan Theoden. Pasukan Theoden mundur dan kembali ke kerajaan Theoden, sedangkan Rui, komandan mereka yang dikalahkan Natsume menjadi tawanan Kerajaan Arathorn.

Saat pasukan Arathron memasuki Kota Radiata, semua rakyat menyambut mereka dengan gembira. Walaupun terluka, Tsubasa melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum kepada mereka semua, sedangkan Natsume yang berjalan di sampingnya sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun.

Natsume dan Tsubasa kembali ke rumah Noda di Kota Radiata dan mereka menemukan Misaki berada di sana. Begitu melihat Tsubasa, Misaki berlari memeluknya.

"Syukurlah..syukurlah kau baik-baik saja…" Senyum Misaki.

Tsubasa tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Misaki "Aku tahu kau pasti akan ikut dengan mereka. Kau bukan seorang putri yang akan tinggal diam di tempat walau ku perintahkan untuk menungguku."

Misaki tertawa begitu mendengar ucapan Tsubasa dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Natsume yang berdiri di samping mereka sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Natsume tahu, Mikan sama sekali tidak berada di sini. Sebab dia sama sekali tidak merasakan aura keberadaannya. Urusannya di sini telah selesai, dia ingin segera meninggalkan kota ini dan menemui Mikan.

Misaki memalingkan wajahnya melihat Natsume, tawa dan senyum menghilang dari wajahnya. Dia menatap Natsume dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Meski tidak bisa melihat karena matanya tertutup, Natsume bisa merasakan perubahan suasana hati Misaki yang menatapnya.

"Natsume….maaf, aku…Mikan.." Ujar Misaki terbata-bata berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Namun, sebelum Misaki menyelesaikan ucapannya, Natsume telah mencengkram kerah baju Misaki "Apa maksudmu? Apa yang terjadi dengan Mikan?"

"Natsume, tenanglah, lepaskan tanganmu." Ujar Tsubasa menenangkan Natsume.

"Mikan, dia… saat kami melewati Gunung Ethin, dia dan Hotaru diculik perampok." Jawab Misaki terus terang.

Mendengar jawaban Misaki, Natsume dan Tsubasa sangat terkejut.

Natsume melepaskan cengkramannya, wajah Mikan terbayang di dalam pikirannya. Tidak seharusnya dia meninggalkan Mikan. Tidak seharusnya dia menpercayakan Mikan kepada orang lain. Natsume tidak akan memaafkan dirinya kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Mikan. Perasaan marah, gelisah, binggung, bersalah dan takut bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Ruka? Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Dia mengejar perampok tersebut, kami berpisah tidak lama setelah Mikan dan Hotaru diculik perampok. Aku tahu, kalian tidak mungkin menang melawan pasukan Theoden tanpa bala bantuan dari Kota Cirrions, karena itu aku…" Jelas Misaki.

Natsume sama sekali tidak berkata apapun lagi, dia membalikkan badannya dan berlari keluar dari rumah Noda.

"Natsume! Tunggu!" teriak Tsubasa sambil mengejar Natsume dan langsung menarik tanggannya.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" perintah Natsume dengan penuh emosi.

"Tenangkan dirimu! Apa kau tahu di mana Mikan sekarang? Kau sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang menculik Mikan, Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?" ujar Tsubasa setengah berteriak.

Mendengar ucapan Tsubasa, Natsume berdiri diam di tempatnya. Apa yang dikatakan Tsubasa benar, dia sama sekali tidak tahu di mana Mikan berada sekarang.

Tsubasa melepaskan tangan Natsume "Mikan tidak sendirian, dia bersama dengan Hotaru. Dan Hotaru bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya."

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, kegelisahan menyelimuti hatinya. Semenjak terpisah dari Mikan, dia terus merasakan kegelisahan ini dan setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Mikan diculik perampok, kegelisahan di hatinya itu bertambah semakin besar.

"Aku akan membantumu. Aku akan membantumu mencari Mikan." Tambah Tsubasa.

* * *

Ruka berlari dengan badannya yang kelelahan. Ruka sama sekali tidak beristirahat, dia terus melacak keberadaan perampok yang menculik Mikan dan Hotaru.

_Bagaimana keadaan Mikan dan Hotaru sekarang? Baik-baik sajakah? Apa Kak Misaki berhasil mencapai kota Cirrions dan meminta bala bantuan untuk kota Radiata tepat pada waktunya? Bagaimana dengan kak Tsubasa dan Natsume sekarang?_

Pertanyaan tersebut terus berputar dalam kepalanya dan saat teringat Natsume, perasaan bersalah memenuhi hatinya. Natsume memintanya menjaga Mikan, Natsume mempercayainya dan dia telah mengkhianati kepercayaannya itu.

Ruka merasakan badannya semakin berat dan pandangan matanya menjadi buram. Ruka tidak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi, dia terjatuh ke tanah tidak menyadarkan diri dan sesaat sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya, dia merasa seseorang berlari mendekatinya "Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Mikan…" gumam Ruka pelan.

* * *

_Seorang gadis kecil berlari mengejar seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam seusianya yang berjalan cepat di depannya. Rambut coklat panjang gadis kecil itu terbang tertiup angin malam dan mata coklatnya yang besar menatap punggung anak laki-laki itu. Bulan purnama besar di atas langit membuat anak laki-laki dan gadis kecil itu bisa melihat dengan jelas sekeliling mereka yang penuh dengan pohon-pohon besar._

"_Tunggu! Tunggu aku!" teriak gadis kecil itu._

_Anak laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan gadis kecil itu._

_Gadis kecil itu berlari sekuatnya mendekati anak laki-laki itu dan menarik bajunya. Anak laki-laki itu berhenti dan memalingkan wajahnya kepada gadis kecil itu, mata merahnya menatap mata coklat gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu bisa melihat wajah tampan anak laki-laki itu meskipun penuh dengan luka._

_Gadis kecil itu tersenyum "Akhirnya kau menoleh juga."_

"_Lepaskan aku, idiot." Balas anak laki-laki itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi._

"_Aku lapar!" ujar gadis kecil itu._

"_Apa kaitannya denganku? Lepaskan aku!" perintah anak laki-laki itu._

_Gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak melepaskan gengaman baju anak laki-laki itu, dia malah memperkuat gengamannya pada baju anak laki-laki itu._

"_Aku lapar!" ulang gadis kecil itu sambil menangis dan memeluk anak laki-laki itu._

_Anak laki-laki itu sangat kebingungan dengan tingkah laku gadis kecil tersebut. Dia berusaha melepaskan tangan yang memeluknya itu._

"_AKU LAPAR!" teriak gadis kecil itu lagi dan mempererat pelukannya.._

"_Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan mencarikanmu makanan, karena itu, lepaskan pelukanmu!" perintah anak laki-laki itu jengkel._

_Mendengar ucapan anak laki-laki itu, gadis kecil itu melepaskan pelukannya dan sambil tersenyum dia bertanya "Benarkah?"_

_Mata merah anak laki-laki itu menatap wajah tersenyum gadis kecil itu "Iya, tunggu di sini."_

_Gadis kecil itu mengangguk kepalanya dengan senyum yang tetap terlukis di wajahnya._

_Anak laki-laki itu berjalan meninggalkan gadis kecil itu dan saat akan menghilang di balik pohon besar di depannya, gadis kecil itu berteriak "Cepat pulang ya, aku akan menunggumu di sini."_

_Anak laki-laki itu kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu tetap tersenyum kepadanya. Dia sama sekali tidak berkata apapun lagi dan menghilang di balik pohon._

_Beberapa menit kemudian anak laki-laki itu kembali dengan membawa buah-buahan di tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan berlari memeluknya sehingga buah-buahan di tangannya jatuh ke bawah tanah. Melihat buah-buahan yang jatuh ke tanah, gadis kecil itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memungut buah-buahan tersebut,begitu juga dengan anak laki-laki itu._

"_Mikan ( jeruk ), makan saja Mikan ( jeruk ) itu." Ujar anak laki-laki itu saat melihat gadis kecil itu memungut sebuah jeruk._

_Mendengar ucapan anak laki-laki itu, gadis kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya menatapnya "Hah?"_

"_Maksudku makan saja jeruk yang ada di tanganmu itu." Balas anak laki-laki itu._

"_Bukan, apa yang barusan kamu katakan?" tanya gadis kecil tersebut._

_Anak laki-laki itu menjawab dengan jengkel "Kataku barusan "Mikan ( jeruk ), makan saja Mikan ( jeruk ) itu.", idiot."_

_Gadis kecil itu tertawa dan kembali memeluk anak laki-laki itu " Mikan, kau tadi memanggilku Mikan. Namaku Mikan."_

_Anak laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya, namun tangannya masih berada di pinggang anak laki-laki itu "Siapa kamu? Apa nama mu?"_

_Anak laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis kecil tersebut. Mata merahnya bertemu dengan mata coklat gadis kecil itu selama beberapa detik. Wajah anak laki-laki itu tetap tanpa ekpresi. Namun, sinar matanya kelihatan sangat sedih, dia mengalihkan matanya pada buah Natsume ( jujube ) yang berada di tanganya._

"_Namaku…namaku….tidak ada… aku tidak mempunyai nama… nama ku…" Ujar anak laki-laki itu pelan seperti berbisik. Gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan anak laki-laki tersebut, mata coklatnya mengikuti arah pandangan mata anak laki-laki itu._

_Gadis itu melihat buah Natsume ( jujube ) yang ada di tangan anak laki-laki itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. _

"_Natsume ( Jujube )." Jawab anak laki-laki itu saat melihat wajah gadis kecil itu menatap buah natsume ( jujube ) yang berada di tangannya itu._

_Gadis kecil itu memalingkan wajahnya menatap anak laki-laki itu dan tersenyum "Natsume? Jadi nama mu Natsume, ya?"_

"_Buah ini." Jelas anak laki-laki itu sambil menunjukkan buah natsume ( jujube ) yang berwarna merah itu._

"_Maksudmu, namamu sama dengan buah ini ya? Mirip sekali, warna matamu dan warna buah ini mirip sekali, Natsume." Tawa gadis kecil itu._

_Anak laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa begitu mendengar ucapan gadis kecil itu. Matanya menatap wajah gadis kecil di hadapannya itu . Gadis kecil itu tersenyum melihat wajah anak laki-laki itu yang penuh dengan luka, dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh wajahnya. Sinar hangat keluar dari tangan gadis kecil itu dan menyembuhkan luka yang ada. Anak laki-laki itu cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis kecil tersebut. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa. _

"_Natsume…Mikan…." Ujar gadis itu sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki itu dan dirinya._

_Wajah anak laki-laki itu tetap tanpa ekspresi. Namun, matanya membesar saat mendengar ucapan gadis kecil di depannya itu. _

"_Natsume..Natsume…Natsume…" Panggil gadis kecil itu berulang-ulang sambil tersenyum dan kembali memeluknya._

_Anak laki-laki itu dengan pelan mengangkat tangannya memeluk gadis kecil itu "Mikan…"_

"_Mikan…"_

"Mikan…."

"Natsume…."

"Mikan…. "

"Mikan…"

"MIKAN BANGUN!" teriak Hotaru mengejutkan Mikan.

Mikan membuka matanya, dia melihat Hotaru berada di sampingnya "Kau mau tidur sampai kapan?"

_"Mimpi."_ pikir Mikan. Mimpi mengenai awal pertemuannya dengan Natsume. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah cantiknya saat dia teringat akan mimpinya itu. Mikan melihat sekelilingnya, dia masih berada di dalam kereta kuda yang sedang bergerak cepat.

"Kau bermimpi cowok buta itu ya?" tanya Hotaru. Dia tahu, Mikan memimpikan Natsume karena dia terus memanggil nama Natsume saat tidur.

"Hotaru, Natsume sama sekali tidak buta." Bela Mikan.

"Terserah, bagiku dia itu buta." Balas Hotaru tanpa ekspresi.

"Hotaru jahat! Natsume menutup matanya karena menurutnya, itu adalah yang terbaik. " Ujar Mikan dengan wajah cemberut

Hotaru merasa kebinggungan saat mendengar jawaban Mikan. Mengapa bagi Natsume, menutup matanya adalah yang terbaik? Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa itu Mikan dan Natsume.

"Mikan, siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Hotaru sambil menatap mata Mikan.

"Hah?" tanya Mikan bingung begitu mendengar pertanyaan Hotaru.

"Siapa kalian itu sebenarnya, Mikan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Hotaru. Aku adalah aku dan Natsume adalah Natsume."

"Kapan kau bertemu dengan cowok buta itu, Mikan? Apa maksud dari ucapan mu dulu, bahwa kau tidak pernah keluar dari hutan terlarang, serta aku dan Ruka adalah orang pertama yang kamu temui setelah kau sadar akan sekelilingmu?

Mendengar pertanyaan Hotaru, Mikan teringat lagi akan mimpinya barusan. Sebuah senyum kembali mengembang di wajahnya yang cantik. "Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki ingatan sebelum bertemu dengan Natsume. Saat aku pertama kali membuka mataku dan mulai bisa mengingat sesuatu, Natsume telah berada di sampingku. Natsume sama sekali tidak menyukai dunia di luar hutan, karena itu kami sama sekali tidak pernah keluar dari hutan."

"Karena cowok buta itu tidak menyukai dunia luar, kalian hidup di hutan berbahaya itu selama ini?"

"Hotaru, hutan itu mungkin berbahaya. Tapi, selama kami hidup di hutan itu, kami baik-baik saja kok dan juga aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan hutan itu tanpa Natsume." Senyum Mikan.

Mendengar jawaban Mikan, Hotaru merasa semakin binggung, Mikan sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang dirinya maupun Natsume. Hubungan mereka berdua jelas sangat dekat, tapi apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya? Kakak beradik? jelas bukan. Teman? Kelihatannya lebih dari itu. Kekasih? sepertinya juga bukan.

"Mikan, apa hubunganmu dengan cowok buta itu sebenarnya?"

"Hubunganku dengan Natsume?" tanya Mikan begitu mendengar pertanyaan Hotaru.

"Iya."

Mikan sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hotaru, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Apa hubungannya dengan Natsume, dia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkannya.

"Kami….kami….." Ujar Mikan terbata-bata dengan wajah kebingungan.

Hotaru yang melihat Mikan tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya cuma bisa menghela napas, sepertinya percuma bertanya kepada gadis di depannya ini.

* * *

Natsume dan Tsubasa berjalan menyusuri Gunung Ethin. Mata merah darah Natsume melihat sekeliling mereka, berusaha untuk mencari jejak perampok yang menculik Mikan dan Hotaru.

Selama ini, gunung Ethin ini sama sekali bukan gunung yang rawan dengan perampok. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini tiba-tiba muncul perampok yang sering merampok para pedagang maupun pejalan kaki yang melewati gunung ini. Menurut informasi yang ada, markas perampok tersebut juga berada di dalam gunung ini, hanya saja tidak ada yang mengetahui dengan pasti letak markas mereka itu.

Tsubasa melihat Natsume yang berjalan di depannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tsubasa merasa sangat bersalah, dia merasa gara-gara dialah Mikan dan Hotaru diculik oleh perampok. Jika saja dia tidak menahan Natsume di kota Radiata, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Tsubasa menghela napasnya dan menatap langit biru di atasnya, Misaki pasti sudah menuju Ibukota Cardolan sekarang.

"_Misaki, aku akan membantu Natsume mencari Mikan dan Hotaru. Karena itu, bisakah kau membantuku menyampaikan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini kepada ibuku di ibukota Cardolan?" ujar Tsubasa kepada Misaki._

_Misaki menatap wajah Tsubasa tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia tahu, Tsubasa merasa bersalah terhadap Natsume._

"_Aku harus membantu Natsume mencari Mikan, aku berhutang terlalu banyak pada Natsume. Bantuan dari kota Cirrions telah tiba dan juga kurasa, kerajaan Theoden tidak akan menyerang lagi dalam waktu dekat ini."_

_Misaki mengerti maksud Tsubasa dan dia sendiri juga merasa sangat bersalah. Saat Natsume bersedia kembali ke kota Radiata untuk membantu Tsubasa, dia mengatakan dia akan menjaga Mikan. Namun, dia gagal. Mikan diculik tepat di depan matanya dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. _

"_Aku mengerti. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus menemukan mereka berdua." Ujar Misaki._

"_Pasti!" Balas Tsubasa singkat._

"Apakah kau yakin informasi yang kau dapatkan itu benar?" tanya Natsume tiba-tiba.

Tsubasa cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Natsume yang tiba-tiba itu. Namun, dia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan penuh keyakinan "Iya, aku yakin informasi itu benar."

Mendengar jawaban Tsubasa, Natsume tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Tsubasa kembali melihat Natsume. Natsume sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti biasanya. Dia tahu, Natsume adalah orang yang sangat tenang. Natsume yang berada di depannya sekarang ini memang kelihatan sangat tenang. Namun, aura di sekelilingnya jelas tidak berkata begitu, kemarahan terasa sangat jelas di sekelilingnya.

Natsume yang berjalan di depan Tsubasa tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa Natsume?" tanya Tsubasa bingung.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tsubasa. Dia tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepat menuju semak-semak yang berada tidak jauh di depan mereka. Tsubasa sangat terkejut melihat aksi Natsume dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia berlari mengejarnya.

"AHHHHHH!" teriak seorang dari balik semak-semak tersebut.

Saat Tsubasa tiba di balik semak-semak tersebut, dia melihat Natsume sedang mencekik leher seorang pria seusianya. Pria itu memiliki rambut serta mata berwarna coklat dan menggunakan sebuah kacamata. Wajahnya pucat pasi, kelihatan jelas dia sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Natsume yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Sii…siapa kau?" tanya pria itu terbata-bata.

"Natsume, hentikan! Lepaskan dia! Dia bukan perampok." Ujar Tsubasa panik.

Pria dihadapan mereka jelas bukan perampok. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, Tsubasa tahu, pria ini adalah seorang penyihir dari perguruan sihir Ernil.

"Siapa ka..kalian?" tanya pria itu lagi. Pria itu sangat ketakutan, mata merah darah Natsume menatap tajam mata coklatnya.

Tsubasa berjalan mendekati mereka berdua,dia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh tangan Natsume yang mencekik leher pria tersebut dan melepaskannya "Maaf, kami telah menakutimu."

Pria itu terbatuk-batuk saat Natsume melepaskan tangannya yang mencekik leher pria tersebut.

"Maaf, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsubasa.

Pria itu mengangguk kepalanya dan menatap wajah Natsume dan Tsubasa, walau ketakutan masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah" Senyum Tsubasa.

"Apakah kau melihat dua orang gadis ataupun perampok di dalam gunung ini?" tanya Natsume tiba-tiba, mata merahnya tetap menatap tajam pria tersebut.

"Ti….tidak, aku sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan dua orang gadis maupun perampok di gunung ini. Aku hanya datang ke gunung ini untuk memetik tumbuh-tumbuhan untuk membuat ramuan." Jelas pria itu.

"Begitu ya… baiklah, terima kasih dan maaf mengejutkanmu." Ujar Tsubasa.

Setelah memastikan pria tersebut baik-baik saja, dia dan Natsume pun berjalan meninggalkan pria tersebut.

"Tunggu! Apakah kalian kenal seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit?" tanya pria tersebut tiba-tiba.

Mendengar pertanyaan pria tersebut, Natsume dan Tsubasa menghentikan langkah mereka dan membalikkan badannya melhat pria tersebut.

"Kemarin, aku menolong seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit di dalam gunung ini. Dia kelelahan dan sampai sekarang masih belum sadar di perguruan sihir Ernil.


	9. Chapter 8

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter VIII  
_

Seorang Gadis berambut hitam dan bermata biru tua berdiri di depan sebuah pintu pagar besar berwarna putih. Saat melihat pria berambut dan bermata coklat di samping Natsume dan Tsubasa, gadis itu melambaikan tangannya."Iinchou!"

Pria yang berada di samping Natsume dan Tsubasa membalas lambaian gadis itu. "Nonoko!"

"Iinchou? Maksud gadis itu kamu ya, Yuu?" tanya Tsubasa pada pria berambut coklat di sampingnya itu.

"Iya…." Jawab Yuu tersenyum malu-malu.

"Oh begitu ya, kau pasti seorang ketua kelas ( Iinchou ) ya?" tawa Tsubasa.

"Iya…." Senyum Yuu.

Natsume, Tsubasa memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yuu ke perguruan sihir Ernil. Natsume dan Tsubasa tahu, pria yang kemarin diselamatkan Yuu di gunung Ethin pasti Ruka. Dari ciri-ciri dan juga pakaian yang dijelaskan Yuu, mereka berdua yakin sekali, itu pasti Ruka. Yuu mengatakan pada mereka berdua bahwa Ruka hanya kelelahan dan tidak mengalami luka yang serius. Namun, Tsubasa sama sekali tidak bisa tenang, dia baru bisa tenang jika melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri keadaan Ruka sekarang.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia setuju mengikuti mereka berdua karena berpikir Ruka mungkin memiliki sedikit petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Mikan sekarang.

Yuu yang berjalan di samping Natsume dan Tsubasa mencuri pandang ke arah mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya. Siapa mereka berdua? Jelas mereka kelihatannya bukan tidak seperti orang biasa.

Yuu melihat wajah Tsubasa dan terus berpikir dengan keras. Wajah Tsubasa sama sekali tidak asing baginya, sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya. Tapi, di mana? Kapan? Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya. Sedangkan untuk Natsume, dia sama sekali tidak berani melihat wajahnya. Ketakutannya terhadap Natsume masih tersisa di dalam hatinya. Mata merah Natsume yang penuh kemarahan saat menatapnya membuatnya sangat ketakutan.

Natsume telah mengikat kembali matanya, hal itu membuat Yuu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, Mengapa dia menutup matanya? Namun, Yuu sama sekali tidak berani bertanya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah pulang," ujar gadis bernama Nonoko itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat Yuu, Natsume dan Tsubasa tiba di depan pintu pagar tersebut "Siapa mereka berdua?"

"Mereka teman dari pria yang kemarin ku tolong dari Gunung Ethin." Jawab Yuu

"Begitu ya…. oh iya! Hampir aku lupa, pria itu sudah sadar."

"Benarkah?" tanya Tsubasa senang.

"Iya." Jawab Nonoko sambil melihat wajah Tsubasa, dia merasa pernah melihat wajah Tsubasa, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Bagus sekali kalau begitu. Ayo, aku antarkan kalian menemuinya," tambah Yuu sambil tersenyum dan mempersilakan mereka masuk ke dalam pagar tersebut "Selamat datang ke perguruan sihir Ernil, Kak Tsubasa, Natsume."

Sihir merupakan sesuatu yang lazim di dunia ini. Namun, itu tidak berarti setiap orang bisa menggunakan sihir. Seseorang hanya bisa menggunakan sihir jika dia memiliki bakat sihir, bakat sihir tersebut tidak dimiliki oleh semua orang dan biasanya bersifat keturunan. Seseorang yang memiliki bakat sihir biasanya mempelajari cara menggunakan sihirnya oleh orang tua, keluarga ataupun penyihir lainnya.

Perguruan sihir Ernil merupakan satu-satunya tempat di dunia ini di mana para penyihir mempedalami sihir. Para murid yang berada di sini sama sekali tidak memandang usia, selogan perguruan ini adalah _"Tiada batas usia untuk mempelajari sihir". _Karena itu, muridnya terdiri dari anak kecil, orang dewasa, maupun orang tua.

Para penghuni perguruan sihir ini jarang berhubungan dengan masyarakat. Dalam mata masyarakat, penghuni perguruan sihir Ernil dipandang sangat aneh karena mereka semua sangat terobsesi pada sihir.

Yuu berjalan di depan memimpin Natsume dan Tsubasa menuju tempat Ruka. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, Tsubasa melihat para murid dari berbagai usia yang berlalu-lalang di depan mereka tanpa mempedulikan mereka. Para penghuni sekolah ini menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan Yuu, yaitu jubah berwarna hijau dengan lambang perguruan sihir Ernil di tengahnya.

Saat mereka melewati sebuah taman yang cukup besar di dalam perguruan ini, mata Tsubasa menatap sebuah pedang yang tertancap di atas tanah. Pedang itu sangat indah, pegangannya berwarna putih dan terdapat beberapa permata berwarna merah di tengahnya. Sebuah matra sihir yang tidak pernah dilihat Tsubasa terpahat di sepanjang badan pedang tersebut.

"Itu adalah pedang sihir Shire." Ujar Yuu tiba-tiba.

"Pedang sihir Shire?" tanya Tsubasa bingung.

"Iya. Pedang sihir ini sudah berada di sini bahkan sebelum perguruan ini berdiri dan sampai sekarang, tidak ada seorangpun yang sanggup mencabut pedang ini. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa pembuat pedang ini dan mengapa pedang ini tertancap di sini." Jelas Yuu.

"Begitu ya? Boleh aku coba untuk mencabutnya?" tanya Tsubasa penuh semangat.

"Silakan." Senyum Yuu mempersilakan Tsubasa untuk mencobanya.

Tsubasa dengan penuh semangat maju untuk mencabut pedang tersebut. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak berhasil mencabutnya, setelah beberapa menit mencoba akhirnya dia menyerah.

"Natsume, bagaimana kalau kau juga mencobanya." Ujar Tsubasa sambil menatap Natsume.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu di sini? Kapan kau akan mengantarkan ku menemui Ruka?" Tanya Natsume pada Yuu, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Tsubasa.

"Maa..maaf, aku akan segera mengantar kalian menemuinya," jawab Yuu gugup begitu mendengar pertanyaan Natsume "Mari.."

Melihat Natsume dan Yuu berjalan menjauh, Tsubasa hanya bisa mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tidak dipedulikan Natsume.

Saat mereka tiba di dalam kamar Ruka, mereka melihat dia terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Wajahnya masih pucat dan saat melihat Natsume dan Tsubasa, dia sangat terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka mereka akan berada di sini.

"Natsume? Kak Tsubasa?" panggil Ruka dan berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Tsubasa berjalan mendekati Ruka. "Kau berbaring saja, Ruka."

"Kak Tsubasa, Natsume, mengapa kalian berada disini?" tanya Ruka.

"Kami bertemu dengan Yuu saat melacak keberadaan perampok yang menculik Mikan dan Hotaru di Gunung Ethin. Darinya kami mendapatkan informasi tentangmu, karena itulah kami berada di sini." Jawab Tsubasa

"Yuu?" tanya Ruka bingung.

"Orang yang menolongmu. Itu, pria yang berada di samping Natsume" Jelas Tsubasa sambil menunjuk Yuu.

Yuu tersenyum kepada Ruka "Senang berkenalan dengan mu, Ruka."

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku, Yuu "Balas Ruka.

"Apakah kau memiliki petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Mikan, Ruka?" Tanya Natsume tiba-tiba.

Mendengar pertanyaan Natsume, perasaan bersalah menyelimutinya "Maaf Natsume…..aku…aku tidak tahu di mana Mikan dan Hotaru sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Mikan, dia diculik tepat di depan mataku dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku terlalu lemah, andaikan aku lebih kuat, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Maafkan aku…maafkan aku… aku…"

Mendengar jawaban Ruka, Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ruka sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Mikan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Ruka, dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, tidak seharusnya dia meninggalkan Mikan.

Melihat Ruka yang terus menyalahkan dirinya, Tsubasa berusaha menghiburnya "Ruka kau tidak lemah, kau…"

"AHHHH!" teriak seseorang dari luar.

Mendengar teriakan tersebut semua yang ada di sana sangat terkejut, kecuali Natsume yang tetap tidak berekpresi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsubasa sambil melihat Yuu.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku akan keluar melihat apa yang terjadi." Balas Yuu cepat dengan wajah kebingungan dan berlari keluar dari kamar.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut!" teriak Tsubasa dan berlari keluar mengejar Yuu.

Ruka berusaha untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Namun, Natsume menghentikannya. "Kau istirahat saja dulu."

Ruka mengangkat wajahnya menatap Natsume.

"Dasar merepotkan." Ujar Natsume dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Ruka seorang diri di dalam kamar.

Suara teriakan itu berasal dari taman yang baru saja di lalui Natsume, Tsubasa dan Yuu. Tsubasa dan Yuu yang berlari keluar dari kamar Ruka, hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat tiba di sana.

Seekor naga terbang di atas langit taman ini.

Naga itu sangat besar, badannya dipenuhi sisik berwarna merah tua dengan sepasang sayap besar. Naga itu menggunakan cakarnya besar dan runcing untuk menghancurkan sekeliling mereka dengan buas.

"Ana! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yuu dan berlari mendekati seorang gadis berambut keriting coklat yang berdiri mematung di luar sebuah kandang binatang tidak jauh dari taman tersebut.

Gadis bermata biru langit itu menatap Yuu dengan wajah pucat pasi, "Aku tidak tahu. Saat aku masuk ke dalam kandang hewan, aku melihat semua binatang dan makhluk sihir yang ada ketakutan dan saat aku keluar untuk melaporkan keanehan tersebut, tiba-tiba naga ini tebang kemari dan menyerang."

Naga adalah makhluk sihir yang sangat kuat dan berbahaya, namun mereka tidak akan menyerang orang tanpa sebab. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani memancing kemarahan naga, karena naga yang marah akan menyerang dan menghancurkan semua yang ada di sekelilingnya. Naga yang berada di hadapan mereka sekarang ini jelas kelihatan sangat marah.

"Mengapa ada naga di sini?" ujar Tsubasa bingung sambil melihat naga tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku yakin tidak ada seorangpun di sini yang cukup bodoh untuk memancing kemarahan seekor naga." Jawab Ana cepat sambil melihat naga yang terus memporak-porandakan perguruan sihir Ernil dengan wajah penuh ketakutan.

Murid-murid yang berada di dalam perguruan ini sama sekali tidak mungkin hanya berdiam diri membiarkan naga ini menghancurkan sekolah mereka. Mereka semua berusaha untuk menghentikan naga tersebut. Mereka menyerang naga tersebut dengan sihir. Namun, sihir mereka sama sekali tidak melukai naga tersebut, malah naga tersebut bertambah marah dan semakin liar.

Naga itu tiba-tiba terbang ke atas dan menukik menyerang para murid yang berada di bawahnya.

Meskipun memiliki badan yang besar, gerakan naga tersebut sangat cepat. Tidak semua murid berhasil menghindari serangan naga tersebut, sebagian dari mereka terluka akibat serangan tersebut. Naga itu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan membakar pohon-pohon yang ada di dalam taman sehingga keadaan semakin kacau.

Tsubasa dan Yuu juga turut membantu. Namun, mereka tetap saja tidak bisa menghentikan naga tersebut.

Naga itu terus menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, sebagian murid terpaksa berhenti menyerang naga tersebut dan menggunakan sihir mereka untuk memadamkan api yang telah menjalar ke mana-mana itu.

"Bagaimana kita bisa menghentikan naga yang sedang mengamuk ini?" tanya Tsubasa panik.

Semua yang ada di sana sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Tsubasa, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu cara untuk menghentikan naga ini.

Tiba-tiba naga tersebut berhenti menyerang mereka dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah seorang pria yang berdiri sendirian agak jauh di sampingnya. Naga itu terbang ke arah pria tersebut dan mendarat tidak jauh di hadapannya.

Tsubasa dan Yuu bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pria tersebut. Pria itu sama sekali tidak terkejut maupun takut meski naga itu berada di hadapannya, dia berambut hitam dan sebuah kain putih mengikat matanya.

"Natsume…" Ujar Tsubasa dan Yuu terkejut.

Naga itu mendengus menatap Natsume dan mencakar tanah tempatnya mendarat dengan kedua kukunya yang besar dan tajam. Natsume sama sekali tidak bergeming sedikitpun meski naga itu berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Semua yang ada di sana sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, naga itu berhenti menyerang dan menghancurkan sekelilingnya. Semua yang ada di sana tahu, seekor naga yang sedang marah hanya akan menghancurkan sekelilingnya tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Namun, naga ini malah terbang dan mendarat di hadapan Natsume, menatapnya tanpa melakukan apapun seakan-akan ingin menantangnya.

Naga itu tiba-tiba menyemburkan api dari mulutnya menyerang Natsume. Natsume dengan lincah meloncat menghindari semburan api tersebut. Naga itu sama sekali tidak mau memberikan kesempatan kepada Natsume untuk menghindari serangannya, dia menggunakan ekornya yang panjang untuk menyerang Natsume. Namun, Natsume berhasil menghindar dan meloncat ke atas salah satu dahan pohon yang tidak terbakar.

Naga tersebut menggeram penuh kemarahan dan kembali terbang menyerang Natsume.

Semua yang ada di sana sangat terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Mengapa naga itu sekarang hanya menyerang Natsume dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan mereka yang sejak tadi menyerangnya.

Sementara itu, Ruka yang berada di dalam kamarnya sama sekali tidak bisa berdiam diri, dia tahu telah terjadi sesuatu di dalam perguruan ini. Dia memaksakan dirinya untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju arah sumber keributan tersebut. Matanya terbelalak karena terkejut melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Natsume sedang melawan seekor naga.

Natsume kembali meloncat menghindari naga tersebut dan mendarat di tanah. Naga tersebut membalikkan badannya dan kembali menyemburkan api dari mulutnya ke arah Natsume.

Natsume mengangkat tangannya dan membacakan sebuah mantra, lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muncul di hadapannya. Air melesat keluar dari lingkaran sihir tersebut dan bertabrakkan dengan api yang disemburkan naga tersebut.

Sihir Natsume lebih unggul, Naga tersebut berhenti menyemburkan api dan terbang menghindari sihir tersebut. Natsume sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada naga tersebut , dia kembali membacakan sebuah mantra, lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau muncul dihadapannya dan beribu-ribu pisau angin meluncur dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut menyerang naga tersebut.

Naga tersebut bergerak menghindari sihir Natsume. Namun, tidak semua sihir angin tersebut berhasil dihindarinya. Sihir angin tersebut berhasil melukainya, meskipun tidak parah. Naga itu meraung penuh kemarahan, sebuah lingkaran sihir merah muncul di hadapannya. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut bola api besar melesat ke arah Natsume.

Natsume kembali membacakan sebuah mantra sihir lagi dan lingkaran sihir berwarna coklat muncul di hadapannya. Tanah di sekeliling Natsume tiba-tiba melonjak naik menjadi sebuah dinding melindunginya.

Semua murid perguruan sihir Ethin sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Penyihir sekuat apapun tidak mungkin mampu menghadapi seekor naga seorang diri. Namun, Natsume seorang diri mampu menghadapi naga tersebut. Tsubasa juga sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dia hanya bisa berdiri mematung menatap Natsume, wajahnya sama sekali tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Dia tahu, Natsume merupakan seorang penyihir yang sangat kuat, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Natsume sekuat ini.

Ruka yang melihat Natsume melawan naga tersebut menyadari suatu keanehan. Natsume bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan kemampuannya tersebut sekarang. Dia yakin sekali, beberapa sihir yang digunakan Natsume barusan adalah sihir yang digunakannya saat melawan laba-laba raksasa di dalam hutan terlarang. Saat itu dia sama sekali tidak memerlukan mantra sihir dan lingkaran sihir. Tapi, mengapa sekarang dia menggunakan sihir dengan mantra dan lingkaran sihir?

Melihat Natsume yang sama sekali tidak terluka, Naga itu kembali meraung penuh kemarahan. Sebuah lingkaran sihir besar berwarna merah kebiruan muncul di hadapannya, api biru melesat keluar dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu.

Natsume tahu sihir itu berbahaya, dia meloncat menghindar. Namun, sihir tersebut mengejarnya, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan naga yang telah terbang mendekatinya saat dia berusaha menghindari sihir itu.

Saat Natsume sadar akan keberadaan Naga tersebut, naga itu telah berada sangat dekat dengannya, naga itu membuka mulutnya, memamerkan taringnya yang tajam dan berusaha untuk mengigit Natsume.

Natsume bergerak meghindari gigitan naga tersebut. Akibatnya, dia sama sekali tidak mungkin lagi menghindari sihir api biru itu, sihir itu telah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Dia membacakan sebuah mantra sihir, lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muncul di hadapannya dan sebuah dinding air muncul melindunginya.

Dinding air yang dibuat Natsume sama sekali tidak berhasil menghentikan sihir api naga itu. Natsume terhempas ke belakang dan menabrak pedang sihir Shire yang tertancap di atas tanah. Seluruh badan Natsume mengalami luka bakar akibat sihir api Naga tersebut. Untung, dinding air yang dibuatnya lumayan berguna sehingga luka bakarnya itu tidak begitu serius.

Melihat Natsume yang terluka, Naga itu sama sekali tidak membuang kesemapatan yang ada, dia meluncur ke bawah menuju arah Natsume.

"NATSUME! AWAS!" Teriak Tsubasa dan Ruka bersamaan.

Natsume sama sekali tidak bergerak, dia hanya duduk diam dengan kepala menunduk ke bawah seakan-akan sama sekali tidak mendengar teriakan mereka berdua.

Tsubasa mengangkat tangannya dan membacakan sebuah mantra sihir, sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di depannya. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul bayangan yang melesat mengikat kaki naga tersebut dan berusaha menghentikan gerakan naga tersebut. Tapi, apa yang dilakukan Tsubasa sama sekali tidak dapat menghentikan gerakan naga tersebut.

Ruka melihat apa yang terjadi dengan penuh ketakutan, _"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan naga itu membunuh Natsume, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi, aku terlalu lemah, aku ingin menjadi kuat, aku ingin kekuatan!"_ pikirnya. Ruka merasakan dirinya sama sekali tidak berguna , dia menginginkan kekuatan, kekuatan untuk melindungi temannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sesuatu di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia merasakan sesuatu kekuatan di dalam dirinya dan dia pun tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Ruka megangkat tangannnya dan membacakan sebuah mantra sihir. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna keemasan muncul di hadapannya dan burung-burung yang berada di dalam kandang hewan di taman tersebut tiba-tiba melesat keluar menyerang naga tersebut.

Semua murid perguruan Ernil yang melihat sihir Tsubasa dan Ruka sangat terkejut. Mereka tahu sekali apa sihir yang digunakan mereka berdua. Itu adalah sihir unik keluarga kerajaan Arathorn dan Issengard.

Naga tersebut berhenti meluncur ke arah Natsume, burung yang menyerangnya membuatnya sangat terganggu dan juga sihir bayangan yang mengikat kakinya sekarang mulai mejalar naik ke badannya. Naga itu berteriak penuh kemarahan dan memberontak untuk membebaskan diriya.

Tsubasa dan Ruka berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan sihir mereka. Melihat kesempatan yang ada, Yuu segera berlari ke arah Natsume untuk memyembuhkan lukanya. Namun, saat mendekati Natsume, tiba-tiba dia merasakan udara di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi sangat berat dan perasaan tidak enak menyelimutinya.

Udara sekeliling yang berat dan perasaan aneh itu tidak hanya dirasakan Yuu seorang saja, semua yang ada di sana juga merasakan perasaan tersebut. Naga yang sedang memberontak untuk membebaskan dirinya tiba-tiba berhenti memberontak, sepertinya dia juga menyadari keanehan yang terjadi.

Semakin dekat dengan Natsume, Yuu sadar, udara sekeliling yang berat dan perasaan aneh yang muncul itu bersumber dari Natsume. "Natsume….." Panggil Yuu pelan.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, seakan-akan dia sama sekali tidak mendengar panggilan Yuu. Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat wajahnya. Yuu memang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Natsume, karena kain yang menutup matanya. Namun, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

Melihat senyum Natsume, Yuu merasakan ketakutan yang sangat besar menyelimutinya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, dia tiba-tiba merasakan Natsume yang berada di hadapannya sekarang ini sangat berbahaya, lebih berbahaya dari pada Naga yang berada di atas langit perguruan sihir Ernil sekarang. Di matanya senyum Natsume itu adalah sebuah senyum yang penuh kegilaan.

Natsume bangkit dan berjalan ke arah naga tersebut dengan pelan. Yuu sama sekali tidak berani menghentikannya, badannya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak dan saat Natsume melewatinya, dia sama sekali tidak berani menatapnya.

Natsume tiba-tiba berlari mendekati naga tersebut dan meloncat ke atas. Dia mendarat tepat di atas kepala naga tersebut dan tanpa membuang waktu, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menusuk mata kiri naga tersebut.

Semua yang ada di sana sangat terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi termasuk Ruka dan Tsubasa. Naga itu berteriak kesakitan dan memberontak sekuat-kuatnya untuk membebaskan dirinya dari sihir yang mengikatnya. Aksi Natsume yang sangat mengejutkan itu membuat mereka kehilangan konsentrasi pada sihir mereka. Sihir yang mengikat naga tersebutpun terlepas.

Natsume meloncat turun dari naga tersebut. Naga itu terbang tinggi ke atas langit sambil berteriak kesakitan. Natsume mengangkat wajahnya menatap naga tersebut, senyum di wajahnya semakin lebar saat mendengar teriakan kesakitan naga itu.

Naga itu tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan menukik dengan penuh kemarahan ke arah Natsume. Dengan senyum yang masih terlukis di wajahnya, Natsume berlari ke arah naga tersebut.

"NATSUME!" teriak Tsubasa dan Ruka begitu melihat apa yang dilakukan Natsume.

Natsume terus berlari mendekati naga tersebut, dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Tsubasa dan Ruka yang terus berteriak memanggilnya, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sekelilingnya lagi, yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang hanyalah "_Bunuh dan hancurkan._"

* * *

Perampok yang menyandera Mikan dan Hotaru beristirahat di dalam sebuah hutan menghindari keramaian. Mikan duduk melihat para perampok yang ada di depannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langit.

"Natsume….." Ujar pelan.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa, dia merasakan telah terjadi sesuatu, perasaan tidak tenang, ketakutan, kegelisahan tiba-tiba melanda hatinya.

Mikan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari ke belakang menjauhi para perampok tersebut.

"Hei!" teriak salah seorang perampok begitu melihat Mikan "Dia mau melarikan diri! Tangkap dia!"

Mendengar teriakan temannya, Sumire, Koko dan Kitsuneme berlari mengejar Mikan diikuti Hotaru.

"Mikan! Berhenti!" teriak Hotaru.

Mikan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan Hotaru, dia terus berlari. Dia kenal dengan perasaan ini, dia pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Telah terjadi sesuatu terhadap Natsume, sama seperti dulu saat mereka masih tinggal di hutan terlarang.

"Mikan! Berhenti!" perintah Hotaru saat dia berhasil menyusul Mikan, dia menarik pundaknya dan membalikkan badannya dengan wajah kesal. Apa yang dipikirkan cewek bodoh ini, tiba-tiba melarikan diri seperti itu.

Hotaru berniat memarahi Mikan. Tapi, saat dia melihat wajahnya, dia membatalkan niatnya itu. Wajah Mikan sekarang penuh dengan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran.

"Hotaru… Natsume…. Natsume… aku harus berada di sampingnya.. aku harus…" Ujarnya terbata-bata, air mata yang sudah memenuhi kedua kelopak matanya, jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

Hotaru sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Mikan, begitu juga dengan Sumire, Koko, dan Kitsuneme yang berada di belakang mereka.

Hotaru memeluk Mikan dengan erat "Tidak apa-apa Mikan… tidak apa-apa…"

"Tidak Hotaru! Aku tahu sesuatu telah terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku harus menghentikannya, jika tidak, aku takut aku akan kehilangannya!" teriak Mikan sambil meronta melepaskan pelukan Hotaru.

"Mikan, tenanglah! Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Natsume, dia sangat kuat jadi pasti dia pasti tidak akan apa-apa!" ujar Hotaru berusaha menenangkan Mikan, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Mikan bersikap seperti ini.

"Bukan! Bukan itu Hotaru! Maksudku bukan itu, aku harus menghentikan Natsu…." Balas Mikan. Namun, sebelum kalimatnya itu selesai Sumire telah berjalan ke samping mereka dan memukul belakang leher Mikan dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Natsume…." Panggil Mikan lemah sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

"NATSUME! BERHENTI!"

"NATSUME! JANGAN!"

"_Natsume…_."

Natsume tiba-tiba berhenti berlari begitu suara yang memanggilnya dengan lembut itu melintas telinganya. Dia kenal sekali dengan suara yang memanggilnya itu, wajah pemilik suara itu terbayang dengan sempurna di dalam pikirannya.

"Mikan…" Ujarnya pelan dan tersadar dari pikiran gilanya. Saat dia menyadari sekelilingnya, naga itu telah berada sangat dekat dengannya, secara reflek dia meloncat menghindar naga itu. Naga itu kembali terbang ke atas langit begitu Natsume berhasil menghindarinya.

Saat mendarat di atas tanah, Natsume bernapasnya terengah-engah dan keringat mengalir turun dari wajahnya. Dia sekarang berada di dalam perguruan sihir Ernil, di hadapan Ruka, Tsubasa dan murid-murid perguruan sihir Ernil. Dia tidak boleh kehilangan kesadaran ataupun kewarasannya di sini.

Ruka dan Tsubasa berlari mendekati Natsume, diikuti Yuu yang terlihat agak ragu-ragu.

"Natsume,kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ruka khawatir

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Natsume.

Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu melihat Natsume dengan perasaan was-was, suasana dan perasaan aneh yang tadi muncul telah lenyap. Natsume yang berada di hadapan mereka sekarang adalah Natsume yang biasanya.

Tsubasa mengangkat kepalanya menatap naga yang sedang terbang di atas langit itu "Kita harus segera melakukan sesuatu."

"Incar jantungnya. Kelemahan naga adalah jantungnya yang terletak di dada kanannya." Ujar Yuu tiba-tiba.

Mendengar ucapan Yuu, Natsume, Ruka dan Tsubasa membalikkan kepalanya menatapnya.

"Itu tertulis dengan jelas di buku yang ada dalam perpustakaan perguruan sihir Ernil." Jelas Yuu.

Tsubasa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan frustasi "Bagaimana caranya kita mengincar jantungnya? Mendekatinya saja kita tidak bisa."

"Kita incar jantungnya," ujar Natsume tiba-tiba mengejutkan Ruka dan Tsubasa. "Ruka dan bayangan, hentikan gerakan naga itu untuk sementara."

"Apa maksudmu Natsume, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Tsubasa bingung.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tsubasa, dia berjalan mendekati pedang sihir Shire yang tertancap di atas tanah tidak jauh dari mereka. Saat Natsume mendekati pedang tersebut, pedang tersebut mengeluarkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga. Saat Natsume memegang pegangan pedang tersebut, suara itu bertambah keras dan tiba-tiba muncul hembusan angin dari pedang sihir tersebut menerpanya seakan-akan menolaknya memegang pedang tersebut.

Natsume tetap berdiri memegang pedang tersebut. Hembusan angin dan suara yang memekakkan telinga itu sama sekali tidak menganggunya.

Semua murid perguruan sihir Ernil yang ada di sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, selama ini pedang sihir itu sama sekali tidak pernah megeluarkan bunyi seperti itu. Mereka semua menutup telinga mereka dengan kedua tangan mereka begitu juga dengan Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu.

"Kau menunggu dia bukan? Dia tidak akan pernah datang kemari. Ikutlah denganku, aku akan mengantarkanmu padanya."

Seakan-akan mengerti apa yang dikatakan Natsume, suara yang ada menjadi pelan dan hembusan angin itu pun berhenti.

"Aku pasti akan mengantarkanmu padanya." Ujar Natsume pelan.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna perak muncul di bawah kaki Natsume dan pedang tersebut. Natsume tersenyum menyeringai dan dengan mudah mencabut pedang tersebut dari tanah.

Semua yang ada di sana sangat terkejut. Pedang itu telah tertancap di tanah ini selama ini dan tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang mampu mencabutnya. Namun, sekarang seorang pemuda tak dikenal bisa mencabutnya dengan mudah

Tsubasa yang sama sekali tidak bisa mencabut pedang itu cuma menatapnya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Natsume membalikkan badannya menatap naga itu. Naga itu kembali menukik ke arah Natsume.

"Sekarang Ruka, Bayangan!" perintah Natsume.

Mendengar perintah Natsume, Ruka dan Tsubasa membacakan mantra dan membuat lingkaran sihir. Tsubasa kembali menggunakan sihir bayangan untuk mengikat kaki naga tersebut dan Ruka menggunakan sihir binatangnya untuk menghentikan gerakan Naga tersebut.

Naga itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sihir Ruka dan Tsubasa yang berusaha menghentikan gerakannya. Dia dengan buas menukik ke arah Natsume sehingga mereka berusaha keras mempertahankan sihir mereka.

Naga itu berteriak penuh kemarahan, sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di hadapannya dan api biru kembali melesat ke arah Natsume.

Natsume mengangkat pedang sihir Shire yang berada di tangannya ke arah naga itu dan melepaskan gengaman tangannya pada pedang tersebut. Pedang itu sama sekali tidak jatuh, pedang itu melayang di udara. Natsume membacakan sebuah mantra dan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna perak muncul di belakang pedang sihir tersebut.

Pedang sihir itu tiba-tiba bersinar dan melesat dengan sangat cepat menuju arah Naga itu. Pedang itu sama sekali tidak apa-apa saat bertabrakan dengan sihir api biru naga itu. Pedang itu tetap melesat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan dengan tepat menembus jantung naga tersebut. Naga itu berteriak kesakitan, sihir api birunya menghilang sebelum mencapai Natsume. Sayapnya itu kehilangan tenaganya, naga itupun jatuh keatas tanah dan tidak bergerak sama sekali lagi.

Pedang sihir shire itu terbang dan melesat kembali ke hadapan Natsume. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengengam pedang tersebut.

Semua yang ada di sana sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, mereka sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat mereka, ada orang yang mampu membunuh seekor naga.

"Berhasil… Kita selamat, naga itu sudah mati…" Ujar seorang murid perguruan sihir Ernil

"Kau benar… kita menang..kita selamat!" tawa temannya seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"KITA MENANG!" teriak murid-murid perguruan sihir Ernil gembira.

Mereka menang, meskipun bukan mereka yang membunuh naga tersebut. Sekolah mereka selamat, mereka bersorak gembira merayakan kemenangan mereka.

Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu berlari mendekati Natsume dengan wajah penuh senyum. Tsubasa mengangkat tangan kananya untuk memukul pundak Natsume. Namun, Natsume menghindarnya dengan gesit "Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, Bayangan."

Melihat reaksi Natsume, Tsubasa hanya tersenyum kecut "Kau sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Hn." Balas Natsume.

Ruka cuma bisa tertawa melihat apa yang mereka berdua lakukan.

"Anu…. Natsume, terima kasih telah menolong kami. Biarkan aku menyembuhkan lukamu." Ujar Yuu sambil mengangkat tangan kananya. Dia membacakan sebuah mantra dan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muncul di hadapanya dan menyembuhkan luka Natsume.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun pada Yuu yang telah menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Setidaknya ucapkanlah terima kasih pada Yuu." Ujar Tsubasa.

"Hn." Balas Natsume tidak peduli.

"Tidak apa-apa Pangeran Tsubasa, kami dari perguruan sihir Ernil berhutang pada…" Senyum Yuu. Namun, sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, para murid perguruaan Ernil telah mengerumuni Natsume.

"Terima kasih!"

"Kau kuat sekali!"

"Bagaiman caranya kau mencabut pedang sihir Shire itu?'

"Bagaimana cara kau menggunakan pedang sihir Shire?"

Natsume bukanlah orang yang bersosialisasi dan menyukai keramaian. Dia merasa sangat terganggu dengan para murid perguruan Ernil yang terus bertanya padanya. Saat kesabarannya hampir habis, dia mendengar suara tepuk tangan.

Semua murid perguruan Ernil menatap ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Seorang gadis cantik berdiri melihat mereka semua. Gadis itu berambut hijau panjang dengan mata berwarna biru dan memakai sebuah kacamata "Jangan mengerumuni penolong kita seperti itu."

"Kak Shizune.." Panggil Yuu.

"Kau, kau dan kau! Ikut denganku, Kepala sekolah perguruan sihir Ernil ingin bertemu dengan kalian" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk Natsume, Ruka dan Tsubasa.


	10. Chapter 9

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter IX  
_

Kantor kepala sekolah Ernil sama sekali tidak seperti yang dibayangkan Ruka dan Tsubasa. Ruangan itu sama sekali tidak memiliki perabot sebagaimana sebuah ruang kantor. Ruangan itu sangat kosong dengan lantai tatami yang sangat luas.

Kepala sekolah Ernil duduk dengan santai melihat mereka bertiga. Kepala sekolah Ernil adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang gelombang dengan mata berwarna violet. Dia mengenakan kimono dan mengengam sebuah kipas.

"Mereka sudah tiba, putri." Ujar Shizune.

"_Putri?_" pikir Natsume, Ruka dan Tsubasa dalam hati sambil menatap aneh wanita di depannya itu.

"Aku adalah kepala sekolah Ernil, namaku Himemiya atau biasa dipanggil Hi-sama. Aku sangat menghargai pertolongan kalian yang membantu kami melawan naga itu dan aku akan lebih menghargai kalian lagi kalau kalian adalah wanita." Ujar kepala sekolah Ernil sambil menatap tajam mereka bertiga.

Natsume, Ruka dan Tsubasa hanya bisa menatap Kepala sekolah itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya, sepertinya dia itu pembenci pria.

"Kau pangeran dari Arathorn bukan?" tanya Hi-sama sambil menatap Tsubasa.

"I…iya.." Jawab Tsubasa terbata-bata, dia tidak menyangka Hi-sama mengenalnya.

"Aku sudah mendengar berita perang yang kini telah terjadi. Aku menerima surat dari ibumu, yaitu Ratu kerajaan Arathorn yang meminta bantuan pada perguruan sihir Ernil," ujar Hi-sama tenang "Dan dengan sangat menyesal, aku tidak bisa membantu kalian."

Tsubasa sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban Hi-sama, dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui ibunya meminta bantuan pada perguruan sihir Ernil untuk perang ini. Memang para murid di perguruan ini adalah penyihir, yang akan menjadi bantuan yang sangat besar jika mereka bersedia membantu. Namun, dia lebih terkejut lagi karena Hi-sama menolak.

"Apakah kau tahu selogan dari perguruan ini?"

"Eh…kalau tidak salah _"Tiada batas usia dalam mempelajari sihir"_ kan?

"Benar. Tapi, masih ada satu lagi, yaitu _"Tidak pernah ikut campur dengan masalah politik". _Karena itu, kami menolak membantu." Senyum Hi-sama sambil menatap Tsubasa.

Tsubasa sama sekali tidak bisa membalas ucapan Hi-sama. Dia memang tidak mengenal Hi-sama. Tapi, begitu melihat senyum Hi-sama, dia tahu Hi-sama tidak akan mungkin mengubah keputusannya."Baiklah, aku mengerti.."

"Dan kau pangeran dari kerajaan Isengard, bukan?" tanya Hi-sama sambil menatap Ruka.

"Iya…" Jawab Ruka

"Sepertinya kau telah berhasil menguasai sihir mengendalikan binatang keluargamu itu." Senyum Hi-sama.

"Iya…."

"Kalian mencari orang di dalam gunung Ethin bukan? Dengan sihirmu itu kalian pasti bisa menemukan mereka."

Ruka dan Tsubasa sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Hi-sama, bagaimana dia bisa tahu mereka mencari orang di dalam gunung Ethin.

"Kalian tidak perlu terkejut, aku memiliki sumber informasi tersendiri." Tawa Hi-sama seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran mereka.

Ruka dan Tsubasa sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, kepala sekolah Ernil ini jelas bukan orang biasa.

Hi-sama berhenti tertawa dan menatap Natsume yang dari tadi diam membisu. Dia mengangkat kipasnya menunjuk Natsume "Kau… ku dengar naga itu hanya menyerangmu seorang saja sejak melihatmu kan? Kau yang membunuh naga itu kan?"

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hi-sama

Hi-sama tiba-tiba kembali tertawa sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kipas di tangannya "Dan kau.. kau juga kan yang berhasil mencabut pedang sihir Shire."

Natsume tetap diam membisu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hii-sama.

"Kau bukan pemilik asli pedang itu. Tapi, kau berhasil mencabut pedang itu. Kuharap kau mau mengembalikan pedang itu pada pemilik aslinya saat kalian bertemu. Meskipun itu akan menjadi hal yang aneh sekali."

Ruka, Tsubasa dan Shizune sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapan Hii-sama.

"Hn" Balas Natsume cuek.

"Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai ya."

Natsume tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa mempedulikan Ruka dan Tsubasa yang memanggil namanya.

"Kami perguruan sihir Ernil ini berhutang padamu. Kelak, jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, kami akan dengan senang hati membantumu." Ujar Hi-sama tiba-tiba saat Natsume membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Hn." Balas Natsume cuek dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Natsume, tunggu!" panggil Ruka dan berjalan keluar ruangan mengejar Natsume diikuti Tsubasa dari belakang.

"Shizune, tunjukkan tamu kita kamar mereka untuk malam ini." Perintah Hi-sama pada Shizune.

"Baiklah,putri." Ujar Shizune dan berjalan keluar.

Saat mereka semua keluar, Hi-sama membuka kipasnya dan menutup wajahnya "Ironis sekali… Dari semua yang ada, justru dia yang berhasil mencabut pedang itu."

* * *

Kamar yang ditunjukkan Shizune untuk mereka cukup besar dan nyaman. Mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka besok pagi karena hari sudah mulai gelap dan juga mereka perlu beristirahat. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi mereka.

Ruka dan Tsubasa berbaring di atas tempat tidur, sedangkan Natsume berdiri di samping jendela menatap langit yang mulai gelap tanpa ekpresi. Namun, di dalam otaknya, dia terus memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini dan perkataan Hi-sama. Dia yakin Hi-sama tahu jati dirinya. Dia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah lagi sekarang, dia tidak boleh kehilangan kendali akan dirinya, tidak selama Mikan tidak berada di sampingnya. Dia beruntung bisa sadar dari kegilaannya tadi, suara Mikan yang tiba-tiba terlintas itu berhasil menyadarkannya. Dia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika suara Mikan tadi tidak berhasil menyadarkannya.

Natsume menghela napasnya. Dia sangat rindu pada Mikan, senyumnya, tawanya, pelukannya dan kehangatannya. Dia ingin bertemu dengannya, dia ingin sekali segera meninggalkan perguruan sihir ini dan segera mencarinya. Namun, dia memerlukan Ruka untuk mencari Mikan dan melihat kondisi Ruka yang masih lemah sekarang, itu tidak mungkin melanjutkan pencarian.

"Tok-tok-tok"

"Masuk." Ujar Tsubasa begitu mendengar suara ketukan pintu itu dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Pintu terbuka dan Yuu masuk sambil membawakan makanan untuk mereka bertiga.

"Aku membawakan makanan untuk kalian, Pangeran Tsubasa, Pangeran Ruka dan Natsume-sama." Senyum Yuu.

Ruka dan Tsubasa tersenyum melihat Yuu "Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Yuu mengeleng kepalanya "Tidak, justru kami yang seharusnya berterima kasih pada kalian."

"Apa yang kau bawakan untuk kami, Yuu?" tanya Tsubasa senang, dia sudah sangat lapar, dia sama sekali tidak memakan apa-apa semenjak tadi pagi.

"Ini masakan koki perguruan sihir Ernil dan kue queen banana miracle pie buatan Ana, murid perguruan ini. Semoga kalian menyukainya, pangeran." SenyumYuu.

"Ana? Oh, cewek barusan ya?" tanya Tsubasa sambil melihat kue yang dibawa Yuu dengan wajah pucat, Kue itu jelas sekali tidak kelihatan seperti semana mestinya kue. Lapisan atas kue itu berbentuk seperti gelembung busa berwarna pink yang terus bergerak.

"Benar, pangeran dan jangan khawatir, penempilan kue ini memang tidak menyakinkan. Tapi, percayalah dengan rasanya." Jelas Yuu melihat wajah Tsubasa yang sangat meragukan kue tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu dan jangan panggil aku pangeran, Yuu. Cukup panggil aku kak Tsubasa." Balas Tsubasa.

"Tapi…"

"Benar Yuu, cukup panggil nama saja. Kau adalah teman kami, kau tidak perlu bersikap sopan seperti itu." Tambah Ruka sambil tersenyum.

Yuu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ruka "Baiklah."

Tsubasa tertawa senang mendengar ucapan Yuu.

"Kalian semua besok akan meninggalkan Perguruan ini kan?" tanya Yuu.

Tsubasa dan Ruka mengangguk kepala, sedangkan Natsume tetap saja diam menatap keluar jendela. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Yuu.

"Iya. Kami sedang mencari teman kami." Jawab Tsubasa.

"Begitu ya…" ujar Yuu sambil menatap mereka dengan sedih. Dia memang baru mengenal mereka, tapi dia sangat tertarik dengan mereka, terutama kepada Natsume. Dia sangat penasaran dengan Natsume. Natsume sangat hebat dalam mengunakan sihir, terlebih lagi dia berhasil mencabut pedang sihir shire yang sama sekali tidak bisa dicabut siapapun selama ini. Sebagai seorang murid perguruan sihir Ernil yang terobsesi dengan sihir, ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya kepada Natsume dan juga, dia ingin sekali meneliti pedang sihir shire yang berada di pinggangnya sekarang . Namun, dia tahu, dia tidak mungkin menghentikan mereka.

"Lebih baik kalian beristirahat saja. Kalian pasti sudah lelah, aku tidak akan menganggu istirahat kalian, selamat malam." Pamit Yuu sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat malam juga Yuu." Balas Ruka dan Tsubasa bersamaan sedangkan Natsume tetap saja cuek.

Sepeninggalan Yuu, Ruka dan Tsubasa mulai menyantap makanan mereka. Natsume sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya. Dia baru memakannya setelah Tsubasa memaksanya. Selesai makan mereka memutuskan untuk tidur secepatnya, hari telah menjelang malam, mereka perlu menyimpan tenaga untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka besok.

"Selamat malam Ruka, Natsume, aku tidur dulu…" Ujar Tsubasa sambil menarik selimut menutup wajahnya.

"Selamat malam, Kak Tsubasa." Balas Ruka sambil menatapnya dari atas tempat tidurnya.

Ruka menolehkan wajahnya menatap Natsume yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur di sampingnya, Dia sama sekai tidak tahu Natsume sudah tidur atau belum, Natsume telah melepaskan kain yang mengikat matanya. Namun, matanya telah tertutup dengan rapat "Selamat malam Natsume…"

"Malam Ruka.." Balas Natsume tiba-tiba mengejutkannya.

Ruka tersenyum mendengar ucapan Natsume, dia menarik selimutnya menyelimuti badannya dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya untuk tidur, begitu juga dengan Natsume.

* * *

_Seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak tertawa terbahak-bahak penuh kesenangan. Sekelilingnya, tubuh orang yang sudah tidak bernyawa tergeletak bersimbah darah, tidak peduli itu laki-laki, perempuan, anak kecil ataupun orang tua. Dia membalikkan badannya yang penuh tato melihat seorang pria yang berdiri dengan badan gemetar di belakangnya. Mata merah darahnya menatap pria itu penuh kegembiraan seakan-akan seperti menemukan mainannya yang hilang. _

"_Kumohon… jangan bunuh aku… maa…maafkan kami semua… jangan bunuh aku…" Ujar pria itu terbata-bata dengan wajah penuh ketakutan sambil berlutut._

_Anak laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Dia berlari mendekati pria itu dan mengangkat tangannya yang memiliki kuku panjang seperti cakar "BUNUH…. HANCURKAN…. BUNUH…. HANCURKAN… BUNUH DAN HANCURKAN SEMUA YANG ADA….."_

Natsume membuka matanya dan bernapas terengah-engah, keringat mengalir turun dari dahinya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, dia masih berada di dalam kamar perguruan sihir Ernil dengan Ruka dan Tsubasa yang tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya.

Natsume menghapus keringatnya dengan tangannya yang gemetar. "Mimpi buruk…itu cuma mimpi buruk…"

* * *

_Seorang gadis kecil berlari menyusuri hutan mencari seseorang. Dia bisa melihat sekelilingnya dengan baik berkat bantuan cahaya bulan di atas langit malam itu. Rambut coklatnya terbang tertiup angin malam saat dia berlari dan mata coklatnya yang besar sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutan yang ada. Rasa tidak tenang, takut dan kegelisahan memenuhi hatinya._

_Dia mendengar suara tawa seseorang dari kejauhan. Dia kenal sekali dengan suara tawa itu, itu adalah suara tawa dari orang yang dicarinya. Dia tersenyum dan berlari menuju sumber suara tawa tersebut. Semakin dekat dia dengan sumber suara tawa itu, dia sadar, suara tawa itu memang dikenalnya. Namun, entah kenapa terasa sangat aneh baginya._

_Dia terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia tiba di tempat tujuannya. Dia berhenti berlari dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki seusianya berdiri mendongak kepalanya menatap langit malam dengan penuh tawa. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna perak, bajunya yang terkoyak memperlihatkan dengan jelas tato yang memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, tangannya memiliki kuku yang panjang seperti cakar seekor binatang buas. _

_Gadis kecil itu sangat terkejut menatap anak laki-laki di depannya itu, matanya terbelalak dan dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa ataupun bergerak. _

_Anak laki-laki itu menyadari keberadaan gadis kecil itu, dia berhenti tetawa dan menurunkan kepalanya menatap gadis itu. _

_Gadis itu dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah anak laki-laki itu, wajahnya penuh dengan tato dan bola matanya berwarna merah seperti darah._

"_Natsume…" Panggil gadis itu pelan._

_Bola mata anak laki-laki itu membesar karena terkejut begitu melihat gadis itu. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menutup wajahnya "JANGAN MELIHATKU! JANGAN MELIHATKU! PERGI! PERGI DARI SINI, MIKAN!"_

"_Natsume…" Panggil gadis kecil itu lagi dan berjalan mendekatinya._

"_JANGAN MENDEKAT! PERGI DARI SINI, MIKAN!" teriak anak laki-laki itu begitu melihat gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya. _

_Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan anak laki-laki itu, dia berjalan semakin cepat mendekati anak laki-laki itu dan megulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya._

_Saat tangan kecil gadis itu hampir menyentuhnya, anak laki-laki itu meloncat mundur ke belakang dan berlari meninggalkan gadis itu._

"_TUNGGU! NATSUME, TUNGGU!" teriak gadis kecil itu sambil mengejarnya, dia tidak tahu mengapa, dia merasa dia perlu mengejar anak laki-laki itu atau dia akan kehilangannya._

"_TUNGGU! NATSUME!"_

"NATSUMEEEE!" teriak Mikan membuka matanya.

"Jangan ribut, bodoh." Ujar Hotaru sambil memukul kepala Mikan.

"Aduh!" teriak Mikan kesakitan saat Hotaru memukulnya "Hotaru, jangan memukulku dan memanggilku bodoh terus."

"Aku akan berhenti memanggil mu bodoh, jika kamu bisa berhenti bertingkah bodoh." Balas Hotaru tanpa ekspresi.

Mikan melihat sekelilingnya, mereka masih berada di dalam hutan tempat mereka beristirahat tadi. Sebagian dari perampok yang ada sudah tidur, hanya ada beberapa perampok yang masih terjaga. Mikan mendongak kepalanya menatap langit malam "Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, Hotaru?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Mikan,Hotaru cuma bisa menyempitkan dahinya. Sepertinya Mikan benar-benar lupa dengan apa yang terjadi "Kau bukan tidur, bodoh. Tapi, pingsan."

"Pingsan?" tanya Mikan bingung dan berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Dasar bodoh." Ujar Hotaru dan mengalihkan wajahnya menatap api unggun di depannya itu.

"Ah! Hotaru! Natsume! Natsume!" teriak Mikan panik sambil menarik lengan baju Hotaru saat teringat dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggil nama cowok buta itu? Aku merasa sangat terganggu." Balas Hotaru dingin.

Mikan tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan Hotaru dan menenangkan dirinya. Dia ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi sebelum dia pingsan, dia ingat dengan perasaan tidak tenang, ketakutan dan kegelisahan yang tiba-tiba melandanya. Namun, perasaan itu sudah tidak dirasakannya lagi sekarang.

Mikan menghela napas dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Hotaru bingung begitu melihat senyum Mikan. Gadis di depannya ini memang aneh, dia bisa tiba-tiba panik dan tersenyum ataupun tertawa sedetik kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya senang karena sepertinya Natsume sudah tidak apa-apa." Jawab Mikan sambil tersenyum.

Hotaru tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Mikan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sadar, cewek bodoh?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

Mikan dan Hotaru memalingkan kepalanya menatap sumber suara tersebut. Sumire, Koko dan Kitsuneme berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah kalian mendapatkan informasi yang ku minta?" tanya Hotaru kepada mereka.

Sumire, Koko dan Kitsumene baru saja kembali dari kota terdekat untuk menjual beberapa barang jarahan mereka. Hotaru meminta mereka mencarikan informasi mengenai perang yang terjadi di Kota Radiata, walaupun mereka awalnya sama sekali tidak mau. Namun, setelah menawarkan sejumlah uang di luar uang tebusan mereka berdua saat mereka tiba di kerajaan Orthanc untuk informasi itu, perampok itu akhirnya setuju.

"Perang itu dimenangkan kerajaan Arthorn. Prajurit kerajan Theoden mundur karena Komandan mereka dikalahkan oleh salah satu prajurit kerajaan Aratorn dan juga karena bala bantuan dari Kota Cirrions yang tiba tepat pada waktunya. Keadaan kota itu sekarang dalam siaga perang, kemungkinan besar kerajaan Theoden akan kembali menyerang kota itu." Ujar Sumire.

"Begitu ya? Artinya Ruka dan Kak Misaki berhasil mencapai Kota Cirrions tepat pada waktunya. Apakah ada informasi lainnya lagi?" tanya Hotaru lagi sambil menatap mereka.

"Tidak ada. Informasi lainnya hanyalah mengenai prajurit tidak dikenal dari Arathorn yang berhasil mengalahkan komandan kerajaan Theoden." Jawab Koko.

"Prajurit tidak dikenal?" tanya Mikan dan Hotaru.

"Iya. informasi yang kami dengar mengatakan prajurit yang mengalahkan komandan kerajaan Arathorn adalah seorang prajurit baru yang direkrut oleh pangeran Tsubasa dari kerajaan Arathorn. Prajurit itu sangat kuat dan katanya dia buta." Jelas Kitsuneme

"Buta?" tanya Mikan dan Hotaru bersamaan.

Kitsumene mengangguk kepalanya "Katanya dia buta dan dia menutup kedua matanya dengan kain."

"Dia tidak buta, tidak salah lagi itu pasti Natsume." Senyum Mikan dengan penuh kegembiraan.

"Natsume, Natsume dan Natsume. Aku sudah muak mendengar nama yang terus kau panggil itu. Bisakah kau berhenti memanggil nama itu?" ujar Sumire kesal.

"Aku sependapat denganmu." Tambah Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekpresi.

Mikan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan Hotaru, dia menatap Sumire tanpa takut "Aku tidak akan mungkin berhenti memanggil Natsume dan juga apa hakmu menyuruhku berhenti memanggil Natsume, Permy?"

"Permy?" tanya semua yang ada disana bersamaan menatap Mikan.

"Iya, Permy. Dengan model rambut seperti, itu lebih baik dipanggil Permy kan?" balas Mikan sambil berdiri.

"Beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu!" teriak Sumire marah.

"Kurasa nama itu cocok sekali denganmu, Sumire." Senyum Koko.

"Benar, kurasa kami bisa memanggilmu Permy mulai sekarang." Tambah Kitsuneme menyetujuhi apa yang dikatakan Koko.

"Kalian juga berpikir begitu?" tanya Mikan gembira.

Koko dan Kitsuneme mengangguk kepala mereka.

"Beraninya kalian berdua!" ujar Sumire penuh kemarahan sambil menatap Koko dan Kitsuneme. Wajahnya yang penuh kemarahan sekarang membuatnya kelihatan sangat mengerikan sepeti sebuah topeng setan.

"Permy wajahmu kelihatan menakutkan sekali. Kalau seperti itu, kau kelihatan seperti setan saja..." Ujar Mikan sambil menatap Sumire dengan polos.

"Apa katamu!" balas Sumire sambil menatap tajam Mikan

"Benar sekali Mikan, kami setuju." Tawa Koko dan kitsuneme bersamaan.

"Terima kasih." Senyum Mikan gembira.

Sumire sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Koko dan Kitsumene lagi, dia berlari dengan cepat mendekati Mikan.

Melihat Sumire yang berlari mendekatinya, Mikan merasakan pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika dia tertangkap. Karena itu, dia berlari meghindarinya sambil berteriak "Maaf! Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Maafkan aku, Permy!"

"Jangan panggil aku Permy!" balas Sumire mengejar Mikan.

Koko dan Kitsumene hanya tertawa melihat adegan tersebut, mereka sama sekali tidak bermaksud menghentikan Sumire. Jarang sekali mereka melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Hotaru yang melihat adegan itu sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa, dia menatap Mikan berlari ke sana ke mari menghindari Sumire dengan penuh tanda tanya, walau tidak terlihat jelas karena wajahnya tetap tanpa ekpresi seperti biasanya. Mikan benar-benar gadis yang aneh, sikapnya yang polos dan kadang kelihatan seperti orang bodoh itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibenci oleh orang yang mengenalnya maupun orang yang baru mengenalnya. Sumire yang mengejarnya dan Koko serta Kitsuneme yang tertawa melihatnya sama sekali tidak kelihatan sebagai orang yang menyanderanya, mereka malah kelihatan seperti teman.

"Hotaru, tolong!" teriak Mikan.

"Diamlah, bodoh. Aku ingin tidur." Perintah Hotaru cuek.

* * *

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya kita berpisah. Kuharap kita bertemu lagi." Senyum Tsubasa kepada Yuu dan semua murid perguruan sihir Ernil di depan pintu gerbang perguruan itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Yuu dan semuanya." Ujar Ruka sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Natsume tetap saja cuek dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Iya, sampai jumpa lagi..." Balas Yuu sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!" teriak para murid perguruan sihir Ernil begitu melihat mereka berjalan menjauh.

Yuu melihat mereka bertiga dengan wajah sedih.

"Kau ingin ikut dengan mereka bukan?" tanya Shizune tiba-tiba.

Yuu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tersebut "Ti… tidak, aku hanya…"

"Tidak ya? Sayang sekali, tuan putri menyuruhku memilih salah satu dari murid perguruan untuk membantu mereka mencari teman mereka di Gunung Ethir. Padahal aku ingin memilihmu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak…"

"Aku bersedia! Aku bersedia!" potong Yuu dengan wajah penuh kegembiraan.

Shizune tersenyum melihat Yuu "Baiklah. Kau saja yang pergi dengan mereka. Kau akan dianggap cuti dari sekolah sampai kau kembali ke perguruan ini."

Senyum Yuu bertambah lebar begitu mendengar ucapan "Terima kasih, Kak Shizune."

"Iinchou, ini barang keperluan sehari-harimu," ujar Nonoko menyerahkan sebuah tas kepada Yuu "Aku dan Ana sudah memasukkan barang keperluan sehari-hari mu di dalamnya."

Yuu terkejut melihat Nonoko dan Ana yang berdiri di sampingnya itu "Kalian sudah tahu, ya?"

Nonoko dan Ana mengangguk kepala mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Iya." Senyum Nonoko

"Bantu penolong kita dengan benar ya? Iinchou.." Ujar salah satu murid perguruan sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa pulang, ya?"

"Ingat pulang,ya?"

"Jangan merepotkan mereka ,ya?

Yuu tersenyum mendengar ucapan para murid perguruan tersebut "Terima kasih.."

"Cepat kejar mereka Iinchou, kau akan ketinggalan." Ujar Ana sambil tersenyum.

Yuu mengambil tas itu dan segera berlari mengejar Natsume, Ruka dan Tsubasa. Setelah berlari agak jauh dia tiba-tiba berhenti dan membalikkan badannya ke belakang menatap para murid Perguruan sihir Ernil "Aku berangkat!"

* * *

Di dalam gunung Ethir, Ruka membacakan sebah mantra sihir dan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna keemasan muncul di depannya. Beberapa ekor burung terbang mendekatinya. Dia menatap burung tersebut dan berkata "Tunjukkan padaku jalan menuju tempat persembunyian para perampok yang berada di dalam gunung ini."

Salah seekor burung tersebut tiba-tiba berkicau dan mengelilingi Ruka seakan menjawab perintah tersebut.

"Ketemu! Ayo kita pergi!" ujar Ruka senang karena sihirnya berkerja.

Natsume, Tsubasa dan Yuu mengangguk kepala mereka dan mengikuti burung yang terbang di depan mereka itu.

"Hebat sekali! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu sihir mengendalikan binatang keluarga kerajaan Isengard bisa digunakan seperti ini." Ujar Yuu sambil menatap burung yang terbang di depannya itu.

"Iya, kau hebat Ruka." Tambah Tsubasa sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Ruka memerah begitu mendengar pujian Yuu dan Tsubasa.

"Apakah sihir ini bisa mengendalikan Makhluk sihir juga?" tanya Yuu kepada Ruka.

Ruka mengeleng kepalanya "Setahu ku tidak bisa, sebab sama sekali tidak ada seorangpun dalam silsilah keluargaku yang bisa mengendalikan makhluk sihir."

"Makhluk sihir…" ujar Tsubasa sambil memikirkan sesuatu "Apa sih sebenarnya makhluk sihir itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Tsubasa, Ruka berpikir kembali. Keberadaan makhluk sihir di dunia ini memang bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh. Makhluk sihir biasanya dianggap berbahaya dan dihindari oleh semua orang. Dia hanya pernah dua kali berhadapan dengan makhluk sihir selama enam belas tahun hidupnya ini, yaitu laba-laba raksasa di hutan terlarang dan naga di perguruan sihir Ernil. Sama sekali tidak ada yang mengetahui dengan pasti apa itu makhluk sihir.

"Makhluk sihir adalah makhluk yang bisa menggunakan sihir sebagaimana kita." Ujar Yuu tiba-tiba.

Tsubasa dan Ruka menatap Yuu dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kau tahu, apa itu sebenarnya makhluk sihir?" tanya Tsubasa

Yuu tersenyum malu-malu "Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku tentang makhluk sihir di pepustakaan perguruan sihir ernil."

"Buku tentang makhluk sihir? Setahuku sama sekali tidak ada buku seperti itu?" tanya Tsubasa binggung.

"Buku itu merupakan buku yang sudah lama sekali dan juga buku itu ditulis oleh murid perguruan sihir Ernil. Jadi kurasa buku itu sama sekali tidak pernah dipublikasikan." Jawab Yuu.

"Begitu ya?"

"Di buku itu tertulis. Makhluk sihir adalah makhluk yang bisa menggunakan sihir sebagaimana kita, manusia. Namun, Makhluk sihir sama sekali tidak memerlukan bakat sihir dalam menggunakan sihir seperti kita manusia. Itu disebabkan karena keberadaan mereka sendiri sudah merupakan sihir. Memang tidak diketahui dengan pasti dari mana asalnya makhluk sihir itu, menurut buku itu makhluk sihir dilahirkan oleh alam ini sendiri."

"Oleh alam? Maksudmu mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki orang tua seperti kita?" tanya Tsubasa lagi begitu mendengar penjelasan Yuu.

Yuu mengeleng kepalanya "Tidak. Buku itu memang menuliskan kalau makhluk sihir itu berasal dari alam, tapi itu tidak berarti mereka tidak bisa berkembang biak. Mereka bisa berkembang biak dan melanjutkan ras mereka. Mungkin Maksud dari buku itu adalah makhluk sihir pertama dari para makhluk sihir itu dilahirkan oleh alam."

Tsubasa dan Ruka berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Yuu, sedangkan Natsume tetap saja diam tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan Yuu.

"Makhluk sihir berbeda dengan kita, mereka bisa hidup sangat lama, contohnya naga yang kita hadapi di perguruan sihir Ernil, dia bisa hidup sampai ribuan tahun."

"Apakah buku itu juga menuliskan sesuatu tentang naga?" Tanya Ruka penasaran.

"Iya. Karena itulah aku bisa mengetahui tentang kelemahan naga tersebut." Jawab Yuu tersenyum.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi mengenai naga?" tanya Tsubasa penuh semangat.

Yuu tersenyum "Baiklah. Menurut buku itu, naga adalah salah satu makhluk sihir yang sangat buas dan berbahaya. Naga akan menyerang dan menghancurkan apapun jika mereka marah. Namun, naga biasanya tidak akan sembarangan menyerang tanpa sebab, karena itu memancing kemarahan seekor naga merupakan suatu tindakan bodoh." Jelas Yuu.

Tsubasa dan Ruka cuma diam mendengar penjelasan Yuu.

"Naga adalah makhluk yang suka mengklaim daerah kekuasaannya. Jika ada makhluk sihir lain yang membahayakan daerah kekuasaannya, mereka akan menyerang makhluk sihir itu. Boleh dikatakan naga itu makhluk yang haus kekuasaan. Tapi, aku tidak mengerti, kenapa naga itu menyerang perguruan sihir Ernil? Apakah ada yang memancing kemarahan naga itu?"

"Mungkin naga itu sudah tidak waras lagi, karena itulah dia sembarangan menyerang. Dan sialnya adalah kau, Natsume," tawa Tsubasa sambil melihat Natsume. "Sepertinya naga gila itu menanggap kau ini makhluk sihir ya? Karena itulah dia hanya mengejarmu atau jangan-jangan naga itu jatuh cinta padamu."

Natsume tetap saja diam tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sedangkan Ruka dan Yuu cuma bisa tertawa mendengar canda Tsubasa.

"Makhluk sihir memang penuh misteri dan sama sekali tidak pernah ada yang bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang menyelimuti mereka. Keberadaan mereka sendiri yang sudah merupakan sihir menyebabkan mereka satu-satunya makhluk di dunia ini yang bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa mantra dan juga lingkaran sihir." Lanjut Yuu.

Mendengar ucapan Yuu, Ruka berhenti tertawa.

"Jika mereka menggunakan sihir yang kuat mereka akan memerlukan lingkaran sihir. Namun, mereka tetap saja tidak memerlukan mantra. Seperti naga itu, saat dia menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dia sama sekali tidak memerlukan lingkaran sihir. Namun, saat dia menyerang dengan sihir api biru dia menggunakan lingkaran…."

Ruka sama sekali tidak mendengar penjelasan Yuu lagi, dia mengalihkan matanya menatap Natsume yang berjalan di depannya. Dia menyadari sesuatu, dia pernah melihat Natsume menggunakan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir, dia juga pernah melihat Natsume menggunakan sihir yang sangat kuat dan menakutkan saat melawan laba-laba raksasa di hutan terlarang hanya dengan lingaran sihir. Dan juga naga yang hanya menyerangnya saja sejak melihatnya di perguruan sihir Ernil.

"_Tidak mungkin…tidak mungkin… Makhluk sihir…."_ Pikir Ruka tidak percaya dengan apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Natsume menyadari mata Ruka yang terus menatapnya. Namun, dia tetap diam tidak mengatakan apapun.

* * *

Begitu pagi tiba, para perampok itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire, Koko dan Kitsuneme duduk di dalam kereta kuda yang melaju dengan cepat.

"Masih lamakah kita baru akan mencapai kerajaan Orthanc?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba sambil mengintip dari jendela.

"Perlu waktu sekitar dua minggu untuk mencapai kerajaan Orthanc dan kita juga perlu melewati kerajaan Rohirrim." Jawab Koko dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Apakah tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi?"

Semua yang ada disana terkejut mendegar pertanyaan Mikan. Sejak awal, dia sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan kerajaan Arathorn . Tapi, sekarang, dia malah ingin mencapai kerajaan itu lebih cepat lagi.

"Bukannya kau tidak mau meninggalkan kerajaan Arathorn?" tanya Sumire bingung.

"Aku memang tidak mau meninggalkan kerajaan Arathorn, karena aku akan terpisah lebih jauh lagi dari Natsume. Tapi, semakin cepat aku mencapai kerajaan Orthanc, semakin cepat juga aku bisa memberitahu Natsume keberadaan ku. Hotaru sudah berjanji pada ku, setiba di kerajaan Orthanc, dia akan mengirimkan pesan kepada Natsume di kota Cirrions mengenai keberadaan ku." Senyum Mikan.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menyebut nama Natsume?" ujar Sumire kesal.

"Tidak bisa, Permy." Balas Mikan tanpa takut.

"Natsume itu orang yang seperti apa, Mikan?" tanya Kitsuneme penasaran.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Mikan tersenyum lebar "Natsume memiliki mata berwarna merah yang sangat indah seperti warna buah jujube dan berambut hitam. Dia sangat kuat, pintar dan penuh perhitungan. Dia memang kelihatan sangat dingin, cuek dan tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Tapi, sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang sangat baik."

Hotaru sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun saat mendengar jawaban Mikan. Dia sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti apa yang dipikirkan Mikan. Di matanya, Natsume memang sangat kuat, pintar dan penuh perhitungan. Tapi, baik? Dia meragukan itu, dia sama sekali tidak merasa Natsume adalah orang yang baik, dia merasa Natsume adalah orang yang sangat mengerikan. Dia teringat akan saat Natsume melawan dan membunuh laba-laba raksasa di hutan terlarang, jelas sekali dia sama sekali bukan orang biasa. Tapi siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Apakah dia kekasih mu, Mikan?" tanya Koko.

"Eh! Apa kata mu?" tanya Mikan begitu mendengar pertanyaan Koko.

"Kau kelihatan sangat gembira saat menceritakannya. Apakah dia kekasihmu?"

"Kekasih?" ujar Mikan bingung sambil memikirkan pertanyaan Koko tersebut.

"Sama sekali tidak ada gunanya kau menanyai si bodoh itu hubungan mereka berdua. Sebab, dia terlalu bodoh untuk menjawabnya dan kurasa dia juga tidak tahu apa itu kekasih." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba.

"Hotaru, aku sama sekali tidak bodoh!"

"Seperti yang ku duga, cewek bodoh dan kekanakan seperti kamu mana mengerti maksud dari kata kekasih." Tawa Sumire.

"Aku tahu apa itu kekasih, Permy!" balas Mikan penuh kemarahan.

Mendengar ucapan Mikan semua yang ada di dalam kereta itu mengalihkan mata mereka menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa itu kekasih?" tanya Sumire.

"Eh! Em…. Kekasih itu…. kekasih itu…" Jawab Mikan terputus-putus, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu kekasih, dasar anak kecil." Tawa Sumire mengejek Mikan.

"Benar, dasar anak kecil." Tambah Koko dan Kitsuneme sambil tertawa.

Wajah Mikan memerah karena malu, dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan duduk di samping Hotaru. Hotaru sama sekali tidak mentertawai Mikan karena dia sudah tahu, Mikan itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hotaru..," panggil Mikan sambil menatapnya "Kekasih itu apa?"

"Orang yang kau sayangi." Jawab Hotaru singkat.

"Orang yang aku sayangi? Kalau begitu kau, Ruka, Kak Tsubasa dan Kak Misaki juga kekasihku dong. Sebab aku juga sayang dengan kalian." Balas Mikan binggung.

"Bukan seperti itu, bodoh. Kekasih adalah orang yang paling kau sayangi, orang yang paling kau cintai. Kekasih itu adalah dua orang yang saling menyayangi dan mencintai."

"Sayangi…. cinta…. aku semakin bingung Hotaru…" Balas Mikan sambil mencerna apa yang dikatakan Hotaru dalam pikirannya.

Hotaru menghela napas, gadis di depannya ini benar-benar bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Hal ini pasti disebabkan karena dia sama sekali tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan siapapun kecuali Natsume selama ini. Hidup berdua tanpa pernah keluar dari hutan terlarang itu pasti merupakan faktor terbesar yang membentuk Mikan seperti ini.

"Pikirkan saja pelan-pelan dengan otak bodoh mu itu, bodoh."

"Baiklah..," balas Mikan dan tiba-tiba dia berteriak begitu teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Hotaru "Jangan panggil aku bodoh, Hotaru!"

Hotaru sama sekai tidak mempedulikan teriakan Mikan, dia memalingkan wajahnya dan berdiskusi dengan Sumire, Koko dan Kitsuneme tentang jalur perjalanan mereka.

Mikan yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan mereka hanya bisa duduk diam di samping Hotaru dan memikirkan apa saja yang dikatakan Hotaru.

"Orang yang aku sayangi….." gumamnya pelan.

Mikan menutup matanya memikirkan orang yang disayanginya. Wajah Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa dan Misaki muncul di dalam pikirannya.

Mikan membuka matanya dan berpikir kembali "Hotaru, Ruka, Kak Tsubasa dan Kak Misaki adalah orang yang aku sayangi."

"Dan orang yang paling aku sayangi…" gumamnya lagi dengan pelan.

Mikan menutup matanya kembali memikirkan siapa orang yang paling disayanginya dan wajah Natsume pun muncul di dalam pikirannya.

"Natsume.." ujarnya pelan sambil membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan tiba-tiba dia teringat lagi dengan pertanyaan yang pernah ditanyakan Hotaru padanya "_Apa hubunganmu dengan cowok buta itu sebenarnya?_"

Mikan sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir apa hubungannya dengan Natsume. Sejak pertama kali dia membuka mata, Natsume telah ada di sampingnya. Saat dia masih kecil, saat dia baru sadar dan tidak tahu apa-apa, Natsumelah yang mencarikannya makanan untuknya, mencarikannya tempat untuk berteduh saat hujan maupun beristirahat pada malam hari, menemaninya saat dia ketakutan dan menyalakan api serta memeluknya saat dia kedinginan. Usia Natsume saat itu sama dengannya, masih sangat kecil. Memenuhi kebutuhan mereka berdua di dalam hutan itu tidaklah mudah. Namun, Natsume sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluh, dia tetap berada di sampingnya meskipun yang bisa dilakukan Mikan hanyalah merepotkannya.

_Seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat memandang ke atas sebatang pohon apel besar. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam seusianya berada di atas dahan pohon tersebut sedang memetik apel. Kain putih menutup mata anak laki-laki itu. Namun, dia dapat dengan mudah memanjat dan memetik apel yang ada di pohon itu._

"_Natsume! Natsume!" panggil gadis kecil itu._

_Natsume memalingkan wajahnya menatap gadis kecil itu dan meloncat turun ke bawah "Jangan teriak terus, idiot."_

"_Natsume, namaku Mikan, bukan idiot." Balas gadis kecil itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya._

"_Hn." Natsume melemparkan apel yang ada ditangannya ke arah Mikan _

_Mikan menangkap apel yang dilemparkan Natsume kepadanya dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil. _

"_Makanlah. Kau sudah laparkan?" ujar Natsume._

_Mendengar ucapan Natsume, Mikan tersenyum. Dia berlari ke arah Natsume dan memeluknya "Terima kasih, Natsume."_

_Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia tetap saja berdiri diam di tempatnya. _

_Mikan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Natsume. Dengan tangan kirinya yang kecil, dia menarik turun kain yang menutup mata Natsume dan menatap mata merahnya "Natsume, saat aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, kau harus menatapku." _

"_Hn"_

_Mikan menggengam apel yang diberikan Natsume dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum dengan manis kepadanya "Terima kasih, Natsume." _

_Melihat senyum Mikan, bibir Natsume terangkat dan sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya yang tampan._

_Mata Mikan membesar begitu melihat senyum Natsume "Natsume! Kau tersenyum! Kau tersenyum!"_

Mikan tersenyum mengingat senyum Natsume saat itu. Itu adalah senyum pertama yang diperlihatkan Natsume padanya. Dia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas kegembiraan dan kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya pada saat itu. Senyum Natsume adalah sesuatu yang paling disukainya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Di dalam hutan terlarang itu, mereka hanya hidup berdua saja. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan kesepian karena Natsume selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti seorang idiot, bodoh?" tanya Hotaru tiba-tiba.

Dengan senyum yang masih terlukis di wajahnya, Mikan menatap Hotaru "Aku teringat Natsume, Hotaru."

Hotaru menghela napas dengan wajah penuh kebosanan "Cowok buta itu lagi."

"Hotaru ada yang ingin aku tanyakan?" tanya Mikan kepada Hotaru.

"Apa?"

"Kau mengatakan kekasih itu adalah orang yang paling kau sayangi bukan? Saat aku berpikir siapa orang yang paling kusayangi, wajah Natsumelah yang muncul. Apakah itu artinya Natsume adalah kekasihku?"

Hotaru memalingkan wajahnya menatap Mikan yang bertanya dengan begitu polosnya "Apakah kau mencintainya? Dan bagi cowok buta itu, kau itu apa?"

"Eh! Cinta… dan bagi Natsume aku ini…. aku ini…" jawab Mikan terputus-putus, dia sama sekali tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan Hotaru tersebut


	11. Chapter 10

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter X  
_

Tsubasa mengangkat wajahnya menatap langit malam. Mereka telah berjalan seharian mengikuti burung kecil yang menuntun mereka ke tempat persembunyian para perampok yang menculik Mikan dan Hotaru. Untungnya, cahaya bulan di atas langit lumayan membantu mereka melihat sekeliling mereka.

Mereka bejalan dalam diam, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengatakan sesuatu. Tsubasa mengamati teman-teman sepejalanannya yang berjalan di depan. Yuu sibuk melihat sekelilingnya yang gelap dan mengikuti burung kecil itu, Ruka sepertinya sedang tenggelam dalam memikirkan sesuatu, sedangkan Natsume, dia tetap saja cuek dan tidak mempedulikan apapun.

Tiba-tiba Natsume yang berada paling depan dari rombongan mereka berhenti.

"Ada apa Natsume?" tanya Ruka.

"Keluarlah kalian semua!" ujar Natsume tenang.

Mendengar ucapan Natsume, sekitar dua puluh lima orang muncul dari balik pohon di sekeliling mereka. Pedang terselip di pinggang mereka semua dan beberapa orang mengarahkan anak panah ke arah mereka.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau menyadari keberadaan kami." Ujar pria berbadan besar berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun dengan wajah penuh luka.

Meskipun mereka tidak mengenalkan diri mereka, Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu tahu, mereka adalah perampok dan pria bertubuh besar itu pasti ketua dari para perampok ini.

"Kau..," ujar salah satu dari perampok yang ada di sana begitu melihat wajah Ruka "Kau adalah pemuda yang waktu itu melarikan diri dan meninggalkan kedua gadis cantik itu kan?"

Mendengar ucapan perampok itu, Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu tahu, para perampok di hadapan mereka ini adalah para perampok yang mereka cari. Tsubasa dan Ruka tanpa ragu lagi mencabut pedang yang ada di pinggang mereka, Yuu yang memang tidak memiliki senjata mempersiapkan dirinya untuk membacakan mantra, sedangkan Natsume sama sekali tidak bergerak, dia sama sekali tidak mencabut pedang Shire yang diselipkan di pinggangnya.

"Di mana mereka berdua?" Tanya Tsubasa.

Ketua perampok itu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Tsubasa "Jadi kalian datang untuk menolong mereka ya? Mereka berada di tangan kami, buang semua senjata kalian kalau kalian mau melihat mereka berdua."

Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu sama sekali tidak menuruti apa yang dikatakan perampok itu. Mereka tahu, para perampok ini pasti tidak akan membiarkan mereka keluar dari gunung ini hidup-hidup karena mereka telah mengetahui jalan menuju markas mereka.

"Bunuh mereka!" perintah Ketua perampok tersebut.

"Baik, bos!" teriak beberapa perampok tersebut dan berlari menyerang mereka.

Natsume dan Tsubasa sama sekali tidak tinggal diam membiarkan para perampok itu menyerang mereka. Mereka berdua bergerak dengan cepat menyerang para perampok tersebut dan dalam beberapa detik saja para perampok itu telah meringkuk dibawah tanah.

"Di mana mereka berdua?" Tanya Natsume.

Para perampok yang tersisa sangat terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka sama sekali tidak menduga kalau kedua pemuda di depan mereka itu dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan teman-teman mereka. Mereka semua mulai berhati-hati, para pemuda di depan mereka kelihatannya bukanlah orang biasa.

Ketua perampok itu memerintahkan anak buahnya melepaskan panah yang di arahkan pada mereka. Ruka dan Yuu meloncat menghindari anak panah tersebut, sedangkan Natsume dan Tsubasa tetap maju menuju arah ketua perampok itu sambil menghindari hujan anak panah tersebut.

"Panah terus!" teriak Ketua perampok itu dan anak buahnya kembali menarik busur dan melepaskan anak panah.

Yuu dan Ruka sama sekali tidak membiarkan para perampok itu terus memanah mereka. Mereka berdua mengangkat tangan mereka membuat lingkaran sihir dan membacakan mantra. Dari lingkran sihir Ruka muncul jarum es sedangkan dari lingkaran sihir Yuu muncul pedang angin menyerang para pemanah itu.

"JANGAN KHAWATIR, JUMLAH KITA LEBIH BANYAK DARI MEREKA! SERANG MEREKA!" teriak Ketua perampok itu penuh kemarahan sambil mencabut pedang di pinggangnya dan maju untuk menyerang Natsume dan Tsubasa diikuti anak buahnya.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan melawan para perampok itu begitu juga dengan Tsubasa. Sedangkan Ruka dan Yuu yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengunakan sihir lagi berusaha mempertahankan diri mereka. Ruka sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan besar dalam mempertahankan dirinya. Yang mengalami kesulitan adalah Yuu. Dia yang bertangan kosong mulai kewalahan menghadapi para perampok yang bersenjata itu.

Melihat Yuu yang terdesak, Ruka berlari mendekat dan berusaha menolongnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yuu?" tanya Ruka saat tiba di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih." Balas Yuu.

Ruka yang berusaha menghindar dan membalas serangan para perampok itu sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya perampok yang telah menarik busur dan mengarahkan panah kearahnya. Saat Ruka menyadari keberadaan perampok tersebut, semuanya telah terlambat, anak panah itu melesat dengan cepat kearahnya.

"RUKA AWAS!" teriak Yuu melindungi Ruka.

"AHHHH!" teriak Yuu kesakitan saat anak panah itu menancap di pundaknya.

Mendengar suara teriakan Yuu, Natsume dan Tsubasa membalikkan wajahnya menatap mereka berdua. Natsume membuat lingkaran sihir dan membacakan mantra. Sebuah pilar api muncul mengelilingi Ruka dan Yuu.

Para perampok di sekeliling Ruka dan Yuu meloncat mundur kebelakang begitu melihat pilar api yang dibuat Natsume. Natsume dan Tsubasa berhenti menyerang para perampok tersebut dan berlari mendekati mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Natsume.

"Aku ti…dak apa-apa…. Natsume…" Jawab Yuu lemah dengan wajah pucat pasi. Darah mengalir turun dari pundaknya.

"Natsume? Jadi, kaukah yang bernama Natsume itu?" Ujar Ketua perampok itu sambil tersenyum menyeringai begitu mendengar ucapan Yuu.

Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu terkejut mendengar ucapan ketua perampok itu.

"Kau mengenalnya Natsume?" tanya Tsubasa bingung.

"Mana mungkin aku mengenalnya, bodoh." Jawab Natsume dingin.

"Natsume..Natsume..Natsume… Itu nama yang terus dipanggil gadis berambut coklat itu sambil menangis saat aku bersenang-senang dengannya." Tawa ketua perampok itu.

Mendengar ucapan ketua perampok itu, Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu sangat terkejut.

"APA KATAMU?" teriak Ruka penuh kemarahan.

Ketua perampok itu tertawa lagi "Gadis itu luar biasa cantik. Sayang sekali kalau hanya aku yang bersenang-senang dengannya. Makanya, setelah aku puas bermain dengannya, aku memberikannya kepada anak buahku. Mereka semua sangat berterima kasih dan dengan senang hati bersenang-senang lagi dengannya."

"KURANG AJAR! BERANIYA KAU!" teriak Tsubasa penuh kemarahan.

"Dari semua yang ada, gadis itu memanggil cowok buta sepertimu. Kurasa gadis itu pasti sangat mengharapkan kau untuk menolongnya, tapi kau sam…." Tambah Ketua perampok itu. Tapi, sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pilar api yang mengelilingi Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu tiba-tiba padam. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Natsume bergerak mendekati ketua perampok itu dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Natsume menggunakan tangan kanannya mencengkeram leher Ketua perampok itu dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Semua yang ada di sana sangat terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi, mereka sama sekali tidak pernah mengira Natsume yang memiliki badan lebih kecil dari Ketua perampok itu mampu mengangkatnya dari tanah dengan sebelah tangan.

Ketua perampok itu berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya. Dia mengangkat pedang di tangan kanannya untuk menyerang Natsume. Namun, Natsume dengan mudah dan cepat memukul tangannya itu sehingga pedang tersebut jatuh ke atas tanah.

Para perampok yang melihat ketua mereka dalam keadaan terdesak maju untuk menyerang Natsume. Ruka dan Tsubasa sama sekali tidak tinggal diam membiarkan mereka menyerang Natsume. Ruka membacakan mantra dan membuat lingkaran sihir, sedangkan Tsubasa bergerak maju untuk menghentikan para perampok yang ingin menyerang Natsume.

Namun, tiba-tiba mereka semua berhenti.

Mereka semua yang berada di sana tiba-tiba merasakan suatu perasaan aneh. Perasaan aneh itu seperti suatu perasaan gelisah dan ketakutan yang bercampur aduk. Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu yang juga merasakan perasaan tersebut tahu dengan pasti, mereka pernah mengalami perasaan ini sebelumnya. Perasaan ini adalah perasaan yang mereka rasakan saat Natsume tiba-tiba bertindak diluar dugaan saat melawan naga di perguruan sihir Ernil.

Ketua perampok itu merasa sangat ketakutan saat merasakan apa yang terjadi dan juga cengkeraman tangan Natsume pada lehernya membuat dia sama sekali tidak bisa bernapas. Dia memberontak berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman tangan Natsume. Namun, cengkeraman tangan Natsume sangat kuat, dia sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan berusaha untuk menyerang wajah Natsume dan tanpa senggaja tangan Ketua perampok itu menarik kain yang menutup mata Natsume. Kain itu pun terlepas dan jatuh ke atas tanah.

Ketua perampok itu berhenti bergerak begitu melihat mata merah darah Natsume yang menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Tanganmu ini kah yang menyentuhnya?" tanya Natsume tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat tangan kanan ketua perampok itu dengan tangan kirinya. Suaranya terdengar sangat tenang. Namun, siapapun yang mendengarnya bisa merasakan betapa dingin, menakutkan dan penuh kemarahan suara itu. Natsume tersenyum dan menatap wajah ketua perampok itu.

Semua yang ada di sana menatap dengan mata penuh horror melihat apa yang terjadi. Natsume mematahkan tangan ketua perampok itu dengan mudah seakan-akan mematahkan ranting pohon.

Ketua perampok itu berteriak kesakitan. Namun, teriakannya tertahan karena Natsume masih mencengkeram lehernya. Natsume tersenyum lebar melihat Ketua perampok tersebut. Dia melepaskan cengkaraman tangan kanannya dan ketua perampok itupun jatuh keatas tanah, napasnya teregah-engah dan dia memegang tangan kanannya yang patah dengan tangan kirinya. Air mata mengalir turun dari matanya, wajahnya pucat pasi karena kesakitan dan ketakutan.

Natsume mendekati ketua perampok tersebut, dia menangkap tangan kiri ketua perampok tersebut "Dan tangan ini juga kan? yang berani menyentuhnya…" Ujarnya dan mematahkan tangan kirinya itu.

Ketua perampok itu berteriak kesakitan dan Natsume tertawa saat mendengarnya. Ketua perampok itu sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena kesakitan yang dirasakannya.

Natsume membalikkan wajahnya menatap para perampok yang ada. Para perampok yang ada sangat ketakutan melihat Natsume, keringat mengalir turun dari wajah mereka semua. Pemuda yang ada di depan mereka ini sama sekali tidak nomal dan sangat menakutkan.

"Kalian semua juga, beraninya kalian menyakitinya." Ujarnya dan bergerak menyerang mereka semua.

Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak melihat apa yang terjadi dan sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Natsume bertangan kosong saat melawan para perampok yang bersenjata itu. Namun, para perampok itu sama sekali tidak berkutik melawannya. Dia menghindari serangan para perampok itu dan dengan mudah dia menangkap tangan mereka serta mematahkannya.

Suara teriakan para perampok yang tangannya dipatahkan membuat temannya yang tersisa sama sekali tidak berani maju untuk menyerang Natsume. Natsume tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar teriakan para perampok itu.

Para perampok yang tersisa berusaha melarikan diri, mereka sama sekali tidak berani melawan Natsume. Namun, Natsume sama sekali tidak membiarkan itu terjadi. Dia bergerak dengan cepat melewati mereka dan berdiri tepat dihadapan mereka semua.

"Maafkan kami… Apa yang dikatakan ketua kami itu bohong… kami sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun terhadap kedua gadis itu." Ujar salah satu perampok itu gemetar.

Natsume mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil menatap mereka semua. Semua yang ada disana termasuk Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu melihat dengan wajah tidak percaya. Tangan Natsume berubah. Telapak tangannya membesar dan kuku di tangannya tiba-tiba memanjang dengan cepat dan meruncing sehingga membentuk seperti cakar binatang buas.

"Kedua gadis itu sama sekali tidak berada di tangan kami, Sesaat setelah gadis itu tiba di markas kami, ada perampok yang menyerang kami. Mereka berdua diculik oleh mereka." Tambah perampok tersebut ketakutan sambil menatap Natsume.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan perampok itu. Dia maju menyerang mereka yang tidak berdaya dengan penuh tawa. Kuku tangannya yang panjang mencakar,merobek serta mencabut tangan para perampok tersebut tanpa ampun.

Darah merah para perampok itu menyebar ke mana-mana bagaikan air mancur membasahi badan Natsume. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak penuh kegilaan saat merasakan darah hangat para perampok itu di badannya.

Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu yang melihat pemandangan dengan mata terbelalak karena terkejut dan ketakutan. Natsume memang bukan orang yang terbuka dan suka bersosialisasi. Tapi, dia juga bukanlah orang yang suka menyiksa maupun mencabut nyawa seseorang dengan penuh kegembiraan seperti sekarang. Natsume yang berada dihadapan mereka ini sama sekali bukan Natsume yang mereka kenal. Natsume yang berada di hadapan mereka ini mampu mencabut nyawa siapapun tanpa belas kasihan.

Ruka dan Tsubasa sama sekali tidak tahan melihat pemandangan itu lagi. Mereka berdua berlari dengan cepat mendekati Natsume dan menangkap kedua tangannya untuk menghentikan aksi gila yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Perintah Natsume dengan suara dingin sambil menatap mereka dengan mata merahnya yang penuh kemarahan dan kegilaan.

Ruka dan Tsubasa merasakan ketakutan menyelimuti hati mereka saat mendengar suara dan melihat mata Natsume. Tapi, mereka tahu, mereka harus menghentikannya sekarang.

"Hentikan aksimu ini, Natsume! Jangan membunuh mereka! Kurasa mereka sama sekali tidak berbohong. Mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti Mikan." Ujar Ruka menatap mata merah darah Natsume tanpa ragu.

"Benar, Natsume. Jangan membunuh mereka, kita masih memerlukan informasi dari mereka mengenai keberadaan Mikan dan Hotaru." Tambah Tsubasa.

"Mikan….. Mikan….." Ujar Natsume pelan begitu mendengar ucapan Ruka dan Tsubasa. Wajah Mikan muncul di dalam pikirannya dan dia pun tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Badan Natsume menjadi sedikit rileks dan tangan serta kukunya pun kembali seperti semula.

Ruka dan Tsubasa melepaskan tangan Natsume begitu melihat keadaannya yang mulai tenang. Mereka berdua memalingkan wajah mereka menatap para perampok yang berada di hadapan mereka itu. Darah, potongan tangan yang putus, teriakan serta tanggisan kesakitan dan ketakutan, pemandangan itu membuat bulu kunduk mereka berdua berdiri.

Tsubasa berjalan ke arah Ketua perampok yang melihat semua yang terjadi. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan penuh ketakutan "Katakan sejujurnya pada kami, di mana mereka berdua?"

"Kami tidak tahu…. markas kami diserang oleh perampok dari kelompok lain tidak lama setelah kedua gadis itu tiba… dan mereka berdua diculik oleh mereka…"

Mendengar jawaban ketua perampok tersebut, Natsume melesat kearahnya dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya "Siapa perampok yang menculik mereka berdua?"

"Aku tidak tahu…. pemimpin dari perampok itu adalah seorang wanita dan mereka bisa menggunakan sihir." Jawab Ketua perampok itu gemetar ketakutan.

"Perampok wanita... bisa menggunakan sihir…. Apakah wanita itu berusia seperti kami dan memiliki mata berwarna hijau serta berambut bob hitam pendek dengan sedikit keriting di ujungnya?" Tanya Yuu tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka begitu mendengar jawaban ketua perampok itu.

Natsume dan Tsubasa memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang menatap Yuu yang berjalan mendekati mereka dengan bantuan Ruka.

"Iya… benar sekali!" jawab Ketua perampok itu cepat.

"Sumire… Itu pasti Sumire dan yang lainnya." Ujar Yuu terkejut.

* * *

Seorang pria berusia sekitar dua puluh tiga tahun berdiri menatap Reo yang berada di hadapannya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam, wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena dia menggunakan sebuah topeng putih menutup matanya.

"Apakah kau yakin?" tanyanya pada Reo.

"Aku yakin sekali itu dia. Berambut hitam dan bermata merah seperti darah, serta bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir." Jawab Reo.

Pria itu tersenyum begitu mendengar jawaban Reo.

"Dia bersembunyi di hutan terlarang selama sepuluh tahun ini." Tambah Reo.

"Hutan terlarang?"

"Benar."

"Hm… Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia akan bersembunyi di hutan itu. Dia yang terus menyangkal siapa dirinya sebenarnya, akhirnya bersembunyi di hutan itu. Hutan yang memang merupakan tempat tinggal bagi makhluk sejenisnya." Tawa pria itu.

"Dia menolong Pangeran Ruka dan Putri Hotaru. Kurasa dia bersama dengan mereka sekarang."

"Temukan dia. Apapun yang terjadi, temukan dan bawa dia ke hadapanku." Perintah pria itu.

"Baik." Balas Reo.

"Kucing hitam… Yang mulia pasti akan sangat senang sekali jika bertemu lagi dengan kucing peliharaannya…." Ujar Pria itu sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau akan bengong seperti itu, bodoh?" tanya Hotaru sambil memukul kepala Mikan yang dari tadi tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Aduh! Jangan pukul aku, Hotaru." Balas Mikan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hotaru lagi. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran gadis berambut coklat di sampingnya ini. Mikan sama sekali bukan orang yang bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu, dia terlalu mudah dibaca seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka.

Mikan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Hotaru begitu mendengar pertanyaan tersebut "Aku tidak tahu, Hotaru. Setiap kali merasakan perasaan itu… Aku merasa sangat takut Hotaru…"

Mendengar jawaban Mikan, Hotaru tahu apa yang dimaksudnya, walau dia sama sekali tidak mengerti sepenuhnya "Lupakan saja. Itu hanya mimpi buruk."

"Itu bukan mimpi buruk, Hotaru. Aku tahu…itu bukan mimpi buruk…." Balas Mikan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Hotaru menghela napas melihat Mikan, dia teringat dengan kejadian semalam saat Mikan tiba-tiba bangun dan berteriak memanggil Natsume.

_Hotaru duduk menatap langit malam. Saat malam tiba, para perampok itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka besok pagi. Mereka berkemah di sebuah hutan tidak jauh dari kota tujuan mereka. Sebagian besar perampok sudah terlelap dalam tidur mereka, demikian juga dengan Mikan yang berada di samping Hotaru. _

"_Sepertinya kau benar-benar sial harus berurusan dengan cewek bodoh seperti dia." Ujar Sumire tiba-tiba._

_Hotaru sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi._

_Sumire melemparkan sehelai selimut kepada Hotaru "Pakaikanlah padanya. Malam ini sangat dingin, si bodoh itu bisa masuk angin."_

_Hotaru menerima selimut itu dan menatap mata Sumire "Carikan satu lagi untuk ku. Kau tidak mau aku yang merupakan sanderamu yang berharga ini mati karena kedinginan kan?"_

_Mendengar ucapan Hotaru, Sumire hanya bisa menggerutu dan berjalan menjauh untuk mencarikan sehelai selimut lagi untuknya._

_Hotaru membuka selimut itu dan menyelimuti Mikan. Mata violetnya menatap Mikan, gadis ini benar-benar aneh, dia sama sekali tidak bisa dibenci oleh siapapun. Dengan sikapnya yang ceria, optimis dan juga bodoh, dia menarik siapapun yang berada di sampingnya untuk menyukainya. Hotaru bisa melihat dengan jelas semua itu. Selama perjalanan mereka, para perampok yang menyandera mereka sama sekali tidak memperlakukannya sebagai seorang sandera. Mereka kelihatan bagaikan teman, bercanda dan beradu mulut, walau selalu Mikan yang kalah. Sikap Sumire yang tadi mengkhawatirkannya kedinginan, jelas sekali memperlihatkan betapa dia menyukai gadis ini._

_Mikan yang sedang tertidur lelap tiba-tiba begerak, Hotaru yang sedang menatap wajahnya bisa melihat dengan jelas perubahan wajahnya. Wajahnya sekarang kelihatan sangat gelisah dan ketakutan, air matanya mengalir turun membasahi kedua pipinya. "Natsume… Natsume…."_

_Hotaru mengguncangkan badan Mikan dan berusaha membangunkannya "BANGUN! BANGUN MIKAN!" _

"_JANGAN NATSUME! KEMBALI! KEMBALI NATSUME!" teriak Mikan sambil membuka kedua bola matanya._

"_Mikan!" Panggil Hotaru. Namun, sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak mendengar panggilan Hotaru. Dia terus berteriak memanggil Natsume dengan mata yang terbuka lebar dan badan gemetar._

_Hotaru mengangkat tangannya dan menampar pipi Mikan untuk menyadarkannya "TENANGLAH MIKAN! KAU HANYA BERMIMPI BURUK!"_

_Begitu merasakan tamparan Hotaru, Mikan berhenti berteriak dan memegang pipinya, kesadarannyapun kembali._

"_Kau hanya bermimpi buruk. Tenanglah.." Ujar Hotaru sambil memeluknya._

"_Bukan…. bukan Hotaru…. Itu bukan mimpi buruk… Perasaan itu…perasaan itu.. Natsume..Natsume…."_

"Kau bermimpi apa semalam, Mikan?" tanya Hotaru sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi wajahnya dari sinar matahari siang di atasnya.

"Sudah ku katakan. Itu bukan mimpi, Hotaru. Aku pernah mengalami perasaan itu sebelumnya. Itu adalah perasaan saat Natsume beru…." Jelas Mikan.

"Apakah kau masih merasakan perasaan itu?" Potong Hotaru

"Tidak. Tidak lama setelah aku bangun, aku tidak lagi merasakan perasan itu lagi." Jawab Mikan sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

"Artinya itu hanya mimpi buruk, bodoh."

"Hotaru, itu bukan mimpi buruk!" teriak Mikan.

"Baiklah, kalaupun itu bukan mimpi buruk. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Mikan terdiam begitu mendengar pertanyaan Hotaru. Hotaru benar, dia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Artinya, cowok buta itu sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Bukannya kau mengatakan dia sangat kuat, pintar dan penuh perhitungan. Jadi dia pasti baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu kau khawatirkan."

Mikan berpikir sejenak begitu mendengar ucapan Hotaru. Dia merasa apa yang dikatakannya benar, Natsume pasti tidak apa-apa. Natsume sama sekali bukan dia yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa "Kurasa kau benar sekali, Hotaru."

"Sampai kapan kau mau berwajah seperti itu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan wajahmu itu lebih cocok tersenyum."

Mikan tersenyum begitu mendengar ucapan Hotaru, dia tertawa dan meloncat memeluknya "Terima kasih, Hotaru."

Hotaru tersenyum kecil, Mikan memang lebih pantas tersenyum dan tertawa seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kau sudah kembali ke alam ini, cewek bodoh." Ujar Sumire tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka bersama Koko. Sedangkan Kitsuneme yang memang dari tadi duduk menjaga Mikan dan Hotaru tidak jauh dari mereka berjalan mendekati mereka semua.

"Jangan panggil aku cewek bodoh, Permy." Balas Mikan kesal.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni kebodohanmu. Kapal akan segera berangkat, kita harus cepat menaiki kapal, jika tidak mau ketinggalan." Jelas Sumire tanpa mempedulikan Mikan.

"Kapal? Berangkat?" Tanya Mikan bingung sambil melihat sekelilngnya. Dia sangat terkejut, mereka tidak lagi berada di dalam hutan. Mereka sekarang telah berada di dalam kota atau lebih tepatnya berada di pelabuhan "Eh! Sejak kapan kita sudah berada di sini?"

Mendengar ucapan Mikan semua yang ada di sana menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Gadis ini benar-benar tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, dia sama sekali tidak sadar mereka telah memasuki Kota pelabuhan Denethor sejak tadi pagi dan tidak di ragukan lagi, dia pasti sama sekali tidak mendengar penjelasan mengenai rute perjalanan yang akan mereka tempuh.

"Biarkan saja si bodoh itu." Ujar Sumire kesal dan berjalan menjauh diikuti yang lainnya.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Teriak Mikan dan berlari mengikuti mereka.

Kota peabuhan Denethor merupakan kota yang sangat besar dan makmur, semua itu dapat dilihat dari bangunan-bangunan kota ini yang megah. Kota ini juga merupakan kota yang sangat ramai karena kota ini adalah satu-satunya kota di kerajaan Arathorn yang memiliki jalur pelayaran langsung menuju kerajaan Orthanc.

"Cantik sekali!" teriak Mikan senang sambil melihat kota pelabuhan Denethor dari geladak kapal yang sedang berlayar meninggalkan kota tersebut.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalian bisa berhasil menyusup ke dalam kota ini dan berlayar dengan mudahnya menuju kerajaan Orthanc tanpa ketahuan." Ujar Hotaru sambil menatap Sumire yang berada di sampingnya. Dia tahu, Kota Denethor bukanlah kota dengan penjagaan yang lemah, penjagaan kota ini boleh dikatakan lumayan ketat. Namun, melihat para perampok ini dapat dengan mudah berkeliaran di dalam kota ini dan berlayar menuju kerajaan Orthanc tanpa ketahuan para penjaga, dia mulai meragukannya.

Sumire tersenyum menyeringai "Kami memiliki cara kami tersendiri untuk mengelabui para penjaga di kota ini."

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui cara kalian." Balas Hotaru cuek.

"Hotaru! Permy! Lihat ada ikan!" teriak Mikan penuh kegembiraan sambil menunjuk laut di depannya.

Hotaru dan Sumire yang mendengar teriakan Mikan hanya diam tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku tidak mau meladeni cewek berisik dan bodoh itu. Aku jadi merasa akan lebih baik jika keadaanya tetap seperti tadi pagi saja untuk sementara ini." Ujar Sumire sambil menggeleng kepalanya dan berjalan memasuki kabin kapal.

Hotaru mengikuti Sumire dari belakang. Meski tidak mengatakan apapun, dia sangat setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Sumire barusan.

Melihat dirinya sama sekali tidak dipedulikan, Mikan cuma bisa memasang wajah cemberut dan kembali menatap kota Denethor yang semakin mengecil. Dia akan segera meninggalkan kerajaan Arathorn, dia akan terpisah semakin jauh lagi dengan Natsume.

Apakah Natsume baik-baik saja? Apakah dia masih berada di kota radiata? Atau dia sudah tiba di kota cirrions? Apa dia sudah tahu kalau dirinya diculik perampok? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang? Dan yang terpenting apakah dia merindukannya? karena dia sangat merindukannya sekarang.

"_Apakah kau mencintainya?"_

Mikan teringat lagi dengan pertanyaaan Hotaru. Natsume adalah orang yang paling disayanginya. Tapi, apakah dia mencintai Natsume? Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa artinya cinta. Apakah sayang dan cinta itu berbeda? Dia merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing saat memikirkan jawaban pertanyaan tersebut.

"_Bagi cowok buta itu, kau apa?"_

Satu lagi pertanyaan yang tidak bisa di jawabnya. Bagi Natsume, dia ini apa? Dia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkannya. Apakah bagi Natsume dia juga merupakan orang yang paling disayanginya? Selama ini dia selalu tergantung dan merepotkan Natsume. Bagaimana jika Natsume yang terpisah darinya sekarang menyadari dan menanggapnya merepotkan dan sangat mengganggu?

Mikan sama sekali tidak berani memikirkan lebih jauh lagi. Dia merasa sangat takut memikirkan jawaban pertanyaan tersebut. Bagaimana jika Natsume membencinya? Bagaimana jika Natsume tidak mau menemuinya lagi? Bagaimana jika Natsume mau meninggalkannya?

"Natsume…. Natsume…Bagimu, aku ini apa…." Ujar Mikan pelan


	12. Chapter 11

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter XI  
_

"Kau mengenal mereka, Yuu?" tanya Tsubasa tidak percaya. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka Yuu yang merupakan orang yang baik hati dan hidup di jalan yang lurus ini mengenal perampok.

Yuu mengangguk kepalanya "Mereka adalah teman semasa kecilku dan juga merupakan mantan murid perguruan sihir Ernil. Hanya saja mereka…. ya... bagaimana ya menjelaskannya?"

Melihat Yuu yang kebingungan menjelaskan, Ruka menepuk pundaknya "Pelan-pelan saja Yuu, kau sama sekali tidak perlu bingung seperti itu."

"Terima kasih, Ruka," Senyum Yuu "Sumire dan yang lainnya merupakan murid perguruan Ernil. Tapi, karena jiwa mereka yang bebas dan juga sikap mereka yang menyukai tantangan serta barang-barang berharga, mereka memutuskan meninggalkan perguruan sihir Ernil dan menjadi perampok. Mereka mengatakan ini adalah perkerjaan yang bisa menwujudkan apa yang paling mereka inginkan."

"Merampok? Pekerjaan yang bisa menwujudkan apa yang mereka inginkan?" Ujar Ruka kebingungan.

"Dari segala macam pekerjaan yang ada, mereka memilih menjadi perampok? Sepertinya mereka merupakan orang-orang yang berpemikiran unik ya?" Ujar Tsubasa sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

Yuu yang mendengar ucapan Tsubasa hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga sangat heran, dengan kemampuan sihir yang ada, mereka sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk menemukan perkerjaan yang menjanjikan apa yang mereka inginkan. Tapi, mengapa teman-temannya itu memilih menjadi perampok? Baginya itu adalah misteri.

Yuu menatap punggung Natsume yang berjalan di depannya. Dia masih merasa ketakutan begitu mengingat kejadian semalam saat Natsume membantai para perampok itu. Baju dan badan Natsume sekarang penuh dengan darah yang mengering dan dia telah kembali menutup mata merah darahnya itu dengan kain putih.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Natsume. Perampok yang menculik mereka berdua bukanlah perampok yang kejam dan tak berperasaan. Aku yakin Sumire dan yang lainnya pasti tidak akan menyakiti mereka berdua."

Natsume yang mendengar ucapan Yuu, sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun.

Mereka berempat berjalan keluar dari gunung Ethin menuju desa Sangrath yang memang terletak tidak jauh dari gunung ini. Mereka memerlukan informasi mengenai keberadaan perampok yang menculik Mikan dan Hotaru sekarang. Yuu mengatakan bahwa dia bisa mendapatkan informasi itu di desa Sangrath.

Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu yang berjalan di belakang Natsume sama sekali tidak berbicara banyak. Melihat Natsume, mereka terus teringat dengan kejadian semalam. Namun, mereka sama sekali tidak berani bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadanya. Kesunyian itu menyebabkan suasana di sekeliling mereka menjadi sangat tegang.

"Bagaimana dengan luka di pundak mu itu, Yuu?" tanya Tsubasa tiba-tiba, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Berkat sihir penyembuh Ruka, lukaku sudah menutup. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." jawab Yuu sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Tawa Tsubasa.

Tiba-tiba dari balik semak-semak di depan mereka seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun berlari keluar dan mengejutkan mereka semua kecuali Natsume yang tetap saja tanpa ekspresi. Anak laki-laki itu berambut abu-abu dan bermata hijau, badan serta pakaiannya sangat kotor dan kumuh. Anak laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak takut maupun terkejut walau melihat Natsume yang baju dan badannya yang penuh darah. Dia menatap mereka semua dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Adik kecil, ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Yuu kepada anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yuu. Dia membalikkan badannya dan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa itu?" Ujar Tsubasa kebingungan melihat apa yang terjadi, begitu juga dengan Ruka dan Yuu.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau mematung di sana." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba mengejutkan mereka semua.

"Eh! Maaf, Maaf! Ayo kita jalan." Balas Tsubasa cepat.

Desa Sangrath merupakan desa yang cukup besar dengan penduduk yang cukup banyak. Namun, saat mereka memasuki desa ini, mereka tahu desa ini sedang mengalami kesulitan. Mata penduduk desa ini kelihatan sangat suram dan tidak bersemangat.

"Desa ini mengalami gagal panen." Ujar Yuu sedih.

Para penduduk desa yang melihat Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Mengapa mereka menjauhi kita?" tanya Tsubasa bingung.

"Ehm… Mungkin karena mereka terkejut melihat Natsume…" Jawab Ruka sambil menatap badan Natsume yang penuh darah.

"Kau benar, Ruka. Pasti karena itu." Balas Tsubasa sambil menepuk kepalanya. Siapapun yang melihat Natsume sekarang pasti akan menjauhinya.

"Sebaiknya kalian menginap saja dulu di penginapan itu. Natsume bisa membersihkan badannya di sana dan aku akan mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan Sumire dan yang lainnya." Ujar Yuu sambil menunjukkan sebuah penginapan tidak jauh di depan mereka.

Ruka dan Tsubasa sangat setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Yuu. Berjalan di desa ini dengan kondisi Natsume sekarang ini sama sekali bukanlah ide yang bagus. "Ide yang bagus Yuu. Terima kasih."

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti!" Senyum Yuu dan berlari menjauhi mereka.

Penginapan desa yang ditunjukkan Yuu merupakan satu-satunya penginapan yang ada di desa ini. Penginapan ini cukup bersih dan bagus. Meski Ruka dan Tsubasa mengalami kesulitan karena pemilik penginapan itu pertama kali sama sekali tidak bersedia menyewakan kamar untuk mereka begitu melihat Natsume. Namun, akhirnya mereka berhasil juga mendapatkan sebuah kamar setelah mereka bersedia membayar tiga kali lipat dari harga sewa biasanya.

"Ini pakaian baru untuk mu, Natsume." Ujar Ruka sambil menyerahkan pakaian baru yang dimintanya dari pemilik penginapan kepada Natsume.

Natsume menerima baju yang diberikan Ruka dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Sedangkan Ruka dan Tsubasa beristirahat di dalam kamar yang mereka sewa sambil menunggu kepulangan Yuu.

"Ruka…" Panggil Tsubasa tiba-tiba sambil menatap mata biru langitnya.

"Ada apa kak Tsubasa?" Tanya Ruka.

"Katakan padaku. Siapa sebenarnya Natsume itu?"

Ruka sangat terkejut begitu mendengar pertanyaan Tsubasa itu.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kekuatanya, kemampuan sihirnya, dan juga perubahan tangannya… Itu sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan seorang manusia biasa. Siapa dia sebenarnya, Ruka?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kak Tsubasa. Aku baru bertemu dengannya tidak lama. Dia menolongku dan Hotaru saat kami hampir tertangkap Reo." Jawab Ruka.

Tsubasa menggaruk kepalanya "Di mana kalian bertemu, Ruka? Dengan kemampuannya yang begitu luar biasa seharusnya dia sangat terkenal. Tapi, mengapa tidak ada orang yang mengenalnya? Ya…. Walau kadang dia agak aneh dan kelihatan sangat kejam serta tidak berperasaan…. "

"Dia selama ini hidup di hutan dan sama sekali tidak pernah keluar dari hutan itu. Jadi mungkin karena itulah tak ada orang yang mengenalnya."

"Hutan? Begitu ya…"

Ruka merasa bersyukur sekali karena Tsubasa sama sekali tidak bertanya padanya hutan apa tempat dia bertemu dengan Natsume.

"_Maaf, kak Tsubasa. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab dengan jujur pertanyaan-pertanyaan mu itu." _Pikir Ruka dalam hatinya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Tsubasa tentang apa saja yang diketahuinya tentang Natsume. Dia merasa takut, bagaimana jika apa yang diterkanya itu salah? Bagaimana jika Natsume sama sekali bukan makhluk sihir seperti apa yang diduganya? Penampilan Natsume sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya. Namun, warna mata, kekuatan, kemampuan menggunakan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir, perubahan tangannya yang tiba-tiba serta sikapnya yang kadang-kadang sangat sadis dan kejam membuat Ruka sangat bimbang. Apakah Natsume benar-benar merupakan makhluk sihir? Dan bagaimana dengan Mikan yang juga bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa matra dan lingkaran sihir? Apakah dia juga merupakan makhluk sihir?

"Yuu masih belum kembali ya? Hari sudah mulai gelap. Kurasa malam ini kita harus menginap di desa ini." Ujar Tsubasa sambil melihat langit yang sudah mulai gelap dari jendela kamar mereka.

"Kau benar, Kak Tsubasa. Yuu juga perlu beristirahat. Dia terluka, meski dia mengatakan tidak apa-apa, aku khawatir lukanya akan terbuka lagi."

"Tok-Tok-tok." Pintu kamar mereka tiba-tiba diketuk.

"Siapa?" tanya Ruka.

"Ini aku, Yuu."

"Masuklah, Yuu." Balas Tsubasa.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan Yuu berjalan masuk sambil tersenyum "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama, aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan informasi yang kalian inginkan."

"Di mana para perampok itu sekarang?" tanya Natsume yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan mereka semua. Natsume sudah membersihkan badannya dan mengganti pakaiannya yang penuh darah itu dengan pakaian yang bersih. Matanya masih ditutup dengan kain putih seperti biasanya.

"Mereka menuju kerajaan Orthanc. Dan kemungkinan besar mereka menggunakan jalur darat untuk mencapai kerajaan Orthanc." Jawab Yuu.

"Kerajaan Orthanc?" ujar Ruka terkejut.

"Iya. Dari informasi yang kudapatkan, mereka mengatakan mereka berhasil mendapatkan permata paling berharga milik kerajaan Orthanc dan mereka ingin menukar permata tersebut dengan uang dan barang berharga lainnya. "

"Permata?" Ujar Tsubasa sambil menggaruk kepalanya "Memang benar. Hotaru yang merupakan putri satu-satunya Raja dan Ratu Orthanc bisa diibaratkan sebagai permata paling berharga milik kerajaan Orthanc. Tapi, tetap saja aku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir seperti itu….."

Ruka sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi, dia sangat setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsubasa. Dengan sikapnya yang cuek, dingin, dan tidak berekspresi itu, dia diibaratkan sebagai permata? Dalam mimpinya pun dia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Putri? Maksud kalian teman yang kalian cari itu adalah Putri Hotaru dari kerajaan Orthanc?" Tanya Yuu terkejut.

Ruka mengangguk kepalanya "Benar."

"Eh? Jadi permata yang ingin ditukar oleh Sumire dan yang lainnya adalah Putri Hotaru? Artinya, Sumire dan yang lainnya sekarang sedang menyandera dan bermaksud meminta tebusan pada Raja dan Ratu Orthanc?

"Benar. Itu satu-satunya penjelasan yang paling masuk akal, Yuu." Jawab Tsubasa tenang.

"Tidak mungkin…." Ujar Yuu pelan dengan wajah pucat. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan teman-teman semasa kecilnya itu berani melakukan hal gila seperti ini, menyandera seorang putri raja dan meminta tebusan. Walau dia tahu mereka menyukai tantangan, apa mereka sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan akibat yang mereka dapatkan jika apa yang mereka rencanakan itu gagal.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Yuu. Aku akan meminta pemilik penginapan untuk menyiapkan kereta kuda dengan kuda terbaik dan tercepat di desa ini untuk melanjutkan perjalanan kita besok," ujar Tsubasa sambil menepuk pundak Yuu dan menatap Ruka dan Natsume "Begitu juga dengan kalian berdua."

"Hn." Balas Natsume. Dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Mau ke mana kau Natsume? Kau perlu beristirahat tahu?" teriak Tsubasa begitu melihat Natsume yang berjalan menjauh.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mau tidur sekamar denganmu, Bayangan." Balas Natsume cuek.

"Dasar bocah sialan." Ujar Tsubasa sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Natsume berjalan keluar dari penginapan tersebut dan menyusuri desa itu mencari tempat untuk menyendiri. Dia memerlukan tempat yang bisa menenangkan dirinya. Dia telah kehilangan kendali akan dirinya semalam. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik lagi saat mendengar para perampok itu menyakiti Mikan. Pandangan matanya menjadi gelap, kemarahan memenuhi pikirannya dan dia membiarkan sisi tergelap dari dirnya untuk mengambil alih badannya. Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun yang berani menyakiti Mikan. Dia tahu jika Ruka dan Tsubasa tidak menghentikannya, dia pasti telah membunuh para perampok itu.

Ruka sepertinya mulai menyadari siapa dirinya itu. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak menceritakannya pada yang lainnya ataupun bertanya padanya. Natsume tahu, Ruka bukanlah orang yang akan membocorkan apa yang diketahuinya sekarang karena dia masih meragukan kebenaran yang ada dan juga di sebabkan karena dia menganggap Natsume sebagai teman.

Benar. Ruka menanggapnya sebagai teman. Tapi, itu karena dia masih belum mengetahui secara keseluruhan siapa sesungguhnya dia itu. Dia yakin, Ruka pasti akan sangat ketakutan dan menjauhinya jika dia mengetahui dan melihat sosok asli dirinya sebenarnya. Semua makhluk hidup yang mengetahui dan melihat sosok aslinya pasti akan merasa jijik, takut, benci dan menjauhinya. Hanya Mikanlah yang tidak pernah jijik, takut, benci dan menjauhinya meskipun telah melihat sosok aslinya.

Apakah Mikan baik-baik saja? Apakah dia merasa ketakutan? Apakah dia bisa makan dengan benar? Apakah dia bisa tidur dengan baik? Apakah dia merasa kedinginan? Apakah dia merasa kesepian? Apakah dia merindukannya?

Pertanyaan tersebut terus berputar di dalam pikiran Natsume semenjak dia berpisah dengan Mikan. Dia sangat merindukan Mikan, dia terus merasakan kegelisahan semenjak berpisah dengan Mikan dan juga mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya setiap malam membuatnya semakin gelisah. Dia ingin sekali melihat wajahnya sekarang, mendengar suaranya dan juga memeluknya dengan kedua tangannya.

"DASAR PEMBAWA KESIALAN!" Teriak seorang wanita menyadarkan Natsume dari lamunannya.

Meskipun Natsume menutup matanya, dia bisa merasakan sekelilingnya dengan sempurna. Dengan indra penciuman, pendengarannya serta caranya membaca aura semua makhluk hidup, dia bisa menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya, beberapa orang penduduk desa sedang mengelilingi seorang anak kecil. Dari bau dan auranya, Natsume tahu, anak itu adalah anak yang di temuinya tadi saat menuju desa ini.

"DASAR PEMBAWA MALAPETAKA!" teriak salah seorang wanita yang mengelilingi anak kecil tersebut.

"BENAR! LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI SAJA! SEMENJAK KAU KEMARI DESA INI TERUS DILANDA KEMALANGAN!" Tambah seorang pria yang berdiri di depan anak kecil tersebut.

Anak itu sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan para penduduk desa itu. Mata hijaunya menatap tajam para penduduk itu.

"Mau apa kau? Ingin mengutuk kami?" Tanya pria itu penuh kemarahan.

Anak itu tetap diam membisu menatap mereka semua.

"JANGAN MENATAP KAMI SEPERTI ITU!" Teriak pria tersebut. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menampar pipi anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun meski menerima tamparan itu. Wajahnya sama sekali tiak menunjukkan rasa sakit ataupun takut. Dia kembali mengangat wajahnya menatap para penduduk desa itu. Mata hijaunya tetap menatap tajam mereka yang berada di depannya.

"KU BILANG JANGAN MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU!" teriak pria itu lagi sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul anak itu lagi.

Namun, sebelum tanganya menyentuh anak itu, Natsume telah berdiri di sampingnya menangkap tangan pria itu dan menghentikan aksinya.

Semua yang ada di sana sangat terkejut begitu melihat Natsume, begitu juga dengan anak kecil berambut perak itu.

"Siapa kau? Lepaskan tanganku?"

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan pria tersebut maupun melepaskan tangannya.

Melihat sikap Natsume, kemarahan memenuhi para penduduk desa itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyukai sikap Natsume yang tiba-tiba ikut campur itu. Beberapa penduduk desa itu maju ingin menyerang Natsume. Namun, tiba-tiba langkah kaki mereka terhenti. Melihat Natsume yang berdiri di depan mereka, tiba-tiba ketakutan menyelimuti hati mereka. Walau tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, mereka semua merasa lebih baik jangan mencari masalah dengan pemuda di depan mereka itu.

Pria itu langsung berjalan menjauh begitu Natsume melepaskan tangannya diikuti penduduk desa yang berada di sana.

Tiba-tiba salah satu penduduk desa itu membalikkan badannya menatap Natsume "Anak itu adalah pembawa malapetaka. Sebaiknya kau tidak mendekatinya."

Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan penduduk desa itu. Sepeninggalan mereka, dia melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mencari tempat untuk menyendiri.

"Jangan mengikuti ku." Ujar Natsume sambil berjalan, dia tahu anak kecil itu mengikutinya.

Anak itu tetap diam tidak mengatakan apapun dan Natsume juga sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Dia terus berjalan sampai dia menemukan sebuah padang rumput tidak jauh dari desa itu.

Natsume membaringkan dirinya di atas padang rumput itu. Anak kecil itu berjalan mendekati dan duduk di sampingnya.

Anak itu menatap wajah Natsume tanpa mengatakan apapun. Biasanya orang akan menjauhinya jika mendengar dia adalah pembawa malapetaka, begitu juga dengan orang yang menolongnya saat ditindas. Mereka hanya akan berbaik hati pada awalnya saja, setelah mengetahui apa yang bisa dilakukannya, mereka akan takut, membenci dan menjauhinya. Menolak keberadaannya. Namun, pemuda di depannya ini berbeda, walau tidak tahu mengapa, dia merasa pemuda ini sama sekali tidak akan takut padanya meskipun tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya.

Dia tahu, Natsume adalah pemuda yang tadi pagi berjalan dengan badan dan baju berlumuran darah menuju desa ini. Pemuda di depannya ini sama sekali bukan orang biasa, ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya, sesuatu yang gelap dan mengerikan. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak takut padanya karena dia tahu pemuda ini sama sekali tidak menolak keberadaanya.

"Jangan mengikutiku." Ujar Natsume.

Anak kecil itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia mengikuti Natsume berbaring di atas padang rumput. Dia menutup kedua mata hijaunya, tangannya mengengam erat baju Natsume.

Natsume sama sekali tidak bergerak maupun menghentikan apa yang dilakukan anak itu, dia membiarkannya melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Tidak lama kemudian dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara dengkur pelan anak kecil di sampingnya itu.

* * *

Anak kecil berambut abu-abu itu membuka mata hijaunya saat matahari pagi menyinarinya. Anak kecil itu terkejut saat menemukan Natsume tidak berada di sampingnya lagi. Dia melihat sekelilingnya berharap bisa menemukan Natsume. Namun sejauh matanya melihat, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berada di sana.

Dia bangkit dari tempatnya dan berlari menuju desa. Dia berlari secepat yang bisa dilakukan kedua kakinya ke arah penginanpan desa ini. Di desa ini hanya ada satu penginapan, pemuda itu pasti ada di penginapan itu.

Dia yang berlari dan tidak mempedulikan sekelilingnya tanpa sengaja menabrak salah seorang penduduk desa yang berlalu lalang.

"Siapa yang menabr…" Ujar Pria yang ditabrak anak kecil itu. Namun, begitu melihat siapa yang menabraknya, kemarahan memenuhi hatinya "KAU LAGI! DASAR ANAK PEMBAWA KESIALAN?"

Teriakan pria itu membuat para penduduk desa yang berjalan disana berhenti dan berkumpul melihat apa yang terjadi.

Anak itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan kemarahan pria itu. Saat dia ingin berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, pria yang ditabraknya itu menarik bajunya "Sudah cukup kau membawa malapetaka di sini! Kami tidak akan membiarkan kamu berada di desa ini lagi!"

"BENAR! USIR SAJA DIA DARI DESA KITA INI!" teriak salah satu penduduk desa yang berada di samping mereka.

"Kalau kita usir dia dari sini, bagaimana jika dia kembali lagi? atau bagaimana jika dia mengutuk kita semua seperti apa yang biasanya dilakukannya?" ujar penduduk desa lainnya.

"Kalau begitu kita bakar saja dia. Jika kita membakarnya sampai mati, dia tidak akan bisa mengutuk kita lagi."

"Benar! Bakar saja dia!"

"IYA, BENAR! BAKAR SAJA ANAK PEMBAWA MALAPETAKA INI"

"BAKAR! BAKAR! BAKAR!" Teriak para penduduk desa itu bersama.

Anak kecil itu terkejut begitu mendengar apa yang diteriakkan penduduk desa ini. Dia tahu sekali apa yang dikatakan penduduk desa ini sama sekali bukan gertakan ataupun bohongan. Penduduk desa ini benar-benar akan membakarnya hidup-hidup.

Pria yang tadi ditabrak anak kecil itu menyeretnya menuju tengah desa diikuti para penduduk desa sambil berteriak "BAKAR! BAKAR! BAKAR!"

* * *

"Dua ekor kuda ini adalah kuda terbaik dan tercepat di desa ini. Aku harap tidak mengecewakan anda semua." Ujar pemilik penginapan itu sambil tersenyum kepada Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu.

Tsubasa memeriksa kedua ekor kuda yang menarik kereta kuda itu. Kedua kuda itu memiliki badan yang tegap dan kaki yang kuat, tidak diragukan lagi kedua ekor kuda ini memang merupakan kuda unggulan. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, kedua ekor kuda ini kelihatan sangat gelisah dan ketakutan.

"Apa kau yakin kedua ekor kuda ini baik-baik saja? Kenapa mereka kelihatannya sangat ketakutan?" tanya Tsubasa kepada pemilik penginapan.

Pemilik penginapan itu menggaruk kepalanya "Aku tidak tahu. Kedua ekor kuda ini sama sekali tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Saat aku membawanya kemari tadi subuh, mereka masih baik-baik saja. Namun, sekarang mereka kelihatan ketakutan akan sesuatu."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Tsubasa lagi.

"Sampai kapan kau mau membahas kedua ekor kuda di depanmu itu, bayangan?" Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba mengejutkan Tsubasa.

"Natsume, aku sama sekali tidak mau perjalanan kita terhambat gara-gara kud…" Balas Tsubasa. Namun, ucapannya terhenti begitu dia melihat para penduduk desa yang berjalan melewati mereka sambil menyeret seorang anak kecil ke lapangan desa sambil berteriak "BAKAR!BAKAR!BAKAR!"

Meski tdak tahu apa yang terjadi, Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan para penduduk desa Sangrath ini.

Ruka dan Tsubasa berlari ke arah kerumunan penduduk desa itu. Namun, pemilik peginapan itu menarik baju mereka dan menghentikan mereka. "Jangan, tuan. Jangan menolong anak itu. Biarkan saja. Anak itu adalah pembawa malapetaka. Biarkan saja para penduduk desa ini melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan."

Mereka berdua membalikkan wajah menatap pemilik penginapan itu dengan penuh kemarahan begitu mendengar ucapannya. Di hadapan mereka sekarang ini ada seorang anak kecil yang akan dibakar hidup-hidup dan pemilik penginapan ini menyuruh mereka untuk membiarkan dan melihat saja itu terjadi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" perintah Tsubasa penuh kemarahan.

Melihat wajah penuh kemarahan Ruka dan Tsubasa, pemilik penginapan itu melepaskan tangannya "Jangan mencoba menolongnya, tuan. Sebab, siapapun yang selama ini menolongnya pasti akan mengalami kesialan atau lebih buruk lagi kematian."

Ruka dan Tsubasa sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan pemilik penginapan itu. Mereka berdua dan Yuu berlari menuju lapangan desa, sedangkan Natsume hanya berjalan dengan lambat mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Sesampai di lapangan desa, Ruka, Tsubasa, dan Yuu, melihat anak kecil itu diikat pada sebatang kayu dan kayu kering yang mudah terbakar ditumpuk di sekeliling kakinya. Anak itu sama sekali tidak berteriak meminta tolong ataupun memohon penduduk desa ini untuk menghentikan niatnya. Namun, mata hijaunya menatap sekelilingnya dengan panik.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Tsubasa saat melihat salah seorang penduduk desa ingin menyalakan api pada kayu kering di bawah kaki anak tersebut.

Para penduduk desa memalingkan wajahnya menatap sumber suara tersebut.

"Hentikan! Mengapa kalian ingin membakar hidup-hidup anak itu?" tanya Tsubasa penuh kemarahan.

"Kalian yang merupakan orang luar, jangan ikut campur dengan urusan desa ini." Balas salah seorang penduduk desa itu penuh kemarahan.

"Apa salah anak itu sehingga kalian mau membakarnya hidup-hidup?" tanya Ruka sambil menatap semua penduduk desa ini.

"Benar. Apapun kesalahan anak kecil itu, tidak bisa kah kalian menyelesaikannya tanpa melakukan hal mengerikan seperti ini?" tambah Yuu yang berdiri di belakang mereka berdua.

"Kesalahan anak ini? Kalian yang orang luar mana tahu apa yang telah dilakukan anak ini." Balas penduduk desa itu.

"Memangnya apa kesalahan anak itu?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Anak ini sama sekali bukan berasal dari desa ini. Sebulan yang lalu anak ini tiba-tiba muncul di desa ini. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu dari mana asalnya. Awalnya kami merasa kasihan padanya, kami menerimanya, memberikannya tempat tinggal serta makanan. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak berekspresi dan dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sampai suatu hari, beberapa anak penduduk desa berkelahi dengannya. Saat kami memisahkan mereka anak itu mengeluarkan suaranya untuk pertama kalinya, yaitu kalian akan mati… " Jelas salah seorang wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Tahukah kalian apa yang terjadi dengan anakku dan teman-temannya yang berkelahi dengan anak tersebut saat itu," ujar seorang wanita tiba-tiba dengan mata berurai air mata "Mereka benar-benar mati. Anakku dan teman-temannya itu mati dengan mengenaskan karena tenggelam di danau."

"Bukan hanya itu saja. Rumah penduduk desa tempat dia menumpang terbakar, semua anggota keluarga itu mati dalam kerena terperangkap dalam kebakaran kecuali anak itu. Dan tahu kah kalian? Sehari sebelum kejadian itu terjadi, anak itu mengatakan kepada seluruh anggota keluarga itu bahwa mereka akan mati." Tambah penduduk desa lainnya.

"Dia yang mengutuk mereka. Semenjak kedatangan anak ini, banyak ternak kami yang mati dan juga gagalnya panen kami. Anak ini adalah pembawa kesialan, pembawa malapetaka."

Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu tahu, apapun yang dikatakan mereka penduduk desa pasti tidak akan merubah pemikiran mereka. Musibah yang terus melanda desa ini menyebabkan penduduk desa ini menjadi sangat sedih, kecewa serta marah dan untuk menenangkan hati mereka sendiri, mereka mengkambing hitamkan anak itu.

Anak kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya begitu mendengar ucapan para penduduk desa yang terus menyalahkan semua musibah kepadanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun untuk membela dirinya. Dia tahu, apapun yang dikatakannya tidak akan berguna. Memang benar, dia mengatakan pada anak penduduk desa dan keluarga tempat dia tinggal, bahwa mereka akan mati. Tapi, itu bukan karena dia mengutuk mereka seperti apa yang dikatakan penduduk desa.

Dia memiliki suatu kemampuan yang tidak pernah diceritakannya kepada siapapun. Dia bisa melihat kematian seseorang melalui mimpi. Saat memimpikan kematian seseorang yang dikenalnya, dia akan berusaha untuk memberitahu orang yang bersangkutan. Namun, tidak pernah ada orang yang mempercayainya. Setelah apa yang dikatakannya terbukti, dia akan dianggab sebagai penyebab kematian orang itu. Dia akan ditakuti, dibenci, dan dijauhi.

Dia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa dia memiliki kemampuan ini. Dia tidak memiliki ingatan akan siapa dirinya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat siapa dirinya, orang tuanya, dan tempat asalnya. Satu-satunya yang diingatnya hanyalah namanya.

Anak kecil itu menghela napas panjang. Jika hidupnya memang harus berakhir di sini, maka dia akan menghadapinya dengan tabah. Dia sudah biasa dibenci dan dijauhi selama hidupnya ini, mungkin mati merupakan yang terbaik untuknya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya tanpa sengaja menatap Natsume yang baru saja berjalan memasuki lapangan desa ini.

Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal pemuda itu, dia baru saja bertemu dua kali dengannya kemarin. Meskipun merasakan sesuatu yang gelap dan mengerikan pada pemuda itu, dia juga merasakan kenyamanan saat berada di sampingnya. Tapi, dia akan mati tidak lama lagi, tidak ada gunanya lagi dia memikirkan semua itu.

Natsume yang baru saja memasuki lapangan desa itu tahu mata hijau anak itu terus menatapnya. Natsume mendengar dengan jelas teriakan penuh kemarahan para penduduk desa

"Jika anak itu mati, desa kami pasti akan terbebas dari semua musibah ini."

"Benar karena itulah kami harus membakarnya, dia harus mati."

"BAKAR! BAKAR!

"BAKAR ANAK PEMBAWA KESIALAN ITU!"

Melihat keadaan anak kecil itu, Natsume teringat akan masa lalunya. Masa lalunya yang menyedihkan dan ingin dilupakannya.

"_BUNUH ANAK ITU!"_

"_JANGAN BIARKAN DIA HIDUP!"_

_Seorang anak kecil berambut hitam berlari menyusuri sebuah gang kecil menghindari beberapa orang dewasa yang mengejarnya sambil membawa pedang di tangan mereka. Mata merah darahnya melihat sekelilingnya dan berusaha mencari tempat untuk meloloskan diri. _

_Dia sudah sangat lelah. Namun, para orang dewasa itu sama sekali tidak mau melepaskannya. Dia terus berlari menyusuri gang sempit itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga ternyata di ujung gang itu beberapa orang pria dewasa telah menunggunya dengan pedang di tangan mereka. Mereka tersenyum menyeringai kepadanya._

_Anak kecil itu membalikkan badannya, berusaha mencari jalan lain untuk meloloskan dirinya. Tapi, sudah terlambat. Dia sama sekali tidak menemukan jalan untuk kabur lagi, dia telah terkepung._

"_Kau tidak bisa melarikan lagi dasar setan bermata merah." Ujar salah satu pria itu dan menangkapnya._

_Anak itu diseret paksa oleh mereka ke lapangan terbuka . Mereka mengikatnya pada sebatang kayu dan menyalakan api pada kayu kering di sekelilingnya. Anak kecil itu berteriak kesakitan. Namun, orang sekelilingnya sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. _

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Tsubasa, Ruka dan Yuu menyadarkan Natsume saat melihat salah seorang penduduk desa menyalakan api di bawah kaki anak kecil itu.

Mereka bertiga ingin berlari ke arah anak itu dan menyelamatkannya. Tapi, Para penduduk desa menangkap dan menghentikan gerakan mereka. Saat api tersebut hampir menyentuh kaki anak itu, Natsume tiba-tiba melesat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ke arah anak itu. Dia mencabut pedang sihir Shire yang ada di pinggangnya untuk memotong tali yang mengikat anak itu dan menangkap badannya yang kecil dengan kedua tangannya sebelum dia jatuh kedalam pelukan api di bawahnya.

Anak kecil itu terkejut begitu melihat Natsume menyelamatkannya begitu juga dengan semua penduduk desa.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak penduduk desa itu penuh kemarahan.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan penuh kemarahan penduduk desa itu. Dia menurunkan anak kecil itu "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Anak kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Natsume dan mengangguk.

Melihat Natsume yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan mereka, beberapa pria yang ada di sana berlari ke arah Natsume dan berusaha menyerangnya.

Natsume dengan mudah menghindar serangan mereka dan mengalahkan mereka. Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu juga tidak hanya tinggal diam membiarkan para penduduk desa itu menahan mereka. Dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan saat penduduk desa itu tersita pada Natsume, mereka berhasil melepaskan diri mereka dan mengalahkan penduduk yang menahan mereka.

Kemarahan penduduk desa itu semakin memuncak. mereka semua berlari menyerang Natsume dan anak kecil itu. Natsume mengangkat tangannya membuat lingkaran sihir dan membacakan mantra. Pilar api muncul mengelilingi dia dan anak kecil itu.

Penduduk desa yang melihat pilar api itu terkejut dan mundur kebelakang.

Natsume memalingkan wajahnya menatap anak kecil itu. Dia tahu alasan mengapa dia menyelamatkan anak ini sampai dua kali dan juga mengapa dia membiarkan anak ini tidur di sampingnya semalam. Anak ini mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bayangan dirinya sebelum dia bertemu dengan Mikan pada anak ini.

"Siapa nama mu?" tanya Natsume.

"Yoichi." Jawab anak itu sambil menatap Natsume.

"Yoichi, ikutlah dengan ku." ajak Natsume sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Mata Yoichi membesar karena terkejut begitu mendengar ajakan Natsume. Dia meloncat dengan penuh kegembiraan memeluk Natsume. Natsume mengajaknya yang dibenci, ditakuti dan dijauhi oleh semua orang untuk ikut bersamanya. Meski terasa aneh karena baru bertemu dengannya, dia tahu, Natsume tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang yang selama ini ditemuinya.

Natsume membalikkan wajahnya menatap semua penduduk desa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan pandangan tidak percaya "Anak ini akan ikut denganku, aku tidak akan berdiam diri jika kalian mencoba melukainya lagi."

Semua penduduk desa tiba-tiba merasakan ketakutan menyelimuti mereka begitu mendengar suara Natsume. Suaranya memang terdengar tenang, tapi semuanya bisa merasakan keseriusan dan kengerian dalam suaranya. Begitu juga dengan Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu yang melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka Natsume yang dingin dan tak berekspresi itu akan mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu untuk melindungi anak itu.

Natsume memadamkan pilar api yang mengelilinginya dan Yoichi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekati mereka. Keringat mereka mengalir turun dari dahi mereka. Semua penduduk desa hanya bisa berdiri di tempat mereka tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Pemuda di depan mereka ini sangat menakutkan.

"Ayo, Yoichi." ujar Natsume sambil menggengam tangan Yoichi dan berjalan melewati kerumunan para penduduk desa dan berjalan keluar dari lapangan desa itu.

"Tunggu, Natsume!" Teriak Tsubasa mengejar mereka diiikuti Ruka dan Yuu dari belakang.

Natsume berjalan menuju penginapan dengan Yoichi di sampingnya. Pemilik penginapan itu sangat terkejut begitu melihat Natsume dan Yoichi. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya berdiri diam melihat Natsume yang menaikkan Yoichi ke atas kereta kuda itu.

"Bawakan aku pakaian dan makanan untuk anak ini!" Perintah Natsume kepada pemilik penginapan itu.

Pemilik penginapan itu mengangguk kepalanya cepat-cepat penuh ketakutan dan berlari ke dalam penginapan.

"Natsume, tidak bisakah kau menunggu kami." Ujar Tsubasa tiba-tiba dari belakang bersama Ruka dan Yuu.

"Hn." Balas Natsume cuek.

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi saja dari desa ini. Sebelum penduduk desa ini berubah pikiran lagi." ujar Yuu sambil menatap Yoichi.

"Kurasa Yuu benar. " Balas Ruka setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Yuu.

"I..ini pakaian yang anda minta." Ujar pemilik penginapan yang baru keluar dari dalam penginapan sambil membawakan pakaian dan makanan baru untuk Yoichi kepada Natsume terbata-bata.

Natsume menerima pakaian serta makanan itu dan memberikannya pada Yoichi.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Kak Tsubasa, Ruka dan Natsume, kalian semua naik saja ke dalam kereta, biar aku saja yang membawa kereta kuda ini." Ujar Yuu kepada mereka bertiga.

Tsubasa dan Ruka menangguk kepalanya dan menaiki kereta kuda itu, begitu juga dengan Natsume.

Yuu mencambuk kedua kuda itu dengan pelan memerintah kedua kuda itu untuk berjalan. Kereta kuda itu berjalan dengan pelan keluar dari desa Sangrath ini diiringi tatapan tajam semua penduduk desa. Yuu merasa sangat bersyukur karena tidak ada seorangpun yang menghentikan kereta kuda mereka.

Setelah keluar dari desa itu, mereka mengarahkan kuda itu ke arah timur. Di dalam kereta kuda itu Tsubasa membuka sebuah peta untuk menentukan rute perjalanan mereka.

"Kita akan mengambil jalur laut dari kota Denethor. Jalur laut akan lebih cepat mencapai kerajaan Orthanc dari pada jalur darat, dengan begitu kita pasti bisa mengejar mereka. Dan dari sini ke kota Denethor kita memerlukan waktu sekitar lima hari." Jelas Tsubasa sambil melihat peta di dalam kereta kuda.

"Jadikan dalam tiga hari, bayangan." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba.

"EH! Itu tidak mungkin Natsume!" teriak Tsubasa begitu mendengar ucapan Natsume. Tidak mungkin mereka bisa menempuh perjalanan sejauh itu dalam waktu tiga hari.

"Aku tidak peduli! Mau melanjutkan perjalanan ini tanpa beristirahat atau bagaimana? Aku tidak peduli! Kita harus mencapai kota pelabuhan Deneothor dalam dua hari." Balas Natsume dingin sambil menatap Tsubasa.

Natsume merasa sangat frustasi walau dia tidak menunjukkannya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai perjalanan mereka yang menurutnya sangat lambat dan terus mendapat masalah. Mikan akan semakin jauh darinya jika perjalanan mereka masih begini lambat. Dia ingin sekali meninggalkan Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu untuk mencari Mikan. Dia yakin, perjalanannya akan lebih cepat jika dia hanya sendiri. Tapi, dia tidak bisa. Dia memerlukan mereka untuk mendapatkan informasi keberadaan Mikan dan juga dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Yoichi. Dia telah mengajak anak ini untuk ikut bersamanya, dia tidak akan mungkin meninggalkannya.

Tsubasa merasakan sedikit ketakutan begitu melihat sikap Natsume. Mata Natsume memang tidak terlihat. Tapi, dia tahu dibalik kain putih yang menutup matanya, sepasang mata berwarna merah darah sedang menatap tajam dirinya.

"Baiklah…" Balas Tsubasa pelan sambil menghela napasnya.

Ruka dan Yoichi yang berada di samping mereka sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Mereka hanya diam melihat mereka berdua. Baik Natsume maupun Tsubasa tidak mengatakan apapun lagi sehingga suasana di dalam kereta kuda ini menjadi sangat sunyi sekaligus tegang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kak Natsume?" tanya Yoichi tiba-tiba sambil menatap Natsume memecahkan kesunyian.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yoichi," jawab Natsume sambil menepuk kepalanya "Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Benar, Yoichi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Tambah Tsubasa ceria berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang tegang itu.

Yoichi memalingkan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu menatap Tsubasa "Aku tidak bertanya padamu. Dan jangan sok akrab dengan ku, Bayangan."

Tsubasa dan Ruka mematung begitu mendengar ucapan Yoichi. Sikap dan cara bicara anak ini benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Natsume.

Natsume kembali menepuk kepala Yoichi dan tersenyum menyeringai "Bagus sekali, Yoichi."

Mendengar ucapan Natsume, Ruka hanya bisa tertawa dan Tsubasa hanya bisa mengerutu sambil menghela napas. Namun di dalam hati mereka berdua, mereka merasa bersyukur. Setidaknya ketegangan yang ada telah mencair dan sepertinya Natsume memiliki sisi lembut terhadap anak ini.


	13. Chapter 12

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter XII  
_

_DUAR!_

_DUAR!_

_DUAR!  
_

_Suara petir yang menggema di hutan membuat Mikan menangis ketakutan. Badannya yang kecil gemetar karena ketakutan dan kedinginan. Dia duduk seorang diri di dalam sebuah gua dan menutup kedua telingannya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia sangat ketakutan dengan suara petir maupun kegelapan yang sedang menyelimutinya sekarang. _

"_Natsume….. Natsume….. Kau di mana?" panggilnya sambil terisak-isak._

_Tiba-tiba dia mendengar seseorang berjalan memasuki gua tersebut. Dia mengangkat kepalanya melihat ke arah pintu gua, cahaya kilat membuat dia dapat melihat siapa yang memasuki gua tersebut. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam seusianya berjalan dengan pelan memasuki gua tersebut. Kain putih yang menutup mata serta baju yang dikenakannya basah akibat air hujan._

_Mikan berlari mendekati anak laki-laki itu dan memeluknya._

"_Lepaskan aku, idiot. Badanku basah!" Perintah Natsume. _

_Mikan mempererat pelukannya, dia sama sekal tidak mempedulikan bajunya akan basah jika dia terus memeluk Natsume seperti itu._

"_Natsume, kau… kau ke mana? Aku takut sekali… Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian seperti ini lagi…" Ujarnya sambil terisak-isak._

_Natsume merasakan badan yang memeluknya gemetar, dia menghela napas dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Mikan dengan pelan "Badanku basah. Biarkan aku mengeringkan diriku dulu."_

_Natsume menatap kayu kering yang berada tidak jauh darinya, tiba-tiba muncul api membakar kayu kering dan menerangkan gua tersebut._

_Natsume berjalan mendekati api tersebut sambil menggengam tangan Mikan. _

"_Duduk dan hangatkan dirimu." perintah Natsume._

_Mikan mengangguk kepalanya dan menuruti apa yang diperintahkannya._

_Natsume membuka bajunya yang basah dan berusaha mengeringkannya. Mata Mikan yang duduk di depannya membesar karena terkejut begitu menatap punggung Natsume yang membelakangginya. Dia melihat sebuah tanda berbentuk sepasang sayap yang mengelilingi sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan sebuah symbol aneh di tengah lingkaran sihir tersebut. Dia pernah melihat tanda itu, tanda itu mirip sekali dengan tanda yang ada di punggungnya, kecuali warna dan bentuk symbol ditengah lingkaran sihir itu. Tanda di punggung Natsume berwarna hitam, sedangkan miliknya berwarna kemerahan dan symbol di tengah lingkaran mereka benar-benar mirip, hanya saja milik Natsume terbalik. _

_Karena penasaran, Mikan mendekati Natsume dan mengangkat tangannya menyentuh punggungnya. Natsume yang menyadari tangan Mikan memalingkan wajahnya menatapnya._

"_Apa ini Natsume?" tanya Mikan._

_Natsume tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut._

"_Natsume?" panggil Mikan, dia mengangkat tangannya dan melepaskan kain yang menutup matanya. _

"_Itu tanda lahir…" Jawab Natsume pelan sambil menatap Mikan._

"_Tanda lahir?"_

"_Iya…"_

"_Aku juga punya tanda lahir itu di punggungku,Natsume. Yang berbeda hanyalah warna dan bentuk symbol di tengah lingkaran itu." Tawa Mikan gembira._

_Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya diam menatap Mikan. Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memeluk erat tubuh Mikan yang kecil._

"_Natsume…" Panggil Mikan bingung dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba itu._

_Natsume melepaskan pelukannya tidak lama kemudian sambil menatap wajah Mikan. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas mata merah Natsume. Pandangan matanya sangat lembut. Namun, juga kelihatan sangat sedih._

"_Ada apa Natsume? Kenapa kau kelihatan sedih sekali?" tanya Mikan begitu melihat ekspresi Natsume. Dia kembali mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyentuh wajahnya._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa." _

"_Benarkah? Kau.." Balas Mikan. Namun, kalimatnya terputus karena dia terus bersin._

_Melihat Mikan yang terus saja bersin, Natsume menariknya duduk di depan api unggun kecil yang dinyalakannya. Dia duduk di belakangnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada badan Mikan. Dia mengangkat dagunya dan meletakkannya tepat di atas kepala Mikan._

"_Natsume…" Panggil Mikan dengan wajah memerah dan berusaha untuk berdiri._

"_Jangan bergerak, Mikan… " Ujar Natsume dan mempererat pelukannya._

"_Eh!"_

"_Jangan bergerak lagi…"_

"_Ba..baiklah…" Balas Mikan pelan dan membiarkan Natsume memeluknya. Dia sebenarnya sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Natsume. Namun, pelukan Natsume membuatnya sangat nyaman, dia merasa sangat aman, hangat dan damai di dalam pelukan Natsume. Dia sama sekali tidak takut lagi dengan suara petir maupun kegelapan yang ada di sekelilinnya. Mikan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memegang kedua lengan Natsume yang memeluknya._

"_Tidurlah, Mikan. Tidak perlu takut.. Aku ada di sampingmu…" Bisik Natsume pelan._

_Mikan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Natsume._

"_Tidurlah… Mikan…_

"_Tidurlah…."_

"MIKAN, BANGUN!" teriak Hotaru mengagetkan Mikan yang sedang tidur. Dia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan badannnya bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan.

"Apa yang terjadi Hotaru?" tanya Mikan panik.

"Keluar dari kabin ini, bodoh. Kapal ini terjebak dalam badai. Aku khawatir kapal ini tidak akan bisa bertahan untuk menghadapi badai ini." Jelas Hotaru sambil menarik tangan Mikan.

Mereka berdua berlari keluar dari kabin kapal. Mata Mikan membesar karena terkejut. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas ombak tinggi yang terus menghamtam kapal ini. Air laut terus masuk ke dalam geladak kapal akibat hamtaman ombak. Angin kuat yang bertiup memperparah keadaan. Dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan Sumire, Koko, Kitsuneme dan yang lainnya berusaha mengendalikan keadaan.

Mikan mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit gelap di atasnya. Selama tiga hari semenjak mereka berlayar dari kota pelabuhan Denethor, cuaca biasa-biasa saja, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda akan adanya badai. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka mereka akan terjebak dalam badai.

"LIPAT LAYAR KAPALNYA! KOKO, KAU KENDALIKAN KAPAL INI!" teriak Sumire.

Mendengar teriakan Sumire, Mikan dan Hotaru berlari untuk membantu mereka melipat layar kapal tersebut. Namun, hembusan angin yang kuat membuat mereka kesulitan untuk melipat layar kapal. Kapal itu terus terombang-ambing di dalam badai.

"SEMUANYA BERPEGANGLAH PADA SESUATU ERAT-ERAT!" Teriak Sumire tiba-tiba begitu melihat ombak tinggi yang meluncur ke arah kapal mereka.

Semua yang mendengar teriakan Sumire segera berpegang erat pada tiang ataupun benda-benda di samping mereka yang bisa menahan tubuh mereka terlempar keluar dari ombak tinggi itu.

Namun, Mikan yang berdiri di ujung geladak kapal sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berpegangan pada tiang kapal atau benda lainnya. Ombak tinggi itu menghamtam kapal itu dengan kuat dan dengan sukses melemparkan tubuhnya keluar dari kapal.

"MIKAN!" teriak Hotaru dan Sumire begitu melihat apa yang terjadi dan berlari ke ujung geladak kapal tempat Mikan tadi berdiri.

"MIKAN!" panggil mereka berdua dengan wajah pucat. Mereka berdua melihat sekeliling mereka berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan Mikan.

"HOTARU… SUMIRE… TO..TOLONG…" teriak Mikan terputus-putus. Suara teriakannya sama sekali tidak terdengar jelas karena air laut yang terus menerus menerjangnya. Dia berusaha keras untuk berenang ke arah kapal.

"MIKAN!" Panggil Hotaru dan Sumire lagi. Tiba-tiba mata Sumire menemukan Mikan yang berusaha berenang ke arah mereka.

"ITU DIA! DIA DI SANA!" teriak Sumire gembira sambil menunjuknya "Berikan aku pelampung atau tali. Aku akan menolongnya."

Namun sebelum Sumire sempat menolongnya. Sebuah ombak besar kembali menghamtam kapal mereka dan Mikan. Saat dia dan Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya menatap laut di depan mereka. Mikan telah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! MIKAN!"

Mikan yang terseret ke dalam laut berusaha untuk berenang ke atas permukaan. Namun, terjangan ombak membuat apa yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Dia akan terseret kembali kedalam laut. Dia merasa sangat ketakutan.

"TOLONG! TOLONG!" teriaknya dalam hati dan wajah Natsume pun terlukis dengan jelas di dalam pikirannya "NATSUME! NATSUME TOLONG…."

* * *

"Mikan…." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba sambil berdiri.

Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yoichi mengangkat kepala mereka menatap Natsume. Mereka masih berada di dalam kereta kuda yang melaju menuju kota Pelabuhan Denethor.

"Ada apa Natsume?" Tanya Ruka.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ruka.

"Mikan…. Mikan…." Panggil Natsume. Namun, suaranya biasanya sangat tenang itu terdengar sangat khawatir. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya menyusuri rambutnya. Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Perasaan tidak enak itu terasa seperti campuran perasaan khawatir, gelisah dan ketakutan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Wajah Mikan muncul di dalam pikirannya.

"Ada apa Natsume?" tanya Tsubasa khawatir, begitu juga dengan Ruka dan Yoichi. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Natsume seperti ini. Natsume biasanya sangat tenang, penuh kepercayaan diri, dan tidak berekspresi. Namun, Natsume yang ada di depan mereka sekarang kelihatannya sangat gelisah dan ketakutan.

"Ada apa Kak Natsume?" tanya Yoichi sambil menatap wajah Natsume.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mendengar pertanyaan Yoichi. Pikirannya sekarang penuh dengan Mikan. Telah terjadi sesuatu terhadap Mikan dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Memikirkan telah terjadi sesuatu terhadap Mikan membuat Natsume sangat ketakutan, badannya bergemetar begitu dia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika dia tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Mikan? Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika dia kehilangan Mikan?

"Mikan… Mikan… Mikan…."

* * *

Sementara itu Hotaru dan Sumire yang berada di dalam kapal terus saja berusaha mencari Mikan. Mereka terus melihat ke laut yang sedang mengamuk di depan mereka berharap akan menemukan Mikan.

Mikan mulai kehilangan napas dan tenaganya. Dia merasakan kaki serta tangannya mulai melemah dan rasa dingin menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menentang ombak itu lagi. Kedua kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat.

"_Mikan… "_

"_Mikan…."_

Di antara kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, Mikan yakin sekali, dia mendengar suara Natsume yang memanggilnya. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Natsume…." panggil Mikan lemah sambil menutup kedua matanya dan menyerahkan dirinya pada kegelapan.

Badan Mikan yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran dirinya tenggelam semakin dalam ke dasar laut , tiba-tiba badannya bercahaya. Seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang semakin lama semakin kuat sehingga memancar keluar ke permukaan laut.

Hotaru, Sumire dan yang lainya sangat terkejut begitu melihat cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam laut gelap itu. Cahaya itu sangat terang dan menyilaukan mata mereka. Mereka semua mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi mata mereka dari cahaya itu.

"APA INI?" teriak Sumire terkejut.

Hotaru sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sumire itu. Tapi, dia tahu. Cahaya putih ini mirip sekali dengan cahaya putih yang muncul saat Mikan melindungi dirinya dari serangan sihir laba-laba raksasa di hutan terlarang. Dia yakin cahaya ini pasti bersumber dari Mikan.

Cahaya putih semakin kuat dan terang sehingga Hotaru, Sumire dan yang lainnya memejamkan mata mereka. dan tiba-tiba mereka merasakan hembusan angin yang sangat kuat dari dalam laut.

Saat mereka membuka mata mereka, mereka sangat terkejut. Cahaya itu telah menghilang, begitu juga dengan badai yang menerjang kapal mereka. Laut di depan mereka tidak lagi mengamuk seperti tadi, laut di depan mereka sekarang sangat tenang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ujar Sumire bingung dan menatap laut dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Cahaya apa tadi itu?" tambah Kitsumene yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

Hotaru sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan Sumire dan Kitsumene. Dia berlari ke sekeliling geladak sambil menatap laut yang telah tenang itu untuk mencari Mikan. Namun, sejauh matanya memandang Mikan sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"MIKAANNNNN!"

* * *

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya, kita benar-benar berhasil." Tawa Tsubasa senang saat melihat pintu gerbang kota pelabuhan Denethor. Mereka telah berhasil mencapai kota pelabuhan Denethor hanya dalam jangka waktu tiga hari. Sesuatu yang menurutnya mustahil. Namun berhasil mereka tempuh sehingga rasa bangga dan juga gembira memenuhi hatinya.

"Benar sekali, kak Tsubasa. Kurasa kita telah berhasil memecahkan rekor." Tambah Ruka sambil tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Yuu.

"Ayo, masuk dan cari kapal menuju kerajaan Orthanc." Ujar Natsume dan berjalan masuk diikuti Yoichi.

"Eh! Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat sebentar Natsume? Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Tsubasa terkejut.

Mereka telah melakukan perjalanan selama tiga hari tanpa henti. Mereka sama sekali tidak beristirahat di kota maupun desa yang mereka lewati. Mereka hanya singgah di kota ataupun desa yang mereka lewati untuk mengganti kuda mereka yang kelelahan dan menyuplai makanan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan sekarang juga." Jawab Natsume dingin sambil menatap mereka.

Ruka, Tsubasa dan juga Yuu hanya diam membisu mendengar jawaban Natsume. Mereka sama sekali tidak berani membantah apa yang dikatakan Natsume sekarang. Mereka merasa ketakutan terhadapnya. Dia kelihatan sangat aneh, sekelilingnya memancarkan aura yang menakutkan dan menitimidasi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Pada hari kedua perjalanan mereka menuju Kota pelabuhan Denethor , Natsume tiba-tiba bersikap aneh, dia kelihatan sangat gelisah, khawatir serta ketakutan. Dia terus memanggil nama Mikan dan sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka yang menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Setelah kejadian itu, dia berubah, dia kelihatan sangat marah dan tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Sebaiknya kalian langsung ke pelabuhan saja. Aku akan mencari walikota ini. Aku akan memintanya meminjamkan Silphi." Ujar Tsubasa sambil menghela napas.

"Silphi?" Tanya Yuu bingung.

"Itu adalah nama kapal tercepat yang dimiliki kerajaan Arathorn." Jelas Ruka.

"Oo…" Ujar Yuu begitu mendengar penjelasan Ruka.

"Kalian tunggu aku di pelabuhan. Aku akan segera menyusul kalian di sana." Ujar Tsubasa tersenyum dan berlari masuk ke dalam pintu gerbang Kota Denethor melewati Natsume dan Yoichi.

"Sebaiknya kita turuti saja apa yang dikatakan Kak Tsubasa." Ujar Ruka.

Yuu mengangguk setuju sedangkan Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya diam saja dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kota diikuti Ruka, Yuu dan Yoichi.

* * *

Seorang gadis cantik berusia sembilan belas tahun berjalan menikmati angin laut. Rambut hitam ikal panjangnya terbang dimainkan angin. Matanya yang berwarna biru menatap pasir putih di bawahnya.

"Putri…." Panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang menatap sumber suara itu.

Seorang wanita berjalan mendekatinya "Putri, sebaiknya anda segera pulang ke istana."

"Ba…baiklah… tapi, biarkan aku menikmati laut ini sebentar lagi…." Balas gadis pelan.

Wanita itu menghela napas "Baiklah. Tapi, hanya sebentar saja..."

Gadis itu mengangguk kepalanya cepat-cepat dan berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu. Dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap sekelilingnya dan tiba-tiba matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang wanita yang diseret ombak laut.

Rasa terkejut memenuhi hatinya dan tanpa disadarinya, dia telah berlari ke laut untuk menolong wanita tersebut. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan ketakutan wanita di belakangnya yang terus menyuruhnya berhenti.


	14. Chapter 13

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter XIII  
_

Kapal silphi adalah kapal yang besar dan indah. Kapal itu berwarna hitam dan memiliki tiga tiang layar yang besar. Kapal itu mulai berlayar dari kota pelabuhan Denethor menuju kerajaan Orthanc. Para awak kapal berjalan ke sana-kemari untuk membuka layar kapal dan mengangat jangkar kapal.

Natsume dan Yoichi yang berada di geladak kapal sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sekeliling mereka. Natsume duduk mendongak kepalanya menatap langit. Perasaan khawatir dan gelisah yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya dua hari yang lalu memang tidak terasa lagi. Namun, dia tetap saja tidak bisa menghapus semua perasaan khawatir dan gelisah yang ada dihatinya semenjak dia terpisah dari Mikan.

Yoichi yang dari tadi menatap laut dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi membalikkan wajahnya menatap Natsume. Kelihatannya Natsume sudah kembali seperti semula, dia tidak kelihatan marah dan menitimidasi orang yang berada di sekelilingnya lagi.

"Kak Natsume, siapa Mikan itu?" tanya Yoichi tiba-tiba. Dia sangat penasaran dengan gadis bernama Mikan yang sering disebutkan Natsume itu. Meski baru mengikuti mereka tidak lama, dia tahu, tujuan mereka semua melakukan perjalanan ke kerajaan Orthanc terburu-buru adalah untuk mencari gadis bernama Mikan dan temannya. Sepertinya kedua gadis itu ditangkap oleh perampok dan sekarang berada di kerajaan Orthanc.

"Dia….. dia adalah seorang gadis Idiot." Jawab Natsume pelan.

"Idiot?"

"Iya. Dia adalah seorang gadis paling idiot di dunia."

Yoichi sama sekali tidak mengerti jawaban Natsume itu. Jika Mikan adalah gadis paling idiot di dunia kenapa dia mencarinya. Dengan sifat dan cara pikir Natsume, seorang gadis idiot pasti merupakan type manusia yang nomor satu harus dihindarinya jika bertemu."Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu, Kak Natsume?"

"Jika kau bertemu dengannya, kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya maksud ucapanku." Ujar Natsume datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Yoichi.

Yoichi sama sekali tidak bertanya tentang Mikan lagi. Dia bisa merasakan Natsume sama sekali tidak menyukai pertanyaannya barusan. Dia akan menantikan pertemuannya dengan gadis itu dan menilai sendiri seperti apa sebenarnya gadis yang dikatakan sebagai gadis teridiot di dunia oleh Natsume.

"Kak Natsume… Kau sangat kuat. Bisakah kau mengajariku cara bertarung?" tanya Yoichi tiba-tiba sambil menatap lurus kepadanya.

Natsume menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yoichi "Kenapa? Apakah karena kau ingin membalas perlakuan orang-orang yang selama ini menindasmu?"

Yoichi menggeleng kepalanya "Karena aku ingin menjadi kuat supaya bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dan juga aku tidak mau merepotkanmu terus, Kak Natsume."

"Apakah kau tidak membenci mereka?"

Yoichi kembali menggeleng kepalanya "Aku tidak tahu…. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apakah aku membenci mereka, sebab yang aku tahu selama ini hanyalah membenci diriku sendiri."

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya diam mendengar jawaban Yoichi.

"Kak Natsume…. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengutuk mati seseorang seperti yang dikatakan penduduk desa. Aku memiliki suatu kemampuan aneh, aku bisa melihat waktu kematian seseorang lewat mimpi. Namun, setiap kematian yang ku lihat dalam mimpi terbukti, semua orang akan menganggab akulah pelakunya. Dan juga kesialan yang selalu mengikuti ku kemanapun aku pergi, membuat semua orang membenci dan menjauhi ku."

Natsume tetap diam meski mendengar penjelasan Yoichi.

"Kak Natsume, setelah mengetahui ini semua apa kau akan membenci dan menjauhi ku?" tanya Yoichi.

Natsume tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepala Yoichi "Aku tidak membencimu dan juga, aku tidak akan menjauhimu. Aku akan mengajarimu cara bertarung dan juga aku akan mengajarimu menggunakan sihir."

"Sihir?"

"Ya. Kau memiliki bakat sihir yang luar biasa, Yoichi."

Yoichi tersenyum begitu mendengar ucapan Natsume. Dia sangat senang mendengar jawaban Natsume "Terima kasih, Kak Natsume."

"Ternyata kalian di sini, ya?" ujar Ruka tiba-tiba sambil berjalan kearah mereka "Sebaiknya kalian makan dulu Natsume, Yoichi. Makanan sudah di siapkan."

Natsume dan Yoichi menatap Ruka tanpa berkata apa-apa dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau makan saja Yoichi. Aku sama sekali tidak lapar. Temui aku setelah kau siap makan, aku akan mulai mengajarimu cara bertarung dan juga sihir." Ujar Natsume tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Yoichi mengangguk kepalanya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Natsume menatap Yoichi yang berlari meninggalkannya. Anak itu benar-benar mirip sekali dengannya, baik itu dari segi cara berpikir, sikap maupun jalan hidup. Namun, dia juga tahu. Yoichi berbeda dengannya. Dia bukanlah makhluk terkutuk sepertinya dan juga dia tidak memiliki dosa serta takdir yang menyakitkan sepertinya.

"Natsume, kau ingin mengajari Yoichi cara bertarung dan sihir ya?" tanya Ruka yang telah berada di sampingnya sambil menatapnya.

"Iya." Jawab Natsume singkat.

Ruka tersenyum dan mendongak kepalanya menatap langit "Aku iri padamu Natsume. Kau sangat kuat sedangkan aku begitu lemah. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melindungi Mikan dan Hotaru. Bahkan, meski aku sudah berhasil menguasai sihir mengendalikan binatang ini, aku tetap saja tidak bisa membantu. aku sama sekali tidak berguna."

Natsume membalikkan kepalanya menatapnya sejenak "Kekuatanku hanyalah untuk menghancurkan, sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan. Kekuatanmu lebih bagus, Ruka. Kekuatanmu itu sangat lembut. Namun, juga sangat kuat. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, sebab kau sama sekali bukan orang yang tidak berguna. Kita tidak akan bisa menemukan para perampok itu tanpamu."

Mendengar ucapan Natsume, Ruka sama sekali tidak bisa menahan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Natsume akan berkata demikian.

Natsume kembali mendongak kepalanya menatap langit "Dan tidak ada yang perlu kau irikan dari diriku yang seperti ini, Ruka…."

Ruka terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Natsume. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Natsume itu.

"Natsume," panggil Ruka lagi. Dia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Natsume "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau sama sekali bukan manusia kan?"

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ruka itu. Dia hanya diam membisu. Pertanyaan Ruka barusan sama sekali tidak mengagetkannya, sebab dia sudah tahu Ruka telah menyadari identitas dirinya sebenarnya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Natsume tiba-tiba tanpa menatapnya.

"Eh! Itu… menurutku… itu.." Jawab Ruka bingung sebab dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Natsume akan bertanya seperti itu.

Natsume tersenyum. Sikap Ruka sekarang membuat dia teringat dengan Mikan. Dia menyadari di antara Mikan dan Ruka ada suatu kemiripan, kadang-kadang mereka memiliki sikap dan pemikiran yang cukup mirip. Walau dia tahu, Ruka seribu kali lipat lebih pintar daripada Mikan.

Ruka sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Natsume tersenyum, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Natsume tersenyum. Wajahnya yang jarang berekspresi sekarang tersenyum di depannya.

Melihat senyum Natsume, Ruka tertawa. Natsume adalah orang yang sangat menutup dirinya. Namun, sepertinya dia mulai membuka hatinya untuknya. Dia merasa sangat senang dan pertanyaan yang barusan ditanyakannya pun terasa tidak penting lagi. Natsume adalah temannya, siapapun dia atau makhluk apapun dia, itu sama sekali tidak penting lagi.

"Baiklah, Natsume. Lupakan saja pertanyaanku barusan. Aku akan membawakan makanan kemari. Kita makan bersama saja di sini." senyum Ruka sambil menatap Natsume dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Natsume menatap punggung Ruka yang berjalan menjauh dan tersenyum lemah. Iri. Ruka iri kepadanya? Jika Ruka tahu siapa dia sebenarnya dan apa arti dari kekutatannya itu, dia ragu Ruka masih akan merasa iri kepadanya. Kekuatannya bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan, sesungguhnya dia sangat membenci kekuatannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau irikan dari diriku ini, Ruka….." Ujar Natsume pelan.

* * *

Geladak kapal Silphi menjadi tempat yang paling tepat bagi Natsume untuk mengajari Yoichi cara bertarung dan cara menggunakan sihir. Geladak kapal itu kini menjadi tempat favorit Ruka, Tsubasa, Yuu dan juga para awak kapal. Selama dua hari kapal ini berlayar, mereka semua berkumpul di geladak kapal untuk menonton Natsume melatih Yoichi.

"Angkat pedangmu lebih tinggi lagi, Yoichi. Incar titik kelemahan lawanmu." Ujar Natsume sambil menghindari serangan Yoichi.

Mereka menggunakan pedang kayu yang dipinjam dari awak kapal untuk latihan mereka.

"Percepat gerakanmu dan manfaatkan kesempatan yang ada."

Yoichi sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan Natsume dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan Natsume dengan segenap kemampuannya. Dia berusaha menyerang Natsume dengan pedang kayu ditangannya. Namun, Natsume dengan mudah menghindarnya.

"Jangan memberikan celah kepada musuh untuk menyerangmu." Ujar Natsume dan bergerak dengan cepat ke hadapan Yoichi. Dengan pedang kayu di tangannya dia memukul pedang kayu yang digenggam Yoichi sehingga terlepas dari tangannya. pedang kayu itu terlempar tinggi ke atas dan jatuh tepat di depan Tsubasa.

Natsume mengangkat pedang kayu di tangannya dan menempelkannya ke leher Yoichi "Jika aku adalah musuhmu. Maka kau sudah tidak bernyawa sekarang." Ujarnya dingin.

Ruka, Tsubasa, Yuu dan para awak kapal menelan ludah mereka melihat cara Natsume mengajari Yoichi. Natsume sama sekali bukan seorang pelatih yang lembut, dia adalah seorang pelatih yang sangat keras meskipun yang dilatihnya adalah seorang anak kecil. Dia sama sekali tidak segan-segan menyerang Yoichi dalam latihan mereka.

"Hari ini cukup sampai di sini." Ujar Natsume sambil menurunkan pedang kayu tersebut dari leher Yoichi.

Yoichi mengangguk kepalanya. Meski latihan dari Natsume sangat keras dan menyakitkan, Yoichi sama sekali tidak pernah membantah ataupun mengeluh dan itu membuat kagum semua yang ada di sana. Banyak awak kapal yang merasa tidak mampu mengikuti latihan yang dijalankan Yoichi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding sebentar Natsume," ujar Tsubasa tiba-tiba sambil memungut pedang kayu Yoichi yang berada di depannya "Kau dan aku, siapa yang lebih kuat dalam menggunakan pedang?"

Mendengar ucapan Tsubasa semua yang ada di sana sangat senang. Semua yang ada di sana tahu, Tsubasa sang pangeran kerajaan Arathorn terkenal dengan kemampuan berpedangnya yang hebat dan Natsume yang berhasil mengalahkan komandan musuh dalam perang di kota Cirrions jelas merupakan seorang ahli pedang yang tak kalah hebat. Pertarungan ini pasti akan sangat seru dan menarik untuk disaksikan.

"Hn." Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tantangan Tsubasa. Dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh.

Tsubasa tersenyum jahil dan bergerak dengan cepat menyerang Natsume "Jangan kabur, Natsume. Pertarungan kita waktu itu terhenti, sekarang saat untuk menentukan siapa pemenangnya."

Natsume membalikkan badannya dan menangkis pedang kayu Tsubasa dengan pedang kayu di tangannya "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu, Bayangan."

"Jika kau berhasil mengalahkan ku, aku tidak akan mengganggu mu lagi. Namun, jika aku berhasil mengalahkanmu, panggil aku Kak Tsubasa." Ujar Tsubasa.

"Baikalah kalau itu mau mu, Bayangan." Balas Natsume kesal sambil mendorong Tsubasa ke belakang dengan pedang ditangannya. Dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berniat meladeni Tsubasa. Namun, dia juga tahu, Tsubasa tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia mendapatkan apa maunya.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan melawan mu, Natsume." Senyum Tsubasa. Tsubasa sebenarnya sama sekali tidak tahu berapa hebat kemampuan Natsume dalam menggunakan pedang. Dia hanya pernah melihat Natsume bertarung menggunakan tangan kosong dan sihir. Tsubasa tahu dengan pasti, dia sama sekali bukan lawan Natsume dalam kedua bidang itu.

Tsubasa melesat dengan cepat ke arah Natsume dan menyerangnya dengan pedang kayu di tanganya. Natsume dengan gesit menghindar dan balik menyerangnya.

Ruka, Yuu dan awak kapal menatap dengan penuh kagum pertarungan yang ada di depan mereka. Kemampuan mereka berdua benar-benar luar biasa, gerakan mereka sangat cepat dan sama sekali tidak memberikan celah kepada lawan.

"Kau tidak tertarik untuk menonton petarungan itu, Yoichi?" tanya Ruka kepada Yoichi yang berada di sampingnya dan Yuu. Dia merasa heran karena Yoichi sibuk menghapal mantra sihir yang diajarkan Natsume dan kelihatannya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pertarungan di depan matanya itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik melihat suatu pertarungan yang sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya. Tidak mungkin bayangan itu mampu mengalahkan Kak Natsume, Kak Ruka." Jawab Yoichi datar tanpa menoleh kepada Ruka.

Ruka dan Yuu yang mendengar jawaban Yoichi hanya bisa terdiam tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Sikap cuek Yoichi benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Natsume.

Serangan Natsume yang terus menerus membuat Tsubasa kewalahan menangkis dan menghindar serangannya. "_Sial tidak kusangka dia juga begini hebat dalam menggunakan pedang._" pikirnya dalam hati.

Tsubasa tiba-tiba meloncat menjauh dari Natsume. Dia sudah mulai kelelahan, keringat mengalir dari dahinya dan napasnya sudah mulai terengah-engah. Natsume sama sekali tidak maju menyerangnya, dia hanya berdiri ditempatnya.

Tsubasa menatap Natsume yang berada di depannya dan menggerutu di dalam hati "_Aku sudah mulai lelah, dan dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun tanda kelelahan_."

Tsubasa tahu, jika pertarungan ini terus dilanjutkan seperti ini, maka dia pasti akan kalah. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk melancarkan serangan terakhir pada Natsume dengan mengumpulkan segenap tenaga dan kemampuannya. Dia menggengam pedang di tangannya dengan erat dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah Natsume.

Natsume yang melihat Tsubasa melesat ke arahnya tahu. Serangan itu adalah serangan terakhir dari Tsubasa yang akan menentukan siapa pemenang dalam pertarungan itu. Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud menghindar serangan itu, dia menerima tantangannya dan melesat maju ke arah Tsubasa. Dia sama sekali tidak berkeinginan membiarkan Tsubasa menang.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu menahan napas saat melihat mereka melancarkan serangan terakhir.

Tsubasa dan Natsume sama sekali tidak bergerak setelah melancarkan serangan terakhir mereka. Mereka berdua berdiri saling membelakangi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Siapa pemenangnya?" Pikir semua yang ada di sana.

Semua yang ada di sana terkejut sekali karena pedang kayu yang berada di tangan Tsubasa tiba-tiba patah. Natsume membalikkan badannya dan menempelkan pedang kayu itu pada leher Tsubasa.

"Aku kalah." Ujar Tsubasa. Dia kalah telak dalam melawan Natsume. Dia telah mengerahkan segenap kemampuannya dan Natsume sama sekali belum mengerahkan segenap kemampuannya. Dia merasa sangat penasaran dalam hatinya, seberapa kuat Natsume itu sebenarnya.

Tsubasa menghela napas. Keinginannya untuk memiliki Natsume di dalam pasukannya menjadi semakin kuat. Semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, dia telah sangat tertarik kepadanya. Kekuatan dan sihir Natsume sungguh luar biasa, dia akan menjadi sekutu yang luar biasa kuat dalam perang yang tengah berlangsung ini. Karena itulah dia berani menawarkan kekayaan, kehormatan dan juga kedudukan padanya saat dia meminta bantuannya saat perang di kota Radiata. Dia tidak mungkin akan membiarkan orang dengan bakat luar biasa seperti ini pergi begitu saja, walau pada akhirnya Natsume menolak semua yang ditawarkannya.

"Tepati janjimu itu, bayangan." Ujar Natsume sambil menurunkan pedang kayu yang menempel di lehernya.

"Baiklah." Balas Tsubasa.

"Benarkan. Kak Natsume sama sekali tidak mungkin kalah dari bayangan itu." Ujar Yoichi tiba-tiba mengagetkan Ruka dan Yuu yang dari tadi terkesikma menonton pertarungan mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba para awak kapal yang berada di sana bertepuk tangan.

"Hebat!"

"Luar biasa!"

"Pertrarungan yang luar biasa sekali!"

Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tepuk tangan maupun teriakan para awak kapal itu, dia berjalan menuju tempat Ruka, Yuu dan Yoichi.

"Natsume, tunggu!" panggil Tsubasa "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Natsume berhenti begitu mendengar pertanyaan Tsubasa itu, dia kembali menolehkan kepala ke belakang menatapnnya.

Tsubasa sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan siapa Natsume itu sebenarnya. Dia yakin sekali Natsume sama sekali bukan orang biasa. Kekuatan, sikap, pembawaan dan kharisma yang kadang ditunjukkan Natsume sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang dimiliki oleh seorang rakyat biasa. Walau dia juga tidak bisa mempungkiri adanya sikap yang sangat kejam dan gila dalam dirinya seperti saat dia meghadapi para perampok yang menculik Mikan dan Hotaru.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan jika aku menang dalam pertarungan itu, kau tak akan menggangu ku lagi, bayangan." Ujar Natsume tanpa ekspresi.

"Eh! Bukan seperti…" Balas Tsubasa cepat. Namun, kalimatnya itu terpotong dengan suara teriakan meminta pertolongan beberapa orang.

Semua yang ada di sana membalikkan kepalanya menatap suara teriakan tersebut. Mereka melihat tiga orang sedang mengapung di atas laut dengan berpegangan pada sebuah papan.

Tsubasa segera memerintahkan para awak kapal itu untuk menolong mereka. Sedangkan Natsume dengan cueknya berjalan ke arah Yoichi.

"Aku sudah menghapal semua mantra yang kau ajarkan padaku, Kak Natsume." Ujar Yoichi sambil menatap Natsume saat dia duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagus, Yoichi. Tunjukkan sihir-sihir itu padaku setelah urusan di depan kita ini selesai." Balas Natsume sambil menatap Ruka, Tsubasa, Yuu dan para awak kapal yang sibuk menyelamatkan ketiga orang itu.

Yoichi mengangguk kepalanya.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan besar saat melatih Yoichi. Dia adalah anak yang sangat pintar. Apa yang diajarkan oleh Natsume dapat diserapnya dengan cepat dan baik. Natsume yakin sekali anak ini pasti akan menjadi sangat kuat kelak.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak karena telah menolong kami!" Ujar ketiga orang yang ditolong mereka saat menapakkan kaki ke dalam geladak kapal silphi. Mereka bertiga kelihatan sangat lelah dan juga ketakutan.

Tsubasa menanyakan pada mereka dari mana asal mereka dan juga mengapa mereka bisa terombang-ambing di tegah laut ini.

"Kami adalah pedagang dari kerajaan Orthanc. Kapal kami berlayar dari kota pelabuhan Farrim di Orthanc menuju kota pelabuhan Denethor. Namun, dua hari yang lalu kami terjebak di dalam badai."

"Badai?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Iya. Badai yang sangat kuat. Kapal kami karam dan kami terseret dalam ombak." Jawab salah satu pedagang itu sambil gemetar mengingat kejadian yang baru saja mereka hadapi.

"Tenanglah. Anda sudah selamat dan juga badainya juga telah berlalu. Anda tidak perlu takut lagi." Ujar Ruka sambil menyerahkan selimut kepada ketiga orang itu.

"Terima kasih." Ujar para pedagang itu.

"Kalian pasti lapar, aku akan meminta koki kapal untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian." Tambah Yuu sambil tersenyum.

Ketiga pedagang itu sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Mereka benar-benar berterima kasih kepada penolong mereka.

Natsume yang mendengar penjelasan para pedagang itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Badai besar tiga hari yang lalu. Namun, badai ini sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan Mikan. Para perampok yang menculik Mikan menggunakan jalur darat, mereka sama sekali tidak mungkin terperangkap dalam badai itu.

"Badai, ya? Memang tidak dapat di hindari. Semuanya, perhatikan laut baik-baik, mungkin masih ada orang yang selamat dari badai itu." Perintah Tsubasa.

"Sebenarnya ada yang aneh dengan badai ini." Ujar salah satu pedagang itu tiba-tiba.

Semua yang ada di sana membalikkan wajahnya menatap para pedagang itu lagi.

"Maksud mu?" tanya Tsubasa bingung.

"Kapal kami terjebak dalam badai itu pada malam hari. Badai itu sangat kuat dan kami sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kami bertiga yang terombang-ambing di dalam laut sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengira bisa melalui badai itu hidup-hidup lagi. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Yuu penasaran.

"Saat kami sudah menyerah tiba-tiba kami melihat cahaya putih dari depan kami."

Mendengar penjelasan pedagang itu. Natsume yang dari tadi cuek segera membalikkan kepalanya ke arah pedagang itu.

"Cahaya putih? Tidak mungkin…" Pikirnya.

"Cahaya putih itu semakin lama semakin kuat dan menyilaukan mata, sehingga kami semua terpaksa menutup mata. Cahaya itu sama sekali tidak berlangsung lama. Saat kami membuka mata cahaya itu telah lenyap begitu juga dengan badai yang ada."

"Cahaya putih?" Tanya semua yang ada di sana binggung. Mereka sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan para pedagang itu.

"Iya, Cahaya putih yang menyi…" Jawab salah satu pedagang itu. Namun, sebelum kalimatnya itu terselesaikan Natsume telah berada di depannya mengcengkeram kerah bajunya dan mengagetkan semua yang ada di sana.

" Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan?" Tanya Natsume dengan suara tinggi.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu…." Jawab pedagang itu terbata-bata karena terkejut.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, apa maksudmu dengan cahaya putih?" Tanya Natsume lagi dengan penuh kemarahan.

Pedagang itu merasa sangat ketakutan sekarang begitu juga dengan semua yang ada di sana. Semua yang ada di sana bisa merasakan dengan jelas kemarahan Natsume, walau tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu alasan mengapa Natsume tiba-tiba marah seperti itu .Tak ada yang berani menghentikan apa yang dilakukan Natsume sekarang, mereka semua hanya diam menatap Natsume karena ketakutan begitu juga dengan Ruka, Tubasa, Yuu dan Yoichi.

"Aku tidak tahu… cahaya itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menghilang….. hanya saja cahaya itu terasa sangat hangat dan lem…lembut….." Jawab pedagang itu gemetar sambil menatap Natsume.

Mendengar jawaban pedagang itu. Natsume melepaskan cengkeramannnya " Cahaya putih yang menghentikan badai dan terasa sangat hangat dan lembut. Tidak Mungkin…. Tidak mungkin…." Gumam Natsume pelan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Para perampok yang menculik Mikan tidak menggunakan jalur darat seperti informasi yang didapatkan Yuu. Informasi itu salah. Mereka menggunakan jalur laut dan terperangkap dalam badai tiga hari yang lalu. Cahaya putih yang dilihat para pedagang itu pasti cahaya yang berasal dari Mikan. Telah terjadi sesuatu pada Mikan.

"Mikan…" Panggil Natsume pelan, perasaan takut dan gelisah yang sangat kuat kembali menyelimutinya.


	15. Chapter 14

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter XVI_

_Mikan berlari sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Sejauh matanya memandang hanya ada kegelapan. Ketakutan menyelimuti hatinya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu di mana dia berada sekarang. Dia terus berlari dan tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seseorang berdiri di depannya. Dengan segenap tenaga dia berlari ke arah orang itu. Ketakutan di dalam hatinya sirna dan senyum bahagia mengembang di wajahnya begitu dia melihat sosok orang itu. Meski hanya melihat punggung orang itu, dia tahu siapa orang itu. Dia kenal dengan baik siapa orang yang ada di depan itu._

"_NATSUME!" panggilnya gembira._

_Natsume menolehkan wajah menatapnya sebentar dan tiba-tiba berjalan menjauh._

"_NATSUME! TUNGGU!" panggilnya panik._

_Natsume sama sekali tidak menolehkan wajahnya lagi, dia terus berjalan menjauh seakan sama sekali tidak mendengar panggilan Mikan._

_MIkan berlari sekuat tenaganya mengejar Natsume, air mata mengalir turun dari kedua matanya. Namun, tidak peduli berapa cepat dia berlari, Natsume sama sekali tidak terkejar olehnya._

"_NATSUME! JANGAN PERGI! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" teriak Mikan sekuat tenaga melihat sosok Natsume yang semakin menjauh darinya._

"NATSUME!" Teriak Mikan sambil membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Air mata mengalir turun membasahi kedua pipinya dan badannya bergemetar ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, kau sudah tidak apa-apa!" ujar seorang gadis sambil memeluk Mikan dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Mikan melihat sekelilingnya dari balik pelukan orang itu. Dia berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang cukup besar dan indah. Kamar itu berwarna putih dengan beberapa perabotan indah yang tertata dengan rapi.

_"Mimpi…. itu hanya mimpi…"_ Pikirnya menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Namun, mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata. Mimpi itu adalah mimpi yang sama dengan mimpi yang dilihatnya sebelum dia, Natsume, Ruka dan Hotaru meninggalkan hutan terlarang.

_"Mimpi…mimpi itu hanya mimpi…."_ Pikirnya lagi. Natsume telah berjanji tidak akan ke mana-mana. Natsume selalu menepati janjinya, mimpi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis yang dari tadi memeluk Mikan sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh! Maaf.. Maaf, aku pasti telah mengejutkanmu." Ujar Mikan dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap gadis berusia sekitar sembilan belas tahun di depannya. Gadis itu sangat cantik dengan rambut bergelombang berwarna hitam. Matanya yang berwarna biru menatap Mikan dengan penuh kegembiraan dan sebuah senyum malu-malu mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Senyum gadis itu.

"Sadar? Ahhh!" Teriak Mikan tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan gadis di depannya itu. Dia teringat dengan kejadian yang di alaminya. Kapal yang dia, Hotaru, Permy dan yang lainnya naiki terjebak dalam badai besar pada hari ketiga pelayaran mereka menuju kerajaan Orthanc. Dia yang berusaha membantu terlempar keluar akibat ombak yang menerjang kapal mereka. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Di mana ini?" tanya Mikan.

"Kau berada di desa Aule sekarang. Aku menemukanmu terdampar di laut tadi pagi." jelas gadis itu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku. eh….."

"Nobara. Namaku Nobara." Ujar gadis itu.

Mikan tersenyum "Terima kasih Kak Nobara. Namaku Mikan."

"Em… cukup panggil aku Nobara saja." Balas Nobara dengan wajah memerah, dia sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan "Kak" itu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Nobara." ulang Mikan dan tersenyum lebar.

Nobara yang melihat senyum Mikan ikut tersenyum. Gadis beambut coklat di depannya ini sungguh manis, biasanya dia akan sangat gugup jika berhadapan dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya. Namun, tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa sangat nyaman berada di samping gadis ini walaupun mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Apakah tidak ada orang lain lagi yang terdampar selain aku?" tanya Mikan lagi.

"Em…. Sama sekali tidak ada orang lain lagi selain kamu, Mikan." Jawab Nobara.

"Begitu ya…" Balas Mikan pelan. Jika hanya dia yang terdampar kemungkinan besar kapal yang mereka naiki pasti tidak karam. Hotaru, Permy dan yang lainnya pasti tidak apa-apa. Tapi, di mana mereka sekarang? dia sama sekali tidak tahu cara menghubungi mereka.

"Mi..Mikan, dari mana dan mau kemana kamu? Aku akan membantumu menghubungi keluarga atau temanmu.." Ujar Nobara gugup.

"Benarkah?"

Nobara mengangguk kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Nobara." Ujar Mikan gembira dan memeluknya.

Wajah Nobara memerah begitu dipeluk Mikan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Mikan akan memeluknya "Sa….Sama-sama, Mikan."

"Putri." Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba mengejutkan Mikan dan Nobara. Mereka bedua membalikkan wajahnya menatap sumber suara tersebut.

Seorang wanita berjalan memasuki kamar itu dengan pelan "Putri, kereta anda sudah disiapkan. Anda harus pulang ke istana sekarang, Raja tidak akan senang jika tidak menemukan anda di istana besok. Dan juga harus anda ketahui perayaran akan segera berlangsung empat hari lagi."

"Aku tahu…." Balas Nobara pelan.

"Putri? Istana? Perayaran?" tanya Mikan bingung.

"Aku adalah putri kerajaan Rohirrim, Mikan. Jika kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau mengikutiku ke istana? Aku berjanji, saat tiba di istana aku akan membantu mu menghubungi temanmu." Nobara sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan Mikan di sini, dia masih belum mau terpisah darinya.

"Kau seorang putri?" tanya Mikan lagi "Kalau begitu, apakah kau kenal dengan Hotaru?"

"Hotaru? Maksudmu putri Hotaru dari kerajaan Orthanc?" Tanya Nobara terkejut.

"Iya, benar sekali. Dia temanku, aku terpisah darinya saat kapal yang kami naiki terjebak dalam badai. Bisakah kau membantuku menghubunginya Nobara? Katakan padanya aku baik-baik saja."

Nobara sama sekali tidak menyangka Mikan mengenal Hotaru. Dia pernah bertemu dengan Hotaru beberapa kali, walau dia sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Namun, melihat wajah gembira Mikan, Nobara tahu, dia tidak mungkin berbohong, dia pasti benar-benar mengenal Hotaru.

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih, Nobara." senyum Mikan " Em… Nobara, bisakah kau membantuku menghubungi seseorang lagi di kota Cirrions?"

"Cirrions? Maksudmu kota Cirrons di kerajaan Arathorn?"

Mikan mengangguk kepalanya.

Nobara tersenyum "Baikah."

"Terima kasih Nobara!" teriak Mikan senang dan kembali memeluknya. Dia sangat gembira, dia bisa memberitahu lokasinya sekarang pada Natsume.

* * *

Mikan dan Nobara sama sekali tidak tinggal lama di desa Aule. Tidak lama setelah Mikan sadar mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ibukota kerajaan Rohhirim. Nobara sebenarnya ingin menunda perjalanan mereka karena Mikan baru saja sadar. Dia merasa Mikan masih perlu beristirahat. Namun, Mikan menolaknya dengan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja, dia sama sekali tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi di desa Aule itu. Dia ingin cepat-cepat mencapai Kota Ioreth, ibukota dari kerajaan Rohirrim, karena dengan begitu dia bisa mengirimkan pesan kepada Hotaru dan Natsume.

Mereka menggunakan sebuah kereta kuda yang besar dan juga mewah. Mikan dan Nobara bercanda dengan gembira selama perjalanan mereka. Nobara sangat senang, dia jarang akrab dengan seseorang karena sikapnya yang pemalu dan mudah gugup jika berhadapan dengan seseorang. Namun, Mikan sama sekali tidak membuatnya gugup. Sikap Mikan yang ceria, ramah, dan hangat benar-benar membuatnya sangat nyaman.

"Kapan kita akan mencapai ibukota, Nobara?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba sambil melihat keluar dari jendela kereta kuda.

"Mungkin sekitar malam hari, Mikan."

"Malam hari ya…." Ujar Mikan pelan sambil menghela napas. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap suatu pemandangan aneh di depannya melalui jendela kereta kuda itu.

Di depan matanya ada sebidang tanah kering yang sangat luas. Sama seali tidak ada rumput ataupun pohon yang tumbuh di atas tanah itu, pada hal di sekeliling kereta kuda mereka penuh dengan rumput dan pohon.

"Itu adalah bekas kota Aureduil, kota yang hilang." Ujar Nobara tiba-tiba.

"Kota yang hilang?"

Nobara menangguk kepalanya "Iya. Tiga belas tahun yang lalu di atas tanah itu berdiri subuah kota besar dan makmur. Namun, pada suatu malam kota itu tiba-tiba lenyap seperti di telan bumi begitu juga dengan semua penduduk kota tersebut."

"Eh!" ujar Mikan terkejut.

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada kota itu. Sejak saat itu, tanah bekas Kota Aureduil itu seakan-akan terkutuk. Tidak ada tumbuhan yang bisa tumbuh lagi dan juga tanah itu selalu kering seakan-akan mengalami kemarau panjang meskipun diguyur hujan."

"Begitu ya….." Ujar Mikan pelan menatap lurus tanah bekas kota Aureduil itu sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Dia merasa pernah melihat pemandangan yang mirip dengan pemandangan di depannya sekarang, tanah yang tetap kering meski diguyur hujan dan tidak ada tumbuhan yang tumbuh di atasnya. Satu-satunya perbedaan yang ada hanyalah tanah yang dilihatnya tidak seluas ini. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat di mana dia pernah melihat pemandangan yang mirip ini.

Sesuai kata Nobara, mereka tiba di ibukota Ioreth pada malam hari. Mikan yang benar-benar kelelahan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya lagi. Sesampai di istana, Nobara memerintahkan seorang dayang untuk mengantarkan Mikan ke kamar tamu untuk beristirahat. Dia tahu, Mikan pasti sangat lelah sekarang, dia baru sadar tadi pagi dan tanpa beristirahat yang banyak dia langsung melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ibukota.

Mikan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi begitu dia tiba di kamarnya saat diantarkan dayang tersebut. Dia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan melemparkan dirinya ke atasnya. Tempat tidur yang nyaman dan lembut membuat dia merasa sangat mengantuk. Sebuah senyum manis melintas di wajahnya begitu dia memikirkan dia telah mencapai ibukota kerajaan Rohirrim ini, dia sudah bisa memberitahu lokasinya kepada teman-temannya terutama Natsume.

"Natsume…." Panggil Mikan pelan sambil menutup kedua matanya dan terlelap dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Mikan yang telah sadar sepenuhnya sangat terpesona dengan istana Rohirrim. Istana ini benar-benar sangat indah dan megah. Nobara dengan senang hati menemaninya melihat istana. Mikan yang sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya menatap istana ini dengan penuh kegembiraan. Nobara yang melihat sikap Mikan hanya bisa memikirkan betapa manisnya gadis ini.

"Nobara, apakah kau sudah mengutuskan orang untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Hotaru dan Natsume?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba saat mereka berada di dalam kamar Nobara.

Mikan telah menceritakan kepada Nobara tentang bagaimana dirinya terpisah dari Natsume dan Hotaru. Dan dari cerita itu, Nobara mengambil kesimpulan. Hotaru mungkin telah sampai di kerajaan Orthanc. Para perampok itu pasti tidak akan menunda perjalanan mereka hanya untuk mencari Mikan. Tujuan mereka adalah uang, Mikan yang merupakan seorang rakyat biasa pasti tidak akan dianggap berharga. Walau dia sendiri juga meragukan, sebab kecantikan Mikan yang luar biasa membuatnya terus berpikir apakah dia benar-benar hanya seorang rakyat biasa.

Sedangkan untuk Natsume, Nobara merasa dia pasti masih berada di kerajaan Arathorn. Natsume yang diceritakan Mikan pasti merupakan prajurit buta yang tengah ramai dibicarakan orang sekarang ini. Kerajaan itu masih sedang dalam keadaan siaga perang karena itu mustahil baginya untuk meninggalkan kerajaan Arathorn.

"Aku telah mengirimkan orang untuk menyampaikan pesan itu. Kurasa perlu waktu seminggu bagi mereka untuk mencapai tempat tujuan."

"Seminggu ya…." Ujar Mikan pelan penuh kekecewaan, dia sangat berharap pesan itu bisa mencapai mereka lebih cepat lagi terutama kepada Natsume. Jika Natsume memerlukan waktu sekitar seminggu untuk menerima pesan itu, berarti dia akan memerlukan waktu sekitar dua minggu untuk bertemu lagi dengannya dan bagi Mikan dua minggu itu merupakan waktu yang sangat lama dan panjang.

"Mi…. Mikan, Dua minggu bukan waktu yang panjang. Dua minggu ini pasti akan segera berlalu asal tidak kau pikirkan terus." Hibur Nobara begitu melihat wajah Mikan.

"Terima kasih Nobara…." Senyum Mikan lemah.

Nobara sama sekali suka melihat wajah Mikan seperti ini, dia sangat menyukai senyum serta tawa Mikan, karena itu dia berpikir keras untuk menghiburnya dan suatu ide pun terlintas di dalam pikirannya.

"Mi… Mikan, apakah kau mau berjalan-jalan ke kota? Tiga hari lagi akan ada perayaan besar di sini, bagaimana kalau kita pergi melihat-lihat sekarang?" tanya Nobara pelan.

Mikan tersenyum dan mengangguk kepalanya, dia sangat senang dengan ajakan Nobara itu. Dia bisa melihat ibukota Ioreth yang sama sekali tidak pernah dilihatnya. Dia tahu Nobara mengajaknya karena tidak ingin dia bersedih. Dia telah merepotkan Nobara dan sama sekali tidak pantas baginya untuk terus bersedih.

"Bagus sekali! Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!" senyum Nobara dan berlari keluar kamarnya sambil menarik tangan Mikan.

Perayaan besar yang akan diadakan tiga hari mendatang membuat kota Ioreth yang memang sudah ramai ini semakin ramai dan hidup. Seluruh rumah para penduduk dan jalan dihiasi dengan bunga yang mekar dengan indah. Senyum dan tawa menghiasi wajah para penduduk kota saat mereka sibuk melaksanakan aktivitas mereka. Perayaan yang akan segera datang ini merupakan perayaan yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh mereka semua.

Mikan mengintip keluar melalui jendela kereta kuda yang berjalan dengan lambat. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas keramaian dan keindahan kota ini. Matanya berbinar-binar karena kekaguman dan juga kegembiraan.

Nobara tersenyum melihat sikap Mikan, dia sangat bersyukur karena wajah Mikan yang selalu penuh dengan keceriaan dan kegembiraan itu telah kembali.

Mikan terus bertanya pada Nobara dengan semangat saat melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya saat melewati jalan-jalan di Ibukota Ioreth ini. Nobara sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan Mikan yang terus menerus itu, dia dengan senang hati menjelaskan apa saja yang ditanyakan Mikan.

"Itu adalah panggung dari puncak perayaan." Jelas Nobara sambil menunjuk sebuah panggung besar di dalam taman yang terletak di tengah ibukota Ioreth.

Mikan melihat keluar dari jendela ke arah panggung yang ditunjukkan Nobara itu. Panggung itu sangat besar, megah dan indah. Panggung itu dipenuhi dengan bunga dan pita yang tertata dengan cantik dan rapi.

"Perayaan tiga hari mendatang adalah perayaan yang diadakan setahun sekali untuk memperingati datangnya musim panen. Pada hari perayaan di atas panggung akan diadakan tarian dan juga nyanyian. Kami seluruh rakyat Rohirrim percaya nyanyian dan tarian adalah cara terbaik untuk menyampaikan doa kami kepada para dewa." Jelas Nobara.

"Tarian dan nyanyian?" tanya Mikan sambil menatap Nobara dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Iya. Kau harus melihat perayaan ini Mikan."

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari tibanya perayaan itu." Senyum Mikan.

Malamnya, Mikan yang sama sekali tidak bisa tidur memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mencari angin malam. Saat dia berjalan melewati taman istana, dia melihat Nobara duduk seorang diri di atas sebuah kursi taman.

"Nobara…" Panggil Mikan pelan.

Nobara sangat terkejut begitu mendengar suara Mikan yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Wajahnya memerah saat dia melihat Mikan berjalan mendekatinya " Maaf… Aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu, Mikan."

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena telah mengangetkanmu," balas Mikan sambil tersenyum "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku sedang duduk menatap langit barat, Mikan."

"Barat? Kenapa?" tanya Mikan binggung, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Nobara.

Nobara tersenyum "Karena barat dari sini adalah laut, Mikan."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, Nobara."

Nobara kembali tersenyum dan menatap arah barat "Laut barat dari sini adalah laut di mana aku bertemu dengan dia, Mikan."

"Dia?"

"Iya. Dia. Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku masih sangat kecil," jelas Nobara pelan "Aku adalah orang yang sangat pemalu, Mikan. Saat kecil, aku sama sekali tidak berani menghadapi orang, karena itu aku dicap sebagai putri yang gagal oleh semua orang. Suatu hari, aku yang masih kecil dan ayahku pergi ke desa Aule karena urusan kerajaan. Aku menyelinap keluar dari penjagaan para penjaga dan bermain ke laut dekat desa tersebut sendirian."

"Laut dekat desa Aule? Apakah itu laut tempat kau menolongku?" potong Mikan.

Nobara menangguk kepalanya dan meneruskan ceritanya "Di sana aku bertemu dengannya. Dia menyemangati aku dan mau berteman denganku yang tidak berguna itu. Setiap hari, selama seminggu saat aku berada di desa itu, aku menyelinap keluar untuk menemuinya. Dia lebih tua dariku, mungkin sekitar tujuh atau delapan tahun. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menatapku sebagai orang yang gagal, dia adalah teman pertamaku."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

Nobara membalikkan wajahnya menatap langit, wajahnya tetap tersenyum. Namun, Mikan bisa melihat dengan jelas ada kesedihan di dalam senyum itu. "Aku tidak tahu. Pada hari terakhir sebelum aku pulang ke istana, dia berjanji padaku bahwa dia akan selalu menungguku di laut itu. Namun, janji itu sama sekali tidak pernah terpenuhi sebab dia tidak pernah berada di sana lagi, tidak peduli berapa kali aku pergi ."

"Apakah kau merindukannya?" tanya Mikan pelan.

Nobara mengangguk kepalanya "Iya. Karena itulah aku akan tetap pergi ke laut itu. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kami pasti akan bertemu lagi."

Walau tidak begitu paham, Mikan mengerti perasaan Nobara. Bagi Nobara, "Dia" pasti merupakan orang yang sangat disayanginya. Tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sangat kita sayangi itu sangat menyakitkan. Dia yang baru terpisah tidak begitu lama dari Natsume saja sudah begitu merindukannya, bagaimana dengan perasaan Nobara yang telah terpisah begitu lama dengan "Dia".

Mikan ingin membantu Nobara. Dia telah berhutang sangat banyak kepadanya, dari membantunya menyampaikan pesan untuk Natsume dan Hotaru, menyediakannya tempat tinggal dan makanan, serta menemaninya saat dia merasa sedih. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk menolongnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di dalam pikirannya. Dia meloncat dari tempat duduknya dan dengan senyum di wajahnya, dia menggenggam kedua tangan Nobara "Nobara! Aku tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu! Kau mengatakan bahwa tiga hari lagi pada saat perayaan besar, di atas panggung yang tadi siang kau tunjukkan padaku akan di adakan tarian dan nyanyian kan?"

"I..iya…." Balas Nobara binggung.

"Aku akan bernyanyi dan menari pada hari perayaan itu."

"EH!" Nobara sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Mikan.

"Kau mengatakan nyanyian dan tarian itu adalah doa kepada dewa bukan. Aku akan bernyanyi dan menari di sana dan aku berdoa kepada dewa supaya kau bertemu lagi dengan "Dia" yang kau maksud." Senyum Mikan gembira.


	16. Chapter 15

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter XV  
_

Rui duduk tersenyum menatap langit malam yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah dari jendela penjara di mana dia di tahan. Dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara teriakan dan mantra sihir yang dibacakan dari belakang tembok dia bersandar.

Tiba-tiba pintu penjara terbuka dan seorang laki-laki seusianya berjalan mesuk. Laki-laki itu berambut hitam dengan perban menutupi leher dan mata kanannya. Mata kirinya yang berwarna hijau menatap Rui yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Keluarlah dan bantu perang yang sedang berlangsung di luar." Ujar laki-laki itu sambil melemparkan sebatang pedang kepada Rui.

Rui bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan memungut pedang tersebut "Aku tahu, Yakumo"

Yakumo sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan Rui. Dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari penjara itu.

" Sayang sekali, pemuda yang berhasil mengalahkanku itu sudah tidak ada di sini. Padahal aku berharap untuk bertarung lagi dengannya." Senyum Rui dan mengikuti Yakumo.

* * *

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memahami Natsume." Ujar Tsubasa frustasi sambil melihat Natsume yang berdiri sendirian di ujung geladak kapal melihat laut di depannya.

Natsume tidak lagi menggunakan kain untuk menutup matanya. Yoichi dan para awak kapal yang pertama kali melihat warna mata Natsume sangat terkejut. Bola mata berwarna merah darah jelas bukan sesuatu yang wajar dan juga bukankah dari cerita yang sedang ramai dibicarakan, Natsume, prajurit yang berhasil mengalahkan komandan kerajaan Theoden di kota Radiata itu buta. Semua yang melihat Natsume yakin sekali, dia sama sekali tidak buta. Tapi, mengapa dia menutup matanya dengan perban seakan dia itu buta? Meskipun sangat penasaran, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani bertanya padanya.

Ruka, Yuu dan Yoichi yang berada di samping Tsubasa sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Mereka juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi kepada Natsume. Kemarin, setelah para pedagang yang di tolong mereka menceritakan keanehan akan badai yang mereka alami, dia tiba-tiba sangat marah dan gelisah. Keadaanya kembali seperti saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kota pelabuhan Denethor, bahkan lebih parah lagi. Semua orang yang berada di dekatnya bisa merasakan aura menakutkan dan kemarahan darinya, sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekatinya, termasuk Yoichi.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengajari Yoichi cara bertarung maupun sihir lagi semenjak saat itu. Dia membuka kain yang menutup matanya mengamati laut di sekelilingnya sepanjang hari. Sudah seharian dia seperti itu, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak tidur maupun beristirahat. Dia terus mengamati laut seakan sedang mencari sesuatu dan dia hanya diam saja saat ada yang memberanikan diri bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi.

Natsume tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Mikan. Tapi, dia yakin sekali cahaya yang dilihat para pedagang itu pasti berasal dari Mikan. Di dunia ini yang dapat menghentikan amukan alam seperti itu selain dirinya hanyalah Mikan. Mikan berada diatas laut ini enam hari yang lalu.

"_Tidak. Mikan pasti tidak apa-apa. Kapal yang dia naiki pasti tidak karam, dia pasti sudah hampir tiba di kerajaan Orthanc sekarang."_ Pikir Natsume menangkan dirinya. Tapi, tidak peduli berapa kali dia berpikir seperti itu, dia tetap saja tidak bisa tenang. Mikan sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya sebagaimana dirinya. Biasanya kekuatan Mikan baru akan berkerja saat dia berada di dalam bahaya.

"_Mikan, di mana kamu? Kau baik-baik sajakan?"_ perasaan gelisah dan ketakutan terus memenuhi hatinya.

Tiba-tiba mata Natsume menangkap sebuah kapal yang berlayar tidak jauh di depan mereka. Kapal itu sama sekali tidak begitu besar jika dibanding dengan kapal Silphi. Dengan indra penglihatan dan pendengarannya yang tajam dia bisa melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di dalam kapal itu.

Di dalam kapal itu dia melihat dengan jelas beberapa orang pemuda seusianya mengamati laut sambil memanggil nama seseorang. Mata Natsume membesar karena terkejut saat dia mendengar nama orang yang dipanggil mereka. Mereka memanggil nama Mikan.

"Dekati kapal itu!" perintah Natsume sambil menatap Ruka, Tsubasa, Yuu dan Yoichi.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Natsume?" tanya Tsubasa bingung, begitu juga dengan Ruka, Yuu dan Yoichi.

"DEKATI KAPAL ITU SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Natsume penuh kemarahan.

Semua yang ada di sana sangat terkejut dengan kemarahan Natsume itu. Tsubasa tidak bertanya apapun lagi. Dia memerintahkan para awak kapal unuk mengemudikan kapal Silphi itu ke arah kapal di depan mereka itu.

"_Tidak mungkin.. itu tidak mungkin…" _Pikir Natsume sambil menatap kapal itu lagi. Wajahnya yang selama ini tanpa ekspresi sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutan lagi. Dia sangat berharap dia salah dengar, nama yang dipanggil oleh para pemuda di depannya itu bukanlah Mikan. Mikan bukanlah nama yang jarang digunakan untuk menamai seseorang. Ini pasti hanya kebetulan, nama orang yang dicari para pemuda di kapal itu pasti hanya kebetulan sama dengan Mikan. Mikan yang mereka cari pasti bukan Mikan yang selalu berada di sampingnya selama sepuluh tahun ini, bukan Mikannya.

Ruka, Tsubasa, Yuu dan Yoichi sangat terkejut saat melihat wajah Natsume. Mereka benar-benar bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sikap Natume beberapa hari ini selalu berubah-ubah, dia sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya lagi, yang selalu tenang dan tanpa ekspresi itu.

Saat kapal mereka mendekati kapal di depan mereka itu. Natsume meloncat ke dalam kapal itu, tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu. Jarak kedua kapal itu masih sangat jauh dan mustahil untuk diloncati. Namun, Natsume berhasil mendarat dengan mudah di kapal itu.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam kapal itu sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Natsume yang tiba-tiba. Mereka semua mencabut pedang yang ada di pinggang mereka dan mengelilinginya. Pemuda yang berdiri di depan mereka ini jelas kelihatannya bukan orang biasa.

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu?" tanya seorang pemuda bermata seperti rubah seusia Natsume.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Siapa Mikan yang kalian cari itu?" tanya Natsume dingin.

Mendengar nama Mikan semua yang ada di sana sangat terkejut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya seorang cowok berambut coklat dengan wajah penuh senyum yang berdiri di samping pemuda bermata rubah itu.

Melihat wajah penuh senyum itu, Natsume merasa sangat marah. Dia melesat ke arah pemuda itu dan mencengkeram lehernya. Dengan mudah dia mengangkat kedua kaki pemuda itu dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Siapa Mikan yang kalian maksud?" tanya Natsume penuh kemarahan. Matanya yang berwarna merah darah bersinar penuh kemarahan menatap pemuda di dalam cengkeramannya itu.

Tidak ada yang berani bergerak saat melihat aksi Natsume itu. Mereka semua bisa merasakan aura kegillaan dan kemarahan dari pemuda di depan mereka itu. Ketakutan menyelimuti mereka semua. Insting mereka mengatakan, jangan mencari masalah dengan pemuda di depan mereka ini jika masih mau hidup.

"Le…Lepaskan aku…" Ujar pemuda itu terbata-bata berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman Natsume.

"Koko? Kitsumene? Benarkah itu kalian?" Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka semua.

"Iinchou…" Ujar Kitsuneme terkejut sedangkan Koko yang lehernya dicengkeram Natsume juga sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

Yuu yang baru saja memasuki kapal ini bersama Ruka dan Tsubasa, segera berlari mendekati Natsume.

"Ku mohon lepaskan tanganmu, Natsume. Mereka sama sekali bukan orang jahat." Pinta Yuu dengan wajah pucat. Dia sebenarnya sangat ketakutan dengan Natsume yang berada di depannya sekarang. Namun, dia memberanikan dirinya sebab dia merasa jika dia tidak menghentikannya, teman-temannya itu pasti akan celaka.

"Benar, Natsume. Jika kau terus mencengkeram lehernya seperti itu dia tidak akan mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaan mu." Tambah Tsubasa pelan. Dia sama sekali tidak berani memancing amarah Natsume lagi, keadaanya yang penuh amarah ini kelihatannya mirip sekali dengan sikapnya sebelum dia lepas kendali dan menyerang dengan brutal dan kejam di gunung Ethin.

"Natsume, tenanglah. Kita berada di atas laut sekarang. Sama sekali tidak ada tempat untuk melarikan diri di sini." Ujar Ruka dengan wajah pucat.

Mendengar ucapan mereka bertiga, Natsume melepaskan cengeraman tangannya. Koko jatuh ke bawah dan terbatuk-batuk. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas, dia sama sekali tidak punya tenaga untuk berdiri.

"Terima kasih, Natsume." Ujar Yuu lega begitu melihat Natsume melepaskan Koko.

Koko mengangkat kepalanya menatap Natsume yang berdiri di depannya itu "Natsume… berambut hitam dan bermata merah seperti buah jujube…. kau.. jangan-jangan kau adalah Natsume yang dimaksud Mikan…"

* * *

"Sumire! Koko, Kitsumene dan yang lainnya sudah kembali." Teriak salah seorang perampok saat melihat kapal mereka telah kembali dari laut.

Sumire dan Hotaru yang berada di dalam sebuah tenda di samping laut segera berlari keluar. Mereka berdua berdoa di dalam hati semoga Koko, Kitsumene dan yang lainnya telah berhasil menemukan Mikan.

Semenjak Mikan terpisah, mereka menghentikan perjalanan menuju kerajaan Orthanc. Mereka semua berusaha mencarinya. Mereka mendirikan tenda di samping laut dan membagi semua anggota mereka menjadi dua kelompok. Kelompok Koko dan Kitsumene mencari Mikan di atas laut dengan kapal mereka, sedangkan kelompok Hotaru dan Sumire mencari Mikan di pesisir laut karena ada kemungkinan Mikan telah terdampar di daratan. Namun, sampai sekarang mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan sedikitpun petunjuk mengenai keberadaannya.

"Eh! Kapal siapa itu?" ujar Sumire saat melihat kapal Silphi yang berlayar di samping kapal mereka.

"Itu kapal Silphi dari kerajaan Arathorn." Balas Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Melihat kapal Silphi, Hotaru tahu Ruka, Tsubasa dan Natsume pasti berada di dalam kapal itu. Mereka pasti telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi kepada Mikan sekarang.

Saat kapal mereka mulai mendarat. Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu meloncat turun dari kapal dan berjalan mendekati Sumire dan Hotaru diiikuti Koko dan Kitsumene dari belakang mereka.

"Hotaru! Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Ujar Ruka gembira begitu melihat Hotaru.

"Benar! Susah sekali untuk mencari mu, Hotaru." Tambah Tsubasa sambil bernapas lega.

"Cukup basa-basinya Ruka dan kau juga, Bayangan. Aku rasa kalian sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Apakah kalian menemukan Mikan?" balas Hotaru dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Ruka dan Tsubasa terdiam begitu mendengar pertanyaan Hotaru itu.

"Apakah kalian menemukannya?" tanya Natsume tiba-tiba.

Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya menatap Natsume. Suaranya dan sikapnya memang sangat tenang. Dia sama sekali tidak menutup matanya lagi dan Hotaru bisa melihat dengan jelas kemarahan dan juga kekhawatiran di dalam bola mata merah darahnya itu "Tidak. Kami tidak berhasil menemukannya."

Sumire, Koko dan Kitsuneme sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Mereka hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sumire, Koko dan Kitsuneme, sepertinya kita harus berbicara." Ujar Yuu tiba-tiba sambil menatap mereka.

"Apa yang perlu kita bicarakan, Iinchou?" tanya Koko dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Benar, tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, Iinchou," Tambah Kitsuneme "Benarkan, Sumire?"

Sumire sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kitsuneme itu, atau lebih tepatnya dia sama sekali tidak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia terlalu sibuk menatap ketiga pemuda di depannya itu sekarang. Wajah tampan Natsume, Ruka dan Tsubasa benar-benar membuatnya yang memang menyukai cowok tampan terpesona. Dia menatap wajah Tsubasa dan Ruka tanpa berkedip. Saat dia mendengar nama Ruka dan juga julukan Tsubasa dari mulut Hotaru, dia tahu sekali siapa mereka berdua. Mereka pasti merupakan pangeran dari Issengard dan Arathorn. Dan saat dia menatap wajah Natsume, dia menahan napasnya, pemuda dengan mata berwarna merah darah yang tidak lazim ini benar-benar luar biasa tampan.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mendengar pertanyaanmu, Kitsu." Ujar Koko sambil tertawa.

"Kau benar sekali, Koko." Tawa Kitsuneme.

"Ini bukan saatnya kalian tertawa seperti ini…." Ujar Yuu dengan wajah pucat. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti ketiga temannya ini. Mereka masih saja bisa bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dalam keadaan yang begini membahayakan hidup mereka. Apakah mereka tidak sadar, kalau kejahatan mereka yang merampok dan menyandera putri dari kerajaan Orthanc telah terbongkar.

Sumire, Koko dan Kitsuneme sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa yang diucapkan Yuu.

Tiba-tiba Natsume menolehkan kepalanya menatap mereka bertiga. Tawa Koko dan Kitsuneme langsung terhenti seketika, sedangkan Sumire yang dari tadi menatap wajah Natsume segera tersenyum, dia sangat senang karena pemuda ini akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya.

"Lebih baik kalian berdoa Mikan tidak apa-apa dan segera menemukannya, karena jika terjadi sesuatu kepadanya aku akan membunuh kalian semua." Ancam Natsume dingin, mata merah darahnya menatap mereka dengan tajam.

Ketakutan menyelimuti hati mereka begitu mendengar ancaman Natsume. Mereka tahu, Natsume serius dengan apa yang barusan dikatakannya, dia benar-benar akan membunuh mereka semua jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Mikan.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sumire pada Koko dengan suara pelan.

"Dia adalah Natsume yang selalu di ceritakan Mikan." Jawab Koko dengan suara pelan

"Eh!" teriak Sumire terkejut.

Setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi kepada Mikan. Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa dan juga Yuu memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan para perampok yang mencari Mikan. Mereka juga ikut mendirikan tenda di samping tenda para perampok itu dan melakukan pencarian di laut maupun pesisir laut. Mereka telah melakukan pencarian sehari penuh, jika ditambah dengan pencarian Hotaru dan para perampok itu total telah empat hari.

"Mungkin Mikan telah diselamatkan oleh orang lain." Ujar Tsubasa.

Mereka semua berkumpul di dalam sebuah tenda untuk membahas dan menyusun langkah yang akan diambil. Matahari telah terbenam dan pencarian mereka akan segera memasuki hari kelima. Namun, mereka sama sekali tidak berhasil menemukan Mikan maupun petunjuk keberadaannya.

"Kami telah mencari di semua desa yang ada di pesisir pantai. Namun, sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk tentangnya." Jawab Sumire.

"Bagaimana dengan kapal-kapal lain yang tengah berlayarkan?" tambah Yuu

"Tidak. Kami sama sekali tidak menerima informasi mengenai penyelamatan seorang gadis di tengah laut. " Balas Koko cepat.

"Apakah kalian yakin?" tanya Ruka ragu.

"Kami yakin. Informasi kami sama sekali tidak pernah salah." Ujar Kitsuneme.

"Kalau begitu di mana sebenarnya Mikan sekarang?" Ujar Tsubasa sambil menghela napas.

Natsume, Hotaru dan Yoichi sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, Mereka hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tiba-tiba Natsume merasakan seseorang menyentuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kak Natsume?" tanya Yoichi sambil menatapnya. Yoichi sesungguhnya sangat khawatir kepada Natsume, dia sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa semenjak mengetahui Mikan menghilang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yoichi." Jawab Natsume sambil menepuk kepala Yoichi.

Yoichi tahu, Natsume berbohong. Semua orang yang melihat Natsume sekarang pasti tahu, dia sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Meski wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi sepanjang hari, dia tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran yang ada.

"Kurasa kita harus menyusun langkah pencarian kita selanjutnya," Ujar Tsubasa "Kita sama sekali tidak bisa seperti ini terus."

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Tsubasa mengangguk setuju.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan Tsubasa, dia berjalan keluar dari tenda itu dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Tsubasa yang memanggilnya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, kenapa Mikan ingin sekali cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Natsume-sama." Ujar Sumire sambil menatap Natsume yang berjalan keluar.

"Menurutmu kenapa?" tanya Koko dan Kitsuneme bersamaan.

"Karena Natsume-sama sangat tampan. Mikan pasti takut dia akan direbut wanita lain jika dia tidak ada disampingnya. Dia pasti ingin menguasai Natsume-sama sendirian." Jawab Sumire penuh semangat.

Semua yang mendengar jawaban Sumire hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

Natsume yang berjalan keluar dari tenda itu mendekati laut malam di depannya. Dengan pelan dia duduk di atas pasir sambil menatap laut, langit malam membuat laut di depannya itu bagaikan kegelapan tak berujung. Suara ombak yang terdengar dan udara dingin yang berhembus sama sekali tidak bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

"_Mikan, dimana kamu sekarang?" _pikir Natsume. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu di mana Mikan berada sekarang. Dia telah mencari dan terus mencari. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan sedikitpun petunjuk akan keberadaan Mikan dan itu benar-benar membuatnya sangat frustasi.

Natsume sama sekali tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika dia benar-benar kehilangan Mikan. Dia sama sekali tidak mau kehilangan Mikan, dia sama sekali tidak memerlukan apapun di dunia ini selain Mikan.

"Mikan selalu memikirkanmu," ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba dari belakang sambil berjalan mendekati Natsume "Bahkan dalam mimpi pun, dia terus memanggil namamu."

Natsume hanya diam membisu, mata merahnya tetap menatap lurus laut gelap di depannya itu.

"Tidak seharipun dia tidak menyebut namamu semenjak kalian berpisah. Kau harus tahu itu."

"_Dasar gadis idiot."_ pikir Natsume dalam hati. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih saat mendengar ucapan Hotaru itu. Dia sangat senang karena Mikan tetap memikirkannya meskipun mereka terpisah. Namun, begitu memikirkan keberadaannya yang entah di mana, kesedihan dan ketakutan menyelimutinya.

Hotaru berdiri tegak di samping Natsume dan menatap laut gelap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi "Besok, kami akan menuju Kota Ioreth, ibukota dari kerajaan Rohirrim. Kami berencana meminta bantuan pada Raja Rohirrim untuk mencari Mikan. Walau kami tidak tahu apakah mereka bersedia membantu atau ti.."

"Aku akan ikut dengan kalian." Potong Natsume. Dia akan ikut dengan mereka menemui Raja Rohirrim, dia akan memaksa Raja Rohirrim membantu mereka mencari Mikan jika dia menolak. Asal bisa menemukan Mikan, dia akan melakukan apa saja.

* * *

Setelah matahari terbit, para anggota yang akan menuju ibukota Ioreth berkumpul di depan sebuah kereta kuda. Mereka terdiri dari Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Yoichi, Sumire dan Koko. Yuu dan Kitsuneme tetap tinggal di pesisir pantai dan terus melanjutkan pencarian mereka.

Sumire dan Koko menjalankan kereta kuda dengan kecepatan maksimal, sedangkan sisanya berada di dalam kereta kuda dan membahas rencana mereka.

"Kita memerlukan waktu sekitar seharian untuk mencapai ibukota Ioreth," ujar Tsubasa sambil menatap peta di tangannya "Sesampai di ibukota Ioreth kita harus segera menghadap Raja Rohirrim. Semoga dia mau membantu kita."

"Lebih baik kau berdoa para penjaga tidak meragukan identitas kita." Ujar Hotaru tanpa ekspresi.

"Benar, semoga para penjaga tidak mempersulitkan kita." Tambah Ruka. Para penjaga pasti tidak akan percaya pada mereka jika mereka tiba-tiba muncul di depan istana dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai pangeran dan putri kerajaan tetangga tanpa diikuti seorang pengawalpun.

"Semoga saja mereka percaya.." gumam Tsubasa pelan sadar dengan apa yang dimaksud Ruka dan Hotaru.

Natsume dan Yoichi sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Mereka berdua hanya diam membisu mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Perjalanan mereka berjalan lancar. Saat malam telah tiba, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan melanjutkan perjalanan besok pagi. Mereka membuat api unggun untuk menghangatkan badan mereka dari malam yang dingin ini.

"Kurasa besok siang kita sudah mencapai ibukota Ioreth." Ujar Sumire.

"Benar. Jika kita tidak menemui masalah." Senyum Koko.

"Masalah? Memangnya kita bisa menemui masalah apa?" Tanya Ruka bingung.

Koko tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Ruka "Masalah seperti menemui perampok di tengah perjalanan."

"Jangan menakuti Ruka-sama, Koko." Ujar Sumire memukul kepala Koko dan membalikkan wajahnya menatap Ruka sambil tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa, Ruka-sama. Jika terjadi sesuatu dalam perjalanan kita, aku akan melindungimu."

"Em… Terima kasih…" Balas Ruka pelan, perasaan tidak enak menyerangnya, dia sama sekali tidak memerlukan pelindungan Sumire jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Hanya perampok yang sedang sial saja kalau berani merampok kita." Ujar Tsubasa sambil tersenyum. Dengan anggota kelompok mereka ini, dia ragu para perampok akan selamat jika berani menghalangi perjalanan mereka. Terutama dengan kondisi Natsume sekarang. Tsubasa tahu, Natsume ingin segera mencapai ibukota Ioreth secepatnya, meski kelihatan tenang dan tanpa ekspresi, sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak tenang, dia pasti tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangi perjalangan mereka.

"Dimana kita sekarang?" tanya Hotaru.

"Kita berada di bawah gunung berapi dekat kota Aureduil, kota yang hilang." Jawab Koko.

"Kota yang hilang?" tanya Yoichi yang dari tadi diam.

"Kau tidak tahu, Yoichi?" ujar Ruka terkejut.

"Kota Aureduil adalah salah satu kota besar dan makmur di dalam kerajaan Rohirrim. Namun, tiba-tiba pada suatu malam tiga belas tahun yang lalu kota itu menghilang tanpa bekas berserta penduduknya." jelas Sumire sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bertanya padamu, jelek." Ujar Yoichi dingin.

"Semenjak kota itu menghilang, tanah bakas kota itu menjadi kering seperti kemarau panjang meskipun diguyur hujan dan sama sekali tidak ada tumbuhan yang bisa tumbuh lagi di sana." Lanjut Tsubasa, sedangkan Sumire hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang tidak dipedulikan Yoichi.

"Mengapa?" tanya Yoichi lagi.

Ruka menghela napas "Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa tanah bekas kota itu menjadi seperti itu. Orang-orang mengatakan pada malam kota itu menghilang, langit malam dari arah kota itu berubah menjadi merah bara seperti terbakar. Selain terkenal sebagai kota yang hilang, kota itu juga di kenal sebagai kota terkutuk."

Yoichi hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Ruka, dia memalingkan wajahnya menatap Natsume yang berada di sampingnya "Kau tahu tentang kota itu, Kak Natsume?'

"Iya, aku tahu….." Balas Natsume pelan tanpa menatapnya dan pembicaraan mereka mengenai kota itupun terhenti.

"_Aku tahu sekali tentang kota itu, Yoichi…."_ Pikir Natsume dalam hatinya.

* * *

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga!" teriak Tsubasa senang di depan pintu ibukota Ioreth.

Sesuai perkataan Tsubasa, mereka mencapai ibukota Ioreth pada siang hari. Mereka sangat terkejut begitu memasuki kota itu, rumah penduduk kota dan jalan penuh dengan hiasan bunga. Kota yang memang sudah ramai ini kini bertambah ramai dan meriah dari pada biasanya.

"Aku ingat! Hari ini adalah hari perayaan besar di kerajaan Rohirrim. Pantas kota ini jadi meriah sekali." Ujar Tsubasa tiba-tiba.

"Benar juga! Aku hampir melupakan hari perayaan ini." Senyum Koko sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kita harus mengelilingi kota ini, kita sama sekali tidak boleh ketinggalan perayaan ini." Tambah Sumire gembira.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan perayaan apa ini. Kita kemari bukan untuk menikmati perayaan." Ujar Natsume dingin sambil menatap mereka bertiga. Mata merah darahnya memang tidak terlihat karena dia telah menggunakan kain putih yang biasa di gunakannya untuk menutup matanya. Namun, mereka bisa merasakan kedua bola mata merah darah itu sedang menatap tajam mereka.

Tsubasa, Sumire dan Koko sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan Natsume. Mereka merasa lebih baik tidak terbuai di dalam suasana kota ini sebelum apa tujuan mereka ke kota ini tercapai atau mereka akan celaka. Sumire dan Koko sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Natsume menutup matanya seperti itu. Namun, mereka juga tidak berani bertanya, mungkin dia hanya ingin menyembunyikn warna matanya yang tidak biasa itu.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke istana." Ujar Hotaru dia berjalan memasuki kota Ioreth ini diikuti semuanya dari belakang.

Suasana kota yang ramai dan padat membuat mereka terpaksa berjalan kaki menuju istana Rohirrim. Saat mereka melewati taman di tengah kota, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah panggung jauh di depan mereka. Panggung besar itu kelihatan sangat kecil karena jarak mereka yang begitu jauh dan juga lautan para penduduk maupun turis yang mau menonton pertunjukkan di atas panggung itu memenuhi seluruh taman.

"Panggung utama perayaan ini." Teriak Koko gembira begitu melihat panggung itu.

"Bisakah kita menonton sebentar saja pertunjukkan di panggung itu?" Pinta Sumire.

"Kurasa tidak apa kalau kita menonton sebentar. Sebab Raja Rohirrim pasti berada di dalam taman ini menonton pertunjukkan." Ujar Tsubasa.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap mereka bertiga.

Merasakan tatapan Natsume, mereka bertiga langsung terdiam kembali.

"Idiot." Ujar Hotaru sambil menatap mereka.

"Bodoh." Tambah Yoichi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Ruka menggeleng kepala "Kapan mereka baru bisa kapok.."

Dengan matanya yang tertutup,Natsume sama sekali tidak bisa melihat lautan manusia itu. Namun, dia bisa merasakan aura ribuan orang yang berbeda-beda di taman itu. Dan saat dia akan melewati taman itu, dia tiba-tiba terhenti. Dia merasakan aura keberadaan seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya di dalam ribuan aura yang memenuhi taman itu. Dia membalikkan badannya menghadap belakang dan berusaha mencari sumber aura tersebut.

"Ada apa Natsume?" Tanya Ruka begitu melihat sikap Natsume.

"Ada apa, Kak Natsume?" Tanya Yoichi.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka, hal itu membuat Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Yoichi, Sumire dan Koko berhenti bejalan dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

Natsume tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepat memasuki taman dan menerobos orang-orang yang mengerumuni panggung itu tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Tsubasa dan Ruka. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi, dia berlari ke arah sumber aura itu.

Dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas aura yang sangat familiar itu. Aura yang sangat berbeda dan hanya ada satu di dunia ini, aura yang lembut dan hangat bagaikan sinar matahari. Aura dari orang yang selalu menemaninya selama sepuluh tahun ini, aura dari orang yang paling penting baginya di dunia ini, aura dari orang yang terus dirindukannya sejak mereka terpisah.

"Berikutnya adalah persembahan tarian dan nyanyian dari teman dekat putri Nobara, Mikan-sama."


	17. Chapter 16

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter XVI  
_

Mikan mengintip keluar dari belakang panggung. Matanya membelalak begitu melihat lautan penonton yang memenuhi sekeliling panggung itu.

"Apakah kau yakin akan menari dan bernyanyi di panggung itu, Mikan?" tanya Nobara pelan dengan wajah pucat.

"Tentu saja, Nobara." Jawab Mikan ceria.

"Ba..Baiklah, aku akan menonton dari tempat dudukku…" Balas Nobara pelan. Dia sangat kagum dengan keberanian Mikan, dia tidak akan mungkin berani berdiri di atas panggung itu seorang diri dengan beribu-ribu pasang mata yang menatapnya.

"Terima kasih, Nobara." Senyum Mikan sambil memeluknya.

Wajah Nobara memerah "I..Iya, sama-sama Mikan."

"Berikutnya adalah persembahan tarian dan nyanyian dari teman dekat putri Nobara, Mikan-sama." Ujar pembawa acara dan terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang meriah dari depan.

"Itu giliranmu, Mikan." Senyum Nobara sambil melepaskan pelukan Mikan begitu mendengar pemberitahuan pembawa acara dari depan panggung.

Mikan membalas senyum Nobara dan berlari ke depan panggung sambil melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

Mikan menggunakan pakaian berwarna putih yang dirancang khusus oleh para penjahit istana atas permintaan Nobara. Pakaian itu sangat indah dan juga elegan. Mikan sama sekali tidak menggunakan perhiasan apapun, Nobara memang bermaksud meminjamkan perhiasan-perhiasannya kepada Mikan. Namun, dia menolaknya. Dia mengganti perhiasan-perhiaan yang seharusnya digunakannya dengan bunga dan bunga yang dipilihnya adalah bunga sakura. Bunga kesukaan Natsume.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang keberatan saat Mikan mengganti perhiasan dengan bunga sakura. Nobara dan juga para penjahit istana yang melihat Mikan saat mencoba pakaian itu sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Mereka yakin sekali, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan mengira dia adalah seorang malaikat. Dia kelihatan luar biasa cantik, polos dan sangat suci seakan bukan berasal dari dunia ini.

Tepuk tangan yang tadi terdengar terhenti seketika begitu Mikan memasuki panggung itu. Semua orang yang melihat Mikan sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterpesonaan mereka. Mereka semua sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka ada gadis secantik ini di dunia ini.

Perasaan grogi menghampirinya begitu dia melihat reaksi para penonton itu. Namun, dengan cepat dia menepis perasaan itu. Dia tidak boleh gagal, dia harus berhasil. Dia bernyanyi dan menari di sini demi Nobara. Mikan mengangkat ujung bibirnya dan memasang senyum manisnya sambil menatap para penonton itu.

Wajah para penonton memerah begitu melihat senyum manis Mikan, tidak peduli itu laki-laki maupun perempuan, baik itu anak kecil, orang dewasa maupun orang tua.

Mikan menolehkan kepalanya menatap para pemain alat musik yang ada di samping panggung dan menggangguk kepalanya. Para pemain alat music itu mengerti apa maksud Mikan, itu adalah aba-aba darinya untuk memainkan alat musik mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, mereka semua segera memainnkan alat musik mereka.

Mendengar suara musik yang mengalir di udara itu, Mikan mengangkat tangannya dan mulai menari. Dengan langkahnya yang ringan, dia mulai menari dengan lembut dan indah.

Semua penonton yang ada menghela napas melihat tarian Mikan itu, tariannya yang begitu indah dan lembut dengan mudah menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada. Dia pun mulai bernyanyi, suaranya yang jernih, indah dan lembut terdengar dengan jelas memenuhi taman tersebut.

"_Your face is the only thing I want to see"_

Natsume terus berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang di depannya, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan protes orang-orang yang dilewatimya. Dengan daya pendengarannya yang tajam dia dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara yang sangat dikenalnya dari kejauhan, suara yang jernih, indah dan lembut, suara Mikan.

"_Your voice is the only thing I want to hear"_

"_Your scent is the only thing I want to inhale"_

"_Your touch is the only thing I want to feel"_

Mikan yang sedang bernyanyi dan menari tersenyum. Lagu ini adalah lagu yang dibuat dan dinyanyikannya untuk Nobara. Namun, setiap kali dia menyanyikan lagu itu, wajah Natsume pasti terbayang dengan jelas di dalam benaknya. Wajahnya yang menatapnya dengan lembut, suaranya yang selalu tenang, baunya yang khas dan juga sentuhannya yang hangat.

Semakin dekat Natsume dengan panggung itu semakin jelas suara Mikan terdengar. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaan dan kegembiraan yang kini memenuhi hatinya saat mendengar suara itu. Jika Mikan bisa bernyanyi dan menari di atas panggung itu, dia pasti baik-baik saja.

"_I miss you"_

"_Really, I miss you so bad"_

Air mata Mikan mengalir turun dari pipinya walau tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya. Dia sangat merindukan Natsume, semenjak mereka terpisah tidak ada satu hari pun yang dilaluinya tanpa tidak memikirkannya. Tanpa Natsume di sampingnya dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang dan membuatnya merasa tidak utuh.

Sambil berlari Natsume membuka kain yang menutup matanya, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang menatap mata mata merahnya dengan aneh. Dia terus berlari ke arah panggung itu.

"_I believe your promise"_

"_I will always believe in you"_

Mikan tahu dan yakin sekali, Natsume sama sekali tidak akan pernah melanggar janjinya. Dia telah berjanji tidak akan kemana-mana. Dia yakin sekali, Natsume pasti akan menemukannya.

Semua orang yang melihat tarian dan nyanyian Mikan sama sekali tidak bisa memalingan matanya dari Mikan. Tarian dan suaranya begitu memesona. Mata semua yang ada di sana membelalak terkejut melihat pemandangan di depan mereka, semua burung yang berada di sekitar taman itu tiba-tiba terbang mendekatinya. Burung-burung itu terbang di dekatnya dan mengelilinginya, menemaninya menari. Mikan tersenyum saat melihat burung-burung itu dan meneruskan nyanyiaanya.

"_I want to see your face"_

"_I want to hear you voice"_

"_I want to inhale your scent"_

"_I want to feel your touch"_

Mikan ingin sekali melihat wajah Natsume, mendengar suaranya, mencium baunya, dan merasakan sentuhannya. Natsume selalu berada di sampingnya semenjak dia membuka mata pertama kali di dunia ini. Sejak mereka terpisah dia baru tahu betapa pentingnya keberadaan Natsume di dalam hidupnya.

Natsume terus menerobos lautan manusia itu, Dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap panggung itu saat dia hampir mencapainya. Natsume tahu, Mikan pasti ada di sana.

"_I will always waiting the time when our promise to fulfilled"_

"_I believe you will keep our promise"_

Mikan tersenyum, dia tahu Natsume pasti tidak akan mungkin meningkari janji yang dibuatnya. Natsume pasti akan menepati janjinya itu. Karena itulah dia akan menunggu dan menunggu, menunggu sampai mereka bertemu lagi.

Mata Natsume terbelalak dan napasnya tertahan karena terkejut begitu melihat Mikan yang berada di depannya. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas Mikan yang sedang menari dan bernyanyi di atas panggung itu. Mikan benar-benar berada di sana, menari dan bernyanyi di depannya. Dia ingin memanggilnya, dia ingin sekali berteriak memanggil namanya dan berlari memeluknya. Namun, langkah kakinya terhenti. Mikan kelihatan begitu cantik dan bersinar di matanya dan semua itu membuat dia menyadari betapa berbedanya mereka berdua.

"_This song I sing"_

"_Hoping the god will hear my pray"_

"_To let me meet you again"_

Mikan tahu, lagu yang dinyanyikannya sekarang ini bukan doa yang untuk Nobara seorang saja. Lagu ini juga merupakan doa untuk dirinya sendiri. Doa dari dalam dasar hatinya supaya bisa bertemu lagi dengan Natsume.

Mikan membalikkan badannya menghadap para penoton dan meneruskan nyanyiannya.

"_Cause you is the onl…."_

Namun, nyanyiannya dan tariannya terhenti begitu dia melihat sosok seorang pemuda yang berdiri di dalam kerumunan orang tidak jauh di depannya. Pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata merah yang sangat dikenalnya dan selalu dipikirkannya. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang gemetar menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena terkejut.

"Natsume…" Panggilnya pelan.

Semua penonton dan para pemain alat musik merasakan keanehan begitu melihat Mikan yang tiba-tiba mematung itu, mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Musik yang dimainkan pun terhenti.

Mikan sama sekali tidak bergerak maupun berkata apapun, dia menatap lurus ke arah Natsume yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Semua orang yang ada di sana mengikuti pandangan mata Mikan, mereka semua kini menatap Natsume dengan heran dan bingung.

Mikan tiba-tiba meloncat turun dari panggung itu dan menerobos kerumunan orang ke arah Natsume. Air matanya terus mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. Dia berlari sekuat tenaganya ke arah Natsume.

Natsume sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dia hanya berdiri mematung dan melihat Mikan yang berlari mendekatinya. Dia ingin menggerakkan kakinya dan berlari memeluknya. Namun, dia tidak bisa, dirinya yang berlumuran darah dan terkutuk ini sama sekali tidak pantas menyentuhnyanya yang begitu polos dan suci.

Kerumunan yang ada segera membuka jalan untuk Mikan saat dia melewati mereka. Mikan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi, di matanya sekarang hanya ada Natsume seorang. Dia sama sekali tidak mengamati apa yang ada di depannya, Dia sama sekali tidak melihat batu kecil yang ada di depannya lagi sehingga dia pun terjatuh begitu tersandung batu itu.

Melihat Mikan yang terjatuh, Natsume sangat terkejut dan tanpa disadarinya, dia telah berlari ke arahnya sambil menerobos kerumunan yang segera membuka jalan untuknya.

Saat Mikan berusaha untuk bangkit dia merasakan dua tangan yang sangat dikenalnya menyentuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, idiot?" tanya Natsume khawatir.

Mikan mengangkat kepalanya dan mata coklatnya bertemu dengan mata merah Natsume yang menatapnya penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Natsume berlutut di depannya sambil memegang kedua bahunya. Dia bisa melihat wajahnya, dia bisa mendengar suaranya, dia bisa mencium baunya dan dia bisa merasakan sentuhannya.

Mikan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang gemetar untuk menyentuh wajah Natsume, seakan-akan Natsume akan menghilang jika dia menyentuhnya. Air matanya terus mengalir turun membasahi pipinya saat dia berhasil menyentuhnya. Dia bisa menyentuhnya, Natsume benar-benar nyata dan berada di depannya sekarang. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada badan Natsume dan memeluknya. Kebahagiaan memenuhi hatinya.

"Natsume… Natsume… Natsume…" Ada banyak yang ingin ditanyakan Mikan. Namun, semua pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak bisa diucapkannya, satu-satunya yang mampu diucapkannya hanyalah nama Natsume dan karena itulah, dia terus menyebutkan namanya seakan itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang dikenalnya di dunia ini.

Natsume sangat terkejut dengan pelukan Mikan yang tiba-tiba itu. Mikan memeluknya, dia memeluknya yang kotor dan terkutuk ini. Sama seperti sembilan tahun yang lalu, Mikan tetap memeluknya dirinya ini meskipun telah mengetahui dan melihat wujud sebenarnya yang menjijikkan dan terkutuk. Dia sama sekali tidak penah jijik ataupun kotor terhadap dirinya. Dia bisa mendengar suara Mikan, dia bisa mecium bau Mikan, dia bisa merasakan kehangatan badan Mikan yang sangat dirindukannya. Perasaan ragu untuk menyentuh saat melihatnya dan juga perasaan gelisah, tidak tenang serta ketakutan yang berada di dalam hatinya pun menghilang tanpa bekas.

Natsume mendorong Mikan dengan pelan untuk melepakan pelukannya yang erat dan mengangkat kedua tangannya memegang wajah Mikan. Dia menatap wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya lembut.

Mikan tersenyum bahagia, dia memberikan senyum terbaiknya sambil menatap Natsume. Melihat senyum Mikan, Natsume tertawa, dia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Mikan "Pilihlah salah satu, mau menangis atau tersenyum, idiot."

Melihat tawa dan mendengar ucapan Natsume itu, Mikan sama sekali tidak bisa membendung perasaan bahagia dan gembira di dalam hatinya lagi, dia tertawa dan kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

Natsume mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan Mikan dan tersenyum. Dia tersenyum dari dalam lubuk hatinya dan memeluk Mikan dengan seerat-eratnya. Andai waktu bisa terhenti maka dia akan sangat berharap saat-saat ini akan berhenti untuk selamanya.

"Jangan menagis lagi… Jangan menagis lagi, Mikan. Tersenyumlah, tertawalah, aku ada di sini dan tidak akan ke mana-mana lagi…"

Mikan mengangguk kepalanya dalam pelukan Natsume, dia merasa sangat aman, tenang dan damai dalam pelukan Natsume. Tempat terdamai dan teraman baginya di dunia ini adalah di dalam pelukan Natsume. Begitu juga dengan Natsume, Mikan berada di dalam pelukannya adalah sesuatu yang paling benar di dunia ini. Mereka sama sekali tidak mempedulikan orang-orang di sekeliling yang menatap mereka.

Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Yoichi, Sumire dan Koko yang berhasil menyusul Natsume dengan susah payah setelah menerobos kerumunan orang itu sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Mereka melihat Natsume dan Mikan berpelukan dengan erat sambil berlutut.

Ruka, Hotaru dan Tsubasa tersenyum melihatnya, walau Ruka juga merasakan hatinya seperti teriris pisau melihat adegan itu. Yoichi yang pertama kali melihat Mikan, menatap wajahnya dengan penasaran. Sedangkan, Sumire dan Koko yang melihat Natsume tersenyum sambil memeluk Mikan hanya bisa terbengong karena mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka Natsume bisa seperti ini.

* * *

Sumire dan Koko menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Di dalam mimpipun mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka mereka akan duduk dengan tenang sambil meminum teh di ruang tamu istana Rohirrim. Dengan profesi mereka sebagai perampok, tempat ini merupakan salah satu tempat yang harus mereka hindari. Namun, pertemuan mereka dengan Mikan yang tidak terduga itu membuat mereka kini berada di dalam istana yang seharusnya mereka hindari itu.

"Karena itulah aku bernyanyi dan menari di dalam perayaan besar ini untuk berterima kasih kepada Nobara." Jelas Mikan kepada Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Sumire dan juga Koko dengan gembira. Walau Sumire dan Koko sama sekali tidak mendengar penjelasannya, mereka masih sibuk melihat sekeliling mereka.

"Kau memang gadis yang sangat sial dan juga sangat beruntung, Mikan." Tawa Tsubasa.

"Benar, mungkin memang karena orang bodoh hidupnya lebih panjang." Tambah Hotaru tanpa ekspresi walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat lega melihat Mikan baik-baik saja.

"Hotaru! Jangan panggil aku bodoh!" teriak Mikan begitu mendengar ucapan Hotaru.

"Sudah! Sudah! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Mikan." Ujar Ruka menenangkan Mikan yang sedang berteriak itu.

Yoichi terus menatap Mikan dengan penasaran _"Inikah Mikan itu…"_ Pikir Yoichi dalam hati.

"Tidak bisa kah kau diam, Idiot. Kau akan membuatku tuli tahu!" Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba.

Mikan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Natsume yang duduk di sampingnya dan berteriak semakin keras "NATSUME! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU IDIOT!"

"Hn," Balas Natsume cuek "Bukankah sudah ku katakan, tidak salah memanggil seorang idiot, idiot."

"NATSUME!"

Yoichi terus melihat Natsume dan Mikan yang terus beradu mulut itu, dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Natsume yang seperti ini. Mata Natsume yang menatap Mikan begitu lembut dan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas senyum kecil yang kadang melintas di wajahnya saat berbicara dengan Mikan. Yoichi mengangkat wajahnya menatap Mikan lagi, dia mengakui, Mikan adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya selama hidupnya dan tidak tahu mengapa dia merasakan kerinduan saat menatap wajahnya.

Mikan yang merasakan tatapan Yoichi, menolehkan wajah menatapnya "Siapa anak ini?"

"Itu Yoichi. Dia anak yang diselamatkan Natsume dalam perjalanan mencari mu. Karena dia tidak memiliki keluarga lagi, Natsume mengajaknya mengikuti kami." Jelas Tsubasa.

"Begitu ya…Semoga kita bisa akrab, Yoichi." Senyum Mikan gembira.

"Bukan urusanmu, Idiot." Balas Yoichi dingin dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Yoichi. Mikan kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap Natsume "NATSUME! APA YANG KAU AJARKAN PADA ANAK SEKECIL INI!" teriak Mikan sekuat tenaga.

"Hn." Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa yang diteriakkan Mikan.

Yoichi yakin sekarang. Benar kata Natsume, tidak diragukan lagi gadis ini benar-benar seorang idiot. Dia begitu polos dan bodoh, tipe yang harus dihindari karena merepotkan. Namun, mengapa Natsume begitu menganggap penting gadis ini. Yoichi yakin pasti bukan karena kecantikannya. Natsume bukan tipe orang yang menganggap penting fisik seseorang. Apa alasan yang menyebabkan gadis idiot ini begitu penting baginya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang tamu itu terbuka dan Nobara berjalan masuk dengan wajah takut-takut.

"Ma…Maaf kalau aku menganggu ka.. kalian…" Ujarnya terputus-putus sambil mendekati mereka. Dia sangat gugup berhadapan dengan mereka semua.

"Nobara!" teriak Mikan tiba-tiba, dia berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya dengan penuh tawa.

Nobara sangat terkejut wajah gugupnya segera berganti dengan wajah yang merah padam karena malu.

"Nobara, doamu untuk bertemu lagi dengan "Dia" pasti akan terkabulkan." Ujar Mikan ceria sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh!" ujar Nobara bingung.

Mikan berlari ke arah Natsume dan memeluk tangan kanannya sambil menatap Nobara "Lihat! Lihat! Aku berhasil bertemu dengan Natsume. Aku berhasil bertemu dengannya lagi, karena itu kau pasti akan bertemu dengan "Dia" lagi, Nobara."

Nobara tersenyum melihat wajah gembira Mikan. Dia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dan kegembiraan yang terpancar darinya begitu bertemu dengan Natsume. Bagi Mikan, Natsume itu pasti merupakan orang yang paling penting baginya.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Idiot." Perintah Natsume dingin.

"Aku tidak mau Natsume." Balas Mikan sambil menyulurkan lidahnya dan mempererat pelukkannya.

Nobara menatap Natsume dan Mikan. Natsume adalah pemuda yang luar biasa tampan dengan mata berwarna merah darah yang tidak wajar, hanya dengan menatapnya saja, semua yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung tahu, pemuda ini sangat dingin, kuat dan berbahaya. Sedangkan Mikan adalah seorang gadis yang luar biasa cantik dengan kepribadian ceria, polos, lugu dan hangat. Mereka berdua begitu berbeda dan bertolak belakang. Namun, di mata Nobara mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat sempurna.

Nobara bisa melihat dengan jelas, meskipun Natsume selalu membalas perkataan Mikan dengan cuek seakan-akan tidak mempedulikannya, matanya yang menatap Mikan begitu lembut. Nobara tersenyum, dia yakin sekali, siapapun bisa mengetahuinya hanya dengan sekali lihat, apa arti Mikan bagi Natsume.

"Aku sudah sangat lelah. Bisakah kau memberitahu ku di mana aku bisa beristirahat?" tanya Hotaru tiba-tiba mengejutkan Nobara.

"I…iya akan segera kutunjukan," balas Nobara gugup "Semuanya silakan ikuti aku, akan kutunjukkan kamar kalian…"

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Nobara segera berdiri begitu juga dengan Sumire dan Koko yang dari tadi sibuk melihat sekeliling mereka.

"Tidak usah, Putri. Kami tidak akan menginap di istana." Ujar Sumire cepat.

"Eh! Kenapa?" tanya Mikan terkejut.

"Kami berdua harus memberitahu Kitsumene, Yuu dan yang lainnya bahwa Mikan sudah berhasil ditemukan. Mereka pasti sangat khawatir dan akan terus melakukan pencarian jika tidak ada yang memberitahu mereka." Jelas Koko.

"Benar. Kami sangat khawatir terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan jika mereka terus melakukan pencarian, padahal Mikan sudah di temukan. Karena itulah kami berencana segera menemui mereka." Tambah Sumire sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kita baru saja bertemu tapi kita harus segera berpisah lagi…." Ujar Mikan sedih sambil menatap mereka berdua.

Sumire dan Koko yang menatap wajah sedih Mikan merasa sedikit bersalah. Alasan sebenarnya mereka berdua tidak ingin menginap di istana istana bukanlah karena mereka berdua mengkhawatirkan Yuu, Kitsuneme dan yang lainnya, melainkan mereka sama sekali tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang membahayakan diri mereka sendiri. Bagaimana jika identitas mereka sebagai perampok ketahuan, mereka pasti tidak akan bisa keluar lagi dari istana ini hidup-hidup.

Sumire berjalan mendekati Mikan dan memeluknya "Jangan sedih, bodoh. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

"Benar Mikan, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Senyum Koko.

Mikan membalas pelukan Sumire dan mengangguk kepalanya sambil menahan air matanya yang sudah hampir menetes.

" Sampai ketemu lagi, Bodoh." Ujar Sumire sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo, kita pergi Sumire." Ajak Koko sambil tersenyum.

Sumire menolehkan kepalanya menatap yang lainnya "Sampai ketemu lagi, semuanya." dan saat dia menatap Natsume dia memasang senyum terbaiknya "Sampai ketemu lagi, Natsume-sama"

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia tetap saja cuek seakan sama sekali tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi!" tawa Koko begitu melihat wajah Sumire yang sedih karena tidak dipedulikan Natsume "Sampai ketemu lagi, semuanya!"

"Sampai ketemu lagi.." Balas Mikan pelan.

Ruka dan Tsubasa tersenyum dan mengangguk kepalanya, sedangkan wajah Natsume, Hotaru dan Yoichi tetap saja cuek dan tidak mempedulikan mereka.

Setelah Sumire dan Koko pergi, Nobara segera mengantarkan mereka ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Namun, di tengah jalan tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Dia membalikkan wajahnya menatap Natsume dengan takut-takut "Anu…. Ma…Maaf, aku lupa menyampaikan pesan padamu… Kakakku, Raja Rohirrim ingin berbicara denganmu….."


	18. Chapter 17

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter XVII  
_

Raja Rohirrim adalah seorang pria berusia di awal dua puluh tahun. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna violet. Wajahnya yang ramah tersenyum saat melihat Natsume memasuki ruangannya.

"Selamat datang, aku adalah Raja Rohirrim, Namaku Goshima. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Natsume."

Natsume yang telah menutup mata merahnya dengan kain putih menatap Raja Rohirrim itu dengan tajam. Keramahan Goshima sama sekali tidak membuatnya kehilangan kewaspadaannya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh, mengapa Raja Rohirrim mengundangnya seorang saja ke ruangannya dan apa yang ingin di bicarakannya.

"Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah waspada seperti itu, Natsume." Tawa Goshima begitu melihat sikap Natsume.

"Ada perlu apa kau memanggilku?"

Goshima tersenyum menatap Natsume "Aku ingin berkenalan dengan mu, Natsume."

"Kau yang seorang Raja sama sekali tidak perlu berkenalan dengan aku yang seorang rakyat jelata." Balas Natsume dingin.

Goshima kembali tertawa begitu mendengar ucapan Natsume "Rakyat jelata? Benarkah kau seorang rakyat jelata, Natsume?"

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Goshima.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, seorang teman ku datang menemui ku. Dia meminta bantuan ku untuk mencarikan seseorang. Dia meminta bantuanku untuk mencarikan seorang anak laki-laki dengan mata berwarna merah darah."

Natsume cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Goshima. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun rasa terkejutnya itu. Wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Dia mengatakan pada ku, bahwa anak itu adalah miliknya yang berharga dan dia sama sekali tidak mau kehilangannya. Sebagai teman, aku berusaha membantunya. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak berhasil menemukan anak itu sampai hari ini. Aku cukup terkejut saat melihat warna matamu itu, Natsume."

"Kau salah orang. Aku sama sekali bukan orang yang dia cari." Ujar Natsume dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Begitu, ya? Maaf kalau aku salah." Balas Goshima terkejut. Namun, Natsume tahu sekali, dia hanya berpura-pura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Boleh aku pergi sekarang?"

"Iya. Maaf kalau aku sudah menyita waktu mu." Ujar Goshima sambil tersenyum.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Saat dia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, dia mendengar Goshima berkata "Sampai ketemu lagi, Kucing hitam…. Ah! Maaf, aku salah, sampai ketemu lagi, Natsume…"

* * *

Natsume berjalan menuju kamar Mikan yang telah ditunjukkannya dengan gembira sebelum dia menghadap Raja Rohirrim.

Natsume tahu, Raja Roirrim sepertinya mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Dia dan Mikan sama sekali tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi di tempat ini. Tempat ini sama sekali tidak aman bagi mereka.

Natsume menghela napasnya, seandainya saja tadi dia tidak melepaskan kain yang menutup matanya mungkin keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini. Namun, dia juga tahu itu tidak mungkin. Saat dia mendengar suara Mikan, dia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir dan bertindak dengan kepala dingin lagi, dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi pada saat itu, yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya satu, yaitu melihat Mikan dengan matanya sendiri dan memastikan dia benar-benar nyata, bukan ilusi.

Pintu kamar Mikan tiba-tiba terbuka saat Natsume tiba di depannya, dan dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya sambil tertawa. Dia tahu siapa yang memeluknya itu, aura, suara, bau, dan sentuhan dari orang yang sangat penting baginya.

"Lepaskan aku, idiot!" ujar Natsume dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi walau sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak ingin dia melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Natsume, jangan panggil aku idiot. Berapa kali ku katakan aku punya nama!" balas Mikan sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hn," Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Mikan, dia berjalan memasuki kamar tersebut dan menatap ke depan. Dia tahu Mikan tidak seorang saja di kamarnya ini, dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas aura Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Yoichi dan Nobara "Ada perlu apa kalian di sini?"

"Itu seharusnya pertanyaan kami, Natsume? Ada perlu apa kau datang ke kamar Mikan pada jam seperti ini?" tanya Tsubasa sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Bukan urusanmu, Bayangan." Jawab Natsume dingin.

"Jangan begitu Natsume, yang rindu pada Mikan bukan kau seorang saja." Balas Tsubasa sambil tertawa.

"Eh! Kau merindukan aku, Natsume?" tanya Mikan sambil menatap Natsume dengan mata berbinar-binar begitu mendengar ucapan Tsubasa.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Natsume, dia hanya diam membisu sambil menatap Mikan.

"Dia tidak akan mengakuinya, bodoh." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba.

Medengar ucapan Hotaru, Natsume mengangkat wajahnya menatap gadis bermata violet itu. Namun, Hotaru sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

"Aku juga, Natsume," ujar Mikan gembira dan kembali memeluknya dengan erat "Aku juga sangat merindukan mu."

Mendengar ucapan Mikan, Natsume tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukannya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Tsubasa dan Nobara tersenyum begitu melihat adegan tersebut, sedangkan Hotaru dan Yoichi hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Ruka menatap mereka sambil tersenyum pahit, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya saat melihat adegan tersebut. Dia berharap dia lah yang dipeluk Mikan bukan Natsume.

"Kau tidak akan bisa masuk ke tengah mereka berdua, Ruka." Ujar Hotaru yang berada di samping Ruka tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Dia berbicara dengan suara pelan sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya kecuali Ruka.

"Aku tahu, Hotaru." Balas Ruka pelan. Dia tahu sekali maksud Hotaru, melihat hubungan Natsume dan Mikan, dia tahu tidak ada celah baginya untuk masuk ke tengah-tengah mereka. Mata Natsume saat menatap Mikan dan mata Mikan saat menatap Natsume sudah cukup membuktikan ikatan mereka berdua.

"Kau akan mendengar apapun yang ku katakan kan, idiot?" tanya Natsume tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Mikan.

Mikan mengangguk kepalanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengoreksi panggilan Natsume saat memanggilnya idiot seperti biasanya. Dia sangat gembira dan bahagia saat mengetahui Natsume juga merindukannya.

"Bagus. Ayo kita pergi dari kota ini sekarang juga."

Semua yang ada di sana sangat terkejut begitu mendengar ucapan Natsume, termasuk Mikan yang berada di dalam pelukannya.

"Eh!" Teriak Mikan terkejut sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa makasud mu, Natsume?" tanya Ruka dan Tsubasa bersamaan karena terkejut, begitu juga dengan Hotaru dan Nobara, Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya walau mereka sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kita pergi dari kota ini sekarang juga," ulang Natsume sambil menatap Mikan, dia kemudian menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yoichi "Ayo Yoichi, kita pergi dari sini."

Yoichi cukup terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Natsume. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak bertanya apa-apa, dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Natsume .

"Bagus, Yoichi." Ujar Natsume pelan sambil menepuk kepala Yoichi.

"Natsume, apa maksud ucapanmu barusan?" tanya Mikan panik. Namun, Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakannya, dia menggengam tangan Mikan dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu diikuti Yoichi dari belakang.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka saat mereka ingin keluar dari kamar tersebut. Sekitar dua puluh orang prajurit berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar itu sambil menghunuskan tombak ke arah mereka "Atas perintah Yang mulia raja, Semua yang ada di sini ditahan."

* * *

"Kakak, apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Nobara kepada Goshima.

"Apa yang aku lakukan tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu, Nobara." Jawab Goshima tenang sambil menatapnya.

"Mereka temanku, Kak. Mereka itu pangeran dan putri dari kerajaan tetangga." Balas Nobara cepat.

"Aku tahu. Karena itulah aku menangkap mereka." Senyum Goshima.

Nobara sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Goshima, dengan wajah pucat dan suara terbata-bata dia bertanya "A…apa maksudmu, kak?"

* * *

"Apa yang kau bicarakan pada Raja Rohirrim, Natsume? Mengapa dia menahan kita di penjara bawah tanah ini?" tanya Tsubasa sambil menatap Natsume.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, dia hanya diam membisu.

Melihat Natsume yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Tsubasa hanya bisa menghela napas dan duduk di samping Ruka "Sepertinya dewi kesialan terus tersenyum kepada kita belakangan ini."

Mereka semua kini berada di dalam penjara bawah tanah istana kerajaan Rohirrim yang gelap. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan sihir di dalam penjara ini, dinding penjara ini telah di lengkapi dengan mantra yang membuat siapapun yang berada di dalam penjara ini tidak bisa menggunakan sihir.

Semua yang ada di sini sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berada di dalam penjara bawah tanah ini sekarang.

"Apa yang dibicarakan Raja Rohirrim kepadamu?" tanya Hotaru tiba-tiba sambil menatap tajam Natsume.

Natsume tetap diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Apakah kau bisu? Apakah kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu?" tanya Hotaru kesal.

"Hotaru, Tenanglah! Mungkin alasan kita berada di sini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Natsume." Ujar Ruka membela Natsume.

"Kalau benar tidak ada hubungannya dengan cowok buta dan bisu itu, bisakah kau memberikan jawabannya?" balas Hotaru sambil menatap Ruka.

Ruka sama sekali tidak bisa membalas kata Hotaru, dia hanya diam membisu. Apa alasan Raja Rohirrim mengurung mereka di dalam penjara bawah tanah ini. Dia yakin, Raja Rohirrim pasti telah mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya dan jika dia telah mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya, mengapa dia masih mengurung mereka di sini.

Natsume yang dari tadi diam memikirkan cara supaya meloloskan diri dari penjara ini. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Goshima terhadap mereka. Tapi, dia tahu mereka sama sekali tidak boleh berada di tempat ini lebih lama lagi.

"Kita sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan sihir untuk menghancurkan dinding penjara sihir ini. Sepertinya kita harus menghabiskan waktu kita di dalam penjara lagi." Ujar Tsubasa pelan begitu teringat bahwa dia, Ruka dan Hotaru juga pernah menghabiskan waktu mereka di dalam penjara sihir kerajaan Theoden.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia tahu, dia bisa menghancurkan dinding penjara ini dengan mudah. Penjara sihir ini sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikannya sihirnya jika dia mau. Namun, dia juga tahu, belum saatnya. Dia bisa merasakan aura prajurit-prajurit yang berada di atas penjara mereka sekarang. Natsume yakin dia bisa melawan mereka semua, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mau membahayakan Mikan maupun Yoichi.

"Natsume, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba sambil menyentuh tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Natsume sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Mikan "Kau tidak apa-apa, bukannya kau paling takut dengan tempat gelap?"

Mikan menggeleng kepalanya sambil tersenyum "Tidak, Natsume. Aku sama sekali tidak takut apa-apa karena kau ada di sini besama ku."

"Hn." Balas Natsume cuek walau sebenarnya dia sangat senang dengan jawaban Mikan.

"Kau tidak takut dengan tempat gelap kan, Yoichi?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum dan menatap Yoichi yang berada di sampingnya.

Yoichi mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti gadis ini. Mengapa gadis ini masih saja bisa tersenyum, apakah dia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan keadaan mereka sekarang ini?

"Idiot!" Ujar Yoichi singkat.

"Yoichi! Jangan mencontoh sikap jelek Natsume!"

* * *

Nobara menatap langit biru dari jendela di dalam kamarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa membiarkan kakaknya berbuat seenaknya seperti itu. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak bisa melawan Goshima, kakaknya yang merupakan Raja kerajaan Rohirrim ini. Sudah dua hari, Goshima menahan mereka di dalam penjara bawah tanah itu dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang.

"_Tidak! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!"_ pikirnya.

"Tok-tok-tok"

"Masuklah." Ujar Nobara begitu mendengar suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya, dia sama sekali tidak melihat siapa yang datang, paling yang masuk adalah dayang yang biasa mengurusnya "Ada perlu apa?"

"Kami memerlukan bantuanmu, Putri." Ujar seorang wanita tiba-tiba.

Nobara sangat terkejut mendengar suara tersebut, suara itu sama sekali bukan suara dayang yang mengurusnya. Dia segera membalikkan badannya menatap sumber suara itu dan di depannya berdiri seorang gadis dengan bermata hijau dan berambut hitam dengan pakaian dayang istana.

Nobara tahu siapa wanita itu, dia pernah melihat wanita ini sebelumnya, dia adalah teman Mikan dan yang lainnya. "Sumire…."

* * *

"Apakah ada yang tahu sudah berapa lama kita berada di sini?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kak Tsubasa. Tapi menurutku mungkin sudah sekitar dua hari." Jawab Ruka.

"Sekitar dua hari? Hah… Aku sama sekali tidak tahu sekarang ini pagi, siang atau malam lagi." Ujar Tsubasa sambil menghela napas sambil menatap dinding penjara yang sama sekali tidak memiliki jendela itu "Apa yang sebenaranya dipikirkan Raja Rohirrim menahan kita di sini?"

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawab pertanyaan Tsubasa itu. Dia menatap semua yang ada di dalam ruangan ini. Ruka dan Hotaru duduk sambil memikirkan sesuatu tidak jauh darinya, sedangkan Mikan dan Yoichi tertidur dengan tenang di samping Natsume. Tsubasa sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Natsume, dia sama sekali tidak bergerak dan karena matanya tertutup kain, dia sama sekali tidak tahu, Natsume itu sedang tertidur atau tidak.

"Jika cowok buta dan bisu itu sama sekali bukan penyebab kita berada di sini. Berarti, jawabannya hanya ada satu." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu, Hotaru?" tanya Ruka bingung begitu juga dengan Tsubasa.

"Raja Goshima berkerja sama dengan kerajaan Thoden." Jawab Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Ruka dan Tsubasa sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Hotaru itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Hotaru!" Ujar Tsubasa cepat.

"Benar, Hotaru itu tidak mungkin." Tambah Ruka

"Kalau bukan begitu. Apa ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal lagi?" Balas Hotaru sambil menatap mereka berdua.

Ruka dan Tsubasa sama sekali tidak bisa membalas ucapan Hotaru. Apa yang dikatakan Hotaru barusan memang masuk akal. Jika Raja Goshima berkerja sama dengan Raja Theoden, maka tidak akan aneh lagi mengapa mereka bisa berada di dalam penjara bawah tanah ini.

Natsume yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia tahu, bukan dia alasan mengapa mereka berada di sini. Raja Goshima sepertinya sama sekali tidak tahu keseluruhan siapa dirinya sebenarnya, sebab jika dia tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya, dia tidak akan mungkin mengurungnya di dalam penjara bawah tanah ini dan itu sangat menguntungkannya. Teman Raja Goshima yang mememinta bantuan untuk mencarinya tidak salah lagi pasti adalah orang yang selama ini dihindarinya.

Natsume tiba-tiba merasakan aura yang dikenalnya mendekati penjara bawah tanah ini. Dia tahu siapa yang datang, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia membangunkan Mikan serta Yoichi yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Natsume?" tanya Mikan pelan dengan wajah ngantuk.

"Jangan tidur lagi, idiot. Ayo kita keluar dari sini." Ujar Natsume pelan.

* * *

"Apakah kau yakin mereka berada di bawah sini, Putri?" tanya Sumire sambil menuruni tangga yang ada di depanya.

"Iya, tidak salah lagi." Jawab Nobara sambil mengikuti Sumire.

"Apakah kau tahu mereka berada di ruang mana, putri? Sebab sepertinya ruang penjara di sini tidak hanya ada satu?" tanya Koko lagi.

"Mereka pasti ada ruang terbawah dari penjara bawah tanah ini. Ruang penjara paling bawah adalah satu-satunya ruang yang kebal terhadap sihir."

"Bagus sekali! Kita harus cepat, kita sama sekali tidak mempunyai banyak waktu." Balas Sumire.

Dengan bantuan Nobara yang merupakan Putri kerajaan Rohirrim ini, Sumire dan Koko berhasil menyusup ke dalam istana ini dengan mudah. Mereka bahkan mengetahui di mana keberadaan Natsume, Mikan dan yang lainnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak megalami kesulitan melewati perajurit yang menjaga keamanan istana ini dengan mudah dan menyusup ke dalam penjara bawah tanah ini.

Sumire dan Koko tahu, rencana melarikan diri mereka akan lebih sulit dari pada rencana mereka menyusup ke dalam istana ini. Jumlah mereka akan bertambah enam orang sekaligus dan dengan jumlah orang sebanyak itu mereka jelas akan menarik perhatian para prajurit yang berjaga di dalam istana ini. Sepertinya mereka tidak akan mungkin bisa keluar dari istana ini tanpa perlawanan.

"Pasti itu ruangannya." Ujar Sumire sambil menatap dua orang penjaga yang sedang berjaga di depan pintu suatu ruang penjara.

"Tidak salah lagi," Balas Koko dan menatap Nobara "Kau bisa membantu kami kan, Putri?"

"A..aku akan berusaha.." Jawab Nobara dan berjalan dengan pelan ke arah dua orang penjaga itu diikuti Sumire dan Koko dari belakang.

Kedua penjaga itu sangat terkejut begitu melihat Nobara berjalan mendekati mereka. Mereka berdua segera membungkuk dan menyalaminya.

"Buka pintunya. Aku ingin berbicara dengan tahanan di dalam." Perintah Nobara

"Maaf putri, Yang mulia raja telah memerintahkan, siapapun dilarang menemui para tahanan ini." Ujar salah satu penjaga itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sumire dan Koko bergerak dengan cepat menyerang kedua penjaga itu. Koko dengan sigap memukul pingsan salah satu penjaga itu, sedangkan Sumire yang menyerang penjaga satu lagi menempelkan sebuah pisau kecil pada lehernya "Buka pintu itu, sekarang juga."

Penjaga pintu itu sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, Pisau kecil yang menempel di leherya membuatnya sangat ketakutan, keringat mengalir turun dari dahinya "A…Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kunci pintu ruang penjara ini. Kuncinya ada pada Yang mulia raja…."

"Apa katamu? Jangan berbohong! Buka pintunya sekarang juga!" perintah Sumire penuh kemarahan.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Yang mulia Raja membawa kuncinya.."

"Sial!" teriak Sumire dan memukul pingsan penjaga itu.

"Minggirlah Sumire, Putri. Aku akan mencoba menghancurkan pintu ini dengan sihir." Ujar Koko sambil mengankat tangannya.

Namun sebeum Koko membacakan mantra sihirnya, Nobara menghentikannya "Tidak ada gunanya Koko. Penjara ini adalah penjara sihir. Sihir tidak akan mempan terhadapnya."

"Apa!" teriak Sumire dan Koko bersamaan.

"Satu-satunya cara yang ada adalah mendapatkan kuncinya.." Ujar Nobara dengan wajah pucat. Mereka sama sekali tidak punya waktu dan juga mereka sama sekali tidak tahu cara untuk mendapatkan kunci tersebut.

"Koko, Sumire, Nobara! Apakah itu kalian?" tanya Ruka dari balik pintu itu.

"Benar Ruka, ini kami. Bertahanlah di sana kami akan berusaha memikirkan cara untuk mengeluarkan kalian." Balas Koko cepat begitu mendengar suara Ruka.

Ruka, Hotaru dan Tsubasa sangat terkejut mendengar suara mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka Sumire, Koko dan Nobara akan datang menolong mereka. Natsume dan Yoichi hanya berdiri diam dengan wajah tanpa eksprsi di belakang mereka, sedangkan Mikan yang memang sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hanya menatap Natsume dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Kami sama sekali tidak mempunyai kunci pintu penjara ini sebab Raja Goshima membawanya dan juga pintu ini tidak mempan terhadap sihir."

"Apa!" teriak Tsubasa terkejut. Dia tahu dengan pasti tidak mungkin mereka bisa mendapatkan kunci itu dari tangan Goshima.

"Sepertinya kita tetap saja tidak bisa keluar dari sini. Dasar penolong tidak berguna.." Ujar Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Minggir! Dan juga kalian yang berada di luar menyingkir dari pintu itu kalau masih mau hidup." perintah Natsume tiba-tiba dengan suara keras.

Sumire, Koko dan Nobara yang berada di luar sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Natsume. Namun mereka segera menyingkir dari pintu itu menuruti apa yang diperintahkannya. Sedangkan Ruka, Hotaru dan Tsubasa yang berada di dalam penjara itu bersama Natsume menolehkan kepala mereka menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Natsume?" tanya Tsubasa bingung.

Natsume sama sekai tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan membacakan sebuah mantra. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam muncul di depan tangannyanya.

Melihat lingkaran sihir itu, Ruka, Hotaru dan Tsubasa tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan Natsume. Mereka bertiga segera melompat menjauh dari pintu itu tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

Dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu tiba-tba melesat cahaya hitam ke arah pintu itu dan saat cahaya hitam itu menyentuhnya. Pintu itu meledak dengan suara yang sangat keras.

Ruka, Hotaru dan Tsubasa sangat terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi barusan. Sihir apa yang dilakukan Natsume barusan dan bagaimana mungkin dia bisa meghancurkan pintu penjara sihir ini.

Sumire, Koko dan Nobara yang berada di depan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ada yang terjadi di dalam penjara itu, mengapa pintu itu tiba-tiba meledak? apa yang dilakukan Natsume dari dalam penjara itu?

Natsume tetap saja cuek dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan mereka. Dia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Mikan dan Yoichi yang sama terkejutnya dengan mereka "Ayo kita pergi."

Mikan menatap Natsume "Natsume, lain kali beritahu aku dulu kalau kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang gila seperti ini!" teriak Mikan kesal.

"Hn."

Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan Mikan, dia menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya keluar dari penjara itu diikuti yang lainnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah-katapun karena masih shock.

Suara yang ledakan yang dibuat Natsume berhasil memancing semua prajurit yang berjaga di atas. Saat mereka keuar dari penjara bawah tanah itu, para prajurit itu telah menunggu mereka dengan tombak yang terhunus kepada mereka.

Koko menghela napas sambil melihat sekeliling mereka "Ternyata kita memang tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa perlawanan."

"Jaga mereka berdua." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba sambil berlari menghadapi para prajurit itu.

Ruka, Tsubasa, dan Koko sama sekali tidak tinggal diam membiarkan Natsume seorang saja menghadapi para prajurit itu, mereka maju membantunya. Hotaru, Sumire dan Nobara sama berdiri di belakang sambil melihat pertempuran di depan mereka dan menjaga Mikan dan Yoichi. Yoichi hanya menatap semua yang terjadi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sedangkan Mikan yang benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hanya menatap dengan wajah kebingungan.

Natsume melawan prajurit-prajurit itu dengan tangan kosong. Ruka danTsubasa menggunakan pedang dari prajurit yang dikalahkan mereka untuk menyerang prajurit-prajurit tersebut. Sedangkan Koko, dia menggunakan dua pisau yang memang di sembunyikannya di balik seragam prajurit Rohirrim yang dikenakannya untuk menyusup ke dalam istana ini.

Mereka sama sekali tidak menalami kesulitan dalam menghadapi prajurit-prajurit tersebut. Namun, jumlah prajurit itu sama sekali tidak berkurang walau telah banyak yang mereka kalahkan, malah boleh dikatakan makin bertambah. Para prajurit di dalam istana ini mulai berkumpul di tempat ini dan dengan jumlah yang tidak seimbang ini jangankan melarikan diri. maju selangkah ke depan saja akan sangat sulit.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Ujar Sumire sambil memikirkan sesuatu, mata hijaunya menatap para prajurit yang mulai berkumpul itu dengan penuh kepanikan.

Hotaru yang berdiri di samping Mikan tiba-tiba menemukan suatu ide dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi dia mencabut pisau kecil yang ada di belakang Sumire. Dia menodongkan pisau kecil tersebut ke leher Nobara dan berteriak dengan keras.

"Berhenti! Jika kalian tidak ingin Putri kalian mati, jangan bergerak selangkah pun!"

Semua prajurit yang ada di sana langsung berhenti menyerang Natsume dan yang lainnya begitu melihat apa yang dilakukan Hotaru.

"Maaf, bersandiwaralah bersamaku untuk sementara." Bisik Hotaru pelan pada Nobara yang wajahnya pucat pasi karena terkejut dengan aksinya yang tiba-tiba itu.

Mendengar ucapan Hotaru, Nobara langsung mengerti apa yang dilakukannya "Baiklah.." Balasnya pelan.

Hotaru berjalan ke belakang Nobara, tangan kirinya yang mengengam pisau itu tetap berada di lehernya dan sambil menatap para prajurit itu dia kembali berteriak "Buka jalan!"

Para prajurit tersebut segera membuka jalan untuk mereka. Para prajurit itu sama sekali tidak berani menyerang mereka ataupun bergerak selangkahpun.

Hotaru berjalan keluar dari kerumunan prajurit itu dengan pelan diikuti yang lainnya dari belakang. Natsume segera berjalan mendekati Mikan yang kelihatannya tetap saja tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia menggengam tangannya dan berjalan mengikuti yang lainnya.

"Jangan mengikuti kami!" perintah Hotaru lagi saat mereka berhasil keluar dari kerumunan prajurit itu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mengikuti mereka, sebab mereka sama sekali tidak berani membahayakan nyawa putri mereka yang kini berada di tangan Hotaru.

Hotaru segera menurunkan tangannya yang menodongkan pisau kecil di leher Nobara setelah mereka cukup aman dan jauh dari kerumunan prajurit tersebut "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

"Sa..sama-sama." Balas Nobara pelan.

"Kita harus segera menuju taman belakang istana. Di sana kami sudah menyiapkan jalan untuk melarikan diri." Ujar Sumire cepat.

Mereka sama sekali tidak membuang waktu lagi, mereka semua segera berlari menuju taman belakang istana.

"Natsume, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba.

Semua yang ada di sana berhenti berlari dan menatap Mikan dengan bingung kecuali Natsume. Setelah semua yang terjadi, apakah dia masih saja belum tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Bahkan Yoichi yang lebih kecil darinya saja paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Sebenarnya seberapa bodoh gadis ini.

Merasakan tatapan mereka semua, wajah Mikan memerah karena malu, sepertinya dia telah menanyakan sesuatu yang bodoh dan tidak pada tempatnya.

"Kami tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan padamu, bodoh." Ujar Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau sama sekali tidak perlu tahu dengan apa yang terjadi. Cukup ikuti aku dan jangan lepaskan tangan mu, Idiot." perintah Natsume.

Mikan sama sekai tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, dia mengangguk kepalanya dan kembali mengikuti mereka semua.

Saat mereka hampir mencapai taman belakang istana, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara tepuk tangan seseorang dari samping mereka.

Mereka semua sangat terkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap sumber suara tersebut.

Raja Goshima berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan sepuluh orang prajurit di belakangnya. "Bagus sekali, Nobara. Kau berani mengkhianati aku kakak kandung mu ini demi teman-teman baru mu itu."

"Ka…Kakak…" Panggil Nobara pelan dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalian bisa keluar dari penjara sihir itu. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membiarkan kalian melarikan diri." Senyum Goshima sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan para prajurit yang ada di belakangnya pun melesat maju untuk menyerang mereka.

Natsume, Ruka dan yang lainnya kecuali Mikan, Yoichi dan Nobara segera maju menghadapi prajurit tersebut. Mereka tahu prajurit-prajurit ini sama sekali bukan prajurit biasa, mereka pasti merupakan prajurit elit yang bertugas menjaga Raja Rohirrim.

Para prajurit tersebut sama sekali tidak bisa diremehkan, mereka sangat kuat. Ruka, Hotaru, Sumire dan Koko cukup kewalahan melawan mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan sihir sebab para prajurit itu tidak memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun bagi mereka untuk menggunakan sihir.

Mikan, Yoichi dan Nobara yang melihat apa yang terjadi sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka hanya berdiri mematung di tempat mereka.

Mikan menatap Natsume dengan penuh ketakutan. Ruka, Hotaru, Sumire dan Koko saja hanya melawan satu dari prajurit tersebut, Tsubasa melawan dua orang, sedangkan Natsume, dia melawan empat orang sekaligus.

Natsume dan yang lainnya yang terlalu terfokus melawan prajurit tersebut sama sekali tidak melihat Goshima yang telah berjalan ke arah Mikan, Yoichi dan Nobara.

"Ka…Kakak…" Panggil Nobara pelan sambil gemetar begitu melihat Goshima berada di depannya.

Goshima tersenyum menatap Nobara, dia mengangkat tangannya dan menampar Nobara hingga terjatuh ke atas lantai.

"Nobara!" teriak Mikan terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi.

Yoichi yang dari tadi tidak bergerak tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan kecilnya sambil membaca sebuah mantra sihir dan sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di depannya. Namun, sebelum dia berhasil melancarkan sihirnya, Goshima mengangkat pedang yang ada di tangannya untuk menebasnya.

"YOICHI!" teriak MIkan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Goshima.

Yoichi yang melihat pedang itu hanya bisa menutup matanya. Dia tahu dia tidak akan mungkin bisa menghindari pedang itu. Namun, tiba-tiba dia merasa seseorang memeluknya dan mendorongnya ke samping hingga jatuh ke atas lantai.

"MIKAN!" Teriak Natsume sambil membuka kain yang menutup matanya itu.

Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Sumire, Koko dan Nobara sangat terkejut dengan teriakan Natsume itu dan menatap ke arah mereka.

Yoichi membuka matanya dan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas Mikan yang memeluknya. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah kesakitan Mikan yang sedang memeluknya. Darah merah mengalir turun dari bahunya dan dia mengangkat wajahya menatap Yoichi sambil tersenyum lemah "Syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa…" Ujarnya pelan dan jatuh pingsan.

Natsume yang melihat Mikan terluka sama sekali tidak memikirkan apapun lagi, kemarahan memenuhi hatinya. Dia menatap ke arah mereka dan membuat pilar api mengelilingi Mikan dan Yoichi.

Semua yang ada sangat terkejut. Goshima meloncat menjauh dan membalikkan wajahnya menatap Natsume dan yang lainnya. Dia yakin pilar api ini adalah api sihir. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak melihat Siapapun membacakan mantra sihir maupun membuat lingkaran sihir.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan para prajurit yang tadi dilawannya, di dalam matanya sekarang hanya ada Mikan. Dia melesat ke arah Mikan. Namun, keempat prajurit yang sedang dilawannya sama sekali tidak membiarkannya. Dua orang dari prajurit itu menangkap tangan Natsume.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Natsume penuh kemarahan dan dari tangannya tiba-tiba muncul listrik yang sangat kuat dan menyerang kedua prajurit itu. Kedua prajurit itu sama sekali tidak bisa menghindar sihir Natsume itu, mereka jatuh tidak sadarkan diri begitu menerima serangan listrik itu.

Semua yang ada di sana sangat terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi kecuali Ruka dan Hotaru. Pertarungan mereka semuapun terhenti. Mereka menatap Natsume dengan pandangan tidak percaya, dia bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir.

Begitu tangan yang mengenggamnya terlepas, Natsume kembali melesat ke arah Mikan dan Yoichi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menghentikannya karena mereka masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Pilar api yang mengeilingi Mikan dan Yoichi segera padam begitu Natsume berada di sampingnya. Dia segera mengangkat Mikan yang tidak sadarkan diri itu dan memeriksa lukanya. Begitu melihat luka yang dialami Mikan sama sekali tidak serius, dia menghela napas dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Luka Mikan memang tidak serius. Namun, darahnya terus mengalir turun dari bahunya. Natsume mengoyak lengan bajunya dan mengikatnya pada bahu Mikan untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Dia kemudian membaringkan Mikan dengan pelan diatas lantai, setelah memastikan dia sama sekali tidak apa-apa, Natsume berdiri dan membalikkan badannya menatap Goshima.

Kebencian dan kemarahan memenuhi hatinya, beraninya dia melukai Mikan, dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun yang berani melukai Mikan. Dia akan membunuh siapapun yang berani melukai Mikan biarpun itu seorang raja.

Perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti mereka semua. Ruka dan Tsubasa tahu sekali perasaan tidak enak itu. perasaan yang sama dengan perasaan saat Natsume melawan naga dan perampok di gunung Ethin dengan brutal. Perasaan yang merupakan campuran dari perasaan ketakutan dan kegelisahan.

"Beraninya kau melukainya…" Ujar Natsume pelan, suaranya memang yang tenang itu terasa sangat mengerikan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Goshima sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Pemuda di depannya ini sama sekali tidak normal, mata merahnya yang menatap dirinya itu terasa sangat mengerikan dan penuh kegilaan.

Semua yang ada di sana terbelalak tidak percaya melihat Natsume, talapak tangannya tiba-tiba membesar, kukunya memanjang dan meruncing dengan cepat sehingga berebentuk seperti cakar binatang buas. Mata merah darahnya bersinar penuh dengan kemarahan dan kebencian. Dari balik lehernya tiba-tiba muncul tato berwarna hitam yang menjalar naik ke wajahnya yang tampan.

Yoichi dan Nobara yang berada tidak jauh dari Natsume hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan. Yoichi sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Natsume, dia sama sekali tidak kenal dengan Natsume yang berada di sampingnya ini, Natsume ini terasa sangat mengerikan dan menakutkan.

Natsume melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan mendekati Goshima dengan pelan. Kedelapan prajurit yang tersisa segera melesat ke depan Goshima untuk melindunginya, mereka semua bisa merasakan dengan jelas nafsu membunuh yang besar dari Natsume.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi tiga dari kedelapan prajurit itu mengangkat tangan mereka dan membacakan mantra sihir. Lingkaran sihir muncul di depan mereka dan dari lingkaran sihir itu listrik melesat dengan cepat ke arah Natsume.

Saat serangan tersebut hampir menyentuhnya, Natsume mengangkat tangannya dan tiba-tiba api biru melesat keluar dari tangannya. Ledakan besar terjadi saat sihir mereka bertemu. Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sekelilingnya, dia melesat maju ke arah Goshima. Dua orang prajurit yang berada di samping Goshima segera maju menghadapi Natsume sedangkan ketiga prajurit yang tadi melancarkan sihir kembali membacakan mantra.

Kedua prajurit yang menyerang Natsume, mengangkat pedang yang ada di tangan mereka untuk menyerangnya. Namun, Natsume dengan mudah menangkap pedang yang tajam itu dengan tangannya. Semua yang ada disana sangat terkejut, Natsume meremukkan pedang itu dengan mudah seakan pedang itu terbuat dari tanah liat. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dia melepaskan tangannya yang menggengam pedang tersebut dan meninju kedua prajurit itu sehingga terpental ke arah Goshima dan para prajuritnya. Goshima dan tiga orang prajurit yang berada di sampingnya berhasil menghindar ke belakang sebelum kedua prajurit itu menabrak ketiga prajurit yang sedang membaca mantara sihir.

Saat kelima prajurit itu berusaha untuk bangkit, Natsume telah berada di depan mereka. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang menyerupai cakar binatang buas itu menyerang mereka.

Suara teriakkan ketakutan dan kesakitan dari kelima prajurit itu terdengar dengan jelas. Natsume mencabik badan kelima prajurit itu dengan brutal. Darah kelima prajurit itu menyebar kemana-mana, mereka sama sekali tidak berdaya menghadapinya.

Semua yang ada disana menatap Natsume dengan penuh ketakutan. Ruka dan Tsubasa yang melihat Natsume tahu, keadaan Natsume sekarang mirip dengan saat dia menyerang para perampok di gunung Ethin dengan brutal. Namun, mereka sama sekali tidak berani menghentikannya seperti di gunung Ethin. Tangan yang seperti cakar binatang buas, tato yang memenuhi wajahnya, mata merah darahnya yang bersinar penuh , kebencian, kemarahan dan kegilaan, serta badan yang penuh darah, Natsume sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti manusia lagi, dia kelihatan seperti setan ataupun monster, sesuatu yang harus dihindari dan ditakuti.

Natsume terus mencabik kelima prajurit itu, dia sama sekali tidak peduli mereka yang sudah tidak bergerak lagi maupun bersuara lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli mereka itu masih hidup ataupun mati.

Goshima sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Natsume. Tapi, melihat apa yang dilakukannya, ketakutan yang sangat dalam menyelimutinya dan tanpa di sadarinya dia berjalan mundur ke belakang.

Natsume yang menyadari Goshima berjalan mundur ke belakang mengangkat wajahnya, dia menatap Goshima dan tiba-tiba dia menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Dengan pelan dia berjalan mendekatinya.

"Yang mulia, cepat anda pergi dari sini. Kami akan berusaha menghentikannya." Ujar salah satu prajurit yang melindungi Goshima dan maju menghadapi Natsume diikuti kedua temannya dari belakang.

Goshima sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, dia segera membalikkan badannya dan berlari menuju taman belakang istana meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Larilah… aku akan mengejarmu, aku akan mencabikmu, aku akan mencabut jantungmu!" teriak Natsume sambil menatap Goshima yang melarikan diri.

Prajurit itu begerak ke arah Natsume dan berusaha menyerangnya sedangkan dua orang yang ada di belakangnya membacakan mantra sihir dan membuat lingkaran sihir. Natsume dengan mudah menghindari serangan prajurit itu serta menangkap tangan kirinya yang menggengam pedang dan meremukkannya. Namun, prajurit itu sama sekali tidak membiarkan Natsume meremukkan tangannya begitu saja, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya menangkap badan Natsume, dia tidak akan membiarkan Natsume bergerak sedikitpun lagi "SEKARANG! JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU! SERANG DIA!" teriak prajurit itu.

Kedua prajurit yang ada di belakang mengerti apa yang dimaksud temannya itu, mereka berdua melancarkan serangan sihir mereka ke arah Natsume. Sihir petir dan jarum es yang mereka buat dengan cepat melesat ke arah Natsume. Prajurit di depan Natsume bermaksud menggunakan dirinya untuk menghentikan gerakan Natsume dan mati bersamanya. Namun, dia salah, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan gerakan Natsume.

Natsume dengan mudah melepaskan dirinya dari prajurit tersebut dan menghindari sihir yang melesat ke arahnya, sedangkan prajurit itu sama sekali tidak mampu menghindari sihir yang ada, sihir itu dengan cepat dan kuat menyerangnya.

Kedua prajurit yang melancarkan sihir itu sangat terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Namun, belum habis keterkejutan mereka. Natsume telah berada di samping mereka. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan dengan cakarnya yang panjang dia menusuk jantung kedua prajurit itu. Darah kedua prajurit itu menyebar kemana-mana saat Natsume mencabut kukunya dari badan mereka. Kedua prajurit jatuh ke atas lantai dan sama sekali tidak bergerak lagi.

Natsume menatap kedua prajurit yang dibunuhnya itu sambil tersenyum, dia membalikkan badannya dan berlari menuju taman belakang istana mengejar Goshima.

"A….apa itu?" Ujar Sumire terbata-bata dengan wajah pucat begitu Natsume menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Hotaru segera berlari ke arah Mikan dan memeriksa lukanya, dia menghela napas begitu melihat luka Mikan tidak parah. Dia memukul pipi Mikan dan berusaha menyadarkannya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Natsume. Namun, dia tahu, Mikan pasti tahu, mereka telah lama hidup bersama, Mikan pasti tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Natsume "Mikan, Bangun! Kau harus menghentikan Natsume, jika tidak dia pasti akan membunuh Raja Goshima!"

Nobara yang mendengar ucapan Hotaru segera bangkit dan berlari mengejarnya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Apa yang dikatakan Hotaru benar, Natsume pasti akan membunuh Goshima dan dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, bagaimana pun juga Goshima adalah kakak kandungnya.

"Ruka! Bayangan! Kejar dia!" perintah Hotaru begitu melihat Nobara yang berlari menuju taman belakang istana.

* * *

Goshima yang berlari di dalam taman belakang istana sama sekali tidak berani menoleh ke belakang, cahaya bulan di atas langit malam membuatnya dapat melihat sekelilingnya dengan baik. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan para prajuritnya itu sekarang, satu-satunya yang harus dilakukannya adalah meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga. Dia tahu para prajuritnya itu pasti tidak mampu menghentikan Natsume dan juga Natsume pasti akan mengejarnya.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat seseorang melompat melewatinya dan mendarat tidak jauh darinya. Ketakutan menyelimutinya saat dia melihat siapa itu. Orang itu membalikkan badannya menatap Goshima. Badan yang penuh dengan darah, kuku yang seperti cakar, wajah yang penuh tato dan mata merah darah yang penuh nafsu membunuh.

"Natsume…" Goshima menatap Natsume dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Natsume tersenyum dan melangkah mendekatinya. Goshima yang melihat senyum Natsume berjalan mundur ke belakang, senyumnya itu sangat menakutkan dan penuh kegilaan. Dia tahu, dia harus melawan Natsume, Natsume pasti tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

Goshima mengangkat tangannya dan membacakan sebuah mantra sihir. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru kehijuan besar muncul dia depannya. Beribu-ribu jarum es besar melesat keluar dari lingkatan sihir itu ke arah Natsume.

Natsume sama sekali tidak membalas serangan itu dengan sihir, dia hanya bergerak menghindari sihir tersebut. Namun, sihir itu mengejarnya, jarum es itu terus melesat mengejarnya.

Natsume segera membuat pilar api untuk melindungi dirinya dari sihir es tersebut. Jarum es tersebut hancur saat bertabrakan dengan sihir apinya. Goshima sama sekali tidak membuang kesempatan yang ada, saat perhatian Natsume tertuju pada sihirnya, dia meloncat dari belakang Natsume sambil mengarahkan pedang yang ada di tangan kanannya ke lehernya.

Natsume secara reflek menangkap pedang Goshima itu.

Goshima tersenyum, dia tahu Natsume pasti akan menangkap pedangnya itu dan tanpa membuang waktu dia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan membacakan sebuah mantra. Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul tepat di depan kepala Natsume.

Natsume cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Goshima. Dia segera melepaskan tangannya yang menangkap pedang Goshima dan meloncat ke belakang. Namun, terlambat, dia sama sekali tidak berhasil menghindari sihir Goshima lagi. Listrik yang sangat kuat muncul dari dalam lingkaran sihirnya, sihir itu dengan tepat mengenai Natsume dan membuatnya terpental jatuh ke belakang.

Natsume yang terpental ke belakang sama sekali tidak bergerak dan Goshima juga sama sekali tidak berani mendekatinya. Dia tahu, sihirnya itu mengenai Natsume dengan tepat dan dia ragu ada orang yang bisa selamat jika menerima serangan sihir dari jarak sedekat itu. Namun, yang sangat mengejutkannya adalah Natsume tiba-tiba bergerak dan bangkit dari tempatnya terpental tadi.

"Baraninya kau…." Ujar Natsume penuh kemarahan.

Goshima sangat terkejut. Natsume memang terluka. Namun, lukanya tidak begitu parah. Dia menatap Goshima dan tiba-tiba rambutnya memanjang dan berubah warna. Rambut hitamnya itu tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi perak dan tato yang tadinya memenuhi wajahnya kini menjalar memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya.

Goshima yang melihat Natsume sekarang, yakin sekali. Pemuda di depannya ini sama sekali bukan manusia. Makhluk apa dia, dia sama sekali tidak tahu, satu-satunya yang diketahui adalah makhluk apapun dia, dia adalah makhluk yang menakutkan dan harus dihindari.

Natsume tiba-tiba melesat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ke arah Goshima, dia mengankat tangan kanannya yang seperti cakar untuk menyerang Goshima. Goshima dengan cepat mengangkat pedang di tangan kanannya itu untuk menahan serangan Natsume.

Natsume sama sekali tidak membiarkan Goshima menahan serangannya, dia mengangkat kakinya dan menendangnya. Goshima sama sekali tidak bisa menghindari tendangan Natsume itu, dia terpental ke belakang dan jatuh ke dalam kolam.

Saat dia berusaha untuk bangkit, Natsume telah berada di depannya. Dia menekan badannya kembali ke dalam kolam itu dengan tangan kirinya. Goshima berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Namun, Natsume telalu kuat, dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak dan mulai kehabisan udara. Natsume mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas sambil tertawa, dia ingin sekali membunuh Goshima sekarang, dia ingin menusuk jantungnya dan menariknya keluar.

Saat tanganya hampir menusuk jantung Goshima, dia berhenti. Cahaya bulan membuat dia bisa melihat dirinya yang terpantul di dalam air kolam tersebut. Rambut berwarna perak dengan mata berwarna merah darah yang bersinal penuh kegilaan, tangan yang berbentuk seperti cakar binatang, wajah dan badan yang penuh tato serta darah. Makhluk terkutuk dan mengerikan yang terpantul di dalam kolam itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Natsume tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya dan meloncat ke belakang.

Goshima yang telah terbebas dari Natsume, segera bangkit dari dalam kolam itu sambil terbatuk-batuk, dengan napas yang teregah-engah dia menatap Natsume. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Natsume, mengapa dia tiba-tiba melepaskannya.

Natsume sama sekali tidak bergerak, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang seperti cakar binatang itu dan menatapnya. Dia kehilangan kendali akan dirinya lagi, tangannya berlumuran darah lagi, dia telah membunuh lagi.

"KAKAK!" teriak Nobara begitu tiba di taman belakang istana itu dan berlari ke arah Goshima.

"Jangan mendekat, Nobara. Pergi dari sini sekarang!" perintah Goshima begitu melihat Nobara mendekatinya. Dia sama sekali tidak mau membahayakan Nobara, karena sebodoh dan tidak bergunanya Nobara, dia tetap adiknya, keluarganya.

Nobara menatap Natsume dengan wajah penuh ketakutan. Nobara tahu, makhluk yang berada di depannya itu Natsume. Wujudnya memang telah sangat berbeda. Namun, mata merah darahnya sama sekali tidak berubah "Nat…Natsume, ku mohon lepaskanlah kakak ku…."

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya diam membisu.

"Mikan sama sekali tidak apa-apa, karena itu ku mohon, lepaskanlah kakak ku…."

Mendengar nama Mikan, Natsume tiba-tiba tersadar. Wajah Mikan terbayang dengan jelas di benaknya. Dia tidak mau Mikan melihat wujudnya yang seperti ini lagi. Ketakutan menyelimutinya bagaimana jika Mikan meninggalkannya, bagaimana jika Mikan merasa takut, jijik dan membencinya jika melihat sosoknya sekarang.

Nobara dan Goshima hanya menatap Natsume dengan pandangan tidak percaya, rambut Natsume tiba-tiba memendek dan kembali berwarna hitam, begitu juga dengan tangan serta tato yang memenuhi seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya. Dia kembali nampak normal seperti biasanya.

"NOBARA, TUNGGU!" teriak Tsubasa dari belakang.

Natsume menolehkan kepalanya menatap sumber suara tersebut. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Yoichi, Sumire dan Koko yang berlari ke arahnya. Saat melihat Mikan yang tidak sadarkan diri di punggung Ruka, dia segera melesat ke arah mereka. Dia ingin menyentuh Mikan, Namun, dia membatalkan niatnya itu begitu melihat tangannya yang penuh darah.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, Natsume. Aku telah menyembuhkan lukanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi." Ujar Ruka pelan.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya menatap wajah Mikan. Dia tidak boleh menyentuhnya, tangannya yang kotor dan penuh darah sama sekali tidak boleh menyentuhnya, dia sama sekali tidak pantas menyentuhnya.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari mendekati mereka. Saat mereka menoleh ke belakang menatap sumber suara tersebut, mereka melihat para prajurit di dalam istana ini telah berkumpul dan berlari ke arah mereka dengan senjata di tangan mereka.

"Cepatlah kalian lari!" ujar Nobara begitu melihat prajurit tersebut.

Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru dan yang lainnya sama sekali tidak membuang waktu lagi, mereka segera melesat dari tempat itu.

"Ikuti aku, aku tahu rute untukkeluar dari istana ini." Ujar Sumire.

"Nobara apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Goshima penuh kemarahan.

"Ma…maaf, kak. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak mau mereka tertangkap.." Balas Nobara dan bergerak maju ke depan. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan membacakan sebuah mantra sihir. Lingkaran sihir berwarna putih kebiruan muncul di depannya dan tiba-tiba dari dalam lingkaran sihirnya muncul badai salju menyerang semua prajurit yang ada.


	19. Chapter 18

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter XVIII_

"APA KATAMU! KOTA RADIATA TELAH JATUH!" teriak Tsubasa.

Sumire mengangguk kepalanya "Iya. Kota Radiata telah jatuh dan pasukan Theoden kini telah menyerang Kota Cirrions. Selain itu, Kerajaan Edoras juga telah jatuh ke tangan Kerajaan Theoden."

"APA!" Teriak Ruka dan Tsubasa bersamaan sedangkan Hotaru yang tidak mengatakan apapun sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

Mereka yang telah berhasil keluar dari Ibukota Ioreth memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan diri mereka untuk sementara di dalam hutan di dekat bekas kota Aureduil. Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Yuu, Sumire, Koko dan Kitsuneme duduk mengelilingi api unggun yang mereka buat sambil mendengar penjelasan mereka mengenai keadaan sekarang. Yoichi duduk di samping Mikan yang masih belum sadarkan diri dengan tenang tidak jauh dari mereka. Sedangkan Natsume, dia sama sekali tidak berada di sana, dia sedang membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti bajunya yang penuh dengan darah itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi? Kerajaan Edoras bukanlah kerajaan yang lemah. Tidak mungkin Kerajaan Theoden mampu menaklukkan kerajaan Edoras secepat ini." Ujar Ruka tidak percaya, begitu juga dengan Hotaru dan Tsubasa.

"Kami tidak tahu secara detailnya bagaimana kerajaan Theoden mampu menaklukkan kerajaan Edoras secepat ini," ujar Kitsuneme sambil menatap Ruka "Dari informasi yang kami dapatkan, Kerajaan Theoden kini telah bergerak untuk menyerang Kerajaan Issengard."

"Tidak mungkin….." Ujar Ruka pelan dengan wajah pucat.

"Dan perlu kalian ketahui, Kerajaan Rohirrim berkerja sama dengan Kerajaan Theoden. Kerajaan Rohirrim telah mengirimkan prajuritnya untuk menyerang perbatasan antar kerajaan Arathorn dan Rohirrim," tambah Koko tiba-tiba sambil menatap Hotaru "Kurasa tinggal hitungan waktu saja sebelum kerajaan Rohirrim menyerang kerajaan Orthanc."

Mendengar ucapan Koko, Ruka, Hotaru dan Tsubasa sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Apa yang dipredeksi Hotaru benar, Kerajaan Rohirrim benar-benar berkerja sama dengan Kerajaan Theoden. Mengapa mereka ditahan di dalam penjara bawah tanah istana Rohirrim sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi.

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa berada di kerajaan ini lebih lama lagi." Ujar Sumire pelan.

Mereka semua berhasil melarikan diri dari istana Rohirrim tanpa banyak kesulitan. Saat Nobara menahan para prajurit Rohirrim yang mengejar mereka, rute rahasia yang diketahui oleh Sumire dan Koko, berhasil mengeluarkan mereka dari istana. Yuu dan Kitsuneme yang telah menunggu mereka dengan kereta kuda di depan pintu belakang istana sama sekali tidak membuang waktu lagi, mereka langsung meninggalkan ibukota Ioreth secepat yang mereka bisa.

Sampai sekarang memang masih belum ada pengejar. Namun, mereka juga tahu itu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Goshima pasti akan mengirim pasukan untuk mencari mereka.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kami ditahan oleh Raja Rohirrim?" Tanya Tsubasa tiba-tiba.

"Sehari setelah kalian pergi. Kami mendapatkan informasi tentang jatuhnya Kerajaan Edoras dan penyerangan prajurit Rohirrim di perbatasan antar Arthorn dan Rohirrim. Kami tahu, Raja Rohirrim pasti tidak mungkin membiarkan kalian pergi begitu saja, dia pasti akan menangkap kalian untuk dijadikan sandera." Jelas Yuu sambil mentap Ruka, Hotaru dan Tsubasa.

"Untungnya, Sumire dan Koko sama sekali tidak ikut tertangkap. Kami bertemu di Ibukota Ioreth dan merencanakan penyelamatan kalian." Tambah Kitsuneme sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, kalian berempat…" Senyum Tsubasa begitu juga dengan Ruka, sedangkan Hotaru tetap saja diam seperti biasa. Namun, dia juga sebenarnya sangat berterima kasih kepada mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya yang paling pantas menerima kata terima kasih itu adalah Putri Nobara. Tanpa dia membantu kami, rencana penyelamatan ini tidak mungkin berhasil." Ujar Sumire pelan.

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Sumire itu. Bagaimana keadaan Nobara sekarang, apakah dia baik-baik saja? mereka sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Kurasa dia tidak apa-apa. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah satu-satunya Putri dari kerajaan Rohirrim, adik kandung dari Raja Goshima dan juga satu-satunya anggota kerajaan Rohirrim yang menguasai sihir mengendalikan salju kebanggaan kerajaan Rohirrim." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan.

"Kurasa kau benar, Hotaru.." Ujar Ruka pelan.

"Semoga saja begitu," tambah Tsubasa sambil menghela napas "Kita harus segera mencapai kapal Silphi di pesisir laut dan meningglkan kerajaan ini."

"Hm…." Gumam Mikan pelan dan membuka matanya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga cewek idiot." Ujar Yoichi sambil mentap Mikan begitu juga dengan semua yang ada di sana.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Mikan pelan sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kita berada di dalam hutan di dekat bekas kota Aureduil, bodoh." jawab Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Begitu ya…" Balas Mikan pelan sambil melihat sekeliingnya. Dia melihat Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Yoichi, Sumire, Koko, Kitsuneme, dan seorang cowok berambut coklat pendek dan berkacamata yang tidak dikenalnya. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak melihat Natsume. Natsume sama sekali tidak ada di sana, ketakutan dan kepanikan memenuhi hatinya.

"Di mana Natsume? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Mengapa dia tidak ada di sini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengatakan apapun. Ruka, Hotaru dan yang lainnya teringat lagi dengan apa yang terjadi kepada Natsume di dalam istana kerajaan Rohirrim itu. Apa yang terjadi dengan Natsume dan sikapnya yang brutal saat itu bukanlah sesuatu yang normal dan dapat diterima akal sehat.

Kitsuneme dan Yuu yang sama sekali tidak berada di tempat kejadian juga sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Melihat badan Natsume yang penuh darah dan juga sikap Ruka, Hotaru dan yang lainnya, mereka tahu pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Ketakutan dan kepanikan di dalam hati Mikan bertambah besar begitu melihat wajah mereka semua dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi dia bangkit dari duduknya, air matanya mengalir turun ke pipinya "Natsume ada di mana?"

"Tenanglah, Mikan. Natsume sedang membersihkan badannya di danau dekat sana." Jawab Ruka sambil menunjukkan arah danau yang dikatakannya begitu melihat air mata Mikan.

Begitu mendengar jawaban Ruka, Mikan sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, dia segera berlari ke arah danau tersebut.

* * *

Natsume menatap pantulan dirinya dari dalam danau. Mata berwarna merah darah, wajah dan badan yang berumuran darah, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan takut dan menjauhinya.

Dia membuka bajunya yang penuh darah itu dan membiarkannya jatuh ke atas tanah. Saat ingin membersikan wajahnya yang penuh darah itu, tiba-tiba dari belakang dia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan penuh kepanikan.

"NATSUME!"

Natsume segera membalikkan wajahnya menatap sumber suara tersebut. Mata merah darahnya menatap sosok Mikan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik semak-semak tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia sebenarnya sangat terkejut dengan kemunculan Mikan yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi dia tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Tunggu, Mikan!" panggil Tsubasa dari belakangnya. Natsume bisa mehelihat Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan yang lainnya yang mengejar Mikan.

Begitu melihat Natsume, perasaan takut dan panik yang dirasakan Mikan pun menghilang. Dia berlari ke arah Natsume sambil menghapus air matanya dan sebuah senyum menghias wajahnya yang cantik.

Melihat Mikan yang berlari mendekatinya sambil tersenyum, Natsume merasa sangat sesak, hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Mikan yang berlari mendekatinya di bawah cahaya bulan sambil tersenyum itu, begitu cantik, polos dan suci.

"Berhenti di sana! Jangan mendekat!" perintah Natsume tiba-tiba.

Natsume tidak ingin Mikan menyentuhnya, dia sama sekali tidak pantas di sentuh olehnya. Mereka terlalu berbeda, dia yang begitu kotor, gelap, dan penuh darah sama sekali tidak pantas disentuhnya yang begitu bersih, polos dan suci. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit, dia tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya dan dia juga tahu siapa Mikan sebenarnya. Dia tidak seharusnya berada di sampingnya dan menyentuhnya.

Mikan sangat terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Natsume, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Mereka semua tahu betapa pentingnya Mikan bagi Natsume.

"Natsume…. Ke..kenapa?" tanya Mikan terbata-bata, air mata kembali mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa Natsume tidak mengijinkannya mendekatinya, kesedihan dan ketakutan kembali menyelimutinya. Apakah Natsume marah padanya? Apakah Natsume sama sekali tidak mau berada di sampingnya lagi?

Natsume bisa melihat dengan jelas kesedihan di dalam mata Mikan akibat penolakkannya itu. Rasa sakit di dalam hatinya itu semakin membesar, dia sama sekali tidak ingin Mikan sedih apalagi jika dia lah penyebabnya. Dia hanya ingin Mikan tersenyum, tertawa dengan gembira dan bahagia.

"Aku sangat kotor. Kau juga akan ikut kotor jika menyentuh ku..."

Mendengar ucapan Natsume, senyum kembali mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Rasa takut dan sedih yang dirasakannya menghilang seketika, dia berlari ke arah Natsume dan memeluknya dengan erat "Aku tidak peduli, Natsume. Aku tidak peduli sekotor apapun dirimu…"

Natsume sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Dia hanya diam membiarkan Mikan memeluknya. Mikan sama sekali tidak pernah menanggab dirinya ini kotor sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, dia terlalu polos dan sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun. Karena itulah Natsume merasakan sangat sesak dan sakit di dalam hatinya. Apakah yang dilakukannya sekarang benar? Apakah dia boleh menyentuhnya? Apakah dia boleh berada di sampingnya? Jika suatu saat nanti, saat Mikan tahu siapa diri mereka sebenarnya dan apa saja yang telah dilakukannya, apakah dia masih mau menyentuhnya seperti ini? Apakah dia akan membencinya? Apakah dia masih bersedia berada di sampingnya? Apakah dia akan meninggalkannya?

"Natsume, kau terluka…" Ujar Mikan pelan sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Natsume. Luka yang dialami Natsume sama sekali belum sembuh, dia sama sekali tidak mengijinkan siapapun mendekatinya ataupun menyembuhkan lukanya saat mereka telah keluar dari istana Rohirrim. Mikan mengangkat kedua tangannya menyentuh wajah Natsume. Namun, sebelum dia menyembuhkan lukanya , Natsume telah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Natsume…" Panggil Mikan dengan wajah memerah di dalam pelukan Natsume dengan pelan. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, bukankah tadi dia memerintahkannya supaya tidak menyentuhnya, mengapa sekarang dia memeluknya

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia memeluk Mikan dengan erat. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harusnya dilakukannya sekarang. Sejak mereka meninggalkan hutan terlarang, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan keadaan sekelilingnya lagi. Apa saja yang dialami mereka berdua belakangan ini membuatnya sadar, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menghindarkan dirinya dan Mikan dari takdir yang mereka miliki. Apapun yang dilakukannya, takdir tersebut selalu mengejar mereka.

"Natsume, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikan khawatir.

Natsume melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Mikan. Dia sama sekali tidak mau membuat Mikan khawatir "Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan luka mu? Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka mu…"

Mikan tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua tangannya menyentuh wajah Natsume dengan lembut "Aku tidak apa-apa, Natsume. Justru kau yang terluka dan juga menyembuhkan luka sejak dulu adalah tugasku, hanya itu satu-satunya yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mu…"

Semua yang ada di sana kecuali Ruka dan Hotaru hanya bisa menatap dengan wajah tidak pecaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Mikan. Dari kedua telapak tangan yang menyentuh wajah Natsume tiba-tiba keluar cahaya putih dan menyembuhkan lukanya. Mikan bisa melakukan sihir tanpa lingkaran dan mantra sihir.

"Mana saja luka mu? Biarkan aku menyembuhkan semua luka mu." Ujar Mikan sambil membalikkan badan Natsume sehingga punggungnya meghadap Mikan dan yang lainnya.

Semua yang ada di sana bisa melihat dengan jelas tanda lahir berupa sayap yang mengelilingi sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan sebuah symbol aneh di tengahnya pada punggung Natsume. Hotaru segera menyadari tanda lahir itu mirip dengan tanda lahir yang ada pada punggung Mikan, perbedaannya hanyalah warna dan juga simbol di tengah lingkaran sihir itu. Sedangkan Yuu yang melihat tanda lahir itu yakin sekali, dia pernah melihat lingkaran sihir dan symbol itu. Tapi, di mana? dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya.

* * *

"Aku akan kembali ke kerajaan Arathorn." Ujar Tsubasa sambil melihat yang lainnya.

Mereka semua kini berada di dalam kereta yang berjalan dengan cepat menuju pesisir laut tempat mereka melabuhkan kapal mereka. Begitu pagi tiba, mereka segera melanjutkan perjalannan mereka. Koko dan Kitsuneme menjalankan kereta kuda sedangkan yang lainnya duduk di dalam kereta kuda tersebut membahas tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

"Ya, kau benar Kak Tsubasa. Aku juga harus segera kembali ke kerajaan Issengard," ujar Ruka sambil menghela napas dan menatap Hotaru "Kau juga akan kembali ke kerajaan Orthanc kan, Hotaru?"

Hotaru sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ruka, dia hanya menangguk kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian ikut saja dengan kami. Tempat tujuan kami berikutnya adalah Kerajaan Orthanc. Kami akan mengantarkan kalian ke sana." Senyum Sumire gembira.

"Terima kasih." Balas Ruka begitu mendengar ucapan Sumire. Untuk mencapai kerajaan Issengard, dia harus melewati kerajaan Orthanc terlebih dahulu. Dia merasa sangat berterima kasih dengan bantuan yang ditawarkan Sumire kepadanya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Tsubasa samba menatap Natsume, Mikan dan Yoichi.

Mikan hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Tsubasa. Dia sebenarnya merasa sangat sedih saat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Mereka semua akan segera berpisah dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu kapan mereka kan bertemu lagi. Namun, dia tahu yang memutuskan ke mana mereka akan pergi sekarang adalah Natsume. Begitu juga dengan Yoichi, dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Natsume yang telah mengikat matanya dengan kain putih seperti biasanya, dia akan mengikuti Natsume ke mana pun dia pergi.

"Kami akan pergi kekerajaan Issengard." Jawab Natsume. Dia memilih untuk pergi ke kerajaan Issengard karena menurutnya kerajaan Issengard adalah tempat yang paling aman baginya dan Mikan sekarang. Mereka sudah tidak mungkin lagi berada di dalam kerajaan Arathorn dan kerajaan Rohirrim. Kerajaan Orthanc juga bukanlah pilihan yang tepat karena kerajaan Orthanc sepertinya akan segera berperang dengan kerajaan Rohirrim. Kerajaan Issengard adalah kerajaan terkuat dan terbesar dari keenam kerajaan yang ada, kerajaan Theoden tidak akan semudah itu menaklukkan kerajaan Issengard dan juga wilayahnya yang luas memungkinkan mereka menyembunyikan diri dari mereka yang mencarinya.

Ruka, Hotaru, Sumire dan yang lainnya kecuali Tsubasa sangat senang mendengar jawaban Natsume. Mereka masih akan melanjutkan perjalan bersama-sama, mereka sama sekali tidak perlu mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka bertiga.

"Aku masih belum mau pulang ke kerajaan Arathorn, aku akan ikut dengan kalian semua." Ujar Yuu tiba-tiba, dia masih ingin melanjutkan perjalanan bersama yang lainnya. Dia sama sekali belum berkeinginan kembali ke perguruan sihir Ernil, ada sesuatu yang ingin dipastikannya.

* * *

Tsubasa turun dari kereta kuda tersebut begitu mereka sampai di pesisir laut tempat mereka melabuhkan kapal diikuti yang lainnya.

Para awak kapal Silphi dan juga para perampok yang melihat mereka segera berlari mendekati mereka.

"Kita akan segera berlayar kembali ke kerajaan Arathorn, pesiapkan barang kebutuhan kita secepatnya." Perintah Tsubasa kepada kapten kapal Silphi.

"Semuanya telah disiapkan, Pangeran." Jawab sang kapten sigab.

Tsubasa tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang kapten.

"Kami juga telah menyiapkan semuanya, Sumire. Kita bisa berlayar dari sini menuju kerajaan Orthanc kapan saja." Ujar salah satu perampok sambil menatap Sumire.

"Bagus sekali." Balas Sumire sambil tersenyum.

"Kita sama sekali tidak boleh membuang waktu lagi. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Ujar Tsubasa.

Semua awak kapal Silphi segera berlari untuk mengangkat jankar dan membuka layar kapal. Sumire, Koko dan Kitsuneme juga berlari ke kapal mereka untuk membantu teman-teman mereka untuk mengangkat jangkar dan membuka layar kapal.

Tsubasa membalikkan badannya menghadap yang lainnya "Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku mengucapkan kata sampai jumpa lagi."

Semua yang di sana mengangguk kepalanya, kecuali Natsume, Hotaru dan Yoichi.

Tsubasa tersenyum saat melihat wajah Mikan, air matanya telah mengalir turun ke pipinya saat mendengar ucapan perpisahan tersebut. Dia berjalan mendekatinya dan menepuk kepalanya dengan pelan "Jangan menangis, Mikan. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

"Iya… sampai ketemu lagi, kak Tsubasa…" Ujar Mikan sambil menahan tanggisnya dan memeluk Tsubasa.

Tsubasa cukup terkejut dengan aksi Mikan, dia sama sekali tidak mengira Mikan akan memeluknya. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membalas pelukan Mikan sambil tersenyum "Iya, sampai ketemu lagi Mikan."

Mikan Mengangguk kepalanya dalam pelukan Tsubasa.

"Ehm… Mikan, kurasa kau sudah boleh melepaskan pelukan mu itu. Aku ingin kembali ke kerajaan Arathorn dalam keadaan hidup-hidup..." Ujar Tsubasa sambil melepaskan pelukannya, dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas nafsu membunuh dari Natsume saat Mikan memeluknya.

Mikan segera melepaskan pelukannya begitu mendengar ucapan Tsubasa "Maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Mikan. Tersenyumlah, aku ingin melihat senyum mu." Senyum Tsubasa sambil menatap wajah Mikan. Meski baru mengenalnya tidak begitu lama, Tsubasa sangat menyayangi Mikan, dia menaggabnya seperti seorang adik perempuan yang tidak pernah dimilikinya.

Mikan menangguk kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya, dia memasang sebuah senyum diwajahnya sambil menatap Tsubasa.

"Benar seperti itu." Tawa Tsubasa gembira.

"Kurasa adegan perpisahan ini sudah cukup. Ayo kita pergi Mikan." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba sambil menarik Mikan menuju kapal Sumire.

"Eh! Tunggu Hotaru!" teriak Mikan.

Hotaru sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan Mikan, dia tetap menariknya meninggalkan Tsubasa dan yang lainnya. Hotaru sama sekali tidak suka melihat air mata Mikan, karena itulah dia menariknya meninggalkan Tsubasa.

Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa, Yuu dan Yoichi hanya diam melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Iinchou! Jangan berdiri diam di sana saja, bantu kami!" Teriak Sumire tiba-tiba.

"Baik!" Balas Yuu cepat, dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Tsubasa "Sampai jumpa lagi, Kak Tsubasa."

"Iya. Sampai ketemu lagi Yuu."

"IINCHOUUU!" teriak Sumire lagi.

"Iya! Aku segera ke sana!" teriak Yuu sambil berlari ke arah kapal Sumire.

"Yoichi, bisakah kau membantu mereka?" tanya Tsubasa tiba-tiba sambil menepuk kepla Yoichi.

Yoichi mengangkat wajahnya menatap Tsubasa dan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, dia berjalan dengan pelan ke arah kapal tersebut.

Sepeninggalan Yoichi. Tsubasa tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya menatap Natsume "Siapa kau sebenarnya, Natsume?"

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, dia hanya diam membisu.

"Kau sama sekali bukan manusia kan? Kau adalah makhluk sihir kan?" tanya Tsubasa lagi.

"Kak Tsubasa, itu…" Ujar Ruka. Namun, sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Natsume telah berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Natsume! Tunggu!" panggil Tsubasa.

Natsume tiba-tiba menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Tsubasa "Siapa aku sebenarnya dan makhluk apa aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan mu."

* * *

Seorang pria berambut hitam berdiri di dalam ruangan Goshima sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak kelihatan karena dia menggunakan topeng untuk menutup wajahnya "Jadi mereka berhasil melarikan diri?"

"Ya. Mereka berhasil menghancurkan penjara sihir dan melarikan diri dari sini." Balas Goshima dingin.

Pria bertopeng itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Goshima.

"Apa maksud tawa mu itu, Persona?" tanya Goshima sambil menatap tajam Persona.

Persona berhenti tertawa begitu mendengar pertanyaan Goshima. Dengan senyum yang tetap menghiasi wajahnya dia menjawab "Maaf, Yang mulia. Aku sama sekali bukan menterawakan mu. Dari semua yang kau, aku yakin sekali sekarang, pemuda bernama Natsume yang kau ceritakan itu benar-benar kucing hitam. Akhirnya dia muncul lagi."

Goshima menatap Persona dengan penuh teka-teki, dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak tahu siapa Natsume itu sebenarnya. Dia hanya tahu, Raja Theoden telah mencarinya selama bertahun-tahun dan dia menyanggupi permintaan Raja Theoden untuk membantunnya mencari kucing hitam miliknya yang hilang demi menjaga hubungan baik kedua kerajaan.

"Siapa Kucing hitam itu sebenarnya?" tanya Goshima lagi, dia yakin sekali Natsume bukanlah manusia. Namun, makhluk apa dia itu dan mengapa Raja Theoden terus mencarinya, Goshima sama sekali tidak tahu.

Persona kembali tertawa "Dia adalah kunci."

"Kunci?"

"Iya. Dia adalah kunci bagi kami untuk memenangkan perang ini."

* * *

Mikan, Hotaru dan Ruka berdiri menatap laut dari atas geladak kapal. Mata coklat Mikan menatap lulus ke arah laut biru di depannya, rambutnya yang panjang terbang tertiup angin laut dan sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya yang cantik. Dia kelihatan cantik sekali sehingga Ruka yang berdiri di sampingnya sama sekali tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya darinya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, bodoh?" tanya Hotaru.

Mikan membalikkan wajahnya menatap Hotaru dan tertawa "Karena aku gembira sekali sekarang."

"Bukannya tadi kau baru saja menangis karena sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dengan pangeran bayangan itu." Balas Hotaru cuek.

"Kak Tsubasa mengatakan kami pasti akan bertemu lagi. Karena itu, aku tidak akan bersedih lagi."

Ruka tersenyum mendengar jawaban Mikan, dia sangat senang karena kesedihan telah menghilang dari wajahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai wajah bersedih Mikan, dan dia rasa bukan dia seorang saja, semua yang mengenalnya pasti tidak menyukai wajah sedihnya.

Hotaru yang mendengar jawaban Mikan sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa, wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi. Namun, di dalam hatinya dia sangat lega, Mikan sama sekali tidak larut dalam kesedihan karena berpisah dengan Tsubasa.

"Natsume!" panggil Mikan dan berlari ke arah Natsume sambil tersenyum begitu melihatnya berjalan mendekati mereka.

Ruka yang melihat senyum Mikan saat menatap Natsume hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Sejak pertama kali melihat Mikan, dia telah sangat tertarik kepadanya, Mikan begitu hangat dan bersinar di dalam matanya. Dia mengakui bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta kepada gadis berambut coklat itu. Namun, dia juga tahu, perasaannya itu tidak mungkin akan terbalas. Di dalam mata Mikan, hanya ada satu orang. Di dalam matanya hanya ada Natsume seorang saja, tidak peduli apapun yang dilakukannya dia sama sekali tidak mungkin bisa menggantikan keberadaan Natsume.

Hotaru yang berdiri di samping Ruka, menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ruka dan apa arti dari senyum pahitnya itu. Dia membalikkan wajahnya menatap Mikan dan Natsume, senyum dan pandangan mata Mikan terhadap Natsume jelas sekali menunjukkan apa artinya Natsume baginya dan ironisnya yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Natsume! Ke mana saja kau pergi?" tanya Mikan begitu tiba di depan Natsume.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikan, dia tiba-tiba menyodorkan sesuatu yang dibalut kain berwarna coklat kepada Mikan.

Mikan yang kebingungan menerima dan membuka kain yang membalut benda tersebut. Dia cukup terkejut melihat isi dari bingkisan itu, sebuah pedang.

"Natsume… ini…."

Ruka cukup terkejut melihat pedang yang kini berada di dalam tangan Mikan itu. Itu adalah pedang sihir Shire yang dicabut Natsume saat melawan naga di dalam perguruan sihir Ernil.

Hotaru yang sama sekai tidak tahu pedang apa itu hanya menatap penuh keheranan, Mengapa Natsume memberikan Mikan pedang?

"Milik mu…" Ujar Natsume pelan.

Mikan semakin bingung begitu mendengar ucapan Natsume itu dan saat dia memegang pedang tersebut, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna perak tiba-tiba muncul dibawah kakinya.

"Natsume!" panggil Mikan panik dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun, Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa maupun bergerak sedikitpun.

Ruka dan Hotaru yang melihat apa yang terjadi segera berlari mendekati mereka. Namun, saat mereka hampir mencapai Mikan lingkaran sihir yang ada di bawah kakinya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Natsume, apa itu barusan?" tanya Mikan sambil menatap Natsume.

Natsume tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannnya dan memeluk Mikan dengan erat "Janjilah pada ku, Mikan. Suatu saat nanti, saat kau harus menggunakan pedang itu tiba, gunakanlah tanpa ragu."

Mikan, Ruka dan Hotaru sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Natume.

"Natsume apa maksud mu?" tanya Mikan lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu apa maksud ucapan ku. Berjanjilah pada ku bahwa kau akan menggunakan pedang itu tanpa ragu saat waktunya tiba."

Meski tidak mengerti maksud Natsume, Mikan menangguk kepalanya dari dalam pelukan Natsume "Baiklah, Natsume. Aku janji."

Natsume tersenyum kecil dan mempererat pelukannya. Inilah yang terbaik, jika takdir mereka memang tidak bisa dihindari, dia akan membuat dan mempersiapkan semua yang terbaik bagi Mikan untuk menjalaninya, meskipun itu berarti dia harus mengorbankan dirinya.

* * *

Nobara duduk menatap langit senja yang berwarna kemerahan dari laut tidak jauh dari desa Aule sambil memikirkan Mikan dan yang lainnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan berita mengenai prajurit kakaknya yang menemukan mereka, mereka pasti telah berhasil melarikan diri dari cengkraman kakaknya.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Mikan…" Ujar Nobara pelan.

Nobara menghela napas, dia sama sekali tidak ingin kembali ke istana untuk sementara ini. Dia telah mengetahui apa yang dilakukan kakaknya. Kakaknya berkerja sama dengan Raja Theoden untuk melakukan invasi ke kerajaan lainnya dan sekarang utusan dari kerajaan Theoden berada di istana Rohirrim untuk membahas kerja sama mereka. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai apa yang dilakukan Kakaknya. Namun, dia juga tidak bisa menghentikannya, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawannya.

Nobara memutuskan untuk berjalan menikmati angin laut ini, dia sangat bersyukur karena kakaknya sama sekali tidak mengurungnya di istana meskipun dia telah membantu Mikan dan yang lainnya melarikan diri. Nobara selalu merasa tenang bila berada di laut ini karena laut ini adalah tempatnya bertemu dengan "Dia", tempat semua kenangan indahnya berada.

Nobara menundukkan kepalanya menatap air laut yang terus menyentuh ujung kakinya dan sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya saat dia teringat Mikan dan Natsume. Doa yang dituangkan Mikan dalam nyanyian dan tarian pada perayaan telah terkabulkan, dia berhasil bertemu dengan Natsume. Apakah doanya untuk bertemu dengan "Dia" juga akan terkabulkan? Apakah dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan "Dia" yang sangat dirindukannya?

"_Semoga kita bertemu lagi..."_ Pikirnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya menatap laut di depannya dan saat itu juga dia merasakan seluruh badannya membeku.

Tidak jauh di hadapannya, seorang pria berusia sekitar dua puluh tiga tahun berdiri menatap laut dengan matanya yang berwarna abu-abu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam terbang dimainkan angin laut dan sbuah tato salib kecil berada di bawah mata kirinya.

Nobara sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, dia sangat terkejut melihat pria di depannya itu. Air mata mengalir turun dari matanya dan dia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Meski penampilannya telah sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Nobara yakin sekali, pria di depannya itu adalah "Dia" yang selama ini ditunggunya.

"Rei…." Panggil Nobara pelan seakan tidak percaya degan apa yang dilihatnya. Mereka bertemu lagi di laut ini, doanya telah terkabulkan, dia akhirnya berhasil bertemu dengan "Dia" lagi.

* * *

Semua yang ada di dalam kapal kini berkumpul di geladak kapal. Kapal mereka telah belayar dua hari dan tidak ada tontonan yang lebih menarik dari Natsume yang mengajari Yoichi cara bertarung dan sihir. Namun, yang lebih mengherankan semua yang ada di sana adalah Natsume tidak hanya mengajari Yoichi seorang saja, dia juga mengajari Mikan.

Mikan sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa Natsume tiba-tiba mengajarinya cara bertarung dan sihir. Dia sangat senang dan berusaha menpelajarinya dengan sekuat tenaganya. Dia hanya berpikir jika dia bisa menguasai cara bertarung dan sihir dengan baik, Natsume tidak perlu lagi terus melindunginya dan mungkin juga dia akan bisa melindungi Natsume. Tapi, setelah latihannya dimulai, dia menjadi sangat membencinya.

"Gengam pedang mu dengan baik, idiot. " Ujar Natsume sambil menghindari serangan Mikan "Jangan pernah ragu karena lawan mu adalah aku. Angkat pedang mu dan incar titik kelemahan ku."

Mikan berusaha menyerang Natsume. Namun, Mikan sama sekali tidak bisa menyerang Natsume dengan segenap hatinya walaupun dia tahu ini hanyalah latihan. Memikirkan dia bisa melukai Natsume membuatnya sangat ketakutan, dia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus dengan latihannya ini, sebab pedang yang digunakannya untuk latihan adalah pedang sihir Shire.

Semua yang ada di sana sebenarnya sangat heran melihat latihan Natsume dan Mikan, sebab Mikan sama sekali tidak menggunakan pedang kayu seperti Yoichi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka pedang sihir itu telah berhasil dicabut dari tempatnya." Ujar Sumire sambil menatap Natsume dan Mikan.

"Sama. Aku juga tidak percaya. Tapi, jika kalian mengatakan Natsume lah yang berhasil menariknya, aku sama sekali tidak heran, dia itu sangat aneh." Tambah Koko.

Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu dan juga Sumire yang berada disamping Koko sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Mereka mengerti sekali maksud ucapannya.

Yuu mengankat wajahnya menatap pedang di tangan Mikan. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Natsume sama sekali tidak pernah menggunakan pedang itu selain melawan naga di perguruan sihir Ernil, bahkan saat dia mereka melawan para perampok yang bersenjata di gunung Ethin, dia juga tidak menggunakannya. Yuu menggaruk kepalanya, pedang sihir Ernil sama sekali bukan pedang biasa. Tapi, mengapa Natsume bisa meninggalkan pedang tersebut kepadanya dengan cuek saat dia menuju Ibukota kerajaan Rohirrim seakan pedang itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya? Terlebih lagi kini dia memberikannya pada Mikan dan digunakan sebagai pedang latihan.

Ruka yang menatap Mikan mengengam pedang tersebut teringat dengan ucapan Hi-sama, sang kepala sekolah perguruan sihir Ernil _"Kau bukan pemilik asli pedang itu. Tapi, kau berhasil mencabut pedang itu. Kuharap kau mau mengembalikan pedang itu pada pemilik aslinya saat kalian bertemu. Meskipun itu akan menjadi hal yang aneh sekali."_

Ruka teringat lagi dengan kejadian saat Natsume menyerahkan pedang itu pada Mikan. Lingkaran sihir berwarna perak muncul di bawah kakinya, seperti saat Natsume mencabut pedang tersbut. Apakah itu berarti Mikanlah pemilik asli dari pedang tersebut? Apa yang dimaksud Hi-sama _"Itu akan menjadi hal yang aneh sekali."_? Dan mengapa Natsume tiba-tiba mengajari Mikan menggunakan pedang?

Hotaru menatap Ruka, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang menganggu Ruka. Saat Ruka dan Tsubasa melihat perubahan dan sikap Natsume di istana Rohirrim, mereka sama sekali tidak begitu kaget seakan itu bukanlah pertama kali mereka melihatnya. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak menanyai mereka, apa yang terjadi saat itu sangat mengerikan dan semua yang ada di sana kelihatannya sama sekali tidak mau mengungkitnya. Dilihat dari sikap Ruka, sepertinya dia mengetahui sesuatu dan dia sama sekali tidak mau mengungkapkannya.

"Cukup! Hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja." Ujar Natsume.

Mikan menghela napasnya dan menurunkan pedangnya. Namun, Natsume tiba-tiba berjalan mendekatinya dan mengangkat pedang sihir Shire dan menempelkan ujung pedangnya pada jantungnya "Ingat, Mikan. Kelemahan ku adalah jantung ku yang terletak di sini. Jika kau menusuk jantungku dengan pedang di tanganmu ini, aku pasti akan segera ma…"

"NATSUME!" teriak Mikan memotong ucapan Natsume dan mengejutkan semua yang ada di sana "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak mengijinkan kamu berkata seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tidak mau latihan dengan menggunakan pedang ini, Aku sama sekali tidak mau melukai mu."

Natsume menghela napas dan menurunkan ujung pedang Shire "Tidak. Kita akan tetap menggunakan pedang ini dan kau tidak perlu takut ataupun khawatir melukai ku."

"NATSUME BODOH! AKU TIDAK MAU LATIHAN LAGI!" teriak Mikan. Dia melemparkan pedang itu ke samping dan segera berlari meninggalkan geladak kapal sambil menangis.

Natsume sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dia sama sekali tidak mengejar Mikan dan semua yang ada di sana juga sama sekali tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa.

Hotaru tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari mengejar Mikan diikuti Ruka dan Sumire.

Natsume tetap tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Dia tahu, Mikan menangis. Namun, bagaimanapun juga dia ingin Mikan terbiasa dengan pedang sihir Shire itu, sebab pedang itu adalah pedang miliknya yang akan membantunya memenuhi takdirnya.

"Kak Natsume, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoichi tiba-tiba dari sampingnya.

Natsume memalingkan wajahnya menatap Yoichi. Sejak kejadian di istana Rohirrim, semua yang berada di sana dan melihat perubahannya kelihatan menjaga jarak terhadapnya kecuali Ruka dan Yoichi. Mereka sama sekali tidak bertanya sedikitpun tentang apa yang terjadi. Takut? Mungkin. Siapa yang tidak takut saat melihat sosoknya itu. Dia juga bisa merasakan ketakutan dari dalam diri Ruka dan Yoichi. Namun, meski takut, mereka sama sekali tidak menjauhinya dan tetap bersikap seperti biasa dihadapannya. Natsume cukup gembira dengan sikap mereka berdua walau dia tidak meperlihatkannya. Natsume tahu, satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah takut terhadapnya dalam sosok itu hanyalah Mikan, dia berani menyentuhnya serta memeluknya yang ditakuti semua orang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yoichi. Ayo, sekarang giliran mu. Ambil pedang kayu mu."

* * *

Mikan terus menangis di dalam kabin kapal. Dia mengunci pintu kabin dan sama sekali tidak membiarkan siapapun memasuk ke dalam.

Hotaru, Ruka dan Sumire telah berusaha keras untuk membujuknya keluar. Namun, dia tetap saja tidak mau keluar ataupun membuka pintu kabin tersebut. Mereka semua akhirnya putus asa dan Hotaru pun dengan terpaksa memberanikan dirinya mencari Natsume dan memerintahkannya untuk berbicara dengan Mikan.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menolak perintah Hotaru itu. Sesungguhnya dia sama sekali tidak menyukai pertengkaran mereka itu, dia sama sekali tidak ingin Mikan menangis. Namun, dia juga tahu, dia tidak boleh mengalah kali ini, apapun yang terjadi Mikan harus bisa menggunakan pedang itu.

"Idiot, buka pintunya." perintah Natsume di depan pintu kabin di mana Mikan berada.

"PERGI DARI SINI NATSUME! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MAU BERBICARA DENGAN MU!" teriak Mikan dari dalam.

Natsume menghela napas "Buka pintunya atau kau ingin aku menghancurkannya."

Mikan sama sekali tidak menbalas ucapan Natsume itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau.." Ujar Natsume sambil mengangkat tangannya. Namun, sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya itu Mikan telah membuka pintu kabin tersebut dan membiarkan Natsume masuk ke dalam.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mau latihan lagi." ujar Mikan sambil menatap Natsume.

"Tidak, kau akan tetap latihan."

"Jika kau mau aku tetap latihan. Jangan gunakan pedang itu, biarkan aku menggunakan pedang kayu seperti Yoichi."

"Tidak. Kau tetap akan menggunakan pedang itu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau! Aku sama sekali tidak mau menggunakan pedang itu, aku takut aku akan melukai mu, Natsume!" balas Mikan sambil menangis. Saat mengenggam pedang itu dan menyerang Natsume, dia sangat ketakutan. Dia setuju untuk mengikuti latihan itu dengan tujuan untuk melindungi Natsume bukan untuk melukainya.

Mendengar ucapan mikan, Natsume berjalan mendekatinya dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang telah jatuh membasahi pipinya "Masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun kalau kau berpikir bisa melukai ku, idiot. Dan juga bukankah sudah ku katakan? Kau sama sekali tidak perlu takut ataupun khawatir untuk melukaiku."

Mikan sangat marah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Natsume, Mengapa Natsume bisa berkata seperti itu? Apakah Natsume tidak mengerti betapa tidak inginnya dia melihatnya terluka? Mikan mengangkat tangannya untuk menarik kain yang menutup mata Natsume. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Natsume adalah orang yang sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya, satu-satunya cara untuk membaca apa yang dipikirkannya hanya lewat matanya.

Saat Mikan menatap mata Natsume, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, mata merah yang menatapnya sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepedihan dan kesedihan "Natsume, ada apa? Kenapa kau.." Tanya Mikan. Namun, Natsume telah memeluknya sebelum pertanyaannya itu terselesaikan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Idiot. Ingatlah selalu, kau tidak perlu takut untuk melukai ku." Ujar Natsume sambil memeluk erat Mikan.

Mikan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Natsume dan menatap wajahnya "Mengapa kau terus berkata seperti itu, Natsume? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti Natsume? Aku sama sekali tidak mau melukai mu?"

"Karena aku sama sekali tidak ingin kau terluka. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa menjaga diri mu sendiri saat aku tidak bisa berada di sampingmu lagi."

Mikan sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban Natsume, dia segera mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk Natsume seakan dia akan kehilangan dirinya jika dia melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Airmatanya mengalir turun dengan deras dari matanya "Apa maksud ucapan mu itu Natsume? Apakah kau mau meninggalkan ku? Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan ke mana-mana pada ku? Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak mau terpisah dari mu lagi. Aku berjanji, aku akan mengikuti latihan pedang lagi, aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu. Tapi, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendirian."

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya berdiri diam membisu dan membiarkan Mikan memeluknya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang.

Mikan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Natsume "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Natsume. Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Natsume melihat dengan jelas ketakutan dan kesedihan di mata Mikan yang penuh dengan air mata akibat ucapannya itu. Dia tidak ingin Mikan bersedih, dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya menghapus air matanya dan memeluknya lagi "Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, idiot. Aku janji, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu."

Mikan membalas pelukan Natsume dengan erat, air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah meragukan ucapannya. Tapi, mendengar janjinya sekarang, di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam mengatakan, Natsume berbohong.

* * *

Maaf untuk updatenya yang lambat sekali! karena aku berusaha uuntuk menyelesaikan fic ku yang satu lagi ^^"

**Yuura / Hyuuga** : ganti nama lagi,non? selamat ya lulus try out, dan kudoakan untuk lulus UN! dan maaf ya aku memangkas fic ini, padahal kau sudah mengibarkan bendera pecahkan 100 chapter. Aku memangkas fic ini karena saran temanku dan juga percaya lah, fic ini masih cukup panjang untuk mencapai the endnya T_T. Aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki typos yang ada! thx utk suportnya ^^

**Kuroichibhineko** : Thx utk reviewnya dan semoga jawabanku dari pertanyaanmu itu, bisa membantumu^^

**Tamano** : Aku senang sekali karena kamu cukup menyukai karakter Natsume di dalam ficku ini ^^

**Rurippe no kimi** : iya Goshima, bukan Persona. Persona punya peran tersendiri kok di fic ini dan jika mau jawabannya terus baca fic ku ini ya ^^

**Maeva zahra** : thx bgt uda add favo fic dan review di fic ku!^^ aku akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya deh!


	20. Chapter 19

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_chapter XIX_

Mikan telah kembali latihan, dia bahkan tidak memprotes tentang pedang sihir shire yang digunakannya dalam latihan lagi. Namun, semua yang ada di sana juga bisa melihat dengan jelas, perkembangan Mikan sama sekali tidak banyak, dia masih kelihatan sangat ragu untuk mengayunkan pedangnya kepada Natsume.

"Jangan penah ragu, idiot! Harus berapa kali aku katakan kau baru mengerti?" ujar Natsume kesal sambil memukul kepala Mikan.

"Sakit, Natsume!" teriak Mikan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Hari ini cukup sampai sini saja, sekarang kita berlatih sihir." Balas Natsume tanpa ekspresi.

Mendengar ucapan Natsume, Mikan tersenyum. Dia membenci latihan pedang, namun dia menyukai latihan sihir, karena dia tahu, dia sama sekali tidak perlu khawatir akan melukai Natsume.

Natsume menatap Yoichi yang dari tadi melihat latihan mereka tanpa mengatakan apapun "Kau sudah menghapal mantra yang ku ajarkan, Yoichi?"

Yoichi mengangguk kepalanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Bagus, tunjukkan pada ku."

Yoichi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Natsume dan Mikan. Setelah tiba di samping mereka, dia membalikkan badannya menghadap tempat yang sama sekali tidak ada orang. Dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya dan membacakan sebuah mantra sihir. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau muncul dan dari dalamnya pedang angin melesat keluar.

"Hebat sekali, Yoichi! Kau berhasil!" teriak Mikan gembira begitu melihat sihir Yoichi.

Yoichi memalingkan wajahnya menatap Natsume. Natsume hanya mengangguk kepalanya, sebuah senyum tipis mengembang di wajah Yoichi yang tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia kembali memperagakan sihir lain yang telah diajarkan Natsume padanya.

Semua yang melihat Yoichi menatapnya dengan rasa tidak percaya, meski usianya masih sangat muda, dia bisa menguasai semua sihir yang diajarkan Natsume dengan baik, dia bahkan menguasai sihir angin, air dan api. Kemampuannya dalam menggunakan pedang juga tidak kalah hebatnya, semua yang melihatnya yakin sekali, kelak dia pasti akan menjadi seorang ahli pedang dan ahli sihir yang sangat kuat.

Setelah Yoichi memperagakan semua sihir yang dikuasainya, dia kembali berjalan mendekati Natsume dan Mikan, dia menatap Mikan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi "Giliran mu, idiot."

"YOICHI! JANGAN MENIRU SIKAP JELEK NATSUME!" teriak Mikan.

Yoichi sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan Mikan, begitu juga dengan Natsume.

"Jangan berteriak di sampingku, idiot. kau mau membuatku tuli ya?" tanya Natsume sambil menutup telinganya

"NATSUME!"

"Cepatlah, giliranmu sekarang." Balas Natsume cuek.

Meski kesal, Mikan menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Natsume, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke depan untuk memperagakan sihirnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan membacakan mantra. Namun, sama sekali tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Semua yang ada di sana kecuali Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi, Yuu, Sumire, Koko dan Kitsuneme menatap Mikan dengan penuh tanda tanya. Apakah benar Mikan memiliki bakat sihir? Sebab selama latihan mereka yang telah berlangsung empat hari, Mikan sama sekali tidak pernah bisa memperlihatkan sihirnya.

"Konsentrasi, idiot!" Perintah Natsume.

Hotaru, Yoichi, Sumire, Koko dan Kitsuneme tahu, Mikan memiliki bakat sihir, mereka pernah melihat Mikan menggunakan sihir tanpa lingkaran sihir dan mantra, sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi. Tapi, mengapa sekarang dia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan sihir?

Yuu yang menatap Mikan dan Natsume terus bertanya dalam hatinya. Apakah yang dipikirkannya sekarang benar? Mikan yang bisa melakukan sihir penyembuh tanpa lingkaran sihir dan mantra, perubahan fisik Natsume saat dia membantai para perampok di gunung Ethin, naga yang hanya menyerangnya di perguruan sihir Ernil dan kekuatannya yang tidak normal. Benarkah yang dipikirkannya sekarang? Mereka berdua kelihatan seperti manusia pada umumnya, karena itu, benarkah mereka berdua adalah makhluk sihir?

Sedangkan Ruka yang menatap mereka berdua hanya bisa berpikir dengan keras. Dia tahu dan yakin sekali Natsume adalah makhluk sihir, yang menjadi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah apakah Mikan juga merupakan makhluk sihir? Pertanyaan itu telah muncul di dalam hatinya semenjak dia mengetahui jati diri Natsume, namun dia sama sekali tidak berani bertanya padanya, bagaimana jika Mikan benar-benar merupakan makhluk sihir seperti Natsume?

"Aku tidak bisa Natsume.." Ujar Mikan pelan sambil menurunkan tangannya, dia telah berusaha semampunya, tapi dia tetap saja gagal..

"Kau memang idiot." Balas Natsume.

"NATSUME! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU IDIOT!"

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai sini." Ujar Natsume sambil menatap Yoichi, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan Mikan.

Mendengar ucapan Natsume semua penonton yang ada di sana segera berdiri dan kembali melakukan tugasnya kecuali Ruka, Hotaru serta Yuu yang memang tidak memiliki tugas di dalam kapal ini. Mereka bertiga berjalan mendekati Natsume, Mikan dan Yoichi yang masih berdiri di tengah geladak kapal.

"Mengapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, Natsume?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba sambil menatap kedua tangannya.

"Kau pasti bisa, Mikan. Jangan pernah menyerah secepat itu." Dukung Ruka.

"Terima kasih, Ruka." Balas Mikan pelan. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, dia sangat berharap bisa menggunakan sihir secepatnya sebab dia tidak mau mengecewakan Natsume yang telah mengajainya.

"Menguasai sihir tidak lah mudah, Mikan. Aku saja dulu membutuhkan waktu sekitar setahun untuk menguasainya." Tambah Yuu menyemangatinya.

"Untuk kau yang begitu bodoh, waktu yang diperlukan pasti akan lebih lama." Ujar Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Mikan hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar ucapan teman-temannya itu, tiba-tiba dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Natsume "Natsume, kenapa aku harus membacakan mantra sihir dan membuat lingkaran sihir? Apakah aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa lingkaran sihir dan mantra seperti mu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Natsume. Sebenarnya mereka juga heran, Mikan bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa lingkaran sihir dan mantra sihir. Tapi, mengapa Natsume tetap mengajarinya menggunakan sihir dengan lingkaran sihir dan mantra sihir?

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikan, dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan geladak kapal.

"Tunggu aku, Natsume!" teriak Mikan panik sambil mengejar Natsume dan meninggalkan semua yang ada di sana.

Semua yang di sana sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara Natsume dan Mikan. Semenjak Mikan setuju untuk mengikuti latihan lagi, dia sama sekali tidak pernah meninggalkan Natsume walau sedetik saja, dia terus mengikuti ke mana pun Natsume pergi, baik itu pagi maupun malam.

"Ada apa dengan si bodoh itu sebenarnya?" ujar Hotaru sambil menatap Mikan yang mengejar Natsume dengan penuh kepanikkan.

* * *

"Natsume lihat! Banyak sekali bintang hari ini!" senyum Mikan sambil menatap langit malam kepada Natsume yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hn." Balas Natsume yang duduk menyandarkan badannya pada tiang kapal dengan cuek.

"Natsume, lihatlah! Bintangnya indah sekali, berbeda sekali dengan bintang yang bisa kita lihat di hutan." Ujar Mikan sambil melepaskan kain yang menutup mata Natsume.

"Di mana pun juga, bintang di atas langit tetap saja sama, idiot." Balas Natsume sambil menatap wajah Mikan saat kain yang menutup matanya terlepas.

"AKU BUKAN IDIOT, NATSUME!" teriak Mikan kesal.

"Hn."

Mikan sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan Natsume lagi, sebab dia tahu, dia tidak akan mungkin menang darinya. Dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit malam.

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku ke mana-mana belakangan ini, idiot?" tanya Natsume tiba-tiba.

Mikan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Natsume dan menjawab dengan terputus-putus "T-Tidak apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tidak mengikutimu."

Mikan sama sekali tidak mau Natsume tahu bahwa dia terus mengikuti Natsume ke mana-mana karena dia merasa sangat takut kehilangannya. Dia ingin mempercayai ucapan Natsume yang mengatakan tidak akan ke mana-mana, namun di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai janjinya itu. Jika Natsume memang memiliki rencana untuk meninggalkannya, maka dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, dia akan terus berada di sampingnya dan tidak akan memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun baginya untuk meninggalkannya.

Natsume tahu Mikan berbohong, dia bukanlah orang yang bisa berbohong, apapun yang dipikirkannya tertulis dengan jelas di wajahnya. Namun, Natsume tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi, jika Mikan tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia juga tidak akan memaksanya.

"HACHIU!" bersin Mikan tiba-tiba. Angin malam yang bertiup membuat Mikan kedinginan, dia menggosok kedua telapak tangannya dan meniupnya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Namun, Natsume tiba-tiba menariknya dan membuatnya duduk tepat di depannya. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Natsume!" panggil Mikan terkejut dengan wajah memerah.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dengan pelan dia menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Dia bisa mendengar suara Mikan, bisa mencium bau Mikan dan bisa merasakan kehangatan badannya.

Mikan yang berada di dalam pelukan tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu, idiot?" tanya Natsume.

Mikan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Natsume, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengenggam kedua lengan Natsume "Ini seperti saat kita kecil, Natsume. Kau selalu memelukku seperti ini setiap kali aku ketakutan maupun kedinginan waktu itu."

"Hn."

"Kau masih ingat kan?"

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya itu, dia mempererat pelukannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan saat-saat itu, sebab itu merupakan saat-saat terbahagia di dalam hidupnya. Hidup di dalam hutan terlarang selama sepuluh tahun bersama Mikan merupakan saat-saat terbahagia baginya dan tidak mungkin dilupakannya selama dia hidup.

Mikan yang merasakan Natsume mempererat pelukannya tersenyum bahagia, dia tidak memerlukan jawaban dari mulut Natsume sebab pelukan Natsume itu telah menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia sangat menyukai pelukan Natsume, pelukannya sangat berbeda dengan pelukan Hotaru maupun Tsubasa, pelukannya sanggub menenangkannya. Saat Natsume memeluknya dia merasa sangat hangat, aman, tenang dan damai.

Mikan sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia membiarkan Natsume memeluknya. Dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara detak jantung Natsume, dan baginya, suara itu bagaikan lagu pengantar tidurnya yang sangat damai dan menyenangkan. Suara detakan jantung, kehangatan badan Natsume yang memeluknya memberitahukannya, Natsume ada di sampingnya. Dengan pelan dia menutup matanya dan mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku… Natsume…."

Natsume tetap diam membisu begitu mendengar ucapan Mikan itu, dia menatap wajah Mikan yang sedang tertidur dengan lembut dan mencium keningnya

"Walau kelak aku mungkin tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk tidak ke mana-mana, aku bersumpah, aku akan selalu menjagamu.. selalu dan selamanya.."

* * *

"Hotaru lihat, ada kota!" teriak Mikan sambil menunjuk kota pelabuhan Farrim dari dalam geladak kapal.

"Aku tahu, bodoh. Kau sama sekali tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu." Balas Hotaru dingin.

"Natsume lihat!" teriak Mikan sambil menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Natsume, namun saat melihat kain putih yang menutup matanya, dia hanya bisa berujar dengan kesal "Natsume! Mengapa kau terus saja menutup mata mu? Kau akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat banyak sekali pemandangan yang indah tahu?"

"Hn. Aku sama sekali tidak perlu melihat sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak aku perlukan, idiot." Balas Natsume cuek.

"NATSUME! JANGAN SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Mikan kesal.

Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa menggeleng kepala menatap mereka berdua tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Adegan itu sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan di antara mereka berdua, suatu yang sudah bagaikan sarapan pagi bagi mereka semua.

"Sudah! Sudah! Telingaku bisa tuli jika kau terus berteriak di sampingku, idiot!" Ujar Natsume kesal mengakhiri perdebatan mereka, sedangkan Mikan yang tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi hanya bisa berwajah cemberut menatap Natsume.

Saat kapal mereka berlabuh di pelabuhan kota Farrim, Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu segera turun dari kapal.

"Kalian yakin tidak mau ikut bersama kami?" tanya Ruka sambil menatap Sumire, Koko, Kitsuneme dan yang lainnya.

"Tidak, Ruka-sama. Kami masih ingin melanjutkan perjalanan kami." Jawab Sumire sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Memangnya kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Ruka lagi.

Sumire, Koko, Kitsuneme sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaaan tersebut, mereka hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Kalian tidak perlu takut. Aku akan menanggab perbuatan kalian menculikku, menyanderaku dan ingin meminta tebusan pada ayahanda dan ibundaku tidak pernah terjadi." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba tanpa ekspresi.

Sumire, Koko dan Kitsuneme tertawa dengan gugup mendengar ucapan Hotaru, mereka bertiga hanya bisa berpikir dari mana dia tahu. Dengan perkerjaan dan juga kejahatan mereka menyandera Putri kerajaan ini, sama saja dengan bunuh diri jika mereka terus bersama mereka. Hotaru dan yang lainnya mungkin memang bisa memaafkan mereka mengingat mereka telah menyelamatkan Hotaru dan yang lainnya dari kerajaan Rohirrim. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Raja dan Ratu Orthanc? Mereka berdua tidak akan mungkin memaafkan mereka begitu saja karena telah berani menyandera putri mereka satu-satunya.

"T-Terima kasih Putri Hotaru, tapi kami masih ingin berpetualang, karena itu kami tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian." Jawab Sumire terbata-bata sambil tersenyum.

Hotaru sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, dia tahu, dia tidak akan bisa menahan mereka, sebab keputusan mereka sudah bulat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai ketemu lagi." Senyum Ruka.

Sumire, Koko, Kitsuneme dan yang lainnya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ruka, mereka menatap Natsume, Mikan dan yang lainnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ujar Sumire tiba-tiba sambil menatap Mikan yang matanya telah berkaca-kaca.

"Benar. Jangan sampai kau terpisah dan menghawatirkan semua orang lagi, ya?" tambah Koko dan Kitsuneme bersamaan sambil tertawa.

Mikan sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dia hanya mengangguk kepalanya dengan wajah berurai air mata sambil menggenggam tangan Natsume dengan erat.

Bagi Mikan perpisahannya dengan mereka juga sangat berat, dia sudah sangat akrab dengan mereka semua dan dari dalam hatinya, dia tahu, mereka adalah orang baik.

Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu hanya bisa menatap kapal mereka kembali berlayar meninggalkan pelabuhan Farrim ini tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu dan tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar suara Sumire yang berteriak "Jika kelak kalian membutuhkan bantuan kami, beritahu kami, kami pasti akan membantu kalian dengan senang hati!"

Mikan, Ruka dan Yuu tersenyum mendengar ucapannya itu, sedangkan Natsume, Hotaru dan Yoichi tetap saja berwajah tanpa ekspresi.

Saat kapal mereka telah menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Hotaru membalikkan badannya "Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

"Ke mana?" tanya Mikan binggung.

Hotaru menolehkan kepalanya menatap Mikan "Ke rumah walikota, bodoh."

* * *

"Wuah! Kenapa banyak sekali orang di depan rumah ini?" tanya Mikan saat melihat rumah walikota Farrim yang penuh dengan orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Persiapan perang." Jawab Hotaru tanpa menatap Mikan.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berusia tiga pulahan berambut hitam dan bermata coklat berlari mendekati Natsume dan yang lainnya begitu melihat mereka.

"Putri Hotaru, Pangeran Ruka, akhirnya anda semua tiba juga." Ujar pria itu sambil menghela napas begitu melihat Hotaru dan yang lainnya.

"Di mana kakakku, pak Misaki?" tanya Hotaru cepat.

"Pangeran Subaru ada di dalam, silakan ikuti saya." Ujar Misaki sambil menuntun mereka ke dalam rumah.

Saat mereka berjalan memasuki rumah walikota Farrim, orang-orang yang melihat mereka segera menundukkan kepala memberi hormat kepada mereka, atau lebih tepatnya kepada Hotaru dan Ruka.

Mikan dapat melihat dengan jelas pakaian besi yang dikenakan oleh semua orang di sana dan juga pedang, tombak, perisai, maupun panah di tangan mereka. Dia segera mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Natsume saat melihat ekspresi penuh tekad yang membuat mereka kelihatan sangat dingin dan menakutkan.

"Kenapa dengan mereka semua, Natsume? Kenapa wajah mereka semua seperti itu?" tanya Mikan binggung sambil menatap Natsume.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikan, dia hanya diam menolehkan wajahnya menatap Mikan. Dia memang tidak bisa melihat sekelilingnya, tapi dia tahu apa yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Perang sudah dimulai dan tidak dapat dihentikan lagi. Kerajaan ini akan segera berperang, berapa banyak orang yang akan mati? Berapa banyak darah yang akan tumpah? Berapa banyak kesedihan dan penderitaan yang akan lahir? Kerajaan ini sudah tidak aman. Dia tahu, dia tidak boleh membiarkan Mikan berada di dalam kerajaan ini lagi, dia tidak akan mengijinkan Mikan melihat luka serta kesedihan yang ditinggalkan oleh perang.

"Nastume, ada apa? Kenapa kamu diam saja?" tanya Mikan sambil menatap Natsume yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, idiot." Jawab Natsume tanpa ekspresi. Dia tidak tidak mau Mikan tahu apa yang sesungguhnya akan terjadi, lebih baik Mikan tidak pernah tahu apa-apa karena dengan begitu, dia bisa tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia seperti selama ini.

Mikan yang mendengar jawaban Natsume hanya bisa memasang wajah cemberut, Natsume sama sekali tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

Saat mereka telah masuk ke dalam rumah walikota Farrim ini, mereka melihat seorang pria tampan berkacamata dengan rambut berwarna biru gelap dan mata berwarna violet berdiri menatap mereka.

"Kak Subaru.." Panggil Hotaru begitu melihat pemuda itu.

"Baguslah akhirnya kalian sampai juga. Kupikir kalian tersesat lagi, sebab burung merpati yang dikirimkan kalian telah tiba di sini sejak tiga hari yang lalu." Ujar Subaru dingin.

"Itu karena tidak ada angin yang membantu kami mendorong layar kapal kami, Kak Subaru. Sekarang sama sekali bukan waktu yang bagus untuk berlayar, semua orang juga tahu itu, masa hal begini saja kau tidak tahu?" Balas Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, karena itu aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian menggunakan jalur laut?"

"Karena itu satu-satunya rute teraman untuk kami saat itu. Kau pikir kami bisa melewati jalur darat tanpa ditemukan prajurit Rohirrim?"

"Huh! Itu karena kalian terlalu lemah."

Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa menatap Hotaru dan Subaru yang terus berdebat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Sudah! Sudah! Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berdebat seperti itu Hotaru, Kak Subaru. Kami kemari bukan untuk berdebat, bisakah kau menjelaskan pada kami keadaan sekarang ini?" Ujar Ruka menghentikan dua kakak beradik itu.

Subaru membalikkan wajahnya menatap Ruka "Baiklah, ikutlah denganku, akan lebih mudah kalian mendengar semua penjelasan itu di ruang rapat."

Ruka hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengikuti Subaru, demikian juga dengan Hotaru, Natsume, Mikan, Yoichi dan Yuu.

Natsume sebenarnya tidak ingin mengikuti mereka lagi, dia sesungguhnya ingin segera berpisah dengan mereka bersama Mikan dan Yoichi, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut, sebab dia sangat membutuhkan informasi selengkapnya mengenai apa yang telah terjadi sekarang untuk mengambil langkah ke depan.

Saat mereka megikuti Subaru yang berjalan di depan, tanpa membalikkan wajahnya Subaru tiba-tiba berkata "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Hotaru. Jangan membuat ayahanda, ibunda dan aku khawatir denganmu."

Langkah kaki Hotaru tiba-tiba terhenti begitu mendengar ucapan Subaru tersebut dan sebuah senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya yang cantik "Tidak akan aku ulangi lagi."

* * *

"Kerajaan Rohirrim berkerja sama dengan kerajaan Theoden dan kedua kerajaan itu sekarang sedang menyerang kerajaan Arathorn dari dua sisi. Meskipun kerajaan Arathorn sangat kuat, aku ragu mereka bisa bertahan jika keadaan seperti ini terus berlanjut. Ku dengar kota Cirrions juga telah jatuh ke tangan kerajaan Theoden." Jelas Subaru sambil menatap semua yang ada di dalam ruangan ini.

"Tidak mungkin..." Gumam Ruka lemah.

"Kami telah menyiapkan pasukan yang akan berangkat untuk membantu Kerajaan Arathorn besok, kami tidak mungkin membiarkan kerajaan Theoden dan Rohirrim seenaknya seperti ini." Lanjut Subaru tenang.

"Bagaimana kerajaan Theoden bisa mengalahkan kerajaan Edoras? Kerajaan Edoras bukan kerajaan yang lemah. Aku tidak percaya dengan kekuaan sihir dan militer kerajaan Theoden saja, mereka sanggub menaklukkan kerajaan Edoras secepat ini." Ujar Natsume yang dari tadi diam saja tiba-tiba.

Subaru menolehkan wajahnya menatap Nastume, sebenarnya sejak pertama kali dia melihat Natsume, dia sudah bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapa dia? Penampilannya sama sekali tidak biasa, kain putih yang menutup matanya membuatnya kelihatan seperti orang buta, namun melihat gerakan serta sikapnya, dia tahu pemuda ini bisa melihat dan merasakan sekelilingnya dengan jelas.

"Dari kabar angin yang aku terima, kerajaan Theoden menggunakan sebuah senjata sihir."

"Senjata sihir?" ujar semua yang ada di sana bingung kecuali Natsume.

"Ya, senjata sihir. Kami memang masih belum tahu bagaimana bentuk senjata sihir itu, tapi ku dengar senjata itu memiliki daya penghancur yang sangat kuat. Kota Radiata dan juga kota Cirrions di kerajaan Arathorn bisa jatuh juga disebabkan karena senjata itu."

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam begitu mendengar jawaban Subaru, pikiran mereka semua dipenuhi dengan bayangan tentang senjata sihir yang dikatakannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Raja Edoras dan Kak Sakurano, Kak Subaru?" tanya Hotaru tiba-tiba.

"Sakurano dan Raja Edoras selamat, mereka kini berada di kerajaan Issegard. Kalian mesti ingat, meskipun kerajaan Edoras telah jatuh ke tangan kerajaan Theoden, selama Raja Edoras dan Sakurano masih hidup, kerajaan Edoras belum runtuh." Jawab Subaru.

Ruka, Hotaru dan Yuu mengangguk kepala mereka, Mikan dan Yoichi yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa menatap Subaru dengan bingung, sedangkan Natsume tetap saja cuek dan tidak peduli.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu Hotaru," ujar Subaru tiba-tiba sambil menatap Hotaru "Aku ingin kau pergi ke kerajaan Issengard untuk menemui Raja dan Ratu Issengard serta Raja Edoras sebagai pembawa pesan bahwa kerajaan Orthanc bersedia bergabung dengan mereka untuk berperang melawan kerajaan Theoden dan Rohirrim."

Mendengar ucapan Subaru itu, Hotaru menatap Subaru dengan tajam dan dengan suaranya yang tenang dia menjawab "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Orthanc sekarang, aku tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan kerajaanku yang akan segera berperang seperti seorang pengecut. Aku juga akan ikut berperang bersamamu."

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh ikut berperang dengan kami." Tolak Subaru dingin.

"Kenapa? Jangan mendiskriminasi aku, Kak Subaru!" balas Hotaru dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau tidak memilki sihir penyembuh dan kesakitan keluarga kerajaan Orthanc ini, Hotaru. Yang akan kami hadapi itu perang, tempat di mana nyawa dipertaruhkan, bukan taman bermain."

"Aku tahu itu! Karena itu..." Ujar Hotaru lagi, namun sebelum ucapannya itu terselesaikan, Subaru telah memotongnya.

"Kau yang bisa sihir setengah-setengah hanya akan menjadi beban bagi kami."

Hotaru terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Subaru itu, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan kata untuk membalas ucapan Subaru lagi. Dia berusaha keras untuk tetap mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, namun matanya menghianatinya, matanya terlihat sangat sedih dan kecewa.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, keluarlah. Ada yang ingin aku bahas bersama Ruka." Lanjut Subaru lagi.

Hotaru sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, dia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dengan wajah menunduk ke bawah. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan panggilan Mikan, Ruka dan Yuu yang penuh kekhawatiran lagi.

Hotaru sangat terluka dengan ucapan Subaru tadi, di dalam sisilah kerajaan Orthanc yang terkenal dengan sihir penyembuh dan kesakitan, dia merupakan satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki bakat sihir tersebut, berbeda dengan Ruka yang bakatnya baru saja terbangun baru-baru ini, ataupun Goshima yang bakat sihirnya belum terbangun, saat dia lahir, peramal istana telah melamarkan bahwa dia tidak memiliki bakat sihir penyembuh dan kesakitan kebanggaan keluarga kerajaan Orthanc sedikitpun.

Mikan yang melihat Hotaru berjalan keluar ingin mengejarnya, namun dia juga takut Natsume akan menghilang jika dia meninggalkannya.

"Pergilah, aku akan menunggumu di sini." Ujar Nastume tiba-tiba seakan-akan menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Mikan.

"Kau janji?" tanya Mikan terkejut.

Natsume tidak menjawab apapun, dia hanya mengangguk kepalanya.

Mikan tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Natsume dengan erat "Terima kasih, Natsume, tunggu aku disini ya?"

"Hn." Balas Nastume cuek.

Mikan hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Nastume dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia membalikkan badannya dan berlari mengejar Hotaru.

"Kak Subaru, tidakkah kata-katamu itu terlalu tidak berperasaan.." Ujar Ruka pelan sambil menatap Subaru.

"Itu yang terbaik untuknya, Ruka. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padanya," balas Subaru sambil menatap Ruka "Dan tolong jaga adikku satu-satunya itu selama aku tidak ada disampingnya."

* * *

Mikan berlari menyusuri taman di dalam rumah walikota Farrim untuk mencari Hotaru, langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti saat dia melihat Hotaru yang duduk di atas sebuah kursi dengan wajah menunduk ke bawah.

"Hotaru..." Panggil Mikan pelan sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apakah aku ini hanyalah sebuah beban di mata mereka? Apakah di mata Kak Subaru, ayahanda dan ibunda aku sama sekali tidak berguna?" ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba.

"Hotaru..." Pangil Mikan lagi.

"Aku selalu berusaha keras untuk melakukan yang terbaik, tapi semua itu tetap saja gagal, di mata mereka, aku tidak berguna..."

"TIDAK HOTARU! Kau salah, kau sama sekali bukan orang tidak berguna!"

Hotaru mengangkat wajahnya menatap Mikan yang kini telah berada di depannya.

"Bagiku, kau sangat hebat Hotaru. Kau sangat pintar dan kuat. Saat aku terpisah dengan Natsume, aku sangat takut, tapi karena kau ada di sampingku, aku bisa bertahan. Karena itu kau sama sekali bukan orang yang tidak berguna, aku yakin Kak Subaru, ayahanda dan ibundamu juga tahu itu." Senyum Mikan.

Hotaru yang mendengar ucapan Mikan hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, sebab dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka Mikan akan berkata seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa jika bagi mereka kau tidak berguna, bagiku kau sangat...sangat... sangat berguna... berbeda sekali denganku," tambah Mikan dan wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat begitu teringat dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. "Jika bagimu kau tidak berguna, maka aku yang bodoh dan selalu merepotkanmu ini apa?"

Hotaru hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat cara Mikan menghiburnya yang menurutnya sangat aneh, tapi di dalam hatinya dia merasa sangat hangat sebab ada orang yang menganggap keberadaannya sangat berguna.

"Walau aku ini tidak berguna, kau tidak akan menganggap aku ini sebagai bebankan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Mikan itu, Hotaru sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya lagi. Gadis di depannya ini memang aneh, namun di dunia ini dia adalah orang kedua yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum saat dia merasa dirinya tidak berguna dan gagal.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum Hotaru? Kau menganggap aku tidak berguna ya?'' tanya Mikan lagi dengan wajah yang seakan-akan ingin menangis.

"Bodoh. Kau memang orang terbodoh yang pernah aku temui." Jawab Hotaru .

"HOTARU!" teriak Mikan sambil menangis.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, sebab kau sama sekali bukan sebuah beban." Tambah Hotaru lagi.

Air mata Mikan berhenti begitu mendengar ucapan Hotaru tersebut, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia tertawa dan meloncat memeluknya.

Hotaru membalas pelukkan Mikan itu sambil tersenyum, gadis ini tidak akan pernah mungkin menjadi beban bagi siapapun yang mengenalnya, sebab dengan keberadaannya saja dia sudah mampu membuat orang di sekelilingnya merasa hangat, nyaman dan damai.

"Terima kasih, Mikan.."

* * *

"Kak Natsume, semua orang sudah keluar dari ruangan ini, kenapa kau masih berada di sini?" tanya Yoichi sambil menatap Natsume.

"Tinggalkan saja aku Yoichi, kau pasti laparkan? Carilah Ruka atau cowok berkacamata itu." Jawab Natsume tanpa menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yoichi.

Mendengar jawaban Natsume, Yoichi hanya mengangguk kepalanya dan berjalan keluar. Dia sudah mengenal sikap Nastume dengan baik, dia bisa merasakan Natsume sedang ingin sendirian sekarang.

Sepeninggalan Yoichi, Natsume hanya bisa berpikir lagi tentang keputusan yang dibuatnya barusan.

Natsume sudah tahu dengan jelas kondisi dunia sekarang ini dari informasi yang didapatkannya dari Subaru. Semua kerajaan di dunia ini akan segera berperang, kedamaian yang ada telah berakhir.

Setelah apa yang terjadi di istana Rohirrim dan dirinya yang melarikan diri bersama Ruka dan Hotaru, Nastume yakin, Goshima pasti akan menceritakannya pada mereka yang dia hindari selama ini. Mereka pasti akan menyelidiki keberadaan dan berusaha menangkapnya lagi, dia tidak boleh bersama Ruka dan Hotaru lagi, dia harus segera berpisah dengan mereka.

Pilihan pertamanya untuk pergi ke kerajaan Issengard yang menurutnya paling aman juga telah menghilang dari pikirannya, kerajaan Issengard tidak aman lagi. Jika kerajaan Theoden memiliki senjata sihir yang mampu menaklukkan kerajaan Edoras secepat ini, maka kemungkinan besar kerajaan Issengard juga akan mengalami kesulitan yang sangat besar dalam mempertahankan wilayah mereka tidak peduli betapa besar dan kuatnya kerajaan mereka. Tidak ada tempat yang aman lagi di dunia ini.

Meski semua orang berpikir seperti itu, Natsume tahu, sebenarnya masih ada satu tempat yang aman, dan tempat itu adalah kerajaan Theoden. Mereka yang mencarinya pasti tidak akan pernah menyangka dia akan bersembunyi di kerajaan Theoden, dan juga kerajaan Theoden tidak akan mungkin menjadi medan perang untuk sementara ini. Namun, untuk mencapai Kerajaan Theoden sekarang, satu-satunya cara tercepat dan teraman adalah melalui Issengard, karena itu Natsume kembali memutuskan untuk mengikti Ruka dan Hotaru, setelah sampai di kerajaan Issengard, dia dan Mikan harus segera memisahkan diri dari mereka semua menuju kerajaan Theoden.

Natsume sebenarnya sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka dia akan mempunyai keinginan untuk menginjakkan kakinya lagi ke kerajaan Theoden mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya dulu, tapi demi Mikan, mau tidak mau, mereka harus pergi ke kerajaan Theoden.

"Natsume..." Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

Tanpa membalikkan wajahnya lagi, Natsume tahu siapa yang datang, suara lembut seperti dentingan lonceng itu hanyalah milik satu orang di dunia ini dan orang itu adalah Mikan.

"Hn."

"Kau menungguku di sini?" tanya Mikan lagi sambil tertawa dan memeluk Natsume.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka mengingkari janjiku, idiot." Balas Natsume tenang sambil membalas pelukkan Mikan.

Mikan tertawa mendengar ucapan Natsume dan mempererat pelukkannya "Syukurlah.. Aku takut kau melupakan janjimu padaku, jangan pernah kau lupakan janjimu padaku, janji untuk tidak kemana-mana dan meninggalkanku..."

Mikan sebenarnya sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa, sejak hari di mana dia mendengar Natsume mengatakan dia harus bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri saat dia tidak bisa berada di sampinnya lagi, dia merasa sangat takut, karena itu dia memutuskan untuk terus mengingatkan Natsume akan janjinya, mengingatkan dirinya akan janji yang dibuatnya bahwa dia tidak akan kemana-mana.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia hanya mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan Mikan dengan erat. Sejak pedang sihir Shire dicabutnya, sejak dia kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya dan membiarkan sisi gelap dirinya mengambil ahli, di dalam hati terdalamnya, dia tahu, dia tidak akan bisa berada di samping Mikan lagi untuk selamanya, cepat atau lambat, suatu hari nanti mereka berdua pasti akan terpisah.

Hatinya terasa sangat sakit dan sedih setiap kali dia memikirkan dirinya akan terpisah dari Mikan suatu hari nanti. Berapa lama lagi dia bisa menepati janjinya untuk tidak akan kemana-mana pada Mikan? Berapa lama lagi waktu yang dimilikinya untuk berada di sampingnya dan memeluknya seperti ini?

Dia telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar saat dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan hutan terlarang bersama Mikan. Tidak, dia telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar saat dia melawan pengejar Ruka dan Hotaru yang berusaha menyentuh Mikan di dalam hutan terlarang dengan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir. Sejak dia melakukan itu, roda takdirnya dan Mikan yang sempat terhenti telah kembali berputar.

* * *

"Pastikan kau menyampaikan pesan dengan benar." Ujar Subaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sambil menatap Hotaru.

Hotaru sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan Subaru itu, dia hanya mengangguk kepalanya dengan wajahnya yang juga tanpa ekspresi.

Mikan yang ada di samping mereka hanya bisa menatap kedua kakak beradik itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, sebab mereka berdua memang sangat mirip.

"Jangan bengong di sana, idiot. Cepat masuk ke dalam kereta kuda itu!" perintah Natsume tiba-tiba dari samping Mikan.

Mikan menggangguk kepalanya dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia langsung berlari menaiki kereta kuda itu diikuti Yoichi dari belakang. Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu akan menggunakan kereta kuda menuju kerajaan Issengard.

Kereta kuda yang mereka gunakan tidak begitu besar, namun semua kebutuhan perjalanan mereka telah disediakan. Yuu dan Ruka akan berganti tugas menjadi kusir kereta. Mereka sama sekali tidak membawa pengawal, sebab Ruka dan Hotaru menolak pengawal yang telah disiapkan Subaru, mereka ingin mencapai kerajaan Issengard secepatnya, rombangan yang besar hanya akan memperlambat gerakan mereka.

Saat Mikan dan semuanya telah masuk ke dalam kereta kuda yang akan segera berangkat, Subaru menatap Hotaru "Jaga diri mu baik-baik."

"Aku tahu, kau juga, Kak Subaru." Balas Hotaru pelan.

Subaru mengangguk kepalanya.

"Kami berangkat sekarang, Kak Subaru." Ujar Ruka yang berada di samping Hotaru.

"Ingatlah selalu dengan ramalan kegelapan dan cahaya,_ "Pada suatu masa, kegelapan dan cahaya akan bertarung. Jika kegelapan menang maka kehancuranlah yang tersisa dan jika cahaya menang maka dunia akan damai sentosa". _Kita tidak boleh membiarkan kerajaan Theoden dan Rohirrim menang walau apapun yang terjadi." Ujar Subaru tiba-tiba.

Ruka, Hotaru dan Yuu mengangguk kepala mereka saat mendengar ucapan Subaru itu, Natsume dan Yoichi tetap saja tanpa ekspresi dan tidak peduli, sedangkan Mikan yang sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Subaru hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Pergilah sekarang." Ujar Subaru lagi dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Yuu menjalankan kereta kuda meninggalkan Subaru yang terus menatap mereka sampai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Hotaru.."

* * *

"Hei, Hotaru, apa maksud ucapan Kak Subaru tentang ramalan kegelapan dan cahaya tadi?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba sambil menatap Hotaru.

Semua yang ada di dalam kereta kuda segera membalikkan wajahnya menatap Mikan kecuali Natsume.

"Kau tidak tahu apa itu, Mikan?" tanya Ruka binggung.

Mikan menggeleng kepalanya.

"Idiot." Ujar Yoichi tiba-tiba dengan suara pelan.

"Yoichi, jangan mencontoh sikap jelek Natsume. Dan juga bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika selama ini aku hidup di hutan?" ujar Mikan kesal sambil menatap Yoichi.

Yoichi sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Mikan, dia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Tenanglah Mikan," ujar Ruka menenangkan Mikan "Ramalan kegelapan dan cahaya adalah sebuah ramalan yang diramalkan penyihir besar Azumi."

"Penyihir besar Azumi?"

"Iya. Penyihir besar Azumi adalah seorang penyihir besar yang hidup ribuan tahun yang lalu. Dia memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan yang sangat luar biasa, dan dia meramalkan sesuatu pada detik terakhir hidupnya, yaitu _"Pada suatu masa, kegelapan dan cahaya akan bertarung. Jika kegelapan menang maka kehancuranlah yang tersisa dan jika cahaya menang maka dunia akan damai sentosa"._"

"Apa maksud ramalan itu?"

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengerti maksud ramalan terakhir penyihir besar Azumi itu, namun karena dia adalah seorang penyihir besar pada jamannya dan juga karena ramalannya tidak pernah meleset, semua orang meneruskan ramalan itu kepada anak-anak mereka hingga sekarang."

"Kalau begitu apa maksud ucapan Kak Subaru barusan? Memangnya apa kaitan ramalan itu dengan keadaan sekarang ini?"

"Bodoh," ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba sebelum Ruka menjawab pertanyaan Mikan itu "Ramalan itu sering diartikan dengan _"Jika kejahatan menang maka dunia akan kacau dan jika kebaikan menang maka dunia akan damai." _Maksud dari ucapan Kak Subaru adalah kami semua tidak boleh membiarkan Kerajaan Theoden dan Rohirrim menang, jika tidak, rakyat kami pasti akan sangat menderita karena dijajah."

"Aku semakin binggung dengan jawabanmu Hotaru." Balas Mikan semakin binggung.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu kau pikirkan, bodoh, sebab otakmu yang kecil itu pasti tidak akan pernah mengerti maksud ucapanku barusan." Balas Hotaru cuek.

Mikan segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap Ruka dan berharap Ruka bisa menjelaskan maksud ucapan Hotaru barusan. Namun, dia membatalkan niatnya itu, sebab sepertinya Ruka juga mengalami kesulitan besar dalam menjelaskan pada dirinya yang bodoh ini.

"Dasar, idiot. Masa itu saja kau tidak mengerti?" ujar Yoichi tiba-tiba.

Mikan sebenarnya ingin berteriak membalas ucapan Yoichi itu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menemukan kata-kata untuk membalasnya, sebab Yoichi benar, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun.

"Natsume, apakah kau mengerti maksud ucapan Hotaru itu?" tanya Mikan pelan sambil menatap Natsume yang ada disampingnya.

Nastume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikan, dia hanya mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan.

Melihat Natsume mengangguk kepalanya, Mikan hanya bisa berdiam diri dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Di antara semua yang ada di sini ternyata memang dia yang paling bodoh, bahkan Yoichi yang lebih kecil darinya saja lebih pintar. Dia menghela napas dan mencoba mencerna kata-kata Hotaru barusan lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu semua, idiot." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba seakan-akan bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Eh!" seru Mikan sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Natsume.

"Jika waktunya sudah tiba, kau pasti akan mengerti maksud dari ramalan itu." Tambah Natsume lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mikan sambil tersenyum.

Ruka, Hotaru dan Yoichi hanya menatap Natsume tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun saat mendengar ucapannya itu. Hotaru dan Yoichi hanya bisa berpikir, dengan otak Mikan yang kecil dan bodoh itu, kapan waktu yang dimaksud Natume itu akan tiba. Sedangkan Ruka, di dalam hatinya, dia hanya bisa berharap semoga waktu yang dimaksud Natsume itu benar-benar akan tiba, sebab dia merasa kasihan sekali dengan Mikan yang seperti benar-benar berharap untuk mengerti maksud pembicaraan mereka barusan.

Natsume kembali mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan dan tanpa membuang waktunya lagi, Mikan langsung memeluknya dengan erat "Terima kasih Natsume."

* * *

"Perjalanan ke Issengard memerlukan waktu sekitar enam hari, kita telah melakukan perjalanan selama dua hari dan..." Jelas Yuu sambil menatap peta saat mereka sedang beristirahat, namun sebelum ucapannya itu terselesaikan Ruka telah memotongnya.

"Apakah tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi?"

Yuu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Ruka, api unggun yang dibuat mereka membuatnya bisa melihat wajah serius Ruka dengan jelas meski malam sudah tiba, dia juga bisa melihat Mikan yang duduk di antara Natsume dan Hotaru, serta Yoichi yang sudah tertidur dengan lelap di samping Natsume.

"Sebenarnya ada, tapi aku tidak menganjurkan kita untuk mengambil rute itu.." Jawab Yuu pelan.

"Rute apa?" tanya Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Yuu menghela napas "Rute memotong melewati Hutan kabut Islac."

Ruka dan Hotaru langsung terdiam begitu mendengar jawaban Yuu itu.

"Hutan kabut Islac? Apa itu?" tanya Mikan sambil menatap mereka.

Yuu yang sudah cukup mengenal Mikan yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa itu, membalikkan wajahnya menatap Mikan sambil tersenyum "Hutan kabut Islac, adalah hutan yang terletak di kerajaan Orthanc. Hutan ini dulu hutan yang biasa-biasa saja, tapi sejak tiga belas tahun yang lalu hutan ini tiba-tiba menjadi tempat tinggal para makhluk sihir seperti hutan terlarang. Tidak ada yang berani menginjakakan kaki mereka ke hutan itu lagi, sebab siapapun yang menginjakkan kaki ke dalam hutan itu, tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi."

"Hutan terlarang?" tanya Mikan terkejut.

"Ya. Hutan terlarang di kerajaan Arathorn. Kau tahu mengenai hutan itu, Mikan?' tanya Yuu begitu melihat reaksi Mikan.

Mikan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Yuu "Tentu saja aku tahu, Hutan itu adalah rumahku dan Natsume."

Yuu yang mendengar jawaban Mikan sangat terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, Mikan?" tanya Yuu lagi dengan wajah yang benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Selama ini aku dan Natsume tinggal di hutan itu. Hutan itu sama sekali tidak seperti yang dikatakan orang penuh dengan makhluk sihir, sebab selama bertahun-tahun aku hidup di sana, aku hanya pernah bertemu dengan makhluk sihir sekali saja, itupun saat aku, Natsume, Hotaru dan Ruka ingin keluar dari hutan itu."

Yuu sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa ada orang yang bisa hidup bertahun-tahun di dalam hutan terlarang itu, sebab dulu sekali, murid-murid perguruan sihir Ernil pernah melakukan penilitian ke dalam hutan itu, namun dikarenakan banyaknya jebakan sihir dan juga makhluk sihir yang ada di dalam hutan itu, mereka terpaksa menghentikan penilitian mereka, hutan itu terlalu bahaya untuk manusia.

Yuu menatap Natsume dan Mikan begitu dia teringat lagi dengan perubahan tangan Natsume di gunung Ethin saat melawan perampok, kemampuan untuk menggunakan sihir tanpa mantra serta lingkaran sihir Mikan, serta kemapuan fisik dan sihir Natsume yang abnormal. Dia tahu sekali, mereka berdua bukanlah manusia normal, di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, dia mencurigai mereka berdua adalah makhluk sihir.

Benarkah mereka berdua adalah makhluk sihir? Fisik, kebutuhan hidup dan juga cara berpikir mereka sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya, terlebih lagi, dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar atau membaca buku yang menyebutkan adanya makhluk sihir yang semirip itu dengan manusia.

Natsume menyadari pandangan mata Yuu yang terus menatapnya dan Mikan. Dia tahu, Yuu sudah mulai mencurigai jati diri mereka sejak dia melihat perubahan wujudnya di gunung Ethin dan juga Mikan yang menggunakan sihir penyembuh tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir walau dia tidak berani bertanya secara terus terang pada mereka. Dia yang menolak pulang ke Arathorn bersama Tsubasa pasti disebabkan dia ingin menyelidiki siapa sesungguhnya mereka berdua, namun Natsume tidak akan membiarkan dia mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya sebab itu terlalu berbahaya.

"Apakah tidak ada rute lain lagi yang memungkinkan kita mencapai Issengard lebih cepat?" tanya Ruka lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Yuu menggeleng kepalanya.

Ruka hanya bisa menghela napas, dia ingin sekali mencapai kerajaan Issengard lebih cepat lagi, dia benar-benar merasa sangat frustasi dengan keadaanya yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Kita akan tetap menempuh rute melalui Hutan kabut Islac itu." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba mengejutkan semua yang ada disana.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hotaru sambil menatap Natsume dengan tajam.

"Kita tetap akan menggunakan rute melalui hutan kabut Islac. Aku tidak akan mengulang kata-kataku lagi." Jawab Natsume dingin.

"T-Tapi Natsume, hutan itu terlal..." Ujar Yuu cepat, namun sebelum ucapannya itu terselesaikan Natsume telah memotong.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berputar-putar bersama kalian untuk mencapai Issengard."

Natsume sama sekali tidak mau membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, dia ingin segera mencapai kerajaan Issengard dan menuju kerajaan Theoden, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi hanya untuk mencapai kerajaan Issengard, perang yang terjadi sekarang sama sekali tidak dapat dipredeksi, karena itu akan lebih baik jika mereka segera terpisah.

Ruka, Hotaru dan Yuu sebenarnya ingin menolak pilihan Natsume itu, namun mereka membatalkan niat mereka itu saat mendengar suara Nastume, suaranya terdengar sangat dingin dan kesal, mereka tahu, apapun yang mereka katakan Natsume pasti tidak akan mengubah keputusannya lagi.

"Baiklah." Balas Hotaru pelan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi tiba-tiba.

"Hotaru!" teriak Ruka dan Yuu bersamaan, mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka Hotaru akan setuju menempuh rute melalui hutan kabut Islac itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Ruka, bukankah kau ingin mencapai kerajaan Issengard lebih cepat lagi?"

"Benar, tapi..."

"Kalau begitu jangan berkomentar lagi." Balas Hotaru cuek.

Hotaru sebenaranya juga kurang yakin dengan rute hutan kabut Islac itu, tapi begitu dia teringat kekuatan Natsume, dia yakin satu hal, Natsume berani memilih rute itu karena dia yakin mereka bisa melewati hutan itu hidup-hidup, dia tidak akan mungkin membahayakan mereka semua, terutama membahayakan Mikan.

Hotaru sebenarnya juga tahu dan yakin sekali bahwa Natsume dan Mikan bukanlah orang biasa, dia meragukan apakah mereka benar-benar merupakan manusia. Perubahan fisik Natsume jelas sekali bukan suatu perubahan yang bisa dilakukan manusia, makhluk apa mereka sebenarnya? Dia tidak tahu. Hotaru bisa merasakan bahwa Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu sepertinya tahu makhluk apa mereka sebenarnya, hanya saja mereka tidak mau menjawabnya, karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk mencari jawabannya sendiri.

Ruka dan Yuu sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, mereka hanya bisa menerima keputusan menempuh hutan kabut Islac yang telah ditentukan itu tanpa melakukan apapun lagi.

"Natsume, benarkah tidak apa-apa kita menggunakan rute hutan itu?" tanya Mikan yang dari tadi diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka sambil menarik tangan Natsume yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hn. Kau sama sekali tidak perlu menghawatirkan apapun idiot. Tidurlah, besok kita akan melakukan perjalannan lagi." Balas Nastume dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

* * *

"PANGERAN! PUTRI!" teriak seorang prjurit sambil menatap Tsubasa dan Misaki dengan penuh kepanikkan.

"Dimana ibuku?" tanya Tsubasa cepat, dia bisa melihat langit malam ibukota Cardolan yang sudah merah membara.

"Y-Yang Mulia Ratu telah meninggal, Pangeran." Jawab Prajurit itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Mata Tsubasa terbelalak karena terkejut begitu mendengar jawaban prajurit itu.

"Yang Mulia Ratu gugur saat melawan jendral musuh di depan pintu gerbang istana Cardolan." Lanjut prajurit itu lagi.

"T-Tidak mungkin... Ibuku yang kuat itu tidak mungkin kalah, dia tidak mungkin mati..." Ujar Tsubasa pelan dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Pangeran, Putri, cepatlah anda berdua keluar dari ibukota Cardolan sekarang. Ibukota ini sudah tidak bisa kita pertahankan lagi."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkan ibukota, aku harus membalas dendam untuk ibuku!" teriak Tsubasa penuh kemarahan.

"Jangan Pangeran, anda harus segera meninggalkan Cardolan!'' Balas Prajurit itu lagi.

Tsubasa sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapan prajurit itu, satu-satunya yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanyalah satu, yaitu balas dendam untuk ibunya. Namun, tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang menamparnya dengan kuat dan saat dia menatap pemilik tangan itu, dia melihat Misaki menatapnya dengan mata yang berlinang air mata.

"JANGAN BERBUAT BODOH LAGI, TSUBASA! BIBI SUDAH MENINGGAL! KAU ADALAH RAJA DARI KERAJAAN ARATHORN SEKARANG, KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BOLEH MATI ATAU TERTANGKAP OLEH KERAJAAN THEODEN!

Tsubasa terdiam begitu mendengar teriakkan Misaki itu.

"Bibi tidak akan menginginkan kau berbuat seperti itu, kita harus pergi dari ibukota Cardolan sekarang, selama kau masih hidup, kerajaan Arathorn tidak akan pernah runtuh."

Tsubasa sama sekali tidak bisa membalas ucapan Misaki lagi, dia tahu, apa yang dikatakan Misaki benar, dia adalah Raja Arathorn sekarang dan dia tidak boleh mati atau tertangkap, sebab dia adalah satu-satunya harapan kerajaan Arathorn untuk bangkit kembali.

* * *

Well, akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke TODAL setelah sekian lama aku tinggalkan ^^. mungkin chapter ini agak membosankan ya? Sama sekali tidak ada yang seru di chapter ini, karena itu aku akan berusaha untuk chapter berikutnya deh! Oh iya, aku akan memunculkan satu karakter dari Gakuen Alice yang sangat terkenal di chapter berikutnya ( Ada yang bisa menebak siapa? ha..ha..ha...) sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^^

**Yuuto Tamano :** Aku menerima tantanganmu, jadi aku menunggu jawabanmu di chapter ini ( Walau aku pesimis sekali ha..ha..ha..^^ ).

**Rurippe No Kimi :** Well untuk itu, rahasia aja dulu ya ^^

**Bluedelphyl :** Maaf untuk updatenya yang benar2 lama, benar2 maaf ya T-T

**Darkfallenangel :** Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, aku akan berusaha update secepatnya lagi kedepannya T-T

**Little Yurai :** Mungkin chapter ini agak kurang seru, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya seseru mungkin d chapter berikutnya T_T

**Thiex :** Pertanyaanmu itu jawabannya nanti saja ya? Ha..ha..ha.., dan ending fic ini sad atau happy end? Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sebab dalam kerangka kasar fic ini, endingnya bukan sad end tapi sepertinya juga bukan happy end, bagaimana ya aku menjelaskannya? pokonya bukan sad end deh ^^

**Nurika-chan :** Thx sudah add favo fic ini^^

**Shirayuki Asahara :** Thx bgt sudah bersedia menadd favo fic ini ^^

**Sucho :** Thx sudah add favo fic-ku ini ^^

**Yuka kousaka :** Thx sudah add favo fic ini ^^


	21. Chapter 20

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter XX_

"Biar aku yang menjalankan kereta kuda ini saja, Yuu. Kau beristirahat saja dulu." Ujar Ruka sambil menatap Yuu yang sedang menjalankan kereta kuda di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ruka. Aku belum lelah, dan juga aku lebih memilih di luar sini sebab dengan begitu aku bisa mengamati hutan kabut Islac ini dengan baik." Senyum Yuu sambil menatap Ruka.

"Baiklah. Tapi biarkan aku menemanimu di sini ya?" Ujar Ruka lagi dan duduk di sampingnya.

Yuu hanya menggangguk kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan membiarkan Ruka duduk di sampingnya, dia sama sekali tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi, sebab perhatiannya benar-benar terpusat pada pohon-pohon serta semak-semak yang ada di sekeliling mereka. Darahnya sebagai murid perguruan sihir Ernil kini telah bergelora, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan kesempatan untuk mengamati hutan kabut Islac yang terkenal ini begitu saja walau nyawanya mungkin dalam bahaya.

Ruka yang duduk di sampingnya juga sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia sama sekali tidak mau berada di dalam kereta kuda itu, sebab hatinya akan terasa sangat sakit saat dia melihat Mikan tertawa, tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Natsume. Namun dari semua itu, yang paling menyakitkannya adalah saat dia melihat pandangan mata Mikan saat menatap Natsume, pandangannya itu begitu lembut, bahagia dan penuh cinta. Itu semua membuatnya semakin menyadari betapa pentingnya Natsume bagi Mikan.

Ruka mengakui, dia menyukai Mikan. Tanpa disadarinya dia telah jatuh cinta padanya. Senyum, tawa serta sikapnya yang begitu hangat walau kadang bodoh telah berhasil merebut hatinya dengan mudah. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menghilangkan atau menghentikan perasaannya pada Mikan, sebab Mikan terlalu cantik dan bersinar di matanya, tidak akan seorangpun di dunia ini yang sanggup menolak pesonanya itu.

_"Kau tidak akan bisa masuk ke tengah mereka berdua, Ruka."_

Ruka teringat lagi dengan ucapan Hotaru padanya di istana Rohirrim. Dia tahu, apa yang dikatakan Hotaru tidak salah, semua orang yang melihat Natsume dan Mikan pasti bisa melihat adanya sebuah ikatan yang sangat dalam yang terjalin di antara mereka.

Sikap Natsume saat Mikan terpisah darinya, serta perubahan wujud dan kegilaan yang ditunjukkannya saat Mikan terluka membuatnya tahu bahwa Mikan sangat penting bagi Natsume, walau dia juga tidak bisa mempungkiri ketakutan yang ada di hatinya saat melihat Natsume seperti itu. Natsume pasti merupakan makhluk sihir, dia tidak meragukan itu, tapi bagaimana dengan Mikan? Memang Mikan bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir, tapi selebih itu, dia sama sekali tidak bisa apa-apa. Apakah Mikan benar-benar merupakan makhluk sihir seperti Natsume? Dan jika Mikan bukan makhluk sihir melainkan manusia biasa sepertinya, apakah dia bisa berada di samping Natsume seterusnya?

"Ruka, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Yuu tiba-tiba menyadarkan Ruka dari lamunannya.

"Iya."

Yuu menolehkan wajahnya menatap Ruka dengan gugup "A-Aku bukan ingin ikut campur.. Tapi, siapa Natsume dan Mikan itu sebenarnya?"

Ruka sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Yuu itu, dia tahu Yuu sudah mencurigai jati diri Natsume dan Mikan, namun dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka Yuu berani bertanya padanya.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Yuu?"

"K-Kekuatan dan kemampuan Natsume sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan manusia, begitu juga dengan Mikan. Dan tidakkah kau menyadarinya Ruka, selama ini, kuda yang menarik kereta yang kita gunakan selalu saja kelihatan sangat gelisah dan ketakutan. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka walau tidak berhasil. Mulanya, aku pikir itu karena mereka asing pada kita, tapi saat kuda itu menatap Nastume yang turun dari kereta kuda, mereka benar-benar ketakutan hingga tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun."

Ruka hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan Yuu itu, sebab dia tahu, apa yang dikatakan Yuu benar. Ruka masih ingat dengan baik perkataan Mikan bahwa tidak ada seekor binatangpun yang berani berada di dekat Natsume.

"Dan juga tentang mereka berdua yang selama ini hidup di hutan terlarang... Apakah mereka bukan manusia?" tambah Yuu pelan.

Ruka tetap diam sebab dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yuu tersebut.

Yuu yang melihat ekspresi Ruka yang kebingungan mendengar pertanyaannya hanya bisa mengurungkan berbagai pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya sebab dia bisa merasa bahwa Ruka sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa Natsume dan Mikan sesungguhnya.

" Oh, iya! Sepertinya kita mesti hati-hati di hutan ini, sebab hutan ini terkenal sangat berbahaya walau kelihatan sangat damai dan tenang." Ujar Yuu tiba-tiba mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka sambil menatap hutan di sekeliling mereka.

Ruka yang mendengar ucapan Yuu itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu, Yuu mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka karena tidak ingin membebaninya.

"Iya. Aku tahu itu." Balas Ruka pelan sambil menatap sekeliling mereka.

"Kedua kuda kita ini memang sudah kelihatan gelisah dan ketakutan, namun saat memasuki hutan ini, kedua kuda ini jadi semakin gelisah dan ketakutan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sepertinya mereka bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres di hutan ini." Tambah Yuu bingung sambil menatap kedua kuda di depannya.

Ruka hanya menggangguk kepalanya, namun tiba-tiba mereka mendengar Natsume yang berada di dalam kereta kuda di belakang mereka berteriak "Berhenti!"

Yuu dan Ruka sangat terkejut mendengar suara teriakkan Natsume yang tiba-tiba itu. Yuu segera menghentikan kereta kuda dan bersama Ruka, mereka berdua menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Natsume yang telah meloncat turun dari kereta kuda dan berjalan ke depan mereka.

"Natsume! Ada apa?" tanya Mikan sambil mengejarnya dari belakang diikuti Hotaru dan Yoichi.

"Ada apa, Natsume?" tanya Ruka bingung.

"Jaga Mikan." Perintah Natsume tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun, dia berdiri di depan mereka semua menatap semak-semak di depan mereka dengan matanya yang masih ditutup kain.

"Natsume!" panggil Mikan lagi.

"Jangan mendekat, Mikan. Tunngu di sana bersama Ruka dan yang lainnya." Balas Natsume dengan suara tenang.

Mendengar ucapan Natsume, langkah kaki Mikan segera terhenti. Ruka dan Hotaru hanya bisa menatap Natsume tanpa mengucapkan apapun, mereka sudah pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini, kejadian ini mirip sekali dengan kejadian saat Natsume melawan laba-laba raksasa di hutan terlarang.

Ruka segera meloncat turun dari kereta kuda dan berdiri di samping Mikan diikuti dengan Yuu yang meskipun bingung, tahu bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu. Hotaru segera menarik tangan Yoichi dan berlari mendekati Mikan.

Mikan yang menyadari apa yang terjadi hanya bisa menatap Natsume dengan penuh ketakutan. Semak-semak yang ada di depan mereka bergerak, apa yang akan terjadi? Apa yang ada di depan mereka? Apa yang akan mereka hadapi lagi kali ini?

Mikan segera menutup matanya, dia sama sekali tidak berani membayangkan makhluk apa lagi yang ada di balik semak-semak itu. Laba-laba lagikah? Atau ular? Namun, apa yang dipikirkannya itu segera menghilang saat dia mendengar Yoichi berkata "Boneka?"

Dia membuka matanya dan matanya terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat makhluk yang keluar dari balik semak-semak itu. Sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat dengan sebuah kapak di tanggannya berdiri menatap mereka.

Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru dan Yoichi sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang berdiri di depan mereka. Namun, mereka segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Yuu yang sudah pucat pasi, saat mereka mendengarnya berkata "T-Tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin itu ... Bear..."

"Bear? Kau tahu makhluk apa itu, Yuu?" tanya Ruka binggung.

"I-Itu... Bear adalah makhluk sihir kuno yang terkenal sangat berbahaya, bahkan dari beberapa buku yang aku baca, dia kadang dikenal sebagai pemimpin dari makhluk-makhluk sihir di dunia i-ini..." Jawab Yuu terbata-bata tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun dari Bear.

"APA!" teriak Mikan dan Ruka bersamaan sedangkan Hotaru dan Yoichi hanya bisa menatap Yuu dengan wajah yang tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa terkejut mereka.

Mikan segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap Natsume penuh kepanikkan, dan tiba-tiba dia melihat Bear telah berlari dengan cepat ke arah Natsume sambil mengayunkan kapak yang ada di tangannya.

"NATSUME!" teriak Mikan penuh ketakutan.

Natsume dengan lincah meloncat menghindari serangan Bear, namun Bear sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Natsume, dengan gerakannnya yang ringan dan lincah, dia memutar badannya yang kecil dan kembali menyerang Natsume.

Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa menatap Natsume dan Bear tanpa mengucapkan apapun, gerakan mereka terlalu cepat, Bear terus menyerang Natsume dengan agresif dan tanpa henti walau Natsume bisa menghindarinya.

Natsume tiba-tiba meloncat ke belakang dan dari tangannya muncul dua bola api. Natsume melemparkan bola api itu ke arah Bear, namun dengan cekatan dia menggunakan kapak yang ada di tangannya untuk menangkis bola api itu.

Natsume sama sekali tidak membuang kesempatan yang ada, dengan cepat dia bergerak ke arah Bear dan meninju perutnya. Namun, yang membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut adalah Bear sama sekali tidak apa-apa dan dengan cepat dia mengangkat tangannya meninju dagu Natsume hingga dia terpental ke belakang.

Natsume lumayan terkejut dengan pukulan Bear itu dan saat dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Bear, Bear telah berada di depannya sambil mengayunkan kapak di tangannya ke kepala Natsume.

"TIDAK! NATSUME!" teriak Mikan penuh ketakutan sambil berlinang air mata.

Mendengar teriakkan Mikan, Natsume segera mengangkat tangan kirinya menangkap ujung kapak tersebut. Dia memang bisa menghentikan serangan bear, tapi darah merah mengalir melalui telapak tangannya yang menangkap kapak tersebut.

Melihat darah yang mengalir turun dari tangan Natsume, Mikan segera berlari ke arah Natsume tanpa mempedulikan Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi maupun Yuu yang berusaha untuk menghentikannya.

Bear segera membalikkan wajahnya menatap Mikan saat dia merasakan seseorang mendekatinya dari belakang, dengan cepat dia meloncat mendekati Mikan sambil mengayunkan kapaknya

"MIKAN!" teriak Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu dan Yoichi bersamaan.

Mikan sangat terkejut dengan serangan Bear yang tiba-tiba itu, dia segera menutup matanya. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Dia tidak seharusnya berlari mendekati Natsume tanpa persiapan, dia pasti akan mati sekarang.

"MIKAN!" teriak Natsume penuh ketakutan.

Mikan benar-benar tidak dapat bergerak selangkahpun lagi, dia hanya berdiri di tempatnya itu dan mempersiapkan dirinya menerima serangan Bear. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun, saat dia membuka matanya, dia melihat Bear berdiri mematung di depannya dan menatapnya dengan kedua mata bonekanya.

Mikan sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dan meloncat ke belakang. Mikan tahu dengan jelas yang memeluknya dan meloncat kebelakang adalah Natsume, dengan pelan dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Natsume.

Mata Natsume tidak lagi tertutup dengan kain, mata merahnya kini menatap Mikan penuh ketakutan. Mikan juga bisa merasakan tangan Natsume yang berada di pinggangnya gemetar.

"KU BILANG TUNGGU AKU DI SANA! KENAPA KAU BERTINDAK SEMBARANGAN SEPERTI ITU! BAGAIMANA KALAU KAU TERLUKA!" teriak Natsume penuh kemarahan.

"M-Maaf... A-Aku hanya... Aku hanya.." Balas Mikan terbata-bata sambil berlinang air mata.

Sebelum Mikan menyelesaikan ucapannya itu, Bear tiba-tiba kembali bergerak menyerang mereka. Natsume kembali memeluk Mikan untuk menghindari serangan tersebut, namun tiba-tiba Bear melemparkan kapaknya ke belakang dan dengan kuat dia menarik tangan Mikan sehingga terlepas dari pelukan Natsume.

"NATSUME!" teriak Mikan ketakutan.

Bear melepaskan tangannya yang menarik Mikan dan berdiri tepat di depan Mikan sambil menatap Natsume dengan tajam seakan-akan ingin melindungi Mikan darinya.

Semua yang terjadi di depan mereka sangat cepat, Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Bear yang tadi menyerang Mikan tiba-tiba berhenti dan sekarang bersikap seakan-akan ingin melindunginya dari Natsume.

Melihat sikap Bear itu, kemarahan memenuhi hati Natsume, beraninya makhluk di depannya itu merebut Mikan dari sisinya, beraninya makhluk di depannya itu memisahkan Mikan darinya.

"Lepaskan dia... Kembalikan dia padaku.." Perintah Natsume dengan suaranya yang dingin dan menakutkan, mata merahnya kini bersinar penuh kemarahan dan semua yang ada di sana bisa merasakan dengan jelas niat membunuh darinya.

Bear sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapan Natsume itu, dia tetap menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kembalikan dia padaku..." Ulang Natsume lagi dengan meninggikan suaranya.

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi serta Yuu tiba-tiba kembali merasakan perasaan tidak enak, mereka semua menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Natsume, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas tangan Natsume yang kini mulai berubah.

"KEMBALIKAN DIA!" teriak Natsume sambil bergerak menyerang Bear.

Bear menghindar serangan Natsume sambil menarik tangan Mikan yang kini menatap Natsume dengan mata terbelalak.

"JANGAN KAU SENTUH DIA!" teriak Natsume lagi dan dengan cepat dia kembali menghunuskan tangannya yang seperti cakar menyerang Bear.

Kecepatan gerak Natsume benar-benar tidak normal lagi, dengan kuku tangannya yang panjang dan tajam dia memotong tangan Bear yang menarik tangan Mikan.

Tangan Bear yang menarik Mikan terputus dan mengakibatkannya kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga jatuh ke bawah, namun sebelum badannya mendarat di atas tanah, dia merasakan Natsume memeluk pinggangnya.

"N-Natsume.." Panggil Mikan sambil mengangkat kepalanya untuk manatap Natsume, tapi tangan kanan Natsume yang memeluknya tiba-tiba menekan kepalanya kembali ke dadanya yang bidang.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, di dalam pikirannya sekarang hanya ada kemarahan dan niat untuk membunuh makhluk di depannya yang berani merebut Mikan darinya. Dia melepaskan tangan kirinya yang berada di pinggang Mikan dan mengangkatnya ke arah Bear yang berdiri dengan sebelah tangan saja di depan mereka.

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu hanya bisa menatap Natsume dengan penuh ketakutan saat melihatnya tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar penuh kegilaan. Angin tiba-tiba bertiup dengan kencang dengan Natsume dan Mikan sebagai sumbernya, di depan tangan Natsume tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkarang sihir berwarna hitam.

Bear sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun saat melihat lingkaran sihir tersebut, dia hanya berdiri menatap mereka karena dia tahu dengan baik bahwa dia tidak akan mungkin bisa menghindari sihir Natsume itu, namun sebelum Natsume melancarkan sihirnya, tiba-tiba Mikan berteriak dengan keras sambil memeluk Natsume "HENTIKAN NATSUME! JANGAN!"

Mendengar suara teriakkan Mikan dan merasakan pelukkan Mikan, Natsume tiba-tiba tersadar dari pikiran gilanya, angin yang berhembus dan juga lingkarang sihir yang dibuatnya menghilang. Dia segera menundukkan wajahnya menatap Mikan yang ada di dalam pelukannya, dia bisa merasakan tangan yang memeluknya gemetar karena ketakutan dan saat Mikan mengangkat wajahnya menatapnya, dia bisa melihat air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya dengan deras "A-Aku mohon jangan pernah pergi ke sana, Natsume... Aku mohon kembalilah padaku... Jangan pergi ke sana..."

"Maaf... Maafkan aku, aku..." Balas Nastume pelan sambil membalas pelukan Mikan dengan erat, tangannya yang seperti cakarpun kembali seperti semula dengan cepat.

Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Lagi-lagi dia kehilangan kendali akan dirinya. Saat dia melihat Bear merebut Mikan darinya dan berdiri di depan Mikan seakan-akan mau melindunginya dari dirinya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

"Jangan pergi ke sana lagi seperti dulu, Natsume... Aku mohon..." Pinta Mikan lagi sambil berlinang air mata dan mempererat pelukannya. Saat dia melihat perubahan tangan dan sikap Natsume serta perasaan tidak enak yang menyelimutinya, dia tahu, itu adalah perasaan yang dirasakannya saat mereka masih kecil, perasaan yang dirasakannya saat dia melihat sosok Natsume yang sesungguhnya dan hampir kehilangannya.

Natsume ingin sekali mengucapkan bahwa dia tidak akan kemana-mana, dia ingin sekali mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah pergi ke sana lagi dan membiarkan sisi gelapnya mengambil alih, namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukan suaranya untuk berkata seperti itu.

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat mereka sejak kemunculan Bear karena rasa terkejut dan juga ketakutan.

"Natsume, tanganmu, perlihatkan tanganmu yang terluka itu padaku." Perintah Mikan sambil melepaskan pelukkannnya dan menarik tangan kiri Natsume.

Air mata Mikan kembali mengalir saat melihat luka di tangan Natsume, dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyembuhkan luka tersebut "Maaf... Maaf karena aku sama sekali tidak berguna, maaf karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantumu..."

Hati Natsume terasa sangat sakit saat dia melihat air mata Mikan, dengan tangannya yang sudah disembuhkan, dia menghapus air mata Mikan "Jangan menangis lagi, kau terlihat semakin jelek kalau menangis."

Mikan hanya menggangguk kepalanya dan kembali memeluk Natsume.

Bear yang ada di depan mereka tiba-tiba bergerak, secara insting Natsume langsung memindahkan Mikan ke belakangnya dan menatap Bear dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

Bear sama sekali tidak mempedulikan mereka berdua, dia berjalan memungut tangannya yang putus dengan santai.

"N-Natsume, sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak berbahaya lagi..." Ujar Mikan pelan sambil mengintip dari balik punggung Natsume.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, namun dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Mikan benar sebab dia sama sekali tidak merasakan aura membunuh dari Bear lagi.

Mikan tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Bear.

"MIKAN!" teriak Ruka dan Yuu terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Dia sama sekali tidak berbahaya.." Balas Mikan pelan sambil menatap Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menghentikan Mikan, sebab dia tahu Bear sama sekali tidak berbahaya bagi Mikan. Bear muncul di depan mereka dan ingin membunuhnya pasti karena dia merasakan aura kegilaan yang dikeluarkannya untuk membuat makhluk sihir di hutan ini menghindari mereka. Dan saat dia melihat Mikan dengan jelas untuk pertama kalinya, dia langsung berbalik melindungi Mikan darinya, pasti karena Bear tahu siapa Mikan sebenarnya dan siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Bear mengangkat kepalanya menatap Mikan dan dengan ragu-ragu Mikan berlutut di depannya, dia mengangkat tangganya dengan pelan, cahaya yang hangat muncul dari tanggannya dan tiba-tiba tangan Bear yang putus itu tersambung kembali seperti semula.

Ruka, Hotaru dan Yuu yang melihat sihir Mikan sangat terkejut. Selama ini mereka mengira sihir penyembuh Mikan sama dengan sihir penyembuh mereka, tapi melihat sihir penyembuhnya sekarang, mereka tahu, sihirnya berbeda dengan sihir mereka. Mereka tidak pernah mendengar adanya sihir yang bisa merekonstruksi bagian tubuh yang terputus meskipun yang direkonstruksi itu adalah makhluk sihir, bahkan sihir penyembuh kerajaan Orthanc yang terkenal sebagai sihir penyembuh terhebat sepanjang masa juga sama sekali tidak mungkin dapat melakukan itu.

Bear mengerakkan tangannya yang tersambung kembali dan menggangguk kepalanya pada Mikan untuk berterima kasih.

Mikan tersenyum melihat sikap Bear "Maafkan sikap Natsume ya..."

"Hei Idiot! Kau sama sekali tidak perlu minta maaf padanya, dia melukaiku dan aku memutuskan tangannya, itu impas tahu?" Ujar Natsume kesal sambil menatap Mikan dan Bear.

"Itu sangat berbeda tahu! Luka di tanganmu bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya, namun tangannya yang putus tidak dapat disambung kembali jika aku tidak membantunya!" Balas Mikan sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Natsume.

"Berikan saja dia benang dan jarum, dia dapat menjahit tangannya yang putus itu sendiri!"

Mikan terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Natsume dan kembali membalikkan kepalanya menatap Bear. Bear memang merupakan makhluk sihir, namun bagaimanapun juga fisiknya adalah boneka kain yang berisi kapas.

"Ehm... Jika kau menjahit tanganmu yang putus itu, apa tanganmu yang putus itu bisa kembali seperti semula?" tanya Mikan pelan.

Bear kembali menggangguk kepalanya.

"Tuh kan?" Ujar Natsume sambil berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

Bear sama sekali tidak bergerak menyerang Natsume lagi, dia hanya menatapnya dengan tajam dan Natsume juga membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan yang sama tajamnya.

Melihat keadaan yang benar-benar tidak berbahaya lagi, Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu berjalan mendekati mereka. Namun, saat mereka telah berada di samping mereka bertiga, Natsume dan Bear tiba-tiba bergerak dan membelakangi mereka semua dengan wajah serius. Natsume berdiri di depan mereka semua, sedangkan Bear berdiri di belakang mereka.

"A-Ada apa Natsume?" tanya Mikan bingung dan berjalan ke belakang punggung Natsume dengan penuh ketakutan begitu melihat wajah serius Natsume.

"Jangan ke mana-mana lagi, tetaplah di belakangku." Perintah Natsume tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun pada Mikan.

Mikan mengangguk kepalanya dengan cepat.

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu yang menyadari perubahan sikap Natsume dan Bear tahu, telah terjadi sesuatu, mereka segera mencabut pedangnya sedangkan Yoichi yang tidak memiliki pedang mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap-siap untuk melancarkan sihir kepada makhluk apapun yang akan muncul.

Suara siualan serigala tiba-tiba terdengar dengan jelas dan dari semak-semak di sekeliling mereka tiba-tiba muncul segerombolan serigala.

Mata Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat serigala-serigala tersebut, jumlah mereka ada sekitar dua puluh, bulu mereka berwarna putih dengan mata berwarna merah, ukuran badan, cakar serta gigi mereka juga lebih besar dan runcing dari pada serigala umumnya.

"T-Tidak mungkin... Bagaimana mungkin ada segerombolan serigala sihir di hutan ini..." Ujar Yuu dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"N-Natsume..." Panggil Mikan sambil mengenggam ujung baju Natsume dengan tangannya yang gemetar.

"Mudur ke belakang, Mikan. Berdirilah di antara Ruka dan yang lainnya. Kau tgidak perlu khawatir, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja." Perintah Natsume sambil menatap Mikan.

Mikan mengangguk kepalanya dan mundur ke belakang walaupun di dalam hatinya dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan Natsume dan membiarkan dia bertarung dengan gerombolan serigala itu.

"Kalian semua, jaga dia!" Perintah Natsume lagi sambil menatap Ruka, Hotaru dan Yuu.

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu segera mengangguk kepala mereka dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Natsume membuat pilar api mengelilingi mereka berlima.

Melihat pilar api yang dibuat Natsume, serigala-serigala itu tiba-tiba meloncat menyerang Natsume dan Bear yang berada di luar pilar api itu. Natsume dan Bear sama sekali tidak membiarkan serigala-serigala itu menyerang mereka begitu saja, mereka berdua menghindar dan balas menyerang.

Bear meloncat ke samping dan memungut kapak yang tadi dilemparnya, dengan sigap dia mengayunkannya untuk menyerang serigala tersebut, sedangkan Natsume yang memang tidak memiliki senjata untuk melawan serigala-serigala tersebut meloncat ke atas dan membuat bola api untuk menyerang mereka.

Serigala-serigala itu sama sekali tidak takut dengan Natsume dan juga Bear, mereka malah semakin agresif menyerang.

Saat Natsume melawan beberapa serigala yang ada di depannya, tiba-tiba salah seekor serigala yang ada di belakangnya membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna violet.

"NATSUME! BELAKANGMU!" teriak Mikan penuh ketakutan saat melihat dari dalam lingkarang sihir itu meluncur listrik yang kuat ke arah Natsume.

Mendengar teriakkan Mikan, secara refrek Natsume segera meloncat menghindari sihir tersebut, begitu juga dengan serigala-serigala yang dihadapinya.

Natsume menolehkan wajahnya menatap Mikan, dia bisa melihat wajah ketakutan dan kepanikkan di wajahnya dengan jelas. Natsume tahu, dia tidak akan bisa melawan semua serigala-serigala ini tanpa menggunakan kekuatan aslinya, namun jika dia menggunakan kekuatan aslinya, dia takut sisi gelapnya yang penuh kegilaan akan muncul kembali.

Serigala-serigala itu kembali menyerang Natsume. Namun kali ini bukan dengan fisik saja, mereka mulai menyerangnya dengan sihir. Natsume berusaha untuk menghindar dan membalas serangan sihir itu walaupun dia mulai terdesak.

"Kita harus membantu Natsume." Ujar Ruka sambil menatap Natsume yang sedang melawan serigala-serigala itu.

Mikan, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu mengangguk kepala mereka, namun sebelum mereka melakukan sesuatu, beberapa ekor serigala tiba-tiba meloncat masuk melewati pilar api yang dibuat Natsume.

Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu sangat terkejut melihat serigala-serigala itu. Ruka dan Hotaru segera mencabut pedang di pinggang mereka dan berlari menyerang serigala-serigala itu, sedangkan Yoichi dan Yuu juga segera maju sambil membaca mantara dan membuat sihir untuk menyerang serigala-serigala itu.

Mikan yang sama sekali tidak bisa apa-apa hanya bisa menatap sekelilingnya dengan penuh ketakutan dan kepanikkan, dia sama sekali tidak mencabut pedang sihir Shire di pinggangnya ataupun melancarkan sihir, dia sama sekali idak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Sambil melawan serigala-serigala itu, Natsume bisa melihat keadaan mereka yang mulai terdesak. Dia bisa melihat Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu yang melawan serigala yang berhasil menerobos pilar api yang dibuatnya. Matanya terbelalak karena terkejut saat dia melihat seekor serigala tiba-tiba meloncat masuk ke dalam pilar api menyerang Mikan.

"MIKAN! BELAKANGMU!"

Mendengar teriakkan Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Mikan, sedangkan Mikan segera membalikkan wajahnya ke belakang dan saat dia melihat seekor serigala telah berada di atas sambil membuka mulutnya yang besar mengincar lehernya, dia segera menutup matanya, dia tidak bisa menghindar serangan serigala itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba Mikan mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan serigala yang ada di depannya, saat dia membuka matanya, dia melihat Bear telah berada di depannya meninju serigala itu.

Natsume segera meloncat memasuki pilar api itu dan berlari ke arah Mikan tanpa mempedulikan serigala-serigala yang menyerangnya lagi begitu juga dengan Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu. Mereka semua kembali berkumpul di samping Mikan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Mikan?" tanya Ruka khawatir.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Mikan sambil gemetar, namun saat dia melihat Natsume telah berada di depannya, dia segera memeluknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, idiot?" tanya Natsume pelan.

Mikan sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Natsume itu, dia hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya sambil menangis. Natsume menatap sekeliling mereka, dia bisa melihat para serigala itu telah berhenti menyerang dan berjalan mengelilingi mereka seakan-akan mereka merupakan santapan makanan mereka yang tidak berdaya.

Natsume tahu dia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi untuk meloloskan mereka semua dari serigala-serigala ini, dia harus menggunakan kekuatan aslinya, dia membutuhkan sisi gelapnya. Dengan pelan dia melepaskan tangan Mikan yang memeluknya dan menghapus air matanya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, namun mata merahnya yang menatapnya penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Natsume..." Panggil Mikan pelan saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu sebab dia bisa melihat kesedihan di wajah Natsume dengan jelas.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap Bear "Bawalah dia dan semua yang ada disini pergi dari sini."

Semua yang ada di sana sangat terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Natsume itu.

"A-Apa maksudmu Natsume? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini!" Ujar Mikan terkejut sambil menggenggam lengan baju Natsume.

"Apa maksudmu, Natsume?" tanya Ruka dan Yuu terkejut.

"Kami tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian melawan serigala-serigala ini, kak Natsume?" tambah Yoichi, sedangkan Hotaru hanya menatap Natsume dengan mata tajam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Natsume sama seali tidak mempedulikan ucapan mereka itu "Lindungi mereka semua." tambahnya lagi sambil menatap Bear yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Bear tiba-tiba menggangguk kepalanya.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANMU NATSUME!" teriak Mikan sambil memeluk Natsume dengan erat sambil menangis.

"Pergilah dulu bersama mereka, aku janji akan segela menyusulmu." Balas Natsume sambil menatap Mikan.

"TIDAK!" teriak Mikan lagi, namun Bear tiba-tiba meloncat dan dengan tangan bonekanya, dia memukul belakang leher Mikan hingga pingsan.

Natsume segera menangkap badan Mikan dan membalikkan matanya menatap Bear dan menggangguk kepalanya dengan pelan sebagai tanda terima kasih karena dia tahu, Mikan tidak akan mungkin bersedia meninggalkannya sendirian melawan serigala ini dan yang terpenting dia tidak akan mungkin bisa memukul Mikan hingga pingsan seperti ini.

Natsume menggendong tubuh Mikan dan menyerahkannya pada Ruka "Aku akan segera menyusul kalian semua, karena itu jaga dia dan ikutilah boneka itu."

Ruka dan semuanya ingin sekali menolak ucapan Natsume itu, namun saat mereka melihat sinar mata Natsume, mereka semua akhirnya menggangguk kepala mereka.

"Pastikan kau menyusul kami secepatnya, Natsume." Ujar Ruka sambil menggendong tubuh Mikan di belakangnya.

"Hn." Balas Natsume.

"Kak Nat..." Ujar Yoichi sambil menatap Natsume, namun Natsume tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya memerintahkan Yoichi untuk berhenti berbicara.

Yoichi sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, sejak kejadian di istana rohirrim, dia sebenarnya sudah sadar bahwa Natsume sama sekali bukanlah manusia normal biasanya. Natsume sangat kuat dan penuh perhitungan, namun dia tetap saja merasa ragu apakah dia bisa mengalahkan semua serigala sihir ini sendirian.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Yoichi, serahkan semuanya padaku. Kau bantu Ruka menjaga idiot itu." Ujar Natsume sambil menepuk kepala Yoichi dan pelan.

Yoichi mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan "Aku mengerti."

Natsume tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Yoichi, meski Yoichi masih kecil, dia adalah anak yang bisa diandalkan. Natsume mengangkat wajahnya menatap Hotaru dan Yuu, mereka berdua segera menggangguk kepala mereka sebab mereka sudah tahu apa maksud dari pandangan Natsume itu.

Natsume kembali menatap Mikan dan dengan lembut dia menghapus air mata di pipinya "Aku akan segera menyusulmu."

Selesai berkata begitu Natsume segera membalikkan wajahnya ke depan. Dia memadamkan pilar api yang dibuatnya dan mengangkat tangannya membuat sebuah lingkarang sihir berwarna coklat besar di depannya.

Tiba-tiba tanah di sisi kanan dan kiri depan mereka melonjak naik ke atas setebal tiga puluh sentimeter. Sisi kanan dan sisi kiri tanah itu kemudian melengkung dan bersatu sehingga terbentuk sebuah terowongan panjang yang menghubungkan mereka ke balik semak-semak di depan mereka.

"Pergilah sekarang!" perintah Natsume dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi Bear, Ruka yang mengendong Mikan, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu segera berlari memasuki terowongan itu.

Serigala-serigala yang melihat mereka berlari memasuki terowongan yang menghubungkan mereka dengan semak-semak di depan mereka segera membalikkan badannya untuk mengejar mereka, namun Natsume segera membuat pilar api untuk menghentikan gerakan mereka.

"Lawan kalian adalah aku." Ujarnya dingin.

Natsume sama sekali tidak memadamkan pilar api yang kini mengelilinginya dan juga serigala-serigala itu meskipun Mikan dan yang lainnya telah berhasil meninggalkan tempatnya berada sekarang.

Tiba-tiba kuku Natsume kembali memanjang dan berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah cakar binatang buas, dari balik lehernya tato berwarna hitam menjalar naik memenuhi wajahnya.

Serigala-serigala yang melihat perubahan bentuk Natsume itu tiba-tiba diserang perasaan takut, mereka sama sekali tidak berani mendekati Natsume, mereka semua bisa merasakan keanehan dan bahaya dari Natsume yang ada di depan mereka sekarang.

"Kalian ingin bermainkan? Akan aku temani kalian bermain." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar penuh kegilaan menatap serigala-serigala itu

* * *

Ruka yang menggendong Mikan di belakangnya, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu berlari mengikuti Bear yang ada di depan mereka. Mereka tahu, mereka telah berada di tempat yang lumayan jauh dari tempat Natsume dan serigala-serigala sihir itu berada.

Bear yang berlari di depan mereka tiba-tiba berhenti berlari dan berdiri mematung sambil menatap semak-semak di samping mereka.

Ruka dan yang lainnya segera berhenti berlari dan menatap Bear penuh kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ruka pelan.

Bear sama sekali tidak mempeduikan pertanyaan Ruka itu dan tiba-tiba dari balik semak-semak yang ditatap Bear, mereka mendengar suara beberapa orang yang berteriak "BEAAAAAR!"

Ruka dan yang lainnya hanya bisa berdiri tidak mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat saat pemilik suara-suara itu. Pemilik suara-suara itu adalah sebuah boneka kain berbentuk kucing, kelinci, buah pir dan beruang yang bentuknya agak berbeda dari bear.

"Boneka yang bisa bergerak dan berbicara?" Ujar Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Boneka-boneka yang berlari mendekati Bear segera berhenti saat menyadari keberadaan Ruka dan yang lainnya.

"S-Siapa kalian?" tanya boneka kelinci itu sambil menatap Ruka dan yang lainnya.

"T-Tidak mungkin... ternyata di dunia ini ada makhuk sihir yang bisa berbicara seperti kita..." Ujar Yuu terbata-bata sambil menatap boneka-boneka di depan mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

* * *

"Jadi begitu ya?" ujar boneka kucing dan kelinci bersamaan saat mendengar penjelasan Ruka.

"Aku harap teman kalian itu, sama sekali tidak apa-apa, sebab gerombolan serigala-serigala sihir itu sangat kuat dan juga kejam terhadap lawan mereka." Tambah boneka beruang yang ada di samping Ruka dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kak Natsume sangat kuat, dia pasti tidak akan apa-apa." Ujar Yoichi tanpa ekspresi walau di dalam hatinya dia juga sangat takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap Natsume.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Senyum boneka buah pir.

Ruka dan yang lainnya berjalan mengikuti Bear dan boneka-boneka lainnya itu menuju tempat tinggal Bear, mereka memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di sana dan menunggu Natsume. Ruka dan yang lainnya tidak mengalami masalah lagi untuk berkomunkasi dengan Bear, Bear memang tidak bisa berbicara, tapi dia mengerti semua perkataan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian tadi berteriak ketakutan memanggil Bear?" tanya Yuu tiba-tiba.

Mendengar pertanyaan Yuu itu, semua boneka itu kecuali Bear menolehkan kepala mereka kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya sejak tadi pagi kami merasakan aura kegilaan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti hutan ini." Jawab boneka buah pir pelan.

"Aura kegilaan?" tanya Yuu dan Ruka bingung.

"Iya, aura kegilaan. Bear menyuruh kami bersembunyi di rumahnya dan pergi memeriksanya. Namun, kami sama sekali tidak bisa bersembunyi terus, sebab aura kegilaan itu semakin kuat dan kami semua sangat ketakutan. Makhluk apapun yang datang ke dalam hutan ini, aku harap dia tidak akan memperburuk keadaan lagi seperti Wolf." jelas boneka beruang penuh ketakutan.

"Wolf?" tanya Ruka dan Yuu lagi, sedangkan Hotaru dan Yoichi yang dari tadi diam hanya bisa menatap boneka beruang itu.

"Wolf adalah musuh kami. Dia tiba-tiba muncul di hutan ini tiga belas tahun yang lalu dan mengacau kedamaian hutan ini. Dia berbentuk seperti seekor serigala besar. Oh iya, gerombolan serigala yang tadi kalian temui itu juga merupakan anak buahnya. Kami dengar dia datang ke hutan ini karena dia dikalahkan oleh makhluk sihir lainnya. Tidak ada yang tahu makhluk sihir apa yang berhasil mengalahkannya sampai dia kehilangan mata kanannya, tapi sepertinya dia sangat mendendam pada makhluk itu."

"Tiga belas tahun yang lalu? Jadi yang selama ini menyerang siapapun yang memasuki hutan ini adalah makhluk itu dan anak buahnya ya?" tanya Yoichi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Boneka beruang dan yang lainnya segera menggangguk kepala mereka.

"Akhirnya misteri hutan kabut Islac ini terjawab juga." Ujar Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Ruka dan Yuu hanya bisa menatap Hotaru dan Yoichi yang cuek itu tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak kelihatan terkejut mendengar penjelasan mengenai keadaan hutan ini dari boneka-boneka ini.

"Ehm... Ruka-san? Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanya boneka beruang tiba-tiba sambil menatap Ruka.

"Silakan, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" balas Ruka sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa gadis yang ada di punggungmu itu?" tanya boneka beruang itu lagi sambil menatap Mikan yang ada di punggung Ruka begitu juga dengan boneka-boneka lainnya, mereka semua menatap Mikan dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Gadis ini adalah Mikan. Dia pingsan dipukul Bear karena dia tidak akan mungkin mau meninggalkan Natsume teman kami yang sedang melawan serigala itu," jawab Ruka sambil menatap Mikan "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Makhluk apa dia sebenarnya?" tanya boneka kucing tiba-tiba.

"Eh!" seru Ruka terkejut begitu mendengar pertanyaan boneka kucing tersebut begitu juga dengan Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu?" tanya Hotaru sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Dia bukan manusia kan? Makhluk apa dia sebenarnya?" tanya boneka kelinci sambil menatap Hotaru.

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Dia cantik sekali, dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti manusia, namun yang paling penting saat kami menatapnya, kami merasakan perasaan hangat dan damai, bahkan aura kegilaan yang kami rasakan itu tidak kami rasakan lagi." Tambah boneka kucing pelan.

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, mereka semua menolehkan mata mereka menatap Mikan yang masih belum sadar.

Hotaru dan Yoichi hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati mereka, apakah Mikan benar-benar bukan manusia? Begitu juga dengan Natsume, namun jika mereka bukanlah manusia, makhluk apa mereka sebenarnya? Sedangkan Ruka dan Yuu yang telah mempredeksi Natsume dan Mikan adalah makhluk sihir menjadi semakin ragu, boneka-boneka yang merupakan makhluk sihir ini sendiri tidak tahu siapa Mikan itu sebenarnya, benarkah Natsume dan Mikan merupakan makhluk sihir?

Bear yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia tetap berjalan di depan mereka tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Namun, tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan mengangkat kapak yang ada ditangannya.

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi, Yuu dan boneka-boneka yang melihat perubahan sikap Bear segera menyadari telah terjadi sesuatu, mereka semua segera bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi.

Mereka semua menatap ke depan mereka, namun tiba-tiba dari langit muncul seekor burung rajawali besar terbang dengan cepat ke arah mereka dan menyambar Mikan yang berada di punggung Ruka.

Ruka dan yang lainnya sangat terkejut dengan kemunculan rajawali besar yang tiba-tiba menyambar Mikan. Bear segera melempar kapak di tangannya ke arah rajawali itu, namun rajawali itu dengan mudah menghindar dan terbang tinggi dengan Mikan di kakinya.

"MIKAN!" teriak Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu bersamaan.

Mereka sama sekali tiak berani membuat lingkarang sihir menyerang rajawali itu sebab mereka takut serangan sihir mereka akan mengenai Mikan. Ruka ingin sekali menggunakan sihir mengendalikan binatangnya untuk menyerang rajawali itu, namun di sekelilingnya sama sekali tidak ada binatang.

Mereka hanya bisa mengejar rajawali yang terbang semakin tinggi itu dengan penuh kepanikkan.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa mereka bisa lengah dan membiarkan Mikan diculik oleh rajawali itu? Namun yang paling penting, apa yang akan terjadi jika Natsume tahu, Mikan diculik rajawali itu?

* * *

Natsume berdiri menatap satu-satunya serigala yang tersisa di depannya. Di sekelilingnya mayat serigala-serigala yang berumuran darah dan tercabik-cabik bertebaran di mana-mana. Badannya penuh dengan darah serigala-serigala yang dibunuhnya dan sebuah senyum penuh kegilaan terlukis di wajahnya yang penuh dengan tato berwarna hitam.

Serigala yang berada di hadapannya hanya bisa menatap Natsume penuh ketakutan tanpa melakukan apapun setelah melihatnya membantai teman-temannya tanpa ampun.

Natsume tiba-tiba berlari mendekati serigala itu, dia mengangkat tangan kirinya mencekik leher serigala itu, sedangkan tangan kanannnya dengan cepat menusuk jantung serigala itu dan menarik keluar jantungnya.

Natsume tertawa terbahak-bahak saat merasakan detakan jantung serigala yang ada di tangannya itu. Bau darah di seklilingnya dan juga percikan darah yang mengenai badannya membuatnya merasa sangat puas dan juga senang. Dia meremas jantung ditangan kanannya sehingga hancur dan membuangnya ke atas tanah. Dia menatap sekelilinya dan dengan pelan dia menjilat darah para serigala yang ada ditangannya.

Natsume tersenyum lebar saat dia merasakan darah para serigala itu dan terus menjilat darah ditangannya. Namun, tiba-tiba dia tersadar dari pikiran gilanya. Dia segera berhenti menjilat darah ditangannya dan menatap sekelilingnya. Dia bisa melihat darah dan mayat serigala yang tercabik-cabik di sekelilingnya serta tangan dan badannya yang berlumuran darah.

Ketakutan dan kesedihan menghampirinya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan sisi gelapnya, melihat dirinya sekarang dia hanya merasa dia semakin terpisah dari Mikan. Dia tidak mau Mikan melihat bentuk aslinya dan juga mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya telah dia lakukan di dunia ini, namun yang terpenting dia takut jika suatu saat, saat dia kehilangan kendali akan dirinya dia akan melukai Mikan.

Di dalam hatinya terdalam, dia tahu, hari dirinya untuk berpisah dengan Mikan akan segera tiba. Memikirkan Mikan tidak ada di sampingnya, memikirkan dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya serta merasakan kehangatan badannya, dia merasa sangat takut. Saat dia melihat Bear merebut Mikan darinya, dia langsung kehilangan kendali akan dirinya, apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika hari di mana dia harus meninggalkan Mikan benar-benar tiba? Dia tidak berani memikirkannya, namun dia tahu, dia harus memikirkannya demi keselamatan Mikan.

* * *

Akhirnya bisa update juga! oh iya! Selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakannya, mohon maaf lahir batin ya!^^. Aku senang sekali akhirnya Bear muncul juga ( Bear termasuk tokoh favoritku di gakuen alice sih, ha..ha..ha.. Makanya aku memunculkannya di sini ) dan aku mau bertanya nih ( pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah basi sih ) menurut pembaca, cerita ini jadi bertele-tele dan membosankan tidak? Soalnya tidak tahu mengapa, aku tiba-tiba merasa cerita ini jadi bertele-tele dan membosankan? ( karena terlalu lama meninggalkan fic ini dan terpusat pada UM, aku jadi kurang bisa menangkap perasaan untuk fic ini T_T )

**Kuroichibhineko :** Ha..ha... ha.. ( tertawa gugup nih -_-" ) sepertinya aku memang tidak punya bakat dalam memberantas typoss, tapi bagaimana dengan chapter ini, demi chapter ini aku sudah memakai kacamataku dan memeriksa typossnya pada siang hari ( Biasanya aku memeriksa pada tengah malam dan tanpa pake kacamata dengan mata yang sudah minus 2.5 ), aku akan berusahan semakin keras deh! thx tuk kritikan dan suportnya ^^

**Kazuki NightFlame47 :** Thx sudah meriview fic ini^^ aku harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu ^^

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami** : Iya, semuanya sudah pada curiga, tapi siapa sebenarnya mereka berdua masih belum abisa aku jawab, dan kurasa aku masi membutuhkan waktu yang ckup lama untuk menjawabnya T_T ( ketahuilah aku sebenarnya juga ingin sekali segera mengetik chapter di mana jati diri mereka ketahuan, tapi tidak bisa karena aku takut jalan cerita fic ini nanti jadi tidak nyambung sebab masih banyak komponen yang belum lengkap ) Karena itu ikuti terus fic ini ya! ha..ha..ha... ^^

**Thi3x :** Perang memang sudah dimulai, NxM memang belum terlibat sepenuhnya di dalam perang, tapi... (baca saja seterusnya sebab jika aku ceritakan sekarang kayaknya tidak seru lagi )^^ untuk Hotaru, nantikan saja waktunya tiba. Lalu untuk tokoh barunya... Ya, dia adalah Bear! tokoh favoritku ^^ tapi setelah aku teliti2 tokoh baru dari chapter ini sepertinya bukan hanya Bear saja ya? Soalnya masih ada boneka-boneka lainnya yang muncul ( ha..ha..ha.. mungkin karena dalam gakuen alice mereka juga tidak memiliki peran penting seperti Bear, makanya aku jadi lupa -_-" ) Di chapter berikutnya akan muncul banyak sekali tokoh-tokoh penting di fic ini yang juga merupakan tokoh penting di gakuen aice ( mungkin, jika tidak ada halangan ), ku rasa kau bisa menebak salah satunya dengan melihat kemunculan Bear di sini ( tapi bukan Kaname loh! Kaname waktunya muncul masih lama Ha..ha..ha.. )! Aku memang suka main tebak-tebakkan ya! Dan thx bgt untuk bantuanmu yang luar biasa itu! Thx bangeeet! bagaimana dengan jumlah typoss di chapter ini? ^^

**Daiyaki Aoi :** Thx bgt untuk pujiannya, untuk pertanyaanmu mengenai bagian sedihnya aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang begitu juga dengan jati diri NxM sebenarnya ^^ jadi nantikan saja ya! untuk fic-ku Diary 3 Diary, mungkin aku akan membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama untuk menupdatenya ( Gara2 aku tertarik dengan kompetisi yang kalian adakan ^^ ) dan iya! Keren banget tu fic Vera maharani! gaya tulisnya sangat berbeda dan aku suka sekali ^^ walau aku belum sempat reviewnya T_T

**Aiko Uchinami :** Thx bgt sudah bersedia menadd favo fic ini dan meriview fic ini, aku akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya^^


	22. Chapter 21

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_chapter XXI_

_Mikan berlari sambil menatap sekelilingnya yang penuh kegelapan. Dia terus berlari dan tanpa disadarinya, badannya semakin mengecil dan dia kembali menjadi dirinya saat berusia enam tahun._

_Kegelapan di depannya tiba-tiba memundar, dia bisa melihat bulan purnama besar dan juga bintang di atasnya serta pohon-pohon besar di sekelilingnya sekarang, dia tahu di mana dia berada sekarang, dia ada di hutan terlarang._

_Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara tawa seorang, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia berlari ke arah sumber suara tersebut, dia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu._

_Langkah kakinya terhenti saat dia melihat seorang anak kecil berusia enam tahun yang berdiri mendongak kepalanya menatap langit malam sambil tertawa. Rambut perak panjangnya terbang dimainkan angin, tangannya yang berbentuk cakar binatang buas penuh dengan darah, telinganya sangat runcing dan tidak kelihatan seperti telinga manusia lagi, seluruh badan dan wajahnya penuh dengan tato berwarna hitam, terakhir, mata merah darahnya bersinar penuh kegembiraan dan kegilaan. _

_Meski rupanya sudah sangat berbeda, Mikan tahu siapa anak laki-laki itu.  
_

_"Natsume..." Panggil Mikan pelan._

_Natsume menurunkan kepalanya menatap Mikan._

_"Mikan.." Panggilnya pelan sambil tersenyum lembut. Kegilaan yang ada di matanya menghilang dan diganti dengan pandangan mata yang sangat hangat dan lembut.  
_

_Melihat senyum dan mendengar panggilan Natsume, Mikan tersenyum bahagia dan berlari ke arahnya. Namun tidak tahu betapa kuat dia mengangkat kakinya dan berlari mendekati Natsume, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mencapai tempatnya berada._

_"Mikan..." Panggil Natsume lagi, namun kali ini Mikan bisa melihat mata merahnya bersinar penuh kesedihan dan tiba-tiba dia berlutut dan membungkukkan badannya di atas tanah sambil berteriak kesakitan. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam yang persis seperti tanda lahir di punggung Natsume tiba-tiba muncul di bawahnya.  
_

_"NATSUME!" teriak Mikan ketakutan saat melihat kulit putih Natsume tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi hitam dan pecah-pecah sehingga berbentuk sisik. Natsume terus berteriak kesakitan dan saat dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Mikan, Mikan bisa melihat gigi taring Natsume memanjang, air mata darah mengalir dari sepasang mata merahnya dan di tengah dahinya tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bola mata besar berwarna merah darah yang menatapnya dengan dingin._

_"NATSUME!" _

_Natsume sepertinya sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar suara teriakkan Mikan, dia terus berteriak kesakitan dan dari belakangnya Mikan bisa melihat tiba-tiba muncul kegelapan yang sangat pekat. Kegelapan itu terus mendekati Natsume dan membungkusnya. Natsume tiba-tiba berhenti berteriak, dia bangkit dari atas tanah dan tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun pada Mikan, dia berjalan ke arah kegelapan tersebut._

_"TIDAK! NATSUME JANGAN! JANGAN KE SANA!" teriak Mikan penuh ketakutan dan terus berlari ke arah Natsume walau dia sama sekali tidak bisa mencapainya._

_Air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya dengan deras, dia tidak mau Natsume berjalan memasuki kegelapan itu, sebab tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa jika Natsume berjalan memasuki kegelapan itu, dia akan kehilangannya untuk selamanya._

_"TIDAK! NATSUME KEMBALI! KEMBALI! JANGAN PERGI KE SANA! AKU MOHON, KEMBALI PADAKU!" _

"NATSUME!" teriak Mikan sambil membuka matanya yang sudah penuh air mata, dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekeliingnya lagi, dia terus berteriak memanggil nama Natsume dengan penuh ketakutan sambil menangis.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berwarna biru tua kecil menyentuh dahi Mikan.

Merasakan kehangatan tangan kecil itu, Mikan tersadar dari mimpi buruknya dan berhenti berteriak, dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap pemilik tangan kecil itu. Matanya terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat siapa yang ada di depannya, sebuah boneka penguin.

"Phee.." Ujar Penguin dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran menatap Mikan.

Mikan hanya bisa menatap penguin dengan ekspresi wajah penuh rasa terkejut, namun setelah dia sadar dari rasa terkejutnya, dia segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap sekelilingnya. Dia berada di bawah sebatang pohon besar di tepi sebuah danau. Ketakutan kembali menyerangnya saat dia tidak menemukan siapapun yang dikenalnya di sampingnya, terutama, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan Natsume.

Dia berusaha untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi dan saat dia berhasil mengingat apa yang terjadi, air matanya kembali mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"Natsume... Natsume..." Ujar Mikan pelan.

Mikan tiba-tiba teringat lagi dengan mimpinya tadi. Mimpinya barusan adalah kejadian yang dialaminya saat kecil, Dia tahu telah terjadi sesuatu pada Natsume, apakah Natsume kembali berubah menjadi sosok itu lagi? Dulu saat Natsume berubah menjadi sosok itu, dia hampir kehilangannya. Saat itu dengan susah payah dia mengejar, menangis, memohon dan memeluknya hingga sosoknya kembali seperti semula, namun bagaimana dengan kali ini, dia sama sekali tidak ada di sana, jika Natsume benar-benar kembali berubah menjadi sosok itu, dia akan kehilangannya untuk selamanya.

Mikan segera bangkit dari atas tanah, dia tidak boleh membuang waktunya di sini, dia harus segera menemukan Natsume secepatnya. Saat dia ingin berlari meninggalkan tempatnya berada, tiba-tiba tangan kecil penguin menarik kakinya dan menghentikannya.

"L-Lepaskan aku, aku harus segera mencari Natsume..." Ujar Mikan pelan.

"Phee.." Balas Penguin sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

"Lepaskan aku, aku mohon..." Pinta Mikan pelan sambil berlinang air mata. Namun tiba-tiba Mikan mendengar suara siulan serigala dari belakangnya dan saat dia membalikkan wajahnya ke belakang, dia melihat segerombolan serigala sihir berjalan keluar dari semak-semak ke arahnya.

Mikan berjalan mundur ke belakang dengan penuh ketakutan bersama Penguin yang ada di sampingnya tanpa menolehkan wajah mereka dari gerombolan serigala sihir itu.

Serigala-serigala itu berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Mikan dan tiba-tiba dari belakang serigala itu muncul lagi seekor serigala yang sangat besar. Ukuran serigala itu tiga kali lipat dari serigala sihir, bulunya berwarna putih keperakkan, gigi dan taringnya yang besar dan tajam membuatnya kelihatan sangat menyeramkan. Dengan satu-satunya mata kirinya yang berwarna emas, dia menatap Mikan dan Penguin dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini gadis kecil." Ujar serigala besar itu dengan suaranya yang berat dan menyeramkan.

Mikan sangat terkejut mendengar suara serigala itu, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka ada makhluk sihir yang bisa berbicara seperti manusia.

"Aku ingin kau menyembuhkan mataku dan yang terpenting, kau adalah umpan terbaikku untuk memancing makhluk terkutuk itu datang kemari."

* * *

"APA!" teriak Ruka terkejut sambil menatap Boneka kelinci yang berada di sampingnya.

"Rajawali yang tadi membawa kabur teman kalian itu adalah pengikut Wolf, gadis itu sekarang pasti berada di markasnya sekarang." Jelas Boneka kelinci itu dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Di mana letak markasnya?" tanya Hotaru cepat sambil berusaha untuk mempertahankan ketenangannya.

"Kalian tidak boleh ke sana, Wolf itu sangat kejam dan dia memiliki banyak sekali pengikut yang tidak akan segan untuk menyerang dan membunuh kalian." Ujar Boneka pir dengan wajah pucat.

"Kami tidak akan bisa membiarkan teman kami dalam bahaya begitu saja." Balas Yoichi dingin.

Mendengar kata teman dari mulut Hotaru, boneka-boneka yang dari tadi berusaha menghentikan Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu langsung terdiam dan menundukkan wajah mereka ke bawah kecuali Bear.

"Teman..." Ujar Boneka beruang pelan.

Yuu yang menyadari perubahan sikap boneka-boneka itu bertanya pada mereka "Ada apa dengan kalian semua?"

Boneka kucing mengangkat kepalanya menatap Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu "Kami juga memiliki seorang teman yang ditangkap olehnya. Wolf menangkapnya tidak lama setelah dia datang di hutan ini karena dia menginginkan kemampuan penyembuhnya yang hebat untuk meyembuhkan matanya dan kami sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya, sebab kami semua terlalu lemah."

"Bear pernah mencoba untuk menolongnya, tapi karena jumlah yang tidak seimbang, Bear sama sekali tidak pernah berhasil menyelamatkannya." Tambah Boneka kelinci pelan sambil menatap Bear yang dari tadi berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun.

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi saat mendengar jawaban mereka itu. Bear yang begitu kuat saja tidak berhasil menyelamatkan teman mereka itu, apakah mereka sekarang bisa menyelamatkan Mikan?

Natsume. Mereka berempat tahu, satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan Mikan sekarang hanyalah Nastume. Jika Nastume dan Bear berkerja sama, mereka pasti bisa menyelamatkan Mikan, tapi mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan berita buruk ini padanya. Mereka telah melihat dengan jelas perubahan sikap Natsume saat melihat Bear merebut Mikan darinya, apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika dia mengetahui Mikan telah diculik oleh makhluk sihir yang menjadi penguasa di hutan ini sekarang?

Tiba-tiba saja boneka-boneka yang ada di depan Ruka dan yang lainnya kecuali Bear membalikkan wajah mereka ke belakang dan menggigil ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuu kebingungan.

Boneka-boneka itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yuu, mereka semua menatap semak-semak di belakang mereka dengan penuh ketakutan dan membuat Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu menjadi berwaspada sebab mereka tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang bergerak mendekati mereka.

Semak-semak di depan mereka tiba-tiba bergerak dengan cepat, mereka segera mencabut pedang di pinggang mereka, makhluk apa lagi yang akan muncul di depan mereka sekarang?

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejut mereka saat melihat siapa yang muncul dari balik semak-semak itu, yang muncul dari balik semak-semak itu adalah Natsume.

"Natsume!"

"Kak Nastume!"

Panggil Ruka, Yoichi dan Yuu bersamaan, namun mereka kembali terdiam saat melihat penampilan Natsume, seluruh badannya penuh dengan darah dan mata merah darahnya menatap mereka semua dengan penuh kemarahan. Dengan cepat dia berlari mendekati mereka dan mecengkeram kerah baju Ruka.

"DI MANA MIKAN?" teriaknya sambil menatap Ruka.

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Nastume itu, bagaimana dia bisa tahu Mikan bersama mereka? Namun yang paling mengejutkan mereka semua adalah sikapnya terhadap Ruka sekarang, dia sama sekali tidak pernah bersikap sekasar ini pada Ruka selama ini.

"M-Mikan diculik oleh makhluk sihir yang menguasai hutan ini dan kemungkinan sekarang dia ada di markas mereka..." Jawab Ruka terbata-bata dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Natsume bisa mengetahui Mikan tidak bersama mereka lagi, karena saat dia berlari mendekati mereka, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan aura Mikan yang seharusnya bersama mereka.

Natsume melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkeram kerah baju Ruka dan membalikkan wajahnya menatap Bear "KU MINTA KAU MENJAGANYA! DAN KAU MEMBIARKANNYA DICULIK!"

Bear sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Natsume, sedangkan boneka-boneka lainnya yang benar-benar ketakutan sama sekali tidak berani mengangkat wajah mereka menatap Nastume.

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu hanya bisa berdiri menatap Natsume penuh ketakutan, keadaanya sekarang benar-benar terlihat sangat kacau dan di dalam hati mereka yang terdalam mereka bisa merasakan bahaya darinya.

"DI MANA LETAK MARKAS MEREKA!" teriak Natsume lagi sambil menatap Bear dan boneka-boneka lainnya.

"M-Markas mereka a-ada di utara hutan ini, di samping danau..." Jawab Boneka buah pir terbata-bata sambil menatap Natsume penuh ketakutan.

Mendengar jawaban Boneka pir itu, Natsume segera membalikkan badannya dan berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkannya tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi.

Ruka dan yang lainnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun meski Natsume sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka, ketakutan masih menyelimuti mereka semua.

"M-Makhluk apa itu..." Ujar Boneka kelinci terbata-bata.

* * *

Natsume berlari sekuat tenaganya menuju markas makhluk sihir yang ditunjukkan Boneka buah pir itu.

Ketakutan menguasai dirinya, tidak seharusnya dia memilih hutan ini sebagai rute untuk ke Issengard, pikirannya yang menganggap makhluk sihir yang ada di hutan ini tidak akan mencari masalah dengan mereka telah salah besar.

Ketakutan di dalam hatinya segera berubah menjadi kemarahan saat dia teringat lagi dengan kenyataan ada yang menculik Mikan darinya lagi, dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun yang berani menculik Mikan darinya tidak peduli itu manusia ataupun makhluk sihir.

Tanpa di sadarinya, tangannya kembali berubah menjadi cakar binatang buas, tato hitam tiba-tiba menjalar naik memenuhi tubuh dan wajahnya.

Dia sama sekali tidak peduli akan apapun lagi, di dalam pikrannya sekarang hanya ada satu yaitu_ "Mikan.. Mikan... Bunuh... Bunuh siapapun yang berani merebut Mikan dari sisiku..."_

* * *

Mikan hanya bisa mengangkat tanganya yang gemetar ke arah serigala besar di depannya. Cahaya yang hangat muncul dari tangannya, mata kanan serigala besar iyang sudah hancur tiba-tiba beregenasi dan kembali seperti semula.

Serigala besar itu mengedipkan matanya yang baru saja disembuhkan Mikan dengan cepat. Saat dia benar-benar telah memastikan mata kanannya itu telah sembuh, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak "Bagus sekali gadis kecil, sekarang aku hanya perlu menunggu mahkluk terkutuk itu tiba."

Mikan sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan serigala besar itu yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah umpan terbaik untuk memancing makhluk terkutuk itu kemari, dia ingin bertanya pada serigala itu, namun dia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya.

Serigala besar itu tiba-tiba menolehkan wajahnya menatap Penguin yang ada di samping Mikan dan tiba-tiba dia mengangkat cakarnya yang tajam menyerangnya. Penguin yang sama sekali tidak mengira serigala besar itu akan menyerangnya sama sekali tidak bisa menghindar serangan itu, dia terpental ke belakang dengan luka yang cukup parah di dadanya

"Kau sudah tidak aku butuhkan. Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Ujar serigala besar itu sambil tertawa.

Mika berteriak histeri saat melihat Penguin itu terluka dan tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi dia berlari ke arah Penguin. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang kini telah menetes ke bawah saat dia melihat Penguin terbaring lemah dengan luka besar bekas cakar serigala besar itu di dadanya.

"P-Phee..." Ujar Penguin lemah.

"K-Kau t-tidak apa-apa kan? B-Bertahanlah aku akan segera menyembuhkanmu." Tanggis Mikan sambil mengangkat tangannya ke arah dada Penguin. Sinar hangat keluar dari tangan Mikan dan semua serigala yang ada di sana hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh rasa terkejut saat luka yang ada di dada Penguin tiba-tiba menutup dan kembali seperti semula.

"K-Kau sudah tidak apa-a..." Ujar Mikan sambil menatap Penguin, namun sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, serigala besar itu telah berada di belakangnya dan menggigit balakang bajunya sehingga badannya terangkat dari atas tanah.

"LEPASKAN AKU! MAU APA KAMU! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Mikan ketakutan sambil menangis.

Penguin ingin sekali bangkit untuk menolong Mikan, namun dia terlau lemah untuk itu, pandangannya semakin kabur dan akhinya diapun menutup matanya, jatuh pingasan tidak menyadarkan diri.

Serigala besar itu melepaskan Mikan tepat di bawah pohon besar di samping danau dan menatap Mikan dengan kedua mata emasnya "Ternyata kau benar-benar memiliki sihir penyembuh yang luar biasa. Kau adalah milikku sekarang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini."

Mata Mikan terbelalak karena terkejut saat mendengar ucapan serigala tersebut, ketakutan di hatinya semakin membesar, serigala besar ini tidak mau melepaskannya, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Tiba-tiba semua serigala dan juga serigala besar yang ada di sana membalikkan wajah mereka menghadap belakang. Serigala besar itu menggeram penuh kegembiraan dengan mata yang bersinar penuh kebencian dan kemarahan.

"Akhirnya hari ini tiba." Ujarnya dan kembali membalikkan wajahnya menatap Mikan, dia meraung dengan kuat, dan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau keperakkan tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, akar pohon besar yang ada di samping Mikan tiba-tiba bergerak dan membilit tangan dan kaki Mikan sehingga dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak dri tempatnya berada.

Mikan benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi selain sebuah nama di dalam pikirannya dan nama itu adalah Natsume.

Semua serigala yang ada di sana segera berdiri di depan serigala besar yang berada di samping Mikan.

Mata Mikan terbelalak tidak percaya saat melihat sosok seseorang berjalan keluar dari semak-semak di depannya.

Sosok itu berambut hitam, wajah dan tubuhnya penuh dengan tato, telingannya meruncing dan tidak kelihatan sebagai bentuk telingan manusia lagi, tangannya yang besar berbentuk seperti cakar binatang buas, mata merahnya bersinar penuh kemarahan dan bajunya penuh dengan darah. Mikan tahu siapa itu, itu adalah sosok Natsume yang satunya lagi.

"NATSUME!" teriak Mikan sambil menangis, hatinya terasa sangat lega karena Natsume baik-baik saja, tapi sesungguhnya di dalam hatinya dia juga merasa sangat takut, sebab jika dia tidak menghentikan Natsume sekarang dan mengembalikan sosoknya seperti semula, dia takut Natsume akan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat itu lagi, ke dalam kegelapan seperti mimpinya barusan.

"Lepaskan dia..." Ujar Natsume dingin.

Semua serigala yang ada di sana menatap Natsume dengan waspada, dan tiba-tiba serigala besar yang ada di samping Mikan tertawa.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu makhluk terkutuk. Sudah tiga belas tahun berlalu, namun sepertinya sikapmu tetap saja sama."

Mikan sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan serigala besar itu, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa makhluk terkutuk yang dimaksud oleh serigala besar itu adalah Natsume.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapan serigala itu, di dalam pikirannya sekarang hanya ada satu, yaitu membunuh semua serigala yang ada di sini dan merebut Mikan kembali. Dia berlari ke depan ke arah serigala-serigala itu, namun langkah kakinya segera terhenti saat dia mendengar serigala besar itu berteriak "BERHENTI ATAU NYAWA GADIS INI AKAN MELAYANG!"

Serigala besar itu mengangkat kukunya yang tajam dan mengarahkannya tepat di jantung Mikan.

Mata Natsume terbelalak saat melihat apa yang dilakukan dan dikatakan serigala besar itu, pikirannya yang penuh dengan niat membunuh itu langsung hilang dan digantikan dengan ketakutan.

"Bagus... Jika kau bergerak sedikit saja, aku akan langsung menusuk jantung gadis ini." Senyum serigala besar itu.

"Lepaskan dia, apa maumu, Wolf?" Tanya Natsume dan tetap berusaha untuk mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Wolf, serigala besar itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Natsume itu "Jadi kau masih mengingatku ya? Aku senang sekali. Sesaat kau memasuki hutan ini, kau terus mengeluarkan aura kegilaanmu kan? Aku langsung mengenal aura kegilaan itu, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu selama aku hidup karena kaulah yang menghancurkan mata kananku tiga belas tahun yang lalu."

Ketakutan di hati Mikan semakin membesar, dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana Natsume bisa mengenal serigala besar ini, namun mendengar ucapan dan melihat sikap serigala besar itu sekarang, dia tahu apa yang dinginkannya, balas dendam.

Natsume sama sekali tidak bergerak atau mengatakan apapun lagi, matanya sekarang hanya menatap Mikan yang penuh ketakutan. Dia benar-benar telah membuat keputusan yang salah, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Wolf, salah satu makhluk sihir yang dia lukai tiga belas tahun yang lalu sebelum bertemu dengan Mikan ada di hutan ini.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun yang kau mau terhadapku, tapi lepaskan dia.." Ujar Natsume tetap tenang.

Wolf tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Natsume itu. Dia tahu, dia tidak akan mungkin mampu mengalahkan Natsume meski dia bersama anak buahnya. Tiga belas tahun yang lalu saat Natsume yang masih sangat kecil telah berhasil mengalahkannya dengan mudah, dia tidak berani membayangkan betapa kuatnya Natsume sekarang, dia pasti tidak memiliki kelemahan lagi.

Saat dia menyadari kehadiran Natsume di hutan ini, yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya satu, yaitu balas dendam, tapi aura yang dikeluarkan Natsume membuatnya tahu itu mustahil, karena itu saat dia melihat Natsume marah dan hampir kehilangan dirinya saat melawan Bear yang merebut Mikan darinya, dia sadar, Natsume memiliki kelemahan yang sangat fatal, kelemahannya adalah Mikan.

Wolf juga tidak bisa mempungkiri perasaan terkejutnya saat dia melihat Mikan menyambung kembali tangan Bear yang putus. Dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak tahu makhluk apa Mikan sebenarnya, sihirnya itu jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan manusia, aura serta keberadaannya memang sangat mirip dengan makhluk sihir, namun dia tahu dengan jelas dia bukanlah makhluk sihir.

Selama hidupnya dia hanya pernah bertemu dengan satu makhluk yang memiliki aura dan keberadaan yang mirip dengannya dan makhluk itu adalah Natsume. Dia tahu, makhluk apapun Mikan itu, dia adalah makhluk yang sejenis dengan Natsume, hanya saja melihat Natsume dia langsung tahu Natsume adalah makhluk terkutuk, sedangkan saat melihat Mikan, dia tahu, Mikan adalah makhluk yang suci. Mereka berdua sangat mirip namun sekaligus sangat berbeda.

Sebenarnya Wolf berencana untuk melepaskan Mikan setelah dia berhasil membunuh Natsume, namun begitu dia melihat kemampuan sihir penyembuh Mikan, dia segera mengubah niatnya itu, dia tidak akan melepaskan Mikan untuk selamanya, dia menginginkan kemampuan sihir menyembuhakan Mikan yang luar biasa itu menjadi miliknya.

"TIDAK NATSUME! LARI! TINGALKAN AKU! DIA BERMAKSUD MEMBUNUHMU! LARI! JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU!" teriak Mikan ketakutan.

Natsume menatap Mikan dengan kedua matanya dan tersenyum tipis "Tidak perlu khawatir, idiot. Aku tidak akan apa-apa."

"Serang dia!" perintah Wolf dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, semua serigala sihir yang ada di sana melesat menyerang Natsume. Natsume sama sekali tidak melawan ataupun bergerak sedikitpun, dia membiarkan para serigala itu mengigit dan menyerangnya.

"TIDAK! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! AKU MOHON HENTIKAN!" Teriak Mikan meminta Wolf untuk menghentikan anak buahnya itu sambil menangis histeri.

Wolf tertawa dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan permohonan Mikan.

Baju dan tubuh Natsume yang sebelumnya memang sudah merah karena darah kini bertambah merah, namun kali ini adalah karena daranya sendiri. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan luka sekarang, serigala-serigala sihir yang mengerumuninya terus menyerangnya dan melukainya, namun mereka menghindar titik fatalnya.

Natsume tahu mereka tidak mengincar titik fatalnya karena mereka ingin membiarkan Wolf, pemimpin merekalah yang akan menghabisinya. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit dan luka yang dideritanya sekarang, dia terus mempertahankan kesadarannya karena dia mengincar saat Wolf datang mendekatinya untuk menyelamatkan Mikan.

"Aku mohon...Tinggalkan aku... Jangan pedulikan aku... Lari, Natsume..." Tanggis Mikan lemah sambil menatap Natsume yang sudah tidak berdaya dengan seluruh tubuh yang penuh luka dan darah. Mikan sangat ketakutan, sedih dan tidak berdaya, dia selalu berdoa dan memohon, semoga Natsume tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, namun ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berharap Natsume meninggalkannya sebab dia tidak mau Natsume terluka dan kesakitan karena dirinya.

Natsume bisa mendengar tanggisan dan permohonan Mikan dengan jelas, dia bisa melihat air matanya yang terus jatuh menetes ke bawah dengan jelas, namun dia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dia ingin sekali menghapus air matanya itu dan memintanya untuk berhenti menangis, jangan pernah menangis untuk dirinya yang terkutuk ini.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kapak terbang ke arah Wolf dengan cepat dari dalam semak-semak di sampingnya. Wolf lumayan terkejut dengan serangan yang tiba-tiba itu, namun dia berhasil meloncat menghindar ke belakang.

Natsume yang melihat kesempatan yang ada sama sekali tidak membuang waktu lagi, dia segera melancarkan sihir listrik di sekelilingnya untuk menyerang serigala-serigala sihir yang dari tadi menyerangnya. Sebagian besar serigala yang menyerang Natsume berhasil menghindar sedangkan sebagian kecil yang tidak bisa menghindar serangannya yang itu jatuh ke bawah dan tidak bisa bergerak karena luka yang diterima mereka walau tidak parah.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi, dia langsung melesat ke arah Mikan.

"Mikan! Kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Natsume saat tiba di depan Mikan.

Air mata Mikan mengalir semakin deras dan dia menggeleng kepalanya dengan kuat. Hatinya sangat sakit, kenapa Natsume bertanya seperti itu padanya? Kenapa Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan dirinya sendiri? Siapapun yang melihat mereka bisa langsung tahu, dia sama sekali tidak terluka, sedangkan Natsume, dia terluka sangat parah. Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak pernah bisa membantu Natsume? Kenapa Natsume harus terluka karena dirinya? Kenapa dia begitu tidak berguna?

"NATSUME! AWAS!" teriak Mikan saat melihat Wolf tiba-tiba bergerak maju untuk menyerang Natsume dan Mikan dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

Natsume sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas serangan Wolf ataupun mengendong Mikan menjauh sebab tangan dan kaki Mikan yang terbilit akar pohon tidak mungkin dapat dibebaskannya dengan kondisinya yang sudah sangat lemah dan terdesak ini. Dia segera memeluk Mikan dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai perisai, namun sebelum Wolf mencapai mereka, tiba-tiba Bear meloncat keluar dari semak-semak itu dan menendang tubuh Wolf hingga terpental ke samping.

Natsume dan Mikan sangat terkejut dengan kemunculan Bear yang tiba-tiba itu dan tanpa mempedulikan mereka berdua, Bear kembali meloncat menyerang Wolf.

Wolf yang telah sadar dengan kemunculan Bear yang tiba-tiba itu menggeram penuh kemarahan dan membalas serangan Bear. Anak buahnya yang ada di samping juga sama sekali tidak tinggal diam, mereka semua maju menyerang Bear bersamaan, mereka menyerangnya secara fisik dan juga secara sihir.

Bear sebenarnya mampu mengalahkan Wolf seorang diri saja, namun karena jumlahnya yang tidak seimbang itu, Bear mulai kewalahan, dia sama sekali tidak mampu menghindar serangan sihir dan juga fisik yang terus menerus ditujukan padanya.

Wolf tiba-tiba meraung dan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau besar muncul di depannya, berpuluh-puluh pedang sihir besar melesat dengan cepat ke arah Bear. Bear berusaha untuk menghindar, namun dia gagal, serangan sihir itu berhasil menebas tangan dan kaki kanannya sehingga dia terjatuh ke bawah tanah dan tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"BEAR!" teriak Mikan ketakutan sambil menangis.

"BEAR! NATSUME! MIKAN!" teriak beberapa orang tiba-tiba.

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi, Yuu dan boneka-boneka makhluk sihir itu tiba-tiba muncul dari balik semak-semak di depan mereka. Mata mereka semua terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat jumlah serigala sihir yang begitu banyak, Bear yang berbaring di atas tanah tanpa daya dengan tangan dan kaki yang terpisah, serta Nastume yang seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka.

Wolf tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia tahu dia telah menang, teman-teman Natsume, Mikan dan Bear yang muncul ini sama sekali tidak akan bisa menolong mereka semua.

Natsume yang melihat keadaan sekarang tahu, dia tidak akan mungkin bisa membawa Mikan kabur dari tempat ini lagi, dia sudah terlalu lemah untuk melakukan itu, dan juga dia tidak akan mungkin bisa meninggalkan Ruka, Yoichi dan yang lainnya. Satu-satunya cara untuk meloloskan mereka semua sekarang hanya satu dan mau tidak mau, dia harus melakukannya sekarang.

Natsume membalikkan wajahnya menatap Mikan, dengan pelan dia mengangkat kedua tangannya menyentuh pipinya dan mendongakkan kepala Mikan menatapnya. Mikan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Natsume, namun saat dia melihat mata Natsume, ketakutan yang sangat dalam menyelimutinya. Mata Natsume yang menatapnya kini kelihatan sangat sedih seakan ingin menangis.

Natsume menatap Mikan dengan saksama dan menyimpan wajah Mikan dengan jelas di dalam hatinya.

"N-Natsume apa ma.." Ujar Mikan, namun sebelum Mikan menyelesaikan ucapannya itu, Natsume mengeluarkan kain putih yang biasa digunakannya untuk menutup matanya menutup mata Mikan.

"Jangan pernah melihat aku, Mikan..." Ujarnya pelan.

"Apa maksudmu, Nastume?" tanya Mikan penuh ketakutan, namun tiba-tiba Natsume mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memeluknya.

Natsume memeluknya dengan sekuatnya seakan tidak mau melepaskannya untuk merasakan kehangatan badannya, dia membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut Mikan dan menghirup baunya yang sangat khas. Dia akan menyimpan, wajah, suara, bau serta kehangatan Mikan di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, sebab dia tahu, ini adalah perpisahan mereka.

Natsume melepaskan pelukannya, hatinya sangat sakit, namun saat dia melihat tubuh Mikan dan serta wajah Mikan yang penuh darahnya, hatinya semakin sakit hinga terasa sangat sulit baginya untuk bernapas. Dia begitu berbeda dengan Mikan, dia tidak pantas berada di sampingnya, dia hanya akan menodainya saja. Dengan pelan Natsume mencium kening Mikan dengan lembut "Selamat tinggal, Mikan..."

Mendengar ucapan Nastume itu, Mikan langsung berteriak penuh ketakutan sambil menangis "TIDAK! TIDAK! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU NATSUME!"

Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan Mikan lagi, dia langsung berdiri membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhinya.

Mikan ingin sekali menghentikan Natsume, dia ingin sekali berdiri, mengejar dan memeluk Natsume, namun akar pohon yang membilit kaki dan tangannya sama sekali tidak bisa dilepaskannya.

"NATSUME! TIDAK! TIDAK!" teriak Mikan.

Semua yang melihat Natsume dan Mikan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, mereka hanya menatap Nastume dengan penuh kebingungan.

Natsume tiba-tiba menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu dengan penuh kesedihan "Tolong jaga dia, aku mohon... Jangan biarkan apapun terjadi padanya..."

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu benar-benar sangat kebingungan dengan ucapan Natsume itu. Sebelum mereka bertanya apa-apa, Natsume tiba-tiba menutup matanya.

Beberapa ekor serigala sihir tiba-tiba bergerak maju untuk menyerang Natsume, namun serigala-serigala sihir itu tiba-tiba berhenti saat merasakan perasaan aneh yang kini menyelimuti mereka semua.

Ruka dan yang lainnya berserta Wolf dan anak buahnya menatap Natsume dengan penuh kewaspadaan sekarang, sebab mereka semua bisa merasakan dengan jelas Natsume lah sumber perasaan tersebut.

"JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN NATSUME!" teriak Mikan yang ada di belakang Natsume sekuat-kuatnya sambil menangis.

Natsume tiba-tiba membuka matanya, mata merahnya kini bersinar penuh kegilaan dan niat membunuh. Rambut hitamnya tiba-tiba memanjang dan berubah warna menjadi perak. Dia tersenyum lebar penuh kegilaan dan semua yang melihatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas gigi taringnya itu kini memanjang.

Wolf yang melihat sosok tubuh Natsume sekarang berjalan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, dia kenal sosok ini dengan jelas, ini adalah sosok yang dulu mengalahkannya dengan mudah dan menghancurkan mata kanannya tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

Dengan cepat Natsume tiba-tiba melesat ke arah serigala-serigala sihir di depannya yang sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak karena ketakutan. Natsume mengangkat tangannya yang seperti cakar dan meyerang dengan membabi buta tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi.

Semua yang ada hanya bisa melihat dengan penuh rasa terkejut dan takut, Natsume sudah terlihat sangat lemah dan tidak berdaya tadi, dari mana datangnya kekuatannya sekarang ini.

Natsume mencakar, menarik, mencabut serta mengoyak tubuh para serigala sihir yang sama sekali tidak berdaya di depannya. Darah serigala-serigala sihir itu menyebar ke mana-mana membasahi tanah dan juga badan Natsume.

Ruka dan yang lainnya serta Wolf hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh ketakutan melihat kondisi Natsume sekarang, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang gila.

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN NATSUME! AKU MOHON!" Teriak Mikan yang ada di belakang Natsume penuh ketakutan dan kesedihan, dia memang tidak tahu, apa yang terjadi tapi, dia bisa merasakannya, Natsume telah kembali menjadi sosok itu dan berrencana untuk meninggalkannya.

Natsume seakan sudah tuli, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar teriakkan Mikan lagi, dia terus meneruskan pembantaiannya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dalam waktu yang singkat saja, anak buah Wolf yang ada di tempat itu telah dibantai habis oleh Natsume. Wolf yang tinggal sendiri benar-benar sangat ketakutan sekarang, dia menatap Natsume yang kini berdiri diam mengamati mayat-mayat serigala sihir yang ada dengan penuh senyum. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu makhluk apa yang sesunguhnya ada di depannya itu, makhluk itu benar-benar kuat, kejam, menyeramkan dan juga terkutuk.

Natsume tiba-tiba menolehkan wajahnya menatap Wolf dan melangkah kakinya dengan pelan ke arahnya. Wolf berjalan mundur lagi karena ketakutan saat melihat senyum penuh kegilaan yang masih terlukis di wajah Natsume.

Namun tiba-tiba langkah kaki Natsume terhenti, dia tiba-tiba berlutut membungkukkan badannya di atas tanah dan berteriak kesakitan sambil menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah.

"TIDAK! NATSUME JANGAN! KEMBALI! KEMBALI!" teriak Mikan yang mendengar teriakkan Natsume dan berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari akar yang melilitnya, dia sama sekali tidak peduli lagi dengan darah yang kini mengalir dari tangan dan kakinya karena kulitnya yang koyak.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir hitam besar persis dengan tanda lahir di belakang pungung Natsume tiba-tiba muncul di bawah tanah tempat Natsume berada. Diiringi teriakkan kesakitannya itu, kulitnya yang berwarna putih berubah menjadi warna hitam dan pecah sehingga berbentuk sisik. Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, Ruka dan yang lainnya serta Wolf bisa melihat air mata darah mengalir dari mata merah darahnya, dahinya tiba-tiba terkoyak dan muncul sebuah bola mata besar berwarna merah darah.

Natsume terus berteriak kesakitan dan Wolf yang sudah sangat ketakutan segera membalikkan dirinya untuk melarikan diri. Namun belum sempat dia berlari meninggalkan tepat ini, Natsume tiba-tiba berhenti berteriak dan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah Wolf. Sebuah lingkarang sihir hitam besar muncul di depan tangannya dan kegelapan yang sangat pekat tiba-tiba meluncur dengan sangat cepat ke arah Wolf.

Wolf sama sekali tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi, saat kegelapan pekat itu menyentuhnya, seluruh tenaganya tiba-tiba menghilang, darah mengalir dari mata, hidung, telinga dan mulutnya. Beberapa menit kemudian tubuhnya itu tiba-tiba meledak dari dalam.

Natsume tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya dan membalikkan wajahnya menatap Ruka dan yang lainnya sekarang. Mereka semua tetap tidak bisa bergerak sedikipun karena ketakutan, mereka tahu, bergerak sedikit saja mereka akan segera mati, namun dalam hati mereka mereka merasa tidak bergerakpun mereka akan segera mati, sebab Natsume yang sekarang sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka lagi.

Mata Natsume tiba-tiba kembali terbelalak dan berteriak kesakitan. Lingkaran sihir yang ada di bawahnya tiba-tiba berputar, dia kembali membungkukkan badannya dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah seakan berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Asap hitam tiba-tiba muncul di atasnya dan dari balik punggungnya tiba-tiba muncul dua gundukkan besar.

Diiringi teriakkan kesakitannya, dua gundukkan itu tiba terkoyak dari dalam dan sepasang sayap besar berbulu hitam keluar dari balik punggungnya itu dan membentang selebar-lebarnya.

"TIDAK! JANGAN! JANGAN KE SANA! NATSUME! JANGAN KE SANA!" teriak Mikan, dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas keberadaan Natsume yang semakin menipis sekarang, jika dia tidak menghentikannya sekarang maka dia akan segera kehilangannya untuk selamanya.

Angin yang kuat tiba-tiba berhembus, asap yang ada di atas Natsume semakin menebal dan meluas. Rumput yang ada dibawahnya tiba-tiba layu dan hancur menjadi debu, tanah-tanah di bawahnya juga tiba-tiba mengering dan retak seakan-akan mengalami kemarau panjang. Kekeringan itu tiba-tiba meluas dengan Natsume seagai pusatnya. Saat kekeringan itu mencapai mayat para serigala itu, mayat para serigala itu tiba-tiba ikut mengering dan hancur menjadi debu.

"NATSUME JANGAN!" teriak Mikan lagi sambil menangis histeri.

Penguin yang tidak sadarkan diri tiba-tiba membuka matanya, dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan penuh kebingungan. Saat dia melihat sosok Nastume yang mengerikan dan terus berteriak itu, ketakutan langsung menyerangnya.

"AKU MOHON SIAPAPUN JUGA! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU! NATSUME!" teriak Mikan terus seperti orang gila.

Penguin memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun saat dia mendengar Mikan yang terus menangis dan memohon pada seseorang untuk melepaskannya, dia langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Phe..." Ujar Penguin saat tiba di depan Mikan.

Mendengar suara penguin dan merasakan keberadaannya, Mikan segera berhenti berteriak dan berkata "TOLONG LEPASKAN AKU! AKU MOHON LEPASKAN AKU!"

Penguin sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi, dia segera mengangkat tangannya membuat lingkaran sihir untuk membebaskan Mikan dari akar pohon yang melilitnya. Pedang angin keluar dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu dan memotong akar pohon itu. Namun akar pohon itu terlalu tebal, dia sama sekali tidak berhasil membebaskan Mikan.

"COBA LAGI! AKU MOHON! CEPAT!" teriak Mikan kepada Penguin.

Penguin menuruti permintaan Mikan itu, dia terus melancarkan sihir pedang angin untuk memotong akar pohon tersebut, setelah beberapa kali mencoba, akhirnya dia berhasil juga melepaskan tangan dan kaki Mikan.

Mikan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang ada di kaki dan tangannya yang penuh darah lagi, dia segera membuka kain yang menutup matanya. Dia bisa melihat sosok Natsume dengan jelas sekarang, sosok yang dilihatnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Mikan segera berdiri dan berlari sekuat tenaganya ke arah Natsume dengan penuh ketakutan dan berurai air mata "NATSUME!"

* * *

Lagi-lagi salah! ku pikir aku bisa memunculkan beberapa tokoh baru yang punya peran penting di chapter ini, tapi ternyata yang muncul hanyalah penguin -_-", apa boleh buat deh! Bagaimana menurut pembaca chapter ini?^^ Aku bersemangat sekali menulis chapter ini, sebab akhirnya sosok Natsume yang sebenarnya bisa aku munculkan di chapter ini walau belum sempurna! Dan setelah aku lihat-lihat aku hanya bisa berpikir "DUNIA MIMPI" ( ada yang tahu komik ini? )! Tidak tahu mengapa, aku jadi merasa fic ini jadi mirip dengan komik itu ( ha..ha..ha..^^ ). Dan terakhir, fic ini jadi kayak game RPG ya? Selalu saja ada bosnya! Ha..ha..ha... ( nama Wolf di chapter ini gk keren ya? Apa boleh buat, aku benar-benar malas memikirkan nama yang keren buatnya sebab dia adalah tokoh yang hanya muncul sebentar saja.. Ha..ha..ha... ) Aku akan berusaha untuk update secepat yang aku bisa!^^ pertanyaan utk pembaca "Apakah menurut kalian NxM lebih baik berpisah atau tidak?" ( Tidak usah pedulikan pertanyaan ngacoku itu karena sang penulis sekarang sedang stress stadium 4 Ha..ha..ha... -_-" )

**Icha Yukina Clyne :** Ha..ha..ha... Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu itu sebab dalam otakku ini, ending fic ini benar-benar bukanlah sad ending walau kayaknya juga tidak bisa aku katakan sebagai happy end. Dan maafkan aku karena penderitaan NxM masih belum akan berakhir, sebab dari semua yang ada, aku paling suka mempermainkan kedua tokoh ini, ( buktinya di UM aku juga begitu Ha..ha..ha.. ) Malahan sesungguhnya saat penuh penderitaan di fic ini masih belum tiba kok T_T . Aku harap kamu bersedia membaca fic ini sampai tamat, dan aku berjanji padamu satu hal, NxM pasti akan bersama pada akhirnya kok ( setelah aku puas mempermainkan mereka ^^ )

**Kazuki NightFlame47 :** Kaname belum muncul karena dia sudah kebagian peran penting di fic-ku sebelumnya ( UM ), karena itu sekarang dia beristirahat dulu sampai waktu perannya tiba ( Ha..ha..ha...^^) Mengenai siapa rajawali itu, chapter ini sudah menjawabnya. Apakah kau jadi penasaran dengan chapter berikutnya?

**Aiko Uchinami :** Thx bgt karena kau menyukainya ^^, ternyata cerita aneh di otakku ini cukup diterima banyak orang ya?^^ Aku akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya^^

**Mochiizuki :** Thx sudah add favo fic ini ^^, benarkah? Padahal bagian sedihnya sebenarnya belum tiba loh! Ha..ha..ha.. Aku akan terus melanjutkan fic ini kok! Thx tu suportnya! ^^

**Daiyaki Aoi :** Salah T_T masih ada typos kok... ( aku memang tidak punya bakat utk masalah ini, tapi aku akan terus berusaha ) utk diary 3 diary aku benar2 akan mengholdnya dulu, maaf ya! en mengenai siapa Mikan sebenarnya, aku belum bisa menjawabnya, tapi aku akan mencoba menjawabnya sedikit demi sedikit dan membiaran pembaca menebaknya sendiri ^^ Lalu untuk pertanyaanmu, apakah Natsume akan meninggalkan Mikan itu sekarang? Itu akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya! ^^

**Petallicious :** Wah! Thx tuk pujiannya ( jadi malu aku ^^ ) Thx sudh add favo fic ini, mengenai takdir yang menyelimuti mereka itu, aku akan membahasnya di chapter2 ke depannya, walau aku rasa tidak akan begitu lama lagi ^^, dan ada alasan tersendiri kok kenapa Mikan tidak mengingat apapun sebelum ketemu Natsume, jadi tunggu saja waktunya tiba, aku pasti akan menjawabnya ^^ terakhir apakah NxM akan saling membunuh pada akhirnya? Sayangnya jawabannya masih belum bisa aku kasih tahu ( Ha..ha..ha.. )

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami :** Rajawali siapa itu sudah terjawab, dan aku akan beusaha untuk update secepat yang aku bisa ^^

**Wild Women & M-chan:** pertama aku ucapkan terima kasih pada wild women yang sudah bersedia meminjamkan accountnya pada M-chan utk meriview fic-ku ini^^ dan M-chan maaf, aku gak sempat membalasnya lewat PM T_T, thx bgt ya sudah menyukai fic ini dan menadd favonya ^^. Nah di chapter ini, apakah kau maih merasa NxM itu makhluk sihir? Dan siapa sebenarnya Mikan itu, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, apakah dia manusia atau bukan, aku akan menjawabnya tidak lama lagi dan aku akan memberikanmu sedikit petunjuk pada capter berikutnya ( Aku suka main tebak-tebakkan sih? Ha..ha..ha.. ) Kuharap aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu saat siapa NxM itu sebenarnya terjawab ^^


	23. Chapter 22

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_XXII_

Natsume sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya lagi, seluruh badannya terasa sangat sakit seperti tercabik-cabik, namun di dalam hatinya dia merasa sangat gembira dan senang. Di dalam pikirannya sekarang hanya ada satu yaitu bunuh dan hancurkan semua yang ada.

Pandangannya semakin menggelap dan dia juga bisa merasakan kesadarannya semakin menipis, dia bisa merasakan kegelapan sedang memeluknya dan dia dengan senang hati ingin berjalan ke dalamnya. Dia sudah lelah, tidak peduli bagaimana dia berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari kegelapan itu, kegelapan itu pasti akan selalu mencarinya dan menemukannya, sebab dia dan kegelapan adalah satu, dia adalah kegelapan itu sendiri.

"NATSUME!"

Mendengar suara seseorang yang meneriakkan nama itu, dia berpikir, Natsume? Siapa itu? Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal nama itu, tapi kenapa nama itu terasa sangat familiar baginya? Dia menolehkan wajahnya menatap sumber suara tersebut dan matanya terbelalak saat dia melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat dan bermata coklat madu berlari dengan berurai air mata ke arahnya. Dia juga bisa melihat darah mengalir dari luka di tangan dan kakinya, namun yang paling mengejutkannya adalah tubuh dan wajah gadis itu yang penuh dengan darah yang dikenalinya sebagai darahnya.

Siapa gadis itu? Siapa Natsume yang dipanggil gadis itu? Bagaimana gadis itu bisa terluka? Bagaimana darahnya bisa menempel di tubuh dan wajah gadis itu? Kenapa wajah gadis itu kelihatan ketakutan sekali? Kenapa gadis itu menangis?

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu yang melihat Mikan berlari mendekati Natsume sangat terkejut, mereka terus berteriak meminta Mikan untuk berhenti dan jangan mendekati Natsume, namun Mikan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakkan mereka itu, di dalam mata dan pikirannya sekarang hanya ada satu, hanya ada Natsume seorang.

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu ingin sekali menggerakkan badan mereka untuk berlari menjauhkan dan menghentikan Mikan, namun mereka sama sekali tidak berhasil, tubuh mereka sama sekali tidak mau menuruti perintah mereka lagi, tubuh mereka menolak untuk mendekati Natsume karena ketakutan.

"MIKAN! JANGAN!" teriak mereka penuh ketakutan.

Mikan terus berlari ke arah Natsume tanpa mempedulikan apapun, dia benar-benar sangat ketakutan melihatnya seperti ini, namun yang ditakutinya dari keadaan Natsume sekarang bukanlah sosoknya yang mengerikan, namun kenyataan bahwa dia akan kehilangannya untuk selamanya jika dia tidak menghentikannya.

Dia sudah pernah melihat sosok Natsume yang sepert ini saat mereka masih kecil dan hidup bersama di hutan terlarang. Sosoknya itu mungkin memang sangat mengerikan bagi siapapun, tapi di matanya, sosok itu sama sekali tidak pernah mengerikan, sebab dia tahu dengan benar, tidak peduli apapun sosok Natsume itu, Natsume adalah Natsume, orang yang selama ini menemani dan melindunginya dari apapun di dunia ini sejak pertama kali dia membuka matanya.

Natsume sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun saat dia melihat Mikan berlari ke arahnya, dia terus menatap wajah Mikan. Kenapa wajah gadis itu sama sekali tidak asing baginya? Kenapa dia merasa dia mengenal gadis itu?

"MIKAN HENTIKAN!" teriak Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu bersamaan saat mereka melihat Mikan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kekeringan yang diciptakan Natsume, namun yang paling mengagetkan mereka semua adalah Mikan sama sekal tidak apa-apa, kekeringan yang menghancurkan apapun di atasnya menjdai debu sama sekali tidak berefek padanya.

Dengan penuh air mata Mikan berlari mendekati Natsume dan saat dia tiba di depannya yang masih saja tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dia segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Natsume dan memeluknya sekuat-kuatnya.

"Natsume, kau sudah berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan ke mana-mana dan meninggalkan aku sendiri..." Tanggisnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada celah di leher Natsume. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kulitnya yang terkoyak dan berdarah karena sisik tubuh Natsume yang tajam.

Natsume tetap tidak bergerak dan membiarkan Mikan memeluknya, dia merasa dia mengenal bau yang khas ini, dia mengenal suara ini dan dia mengenal kehangatan tubuh ini. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

_Kobaran api membuat langit malam mejadi merah membara, seorang anak kecil dengan rambut perak panjang, dan tangan seperti cakar binatang buas tersenyum menatap sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan tumpukkan mayat manusia baik itu anak kecil, dewasa maupun orang tua. Wajah dan badan anak itu penuh tato, mata merah darahnya bersinar penuh kegilaan dan dia tertawa terbahak-bahak._

Natsume menutup matanya dan berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

_Seorang anak laki-laki berusia tiga tahun berdiri di depan seorang pria berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahun dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna biru tua di dalam sebuah ruangan besar. Wajah anak laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak berekspresi namun mata merah darahnya memancarkan sinar penuh ketakutan dan kesedihan._

_Pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berkata "Akhirnya! Akhirnya kau benar-benar terlahir! Senjataku! Kunciku untuk menguasai dunia ini! Akhirnya aku mendapatkan sang kegelapan dalam ramalan itu!"_

Sakit di kepala Natsume semakin kuat.

_Di dalam sebuah arena perandingan yang gelap, seorang anak laki-laki berusia tiga tahun berdiri dengan darah yang terus menetes membasahi tanah dari tangannya, mata merah darahnya bersinar penuh ketakutan saat menyadari mayat makhluk-makhluk sihir yang berserakkan di sekelilingnya ._

_ Dia mendengar suara tepuk tangan seseorang dan saat dia mengangkat kepalan menatap sumber suara tersebut, dia melihat seorang pria berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahun tesenyum sambil bertepuk tangan "Luar biasa! Kau memang seperti yang diceritakan dalam buku ramalan itu, kau sungguh-sungguh merupakan makhluk terkutuk dan termengerikan di dunia ini. kau adalah senjataku, kucing hitam..."_

Natsume mengangkat tangannya yang seperti cakar menyusuri rambut peraknya.

_Di dalam hutan yang gelap gulita, seorang anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun dengan rambut hitam dan mata merah darah berlari tanpa mempedulikan apapun, seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka dan darah. Dia bisa mendengar suara teriakkan seseorang dari belakangnya "TEMUKAN DIA! JANGAN BIARKAN DIA KABUR! TEMUKAN KUCING HITAMKU!"_

_ Anak kecil itu mengangkat tangannya menutup telingannya dan terus berlari memasuki hutan di depannya._

Natsume sama sekali tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu lagi, dia berteriak kesakitan sekeras-kerasnya. Mikan yang sedang memeluknya kembali merasa sangat ketakutan, dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Natsume dengan matanya yang penuh air mata.

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi, Yuu serta boneka-boneka yang ada di sana sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Mikan selanjutnya. Mikan tiba-tiba menutup matanya dan menjinjit kakinya, dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Natsume dengan pelan dan lembut. Dia mencium Natsume tanpa mempedulikn apapun lagi.

Mata Natsume terbelalak dengan apa yang dilakukan Mikan. Kehangatan bibir Mikan yang kini ada di atas bibirnya benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

_Seorang anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun dengan rambut hitam dan mata merah darah berdiri menatap sebuah kuncup bunga besar di tengah sebuah danau yang terbuka dengan perlahan-lahan diiringi sebuah suara nyanyian dan denting lonceng. Seluruh tubuh anak laki-laki itu penuh dengan darah dan luka, namun dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya, dia terus menatap kuncup bunga itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun._

_Mata anak laki-laki itu terbelalak saat dia melihat seorang gadis kecil seusianya berada di dalam kuncup bunga tersebut. Rambut panjangnya berwarna coklat, kulitnya berwarna putih bersih, wajahnya luar biasa cantik dan saat dia membuka mata coklat madunya yang bersinar penuh kehangatan dia tersenyum pada anak laki-laki itu__._

Natsume kembali menutup matanya dan sosok gadis kecil itu yang tumbuh besar dan terus memanggil nama seseorang, secara perlahan-lahan terus berputar di dalam pikirannya.

_"Terima kasih, Natsume." Ujar gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis sambil menggenggam sebuah apel dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil._

"_Natsume….. Natsume….. Kau di mana?" panggil gadis kecil itu yang berusia sekitar sembilan tahun sambil terisak-isak di dalam sebuah gua yang gelap. _

_"Natsume.." Panggil gadis kecil dengan wajah memerah dan berusaha berdiri dari dalam pelukkan seorang anak laki-laki bermata merah darah dan berambut hitam. _

___"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU IDIOT, NATSUME!" teriak gadis kecil itu yang telah berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun dengan kesal._

_"Natsume, lihat dan dengarkan aku menari dan bernyanyi ya? Aku melakukan ini untukmu..." Ujar gadis kecil itu yang telah berusia sekitar dua belas tahun sambil tersenyum dan melepaskan kain yang menutup mata seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam seusianya. _

_"Natsume..." Gumam gadis kecil itu yang telah berusia sekitar tiga belas tahun dalam tidurnya sambil tersenyum memeluk seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata merah darah._

_"Natsume..." Panggil gadis kecil itu yang sudah berusia sekita empat belas tahun sambil memeluk tubuh seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata merah darah yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum._

Natsume sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa lagi, kepalanya benar-benar luar biasa sakit sekarang, dia membuka matanya kembali dan ingin berteriak sekuat-kuatnya, namun kehangatan bibir Mikan yang masih ada di atas bibirnya membuatnya tidak bisa menjauhkan bibirnya dan berteriak.

Mikan tiba-tiba melepaskan bibirnya dan menatap wajah Natsume dengan penuh air mata "Jangan tinggalkan aku... Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku sendirian, Natsume..."

Mata Natsume terbelalak karena terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Mikan itu._  
_

_Seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar tiga tahun menangis sambil memeluk tubuh sesosok makhluk dengan rambut perak panjang dan tubuh yang penuh dengan sisik hitam seerat-eratnya. Tangan Makhluk itu seperti cakar binatang buas, gigi taringnya sangat tajam, mata merah darahnya mengalir air mata darah dan di tengah dahinya terdapat sebuah bola mata besar yang juga berwarna merah darah, terakhir sepasang sayap besar berbulu hitam membentang luas dari balik punggungnya. Darah mengalir dari seluruh kulit gadis itu akibat sisik tubuh makhluk itu yang tajam, namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan lukanya, dia terus menangis dan berkata "Jangan tinggalkan aku... Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku sendirian, Natsume..."_

_Mulut makhluk itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan mengucapkan sebuah nama yaitu..._

"Mikan..." Ujar Natsume pelan sambil menatap Mikan yang ada di depannya.

Mendengar suara Natsume yang memanggilnya, Mikan tersenyum bahagia, Natsume mengenalnya, Natsume sudah berhasil mengingatnya, Natsume tidak akan berjalan ke dalam kegelapan tu lagi, Natsume telah kembali kepadanya.

"Mikan.." Panggil Natsume lagi dan tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir hitam yang ada di bawah kakinya berhenti berputar dan asap hitam yang ada di atas merekapun menghilang.

Ruka dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh rasa terkejut saat melihat sayap hitam dipunggungnya tiba-tiba mengecil dan kembali ke dalam punggungnya, kulit bersisik hitamnya juga kembali memutih, bola mata besar di tengah dahinya menutup dan menghilang, rambut perak panjangnya memendek dan menghitam, gigi taringnya yang memenjang kembali memendek, terakhir kuku tangannya yang seperti cakar kembali seperti semula. Sosok tubuh Natsume kembali lagi seperti sosok yang mereka kenal selama ini.

"Jangan pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku..." Senyum Mikan sambil berlinang air mata dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan kekuatannya menghilang, dia merasa sangat lemas dan tak bertenaga, tangannya yang memeluk Natsume terlepas, tubuhnya ambruk ke bawah dan dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Natsume yang ada di depannya sangat terkejut, dia segera memeluk badan Mikan, dan saat dia melihat seluruh tubuh Mikan yang penuh darah dan luka, ketakutan menghampirinya, dia tahu mengapa Mikan terluka, dia tahu siapa yang melukainya, yang membuatya terluka adalah dia, yang melukainya adalah dia, sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dia kembali melukainya.

Natsume menolekan wajahnya menatap sekelilinya penuh ketakutan "Siapa saja... AKU MOHON SIAPA SAJA, TOLONG SEMBUHKAN DIA!"

* * *

Nobara duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menangis, dia sudah tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Kerajaan Arathorn telah runtuh, Ratu Arathorn telah mati dan Tsubasa yang merupakan pewaris kerajaan Arathron tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Lalu, Kerajaan Rohirrim yang dipimpim olah kakaknya ini memiliki peran penting dalam keruntuhan kerajaan Arathorn, kakaknya berkerja sama dengan kerajaan Theoden untuk menghancurkan kerajaan Arathorn.

Dia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan kakaknya yang mengirimkan prajurit Rohirrim untuk membantu prajurit Theoden menyerang Arathorn dari dua sisi.

Dia sama sekali tidak berguna.

Memikirkan kata tidak berguna itu, hatinya menjadi luar biasa sakit, dia benar-benar telah kembali menjadi dirinya saat masih kecil, kembali menjadi dirinya saat kecil yang hanya bisa menangis dan tidak dipedulikan siapapun, bahkan orang yang selama ini dirindukannya dan ditunggunya, tidak mengingat dia lagi.

_Nobara berdiri sambil menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan mata penuh air mata._

_"Rei..." Panggilnya pelan saat melihat seorang pria berusia sekitar dua puluh tiga tahun berambut hitam dan bermata abu-abu dengan sebuah tato salib kecil di bawah mata kirinya yang berjalan menyusuri laut di dekat desa Aule._

_Pria itu menyadari keberadaan Nobara dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap wajah Nobara yang kini tersenyum lebar. Namun, senyum Nobara langsung menghilang saat dia melihat betapa dinginnya mata abu-abunya sekarang, matanya tidak lagi seperti matanya saat mereka bertemu di laut ini lima belas tahun yang lalu. _

_Pria ini sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Nobara, dia berjalan melewatinya seakan dia tidak ada di sana._

_"TUNGGU! REI! TUNGGU!" teriak Nobara membalikkan badannya sambil mengenggam baju pria itu._

_Pria itu membalikkan wajahnya menatap Nobara dengan tajam "Lepaskan tanganmu."_

_Nobara benar-benar terkejut melihat mata tajam dan mendengar suara dingin Pria itu. Dia tahu, dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali orang, yang ada di depannya benar-benar merupakan Rei, teman pertamanya yang sangat dirindukannya sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu._

_ "Rei... Ini aku... N-Nobara... Aku Nobara, Rei.. K-Kau tidak mungkin melupakan aku kan?" tanya Nobara gemetar sambil berlinang air mata._

_Pria itu tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mendorong tubuh Nobara hingga terjatuh di atas pasir "Jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu, gadis berengsek." _

_Mata Nobara terbelalak karena terkejut, dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan didengarnya, Rei benar-benar tidak mengenalinya lagi._

_Tanpa mempedulikan Nobara lagi, pria itu membalikkan wajahnya dan berjalan menjauh._

_"REI! REI!"_

Nobara tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya setiap kali dia teringat dengan kejadian itu, namun dari semua itu, masih ada satu kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya lagi. Sesaat dia pulang dari laut itu setelah bertemu dengan pria yang dilihatnya di laut Aule, dia kembali menemukan pria itu di istana Rohirrim dan di sana dia mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Dia adalah jenrderal besar kerajaan Theoden, dan namanya bukan Rei melainkan Persona.

Nobara benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi lagi? Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?

* * *

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi, Yuu, Bear, Penguin dan boneka-boneka lainnya hanya bisa menatap Natsume yang terus menatap Mikan dengan wajah penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan sambil mengenggam tangannya dengan erat di bawah pohon besar di samping danau markas Wolf. Mereka semua yang ada di samping mereka berdua sama sekali tidak berani bersuara sedikitpun.

Mereka semua sangat kebingungan sekarang, sikap Natsume sesaat dia kembali menjadi dirinya setelah dia memperlihatkan sosoknya yang mengerikan itu benar-benar tidak dimengerti oleh mereka semua. Saat dia memeluk Mikan yang tidak sadarkan diri dan penuh dengan luka akibat memeluknya yang bersosok mengerikan itu mencari pertolongan, mereka semua menyadari satu hal, Natsume tidak menguasai sihir penyembuh. Dia yang begitu kuat dan menguasai semua element sihir sama sekali tidak bisa menguasai sihir penyembuh.

Penguin yang saat itu melihat sikap Natsume dan keadaan Mikan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi, dia segera berlari mendekati mereka dan menyembuhkan luka di sekujur tubuh Mikan dan Natsume.

Yuu menolehkan kepalanya menatap kekeringan yang diciptakan Natsume dalam sosoknya barusan. Ketakutan di dalam hatinya semakin membesar, dia pernah melihat kekeringan seperti ini, kekeringan ini persis dengan bekas kekeringan di bekas kota Aureduil, kota yang hilang di kerajaan Rohirrim tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Apakah penyebab kota itu hilang tiga belas tahun yang lalu sama dengan ini? Apakah yang melenyapkan kota Aureduil tiga belas tahun yang lalu adalah Natsume yang berada di depan mereka sekarang?

Ruka dan Hotaru juga berpikir seperti Yuu dan di dalam hati mereka yang terdalam, mereka tahu, Natsume adalah makhluk yang sangat berbahaya, dia adalah makhluk yang harus dihindari dan ditakuti. Saat dia tiba-tiba menggila dan kehilangan kewarasaanya, dia akan membantai semua makhluk yang ada di depannya tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi. Namun, saat melihat sosoknya sekarang, mereka hanya bisa kembali berpikir, benarkah dia berbahaya? Dalam sosoknya ini, dia adalah seseorang yang sangat dapat diandalkan dan baik hati walau dia jarang sekali menunjukkannya, dia bukanlah orang yang mengerikan.

Yoichi menatap Natsume dan Mikan dari samping dengan bola mata hijaunya, baginya sosok Natsume barusan memang sangat menyeramkan dan mengerikan, dan dia mengakui dia sangat ketakutan saat melihat sosoknya itu. Namun, itu semua sama sekali tidak membuatnya meninggalkannya, dia bisa merasa Natsume sendiri membenci sosoknya dan apa yang dilakukannya saat itu, baginya Natsume tetaplah Natsume.

"Hm... Natsume..." Gumam Mikan pelan dalam tidurnya dan dengan pelan dia membuka mata coklat madunya.

"Mikan.." Panggil Natsume pelan sambil bernapas lega saat melihat Mikan membuka matanya.

Melihat Natsume di depannya, sebuah senyum lebar mengembang di wajah cantik Mikan dan dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipi Natsume, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya "Natsume...Natsume... Syukurlah kau sudah kembali..."

Natsume mengangkat tangannya memeluk Mikan degan erat. Mikan masih terlihat sangat lemah dan tak bertenaga, wajahnya masih sangat pucat. Itu semua membuat Natsume menjadi semakin memebenci dirinya sendiri, dialah penyebab Mikan menjadi lemah sepert ini, dialah yang melukai Mikan.

Apa yang terjadi benar-benar mirip sekali dengan kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kejadian di mana dia lepas kendali dan menjadi sosok mengerikan itu. Yang menghentikannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu juga Mikan, dia yang tidak pernah takut dan jijik sosoknya itu berlari memeluk serta memohon kepadanya untuk jangan pernah meninggalkannya walaupun akhirnya dia terluka dan melemah.

Natsume masih ingat dengan baik betapa lemahnya Mikan saat itu, dia memerlukan waktu hampir tiga minggu untuk sembuh total dari lukanya, sebab Natsume yang menguasai semua element sihir ini sama sekali tidak menguasai sihir penyembuh, atau lebih tepatnya tidak memiliki sihir penyembuh. Yang memiliki sihir penyembuh adalah Mikan, Mikanlah yang bisa menggunakan sihir penyembuh. Kekuatannya ada untuk menghancurkan sedangkan kekuatan Mikan adalah untuk menyembuhkan.

Namun, dari semua itu, dia tidak mau Mikan melihat dan berada di dekatnya yang bersosok mengerikan itu. Dia takut Mikan membencinya dan yang terpenting, dia takut dia akan melukai Mikan. Di dalam hatinya dia sangat sedih dan menderita, sejak mereka membuka mata mereka pertama kali di dunia ini, takdir telah menakdirkan mereka di arah yang berlawanan. Dia harus meninggalkan Mikan, dia tahu itu, namun dari dalam sudut terdalam hatinya, dia tidak pernah mau meninggalkanya, Mikan terlalu berarti baginya.

Mikan mendorong tubuh Natsume dengan pelan dan menatap wajahnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum "Jangan bersedih Natsume.. Aku tidak apa-apa, benar, aku tidak apa-apa..."

Natsume menempelkan keningnya pada kening Mikan dan menutup kedua mata merah darahnya "Maaf...Maaf...Maaf karena aku melukaimu lagi..."

* * *

"Benarkah?" tanya Ruka dengan mata terbelalak menatap boneka-boneka yang ada di depan mereka.

"Benar. Kami akan meminta teman kami untuk mengantar kalian semua ke tempat tujuan kalian." Balas Boneka beruang sambil menggangguk kepalanya.

Ruka sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gembiranya, dia sebenarnya sudah sangat ragu bisa mencapai kerajaan Issengard secepatnya, sebab kuda, kereta kuda berserta semua kebutuhan perjalanan mereka telah menghilang semenjak mereka diserang serigala sihir tadi, selain itu, kondisi Mikan yang lemah membuat mereka tidak mungkin melakukan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki.

Ruka membalikkan wajahnya menatap Mikan yang sudah kembali tertidur di dalam gendongan Natsume yang telah kembali menutup mata merahnya dengan kain tanpa mengatakan apapun. Wajah Mikan yang berada di dada Natsume memang masih sangat pucat, tapi dia tersenyum dengan bahagia dan damai.

Hotaru terus menatap Mikan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, namun mata violetnya sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan sinar kekhawatirannya, dia sama sekali tidak suka melihat Mikan yang biasanya ceria dan penuh semangat itu melemah seperti ini sekarang, dia ingin sekali meminta penjelasan pada Natsume mengenai kondisi Mikan, tapi melihat wajah Natsume, dia membatalkan niatnya itu. Wajah Natsume sekarang penuh dengan perasan bersalah, penderitaan dan kesedihan.

Yoichi yang ada di sampingnya hanya berjalan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi walau di dalam hatinya ada ribuan pertanyaan berkecamuk. Yuu yang berada di samping Yoichi juga berpikir seperti Yoichi, dia yang melihat sosok Natsume itu benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar adanya makhluk seperti itu di dunia ini, bahkan di dalam pepustakaan perguruan sihir Ernil yang terkenal sangat lengkap itu, dia sama sekali tidak pernah membaca buku yang menjelaskan makhluk apa sebenarnya Natsume itu.

Boneka-boneka yang ada di depan mereka tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Sudah sampai, tunggu sebentar." Ujar Boneka Kelinci sambil menolehkan wajanya menatap mereka semua.

Ruka dan Yuu mengangguk kepala mereka dengan pelan.

Boneka-boneka itu menarik napas panjang dan berteriak "PIYO!" sedangkan Bear dan Penguin hanya berdir diam di samping mereka.

Pohon-pohon di depan mereka tiba-tiba bergetar dan seekor anak ayam raksasa berwarna kuning dengan sayap kecil muncul di hadapan mereka.

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu sangat terkejut melihat Piyo, mereka semua menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kalian tidak akan menyuruh kami menaikinya bukan? Dengan ukuran sayapnya yang pendek itu, aku kurang yakin dia bisa terbang." Ujar Hotaru dingin.

"Hah? Tenang saja, bukan dia yang akan mengantar kalian, saudaranya yang akan mengantar kalian." Balas Boneka kucing sambil menatap Hotaru.

Ruka, Yoichi dan Yuu sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, mata mereka masih terpusat pada Piyo yang ada di depan mereka.

Piyo yang menatap mereka semua tiba-tiba ketakutan, matanya terbelalak karena terkejut dan dia berjalan mundur ke belakang.

"Tidak perlu takut, Piyo! Dia sama sekali bukan musuh kita! Dia telah membantu kita mengalahkan Wolf!" teriak Boneka-boneka itu menenangkan Piyo.

Mendengar ucapan boneka-boneka itu, Ruka dan yang lainnya tahu, yang dimaksud oleh mereka dengan "Dia" adalah Natsume. Sepertinya dia memang sangat ditakuti oleh semua makhluk sihir yang ada di sini, tapi kondisinya sekarang memang kelihatan sangat mengerikan, wujudnya memang sudah kembali seperti semula, tapi, bajunya yang sudah compang-camping serta tubuhnya yang penuh darah pasti akan membuat buluk kunduk siapapun yang melihatnya berdiri.

Piyo masih sangat ketakutan, namun tiba-tiba Bear maju ke arahnya dan menatap matanya dengan tenang.

Melihat Bear, piyo yang tadi ketakutan tiba-tiba menjadi tenang, dia menatap Bear cukup lama dan tiba-tiba dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Piyo lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke atas dan berteriak "PIYOOOO!"

"Bukankah dengan sizenya yang luar biasa besar ini, seharusnya tidak akan sulit baginya untuk mengaahkan Wolf?" Ujar Hotaru lagi sambil menatap Piyo.

"Itu tidakmungkin, sebab piyo terlalu penakut dan juga Piyo serta saudaranya itu sangat lemah dalam menggunakan sihir, mereka tidak akan bisa menang melawn Wolf." Jawab Boneka buah pir sambil menatap Hotaru.

Tiba-tiba dari atas langit muncul seekor burung kuning besar dengan ekor yang sangat panjang, ukurannya memang tidak sebesar Piyo tapi semua yang melihat burung itu tahu, dia sanggub mengangkut Natsume, Mikan dan yang lainnya dengan mudah.

Burung itu juga kelihatan sangat ketakutan saat mendarat dan melihat Natsume, dia segera membuka sayapnya dan bersiap-siap untuk terbang kembali, namun Piyo segera berjalan mendekatinya dan bersuara "Piyo.."

Burung itu tiba-tiba menjadi tenang dan dia kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap Natsume dan yang lainnya. Natsume berjalan maju ke arah burung itu "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, kerena itu antarkan kami semua secepatnya ke Issengard."

Burung itu menolehkan wajahnya menatap Bear dan saat dia melihat Bear mengangguk kepalanya, dia melipat kedua sayap besarnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia bersedia mengantar kalian, cepat naik!" Ujar Boneka kelinci gembira.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, tanpa membuang waktu dia segera meloncat ke punggung burung itu. Melihat Natsume yang meloncat ke punggung burung itu, Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu juga segera mengikutinya dan memanjat punggung burung itu.

Saat mereka semua sudah duduk di atas punggung burung itu. Boneka beruang tiba-tiba berteriak "Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan Penguin dan menglahkan Wolf. Kami semua berhutang budi pada kalian."

Ruka dan Yuu tersenyum mendengar ucapan bonka itu.

Tiba-tiba Bear menarik tangan boneka beruang itu, Boneka beruang itu menolehkan wajahnya menatap Bear dan mengangguk kepalanya.

"Bear mengucapkan terima kasih dengan bantuan kalian dan jika kelak kalian memerlukan bantuan, dia akan bersedia membantu kalian, sebab dia tidak suka dengan yang namanya hutang budi," ujar Boneka beruang itu lagi sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Natsume dan yang lainnya "Lalu, k-kepadamu... Bear berpesan padamu untuk melepaskanlah gadis itu jika saatnya sudah tiba..."

Ruka dan yang lainnya sangat kebingungan mendengar ucapan itu, namun Natsume hanya diam membisu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Hanya itu saja... Semoga kita bertemu lagi!" Tambah Boneka beruang itu.

"Iya, sampai ketemu lagi.." Tawa Ruka dan Yuu bersamaan.

Burung itupun segera membuka kedua sayapnya dan mengepakkan sayapnya yang besar itu untuk terbang meninggalkan hutan kabut Islac ini menuju kota Issil, ibukota kerajaan Issengard

"SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI!"

"PHEE!"

"PIYO!

Teriak makhluk-makhluk sihir itu sambil mengejar mereka yang telah terbang tinggi di atas langit.

* * *

"AKU TIDAK BISA MENAHAN DIRI LEBIH LAMA LAGI!" teriak seorang wanita cantik berusia sekitar tiga puluh tujuh tahun dengan mata biru langit dan berambut pirang penuh kemarahan di dalam sebuah aula besar dan megah berwarna putih.

"Tahan dirimu, kita sama sekali tidak bisa bertindak sembarangan." Ujar seorang pria tampan berrambut pirang dan bermata violet seusianya menenangkannya.

"BAGAIMANA KAMI BISA MENENANGKAN DIRI KAMI KAZUMI! PUTRA KAMI SAMPAI SEKARANG SAMA SEKALI TIDAK DIKETAHUI KEBERADAANNYA!" Teriak seorang pria berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun yan berada di samping wanita itu dengan tajam, wajahnya memang tidak tampan, namun semua yang melihatnya bsa melihat kewibawaan dari wajahnya itu dengan jelas.

"Aku tahu, Nogi. Tapi, kalian sama sekali tidak bisa sembarangan menyerang kerajaan Theoden atau Rohirrim, mereka memiliki senjata sihir yang sangat berbahaya."

"Ruka... Oh, Ruka, anakku... Di mana kamu berada sekarang?" tangis wanita itu.

Kazumi terdiam melihat tangis wanita itu. Nogi berjalan mendekati wanita itu dan memeluknya sambil berbisik "Tenanglah, sayang. Ruka pasti tidak akan apa-apa, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja.."

Wanita itu membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Nogi dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Kazumi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, dia mengerti perasaan Raja dan Ratu Issengard ini, mereka pasti sangat menghawatirkan nasib putra mereka yang tidak diketahui keberadannya sekarang ini dan dia juga tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana jika Ruka kini berada di tangan kerajaan Theoden ataupu Rohirrim.

Kerajaan issengard pasti tidak akan bisa bergerak ataupun berperang melawan kerajaan Theoden dan Rohirrim jika pangeran mereka dan juga Raja masa depan kerajaan ini berada di tangan musuh, mereka pasti akan segera kalah dalam perang yang telah dimulai ini.

Kerajaan Arathorn telah kalah, Ratu Arathorn telah gugur dan Tsubasa, pewaris kerajaan Arthorn juga tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Lalu, Kerajaan Orthanc sekarang sedang berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan kerajaan mereka, perang ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkan pihak mereka.

Kazumi menghela napasnya, bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak boleh menyerah. Kerajaannya, kerajaan Edoras juga telah kalah dan menjadi tanah jajahan kerajaan Theoden. Kerajaannya sama sekali tidak bisa menahan serangan senjata sihir kerajaan Theoden yang sangat dasyat itu, Pertahanan kerajaan mereka hancur dalam seketika. Dia sangat sedih, namun selama dia masih hidup, dia tidak akan menyerah untuk membangkitkan lagi kerajaan Edoras, jika tidak, dia tidak akan mampu menatap wajah adiknya di dunia sana nanti.

Kazumi memang merupakan Raja Edoras, namun sesungguhnya dia bukanlah, pewaris tahta sebenarnya. Pewaris tahta sebenarnya adalah adiknya, Izumi yang telah meninggal dunia sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Adiknya itu meninggalkan tahtanya untuk bisa bersama dengan seorang wanita yang dicintainya, adiknya itu lebih memilih wanita itu dibandingkan masa depan sebagai Raja Edoras.

Kazumi sebenanya sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada adiknya itu, dia kehilangan komunikasi terhadapnya setelah dia menyerahkan tahtanya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, satu-satunya kabar yang didapatkannya setelah itu hanyalah berita kematian Izumi serta berita Yuka istri Izumi menghilang dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya sampai sekarang.

Tiba-tiba pintu aula ini terbuka, dan seorang pria tampan berusia sekitar dua puluh satu tahun dengan rambut pirang dan mata violet berjalan masuk mendekati Kazumi, Nogi dan istrinya.

"Bagaimana Sakurano? Apakah kau mendapatkan kabar baru?" tanya Kazumi pelan sedangkan Nogi dan istrinya menatap Sakurano dengan penuh harap.

Sakurano menggeleng kepalanya "Tidak ada, kakak."

"Ruka..." Tangis Ratu Issengard itu lagi. Namun suara tangis itu segera terhenti saat mereka mendengar suara teriakkan yang sangat keras dari luar.

Kazumi, Sakurano, Nogi dan istrinya segera berlari ke jendela dan melihat keluar apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Mata mereka terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat seekor burung raksasa mendarat di halaman istana Issengard ini. Namun, yang paling mengejutkan mereka adalah saat mereka melihat siapa yang ada di balik punggung burung itu.

* * *

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga." Ujar Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi saat mereka turun dari punggung burung itu diikuti Ruka, Yoichi dan Yuu.

Mereka bisa melihat beberapa perajurit dan dayang berlari ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Namun, kita bisa mencapai istana ini lebih cepat lagi, kalau kita tidak berhenti untuk membiarkan cowok buta itu dan Mikan membersihkan badannya dan menganti baju mereka." Tambah Hotaru tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Hotaru, itu semuakan hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit?" Ujar Ruka sambil menghela napas.

"Kau boleh berkata seperti itu, karena bukan kau yang harus membersihkan dan mengganti baju Mikan, bodoh!" Balas Hotaru kesal.

Wajah Ruka memerah begitu mendengar ucapan Hotaru itu, dia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, namun suara teriakkan seseorang berhasil merebut perhatiannya.

"RUKA!"

Ruka segera membalikkan wajahnya menatap sumber suara tersebut, senyum mengembang di wajahnya saat dia melihat kedua orang tuanya serta Kazumi dan Sakurano berlari ke arahnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ruka, anakku, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." tawa ibunya sambil berlinang air mata sambil memeluk Ruka, begitu juga dengan ayahnya, mereka berdua memeluk Ruka dengan erat.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir ibu, ayah." Balas Ruka pelan.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Ruka." Ujar Sakurano sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Kak Sakurano."

"Sepertinya kau juga bersama Hota..." Ujar Kazumi sambil tersenyum menatap Hotaru yang ada di depannya, namun ucapannya itu langsung terhenti saat dia melihat Natsume yang turun dari balik punggung itu dengan Mikan yang masih tertidur dalam gedongannya.

Mata Kazumi terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat wajah Mikan, dia kenal dengan baik wajah itu, wajah itu mirip sekali dengan wajah dari gadis yang merupakan istri dari adiknya yang telah meninggal sepuluh taun yang lalu.

"T-Tidak mungkin... Yuka..." Gumamnya pelan.

* * *

YESS! Akhirnya sampai di sini! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akhirnya bisa sampai pada bagian ini! Masih pertanyaan yang sama dengan chapter sebelumnya, bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Sejujurnya saat menulis chapter ini, aku terus ketik, delete, ketik, delete. Chapter ini benar-benar sulit sekali -_-" . Pertama, adegan ciuman NxM. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak mau memasukkan adegan ciuman NxM dalam chapter ini, namun aku membatakannya kerena sepertinya... Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Romantis? ( ha..ha..ha... lewati saja deh ) Kedua, sebenarnya aku berencana membuat piyolah yang mengantar mereka ke Issengard, namun ku batalkan lagi karena sepertinya, piyo tidak mungkin bisa terbang ( makanya muncul saudara piyo di sini, ha..ha..ha.. ) ketiga, aku sangat kebingungan akan nama orang tua Ruka, ayahnya ku beri nama Nogi sedangkan ibunya... ada yang bersedia membantuku mencarikan nama untuknya ( sebab mereka punya peran yang kelihatanya cukup penting di fic ini ). Terakhir, aku akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya, sebab aku yakin pasti banyak sekali yang sudah mempunyai gambaran siapa Mikan itu sebenarnya? Namun, aku tidak akan memberitahu menjawabnya pada chapter berikutnya, masih belum... ( ha...ha..ha... ^^ ) See you, soon! baru aku sadar, ternyata chapter ini chapter terpendek yang ku tulis belakangan ini ( ha..ha...ha.. )

**Icha yukina Clyne :** Thx bgt! en mengenai requestmu itu, maaf ya... aku memang membuat fic baru kok, aku mungkin akan menpostnya besok, judulnya " The Pray" tapi fic itu bukan fic romance ringan, malahan genrenya boleh aku katakan romance/tragedi/fantasy, ceritnya juga masih berbau kerajaan dan sihir ( aku ini suka sekali dengan yang namanya kerajaan dan sihir gara-gara kecanduan main game RPG serta baca komik dan novel sejenisnya ) semoga kau bersedia membacanya nanti ^^

**Kuroichibhineko :** THXXXXX! beribu-ribu thx aku ucapkan padamu! Aku jadi malu loh sama kamu, sebab typoss tidak pernah menghilang dari fic-ku -_- bagaimana menurutmu chapter ini?

**Mochiizuki :** Thx tu pujiannya ^^ aku akan berusaha untuk membuat fic ini semenarik yang aku bisa, dan aku akan mencoba untuk update secepatnya lagi!

**Yuuto Tamano :** Ha..ha..ha.. Angel and Demon ya? tunggu saja chapter2 berikutnya, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu dan semoga saat itu tiba, fic ini tidak akan mengecewakanmu ^^

**Yukina Itou Shepiienna Kitami :** setelah memepertimabnagkan di sana-sini, aku batal memisahkan mereka, namun untuk ke depannya, aku masih tidak tahu (ha..ha..ha.. ) Aku akan mncoba unuk update secepat yang aku bisa lagi!

**Daiyaki Aoi :** ha..ha..ha.. jujur saja ya, selama aku sekolah sampai tahun lalu ( Sejak aku mulai aktif di FF ini ) Aku tidak pernah mengarang loh, ( kecuali terpaksa di sekolah dulu ), tapi menghayal nomor satu ^^ Dan aku juga tidak pernah menyangka aku bisa kecanduan mengarang cerita seperti ini ( Memang aku pernah bercita-cita jadi novelis, tapi aku tidak pernah menuangkannya dalam bentuk tulisan ), karena itu aku sering salah dalam menggunakan bahasa indonesia ( Faktor tambahan, mungkin karena bahasa ibuku bukan bahasa indonesia ), karena itu mohon maklum ya? ha..ha..ha.. ( malu-maluin aja ya? ) aku tidak jadi memisahkan mereka dan ku akui, aku paling suka mempermainkan NxM ^^

**Kazuki Night Flame47 :** Well bayaranmereka itu 0 yen lah! ha...ha..ha... Ruka dan yang lainnya terlalu terkejut dan ketakutan sehingga tidak bisa bergerak, aku sengaja membuat plot seperti itu karena sebenarnya aku masih ragu mau memisahkan NxM di chapter ini atau tidak? Tapi toh, akhirnya mereka tidak jadi berpisah Ha..ha..ha.. ^^ Persona ada muncul di chapter ini, walau sikit, tapi mungkin d chapter berikutnya dia akan mendapat peran yang lumayan banyak ( dia salah satu tokoh favoku sih^^ ) dan thx krn kamu bersedia menunggu kelanjutannya ^^


	24. Chapter 23

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter XXIII_

"Pergilah kalian ke kota Relix, ibu kota kerajaan Issengard.." Ujar Subaru pelan sambil menatap Tsubasa dan Misaki yang ada di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu Kak Subaru?" tanya Tsubasa dingin, dia sama sekali tidak suka dengan apa yang diucapkan Subaru, kata-katanya itu seakan menyuruhnya melarikan diri lagi seperti seorang pengecut.

Subaru yang menyadari perasaan Tsubasa menghela napas "Aku bukan menyuruhmu melarikan diri, Tsubasa. Aku sudah mendapat berita, bahwa kerajaan Theoden kini telah bergerak menyerang kerajaan Issengard, mereka membawa serta meriam sihir itu."

Mata Tsubasa dan Misaki terbelalak karena mendengar berita tersebut.

"T-Tidak mungkin…" Ujar Misaki terbata-bata.

"Aku ingin kau membantu mereka Tsubasa, kau melihat sendiri bagaimana kekuatan meriam sihir itu dari dekat.." Ujar Subaru tenang, namun sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya itu, Tsubasa sudah memotong.

"Ada Raja Kazumi dan juga Kak Sakurano di Issengard, mereka berdua pasti bisa menjelaskan pada mereka bagaimana meriam sihir itu sesungguhnya."

"Mereka memang melihatnya, tapi mereka tidak melihat senjata itu sedekat kamu melihat senjata itu."

Tsubasa langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Subaru.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kalian semua, Kak Subaru? Bagaimana dengan kerajaan Orthanc? Kerajaan Theoden dan Rohirrim pasti akan segera menyerang kalian?" tanya Misaki sambil menatap Subaru.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir untuk itu. Kerajaan Rohirrim memang telah menyerang perbatasan anatar kerajaan Orthanc dan Rohirrim, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan kami karena bagaimanapun juga kekuatan militer kami lebih kuat. Mereka pasti menunggu bantuan dari kerajaan Theoden serta meriam sihir yang kini ada di Arathorn dan dengan senjata sebesar itu, mereka akan memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mencapai perbatasan. Jadi untuk sementara ini kami aman." Jelas Subaru tenang.

"Aku ingin kau membantu Sakurano dan yang lainnya mencari kelemahan senjata itu, Tsubasa. Apapun yang terjadi, kalian harus bisa menemukan kelemahan meriam sihir itu, jika kita tidak menemukan kelemahan senjata itu, maka kita semua pasti akan kalah." Tambah Subaru sambil menatap Tsubasa dan Misaki mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

Di dalam salah satu ruang tidur tamu dalam istana Issengard, Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi, Kazumi, Sakurano dan Yuu berdiri menatap Mikan dan Natsume.

Mereka hanya berdiri diam menatap Mikan yang masih tertidur di atas tempat tidur dan diperiksa oleh seorang tabit istana, sedangkan Natsume yang ada di samping Mikan sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia hanya berdiri diam.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, dia hanya kelelahan," ujar tabit istana itu sambil menatap Ruka dan yang lainnya "Dia mungkin akan sadar tidak lama lagi, tapi mungkin akan memerlukan waktu sekitar seminggu untuk sembuh total."

Semua yang ada di sana langsung bernapas lega mendengar ucapan tabit itu.

"Syukurlah…" Ujar Yuu sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, apa yang sesungguhnya dilakukan gadis ini sehingga dia jadi selemah ini? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menjumpai kasus seperti ini selama hidupku." Tambah tabit itu lagi.

Wajah Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu langsung berubah, badan mereka langsung mematung begitu mendengar ucapan tabit itu, mereka tidak mungkin menceritakan pada tabit itu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Kazumi dan Sakurano yang menyadari perubahan sikap Ruka dan yang lainnya, sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, mereka berdua hanya menatap mereka semua dan memutuskan untuk bertanya nanti saja. Wajah mereka semua kelihatan ketakutan, kebingungan dan keraguan, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang membuat mereka tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan leluasa.

Kazumi dan Sakurano kembali menolehkan kepala mereka menatap Mikan.

Kazumi kenal sekali dengan wajah Mikan itu, dia sama sekali tidak meragukannya, wajah itu persis dengan wajah dari istri adiknya, Yuka. Sedangkan Sakurano yang berada di sampingnya juga menatap wajah Mikan dengan pandangan yang sama, sebab meski dia baru berusia tiga tahun saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Yuka, dia tidak mungkin melupakannya yang hangat, baik dan cantik itu.

Siapa Mikan itu sebenarnya? Kenapa dia memiliki wajah yang mirip sekali dengan Yuka?

Natsume yang menyadari pandangan Kazumi dan Sakurano sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya membelai pipi Mikan dengan lembut, semua yang ada di sana bisa merasakan perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan Natsume dari gerak-geriknya.

Kazumi mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Nastume, wajah Natsume yang tertutup kain membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, namun tidak tahu mengapa, dia merasa Natsume sama sekali tidak asing baginya.

"Hamba permisi dulu, hamba akan meramu obat untuk gadis ini dulu." Ujar Tabit istana itu sambil membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar ini.

Sepeninggalan tabit itu, kamar itu kembali membisu, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan membuat suasana menjadi sangat canggung.

"Uhm… Natsume…" Gumam Mikan pelan dalam tidurnya tidurnya sambil mengangkata tangannya.

"Aku ada di sini." Balas Natsume cepat sambil mengenggam tangan Mikan dengan erat.

Dengan perlahan-lahan Mikan membuka mata coklat madunya, dan saat dia melihat Natsume di depannya, dia tersenyum lebar walau dia terlihat sangat lemah.

Kazumi dan Sakurano yang melihat mata coklat madu Mikan sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, mata itu, mereka yakin sekali, mata itu adalah mata yang sama dengan mata Yuka. Namun, dari semua itu, yang paling mengejutkan mereka adalah senyum Mikan, mereka kenal senyum itu, itu adalah senyum dari saudara mereka yang telah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu, senyum Izumi.

Tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, Kazumi berjalan ke depan Mikan, dia menatap Mikan yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan dan bertanya "Siapa kau?"

Semua yang ada di sana kecuali Natsume dan Sakurano sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Hah?" seru Mikan kebingungan.

"Siapa orang tua kandungmu? Di mana mereka berada sekarang? Di mana selama ini kau tinggal?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

Mikan yang benar-benar kebingungan dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu sama sekali tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawabnya, ketakutan menyelimutinya, siapa orang ini? Apa maksud pertanyaannya?

Natsume yang ada di samping Mikan bisa merasakan ketakutan Mikan, dengan cepat dia berdiri di depan Mikan dan membalikkan badannya menatap Kazumi seakan melindunginya dari Kazumi.

Kazumi sangat terkejut dengan sikap Natsume itu, ketakutan tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Natsume memang tidak mengatakan apapun dan meski matanya tidak terlihat, dia bisa merasakan Natsume tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

Suasana yang canggung tadi tiba-tiba menjadi memanas, Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu yang melihat sikap Natsume tahu, mereka harus segera menghentikan Kazumi, jangan pernah membiarkan siapapun menakuti maupun melakukan sesuatu yang diluar kewajaran terhadap Mikan, sebab Natsume tidak akan penah segan-segan menghadapi mereka yang melakukan itu.

Namun sebelum Ruka dan yang lainnya mengucapkan sesuatu, pintu kamar ini tiba-tiba terbuka.

"RUKA!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Semua yang ada di sana segera membalikkan kepala mereka menatap sumber suara tersebut, mereka melihat Tsubaki, ibu Ruka atau Ratu Issengard berlari masuk ke dalam kamar ini dengan wajah penuh kepanikan dan Nogi, suaminya sekaligus Raja Issengard yang mengejarnya sambil berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Ibu…" Panggil Ruka terkejut.

Tsubaki sama sekali tidak mempedulikan panggilan Ruka itu, dia langsung memeluknya dengan erat "Ibu kira kau menghilang lagi saat tidak menemukanmu di kamarmu? Bukankah ibu sudah bilang, kau perlu istirahat setelah menempuh perjalanan sejauh itu!"

"Benar Ruka, tahukah kau betapa khawatirnya kami saat tidak menemukanmu?" tambah Nogi sambil mengangguk kepalanya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan ini kini menatap Ruka tanpa megatakan apapun dan itu membuat Ruka merasa sangat malu. Walau kedua orang tuanya adalah seorang Raja dan Ratu, sikap overprotektif mereka kepada Ruka benar-benar bisa membuat siapapun yang melihat mereka menggeleng kepala.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa, ibu, ayah. Aku hanya menghawatirkan temanku yang sakit." Balas Ruka dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan ibunya.

"Temanmu yang sakit?" tanya ibunya dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap Mikan yang ada di atas tempat tidur.

"Benar ibu, kenalkan temanku Mikan dan yang ada di sampingnya itu, Natsume." Ujar Ruka sambil berjalan mendekati Natsume dan Mikan.

Mata Tsubaki terbelalak saat melihat Mikan yang kini menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata coklat madunya penuh kebingungan. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat gadis secantik ini.

Namun saat Tsubaki melihat pandangan mata Ruka yang menatap Mikan, sebuah senyum penuh arti terlukis di wajahnya "Benarkah hanya teman?"

Wajah Ruka langsung memerah begitu mendengar pertanyaan ibunya itu "I-Ibu! A-Apa maksudmu?"

Tsubaki dan Nogi tersenyum melihat sikap Ruka, hanya sekali melihat saja mereka tahu anak kesayangan mereka memiliki perasaan khusus pada gadis di depan mereka itu.

"Namaku Tsubaki dan ini suamiku Nogi, senang berkenalan denganmu Mikan." Senyum Tsubaki memeperkenalkan dirinya dan suaminya pada Mikan.

"Senang bertemu kalian." Balas Mikan sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Tsubaki dan Nogi, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kemiripan Ruka dan Tsubaki.

Senyum Mikan yang sangat memesona itu benar-benar membuat mereka sangat terkejut, Tsubaki langsung mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk Mikan "Manis sekali! Aku tidak akan keberatan jika kau menjadi pengantin Ruka kelak! Kau dan Ruka pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang seperti malaikat!"

"Benar! Aku juga tidak keberatan." Tambah Nogi sambil tersenyum

"IBU! AYAH!" teriak Ruka dengan wajah yang samakin memerah begitu mendengar ucapan Tsubaki dan Nogi itu, dia merasa sangat malu dan segan kepada siapapun yang ada di kamar ini sekarang, terutama pada Natsume yang ada di sampingnya.

Mikan yang sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Tsubaki dan Nogi itu hanya bisa menatap Ruka yang wajahnya sangat merah itu dengan bingung.

Yuu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Ruka, dia tahu akan perasaan Ruka kepada Mikan walau dia tidak pernah mengatakannya, sedangkan Yoichi yang ada di sampingnya tetap saja cuek tidak mempedulikan apapun.

Kazumi dan Sakurano hanya menatap Mikan terus dengan pandangan memeriksa tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi. begitu juga dengan Hotaru, dia hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, namun jauh di dalam hatinya dia merasa hatinya bagaikan tertusuk jarum.

Natsume yang ada di samping Mikan hanya menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Apa yang dikatakan Tsubaki dan Nogi barusan tidak salah, Ruka memang lebih cocok untuk Mikan, Ruka yang baik dan tidak ternoda lebih cocok untuk bersama Mikan dari pada dia yang begitu gelap, kotor dan penuh noda.

* * *

"Bagaimana kau bertemu dengan Mikan?" tanya Kazumi pada Natsume tiba-tiba saat Mikan masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dua hari telah berlalu dan keadaan Mikan sudah mulai membaik, walau dia masih sangat lemah, dia sama sekali tidak bisa sadar dalam waktu yang lama, dia hanya mampu mempertahankan kesadarannya sekitar sepuluh menit dan jatuh tidur kembali.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, dia hanya diam membisu. Meski dia tidak bisa melihat, dia bisa merasakan aura keberadaan Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu, Yoichi, Kazumi dan Sakurano.

"Hotaru telah menceritakan padaku dan Sakurano semuanya, tentang kalian yang hidup di hutan terlarang selama ini semalam." Tambah Kazumi lagi.

Mendengar ucapan Kazumi itu Ruka, Yoichi dan Yuu sangat terkejut.

Natsume segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap Hotaru, wajahnya memang tidak terlihat tapi semua bisa merasakan matanya kini menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Yang ditanyakannnya hanya Mikan dan yang ku ceritakan juga hanya Mikan." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba dengan kalem.

Mendengar ucapan Hotaru, Natsume kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap Mikan, Hotaru tidak menceritakan pada Kazumi dan Sakurano tentang perubahannya dan juga kemapuannya. Itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat bagus.

"Kenapa kau menceritkan pada mereka, Kak Hotaru?" tanya Yoichi bingung.

"I-Iya, Hotaru…" Tambah Yuu pelan

"Karena.." Ujar Hotaru, namun belum sempat dia menjawabnya, Sakurano telah memotong ucapannya.

"Karena kami curiga Mikan adalah anak dari kakakku yang telah meninggal dunia sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Ruka, Yoichi dan Yuu segera membalikkan wajah mereka menatap Sakurano dengan terkejut tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan di dengar mereka.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Kak Sakurano?" tanya Ruka terbata-bata.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya bukan, Ruka? Kami memiliki seorang saudara beda ibu yang merupakan pewaris tahta kerajaan Edoras yang sebenarnya, putra dari permaisuri ayah kami yang sebenarnya. Namun, Kak Izumi melepaskan tahta dan semua yang dia miliki untuk Kak Yuka." Jawab Sakurano pelan.

"Yuka?" tanya Ruka bingung.

"Ya. Yuka, Dia adalah sahabat dari penyihir istana Edoras sebelumnya. Yuka adalah seorang putri bangsawan yang sudah runtuh dari kerajaan Theoden sekaligus satu-satunya keturunan dari penyihir besar Azumi."

"APA!" teriak Ruka dan Yuu terkejut.

"T-Tidak mungkin… Ku dengar, sudah tidak ada lagi keturunan penyihir besar Azumi di jaman sekarang ini." Ujar Yuu pelan tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Tidak. Yuka memang merupakan keturunan langsung dari penyihir besar Azumi dari jaman dulu. Dia mewarisi bakat untuk meramal masa depan, dia bisa melihat masa depan seseorang seperti peruntungan dan kematian mereka melewati mimpi dan yang terpenting, dia memiliki buku "Kegelapan dan Cahaya" yang ditulis sendiri oleh penyihir besar." Ujar Kazumi tiba-tiba.

"Buku ramalan "Kegelapan dan Cahaya"? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar adanya buku seperti itu?" tanya Yuu bingung, dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar adanya buku seperti itu di dunia ini, dan setahunya sama sekali tidak ada buku atau catatan yang menceritakan ramalan tentang kegelapan dan cahaya yang sangat terkenal itu.

"Aku juga tidak pernah melihat buku itu, namun penyihir istana Edoras sebelumnya pernah melihat buku itu dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Buku itu benar-benar ada, walau sekarang telah menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya Yuka."

Semua yang ada di dalam kamar itu terdiam dan berusaha mencerna apa yang baru di dengar mereka.

Kazumi tiba-tiba kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap Natsume yang tetap saja tidak bergerak maupun bersuara sejak tadi dan Mikan yang masih tertidur dengan lelap "Yuka adalah wanita yang sangat cantik, dia berambut coklat dan bermata coklat madu."

Mata Ruka, Yoichi serta Yuu kembali terbelalak mendengar ucapan Kazumi itu.

"M-Maksud an…" Ujar Yuu terbata-bata.

"Ya. Wajah Mikan luar biasa mirip dengan Yuka dan senyum Mikan itu…. Itu adalah senyum adikku, senyum Izumi." Potong Izumi pelan

Ruka, Yoichi dan Yuu benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi, pikiran mereka benar-benar penuh dengan tanda tanya sekarang. Benarkah Mikan adalah putri dari kerajaan Edoras yang hilang? Benarkah dia adalah anak dari saudara Kazumi dan Sakurano yang telah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu?

Hotaru sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, namun jauh di dalam hatinya, dia juga sedang bertanya. Saat dia melihat Mikan untuk pertama kalinya, dia sudah meragukan Mikan adalah seorang rakyat biasa, dia memang sangat bodoh tapi, rupanya yang luar biasa cantik itu dan juga suasana yang diciptakan keberadaannya membuat Hotaru selalu merasa dia bukanlah orang biasa. Putri yang hilang? Itu mungkin saja, Mikan tidak memiliki masa lalu, dia tidak bisa mengingat kehidupannya sebelum bertemu dengan Natsume di hutan terlarang, namun apakah itu benar?

"Natsume, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Mikan?" tanya Kazumi pelan.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pipi Mikan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Natsume? Kau sama sekali tidak asing bagiku, bisakah kau melepaskan kain yang menutup matamu dan menunjukkan wajahmu yang sebenarnya pada ku? Aku tahu kau tidak buta." Tambah Kazumi lagi.

Natsume tetap tidak menjawab apapun, walau sesungguhnya dia juga sangat terkejut mendengar cerita Kazumi barusan. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka akan mendengar informasi mengenai Mikan yang seperti itu di sini dan itu semua hanya membuatnya ingin secepatnya pergi dari sini bersama Mikan serta tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan mereka, namun dia tahu itu mustahil, Mikan masih terlalu lemah.

Dia ingin mengatakan pada mereka bahwa Mikan sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan sedikitpun dengan siapapun yang Kazumi dan Sakurano sebutkan tadi, namun dia tidak menemukan suara sedikitpun untuk mengucapkannya.

Di dalam hatinya yang terdalam dia merasa takut, dia takut ada yang menyadari siapa dirinya dan Mikan sebenarnya, tempat ini sama sekali tidak aman bagi mereka berdua, kemungkinan ada yang mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya sangat-sangat tinggi, dia tidak berani membayangkan jika ada yang menydari siapa mereka sebenarnya dalam kondisi sekarang ini.

* * *

"Apakah kau yakin itu adalah kucing hitam, Persona?" tanya seorang pria berusia sekitar tiga puluh delapan tahun berambut hitam sambil menatap Persona dengan mata biru tuanya.

"Iya. Aku yakin sekali, itu adalah dia, Yang Mulia. Dan aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa dia sekarang berada di istana Issengard." Jawab Persona.

Pria itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun saat mendengar jawaban Persona itu, dia memutar otaknya dan berpikir.

"Apakah mereka sudah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Pangeran Issengard dan juga Putri Orthanc yang melihat dengan jelas perubahan wujudnya di istana Rohirrim itu pasti telah mencurigai siapa dirinya sebenarnya, namun kurasa mereka masih belum mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Jangan sampai siapapun mengetahui jati dirinya sebenarnya, Kita akan mendapatkan masalah besar jika mereka mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya dan memintanya untuk memihak mereka."

"Hamba mengerti. Dan Yang Mulia..." Balas Persona sambil mengangguk kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Pedang sihir Shire telah tercabut dari tempatnya dan dari informasi yang aku dapatkan, yang berhasil mencabutnya adalah kucing hitam itu sendiri…"

Mata pria itu terbelalak saat mendnegar ucapan Persona itu, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi perasaan terkejutnya.

* * *

Kazumi berdiri menatap ke luar dari balik jendela di kamarnya dalam istana Issengard, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi sekarang, dia benar-benar sangat kebingungan sekarang, Natsume sama sekali tidak mau menjawab meski dia telah bertanya padanya siapa dia sebenarnya, siapa Mikan sebenarnya dan bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu dan hidup di hutan terlarang selama ini.

Dia ingin bertanya pada Mikan, tapi Mikan masih lemah dan terus tertidur. Kazumi sebenarnya sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Yuu menolak memberitahunya apa yang terjadi walau dia terus bertanya pada mereka, mereka semua menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kemungkinan Mikan adalah anak Izumi dan Yuka sangat besar. Usia Mikan sekarang kira-kira enam belas tahun, dan Izumi meninggalkan tahta untuk bersama Yuka adalah tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, namun dia membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa membuktikan siapa Mikan sebenarnya, bukti jelas yang bisa membuktikan Mikan adalah anak Izumi dan Yuka.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar ini terbuka dan Sakurano berjalan masuk dengan terburu-buru.

"Kakak, aku sudah berhasil menemukannya." Ujar Sakurano sambil berjalan ke arah Kazumi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kazumi terkejut.

"Benar, dia sekarang ada di kerajaan Issengard atau tepatnya di kota Lixir."

Mata Kazumi terbelalak mendengar jawaban Sakurano itu "Kota Lixir?"

Sakurano mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan.

Kota Lixir adalah kota yang merupakan perbatasan antar kerajaan Issengard dan juga Edoras, prajurit Theoden kini telah bergerak menuju perbatasan kota itu, semua orang sudah tahu, kota itu akan segera menjadi medan perang berikutnya.

"Apakah informasi ini benar, Sakurano?"

"Informasi ini benar, Kak. Dia ada di kota itu. Apakah kau akan ke kota itu menemuinya?"

Kazumi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakurano, namun dia tahu, dia harus pergi ke kota itu walau apapun yang terjadi, dia harus pergi menemui pria itu sebab pria itu pasti tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada Izumi dan Yuka, dia pasti tahu apakah mereka sesungguhnya memiliki anak atau tidak, sebab dialah yang menyampaikan pada mereka berita kematian Izumi dan menghilangnya Yuka.

* * *

Natsume menyandarkan badannya pada tembok koridor istana Issengard yang sambil menatap Mikan yang sedang duduk menikmati sinar matahari pagi dalam taman istana Issengard ini dari kejauhan dengan matanya yang masih tertutup kain seperti biasanya. Enam hari telah berlalu dan kesehatan Mikan telah semakin membaik, dia tidak lagi terus tertidur seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Mikan sudah sadar, dia sudah tidak apa-apa, dia tidak akan menderita lagi seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat dia melukai Mikan, dia hanya bisa berada di sampingnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka Mikan, dan dia juga tidak bisa membawa Mikan keluar dari hutan terlarang, sebab bahaya di hutan itu sangat besar saat itu. Dia hanya bisa melihat penderitaan Mikan dengan penuh penyesalan, ketakutan dan kesedihan selama tiga minggu.

Natsume telah memutuskan, dia harus segera membawa Mikan pergi dari sini. Malam ini, saat semuanya sudah tertidur, dia kan membawa Mikan keluar dari istana ini, keluar dari kerajaan Issengard dan bersembunyi di kerajaan Theoden sebab setelah melihat sikap Kazumi dan Sakurano, Natsume tahu, mereka pasti tidak akan mungkin membiarkannya membawa Mikan pergi begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba Natsume merasakan aura Ruka yang berjalan mendekati Mikan, dia tetap tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan menatap mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Dia bisa merasakan dan mendengar tawa Mikan saat berbicara dengan Ruka.

"Lihat! itu Pangeran Ruka dan Nona Mikan." Ujar seorang dayang istana pada temannya tiba-tiba saat berjalan melewati koridor di taman istana Issengard, mereka sama sekali tidak melihat Natsume yang ada di depan mereka sebab tembok koridor istana tempat Natsume menyandarakan badannya berhasil menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari pandangan mereka.

"Iya. Benar. Mereka berdua serasi sekali ya? Apa yang dikatakan Ratu Tsubaki tidak salah, mereka berdua memang kelihatan seperti pasangan malaikat ya?" Balas temannya.

"Apakah kau sudah mendengar berita tentang Nona Mikan itu?"

"Berita apa?"

"Aku dengar, Raja Kazumi mencurigai Nona Mikan adalah anak dari adiknya atau lebih tepatnya keponakannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, Nona Mikan kemungkinan besar adalah Putri Kerajaan Edoras yang hilang dan tidak pernah diketahui keberadaannya selama ini. Memang belum ada bukti pastinya, tapi ku rasa apa yang dipikirkan itu tidak salah, sebab aku tidak akan percaya jika ada orang mengatakan nona Mikan bukanlah seorang bangsawan."

"Aku setuju denganmu. Semalam aku diperintahkan untuk membawakan makan malam ke kamarnya. Dia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih padaku, dia cantik sekali, luar biasa cantik, dan saat menatapnya aku bisa merasa sangat nyaman dan damai. Dia pasti benar-benar merupakan putri yang hilang."

"Tidak hanya itu tahu. Jika Nona Mikan benar-benar merupakan putri yang hilang itu, secara otomatis dia akan menjadi pewaris tahta kerajaan Edoras atau Ratu Edoras di masa depan mengantikan pangeran Sakurano, sebab adik Raja Kazumi yang telah meninggal itu merupakan pewaris tahta kerajaan Edoras yang sesungguhnya."

"Apa! Tidak mungkin!"

"Makanya Ratu Tsubaki senang sekali, sebab jika Nona Mikan benar-benar menikah dengan Pangeran Ruka kelak, Kerajaan Edoras dan Kerajaan Issengard pasti akan bergabung menjadi satu kerajaan. Tapi, sepertinya semua itu tidak akan bisa berjalan selancar itu, sebab sepertinya Pangeran Ruka memiliki saingan dalam mendapatkan Nona Mikan.."

"Maksudmu pemuda buta yang selalu ada di samping Nona Mikan itu ya?"

"Iya. Sepertinya dia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Nona Mikan."

"Mungkin memang benar, semalam saat aku mengantar makanan untuk Nona Mikan, pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengambilnya dan menyuapi Nona Mikan dengan pelan sambil memarahinya serta memanggilnya idiot. Namun, wajah Nona Mikan saat itu bahagia sekali, pandangan matanya saat menatap pemuda itu begitu lembut dan membuatku merasa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih."

"Hm…Tapi, aku rasa Ratu Tsubaki juga tidak perlu khawatir, pemuda buta itu sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibanding dengan Pangeran Ruka, baik itu wajah, sikap, apalagi status. Jika aku adalah Nona Mikan, aku pasti akan memilih Pangeran Ruka, memangnya siapa yang mau memilih seseorang yang buta dan tidak memiliki apa-apa itu."

"Kau benar, berarti yang di depan kita sekarang adalah Raja dan Ratu masa depan kita kan?"

"Iya. Raja dan Ratu masa depan kita." Tawa dayang itu diikuti temannya itu.

"Bisakah kalian menyelesaikan tugas kalian dulu sebelum bergosib." Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba mengagetkan kedua dayang itu.

Kedua dayang itu segera membalikkan wajah mereka menatap sumber suara tersebut dan mata mereka terbelalak karena terkejut dan juga ketakutan saat melihat pemilik suara itu.

"P-Putri Hotaru…" Ujar mereka terbata-bata.

"Aku hanya berpikir kenapa snack yang aku pesan belum datang-datang juga? Ternyata kalian sedang bergosib di sini." Balas Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Maaf! Maafkan kami!" ujar kedua dayang itu sambil menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya jangan ulangi lagi kejadian seperti ini, antarkan saja snack itu ke kamarku." Ujar Hotaru cuek.

Kedua dayang itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapaun lagi, mereka segera berlari meninggalkan Hotaru menuju kamarnya.

Sepeninggalan kedua dayang itu, Hotaru membalikkan wajahnya menatap Mikan dan Ruka yang ada di kejauhan, dia tahu Natsume ada dibalik tembok koridor di depanya dan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dia membuka mulutnya "Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun saat mendengar pembicaraan kedua dayang itu mengenai gosib yang beredar?"

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dia sudah mengetahui gosib tentang hubungannya dengan Mikan dan Ruka yang tengah beredar di istana Issengard ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak membantah sedikitpun mengenai gosib itu? Setidaknya ada sedikit kesalahan dalam gosib itu, sebab kau tidak buta."

Natsume tetap tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia bukan tidak mau membantah gosib itu, sebab dari dalam sudut terdalam hatinya, dia tahu, gosib itu benar, dia sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Ruka, dibandingkan dengan dia, Ruka lebih pantas untuk Natsume.

"Yang bisa memutuskan siapa yang pantas atau tidak bagi Mikan adalah Mikan sendiri, bukan orang lain, kau harus ingat itu." tambah Hotaru tiba-tiba seakan bisa membaca pikiran Natsume.

Natsume tiba-tiba bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi Hotaru ke arah Mikan dan Ruka tanpa mempedulikan Hotaru.

Hotaru tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi sebab dia tahu, Natsume tidak akan mempedulikan apapun yang dikatakannya, dia berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang ke arah Mikan dan Ruka.

Mikan yang melihat Natsume berjalan mendekatinya dari kejauhan segera bangkit dan berlari ke arahnya meninggalkan Ruka.

"NATSUME!" panggilnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Natsume dengan erat.

Ruka yang melihat sikap Mikan itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Dia sesungguhnya merasa sangat segan terhadap Natsume sekarang, dia yakin sekali Natsume pasti sudah mendengar gosib mengenai mereka bertiga yang sedang beredar di istana Issengard ini sekarang.

"Kau kenapa Natsume?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Nastume tanpa melepaskan pelukkannya, sebab dia bisa merasakan keanehan dari Natsume yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan kamu, idiot?" tanya Natsume kembali dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Mikan tersenyum dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Natsume "Aku juga sudah tidak apa-apa. Natsume."

"Hn. Baguslah kalau begitu." Balas Natsume sambil membalas pelukkan Mikan dan membuatnya tertawa bahagia saat merasakan kehangatan kedua tangan Natsume di pinggangnya.

Ruka tetap memasang senyumnya walau apa yang dilihatnya sekarang sesungguhnya sangat menyakitkan hatinya. Gosib yang beredar mengatakan bahwa dia lebih serasi dengan Mikan daripada Natsume, namun dia tahu dengan benar, gosib itu salah, yang paling serasi untuk Mikan bukanlah dia, tapi Natsume. Mereka berdua memang sangat berbeda, mereka benar-benar bertolak belakang bagaikan hitam dan putih, namun saat mereka bersama, mereka begitu sempurna, mereka saling melengkapi.

Ruka tahu Natsume bukan manusia, makhluk apa di sesungguhnya, dia adalah makhluk yang sangat berbahaya, wujud Natsume yang dilihatnya di hutan kabut Islac telah membuktikannya. Dia benar-benar luar biasa ketakutan saat melihat wujud Natsume saat itu sehingga dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun begitu juga dengan Hotaru, Yoichi, Yuu dan juga semua yang ada di sana. Namun hanya Mikan yang tidak takut sedikitpun pada Natsume, dia berani mendekatinya, memeluknya, bahkan menciumnya.

Dalam hatinya Ruka merasa bahwa Mikan itu benar-benar diciptakan tuhan untuk Natsume, diciptakan untuk menghentikan dirinya saat dia menggila dan kehilangan kendali.

"Natsume? Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu? Apakah kau tahu siapa ayah dan ibuku sebenarnya?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba sambil menatap Natsume.

Ruka dan Hotaru sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Mikan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Natsume.

"Em… Aku melihat Ruka memiliki ayah dan ibu yang sangat menyayanginya, Hotaru juga punyakan? Makanya aku mau tahu, apakah aku juga punya ayah dan ibu seperti mereka? Sebab aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun, saat aku pertama kali membuka mataku dulu, yang ada di sampingku hanyalah kamu." Jawab Mikan.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan kau punya? Apakah kau ingin mencari mereka?" tanya Natsume tiba-tiba sambil melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja apakah mereka juga menyayangiku seperti ayah dan ibu Ruka menyanyangi Ruka, sebab aku akan sangat senang sekali jika mereka juga menyayangiku seperti itu." Jawab Mikan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mendengar jawaban Mikan, Natsume tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Mikan "Kau memiliki ayah serta ibu, idiot dan mereka sangat menyayangimu."

"Benarkah? Dimana mereka berada dan siapa mereka?" tanya Mikan sambil tertawa dalam pelukkan Natsume.

"Mereka ada di mana-mana. Orang tuamu adalah cahaya, cahaya adalah ayah dan ibumu, kau dilahirkan mereka, kau adalah putri dari cahaya, kau adalah cahaya itu sendiri, Mikan." Jawab Natsume pelan sambil mempererat pelukkannya.

"Cahaya?" tanya Mikan lagi sambil menatap Nastume.

Natsume mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih karena sudah memberitahukanku Natsume." Senyum Mikan bahagia.

Ruka dan Hotaru hanya bisa menghela napas melihat Mikan, sebab dia benar-benar percaya dengan kebohongan Natsume itu.

"Apa yang dikatakan Natsume barusan adalah kebohongan, Mikan. Cahaya tidak akan mungkin melahirkanmu, cahaya bukan orang tuamu." Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba.

Mikan, Ruka dan Hotaru kecuali Natsume segera membalikkan wajah mereka menatap sumber suara itu dan mereka melihat Kazumi dan Sakurano berjalan mendekati mereka.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mikan sambil menatap Kazumi dan Sakurano dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Kapan kau bertemu dengan Natsume, Mikan?" tanya Kazumi lagi.

"Eh! Kapan aku bertemu dengan Natsume? Aku tidak tahu.. Aku hanya tahu, Natsume sudah ada di sampingku saat aku membuka mataku." Jawab Mikan semakin bingung.

Kazumi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Mikan itu dan menatap Natsume "Kapan kalian bertemu, Natsume?"

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, dia hanya diam membisu.

Mikan yang melihat sikap Natsume kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatapnya "Em… Natsume, apa maksud ucapan orang itu?"

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba menjawab pertanyaan Kazumi tanpa mempedulikan pertayaan Mikan.

Mata Kazumi dan Sakurano terbelalak saat mendengar jawaban Natsume itu. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, semuanya cocok. Izumi meninggal dunia dan Yuka menghilang adalah sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kemungkinan Mikan adalah anak mereka semakin tinggi.

"Mikan, bersediakah kau ikut denganku menemui seseorang di kota Lixir?" tanya Kazumi lagi dengan tenang walau di dalam hatinya dia merasa sangat gembira sebab dia merasa apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang pasti benar.

"Eh!" seru Mikan terkejut begitu juga dengan Ruka dan Hotaru.

"Aku ingin kau menemui seseorang, Mikan. Dia pasti bisa menjawab siapa dirimu sebenarnya dan siapa orang tuamu sebenarnya." Jelas Kazumi pelan.

"Seseorang?"

"Iya. Seseorang, aku ingin kau menemui Ioran.."

* * *

Seorang pria berusia sekitar tiga puluh enam tahun berambut coklat berjalan menyusuri hutan di depannya, Mata violetnya menatap lurus ke arah perpohonan di depannya. Pikirannya penuh dengan pembicaraannya dengan Hi-sama.

"_Siapa pemuda yang berhasil mencabut pedang sihir Shire, Putri? Dan kenapa anda membiarkan pemuda itu membawa pedang itu? Apakah anda tidak tahu betapa pentingnya pedang itu? Pedang itu adalah pedang yang disebutkan dalam ramalan itu!" Ujar seorang pria berambut coklat dan bermata violet dengan penuh kemarahan sambil menatap Hi-sama yang sedang duduk dengan santai dalam kantornya._

_Hi-sama membuka kipasnya menutup mulutnya dan membalas tatapan mata pria didepannya "Karena dia berhasil mencabutnya."_

"_Walau dia berhasil mencabutnya, itu tidak berarti dia adalah pemilik pedang itu. Anda sudah tahu bukan, Hi-sama. Pemilik pedang itu seorang perempuan, bukan seorang laki-laki."_

"_Pemuda yang berhasil mencabut pedang itu adalah seorang pemuda yang bisa membuat seekor naga menyerangnya hanya dengan aura keberadaannya. Dia menutup kedua matanya dengan kain. Tapi, meski dia tidak menunjukkan matanya, aku tahu warna matanya adalah merah darah. Dia adalah pemilik tanda lahir seperti gambar sampul depan buku yang berada dalam tanganmu sekarang..." _

_Mata pria itu terbelalak karena terkejut, mendengar jawaban Hi-sama._

"_A-Apa?" _

"_Tahukah kau apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu sesaat sebelum dia mencabut pedang itu? Dia mengatakan dia akan mengantarkan pedang itu pada pemilik sesungguhnya."_

"_T-Tidak mungkin… Itu tidak mungkin." _

"_Waktu ramalan itu untuk terpenuhi tidak akan lama lagi. Namun, siapa yang akan menang pada akhirnya, sama sekali tidak ada yang tahu…"_

"_D-Di mana pemuda itu berada sekarang?"_

"_Kau ingin mencarinya?"_

_Pria itu mengangguk kepalanya dengan cepat._

"_Baiklah. Pemuda itu sekarang pasti dalam perjalanan menuju kerajaan Issengard, sebab dia bersama pangeran Ruka dari kerajaan Issengard."_

"_Terima kasih, Hi-sama." Ujar pria itu sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kantor Hi-sama._

"_Ramalan itu mungkin tidak seperti yang kita kira selama ini, Shiki…" Ujar Hi-sama pelan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kipasnya. _

Shiki menurunkan matanya menatap sebuah buku tua yang ada di tangannya dengan saksama. Sampul depan buku itu memiliki sebuah gambar sepasang sayap yang mengelilingi sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan sebuah symbol aneh di tengahnya dan sampul belakangnya juga memiliki gambar yang mirip dengan gambar di sampul depan, perbedaannya hanyalah sampul depan memiliki warna hitam sedangkan sampul belakang berwarna kemerahan serta symbol di tengah lingkaran sihir depan dan belakang terbalik.

"Yuka, Izumi…" Ujarnya pelan dengan mata penuh kesedihan.

* * *

"Natsume.." Panggil Mikan pelan sambil membuka pintu kamar Natsume yang ada di samping kamarnya.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau masih belum tidur?" tanya Natsume pelan dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia memang tidak bisa melihat wajah Mikan karena dia sama sekali tidak melepaskan kain yang menutup matanya, tapi dia tahu bagaimana wajah Mikan sekarang, wajahnya pasti sedang memelas karena menginginkan sesuatu.

"B-Boleh aku tidur bersamamu…" Pinta Mikan pelan.

"Hn. Terserah kamu." Jawab Natsume cuek.

Mendengar jawaban Natsume, Mikan tersenyum lebar, dengan pelan dia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Natsume dan bebaring di samping Natsume.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia kembali membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Natsume.. Apakah kau marah karena aku setuju untuk ikut dengan mereka ke kota Lixir?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba.

"Hn. Aku tidak marah." jawab Natsume.

Mikan menghela napasnya dan mengangkat tangannya melepaskan kain yang menutup mata Natsume, dia menatap mata merah darah Natsume dengan lembut.

"Aku setuju pergi bersama mereka bukan karena aku percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan mereka. Aku lebih percaya dengan ucapanmu, kau mengatakan ayah dan ibuku adalah cahaya bukan? Karena itu aku yakin ayah dan ibuku pasti merupakan cahaya.."

Natsume tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Mikan itu, dia mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk Mikan dengan erat. Dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Mikan sekarang bukan bohong, mata coklat madunya sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong.

Natsume senang, sebab meski jawabannya tentang siapa orang tuanya itu terdengar tidak masuk akal bagi siapapun, Mikan tetap mempercayainya. Dia benar-benar sangat bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa, Natsume merasa, mungkin Mikan sendiri masih tidak tahu, apa arti dari kata orang tua yang sesungguhnya.

Mikan segera mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan Natsume, dia merasa sangat hangat dan nyaman sekaligus aman, dia bisa mendengar suara detakan jantung Natsume dengan jelas dan tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Bagaimana jika ternyata apa yang aku katakan itu adalah kebohongan? Bagaimana jika merekalah yang benar?" tanya Natsume tiba-tiba dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak peduli.. Sebab selama kamu ada.. Aku tidak memerlukan apapun lagi…" Jawab Mikan pelan sambil menutup matanya dan terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Natsume kembali tersenyum dan mencium kening Mikan yang sudah tertidur dengan lembut "Aku juga sama, Mikan… Selama kau ada, aku tidak memerlukan apapun lagi…"

* * *

Maaf untuk update yang sangat lambat ini, aku mungkin tidak akan dapat menupdate secepat biasanya lagi sebab aku baru saja pindah kerja dan bos baruku itu sangat ketat sehingga aku sama sekali tidak bisa curi2 mengetik lagi ( mana aku stress berat lagi lantaran perkerjaan baru yang belum aku kuasai semua T_T ) tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menupadte seminggu sekali T_T Sesungguhnya aku sudah agak muak menulis fic ini akhir2 ini, mungkin karena aku menulis fic baru dan juga fic ini masih belum masuk ke bagaian serunya ( jangan pedulikan Ha..Ha..Ha..) Di chapter ini, para tokoh baru sudah mulai bermunculan, di chapter berikutnya akan muncul lebih banyak tokoh baru lagi^^ Kurasa chapter ini mungkin akan membingungkan banyak orang, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjawabnya secara perlahan-lahan di chapter-chapter berikutnya ^^ oh iya, di chapter ini aku ada menyelipkan satu petunuk mengenai jati diri seorang tokoh loh? Ada yang bisa menebaknya? ( Tidak usah diperdulikan pertanyaan konyolku? Ha..ha..ha...

**Kuroichibhinelo : **Thx tuk bantuanmu^^ aku malu loh sering mengerepotinmu^^ Dan bagaimana dengan chapter ini, membuatmu tambah penasaran tidak?**  
**

**Mochiizuki :** Tenang saja^^ semangatku dalam menulis tidak akan padam kok ^^

**Icha Yukina Clyne :** Jati diri Mikan yang sebenarnya tidak akan aku jawab sekarang mungkin tiga atau empat chapter lagi baru akan aku jawab ^^ karena itu aku sekarang hanya bisa berusaha untuk membuat siapa yang membaca menebak-nebak siapa Mikan sebenarnya ^^

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami :** Mungkin chapter ini dan chapter berikutnya akan sedikit membingungkan, tapi seiring dengan berjalannya chapter ke chapter, semuanya akan menjadi jelas kok, siapa sesungguhnya Natsume dan Mikan itu ^^

**Rurippe no Kimi :** wah! Lama tidak bertemu ya! ^^ sehat kan? Aku senang kamu suka dengan perkembangan fic ini! dan akau akan berusaha untk update ASAP^^

**Daiyaki Aoi :** ha..ha..ha.. Kalau kau bilang nobara, personalah yang muncul berikutnya ( sudah hukum alam bagiku ^^ ) mengenai kiss itu, akan aku jawab di chapter berikutnya ^^ em.. mengenai Mikan... aku no koment deh! ( ha..ha..ha.. ) eh! ayah Ruka bukan Kazumi loh! Aku tidak tahu nama ayah Ruka, karena itu aku memberikan nama Nogi ( nama keluarga Ruka sebab aku terlalu malas untuk mencari nama baru lagi ) sedangkan ibunya kuberi nama Tsubaki ^^

**SyifaMikanSakura :** ha..ha..ha.. akhirnya ada juga yang berkomentar kalau cerita ini terlalu bertele-tele ( sejujurnya aku jga berpikir seperti itu ) Jalan cerita fic ini mungkin sudah diketahui banyak orang, dan untuk endingnya, aku sudah memiliki gambarannya kok, mungkin sudah banyak orang yang sudah tahu bagaimana akhirnya, tapi ku katakan sekali lagi, ini bukan sad ending walau tidak bisa aku katakan sebagai happy end juga sih ( tapi bagiku sih itu happy end ^^ )

**Kazuki NightFlame47 :** dichapter berikutnya mungkin akan muncul lebih banyak tokoh lagi loh ^^ dan untuk sumary...-_-" bukan aku tidak mau mengubah, tapi aku benar-benar tidak pandai membuat sumary, atau kau bersedia membantuku ^^

**Thi3x :** Ya. Mungkin beberapa chapter ini akan agak membingungkan tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjelaskannya kebenaran sebenarnya di chapter2 berikutnya ^^ Aku memang suka membuat fic dengan plot seperti ini sih ^^ ( aneh tidak sih? jadinya jalan cerita fic ini? -_-" )

**Aimiera :** bukan, tunggu tiga atau empat chapter lagi ya! dengan begitu semuanya akan jelas ( Walau akau tidak janji sih, sebab aku paling tidak pandai untuk membagi chapter yang ada, sejauh ini sih aku memperkirakan seitar tiga atau chapter ke depannyan -_-" )

**Yuuto Tamano :** Thx tuk reviewnya sampai bela-belain mengirimnya lewat PM ( malu nih, tapi senang juga sih ^^ )


	25. Chapter 24

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter XXIV_

Yoichi duduk di dalam taman istana Issengard sambil menatap langit biru di atasnya dengan sebatang pedang kayu di tangannya. Dia sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Natsume dan Mikan telah meninggalkan ibukota Relix ini menuju kota Lixir untuk mencari masa lalu Mikan bersama Ruka, Hotaru, Kazumi dan Sakurano.

Yoichi sebenarnya ingin ikut bersama mereka, tapi Natsume menyuruhnya menunggu mereka di kota ini. Dia sama sekali tidak menolak ataupun bertanya sedikitpun. Dia akan melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan Natsume padanya, sebab, dia bisa hidup sekarang adalah berkat Natsume.

Yoichi bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berlatih jurus-jurus pedang yang diajarkan Natsume padanya, namun beberapa menit kemudian dia menurunkan tangannya dan menghela napas. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi, dia merindukan Natsume dan Mikan.

Merindukan Natsume baginya adalah sesuatu yang wajar, namun merindukan Mikan, adalah sesuatu yang baru baginya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia juga merindukan Mikan. Apa yang dikatakan Natsume padanya dulu memang benar, Mikan adalah gadis teridiot yang ada di dunia ini. Namun, dia juga merupakan gadis tercantik dan terhangat yang dikenalnya di dunia ini. Senyum dan tawanya bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa nyaman, dia sangat memesona di mata siapapun. Sepertinya dia mengerti sekarang kenapa Natsume mati-matian mencari Mikan saat mereka terpisah dulu. Mikan terlalu penting bagi Natsume.

Yoichi hanya bisa berpikir, apakah Mikan benar-benar merupakan putri yang hilang seperti gosip yang sedang ramai dibincangkan semua penghuni istana ini? Jika dia benar-benar merupakan putri yang hilang itu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Meski Yoichi masih kecil, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas hubungan yang terjalin antara Natsume dan Mikan. Natsume bukan manusia, dia yakin itu, tapi bagaimana dengan Mikan. Apakah mereka bisa bersama?

"Yoichi.." Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

Yoichi segera mengangkat wajahnya menatap sumber suara tersebut dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Dan dia melihat Tsubasa berdiri menatapnya dnegan wajah penuh keterkejutan dan Misaki yang juga penuh kebingungan menatap Tsubasa.

"Kau kenal anak ini Tsubasa?" tanya Misaki pelan.

"Iya. Anak ini adalah anak yang diselamatkan Natsume dulu," jawab Tsubasa "Yoichi, di mana Natsume, Mikan dan yang lainnya?"

Yoichi sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Tsubasa, dia membuang wajahnya.

"Wuah… Sikap anak itu mirip sekali dengan Natsume." Ujar Misaki sambil manatap Yoichi dengan penuh kagum.

Tsubasa tidak mempedulikan ucapan Misaki itu, dia berjalan mendekati Yoichi.

"Yoichi, di mana Natsume?" tanya Tsubasa lagi sambil tersenyum.

Yoichi sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mau menjawab, tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan juga untuk menjawabnya "Kak Natsume, Mikan dan yang lainnya pergi ke kota Lixir, Bayangan."

Mendengar jawaban Yoichi, mata Tsubasa dan Misaki terbelalak karena terkejut "APA!"

* * *

Tidak ada seorangpun yang bersuara dalam kereta kuda yang sedang melaju dengan cepat menuju kota Lixir.

Kazumi dan Sakurano duduk diam menatap Mikan yang tertidur sambil tersenyum dengan kepalanya di pangkuan kaki Natsume. Ruka yang sama sekali tidak mau melihat kedekatan Natsume dan Mikan memilih menatap keluar jendela, Hotaru hanya menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk tertidur walau terus saja gagal karena goncangan kereta kuda ini. Sedangkan Natsume yang matanya tetutup kain menundukkan wajahnya menatap Mikan dan membelai rambut panjangnya dengan pelan tanpa mempedulikan mereka yang ada di depannya.

Pemandangan kedekatan Nastume dan Mikan sama sekali tidak asing lagi bagi mereka semua, Kazumi dan Sakurano bisa melihat dengan jelas adanya suatu hubungan tidak terputuskan yang terjalin di antara mereka berdua.

Kazumi dan Sakurano masih ingat dengan kejadian pada pagi tiga hari yang lalu. Pada pagi hari itu, mereka semua dikejutkan oleh para dayang yang tidak menemukan Mikan di kamarnya_._

_Kazumi, Sakurano, Ruka, Hotaru, Nogi dan Tsubaki berlari ke arah kamar Natsume untuk memastikan apakah Natsume masih ada setelah mereka mendengar laporan dari para dayang istana Issengard yang tidak menemukan Mikan di kamarnya._

_Mereka semua berpikir Natsume dan Mikan telah meninggalkan istana ini. Ruka dan Hotaru tahu, Natsume telah bermaksud untuk berpisaha dengan mereka sejak dulu-dulu sekali, hanya saja keadaan tidak mengijinkan. Sedangkan Kazumi, Sakurano, Nogi dan Tsubaki berpikir, Natsume ingin membawa Mikan pergi dari istana ini karena dia tidak ingin menyerahkan Mikan yang kemungkinan besar adalah Putri dari kerajaan Edoras yang hilang kepada mereka. _

_Namun, saat mereka memasuki kamar Natsume, mata mereka terbelalak karena terkejut. Di atas tempat tidur kamar ini, Mikan tertidur dengan sebuah senyum bahagia di wajahnya. Dia membenamkan kepalaya pada dada Natsume. Sedangkan Natsume yang matanya masih tertutup kain seperti biasanya, meletakkan dagunya tepat di atas kepala Mikan, kedua tangannya memeluk Mikan dengan erat seakan ingin melindunginya dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini._

_Pemandangan di depan mereka itu benar-benar membuat mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat atau mengatakan apa. Namun, pemandangan di depan mereka itu terlihat begitu damai, tenang bagaikan sebuah lukisan._

"_Tundalah keberangkatan kita sekitar dua jam lagi. Mikan masih tertidur, aku tidak mau membangunkannya, dia masih perlu istirahat." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba mengejutkan mereka semua. _

_Ruka, Hotaru, Kazumi, Sakurano, Nogi dan Tsubaki sama sekali tidak menyangka Natsume tidak tertidur. Dengan matanya yang tertutup kain, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu dia sedang tertidur atau tidak._

"_Kalian tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan membawa Mikan pergi dari sini tanpa kalian ketahui." Tambah Natsume lagi sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap mereka._

_Ruka, Hotaru, Kazumi, Sakurano, Nogi dan Tsubaki kembali terkejut, mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendengar ucapan itu dari Natsume._

_Mikan yang berada dalam pelukan Natsume tiba-tiba bergerak seakan menyadari gerakan Natsume, dia membenamkan kepalanya semakin dalam pada dada Natsume._

_"Natsume..." Gumam Mikan pelan._

"_Karena itu, keluarlah. Tinggalkan kami berdua..." perintah Natsume pelan sambil mempererat pelukannya pada badan Mikan. _

_Ucapan terakhir Natsume itu, tidak tahu mengapa, terdengar sangat sedih di telinga Ruka, Hotaru, Kazumi, Sakurano, Nogi dan Tsubaki. Dari pada perintah, ucapan itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan, permohonan yang sangat menyesakkan hati._

"Natsume…" Gumam Mikan yang sedang tertidur sambil tersenyum lebar.

Natsume tersenyum kecil mendengar Mikan memanggilnya dalam tidurnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang dari tadi mengelus rambutnya menyentuh ke dua pipinya.

Mikan yang merasakan kehangatan tangan Natsume tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya menyentuh tangan Natsume dan tertawa "Natsume…"

Natsume membiarkan tangan Mikan yang menyentuh tangannya dan terus mengelus pipinya. Dia ingin sekali waktu seperti ini berhenti, walau dia tahu, itu mustahil.

Natsume setuju untuk ikut ke kota Lixir karena dia tahu, kota itu adalah kota terdekat untuk mencapai kerajaan Theoden sekarang. Setelah urusannya dan Mikan di kota itu selesai dia akan segera membawa Mikan meninggalkan kerajaan Issengard. Mungkin Ruka, Hotaru, Kazumi dan Sakurano akan keberatan, tapi dia sudah memutuskan dalam hatinya, dia dan Mikan akan segera meninggalkan mereka semua tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Natsume merasa sedikit bersalah pada Yoichi yang ditingalinya di kota Relix bersama Yuu. Namun, dia tahu, dia tidak mungkin bisa membawa Yoichi bersama mereka lagi, terlalu bahaya baginya untuk terus bersama mereka. Dia akan menitipkan Yoichi pada Ruka. Ruka pasti bisa menjaganya dengan baik.

Ya. Benar, Natsume merasa inilah keputusan terbaik yang bisa ambilnya sekarang. Tapi, kenapa di dalam hatinya dia sama sekali tidak bisa merasa tenang, semenjak dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota Lixir, dia terus merasakan tidak tenang dan ketakutan. Dia seakan merasa dia akan kehilangan Mikan tidak lama lagi.

* * *

"Selamat datang Yang Mulia Raja Kazumi, Pangeran Ruka, Pangeran Sakurano, Putri Hotaru dan.. Siapa gadis cantik dan pemuda yang matanya tertutup kain di belakang anda semua itu? Itukah gadis yang sedang ramai digosipkan itu?" tanya seorang pria berumur sekitar dua puluh sembilan tahun dengan berambut pirang dan bermata violet penuh senyum.

Mikan hanya bisa menatap pria cantik yang ada di depannya dengan penuh kebingungan. Dari pada dikatakan sebagai pria, dia lebih mirip seperti wanita, apalagi pakaiannya yang penuh rendah.

"Narumi. Kami datang kemari bukan untuk bermain. Apakah kau sudah memanggil Ioran kemari?" tanya Kazumi tenang tidak mempedulikan sikap Narumi.

Narumi, sang walikota Lixir tersenyum begitu mendengar ucapan Kazumi itu "Aku tahu. Ioran mungkin akan tiba sebentar lagi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Balas Sakurano begitu mendengar jawaban Narumi.

"Yang mulia Raja Kazumi, Pangeran dan Putri semuanya. Mungkin aku terkesan tidak sopan. Tapi, lebih baik kalian segera meninggalkan kota ini setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Ioran," ujar Narumi tiba-tiba "Kota ini tidak aman lagi, seratus ribu prajurit Theoden yang bergerak kemari, dipredeksi akan tiba dua hari lagi. Prajurit di kota ini hanya separuh jika dibandingkan dengan mereka dan bantuan dari kota Elvix baru akan tiba besok pagi. Ka-"

"Kau menyuruhku meninggalkan kota ini dan melarikan diri." Potong Ruka tiba-tiba dengan tajam. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai ucapan Narumi yang memintanya segera meninggalkan kota ini tanpa mempedulikan semua penghuni kota ini seperti seorang pengecut.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Pangeran Ruka. Anda harus ingat. Kami boleh mati, tapi anda tidak boleh mati. Jika kami mati, masih ada prajurit yang bisa menggantikan kami, tapi jika kau yang merupakan raja masa depan kami mati, siapa lagi yang akan menggantikan anda."

Ruka terdiam begitu mendengar penjelasan Narumi itu.

"Ruka. Aku mengijinkanmu ikut kemari karena kau sudah berjanji padaku, kau akan segera pulang ke kota Relix setelah mendapatkan jawabannya." Ujar Kazumi tiba-tiba sambil menatap Ruka.

Ruka benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ucapan Kazumi barusan adalah keputusan mutlak yang tidak terbantahkan baginya.

"Dari arah mana prajurit itu akan datang?" tanya Natsume tiba-tiba.

Semua yang ada di sana segera membalikkan wajah mereka menatap Natsume dengan penuh keheranan.

"Ehmm… Menurut informasi yang aku dapatakan mereka menuju kemari dari arah utara. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Narumi dengan bingung.

"Hn." Balas Natsume dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Natsume, ada apa?" tanya Mikan yang ada di samping Natsume sambil menatapnya.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikan itu, dia hanya diam membisu hingga akhirnya Mikan hanya bisa menghela napas dan membiarkan pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Alasan dia bertanya seperti itu adalah untuk menentukan rute yang harus diambilnya dan Mikan nanti untuk menuju kerajaan Theoden. Semua yang ada di ruangan ini pasti akan menghentikan rencananya itu jika mereka tahu.

Hotaru menatap Natsume dengan tajam. Dia tahu, Natsume pasti sedang merencanakkan sesuatu. Natsume bukanlah orang yang akan bertanya pada orang lain tanpa sebab, walau dia sendiri juga sama sekali tidak tahu alasannya bertanya seperti itu.

Ruka, Kazumi dan Sakurano juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi mereka tahu Natsume sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Suasana sekeliling mereka tiba-tiba menjadi sangat sunyi dan tenang. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi, hingga Narumi mengakhiri kesunyian yang ada.

"Kurasa kalian lebih baik beristirahat dulu, kalian pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan sejauh ini. Aku akan segera mempertemukan kalian semua dengan Ioran jika dia sudah tiba."

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu. Cepat antarkan aku ke kamarku dan siapkan makan siang untukku." Perintah Hotaru tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Mikan dan Ruka hanya bisa menggeleng kepala dengan sikap Hotaru yang cuek dan dingin itu. Sedangkan Natsume, Kazumi dan Sakurano tetap saja tenang tidak mempedulikan apapun.

"Baik. Hamba mengerti, Putri Hotaru. Hamba telah menyiapkan segalanya," senyum Narumi gembira dan menepuk tangannya memanggil dua orang pelayannya "Antarkan Raja Kazumi, Pangeran Ruka, Pangeran Sakurano, Putri Hotaru dan temannnya ke kamar mereka."

Kedua pelayan yang diperintahkan Narumi segera memberi hormat pada mereka dan menuntun mereka ke kamar yang telah disediakan untuk mereka. Namun, Ruka, Kazumi dan Sakurano memilih untuk tinggal di ruang tamu ini bersama Narumi.

Mikan yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa mengikuti Natsume dan Hotaru keluar dari ruang tamu itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi.

Saat mereka melewati koridor taman yang ada di dalam kediaman walikota Lixir yang megah ini, mata Mikan langsung terbelalak karena terpesona melihat betapa indahnya taman di depan matanya sekarang.

Taman ini penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang tertata dengan indah dan elegan. Sebuah air mancur besar terletak di tengah-tengah taman ini dan terdapat beberapa patung malaikat berwarna putih yang mengelilingnya.

"Cantik sekali!" seru Mikan dan berlari memasuki taman itu.

Natsume yang melihat Mikan berlari masuk ke dalam taman itu hanya berjalan mengikutinya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Hotaru, lihat! Taman ini cantik sekali ya?" Senyum Mikan gembira.

Hotaru sama sekali tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun pada Mikan. Taman di kediaman walikota Lixir ini memang terkenal indah. Namun, setiap kali dia teringat bahwa yang menata dan merawat bunga-bunga ini dengan penuh cinta adalah walikota Lixir ini alias Narumi yang seperti gay itu, dia akan merasa merinding.

"Antarkan aku ke kamarku sekarang juga. Tinggalkan saja gadis bodoh dan pemuda itu." Perintah Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Kedua pelayan di depan Hotaru itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk kepala mereka dan kembali menuntun Hotaru ke kamarnya.

"HOTARU!" teriak Mikan cemberut saat melihat Hotaru berjalan menjauh.

Hotaru sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Mikan. Dia teralu lelah dan lapar. Dia lebih memilih berisirahat dan makan dari pada menikmati keindahan taman buatan gay yang seratus persen tidak dapat mengenyangkan perutnya.

Saat Hotaru telah menghilang dari pandangan Mikan, dia segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap Natsume.

"Natsume, taman ini indah'kan?" tanya Mikan sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." Balas Natsume cuek.

Senyum Mikan menghilang dan digantikan dengan ekspresi cemberut. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk membuka kain yang menutup mata Natsume, namun sebelum dia berhasil menyentuh kain itu, Natsume telah menghentikannya dengan menangkap pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"N-Natsume?" panggil Mikan terbata-bata karena terkejut. Selama ini, meski Natsume selalu menutup matanya dengan kain, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menghentikannya untuk membuka kain tersebut.

"Jangan buka kain yang menutup mataku. Aku tidak mau orang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh karena warna mataku yang menyeramkan ini." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba sambil menempelkan telapak tangan Mikan pada pipinya.

Mikan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Natsume itu. Dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangan kirinya menyentuh pipi Natsume, sehingga kedua telapak tangannya berada di pipi Natsume sekarang "Warna matamu tidak menyeramkan Natsume. Warna matamu sangat indah. Aku suka sekali dengan warna mata merahmu itu."

Mikan sama sekali tidak pernah merasa mata Natsume itu menyeramkan. Dia malah merasa warna mata merah Natsume itu sangat indah dan memesona. Dia sanggup menatap mata itu seharian. Dia sangat menyukai mata itu, terutama saat mata itu menatapnya dengan penuh kehangatan dan kelembutan.

Natsume tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Mikan itu. Dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Mikan menyukai warna matanya yang bahkan sangat dibencinya.

Melihat senyum Natsume, senyum di wajah Mikan semakin melebar. Dia tahu sekali, mata merah yang sedang tertutup kain itu sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Pandangan mata yang paling disukainya.

Natsume mengangkat kanannya dan menyentuh tangan kiri Mikan. Dia menekan kedua telapak tangan Mikan yang ada di pipinya agak kuat untuk merasakan kehangatan tangan Mikan lebih banyak lagi "Di dunia ini hanya kau seorang saja yang mempunyai pikiran seperti itu."

* * *

Seorang pria berusia sekitar tiga puluh delapan tahun dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna coklat gelap berjalan masuk ke dalam kediaman walikota Lixir dengan pelan sambil dituntun oleh seorang pelayan menuju ruang tamu.

Dia sama sekali tidak tahu alasan dia dipanggil kemari. Dia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan bangsawan lagi semenjak kejadian tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Namun, kemarin tiba-tiba saja, beberapa orang prajurit datang ke rumahnya dan memintanya untuk datang ke kediaman walikota hari ini.

Dia menghela napas "Apa lagi yang akan aku hadapi.."

Dia bisa melihat prajurit-prajurit yang berwajah penuh tekad dan persiapan menghadapi kematian berlalu lalang di dalam kediaman ini.

Kesedihan menghampirinya. Ternyata apa yang dilakukan mereka tujuh belas tahun yang lalu untuk menghentikan perang yang akan berkecamuk tidak bertahan lama.

Raja Kerajaan Theoden tetap menyerang kerajaan lainnya walau rencananya dulu telah gagal. Pengorbanan dari orang yang paling dikasihinya ternyata tidak cukup untuk menghentikan ambisi gila Raja Theoden.

"Ioran, akhirnya kau tiba juga." Tawa Narumi begitu melihat pria itu.

Ioran membalas senyum Narumi dan segera memberi hormat saat melihat Kazumi, Ruka dan Sakurano.

"Selamat siang yang mulia raja Kazumi, Pangeran Sakurano dan Pangeran Ruka."

Kazumi mengangguk kepalanya dan berjalan ke depan Ioran.

"Apakah ada yang ingin anda tanyakan padaku, Yang mulia?" tanya Ioran tenang.

Kazumi mengangguk kepalanya "Ya. Ada yang ingin aku pastikan darimu."

"Aku akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati jika aku tahu, Yang mulia." Senyum Ioran.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," balas Kazumi dan menarik napas "Ioran, apakah Izumi dan Yuka mempunyai anak?"

Mata Ioran terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan yang tersebut. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Kazumi itu.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Yang mulia? " tanyanya bingung.

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis berusia sekitar enam belas tahun yang luar biasa mirip dengan mereka berdua." Jawab Kazumi tenang.

"Apa?"

"Kaulah yang menyampaikan berita meninggalnya Izumi dan menghilangnya Yuka padaku. Karena itu aku ingin bertanya padamu, apakah mereka memiliki seorang putri?"

Ioran benar-benar sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kazumi itu.

Kazumi dan Yuka mempunyai anak? Seorang putri? Dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar informasi seperti itu.

"Kak Ioran.." Panggil Sakurano pelan melihat reaksi Ioran. Sedangkan Ruka dan Narumi yang ada di sampingnya hanya menatap Ioran tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Ioran tiba-tiba menghela napas "A-Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kazumi bingung.

"Aku menyampaikan berita tentang kematian Kazumi dan meghilangnya Yuka pada kalian karena Shiki memintaku untuk melakukan itu."

"Shiki?" Seru Kazumi, Sakurano dan Narumi binggung.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu atau mendengar berita mengenai Izumi maupun Yuka semenjak mereka menikah. Satu-satunya kabar yang ku terima hanya berita meninggalnya Izumi dan menghilangnya Yuka dari Shiki melalui surat." Jelas Ioran sedih.

Mendengar penjelasan Ioran. Kazumi, Sakurano dan Ruka tahu. Ioran sama sekali tidak memiliki jawaban dari pertanyaan mereka. Harapan mereka sekarang hanya ada satu. Satu-satunya yang mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu sekarang hanyalah Shiki.

"Apakah kau tahu, di mana Shiki berada sekarang?" tanya Kazumi lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Surat itu adalah komunikasiku yang terakhir dengannya selama ini."

Kazumi dan yang lainnya sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu Shiki berada di mana dan bagaimana mencarinya dalam keadaan sekarang ini.

"Y-Yang mulia, bisakah anda mempertemukan aku dengan gadis yang kau maksud itu?" Ujar Ioran tiba-tiba.

Mendengar ucapan Ioran itu, Kazumi mengangguk kepalanya. Dia merasa mempertemukan Mikan dan Ioran adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo, ikuti aku, ku dengar Mikan-chan dan Natsume-kun ada di taman." Senyum Narumi dan menuntun mereka.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun karena mereka sedang tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Saat mereka sampai di dalam taman itu. Mereka bisa melihat Mikan sedang duduk di samping air mancul sambil tersenyum dengan jelas. Sedangkan wajah Natsume yang berdiri di depannya sama sekali tidak terlihat karena membelakangi mereka.

Ioran sangat terkejut melihat wajah dan senyum Mikan. Dia kenal baik dengan wajah dan senyum itu. Itu adalah wajah dan senyum dari kedua sahabatnya.

Namun, saat Natsume membalikkan wajahnya menatap mereka. Ioran merasa dunia bagaikan terhenti.

Meski wajah Natsume tidak terlihat jelas karena kain putih yang menutup matanya. Ioran kenal wajah itu dengan baik. Rambut hitam itu, hidung yang mancung itu, bibir yang tipis dan kulit putih itu.

Itu adalah wajah dari orang yang paling dikasihinya. Wajah dari orang yang paling dicintainya yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya demi menjaga kestabilan dunia ini tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

"K-Kaoru..."

* * *

"Kita akan mulai menyerang kota Lixir sebentar lagi. Persiapkan diri kalian semua." Perintah seorang pria berkacamata berusia sekitar tiga puluh delapan tahun berambut hitam sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Matanya biru tuanya menatap prajurit-prajurit yang ada di depnnya dengan penuh kegembiraan.

"Baik, jenderal Mihara." Balas semua prajuritnya.

Mihara membalikkan wajahnya menatap kota Lixir dan langit gelap di atasnya. Senyum di wajahnya semakin melebar.

Langit gelap ini tidak lama lagi akan berubah warna menjadi merah. Teriakkan dan tanggisan akan terdengar di mana-mana dalam kota yang tenang dan damai itu tidak lama lagi.

Tujuh pulu lima ribu prajuritnya sebenarnya telah tiba di depan kota ini pada siang hari. Namun, mereka bersembunyi di dalam hutan di samping kota Lixir dan menunggu malam tiba.

Prajurit yang ada di kota Lixir itu pasti tidak akan bisa menghadapi serangan mereka yang tiba-tiba ini.

Dia tahu, Narumi, walikota Lixir dan semua yang ada di kota itu berpikir mereka baru akan tiba di kota ini dua hari lagi. Mereka terlalu bodoh, dia sengaja menyebarkan informasi palsu mengenai ketibaannya dan prajuritnya. Dan mereka dengan mudah mempercayai informasi palsu itu.

Dalam perang, yang menentukan kemenangan bukanlah hanya jumlah pasukan dan kekuatan pasukan, tapi taktik dan informasi yang benar dan akurat.

Mihara sama sekali tidak mau menunggu tiga hari lagi untuk menyerang kota Lixir saat dua puluh lima ribu prajuritnya yang membawa meriam sihir itu tiba. Meriam sihir yang besar dan berat itu sangat memperlambat gerakan pasukannya. Dan juga dia sudah yakin sekali, dia dapat menaklukkan kota Lixir ini tanpa meriam sihir itu. Dia mengiginkan tantangan. Kota Lixir pasti akan langsung jatuh jika dia menggunakan meriam sihir. Dan itu sama sekali tidak menarik baginya.

"Jenderal, semua pasukan sudah siap." Ujar salah satu orang prajurit sambil memberi hormat pada Mihara.

Mihara tertawa terbahak-bahak dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia mencabut pedang di pinggangnya dan mengarahkannya pada kota Lixir.

"Serang."

* * *

Natsume hanya bisa mendonggakkan kepalanya menatap langit malam dari berandan kamarnya.

Pikirannya masih penuh dengan kejadian tadi siang.

_"K-Kaoru.." Ujar Ioran terbata-bata karena terkejut saat melihat Natsume._

_Mendengar ucapan Ioran itu. Kazumi dan Sakurano sangat terkejut, mereka segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Natsume dengan mata terbelalak. sedangkan Mikan, Ruka dan Narumi yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya bisa menatap Natsume dengan penuh kebingungan._

"_Tidak mungkin…" Ujar Ioran lagi dan berjalan mendekati Natsume._

_Natsume sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Dia benar-benar sangat terkejut mendengar nama itu di sini. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka akan ada yang mengenal wanita itu di sini._

_Ioran yang berjalan mendekati Natsume segera mengangkat tangannya untuk menarik lepas kain yang menutup mata Natsume. Namun, sebelum dia berhasil melakukan itu, Natsume telah menepis tangannya._

"_Jangan sentuh aku." Ujar Natsume dingin._

_Mendengar suara Natsume. Ioran segera tersadar bahwa yang ada di depannya sekarang sama sekali bukan Kaoru. Dia menatap Natsume dengan penuh kebingungan._

"_S-Siapa kau?" tanya Ioran pelan._

_Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam membisu._

_Kazumi dan Sakurano yang tersadar dari perasaan terkejutnya segera berjalan mendekati Natsume dan Ioran. Mereka berdua menatap Natsume dengan sesakma, dan akhirnya mereka tahu, kenapa Natsume terasa tidak asing bagi mereka. Wajah Natsume mirip sekali dengan wajah Kaoru, penyihir istana Edoras sebelumnya yang telah meninggal tujuh belas tahun yang lalu._

"_Siapa kau sebenarnya, Natsume? Apa hubunganmu dengan Kaoru?" tanya Kazumi pelan._

_Natsume tetap dia membisu. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Dia telah kembali salah mengambil keputusan._

"Natsume.." Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun ke belakang. Namun, dia tahu sekali siapa yang datang itu. Mikan.

"Natsume…" Panggil Mikan lagi sambil berjalan mendekati Natsume dan berdiri di depannya.

Melihat Natsume yang tetap dia membisu dan ta bergerak. Mikan mengangat kedua tangannya memeluk Natsume dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Natsume.

"Ada apa denganmu, Natsume? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mikan pelan

Natsume tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan Mikan "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau bohong, Natsume. Aku tahu, ada sesuatu yang menganggumu bukan?" tanya Mikan dengan wajah cemberut sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Natsume dan menatapnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, idiot." Balas Natsume dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Mikan.

Wajah Mikan memerah begitu melihat senyum dan merasakan kehangatan tangan Natsume di pipinya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia bisa merasakan bahwa belakangan ini Natsume menjadi sangat sering memeluk atau menyentuhnya. Tidak peduli saat mereka hanya berdua saja ataupun saat mereka di hadapan orang lain.

"Tersenyumlah, idiot. Wajahmu jelek sekali jika terus seperti ini." tambah Natsume pelan.

Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Mikan dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Natsume.

Mikan menyukai sikap Natsume yang seperti ini. Dia sangat menyukai senyum, kehangatan badan dan baunya yang khas saat dipeluknya. Pelukkan Natsume benar-benar membuatnya merasa sangat aman dan damai.

Natsume menurunkan tangan kanannya dan kembali memeluk Mikan dengan erat. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk menyentuh Mikan saat dia berada di sampingnya walaupun itu saat mereka berada di depan banyak orang.

Natsume terus memeluk dan menyentuh Mikan karena dia ingin memastikan bahwa Mikan yang ada di sampingnya itu benar-benar nyata sebab di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia bisa merasakan suatu firasat. Dan firasat itu benar-benar membuatnya sangat ketakutan. 6irasat itu mengatakan dia akan segera terpisah dari Mikan.

Natsume sudah mulai merasakan firasat itu semenjak dia kehilangan dirinya saat melawan perampok di gunung Ethin dan firasat itu semakin lama semakin menguat.

Dia akan segera kehilangan Mikan. Namun, dia tidak mau itu terjadi, dia tidak mau terpisahkan dari Mikan lagi.

"Natsume… Kaoru… Apakah kau mengenal wanita itu?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba dengan pelan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Natsume kembali.

"Karena aku bisa merasakannya, kau sebenarnya sangat terkejut saat mendengar nama itu'kan?"

Natsume terdiam mendengar ucapan Mikan itu.

Mikan kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap Natsume "Natsume.. Siapa sebenarnya kamu? Dan siapa sebenarnya aku?"

Natsume benar-benar sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Mikan itu. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka Mikan akan bertanya seperti ini padanya. Namun, ekspresi terkejutnya segera berubah menjadi ekspresi penuh kesedihan. Pertanyaan ini adalah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang tidak ingin didengarnya dari mulut Mikan, sebab jawaban dari pertanyaan ini adalah sesuatu yang paling ditakutinya bila diketahui Mikan.

Mikan bisa perubahan sikap Natsume, dia bisa merasakan kesedihan Natsume dengan jelas walau dia tidak bisa melihat matanya yang masih tertutup kain.

"Apakah kau ingin mengetahui jawabannya.." Ujar Natsume pelan.

Ketakutan tiba-tiba menyerang hati Mikan saat dia mendengar ucapan Natsume itu. Dia segera menggeleng kepalanya dan kembali memeluk Natsume dengan erat. Dia tidak bertanya apapun lagi, sebab dalam lubuk hatinya, dia tiba-tiba merasakan bahwa dia lebih baik tidak pernah mengetahui jawaban tersebut.

Natsume tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, dia membalas pelukan Mikan seerat-eratnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Natsume ini di ketuk dan terbuka. Natsume bisa merasakan Kazumi, Ioran, Sakurano, Ruka dan Hotaru berjalan masuk ke dalam, tapi dia tetap diam membisu.

Kazumi, Ioran, Sakurano dan Ruka sangat terkejut saat melihat Mikan yang sedang berpelukkan dengan Natsume dalam kamar ini. Namun, mereka sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Sedangkan Hotaru tetap saja cuek, sebab dia sudah tahu dengan benar betapa dekatnya hubungan Natsume dan Mikan.

"Ada perlu apa kalian mencariku?" tanya Natsume dingin sambil menatap mereka dengan tajam.

Mikan yang ada dalam pelukan Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya menatap mereka semua dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Kami kemari untuk bertanya lagi padamu. Siapa kau sebenarnya, Natsume? Dan Mikan adalah anak dari kakakku dan Kak Yuka'kan?" tanya Sakurano tajam.

Kazumi dan Sakurano sebenarnya masih sangat bingung dengan jati diri Mikan. Tapi, keyakinannya bahwa Mikan adalah anak Izumi dan Yuka di dalam hati mereka semakin memebesar.

"Kenapa anda bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanya Mikan sambil menatap Kazumi.

"Karena wajah kamu mirip sekali dengan Yuka dan Izumi, Mikan." Jawab Kazumi yang ada di samping Sakurano dengan tenang "Sedangkan, Natsume… Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan wajah Kaoru."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Siapa Kaoru itu?" tanya Mikan lagi semakin bingung.

Kazumi tersenyum kecil "Kaoru adalah penyihir istana Edoras sebelumnya, Mikan. Dia adalah sahabat dari Yuka dan Izumi yang telah meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan tujuh belas tahun yang lalu."

"Memangnya apa kaitannya itu dengan kami?"

"Kami mungkin bisa beranggapan bahwa kau yang sangat mirip dengan Izumi dan Yuka adalah sebuah kebetulan. Namun, setelah kami mengetahui kau selama sepuluh tahun ini hidup bersama Natsume yang mirip dengan Kaoru. Kami tidak bisa berpikir ini adalah kebetulan lagi."

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia kembali diam membisu, begitu juga dengan Mikan. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Tapi, ada sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti. Siapa kau sebenarnya Natsume? Apa hubunganmu dengan Kaoru? Kaoru itu sebatang kara, dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai saudara ataupun keluarga lagi." Tambah Ioran tiba-tiba.

Mikan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Natsume "Natsume, apa maksud ucapan mereka? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti?"

Kazumi, Ioran dan Sakurano menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Natsume, sedangkan Ruka dan Hotaru yang dari tadi hanya diam saja juga ikut menatap Natsume. Mereka menunggu jawaban dari mulut Natsume.

Namun, tiba-tiba pintu kamar ini terbuka. Mereka semua melihat Narumi berlari masuk ke dalam kamar ini dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Yang Mulia, Pangeran dan Putri! Cepatlah anda keluar dari kota ini! Prajurit Theoden telah menyerang kota ini!"

* * *

Serangan pasukan Theoden yang tiba-tiba ini benar-benar membuat prajurit di kota Lixir ini kebingungan. Mereka yang masih belum bersiap-siap telah ketinggalan satu langkah dari musuh.

Dalam waktu yang singkat saja, prajurit Theoden telah berhasil menghancurkan pintu gerbang kota dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Para penduduk yang panik berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya. Suara teriakkan dan tanggisan terdengar di mana-mana.

Para prajurit Theoden membakar rumah para penduduk dan mulai menyerang penduduk tidak peduli itu laki-laki atau perempuan, anak kecil maupun orang tua sehingga suasana menjadi semakin kacau.

"Bakar! Bunuh! Rampas!" teriak Mihara gembira melihat kepanikkan yang ada.

Prajurit kota Lixir sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat banyak dalam menghadapi prajurit Theoden, malah boleh dikatakan mereka mulai terdesak. Perbandingan jumlah prajurit Theoden dan prajurit di kota Lixir sama sekali tidak seimbanng.

Ruka, Hotaru, Kazumi, Ioran dan Sakurano sangat terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Prajurit Theoden sedang bertarung dengan Prajurit dari kota Lixir, mayat penduduk kota yang terlambat menyelamatkan diri tergeletak bersimbah darah di atas tanah dan yang terakhir, langit malam yang gelap kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah membara karena rumah penduduk yang dibakar prajurit Theoden.

Saat Narumi mengabari mereka bahwa prajurit Theoden telah berhasil memasuki kota. Ruka langsung melesat keluar dari kamar Natsume itu menuju kota tanpa mempedulikan teriakkan Mikan dan yang lainnya. Dalam hatinya saat itu hanya satu, dia ingin melindungi rakyatnya.

Hotaru, Kazumi dan Sakurano yang mengejar Ruka sampai ke dalam tengah kota tahu, mau tidak mau harus melawan parjurit Theoden sekarang. Mereka semua sebenarnya sama sekali tidak suka dengan rencana melarikan diri dan meninggalkan kota ini begitu saja seperti yang diminta Narumi pada mereka. Namun, mereka juga tahu, apa yang dikatakan Narumi sebenarnya tidak salah, sebab mereka sama sekali tidak boleh mati atau tertangkap lawan.

Para prajurit Theoden yang melihat mereka segera bergerak maju menyerang mereka. Ruka yang marah melihat rakyatnya dibunuh oleh Prajurit Theoden sama sekali tidak membuang waktu lagi, dia segera mengangkat tangannya membuat lingkaran sihir dan membacakan mantra sihir. Dia memanggil kelelawar malam yang ada untuk menyerang prajurit Theoden.

Prajurit Theoden yang melihat sihir Ruka segera sadar bahwa yang ada di hadapan mereka itu adalah Pangeran dari kerajaan Issengard. Mereka semua segera maju untuk menyerangnya. Para penyihir Theoden segera melancarkan sihir mereka ke arah Ruka.

Ruka yang melihat sihir dari para penyihir Theoden meluncur ke arahnya sangat terkejut, dia ragu dia bisa menghindari semua sihir itu. Namun, tiba-tiba Kazumi dan Sakurano bergerak ke depannya. Mereka berdua mengangkat tangan mereka dan membacakan sebuah mantra. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna perak muncul di depan mereka. Sebuah dinding bening seperti busa sabun tiba-tiba muncul membungkus mereka bertiga.

Sihir para penyihir Theoden yang menyentuh dinding sihir itu mengeluarkan bunyi dan ledakan yang sangat kuat. Namun, Ruka, Kazumi dan Sakurano yang ada di dalamnya sama sekali tidak mengalami luka sedikitpun.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu setelah kita selamat dari sini, Ruka." Ujar Kazumi dingin sambil menatap Ruka yang hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat dia sadar bahwa dia telah melanggar janjinya.

Para prajurit Theoden benar-benar sangat terkejut sekarang. Sihir Kazumi dan Sakurano itu adalah sihir pelindung, sihir unik yang dimiliki oleh kerajaan Edoras.

"Tidak salah lagi! Itu Raja dan Pangeran dari Edoras!" teriak salah satu prajurit Theoden saat melihat wajah Kazumi dan Sakurano.

Semua prajurit Theoden yang ada di sekitar mereka segera bergerak menyerang mereka. Para pemanah Tehoden segera mengangkat busur mereka dan memanah mereka. Para penyihir juga tidak mau ketinggalan, mereka kembali melancarkan sihir mereka. Mereka semua sama sekali tidak mau membuang kesempatan langkah yang ada di depan mereka sekarang ini. Mereka pasti akan mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat besar jika mereka berhasil membunuh Raja dan pangeran Edoras berserta Pangeran Issengard.

Melihat Ruka, Kazumi dan Sakurano yang mulai terdesak. Hotaru, Ioran dan Narumi segera melancarkan sihir mereka menyerang musuh, begitu juga dengan prajurit kota Lixir yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Prajurit lixir tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Prajurit Theoden membunuh atau menangkap Pangeran mereka dan juga Raja serta Pangeran Edoras. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, harapan untuk menang dari perang ini akan menghilang untuk selamanya.

Pertempuran yang ada di tengah kota Lixir ini menjadi kian memanas. Kedua pihak saling menyerang dan melancarkan sihir dengan segenap tenaga mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah tombak besar terbang ke dalam medan pertempuran itu. Tombak itu menancap di tengah-tengah medan perang tersebut dengan suara yang sangat keras dan menghentikan pertempuran yang ada.

Kazumi sangat terkejut melihat tombak itu. Dia tahu, siapa pemilik tombak itu. Dia segera mengangkat wajahnya menatap arah datangnya tombak itu dan dia melihat Mihara tersenyum menyeringai menatapnya "Lama tidak bertemu, Yang Mulia Raja Kazumi.."

"Mihara…" Balas Kazumi sambil membalas tatapan matanya dengan dingin.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan anda di kota ini sekarang." Tambah Mihara.

Kemarahan menyerang hati Kazumi. Pria yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah jendral musuh yang menghancurkan kerajaan Edoras. Pria yang dengan kejam serta tidak berperasaan membunuh rakyat kerajaan Edoras dan menghancurkan kota-kota Edoras yang sangat dicintainya.

Mihara berjalan dengan pelan mendekati tombaknya. Beberapa prajurit yang ada di sekitar tomabak itu baik musuh maupun lawannya segera menyingkir darinya, sebab Mihara adalah jenderal yang terkenal sangat kejam kepada musuh maupun kawannya.

Mihara mencabut tombaknya dan mengarahkannya pada Kazumi "Kali ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan anda melarikan diri lagi seperti saat aku menyerang dan menghancurkan ibukota Edoras."

"Serahkan dia padaku." Ujar Kazumi tegas pada semua yang ada di sana.

"Kakak!" panggil Sakurano terkejut sambil menatap Kazumi dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Sakurano. Aku tidak akan apa-apa." Balas Kazumi dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah Mihara.

"Jangan menghentikan pertempuran kalian. Serang! Bunuh mereka semua! Aku akan memberikan hadiah besar bagi siapapun yang berhasil menghabisi kedua pangeran itu!" janji Mihara sambil tersenyum dan melesat ke arah Kazumi.

Mendengar perintah Mihara, pertempuran yang tadinya terhenti karena kehadirannya kembali dimulai. Para prajurit Theoden menjadi sangat bersemangat menyerang mereka begitu mendengar janji Mihara itu.

Mihara megangkat tombaknya menusuk Kazumi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Namun, Kazumi yang bisa melihat gerakkannya dengan gesit menghindari serangan itu.

Kazumi tahu, dia yang menggunakan pedang tidak akan bisa menang menghadapi Mihara yang menggunakan tombak jika jarak pertempuran mereka begitu jauh. Dia akan segera kalah telak. Jarak ini menyebabkan Mihara seorang saja yang bisa menyerang. Tombak Mihara bisa mencapainya, sedangkan pedangnya sama sekali tidak bisa mencapainya.

Mihara tahu dengan benar keuntungan darinya yang menggunakan tombak dalam menghadapi Kazumi yang menggunakan pedang. Karena itulah, dia terus berusaha mempertahankan jarak mereka. Kazumi, sang Raja Edoras adalah seorang ahli sihir dan pedang yang sangat kuat. Dia sama sekali tidak berani meremehkannya begitu saja.

Kazumi meloncat ke belakang dari jangkauan tombak Mihara. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan membacakan sebuah mantra sihir. Lingkaran sihir berwarna coklat muncul di depannya.

Mihara yang melihat Kazumi mulai menggunakan sihir juga segera mengangkat tangannya dan membaca mantra sihir. lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muncul di depannya.

Tanah di depan Kazumi tiba-tiba melonjak dan meruncing menjadi beribu-ribu jarum besar. Jarum-jarum itu tiba-tiba bergerak merayap di atas tanah dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ke arah Mihara.

Sedangkan dari dalam lingkaran sihir Mihara, air melesat keluar dengan cepat. Air itu itu terus berputar dan berbentuk seperti ular besar ke arah sihir Kazumi.

Saat kedua sihir itu bertemu, suara tabrakan yang sangat keras terdengar berhasil membuat pertempuran di sekitar mereka terhenti. Pertarungan sihir di depan mereka sekarang adalah pertarungan penyihir tingkat atas.

Kazumi dan Mihara berusaha mempertahankan sihir mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba Kazumi menghentikan sihirnya dan bergerak dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ke arah sihir air Mihara itu.

"Kakak!"

"Yang mulia!"

Ruka, Hotaru, Sakurano, Ioran, Narumi dan prajurit kota Lixir berserta prajurit Theoden sangat terkejut melihat aksi Kazumi yang tiba-tiba itu.

Kazumi sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakkan mereka itu, dia mengangkat tangan kirinya sambil membacakan mantra sihir pelindung dan membuat dinding pelindung yang melindunginya.

Sihir air Mihara sama sekali tidak bisa melukai Kazumi. Kazumi segera mengangkat tangan kanannya yang mengenggam pedang untuk menyerang Mihara yang dia tahu dengan pasti, ada di depannya sekarang.

Mihara sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kazumi. Dia segera menghentikan sihirnya dan mengangkat tombaknya untuk menahan serangan Kazumi. Dia tahu, dia tidak bisa menghindar serangan Kazumi itu, satu-satunya yang ada hanyalah bertahan.

Pedang Kazumi dan badan tombak Mihara yang beradu menciptakan suara yang sangat keras.

Kazumi sama sekali tidak mau membuang waktu dan membiarkan Mihara kembali menciptakan jarak yang tidak menguntungkannya itu. Dia harus mempertahankan jarak mereka ini. Namun, tiba-tiba Mihara tersenyum menyeringai "Kau memang hebat, Yang Mulia Raja Kazumi. Tapi, kau telah salah perhitungan."

Kazumi sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Mihara. Namun, mata violetnya terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat Mihara melepaskan tangan kirinya dan mengeluaran sebilah pedang kecil dari balik pinggangnya.

"KAKAK!"

"YANG MULIA!"

Ruka dan yang lainnya hanya bisa melihat dengan penuh ketakutan saat melihat Mihara menusukkan pedang kecil itu ke perut Kazumi yang sama sekali tidak bisa menghindari serangan itu.

Mihara sama sekali tidak membuang waktu, dengan memanfaatkan perasaan terkejut dan luka yang dialami Kazumi itu, dia segera mengangkat kakinya dan menedangnya hingga terjatuh ke belakang.

Ruka dan yang lainnya berusaha maju untuk menyelamatkan Kazumi. Namun, para prajurit Theoden yang tadi dilawan mereka menghentikan mereka.

Mihara mengangkat pedang di tangannya sambil tersenyum dan mengarahkannya pada Kazumi yang terluka parah "Selamat tinggal, Yang mulia Raja Kazumi."

Sebilah pedang tiba-tiba melesat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ke arah Mihara. Mihara yang bisa merasakan pedang tersebut segera meloncat ke belakang menjauhi Kazumi.

Semua yang di sana sangat terkejut. Mereka melihat sebilah pedang perak berpermata merah besar di tengahnya tertancap di atas tanah. Sebuah matra sihir terukir di badan pedang tersebut.

Ruka dan Hotaru segera menyadari pedang itu. Pedang itu adalah pedang sihir Shire milik Mikan.

Semua yang ada di sana segera mengangkat wajah mereka menatap arah datangnya pedang itu. Mata mereka semua terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat Natsume yang matanya tertutup kain berdiri di atas atap salah satu rumah di samping mereka sambil menggendong Mikan yang menutup rapat mata dan telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Natsume!" Seru Ruka, Sakurano, Ioran dan Narumi bersamaan.

"Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang menyukai kemunculan yang sangat dramatis." Ujar Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi walau sebenarnya, dia sangat lega dengan kemunculan Natsume yang berhasil menyelamatkan Kazumi.

Natsume sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berniat ikut campur dalam petempuran yang tidak ada kaitan dengannya lagi. Namun, gara-gara Mikan, mau tidak mau dia terpaksa ikut campur lagi.

_Mikan segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap Natsume begitu melihar Ruka, Hotaru, Kazumi, Sakurano, Ioran dan Narumi yang berlari keluar dari kamar Natsume._

"_Natsume… Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku merasa kejadian ini mirip sekali dengan kejadian di kota Radiata dulu?" tanya Mikan polos._

_Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikan. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Mikan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Dia harus segera membawa Mikan keluar dari kota ini sekarang. Kota ini telah menjadi medan perang sekarang. _

"_Natsume.." Panggil Mikan binggung._

"_Ayo, kita keluar dari kota ini sekarang Mikan." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba sambil menarik tangan Mikan dan berjalan keluar dari rumah Narumi yang sudah kosong itu._

_Mikan yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hanya bisa membiarkan Natsume menuntunnya. Namun saat dia tiba di luar rumah Narumi, matanya terbelalak karena terkejut. Dia bisa melihat betapa merahnya langit malam yang tadinya hitam, orang-orang yang berlarian dengan penuh ketakutan serta, dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakkan dan tanggisan yang ada di kejauhan._

"_N-Natsume… Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya ketakutan sambil menggenggam tangan Natsume dengan erat._

"_Tenanglah, Mikan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Natsume tenang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi._

"_A-Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, Natsume? Mengapa orang-orang ini berlarian? Dan mengapa ada yang berteriak dan menangis di kejauhan sana?"_

"_Itu bukan urusan kita, idiot. Ayo, kita harus segera keluar dari kota ini." Balas Natsume cuek sambil berjalan dan menarik tangan Mikan untuk mengikutinya. Namun, Mikan sama sekali tidak mau bergerak, dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya tadi._

"_Natsume! Hotaru dan Ruka! Bagaimana dengan Hotaru, Ruka dan yang lainnya?" tanya Mikan lagi dengan penuh ketakutan._

_Mendengar pertanyaan Mikan itu, di dalam hati Natsume, dia sesungguhnya cukup merasa bersalah. Dia akan membawa Mikan pergi dari kota ini tanpa pamit. Dan yang terpenting, dia akan meninggalkan mereka semua di saat bahaya mengancam mereka._

"_Natsume.. Ayo, kita cari mereka du…" Pinta Mikan pelan._

"_Tidak. Kita harus segera keluar dari kota ini sekarang juga." Potong Natsume tegas._

"_TIDAK!" teriak Mikan tiba-tiba penuh kemarahan "Kalau kau mau keluar dan meninggalkan mereka semua, silakan saja. Aku akan mencari mereka. Aku tidak akan keluar dari kota ini jika tidak bersama mereka!" _

"_Mikan, dengarkan aku." Ujar Natsume sambil menghela napas._

"_Aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu." Balas Mikan sambil melepaskn tangannya dari genggaman Natsume dan berjalan menjauh._

_Natsume hanya bisa kembali menghela napasnya. Dia tahu, dia tidak akan mungkin bisa menghentikan Mikan sekarang, sikap keras kepalanya itu tidak mungkin dapat dilawannya. Membawanya keluar secara paksa juga bukan pilihan yang bagus, sebab Mikan pasti akan sangat marah dan menangis nantinya. Dia tidak mau itu terjadi._

"_Baiklah. Ayo kita cari mereka." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba_

_Mikan segera membalikkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar "Benarkah?"_

_Natsume mengangguk kepalanya "Tapi dengan satu kondisi. Aku akan mengendongmu dan kau harus menutup matamu serta telingamu sampai kita keluar dari kota ini. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh membukanya."_

"_Baik. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Natsume." Senyum Mikan dan berlari memeluk Natsume_.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Mihara sambil menatap Natsume dengan tajam. Hanya sekali melihat saja, dia tahu Natsume itu sangat kuat dan berbahaya, dia bisa merasakan aura yang sangat aneh darinya.

Para pemanah mengarahkan panah pada Mikan dan Natsume, begitu juga dengan penyihir Theoden, mereka segera mengangkat tangan mereka untuk menyerang mereka. Namun, apa yang mereka lakukan itu segera terhenti, karena ketakutan tiba-tiba menyerang mereka.

Mihara dan semua prajurit Theoden serta Ruka, Hotaru, Kazumi, Sakurano, Ioran, Narumi serta prajurit kota Lixir sangat terkejut dan menatap Natsume. Mereka tahu sekali Natsume lah yang menyebarkan ketakutan ini.

Natsume tiba-tiba meloncat turun ke bawah dan berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Kazumi yang tidak bisa bergerak karena lukanya.

"Natsume.. Mikan.." Panggil Kazumi pelan.

"Mikan. Sembuhkan orang yang ada di depanmu, tapi jangan pernah kau coba membuka matamu." Perintah Natsume tiba-tiba sambil melepaskan Mikan dari gendongannya dan membuka lengan yang menutup telinganya.

Mikan sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud perintah Natsume karena matanya yang tertutup. Tapi, dia tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya.

"Bacakan mantra dan buatlah lingkaran sihir seperti yang aku ajarkan selama ini." Bisik Natsume pelan di telinga Mikan.

"Natsume! Aku ti.." Balas Mikan panik.

"Apapun yang terjadi kau harus melakukan itu. Tenanglah, aku ada di sini, kamu pasti bisa." Potong Natsume pelan sambil mengenggam tangan Mikan dan mengarahkannya ke luka Kazumi.

Merasakan kehangatan tangan serta mendengar ucapan Natsume itu, Mikan mengangguk kepalanya dan mulai membacakan mantra sihir. Semua yang ada di sana sangat terkejut saat melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir aneh berwarna putih muncul di depan depan Mikan dan menyembuhkan luka Kazumi dengan cepat.

"Bagus sekali, Mikan." Ujar Natsume saat melihat luka Kazumi telah sembuh.

Mikan tersenyum gembira sebab meski diia tidak bisa melihat, dia tahu dia telah berhasil melakukan apa yang diminta Natsume.

Kazumi benar-benar sangat terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat sihir penyembuh seperti ini. Sihir penyembuh memang bisa menyembuhkan luka, namun luka yang bisa di sembuhkan hanyalah luka ringan seperti memar dan goresan. Satu-satunya sihir penyembuh yang bisa menyembuhkan luka besar seperti lukanya tadi hanyalah sihir penyembuh milik kerajaan Orthanc. Tapi, sihir Mikan tadi jelas-jelas bukan sihir penyembuh kerajaan Orthanc, sebab lingkaran sihir penyebuh Orthanc berwarna orange kemerahan bukan putih. Dan juga mantra penyembuh yang dibacakan Mikan barusan, memang merupakan matra dasar dari sihir penyembuh yang biasanya digunakan orang.

Natsume tiba-tiba menolehkan wajahnya menatap Ruka, Hotaru dan yang lainnya "Kemarilah kalian semua."

Ruka, Hotaru, Sakurano, Ioran dan Narumi yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi segera bergerak mendekati Natsume, Mikan dan Kazumi.

"Jaga dia. Jangan biarkan apapun terjadi padanya." Perintah Natsume dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa maksudmu, Natsume?" tanya Ruka dan Sakurano terkejut sedangkan Hotaru, Kazumi, Ioran dan Narumi hanya bisa menatap Natsume dengan pandangat terkejut.

"Ruka? Kak Sakurano?" panggil Mikan begitu mendengar suara Ruka dan Sakurano.

"Aku akan melawan mereka semua. Karena itu jaga dia dengan baik-baik." Perintah Natsume lagi.

"NATSUME! APA MAKSUD UCAPANMU BARUSAN?" teriak Mikan sambil membuka matanya begitu mendengar kata " Melawan mereka semua " dari mulut Natsume sebab dia tahu, Natsume akan bertarung lagi.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menyangka Mikan akan membuka matanya karena ucapannya barusan. Dia bisa merasakan Mikan membuka matanya walau dia matanya tertutup kain. Namun, semuanya telah terlambat, Mikan telah membuka matanya.

Hal yang pertama kali dilihat Mikan saat matanya terbuka adalah wajah Natsume. Namun, matanya terbelalak karena terkejut saat dia menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya.

Dia melihat langit malam yang merah membara, darah yang mengalir di mana-mana serta mayat-mayat penduduk, prajurit kota Lixir maupun prajurit Theoden yang tergeletak di mana-mana. Ketakutan menyerangnya. Apa yang terjadi? Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi?

Natsume yang melihat ketakutan di mata Mikan segera menutup mata Mikan lagi dengan tangannya. Apa yang paling tidak diinginkannya telah terjadi? Dia tidak mau Mikan tahu, apa itu perang sesungguhnya? Dia sama sekali tidak mau Mikan melihat apa yang ditinggalkan perang?

"N-Natsume.. A-Apa itu barusan?" tanya Mikan gemetar dan Natsume bisa merasakan air mata mengalir dari matanya yang tertutup.

"Tidak ada apapun. Tenanglah," jawab Natsume pelan berusaha menenangkan Mikan "Tutup matamu, jangan pernah membuka matamu lagi."

"N-Natsume.. Mereka yang ingin kau lawan itukah penyebab ini semua? JANGAN! Kau tidak boleh melawan mereka! Kau tidak boleh melawan mereka!" pinta Mikan sambil setengah berteriak.

Natsume tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi dia bisa merasakan Mikan berusaha membuka matanya lagi.

"Mikan. Aku tidak akan apa-apa. tenanglah." Ujar Natsume pelan.

"TIDAK!" teriak Mikan dan memeluk Natsume dengan erat.

Natsume mendorong tubuh Mikan dengan pelan hingga pelukannya terlepas dan dia bisa merasakan Mikan lagi-lagi membuka matanya yang dia tahu pasti berlinang air mata dan penuh kekhawatiran menatapnya.

Natsume menghela napas dan mengangkat tangannya melepaskan kain yang menutup matanya.

Mata Kazumi, Sakurano dan Narumi terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat warna mata Natsume yang merah seperti darah. Mereka tidak pernah melihat warna mata seperti ini sebelumnya. Namun, yang paling terkejut adalah Ioran. Dia benar-benar sangat terkejut hingga lupa bernapas. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat mata berwarna merah darah dalam wajah yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Kazumi, Sakurano, Ioran dan Narumi. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menutup mata Mikan dengan kain yang biasanya digunakannya untuk menutup matanya.

"Tunggu aku di sini! Aku akan segera kembali." Perintah Natsume dan berjalan menjauh dari Mikan sambil mencabut pedang sihir shire yang tertancap di atas tanah.

"Natsume!" panggil Mikan sambil mengangkat tangannya untk membuka kain yang menutup matanya . Namun, Hotaru segera menahan Mikan.

"Tenanglah Mikan. Dia tidak akan apa-apa. Kau tunggu saja di sini seperti yang diperintahkannya. Kau hanya akan menganggunya jika kau megejarnya sekarang." Ujar Hotaru pelan.

Hotaru yakin sekali Natsume bisa mengalahkan Mihara dan Prajurit Theoden itu sendirian. Dia telah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri betapa kuat dan abnormalnya Natsume itu sesungguhnya.

Mendengar ucapan Hotaru itu, Mikan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya bisa menuruti perintah Natsume karena dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Hotaru benar. Dia hanya akan menjadi beban jika dia mengejar Natsume sekarang.

Mihara, prajurit Theoden dan prajurit kota Lixir yang melihat mata merah sangat terkejut. Warna merah darah dan juga aura mengerikan yang dikeluarkannya membuat mereka semua tertegun dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Mihara lagi.

Natsume tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mihara itu, dia tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepat ke arah Mihara.

Mihara yang sangat terkejut dengan gerakan Natsume segera mengangkat tombaknya untuk menyerang Natsume.

Natsume dengan gesit menghindari serangan Mihara dan tetap melesat ke arahnya untuk memperdekat jarak mereka.

Mihara sama sekali tidak mau membiarkan Natsume memperdekat jarak mereka. Dia terus berjalan mundur ke belakang sambil menyerang Natsume.

Namun, Natsume sama sekali tidak mau membiarkan Mihara seorang saja yang menyerang. Dengan cepat dia melesat ke depan dan menempelkan pedang shir Shire yang ada ditangannya pada badan tombak Mihara.

Mihara sangat terkejut saat melihat Natsume melesat ke arahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyerang Natsume lagi karena Natsume sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan pedang sihir Shire yang telah menempel di badan tombaknya.

Natsume dengan cepat melesat ke arah Mihara mengikuti batang tombak Mihara.

Mihara yang tahu dia tidak akan dapat menjaga jarak dengan Natsume lagi segera melepas tangan kirinya yang menggenggam tombak dan membaca mantra sihir. Lingkaran sihir berwarna violet muncul di depannya. Listrik bertenaga tinggi meluncul dengan cepat menyerang Natsume.

Natsume yang berada sangat dekat dengan Mihara sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menghindar, dia juga mengangkat tangannya dan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam muncul di hadapannya. Api hitam melesat keluar dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu.

Semua yang ada di sana sangat terkejut saat melihat Natsume melakukan sihir aneh tersebut. Namun, yang paling mengejutkan mereka adalah Natsume bisa melakukan sihir tanpa mantra.

Saat sihir Natsume dan Mihara bertemu. Ledakan yang sangat keras tercipta.

Mihara terpental ke belakang akibat ledakan tersebut. Dan saat dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap ke depannya yang penuh dengan asap. Natsume telah meloncat ke arahnya dan menempelkan pedang sihir Shire di lehernya.

"Perintahkan pasukanmu untuk mundur." Perintah Natsume dingin.

Semua yang ada di sana kecuali Ruka, Hotaru dan Ioran sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Natsume dengan begitu mudahnya mengalahkan Mihara.

Mihara yang sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka dia akan dikalahkan Natsume semudah itu menatapnya dengan tajam "Kau pikir aku akan memerintahkan prajuritku untuk mundur? Dalam mimpimu, meski aku mati. Kota ini tetap akan jatuh."

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, sebab dia sudah mempredeksi Mihara akan berkata seperti itu.

Dengan kasar Natsume menarik Mihara dari atas tanah dengan pedang sihir Shire yang tetap tertempel di lehernya.

Tidak seorangpun prajurit yang berani bergerak melihat Natsume yang menyandera Mihara.

Natsume berjalan mendekati beberapa prajurit kota Lixir yang ada di dekatnya dan menyerahkan Mihara pada mereka "Jaga dia. Jangan biarkan dia melarikan diri."

Prajurit kota Lixir yang masih terbengong dengan apa yang baru terjadi segera mengangguk kepala mereka. Dan melakukan apa yang diminta Natsume.

Natsume membalikkan wajahnya dan menatap semua prajurit Theoden dengan dingin.

Prajurit Theoden yang melihat tatapan Natsume segera berjalan mundur beberapa langkah tanpa mereka sadari karena ketakutan.

"Keluarlah dari kota ini sekarang juga." Perintah Natsume dengan wajah tanpa ekspesi.

"JANGAN MUNDUR! BUNUH SAJA MEREKA SEMUA! JUMLAH KITA LEBIH BANYAK! KITA PASTI BISA MENANG!" teriak Mihara begitu melihat ketakutan di wajah prajuritnya.

Mendengar teriakkan Mihara, para prajurit Theoden sadar apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Tapi, melihat Natsume yang ada di depan sana, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"KU PERINTAHKAN BUNUH PEMUDA BERMATA MERAH ITU!" perintah Mihara penuh kemarahan.

Prajurit Theoden segera maju untuk menyerang Natsume walau mereka masih takut begitu mendengar perintah Mihara. Mereka hanya berharap mereka mampu mengalahkan Natsume dengan jumlah mereka yang begitu banyak.

Namun, baru melangkah beberapa langkah saja, pilar api besar tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka dan menghentikan langkah mereka.

Semua yang di sana kecuali Ruka dan Hotaru sangat terkejut. Mereka tahu pilar api itu adalah api sihir. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak melihat ada yang membaca mantra sihir ataupun membuat lingkaran sihir.

Pilar api itu tiba-tiba padam dan mereka semua bisa melihat dengan jelas Natsume mengangkat pedang sihir Shire di tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada prajurit Theoden.

"Ku perintahkan kalian untuk mundur sekarang juga. Pilar api itu akan merupakan peringatan terakhirku pada kalian semua." Perintah Natsume dingin sambil menatap prajurit Theoden dengan tajam.

Mendengar ucapan Natsume itu, semua yang ada di sana segera sadar, yang membuat pilar api besar itu adalah Natsume. Dia bisa melakukan sihir tanpa mantara dan lingkaran sihir.

Prajurit Theoden kembali berjalan mundur ke belakang. Mereka tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan Natsume lagi. Dia terlalu kuat, aneh dan menakutkan.

"SERANG DIA!" teriak Mihara lagi begitu melihat prajuritnya berjalan mundur. Namun, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani bergerak menyerang Natsume lagi.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras.

Semua yang ada di sana kecuali Natsume segera menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah datangnya ledakan tersebut.

Pedang angin tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepat melukai para perajurit yang menahan Mihara.

Meski tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Mihara segera memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada. Dia merebut pedang salah satu prajurit kota Lixir yang menahannya dan melukai para prajurit itu.

Mihara segera meloncat menjauh dan tersenyum menyeringai. Dia menatap Natsume yang tetap tenang dengan tajam dan penuh kebencian. Dia benci kekalahan, dia tidak akan membiarkan Natsume begitu saja setelah mempermalukannya di hadapan prajuritnya dan prajurit kota Lixir ini.

Dia mengangkat pedang di tangannya dan berlari ke arah Natsume. Namun baru beberapa langkah di ambilnya, suara seorang wanita telah menghentikannya.

"Mundur, Mihara."

Mihara segera berhenti begitu mendengar suara itu. Sedangkan semua yang ada di sana kecuali Natsume segera mengangkat kepala mereka mencari pemilik suara itu.

Suara wanita itu terdengar dengan jelas. Namun tanda-tanda keberadaannya sama sekali.

"Kau.. Aku tidak akan mendengar perintahmu!" ujar Mihara penuh kemarahan.

"Turuti perintahku ini atau kau akan menyesal nantinya, Mihara." Balas suara wanita itu lagi.

Mihara sesungguhnya tidak ingin menuruti perintah wanita itu. Namun, setelah melihat para prajuritnya yang sudah kehilangan semangat berperang, dia memutuskan untuk mundur. Peperangan ini tidak akan menguntungkan pihak mereka jika terus dilanjutkan.

"Aku akan segera membalas hinaan ini," ujar Mihara dingin sambil menatap Natsume "Mundur! Kita mundur!"

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia hanya diam dan cuek melihat Mihara dan semua pasukannya mundur.

Saat Mihara dan pasukannya telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Natsume berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Mikan yang terus bergetar sambil berlinang air mata dan menutup telinganya dengan rapat.

Natsume mengangkat tangannya dan menurunkan tangan Mikan yang menutup telinganya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Mikan. Kau sudah boleh membuka telingamu. Tapi, jangan mencoba membuka matamu." ujar Natsume pelan.

Mendengar suara Natsume dan merasakan kehangatan tangannya, Mikan segera mengangkat tangannya memeluk Natsume dengan erat.

"N-Natsume.. Natsume.." Tangis Mikan sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Natsume.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah." Balas Natsume sambil membalas pelukan Mikan.

Mikan hanya mengangguk kepalanya dari dalam pelukan Natsume.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani berbicara melihat Natsume dan Mikan sampai akhirnya Narumi memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Kau hebat sekali, Natsume. Kau sanggup memukul mundul pasukan Theoden itu sendirian." Ujar Narumi sambil menatap Natsume dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Mereka mundur bukan karena aku. Wanita itu memerintahkan mereka untuk mundur karena dia telah menyadari adanya pasukan bantuan yang mencapai kota ini." Balas Natsume dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Bala bantuan?" tanya Ruka, Hotaru, Kazumi, Ioran, Sakurano dan Narumi bingung.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba mereka merasakan tanah tempat mereka berpijak bergetar. Suara derap kuda terdengar dengan jelas.

Semua yang ada di sana kecuali Natsume dan Mikan segera menolehkan wajah mereka ke belakang. Mata mereka semua terbelalak karena terkejut. Mereka melihat satu kompi pasukan besar dengan bendera Issengard dan Arathorn bergerak ke arah mereka.

Di tengah-tengah pasukan besar itu, mereka melihat Tsubasa dan Misaki yang tersenyum menatap mereka semua.

"Kak Tsubasa!"

"Tsubasa!"

"Bayangan!"

"Pangeran Tsubasa!"

Teriak Ruka, Hotaru, Kazumi, Sakurano dan Narumi terkejut.

* * *

Natsume hanya berdiri di kejauhan menatap pertemuan kembali Ruka dan yang lainnya dengan Tsubasa dari seorang diri.

Dia bisa melihat Mikan tersenyum sekarang sambil berbicara dengan Tsubasa dan Misaki walau kain yang menutup matanya belum dilepaskan karena mereka masih berada dalam kota tempat mereka bertempur tadi.

"Natsume.. Kau.." Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba.

Natsume sama sekali tidak membalikkan wajahnya sebab dia tahu siapa itu. Ioran.

"T-Tidak mungkin.. Ini tidak mungkin, wajah itu dengan mata merah darah.. Itu tidak mungkin..." Tambah Ioran terbata-bata dengan wajah pucat.

Natsume tetap diam tidak membalas ucapan Ioran.

"Kau tidak mungkin hidup di dunia ini, Natsume.. Kau tidak mungkin ada di dunia ini.. Kami sudah menggagalkan ritual itu. Kaoru sudah mengorbankan dirinya untuk menggagalkan ritual itu."

"Kalian tidak menggagalkan ritual itu. Ritual itu berhasil. Karena itulah aku ada di sini..." Balas Natsume tiba-tiba dengan pelan.

"T-Tidak mungkin.. Kalau begitu, apa artinya pengorbanan Kaoru? Apa artinya pengorbanan Kaoru tujuh belas tahun yang lalu?" ujar Ioran setengah teriak dengan penuh kemarahan dan menarik kerah baju Natsume.

Natsume tidak menjawab apapun lagi. Dia tetap diam membisu sambil menatap Mikan dan membiarkan Ioran menarik kerah bajunya.

Ioran yang melihat Natsume tidak bereaksi sedikitpun segera mengikuti arah pandangan matanya. Dan saat dia melihat Mikan, matanya terbelalak karena terkejut. Dia sadar akan satu hal, sihir dan lingkaran sihir Mikan yang ditunjukkannya tadi itu.

"I-Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.. Mikan itu.. Dia adalah..." Ujar Ioran terbata-bata dengan wajah pucat pasi sambil melepaskan kerah baju Natsume.

"Iya. Mikan adalah dia." Balas Natsume lagi dengan pelan.

Mata Ioran benar-benar terbelalak karena terkejut. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Mengapa ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa takdir mempermainkan mereka seperti ini hingga Natsume dan Mikan bisa memiliki rupa seperti Kaoru dan Yuka.

* * *

Pertama-tama… AAAHHHHHHH! ( jangan dipedulikan karena authornya lagi stress berat ) AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! lega akhirnya ^^. Maaf untuk update yang aku tahu lambat benar ( karena itu chapter ini panjang banget ampe lbh dri 9k ) aku tidak bisa update secepat ini karena berbagai masalah, pertama : perkerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, kedua : Stress berat karena perkerjaan, ketiga : gw sakit ( kena muntaber ampe karang lum sembuh hik..…), Kelima : cintaku, kekasihku, pacarku tempat mengapel setiap malam membuat fic ini alias notebook-ku tercinta hancur! layarnya hancur gara-gara keponakan-ku. Hik….Hik.. T_T ! karena itu maaf ya! update kali ini lambat -_-" . Bagaimana menurut pembaca chapter ini! pasti banyak yang bingung ^^ ! bagaimana menurut pembaca adegan perangnya ( jika jelek mohon maaf ya, soal aku juga sedikit mengalami kesulian membuat adegan perangnya ! oh iya! Mihara itu bukan OC ku ya! dia ada keuar di GA kok ( sang pemilik alice medusa ha..ha..ha… Dia cocok dengan peran di sini sih ^^ ) Suara wanita yang meminta Mihara untuk mundur itu, walau tidak aku bilang, kurasa semua orang juga sudah bisa menebaknya ya ^^ terus Ioran tahu siapa NxM sebenarnya ^^, walau aku masih belum akan menjawab siapa NxM di chapter berikutnya ^^ ! terus di Chapter berikutnyaaaa! ^^ Mikan akan show up! aku sudah tidak sabar menulis lanjutannya dan terakhir Semoga aku bisa cepat2 update! ( wah panjang banget kata2 ngacoku -_-" maklumlah orang lagi stress... )

**Yuuto Tamano :** tebakanmu itu benar dan juga meleset ^^ Jawabannya akan ku jawab mungkin sekitar 3 chapter ke depannya lagi! Thx sudah bantu mengingatkanku dengan typoss-ku! Aku akan berusaha untuk lebih teliti lagi^^ Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai chapter ini?

**Icha Yukina Clyne :** tunggu beberapa chapter lagi ya! Aku akan mejelaskan siapa sebenarnya NxM sebenarnya ^^ Dan untuk bakal terpisah atau tidak lagi pasangan NxM itu... Kurasa kau juga sudah tahu ^^ Yosh! Gambate!

**Kuroichibhineko :** Thx ya tuk bantuannya! en maaf ya updatenya lama! ^^ Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Tambah penasaran dengan maksud ucapan Ioran? ^^

**Kazuki NightFlame47 :** Ha..ha..ha.. kalau kau bisa membantuku aku senang loh ^^ ( Soal aku cuma bisa ngarang cerita, kalau untuk sumary..Haiih... malu-maluin aja.. -_-" ) Thx sudah menunjukkan letak kesalahanku. ^^

**Aimiera :** Kayaknya tambah pusing ya? di chapter ini. dan tunggu bentar lagi untuk jawabannya ^^ Trus bagaimana pendapatmu chapter ini? ^^

**Ochiochio :** Wah.. jangan gitu dong... Jadi malu aku ^^ Aku senang sih kalau ternyata fic-fic dengan imajinasi teraneh-ku ini bisa diterima dengan baik oleh pembaca ^^ Panggil Razux atau Raz saja deh! Dan terakhir.. Jangan berguru padaku, setiap fic-ku, typossnya berserakkan sampai aku sendiri kadang malu melihatnya -_-" oh, iya, Thx sudah add favo ^^

**Thi3x :** Iya! Aku akan semangat terus untuk membuat fic ini ^^ ( thx tu dukungannya^^ ) aku masih perlu berputar sedikit lagi baru menjawab rahasia fic ini ( Jika tidak, aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan fic ini untuk selamanya ^^ ) Mengenai perkerjaan.. Ya bolehlah, sudah bisa sekitar 75%. Ha..ha..ha.. dan maaf ya update kali ini lambat, gara2 banyak masalah -_-"

**Daiyaki Aoi :** ha..ha.. thx bgt sudah bantu aku mengoreksinya ( Aku akan segera mengubahnya jika sudah punya waktu ) Dan maaf updatenya agak lambat. Tenang saja bagiku juga begitu GA itu sama dengan NxM forever! aku akan mencoba unt update secepat yang aku bisa^^

**Amai Yuki :** Thx sudah add favo ^^


	26. Chapter 25

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter XXV_

"T-Terima kasih.." Ujar salah satu prajurit kota Lixir yang diobati Mikan terbata-bata.

"Sama-sama." Balas Mikan sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyum Mikan itu, wajah prajurit itu memerah, begitu juga dengan semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya dalam aula besar itu.

Para prajurit dan juga penduduk kota yang terluka memenuhi aula di kediaman Narumi yang kini telah menjadi tempat penampungan bagi mereka yang terluka akibat serangan prajurit kerajaan Theoden semalam.

Para penyihir serta tim medis kota Lixir dan juga bala bantuan yang datang berusaha keras mengobati mereka yang terluka, begitu juga dengan Mikan.

"Mikan! Kemarilah! Bantu aku menyembuhkan luka orang ini." Panggil Hotaru yang ada di ujung ruangan ini tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Baik!" balas Mikan dan berlari ke arah Hotaru.

Mata para prajurit dan juga penduduk kota yang ada di sekitar Mikan terus menatap dan mengikutinya yang berlari ke arah Hotaru.

Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu, siapa itu Mikan. Tapi senyum yang memesona serta sihirnya penyembuhnya yang begitu luar biasa telah berhasil membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian dalam aula yang besar ini.

"Tutup luka tusukan di perut pria ini." Perintah Hotaru saat Mikan telah berada di sampingnya dan juga seorang penduduk kota yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Mikan sebenarnya sangat takut melihat luka tersebut. Namun, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dia langsung mengangkat tangannya dan membacakan mantra sihir. Lingkaran sihir berwarna putih muncul di depannya dan cahaya hangat keluar menyembuhkan luka penduduk kota itu.

Semua yang ada di sana sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Mereka hanya menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya akan sihir Mikan itu tidak peduli berapa kali mereka melihatnya.

Hotaru yang berada di samping Mikan juga tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Sihir penyembuh Mikan memang mirip dengan sihir penyembuh keluarganya. Namun, dia tahu, sihir Mikan dan sihir penyembuh keluarganya berbeda. Dan itu semua hanya menambah teka-teki akan siapa Mikan itu sebenarnya.

"Sudah, Hotaru." Senyum Mikan sambil menatap Hotaru begitu dia selesai menyembuhkan penduduk kota itu.

Hotaru mengangguk kepalanya "Bagus."

Tiba-tiba pintu aula ini terbuka lebar. Mikan dan Hotaru segera menolehkan kepala menatap pintu yang terbuka itu. Mereka melihat Ruka dan Misaki berjalan masuk.

Semua penyihir dan tim medis yang ada di sana segera membungkukkan kepala mereka memberi hormat.

"Ruka! Kak Misaki!" panggil Mikan dan berlari ke arah mereka.

"Mikan-chan." Balas Misaki gembira sambil memeluk Mikan.

"Rapat kalian sudah selesai? Di mana Natsume?" tanya Mikan cepat.

"Natsume masih di dalam ruang rapat bersama Raja Kazumi, Kak Sakurano, Kak Tsubasa dan Narumi. Mereka masih membahas sesuatu." Jawab Ruka sambil tersenyum.

"Membahas sesuatu? Memangnya apa yang sedang mereka bahas lagi?" tanya Mikan binggung.

Ruka dan Misaki sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi, mereka tahu sekali apa yang sedang dibahas atau lebih tepatnya diminta mereka dari Natsume dalam ruang rapat itu.

Kazumi, Sakurano, Tsubasa dan Narumi ingin meminta bantuan Natsume dalam perang yang sedang berkecamuk ini. Setelah Kazumi, Sakurano dan Narumi melihat kekuatan Natsume itu, mereka menginginkannya bergabung dengan mereka.

Tsubasa yang mengetahui niat mereka itu dengan penuh semangat membantu mereka untuk membujuk Natsume bergabung. Natsume memang telah menolak tawaran yang diberikannya dulu. Namun itu tidak berarti dia telah menyerah untuk membujuk Natsume bergabung dengan mereka.

Tsubasa sudah mendengar dari Kazumi dan Ruka apa yang dilakukan Natsume semalam sebelum mereka tiba. Dia hanya dengan seorang diri saja berhasil menahan dan memukul mundur prajurit Theoden yang begitu banyak. Natsume memang tidak mengakui apa yang dilakukannya, dia terus mengatakan mereka mundur karena menyadari bala bantuan yang tiba. Itu mungkin memang benar. Tapi, semua orang juga tahu, alasan lain kenapa pasukan Theoden bisa mundur adalah karena mereka juga takut pada Natsume.

"Apapun yang dibahas mereka itu tidak ada kaitannya denganmu, bodoh." Ujar Hotaru yang berjalan mendekati mereka dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi tiba-tiba.

"Hotaru!" seru Mikan dengan wajah cemberut.

Ruka dan Misaki tertawa begitu melihat sikap Mikan itu.

"MIKAN-CHAN!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Misaki dan semua yang ada di aula itu segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap sumber suara itu. Mereka semua melihat Tsubasa berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar menatap mereka.

"Kak Tsubasa!" panggil Mikan sambil tersenyum dan berlari ke arah Tsubasa.

Tsubasa yang melihat Mikan berlari ke arahnya segera membuka kedua tangannya selebar mungkin untuk memeluk Mikan. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik kerah belakang bajunya dan melemparkannya ke belakang.

"S-Siapa.." Ujar Tsubasa kesal, namun begitu dia melihat sepasang mata berwarna merah darah yang menatapnya dengan tajam, dia langsung terdiam.

"Aku akan segera membunuhmu, jika kau berani menyentuhnya lagi, bayangan." Ancam Natsume dingin.

"Jangan begitu, Natsume. Bagiku Mikan itu bagaikan adik permepuanku, tahu? Tidak salahkan seorang kakak memeluk adiknya sendiri?" balas Tsubasa sambil menyengir lebar.

Natsume sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan Tsubasa, dia berjalan masuk ke dalam aula itu.

"Natsume!" panggil Mikan begitu melihat Natsume yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membuka kedua tangannya untuk memeluknya.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia membiarkan Mikan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Natsume! Natsume! Dengar ya? Aku sudah bisa sihir penyembuh dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir!" tawa Mikan gembira sambil menatap Natsume.

"Hn. Baguslah kalau begitu. Jangan pernah kau lupakan itu, idiot." Balas Natsume cuek.

"Baik." Balas Mikan dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya dalam dada Natsume. Dia sama sekali tidak mengoreksi panggilan Natsume itu lagi karena dia sudah terlalu senang dengan pujian yang didapatkannya.

"Mikan. Bukankah kau tadi tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke arahku? Kenapa setelah melihat Natsume, kau seperti melupakanku?" tanya Tsubasa dengan wajah sedih yang sengaja dibuatnya untuk menggoda Mikan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Tsubasa, Mikan segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap Tsubasa dengan wajah memerah "B-Bukan seperti itu… A-Aku hanya ingin segera memberitahu Natsume bahwa aku sudah menguas.."

"Iya. Aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan itu padaku. Aku tidak marah kalau kau lebih suka memeluk Natsume dari pada memelukku." Potong Tsubasa sambil trsenyum jahil.

Mikan benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, dia segera melepaskan tangannya yang memeluk Natsume dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Sudah cukup Tsubasa! Jangan menggoda Mikan lagi. Jagalah sikapmu itu sebagai Raja Arathron." Ujar Misaki yang berjalan mendekati Tsubasa sambil memukul pundaknya.

"Aku tahu, Misaki. Hanya saja, aku suka sekali menggoda Mikan seperti ini." Tawa Tsubasa sambil menatap Mikan.

Misaki hanya bisa mengeleng kepala melihat sikap Tsubasa. Hotaru tetap saja cuek, Ruka hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Natsume hanya terus menatap Mikan dengan mata merahnya sebab dia sebenarnya tidak suka Mikan melepaskan pelukkannya.

* * *

Ioran berjalan memasuki kediaman Narumi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Semalam, saat dia mengetahui siapa Natsume dan Mikan sebenarnya, dia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Dia terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan yang begitu mengejutkan itu.

"Ioran…" Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

Ioran segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap sumber suara itu dan dia melihat Kazumi dan Narumi berdiri di kejauhan menatapnya.

Ioran segera menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat pada mereka dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Apakah kau datang untuk menemui Natsume dan Mikan?" tanya Kazumi.

Ioran mengangguk kepalanya. Dia memang datang kemari untuk menemui Natsume dan Mikan walau dia sebenarnya juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya jika mereka bertemu.

"Kurasa kau akan menemukan mereka ada di aula sekarang." Ujar Kazumi lagi.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Balas Ioran sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Saat Ioran mengangkat wajahnya, dia melihat bisa melihat ekspresi penuh kekecewaan di wajah Kazumi dan Narumi.

"M-Maaf jika aku tidak sopan Yang Mulia. Apakah ada yang mengangu anda? Mengapa anda kelihatan sangat kecewa?" tanya Ioran memberanikan dirinya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ioran itu, Kazumi dan Narumi menghela napasnya.

"Natsume menolak tawaran yang kami berikan padanya." Jawab Kazumi pelan.

"Tawaran?" tanya Ioran binggung.

"Yang Mulia Raja Kazumi dan Pange.. Oh, maaf. Maksudku Yang Mulia Raja Tsubasa menawarkan jabatan jendral kepada Natsume dalam perang ini." Jawab Narumi pelan.

"APA!" seru Ioran terkejut.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi perang ini sekarang, Ioran. Pasukan Theoden yang sedang bermarkas di luar kota ini sedang menunggu meriam sihir mereka tiba. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu cara untuk mempertahan kota ini jika mereka menggunakan meriam sihir berkekuatan dahsyat itu." Ujar Kazumi pelan.

Ioran segera menatap Kazumi begitu mendengar ucapannya itu.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk mempertahankan kota ini adalah menyerang pasukan Theoden yang berada di luar kota sebelum meriam itu tiba. Tapi, kondisi pasukan kita tidak memungkinkan kita melakukan itu. Dan juga, semangat perang pasukan kita sangat rendah sekarang. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berpikir mampu mengalahkan serangan meriam sihir itu."

Ioran mengerti sekali maksud ucapan Kazumi itu. Meriam sihir pasukan Theoden yang sedang ramai dibicarakan itu benar-benar telah berhasil membuat semua yang ada kehilangan harapan untuk mempertahankan kota mereka.

"Aku bermaksud menggunakan Natume untuk membangkitkan semangat pasukan kita," lanjut Kazumi lagi "Kau sudah melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri kekuatan Natsume itu' kan, Ioran? Meski masih sangat muda, Natsume sangat kuat. Luar biasa kuat hingga aku sendiri sulit mempercayainya. Dia hanya seorang diri saja mampu menakuti dan memukul mundur beribu prajurit Theoden. Prajurit kita pasti akan lebih percaya diri jika jendral mereka adalah dia."

Ioran terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kazumi itu. Kazumi dan yang lainnya meminta bantuan Natsume dalam perang ini? Apa yang dikatakan mereka memang tidak salah, tapi mereka yang tidak tahu siapa dan makhluk apa Natsume itu sebenarnya meminta Natsume memihak mereka?

"Namun, sayang dia menolaknya tidak peduli apa yang aku dan Tsubasa tawarkan padanya." Ujar Kazumi sambil menghela napasnya.

Ioran tetap tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Kepalanya sangat pusing. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukannya.

"Aku sudah tidak mau rakyat tidak berdosa yang mati lagi. Sudah cukup. Sudah terlalu banyak darah mereka yang mengalir.." Tambah Kazumi pelan dengan penuh kesedihan.

Mendengar ucapan Kazumi itu, Ioran akhirnya berhasil membuat keputusan. Dia tidak peduli lagi, dia tidak peduli lagi siapa Natsume itu sebenarnya. Apa yang dikatakan Kazumi benar, sudah terlalu banyak darah yang mengalir dalam perang ini.

"Serahkan saja padaku Yang Mulia. Aku akan membuat Natsume menerima jabatan itu." Ujar Ioran dengan wajah penuh keyakinan.

* * *

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, jika informasi yang kami terima tentang ketibaan pasukan Theoden itu palsu, Kak Tsubasa?" tanya Ruka bingung saat dia, Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru dan Misaki berada dalam salah satu ruang tamu di kediaman Narumi, sang walikota Lixir.

Tsubasa tersenyum mendengar pertanyan Ruka itu "Karena aku punya informan tersembunyi, Ruka."

"Informan tersembunyi?" tanya Ruka semakin bingung.

"Iya. Informanku itu mengirimkan surat padaku tentang rencana Mihara. Karena itulah aku dan semua bala bantuan bisa tiba tepat waktunya." Jelas Tsubasa penuh kebanggaan.

"Seharusnya kau bisa tiba lebih awal lagi di kota ini sebelum pasukan Theoden dan si jendral sadistis itu tiba di kota ini, bayangan." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Hei.. Hotaru. Setidaknya berterima kasihlah padaku yang datang tepat waktunya dari pada tidak datang sama sekali. Dan juga, hormati aku sedikit, setidaknya aku ini sekarang adalah Raja kerajaan Arthron, tahu?" balas Tsubasa sambil menghela napas.

Hotaru sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapan Tsubasa itu, dia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ruka hanya menggeleng kepalanya sedangkan Misaki hanya bisa menepuk pundak Tsubasa seolah berkata itulah sifat dari Hotaru sang Putri kerajaan Orthanc yang terkenal itu.

Tsubasa membalikkan wajahnya menatap Natsume dan Mikan yang dari tadi diam membisu. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah senyum lebar Mikan yang penuh kegembiraan menatapnya.

"Mikan.. Apa maksud senyummu itu? Apakah kau begitu senang melihatku seperti ini?" tanya Tsubasa pelan dengan penuh kesedihan.

Mikan menggeleng kepalanya sambil tersenyum "Bukan seperti itu, Kak Tsubasa. Aku hanya senang karena sudah lama aku tidak melihat adegan seperti ini. Benarkan, Natsume?"

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikan itu, dia tetap saja cuek.

Tsubasa hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sikap Mikan dan Natsume yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Namun, tiba-tiba dia merasakan perbedaan antara Natsume dan Mikan yang ada di depannya sekarang dan dulu. Tangan Natsume menggenggam tangan Mikan dengan erat dan kelihatan sama sekali tidak mau melepakannya. Mikan sama sekali tidak kelihatan tergangu, dia malah membalas genggaman tangan Natsume dengan sama eratnya.

"Natsume… Tidakkah kau gembira bertemu lagi dengan Kak Tsubasa?" tanya Mikan lagi.

Natsume tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikan.

"Natsume! Jangan seperti itu!" Seru Mikan cemberut sambil mengangkat wajahnya menyentuh pipi Natsume.

"Hn." Balas Natsume cuek.

Tsubasa benar-benar bisa melihat perbedaannya sekarang. Natsume yang dulu pasti akan segera melepaskan tangan Mikan dari pipinya sekarang. Namun, Natsume yang sekarang sama sekali tidak melakukan itu.

"R-Ruka, Hotaru. Apakah ini hanya khayalanku saja? Apakah hubungan Natsume dan Mikan telah naik satu tingkat lebih tinggi?" tanya Tsubasa bingung.

Ruka hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Tsubasa itu.

"Bukankah kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, bodoh." Jawab Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Hotaru, aku hanya ingin kepasti…" Balas Tsubasa. Namun sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya itu, pintu ruang tamu ini terbuka dan Ioran berjalan masuk.

Ioran segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap Natsume dan Mikan.

"Natsume, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Ujar Ioran tenang.

* * *

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Natsume dingin pada Ioran di dalam salah satu kamar dalam kediaman Narumi.

Natsume sebenarnya sudah bisa memperkirakan apa yang ingin dibicarakan Ioran, karena itulah dia tidak menolaknya dan memilih berbicara di dalam kamar ini yang dia tahu tidak akan ada seorangpun yang dapat mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Ioran mengangkat wajahnya menatap mata merah darah Natsume dan menelan ludahnya "Aku ingin kau menerima tawaran dari Yang Mulia Raja Kazumi."

Natsume sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendengar ucapan itu dari mulut Ioran. Dia berpikir yang ingin dibicarakan Ioran adalah bagaimana mungkin dia bisa hidup di dunia ini.

"Aku menolak." Jawab Natsume singkat sambil membalikkan badanya dan berjalan menjauh untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Mikan." Ujar Ioran tiba-tiba.

Langkah kaki Natsume segera terhenti begitu mendengar Ioran menyebut nama itu. Dia menolehkan wajahnya menatap Ioran.

"Aku akan menceritakan pada Mikan siapa kau dan dia sebenarnya."

Kemarahan memenuhi Natsume, dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dia bergerak ke arah Ioran dan mencengkeram lehernya. Kedua mata merah darahnya menatap Ioran dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Mikan tidak tahu apa-apa, bukan? Dan kau tidak ingin dia tahu' kan? Aku tidak akan menceritakan apa yang aku ketahui jika kau bersedia membantu kami." Ujar Ioran berusaha tetap tenang.

"Beraninya kau mengancamku." Ujar Natsume dingin.

"Terserah apa katamu."

"Aku akan membunuhmu." Ancam Natsume penuh kemarahan.

"Terserah. Tapi, ingat Natsume, jika kau membunuhku sekarang, semua orang pasti akan langsung tahu, termasuk Mikan. Dan jika aku keluar dari kamar ini aku akan langsung memberitahunya. Kau tidak mau itu terjadikan?"

Natsume tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia mencekik leher Ioran dengan kuat.

Ioran sebenarnya sangat takut sekarang. Dia tahu, ancaman Natsume itu bukan main-main. Dia mulai kehabisan napas.

"K-Kau boleh membunuhku setelah perang ini selesai, Natsume" Ujarnya tersendat-sendat.

Mendengar ucapan Ioran itu. Natsume melepaskan cengkraman leher Ioran.

Ioran yang badannya lemas segera terjatuh ke bawah dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Natsume.

"Aku tidak akan menceritakan pada Mikan dan siapapun apa yang aku ketahui. Dan setelah perang ini selesai, aku tidak akan keberatan untuk kau. bunuh."

Natsume tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi. Dia hanya menatap Ioran dengan penuh kemarahan dan kebencian. Dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam perang ini, tapi dia lebih tidak ingin lagi Mikan mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya.

"Aku pasti akan membunuhmu setelah ini semua berakhir." Ujar Natsume dengan dingin dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut meninggalkan Ioran sendirian.

Ioran yang melihat Natsume berjalan meninggalkannya hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Semoga apa yang aku lakukan sekarang tidak salah, Kaoru, Izumi, Yuka..." Ujarnya pelan.

* * *

"Jangan senyum seperti itu terus, Tsubasa. Sangat mengerikan tahu?" ujar Misaki sambil menggeleng kepalanya melihat senyum Tsubasa.

Tsubasa membalikkan wajahnya menatap Misaki "Aku hanya terlalu senang saja, Misaki. Sebab, akhirnya Natsume menerima tawaran kami."

Misaki hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar ucapan Tsubasa itu. Ruka hanya tersenyum sedangkan Hotaru tetap diam tanpa ekspresi. Namun, di dalam hati mereka, mereka juga sebenarnya sangat senang karena Natsume menerima tawaran mereka dan bersedia untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Mereka sama sekali tidak percaya saat mengetahui Ioran berhasil membuat Natsume setuju untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka semua tahu, Ioran telah melakukan sesuatu sehingga Natsume menerima tawaran mereka itu. Dan dilihat dari ekspresi wajah Natsume saat mengatakan dia bersedia menerima tawaran itu, mereka juga tahu, apa yang dilakukan Ioran itu jelas bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkannya.

Mereka semua telah bertanya pada Ioran apa yang dilakukannya hingga Natsume bersedia membantu mereka. Tapi, Ioran menolak untuk menjawabnya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa yang semua orang tahu adalah kebohongan besar.

Ruka dan Hotaru memang tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya dilakukan Ioran sehingga dia bersedia membantu mereka. Tapi mereka berdua tahu, apapun yang dilakukan Ioran, itu ada hubungannya dengan Mikan. Natsume hanya bisa mengubah pendiriannya yang tidak tergoyahkan dan kehilangan wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu jika menyangkut Mikan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku harus berterima kasih pada Ioran sebesar-besarnya." Tawa Tsubasa. Dia benar-benar senang, dia merasa akhirnya mereka memiliki sedikit harapan dalam memangkan perang ini sekarang dengan bergabungnya Natsume.

"Sudah cukup, Tsubasa. Sebaiknya kita segera ke ruang rapat saja, jangan membuat kami semua terlambat karena kamu seorang." Ujar Misaki sambil menghela napas sambil mendorong punggung Tsubasa.

"Iya. Kau benar Misaki." Senyum Tsubasa lebar.

* * *

"Kalian terlambat." Ujar Kazumi dingin begitu melihat Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan Misaki memasuki ruang rapat tersebut.

"Tanya saja, Raja bayangan bodoh itu." Ujar Hotaru dingin dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Maafkan kami, itu semua gara-gara Tsubasa." Balas Misaki sambil menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf.

"Hei! Kenapa semua orang menyalahkan aku!" Protes Tsubasa kesal.

Hotaru menolehkan wajahnya pada Tsubasa "Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri, bodoh."

Ruka hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat sikap teman-temannya itu, walau kondisi mereka sudah seperti ini, mereka tetap saja bisa bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi dia tahu, memang inilah yang paling dibutuhkan mereka sekarang.

"Kapan kalian mau memulai rapatnya. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku di sini hanya untuk bersama kalian." Ujar Natsume yang duduk di ujung meja rapat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Semua terdiam dan membalikkan wajah mereka menatap Natsume. Meskipun dia diam dan berwajah tanpa ekspresi, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Kazumi, Sakurano, Ioran, Narumi, Misaki dan beberapa komandan pasukan Lixir serta komandan bantuan dari bala bantuan tahu dengan jelas. Dia sedang kesal dan marah.

Tsubasa yang melihat Natsume seperti itu berusaha untuk meredakan kemarah Natsume. Dia berjalan ke sampingnya dan menepuk pundaknya "Tidak perlu khawatir, Natsume. Aku mengerti kalau kau lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama Mikan. Setelah rapat ini selesai, ayo kita mencari Mikan, kita habiskan waktu bersama."

"Bodoh." Ujar Hotaru pelan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Kemarahan Natsume mencapai puncaknya. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya menghadap Tsubasa dan meninju pipinya "Mengapa kami berdua harus menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, bayangan sialan."

Ioran, Narumi, dan semua komandan pasukan Lixir serta bala bantuan hanya bisa terbengong melihat sikap Natsume yang berani memukul Tsubasa sang Raja Arathorn. Ruka, Misaki, Kazumi dan Sakurano hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya melihat sikap Tsubasa yang sama sekali tidak berubah walau dia adalah seorang Raja sekarang, sedangkan Hotaru, dia tetap berwajah tanpa ekspresi.

* * *

"Kurasa sudah banyak yang tahu, tapi aku akan memperkenalkannya sekali lagi. Aku dan Tsubasa telah memutuskan untuk mengangkat Natsume sebagai salah satu jenderal dalam perang menghadapi kerajaan Theoden." Ujar Kazumi memperkenalkan Natsume pada semua yang ada di dalm ruang rapat tersebut.

Semua komandan yang ada di ruangan tersebut segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Natsume yang duduk di ujung meja rapat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengucapkan satu kata keberatan pada keputusan Kazumi dan Tsubasa untuk mengangkat Natsume yang masih begitu muda untuk menjadi seorang jenderal. Semua komandan kota Lixir sebagian besar telah melihat dengan kepala mata mereka sendiri betapa kuatnya Natsume semalam. Para komandan pasukan Arathorn meski tidak pernah melihat, mereka telah mengetahui betapa kuatnya Natsume itu jauh sebelumnya, sebab mereka tahu, Natsume adalah prajurit yang berhasil mengalahkan komandan Theoden dalam perang di kota Radiata yang ramai dibicarakan di Arathorn. Sedangkan komandan Edoras yang tidak pernah melihat dan baru mendengar tetap tidak keberatan karena mereka tahu, Raja mereka tidak akan mungkin mengambil suatu keputusan tanpa suatu kepastian.

"Karena tidak ada yang keberatan. Aku akan melanjutka rapat ini," lanjut Kazumi "Kita akan menyerang pasukan Theoden besok malam. Kita tidak bisa menunggu waktu meriam sihir mereka tiba lusa malam."

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengatakan sepatah katapun sampai Natsume membuka mulutnya "Dari mana kalian tahu meriam sihir itu akan tiba lusa malam?"

"Dari sumber terpecayaku." Jawab Tsubasa yang dari tadi menyentuh pipinya yang dipukul Natume di samping Kazumi.

"Apakah informasi itu benar-benar bisa dipercaya?" tanya Natsume lagi.

"Natsume, aku bisa kemari bersama bala bantuan tanpa tertipu imformasi penyerangan Mihara ke kota ini adalah berkat bantuan sumberku tersebut. Percayalah padaku." Jelas Tsubasa.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, dia membuang wajahnya dengan cuek.

"Kak Tsubasa, aku memang sudah mendengar tentang meriam sihir itu, tapi aku dan sebagian besar yang ada di sini sebenarnya masih binggung. Apa meriam sihir itu sebenarnya? Siapa yang menciptakannya dan bagaimana kerajaan Theodn bisa memiliki senjata itu?" tanya Ruka tiba-tiba.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ruka, wajah Kazumi dan Tsubasa berubah menjadi serius. Mereka juga tidak tahu, bagaimana menjawabnya, sebab mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa dan dari mana datangnya senjata itu.

Ruangan itu menjadi senyap sampai akhirnya seseorang membuka mulutnya.

"Meriam sihir itu adalah senjata sihir kuno yang diciptakan oleh para penyihir pada jaman dulu untuk satu tujuan. Senjata sihir itu sejak dulu telah tersegel dengan rapat di ruang bawah tanah istana Theoden."

Semua yang ada di sana segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap sumber suara tersebut dan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya saat melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara itu.

Natsume.

"Senjata itu sangat besar. Panjangnya ada sekitar dua puluh meter dan lebarnya ada sekitar sepuluh meter dan terbuat dari besi hitam yang sudah tidak dapat ditemukan lagi di dunia ini sekarang. Senjata itu menggunakan serangan sihir dari para penyihir yang disimpan dalam intinya dan ditembakkan sebagai pelurunya."

Semua benar-benar terkejut mendengar penjelasan Natsume mengenai senjata sihir tersebut.

"D-Dari mana kau tahu itu, Natsume?" tanya Tsubasa terbata-bata penuh kebingungan. Apa yang dikatakan Natsume mengenai ciri-ciri meriam sihir itu memang benar. Namun, Tsubasa seratus persen yakin, Natsume sama sekali tidak pernah melihat meriam sihir itu. Dari mana dia tahu itu? Terlebih lagi, Informasi yang diketahui Natsume tentang siapa pembuat dan di mana senjata itu berada selama ini jelas-jelas sangat mengejutkannya, sebab informan tersembunyinya saja tidak mengetahuinya.

Walau tidak melihat, Natsume bisa merasakan dengan jelas perasaan terkejut bercampur bingung dari semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Namun dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya, dia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "Semakin banyak serangan sihir yang dihimpun, semakin besar kekuatan yang dihasilkan. Namun, senjata itu juga memiliki kelemahan fatal. Senjata itu memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk melakukan tembakan kedua setelah tembakkan pertama."

"NATSUME!" teriak Kazumi tiba-tiba menghentikan penjelasan Natsume.

Natsume mengangkat wajahnya menatap semua yang ada di ruangan ini yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"S-Siapa kau sebenarnya, Natsume?" tanya Kazumi terbata-bata.

Kazumi, Tsubasa, Misaki, Sakurano, Narumi dan semua yang ada di sana benar-benar bingung sekarang. Siapa Natsume itu sebenarnya? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu semua itu? Apa yang diketahuinya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diketahui oleh orang biasa. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan bagaimana Natsume bisa mengetahui semua itu, yaitu Natsume sesungguhnya berasal dari kerajaan Theoden. Dan dia pasti bukanlah orang sembarangan karena bisa mengetahui tentang meriam sihir yang menjadi senjata pemungkas kerajaan Theoden sedetail itu.

Ruka dan Hotaru hanya diam tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Mereka berdua sebenarnya sejak awal sudah tahu bahwa Natsume memiliki hubungan dengan Kerajaan Theoden. Reo yang dilawan mereka di hutan terlarang, jelas mengenal Natsume dan memanggilnya "Kucing hitam". Namun, mereka tidak pernah bertanya padanya karena mereka merasa Natsume tidak akan menyukai pertanyaan tersebut. Dan yang terpenting, mereka berdua juga tahu, Natsume menghindari Reo atau lebih tepatnya menghindari pasukan Theoden selama ini.

Ioran menatap Natsume dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Natsume bisa mengetahui itu semua. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia seperti tersadar akan satu hal. Ekspresi tidak percaya dan binggungnya segera berubah menjadi ekspresi wajah sedih. Dia segera menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah tanpa berani mengangkatnya karena tidak mau ada yang menyadarinya.

"Siapa aku sebenarnya, tidak ada hubungan dengan kalian." Jawab Natsume dingin.

Natsume sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mau menjelaskan apa itu sebenarnya meriam sihir kepada mereka semua. Tapi, untuk memenangkan perang ini, mau tidak mau, dia harus menceritakan semua yang diketahuinya walaupun mereka akan semakin mencurigai jati dirinya sebenarnya. Keadaan di sekelilingnya terus berubah dan terus memaksanya memilih keputusan yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya.

Kazumi kembali terdiam. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Aku akan menceritakan pada kalian semua yang aku ketahui mengenai meriam sihir itu. Namun, jangan pernah bertanya dan mencari tahu, bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya." Lanjut Natsume lagi dengan tenang.

* * *

Seorang pria berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun berambut hitam panjang dan bermata violet menatap sekelilingnya dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Dia mengelurakan seekor burung merpati dari dalam tasnya dan melemparkannya ke atas langit malam.

"Semoga semuanya masih belum terlambat." Ujarnya pelan sambil melihat burung itu terbang menjauh.

"AKIRA!" Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan tiba-tiba.

Pria itu segera membalikkan badannya dan berlari ke sumber suara itu "IYA. AKU DATANG!"

* * *

"Lebih baik anda istirahat saja, Nona Mikan. Anda kelihatan sangat lelah sekarang." Ujar salah satu penyihir yang dari tadi menyembuhkan prajurit dan penduduk kota yang terluka pada Mikan.

Mikan mengangkat kepalanya menatap penyihir itu dan tersenyum lebar "Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih ingin membantu kalian. Dan juga, aku sedang menunggu Natsume."

Wajah penyihir itu dan semua yang melihat Mikan memerah begitu melihat senyum lebarnya itu. Penyihir itu mengangguk kepalanya dan membiarkan Mikan kembali membantu mengobati mereka yang terluka.

Mikan sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan sesungguhnya dia takut. Semalam saat untuk pertama kali melihat medan perang, dia sangat ketakutan. Dia hanya melihatnya beberapa detik saja meski semua itu tersimpan dengan baik dalam otaknya. Namun, kesibukkannya mengobati mereka yang terluka berhasil membuatnya melupakan itu.

Mikan tidak tahu apa itu perang, tapi dia yakin seratus persen dia membencinya.

"Nona.. " Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

Mikan menolehkan wajahnya menatap sumber suara tersebut dan dia melihat seorang wanita tua salah satu penduduk kota yang terluka melihatnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Iya ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Mikan sambil tersenyum.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum "Nona, lebih baik anda beristirahat saja dulu. Anda telah membantu menyembuhkan kami semua sejak pagi. Dan lihatlah, kami semua sudah tidak apa-apa."

Mikan mengangkat kepalanya melihat sekelilingnya. Apa yang dikatakan wanita itu memang benar semua yang terluka di sini telah diobati.

"Baiklah. Tapi, aku tetap akan berada di sini, karena aku sedang menunggu Natsume. Dan jangan panggil aku nona, panggil aku Mikan" Balas Mikan sambil tersenyum dan duduk di samping wanita tua itu.

Mikan sama sekali tidak mengikuti rapat strategi itu karena dia tahu, dia tidak akan mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan juga dia lebih memilih mengobati mereka yang terluka.

Wanita tua itu tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan dan melihat sikap hangat Mikan itu "Baiklah, Mikan-chan."

Mikan tersenyum lebar mendengar wanita tua itu memanggil namanya.

"Natsume yang terus anda sebutkan dari tadi itu.. Apakah dia adalah kekasihmu, Mikan-chan?" tanya wanita tua itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kekasih?" tanya Mikan kembali dengan binggung.

Pertanyaan yang sama lagi dengan dulu. Pertanyaan yang sampai hari inipun tidak dapat dijawabnya.

"Nenek, boleh aku bertanya padamu? Kekasih itu sebenarnya apa? Hotaru mengatakan padaku kekasih adalah dua orang yang saling menyayangi dan mencintai. Aku menyayangi banyak orang dan aku rasa mereka juga menyayangiku, apakah itu artinya semua orang itu adalah kekasihku?"

Wanita tua itu kembali tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Mikan. Dia menolehkan wajahnya ke depan dengan mata menerawang dan menjelaskan pada Mikan dengan suara lembut "Kekasih adalah orang yang paling kau cintai dan kasihi. Orang yang bisa menjadi ayah, saudara maupun teman bagimu. Orang yang akan berada di sampingmu saat kau bahagia maupun menderita. Kekasih itu adalah belahan jiwamu."

"Apakah anda juga punya kekasih, nek?" tanya Mikan pelan saat melihat ekspresi damai di wajah wanita tua itu.

Wanita tua itu mengangguk kepalanya "Aku punya, Mikan-chan. Dia selalu ada untukku sejak aku masih kecil hingga aku tua. Dia adalah orang terpenting dan terberharga bagiku."

"Di mana dia? Bisakah anda mempertemukanku dengannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa mempertemukan kalian, Mikan-chan. Dia telah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu."

Mikan terdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban wanita tua itu.

"M-Maaf..." Ujar Mikan pelan.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum kecil "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Mikan-chan."

"Nenek, jika kekasihmu sudah tidak ada di sampingmu lagi, apakah anda tidak sedih?"

"Dia tidak pernah meninggalkanku, Mikan-chan. Sampai detik inipun dia selalu ada di sampingku."

"Eh! Di mana?" tanya Mikan terkejut.

Wanita itu tertawa pelan dan mengangkat kedua tangannya menunjuk dadanya "Dia ada di sini."

"Di sana?"

"Iya. Dia selalu ada di sini bersamaku, walau raganya tidak pernah di sampingku lagi, jiwanya akan selalu ada di sampingku hingga akhir hidupku."

Mikan memang sama sekali tidak mengerti semua yang dikatakan wanita itu. Namun, saat dia memikirkan kata-kata wanita tua itu. Wajah Natsumelah yang terbayang di dalam pikirannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan menatap Mikan. Dia tahu Mikan tidak mengerti semua yang dikatakannya "Mikan-chan. Bagimu, Natsume itu apa?"

Mikan mengangkat wajahnya menatap wanita tua itu "B-Bagiku?"

"Iya. Bagimu?"

"Bagiku, Natsume adalah... Dia adalah orang yang selalu dingin, cuek dan memanggilku idiot," jawab Mikan sambil berpikir dan sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya " Tapi, dia sesungguhnya adalah orang yang sangat baik. Sejak aku membuka mataku, dia sudah ada disampingku. Mencarikan aku makanan saat aku lapar, memelukku saat aku ketakutan dan kedinginan, menghapus air mataku saat aku menangis. Kadang, dia tersenyum saat aku tertawa. Dan wajahnya saat tersenyum itu adalah sesuatu yang paling kusukai di dunia ini."

Wanita tua itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi bahagia Mikan saat menceritakan Natsume.

"Matanya berwarna merah indah. Dia sangat kuat, pintar dan dapat diandalkan, berbeda sekali denganku. Kadang aku berpikir, aku ini hanya bisa merepotkannya, tapi, dia sama sekali tidak pernah meninggalkanku." Lanjut Mikan sambil tersenyum lebar menatap wanita tua itu.

Senyum wanita tua itu masih tetap ada di wajahnya. Melihat ekspresi dan mendengar cara Mikan menjelaskan Natsume, dia tahu apa artinya keberadaan Natsume bagi Mikan.

"Kenapa anda terus tersenyum seperti itu, nek?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba saat melihat senyum wanita tua itu.

"Karena aku seperti melihat diriku dan mendengar ceritaku sendiri..." Balas wanita tua itu lembut.

"Eh?" seru Mikan bingung.

"Natsume itu. Dia sangat penting dan berharga bagimu, bukan?"

Mikan mengangguk kepalanya sambil tersenyum "Iya. Kenapa anda bisa tahu?"

Wanita tua itu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Mikan. Dia hanya bisa berpikir betapa polosnya gadis yang ada di depannya sekarang. Penjelasannya tadi sudah menjawab pertanyaannya, walau Mikan sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

"Kenapa anda tertawa, nek?" tanya Mikan bingung.

"Jawabannya sudah ada di hatimu, Mikan-chan. Kau pasti akan segera menemukan jawabannya." Jawab wanita tua itu lembut sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Natsume berjalan menuju aula tempat di mana Mikan berada dengan wajah cuek tanpa mempedulikan Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan Misaki yang ada di belakangnya.

Natsume segera meninggalkan ruang rapat itu setelah rapat strategi penyerangan mereka besok malam selesai. Dia sama sekali tidak mau berada di dalam ruangan itu lebih lama dan merasakan tatapan bingung penuh tanda tanya bercampur curiga dari semua yang ada di sana.

Natsume tahu, semua yang ada di ruangan rapat itu pasti sangat penasaran dan mencurigai siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Namun, dia juga tahu, mereka semua tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menemukan jawabannya. Dia hanya perlu mengakhiri perang ini secepatnya dan pergi dari kota ini bersama Mikan meninggalkan semua yang mengenal mereka sekarang.

Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan Misaki yang berada di belakang Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan atau bertanya apapun padanya. Mereka tahu, Natsume tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan mereka tidak peduli berapa kali mereka bertanya. Mereka semua memilih untuk mempercayai Natsume. Natsume mungkin memang memiliki hubungan dengan kerajaan Theoden, tapi mereka tahu, Natsume ada di pihak mereka.

Saat Natsume membuka pintu aula tempat Mikan berada, semua yang ada di dalam aula itu segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Natsume dan yang lainnya.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pandangan mereka yang menatapnya. Mata merahnya melihat ke sekeliling aula ini mencari sosok Mikan. Saat dia melihat Mikan tertidur di samping seorang wanita tua di ujung aula ini, dia segera berjalan medekatinya.

Natsume sebenarnya sama sekali tidak suka dengan kenyataan Mikan yang membantu mengobati para prajurit dan penduduk kota yang terluka. Tapi dia mengijinkannya melakukan itu, karena dia ingin Mikan menyibukkan dirinya dan melupakan kenyataan apa yang dilihatnya semalam. Dia takut pemandnagan perang yang dilihatnya akan terus menghantuinya dan membuatnya sedih.

Semua pasang mata yang ada di ruangan ini mengikuti Natsume. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini tahu dengan pasti siapa Natsume itu sebenarnya sekarang. Informasi mengenainya telah tersebar dengan cepat kepada semua yang ada di kota ini. Pemuda yang ada di depan mereka adalah pemuda yang berhasil memukul mundur pasukan Theoden sendirian dan juga jenderal baru dalam perang yang sedang berlangsung ini.

Wajah tampan tanpa ekspresi, mata merah darahnyanya serta aura aneh yang ada di sekeliling Natsume membuat semua yang ada di sana terpesona sekaligus takut. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, mereka tahu Natsume itu sangat kuat.

Wanita tua yang ada di samping Mikan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Natsume saat dia tiba di depannya dan Mikan.

"Selamat malam… Mikan-chan tertidur karena keleahan. Dia memintaku membangunkanya saat anda datang. Tapi melihat tidurnya yang begitu nyenyak, aku tidak berani membangunkanya." Ujar wanita tua itu lembut.

Natsume tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia membungkuk ke bawah dan membopongnya tubuh Mikan dengan pelan.

Merasakan kehangatn badan Natsume yng membopongnya. Mikan tersenyum dan bergumam pelan "Natsume…"

Natsume tersenyum kecil mendengar Mikan memanggil namanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum saat melihat senyum kecil Natsume itu. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa lembutnya wajah dan mata merah darahnya itu saat menatap Mikan "Dia terus menceritakan anda padaku. Dia menceritakan padaku betapa penting dan berharganya anda baginya."

Natsume mengangkat wajahnya menatap wanita itu begitu mendengar ucapannya.

"Dia adalah gadis terhangat, terpolos dan terbaik yang penah aku temui seumur hidupku ini. Jangan pernah membuat dia bersedih…" Lanjut wanita tua itu.

Natsume tetap tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia menolehkan wajahnya menatap Mikan. Dia sama sekali tidak memperlukan seorangpun mengingatkan itu padanya. Dia tidak akan pernah membuat Mikan bersedih.

"Natsume.." Tawa Mikan dalam tidurnya lagi dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Natsume.

Natsume kembali tersenyum dan dengan pelan dia menempelkan bibirnya pada kening Mikan.

Semua yang ada di sana hanya diam membisu melihat sikap serta senyum lembut di wajah tampan Natsume itu. Aura menakutkan di sekelilingnya menghilang. Dia dan Mikan terlihat begitu indah, damai dan sempurna sekali.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum. Dia merasa apa yang barusan dikatakannya pada Natsume sama sekali tidak diperlukan. Natsume pasti akan menjaga Mikan dan tidak akan pernah membiarkannya bersedih. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa mereka berdua saling menyayangi dan mencintai, meski Mikan masih belum menyadarinya.

Tsubasa dan Misaki hanya tersenyum melihat Natsume dan Mikan begitu juga dengan Ruka walau dia juga merasakan hatinya sakit.

"Lupakanlah dia. Tidak ada celah sekecil apapun dalam hubungan mereka berdua." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba dengan pelan di samping Ruka.

Ruka menolehkan wajahnya menatap Hotaru sambil tersenyum "Aku tahu, Hotaru. Aku hanya perlu waktu untuk melakukan itu.."

* * *

"Mikan-chan!" panggil Misaki sambil berjalan ke arah Mikan yang masih berada dalam aula mengobati mereka yang terluka.

Mikan yang mendengar suara Misaki menolehkan kepalanya. Dia melihat Misaki dan Hotaru berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Hotaru, Kak Misaki?" tanya Mikan sambil tersenyum dan berlari mendekati mereka berdua.

"Kau belum makan siang bukan?" tanya Misaki kembali sambil menatap Mikan.

"Aku senang karena orang bodoh sepertimu akhirnya berguna juga. Tapi, jika kau sakit gara-gara kurang beristirahat, kau hanya akan menjadi beban saja." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Terima kasih, kak Misaki, Hotaru. Tapi aku belum la..." Balas Mikan.

"Ini bukan masalah lapar atau tidak lagi. Kau perlu istirahat." Potong Misaki.

"Apa yang dikatakan Putri Misaki dan Putri Hotaru benar, Mikan-chan. Kau perlu beristirahat." Ujar salah seorang penduduk kota tiba-tiba.

Mikan mengangkat wajahnya menatap penduduk kota itu.

"Benar, Nona Mikan. Beristirahatlah." Tambah salah seorang prajurit kota Lixir yang terluka.

"Kami sudah tidak apa-apa berkat bantuanmu." Ujar salah satu penduduk kota lagi.

Mikan menatap semua prajurit dan penduduk kota yang ada di sana. Mereka semua tersenyum tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Nona Mikan, beristirahatlah dulu. Setelah anda cukup beristirahat barulah kembali kemari. Kami semua akan menunggu anda." Ujar salah seorang tim medis sambil tersenyum.

Melihat semua orang memintanya untuk beristirahat. Mikan akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk beristrirahat.

"Baiklah..." Ujar Mikan pelan.

Misaki tersenyum lebar dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia menarik Mikan keluar dari aula itu.

Hotaru hanya bisa melihat para prajurit dan penduduk kota yang terluka serta tim medis yang ada di dalam aula ini. Dia bisa melihat betapa mereka menyukai Mikan dengan jelas. Hanya dalam jangka waktu sesingkat ini saja, Mikan telah berhasil merebut hati mereka semua. Mikan benar-benar memiliki pesona yang sangat luar biasa, dia begitu mudah untuk dicintai dan begitu sulit untuk dibenci.

"Hotaru! Ayo cepat!" teriak Misaki dari luar aula tersebut.

* * *

"Kau perlu baju baru, Mikan-chan." Ujar Misaki tiba-tiba sambil menatap Mikan yang sedang makan tiba-tiba.

"Eh!" seru Mikan binggung.

"Bajumu itu kotor sekali. Meski kita berada di garis perang. Kau juga harus memperhatikan penampilanmu, Mikan-chan sebab bagaimanapun kau itu seorang wanita, tahu?" ujar Misaki lagi.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu, Kak Misaki." Balas Mikan pelan.

"Benar. Buat apa menjaga penampilan di saat seperti ini." Ujar Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalian berdua salah. Justru di saat ini, kita sebagai wanita harus menjaga penampilan kita. Terutama kamu Mikan-chan. Jika kau berpenampilan bersih dan cantik, semua yang melihatmu pasti akan lebih senang lagi. Di dalam garis perang yang dingin dan penuh luka, senyummu bisa menjadi obat penyembuh yang luar biasa ampuh." Jelas Misaki panjang lebar.

Hotaru sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Apa yang dikatakan Misaki memang cukup dapat diterima. Tapi, itu hanya berlaku untuk Mikan bukan dia.

Mikan yang sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Misaki hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Kau mengerti Mikan-chan?" tanya Misaki sambil menatap Mikan.

Mikan menggeleng kepalanya "Aku tidak mengerti, Kak Misaki. Tapi, boleh aku bertanya? Jika aku berpenampilan bersih dan cantik, apakah Natsume akan senang?"

Misaki terdiam sejenak begitu mendengar pertanyaan Mikan itu "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ehmm… Natsume akhir-akhir ini agak aneh. Terlebih lagi dua hari ini, dia kelihatan sangat kesal akan sesuatu. Karena itu, jika dengan berpakaian bersih dan cantik aku bisa membuatnya senang, aku akan melakukannya." Jawab Mikan polos.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Misaki mendengar jawaban Mikan. Dia hanya bisa merasa betapa manisnya Mikan itu "Mikan-chan. Bagimu Natsume itu apa?"

"Eh!" seru Mikan kebingungan. Lagi-lagi ada yang bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"Siapapun pemuda itu bagi si bodoh itu. Pemuda itu bukanlah seorang teman ataupun saudara." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba.

Mikan dan Misaki segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Hotaru yang tetap saja berwajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Jika tidak kau tidak akan mungkin menciumnya." Lanjut Hotaru lagi dan menambahkan kata _"Dalam bentuk yang mengerikan seperti itu" _dalam hatinya.

"EH! MENCIUMNYA!" teriak Misaki terkejut.

Mikan yang sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Hotaru menjadi sangat kebingungan. Mencium? Apa itu? Memangnya kapan dia melakukan itu pada Natsume?

Misaki menatap Mikan dengan pandangan tak percaya "Benarkah Mikan? Apakah kau benar-benar mencium Natsume?"

"Kak Misaki, aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksud ucapan Hotaru, aku mencium Natsume?"

"Dasar bodoh." Ujar Hotaru pelan mendengar pertanyaan Mikan.

"Mencium itu adalah menempelkan bibirmu pada bibirnya. Apakah kau benar-benar melakukan itu?" jawab Misaki dan kembali menanyainya dengan penasaran.

Mikan ingat sekarang, dia memang menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Natsume pada saat Natsume kehilangan dirinya di hutan kabut Islac.

"Kenapa? Apakah itu sesuatu yang salah?" tanya mikan lagi.

Misaki tersenyum "Itu bukan sesuatu yang salah. Tapi, itu hanya boleh kau lakukan kepada orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu saja. Kau hanya boleh melakukan itu pada Natsume seorang saja."

Mikan benar-benar kebingungan sekarang. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kalimat "Orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu". Cinta? Apakah itu bukan sayang? Apakah cinta dan sayang itu benar-benar berbeda?

"Percuma saja kau menjelaskan itu padanya, Kak Misaki. Otaknya yang bodoh itu tidak akan mengerti." Ujar Hotaru cuek.

Mikan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, dia masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia mencium Natsume yang kehilangan dirinya di hutan kabut Islac saat itu, karena di dalam hatinya dia merasa itulah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menghentikan Natsume. Badannya bergerak dengan sendirinya saat itu. Dia sangat ketakutan saat itu, sebab dia tahu, dia akan kehilangan Natsume untuk selamanya jika dia membiarkan Natsume saat itu.

"Sudah cukup. Mikan, Hotaru, kalian sudah siap makan'kan?" tanya Misaki tiba-tiba menyadarkan Mikan dari lamunannya.

Mikan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Misaki dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ayo, kita ke kota. Aku akan memberimu misi paling penting hari ini, Mikan-chan." Senyum Misaki.

* * *

Mihara tersenyum penuh kegembiraan saat melihat semua meriam sihirnya telah tiba di pasukannya. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka meriam sihirnya itu bisa tiba lebih cepat dari pada dugaannya.

Mihara sama sekali tidak membuang waktunya lagi. Dia segera memerintahkan semua prajuritnya untuk menyiapkan senjata itu. Dia ingin menghancurkan kota Lixir secepatnya, dia akan membuat kota itu rata seperti tanahnya.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan siapapun yang berada di kota itu hidup."

* * *

Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa, Ioran dan Narumi berjalan menyusuri jalan di kota Lixir menuju sebuah toko baju yang terletak di dalam kota Lixir. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Saat mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat setelah selesai menyiapkan kelengkapan pasukan yang akan menyerang prajurit Theoden malam ini, mereka menerima pesan dari Mikan, Hotaru dan Misaki yang meminta mereka ke sebuah toko baju.

Natsume yang berjalan melewati jalan di kota Lixir hanya bisa bernapas lega. Mayat-mayat serta darah yang memenuhi kota ini sudah dibersihkan. Mikan tidak akan melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ini dia tokonya." Senyum Narumi yang mengantar mereka karena tidak ada yang tahu di mana letak toko itu saat mereka tiba di depan toko baju yang ada di dalam pesan Mikan, Hotaru dan Misaki.

"Toko baju. Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan ketiga gadis itu?" Ujar Tsubasa bingung.

Saat mereka memasuki toko tersebut. Mereka melihat Hotaru, Misaki dan pemilik toko ini berdiri di depan sebuah kamar ganti.

"Percayalah padaku, Mikan-chan. Kamu sama sekali tidak kelihatan aneh." Ujar Misaki sambil tersenyum.

"Benar, Nona Mikan. Baju itu sangat cocok untuk anda. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat ada yang secocok anda saat memakai baju itu." Ujar pemilik toko itu.

"Jangan membuang waktuku di sini, bodoh." Tambah Hotaru kesal dengan wajahnya yang tambah ekspresi.

"Tidak. Aku kelihatan sangat aneh dengan baju ini. Aku tidak mungkin bisa keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini." Balas Mikan yang ada di dalam ruang ganti itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Misaki?" tanya Tsubasa penuh kebingungan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Tsubaa itu, Hotaru, Misaki dan pemilik toko itu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Misaki tersenyum lebar saat melihat mereka semua, terutama saat melihat Natsume "Pas sekali, Natsume. Kau akhirnya datang. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukkan Mikan-chan padamu?"

Natsume yang sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Misaki hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Mikan-chan. Ayo, keluarlah. Jangan malu, Natsume sudah datang!" tawa Misaki gembira.

"N-Natsume…" Ujar Mikan yang ada di dalam ruang ganti itu terbata-bata.

"Iya. Karena itu cepatlah keluar!" tambah Misaki lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" balas Mikan lagi.

Natsume yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya "Aku tidak peduli apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan. Tapi, jika kau tidak mau keluar dari kamar ganti itu. Aku akan membakarnya."

Mendengar ancaman Natsume itu. Mikan terdiam dan tiba-tiba mereka mendengar pintu kamar ganti itu terbuka.

Yang mereka lihat pertama kali saat pintu itu terbuka adalah kepala Mikan. Dia menyulurkan kepalanya keluar dan menatap mereka semua.

"A-Aku.. Aku..." Ujarnya terbata-bata dengan wajah memerah.

Misaki tersenyum dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia menarik Mikan keluar dari kamar ganti itu.

Mata semua yang ada di sana terbelalak saat melihat penampilan Mikan. Dia mengenakan sebuah gaun putih dengan gambar bunga sakura berwarna pink yang terlukis dengan indah memenuhi dada dan menjalal turun ke ujung gaun itu. Gaun putih itu tidak berlengan, sehingga bisa menunjukkan kulit Mikan yang putih bersih dengan jelas.

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk terkejut. Mikan-chan, putar tubuhmu." Perintah Misaki lagi.

Mikan hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memutar badannya sesuai perintah Misaki.

Semua yang melihatnya benar-benar sangat terpesona. Saat Mikan memutar badannya yang mengenakan gaun putih, semua yang di sana bisa melihat punggung Mikan yang dipenuhi dengan tanda lahir berbentuk sayap yang mengurung sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan jelas.

"Seksi, bukan?" tanya Misaki sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Mikan memerah mendengar pertanyaan Misaki itu, dia benar-benar malu sekarang. Selama ini, dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengenakan baju yang memperlihatkan kulitnya seperti ini. Baju yang dikenakannya dalam perayaan di kerajaan Rohirrim sama sekali tidak seperti ini.

"Iya. Kau cantik sekali, Mikan-chan." Puji Tsubasa sambil tersenyum.

"Benar. Kau cantik sekali, Mikan-chan." Tambah Ioran dan Narumi bersamaan.

Ruka sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia kehilangan suaranya. Mikan yang ada di depannya sungguh luar biasa cantik. Dia benar-benar sangat terpesona melihatnya.

Mikan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Natsume yang tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Dia bisa melihat mata merah darah Natsume menatap lurus ke arahnya. Dengan memberanikan dirinya, dia berjalan ke depan Natsume.

"N-Natsume… Bagaimana menurutmu? A-Apakah aku cantik? Kak Misaki mengatakan jika aku berpakaian cantik seperti ini, kau pasti akan s-senang?" tanya Mikan terbata-bata sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dengan wajah merah padam. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa sangat malu.

Semua yang ada di sana kecuali Hotaru yang memang tidak berekspresi, Ruka yang masih terpesona dengan Mikan, Ioran yang menatap mereka dengan penuh kebingungan bercampur kesedihan, tersenyum lebar dan menunggu jawaban Natsume.

"Jelek." Jawab Natsume tiba-tiba.

Semua yang ada di sana sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban Natsume itu.

Mikan segera mengangkat wajahnya menatap Natsume dengan ekspresi terkejut. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, dia merasa sangat sedih dan kecewa saat mendengar jawaban Natsume itu.

Jelek. Bagi Natsume, dia jelek.

"Begitu ya…" Ujar Mikan pelan dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei Natsume! Mikan sama sekali tidak jelek." Ujar Tsubasa membela Mikan.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapan Tsubasa. Dia bisa melihat wajah sedih dan kecewa Mikan yang ada di depannya dengan jelas. Dengan pelan, Natsume mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipi Mikan dengan lembut.

Merasakan kehangatan tangan Natsume, Mikan kembali mengangkat kepalanya menatap Natsume. Dia merasa hatinya bagaikan terhenti saat melihat mata merah Natsume yang menatapnya dengan lembut tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

"Jelek… Kau sangat jelek… Kau benar-benar jelek sekali, Mikan…" Ujar Natsume pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

Mendengar ucapan dan melihat senyum Natsume itu, wajah Mikan kembali memerah dan dia tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia. Jelek. Benar, dia sangat jelek. Misinya telah berhasil, dia telah berhasil membuat Natsume kembali tersenyum.

"Dasar tidak jujur." Tawa Tsubasa begitu melihat sikap Natsume itu. Sedangkan Misaki, Narumi dan pemilik toko hanya tersenyum menyetujui ucapan Tsubasa.

Ruka hanya tersenyum kecil walau di dalam hati, dia berharap dialah yang membuat Mikan tersenyum seperti itu. Hotaru tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia hanya menatap Ruka yang ada di sampingnya dengan kedua mata violetnya.

Ioran yang melihat Natsume dan Mikan juga hanya bisa diam membisu. Dia sangat bingung sekarang. Apakah takdir yang meliputi Natsume dan Mikan itu benar? Mengapa itu kelihatan bagaikan sebuah kesalahan sekarang? Sekali lihat saja, dia sudah bisa melihat betapa mereka berdua saling menyayangi dan mencintai.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar teriakkan penuh kepanikkan dari luar toko.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Misaki terkejut.

"Tidak tahu. Ayo kita keluar." Jawab Tsubasa cepat.

Mereka semua segera berlari keluar dari dalam toko itu. Mereka semua melihat para penduduk kota yang berlari dengan penuh kepanikkan. Dan saat mereka mendonggakkan kepala mereka menatap langit, mata mereka terbelalak karena terkejut. Di atas langit terdapat berpuluh-puluh bola listrik besar yang terbang ke arah kota ini.

"Tidak mungkin…" Ujar Tsubasa dan Misaki terkejut.

"Apa itu, Kak Tsubasa?" tanya Ruka panik.

"Tidak mungkin… Bukankah senjata itu baru akan tiba di sini besok." Ujar Tsubasa lagi, dia sama sekali tidak mendengar pertanyaan Ruka lagi.

"Apa itu, bayangan?" tanya Hotaru kesal melihat reaksi Tsubasa.

"Itu adalah peluru yang ditembakkan meriam sihir kerajaan Theoden." Jawab Natsume tiba-tiba dengan tenang.

"APA!" teriak Ruka, Ioran dan Narumi terkejut, sedangkan Hotaru hanya berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi kalemnya yang sudah hampir pecah.

"TSUBASA!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

Mereka semua segera menolehkan kepala mereka menatap sumber suara tersebut. Mereka bisa melihat Kazumi dan Sakurano berlari ke arah mereka degan penuh kepanikkan.

"Tsubasa! Bukankah kau mengatakan meriam sihir ini baru akan tiba besok? Kenapa senjata ini sudah ada di sini sekarang?" tanya Kazumi.

"A-Aku tidak tahu… Aku sama sekali tidak menerima informasi dari Akira jika senjata itu akan tiba lebih cepat dari seharusnya…" Jawab Tsubasa pelan dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Itu artinya, informasi yang kau dapatkan itu salah." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba.

"DRUAR!"

Mereka semua bisa mendengar dengan jelas bunyi karas akibat hantaman meriam sihir itu yang telah berhasil mengenai kota Lixir ini. Kepanikkan penduduk kota yang ada semakin membesar. Teriakkan ketakutan dan suara tangis terdengar di mana-mana sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kita segera meninggalkan kota ini. Kota ini sama sekali tidak akan bisa bertahan lagi." tambah Natsume lagi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru dan yang lainnya segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Natsume. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Natsume tetap saja bisa tenang di dalam keadaan yang sudah seperti ini.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi. Tapi, meninggalkan kota ini? Mereka telah salah taktik, berapa banyak lagi orang yang akan meninggal. Dalam serangan meriam sihir ini, tidak mungkin semua penduduk kota bisa menyelamatkan diri mereka, dan lagi para perajurit dan penduduk kota yang masih terluka di aula kediaman Narumi. Mereka pasti tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Mikan. Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah menjauh dariku." Perintah Natsume tiba-tiba sambil mengenggam tangan Mikan yang dari tadi bingung karena tidak tahu apa yang tejadi.

Mendengar Natsume menyebut nama Mikan. Ioran tiba-tiba tersadar akan sesuatu. Jika ramalan itu tidak salah, jika apa yang ditulis dalam buku itu tidak salah, maka yang bisa menyelamatkan semuanya sekarang hanya satu orang yaitu Mikan.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Ioran segera maju ke depan Mikan. Dia memegang kedua pundak Mikan dan menatapnya dengan penuh kepanikkan "Mikan… Dengar Mikan, aku mohon padamu, selamatkanlah semua yang ada di kota ini. Yang bisa menyelamatkan semua yang ada di sini dari senjata di dunia ini hanya kau seorang saja."

Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Misaki, Kazumi, Sakurano dan Narumi yang ada di sana sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Ioran yang tidak masuk akal itu, termasuk Mikan.

Kemarahan memenuhi Natsume begitu mendengar permohonan ioran itu. Dia segera mengangkat tangannya dan mencengkeram leher Ioran dengan kuat "Beraninya kau! Jangan melibatkan Mikan dalam perang bodoh kalian! Ini tidak ada dalam perjanjian kita!"

Mikan yang sangat terkejut dengan sikap Natsume itu, segera mengangkat tangannya melepaskan tangan Natsume yang mencengkeram leher Ioran "Natsume! Hentikan!"

Natsume yang penuh kemarahan sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan leher Ioran. Ruka, Tsubasa dan Sakurano yang panik segera membantu Mikan melepaskan tangan Natsume.

Saat tangan Natsume terlepas. Ioran segera terjatuh ke bawah tanah dan bernapas terengah-engah. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak peduli, dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya menatap Mikan "Ku mohon, Mikan… Selamatkan semuanya."

Tidak ada seorangpun mengerti maksud ucapan Ioran itu. Mereka menatap Mikan dengan penuh kebingungan sekarang.

"A-Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk melindungi semuanya, Ioran-san.." Balas Mikan pelan dengan penuh kebingungan.

"TIDAK! KAU SALAH! Kau punya kekuatan itu! Kau bisa menyelamatkan semuanya, Mikan!" Ujar Ioran lagi dan bangkit dari atas tanah.

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" teriak Natsume penuh kemarahan dan kembali mecengkeram leher Ioran. Dia ingin membunuhnya sekarang. Namun, sebelum dia melakukan itu, tangan Mikan telah menghentikannya.

"HENTIKAN NATSUME!" teriak Mikan.

Natsume segera melepaskan tangannya dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia menarik tangan Mikan "Ayo, kita keluar dari kota ini."

Namun, Mikan sama sekali tidak mau bergerak. Natsume segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap Mikan yang kini menatapnya dengan lurus.

"Natsume… Benarkah aku bisa menyelamatkan semua yang ada di sini?" tanya Mikan pelan.

Mata Natsume terbelalak karena terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Mikan.

"Benar. Kau bisa Mikan. Kau bisa menyelamatkan semuanya." Ujar ioran tanpa mempedulikan Natsume.

"Natsume,bagaimana caraku untuk menyelamatkan semuanya?" tanya Mikan lagi.

"TIDAK! KAU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN ITU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGIJINKANMU MELAKUKAN ITU!" teriak Natsume tiba-tiba penuh kemarahan.

Semua yang ada di sana sangat terkejut. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Natsume seperti ini. Kedua mata merah darahnya yang bersinar penuh kemarahan berhasil membuat semua yang ada di sana merasa ketakutan. Namun, Mikan yang berdiri di depannya sama sekali tidak takut, kedua mata coklat madunya menatap Natsume dengan lurus.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka Natsume. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mati atau menangis lagi.." Balas Mikan pelan.

Kemarahan Natsume lenyap seketika begitu dia melihat wajah Mikan. Dia tahu, dia tidak akan mampu mengubah keputusan Mikan itu sekarang. Dia segera mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk Mikan dengan erat "Jangan Mikan. Jangan melakukan itu…"

Mikan mendorong badan Natsume dengan pelan sehingga pelukkannya terlepas. Dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah Natsume "Aku ingin melindungi semua yang ada di sini Natsume…"

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, dia hanya menatap wajah Mikan. Keputusan Mikan sudah bulat. Dengan pelan dia melepaskan pelukkannya dan menggengam tangan Mikan dengan erat "Ikutlah denganku."

"Terima kasih, Natsume." Senyum Mikan dan membiarkan Natsume menariknya sambil berlari ke arah taman yang terdapat di tengah kota Lixir ini.

"NATSUME! MIKAN! TUNGGU!" teriak Ruka dan yang lainnya mengejar Natsume dan Mikan.

* * *

"TEMBAK! TEMBAK! TERUS TEMBAK! HANCURKAN KOTA ITU SEHINGGA SAMA RATA DENGAN TANAHNYA!" teriak Mihara sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Mihara bisa melihat peluru sihir yang sudah mulai menghancurkan kota Lixir. Tidak akan ada yang bisa melarikan diri lagi, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikan peluru sihir yang sudah dilepaskan itu sekarang.

Mihara sangat senang. Dia memikirkan Natsume yang berhasil mengalahkannya kemarin. Dia pasti sangat ketakutan sekarang. Tidak peduli betapa kuatnya dia, dia pasti tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa di hadapan meriam sihir ini.

Mihara hanya berdoa semoga Natsume selamat dalam serangan ini, sebab dia ingin membunuhnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri untuk membalas hinaan yang diterimanya karena Natsume berhasil mengalahkannya.

"TEMBAK TERUS! JANGAN BERHENTI!"

* * *

Saat mereka tiba di tengah di taman yang terdapat dalam tengah-tengah kota Lixir ini. Natsume segera menuntun Mikan ke tengah lapangan. Mereka bisa melihat para penduduk kota yang berlari melewati mereka dengan penuh kepanikkan.

Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan yang lainnya yang tiba di samping mereka sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Mereka hanya diam melihat apa yang hendak dilakukan Natsume dan Mikan.

"Natsume, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Mikan bingung.

Natsume menolehkan wajahnya menatap Mikan. Dia mengangkat tangan yang satu lagi menggenggam tangan Mikan, sehingga kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Mikan sekarang.

"Tutup matamu, Mikan." Perintah Natsume pelan.

Mikan segera menutup matanya menuruti perintah Natsume.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu. Pikirkanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang. Rasakanlah kekuatan yang ada di dalam dirimu."

Mikan menuruti semua yang dikatakan Natsume. Dia memikirkan apa yang mau dilakukannya. Menlindungi semua yang ada di kota ini, melindungi Ruka, Hotaru dan yang lainnya, melindungi mereka yang terluka di aula kediaman Narumi. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu kekuatan di dalam hatinya. Kekuatan itu terasa sangat kuat sehingga menakutinya.

Natsume yang merasakan ketakutan dalam diri Mikan segera memperkuat genggaman tangannya "Tenanglah, Mikan. Kau tidak sendirian, aku ada di sini, aku selalu ada di sampingmu…."

Mendengar suara Natsume itu, Mikan sama sekali tidak merasa takut lagi. Dia membiarkan kekuatan itu menghampirinya. Natsume ada di sampingnya, Natsume akan selalu ada untuknya, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkannya.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir besar berwarna putih tiba-tiba muncul di bawah kaki mereka semua dengan Mikan sebagai pusatnya.

Ruka, Hotaru dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh terkejut saat melihat badan Mikan tiba-tiba melayang.

Natsume terus menggenggam tangan Mikan seakan tidak mau melepakannya hingga dia tidak bisa mempertahankannya lagi. Dengan pelan dan penuh kesedihan dia melepaskan tangan Mikan. Mata merah darahnya terus menatap wajah Mikan. Sudah saatnya, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan Mikan dari dunia ini lagi.

Lingkaran sihir putih besar di bawah Mikan tiba-tiba berputar. Suara dentingan lonceng tiba-tiba terdengar di mana-mana.

Para penduduk kota yang berusaha melarikan diri segera berhenti begitu melihat apa yang terjadi.

Cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelimuti Mikan. Semua yang ada di sana kecuali Natsume segera menutup mata mereka karena cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mata itu.

Saat cahaya itu sudah mulai meredup, semua yang ada di sana segera membuka mata mereka. Cahaya yang menyelimuti Mikan semakin meredup dan tiba-tiba dari dalam cahaya itu sepasang sayap berwarna putih bersih terbentang lebar.

Mata semua yang ada di sana terbelalak karena terkejut. Sepasang sayap besar berwarna putih tumbuh di belakan punggung Mikan. Semua yang ada di sana hanya punya satu kata untuk menggambarkannya, yaitu malaikat.

Natsume terus menatap Mikan. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejut bercampur terpesonanya saat melihat wujud asli Mikan yang ada di depannya sekarang. Dia cantik sekali. Dengan sayap putih besarnya itu, dia benar-benar seperti malaikat.

Namun, perasaan terkejut dan terpesonanya itu segera berubah menjadi perasaan sedih.

Jika Mikan adalah malaikat, maka dia adalah iblis. Mereka berdua adalah makhluk yang bertolak belakang. Hitam dan putih. Wujud asli mereka telah membuktikannya dengan jelas perbedaan mereka. Mikan adalah cahaya dan dia adalah kegelapan.

Mikan tiba-tiba membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat itu dan membacakan sebuah mantra. Lingkaran sihir besar yang ada di bawahnya tiba-tiba membesar.

Lingkaran sihir itu membesar dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa dan dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, lingkaran sihir itu telah membesar hingga menutupi seluruh kota ini. Lingakran sihir itu tiba-tiba bersinar dengan sangat terang dan sebuah dinding kasat mata tiba-tiba muncul membungkus seluruh kota Lixir.

Semua yang ada hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh rasa terkejut dan tidak percaya. Peluru meriam sihir yang terbang ke arah kota Lixi terhenti saat mengenai dinding kasat mata yang dibuat Mikan.

Peluru sihir itu tiba-tiba hancur dengan sendirinya. Namun, dinding sihir yang dibuat Mikan sama sekali tidak rusak. Dinding sihir itu tetap ada dan dengan kokoh melindung kota Lixir tidak peduli berapa banyak peluru meriam sihir itu.

* * *

"Apa itu?" Ujar Mihara terkejut saat melihat peluru meriam sihirnya hancur tepat di atas langit kota Lixir.

Mihara sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat sesuatu yang seperti ini. Dia dan semua pasukan Theoden bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah dinding kasat mata yang melindungi kota Lixir dari peluru meriam sihir dengan kuat.

"Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi." Ujarnya binggung.

* * *

Dinding kasat mata yang dibuat Mikan tetap berdiri kokoh hingga peluru meriam sihir terakhir hancur. Saat tidak ada lagi peluru sihir yang terbang ke arah kota Lixir, Mikan berhenti membacakan mantranya.

Lingkaran sihir yang ada dibawahnya berhenti berputar. Dengan pelan dia menutup matanya. Saat matanya tertutup sepenuhnya, sayap putih besar yang ada di belakangnya tiba-tiba menghilang.

Semua yang ada sangat terkejut saat melihat badan Mikan tiba-tiba jatuh ke bawah. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Natsume segera berlari menangkapnya.

Semua yang ada segera berlari ke arah Mikan.

"Mikan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Natsume panik.

Dengan pelan dan lemas, Mikan membuka matanya "N-Natsume… A-Apa aku berhasil…"

Natsume mengangguk kepalanya dan mengelus pipi Mikan dengan lembut "Kau berhasil, Mikan. Kau sudah berhasil menyelamatkan semua yang ada di sini. Karena itu tenanglah, beristirahatlah."

Mikan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Natsume dan kembali menutup matanya. Dia telah berhasil. dia telah berhasil menyelamatkan semuanya.

* * *

Yes! Akhirnya sampai juga di chapter ini! Jujur saja, ini mungkin memang chapter ke 25, tapi bagiku, ini seperti chapter pertama loh? Sebab chapter inilah yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiranku dan akhirnya aku kembangkan sehingga menjadi fic ini ( lama amat ya? untuk mencapai chapter ini. Setelah berputar2 tak tentu arah dulu. Ha..ha..ha… ) kurasa sudah banyak yang bisa menebak sosok asli Mikan ini dari awalnya ( ha..ha..ha.. tidak tahu mengapa saat mengetik chapter ini, terutama pas adegan Mikan menunjukkan sosok aslinya, aku merasa geli sendiri loh! ha..ha..ha… ). Tapi, jangan kira siapa Natsume dan Mikan sesungguhnya akan terjawab dengan sejelas-jelasnya di chapter berikutnya ya? Masih belum ^^. Satu lagi! Akira Tonouchi akhirnya muncul ^^. Oh, iya, mungkin banyak yang merasa tokoh Sakurano sama sekali tidak ada gunanya kan? Aku merasa sekali loh, tapi tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan berusaha untuk memberikan peran lebih banyak lagi padanya di chapter berikutnya -_-" ( pokoknya setelah fic ini tamat, aku tidak akan membuat fic dengan begitu banyaknya tokoh hingga aku sendiri bingung membagi perannya lagi ha..ha..ha.. -_-" ). Aku punya pertanyaan serius nih, Apakah caraku menulis fic ini terkesan cowok sekali? ( Temanku berkata padaku, kok kamu kayak cowok sih dalam menulis fic ini, terlalu banyak actionnya tuh walau dia tidak bisa mengesampingkan adegan romantisnya juga sih -_-" ) Penyakitku muncul lagi ya? Kayaknya akhir-akhir ini, chapternya jadi panjang sekali ya? padahal awal-awalnya hanya pendek-pendek saja ( Haih…. Aku memang tidak pandai membagi chapter -_-" tidak tahu ini bagus atau tidak lagi? ) Kata terakhir, aku akan mencoba update secepatnya lagi ^^

**Icha Yukina Clyne** **:** Ha..ha..ha.. Aku akan berusaha untuk menamatkannya deh ^^ alasan Natsume tidak mau ikut berperang memang ada, dan itu gimana ya aku menjelaskannya… pokoknya baca saja nanti. Benar. Shiki! Kita tunggu saja kemunculan Shiki sebentar lagi! Kau tidak bisa menebak wanita itu ya? ha..ha..ha… tenang saja, kemunculannya juga tidak lama lagi kok ^^ Bagaimana chapter ini menurutmu? Aneh tidak? Semoga kau menyukai NxM momentsnya ^^

**Kazuki NightFlame47 :** Benarkan seru? Terima kasih! Aku senang sekali! kurasa semua orang juga sudah tahu siapa NxM sekarang. Hanya saja penjelasannya belum ( ha..ha..ha.. ^^ )

**Kuroichibhineko :** Thx tu bantuannya seperti biasanya! ^^ sudah mulai mendapat plotnya ya! kalau begitu tunggu chapter berikutnya ya! Aku tidak sabar mengetik chapter ebrikutnya loh sebab aku tahu, chapter itu pasti akan sangat mengagetkan ^^ oh ya! bagaimana menurutmu chapter ini?

**Yuuto Tamano :** masalah kerja kayaknya sudah mulai wes nih! Buktinya aku sudah bisa curi-curi mengetik fic ini di kantor ( di hp sih dengan sembunyi-sembunyi supaya tidak ketahuan bos sih? nasehatku dariku "Jangan mencontoh sikap jelekku ini ya!" ^^ ) untuk masalah kesehatan, tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak mau terkapar tidak bisa bergerak untuk kedua kalinya lagi. Bagaimana chapter ini? Aneh tidak? Atau biasa saja?

**Daiyaki Aoi :** terlaru romantic ya? Mungkin juga ya? Tapi, ini ku lakuakan karena…. Ya aku takut, aku mungkin tidak bisa menulis NxM momentsnya lagi nanti T_T Siapa NxM memang sudah mulai jelas, tapi masih belum-belum jelas banget kan? Karena itu tunggu dua chapter aau tiga chapter lagi ya ^^

**Aimiera : **Benarkah? Thx! Ceritaku ini bisa berkembang sejauh inii juga berkat bantuan semua yang memberiku saran dan dukungan ( Salah satunya adalah kamu! THX BGT YA! ) pertanyaan terakhirmu itu, aku hanya bisa mengatakan….. Tunggu saja waktunya tiba nanti ^^ ( mungkin kataku ini sudah basi ya? ha..ha..ha.. )


	27. Chapter 26

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter XXVI_

_Yoichi menolehkan kepalanya menatap sekelilingnya yang gelap. Dia tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang. Tapi dia tahu, tempat ini adalah alam mimpinya. _

_Dengan pelan dia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara seseorang dari kejauhan. Tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, dia segera mengangkat kakinya dan berlari ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa itu, tapi bersama seseorang lebih baik daripada berada dalam kegelapan ini sendirian, sebab dia benci kegelapan dan kesendirian._

_Semakin dekat dengan sumber suara itu, dia akhirnya tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Suara itu adalah suara Natsume. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, Natsume ada di depan sana sekarang. Namun, senyum di wajahnya segera menghilang saat dia mendengar suara teriakkan yang semakin jelas itu._

_Suara teriakkan itu memang suara Natsume, tapi suaranya itu sama sekali tidak seperti suaranya yang selalu tenang. Suara teriakkan Natsume itu terdengar sangat menyesakkan hati._

_Yoichi mempercepat larinya. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Natsume berteriak seperti itu?_

_Ketakutan dihatinya semakin membesar saat dia mendengar apa yang diteriakkan Natsume._

_"BUKA MATAMU MIKAN!" _

_Saat Yoichi tiba di tempat Natsume berada, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya lagi. Di depannya, Natsume berlutut memeluk tubuh Mikan yang tidak bergerak sama sekali sambil mennagis._

_"AKU MOHON PADAMU, MIKAN! BUKA MATAMU! BUKA MATAMU! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAKKKKKKK! AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! Teriak Natsume lagi._

_"Tidak mungkin… Tidak mungkin.," ujar Yoichi pelan "TIDAK MUNGKIN!"_

"TIDAK!" teriak Yoichi sekuat tenaganya sambil membuka matanya. Keringat mengalir turun dari kepalanya. Dia segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap sekelilingnya. Dia masih berada di dalam kamar yang di sediakan untuknya di istana Issengard ini.

Ketakutan menyelimuti hatinya. Yang dimimpikannya barusan. Apa yang dimimpikannya barusan adalah mimpi tentang kematian orang di sekelilinya yang biasa dilihatnya. Mimpinya barusan adalah mimpi akan kematian Mikan. Mikan akan mati? Itu tidak mungkin, Mikan tidak mungkin akan mati.

Tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi Yoichi segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar. Dia harus pergi ke kota Lixir untuk menemui Natsume dan Mikan sekarang. Dia harus memberitahu Natsume mimpinya itu atau Mikan akan meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya, sebab mimpinya sama sekali tidak pernah salah.

* * *

Yoichi berlari sekuat tenaganya mencari Nogi dan Tsubaki. Saat dia melihat mereka berdua yang duduk di taman istana Issengard sambil berbicara dengan seorang pria berambut coklat dan bermata violet, dia segera berlari mendekati mereka.

"Yang Mulia!" teriak Yoichi tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi.

Nogi, Tsubaki dan pria itu sangat terejut dengan teriakkan Yoichi yang tiba-tiba. Mereka segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatapnya.

"Antar aku ke kota Lixir. Antar aku ke kota Lixir sekarang juga." pinta Yoichi cepat saat dia tiba di depan mereka.

Nogi dan Tsubaki benar-benar kebingungan dengan permintaan Yoichi yang tiba-tiba itu. Sedangkan pria di samping mereka hanya menatap Yoichi dengan saksama dengan wajah memeriksa.

"Tenanglah, Yoichi. Jelaskan pada kami apa mak.." Ujar Nogi pelan. Namun, sebelum dia menyeleaikan ucapannya itu, pria yang ada di sampinya telah memotong ucapannya.

"Yoichi?" ujar pria itu terkejut dengan mata terbelalak.

Yoichi sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pria itu, dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengenggam kedua lengan Nogi "Antarkan aku ke kota Lixir sekarang juga! Aku harus memberitahu Kak Natsume. Aku memimpikannya, aku memimpikan Mikan akan mati. AKU MEMIMPIKAN KEMATIAN MIKAN!"

Pria yang ada di samping Nogi benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Yoichi itu sekarang. Mimpi akan kematian seseorang? Mimpi untuk melihat masa depan sesorang?

Pria itu segera berlutut di depan Yoichi dan mengangkat ke dua tangannya menyentuh pipinya. Mata violet pria itu terbelalak karena terkejut saat menatap wajah Yoichi dari dekat.

Yoichi yang sangat terkejut dan bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan pria itu hanya membalas tatapan pria itu dengan penuh kebingungan.

"T-Tidak mungkin… Yoichi.. Kau Yoichi… Akhirnya kutemukan… Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukanmu." Ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Yoichi dengan erat.

Yoichi, Nogi dan Tsubaki menatap pria itu dengan penuh kebingungan sekarang.

Yoichi sama sekali tidak mengenal pria ini. Siapa pria ini? Apa maksud ucapannya barusan? Apakah pria ini mengenalnya?

"Shiki-san?" panggil seseorang pelan dari belakang mereka tiba-tiba.

Yoichi, Nogi, Tsubaki dan pria itu segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap sumber suara tersebut. Mereka semua melihat Yuu berdiri dengan ekpresi terkejut menatap kea rah mereka.

"Shiki-san, kenapa kau ada di.." Ujar Yuu. Namun, katanya itu segera terhenti karena dia teringat akan sesuatu. Melihat Shiki yang ada di depannya, dia ingat sekarang. Tanda lahir berbentuk lingkaran sihir dan symbol aneh di punggung Natsume yang dilihatnya dulu itu, memang pernah dilihatnya. Lingkaran sihir dan symbol itu pernah dilihatnya pada sebuah buku kuno yang selama ini selalu di bawah Shiki.

* * *

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Misaki, Ioran, Kazumi, Sakurano dan Narumi hanya bisa berdiri diam menatap Natsume dan Mikan.

Mikan terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah pucat pasi. Natsume yang ada di sampingnya terus menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ehm..." Gumam Mikan pelan sambil membuka matanya.

"Mikan." Panggil Natsume yang sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan leganya melihat Mikan membuka matanya.

"N-Natsume..." Panggil Mikan pelan sambil menatap Natsume.

Natsume langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memeluk Mikan "Syukurlah kau sudah tidak apa-apa."

"N-Natsume, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mikan lemah.

Natsume melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Mikan "Kau pingsan Mikan. Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatanmu."

"Kekuatan?" tanya Mikan bingung dan berpikir sejenak. Namun setelah dia teringat dengan apa yang terjadi, dia segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap Natsume dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan panik "N-Natsume, apa yang terjadi setelah aku pingsan?"

"Tenanglah, Mikan. Sudah tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kazumi menenangkan Mikan.

Mikan menolehkan wajahnya menatap Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Misaki, Kazumi, Sakurano, Ioran dan Narumi yang ada di belakang Natsume.

"Pasukan Theoden tidak menyerang kota ini lagi. Kau sudah berhasil menyelamatkan kota ini." Tambah Tsubasa cepat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mikan lagi.

"Benar. Karena itu, istirahatlah." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba sambil mendorong tubuh Mikan untuk berbaring kembali di tempat tidur.

Mikan tersenyum dan mengangguk kepalanya. Dia sangat gembira sekarang walau dia juga merasa sangat lelah dan tak bertenaga.

Natsume yang menatap Mikan sekarang bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa lemahnya dia sekarang. Mikan masih belum bisa mengontrol kekuatannya. Setiap kali dia menggunakan kekuatannya, dia pasti akan kehilangan tenaganya.

"Tidurlah, Mikan." Ujar Natsume lagi sambil mengelus rambut Mikan dengan pelan.

Mikan mengangguk kepalanya lagi dan menutup matanya pelan. Dia merasa tenang sekarang. Dia sudah berhasil melindungi kota ini. Kota ini sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia boleh tidur sekarang. Dan yang terpenting, dia merasa sangat nyaman dengan adanya Natsume di sampingnya. Semuanya sudah tidak apa-apa, dia sudah berhasil.

"Natsume, aku sudah berhasil melindungi semuanya.. Kelak, aku pasti juga bisa melindungimu..." Ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum dan kembali tertidur.

Ioran yang melihat betapa lemahnya Mikan hanya bisa merasa bersalah karena memaksa Mikan menggunakan kekuatannya.

Ruka, Hotaru dan Tsubasa yang menatap Mikan yakin akan satu hal sekarang. Mikan juga merupakan makhluk sihir seperti Natsume. Walau juga tahu, meski mereka sama-sama makhluk sihir, mereka adalah makhluk yang sama dan sekaligus sangat berbeda.

Kazumi, Sakurano, Misaki dan Narumi yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menatap Natsume dan Mikan penuh kebingungan. Mereka semakin bingung sekarang. Siapa mereka sebenarnya? Wujud Mikan tadi jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia bukan manusia. Tapi, apakah itu benar? Dan jika Mikan bukan manusia, bagaimana dengan Natsume? Apakah dia juga seperti itu?

Natsume terus menatap Mikan yang sudah tertidur dengan tenang tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Dia bisa merasakan pandangan mereka yang ada dibelakang tertuju pada Mikan dan dirinya.

"Natsume, siapa kalian berdua sebenarnya?" tanya Sakurano tiba-tiba.

Natsume tetap diam membisu. Melihat Natsume yang sama sekali tidak mau mejawab pertanyaannya, Sakurano menolehkan wajahnya menatap Ioran "Kak Ioran, kau tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya bukan?"

Mata Ioran terbelalak karena terkejut begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sakurano, dia sama sekali tida pernah menyangka Sakurano akan bertanya seperti itu.

"A-Aku tidak tahu…" Bohong Ioran terbata-bata.

"Sudah cukup kebohonganmu, Kak Ioran. Kami tahu, kau mengenal dan tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya. Karena itulah kau bisa meminta Mikan menyelamatkan kota ini dan juga membuat Natsume bersedia bergabung dengan kita." Balas Sakurano sambil menatap Ioran dengan tajam.

Ioran sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dia tidak bisa membohongi semua orang lagi. Namun, dia tidak mungkin menjelaskan pada mereka semua siapa mereka Natsume dan Mikan sebenarnya. Itu terlalu berbahaya. Dan juga, dia telah berjanji pada Natsume untuk tidak menceritakan siapa mereka sebenarnya pada siapapun.

"Siapapun kami sebenarnya, itu sama sekali tidak ada kaitanya dengan kalian?" ujar Natsume tiba-tiba sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Sakurano semua.

"Kami tidak mempercayai itu." Ujar Kazumi tiba-tiba dengan tenang.

Natsume dan Ioran segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Kazumi.

"Wajahmu yang mirip Kaoru dan juga wajah Mikan yang mirip Yuka. Aku tidak percaya kalian tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka berdua." Lanjut Kazumi lagi.

Natsume ingin membantah ucapan Kazumi, namun dia tidak bisa. Apa yang dikatakan Kazumi benar. Mereka memang memiliki hubungan dengan kedua wanita itu. Namun, hubungan mereka bukanlah hubungan yang seperti mereka pikirkan.

"ANDA SALAH YANG MULIA!" teriak Ioran tiba-tiba mengejutkan semua yang ada di sana. Dia menatap semua yang ada di sana dengan wajah penuh kesedihan "Aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian semua siapa mereka berdua sebenarnya. Tapi, percayalah padaku. Mikan bukanlah putri Izumi dan Yuka. Mikan bukanlah Putri Edoras yang hilang…"

* * *

Natsume berjalan menyusuri jalan di kota Lixir dengan tenang. Dia bisa merasakan semua orang yang ada di kota itu menatapnya sekarang. Mata merah darahnya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pandangan sekelilingnya.

Dengan telinganya yang tajam Natsume bisa mendengar bisikan pelan di sekelilingnya. Dia memang tidak mempedulikan bisikan mereka. Tapi, dia bisa menangkap satu kata yang tidak mungkin dapat dilupakannya, yaitu malaikat.

Natsume tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Malaikat. Mikan.

Mikan yang menunjukkan wujud aslinya dan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melindungi kota Lixir ini, telah menjadi sebuah cerita yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan siapapun, termasuk Natsume sendiri.

Natsume memang sudah mengetahui bagaimana bentuk asli Mikan itu sejak dulu. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat bentuk aslinya dengan matanya sendiri, dia hanya mengetahuinya melalui cerita dan buku. Karena itulah dia sangat terpesona melihatnya saat itu. Mikan sungguh luar biasa cantik. Dengan sepasang sayap putih di punggungnya, dia benar-benar bagaikan malaikat. Begitu bersih, suci dan tidak ternoda.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja cerita tentang wujud asli Mikan tersebar ke seluruh dunia. Dan tak lama lagi, mereka yang dia hindari pasti juga akan segera mengetahui kebenaran sebenarnya yang paling ditakutkannya diketahui mereka.

Mikan telah lahir.

Mikan yang tidak pernah mereka sangka akan terlahir, telah lahir dan hidup di dunia ini.

Mereka pasti menginginkan Mikan. Menginginkan kekuatannya demi keuntungan mereka.

Natsume tidak akan mengijinkan itu terjadi. Dia sudah merasakan betapa sakit, menderita dan menyedihkannya hidup seperti itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Mikan merasakan neraka itu.

Natsume tahu, dia bukan dia yang tiga belas tahun yang lalu lagi. Dia bukan dia yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi. Dia pasti bisa melindungi Mikan kali ini.

Tapi, kenapa hatinya tetap saja tidak tenang? Kenapa dia terus merasakan gelisahan? Dan yang terpenting kenapa dia merasakan ketakutan?

"Natsume! Tunggu!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tapi dia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Ruka dan Tsubasa.

"Natsume, mau ke mana kau?" tanya Ruka saat dia dan Tsubasa tiba di samping Natsume.

"Mengamati musuh." Jawab Natsume dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Hah! Kau tidak berencana menyusup ke pasukan musuh? Jangan kau lakukan hal bodoh itu!" balas Tsubasa panik.

Natsume tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapan Tsubasa dan terus berjalan meninggalkan Ruka dan Tsubasa yang terus mengikutinya sambil berusaha untuk menghentikan niatnya itu.

* * *

"Haih... Ku pikir kau bakal menyusup ke pasukan musuh. Ternyata kau mau mengamati musuh dari sini." Ujar Tsubasa sambil menghela napasnya saat dia, Natsume dan Ruka berada di atas benteng tembok pertahanan kota Lixir.

Natsume sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan Tsubasa, dia hanya diam menatap pasukan Theoden yang berada di luar benteng kota Lixir itu.

Beberapa prajurit yang ada di samping mereka hanya bisa menatap Natsume dengan penuh kebingungan mendengar ucapan Tsubasa. Sebab jarak pasukan Theoden dan kota Lixir cukup jauh dan mustahil bisa diamati dengan mata telanjang.

Ruka dan Tsubasa sama sekali tidak merasa kebingungan seperti para prajurit yang ada di sana. Mereka tahu, dengan mata Natsume yang tajam, mengamati pasukan Theoden dari sini sama sekali bukan masalah.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Natsume?" tanya Ruka.

"Pasukan Theoden yang dipimpin Mihara itu telah tiba seluruhnya. Total prajuritnya mungkin ada seratus ribu. Dan mereka memiliki dua puluh lima meriam sihir." Jawab Natsume tenang.

Ruka dan Tsubasa terdiam mendengar jawaban Natsume. Wajah mereka berubah menjadi sangat serius. Seratus ribu dan dua puluh meriam sihir.

"Kak Tsubasa, apakah kau sudah menerima informasi terbaru dari mata-matamu?" tanya Ruka.

"Tidak. Aku kehilangan komunikasi dengan mereka. Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga mereka tidak ketahuan." Jawab Tsubasa pelan.

"Ruka. Gunakan sihir binatangmu dan perintah burung-burung yang ada di atas langit ini memeriksa kekuatan pasukan dengan akurat. " Perintah Natsume tiba-tiba.

Ruka yang mendengar perintah Natsume segera mengangkat tangannya dan membacakan sihir. Lingkaran sihir berwarna keemasan muncul di depannya. Beberapa ekor burung terbang mendekatinya.

"Perintahkan mereka untuk memeriksa jumlah prajurit biasa, prajurit berkuda, penyihir serta pemanah yang dimiliki mereka?" Ujar Natsume lagi.

Ruka mengangguk kepalanya dan segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan Natsume.

Saat burung itu terbang ke arah pasukan Theoden, Natsume kembali diam membisu dan menatap pasukan di depannya itu.

Ruka dan Tsubasa hanya bisa menatap Natsume dengan penuh kagum. Keputusan mereka mengangkatnya menjadi jendral sama sekali tidak salah. Dia selalu tenang dan tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya di sistuasi seperti apapun. Saat semua orang masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan, Natsume telah tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan.

Saat burung-burung yang diperintahkan untuk memeriksa pasukan Theoden kembali. Natsume segera menolehkan wajahnya pada Ruka yang sedang berkomunikasi dengan burung-burung tersebut.

"Natsume, Kak Tsubasa. Burung-burung ini mengatakan pasukan Theoden terdiri dari setengah prajurit berkuda, seperempat penyihir dan seperempat pemanah serta prajurit biasa." Ujar Ruka sambil menatap Natsume dan Tsubasa.

"Jumlah mereka seimbang dengan kita. Kemungkinan kita untuk menang masih ada." Ujar Tsubasa tiba-tiba dengan pelan.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya diam membisu dan memikirkan sesuatu.

Ruka dan Tsubasa juga begitu. Mereka diam membisu memikirkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Ruka, Bayangan." Panggil Natsume tiba-tiba "Aku ada permohonan..."

Ruka dan Tsubasa segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Natsume. Mereka sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Natsume yang tidak pernah memohon, kini memohon?

* * *

"TIDAK ADA YANG NAMANYA MALAIKAT DI DUNIA INI!" teriak Mihara penuh kemarahan saat mendengar penjelasan dari seorang prajuritnya tentang apa yang sesungguhnya menghentikan peluru meriam sihir mereka.

Prajurit itu dan prajurit lainnya yang ada di saba hanya diam membisu melihat kemarahan Mihara.

"TIDAK ADA MAKHLUK SEPERTI ITU DI DUNIA INI!" teriak Mihara lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan cerita tentang malaikat yang melindungi kota Lixir. Namun, dia tahu satu hal, ada seseorang yang telah berhasil menghentikan peluru meriam sihirnya.

Mihara menatap para prajurit yang ada di hadapannya. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa para prajuritnya memiliki pendapat yang berbeda denganya. Para prajuritnya mempercayai cerita yang beredar itu. Mereka semua percaya bahwa yang menghentikan peluru meriam sihir mereka itu adalah seorang malaikat.

* * *

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Mikan sambil menangis sekuat tenaganya walaupun yang keluar adalah suara pelan karena dia masih sangat lemah.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting kau harus pergi dari kota ini, idiot!" balas Natsume sambil menatap Mikan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau meninggalkan kota ini, Natsume!" teriak Mikan lagi sambil memeluk Natsume.

Natsume meghela napas dan membalas pelukan Mikan "Kau harus pergi dari kota ini, Mikan."

Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Misaki, Ioran, Kazumi, Sakurano dan Narumi hanya bisa diam membisu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Mereka sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang Natsume inginkan sekarang. Natsume ingin Mikan meninggalkan kota Lixir ini.

Mereka semua tahu, betapa penting dan overprotektifnya Natsume pada Mikan. Dia yang tidak pernah mau berpisah dengan Mikan kini memintanya untuk meninggalkan kota ini? Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

Natsume sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mau berpisah dengan Mikan. Namun, dia juga tidak berani membiarkan Mikan yang sedang melemah ini terus berada di sini. Kemungkinan kota Lixir ini akan diserang lagi oleh prajurit Theoden dalam waktu dekat ini sangat tinggi. Dan jika prajurit Theoden berhasil memasuki kota ini, maka target pertama mereka pasti adalah Mikan. Sebab dialah satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan peluru meriam sihir mereka.

Natsume tidak ingin Mikan terlibat lebih dalam lagi dalam perang ini. Perang ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan Mikan yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa itu. Dia juga tahu, cepat atau lambat kota ini pasti akan kembali penuh dengan darah, tangis, kematian dan penderitaan. Dia tidak ingin Mikan melihat semua itu lagi.

Natsume sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kota ini berserta semua yang ada di dalamnya. Sesungguhnya, dia ingin segera meninggalkan kota ini bersama Mikan. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Jika dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kota ini, Ioran pasti akan memberitahu siapa dia dan Mikan sebenarnya pada Mikan. Dan juga, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan kota yang dilindungi Mikan hingga melemah seperti ini jatuh begitu saja.

"Kota ini akan di serang lagi. Aku akan membantu mereka mempertahankan kota ini. Karena itulah kau tidak boleh berada di sini. Aku tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi menghadapi musuh yang menyerang jika kau ada di sini." Jelas Natsume tiba-tiba sambil mendorong tubuh Mikan yang memeluknya hingga terlepas.

"Aku t-tidak mau!Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kota ini selama kau ada di sini!" Tolak Mikan.

"Bukankah saat kota ini diserang untuk pertama kalinya, kau mengatakan padaku untuk meninggalkan kota ini sendirian."

"Itu berbeda! Aku tahu kau tidak akan mungkin meninggalkanku dan yang lainnya saat itu! Tapi, kali ini berbeda, aku tidak mau terpisah denganmu lagi…"

Natsume terdiam mendengar ucapan Mikan.

"Aku takut, Natsume. Aku bisa merasakannya. Jika aku berpisah denganmu sekarang, maka aku tidak akan bisa bersamamu lagi. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Jangan tinggalkan aku…" Jelas Mikan sambil menatap Natsume dengan berurai air mata.

Mikan sangat ketakutan sekarang. Sejak Natsume memberikannya pedang sihir Shire, mengajarinya cara menggunakan pedang dan sihir serta berjanji tidak akan ke mana-mana, dia terus merasakan ketakutan. Ketakutan bahwa Natsume tidak akan bisa bersamanya lagi.

Mendengar ucapan Mikan itu, Natsume segera mengangkat tangannya memeluk Mikan dengan erat "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Setelah urusanku di sini selesai, aku pasti akan segera mencarimu. Aku berjanji padamu, aku bersumpah. Setelah itu, kita tidak akan pernah terpisah lagi untuk selamanya."

Tangis Mikan semakin keras, dia mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan Natsume dengan erat.

"Tunggulah aku di kota Elvix, Mikan." Ujar Natsume lagi dengan pelan.

Mikan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia tahu, Natsume tidak akan mengubah pendiriannya. Apapun yang dilakukannya, Natsume pasti tetap akan memaksanya pergi ke kota Elvix. Dia hanya bisa berdoa sekarang, berdoa semoga janji Natsume itu benar, mereka akan bertemu dan tidak akan terpisah lagi untuk selamanya.

Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Misaki, Kazumi, Sakurano, Ioran dan Narumi yang melihat Natsume dan Mikan sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi. Mereka semua merasa bersalah pada Natsume dan Mikan sebab mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas sekali mereka sama sekali tidak mau terpisah. Tapi, mereka tahu, apa yang dikatakan Natsume benar. Mikan tidak boleh berada di kota ini lagi. Terlalu bahaya baginya sekarang. Dan juga, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa membiarkan Natsume ikut bersama dengan Mikan ke kota Elvix, sebab mereka sangat membutuhkannya di kota Lixir ini sekarang.

Natsume yang memeluk Mikan sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapunlagi. Mata merah darahnya sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan dan kepedihannya lagi. Semuanya menjadi sangat rumit sekarang. Ketakutan yang dirasakan Mikan itu, juga dirasakannya.

Apakah ini pilihan yang benar? Natsume tahu, dia harus berpisah dengan Mikan demi kebaikan Mikan. Tapi, di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia sama sekali tidak mau berpisah dengannya

Natsume tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi. Semakin ingin dia membawa Mikan menjauh dari perang ini, semakin jauh mereka terlibat. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi.

Takdir'kah ini? Apakah mereka benar-benar tidak bisa menghindari takdir mereka?

* * *

"Natsume, ingat ya.." Ujar Mikan pelan sambil menatap Natsume melalui jendela kereta kuda yang dinaikinya.

"Hn." Balas Natsume singkat.

"Cepat temui aku, setelah semuanya selesai, ya?"

"Sampai kapan kau ingin seperti itu. Bodoh. Perpisahan ini sama sekali bukan selamanya. Kalian akan segera bertemu lagi. Kalian ingin semua orang tahu, kau meninggalkan kota ini, ya?" Ujar Hotaru yang ada di dalam kereta kuda itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Hotaru. Biarkanlah mereka berdua." Senyum Misaki yang berada di samping Hotaru begitu melihat sikap Hotaru.

Misaki tahu, Hotaru sebenarnya sama sekali tidak senang karena Ruka, Tsubasa, Kazumi dan Sakurano memerintahkan mereka berdua untuk meninggalkan kota Lixir bersama Mikan. Dia sebenarnya juga begitu. Tapi, dia masih bisa menerimanya sebab mungkin inilah satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membalas jasa Natsume.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui perjalanan Mikan, Hotaru dan Misaki menuju kota Elvix. Mereka semua merahasiakan perjalanan mereka bertiga dari siapapun demi keselamatan perjalanan mereka. Namun, alasan mereka merahasiakan perjalanan mereka adalah demi mempertahankan semangat pasukan mereka dan menakuti musuh mereka.

Berita mengenai Mikan yang melindungi kota Lixir ini telah tersebar ke seluruh kota. Ketakutan para prajurit dan penduduk kota Lixir dengan meriam sihir pasukan Theoden telah hilang sepenuhnya, sebab Mikan berhasil menghentikannya. Namun, yang sesungguhnya paling menyemangati mereka adalah karena sosok Mikan yang bersayap putih itu. Semua yang ada di kota ini baik penduduk kota maupun para prajurit percaya bahwa Mikan adalah malaikat. Malaikat ada di pihak mereka, malaikat melindungi mereka, karena itu, mereka pasti bisa memenangkan perang ini.

Sedangkan prajurit Theoden mulai ragu dan takut. Ada yang berhasil menghentikan peluru sihir yang selama ini tidak terkalahkan. Dan yang menghentikannya adalah seorang malaikat. Bisakah mereka menaklukkan kota yang dilindungi oleh malaikat? Bisakah mereka mengalahkan makhluk suci itu?

"Ingat janjimu. Jangan lupakan janjimu. Temui aku." Ujar Mikan lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapan Hotaru. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya memegang wajah Natsume dan menatapnya dengan saksama. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya

Natsume yang melihat air mata Mikan segera mengangkat tangannya menghapus air mata Mikan. Dia bisa melihat Mikan masih sangat lemah, wajahnya sangat pucat "Kapan aku pernah melanggar janjiku? Jangan menangis. Tersenyumlah. Kau jelek sekali kalau menangis."

Mikan mengangguk kepalanya dan mengenggam tangan Natsume yang ada di pipinya.

"Pergilah sekarang. Dan tunggu aku di kota Elvix." Perintah Natsume pelan sambil melepaskan tangannya yang memegang pipi Mikan.

Mikan berusaha untuk menangkap tangan Natsume yang menyentuh pipinya. Tidak tahu mengapa dia takut sekali. Dia takut sekali berpisah dengan Natsume sekarang.

"Tersenyumlah untukku, Mikan." Pinta Natsume pelan sambil menatap Mikan.

Mendengar permintaan Natsume itu, dengan mengumpulkan semua tenaganya, Mikan memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk Natsume meski air mata masih terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Senyum Mikan yang penuh air mata itu membuat Natsume tertegun. Tidak tahu mengapa, dia tiba-tiba ingin sekali mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk Mikan dan menahannya di sini. Dia tidak ingin Mikan pergi dari sisinya. Dia tidak mau berpisah dari Mikan. Namun, sebelum dia melakukan itu Hotaru telah berkata "Jalankan kereta kudanya sekarang. Atau kita tidak akan mungkin bisa jalan untuk selamanya."

Ucapan Hotaru itu tiba-tiba menyadarkan Natsume. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi kusir kereta kuda yang dinaiki Mikanpun segera menjalankan kudanya.

Natsume sama sekali tidak bergerak, dia hanya bisa berdiri diam di tempatnya sambil menatap wajah Mikan yang juga menatapnya sambil berurai air mata semakin menjauh dan hingga lenyap dari pandangannya.

Natsume sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa. Perasaan gelisah menghampirinya. Perasaan yang sama dengan perasaan saat Mikan terpisah darinya dulu.

"Ayo, Natsume. Masih ada yang harus kita lakukan." Ujar Tsubasa tiba-tiba sambil menepuk pundak Natsume.

Natsume tetap tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia menolehkan wajahnya menatap Tsubasa, Ruka, Kazumi, Sakurano, Ioran dan Narumi yang sejak tadi ada di belakangnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Apa yang dikatakan Tsubasa benar. dia harus segera mengakhiri perang ini secepatnya.

_"Tungglah aku, Mikan." _Pikir Natsume dalam hatinya.

* * *

"Lebih baik kau tidur Mikan. Wajahmu pucat sekali." Ujar Misaki sambil menatap Mikan yang ada di depannya dalam kereta kuda yang sedang melaju menuju kota Elvix.

"Terima kasih, Kak Misaki. Tapi, aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Mikan pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Isirahatlah, bodoh. Perjalanan kita akan memakan waktu sekitar seharian. Aku tidak mau badanmu yang lemah itu bertambah lemah dan merepotkan kami semua." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Mendengar ucapan Hotaru, Mikan hanya bisa mengangguk kepalanya dan menuruti ucapannya. Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai semangat untuk membalas ucapan Hotaru seperti biasanya.

Kereta kuda mereka dikawal oleh sepuluh orang prajurit berkuda yang merupakan prajurit elit pasukan Arathorn, Edoras dan Issengard. Mereka semua yang mengawal Mikan, Hotaru dan Misaki sudah siap sedia mengorbankan nyawa mereka melindungi mereka bertiga jika terjadi apa-apa.

Saat mereka memasuki hutan yang ada untuk mencapai kota Elvix. Kereta kuda yang dinaiki Mikan, Hotaru dan Misaki tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Mengapa kereta kuda ini berhenti?" Ujar Misaki bingung dan membuka jendela kereta kuda mereka melihat keluar bersama Mikan dan Hotaru.

Mikan, Hotaru dan Misaki bisa melihat tidak jauh di depan kereta kuda mereka ada seseorang berdiri menghalangi jalan mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu siapa itu. Dia memakai jubah berkerudung berwarna hitam yang menutup wajahnya.

"Minggir! Jangan halangi jalan kami!" perintah salah satu prajurit berkuda yang ada di depan sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Namun, saat dia mendekati sosok berkerudung itu, kudanya tiba-tiba meringkih ketakutan.

Hotaru, Misaki dan semua yang prajurit yang ada di sana segera menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan sosok berkerudung di depan mereka. Mereka tidak tahu siapa dia. Namun, mereka tahu, dia kemungkinan besar adalah musuh.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian para manusia rendahan. Aku kemari untuk gadis berambut coklat di dalam kereta kuda itu." Ujar sosok berkerudung itu pelan.

Para prajurit yang mengawal Mikan, Hotaru dan Misaki segera mencabut pedang di pinggang mereka mendengar ucapan sosok berkerudung itu walau mereka juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejut mereka, sebab suara sosok berkerudung itu barusan membuat mereka sadar bahwa yang ada di depan mereka adalah seorang wanita.

Para prajurit itu sama sekali tidak membuang waktu lagi, mereka segera turun dari kuda mereka karena kuda mereka sama sekali tidak mau mendekati wanita itu untuk menyerangnya. Namun, wanita itu dengan mudah menghindari serangan mereka.

Mikan, Hotaru dan Misaki segera turun dari kereta kuda itu. Hotaru dan misaki segera mengangkat tangan mereka membuat lingkaran sihir dan membaca mantra sihir. Sedangkan Mikan yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan penuh ketakutan.

Wanita itu tiba-tiba meloncat ke belakang menjauhi para prajurit yang menyerangnya itu.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali membunuh kalian semua. Tapi aku tidak mau membuang tenaga dan mengotori tanganku. Karena itu..." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat tangannya. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah kehitaman muncul di depannya. Tiba-tiba dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu muncul asap berwarna hitam keungguan yang melesat dengan cepat ke arah mereka semua.

Mikan, Hotaru, Misaki dan para prajurit itu sangat terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba wanita itu. Mereka tidak tahu sihir apa yang dilakukan wanita itu barusan. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah melihat sihir seperti itu. Namun, tiba-tiba mereka merasa badan mereka kehilangan tenaga. Pedang yang ada di tangan para prajurit itu jatuh ke bawah tanah, Hotaru dan Misaki yang membaca mantra sihir segera terhenti. Pandangan mereka semua menggelap dan sebelum mereka semua kehilangan kesadaran mereka, mereka mendengar suara tawa wanita itu "Selamat tidur."

* * *

"Meriam sihir membutuhkan waktu sekitar empat hari untuk menembak kembali. Karena itu, kita harus segera menyerang mereka dalam kurun waktu empat hari ini." Ujar Kazumi tenang di dalam ruang rapat menatap Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa, Sakurano, Ioran, Narumi dan beberapa komandan pasukan yang ada di dalam ruang rapat.

"Prajurit Theoden sedang ketakutan sekarang. Meriam sihir mereka yang tidak terkalahkan itu sama sekali tidak bisa menaklukkan kota ini. Semangat mereka sedang turun sedangkan semangat prajurit kita sedang naik. Inilah saat yang paling tepat bagi kita untuk menyerang mereka." Lanjut Kazumi lagi.

"Yang Mulia Kazumi. Bolehkah aku bertanya pada anda?" tanya seorang komandan prajurit Arathorn yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Silakan."

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebab aku tidak melihatnya dengan kepala mataku sendiri. Tapi aku tahu seseorang telah berhasil menghentikan peluru meriam sihir itu dengan sihir yang sungguh luar biasa. Dan dari orang yang melihat dengan kepala mata mereka sendiri. Mereka mengatakan yang melakukan itu adalah seorang malaikat. Apakah itu benar?"

"Aku juga mendengar cerita itu Yang Mulia Kazumi. Dan dari yang kudengar, malaikat itu adalah nona Mikan." Tambah salah satu komandan yang ada di sana lagi.

"Itu benar. Yang menghentikan meriam sihir itu memang Mikan." Ujar Sakurano tiba-tiba.

Semua yang ada di sana segera menolehkan kepala mereka menatap Sakurano.

"Mikanlah yang menghentikan peluru itu. Malaikat bersama kita, karena itu kita pasti akan memenangkan perang ini." Tambahnya Sakurano lagi.

Mendengar ucapan Sakurano itu, semua komandan yang ada di sana tertawa dan berwajah lega.

"Di mana nona Mikan, Yang Mulia? Bisakah kami menemuinya? Kami ingin berterima kasih padanya karena telah menyelamatkan kota ini." Senyum salah satu komandan pasukan kota Lixir sambil menatap Kazumi.

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Kazumi dan Sakurano terdiam. Melihat tawa dan semangat para komandan itu, mereka tahu, mustahil mengatakan pada mereka bahwa Mikan sudah tidak ada di kota ini lagi. Semangat mereka pasti akan segera turun jika mereka tahu itu.

"Malaikat sedang beristirahat," ujar Tsubasa tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum "Malaikat pelindung kota ini sedang beristirahat. Karena itu jangan ganggu dia. Dia sudah menghabiskan banyak tenaganya untuk melindungi kota ini."

Semua komandan yang mendengar jawaban Tsubasa itu segera terdiam. Namun, mereka semua percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Baiklah. Kami mengerti." Ujar mereka.

Natsume yang dari tadi diam melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka terus menatap Kazumi, Sakurano dan Tsubasa dengan tajam. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai kenyataan bahwa Kazumi, Sakurano dan Tsubasa terus menggunakan Mikan dalam perang ini meski dia sudah tidak ada di sini.

"Ada apa, Natsume?" tanya Ruka yang ada di samping Natsume tiba-tiba saat menyadari pandangan mata Natsume.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ruka." Balas Natsume cuek dan menutup matanya.

Ruka bisa merasakan Natsume sama sekali tidak menyukai pembicaraan mereka itu. Tapi, dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi

"Persiapkanlah pasukan kita dan diri kalian sendiri. Kita akan menyerang mereka besok siang." Ujar Kazumi lagi.

* * *

"Jaga gadis ini baik-baik." Perintah wanita berkerudung hitam itu sambil menyerahkan Mikan yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam bopongannya pada Mihara.

"Jangan pernah memerintahku, wanita sialan." Balas Mihara penuh kemarahan saat mendengar perintah wanita itu.

Wanita itu sama sekali tidak takut sedikitpun dengan Mihara yang penuh kemarahan di depannya.

"Kau berhutang padaku, Mihara. Karena itu, patuhi perintahku ini." Tawa wanita itu.

Mihara terdiam mendengar ucapan wanita itu. Apa yang dikatakan wanita itu benar, dia berhutang kepadanya. Dia tidak akan mungkin berada di sini, jika wanita itu tidak menolongnya saat dia dikalahkan Natsume di kota Lixir tiga hari yang lalu.

Dengan penuh kekesalan, Mihara akhirnya mengangkat tangannya untuk membopong Mikan. Namun, saat dia menatap wajah Mikan dengan saksama, dia segera sadar. Gadis yang ada di dalam tangannya sekarang adalah gadis yang dipeluk Natsume saat dia muncul untuk melawannya.

"Gadis ini?" ujar Mihara terkejut.

"Gadis ini adalah malaikat yang sekarang menjadi topik pembicaraan semua yang ada di sini. Gadis inilah yang menghentikan peluru meriam sihir yang kalian tembakkan itu." Jelas wanita itu tiba-tiba.

Mata Mihara terbelalak karena terkejut mendegnar ucapan wanita itu "Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana dia bisa ada ditanganmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Ada yang ingin ku selidiki, jaga gadis ini sampai aku kembali."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan? Apa yang ingin kau selidiki?"

"Apapun yang ingin aku selidiki tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau cukup jaga gadis ini baik-baik dan jangan biarkan apapun terjadi padanya." Ujar wanita itu lagi sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Mihara yang kebingungan.

* * *

Saat Hotaru sadar, dia melihat langit sudah sangat gelap. Dia mengangkat tangannya memegang kepalanya dan berusaha memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Saat dia berhasil mengingat apa yang terjadi, dia segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap sekelilingnya. Dia melihat Misaki dan para prajurit yang mengawal mereka masih terkapar di atas tanah.

Ketakutan menghampiri Hotaru saat dia tidak menemukan Mikan dan wanita berkerrudung itu di samping mereka lagi. Dia segera berdiri dan berjalan memukul pipi Misaki.

"Bangun! Bangun Kak Misaki!" teriak Hotaru.

"Ehm.. Apa yang terjadi, hotaru?" tanya Misaki sambil mengucek matanya.

"Sadarlah Kak Misaki! Mikan menghilang!" teriak Hotaru lagi.

Mendengar teriakkan Hotaru, mata Misaki segera terbelalak karena terejut. Kesadarannya segera kembali sepenuhnya. Dia segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap sekelilingnya.

Para prajurit yang ada di sekeliling Hotaru dan Misaki sudah mulai sadar.

"Mikan dan wanita itu tidak ada di sini lagi!" Ujar Hotaru berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Hotaru, Misaki dan para prajurit itu mulai merasa ketakutan sekarang. Mikan kembali di culik, siapapun wanita itu barusan, dia pasti adalah musuh. Kemungkinan besar, Mikan kini telah berada di tangan kerajaan Theoden.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke kota Lixir. Kita harus segera memberitahu semuanya." Ujar Hotaru lagi.

Misaki segera mengangguk kepalanya. Apa yang dikatakan Hotaru benar. Mereka harus kembali ke kota Lixir dan memberitahu kabar buruk ini pada Natsume dan semuanya.

Hotaru tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi. Namun, di dalam hatinya, dia sesungguhnya merasa takut, bagaimana caranya dia memberitahu Natsume? Bagaimana caranya menyampaikan berita buruk ini padanya tanpa membuatnya marah?

* * *

Mikan membuka matanya dengan pelan. Dia menemukan dirinya berada di dalam sebuah tenda yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya. Dia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil memegang kepalanya memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Dia ingat diberpisah dengan Natsume dan menuju kota Elvix bersama Hotaru dan Misaki. Lalu ditengah perjalanan mereka, seorang wanita berkerudung hitam muncul menyerang mereka dan selebih itu gelap.

Mikan segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap sekelilingnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menemukan Hotaru maupun Misaki di sampingnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba.

Mikan segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap sumber suara tersebut dan dia menemukan Mihara duduk tidak jauh darinya sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

"S-Siapa kau? Di mana aku? Di mana Hotaru dan Kak Misaki?" tanya Mikan terbata-bata penuh ketakutan. Wajahnya yang memang sudah pucat kini bertambah pucat.

Mihara tersenyum menyeringai dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia berjalan dengan pelan ke arahnya.

Mikan yang melihat Mihara berjalan mendekatinya merasa sangat ketakutan. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia tahu, pria di depannya ini sama sekali bukan orang baik. Pandangan matanya penuh dengan kemarahan dan kebencian.

Mikan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Namun, Mihara segera menagkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau kah yang menghentikan meriam sihirku itu?" tanya Mihara.

Mikan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Mihara. Air matanya mengalir menuruni pipinya. Dia berusaha untuk membebaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Mihara. Namun, dia gagal. Mihara terlalu kuat dan juga, dia memang sama sekali tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi.

"KAU'KAH YANG MRENGHENTIKAN MERIAM SIHIR ITU?" Teriak Mihara penuh kemarahan dan menperkuat cengkeraman tangannya hingga Mikan kesakitan.

"Sakit... T-Tolong.. Tolong aku Natsume.." Ujar Mikan ketakutan sambil gemetar.

Mendengar Mikan menyebutkan nama Natsume. Kemarahan Mihara semakin memuncak. Dia sangat membenci Mikan yang berhasil menghentikan peluru meriam sihirnya dan menggagalkan rencananya untuk menaklukkan kota Lixir. Namun, dia lebih membenci Natsume yang berhasil mengalahkannya dan mempermalukannya.

Mihara sesungguhnya ingin sekali membunuh Mikan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Namun dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena wanita itu tidak mengijinkannya melakukan itu. Dengan penuh kemarahan dia melempar Mikan kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Aku pasti akan membunuhmu dan pemuda bermata merah darah itu nanti." Ancamnya dan berjalan keluar dari tenda tersebut.

"Jaga gadis itu dan jangan biarkan dia kabur." Perintah Mihara pada seorang prajurit yang menjaga pintu tenda di mana Mikan berada sebelum meninggalkan tenda itu

"Baik." Balas prajurit itu dengan tegas.

Mikan hanya bisa menangis, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba pintu tenda Mikan kembali terbuka. Mikan hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh ketakutan saat melihat dua orang prajurit berjalan masuk ke dalam tendanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Natsume.. Natsume.. Natsume.. Tolong aku..."

* * *

Natsume berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Rapat mereka telah selesai. Strategi dan peran masing-masing telah dibagi dengan jelas.

Kazumi memerintahkan Natsume untuk memimpin dua puluh ribu prajurit saat penyerangan itu. Natsume dan pasukannya akan menjadi tim penyerang pada barisan terdepan.

Kazumi tahu, jika Mihara melihat Natsume yang pernah mengalahkannya, dia pasti akan bergerak untuk melawannya tanpa ragu.

Mereka ingin memancing Mihara melawan Natsume. Sebenarnya, walau terasa aneh, Kazumi, Ruka, Tsubasa, Sakurano, Ioran dan Narumi tahu. Natsume pasti dapat mengalahkan Mihara dengan mudah.

Jika Mihara berhasil dikalahkan Natsume, maka kemungkinan mereka untuk menang akan semakin tinggi. Perang itu memang tidak akan segera terhenti jika Mihara kalah, tapi prajurit Theoden yang kehilangan komandan tertinggi mereka pasti akan kehilangan komando dan semangat.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menolak tugasnya itu. Dia menerimanya dengan tenang dan cuek. Dia sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak suka memimpin dua ribu prajurit yang kini berada di bawahnya. Dia lebih memilih berperang sendiri dari pada bersama orang lain.

"Natsume tunggu!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tapi dia tahu itu Ruka. Dan dia juga bisa merasakan Ruka dan Tsubasa berlari ke arahnya.

"Natsume, tunggu! Mau ke mana kau? Jangan langsung menghilang setelah selesai rapat seperti ini." Ujar Tsubasa saat tiba di samping Natsume.

"Ke manapun aku pergi, tidak ada urusannya denganmu, bayangan." Balas Natsume cuek.

"Jangan seperti itu, Natsume. Aku tahu, kau kesepian karena Mikan tidak ada'kan?" tanya Tsubasa sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Natsume tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Dia menolehkan wajahnya menatap Tsubasa.

Tsubasa yang melihat Natsume menatapnya segera mengangkat tangannya melindungi wajahnya. Dia tahu, Natsume pasti akan memukulnya. Namun, Natsume sama sekali tidak memukulnya. Saat dia menurunkan tangannya menatap Natsume dengan penuh kebingungan, dia melihatnya tersenyum menyeringai "Kurasa kaulah yang merindukan tunanganmu."

Tsubasa benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Natsume itu. Dia berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Bagaimana Natsume bisa tahu dia merindukan Misaki?

Natsume yang melihat ekspresi terkejut Tsubasa sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke depan dan berjalan menjauh.

Ruka tertawa melihat reaksi Tsubasa. Dia tahu, Tsubasa bermaksud menggoda Natsume, namun sepertinya rencananya itu menjadi boomerang baginya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, dia kembali berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Natsume.

Tsubasa hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya sambil mengerutu dan berlari mengejar Natsume dan Ruka.

Ruka dan Tsubasa sama sekali tidak mau membiarkan Natsume seorang diri sekarang. Mereka tahu betapa tidak inginnya Natsume berpisah dengan Mikan. Sejak Mikan pergi dari kota ini, mereka bisa merasa Natsume mulai menyendiri dan menjadi sulit di dekati. Natsume kelihatan sangat kesepian dan sangat jauh dari mereka.

Ruka dan Tsubasa berusaha semampu mereka untuk menemani Natsume, sebab mereka tahu. itulah satu-satunya yang bisa mereka lakukan untuknya sekarang.

"Natsume kenapa kau tidak menutup matamu lagi?" tanya Ruka yang berjalan di samping Natsume tiba-tiba sambil menatapnya.

"Iya. Aku juga heran. Kenapa kau tidak menutup matamu dengan kain putih yang sepertinya sudah menjadi ciri khasmu itu?" tambah Tsubasa yang juga ada di samping Natsume begitu mendengar pertanyaan Ruka.

Ruka dan Tsubasa sebenarnya sudah lama sadar akan mata Natsume yang sudah tidak tertutup kain lagi. Namun mereka belum memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya pada Natsume. Semenjak Natsume melawan Mihara di malam saat kota Lixir ini di serang. Dia tidak pernah lagi menutup matanya dengan kain putih itu.

"Karena itu sudah tidak diperlukan." Jawab Natsume dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Ruka dan Tsubasa hanya terdiam mendnegar jawaban Natsume, mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti jawabannya itu. Namun Ruka tiba-tiba berkata "Benar juga, ya? Semua orang sudah melihat warna matamu itu saat kau melawan Mihara pada saat dia menyerang kota ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Semua orang pasti akan merasa aneh jika kau menutup matamu lagi."

"Natsume, warna matamu itu memang aneh. Tapi kurasa kau sama sekali tidak perlu menyembunyikannya seperti itu. Memang semua orang yang pertama kali melihat matamu akan sangat terkejut. Tapi jika waktu berlalu, mereka semua pasti bisa menerima warna matamu itu tanpa masalah." Tambah Tsubasa sambil menatap Natsume.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatkan apapun. Dia hanya diam membisu.

Natsume tahu, semenjak dia keluar dari hutan terlarang, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan siapapun yang mengenalinya mengira dia menutup matanya karena warna matanya yang aneh. Apa yang diperkirakan mereka memang tidak sepenuhnya salah, sebab semakin sedikit yang mengetahui warna matanya, semakin sedikit pula kemungkinan dia ditemukan mereka yang ingin dia hindari, walau dia tahu itu sudah tidak berguna lagi sekarang. Namun, alasan sebenarnya dia menutup matanya sama sekali bukan itu. Dia telah menutup matanya semenjak dulu saat dia masih hidup berdua bersama Mikan di hutan terlarang.

Alasan sebenarnya dia menutup matanya adalah karena dia selalu merasa itulah yang terbaik. Menutup matanya baginya merupakan salah satu cara yang bisa dilakukannya untuk bisa berada di samping Mikan.

* * *

"JENDRAL!" teriak seorang prajurit berambut pirang bermata violet penuh ketakutan sambil berlari memasuki tenda Mihara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mihara dingin.

"J-jendral... Gadis itu... Gadis yang anda perintahkan kami jaga itu.. D-Dia mati jenderal..." Ujar prajurit itu terbata-bata.

"APA!" teriak Mihara terkejut dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia berlari keluar dari tendanya menuju tenda Mikan diikuti prajurit itu.

Saat Mihara memasuki tenda tersebut. Dia melihat Mikan terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Mihara segera berjalan mendekati Mikan dan memeriksa napasnya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan napas sedikitpun dari Mikan lagi. Dan saat dia menyentuh tangan Mikan untuk memeriksa nadinya, dia merasakan tangan Mikan telah mulai mendingin.

Mikan benar-benar telah mati.

Mihara segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap perajurit itu "Bagaimana dia bisa mati?"

"A-Aku tidak tahu, jenderal. Saat aku mengantarkan makanan untuknya. Dia masih baik-baik saja walau dia kelihatan sangat pucat dan lemah. Namun, tiba-tiba dia jatuh pingsan. Aku sangat terkejut dan segera mengendongnya ke atas tempat tidur. Dan saat aku ingin memeriksa keadaannya. D-Dia sudah tidak bernapas lagi.." Jelas perajurit itu terbata-bata.

Mihara hanya menatap prajurit itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mikan memang sudah kelihatan sangat lemah sejak pertama kali dia tiba. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat meski dia masih belum menyadarkan dirinya saat itu.

Mihara kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap Mikan. Dia tahu, wanita yang memintanya menjaga Mikan tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun padanya. Tidak ada luka sedikitpun di atas tubuhnya. Kematian Mikan ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya dan prajurit-prajuritnya.

Mihara sebenarnya sama sekali tidak peduli Mikan itu hidup atau mati. Malah dis sesungguhnya senang melihatnya telah mati.

"J-Jenderal.. Ku dengar gadis ini adalah malaikat yang digosipkan melindungi kota Lixir.. Apakah kita akan dikutuknya..." Ujar prajurit itu tiba-tiba.

Mihara menolehkan wajahnya menatap prajurit itu. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan gosib tentang malaikat yang sedang ramai dibicarakan. Namun tidak begitu dengan perajuritnya. Semangat prajuritnya menurun dratis sedangkan semangat prajurit di kota Lixir malah naik dratis.

Mihara tahu, dia tidak akan bisa menaklukkan kota Lixir jika terus seperti ini. Dengan keadaan semangat pasukannya sekarang ini, hal itu mustahil dilakukan, apalagi meriam sihir mereka masih belum bisa menembak.

Senyum menyeringai tiba-tiba mengembang di wajah. "Tidak ada malaikat di dunia ini. Akan aku buktikan itu pada kalian semua."

Mihara tahu sekarang, dia tahu cara untuk menaklukkan kota Lixir. Dia telah menemukan cara untuk membangkitkan semangat prajuritnya dan menghancurkan semangat prajurit di kota Lixir.

* * *

Hotaru dan Misaki berlari sekuat tenaga mereka ke dalam kediaman Narumi begitu mereka tiba di kota Lixir. Matahari telah terbit, pagi telah tiba. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pandangan kebingungan semua orang yang melihat mereka.

"Di mana Tsubasa, Natsume dan yang lainnya?" tanya Misaki dengan wajah penuh kepanikkan pada salah satu prajurit yang ada di depannya.

"Y-Yang Mulia Tsubasa, Jenderal Natsume dan yang lainnya berada di halaman belakang kediaman ini sekarang, Putri Misaki." Jawab prajurit itu cepat, walau dia juga sedikit bingung dengan sikap Misaki dan Hotaru.

Hotaru dan Misaki sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, mereka berdua segera berlari menuju halaman belakang kediaman Narumi ini. Mereka berdua harus memberitahu Natsume dan yang lainnya apa yang terjadi. Mikan diculik dan kemungkinan besar dia berada di tangan pasukan Thoden.

Hotaru dan Misaki sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Mikan sekarang. Mereka yang seharusnya melindunginya, kembali gagal. Mereka kembali membiarkannya diculik tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

* * *

"Anggaplah aku memohon padamu, Natsume. Pakailah baju besi ini nanti." Ujar Tsubasa menghela napas sambil menyodorkan baju besi ditangannya pada Natsume.

"Aku tidak memerlukan pakaian seperti itu, bayangan." Tolak Natsume dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Ruka, Kazumi, Sakurano, Ioran dan Narumi yang ada di sana hanya bisa menatap Natsume dan Tsubasa penuh kebingungan, begitu juga dengan para komandan yang ada di sana.

Tsubasa telah memaksa Natsume untuk mengenakan pakaian perang yang telah disiapkan untuknya kurang lebih dari lima belas menit.

"Natsume, jangan bersikap seperti di kota Radiata dulu lagi. Dulu aku menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam untuk memaksamu memakainya. Apakah kau ingin aku memaksamu hingga satu jam kali ini agar kau bersedia memakainya?"

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Ruka, Tsubasa, Kazumi, Sakurano, Ioran dan Narumi benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Natsume sama sekali tidak menyukai pakain perang itu. Memang pakaian perang yang terbuat dari besi itu sangat berat, tapi itu bisa melindunginya dari serangan musuh.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Mikan, jika kau terluka gara-gara tidak mengunakan baju besi ini?" tanya Tsubasa yang masih saja belum putus asa.

Natsume tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tsubasa. Dia hanya berdiri diam menatap Tsubasa dengan kedua bola mata merah darahnya.

Tsubasa yang melihat tatapan Natsume, mengangkat sebelah alis matanya "Apa maksud pandangan mata "Kau pikir aku akan terluka, bayangan idiot " itu, Natsume?"

Ruka, Kazumi dan yang lainnya benar-benar hanya bisa mengeleng kepala mereka melihat sikap Natsume dan Tsubasa itu.

Kazumi yang sudah tidak tahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya akhirnya menghela napas dan membuka melutnya untuk menghentikan Natsume dan Tsubasa. Namun belum sempat dia mengeluarkan suaranya, suara teriakan seseorang telah menghentikannya.

"TSUBASA! NATSUME!"

Natsume. Ruka, Tsubasa dan yang lainnya segera menolehkan wajah mereka ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Mata mereka semua terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat Hotaru dan Misaki berlari ke arah mereka. Wajah Misaki penuh dengan pucat dan penuh kepanikkan, sedangkan wajah Hotaru yang meski telihat tanpa ekspresi, tetap saja nampak panik.

Ruka, Tsubasa, Kazumi dan yang lainnya sangat terkejut melihat Hotaru dan Misaki di sini sekarang. Mereka berdua tidak seharusnya berada di kota ini sekarang, mereka berdua seharusnya berada di dalam perjalanan ke kota Elvix bersama Mikan. Namun sebelum mereka mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Natsume telah melesat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ke arah mereka dan mencengkeram leher mereka dengan kuat.

Hotaru dan Misaki yang sangat terkejut dengan sikap Natsume itu sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ketakutan di hati mereka semakin membesar saat mereka melihat mata merah darah Natsume bersinar penuh kemarahan.

"Di mana Mikan?" tanya Natsume dingin.

Natsume sama sekali tidak merasakan aura keberadaan Mikan di sekitar sini. Dia tahu, Mikan sama sekali tidak ada di sini sekarang.

Ruka, Tsubasa, Kazumi, Sakurano, Ioran dan Narumi yang melihat sikap Natsume segera berlari ke arah mereka dan berusaha menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya. Namun, Natsume sama sekali tidak mmpedulikan mereka. Dia memperkuat cengkramannya sehingga Hotaru dan Misaki mulai kesulitan bernapas.

"DI MANA MIKAN BERADA SEKARANG!" teriak Natsume penuh kemarahan.

"M-Mikan.. D-Dia…." Jawab Hotaru terbata-bata. Namun sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya suara teriakkan seseorang telah menghentikannya.

"YANG MULIA RAJA KAZUMI! YANG MULIA RAJA TSUBASA!"

Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa dan semuanya segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap sumber suara tersebut. Mereka melihat seorang prajurit berlari ke arah mereka.

Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Misaki, Kazumi, Sakurano, Ioran, Narumi berdiri mematung saat melihat apa yang dibawa dua orang prajurit yang berjalan medekati mereka di belakang perajurit yang berteriak memanggil Kazumi dan Tsubasa itu.

Sebuah peti mati berwarna hitam.

Para komandan dan prajurit yang ada di sana segera berkumpul untuk melihat apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi dengan perasaan was-was.

Tangan Natsume yang mencengkeram leher Hotaru dan Tsubasa terlepas. Ekspresi kemarahan di wajahnya menghilang.

"Prajurit Theoden mengantarkan peti mati itu kepada kami. Mereka meletakkan peti itu di depan pintu kota disertai sepucuk surat untuk jenderal Natsume." Ujar salah satu prajurit tersebut sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Natsume.

Dengan pelan Natsume mengambil surat tersebut tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun dari peti mati itu.

Hotaru dan Misaki yang menatap peti mati itu sangat ketakutan sekarang. Mereka berdua hanya bisa terus berdoa dan berharap bahwa apa yang ada di dalam peti mati itu sama sekali bukan apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan.

Ruka, Tsubasa, Kazumi, Sakurano, Ioran dan Narumi yang melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah Hotaru dan Misaki tahu apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan meski mereka sama sekali tidak mengatakannya. Wajah mereka juga ikut memucat seperti mereka berdua. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Natsume yang menatap peti mati itu sama sekali tidak merasakan aura apapun dari dalamnya. Ketakutan yang sungguh luar biasa menyerangnya saat salah satu perkiraannya mengenai isi peti mati itu muncul dalam pikirannya. Namun, dia mencoba untuk bertahan dan membuang jauh-jauh perkiraannya itu. Dengan tangan gemetar dia membuka surat yang dialamatkan untuknya dan membacanya.

Melihat Natsume yang membuka surat itu, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Misaki, Kazumi, Ioran dan Narumi segera mendekatinya dan ikut membaca apa yang ditulis dalam surat itu.

Mata mereka semua terbelalak karena terkejut melihat isi surat itu.

_Selamat untuk pengangkatanmu menjadi jenderal pasukan kota Lixir, Natsume._

_Aku sangat senang mendengar berita itu. Karena itulah aku memberikanmu satu hadiah yang aku tahu pasti akan sangat kau sukai._

_Aku kembalikan malaikat itu padamu._

_Mihara._

"Tidak mungkin." Ujar Ruka dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Tsubasa dan Kazumi sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, mereka berdua langsung berlari mendekati peti mati itu diikuti yang lainnya kecuali Natsume yang masih berdiri mematung.

Tsubasa dan Kazumi sama sekali tidak membuang waktu mereka lagi, mereka berdua segera membuka tutup peti mati itu. Saat tutup peti itu terbuka, semua yang ada di halaman belakang itu sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejut mereka.

Di dalam peti mati itu. Mikan terbaring tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"B-Bangun, bodoh. Jangan tidur di dalam peti mati." Ujar Hotaru pelan dengan terbata-bata sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Mikan. Namun, dia segera menarik kembali tangannya saat tangannya menyentuh tubuh Mikan yang sudah sedingin es. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Dia kembali menjulurkan tangannya untuk memukul pipi Mikan "BANGUN! BANGUN, BODOH!"

Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki, Kazumi, Sakurano, Ioran, Narumi dan semua yang ada di sana hanya berdiri mematung di tempat mereka melihat Hotaru yang histeri. Mereka tidak mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat sekarang.

"M-Mikan. Bangunlah.." Ujar Ruka yang sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya sambil berjongkok di samping Hotara menatap Mikan. Namun, Mikan tetap tidak bergerak ataupun membuka matanya.

Misaki tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, dia segera membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Tsubasa yang masih berdiri mematung dan menangis terisak-isak.

Kazumi, Sakurano dan Narumi yang juga tidak bergerak sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Mereka hanya berusaha mencerna apa yang mereka lihat sekarang ini.

Ioran yang melihat Mikan mati. Menggeleng kepalanya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Mikan tidak mungkin mati. Namun, Mikan yang ada di depannya sekarang benar-benar telah mati. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Dengan pelan dan penuh ketakutan, Ioran menolehkan wajahnya menatap Natsume yang ada di belakang mereka. Dia sangat ketakutan sekarang, jika Mikan telah mati, bagaimana dengan ramalan itu? Apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya?

Natsume yang masih berada di tempatnya hanya berdiri menatap Mikan yang ada di dalm peti mati itu sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi. Dengan pelan dia berjalan mendekati Mikan dan langsung berlutut di samping Ruka menatap Mikan dengan saksama.

Natsume tidak bisa mendengar suara detakkan jantungnya, dia tidak bisa mendengar suara napasnya dan yang terpenting dia tidak bisa merasakan auranya.

"Idiot. Cepat buka matamu.." Ujar Natsume pelan sambil mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar menyentuh pipi Mikan.

Begitu merasakan betapa dinginnya badan Mikan yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Natsume segera mengangkat badan Mikan yang ada di dalam peti mati itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kenapa badanmu bisa sedingin ini, Idiot?" tanya Natsume penuh ketakutan.

Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap Natsume dengan penuh kesedihan. Mereka bisa melihat ketakutan di wajah Natsume yang selama ini tidak berekspresi itu dengan jelas sekarang.

"Kenapa kau diam membisu saja, idiot. Cepat buka matamu. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melayani candamu ini. JANGAN BERCANDA DENGANKU SEPERTI INI! BUKA MATAMU MIKAN! Teriak Natsume tiba-tiba sambil menguncangkan tubuh Mikan.

Ruka dan Kazumi yang sama sekali tidak tahan melihat sikap Natsume itu segera mengangkat tangan mereka menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya. Namun, Natsume sama sekali tidak peduli dengan mereka. Dia tetap saja terus menguncangkan tubuh Mikan dan berharap matanya akan terbuka.

"Hentikan Natsume!" pinta Ruka sambil menangis.

"Hentikan, Natsume. Mikan tidak akan sadar lagi, MIKAN SUDAH MATI!" teriak Kazumi.

Mendengar ucapan Kazumi itu. Natsume segera berhenti menguncang tubuh Mikan.

Mati.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mau menerima kenyataan itu. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menerima kenyataan Mikan telah mati.

Wajah Mikan yang cemberut, wajahnya yang sedang marah, wajahnya yang sedang bersedih dan wajahnya yang tertawa sejak kecil sampai sekarang terus berputar di dalam pikiran Natsume.

Terakhirnya wajah Mikan yang memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil dengan wajah berurai air mata sebelum dia meninggalkan kota ini kemarin muncul dengan sejelas-jelasnya di dalam pikiran Natsume.

Tidak seharusnya dia memaksa Mikan pergi dari kota ini saat dia tidak mau. Dia seharusnya menghentikan Mikan saat perasaan tidak enak menyerangnya saat dia mengantar Mikan kemarin. Tidak seharusnya dia mempercayakan Mikan pada siapapun. Tidak seharusnya dia membiarkan Mikan terlibat dalam perang ini. Namun yang terpenting, dia tidak seharusnya berpisah dengan Mikan sedetikpun.

Mikan telah tiada. Satu-satunya yang tidak pernah takut padanya meski telah melihat sosok aslinya yang menyeramkan. Satu-satunya yang menerima dirinya apa adanya, menemaninya, memberinya nama, memeluknya, tersenyum dan tertawa padanya telah tiada.

"T-tidak..." Ujar Natsume pelan sambil memeluk badan Mikan dengan seerat-eratnya.

Ruka dan yang lainnya sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi pada Natsume yang kehilangan Mikan untuk selamanya sekarang.

"AKU MOHON PADAMU, MIKAN! BUKA MATAMU! BUKA MATAMU! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAKKKKKKK! AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Natsume tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi. Air mata mengalir turun dari kedua bola mata merah darahnya. Dia menangis. Menangis untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dia dilahirkan di dunia ini.

Natsume benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Hatinya luar biasa sakit dan hancur. Perasaan ini sama sekali tidak dapat dibendungnya. Dunianya terasa sangat gelap dan dingin sekarang, sejuta kali lebih gelap dan digin dibandingkan saat dia masih kecil dan hidup tanpa kebebasan sedikitpun.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang. Teriakkan Natsume itu sungguh menyesakkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Namun, tiba-tiba seorang prajurit berlari masuk ke dalam taman belakang kediaman Narumi ini dengan wajah pucat pasi sambil berteriak "Yang Mulia! Pasukan Theoden telah bergerak menyerang kita!"

"Apa!" Teriak Kazumi terkejut.

Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Misaki, Sakurano, Ioran, Narumi dan semua yang ada di sana juga sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan prajurit itu. Pasukan Theoden telah kembali menyerang mereka di dalam kondisi yang sangat kacau dan penuh kesedihan ini.

"Persiapkan pasukan kita!" perintah Kazumi cepat sambil menatap semua yang ada di sana.

Ruka dan Hotaru segera bangkit dari tempat mereka. Mereka masih sangat sedih dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi mereka masih tahu dengan apa yang harus dilakukan mereka.

Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Kazumi, Sakurano dan yang lainnya menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Natsume yang masih memeluk tubuh Mikan. Mereka sama sekali tidak berani memintanya untuk ikut berperang sekarang. Mereka semua tahu betapa berartinya Mikan bagi Natsume.

Semua yang ada di sana segera bersiap-siap untuk melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kazumi. Namun, langkah kaki mereka semua segera terhenti saat mereka mendengar suara tawa seseorang.

Saat mereka semua mengetahui siapa yang tertawa, ketakutan menghampiri hati mereka semua. Yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak adalah Natsume yang tadi menangis dan berteriak penuh kesedihan. Namun, yang sesungguhnya menakutkan mereka adalah betapa tidak normalnya suara tawanya sekarang. Suara tawanya itu terdengar penuh dengan kegilaan.

Natsume tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa dan membaringkan Mikan dalam peti mati itu kembali "Aku tahu sekarang, Mikan. Kau pasti sedang berpura-pura mati karena takut dengan prajurit Theoden bukan?"

Ruka, Hotaru dan Tsubasa hanya bisa menatap Natsume dengan penuh ketakutan. Mereka tahu dengan baik sikap Natsume yang seperti ini. Sedangkan Kazumi, Sakurano, Misaki, Ioran, Narumi dan para prajuri yang ada di sana hanya menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu takut. Tidurlah dengan tenang dulu, saat kau membuka mata nanti, mereka semua akan menghilang dari dunia ini." Lanjut Natsume sambil membungkukkan kepalanya mencium kening Mikan.

Natsume yang bangkit dan berdiri membelakangi mereka semua tiba-tiba mendonggakkan kepalanya menatap langit dan kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak "Aku akan melenyapkan mereka semua, aku akan membunuh mereka semua. Karena itu tenanglah."

Diiringi suara tawa Natsume yang penuh kegilaan itu, perasaan tak enak campuran ketakutan dan kegelisahan menyelimuti semua yang ada di sana. Mereka hanya bisa menatap Natsume dengan penuh ketakutan saat tangan Natsume tiba-tiba membesar, kukunya memanjang dan meruncing hingga membentuk cakar binatang buas. Tato hitam menjalar naik dari lehernya memenuhi seluruh tubuh dan wajah. Rambut hitamnya memanjang dengan sangat cepat dan berubah warna menjadi perak.

Saat Natsume membalikkan wajahnya menatap semua yang ada dibelakangnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejut dan takut mereka. Mata mereka semua terbelalak melihat sosok Natsume sekarang. Sosoknya sama sekali bukan manusia lagi.

Dengan mata merah darahnya bersinar penuh kegilaan sekarang. Natsume tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum lebar penuh kegilaan.

"N-Natsume…." Panggil Ruka pelan penuh ketakutan.

Natsume sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar suara Ruka lagi. Di dalam pikirannya sekarang hanya ada satu, yaitu membunuh dan melenyapkan semua pasukan Theoden yang ada di depan kota ini sekarang, sebab dia percaya dengan begitu, Mikan akan membuka matanya lagi.

Tanpa membuang waktunya lagi, Natsume meloncat ke atas atap kediaman Narumi ini. Dia terus meloncat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya untuk mencapai pintu kota Lixir ini.

Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan Ioran segera berlari mengejar Natsume begitu melihatnya meninggalkan kediaman Narumi ini.

"NATSUME! HENTIKAN!" teriak Ruka dan Tsubasa bersamaan.

Kazumi, Sakurano, Misaki, Narumi dan semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa berdiri mematung tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"A-Apa itu barusan…" Ujar Sakurano terbata-bata dengan wajah pucat pasi.

* * *

Mihara tersenyum penuh kegembiraan. Dia tahu, para prajurit di kota Lixir pasti sangat terkejut sekarang, sebab malaikat pelindung mereka telah tiada. Tidak ada lagi yang mampu menghentikan serangan mereka.

Mihara menatap para prajuritnya yang bergerak menyerang kota Lixir. Dia bisa melihat sebagian besar prajuritnya masih kelihatan sangat ragu untuk menyerang kota Lixir. Sebagian besar para prajuritnya takut karena Mikan, malaikat yang melindungi kota itu mati di perkemahan mereka. Mereka takut tuhan akan mengutuk mereka.

"Tidak ada yang pelu kalian takutkan. Tidak ada malaikat di dunia ini! Malaikat yang kalian dengar itu hanyalah cerita yang sengaja dikarang oleh penduduk kota itu untuk menakuti kalian." Ujar Mihara setengah berteriak.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengatakan sesuatu. Mihara tahu, kepercayaan prajuritnya tidak akan pulih sepenuhnya sekarang. Namun, jika saat mereka menyerang kota itu dan tidak ada malaikat yang muncul melindungi kota itu ataupun kutukan yang menyerang pasukan mereka, kepercayaan para prajuritnya pasti akan segera kembali.

Tidak ada malaikat di dunia ini. Dan dia akan membuktikannya pada mereka.

Para Prajurit kota Lixir yang ada di atas tembok benteng pertahanan sama sekali tidak panik dengan serangan prajurit Theoden yang tiba-tiba ini. Dengan sigab para pemanah segera memasang panah mereka dan mengarahkannya pada para prajurit Theoden, sedangkan para penyihir segera membaca mantra dan membuat lingkarang sihir. Mereka harus melindungi kota ini, para prajurit Theoden sama sekali tidak bisa mnggunakan meriam sihir mereka, dengan kata lain, mereka seimbang sekarang.

Namun, tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka seseorang berlari melewati mereka dan meloncat turun keluar dari atas tembok benteng pertahan yang tinggi itu.

Para prjurit itu sangat terkejut, mereka segera menolehkan kepala mereka menatap siapa yang meloncat keluar itu. Mata mereka terbelalak saat melihat sosok yang tidak seperti manusia itu. Rambut perak, tangan berbentuk cakar binatang buas besar. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu siapa itu.

Kebingungan menyerang Mihara dan para Prajurit Theoden yang melihat sosok berambut perak panjang yang berdiri tidak jauh di depan itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu siapa itu. Sosoknya itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti manusia.

Kuda-kuda para prajurit Theoden yang sedang berjalan mendekati kota Lixir tiba-tiba meringkih ketakutan begitu melihat sosok di depan mereka itu. Para kuda itu sama sekali tidak mau maju lagi dan itu menyebabkan pasukan berkuda Theoden menjadi panik.

Mihara memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia tahu, penyebab kuda-kuda mereka panik adalah sosok yang ada di depan mereeka sekarang. Dia segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap sosok itu dengan sesakma. Matanya terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat mata merah darah sosok tersebut. Wujudnya memang sudah sangat berbeda, tapi Mihara tahu, yang di depannya sekarang adalah Natsume yang pernah mengalahkannya.

Sebelum Mihara dan pasukannya tersadar dari perasaan terkejut yang menyerang mereka, Natsume telah bergerak dengan ke cepatan yang luar biasa ke arah mereka. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang seperti cakar binatang buas itu menyerang prajurit yang ada di depannya itu.

Mihara dan para prajurit Theoden sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, semua yang terjadi sangat cepat. Mereka hanya menatap tidak percaya dnegan apa yang dilakukan Natsume. Natsume dengan mudah menghancurkan kepala salah satu prajurit yang ada di depannya.

Darah tercecer ke mana-mana. Salah satu prajurit Theoden di samping prajurit yang kepalanya dihancurkan Natsume sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak karena ketakutan. Dia hanya bisa menatap mata merah darah Natsume yang penuh kegilaan itu dan sedetik kemudian Natsume telah mengangkat tangannya menghancurkan kepalanya.

Para prajurit theoden benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi, mereka segera membalikkan badan mereka untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi, Natsume telah meloncat ke tengah-tengah mereka dan mulai membantai mereka dengan brutal.

Mihara hanya bisa menatap Natsume dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Natsume mengangkat tangannya mematahkan, mencabut, mengoyak, mencabik dan menghancurkan badan para prajuritnya dengan mudah tanpa belas kasihan.

Darah para prajurit itu kini telah membasahi seluruh tubuh dan wajah Natsume. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapan ampun dari para prajurit di depannya.

"Bunuh… Bunuh semuanya. Aku harus membunuh kalian semua sekarang, dengan begitu Mikan baru akan membuka matanya kembali.." Ujar Natsume sambil tersenyum penuh kegilaan dan meneruskan pembantaiannya.

Mihara yang melihat Natsume membantai prajuritnya meski takut dan bingung tetap maju untuk menyerang Natsume.

"JANGAN TAKUT! MAKHLUK ITU HANYA SENDIRI! JIKA KITA SEMUA MENYERANGNYA! DIA PASTI BISA KITA KALAHKAN!" teriak Mihara sambil mengangkat tombaknya menyerang Natsume, walau dapat dihindarinya dengan mudah.

Sebagian besar para prajurit yang tadinya berlari penuh kepanikkan segera berhenti. Apa yang dikatakan Mihara benar, jika mereka menyerang Natsume bersamaan, mereka pasti bisa mengalahkannya yang sendirian. Mereka kembali berkumpul dan bergerak menyerang Natsume. Para penyihir membacakan mantara dan membuat lingkaran sihir, para pemanah melepasakan busur mereka ke arah Natsume dan para prajurit mencabut pedang mereka mempersiapkan diri untuk menyerang Natsume jika ada kesempatan.

Natsume yang berada di tengah para prajurit Theoden itu seorang diri saja sama sekali tidak takut sedikitpun. Dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dengan mudah dia menghindari panah yang melesat ke arahnya. Namun, saat para penyihir Theoden melancarkan sihir mereka ke arahnya, Natsume yang menghindari anak panah sama sekali tidak dapat menghindar lagi. Sihir-sihir itu dengan tepat mengenainya.

Asap dan suara ledakan sihir yang mengenai sasarannya membuat Mihara dan prajurit Theoden berhenti menyerang. Namun, mereka sama sekali tidak mengurangi kewaspadaan mereka. Mereka tidak tahu Natsume sudah berhasil mereka kalahkan atau belum.

Mata mereka semua terbelalak tidak percaya. Natsume masih berdiri di tempatnya. Dia memang terluka, serangan sihir itu berhasil melukainya cukup parah. Tubuhnya kini penuh dengan luka, darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Namun, dia seakan telah kebal dengan rasa sakit. Dia malah tersenyum semakin lebar "Mikan.. Tunggu.. Tunggu aku, kau tidak perlu takut lagi…"

Meski Mihara sangat terkejut melihat Natsume masih hidup. Dia segera mengangkat tombak di tangannya untuk menyerang Natsume. Dia merasa dia harus membunuh makhluk ini, atau dia dan seluruh pasukannya akan hancur.

Natsume yang bisa merasakan ujung tombak Mihara melesat ke arahnya dengan sigab mengangkat tangannya dan menangkap tombak itu.

Mihara berusaha untuk menarik tombaknya kembali. Namun, Natsume yang mengenggam ujung tombaknya dengan erat sama sekali tidak mau melepaskannya.

Mihara hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh rasa terkejut saat Natsume meremukan dan mematahkan tombaknya dengan mudah. Mihara segera membuang tombaknya dan mengangkat tangannya sambil membaca mantra dan membuat lingkaran sihir. Namun, belum selesai dia melakukan sihir itu, Natsume telah melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya.

Natsume mengangkat tangannya dan menusukkannya tepat ke jantung Mihara.

Semua prajurit yang ada di sana hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh ketakutan saat Natsume menarik keluar jantung Mihara.

Tubuh Mihara yang sudah tidak bernyawa jatuh ke bawah. Natsume menolehkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi penuh kebosanan pada jantung Mihara yang masih berdetak di dalam tangannya. Dia tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak- bahak dan meremas jantung itu hingga hancur.

Para prajurit Theoden yang ada di sana segera berjalan mundur ke belakang. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekati Natsume lagi.

Natsume tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa, dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap para prajurit Theoden itu dengan senyum penuh kegilaan menatap mereka.

"K-Kutukan.. Makhluk ini akan membunuh kita semua karena kita telah menyebabkan malaikat mati..." Ujar salah satu prajurit Theoden terbata-bata dengan gemetar.

Natsume kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati para prajurit itu. Melihat itu, tanpa membuang waktu lagi para prajurit Theoden yang ada di sana segera membalikkan badan mereka dan berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing.

Namun, Natsume sama sekali tidak membiarkan itu terjadi. Dia membuat pilar api yang luar biasa besar dan tinggi mengeliliingi seluruh pasukan Theoden yang ada di sana.

"Tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan tempat ini... Tidak ada seorangpun dari kalian yang boleh hidup dan keluar dari sini. Jika tidak Mikan tidak akan membuka matanya..." Ujar Natsume lagi dengan penuh kegilaan dan meloncat ke dalam tengah-tengah pasukan Theoden mulai melakukan pembantaiannya.

* * *

Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan Ioran yang tiba di atas tembok benteng pertahanan kota Lixir sangat terkejut saat melihat pilar api besar yang mengelilingi para prajurit Theoden. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi, tapi mereka bisa mendengar suara teriakkan kesakitan dan ketakutan dari dalamnya.

Ruka menolehkan wajahnya menatap prajurit kota Lixir yang ada di samping mereka. Wajah mereka semua pucat pasi dan penuh dengan ketakutan. Tanpa bertanyapun, dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Natsume telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang brutal.

"P-Pada suatu masa, kegelapan dan cahaya akan bertarung. Jika kegelapan menang maka kehancuranlah yang tersisa dan jika cahaya menang maka dunia akan damai sentosa." Ujar Ioran tiba-tiba dengan gemetar sambil menatap pilar api di depannya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Ruka, Hotaru dan Tsubasa segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Ioran dengan penuh kebingungan mendengar ucapannya tersebut.

"Dunia akan hancur sekarang... T-Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikan sang kegelapan." Lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah penuh ketakutan.

Ruka, Hotaru dan Tsubasa memang tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Ioran. Tapi, mereka tahu satu hal. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Natsume yang sedang menggila itu. Satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan Natsume yang sedang menggila itu hanyalah Mikan. Dan Mikan kini sudah tiada. Siapa lagi yang bisa menghentikannya?

* * *

Para prajurit Theoden yang ada di dalam pilar api itu benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Tidak peduli bagaimana mereka menlepaskan panah, melancarkan sihir ataupun mengangkat pedang dan tombak untuk melukai Natsume, itu semua akan sia-sia.

Pedang dan tombak yang diayunkan kepada Natsume akan dia tangkap dan patahkan seakan mematahkan ranting pohon. Panah dan sihir yang dilepaskan ke arahnya akan di hindarinya dengan mudah sambil membunuh mereka. Dia sama sekali tidak tersentuh lagi oleh mereka.

Para prajurit Theoden bisa melihat teman-temannya mati satu demi persatu dengan cara yang sangat brutal. Darah merah yang membasahi tanah, bau anyir darah yang sangat menyengat hidung, serta suara teriakkan ketakutan dan kesakitan yang memekakkan telinga, pemandangan di depan mereka bagaikan pemandangan seperti di neraka.

Para Prajurit Theoden itu ingin lari, tapi pilar api yang mengelilingi mereka membuat mereka tidak bisa lari. Mereka telah terperangkap dan hanya bisa menunggu kematian.

Saat Natsume mengangkat tangannya untuk membunuh beberapa prajurit Theoden yang ada di depannya, prajurit-prajurit itu tiba-tiba berlutut di depan Natsume.

"A-Ampuni kami… Kami mohon lepaskan kami…" Ujar salah satu prajurit Theoden tersebut.

"M-Maafkan kami.. Bukan kami… Kami sama sekali tidak membunuh gadis itu.." Tambah salah satu prajurit lagi.

Natsume yang ingin menyerang mereka segera berhenti saat mendengar ucapan mereka itu.

"Gadis itu sudah sangat lemah saat dia tiba di kemah kami. Dia mati dengan sendirinya.…" Lanjut Prajurit itu lagi dengan penuh ketakutan.

Natsume hanya terdiam mematung mendengar ucapan prajurit itu. Mati? Mati? Mikan mati? Tidak. Mikan belum mati. Dia hanya tertidur. Dia hanya sedang berpura-pua mati kerena takut pada pasukan Theoden ini. Dia tidak akan mungkin mati.

"MIKAN TIDAK MUNGKIN MATI." teriak Natsume tiba-tiba dan kembali mengangkat tangannya membunuh prajurit-prajurit yang ada di depannya "BOHONG! KALIAN SEMUA BOHONG! MIKAN MUNGKIN MATI! DIA TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN MATI!"

Semua prajurit Theoden yang tersisa hanya bisa menatap Natsume dengan penuh ketakutan. Makhluk di depan mereka itu sudah gila dia tidak akan mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan lagi.

Natsume yang menyerang para prajurit Theoden itu sama sekali tidak mau mempercayai apa yang dikatakan mereka. Dia terus mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Mikan masih hidup.

"MAAFKAN KAMI! BUKAN KAMI YANG MENYEBABKAN KEMATIANNYA! KEMATIANNYA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA KAITANNYA DENGAN KAMI!" teriak salah satu prajurit Theoden yang diserang Natsume sekeras-kerasnya.

Natsume langsung berhenti menyerang begitu mendengar ucapan, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang berbentuk cakar menyusuri rambut peraknya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah karena darah mereka yang di bunuhnya. Dia memang terus menolak kenyataan bahwa Mikan telah mati. Namun, di dalam hatinya yang terdalam dia sebenarnya tahu. Mikan telah tiada. Tidak ada lagi senyum dan tawanya, tidak ada lagi suaranya, tidak ada lagi napasnya, tidak ada lagi kehangatannya.

"Mikan… Mikan.. Mikan… TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!" teriak Natsume lagi, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Dia sendirian sekarang, Mikan yang sepuluh tahun ini selalu menemaninya telah tiada. Mikan telah meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia ini untuk selamanya.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir besar seperti tanda lahir di punggung Natsume muncul di bawah kakinya dan berputar dengan cepat. Natsume membungkukkan badannya ke bawah. Dia menurunkan tangannya yang seperti cakar binatang buas di kepalanya ke lengannya dan mengenggamnya hinga berdarah karena kukunya yang tajam. Dia merasa sangat sakit, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, namun hatinya lebih sakit lagi.

"MIKAN! MIKAN! MIKAN!" teriak Natsume terus sambil menangis.

Pilar api yang mengeliling para prajurit Theoden itu tiba-tiba padam. Namun, merka semua yang menatap Natsume benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun lagi. Kulit Natsume yang berwarna putih berubah menjadi hitam dan pecah hingga berbentuk sisik. Air mata darah mengalir turun dari matanya. Dahinya tiba-tiba terkoyak dan sebuah bola mata besar berwarna merah darah muncul di tengahnya.

"MIKAN! MIKAN! MIKAN!" Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang di deritanya sekarang. Yang dia inginkannya sekarang hanya satu, yaitu Mikan kembali ke sampingnya.

Dua gundukkan besar muncul di punggung Natsume. Kedua gundukkan tersebut tiba-tiba terkoyak, sepasang sayap berwarna hitam muncul dan membentang selebar-lebarnya. Kaki Natsume tiba-tiba membesar dan mengoyak sepatunya. Kakinya kini telah berubah menjadi seperti kaki binatang dengan kuku yang panjang seperti tangannya.

"MIKAN! MIKAN! MIKAN!"

* * *

Kazumi, Sakurano, Misaki, Narumi yang juga baru tiba di sana hanya berdiri mematung menatap pemandangan di depan mereka. Begitu juga dengan Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Ioran dan para prajurit kota Lixir yang ada di atas benteng pertahan. Mata mereka semua hanya terpusat pada apa yang ada di depan mereka sekarang.

Pilar api yang telah padam itu membuat mereka semua dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi.

Yang mereka lihat adalah suatu pemandangan yang sangat menakutkan. Tanah yang sudah menjadi lautan darah, mayat para prajurit Theoden yang tercabik-cabik dan berserakkan di mana-mana, serta sosok tubuh Natsume yang sangat menyeramkan.

"A-apa itu? M-Makhluk apa itu?" tanya Misaki terbata-bata.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab pertanyaannya tersebut. Sebab mereka semua yang ada di sana juga tidak tahu, makhluk apa yang sesungguhnya ada di depan mereka kecuali Ioran. Namun, Ioran sudah sangat ketakutan dan kebingungan. Dia sama sekali tidak menemukan suaranya lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

* * *

Para prajurit Theoden tiba-tiba merasakan angin bertiup dengan kencang, langit tiba-tiba menjadi sangat gelap. Asap hitam yang sangat tebal tiba-tiba muncul di atas Natsume.

Para prajurit Theoden hanya bisa menatap Natsume dengan mata terbelalak saat rumput yang ada di bawahnya tiba-tiba layu dan hancur menjadi debu. Tanah-tanah di bawahnya juga tiba-tiba mengering dan retak seakan-akan mengalami kemarau panjang.

Setan. Iblis. itulah satu-satunya kata yang dimiliki para prajurit Theoden itu untuk menggambarkan Natsume sekarang.

Dengan Natsume sebagai pusatnya, kekeringan itu tiba-tiba melebar dengan sangat cepat. Saat kekeringan mencapai mayat para perajurit Theoden yang dibunuh Natsume, mayat itu juga ikut mengering dan hancur menjadi debu. Dan saat kekeringan itu mencapai para prajurit Theoden yang masih hidup menatap Natsume, tubuh mereka juga ikut mengering. Para prajurit Theoden itu berteriak ketakutan, namun, sedetik kemudian tubuh mereka semua juga segera hancur menjadi debu.

Kepanikan menyelimuti mereka yang masih hidup. Mereka segera membalikkan badan mereka dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka, namun kekeringan itu melebar dengan sangat cepat. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyelamatkan diri mereka lagi, badan mereka semua mengering dan hancur menjadi debu.

Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Kazumi, Sakurano, Ioran, Misaki, Narumi dan semua yang ada di atas benteng kota Lixir hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan wajah pucat pasi melihat apa yang terjadi. Pasukan Theoden yang begitu besar telah hancur. Seratus ribu prajurit Theoden itu telah lenyap dari dunia ini tanpa bisa melakukan apapun saat berhadapan dnegan Natsume.

"MIKAN! MIKAN! MIKAN!" teriak Natsume terus dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Mata Ruka dan semuanya terbelalak sekarang. Kekeringan yang diciptakan Natsume itu terus saja melebar. Kekeringan itu kini sudah hampir mencapai tembok benteng kota Lixir tempat mereka berada. Mereka tahu, mereka harus menghentikan Natsume sekarang atau mereka juga akan mengalami nasib yang sama dengan para prajurit Theoden itu. Namun, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk menghentikan Natsume.

Asap hitam tebal yang ada di atas Natsume tiba-tiba berputar dan turun ke bawah dengan cepat membungkus tubuhnya. Lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki Natsume tiba-tiba bersinar dan berputar dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"S-Setan...Mati... Kita semua akan mati..." Ujar salah satu prajurit kota Lixir terbata-bata sambil melihat Natsume.

Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan yang lainnya benar-benar bingung sekarang. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk menghentikan Natsume. Namun, di tengah kebingungan mereka, pintu yang benteng kota Lixir yang ada di bawah mereka tiba-tiba terbuka. Mereka semua dapat mendengar dengan jelas seseorang berteriak "NATSUME!"

* * *

YESSSSS! UPDATE! AKHIRNYA! chapter yang sangat sulit dan panjang! maaf untuk update yang begitu lama! Banyak sekali yang ingin aku katakan di chapter ini. Kurasa sekarang sudah banyak yang tahu siapa Yoichi itu sebenarnya ( ha...ha..ha... ) Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Mengagetkan bukan? Sebab Mikan mati ( ha..ha..ha.. Ini demi kelangsungan cerita fic ini ), namun kurasa banyak juga yang sudah tahu siapa yang berteriak di akhir chapter ini. Apakah sudah ada yang tahu siapa wanita yang menculik Mikan itu? Kurasa banyak yang sudah tahu ^^ ( ha...ha...ha... ). Siapa NxM sebenarnya mungkin sudah bisa aku jelaskan di chapter berikutnya dan untuk chapter2 berikutnya lagi, fic ini mungkin akan berubah menjadi menyedihan ( fic ini dari awalnya memang bukan merupakan fic yang happy-happy sih -_-" ). Aku hanya berusaha membuat fic ini seseru dan serumit mungkin bagi pembaca hingga meski sudah tahu plot cerita ini, tapi tetap tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ( ha..ha...ha... ) Jadi, aku mohon maklum jika fic ini berubah jadi sangat berbeda ke depannya. Terakhir! Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah aku sangka! Aku berhasil masuk dalam nominasi author best idea dalam IFA dan fic-ku yang satu lagi "Unforget memories" masuk dalam nominasi best drama multichaptered! AHHHHH! Aku senang sekali ternyata karya dan otakku yang aneh ini diakui oleh orang lain. Aku benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih pada siapapun yang mendukungku! Thx! Arigatou! xie2! Kam sia!^^

**Icha Yukina Clyne :** maaf untuk update yang lambat banget, tapi ku harap kau cukup puas dengan chapter ini yang benar2 panjang ^^. Chapter2 berikutnya mungkin akan semakin panjang lagi, namun updateku mungkin akan menjadi agak lambat soal aku membutuhkan waktu untuk mengetiknya. Apakah bear dan Yoichi akan bergabung? aku hanya bisa bilang "Rahasia". Tapi, seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, Yoichi adalah salah satu tokoh penting dalam fic ini. Fic ini mungkin masih cukup lama untuk tamat, sebab fic ini baru saja masuk ke petengahan cerita ( masih setengah jalan lagi. Panjang banget ya -_-" ) dan terakhir, aku akan mencoba untuk update secepat yang aku bisa ^^

**Thi3x :** Thi3x! thx ya sudah bersedia menjadi tempat curhatku yang super ngacow itu! Thx ya! Siapa NxM sebenarnya, tunggu chapter berikutnya ya! Dan thx sekali lagi karena sudah menunjukkan letak kesalahanku, b.I-ku benar2 sangat kacau deh T_T!

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami :** ya! Aku akan mencoba untuk update secepatnya lagi!^^

**Daiyaki Aoi :** he..he.. Tunggu saja chapter berikutnya, semuanya akan jelas di chapter berikutnya. Jujur saja, aku sendiri juga bingung lo kalau ternyata aku bisa menulis fic seperti ini. Mungkin ini yang orang bilang penampilan tidak selalu mencerminkan orangnya. Jika kau bertemu denganku di dunia nyata, kau pasti tidak akan percaya aku yang menulis TODAL ini (ha...ha...ha.. ) Oh iya, ada satu lagi "SELAMAT YA! Fic "MY LIFE STORY" karyamu juga masuk nominasi IFA! ( Ha...ha...ha... )

**Kazuki NightNatsu :** oke. Aku akan mencoba menupdate ASAP. Badai juga! ( Ha...ha...ha... )


	28. Chapter 27

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter XXVII_

Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan asap hitam pekat yang terus turun menyelimutinya. Di dalam pikirannya sekarang hanya ada Mikan dan kenyataan dia telah kehilangannya untuk selamanya. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit hatinya. Dia ingin mati, dia sama sekali tidak mau hidup di dunia tanpa Mikan.

"MIKAN! MIKAN! MIKAN!" teriak Narsume terus.

"NATSUME!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Mendengar suara teriakkan tersebut, Natsume segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap pemilik suara tersebut. Dia kenal pemilik suara itu, dia kenal dengan baik suara yang lembut dan seperti denting lonceng itu.

Mata Natsume terbelalak karena terkejut meliht siapa yang berlari keluar dari balik pintu kota Lixir yang terbuka.

Seorang gadis bergaun putih berambut dan mata berwarna coklat madu berlari ke arahnya.

"Mikan…" Panggil Natsume pelan.

Natsume terus menatap Mikan yang ada di depannya. Dia bisa melihatnya bergerak, dia bisa mendengar suaranya dan dia bisa merasakan auranya. Yang ada di depannya benar-benar Mikan.

Mikan telah membuka matanya. Mikan belum mati.

Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Misaki, Kazumi, Sakurano, Ioran dan Narumi yang berada di atas tembok pertahan kota Lixir sangat terkejut saat melihat Mikan berlari keluar dari pintu di bawah mereka.

Mikan masih hidup? Bukankah tadi mereka semua telah melihat dengan jelas Mikan telah mati? Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?

"MIKAN JANGAN!" teriak Kazumi ketakutan saat melihat Mikan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kekeringan yang diciptakan Natsume.

Namun, yang membuat semua yang ada di atas tembok pertahanan itu terkejut adalah Mikan sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Dia tetap saja berlari mendekati Natsume.

"NATSUME! JANGAN!" teriak Mikan sekuat tenaganya.

Mikan bisa melihat dengan jelas wujud Natsume yang ada di depannya sekarang. Ini adalah ketiga kalinya dia melihat wujudnya ini. Wujud yang dia tahu akan menyebabkan dia kehilangannya untuk selamanya jika dia membiarkannya.

Mikan terus berlari secepat yang dia bisa ke arah Natsume. Air mata terus mengalir menuruni matanya, badannya yang masih sangat lemah menyebabkan dia tidak bisa berlari cepat. Dia takut dia akan terlambat untuk menghentikan Natsume.

Asap hitam tebal yang terus turun menyelimuti Natsume membuatnya tahu, ada yang ingin merebut Natsume darinya. Asap hitam itu ingin bergabung dengan Natsume, asap hitam yang pekat itu, kegelapan yang pekat itu ingin merebut Natsume darinya.

"NATSUME!" teriaknya Mikan lagi.

Natsume benar-benar tidak bergerak sama sekali, dia terus menatap Mikan. Dia bisa melihat wajah Mikan yang berurai air mata dan sangat pucat. Dia bisa melihat Mikan terus berteriak memanggil namanya dan berlari ke arahnya dengan tubuhnya yang kelihatan sangat lemah.

Natsume ingin berlari ke arah Mikan dan memeluknya. Namun asap hitam tebal yang menyelimutinya seakan melarangnya. Asap hitam tebal itu seperti melirit tubuhnya dengan erat.

Natsume menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba menghimpun tenaganya untuk membebaskan dirinya dari asap tebal itu itu. Namun, semua itu langsung terhenti saat dia melihat kedua tangannya yang ada di bawah tanah serta rambut pajangnya yang terurai ke bawah..

Tangan berbentuk cakar binatang dengan sisik berwarna hitam pecah-pecah yang dipenuhi darah serta rambut perak panjang yang sudah memerah karena darah. Diapun segera sadar dengan wujudnya sekarang. Dia tidak boleh mendekati Mikan lagi, dia hanya akan menyakiti dan membuatnya yang sudah lemah ini semakin lemah.

"NATSUME!"

Natsume mengangkat kepalanya kembali menatap Mikan. Dia tidak boleh melukai Mikan lagi. Dia tidak mau Mikan melihat wujudnya yang mengerikan ini lagi. Dia tidak boleh berada di sini lagi.

Mata Mikan terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat Natsume membuka kedua sayap hitam besarnya. Ketakutan di dalam hatinya semakin membesar, Natsume bermaksud meninggalkan tempat ini. Natsume bermaksud meninggalkannya di sini.

"TIDAK! NATSUME JANGAN! KAU SUDAH BERSUMPAH TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANKU!" teriak Mikan penuh ketakutan sambil menatap Natsume.

Mikan tidak melihat sekelilinya lagi, dia hanya menatap Natsume seorang saja sekarang, karena itulah dia sama sekali tidak melihat batu yang ada di depannya. Dia langsung terjatuh di atas tanah begitu tersandung batu itu.

Natsume yang melihat Mikan terjatuh ingin bergerak mendekatinya. Namun dia tahu dia tidak boleh melakukan itu. Dia harus segera menjauh dari Mikan sejauh-jauhnya.

"NATSUME!" teriak Mikan berurai air mata sambil mengangkat kepalanya menatap Natsume yang ada di depannya. Darah mengalir dari dahinya yang terluka karena terbentur batu kecil yang ada di depannya saat dia jatuh tadi.

Mikan ingin bangkit dan kembali berlari mendekati Natsume, namun dia tidak punya tenaga lagi dan juga kakinya terasa sangat sakit saat dia berusaha menggerakkannya, kakinya telah terkilir.

Melihat darah mengalir turun dari dahi Mikan, ketakutan memenuhi hati Natsume. Darah? Luka? Mikan terluka? Mikan sangat lemah sekarang? Mati? Mikan akan mati lagi? Mikan akan menghilang lagi dari dunia ini?

"TIDAK! TIDAK! MIKAN!" teriak Natsume tiba-tiba. Dia sama sekali tidak memepedulikan apapun lagi, dia segera bangkit dari atas tanah dan berlari maju ke arah Mikan sambil berusaha membebaskan dirinya yang terbungkus asap hitam tebal itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaganya, Natsume akhirnya berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari asap hitam tebal yang membungkusnya. Lingkaran hitam yang terus berputar di bawahnya itu segera berhenti dan menghilang.

"MIKAN! MIKAN!" teriak Natsume sambil berlari ke arah Mikan.

Mikan yang menatap Natsume berlari ke arahnya bisa melihat dengan jelas sisik hitam di seluruh tubuh Natsume menghilang dan memutih. Mata merah darah besar di dahinya, gigi taringnya yang tajam menghilang. Tangan dan kakinya yang seperti cakar binatang buas juga kembali seperti semula. Rambut perak panjangnya memendek dan kembali berwarna hitam. Terakhir, sayap hitam besar di punggungnya semakin mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang dari punggungnya.

Saat Natsume tiba di depan Mikan, dia segera berlutut dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Dia memeluk erat tubuhnya dengan tangan yang terus bergemetar hebat.

"JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! AKU MOHON PADAMU! JANGAN PERNAH TINGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN DI DUNIA INI!" teriak Natsume penuh ketakutan.

Mata Mikan benar-benar terbelalak saat mendengar teriakkan Natsume itu. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya dan dia tersenyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan.

Mikan sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Natsume memohonnya untuk jangan pernah meninggalkannya di dunia ini?

Mikan sudah tahu sejak dulu. Natsume bisa hidup tanpa dirinya. Natsume telah hidup sendiri jauh sebelum mereka bertemu. Tapi, tidak begitu dengannya. Sejak dia membuka matanya Natsume sudah berada di sampingnya. Dia yakin, dia pasti tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Natsume.

Selama ini yang selalu meminta supaya jangan pernah meninggalkannya sendirian adalah dirinya, bukan Natsume. Dia selama ini selalu merasa takut Natsume akan meninggalkannya. Namun, Natsume kini telah mengatakannya. Ucapan yang selalu ingin dia dengar dari mulut Natsume. Jangan pernah meninggalkannya, jangan pernah meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia ini.

Mikan mengangkat tangannya memeluk Natsume sekuatnya "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian di dunia ini, Natsume. Karena itu, kau juga, jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Natsume menggangguk kepalanya mendengar ucapan Mikan itu. Dia terus memeluk Mikan dengan sekuat tenaganya dan membenamkan kepalanya dalam rambut Mikan.

Mikan tiba-tiba merasa pandnagannya menggelap. Namun, dia bisa dengan tenang menutup matanya sekarang, sebab dia tahu, saat dia membuka matanya lagi, Natsume pasti akan ada di sampingnya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendirian di dunia ini…" Ujar Mikan pelan.

Sebelum Mikan menutup matanya dan menyerahkan dirinya pada kegelapan dia sadar untuk pertama kalinya, betapa pentingnya Natsume baginya, Betapa berartinya Natsume baginya. Baginya, Natsume adalah segela-galanya. Baginya, Natsume adalah dunianya

* * *

"Benarkah itu, Yang mulia?" tanya persona sambil menatap seorang pria di depannya.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar "Benar."

"Apakah aku perlu ke sana untuk menangkapnya?" tanya Persona.

Pria itu menggeleng kepalanya "Tidak perlu persona. Aku tidak ingin kau membuatnya melarikan diri lagi dariku sebab aku tidak yakin kau mampu menangkap kucing hitam."

"Baiklah, Yang mulia." Jawab Persona dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi walau sebenarnya di dalam hatinya, dia sama sekali tidak setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan pria di depannya.

Pria di depannya bisa merasakan apa yang dipikirkan Persona. Dengan pelan dia berjalan mendekati Persona dan menyentuh pundaknya."Kucing hitam lebih kuat darimu, Persona. Jika dia benar-benar telah kembali pada sosok aslinya, dia akan menjadi tidak terkalahkan."

Persona menggepal tangannya.

Kucing hitam. Nama yang diberikan pria di depannya pada makhuk itu. Persona telah mendengar dari mulut pria itu dan juga membaca buku yang diberikan padanya tentang apa makhluk apa Kucing hitam itu sebenarnya. Makhluk paling mengerikan serta terkutuk, makhluk yang harus dihindari dan juga makhluk terkuat di dunia ini.

"Aku ingin dia kembali padaku dengan kehendaknya sendiri." Lanjut Pria itu.

"Maaf, Yang mulia. Tapi, apa itu mungkin? Dia telah melarikan diri dan bersembunyi dari Yang mulia selama sepuluh tahun."

Pria itu kembali tersenyum menyeringai "Dia pasti akan kembali padaku."

* * *

Natsume mengenggam tangan Mikan yang masih belum sadar dengan erat. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pandangan Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan Misaki yang ada di belakangnya. Di dalam matanya sekarang hanya ada Mikan seorang saja.

Mikan masih belum membuka matanya meski dua hari telah berlalu. Namun, yang membuat semua orang bisa bernapas lega adalah wajah pucatnya itu tidak lagi sepucat dua hari yang lalu.

"Mikan…" Panggil Natsume pelan sambil mengelus kepala Mikan dengan lembut.

Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Misaki dan Ioran sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Natsume, sebab mereka tahu, apapun yang mereka katakan tidak akan mungkin didengarkannya.

Natsume terus saja berada di samping Mikan selama dua hari ini, dia sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan Mikan walau hanya sedetik saja. Dia sama sekali tidak mau berbicara dengan mereka, makan, minum ataupun tidur selama dua hari ini. Dan itu membuat Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan yang lainnya sangat khawatir.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar ini terbuka. Saat Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan Misaki membalikkan wajahnya menatap pintu yang terbuka itu, mereka melihat seorang pemuda seusia Tsubasa dengan rambut pirang dan mata violet serta seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata violet berjalan masuk.

"Halo semuanya, apakah Mikan-chan sudah sadar?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan bertanya sesuatu yang bodoh, Akira." Ujar pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya sambil menghela napas.

"Hei! Aku hanya berusaha menceriakan suasana yang suram ini, Kaname." Balas Akira sambil menatap Kaname.

"Aku masih bisa menerima kalau mata-mata itu Kak Kaname. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa kau memilih kakek genit itu menjadi mata-matamu juga, Bayangan." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Hei! Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan, Hotaru?" tanya Akira kesal sambil menatap Hotaru yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

"Apa boleh buat Hotaru, saat perang ini pecah, dia pas berada di kerajaan Theoden bersama Kaname. Karena itulah mau tidak mau aku terpaksa meminta bantuannya juga." Balas Tsubasa tanpa mempedulikan Akira yang kini telah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Hei! Apa maksud ucapanmu Tsubasa, begini-begini aku juga merupakan sepupumu seperti Kaname tahu!" protes Akira kesal.

Tsubasa sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia hanya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Dan kalian semua juga harus ingat. Jika aku tidak ada di sana saat itu, mustahil Mikan-chan masih bisa bersama kalian semua di sini sekarang." Lanjut Akira lagi.

"Iya, kami mengerti." Balas Tsubasa cuek.

Akira hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya dan menggerutu sedangkan Kaname hanya tertawa.

Kaname menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Mikan dan dia melihat Natsume masih tetap berada di sampingnya tanpa mempedulikan mereka. Dengan pelan dia berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mikan-chan pasti akan segera sadar. Natsume. Sebab dia benar-benar ingin berada di sampingmu." Ujar Kaname pelan.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Dia tetap saja diam membisu sambil menatap Mikan dengan kedua mata merah darahnya yang bersinar penuh kekhawatiran.

Kaname hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sikap Natsume, pikirannya melayang kembali pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Mikan.

_"Shhh... Tenanglah, kami teman Tsubasa." Desir Kaname sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya menatap Mikan yang sedang menangis dalam tenda di mana dia disekap._

_Air mata Mikan langsung terhenti begitu mendengar ucapan Kaname itu._

_"Kami akan membantumu keluar dari sini." tambah Akira yang ada di samping Kaname sambil tersenyum._

_Mikan benar-benar terkejut sekarang. Dia hanya terdiam seribu bahasa dan menatap Kaname dan Akira dengan mata coklat madunya yang besar._

_"A-Apakah yang k-kalian katakan barusan benar?" tanya Mikan terbata-bata._

_Kaname dan Akira mengangguk kepalanya._

_"Iya. Kami akan membantumu keluar dari sini." Jawab Kaname pelan._

_Senyum lebar penuh kegembiraan mengembang di wajah cantik Mikan._

_Kaname dan Akira benar-benar terpesona melihat senyum Mikan itu. Dia cantik sekali, benar-benar seperti malaikat dalam gosib yang sedang beredar ini hanya minus sayap putih saja._

_"Terima kasih. Terima kasih, emm…" Ujar Mikan sambil menatap Kaname dan Tsubasa._

_"Kaname. Namaku Kaname. Dan yang ada di sampingku ini Akira." Jelas Kaname memperkenalkan dirinya._

_Mikan kembali tersenyum menatap mereka berdua "Terima kasih Kak Kaname. Terima kasih, Kak Akira."_

_Kaname hanya tersenyum menatap Mikan sedangkan Akira tersenyum menyerigai dan berkata "Jika kau benar-benar berterima kasih padaku, kau bisa membalasnya dengan sebuah ciuman."_

_"Tidak bisa. Kak Misaki mengatakan padaku aku hanya boleh melakukan itu pada Natsume seorang saja." Tolak Mikan cepat sambil menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya._

_Kaname dan Akira tertegun mendengar jawaban Mikan itu. Mereka berdua menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Mereka langsung menyadari betapa polosnya gadis yang ada di depan mereka sekarang ini._

_"Natsume? Apakah dia adalah jendral baru yang sedang ramai dibicarakan itu?" tanya Akira sambil menatap Mikan._

_"Iya. Aku hanya boleh mencium Natsume seorang saja, karena itu maaf Kak Akira, aku tidak bisa menciummu." Jawab Mikan polos._

_Akira tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan Mikan dan membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar "Kalau begitu pelukan saja. peluk aku saja"_

_"Eh!" seru Mikan terkejut._

_"Sudah! Sudah Akira! Kita sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main sekarang. Cepat berikan pil itu pada Mikan-chan." Perintah Kaname sambil memukul kepala Akira._

_"Iya. Iya. Aku mengerti." Balas Akira sambil menggerutu dan mengeluarkan sebutir pil hitam dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Mikan._

_"Apa ini?" tanya Mikan bingung._

_"Telanlah pil itu, Mikan-chan. pil itu akan membatmu mati suri." Ujar Kaname pelan._

_"EH!" seru Mikan terkejut._

_"Tidak perlu khawatir. Kau akan sadar lagi jika kau memakan obat ini." Tambah Akira sambil megeluarkan sebutil pil berwarna putih dari sakunya lagi._

_"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk mengeluarkanmu dan mengembalikanmu ke kota Lixir. Dengan sikap Mihara yang sedang penuh kemarahan dan keinginan untuk menaklukkan kota Lixir secepatnya ini. Kami yakin seratus persen dia akan megirimkanmu kembali ke sana jika dia mengira kau telah mati." Jelas Kaname sambil tersenyum lebar._

_"Benarkah? Aku bisa kembali ke kota Lixir dan bersama Natsume lagi jika aku menelan pil itu?"_

_Kaname menggangguk kepalanya dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Mikan segera menelan pil yang ada di tangannya._

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka rencana kami itu akan berjalan dengan begitu lancar," ujar Akira tiba-tiba menyadarkan Kaname dari lamunannya "Ya. Kecuali prajurit kota Lixir ini yang menahan kami hingga kami terlambat memberikan pil untuk membangunkan Mikan."

Kaname hanya diam membisu. Apa yang dikatakan Akira benar. Itulah satu-satunya kesalahan dalam rencana mereka.

Kaname dan Akira tahu, kesalahan mereka itu hampir saja membuat kota ini berserta isinya lenyap dari dunia ini seperti yang terjadi pada seratus ribu pasukan Theoden.

Kaname dan Akira masih ingat dengan jelas, saat Mikan sadar dari kondisi mati surinya itu. Dia segera berteriak memanggil nama Natsume dan berusaha berlari keluar kediaman Narumi. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun melihat sikap Mikan yang saat itu benar-benar panik, mereka hanya menuruti permintaannya untuk membawanya ke depan pintu gerbang kota Lixir.

Kaname dan Akira sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat pintu gerbang itu terbuka. Sosok Natsume itu benar-benar membuat mereka ketakutan dan mematung. Namun, yang paling mengejutkan mereka adalah sikap Mikan dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Mikan dengan dirinya yang begitu lemah berhasil menghentikan Natsume.

Sosok Natsume itu membuat semua orang tahu, Natsume dan Mikan bukan manusia. Tapi, makhluk apa mereka sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ada yang tahu.

Tidak ada yang berani mengungkit kejadian itu. Semua orang sangat takut. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekati Natsume lagi setelah melihat sosoknya yang mengerikan serta apa yang dilakukannya kecuali Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan yang lainnya walau mereka semua juga tidak bisa mengesampingkan perasaan takut di dalam hati mereka.

"Hm…Natsume…" Gumam Mikan pelan.

Mendengar gumaman Mikan, Natsume segera mempererat gengaman tanganya "Aku di sini Mikan. Bukalah matamu. Aku ada di sini."

"Natsume…" Gumam Mikan lagi dan dengan pelan dia membuka kedua mata coklat madunya.

Melihat Mikan yang telah membuka matanya, Natsume sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan leganya. Dia segera mengangkat tangannya Mikan dan menempelkannya pada keningnya "Syukurlah… Syukurlah… Jangan pernah melakukan ini lagi padaku, jangan pernah meninggalkan aku lagi."

Mikan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Natsume itu. Natsume mengatakannya lagi. Natsume memintanya untuk tidak pernah meninggalkannya lagi. Kata-kata itu bukan mimpi.

"Iya.. Aku tahu, aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi, Natsume." Balas Mikan pelan.

Natsume menurunkan tangan Mikan yang ditempelkannya pada dahinya tanpa melepaskan gengamannya. Dia menatap wajah tersenyum Mikan dan menghela napas "Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, bodoh." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya dari belakang Natsume walau sesungguhnya dalam hatinya, dia merasa sangat lega karena Mikan telah sadar.

"Hotaru…" Balas Mikan pelan sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Hotaru. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki, Kaname dan Akira yang berada di samping Hotaru menatapnya dengan wajah lega dan penuh senyum.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Mikan-chan." Ujar Misaki sambil berusaha menahan air matanya yang sudah hampir jatuh membasahi pipinya. Mikan semakin lemah saja. Jika saja dia bisa melindungi Mikan dari penculiknya itu, Mikan pasti tidak akan selemah ini.

Ruka sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia hanya tersenyum menatap Mikan, begitu juga dengan Tsubasa, Kaname dan Akira.

"Maaf, membuat kalian semua khawatir." Senyum Mikan.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Mikan-chan. Kami sudah sangat gembira kau sudah sadar." Tawa Akira.

Natsume tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia hanya diam membisu menatap Ruka, Hotaru dan yang lainnya.

"Terima ka.." Senyum Mikan lagi. Namun, katanya itu segera terhenti saat pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Seorang gadis cantik seusianya dengan rambut pirang, mata violet serta sebuah tahi lalat di samping kiri bibirnya berjalan masuk sambil membawa sebuah mapan berisi makanan.

Mata semua yang ada di ruangan itu lamgsung menatap gadis itu dan menyebabkan gadis itu menjadi sangat grogi.

"M-Maaf… Apakah aku menganggu kalian.. aku hanya membawakan makanan untuk nona Mikan, sebab aku rasa dia pasti sangat lapar jika dia bangun nanti." Ujarnya gadis itu pelan.

"Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak menganggu kami. Apakah kau punya waktu malam ini? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan mal.." Ujar Akira dengan penuh senyum saat melihat gadis itu. Namun, belum sempat dia menyelesaikan ucapannya Kaname telah mengangkat tangannya memukul kepala Akira.

"Jangan kau pedulikan rayuan gombal, kakek genit ini." Senyum Kaname pada gadis itu tanpa mempedulikan Akira yang kesakitan "Dan kau membawa makanan itu pada waktu yang pas sekali, Mikan-chan baru saja sadar."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Mikan.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Mikan bingung.

"Gadis itu bernama Luna, Mikan-chan. Dia akan mengurus dirimu selama kau masih lemah seperti ini." Jawab Tsubasa sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Kazumi dan Ioran berdiri di atas tembok benteng pertahanan kota Lixir menatap kekeringan besar yang ada di depan mereka.

Kazumi dan Sakurano masih tidak mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat. Sosok Natsume yang mengerikan itu, Mayat para prajurit Theoden yang terputus-putus dan berserakkan dalam lautan darah saat pilar api yang dibuat Natsume padam, serta kekeringan yang membuat semua makhluk hidup lenyap dari dunia ini.

"Siapa Natsume dan Mikan itu sebenarnya, Ioran?" tanya Kazumi tiba-tiba sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Ioran yang ada di sampingnya.

Ioran hanya diam membisu.

"Siapa Natsume sebenarnya, Ioran. Makhluk apa dia sebenarnya?" tanya Kazumi lagi sambil menaikkan intonasinya.

Ioran tetap tidak menjawab.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Ioran. Kau tahu, siapa mereka sebenarnya bukan?" Bentak Kazumi.

Namun, Ioran tetap saja diam seribu bahasa dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

Melihat sikap Ioran yang tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kazumi menghela napasnya "Kota Aureduil, kota yang hilang dalam satu malam di kerajaan Rohirrim tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Tanah kota itu sama dengan tanah di depan kita sekarang. Kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bukan? Apakah Natsumelah yang melenyapkan kota berserta seluruh isinya seperti yang dilakukannya pada seratus ribu prajurit Theoden itu?"

Ioran mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kazumi. Namun, dia tetap tidak membuka mulutnya. Dia hanya menatap Kazumi dengan ekspresi terkejut bercampur bersalah, karena bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Dia telah berjanji pada Natsume tidak akan memberitahu siapapun jati dirinya dan Mikan.

Kota Aureduil, kota yang hilang dalam satu malam di kerajaan Rohirrim. Ioran dulu sama sekali tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi pada kota itu. Namun, kini dia sudah tahu, penyebab menghilangnya kota itu. Kota itu adalah kota terdekat dengan gunung berapi tempat ritual itu dilakukan.

Ioran sangat marah pada dirinya sekarang. Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya tiga belas tahun yang lalu? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak menyadari ritual yang mereka kira gagal itu ternyata berhasil dan telah menyebabkan satu kota berserta isinya menghiang dari dunia ini? Yuka, Izumi dan Shiki. Mereka bertiga pasti telah menyadari apa yang terjadi. Karena itulah kenapa Izumi dan Yuka bisa mati? dan kenapa Mikan bisa memiliki wajah Yuka?

Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir menuruni pipinya. Dia sangat sedih. Berapa banyak lagi pengorbanan dari orang yang disayanginya demi menghentikan ambisi gila Raja Theoden itu.

"Ioran.." Panggil Kazumi pelan karena terkejut saat melihat air mata Ioran.

Ioran segera mengangkat tangannya menghapus air matanya "M-Maaf.. Maafkan aku yang mulia.."

Kazumi sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Air mata Ioran telah membuatnya merasa bersalah karena memaksanya menjawab sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ingin dijawabnya.

Kazumi tahu, Ioran adalah orang yang memiliki hati yang sangat lembut. Dia pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri sehingga dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Maafkan aku. Lupakanlah pertanyaanku barusan itu, Ioran..." Ujar Kazumi pelan.

Ioran menggangguk kepalanya. Kazumi dan Ioranpun diam membisu sampai suara teriakkan salah satu prajurit yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka mengejutkan mereka.

"Hei! Siapa kau! Siapapun dilarang naik ke sini!"

Kazumi dan Ioran menolehkan kepala mereka mengikuti tatapan prajurit itu. Mata mereka berdua terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat siapa yang berdiri menatap tanah kering yang diciptakan Natsume tidak jauh darinya.

Rambut coklatnya terbang dimainkan angin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, mata violetnya menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Shiki..." Panggil Kazumi dan Ioran bersamaan.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Shiki segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kazumi dan Ioran.

"Yang mulia Kazumi.." Panggilnya terkejut. Namun, begitu dia melihat Ioran, matanya benar-benar terbelalak karena terkejut. Dia segera melesat ke arah mereka dan mencengkeram kerah baju Ioran dengan erat.

"Dimana dia Ioran? Di mana sang kegelapan itu?" tanya Shiki.

Kazumi sangat terkejut dengan sikap Shiki yang tiba-tiba ini, sedangkan Ioran yang mendengar pertanyaan Shiki tersebut hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan kebingungan bercampur terkejut.

"Dia bukan Kaoru, Ioran. Tidak peduli betapa miripnya dia dengan Kaoru, dia bukanlah Kaoru. Dia adalah sang kegelapan, makhluk terkutuk yang tidak seharusnya dilahirkan. Dia adalah sang kegelapan yang akan menghancurkan dunia ini dalam ramalan itu, Ioran." Jawab Shiki sambil menatap Ioran dengan tajam.

Ioran sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban Shiki itu, dia segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kazumi yang ada di sampingnya. Matanya terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat Kazumi menatapnya dan Shiki dengan wajah pucat.

"A-Apa maksud kalian? Sang Kegelapan? Maksud kalian itu Natsume kan?" tanya Kazumi penuh kebingungan.

"Benar. Di mana dia berada sekarang Yang mulia? Di mana makhluk itu berada?" jawab Shiki dan kembali bertanya pada Kazumi.

"Dia ada di kediaman waikota kota ini. Tapi tenangkan…" Balas Kazumi. Namun, sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu. Shiki telah melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkeram leher baju Ioran dan berlari menuju kediaman Narumi.

"TUNGGU! SHIKI! HENTIKAN! SEMUA INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG SELAMA INI KITA PIKIRKAN!" teriak Ioran mengejarnya diikuti Kazumi yang masih kebingungan dari belakang.

* * *

Mikan yang masih lemah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya menatap Natsume yang sedang menyuapinya sambil tersenyum.

"Buka mulutmu, idiot. Ini adalah suapan terakhir. Jangan kau muntahkan lagi makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutmu." Ujar Natsume dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Mikan hanya mengangguk kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya.

Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan Misaki yang ada di samping Mikan dan Natsume hanya diam membisu. Pemandangan ini memang sudah hal yang sangat biasa bagi mereka semua. Mereka semua bisa melihat wajah bahagia Mikan dengan jelas walau mereka juga bisa melihatnya semakin lemah dan lemah dari hari ke hari.

Wajah Mikan sangat pucat dan tak bertenaga. Dia terus saja memuntahkan apapun yang dimakannya sejak dia sadar.

Natsume memang kelihatan sangat tenang. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya dia sangat takut dan khawatir. Mikan sama sekali tidak pernah seperti ini.

Mikan memang merasa badannya sangat lemah dan tak bertenaga. Namun, dia tidak mau menunjukkannya sebab dia tidak mau melihat wajah sedih dan bersalah Natsume yang mengangap ini gara-garanya.

"KAK NATSUME!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba sambil membuka pintu kamar Mikan.

Semua yang ada di sana termasuk Natsume sangat terkejut saat melihat pemilik suara itu. Yoichi.

"Yoichi? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Ruka bingung.

Yoichi sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Saat dia melihat Natsume dan Mikan, dia langsung berlari ke arah mereka dan memeluk Mikan dengan erat.

"Syukurlah... Syukurlah kau tidak mati..." Ujar Yoichi sambil gemetar.

Mikan sangat kebingungan dengan sikap Yoichi yang di luar dugaan itu. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak bertanya apapun. Dia mengangkat tangannya dengan pelan dan membalas pelukan Yoichi.

"Ada apa, Yoichi?" tanya Natsume pelan sambil menatap Yoichi.

Yoichi melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Mikan dan menatap wajah Natsume "A-Aku bermimpi tentang kematian Mikan, Kak Natsume.. Sama dengan mimpi yang selama ini selalu aku lihat.."

Mendengar jawaban Yoichi itu, Natsume menghela napas dan menepuk kepala Yoichi "Sudah tidak apa-apa, Yoichi. Semua itu sudah berlalu."

Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan Misaki sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Natsume dan Yoichi. Saat Tsubasa ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, suara teriakkan seseorang berhasil menghentikannya.

"YOICHI!"

Semua orang menolehkan wajah mereka menatap sumber suara tersebut dan mereka semua melihat Yuu berdiri di depan pintu dengan napas terengah-engah.

"YUU!" Panggil Ruka dan Tsubasa bersamaan.

"Mengapa hari ini ramai sekali?" Ujar Hotaru cuek.

"Semuanya.." Senyum Yuu gembira saat melihat Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan Misaki di depannya.

"Bagaimana kalian berdua bisa berada di sini, Yuu?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Kami kemari bersama Shiki-san, Kak Tsubasa."

"Shiki-san?" tanya Ruka dan Tsubasa bersamaan penuh kebingungan.

"Oh, maaf. Shiki-san itu salah satu penghuni sekolah sihir Ernil. Dia datang ke kota ini untuk mencari seseorang. Dan karena Yoichi memaksa untuk ikut kemari, akupun akhirnya ikut bersamanya." Jelas Yuu.

"Begitu ya.. Tapi karena kota ini sudah aman, aku tidak perlu lagi khawatir jika kalian tinggal di sini untuk sementara." Ujar Tsubasa sambil menghela napas.

"Ya. Aku juga sudah tahu jika sudah tidak ada lagi prajurit Theoden di depan kota ini. Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tidak ada seorangpun yang menceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi walau aku menanyai mereka. Apakah prajurit Theoden ini mundur sendiri?" tanya Yuu lagi penuh kebingungan.

Saat Yoichi, Shiki dan Yuu mencapai kota ini. Mereka telah mendengar cerita bahwa seratus ribu prajurit Theoden yang ada di depan kota ini sudah tidak ada lagi. Namun, setiap kali mereka bertanya pada siapapun tentang apa yang terjadi, wajah mereka akan lengsung memucat dan diam seribu bahasa.

Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan juga Misaki terdiam begitu mendengar pertanyaan Yuu tersebut. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mereka tidak mungkin menceritakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada seratus ribu pasukan Theoden itu dihadapan Natsume sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja, idiot." Perintah Natsume tiba-tiba sambil memaksa Mikan berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Eh? T-Tunggu Natsume. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Yoichi dan Yuu. Aku masih ingin mengobrol dengan mereka, aku masih belum mau tidur." Protes Mikan sambil berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Mereka tidak akan ke mana-mana saat kau bangun nanti. Kau perlu istirahat. Wajahmu itu pucat sekali, tahu?" Balas Natsume sambil menahan badan Mikan yang ingin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tidurlah, idiot. Wajahmu itu jadi kelihatan jelek sekali." Perintah Yoichi yang ada di sampingnya tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi walau jauh dalam hatinya dia sebenarnya sangat khawatir karena Mikan benar-benar kelihatan sangat lemah sekarang.

"Y-Yoichi jangan meniru sikap Natsume. Janji ya? Kalian masih akan ada di sini saat aku bangun nanti."

"Iya. Janji, idiot." Ujar Yoichi cuek.

"Kau juga'kan, Yuu?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba samba menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yuu.

"Eh! i-iya." Jawab Yuu terbata-bata karena pertanyaan Mikan yang tiba-tiba itu.

Mikan tersenyum mendengar jawaban mereka dan membalikkan wajahnya menatap Natsume "Baiklah. Aku akan tidur, kau juga akan ada di sampingku nanti saat aku bangun'kan Natsume?"

Natsume tersenyum kecil dan menggangguk kepalanya "Tidurlah."

* * *

"Mikan-chan pasti akan sehat kembali dalam waktu dekat ini, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Yoichi." Ujar Tsubasa sambil menatap Yoichi yang ada di sampingnya saat dia, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi, Misaki dan Yuu keluar dari kamar Mikan.

"Benar, Yoichi. Mikan-chan pasti akan segera sembuh." Tambah Misaki sambil tersenyum.

Yoichi sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Dia hanya diam dan berjalan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi di samping Natsume yang juga berwajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Lebih baik kita mengobrol saja di ruang tamu. Jangan di depan pintu kamar Mikan. Nanti dia terbangun lagi." Ujar Ruka tiba-tiba.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang membalas ucapan Ruka itu. Namun semua yang ada di sana sangat setuju dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Mereka semuapun berjalan dengan pelan menuju ruang tamu kediaman walikota Lixir ini kecuali Natsume.

Natsume sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkan Mikan. Namun, dia juga tahu, apa yang dikatakan Ruka benar. Dengan pelan akhirnya dia membalikkan dirinya dan berjalan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Baru beberapa langkah Natsume berjalan, dia tiba-tiba merasakan adanya sihir yang mengarah kepadanya dari belakangnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Natsume segera meloncat ke samping menghindari sihir tersebut. Serangan sihir itu mengenai lantai di mana Natsume berada tadi dan menciptakan suara ledakan yang sangat keras.

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi, Tsubasa, Misaki dan Yuu yang sangat terkejut dengan suara ledakan dan serangan yang tiba-tiba itu segera menolehkan wajah mereka ke sumber serangan sihir itu, begitu juga dengan Natsume.

Mata Yoichi dan Yuu terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat siapa yang menyerang Natsume. Shiki berdiri tidak begitu jauh dari mereka dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna violet di tangannya.

"Shiki-san? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yuu terkejut.

Shiki sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Yuu. Dia kembali membacakan mantra sihir dan menyerang Natsume.

Natsume dengan lincah kembali meloncat menghindari serangan Shiki. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa pria bernama Shiki itu menyerangnya, tapi dia tahu, pria itu benar-benar ingin membunuhnya, dia bisa merasakan aura membunuh dengan jelas darinya.

Saat Natsume mendarat di atas lantai, dia segera mengangkat tangannya.

Shiki tahu, apa yang akan dilakukan Natsume. Dia akan menyerangnya dengan sihir. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Shiki kembali membaca mantra dan membuat lingkaran sihir berwarna violet kebiruaan besar.

Namun, sebelum mereka berdua berhasil melancarkan sihir mereka, Yoichi tiba-tiba meloncat ke depan Natsume dan membuka kedua tangannya.

"Hentikan, Shiki-san! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Yoichi dengan penuh kemarahan.

Natsume dan Shiki segera menghentikan sihir yang ingin mereka lancarkan dan menurunkan tangan mereka ke bawah.

Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Misaki dan Yuu benar-benar sangat bingung sekarang, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa Shiki tiba-tiba menyerang Natsume?

Natsume tetap tidak bergerak ataupun mengatakan sepatahkatapun. Dia hanya diam menatap Shiki dengan tajam.

Kemarahan memenuhi hati Shiki saat dia melihat Yoichi melindungi Natsume. Tahu'kah siapa sebenarnya yang sedang dia lingdungi itu?

"Menjauhlah dari makhluk terkutuk itu, Yoichi!" teriak Shiki penuh kemarahan.

"Menjauh dan membiarkanmu menyerangnya lagi? Tidak akan pernah!" Balas Yoichi dengan tajam.

"Jangan melindungi makhluk terkutuk itu, Yoichi. Makhluk itu adalah pembunuh dari ayah kandungmu!" Teriak Shiki tiba-tiba.

Mata Yoichi, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Misaki dan Yuu terbelalak karena terkejut, begitu juga dengan Natsume, hanya saja dia tetap mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"A-Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan?" tanya Yoichi terbata-bata.

"Dia adalah makhluk yang membunuh ayahmu dan juga penyebab ibumu menghilang, Yoichi." Jawab Shiki sambil menatap Natsume dengan tajam.

"I-Itu tidak benar'kan, Kak Natsume?" Tanya Yoichi sambil menolehkan wajahnya yang pucat pasi menatap Natsume.

Natsume hanya menatap Yoichi. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus bagaiman menjawabnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal ayah Yoichi. Namun, apakah ayah Yoichi adalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya orang yang dibunuhnya dulu.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu di desa Arthor yang tersembunyi di kerajaan Arathorn. Kau masih ingatkan bagaimana kau membantai semua yang ada di sana?"

Natsume benar-benar tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya. Ada yang mengenalnya, mengetahui desa dan yang lebih penting, tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Kau masih ingat dengan darah dari semua yang kau bunuh di desa itu bukan? Dia ada di sana, Izumi, ayah Yoichi adalah salah satu dari sekian ratus orang yang kau bunuh di desa itu."

Yoichi benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, dia kini menatap Natsume dengan bingung begitu juga dengan Ruka dan yang lainnya.

Natsume tetap diam membisu. Dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Kaulah-" tambah Shiki lagi, namun, ucapannya itu langsung terhenti karena suara pintu kamar Mikan yang terbuka.

"Natsume.. Ada apa?" tanya Mikan yang berjalan keluar dan menatap mereka semua dengan penuh kebingungan.

Mata Natsume terbelalak karena terkejut begitu melihat Mikan. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, dia segera berlari ke arah Mikan. Suara ribut mereka tadi pasti telah membangunkannya.

Natsume segera memeluk dan menutup telingan Mikan dengan erat. Dia hanya berharap Mikan sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Shiki. Dia tidak pernah peduli atau takut dengan siapapun yang mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya dan apa dosanya selama ini. Namun, di dunia ini hanya Mikan seorang saja yang dia takutkan jika dia mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya dan semua dosanya. Dia takut Mikan akan membencinya.

"Natsume, ada apa?" tanya Mikan semakin bingung.

Natsume tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikan, dia menolehkan wajahnya menatap Shiki dengan tajam.

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi, Tsubasa, Misaki dan Yuu menatap Natsume dengan penuh kebingungan sekarang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Natsume? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu.

"T-Tidak mungkin... Yuka.." Ujar Shiki terbata-bata tiba-tiba tanpa menolehkan wajahnya dari wajah Mikan yang sedang dipeluk Natsume.

"Yuka.." Ujar Shiki lagi sambil berjalan dengan pelan mendekati Natsume dan Mikan.

"SHIKI!" Teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Shiki dan semua yang ada di sana segera menolehkan wajah mereka ke sumber suara tersebut. Mereka melihat Ioran dan Kazumi berlari ke arah mereka.

"Dia bukan Yuka, Shiki.." Ujar Ioran pelan dengan wajah penuh kesedihan saat melihat ekpresi di wajah Shiki.

Shiki segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap Mikan lagi. Diapun segera sadar, yang ada di depannya sama sekali bukan Yuka. Wajah mereka memang sangat mirip, tapi usia gadis di depannya sekarang terlalu muda untuk dikatakan sebagai Yuka.

Shiki hanya bisa memikirkan siapa gadis mirip Yuka yang ada di depannya sekarang. Yuka tidak punya saudara ataupun kerabat lagi di dunia ini. Satu-satunya anak Yuka di dunia ini hanyalah Yoichi. Mengapa gadis di depannya sekarang mempunyai wajah yang mirip dengan Yuka?

Namun begitu Shiki melihat Natsume yang memeluk Mikan. Dia langsung tersadar. Sebuah jawaban yang sama sekali tidak mau diakuinya terlintas dalam kepalanya.

Shiki segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap Ioran. Badanya bergetar dan dengan suara yang terbata-bata penuh ketakutan dia berkata "T-Tidak mungkin… Ini Tidak mugkin'kan? Gadis ini adalah sang cahaya.. Katakan apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang salah, Ioran. Aku salah'kan?"

Ioran hanya diam membisu, namun ekspresi wajahnya itu benar-benar kelihatan sangat sedih.

Melihat Ioran yang tidak menbalas ucapannya. Shiki berjalan ke arah Ioran dan mengenggam tangannya "Katakan aku salah, Ioran. Katakan padaku gadis itu bukanlah Sang cahaya. Katakan padaku, Yuka masih hidup. Katakan padaku Yuka tidak mengorbankan dirinya seperti Kaoru demi menghentikan ambisi gila Kuonji itu."

Ioran tetap tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, namun air matanya mengalir menuruni pipinya. Meski tidak menjawab, kesedihan di wajahnya telah menjelaskan dengan jelas apa yang diinginkan Shiki darinya. Sedangkan Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Misaki, Yoichi, Izumi dan Yuu yang benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Shiki hanya bisa diam menatapnya dan berusaha mencerana apa yang dikatakannya.

Shiki kembali menolehan wajahnya menatap Natsume dan Mikan. Dia bisa melihat Natsume memeluk Mikan dengan sikap melindungi, sedangkan Mikan tetap saja menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan. Kesedihan yang luar biasa menyerang hatinya, melihat mereka berdua sekarang, dia bagaikan melihat Kaoru dan Yuka. Namun, melihat mereka berdua juga telah memberi tahunya sebuah kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya.

Yuka telah tiada.

* * *

**_Delapan belas tahun yang lalu_**

_"Pada suatu masa, kegelapan dan cahaya akan bertarung. Jika kegelapan menang maka kehancuranlah yang tersisa dan jika cahaya menang maka dunia akan damai sentosa. Kegelapan ada-" Ujar seorang wanita berambut dan bermata coklat madu sambil membaca buku yang ada ditangannya di bawah sebatang pohon sakura dalam istana Edoras._

_"Sayangnya masa itu bukan sekarang. Masa itu tidak akan terjadi saat kau masih hidup di dunia ini, Yuka." Potong seorang gadis bermata merah kecoklatan dan berambut hitam sambil tersenyum._

_"Kau benar Kaoru. Masa itu tidak akan terjadi saat aku masih hidup." Senyum Yuka begitu mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu._

_"Masa kau terus saja membaca buku itu setelah Jauh-jauh kau datang dari Theoden ke Edoras. Waktumu akan terbuang sia-sia, tahu?" _

_"Aku tidak ingin kedatanganku mengganggu perkerjaan sahabatku, penyihir istana Edoras yang hebat."_

_Kaoru tertawa dan bangkit dari duduknya "Tidak perlu khawatir untuk itu. Kau pikir siapa aku! Ayo, aku akan membawamu keliling istana ini."_

_Yuka tertawa dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia memasukkan buku yang dibacanya ke dalam tas dan mengikuti Kaoru._

_Kaoru membawa Yuka mengelilingi istana itu. Yuka hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh kagum istana yang indah ini. Istana ini di dominasi warna putih berbeda sekali dengan istana Theoden yang didominasi warna merah._

_"Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa datang. Padahal sudah lama sekali kami tidak bertemu. Suasana pasti akan lebih meriah jika dia ada." Ujar Kaoru tiba-tiba._

_"Ya. Pasti akan sangat meriah. Kalian berdua pasti akan menciptakan keributan lagi dan aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang harus menghentikan kalian berdua."_

_"Itu bukan salahku, Yuka. Jika kau mau, salahkan saja wanita itu. Dia yang selalu mengajakku membuat keributan. " Protes Kaoru._

_"Tapi, keributan tetap tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak menerima ajakannya bukan."_

_Kaoru tersenyum menyeringai "Tidak sopan'kan jika aku menolak ajakkan dari wanita yang sangat-sangat tua dariku?"_

_Yuka tertawa mendengar ucapan Kaoru itu "Jika dia mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan sekarang, dia pasti akan membunuhmu."_

_"Dia tidak ada di sini. Karena itu dia tidak akan pernah tahu." Balas Kaoru dengan penuh senyum._

_"Lu-" ujar Yuka lagi, namun ucapannya itu segera terhenti karena suara teriakkan seseorang._

_"IZUMI! JANGAN LARI KAU!" _

_Yuka dan Kaoru segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap sumber suara teriakkan tersebut. Mereka melihat seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata violet berlari sambil tertawa. Di belakang pria itu, seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata coklat berlari mengejarnya dengan wajah penuh kepanikan._

_Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung berhenti begitu melihat Kaoru dan Yuka, begitu juga dengan pemuda berambut hitam dibelakangnya._

_"Kebodohan apa lagi yang kau lakukan kali ini, pangeran Izumi?" tanya Kaoru._

_Yuka sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kaoru itu. Jadi pemuda berambut pirang di depannya sekarang adalah Pangeran Izumi, putra mahkota kerajaan Edoras yang terkenal itu._

_"Tidak apa-apa, Kaoru. Dan eh! Siapa gadis ini?" tanya Izumi terkejut saat melihat Yuka._

_"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa. Berteriak menyanyikan lagu dan menari-nari dalam rapat dengan semua dewan ini kau katakan tidak apa-apa." Potong pemuda berambut hitam dibelakang mereka tiba-tiba. _

_"Hei, Ioran! Dengarkan penjelasaku dulu, aku melakukan itu karena semua yang ada di sana kelihatan sangat ngantuk. Setidaknya setelah aku melakukan itu, mata mereka sudah terbelalak kembali." Protes Izumi kesal._

_Ioran hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar ucapan Izumi itu. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar selalu bertindak sebelum berpikir. _

_"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kaoru. Siapa gadis ini? Temanmu ya? Kenalkan aku, Izumi." Senyum Izumi memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya._

_Yuka hanya bisa menatap Izumi dengan penuh kebingungan. Pangeran yang ada di depannya ini benar-benar berbeda sekali dengan orang-orang berkedudukan yang selama ini dikenalnya. Dia sangat ramah dan terlebih lagi senyumnya itu benar-benar memesonakan._

_"Siapa namamu?" tanya Izumi lagi._

_"Eh! A-anu.. Namaku Y-Yuka, Pangeran Izumi." Jawab terbata-bata._

_"Tidak perlu panggil aku Pangeran. Panggil saja aku Izumi." Senyum Izumi._

_"T-Tapi.." _

_"Panggil saja dia Izumi, Yuka. Panggilan pangeran terlalu bagus untuk si idiot ini." Potong Kaoru tiba-tiba._

_"Kaoru! Apa maksudmu! Bukankah tadi juga memanggilku pangeran!" Protes Izumi sambil menatap Kaoru._

_"Aku memanggilmu pangeran barusan untuk menjatuhkanmu. Mana ada pangeran yang bersikap bodoh sepertimu dalam rapat dengan para dewan." Balas Kaoru cuek._

_"Bukan'kah sudah aku jelaskan, aku mel.."_

_"Kurasa kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya pada kami. Kau jelaskan saja nanti pada yang mulia raja Sakura dan juga Pangeran Kazumi." Potong Kaoru._

_Izumi langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Kaoru itu. Dia baru saja sadar, apa yang dilakukannya dalam ruang rapat itu pasti sudah sampai ke telinga ayah dan kakaknya itu._

_"Benar sekali, Kaoru. Aku memang sedang menantikan penjelasan darinya." Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka._

_Izumi, Yuka, Kaoru dan Ioran segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap datangnya suara tersebut. Mereka melihat seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata violet seperti Izumi berjalan ke arah mereka._

_"Kakak.." Panggil Izumi dengan wajah pucat._

_Wajah Kazumi yang tenang tanpa ekspresi membuat wajah Izumi semakin pucat. Saat kazumi telah tiba di depan Izumi, dia segera mengangkat tangannya dan meninju Izumi dengan kuat._

_Yuka sangat terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Kazumi. Sedangkan Kaoru dan Ioran hanya diam melihat Izumi yang terus dipukul Kazumi tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya sedikitpun. Pemandangan ini sudah sangat biasa bagi penghuni istana Edoras ini._

_"Tidak perlu khawatir, Yuka-san. Hubungan kedua kakak-adik itu sejak dulu memang sudah seperti itu." Jelas Ioran begitu melihat wajah pucat Yuka._

_Yuka hanya bisa menggangguk kepalanya walau dia masih sangat takut. Sebab pukulan Kazumi itu sama sekali tidak segan-segan._

* * *

_"Jangan bergerak, Izumi." Perintah Ioran yang sedang mengoleskan obat pada luka lebam di wajah Izumi akibat pukulan Kazumi._

_"Sakit, Ioran!" Protes Izumi._

_"Jika kau tidak bersikap bodoh seperti itu, Pangeran Kazumi tidak mungkin akan memukulmu seperti itu." Ujar Kaoru yang ada di samping Ioran tiba-tiba._

_"Kaoru, kau memanggil kakakku pangeran, tapi kenapa kau memanggilku Izumi." Balas Izumi sambil menatap Kaoru._

_"Bukannya kau yang mengatakan untuk memanggilmu Izumi tanpa embel-embelan seperti itu." Balas Kaoru cuek._

_"Aku tidak mengatakan itu padamu. Aku mengatakan itu pada, Yuka," balas Izumi tidak mau kalah "Benarkan, Yuka?"_

_Yuka yang ditanya tiba-tiba menjadi kebingungan. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kedua pipinya langsung memerah._

_"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apakah kau sakit?" tanya Izumi lagi sambil menyentuh kening Yuka memeriksa suhu badannya._

_Wajah Yuka semakin memerah. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, seluruh badannya mematung._

_"Hei! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Izumi semakin bingung. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepis tangan Izumi dari dahi Yuka._

_"Jangan sentuh Yuka dengan tangan kotormu!" perintah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata violet sambil menatap Izumi dengan tajam._

_"Shiki!" Seru Yuka terkejut._

_Shiki sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Yuka, dia tetap menatap Izumi dengan tajam. _

_Izumi yang terus dipandang dengan tajam oleh Shiki menjadi sedikit kesal. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal pemuda di depannya, namun dia tahu sekali kalau pemuda ini tidak menyukainya._

_"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Izumi. Dia sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan. Tapi, kenapa pemuda di depannya ini sekarang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam seperti ini._

_"Jangan sentuh, Yuka." Ulang Shiki lagi._

_"Bagaimana jika aku masih mau menyentuhnya!" balas Izumi kesal. _

_"Aku akan membunuhmu!"_

_"Coba saja kalau kau bisa!"_

_"Shiki! Jangan bersikap seperti ini! Dia adalah putra mahkota kerajaan ini tahu?" potong Yuka panik melihat sikap Shiki dan suasana yang sudah berubah menjadi sangat memanas itu. Namun, tiba-tiba suara tawa seseorang mengejutkan mereka semua._

_Izumi, Yuka, Shiki serta Ioran menolehkan wajah mereka menatap sumber suara tersebut dan mereka melihat Kaoru tertawa terbahak-bahak._

_"Jangan pedulikan aku.. Teruskan saja adegan perebutan kalian itu, kau memang wanita yang penuh dosa Yuka, daya tarikmu memang sangat luar biasa…"Tawa Kaoru._

_"KAORU!" teriak Yuka kesal melihat sikap Kaoru._

* * *

_"YUKA! KAORU!" panggil Izumi sambil berlari mendekati Yuka dan Kaoru yang duduk dibawah pohon sakura dalam taman istana menikmati hembusan angin musim semi diikuti Ioran dari belakang._

_"Ada apa, Izumi?" tanya Kaoru sambil menatap Izumi dan Ioran saat mereka tiba di depan mereka berdua._

_"Yuka! Apa yang kau katakan benar-benar terjadi. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu?" tanya Izumi dengan wajah penuh terkejut._

_"Apakah semua penduduk desa itu baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuka panik begitu mendengar pertanyaan Izumi._

_"Berkat peringatanmu itu, semua penduduk desa itu selamat, tidak ada seorangpun yang terluka akibat tanah lonsor itu," Jawab Ioran sambil tersenyum "Tapi, kami semua benar-benar tidak mengerti? Bagaimana kau tahu desa itu akan mengalami tanah longsor? Kau bahkan tidak pernah ke desa itu?"_

_Yuka terdiam mendengar pertanyan Ioran itu._

_"Itu karena Yuka bisa melihat masa depan melalui mimpinya." Jawab seseorag tiba-tiba dari belakang._

_Izumi dan Ioran menolehkan kepala mereka ke belakang dan mereka melihat Shiki berjalan mendekati mereka dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi._

_"Melihat masa depan?" tanya Izumi dan Ioran binggung bersamaan._

_"Benar. Yuka memiliki bakat untuk melihat masa depan seseorang. Dia bisa melihat peruntungan dan juga kematian seseorang." Jelas Kaoru tiba-tiba sedangkan Yuka hanya diam membisu._

_"EH! TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriak Izumi dan Ioran bersamaan._

_"Itu mungkin saja, sebab Yuka adalah keturunan langsung dari penyihir besar Azumi." Tambah Kaoru santai._

_"APA!" teriak Izumi dan Ioran bersamaan lagi._

_Yuka hanya diam membisu dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah._

_"Penyihir besar Azumi? Maksud kalian penyihir besar yang meramalkan "Ramalan kegelapan dan cahaya" yang terkenal itu"?" tanya Ioran penuh semangat._

_Kaoru mengangguk kepalanya._

_"Mustahil.. ku pikir sudah tidak ada lagi keturunan penyihir besar Azumi di jaman sekarang." Ujar Ioran dengan wajah penuh kagum._

_"Yuka! Kalau kau adalah keturunan penyihir besar Azumi itu dan bisa melihat masa depan, kau pasti mengerti maksud dari ramalan kegelapan dan cahaya yang menjadi teka-teki semua orang itu'kan? Bisakah kau menjelaskannya pada kami?" tanya Izumi dengan mata berbinar-binar._

_Yuka, Kaoru dan Shiki langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Izumi itu._

_"Jangan bertanya yang tidak-tidak." Ujar Shiki tiba-tiba sambil menatap Izumi dengan tajam._

_"Aku tidak bertanya padamu Shiki! Yang aku tanya itu Yuka!" balas Izumi kesal sambil menatap Shiki._

_"Tidak apa-apa, Shiki. Kurasa aku bisa menceritakan apa arti sebenarnya ramalan itu pada mereka berdua." Ujar Yuka sambil tersenyum dan mengejutkan Kaoru serta Shiki._

_"Yuka. Apa kau yakin boleh menceritakannya pada mereka berdua?" tanya Kaoru sambil menatap Yuka dengan wajah serius._

_"Aku yakin, Kaoru. Mereka berdua adalah teman kita. Aku cukup mempercayai mereka." Senyum Yuka._

_Kaoru hanya menghela napas mendengar ucapan Yuka itu. Dia tahu, dia sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk melarang Yuka menceritakan kebenaran akan ramalan itu kepada siapapun. Dengan pelan, dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Izumi dan Ioran "Cukup kalian saja yang tahu, jangan pernah menceritakan kebenaran akan ramalan ini pada siapapun."_

_"Mengapa?" tanya Izumi bingung._

_"Karena itu dilarang." Jawab Shiki tiba-tiba sambil duduk di samping Kaoru._

_"Dilarang?" tanya Izumi dan Ioran lagi._

_Yuka tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Izumi dan Ioran itu "Duduklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian berdua."_

_Izumi dan Ioran segera duduk di depan Yuka begitu mendnegar ucapannya itu. Dengan pelan Yuka mengeluarkan sebuah buku tua dari dalam tasnya._ _Sampul depan buku itu memiliki sebuah gambar sepasang sayap yang mengelilingi sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan sebuah symbol aneh di tengahnya dan sampul belakangnya juga memiliki gambar yang mirip dengan gambar di sampul depan, perbedaannya hanyalah sampul depan memiliki warna hitam sedangkan sampul belakang berwarna kemerahan serta symbol di tengah lingkaran sihir depan dan belakang terbalik._

_"Buku apa itu?" tanya Izumi._

_"Buku ini adalah buku ramalan kegelapan dan cahaya." jawab Yuka sambil tersenyum._

_"Buku ramalan kegelapan dan cahaya?" tanya Izumi lagi._

_"Diam dan dengarkan saja penjelasan Yuka, bodoh." Potong Kaoru kesal melihat sikap Izumi yang dari tadi bertanya terus._

_"Benar, contohilah Ioran." Tambah Shiki cuek._

_"Hei!" teriak Izumi kesal._

_"Teruskan saja penjelasanmu, Yuka. Tidakperlu mempedulikan Izumi jika dia terus memotong penjelasanmu." Senyum Ioran._

_"HEI, IORAN! Masa kau juga memihak mereka!" teriak Izumi frustasi melihat sikap sahabatnya itu._

_Yuka dan Ioran tertawa melihat reaksi Izumi, Kaoru hanya tersenyum menyeringai dan Shiki hanya diam namun, sinar matanya jelas mengatakan dia sangat setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Ioran. Pemandangan ini sudah sangat biasa jika mereka berlima berkumpul._

_"Baiklah. akan aku lanjutkan. Pertama-tama, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian, apakah kalian tahu dari mana asalnya makhluk sihir?"_

_"Percuma kalau kau bertanya pada Izumi, Yuka." Ujar Kaoru tiba-tiba sambil menatap Yuka._

_"Apa maksudmu, Kaoru?" tanya Izumi sambil manaikkan alis matanya._

_"Kau hanya membuang waktumu saja jika bertanya padanya. Dia tidak mungkin tahu." Tambah Shiki sambil menutup matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon sakura dibelakangnya._

_Izumi ingin membalas ucapan Kaoru dan Shiki. Namun, karena dia memang tidak tahu jawaban pertanyaan Yuka tersebut, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk diam saja, sebab jika dia sembarangan menjawab, dia pasti akan semakin diledek oleh kaoru dan Shiki._

_"Emm.. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi dari salah satu buku karya murid sekolah sihir Ernil yang pernah aku baca. Dikatakan Makhluk sihir dilahirkan oleh alam ini sendiri." Jawab Ioran ragu-ragu._

_"Jawabanmu itu tidak salah, Ioran. Makhluk sihir itu memang dilahirkan oleh alam, kita manusia juga begitu, semua yang ada di dunia ini dilahirkan oleh alam. Hanya saja lebih tepatnya, makhluk sihir itu dilahirkan oleh elemen yang ada di alam ini. Dan sama seperti manusia, makhluk sihir juga melanjutkan ras mereka dengan melahirkan. Mungkin bisa kita katakan __makhluk sihir pertama dari para makhluk sihirlah yang dilahirkan oleh alam." Jelas Yuka._

_"Karena makhluk sihir dilahirkan oleh elemen-elemen di alam ini, keberadaan merekapun merupakan elemen itu sendiri. Itulah sebabnya mereka bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkarang sihir seperti kita. Contohnya naga merah, naga merah dilahirkan oleh elemen api, karena itulah dia bisa menyemburkan api dari mulutnya tanpa lingkaran sihir dan mantra sihir. Kalian cukup mengerti dengan penjelasanku'kan?" _

_Izumi dan Ioran mengangguk kepla mereka secara bersamaan._

_"Nah, pertanyaan keduaku, apakah kalian tahu elemen utama yang menciptakan dunia ini?"_

_"Kalau itu aku tahu, cahaya dan kegelapan'kan?" jawab Izumi sambil tersenyum menatap Kaoru dan Shiki yang cuek-cuek saja._

_"Benar. Cahaya dan kegelapan. Yang pertama ada di dunia ini adalah cahaya dan kegelapan. Cahaya dan kegelapanlah yang menciptakan dunia ini, kedua elemen itu adalah elemen terkuat yang ada, tidak ada yang tahu elemen mana yang dulu ada, setahu kita manusia kedua elemen itu ada secara bersamaan. Kedua elemen itu adalah elemen pencipta elemen api, air, tanah, angin dan petir yang kemudian menciptakan alam ini. Dan kedua elemen itu mustahil untuk dikuasai."_

_"Boleh aku bertanya Yuka, Kenapa kedua elemen itu mustahi untuk dikuasai?" tanya Izumi tiba-tiba._

_"Karena kedua elemen tersebut adalah elemen utama. Api, angin, air, tanah dan petir diciptakan oleh cahaya dan kegelapan. Merekalah yang menciptakan semua yang ada. Apakah menurut kalian kita bisa menguasai mereka?"_

_Izumi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yuka tersebut._

_ "Yuka, dari penjelasamu ini, apakah kau ingin menjelaskan pada kami bahwa sang kegelapan dan sang cahaya yang ada dalam ramalan penyihir Azumi itu adalah makhluk sihir yang dilahirkan oleh elemen kegelapan dan cahaya?" tanya Ioran tiba-tiba._

_"Eh!" seru Izumi terkejut._

_Yuka tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Ioran "Benar sekali terkaanmu itu Ioran. Sang kegelapan dan sang cahaya yang ada dalam ramalan itu sebenarnya adalah ramalan akan dua makhluk sihir yang akan dilahirkan oleh elemen pencipta dunia ini, yaitu elemen kegelapan dan cahaya."_

_Mata Izumi dan Ioran terbelalak karena terkejut mendnegar jawaban Yuka tersebut._

_"Kedua elemen ini bertolak belakang sama sepertinya hidup dan kemataian. Cahaya melambangkan kehidupan dan kegelapan melambangkan kematian. Kedua makhluk sihir itu pasti akan bertarung jika mereka terlahirkan. Jika cahaya menang, maka kehidupan di dunia ini akan terus berlanjut, tapi jika kegelapan menang maka semua kehidupan di dunia ini pasti akan berakhir."_

_"APA!" teriak Izumi dan Ioran bersamaan._

_ "Tunggu dulu Yuka, jika apa yang tertulis dalam buku itu benar, bukan'kah itu sangat berbahaya?" tanya Izumi dengan wajah pucat._

_Yuka mengangguk kepalanya "Apakah kalian tahu, ramalan terakhir dari penyihir besar Azumi yang selama ini di ceritakan oleh orang dari generasi ke generasi itu sebenarnya tidak lengkap."_

_"EH!"_

_"Ramalan terakhir itu sebenarnya berbunyi "__Pada suatu masa, kegelapan dan cahaya akan bertarung. Jika kegelapan menang maka kehancuranlah yang tersisa dan jika cahaya menang maka dunia akan damai sentosa. Sang kegelapan dan Sang cahaya, kedua makhluk sihir yang tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri mereka dari takdir yang menyelimuti mereka. Takdir mereka adalah takdir yang menentukan akhir atau permulaan dunia ini. Namun, sesungguhnya takdir ini adalah takdir yang sangat kejam dan menyedihkan."_

_"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Izumi bingung._

_"Penyihir besar Azumi tidak bisa meramalkan akhir dari petarungan kedua makhluk sihir yang akan menentukan nasib dunia ini dengan jelas. Tapi, kalimat "Namun, sesungguhnya takdir ini adalah takdir yang sangat kejam dan menyedihkan." dalam ramalan itu memberitahukan pada semua keturunan dan muridnya. Kemungkinan besar yang akan menang dalam pertarungan itu adalah sang kegelapan. Semua orang percaya kalimat terakhir itu berarti dunia akan hancur dan sang cahaya akan kalah."_

_"EH!"_

_"Karena itulah keturunan dan murid penyihir besar azumi mencari semua peninggalan penyihir besar Azumi dan akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan buku ramalan keglapan dan cahaya yang ditulis oleh penyihir besar azumi ini sebelum meninggal." Senyum Yuka sambil memmperlihatkan buku itu pada Izumi dan Ioran._

_"Dalam buku ini tertulis dengan jelas. Sang Kegelapan dan Sang cahaya tidak boleh sadar. Apapun yang terjadi mereka tidak boleh terlahirkan di dunia ini. Sang Kegelapan akan dilahirkan asap hitam dari dalam lahar api panas dan gelap, sedangkan sang cahaya akan dilahirkan oleh bunga putih besar dari dalam danau indah dan terlindungi."_

_"Lahar api panas dan gelap serta danau indah dan terlindungi? Di mana itu?" tanya Izumi bingung._

_"Tidak bisakah kau diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan Yuka tanpa menyela, Izumi?" Ujar Shiki melihat tingkah laku Izumi yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam._

_Yuka tertawa melihat tingkah Izumi "Tempat sang kegelapan dilahirkan tertulis dalam buku ini. Namun, tempat sang cahaya akan dilahirkan sama sekali tidak tertulis. Tapi, ada satu hal lagi yang sangat penting, sang kegelapan dan sang cahaya tidak akan terlahir jika tidak ada pengorbanan."_

_"Pengorbanan?"_

_"Iya. pengorbanan. Dalam buku ini tertulis. Sang kegelapn dan sang cahaya membutuhkan wadah untuk terlahir di dunia ini."_

_"Wadah?"_

_"Yang dimaksud dengan wadah adalah manusia. Jika ada manusia yang mengorbankan tubuh dan hidup mereka ke dalam tempat dimana sang kegelapan dan sang cahaya akan terlahir baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja, kedua makhluk sihir itupun akan terlahir dengan wujud manusia tersebut."_

_"EH!" teriak Izumi lagi._

_"Izumi, tutuplah mulutmu itu, tidak bisakah kau berhenti berteriak seperti itu?" Ujar Kaoru kesal._

_"Tidak bisa, kaoru. Yuka, apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk menghentikan kelahiran kedua mahkluk itu?" balas Izumi tanpa mempedulikan Kaoru._

_"Sang kegelapan dan sang cahaya pasti akan lahir suatu masa nanti. Tidak ada yang dapat mencegah kelahiran mereka, hanya saja kita bisa menunda kelahiran mereka."_

_"Bagaimana caranya?"_

_"Kedua makhluk sihir itu memerlukan wadah untuk lahir. Dan mereka adalah makhluk yang bertolak belakang. Jika wadah sang kegelapan adalah lak-laki, maka wadah sang cahaya haruslah wanita, dan sebaliknya jika wadah sang kegelapan adalah wanita, maka wadah sang cahaya harus laki-laki. Cara mencegah kelahiran kedua makhluk itu adalah dengan mengorbankan sepasang wanita dan laki-laki secara bersamaan."_

_"Mengorbankan sepasang wanita dan laki-laki secara bersamaan?"_

_"Iya. Tempat kelahiran sang cahaya memang tidak diketahui, tapi tempat kelahiran sang kegelapan telah diketahui sejak buku ini ditemukan. Jika sepasang laki-laki dan wanita mengorbankan diri secara bersamaan, maka sang kegelapan tidak akan bisa mendapatkan wadah yang diperlukannya hingga dia tidak akan bisa terlahirkan. Dan sekali pengorbanan itu dilakukan, maka kelahiran sang kegelapan akan tertunda selama lima ratus tahun."_

_"Maksudmu, setiap lima ratus tahu, kita harus mengorbankan sepasang wanita dan laki-laki untuk menghentikan kelahiran kedua makhluk sihir itu? Bukan'kah itu terlalu kejam?"_

_"Huh! Itu suatu kebanggan, tahu? Mengorbankan hidup demi dunia ini adalah suatu kehormatan yang tidak ternilai harganya." Ujar Shiki tiba-tiba._

_"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kau bersedia mengorbankan hidupmu untuk itu shiki?_

_Shiki tidak menjawab pertanyaan Izumi dia hanya menatap Izumi dan membuang wajahnya._

_"Yuka, silakan lanjutkan penjelasanmu itu, kurasa Izumi tidak mau mendengarkannya lagi, tapi kurasa Ioran masih mau." Ujar Kaoru sambil menatap Ioran yang dari tadi hanya diam membisu._

_"Baiklah. Dalam buku ini tertulis Sang kegelapan adalah makhluk berbahaya yang hanya tahu menghancurkan. Dia akan menyebarkan kekeringan jika dia benar-benar tersadar di dunia ini. Tanah yang disentuhnya akan ternoda dan tidak akan ada lagi makhluk hidup yang mampu hidup di atas tanah tersebut. Sang kegelapan memiliki wujud yang sangat menyeramkan, wujud aslinya memiliki tiga mata berwarna merah darah, rambut putih panjang berwarna perak, kulit hitam bersisik, tangan dan kaki bagaikan binatang buas, serta sepasang sayap hitam berbulu hitam besar yang lebih hitam dari gelapnya malam. Sedangkan sang cahaya memiliki wujud yang sangat suci. Wujud asli sang cahaya memiliki sepasang sayap besar berwarna putih."_

_"Seperti iblis dan malaikat, ya?" ujar Ioran pelan._

_"Benar. Dikatakan wujud asli kedua makhluk itu persis seperti iblis dan malaikat. Namun, saat mereka berada dalam wujud sementara, wajah mereka akan benar-benar mirip dengan wajah dari wadah yang mereka ambi. Mereka benar-benar akan kelihatan seperti manusia umunya dan tidak bisa dibedakan."_

_"Apakah tidak ada petunjuk mengetahui mereka jika mereka terlahirkan dan belum kembali ke wujud asli mereka?"_

_"Ada. Sang kegelapan akan memiliki mata berwarna merah darah dan aura yang aneh. Manusia mungkin tidak bisa merasakan aura tersebut, tapi makhluk hidup lain seperti binatang atau makhluk sihir lainnya akan dapat merasakannya dengan mudah. Tidak akan ada seekor binatang atau makhluk sihirpun yang akan berani mendekatinya, mereka akan segera lari dan bersembunyi karena mereka bisa merasakan dengan jelas bahaya yang ada. Dan sebaliknya, sang cahaya mungkin akan agak sulit diketahui, tapi dituliskan, dia akan memiliki aura yang sangat lembut dan hangat bagaikan matahari. Dan semua binatang ataupun makhluk hidup yang melihatnya pasti akan tertarik dan mendekatinya. Namun, mungkin yang paling mudah untuk mengetahui apakah seseorang itu adalah sang kegelapan atau sang cahaya adalah melalui tanda lahir yang pasti akan terukir dipunggung mereka."_

_"Tanda lahir?"_

_"Iya. Tanda lahir seperti ini. Sang kegelapan memliki tanda lahir yang berarna hitam ini sedangkan sang cahaya memiliki tanda lahir yang berwana merah ini." Ujar Yuka sambil memperlihatkan sampul buku dalam tangannya pada Ioran Dan Izumi._

_Izumi dan ioran sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun mereka hanya diam membisu melihat buku tersebut dengan sesakma._

_"Sang kegelapan dan sang cahaya jika terlahirkan akan dapat menggunakan semua jenis elemen sihir yang ada di dunia ini. Dan yang paling penting, mereka dapat menggunakan salah satu dari elemen pencipta dunia ini. Sang kegelapan bisa menggunakan elemen kegelapan dan sang cahaya bisa menggunakan eleman cahaya" Jelas Yuka lagi dan berhenti sejenak._

_"Di dalam buku ramalan ini sebenarnya telah tertulis dengan jelas sekali. Jika terlahirkan sang kegelapan akan menjadi makhluk terbahaya dan terkuat di dunia ini. Dia adalah makhluk yang tidak terkalahkan, kekuatannya adalah kekuatanyang tidak dapat diterima akal sehat siapapun. Dan satu-satunya yang mampu menandinginnya di dunia ini mungkin hanyalah sang cahaya."_

_"Mungkin? Maksudnya?"_

_"Bukannya Yuka dari awalnya sudah mengatakan __kemungkinan besar yang akan menang dalam pertarungan itu adalah sang kegelapan. Satu-satunya yang dapat mengalahkan sang kegelapan di dunia ini hanyalah sang cahaya yang memiliki elemen cahaya. Namun, jika terlahirkan sang cahaya pasti akan lebih lemah daripada sang kegelapan."_

_"EH!"_

_"Para keturunan dan murid penyihir besar Azumi yang mengetahui hal itupun tidak tinggal diam. Mereka melakukan semua cara untuk mengantisipasi akhir dunia ini. Karena itulah mereka menciptakan berbagai senjata sihir-sihir kuno yang kini tersegel dengan rapat dalam ruang bawah tanah istana Theoden." Lanjut Yuka._

_"Senjata sihir-sihir kuno?"_

_"Iya. Mereka menciptakan banyak sekali senjata-senjata dengan kekuatan penghancur yang sangat besar untuk menghadapi sang kegelapan jika dia terlahirkan. Dan apakah kalian tahu dengan pedang sihir Shire yang ada dalam perguruan sihir Ernil di kerajaan Arathorn?"_

_"Pedang sihir yang tidak bisa dicabut dan tidak diketahui siapa pembuatnya itu?_

_Yuka mengangguk kepalanya "Pedang itu sebenarnya merupakan pedang yang dibuat oleh penyihir besar Azumi. Pedang itu dibuat dengan mengunakan besi sihir yang tidak dapat ditemukan lagi di dunia ini. Pedang itu tidak akan dapat dicabut siapapun karena penyihir besar Azumi telah menyihir dan mengukir nama sang cahaya dalam pedang tersebut."_

_"Berati siapapun yang mampu menarik pedang iyu sudah seratus persen sang cahaya'kan?" tanya Izumi sambil tersenyum._

_"Tidak. Sang kegelapan juga bisa mencabut pedang itu."_

_"EH! Kenapa?"_

_"Karena besi yang digunakan untuk membuat pedang itu mengandung elemen cahaya dan kegelapan. Pedang itu memang pedang cahaya, dan pedang itu pasti akan menolak sang kegelapan. Tapi, karena bagaimanapun juga terdapat sedikit elemen kegelapan dalam pedang itu, sang kegelapan mampu mencabutnya walaupun pedang itu tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya."_

_"Kalau begitu kenapa dia membuat pedang dari besi yang mengandung elemen cahaya?" tanya Izumi bingung. _

_"Kegelapan sangat kuat dan tidak tersentuh. Satu-satunya cara membunuhnya adalah mengghancurkan jantugnya. Namun, sisik dibadannya sangat kuat dan tidak dapat dilukai. Karena itulah penyihir besar Azumi memilih besi sihir yang mengandung kegelapan dan cahaya. Sisik hitam kegelapan akan menerima pedang tersebut yang memiliki elemen yang sama dengannya, namun elemen cahaya yang ada dalam pedang tersebut akan melukai sang kegelapan. Satu-satunya senjata yang bisa melukai sang kegelapan jika dia kembali ke wujud aslinya hanyalah pedang sihir Shire."_

_"Rumit sekali.."_

_Yuka tertawa "Memang sangat rumit."_

_"Tapi, aku tetap tidak mengerti. Kenapa keturunan penyihir Azumi dan para muridnya merahasiakan ini pada semua orang?"_

_"Karena mereka tidak ingin menakuti semua orang. Jika semua orang mengetahui maksud dari ramalan ini, mereka pasti akan gempar. Mereka tidak ingin semua orang yang ada di dunia ini ketakutan."_

_"Lalu, kenapa kau menceritakan ini semua pada kami, Yuka? Bukankah ini adalah rahasia?" tanya Ioran bingung._

_Yuka tersenyum dengan lebar "Kalian berdua mempercayaiku saat tidak ada seorangpun yang mempercayai ucapanku akan tanah lonsor di desa itu padahal kalian baru bertemu denganku selama satu bulan. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu, karena itulah aku bisa menceritakannya pada kalian, aku mempercayai kalian."_

_"Aku merasa terhormat karena dipercayaimu, Yuka." Tawa Ioran sedangkan Izumi hanya diam membisu. Dia sangat terpesona akan senyum Yuka hingga dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun._

_"Izumi, kenapa dengan wajah Yuka? Kenapa kau terus menatapnya seperti itu? Apa panah dewi cinta sudah membidik hatimu?" goda Kaoru sambil tersenyum menyeringai._

_"Eh! I-Itu tidak benar.. A-Aku.." Sangkal Izumi dengan wajah merah padam sedangkan Yuka segera menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dengan wajah merah padam._

_"Iya-iya, aku tahu. Yuka kau hebat juga ya? Bisa membuat pangeran bodoh yang selama ini tidak pernah jatuh cinta itu jatuh hati padamu" Tawa Kaoru semakin menggoda Izumi dan Yuka._

_"Kaoru!" teriak Yuka dan Izumi bersamaan._

_"Kita semua sudah dewasa, jadi tidak perlu malu-malu lagi."_

_Izumi ingin membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan. Namun suara seorang dayang yang berjalan mendekati mereka menghentikannya_

_"Yang mulia pangeran Izumi, Yang mulia raja mencari anda."_

_Izumi segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap dayang itu "Iya. Aku mengerti, terima kasih."_

_"Pergilah sana, Yuka sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu bukan?" Perintah Shiki tiba-tiba mengusir Izumi._

_"Iya-iya. Aku tahu, aku akan mencari kalian lagi setelah urusanku selesai. Ayo, ioran." Balas Izumi kesal sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menarik Ioran mengkutinya._

_"EH! EH! Jangan tarik aku seperti itu, Izumi!" teriak Ioran._

_Yuka dan Kaoru tertawa melihat sikap Izumi dan Ioran, sedangkan Shiki hanya diam membisu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan bergumam kurang kerjaan dengan pelan._

_Sepeninggalan Izumi dan ioran, Kaoru menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yuka._

_"Kenapa kau menceritakan itu semua pada mereka berdua, Yuka? Bukankah itu terlarang? Satu-satunya yang mengetahui kebenaran akan ramalan itu hanyalah kau, keturunan langsung dari penyihir besar Azumi, aku dan Shiki, keturunan murid penyihir besar Azumi dan keluarga kerajaan Theo.."_

_"Aku ingin mereka berdua mengetahui apa yang akan kalian berdua lakukan." Potong Yuka tiba-tiba._

_Mata Kaoru dan Shiki terbelalak mendengar ucapan Yuka._

_"Waktu akan segera tiba. Waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal satu tahun saja.. Aku tahu kau mencintai Ioran, Kaoru. Dan Shiki, meski kau selalu mempermainkan Izumi, aku tahu kau sebenarnya menyukainya dan menggapnya sebagai sahabat. Aku ingin mereka mengetahui apa arti dari pengorbanan kalian kelak. Aku ingin mereka mengerti akan jalan hidup yang telah kalian pikul sejak kalian dilahirkan." Lanjut Yuka dengan mata penuh air mata._

_Kaoru dan Shiki menhela napas mendengar ucapan yuka itu. Dengan pelan Kaoru mengangkat tangannya menghapus air mata Yuka._

_"Jangan menangis, Yuka. Bukan'kah Shiki sudah mengatakan dengan jelas. Ini adalah sebuah kebanggaan." Ujar Kaoru sambil tersenyum._

_"Benar. Itu adalah kebanggaan dan kehormatan yang tidak ternilai harganya walau tidak ada sorangpun yang tahu." Tambah Shiki._

_Yuka tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, dia hanya mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk Kaoru dan Shiki dengan erat sambil menangis._

_"Aku tidak peduli itu semua, aku hanya ingin kita semua hidup bersama dan tertawa bahagia seperti hari-hari ini.."_

* * *

Akhirnya aku update juga! Maaf untuk update yang lama banget, aku sebenarnya mau mengupdatenya semalam, tapi karena tidak sempat ku edit dan juga sudah terlalu ngantuk, ya, jadi update hari ini loh. Maaf ya! Akhir-akhir ini aku kehilangan mood untuk mengetik fic ini. Pikiranku lari ke sana lari ke sini hingga, yang aku update terus itu ternyata fic "petak umpet terakhir dan boyfriend and best friend". Tapi alasan kenapa aku kehilangan mood mungkin karena dalam fic ini, chapter berikutnya merupakan chapter yang paling tidak ingin aku ketik, sebab…. Sebab tidak ada NxM-nya. T_T, Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengetik bagian ini loh, malah kalau bisa, aku mau menghilangkannya tapi demi menjelaskan semua teka-teki fic ini, maka mau tak mau aku tetap wajib mengetiknya. Aku tidak tahu, kapan aku akan mengupdate fic ini lagi, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menupdatenya secepat mungkin, jadi doa'kan ya? Ha..ha..ha.. Kurasa sudah banyak orang yang bisa menebak plot chapter ini dari awalnya, semua teka-teki siapa NxM telah terjawab dalam chapter ini, dan chapter berikutnya aku akan menjelaskan kenapa NxM bisa memiliki rupa KxY, bagaimana Izumi bisa mati, mengapa Yoichi bisa tersesat sendirian. Uh! kayaknya fic ini sudah bakal mulai memasuki bagian-bagian sedihnya.. Haih… See Ya! ^^

Oh iya, hamper lupa aku! Terima kasih buat semua yang meriview fic ini selama ini! Fic ini ternyata sudah pecah 200 review! Thx a lot!

**Icha yukina Clyne :** kayak chapter ini sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan mu ya!^^ Kurasa chapter ini sudah tidak mengagetkan semua orang, karena itu tunggu sjaa chapter depan, yang kemungkinan besar tidak ada NxMnya T_T!

**Mochiizuki :** Thx. Iya. Itu Mikan kok! Semoga chapter ini tidak akan mengecewakanmu ^^

**Yukina Itou Shepiiena Kitami :** Jangan menangis dulu, belum masuk ke bagian sedihnya lagi ^^, tapi aku yakin, tidak lama lagi kok, semoga saat itu tiba aku bisa membuat siapapun yang membaca fic ini bakal iba terhadap beberapa tokoh yang nasibnya.. Well kurang beruntung.. mungkin.. ha..ha..ha..

**Kuroichibhineko :** Syukurlah kalau kau tidak mengecewakanmu. Kuharap chapter ini dan chapter ke depannya juga tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Ketahuilah, kepalaku benar-benar sakit memikirkan cara mengetiknya. Idenya memang ada dalam otak bagaikan air mengalir, tapi tidak tahu mengapa tanganku sama sekali tidak sejalan dengan otakku. Menurutmu caraku menjelaskan siapa NxM itu sebenarnya terlalu berlebihan dan aneh gak?

**Thi3x :** THXXXXXX utk bantuannya! Aku benar-benar senang sekali! Ya chapter ini sudah menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya NxM itu! Mereka bukan makhluk hasil eksprimen kok, tapi..ya tunggu saja kedepannya lagi.. ha..ha..ha.. eh, sopan tidak ya, aku? Reviewmu panjang banget, tapi balasanku kok pendek banget! Sorry ya! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas review mu itu, ha..ha..ha..

**Daiyaki Aoi :** iya, selamat ya! Thx tuk pujiannya ^^ Nah, Mikan belum mati kok! Ha..ha..ha.. tapi aku membuatnya kelihatan seperti mati dichapter sebelumnya karena ada alasannya kok, aku tidak mungkin membuat Natsume mengira Mikan mati tanpa alasan kok. Walau alasannya mungkin akan terlihat sangat klise dan hanya berakhir dalam satu kalimat. Ha..ha..ha…

**Bluedephyl :** Thx tu reviewnya! ^^ gak apa-apa kok, aku sudah cukup senang karena kau bersedia untuk mereviewnya. Ha..ha.. semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu, dan aku akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya ^^

**Hyuga Kikyou :** Tahan air matamu, jangan membuang air matamu dulu, fic ini benar-benar belum masuk ke bagian sedihnya, tunggu chapter-chapter berikutnya ^^ Siapa NxM mungkin sudah terjawab dan apa hubungan mereka dengan KxY akan aku jawab dichapter berikutnya

**Kazuki NightNatsu :** iya. Benar! Lanjutkan… ha..ha..ha..

**Jim-li :** thx bgt sudah membaca fic-ficku yang aneh bin ajaib ini ^^ Aku senang sekali kalau ternyata karya-karyaku ini bisa menghiburmu. Untuk The Pray.. aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan mengupdatenya, tapi rencananya aku baru akan mengupdatenya setelah aku menyelesaikan TODAL. Dan mungkin memang benar sih! Sosok Natsume di fic ini sedikit terinspirasi Izaku dalam dunia mimpi ( Tapi ide crita ini muncul benar-benar bukan karena dunia mimpi loh! Sang kegelapan dan sang cahaya, kata ini muncul dengan sendirinya dari kepalaku saat itu ) ya wujud Natsume di sini mau tidak mau harus aku akui adalah campuran dari Izakunya dunia mimpi, Sasukenya Naruto dan Shivanya Lis lyly. ..ha… Yosh tenang saja! Aku akan terus berkatya kok! ^^

**Little Yurai :** iya. Itu Mikan kok^^ Aku sudah update nih! Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu ^^

**Author's note :** Pertanyaan ini tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan fic ini. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, antara Vampir dan Peri mana yang kalian pilih? Atau kalian tidak akan memilih di antara duanya? Aku akan sangat senang jika kalian bersedia menjawabnya ^^


	29. Chapter 28

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter XXVIII_

_"Aku dan Shiki akan pulang ke Theoden dua hari lagi." Ujar Yuka pelan sambil menatap Izumi, Kaoru dan Ioran saat mereka semua duduk di bawah pohon sakura dalam taman istana Edoras._

_"EH! kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Izumi terkejut._

_"Ini tidak tiba-tiba. Kami sudah terlalu lama berada di sini. Rencana awalnya kami hanya akan tinggal di kerajaan ini satu bulan tapi ternyata sudah dua bulan berlalu." Jawab Shiki cuek dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi._

_"Tidak bisa'kah kalian tidak kembali lagi ke kerajaan Theoden? Tinggal saja di sini, kalian tidak perlu khawatir mengenai tempat tinggal dan kebutuhan hidup kalian, aku bisa membantu kalian."Balas Izumi cepat._

_"Kau menyuruhu tinggal gratis di sini? Tidak. Terima kasih." Tolak Shiki._

_"Kalau kalian tidak mau tinggal gratis, kalian bisa menjadi penyihir istana ini. Aku rasa dengan kemampuan kalian, itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit." Balas Izumi lagi._

_"Menjadi penyihir istana ini? Maksudmu menjadi bawahanmu? Matipun aku tidak mau." Tolak Shikil lagi sambil menatap Izumi dengan pandangan menghina._

_"Hei! Apa maksud ucapan dan pandanganmu itu Shiki!" teriak Izumi kesal._

_"Terima kasih untuk tawaranmu itu, Izumi. Tapi, kami harus menolaknya, sebab ada yang harus kami lakukan di Theoden." Senyum Yuka._

_"Apakah dia sudah marah dan memintamu pulang secepatnya?" tanya Kaoru tiba-tiba._

_Yuka menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kaoru sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk kepalanya. "Iya. dia mengirimkanku surat dua hari yang lalu. Dia menuliskan jika aku tidak pulang juga dalam minggu ini, dia akan kemari dan menarikku pulang."_

_"Dia? Siapa itu?" tanya Izumi penasaran._

_"Sahabat kami sejak kami masih kecil. Dia sebenarnya juga ingin ikut kemari bersamaku dan Shiki, tapi karena beberapa hal, dia tidak bisa kemari dua bulan yang lalu." Jawab Yuka pelan._

_"Aku malah bersyukur dia tidak kemari. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan jika dia bertemu dengan Kaoru. " Sela Shiki tiba-tiba._

_"Shiki, jangan seperti itu. Jika dia ada di sini, semuanya pasti akan sangat ramai. Aku yakin seratus persen Izumi yang bodoh ini akan menjadi sasaran kejahilannya." Tawa Kaoru sambil menatap Izumi._

_"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Kaoru? Siapa yang kau maksud bodoh?" tanya Izumi sambil menatap Kaoru dengan tajam._

_Shiki tidak membalas ucapan Kaoru, dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping memikirkan perkataan Kaoru dan berkata, "Katamu itu benar sekali, Kaoru. Kau benar, sayang sekali dia tidak datang, kalau dia ada Izumi yang idiot ini pasti akan mati."_

_"HEI! APA MAKSUD UCAPANMU BARUSAN SHIKI!" teriak Izumi kesal._

_"Sudah! Sudah! Tenangkan dirimu Izumi." Ujar Ioran menenangkan Izumi yang ada di sampingnya._

_Kaoru dan Shiki sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Izumi yang sedang kesal itu. Meski Izumi adalah seorang pangeran dan pewaris kerajaan ini, mereka sama sekali tidak pernah takut padanya, malahan mereka berdua sangat suka menggodanya dan menjahilinya._

_Yuka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah sangat biasa ini. Dia tersenyum kecil dan berpikir alangkah bahagianya jika waktu-waktu seperti ini bisa terhenti untuk selamanya._

_"Aku akan ikut dengan kalian jika Yang Mulia Raja Sakura telah menyetujuhi pengunduran diriku hari ini, Yuka, Shiki." Ujar Kaoru dengan santai tiba-tiba._

_Semua yang ada di sana kecuali Shiki segera menolehkan kepala mereka menatap Kaoru begitu mendengar ucapannya itu._

_"A-Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan, Kaoru?" tanya Ioran terbata-bata._

_"Aku telah mengundurkan diri dari jabatan penyihir istana Edoras." Jawab Kaoru sambil tersenyum._

_"APA!" teriak Yuka, Izumi dan Ioran bersamaan._

_"Kenapa kalian harus terkejut seperti itu? Terutama kamu, Yuka. Kau'kan sudah tahu, aku berkerja selama dua tahun di kerajaan ini karena aku ingin memiliki kenangan akan kampung halaman ibuku yang telah meninggal dunia saat aku kecil. Kenangan itu sudah cukup, Aku sudah tidak perlu di sini lagi, sudah waktunya aku pulang ke Theoden." Jelas Kaoru sambil menatap Yuka._

_"Tunggu dulu, Kaoru! Dari ucapanmu barusan, kelihatannya kau sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk kembali kemari lagi ya?" tanya Izumi panik sambil berdiri._

_Kaoru mengangkat wajahnya menatap Izumi dan mengangguk kepalanya. "Iya. Aku tidak akan kemari lagi untuk seumur hidupku."_

_"KALAU BEGITU BAGAIMANA DENGAN IORAN?" teriak Izumi tiba-tiba_

_Semua yang ada di sana langsung terdiam begitu mendengar teriakan Izumi itu. _

_"Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Kaoru pelan dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap Ioran yang ada di samping Izumi. Dia bisa melihat perasaan terkejut, terluka dan sedih di dalam wajahnya dengan jelas, hatinya sesungguhnya terasa sangat sakit, namun dia tahu, inilah yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua _

_"Ada apa denganmu jika aku pulang ke Theoden, Ioran?" tanya Kaoru polos sambil tersenyum._

_Ioran hanya diam membisu mendengar pertanyaan Kaoru tersebut._

_"JANGAN BERPURA-PURA BODOH, KAORU! KAU TAHU DENGAN JELAS PERASAAN IORAN PADAMU BU…" Teriak Izumi lagi, namun sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, Ioran telah menghentikannya._

_"HENTIKAN IZUMI!" teriak Ioran._

_Izumi langsung terdiam karena terkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Ioran. _

_Ioran menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kaoru dan memaksakan seulas senyum kecil. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya akan mendoakan semoga kau tiba di Theoden dengan lancar dan selamat jika kau pulang ke Theoden. Dan.. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi…"_

_Kaoru tidak membalas ucapan Ioran itu, dia hanya menatapnya dengan mata merah kecoklatannya dan mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan dan berkata, "Terima kasih…"_

_Izumi yang melihat sikap Kaoru dan Ioran benar-benar sangat marah. Dia mengakui dia memang kurang peka, tapi tidak peka bagaimananpun juga, dia tahu, Ioran sahabatnya sejak kecil itu menyukai Kaoru sejak mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali. Dan dia juga tahu, Kaoru juga begitu, meski tidak pernah menunjukkannya, dia tahu kaoru juga menyukai Ioran. Karena itu dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Kaoru memutuskan untuk pulang ke Theoden seperti ini._

_Yuka dan Shiki hanya dia membisu melihat mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sebab mereka sangat mengerti dengan keputusan yang diambil Kaoru itu._

_"Oh, iya! Hampir saja aku lupa kalau masih ada perkerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan dulu." Ujar Ioran tiba-tiba dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya._

_"Ioran.." Panggil Izumi khawatir sambil menatap Ioran._

_"Aku permisi dulu ya!" senyum Ioran tanpa mempedulikan Izumi dan berjalan menjauh._

_Izumi yang kebingungan menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kaoru sebentar dengan tajam. Lalu, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi dia berlari mengejar Ioran. "IORAN! TUNGGU!"_

_Sepeninggalan Izumi dan Ioran, Yuka menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kaoru. "Kaoru…"_

_"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yuka." Ujar Kaoru sambil tersenyum dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yuka. "Ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kami."_

_Hati Yuka terasa sangat sakit. Kaoru memang tersenyum, namun dia bisa melihat kesedihan dan kepedihan yang ada dalam hatinya sekarang. Yuka mengangkat kedua tangannya memeluk Kaoru dan menangis dengan pelan._

_"Jangan menangis, Yuka.." Ujar Kaoru pelan dan membalas pelukan Yuka._

_"B-Bagaimana aku tidak menangis? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu dan Shiki. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyelamatkan kalian.." Tangis Yuka dalam pelukan Kaoru._

_"Ini adalah takdir kami, Yuka. Kau sama sekali tidak perlu bersedih untuk itu." Ujar Shiki tiba-tiba sambil membelai kepala Yuka._

_Kaoru menolehkan kepalanya menatap Shiki yang sedang manatapnya. Dia bisa melihat kesedihan dan pengertian di mata violetnya dengan jelas. Shiki benar, ini adalah takdir mereka sejak mereka dilahirkan. _

* * *

_"Sampai ketemu lagi, Kak Yuka." Ujar seorang anak kecil berusia tiga tahun dengan rambut pirang dan mata violet sambil menahan air matanya._

_Yuka berlutut di depan anak itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Kau pasti akan menjadi seorang pangeran yang luar biasa kelak, Sakurano."_

_Sakurano mengangguk kepalanya. Dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ingin Yuka pergi. Dia memang baru mengenalnya selama dua bulan. Tapi, dia sudah sangat menyukainnya yang sangat hangat dan baik hati itu._

_"Sampai ketemu lagi, Yuka." Senyum Izumi dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kaoru dan Shiki "Begitu juga dengan kalian berdua, sampai ketemu lagi."_

_Kaoru hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Izumi itu sedangkan Shiki hanya membuang wajahnya._

_"Kurasa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, tapi jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan saranku padamu, jangan bertingkah bodoh kelewatan batas lagi, aku akan sangat kasihan dengan rakyatmu kelak jika kau tidak bisa mengubah sikapmu itu." Ujar Shiki tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi._

_Izumi melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dan menatap Shiki dengan tajam. "Apa maksud ucapanu itu, Shiki?"_

_"Aku setuju dengan ucapan Shiki itu." Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang._

_Izumi segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat mendengar suara itu, dia tahu sekali siapa pemilik suara itu._

_"Kakak, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Izumi terkejut saat melihat Kazumi berjalan mendekati mereka._

_"Apakah aku tidak boleh mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada mereka?" tanya Kazumi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi._

_"Tentu saja kau boleh.." Jawab Izumi pelan._

_Kazumi sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, dia langsung berjalan mendekati Yuka, Kaoru dan Shiki._

_"Aku belum berterima kasih padamu, Yuka. Terima kasih atas peringatanmu itu hingga tidak ada seorangpun penduduk desa itu yang terluka. Dan maaf karena aku dan semua yang ada di istana itu kecuali adikku yang bodoh itu tidak mempercayaimu pada awalnya." Ujar Kazumi sambil menatap Yuka._

_"Tidak apa-apa, Pangeran Kazumi. Aku sudah sangat bersyukur karena tidak ada yang terluka." Balas Yuka cepat-cepat._

_"Kami tetap berhutang padamu. Jika kau mengalami masalah kelak, jangan segan-segan mengatakannya pada kami. Kami pasti akan membantmu." Tambah Kazumi lagi._

_Yuka tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kazumi itu dan mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan. "Terima kasih, Pangeran Kazumi."_

_Kazumi lalu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kaoru dan Shiki yang ada di belakang Yuka "Aku tidak akan menghentikan niatmu mngundukan diri dari jabatan penyihir istana Edoras dan kembali ke Theoden, Kaoru. Tapi, aku ingin kau tahu, jabatan penyihir istana Edoras akan selalu tersedia untukmu jika kau menginginkanya lagi, begitu juga dengan kalian berdua, Yuka, Shiki. "_

_Kaoru dan Shiki tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kazumi itu. "Terima kasih, Pangeran Kazumi, kami akan mengingat ucapanmu itu."_

_Ucapan yang dikatakan Kazumi itu sama sekali bukan kebohongan. Dia telah melihat sendiri betapa kuatnya Kaoru dan Shiki, mereka adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat, terlebih lagi pengetahuan mereka akan sihir sunguh luar biasa. Lalu, Yuka yang bisa melihat masa depan. Dia akan sangat senang jika mereka memilih untuk tinggal di Edoras ini. Dia memang tidak tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya, tapi dia tahu, mereka bukanlah orang biasa._

_"Baiklah, Pangeran Kazumi. Waktu juga sudah tidak pagi lagi, kami harus segera berangkat." Ujar Shiki tiba-tiba._

_"Ya, semoga kalian tiba di Theoden dengan lancar." Balas Kazumi pelan._

_Yuka, Shiki membalikkan badan mereka dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk memulai perjalanan mereka. Namun, Kaoru masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya menatap sekelilingnya mencari seseorang. Izumi yang menyadari siapa yang sedang dicari Kaoru tersenyum dan berkata "Ioran tidak bisa datang. Dia ada urusan. Dia memintaku menyampaikan pesan padamu, katanya, Semoga kau tiba di Edoras dengan lancar dan selamat. Dan semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."_

_Mendengar ucapan Izumi itu, Kaoru segera menolehkan kepalanya menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Sampaikan padanya, maaf dan terima kasih."_

_"Maaf dan terima kasih? Apa maksudmu, Kaoru?" tanya Izumi bingung._

_Kaoru tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Izumi itu. "Jika Ioran bertanya padamu apa maksudku, katakan saja padanya, Kau tidak perlu tahu, bodoh."_

_"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Izumi lagi. Namun Kaoru sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Izumi lagi, dia langsung berlari mendekati Yuka dan Shiki yang telah berdiri di depan kereta kuda yang akan mereka gunakan menuju Theoden._

_"Kaoru! Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan?" tanya Izumi lagi sambil mengejar Kaoru._

_Kaoru sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi dia hanya tertawa dan masuk ke dalam kereta kuda tersebut._

_"Kaoru!" panggil Izumi sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki kereta kuda tersebut. Namun, tiba-tiba tangan Shiki mengenggam tangannya dan menghentikannya._

_"Kami sudah ingin berangkat, jangan melakukan hal bodoh dan menunda keberangkatan kami." Ujar Shiki tanpa menatap Izumi._

_Izumi membalikkan wajahnya menatap Shiki dengan penuh kebingungan dan kekesalan. "Lepaskan aku Shiki! Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada, Kaoru?" _

_Shiki sama sekali tidak mau melepasakan tangannya, dia tetap menggenggam tangan Izumi._

_Yuka yang meihat sikap Izumi dan Shiki segera menghentikan mereka berdua "Izumi, Shiki, jangan seperti ini."_

_Mendengar ucapan Yuka, Shiki segera melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Izumi. Sedangkan Izumi yang melihat sikap Yuka dan Shiki menjadi sangat kebingungan, sebab dia sama sekali tidak mengerti makna dari ekspresi wajah mereka itu. Wajah mereka berdua kelihatan sangat sedih._

_"Yuka, ada apa? Menga.." Tanya Izumi. Namun sebelum Izumi menyelesaikan pertanyaannya itu, Yuka menggeleng kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil._

_"Tidak apa-apa, Izumi. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu selama kami berada di sini. Kami pasti tidak akan mungkin melupakanmu dan Ioran." Ujar Yuka pelan._

_"Jangan berkata seperti ini Yuka. Kenapa kau, Kaoru dan juga Shiki terus saja berkata seakan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, percayalah padaku." Balas Izumi sambil menatap Yuka dengan penuh keheranan._

_Yuka tidak membalas ucapan Izumi itu dia hanya tersenyum._

_"Ayo, Yuka. Kita harus segera pergi sekarang." Ujar Shiki tiba-tiba sambil menatap Yuka dengan kedua mata violetnya._

_"Selamat tinggal, Izumi." Ujar Yuka pelan dan menaiki kereta kuda tersebut._

_"Yu-" panggil Izumi. Namun, tangan Shiki menghalanginya._

_"Shiki! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terus menghalangi aku?" tanya Izumi kesal sambil menatap Shiki dengan tajam._

_"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, bodoh. Jadilah raja yang baik kelak." Ujar Shiki sambil menutup pintu kereta kuda tersebut._

_"Shiki.. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Izumi. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti sikap Yuka, Kaoru dan Shiki. _

_Shiki tidak menjawab pertanyaan Izumi, dia meloncat dan duduk di depan kereta kuda tersebut._

_"Selamat tinggal, Izumi." Ujar Shiki pelan dan mencabuk kedua kuda yang menarik kereta kuda tersebut meninggalkan Izumi._

_"SHIKI! HEI! TUNGGU!" teriak Izumi sambil mengejar kereta kuda tersebut, namun Shiki sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya, dia hanya bisa melihat Kereta kuda tersebut menghilang dari depannya tanpa bisa melakukan apapaun._

* * *

_"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Ioran penuh kebingungan sambil menatap Izumi._

_"Mana aku tahu? Sikap mereka bertiga aneh sekali saat itu?" balas Izumi kesal._

_"Aneh? Apa maksudmu, Izumi? Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada mereka?" tanya Ioran lagi._

_"Hei, Ioran. Kenapa kau terus bertanya seperti itu padaku? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu jawabannya dan tidak'kah terpikir olehmu untuk berterima kasih padaku yang telah susah payah datang ke rumahmu ini pada tengah malam seperti ini hanya untuk menyempaikan pesan Kaoru padamu?" _

_Ioran menghela napas mendnegar pertanyaan Izumi itu. "Terima kasih. Tapi.. Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau datang pada tengah malam seperti ini dengan pakaian rakyat jelata? Dan juga apa maksud tas besar untuk melakuakn perjalanan jauh yang ada di punggungmu itu?"_

_Izumi tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan Ioran tersebut "Kurasa kau sudah tahu, apa yang ingin aku lakukan bukan?"_

_"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi, Izumi."_

_"Ini bukan hal bodoh, Ioran. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti sikap aneh mereka. Kau tahu dengan jelas kan? Aku bukanlah orang yang akan berdiam diri dan membiarkan ini berlalu. Aku akan ke kerajaan Theoden dan bertanya langsung dengan mereka. Kau akan ikut denganku'kan?"_

_Ioran mengangkat tangan kanannya menutup kedua matanya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk menghentikan sahabatnya ini. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar sangat bodoh dan berpikir pendek. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyadari betapa penting dan tingginya status dirinya dalam kerajaan ini. _

_Ioran tahu, Izumi memang selalu bertingkah bodoh, tapi semua rakyat Edoras sangat mencintainya. Dia sangat ramah, baik dan selalu memikirkan rakyatnya, sikap yang paling diperlukan oleh seorang pemimpin. Semua rakyat dan juga para petinggi di Edoras sama sekali tidak pernah meragukan keputuan Raja mereka yang memilih Izumi sebagai pewarisnya dari pada kakaknya Kazumi yang sempurna itu._

_"Ioran. Kau akan ikut denganku'kan?" tanya Izumi lagi sambil tersenyum lebar._

_Ioran kembai menghela napas sambil melepaskan tangannya yang menutup matanya dan menatap Izumi "Izumi, kau adalah raja masa depan dari kerajaan ini. Aku mohon padamu, jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini."_

_Izumi melipat kedua tangannya di atas dadanya dan menatap Ioran dengan kesal. "Kenapa semua orang selalu mengatakan apapun yang aku lakukan itu bodoh?"_

_"Karena apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang memang bodoh. Kau seorang Pangeran Izumi, putra mahkota, pewaris kerajaan ini, Raja masa depan kerajaan ini. Kau tidak boleh pergi ke kerajaan Theode sesuka hatimu seperti ini?"_

_"Ayah dan kakak pasti tidak akan mengijinkanku pergi walau aku memohon pada mereka. Inilah satu-satunya cara yang aku miliki untuk pergi ke sana."_

_"Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu? Bagaima.." Balas Ioran. Namun, tiba-tiba Izumi berteriak memotong ucapannya itu._

_" SUDAH! Jangan bertanya terlalu banyak akan sesuatu yang tidak akan terjadi! Kau akan ikut dengan aku atau tidak?"_

_"Tidak." Jawab Ioran singkat dan tegas sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dia tahu, Izumi pasti akan mengurungkan niatnya jika dia tidak ikut bersamanya. Izumi itu buta arah._

_"Kaoru." Ujar Izumi tiba-tiba._

_Ioran segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap Izumi begitu mendengar nama itu._

_"Apakah kau tidak ingin memberitahunya perasaanmu? Apakah kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi?" _

_Ioran sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Izumi kedua matanya terbelalak menatapnya._

_"Kau ingin tahu apa maksud ucapan maaf dan terima kasihnya itu bukan? Ikutlah denganku mencari mereka."_

* * *

_"Lama tidak bertemu, Yuka, Kaoru, Shiki." Ujar seorang pria berambut hitam dan mata biru tua berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun sambil tersenyum menatap Yuka, Kaoru dan Shiki._

_Yuka, Kaoru dan Shiki segera memberi hormat kepada pria itu begitu melihatnya._

_"Tidak perlu memberi hormat padaku seperti itu." Ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum._

_"Terima kasih, Pangeran Kuonji." Ujar Yuka, Kaoru dan Shiki bersamaan._

_Kuonji menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kaoru dengan senyum yang masih terlukis di wajahnya. "Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Kaoru. Aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ayahandaku mengijinkanmu ke Edoras dua tahun yang lalu. Kau itu sangat penting, Kaoru. Kau dan Shiki adalah korban suci yang sudah terpilih sejak kalian dilahirkan untuk menunda kelahiran sang kegelapan."_

_Kaoru dan Shiki sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan Kuonji, mereka berdua hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk kepala mereka. Sedangkan Yuka yang ada di samping mereka hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai pembicaraan seperti ini, malah dia sangat membenci topik pembicaraan ini._

_"Kurasa kalian sedang mencari sahabat kalian itu'kan?" tanya Kuonji tiba-tiba._

_Yuka segera mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kuonji begitu mendengar pertanyaannya, begitu juga dengan Kaoru dan Shiki._

_"Iya. Apakah anda tahu di mana dia berada sekarang, Pangeran Kuonji?" tanya Yuka penuh kekhawatiran. Mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan sahabat mereka itu, padahal mereka sudah tiba di kerajaan ini tiga hari yang lalu._

_"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Dia sedang pergi menyelidiki sesuatu. Kurasa dia akan segera pulang tidak lama lagi." Jawab Kuonji menenangkan Yuka "Dan, hampir saja aku lupa memberitahu kalian bertiga. Ayahandaku ingin brtemu dengan kalian."_

* * *

_"Ioran! Ayo cepat!" teriak Izumi sambil menatap Ioaran yang ada di belakangnya._

_Ioran tidak membalas teriakkan Izumi, dia berjalan mendekatinya walau matanya masih terpusat pada peta yang berada di dalam tangannya. _

_"Apakah kau sudah tahu dimana kita berada sekarang, Ioran?" tanya Izumi sambil menatap Ioran._

_Ioran mengangkat matanya dan menatap Izumi dengan tajam. "Aku masih belum tahu, Kita benar-benar tersesat sekarang. Dan ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika kau membiarkan aku yang memandu perjalanan kita sejak awal."_

_Izumi hanya tertawa dengan gugup dan membuang wajahnya begitu mendengar ucapan Ioran itu._

_Ioran kembali mengalihkan matanya pada peta di tangannya, dia benar-benar tidak tahu di mana mereka berada sekarang, dia hanya tahu kini mereka berada dalam sebuah hutan yang terletak tidak jauh dari ibukota kerajaan Theoden, kota Thixen, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu cara untuk keluar. Hari juga sudah mulai malam, sepertinya mereka harus bermalam lagi dalam hutan malam ini._

_"Izumi, kuarasa lebih baik kita beristirahat dan bermalam saja disini, hari sudah mulai gelap, kita sama sekali tidak bisa melihat sekeliling kita dengan baik, dan juga kita sama sekali tidak tahu apa saja penghuni hutan ini." Ujar Ioran sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Izumi lagi._

_Izumi segera mengangguk kepalanya begitu mendengar ucapan Ioran "Baiklah. Aku juga sudah sangat lelah. Lebih baik kita beristirahat saja di sini."_

_Izumi dan Ioran sepakat untuk bermalam dalam hutan tersebut, mereka berdua mengumpulkan kayu kering di sekitar mereka untuk membuat api unggun._

_"Ioran, ayo kita bertanding mengumpulkan kayu kering." Ajak Izumi tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum._

_"Tidak." Balas Ioran singkat._

_Izumi menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Ioran dengan wajah cemberut. "Kau sama sekali tidak asyik, Ioran."_

_Ioran hanya menggeleng kepalanya dan menghela napas melihat tingkah Izumi. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Izumi bisa sesantai ini padahal mereka sedang tersesat dalam hutan yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenali. _

_Ioran sama sekali tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat mereka kembali ke Edoras nanti. Sudah seminggu lebih mereka meninggalkan istana Edoras. Dia yakin sekali, semua penghuni istana pasti sudah sadar dengan menghilangnya Izumi dan dirinya. Raja Sakura dan Pangeran Kazumi pasti sedang marah besar sekarang, hukuman yang akan diterima Izumi saat kembali ke Edoras pasti akan sangat berat._

_Izumi yang sedang mengumpulkan kayu kering sepertinya sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ioran sedikitpun. Dia bersiul-siul dengan gembira mengumpulkan kayu kering. Namun, siulannya itu terhenti saat dia melihat seorang anak kecil berbaring tidak sadarkan diri di depannya._

_Mata vioelet Izumi terbelalak karena terkejut, dia bisa melihat luka dan darah di sekujur tubuh anak itu, tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia segera membuang kayu kering ditangannya dan berlari ke anak itu sambil berteriak, "IORAN! CEPAT KEMARI!"_

_Ioran yang mendengar teriakkan Izumi segera berlari mendekati Izumi. Matanya terbelalak saat dia melihat Izumi sedang memeluk seorang anak kecil yang badannya penuh dengan darah dan luka._

_"IORAN! ANAK INI MASIH HIDUP, BANTU AKU MENYEMBUHKANNYA!"_

* * *

_Yuka menangis dalam pelukan Kaoru di dalam kamarnya, sedangkan Shiki yang ada di sampingnya hanya diam membisu menatapnya dengan mata violetnya yang penuh kesedihan sekarang. _

_"Jangan menangis, Yuka. Kau sama sekali tidak perlu menagis untuk itu." Ujar Kaoru pelan sambil mengelus kepala Yuka._

_"BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK MENNAGIS! SATU BULAN. TINGGAL SATU BULAN SAJA!" teriak Yuka dengan wajah penuh air mata sambil melepaskan pelukannya._

_Kaoru dan Shiki sama sekali tidak memebalas teriakkan Yuka, mereka berdua hanya diam membisu menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan._

_"AKU TIDAK MAU ITU TERJADI! AKU TIDAK MAU KEHIANGAN KALIAN BERDUA!" teriak Yuka lagi._

_Shiki yang melihat air mata Yuka, sama sekali tidak tahan lagi, dia segera mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk Yuka "Jangan menangis Yuka. Ku mohon, jangan menangis lagi. Ini takdir kami sejak kami dilahirkan di dunia ini. Jangan bersedih lagi untuk masalah ini."_

_Yuka segera mendorong tubuh Shiki yang memeluknya "Aku membenci takdir kalian itu! Aku membenci ramalan itu! Aku membenci semua itu. Aku hanya ingin kalian berdua hidup dan menua bersamaku, aku sama sekali tidak mau kalian berdua mengorbankan diri kalian untuk ramalan itu!"_

_Shiki dan Kaoru sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan sepatah katapun untuk membalas ucapan Yuka. _

_"Andaikan saja kalian bukan keturunan dari murid leluhurku, andaikan saja kalian hanyalah orang biasa.." tangis Yuka lagi._

_Mendengar ucapan Yuka itu, Shiki kembali mengangkat tangannya memeluk Yuka. "Jangan berkata seperti itu Yuka. Aku gembira karena aku adalah keturunan langsung dari murid penyihir besar azumi karena dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu denganmu."_

_Yuka tidak megucapkan sepatah katapun lagi, dia mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan Shiki dan terus menangis._

_Hati Shiki sangat sakit melihat dan mendengar tangisan Yuka. Dia ingin menghentikan air matanya dan melihatnya tersenyum lagi. Tapi, dia tidak bisa, dia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan air matanya itu._

_Shiki mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kaoru dari balik pelukan Yuka. Dia bisa melihat air mata mengalir turun memenuruni pipinya, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kesedihan dan kepedihan dalam mata coklat kemerahan itu, dan dia yakin sekali, sinar matanya pasti sama dengan Kaoru._

_Shiki tahu, Kaoru mengerti sekali dengan perasaannya sekarang sebab mereka berdua sama, mereka berdua memiliki takdir yang sama. Mereka berdua adalah tumbal suci yang telah terpilih sejak mereka dilahirkan di dunia, tumbal untuk menghentikan kelahiran sang kegelapan._

_Apa yang diajarkan pada mereka sejak kecil adalah persiapan untuk mati pada saatnya tiba, kebanggaan karena terpilih menjadi tumbal suci untuk dunia ini yang sama sekali tidak diketahui siapapun, keberanian untuk menghadapi kematian dan kepasrahan. _

_Para leluhur mereka telah mengajarkan pada keturunannya, para tumbal suci tidak diijinkan untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Para leluhur mereka telah melihat dengan jelas betapa menyedihkannya nasib para tumbal suci jika mereka mencintai seseorang, sebab tidak peduli apapun yang mereka lakukan, mereka tidak akan bisa bersama dengan orang yang mereka cintai. _

_Mencintai seseorang adalah hal yang paling terlarang bagi mereka. Mereka tidak boleh egois, mereka tidak diijinkan untuk memilih kebahagiaan mereka, karena jika mereka memilih kebahagiaan mereka, artinya dunia akan hancur._

_Namun, walau telah diajarkan sejak kecil, mereka berdua hanyalah manusia biasa. Mereka tidak bisa menghentikan dan mengendalikan perasaan mereka. Sama seperti Kaoru yang mencintai Ioran, Shiki mencintai Yuka sejak mereka masih kecil, senyum yang ditunjukkan Yuka padanya pada pertemuan pertama mereka telah berhasil merebut hatinya dan membuatnya melanggar hal yang paling terlarang dalam hidupnya._

_Dalam hidup mereka berdua, mencintai seseorang adalah sebuah kesalahan._

* * *

_"Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada anak ini, ya? Kenapa seluruh tubuhnya bisa penuh luka dan darah seperti itu?" Ujar Izumi sambil menatap anak kecil berambut hitam berusia sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun yang masih belum sadarkan diri di sampingnya._

_Izumi dan Ioran telah menyembuhkan seluruh lukanya serta mengganti bajunya yang compang camping dan penuh darah dengan salah satu baju Izumi. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejut mereka saat melihat lukanya._

_"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku rasa apapun yang terjadi, itu pasti merupakan sesuatu yang mengerikan." Balas Ioran pelan sambil menatap anak itu._

_Izumi mengangguk kepalanya menyetujuhi apa yang dikatakan Ioran. Malam telah tiba, mereka berdua hanya bisa menyalakan api ungun untuk menghangatkan badan mereka serta menerangkan sekeliling mereka._

_"Em.. Hentikan.. Aku mohon… biarkan aku keluar dari sini.." Gumam anak kecil itu tiba-tiba dalam tidurnya._

_Izumi segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap anak kecil itu saat mendengar gumamannya, dia bisa melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah anak itu dengan jelas. Izumi segera menguncangkan badan anak itu untuk membangunkannya "Hei! Hei! bangunlah!"_

_"TIDAK! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU KEMBALI LAGI KE SANA! TIDAK!" teriak anak kecil itu ketakutan sambil membuka mata abu-abunya yang penuh dengan air mata. Keringat dingin mengalir menuruni dahinya, badannya terus bergemetar hebat dan wajahnya pucat pasi karena ketakutan. _

_"HEI! TENANGLAH! TIDAK AKAN ADA ORANG YANG AKAN MEMAKSAMU KEMBALI LAGI KE SANA!" teriak Izumi sambil memeluk anak itu untuk menenangkannya._

_Mendengar teriakkan Izumi dan merasakan kehangatn badan Izumi, anak itu berhenti berteriak, dengan badan yang masih bergemtaran, dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Izumi._

_Api unggun yang ada di samping mereka membuat Izumi bisa melihat wajah anak kecil itu dengan jelas walau ketakutan masih terlihat dengan jelas diwajahnya. Dia bisa melihat sebuah tato salib kecil dibawah mata kirinya dengan jelas._

_"B-Benar'kah kau t-tidak akan memaksaku pulang ke tempat itu lagi?" tanya anak itu terbata-bata sambil menatap Izumi._

_Izumi mengangguk kepalanya dan menatap anak itu penuh keyakinan. "Iya. Karena itu tenanglah, tidak akan yang membawamu pulang ke tempat itu lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membawamu kembali ke tempat itu lagi."_

_Mendengar ucapan dan melihat mata Izumi, air mata anak itu yang sempat terhenti kembali mengalir, dia mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk Izumi dengan erat._

_"Tenanglah.. Kau aman sekarang, tidak akan ada yang akan melukai dan menyakitimu lagi.." Ujar Izumi pelan sambil mengelus kepala anak itu dengan lembut dan pelan._

_Anak itu terus menangis dan mengangguk kepalanya dalam pelukan Izumi._

_Ioran yang ada disamping Izumi dan anak itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya diam menatap mereka berdua._

_Saat tangis anak itu sudah mulai mereda, Izumi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah anak itu sambil tersenyum. "Kau laparkan? Makanlah dulu." _

_"Benar. Makanlah dulu, ini." Tambah Ioran sambil menyodorkan sepotong roti dan botol air kepada anak itu._

_Anak itu sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dia tetap saja menatap Izumi dan Ioran dengan mata abu-abunya yang bersinar penuh ketakutan, keraguan dan kebingungan._

_Melihat anak itu sama sekali tidak bergerak, Izumi segera mengambil roti yang ada ditangan Ioran dan menyodorrkannya pada mulut anak itu "Makanlah, tidak ada racun atau apapun yang bisa mencelakaimu di dalamnya."_

_Dengan tangannya yang masih gemetar, Anak itu mengambil roti itu dan menggigitnya. Seakan telah sadar tidak ada racun atau apapun dalam roti yang ada dalam tangannya itu, dia mulai memakan roti itu dengan lahap dan cepat._

_Izumi dan Ioran hanya diam menatap anak itu memakan roti dengan lahap. Mereka tahu, anak itu pasti sedang lapar sekali, badan anak itu kurus sekali, dia pasti tidak mendapatkan makanan dan gizi yang cukup selama ini._

_"Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk!" batuk anak kecil itu tiba-tiba karena tersedak._

_Izumi segera memberikan botol air pada anak kecil itu. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, anak itu segera meminum air yang disodorkan Izumi padanya dengan cepat._

_"Makanlah dengan pelan-pelan, jangan terburu-buru seperti itu." Ujar Izumi sambil mengelus punggung anak itu dengan pelan._

_Saat anak kecil itu menurunkan botol air yang diminumnya, dia mengalihkan bola mata abu-abunya menatap Izumi dengan pandangan yang penuh kebingungan. _

_Izumi dan Ioran bisa merasakan perasaan bingung anak itu dan membuat mereka merasa bahwa inilah pertama kalinya anak ini diperlakukan seperti ini._

_"Siapa namamu?" tanya Izumi pelan sambil menghapus sisa roti yang ada di samping mulut anak itu dengan lembut._

_"N-Nomor seribu lima ratus delapan belas." Jawab anak itu terbata-bata._

_Mata Izumi dan Ioran terbelalak mendengar anak itu menyebutkan namanya itu._

_"Siapa yang memberikan nama itu padamu?" tanya Ioran dengan wajah penuh ekspresi terkejut bercampur kemarahan._

_"Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu, aku adalah seribu lima ratus delapan belas karena semua orang yang ada disana memanggilku seperti itu." Jawab anak kecil itu lagi._

_Izumi dan Ioran tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi. Kemarahan memenuhi hati mereka berdua, Mereka memang tidak tahu dimana "Tempat itu" yang dimaksud anak itu. Namun, mereka tahu, tempat apapun itu, itu pasti merupakan sebuah tempat penilitian yang menggunakan manusia sebagai subjeknya._

_"Lupakan nama itu! Namamu bukan nomor seribu lima ratus berapa seperti itu lagi," perintah Izumi tiba-tiba. "Aku akan memberikan nama baru untukmu."_

_Mata anak itu terbelalak karena terkejut begitu mendengar ucapan Izumi itu. Dia yang sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya terus menatap Izumi yang sedang berpikir keras untuk mencari nama untuknya._

_"Rei," ujar Izumi tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum dan menatap anak itu. "Namamu mulai hari ini adalah Rei."_

* * *

_Shiki berjalan menyusuri halaman istana Theoden yang tidak ada orang untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Namun angin malam yang berhembus dengan pelan sama sekali tidak dapat menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia datang ke istana Theoden untuk menemui Raja Theoden dan mendiskusikan ramalan itu. Menurut perhitungan yang ada, batas waktu penundaan kelahiran sang kegelapan adalah tahun depan bukan tahun ini, dia dan Kaoru seharusnya masih memiliki sisa hidup satu tahun. _

_Namun, jawaban yang di dapatkannya dari Raja Theoden sama sekali tidak memuaskannya. Raja Theoden mengatakan terdapat kesalahan dalam catatan warisan keluarganya yang memperhitungkan batas waktu penundaan kelahiran sang kegelapan. Shiki sebenarnya sama sekali tidak percaya dengan itu, dia tahu dengan pasti, keluarga kerajaan Theoden sejak dulu telah mencatat dan memperhitungkan batas waktu penundaan itu, buku yang mencatat batas waktu penundaan itu tidak mungkin salah sebab semua kehidupan yang ada di dunia ini tergantung pada buku tersebut._

_Shiki bisa melihat kegusaran dalam wajah Raja Theoden saat menceritakan itu. Raja menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu._

_"Kau mengatakan ada yang kabur?" ujar seseorang tiba-tiba._

_Shiki segera menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap sumber suara tersebut. Bulan memang tidak bersinar dengan terang hari ini, namun dia tetap bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berada di depannya, dia melihat Kuonji sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria yang wajahnya sangat pucat dan ketakutan._

_"I-Iya. Yang Mulia Pangeran. Subjek nomor seribu lima ratus delapan belas itu berhasil kabur saat kami lengah begitu dia berhasil memenangkan pertarungan sesama subjek lain." Jawab pria itu cepat-sepat dengan terbata-bata._

_"Memenangkan? Maksudmu dia sukses?" tanya Kuonji terkejut begitu mendengar jawaban pria itu._

_Pria itu mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan dan Kuonjipun segera tertawa terbahak-bahak "Cari dia! Apapun yang terjadi, cari dan temukan dia!"_

_"Baik, Yang Mulia Pangeran..Tapi, kami takut nomor seribu lima.." Ujar Pria itu lagi. Namun sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kuonji telah mengangkat tangannya memerintahkannya untuk diam. Dengan pelan, Kuonji menolehkan wajahnya menatap Shiki yang berada tidak jauh darinya dan pria itu._

_"Ada apa, Shiki? Mengintip pembicaraan seseorang itu sama sekali tidak sopan, tahu?" Ujar Kuonji tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum._

_"Maafkan kelancanganku, Pangeran Kuonji." Jawab Shiki pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf._

_"Tidak apa-apa, Shiki. Angkatlah kepalamu." Perintah Kuonji._

_Shiki mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kuonji yang masih tersenyum menatapnya. _

_"Maaf, jika aku tidak sopan Pangeran, tapi apa maksud pembicaraan anda barusan dengan pria ini?" tanya Shiki pelan sambil menatap pria yang wajahnya kini semakin memucat._

_"Oh, itu sama sekali bukan apa-apa, Shiki. Aku sedang mendanai sebuah penilitian akan binatang ternak dan pria ini datang menyampaikan padaku penilitian itu telah berhasil." Jawab Kuonji santai sambil tersenyum gembira._

_"Benarkah? Kalau begitu selamat pangeran."_

_"Terima kasih, Shiki. Kau datang kemari untuk menikmati taman inikan? Silakan nikmati sesukamu, aku pergi dulu." _

_"Terima kasih, Pangeran." Ujar Shiki sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kuonji segera berjalan meninggalkan Shiki diikuti pria di sampingnya itu._

_Shiki menatap terus sosok Kuonji hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kuonji, tapi dia juga sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelidikinya, sebab bagaimanapun juga Kuonji adalah pangeran dan sekaligus pewaris tahta satu-satunya di kerajaan ini._

_Shiki sebenarnya sama sekali tidak pernah menyukai Kuonji. Sejak mereka bertemu pertama kali saat masih kecil, dia sudah tidak menyukainya, dan semakin mereka besar, dia yakin bahwa dia memang tidak akan mungkin bisa menyukainnya, Kuonji adalah seorang yang sangat ambius dan kejam, demi mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya, dia tidak akan segan-segan menggunakan jalan apapun, dia adalah orang yang berbahaya._

* * *

_"Benarkah ini jalan yang benar, Rei?" tanya Ioran sambil menatap Rei._

_Rei tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ioran dia hanya mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan._

_"Kau tidak bohongkan?" tanya Izumi sambil membungkukkan badanya hingga mata violetnya bertemu dengan mata abu-abu Rei._

_Rei segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tetap diam membisu._

_Izumi dan Ioran meghela napasnya melihat sikap Rei. Saat mereka memutuskan untuk meneruskan perjalanan mereka untuk keluar dari hutan ini, mereka bertanya pada Rei apakah dia tahu jalan untuk keluar dari hutan ini karena mereka benar-benar telah tersesat. Rei menjawab dia tahu, namun, dia sama sekali tidak mau menunjukkannya. Setelah membujuknya sekian lama, akhirnya dia bersedia walau mereka masih bisa melihat dengan jelas ketakutan dan ketidak sediaan dirinya untuk keluar dari hutan ini. _

_Izumi mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk Rei dengan pelan. "Jangan seperti itu, Rei. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang menyakitimu, aku ada disini, aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkan siapapun lagi menyakitimu."_

_Merasakan pelukan dan mendengar ucapan Izumi, Rei segera mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan Izumi dan menangis._

_Ioran yang ada disamping mereka berdua hanya diam membisu. _

_Rei pasti merupakan salah satu anak yang digunakan sesorang dalam suatu eksprimen. Nomor Seribu lima ratus delapan belas. Itulah panggilan Rei sebelumnya. Artinya masih ada seribu lima ratus sepuluh orang lagi orang yang digunakan untuk eksprimen itu atau lebih parahnya mungkin lebih dari itu, sebab Rei pasti bukanlah yang terakhir._

_Rei sama sekali tidak meu menceritakan sedikitpun mengenai apa yang dialaminya. Izumi dan Ioran juga tidak berani lagi bertanya padanya mengenai apa yang dialaminya dan dimana dia selama ini berada sebab begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu, dia langsung menangis, berteriak histeris dan memohn pada mereka untuk tidak membawanya ke sana lagi, dia tidak mau kembali ke sana lagi._

_Izumi dan Ioran sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya dialami Rei. Namun, dia tahu satu hal, apapun itu, yang dialaminya pasti merupakan sesuatu yang mengerikan hingga kondisi mentalnya bisa jadi seperti ini._

_Izumi dan Ioran telah memutuskan untuk menyelidiki dan menanggani masalah ini dengan tangan mereka sendiri sejak mereka tahu Rei merupakan salah satu korban dalam suatu eksprimen. Namun, di dalam hati mereka, mereka juga tahu, siapapun dalang dalam eksprimen ini, dia pasti merupakan orang yang cukup berpengaruh dalam kerajaan ini. Sebab dia bisa menggunakan orang sebanyak itu dalam eksprimennya dan tidak diketahui siapapun selama ini._

* * *

_"Apakah dia sudah pulang?" tanya Yuka pada Kaoru._

_Kaoru menggeleng kepalanya "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu ke mana wanita tua itu pergi?"_

_"Apakah ada kemungkinan dia pergi ke desa Arthor?"_

_"Mungkin saja. Kurasa dia pasti pergi ke sana untuk mengabari semua yang ada tentang percepatan ritual itu." _

_Yuka langsung terdiam mendengar jawaban Kaoru dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. _

_Kaoru yangmenyadari dia telah salah menjawab segera menutup matanya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Topik itu memang selalu menjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan dibicarakan dan sebisa mungkin mereka hindari. Namun, semenjak mereka tahu ritual itu akan dipercepat, topic pebimcaraan itu menjadi sesuatu yang sungguh tabu bagi Yuka._

_Kaoru menghela napasnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi dia langsung menarik tangan Yuka dan menariknya keluar dari dalam ruangan tempat mereka berada._

_"Ada apa, Kaoru? Kau mau menarikku ke mana?" tanya Yuka kebingungan._

_"Temani aku jalan-jalan ke kota." Balas Kaoru tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun pada Yuka dan terus menariknya mengikuti langkah kakinya._

_Yuka membiarkan Kaoru menariknya ke Kota, mereka mengunjungi toko-toko yang ada. Kaoru terus berusaha semampunya untuk menceriakan Yuka. Namun, apapun yang dilakukannya tetap saja gagal, wajah Yuka tetap saja kelihatan sangat sedih dan tidak bersemangat._

_Yuka sama sekali tidak mengerti Kaoru. Dia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Kaoru masih saja bisa tertawa dalam keadaan seperti ini._

_"Apakah kau tidak takut mati, Kaoru?" tanya Yuka tiba-tiba._

_Kaoru langsung berhenti berjalan dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yuka._

_"Apakah kau tidak merasa takdirmu ini sangat kejam?" tanya Yuka lagi._

_Kaoru tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yuka "Bukan'kah kau sudah tahu jawabannya Yuka? Aku tidak takut, ini adalah kehormatan bagiku."_

_"Apakah kau tidak ingin hidup bersama orang yang kau cintai, Kaoru?"_

_Mata Kaoru terbelalak begitu mendengar pertanyaan Yuka. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka Yuka akan bertanya seperti itu padanya, karena itulah dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan tersebut._

_Yuka bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Kaoru dengan jelas "Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk hidup, menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai? Melahirkan anaknya, memebesarkannya bersama dan menua bersamanya?"_

_"A-Aku.." Ujar Kaoru terbata-bata._

_Air mata mengalir menuruni pipi Yuka "Ioran. Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk hidup bersamanya? Menikah, melahirkan anaknya, membesarkannya bersama dan menua bersamanya sedikitpun dalam hidupmu?" _

_Mata merah kecoklata Kaoru terbelalak begitu mendengar pertanyaan Yuka itu. Air matanya mengalir menuruni pipinya tanpa bisa dihentikannya lagi, wajah tersenyum Ioran terbayang dengan jelas dalam benaknya, senyum yang lembut dan hangat. Hatinya terasa luar biasa sakit sekarang, hatinya bagaikan tercabik-cabik._

_Yuka tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi, dia langsung melangkah ke depan dan memeluk Kaoru dengan erat. Kaoru segera mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukkannya dan menangis bersamanya tanpa mempedulikan pandangan aneh orang disekelilinganya._

_Kaoru tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Tidak seharusnya dia kembali ke kerajaan Edoras dua tahun yang lalu. Jika saja dia bisa memutar kembali waktu yang telah berjalan, dia tidak akan memilih untuk pergi kerajaan Edoras untuk melihat bagaimana kampung halaman ibunya itu. Dia masih ingat dengan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ioran saat Ioran diperintahkan untuk membawanya mengelilingi istana pada hari pertama dia menjadi penyihir istana kerajaan Edoras._

_Dengan senyum dan sikap yang hangat, dia mengantarnya mengelilingi istana Edoras. Dia tidak tampan atau berkuasa, dia hanyalah seseorang yang sangat sederhana, namun, kesederhanaan dan kebaikan hatinya dengan mudah telah merebut hatinya dari hari ke hari, dia dengan mudah telah membuatnya melupakan larangan dalam hidupnya, dia telah jatuh cinta padanya yang begitu sederhana. _

_Betapa Kaoru menginginkan itu terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dalam hidupnya betapa dia mengharpkan dia bisa menerima uluran tangan Ioran, menikah dengannya, melahirkan anaknya, membesarkan anak mereka bersama-sama dan menua bersamanya. Mimpi yang sangat sederhana itu seharusnya bisa digapainya dan diwujudkannya dengan mudah, sebab dia tahu, cintanya sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. _

_Namun, takdirnya tidak menginjinkannya. Dia tidak pernah bisa mewujudkan itu. Dia mengerti dengan jelas sekarang, kenapa para leluhurnya melarang para korban suci untuk mencintai seseorang. Betapa menderita takdir dari seorang korban suci, mencintai seseorang, tapi tidak akan pernah bisa bersamanya_

_"Rei, apakah kau lapar?" ujar seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka._

_Yuka dan Kaoru sangat terkejut mendengar suara tersebut, suara itu adalah suara yang sangat familiar bagi mereka berdua. Mereka segera melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menolehkan wajah mereka menatap sumber suara tersebut._

_Mata mereka terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang berjalan tidak jauh di depan mereka. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang._

_"Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan? Kalau ada sebutkan saja, aku akan membelikannya untukmu." tawa Izumi sambil menatap Rei yang ada di sampingnya._

_Rei mengelengkan kepalanya "T-Tidak ada, a-aku tidak lapar."_

_"Kau sama sekali belum memakan apapun sejak tadi pagi, Rei. Sebaiknya kita mencari restoran untuk ma.." Ujar Ioran sambil mengangkat kepalanya melihat sekelilingnya. Namun, ucapan dan langkah kakinya langsung terhenti saat dia melihat Yuka dan Kaoru yang berdiri di depan mereka dengan wajah terkejut dan penuh air mata._

_"Ada ap.." Ujar Izumi saat melihat Ioran berhenti berjalan. Namun, sama seperti Ioran, ucapannya itu juga langsung terhenti saat dia melihat Yuka dan Kaoru di depan mereka._

_"Izumi.. ioran.. kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" tanya Yuka terbata-bata sedangkan Kaoru hanya diam membisu menatap mereka._

_Izumi dan Ioran benar-benar sangat terkejut melihat Yuka dan Kaoru di depan mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan mereka berdua begitu mereka tiba di ibukota kerajaan Theoden, kota Thixen ini. Namun, yang sesungguhnya paling mengejutkan mereka adalah air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipi mereka berdua._

_"K-Kenapa kalian berada bisa berada di sini?" tanya Kaoru tanpa menolehkan matanya dari Izumi dan Ioran._

_"Eh! Kenapa kami ada di sini?" tanya Izumi kebingungan, dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sebab air mata Yuka dan Kaoru benar-benar telah membuatnya kebingungan dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Izumi segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap Ioran "Ioran! Kenapa kau datang kemari?" _

_"EH! Kenapa aku kemari?" tanya Ioran begitu mendengar pertanyaan Izumi. Dia sama seperti Izumi, dia sangat kebingungan dan terkejut dengan air mata Yuka dan Kaoru, sebab dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat air mata Kaoru selama ini, Kaoru bukan orang yang lemah dan mudah menangis, dia adalah orang yang sangat kuat._

_"Iya. Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Izumi lagi seakan-akan dia bukanlah teman sepejalanan Ioran._

_Ioran hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri karena kebingungan. Namun, saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata Kaoru, dia segera berhenti dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia mengumpulkan segenap keberanian dalam dirinya dan menatap mata Kaoru. "A-Aku kemari untuk bertemu denganmu Kaoru.. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu.. A-Aku mencintaimu.."_

_Mata Kaoru terbelalak mendengar pengakuan cinta Ioran yang tiba-tiba itu, begitu juga dengan Izumi dan Yuka, sedangkan Rei yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hanya menatap mereka dengan penuh kebingungan._

_"A-Aku.." Ujar Ioran lagi. Namun, ucapannya itu sama sekali tidak dapat diselesaikannya sebab Kaoru telah berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan mata berurai air mata._

_Kaoru sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Kebahagiaan bercampur kesedihan yang ada didalam hatinya membuatnya luar biasa tersiksa. _

_Aku juga mencintaimu. Betapa Kaoru mengaharapkan dia bisa mengucapkan kata itu pada Ioran. Betapa bahagianya dia saat mendengar pengakuan cinta Ioran itu dan sekaligus betapa sedih serta hancurnya hatinya pada saat yang bersamaan. Dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dia hanya terus menangis sekerasnya tanpa mempedulikan orang di sekeliling mereka dan memeluk Ioran dengan serat-eratnya seakan takut melepaskannya._

_Ioran yang kebingungan dengan sikap Kaoru dengan pelan mengangkat tangannya dan membalas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia bisa merasakan betapa sakit dan menderitanya Kaoru yang ada dalam pelukkannya sekarang._

_"Jangan menangis, Kaoru.. Jangan menangis.. Aku ada di sini.." Ujar Ioran sambil mempererat pelukannya._

_Izumi yang kebingungan segera menarik tangan Rei dan berjalan ke arah Yuka yang menatap Ioran dan Kaoru dengan wajah berurai air mata tanpa beregrak sedikitpun._

_"Yuka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Izumi penuh kebingungan._

* * *

_"Kalian ingin bertemu dengan raja Theoden?" tanya Yuka penuh kebingungan sambil menatap Izumi dan Ioran._

_Izumi mengangguk kepalanya "Ya. Ada yang ingin aku diskusikan padanya."_

_"Diskusikan? Dan bolehkan aku bertanya, Izumi. Siapa anak ini?" tanya Yuka lagi sambil menatap Rei yang ada di samping Izumi._

_Rei yang melihat Yuka menatapnya segera bersembunyi di belakang Izumi._

_Izumi tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yuka. "Anak ini bernama Rei. Aku bertemu dengannya dalam perjalanan kemari."_

_Yuka mengangguk kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan hangat menatap Rei. "Salam kenal, Rei. Namaku, Yuka."_

_Rei yang melihat senyum hangat Yuka hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dengan pandangan terpesona. Sedangkan izumi yang ada di sampingnya hanya bisa menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya serta berusaha meredakan debaran hatinya yang luar biasa cepat sekarang._

_"Balik ke pertanyaan awalku, apa yang ingin kau diskusikan dengan Yang Mulia Raja Theoden, Izumi?" tanya Yuka lagi dan kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap Izumi._

_"Eh!" seru Izumi terkejut dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yuka "Ehm… Kurasa akan lebih baik kau juga ikut dalam diskusi itu nanti Yuka. Sebab kemampuanmu mungkin akan sangat diperlukan nanti."_

_Yuka sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Izumi, namun, dia mengangguk kepalanya menyetujuhi ucapan Izumi._

_Perjalanan mereka ke istana Theoden sangat senyap dan kikuk. Ioran dan Kaoru yang ada di belakang mereka sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun selama perjanan mereka. Ioran hanya berjalan di samping Kaoru dan mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya selama perjalanan, sedangkan Kaoru terus menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah._

_Izumi dan Ioran sama sekali tidak bertanya sedikitpun apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada Yuka dan Kaoru, mengapa mereka berdua menangis? Dan mengapa Kaoru bersikap seperti itu? Mereka sebenarnya sangat khawatir dengan mereka berdua, tapi di dalam hati terdalam mereka, mereka merasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi._

_"Yuka. Di mana Shiki sekarang?" tanya Izumi berusaha memulai pembicaraan._

_"Shiki ada di istana Theoden. Mungkin kita bisa menemukannya di sana." Jawab Yuka cepat._

_Izumi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yuka dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Ioran dan Kaoru. "Baguslah kalau begitu, aku sudah tidak sabar mengejutkannya. Benarkan Ioran, Kaoru?"_

_Ioran hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk keplanya sedangkan Kaoru tetap saja menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah tanpa memberikan sedikitpun reaksi pada pertanyaan Izumi._

_Izumi hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sikap mereka. Sepertinya apapun yang dilakukannya tidak akan mungkin bisa mencairkan suasana yang ada sekarang._

_Saat mereka tiba di istana Theoden, prajurit yang ada di sana segera membiarkan mereka masuk saat melihat Yuka dan Kaoru. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk bertemu dengan Raja Theoden. Melihat sikap para penghuni istana itu yang sangat menghormati Yuka dan Kaoru, Izumi dan Ioran tahu satu hal, mereka berdua pasti merupakan orang yang cukup penting di istana ini._

_Saat mereka tiba di depan ruangan tempat di mana Raja Theoden berada mereka mendengar suara yang sangat dikenal mereka. _

_"Yang Mulia, apakah perhitungan waktu itu benar-benar tidak salah?" tanya seseorang dari dalam ruangan tersebut._

_"Aku tidak salah, Shiki. Waktu kalian hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi. Malam bulan purnama bulan depan merupakan waktu dimana ritual itu harus dilakukan." Jawab seseorang._

_Yuka yang mendengar pembicaraan di dalam ruangan itu, segera membuka pintu ruangan tersebut._

_"Yang Mulia, Shiki selamat sore." Salam Yuka sambil tersenyum._

_Shiki dan Raja Theoden segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap arah pintu yang terbuka itu. Shiki sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya saat dia melihat Izumi dan Ioran berdiri di depannya._

_"I-Izumi.. Ioran? Bagaimana kalian berdua bisa berada di sini?" tanya Shiki terbata-bata._

_Izumi tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Shiki. "Bukankah pada perpisahaan kita sebelumnya, aku sudah mengatakan dengan jelas sekali, sampai ketemu lagi."_

_Shiki sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi untuk membalas ucapan Izumi itu. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran Izumi yang menurutnya sangat unik tersebut._

_Izumi sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Shiki yang kebingungan itu, dia segera berjalan mendekati Raja Theoden dan memberi salam padanya."Selamat sore, Yang Mulia, senang bertemu lagi dengan anda."_

_Raja Theoden memang telah mengenal Izumi pada salah satu kunjugannya ke kerajaan Edoras beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun dia tetap saja sangat terkejut dengan kemunculan pewaris kerajaan Edras yang tiba-tiba ini, dia sama sekali tidk menerima kabar bahwa Izumi akan berkunjung ke Theoden._

_"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, izumi. Mengapa kau ada di sini? Aku sama sekali tidak menerima berita mengenai kunjunganmu ini?" tanya Raja Theoden kebingungan._

_Izumi tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Raja Theoden. "Aku kemari untuk mengunjungi temanku, Yuka, Kaoru dan Shiki Yang Mulia."_

_"Oh..begitu ya?" balas Raja Theoden pelan._

_"Iya. Namun, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku diskusikan bersama anda Yang Mulia." _

_"Diskusikan? Apa itu?"_

_Izumi menolehkan wajahnya menatap Rei yang berada di samping Yuka dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Rei yang kelihatan sangat ketakutan "Rei.. Kemarilah."_

_Meski masih sangat ketakutan, Rei dengan pelan berjalan mendekati Izumi dan menerima uluran tangannya._

_Yuka, Kaoru, Shiki dan Raja Theoden hanya bisa menatap Izumi dan Rei dengan penuh kebingungan. _

_"Aku ingin memperkenalkan anak ini pada anda Yang Mulia. Anak ini bernama Rei. Namun, nama Rei itu adalah nama pemberianku. AKu dan ioran menemukannya dalam hutan tidak jauh dari kota ini. Dia terluka parah saat kami pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dan aku serta Ioran percaya, anak ini adalah salah satu korban eksprimen yang menggunakan manusia sebagai subjeknya."_

_Mata Yuka, Kaoru, Shiki dan Raja Theoden langsung terbelalak begitu mendengar ucapan Izumi itu._

_"Aku tidak tahu di mana eksprimen itu dilakukan, tapi aku tahu, selain dia, masih ada banyak sekali orang yang menjadi korban." Tambah Izumi lagi sambil menatap Rei yang kini mengenggam tangannya dengan erat karena ketakutan dengan pandangan semua orang yang tertuju padanya._

_Raja Theoden sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, wajahnya memucat._

_"Dalang dari eksprimen ini pasti merupakan orang yang bepengruh dalam kerajaan ini, sebab sama sekali tidak ada seorangpun ya.." Lanjut Izumi lagi, namun belum dia meyelesaikan ucapannya itu, seseorang telah membuka pintu ruangan itu dan berjalan memesukinya._

_"Ayahanda!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba._

_Izumi, Yuka dan semua yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap sumber suara tersebut. Mereka melihat kuonji berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut._

_"Eh! Izumi? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kuonji terkejut saat melihat Izumi dalam ruangan tersebut._

_"Aku datang untuk mengunjungi temanku, Kuonji." Balas Izumi sambil tersenyum menatap Kuonji. Dia telah mengenal Kuonji pada kunjungan ke kerajaan Edoras beberapa bulan yang lalu dengan raja Theoden._

_"Oh! Begitu ya?" balas Kuonji sambil berjalan mendekati Izumi dan Raja Theoden._

_"Ada apa, Kuonji?" tanya Raja Theoden sambil menatap Kuonji dengan tajam._

_"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu padamu, tapi sepertinya nanti saja. Eh! Siapa anak ini?" tanya Kuonji santai saat dia melihat Rei yang gemetar di samping Izumi._

_"Anak ini bernama Rei." Jelas Izumi sambil tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba Rei berteriak histeris penuh ketakutan dan meloncat ke belakang._

_"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU KEMBALI LAGI KE SANA! JANGAN BAWA AKU KEMBALI LAGI KE SANA!"_

_Izumi, Yuka dan semua yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut sangat terkejut melihat reaksi Rei._

_"REI! Tenanglah tidak akan ada yang memaksamu kembali lagi kesana! Kau sudah aman!" ujar Izumi panik berusaha menenangkan Rei._

_"TIDAK! PRIA ITU AKAN MEMBAWAKU KEMBALI LAGI KE SANA! PRIA ITU ADA DI SANA! DIA ADALAH ORANG YANG SERING DATANG MENGUNJUNGI AKU DAN YANG LAINNYA DI TEMPAT ITU!" teriak Rei ketakutan sambil gemetar, air mata mengalir dengan deras menuruni pipinya._

_Mata semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu langsung terbelalak begitu mendengar teriakkan Rei, mereka sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengar mereka._

_"APA MAKSUDMU, BOCAH?" teriak Kuonji penuh kemarahan sambil berjalan mendekatinya. _

_"JANGAN MENDEKATIKU!" teriak Rei ketakutan dan tiba-tiba kedua tangannya muncul percikan listrik yang sangat kuat._

_Semua yang ada di sana benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan mereka sekarang, Rei bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa lingkaran sihir dan mantra sihir._

_"T-Tidak mungkin.." Ujar Izumi dan Ioran bersamaan dengan penuh perasan terkejut._

_"Sihir tanpa lingkaran dan mantara sihir? I-Ini tidak mungkin anak ini adalah makhluk sihir?" ujar Yuka tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka sedangkan Kaoru yang ada disampingnya hanya bisa menatap Rei dengan pandangan tak percaya bercampur ketakutan._

_"Makhluk sihir?" tanya Izumi dan Ioran bersamaan sambil menatap Yuka yang berwajah pucat pasi sekarang._

_Shiki yang melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya teringat kembali dengan pembicaraan Kuonji dan seorang pria tidak dikenalnya yang tidak sengaja didengarnya dalam taman istana Theoden kemarin malam._

_"Eksprimen.. Berhasil.. Tidak mungkin… Anda melakukan eksprimen manusia dan makhluk sihir.." Ujar Shiki terbata-bata sambil menatap Kuonji._

_Kuonji yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengelak lagi hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dan tiba-tiba dia tertawa terbahak-bahak._

_"APA YANG ANDA TERTAWAKAN! TAHU'KAH ANDA APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN?" teriak Shiki penuh kemarahan._

_Kuonji berhenti tertawa dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Shiki dengan dingin. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Bukan'kah seharusnya kau gembira Shiki? Sebab aku berhasil menciptakan lagi satu makhluk sihir yang bisa digunakan untuk menghentikan ramalan itu?"_

_Semua yang ada di sana hanya diam membisu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun._

_"Aku tahu sekali. Kalian berdua ingin hidup bukan, Shiki, Kaoru? Kalian berdua sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak mau menjadi korban suci yang digunakan untuk menunda kelahiran sang kegelapan bukan?" _

_Izumi dan Ioran sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya saat mendengar ucapan Kuonji tersebut. _

_"Korban suci? T-Tidak mungkin.." Ujar Izumi dan Ioran tebata-bata sambil menatap Kaoru dan Shiki._

_"Jadi kalian tahu juga ya apa itu korban suci?" tanya Kuonji sambil tersenyum menyeringai menatap Izumi dan ioran. Kuonji kembali menolehka wajahnya menatap Yuka, Kaoru dan Shiki. "Berkerja samalah dengan ku kalian bertiga. Dengan begitu, kalian berdua sama sekali tidak perlu menjadi korban suci itu. Biarkan saja sang ke.." _

_"HENTIKAN!" teriak Raja Theoden yang dari tadi diam membisu tiba-tiba menghentikan apa yang ingin diucapkan Kuonji "PENGAWAL"_

_Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan dua orang pengawal berlari masuk ke dalam._

_"TANGKAP DAN KURUNG DIA DALAM KAMARNYA! JANGAN BIARKAN DIA MELANGKAH KELUAR SEDIKITPUN DARI KAMARNYA!" perintah Raja Theoden sambil menunjuk Kuonji._

_Kedua pengawal itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, mereka berdua langsung berlari ke arah Kuonji dan menakapanya. Kuonji sama sekali tidak melawan, dengan santai dia berjalan keluar mengikuti kedua pengawal itu._

_"Kau tahu dengan jelas apa maksudku, ayahanda. Kau seharusnya mendukungku, sebab dengan begitu aku bisa membuat kerajaan ini menjadi pemimpin dunia ini," ujar Kuonji tiba-tiba sambil menatap Raja Theoden dan saat dia melewati Yuka, Kaoru dan Shiki dia berkata "Pikirkanlah tawaranku baik-baik."_

_Melihat Kuonji ditangkap dan dibawa keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Rei segera menghentikan sihir yang ada di tangannya. Izumi segera berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat._

_"Tenanglah, Rei. Tidak akan ada yang akan menyakitimu lagi. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu." Ujar Izumi pelan._

_Rei tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan Izumi sambil menangis dan menganggukkan kepalanya._

_Shiki segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap Raja Theoden diikuti dengan semua yang ada di sana, "Bisa'kah anda menceritakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, Yang Mulia? Jangan ada kebohongan lagi.." _

* * *

Well! chapter paling membosankan dari yang membosankan, karena itulah updatenya lambat bangeet T_T. Andaikan saja aku bisa langsung skip saja untuk chapter ini. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka ternyata bagian ini sama sekali belum selesai juga, sepertinya aku masih memerlukan satu chapter lagi untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Haih… *_* . Pasti banyak yang bertanya2kan? sebab chapter ini mungkin sangat membingungkan pembaca. Terutama dengan kemunculan Rei di chapter ini ( ha..ha..ha..) Chapter berikutnya mungkin bukan chapter yang menyenangkan, semua yang membaca fic ini pasti tahu alasannya'kan? dan aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat menyelesaikan bagian ini, sebab apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya merupakan sesuatu yang paling ingin aku tulis dalam fic ini melebihi chapter manapun ^^ aku minta pendapat pembaca mengenai chapter ini ya! Dan terakhir! Aku akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya lagi! SEMANGAT UNTUK UPDATE PADA SABTU DEPAN!^^

**Icha Yukina Clyne** : Maksud ucapan Kuonji itu… Ya baca saja terus^^ Maaf karena chapter ini sama sekali tidak ada NxM, chapter ke depan juga tidak tahu ada atau tidak, tapi akan aku usahakan untuk ada^^ untuk BNB aku akan usahakan untuk update secepatnya deh! ( ha..ha..ha.. ^^ )

**Thi3x :** Kam sia, thank you, arigatou, xie2 untuk reviewnya yang selalu luar biasa ( ha..ha..ha.. ) Syukurlah kalau kau sudah mulai mengerti jalan cerita fic ini ^^ dan bagaimana aku bisa memikirkan plot seaneh ini? Sesungguhnya aku juga sering bertanya2 ( ha..ha..ha..), Saat aku membuat fic ini, aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana membuat jalan cerita yang tidak mudah ditebak pembaca serta rumit, dan tidak tahu mengapa, ide dan plotnya pasti akan mengalir dengan sendirinya dalam pikiranku -_-" Mungkin itu semua karena aku memiliki jalan pikiran yang sangat aneh dalam melihat dunia ini, dan kadang aku sering merasa sepertinya aku perlu memeriksa isi otakku ke psikiater ( ha..ha..ha.. ) Thx utk jawaban atas pertanyaanku ya^^

**Kazuki NightNatsu :** Benarkah? Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu ^^ dan terima kasih untuk bantuanmu, aku akan mengoreksinya jika sudah ada waktu ^^

**Yukina Itou Sephhienna Kitami :** Ha..ha..ha.. untuk jawaban pertanyaanmu itu, kurasa masih harus menunggu satu chaper lagi^^ Semoga chapter berikutnya tidak akan mengecewakanmu ^^ en thanks utk kesediaanmu menjawab pertanyaanku itu ^^

**? :** Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mereview karena sama sekali tidak tertulis namanya ( ha…ha..ha.. ) tapi thanks karena sudah meriview fic ini , siapa yang sebenarnya mengorbankan dirinya akan terjawan dichapter berikutya kok ^^

**Jimi-Li :** Thanks banget ya sudah menyukai ficku yang aneh dan ajaib ini ( ha..ha..ha.. ) perasaan Shiki yang sebenarnya sudah terjawab dalam chapter ini^^ YOSH! Aku akan berusaha untuk update pada hari sabtu minggu depan^^

**Kierra :** Bukan, NxM itu bukan anak YxI dan KxI kok^^ siapa mereka sebenarnya telah terjawab walau aku tahu masih banyak yang binggung. Untuk chapter berikut2nya, aku tidak bisa menjamin tidak sedih. Seting fic ini adalah masa perang, dan aku bertujuan membuat fic ini se-real mungkin, jadi pasti akan ada beberapa tokoh yang benar-benar kurang beruntung dalam fic ini^^ Namun jika saat itu sudah tiba, aku harap kau tidak akan kecewa dengan jalan ceritanya.^^

**Daiyaki Aoi :** Kau benar sekali Aoi, tebakanmu memang benar^^ Aku ini adalah pecinta mitologi, kisah-kisah kuno, dan tidak perlu diragukan lagi bahwa aku adalah pecinta fiksi fantasy sejati^^ Aku paling menyukai sesuatu yang berbau fantasy dan petualangan, mungkin karena aku ini adalah maniak game RPG sejati^^ ( percaya'kah kau aku bahkan pernah menghabiskan waktuku seharian memainkan game sampai lupa makan dan minum? Lebih parahnya ampe tengah malam lagi! Ortu gw, nenek gw ama saudara gw ampe marah besar tu! mereka bilang gw gila diau! ) karena itulah ficku ini jadi seperti ini, fantasy banget kan? ( ha…ha..ha…) Ending fic ini mungkin sudah bisa ditebak oleh banyak orang ( atau tidak ya? Tapi, kurasa endingnya mungkin akan cukup mengejutkan banyak orang juga nantinya ha..ha..ha.. ^^ tapi, fic ini happy end kok^^) Fic ini mungkin tidak lama lagi sudah akan tamat. Menurut perkiraanku, mungkin hanya tinggal sekitar sepuluh atau sebelas chapter lagi. Aku ingin cepat menamatkannya dan melanjutkan ficku yang lainnya serta membuat fic baru T_T


	30. Chapter 29

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Author's note : **Kepada pembaca yang budiman, saya ingin mengubah sedikit pembagiaan peran dalam fic ini. Pada chapter sebelumnya, aku menulis Raja Edoras adalah Sakura bukan? Aku melaratnya sekarang, namanya bukan Sakura, tapi Yukihira. Dan untuk mengetahui alasannya, silakan baca saja chapter ini. Tambahan, Dalam otakku, sakura itu adalah kakek yang membesarkan Mikan jadi dia bukan OC.

* * *

_Chapter XXIX_

_Izumi, Yuka, Ioran, Kaoru, Shiki duduk di dalam sebuah ruangan tamu istana Theoden sambil menatap Raja Theoden yang ada di depan mereka, sedangkan Rei yang berada di samping Izumi telah tertidur dengan paha Izumi sebagai bantalnya._

_"Aku meminta maaf pada kalian bertiga, Yuka, Kaoru, Shiki," ujar Raja Theoden pelan sambil menatap mereka bertiga dengan wajah penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan. Dia kemudian menolehkan wajahnya menatap Izumi, Ioran dan Rei yang telah tertidur dan berkata, "Dan… Maafkan aku karena apa yang telah terjadi dengan anak itu…"_

_"Bisa'kah anda menjelaskan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi Yang Mulia?" pinta Yuka pelan sambil menatapnya dengan kedua mata coklat madunya._

_"Ini semua adalah salahku…" Ujar Raja Theoden sambil menghela napasnya._

_Izumi dan yang lainnya sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun mendengar jawaban Raja Theoden itu, mereka bisa melihat betapa sedihnya dia sekarang._

_"Akulah yang salah, aku terlalu bodoh hingga ini semua bisa terjadi.. " Lanjut Raja Theoden pelan._

_"Apa maksud anda, Yang Mulia? Kami sama sekali tidak akan mengerti apa yang terjadi jika anda terus menyalahkan diri anda seperti ini. Dan juga ini bukan salah anda, ini adalah kesalahan Kuonji. Ya, walau memang sebagai ayahnya, anda ada salah juga." Ujar Izumi panjang lebar saat melihat sikap Raja Theoden._

_Yuka, Ioran, Kaoru dan Shiki menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Izumi begitu mendnegar ucapannya tersebut._

_"Izumi, tutup mulutmu itu sampai pembicaraan ini selesai." Perintah Shiki sambil menatap Izumi dengan dingin dan tajam._

_Izumi hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk kepalanya saat melihat tatapan mata Shiki itu. Dia tidak berani mengatakan sepatah-katapun lagi, sebab dia sama sekali tidak dimarahinya lagi._

_"Maafkan sikap dia, Yang Mulia." Ujar Ioran meminta maaf pada Raja Theoden._

_Raja Theoden tersenyum kecil penuh kepahitan mendengar ucapan permintaan maaf Ioran. "Tidak perlu mengucapkan maaf. Ini adalah kesalahanku, akulah yang menyebabkan Kuonji jadi seperti ini..."_

_Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun mendengar ucapan Raja Theoden itu._

_Raja Theoden tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya menatap Izumi "Aku… Akulah dalang sebenarnya dari eksprimen itu.."_

_"APA!" teriak Izumi dan yang lainnya bersamaan._

_Raja Theoden tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, dia hanya menatap Izumi dan yang lainnya dengan wajah penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan._

_"A-Apa maksud anda Yang Mulia?" tanya Kaoru pelan._

_Raja Theoden tertawa lemah "Aku terlalu bodoh. Aku terlalu berambisi dan tamak. Aku tidak puas hanya menjadi Raja dari kerajaan Theoden saja, aku ingin menjadi Raja dari semua Raja, aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya Raja di dunia ini.."_

_Izumi dan yang lainnya sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejut mereka saat mendengar pengakuan Raja Theoden._

_"Di antara kelima kerajaan di dunia ini, Kerajaan Theoden bukanlah kerajaan terkuat, ambisiku tidak akan pernah tercapai dan aku sama sekali tidak menerima itu. Lalu, Kuonji lahir. Dia lahir dengan bakat sihir unik sesungguhnya dari keluarga kerajaan Theoden.."_

_"APA!" teriak Yuka, Kaoru dan Shiki bersamaan, sedangkan Izumi dan Ioran yang sama sekali tidak mengerti hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan bingung._

_"Tidak mungkin.. Bukan'kah bakat sihir itu telah lama menghilang dari dalam darah keluarga kerajaan Theoden?" tanya Yuka tidak percaya._

_Raja Theoden menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak, Yuka. Kuonji mengwarisinya, dia mengwarisi bakat sihir unik itu."_

_Izumi tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya "Maaf karena aku menyela pembicaraan kalian. Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan? Aku dan Ioran sama sekali tidak mengerti. Bukan'kah bakat sihir unik kerajaan Theoden itu adalah sihir pengendali tumbuhan? Dan bukan'kah anda juga memiliki bakat sihir itu. Yang Mulia?_

_Yuka, Kaoru, Shiki dan Raja Theoden langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Izumi itu._

_"Izumi.. Bakat sihir keluarga kerajaan Theo.." Ujar Raja Theoden. Namun, sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya itu. Shiki telah memotongnya._

_"YANG MULIA! HENTIKAN!"_

_Raja Theoden langsung terdiam mendengar teriakkan Shiki, dia menolehkan wajahnya menatap Shiki._

_"Jangan beritahu mereka Yang Mulia, jangan menyeret mereka lebih dalam lagi Mereka telah mengetahui terlalu banyak.." Lanjut Shiki pelan._

_Raja Theoden tetap diam menatap Shiki, lalu dia menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yuka dan Kaoru. Mereka berdua tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi mereka berdua mengangguk kepala mereka menyetujuhi apa yang dikatakan Shiki._

_Raja Theoden menghela napasnya "Baiklah."_

_"Apa yang ingin anda sampaikan pada kami tadi, Yang Mulia? Shiki, apa maksud ucapanmu, barusan?" tanya Izumi sambil menatap Shiki dengan kesal._

_"Izumi.. Maafkan kami, tapi, kami benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu pada Raja Theoden barusan. Maafkan kami…" Ujar Yuka tiba-tiba dengan wajah bersalah._

_Izumi sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, dia sama sekali tidak menyukai wajah Yuka yang seperti itu._

_"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi mengenai itu." Ujar Izumi sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sedangkan Ioran hanya tersenyum menatap Yuka dan mengangguk kepalanya tanda dia mengerti akan keputusannya._

_"Terima kasih, Izumi, Ioran..." Senyum Yuka._

_"Yang Mulia, silakan lanjutkan cerita anda, aku tidak akan memotong lagi, walau aku juga masih sedikit binggung." Ujar Izumi lagi sambil menolehkan kepalanya kepada Raja Theoden._

_Raja Theoden mengangguk kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kerajaanku bukanlah kerajaan terbesar dan terkuat di dunia ini. Kerajaan Theoden adalah satu-satunya kerajaan yang mengetahui arti sesungguhnya dari ramalan yang tidak diketahui kerajaan mananpun, kerajaan yang menyimpan senjata-senjata kuno ciptaan para murid penyihir besar Azumi. Kerajaan ini seharusnya adalah kerajaan paling berkuasa. Aku ingin menggunakan senjata itu, namun, segelnya terlalu kuat, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membukanya. Lalu, suatu hari saat aku melihat sahabat kalian Sang Pelindung Cahaya, kegilaan menyelimutiku.."_

_"Sang Pelindung Cahaya? Siapa itu?" tanya Izumi tiba-tiba._

_Yuka, Kaoru, Shiki dan Raja Theoden kembali membalikkan wajah mereka menatap Izumi._

_"Maaf. Silakan lanjutkan cerita anda, aku akan menyimpan pertanyaannya untuk nanti saja." Ujar Izumi sambil tersenyum kikuk, sedangkan Ioran hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya._

_"Sang Pelindung Cahaya adalah makhluk abadi ciptaan murid penyihir besar Azumi." Jelas Raja Theoden tiba-tiba._

_"YANG MULIA!" teriak Yuka, Kaoru dan Shiki bersamaan karena terkejut begitu mendengar ucapan Raja Theoden._

_"Mereka punya hak untuk mengetahui itu, Yuka, Kaoru, Shiki," ujar Raja Theoden pelan sambil menatap Yuka, Kaoru dan Shiki. Dengan pelan dia kemudian menolehkan wajahnya menatap Rei yang masih tertidur "Sebab, anak itu sama dengan Sang Penjaga Cahaya…"_

_"Apa maksud anda, Yang Mulia?" tanya Izumi dan Ioran bersamaan dengan penuh kebingungan._

_"Saat para murid penyihir besar Azumi mengetahui arti sesungguhnya ramalan itu, mereka semua panik. Mereka melakukan semua yang mereka bisa untuk mengantisipasi kelahiran Sang Kegelapan. Tapi, mereka juga tahu, Sang Kegelapan akan lahir suatu hari nanti. Dan Sang cahaya, belum tentu bisa mengalahkannya. Lalu, ada seorang murid penyihir besar Azumi melontarkan sebuah ide. Sang kegelapan dan Sang Cahaya adalah makhluk sihir. Sang Cahaya mungkin akan kalah jika berhadapan dengan sang Kegelapan sendirian, tapi bagaimana jika ada makhluk sihir lain yang membantunya? Kegelapan pasti bisa dikalahkan."_

_"Ide itu diterima baik oleh semua murid penyihi besar Azumi. Namun di dalam buku ramalan peninggalan guru mereka, tertulis dengan jelas, tdak akan ada makhluk yang dapat mendekatiSang kegelapan saat dia sadar sepenuhnya dan menyebarkan kekeringan. Karena itulah mereka kemudian mendapatkan sebuah ide. Jika tidak ada makhluk sihir yang bisa mendekati Sang Kegelapan, maka mereka akan menciptakan makhluk sihir yang bisa mendekatinya."_

_"Manusia dan Makhluk sihirlah dasarnya. Mereka mengumpulkan manusia, karena manusialah satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang memiliki unsur cahaya dan kegelapan dalam diri mereka. Mereka melakukan eksprimen, mereka menggabungkan manusia dan makhluk sihir secara paksa, mereka menanamkan makhuk sihir dalam tubuh manusia yang mereka gunakan sebagai eksprimen. Namun, manusia dan makhluk sihir adalah makhluk yng berbeda, mereka tidak akan mungkin bisa bersatu, semua manusia yang mereka gabungkan dengan makhluk sihir sama sekali tidak bisa bertahan, mereka semua mati satu persatu dengan menganaskan. Eksprimen itu adalah eksprimen yang mengerikan, berbahaya dan terlarang. Merekapun akhirnya putus asa dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan eksprimen tersebut. Namun, saat mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti, eksprimen itupun berhasil… Walau hanya ada satu orang saja."_

_"Maksud anda orang itu adalah.." Ujar Ioran pelan dengan pandangan tidak percaya saat mendengar cerita Raja Theoden._

_Raja Theoden mengangguk keplanya. "Ya. Orang itulah yang kemudian diberi nama Sang Penjaga Cahaya, karena dialah makhluk yang diciptakan untuk membantu Sang Cahaya jIka saatnya tiba."_

_"Tunggu dulu!" teriak Izumi tiba-tiba "Dari cerita anda itu.. Tidak mungkin.. Anda pada Rei.. Anda…"_

_Raja Theoden menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah penuh penyesalan "Ya. Aku melakukan eksprimen itu padanya.."_

_Izumi sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahannya lagi, dia segera memindahkan kepala Rei dari pahanya dan bangkit mencengkeram kerah baju Raja Theoden "KAU! MENGAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI!"_

_Yuka, Ioran, Kaoru dan Shiki sangat terkejut melihat sikap Izumi yang diluar dugaan itu. Shiki dan Ioran segera berlari dan melepaskan tangan Izumi, sedangkan Yuka serta Kaoru hanya bisa berusaha untuk menenangkan Izumi._

_Raja Theoden tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia hanya dia membisu menatap Izumi dan kemudian berkata,"Maafkan aku… Ini adalah kebodohanku…"_

_Izumi hanya bisa menghela napasnya melihat ekspresi wajah Raja Theoden. Dia bisa melihat betapa sedih dan menyesalnya dia sekarang. "Mengapa anda melakukan itu?"_

_"Karena Makhluk sihir adalah makhluk yang sangat kuat. Aku berpikir, jika aku bisa menciptakan pasukan yang terdiri dari makhluk seperti itu, maka aku akan memiliki pasukan terkuat di dunia, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanku lagi untuk menguasai dunia ini.." Jawab Raja Theoden lirih._

_Izumi dan yang lainnya hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Raja Theoden itu. mereka sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi._

_"Kukumpulkan semua anak yatim piatu yang ada di kerajaanku ini dan aku menggunakan mereka sebagai kelinci percobaan eksprimen itu."_

_Izumi hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah tanpa emosi, sedangkan Yuka, Kaoru, Ioran dan Shiki hanya bisa menatap Raja Theoden dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan lagi._

_"Tapi, sama seperti para murid penyihir besar Azumi. Eksprimen itu terus gagal.. Lalu, ide yang lebih gila lagipun muncul dalam pikiranku…"_

_Mata Izumi, Yuka dan yang lainnya terbelalak karena terkejut saat melilihat Raja Theoden membungkukkan kepalanya di hadapan mereka dan berkata, "Maafkan aku, Yuka, Kaoru, Shiki.."_

_Yuka segera mendekati Raja Theoden dan berusaha mengangkat badannya yang membungkuk dihadapannya "Yang Mulia, jangan seperti ini!"_

_Raja Theoden tetap saja tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dia tetap membungkukkan kepalanya. "Aku bersalah pada kalian bertiga… Aku bersalah pada dunia ini.."_

_"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Izumi tiba-tiba sambil menatap Raja Theoden dengan tajam._

_Raja Theoden mengangkat kepalanya dengan pelan menatap Yuka, Kaoru dan Shiki "Maafkan aku… Karena aku telah berbohong pada kalian serta seluruh penduduk desa Arthor mengenai waktu penundaan kelahiran sang kegelapan dulu..."_

_Mata Yuka, Kaoru dan Shki langsung terbelalak begitu mendengar jawaban Raja Theoden._

_"A-Apa maksud anda?" tanya Kaoru terbata-bata._

_"Batas waktu penundaan kelahiran itu bukanlah tahun depan, tapi bulan depan. Informasi yang aku beritahukan pada kalian semua dan penduduk desa Arthor sebelum kalian lahir pertama kali adalah informasi palsu…"_

_"Ke-Kenapa anda melakukan itu?" tanya Kaoru lagi, sedangkan Yuka dan Shiki yang sangat terkejut hanya bisa menatap Raja Theoden dengan pandangan tidak percaya._

_"Karena aku ingin Sang Kegelapan terlahirkan di dunia ini."_

_Mata Semua yang ada di sana benar-benar terbelalak sekarang._

_"A-Apa maksud anda?" tanya Yuka terbata-bata._

_"Eksprimenku terus gagal. Aku tidak pernah berhasil menciptakan pasukan yang aku idamkan. Lalu.. Akupun berpikir.. Sang Kegelapan, makhluk sihir terkuat dan termengerikan di dunia, bagaimana jika dia berada di pihakku? Bagaimana jika aku bisa mengendalikannya? Aku bisa menjadi Raja dari dunia ini."_

_"Aku membohongi kalian semua.. Ku katakan bahwa batas waktu itu adalah bulan depan supaya aku sang Kegelapan terlahir, kusiapkan wadah yang akan ku gunakan untuk melahirkan sang kegelapan saat waktunya tiba…"_

_Izumi, Yuka dan yang lainnya sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi untuk membalas ucapan Raja theoden._

_"Kenapa anda memberitahu kami semua ini, yang mulia?" tanya Shiki tiba-tiba._

_Raja theoden menghela napasnya "Karena aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa aku salah... Tiga bulan yang lalu, saat aku mengunjungi tempat eksprimen malhluk sihir yang aku lakukan itu, aku melihat betapa brutal dan mengerikannya eksprimen yang telah aku lakukan. Mereka sama sekali bukan manusia lagi, sangat mengerikan.. Aku ketakutan, mereka menangis dan terus memohon untuk dilepaskan… Aku tidak mampu lagi… aku tidak tahan melihat itu semua. Aku tidak akan mampu mengendalikan makhluk seperti itu,. Lalu terpikir olehku, makhluk ini tidak mungkin bisa kami kendalikan… Jika seperti ini, bagaimana kami bisa mengendalikan Sang Kegelapan nantinya…"_

_"Akupun memutuskan untuk mengehentikan ide gilaku, aku menghentikan eksprimen itu dan juga rencana membangkitkan sang kegelapan. Namun, Kuonji tidak, dia melanjutkan eksprimen itu tanpa sepengetahuanku…Dia tahu semua rencana gilaku, aku memberitahu semua rencanaku pada Kuonji sejak dia masih kecil, ku tanamkan kepercayaan bahwa dia, penerusku kelak pasti akan menjadi satu-satunya raja di dunia ini. Hingga akhirnya, sifatnya berubah jadi seperti itu…"_

_Izumi dan yang lainnya hanya tetap diam membisu mendengar penyesalan Raja Theoden itu._

_"Ini semua adalah salahku…"_

**.OXOXO.**

_Ioran berlari menyusuri taman istana Theoden mencari Kaoru. Setelah mereka semua keluar dari ruangan di mana Raja Theoden menjelaskan semua kebenaran yang ada, Kaoru langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka semua. Izumi menyuruh Ioran mengejarnya. Namun, sebenarnya itu sama sekali tidak perlu, sebab tidak disuruhpun dia akan melakukan itu._

_Saat Ioran tiba di kolam dalam taman istana Theoden, dia melihat Kaoru berdiri menatap kolam itu. Dengan pelan dia berjalan mendekatinya._

_"Jangan mendekat, Ioran." Perintah Kaoru tiba-tiba._

_Langkah kaki Ioran langsung berhenti saat dia mendengar perintah itu. "Kaoru.."_

_"Jangan mendekatiku Ioran. Kau sudah tahu semuanya sekarang, karena itu aku mohon tinggalkan aku.."_

_Mendnegar ucapan itu, Ioran kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan medekati Kaoru. Saat dia berada dibelakang Kaoru, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahu Kaoru yang bergetar dan kedua tangannya yang menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tangisannya dengan wajah berurai air mata._

_Ioran segera mengangkat kedua tangannya memeluk Kaoru dengan erat dari belakang._

_Merasakan pelukkan Ioran, Kaoru sama sekali tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. "Lepaskan! Lepaskanlah aku, Ioran!"_

_Ioran menggeleng kepalanya dan semakin mempererat pelukkannya._

_"Lupakanlah aku, Anggaplah bahwa kita sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu.." Pinta Kaoru ambil terisak-isak._

_"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriak Ioran tiba-tiba, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan kesakitan dan kesedihan dalam hatinya lagi. Dia membalikkan badan Kaoru menghadapnya dan kembali memeluknya dengan erat._

_"Lupakanlah aku… Aku adalah orang yang akan segera mati. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu Ioran. Aku hanya akan melukaimu…"_

_Ioran melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap wajah Kaoru, air matanya terus mengalir menuruni pipinya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Aku akan mencari cara untuk mencegah itu, kau tidak akan mati, Kaoru."_

_Kaoru menggeleng kepalanya, air matanya mengalir semakin deras menuruni pipinya "Hentikan itu, Ioran. Itu mustahil.. Takdirku tidak mungkin bisa diubah la.."_

_Ioran tidak mengijinkan Kaoru menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia kembali mengangkat tangannya memeluk Kaoru dan berteriak, "KATAKANLAH KAU INGIN HIDUP!"_

_Mata kaoru terbelalak karena terkejut saat mendengar teriakkan Ioran itu._

_"KATAKANLAH BAHWA KAU INGIN HIDUP! KATAKANLAH KAU INGIN BERSAMAKU!"_

_Hati Kaoru bagaikan tercabik-cabik saat mendengar teriakkan Ioran itu. Ingin hidup, ingin bersamanya. Bolehkan itu? Bolehkan dia berikir seperti itu? Bolehkan dia berkeinginan seperti itu?_

_"Katakanlah padaku, Kaoru. Katakanlah padaku bahwa kau ingin hidup."_

_Kaoru sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi, air matanya yang mengalir sama sekali tidak bisa dibendungnya lagi, dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan Ioran. Dia ingin hidup, dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mau mati, dia ingin sekali hidup di dunia ini bersama dengan mereka yang dia cintai._

_"A-Aku.. Aku.. Aku ingin hidup," ujarnya pelan. "Aku ingin hidup, aku ingin hidup, AKU INGIN HIDUP!"_

_Mendengar ucapan Kaoru itu, Ioran tersenyum dengan matanya yang penuh air mata dan semakin memepererat pelukannya, begitu juga dengan Kaoru._

_"Aku ingin hidup, aku ingin bersamamu, aku ingin menua bersamamu..." Ujar Kaoru terisak-isak_

_Ioran mengangguk kepalanya "Kau akan hidup Kaoru, kau akan hidup, kita akan selalu bersama, kau akan menua bersamaku…"_

**.OXOXO.**

_"Kenapa kau merahasiakan ini padaku dan Ioran? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami bahwa Kaoru dan kau, merupakan korban suci?" tanya Izumi sambil menatap Shiki yang ada di depannya._

_Shiki tidak menjawab pertanyaan Izumi, dia hanya diam membisu dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain._

_"Dan kau juga, Yuka.. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?" tanya Izumi pelan sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yuka._

_Yuka hanya bisa berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dia bisa melihat kesedihan di dalam mata Izumi dnegan jelas, dia merasa sangat bersalah padanya sekarang._

_"Kami tidak mempunyai kewajiban untuk memberitahumu itu." Jawab shiki tiba-tiba dengan wajh tanpa ekspresi._

_"TENTU SAJA ADA! KALIAN ADALAH TEMANKU! APAKAH MENURUTMU AKU TIDAK PUNYA HAK UNTUK MENGETAHUI ITU!" teriak Izumi tiba-tiba begitu mendengar jawaban Shiki._

_"Apakah kalian tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai teman kalian? Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku hal sepenting itu?" tanya Izumi pelan dengan kesedihan yang luar biasa di wajahnya._

_"M-Maafkan kami.. Maafkan kami, Izumi.." Ujar Yuka, dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, air matanya telah mengalir menuruni pipinya dengan deras._

_Shiki tetap diam membisu, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan di wajahnya lagi. Inilah yang paling tidak diinginkannya terjadi. Dia memang selalu menggoda dan mempermainkan Izumi. Namun dia sama sekali tidk bisa mempungkiri bahwa dia menyukainnya, sikapnya yang selalu optimis, ramah dan baik hati kepada siapapun meskipun dia adalah seseorang dengan status yang sangat tinggi._

_Shiki tidak pernah mau Izumi tahu tentang takdirnya, sebab dia sudah tahu reaksinya pasti akan seperti ini. Dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya akan takdirnya sejak kecil. Namun setiap kali dia melihat ada yang bersedih untuknya, dia akan merasa sangat sakit dan sesak. Yuka dan Izumi, dia sama sekali tidak mau kedua orang yang disukainyanya ini menangis dan bersedih untuknya._

_Melihat air mata Yuka, Izumi tiba-tiba beregarak dengan sendirinya medekati Yuka dan memeluknya dengan erat._

_Yuka sangat terkejut dengan sikap Izumi yang tibaa-tiba itu. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak melawan atau berusaha untuk membebaskan dirinya, sebab tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat. Dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukkan Yuka._

_Izumi sebenarnya juga sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi, dia lebih terkejut lagi saat merasakan Yuka membalas pelukkannya. Yuka memeluknya._

_"Jangan menangis lagi, Yuka. Jangan menangis. Aku ada di sini, tidak akan ada yang mati, kita pasti dapat menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkan mereka, mereka pasti akan hidup." Ujar Izumi pelan sambil mengelus rambut Yuka._

_Mata Yuka terbelalak karena terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Izumi itu. Air mata mengalir semakin deras menuruni pipinya. Di dalam hidupnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah berkata seperti itu padanya. Semua orang pasti akan memintanya untuk merelakan Kaoru dan Shiki saat waktunya tiba sebab mereka telah ditakdirkan untuk mati. Bahkan Kaoru dan Shiki sendiri juga berkata seperti itu._

_Namun, Izumilah orang pertama yang berkata mereka akan hidup, Izumilah orang pertama yang berkata Kaoru dan Shiki akan hidup. Izumilah orang pertama yang mengatakan mereka pasti akan menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkan nyawa hidup kedua orang sahabatnya sejak kecil. Izumilah orang pertama yang mengatakan apa yang paling ingin didengarnya, mengatakan apa yang paling diharapkannya._

_"Jangan menangis lagi, Yuka…Kita pasti akan menemukan cara menyelamatkan mereka dan menghentikan kelahiran sang kegelapan di dunia ini.."_

_Yuka tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia mempererat pelukannya dan mengganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Dia mempercayai ucapan Izumi, mereka pasti akan menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Kaoru dan Shiki. Dia tidak sendirian lagi sekarang, akhirnya ada orang yang akan berdiri disampingnya untuk memperjuangkan hidup dari kedua orang sahabatnya._

_Shiki yang ada di samping mereka hanya diam membisu melihat pemandangan itu. Dia bisa melihat senyum di wajah Yuka dengan jelas. Selama ini, Yuka sama sekali tidak pernah tersenyum jika menyinggung topik pembicaraan ini tidak peduli apapun yang dia lakukan. Namun, hanya dengan beberapa kalimat dari Izumi saja, dia sudah bisa membuat senyum itu kembali ke wajahnya._

_Izumi dan dia berbeda, Izumi tidak berada dalam posisinya. Dia tidak pernah dapat mengatakan pada Yuka betapa inginya dia hidup di dunia ini dan bersamanya, sebab dia adalah salah satu korban Suci. Namun, dia juga tahu, kalaupun posisi mereka terbalik, dia tidak akan mampu mengatakan kalimat itu pada Yuka, kalimat bahwa mereka akan menemukan cara untuk menghentikan ritual pengorbanan itu dan sekaligus menghentikan kelahiran sang kegelapan. Dia tidak seoptimis Izumi._

_Shiki tahu sekarang, alasan sebenarnya Yuka menceritakan kebenaran dari ramalan itu pada Izumi. Alasan Yuka menceritakan itu bukanlah karena dia ingin Izumi mengetahui takdir mereka, mungkin Yuka sendiri juga tidak pernah mengetahuinya, tapi Shiki mengetahuinya, dia telah mengenal Yuka terlalu lama, jauh di dalam hati Yuka, dia mungkin telah menyadari apa reaksi yang diberikan Izumi padanya. Dengan sikapnya yang selalu optimis dan melihat ke depan, dia sudah tahu jawaban Izumi, jawaban yang sesungguhnya paling ingin didengarnya di dunia._

_Dia tidak akan bisa seperti Izumi walau apapun yang terjadi._

**.OXOXO.**

_Ioran membuka matanya saat cahaya matahari pagi menyinarinya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat pertama kali dia membuka matanya adalah wajah tertidur Kaoru yang ada di sampingnya._

_Wajah Ioran langsung memerah begitu dia teringat kejadian semalam. Namun, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. Kaoru akhirnya menerima perasaannya, menerima cintanya._

_"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu." Ujar Kaoru tiba-tiba sambil membuka kedua matanya mengejutkan Ioran._

_"Eh! M-Maaf!" balas Ioran cepat dan segera bangkit duduk diatas tempat tidur di mana mereka berada._

_Kaoru tersenyum melihat sikap Ioran. Dengan pelan dia ikut bangkit dan mengangkat tangannya menyentuh wajah Ioran. Wajah Ioran kembali memerah sebab dia bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh kaoru yang tidak ditutupi apapun, karena selimut yang menutupinya telah merosot kebawah._

_"K-Kaoru.. Ehm.. I-Itu.. Tu-tubuhmu.." Ujar Ioran terbata-bata dengan wajah merah padam._

_"Kenapa dengan tubuhku? Bukan'kah kau sama saja? Dan kenapa kau harus malu seperti itu? Bukan'kah kau sudah melihat semuanya dnegan jelas semalam?" tanya Kaoru terus terang sambil tersenyum jahil._

_Wajah Ioran semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Kaoru itu dan itu membuat Kaoru tertawa terbahak-bahak. Reaksi Ioran benar-benar sangat lucu, namun, itulah yang disukainya. Dia sebenarnya masih ingin menggoda Ioran. Tapi, dia mengurungkan niatnya itu sebab dia tahu, Izumi dan Yuka pasti sedang menunggu mereka._

_"Sudahlah. Ayo kita keluar mencari Yuka dan yang lainnya. Mereka pasti sedang menunggu kita."_

_Ioran tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia segera mengangguk kepalanya dengan cepat._

**.OXOXO.**

_Izumi dan Yuka tersenyum lebar saat melihat Ioran dan Kaoru berjalan mendekati mereka, sebab mereka berdua bisa melihat dengan jelas tangan mereka yang saling bertaut serta senyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan yang terlukis di wajah mereka._

_"Di mana Shiki?" tanya Kaoru pelan._

_"Dia sudah menunggu kalian di depan kamar itu, sebab kalian berdua terlalu sibuk." Jawab Izumi sambil tersenyum menyeringai mengoda mereka._

_Wajah Ioran memerah sedangkan kaoru hanya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan godaan Izumi itu._

_"Sudahlah! Ayo, kita pergi ke sana, Shiki pasti akan marah jika belum tiba juga dalam sepuluh menit ke depan." Ujar Yuka tiba-tiba._

_Izumi, Ioran dan Kaoru segera mengangguk kepala mereka mendengar ucapan Yuka, sebab mereka tahu apa yang dikatakannya benar sekali._

_"Dan satu lagi," lanjut Yuka sambil tersenyum lebar menatap Kaoru dan Ioran "Selamat ya, Kaoru, Ioran."_

**.OXOXO.**

_"Apa maksud kalimat "kalian berdua sama sekali tidak perlu menjadi Korban Suci" yang kau ucapkan pada Kaoru dan Shiki semalam? Apakah kau tahu cara untuk menyelamatkan mereka?" tanya Izumi sambil menatap Kuonji yang ada di depannya dengan tajam._

_Kuonji mengangkat wajahnya menatap Izumi, Yuka, Ioran, Kaoru dan Shiki sambil tersenyum menyeringai dari tempat duduknya. "Benar. Aku tahu caranya."_

_"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ioran cepat._

_"Bebaskan aku dari sini dan aku akan memberitahu kalian."_

_Izumi dan yang lainnya terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Kuonji itu._

_"Ini adalah pertukaran yang saling menguntungkan bukan? Aku bebas dan kalian selamat." Lanjut Kuonji lagi._

_"Aku tidak mempercayai ucapanmu itu. Selama ini aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar adanya cara untuk menunda waktu kelahiran Sang Kegelapan kecuali mengorbankan Korban Suci." Ujar Shiki tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi._

_Izumi, Yuka, Ioran, Kaoru serta Shiki segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap Shiki._

_"Kau yang dari awalnya berkeinginan untuk membangkitkan Sang Kegelapan tidak mungkin akan menyerah begitu saja. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku." Lanjut Shiki lagi._

_Kuonji tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shiki itu "Terserah kau mau mempercayainya atau tidak. Tapi, aku memang tahu cara untuk melakukan itu."_

_Semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu kembali terdiam. Sanpai akhirnya Izumi membuka mulutnya memecahkan keheningan yanga ada._

_"Baiklah."_

_Yuka, Ioran, Kaoru dan Shiki segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap Izumi begitu mendengar ucapannya._

_"IZUMI!" teriak Shiki penuh kemarahan._

_"Aku akan meminta Raja Theoden untuk membebaskanmu, tapi, kau harus menepati janjimu." Ujar Izumi sambil menatap Kuonji yang tersenyum tanpa mempedulikan Shiki._

_Shiki segera menangangkat tangannya mencengkeram kerah baju Izumi. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! JANGAN PERNAH IKUT CAMPUR DALAM URUSAN INI!"_

_"KENAPA KAU SELALU PESIMIS DALAM MENATAP HIDUP INI! APAKAH KAU TIDAK INGIN HIDUP!' teriak Izumi membalas teriakkan Shiki._

_Shiki langsung terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Izumi, dengan pelan dia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah baju Izumi dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. "Ini semua tidak ada kaitannya denganmu, hidu.."_

_"Ada kaitannya denganku. Bodoh! Kau dan Kaoru adalah temanku, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mati begitu saja." Potong Izumi tegas._

_Mata Shiki langsung terbelalak mendengar ucapan Izumi, dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata violetnya yang bersinar penuh tekad dan keyakinan._

_"Kau tidak sendiran, Shiki. Lihatlah sekelilingmu, ada Yuka, Ioran dan Kaoru. Jika kita bersama, kita pasti bisa melewati ini semua."_

_Shiki menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yuka, Kaoru dan juga Ioran yang ada di samping mereka. Dia bisa melihat seulas senyum tergambar di wajah mereka semua._

_"Izumi benar, Shiki. Kita pasti bisa melewati ini semua, pasti ada caranya." Ujar Ioran pelan sambil tersenyum sedangkan Yuka hanya mengangguk kepalanya._

_"Aku ingin hidup, Shiki. Aku ingin memperjuangkan hidupku, aku tidak mau pasrah akan takdirku lagi," ujar Kaoru tiba-tiba sambil menatap Shiki dengan penuh tekad "Kau juga sama bukan? Kau ingin hidup bukan?"_

_"A-Aku..aku…" Balas Shiki terbata-bata penuh kebingungan._

_Izumi tiba-tiba menagangkat tangannya mengenggam kedua pundak Shiki hingga tatapan mata mereka bertemu lagi._

_"Kau akan hidup Shiki. Aku menjanjikan itu padamu."_

_Shiki sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia tidak bisa menemukan kata untuk membalas ucapan Izumi._

_Hidup._

_Kata yang sama sekali tidak pernah dipikirkannya salama ini, yang selalu dipikirkannya hanyalah satu, yaitu mati. Dan sekarang di depannya, ada orang yang berkata padanya untuk hidup, ada orang yang berani menjanjikan hidup untuknya, menjanjikan apa yang sesungguhnya paling diinginkannya dalam sudut terdalam hatinya._

**.OXOXO.**

_"Desa Arthor? Di mana itu? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar nama desa seperti itu?" tanya Izumi sambil menatap Yuka, Kaoru, Ioran, dan juga Kuonji yang berada dalam sebuah kereta kuda meuju desa Artor yang sedang dijalankan Shiki dan Rei yang menemaninya._

_"Desa itu ada di kerajaan Arathorn. Namun, tentu saja kau tidak pernah mendengar nama desa itu, sebab desa itu tersembunyi." Jawab Yuka sambil tersenyum._

_"Tersembunyi?" tanya Ioran bingung._

_"Iya. Desa itu dilindungi sihir, karena itulah desa tersebut tidak dapat ditemukan orang kecuali orang yang berasal dari sana. Desa itu adalah kampung halamanku dan Shiki." Jawab Kaoru._

_"Eh!" seru Izumi dan Ioran bersamaan._

_"Seluruh penghuni desa itu adalah keturunan dari murid penyihir besar Azumi seperti aku dan Shiki. Desa itu sama sekali tidak begitu besar, jumlah penduduknya tidak mencapai tiga ratus. Tapi, mereka semua adalah penyihir." Lanjut Kaoru lagi_

_Izumi dan Ioran hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Kaoru._

_Izumi tiba-tiba menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kuonji. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau pastikan di desa itu?"_

_Kuonji yang dari tadi diam di samping mereka menolehkan kepalanya menatap Izumi dengan malas "Kau tidak perlu tahu itu."_

_Mendengar ucapan Kuonji itu, Izumi tidak bertanya lagi, dia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan kesal. Dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menyukai kehadiran Kuonji disini. Dia ingin sekali memukul dan membuatnya menyesal dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Rei. Namun, demi Kaoru dan Shiki, dia terpaksa menahan emosinya._

_"Tidak usah pedulikan dia, Izumi." Ujar Ioran tiba-tiba menangkan Izumi._

_"Aku mengerti, Ioran, Terima kasih."_

_Yuka dan Kaoru sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Namun, pandangan mata mereka sama dengan Ioran, memintanya untuk bersabar._

_Izumi tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi, dia menolehkan wajahnya menatap keluar. Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak mereka meninggalkan kerajaan Theoden. Menurut perkiraan Shiki, mereka sudah akan tiba di desa Arthor malam ini._

_Izumi menghela napasnya. perjalanan mereka ini sama sekali tidak begitu lancar. Dan penyebab itu semua tidak lain adalah Kuonji. Dalam perjalanan mereka ini, Izumi sama sekali tidak bisa meinggalkan Rei di kerajaan Theoden, dia terpaksa membawanya karena Rei sama sekali tidak mau berpisah dengannya, dan juga dia tidak bisa mempercayakan Rei pada Raja Theoden meskipun raja Theoden telah berjanji akan menjaganya._

_Rei masih sangat takut dengan Kuonji, dia sama sekali tidak berani mendekatinya dan dia pasti akan langsung berteriak jika mereka berada dalam rungan yang sama. Karena itulah sebisa mungkin Izumi dan yang lainnya berusaha membuat jarak antara Rei dan Kuonji dalam perjalannan ini._

_Waktu yang mereka miliki sama sekali tidak banyak lagi, hanya tinggal tiga minggu saja. Apapun yang terjadi dalam jangka waktu tiga minggu ini, mereka harus menemukan cara untuk mengubah takdir Kaoru dan Shiki_

_"Kita sudah hampir mencapai desa Arthor, Izumi. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja." Senyum Yuka lembut sebab dia bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Izumi sekarang. Izumi memang selalu optimis dan tidak penah putus asa bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini. Namun, di dalam hatinya yang sesungguhnya, dia sebenaranya juga takut. Oleh sebab itulah Yuka ingin berada disampimgnya sekarang, mendukungnya dan dia percaya mereka semua pasti bisa melewati ini semua sesuai ucapan Izumi._

_Melihat senyum Yuka, Izumi mengangkat bibirnya dan tersenyum kecil. Dia merasa sangat hangat dan senang saat melihat senyum Yuka itu. Ya. Yuka benar, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja._

**.OXOXO.**

_"Tidak mungkin… Apa yang kalian katakan itu bohong bukan?" tanya seorang pria berusia sekitar lima puluh enam tahun sambil menatap Izumi, Yuka dan yang lainnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya._

_"Itu adalah kebenaran Sesepuh desa Sakura. " Balas Yuka pelan._

_"Tidak mungkin…" Ujar Sakura itu lagi._

_"Jika anda tidak percaya, maka tanya saja pada orangnya langsung." Ujar Izumi sambil menatap Kuonji yang berada tidak jauh darinya._

_Mendengar ucapan Izumi, Sakura langsung menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kuonji dengan wajah shock. "Kegilaan apa yang ingin kalian ayah-anak lakukan.."_

_Kuonji sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan sesepuh itu, dia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan santai dan tanapa perasaan bersalah._

_kemarahan sesepuh desa itu langsung meledak begitu melihat sikap kuonji itu, dia langsung bangkit dan memekul meja di depannya "APA ANDA TIDAK TAHU APA AKIBAT DARI PERBUATAN KALIAN!"_

_Kuonji tetap diam membisu tanpa takut sedikitpun pada kemarahan Sakura itu._

_"YUKA,KAORU, SHIKI! APA MAKSUD KALIAN MEMBAWA DIA KEMARI! KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBERI PELAJARAN AKAN APA YANG AYAH DAN ANAK INI LAKUKAN!"_

_Yuka, Kaoru dan Shiki hanya diam membisu melihat kemarahan sesepuh desa Arthor itu._

_"TUNGGU DULU, KAKEK TUA! JANGAN MEMARAHI MEREKA SEBELUM MENDENGAR PENJELASAN KAMI KENAPA KAMI MEMBAWANYA KEMARI!" potong Izumi cepat._

_Mendengar ucapan Izumi, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menatap Izumi dan Ioran yang berada tidak jauh darinya. "Siapa kalian berdua? Kenapa kalian bisa berada disini?"_

_"Ah! Maaf aku terlambat memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Izumi dan yang di sampingku ini adalah Ioran." Senyum Izumi sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dan Ioran._

_"Dia adalah Pangeran Izumi dari kerajaan Edoras, sesepuh. Dan Ioran adalah penyihir istana kerajaan Edoras." Jelas Shiki yang dari tadi diam membisu._

_"Pangeran kerajaan Edoras? Kenapa dia ada di sini?"_

_"Dia berada di si.." Jawab Shiki lagi, tapi sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Izumi telah memotongnya._

_"Kenapa kami ada di sini sama sekali tidak penting. Yang paling penting adalah ada yang ingin kami tanyakan!"_

_"Tanyakan?" ujar Sakura kebingungan._

_"Iya. Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan pada anda," balas Izumi cepat dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kuonji "Hei! Kita sudah tiba di sini dan bertemu langsung dengan orangnya. Ayo, cepa pastkan apa yang kau ragukan!"_

_Sakura hanya diam menatap Izumi penuh kebingungan, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Izumi itu._

_Kuonji dengan malas menolehkan wajahnya menatap sesepuh desa itu "Bagaimana cara kalian menentukan Korban Suci?"_

_Mendengar pertanyaan Kuonji itu, Sakura menjadi semakin kebingungan "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?"_

_"Begini kakek, Kuonji mengatakan dia tahu cara untuk mencegah kelahiran sang kegelapan tanpa mengorbankan Korban Suci." Jawab Izumi._

_Mata Sakura kembali terbelalak, namun sedetik kemudian kemarahan memenuhi hatinya. "APA MAKSUDMU! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! TIDAK ADA CARA LAIN UNTUK MENCEGAH KELAHIRAN SANG KEGELAPAN KECUALI DENGAN MENGORBANKAN KORBAN SUCI! DAN BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MENGETAHUI INI SEMUA!"_

_"Kenapa semua orang selalu mengatakan itu mustahil." Gerutu Izumi begitu mendengar teriakan Sakura itu._

_"YUKA! KAORU! SHIKI! KALIAN'KAH YANG MEMBERI TAHU MEREKA?" tanya Sakura sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yuka, Kaoru dan Shiki._

_Y uka, Kaoru dan Shiki sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, dan saat Yuka ingin membuka mulutnya, Izumi telah memotongnya._

_"AAAHH! KAKEK TUA, KAU INI CEREWET SEKALI! INI BUKAN SAATNYA MEMBAHAS MASALAH INI! LEBIH BAIK KAU MENJAWAB PERTANYAAN KUONJI ITU SAJA!"_

_"SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD KAKEK TUA!"_

_"TENTU SAJA KAU!"_

_Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa terdiam menatap Izumi beradu mulut dengan sesepuh desa Arthor itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun._

_"KAU YANG MERUPAKAN ORANG LUAR SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PUNYA HAK UNTUK IKUT CAMPUR DALAM URUSAN INI!"_

_"SAYANG SEKALI! AKU PUNYA HAK UNTUK ITU! AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN AKAN BERDIAM DIRI SAJA MELIHAT KALIAN MENGORBANKAN NYAWA SAHABATKU, KAORU DAN SHIKI!"_

_Sakura langsung terdiam begitu mendengar teriakkan Izumi._

_"Tidak pernah'kah kalian memikirkan perasaan mereka? Tidak pernah'kah kalian bertanya pada mereka apa yang mereka inginkan sebenarnya?" tanya Izumi pelan._

_Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kaoru dan Shiki. Dan saat dia melihat pandangan mata mereka, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, sebab dia bisa melihat kesedihan di mata mereka dengan jelas._

_"Mereka adalah manusia, mereka punya perasaan, mereka bukanlah alat…" Lanjut Izumi pelan._

_Sesepuh desa itu hanya bisa tertegun mendengar ucapan Izumi. Manusia, punya perasaan, bukan alat. Dia mengetahui itu, semua penduduk desa ini mengetahui itu, tapi, apa yang bisa mereka lakuakan, mereka sama sekali tidak berdaya._

_"Aku ingin hidup sesepuh.." Ujar Kaoru tiba-tiba hingga semua yang ada di sana menolehkan wajah mereka menatapnya kecuali Kuonji._

_"Kaoru.." Panggil Sakura pelan sambil menatap Kaoru._

_"Aku ingin hidup di dunia ini, aku ingin hidup dan menua bersama orang yang aku cintai.." Senyum Kaoru sambil menatap Ioran yang ada disampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat._

_Sakura kemudian menolehkan wajahnya menatap Shiki. Namun, Shiki tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain menghindari tatapan matanya._

_"Tidak ada cara untuk menghentikan kebangkitan Sang kegelapan kecuali mengorbankan Korban Suci di dunia ini…. " Ujar Sakura pelan._

_"KAKEK TUA!" teriak Izumi lagi._

_"Aku akan memberikan kalian kesempatan. Aku akan mengijinkan dan membantu kalian melakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan. Tapi, jika apapun yang kalian laukan tidak berhasil, maka jika saatnya tiba, Kaoru dan Shiki tetap harus menunaikan apa yang telah menjadi tugas mereka selama ini.." Lanjut Sakura sambil menutup matanya._

_Mendnegar ucapan Sakura itu, Izumi, Yuka, Kaoru dan Ioran sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan mereka lagi. Senyum lebar langsung terlukis di wajah mereka. Shiki tetap diam membisu dan berwajah tanpa ekspresi, namun jauh dalam hatinya, dia juga sangat gembira dengan apa yang didengarnya._

_"Terima kasih, Sesepuh!" teriak Yuka dan Kaoru gembira dengan wajah berlinang air mata memeluk Sakura._

_Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil menepuk punggung Yuka dan Kaoru dengan pelan. Dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Izumi._

_"Percayalah pada kami. Kami pasti akan berhasil!" senyum Izumi penuh keyakinan._

**.OXOXO.**

_"Bagaimana dengan perkembangan eksprimen itu?" tanya Izumi saat dia, Yuka, Kaoru dan Ioran duduk di bawah pohon sakura dalam taman desa Arthor._

_"Masih dalam tahap perkembangan." Jawab Ioran pelan._

_"Kita masih mempunyai waktu lima belas hari. Kita pasti akan berhasil." Ujar Izumi tiba-tiba._

_Yuka, Kaoru dan Ioran tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi mereka mengangguk kepala mereka menyetujuhi ucapan Izumi._

_"Hah.. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, yang dimaksud dengan Korban Suci itu ternyata begitu rumit." Ujar Izumi lagi sambil menghela napasnya._

_Yuka tertawa mendengar ucapan Izumi. "Ya. Itu memang sangat rumit."_

_"Tapi, dalam kerumitan itulah kita mendapatkan satu-satunya cara yang memungkinkan kita mengendalikan sistuasi ini." Potong Ioran sedangkan Kaoru yang ada di sampingnya hanya mengangguk kepalanya._

_"Benar." Ujar Izumi menyetujuhi ucapan Kaoru._

_Sesepuh desa Arthor, Sakura telah menjelaskan kepada mereka semua bagaimana Kaoru dan Shiki bisa dipilih sebagai korban suci sejak mereka dilahirkan. Pemilihan itu sama sekali bukan pemilihan acak, tidak semua orang bisa menjadi Korban Suci di dunia ini. Yang bisa menjadi Korban Suci hanyalah orang yang lahir dengan unsur cahaya yang sangat kuat dalam diri mereka dan orang seperti itu sangat sulit ditemukan._

_Kelahiran Sang Kegelapan akan tertunda jika korban suci mengorbankan diri mereka ke dalam kawah tempat lahirnya karena, unsur cahaya dalam diri merekalah satu-satunya yang bisa menekan dan menyegel sang kegelapan. Namun, bagaimanapun juga unsur cahaya itu sama sekali tidak mungkin bisa menekan dan menyegel Sang Kegelapan untuk selamanya. Sang Kegelapan teralu kuat, setelah lima ratus tahun, segel iu pasti akan rusak, dan sekali rusak, segel itu harus segera dibuat lagi, sebab jika mereka menunda penyegelannya, Sang Kegelapan akan semakin kuat dan akan menjadi mustahil untuk disegel lagi._

_Korban Suci tidak boleh satu orang saja, Korban suci haruslah sepasang. Jika mereka mengorbankan satu orang saja, Sang Kegelapan pasti akan terlahir. Walaupun Korban Suci memiliki unsur cahaya yang sangat kuat, mereka juga memiliki unsur kegelapan dalam diri mereka. Sang kegelapan akan segera mendapatkan wadahnya untuk terlahir kembali jika itu terjadi, karena itulah diperlukan sepasang Korban Suci, supaya Sang Kegelapan tidak bisa menentukan wadahnya sebelum segel yang baru selesai._

_Saat Shiki dan Kaoru lahir, sesepuh desa Arthor, Sakura langsung mengetahui bahwa merekalah Korban Suci karena aura mereka yang sangat berbeda dengan aura orang biasanya. Aura keberadaan mereka sangat jernih._

_Sakura dan juga semua penduduk desa Arthor sangat gembira saat Shiki dan Kaoru lahir, sebab sebelum mereka berdua lahir, mereka semua sama sekali tidak menemukan manusia yang memiliki unsur cahaya yang kuat dalam diri mereka. Mereka berdua telah dididik dan dipersiapkan menjadi korban suci semenjak mereka dilahirkan di dunia ini._

_"Aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan eksprimen itu karena aku merasa bersalah pada, Rei.." Ujar Izumi sambil menghela napas dan menatap langit di atasnya._

_"Tidak Izumi! Eksprimen yang kita lakukan berbeda dengan eksprimen yang dilakukan Raja Theoden dan Kuonji, kita tidak menggunakan manusia sebagai objeknya!" potong Ioran cepat._

_"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi.. Tetap saja kita menggunakan makhluk hidup sebagai objeknya, meskipun mereka hanyalah hewan…" Balas Izumi pelan._

_"Izumi.." Panggil Ioran pelan, sedangkan Yuka dan Kaoru hanya bisa menatap Izumi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun._

_"Terlebih lagi, Kuonji bisa mendapatkan ide tersebut dari eksprimen yang dilakukannya dulu. Aku membenci eksprimen itu, namun aku juga harus berterima kasih pada eksprimen itu karena eksprimen itulah yang membuat kita mendapatkan suatu harapan…"_

_Yuka, Kaoru dan Ioran sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi untk membalas ucapan Izumi. Mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas perasaan bersalah yang memenuhi wajahnya sekarang._

_Setelah Kuonji mendapatkan jawaban dari Sakura bagaimana cara menentukan korban suci, dia menjelaskan maksud ucapannya bahwa mereka bisa mencegah kelahiran Sang Kegelapan tanpa mengorbankan Kaoru dan Shiki._

_Yang sesungguhnya menyegel dan menunda kelahiran Sang Kegelapan adalah unsur cahaya. Jika mereka bisa mengorbankan sesuatu yang memiliki unsur yang sama dengan Korban Suci tersebut, mereka pasti tetap bisa menyegel kebangkitan sang kegelapan. Kuonji mendapatkan ide itu dari eksprimen yang dilakukannya._

_Manusia bisa menciptakan makhluk sihir seperti Rei dengan mengabungkan manusia dengan makhluk sihir secara paksa. Mereka bisa membuat keberadaan seorang manusia menjadi sihir itu sendiri. Karena itu, mengapa manusia tidak bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang memiliki unsur cahaya seperti Korban Suci._

_Mereka menyuntikkan darah Shiki dan Kaoru yang merupakan Korban Suci pada hewan yang mereka gunakan sebagai objek eksprimen tersebut. Dan mereka juga menggunakan sihir untuk memaksa hewan tersebut untuk menerima unsur cahaya yang dimiliki Kaoru dan Shiki._

_Ide itu memang terdengar sangat gila. Namun, semua orang menyadari apa yang dikatakan Kuonji sangat masuk akal. Dengan data-data yang dimiliki Kuonji dari eksprimen yang dilakukannya terhadap Rei, mereka mulai melakukan penilitian untuk menciptakan pengganti Korban Suci._

_"Kita pasti akan berhasil. Eksprimen itu pasti akan berhasil, dengan begitu tidak akan ada lagi Korban Suci, tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menderita takdir kejam seperti ini.. " Ujar Izumi lagi sambil tersenyum kecil menatap Yuka, Kaoru dan Ioran._

_Mereka bertiga tersenyum membalas senyum Izumi dan mengangguk kepala mereka._

_"Izumi-san!" Teriak seseorang tiba-tiba._

_Izumi, Yuka, Ioran dan Kaoru segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap sumber suara tersebut. Mereka melihat Rei berlari ke arah mereka dengan sebuah keranjang di tangannya._

_"Ada apa, Rei?" tanya Izumi sambil menatap Rei saat dia tiba di depannya._

_Rei mengangkat wajahnya menatap Izumi dengan penuh senyum dan menyodorkan keranjang yang di tangannya pada Izumi._

_"Apa ini Rei?" tanya Izumi lagi dengan penuh kebingungan._

_"Untukmu." Senyum Rei lagi._

_"Untukku?"_

_Rei mengangguk kepalanya. Izumi segera membuka keranjang itu dan dia melihat di dalamnya terdapat beberapa potong kue yang baru saja siap dipanggang._

_"Aku yang membuatnya. Tadi istri kakek sesepuh membuat kue. Dan dia mengajariku cara membuatnya. Kata kakek sesepuh, ini akan menjadi salah satu cara bagiku untuk berterima kasih padamu karena telah menolongku. Walau aku tahu, kue ini sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku.." Jelas Rei sambil menatap lurus Izumi dengan kedua mata abu-abunya._

_Izumi hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Rei itu._

_"A-Aku tidak pernah menyangka aku bisa hidup seperti ini.. Da-Dalam mimpipun aku tidak pernah berpikir aku bisa hidup di luar terari besi itu, menghirup dan merasakan udara segar, menginjak dan berlari di atas tanah luar tempa itu serta mengenal orang lain.." Lanjut Rei lagi sambil tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan air matanya yang ingin menetas._

_Melihat wajah Rei yang ada di depannya, Izumi segera membungkuk dan memeluknya dengan erat._

_"Te-Terima kasih.. Terima kasih.. Terima kasih karena telah memberikanku kebebasan.. Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku dari neraka itu…" Ujar Rei pelan sambil membalas pelukan Izumi dengan erat. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya dnegan deras._

_"Tidak akan ada yang akan menyakitimu lagi, Rei. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, kau sudah bebas sekarang, tidak akan ada yang akan merampas kebebasanmu lagi.." Balas Izumi sambil mempererat pelukannya._

_Hati Izumi terasa sangat sakit. Rei masih sangat kecil, dia mungkin masih belum tahu dnegan jelas apa yang telah dilakukan Raja Theoden dan Kuonji pada dirinya. Mereka telah merampas kebebasannya, merampas kehidupannya sebagai seorang manusia._

_Yuka, Kaoru dan Ioran yang ada di samping mereka berdua hanya bisa diam membisu. Mereka mengerti sekali perasaan Izumi sekarang. Walau Rei sudah mulai membuka dirinya pada mereka dan orang di sekelilingnya, mereka tetap tidak akan mungkin bisa melupakan dengan begitu saja apa yang telah dialaminya dan makhluk apa dia sebenarnya sekarang. Adalah suatu keajaiban dia masih bisa tersenyum seperti ini._

_Semua orang tahu, yang bisa membuat Rei jadi seperti ini adalah Izumi. Izumi yang selalu ada di sampingnya, mendukung, melindungi dan menyanyanginya tanpa mengharapkan apapunlah yang membuat Rei bisa seperti ini sekarang._

_"Aku pasti akan mengembalikanmu menjadi seorang manusia, Rei. Aku pasti akan memberimu segala yang pernah dirampas darimu.." Ujar Izumi pelan sambil membelai rambut Rei._

_Rei tersenyum mendengar ucapan Izumi, dia mengangguk kepalanya dalam pelukkan Izumi sambil menahan tangisnya yang sudah ingin pecah._

_"Sudah! Sudah! Jangan menangis lagi, Rei. Kau membuat kue'kan? Kau tidak keberatan jika kami mencobanya juga;kan?" Ujar Kaoru tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum menghentikan suasana haru itu._

_Rei melepaskan pelukkannya dan mengangguk kepalanya sambil tersenyum menatap Yuka, Kaoru dan Ioran._

_Izumi tersenyum melihat Rei mengangguk kepalanya, dengan cepat dia membuka keranjang itu dan membagikan kue itu pada Yuka, Kaoru dan Ioran._

_"Selamat makan." Ujar Izumi, Yuka, Kaoru serta Ioran sambil tersenyum dan mengigit kue itu. Namun, senyum mereka semua langsung menghilang saat merasakan kue tersebut. Kue itu terasa sangat aneh hingga membuat mereka ingin memuntahkannya keluar._

_"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Rei polos sambil tersenyum menatap mereka._

_"R-Rei.. Benarkah yang mengajarimu membuat kue ini adalah istri kakek tua itu?" tanya Izumi pelan dengan wajah tersiksa karena kue yang ada di dalam mulutnya._

_"Benar. Nenek sesepuh mengajariku membuatnya dan Kakek sesepuh membantuku menyiapkan bahan-bahannya. Enak'kan?" jawab Rei dan kembali bertanya pada Izumi, Yuka, Kaoru dan Ioran dengan mata berbibar-binar._

_Izumi, Yuka , Kaoru dan Ioran sama sekali tidak bisa memuntahkan kue yang ada di dalam mulut mereka begitu melihat reaksi Rei. Mereka tidak mau melukai perasaannya, karena itu mau tidak mau mereka semua memaksakan sebuah senyum terpaksa dan mengangguk kepala mereka walau dalam hati mereka semua tahu, pasti Sesepuh desa Arthorlah penyebab rasa kue ini seperti ini._

_"Dasar Kakek tua sialan!" Batin Izumi dalam hatinya._

**.OXOXO.**

_"Ayo cepat Kaoru!" teriak Izumi sambil menatap Kaoru yang sedang muntah isi perutnya._

_"Jangan memerintah aku, Izumi! Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku jadi seperti ini?" balas Kaoru penuh kekesalan menatap Izumi._

_"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Izumi bingung._

_"Jika bukan karena kue itu, aku tidak akan seperti ini. Sudah dua hari aku merasa mual dan muntah-muntah terus." Balas Kaoru penuh kemarahan._

_"Itu bukan salahku, Kaoru. Kalau kau mau menyalahkan seseorang karena kejadian itu, maka salahkanlah kakek tua itu! Aku juga korban tahu? Aku juga terus mual dan muntah semalaman." Ujar izumi membela dirinya._

_"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kaoru? Wajahmu pucat sekali, lebih baik kalau kau memeriksa ke dokter saja." Saran Ioran sambil menatap Kaoru dengan khawatir._

_"Kurasa itu tidak perlu, Ioran. Aku sudah agak baikkan. Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."_

_"Bagaimana denagnmu, Yuka?" tanya Kaoru sambil menatap Yuka._

_"Aku juga sudah tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yuka pelan._

_"Haih.. ternyata aku seorang saja yang sesial ini." Ujar Kaoru sambil menghela napas._

_"Kalau kau tidak sehat, sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja." Ujar Izumi menatap Kaoru lagi._

_"Benar, Kaoru sebaiknya kau istirahat saja." Tambah Ioran._

_"AH! Kalian berdua cerewet sekali! Aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa!" teriak Kaoru tiba-tiba dengan penuh kekesalan dan menarik tangan Yuka menjauh "Ayo, Yuka! Biarkan saja dua orang cowok idiot itu!"_

_"EH!" Yuka sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dia hanya bisa membiarkan dirinya diseret Kaoru sambil menatap Izumi dan Ioran yang kebingungan._

_"Ada apa dengan Kaoru?" Tanya Izumi bingung menatap Ioran yang hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti Yuka dan Kaoru._

_Saat mereka tiba di depan rumah yang digunakan sebagai tempat dilakukannya eksprimen untuk menciptakan pengganti Korban Suci, mereka melihat Raja Theoden sedang berbicara dengan Sakura._

_"Yang Mulia.." Panggil Yuka dan Kaoru bersamaan karena terkejut._

_Raja Theoden dan Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menatap Izumi, Yuka dan yang lainnya begitu mendengar suara panggilan Yuka._

_"JANGAN MEMANGGILNYA DENGAN SEBUTAN HORMAT SEPERTI ITU LAGI, YUKA! DIA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PANTAS MENDAPATKANNYA!" teriak Sakura penuh kemarahan._

_Raja Theoden sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan Sakura, dia hanya dia membisu._

_"DIA TELAH MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG TIDAK TERMAAFKAN! DIA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PANTAS MENJADI SEORANG RAJA!"_

_Izumi, Yuka, Kaoru dan Ioran sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun melihat kemarahan Sakura. Mereka bisa memaklumi kemarahnnya, namun, tiba-tiba pintu tempat eksprimen itu dilakukan terbuka, seorang pria berlari keluar dengan wajah penuh harapan._

_"SEMUANYA! SESEPUH! TOLONG ANDA PERIKSA KEDUA OBJEK EKSPRIMEN KAMI! KAMI RASA KAMI TELAH BERHASIL!" teriaknya._

_Mendengar teriakkan itu, Izumi, Yuka, Kaoru, Ioran, Sakura dan juga Raja Theoden langsung berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan eksprimen itu._

_Di dalam ruangan itu, Shiki, Kuonji dan beberapa peneliti lainnya sedang berdiri menatap dua tabung air transparanbesar yang masing-masing terdapat seekor anak monyet kecil di dalamnya. Mata kedua monyet itu memang tertutup, tapi semua yang melihatnya tahu, kedua monyet itu hidup karena tangan mereka bergerak. berbeda sekali dengan monyet lain yang mati tidak lama setelah mereka paksa menerima unsur cahaya._

_"A-Apa eksprimen ini benar-benar telah berhasil?" tanya Izumi terbata-bata._

_Shiki menolehkan wajahnya menatap semua yang ada di belakangnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Namun, sesungguhnya di dalam hatinya dia sangat ketakutan. Bagaimana jika eksprimen mereka gagal lagi?_

_Sakura langsung berjalan ke arah dua tabung itu dengan pelan. Dia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh kaca tabung itu dan menutup matanya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun._

_Izumi dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menahan napas melihat Sakura._

_Dengan pelan Sakura membalikkan badannya manatap mereka semua. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. "Kita berhasil. Aura kedua monyet ini sama dengan aura Shiki dan Kaoru.. keberadaan mereka mengandung unsur cahaya yang sama dengan mereka berdua…"_

_Mendengar ucapan Sakura itu. Semua yang ada di sana sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya lagi. Mereka semua langsung bersorak dan tertawa terbahak-bahak._

_Kaoru langsung meloncat memeluk Ioran, Raja Theoden berjalan dan menepuk pundak Kuonji yang sedang tersenyum kecil, Shiki yang masih terbengong sama sekali tidak berekspresi sedikitpun meski para teman-temannya yang membantu melakukan penilitian ini mengucapkan selamat padanya._

_Yuka yang berdiri dengan wajah berurai air mata sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Kebahagiaan memenuhi hatinya, akhirnya apa yang paling diharapkannya terpenuhi, doanya telah dikabulkan, kedua sahabatnya akan hidup dan menua bersamanya. Saat matanya menata sosok Izumi, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia langsung meloncat memeluknya dengan erat._

_"Terima kasih.. Te-terima kasih Izumi, terima kasih… Jika kau tidak ada, jika kau tidak pernah ada, hari ini tidak akan pernah tiba.. Terima kasih.. Terima kasih…." Ujar Yuka sambil terisak-isak._

_Izumi yang awalnya kebingungan dengan pelukkan Yuka yang tiba-tiba itu langsung tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan terima kasinya itu. Dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan Yuka._

_"Bukan'kah sudah aku katakan dari awal, Yuka? Kita pasti akan berhasil," senyum Izumi pelan dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu "BERSAMA KITA PASTI BISA MELALUINYA!'_

_Semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung bersorak begitu mendengar teriakkan Izumi itu. Kebahagiaan menyelimuti mereka semua, tawa dan senyum terlukis di wajah mereka._

_Yuka yang sedang memeluk Izumi tertawa dengan begitu lebar tanpa melepaskan pelukkannya, begitu juga dengan Izumi yang sedang memeluknya. Dengan pelan, Izumi mengangkat tangannya menghapus air mata Yuka "Jangan menangis lagi, Yuka. Semuanya sudah berlalu..."_

_Yuka tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia hanya mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan dalam pelukan Izumi._

_Shiki yang tadi tertawa dan hanyut dalam suasana kegembiraan itu langsung terdiam saat melihat pemandangan itu. Melihat Izumi dan Yuka yang sedang berpelukan dalam suasana suka ini, hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit. Melihat senyum dan tawa Yuka itu, di dalam sudut terdalam hatinya dia sadar, Yuka telah jatuh cinta pada Izumi._

**.OXOXO.**

_"Kita akan berangkat langsung menuju tempat ritual itu besok pagi. Persiapkanlah semua yang kita perlukan dalam perjalanan." Ujar Sakura sambil menatap Izumi, Yuka dan yang lainnya._

_Semua yang ada di sana hanya mengangguk kepalanya dan membubarkan diri mereka. Izumi dan Ioran yang masih kebingungan segera mendekati Yuka dan Kaoru yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka._

_"Tempat ritual itu dilakukan? Di mana tempat itu, Yuka?" tanya izumi._

_"Tempat itu ada di Kerajaan Rohirrim." Jawab Shiki yang tiba-tiba telah berada di belakang mereka dan mengetkan mereka._

_"SHIki! Jangan mengagetkan aku seperti ini!" teriak Izumi kesal._

_Shiki tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia hanya diam membisu dan membuang wajahnya._

_"Tempat ritual atau tempat kelahiran Sang Kegelapan adalah gunung berapi Rozan yang ada di Kerajaan Rohhirim." Jelas Yuka sambil tersenyum._

_"Gunung berapi Rozan? Tidak pernah mendengar nama gunung berapi seperti itu?" ujar Ioran bingung._

_"Tentu saja tidak pernah, karena nama itu hanyalah disebutkan oleh para penghuni desa ini. Gunung berapi itu adalah gunung berapi yang berada di dekat kota besar Aureduil. Tahu'kan?" sela Kaoru._

_Izumi dan Ioran hanya bisa mengangguk kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Kaoru itu._

_"Dari sini ke tempat itu akan membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua minggu, kita masih ada banyak waktu lagi. Tapi, akan lebih baik kalau kita telah tiba di tempat itu sebelum segel terbuka." Ujar Shiki lagi._

_"Benar sekali katamu, Shiki," ujar Izumi tiba-tiba dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap mereka semua sambil tersenyum lebar "Karena itu, tunggu apa lagi! Ayo siapkan barang-barang kalian! Kita harus membuat perjalanan ini menjadi semenyenangkan mungkin!"_

_Yuka, Ioran, Kaoru dan Shiki langsung terbengong begitu mendengar ucapan Izumi itu._

_"Izumi, ini bukan perjalanan untuk bers.." Balas Shiki kesal, namun sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Izumi telah memotong._

_"Aku tahu, Shiki. Tapi, ayo kita membuat perjalanan ini menjadi semenyenagkan mungkin, sebab perjalanan ini adalah awal perjalanan untuk hidupmu dan Kaoru yang akan sangat panjang dan menyenangkan di kedepannya."_

_Mata Shiki langsung terbelalak mendengar ucapan Izumi itu._

_"Aku sudah berjanji padamu bukan? Kau akan hidup. Janjiku itu sudah ku tepati, Karena itu, kau harus berbahagia dan mengisi hidupmu dengan senyum dan tawa." Lanjut Izumi lagi sambil menatap lurus kea rah Shiki._

_Shiki benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, dia benar-benar sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Izumi itu. Kenapa Izumi begitu memperjuangkan hidupnya? Mengapa Izumi yang baru tidak begitu lama mengenalnya dan selalu dipermainkannya mau melakukan ini semua untuknya? Mengapa?_

_"Yuka, Ayo!" ajak Izumi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Yuka._

_Melihat uluran tangan Izumi, Yuka langsung tersenyum bahagia dan menerimanya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi mereka berdua langsung berlari menjauh._

_"Izumi, Tunggu!" teriak Ioran dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kaoru ingin mengajaknya mengejar Izumi dan Yuka "Kaoru, ayo kita ikuti mereka."_

_"Kau kejar saja mereka dulu, aku akan segera menyusulmu. Pastikan Izumi tidak melakukan hal konyol lagi." Tolak Kaoru cuek._

_"Eh! Oh.. Baiklah. Ingat ya, untuk menyusul kami." Balas Ioran dan berlari mengejar Izumi dan Yuka._

_Ioran tahu, ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan Kaoru pada Shiki, dan dia juga bisa menebak apa yang ingin dibicarakannya. Dia bukanlah orang bodoh, meski baru mengenal mereka tidak begitu lama, dia tahu, Shiki mencintai Yuka._

_Namun, tidak begitu dengan Yuka. Yuka memang mencintai Shiki, namun cintanya adalah cinta saudara, cinta seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Perasaan Yuka tidak ada pada Shiki, meski Yuka sendiri masih belum menyadarinya, Ioran tahu, Yuka menyukai Izumi, dan begitu juga dengan Izumi. Mereka berdua saling mencintai, walau mereka belum menyadarinya._

_"Kau dan aku memiliki takdir yang sama sejak kita dilahirkan di dunia ini. Kita tidak pernah memikirkan masa depan selama ini karena kita memang tidak pernah memilikinya. Namun, sekarang telah berbeda, kita punya masa depan sekarang, masa depan yang cerah. Aku ingin kita semua berbahagia di masa depan nanti. Karena itu, temukanlah kebahagiaanmu yang sebenarnya, Shiki..." Ujar Kaoru tiba-tiba tanpa menatap Shiki dengan pelan._

_Shiki tidak membalas ucapan Kaoru dia hanya diam membisu._

_"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Shiki. Aku dan Ioran pasti akan selalu ada untukmu jika kau membutuhkan bantuan." Lanjut Kaoru lagi._

_"Terima kasih, Kaoru." Balas Shiki pelan sambil tersenyum menatap Kaoru._

_Melihat sinar mata Shiki, Kaoru bisa melihat sinar kesedihan di dalam mata violetnya. Dia tahu dengan jelas betapa Shiki mencintai Yuka selama ini. Shiki mencintai Yuka, namun dia tidak berani menunjukkannya pada Yuka dan mengambil langkah untuk mendapatkan cinta Yuka karena takdirnya sebagai Korban Suci adalah kematian._

_Sekarang Shiki sudah bebas dari takdir sebagai Korban Suci, dia telah memiliki masa depan. Namun, semuanya telah terlambat, di dalam hati Yuka terasa terisi dengan Izumi, Yuka telah mencintai orang lain. Kaoru tahu, dengan sikapnya yang selalu mementingkan kebahagiaan Yuka, Shiki pasti akan memilih berdiam diri, dia pasti tidak akan pernah memperjuangkan perasaannya._

_"Apakah kau membenci Izumi sekarang, Shiki?"_

_Mendengar pertanyaan Kaoru itu, Shiki kembali tesenyum kecil dan menggeleng kepalanya._

_Shiki tahu, cepat atau lambat, Izumi pasti akan merebut Yuka darinya. Namun, meski dia selalu bersama Yuka selama ini, dia sama sekali tidak pernah memilikinya, Yuka tidak pernah menjadi miliknya. Karena itu dia sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk itu. Dan juga, membenci Izumi? Membenci Izumi yang begitu hangat, baik, ramah dan bersinar itu? Membenci Izumi yang menunjukkan padanya jalan untuk hidup di dunia ini? Membenci Izumi yang tidak pernah putus asa memperjuangkan hidupnya bahkan pada saat dia sendiri telah putus asa? Bagaimana dia bisa membencinya? Bagaimana dia bisa membenci Izumi yang seperti itu dalam hidupnya?_

**.OXOXO.**

_Perjalanan mereka menuju gunung berapi Rozan berjalan sangat lancar. Mereka sama sekali tidak menemui hambatan dalam perjalanan mereka. Rombongan mereka sama sekali tidak besar, rombongan mereka hanya terdiri dari sepuluh orang, yaitu, Izumi, Yuka, Ioran, Kaoru, Shiki, Kuonji, Sakura, dan tiga orang penduduk desa Arthor._

_Izumi tidak membawa Rei dalam perjalanan ini meski Rei terus memaksa untuk mengikutinya. Dia menitipkan Rei di desa Arthor, namun dia telah berjanji padanya, bahwa dia pasti akan kembali lagi untuk menjemputnya._

_Mereka telah mencapai kota Aureduil tepat sehari sebelum segel tersebut akan terbuka. Mereka menyewa sebuah penginapan dalam kota itu, Izumi dan Kuonji sama sekali tidak menunjukkan jati diri mereka sebenarnya dalam kota tersebut, mereka sama sekali tidak mau menarik perhatian orang, sebab apa yang akan mereka lakukan adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahui orang._

_Izumi, Yuka, Shiki, Kaoru dan Ioran sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menyukai keputusan agar Kuonji ikut dalam perjalanan mereka. Namun mereka juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Kuonji begitu saja, sebab mereka takut terjadi sesuatu dengan kedua monyet dalam tabung yang digunakan sebagai pengganti Korban Suci tersebut._

_"Aku tidak mengerti? Kenapa harus ada sepasang monyet yang digunakan untuk menyegel Sang Kegelapan? Mengapa bukan satu saja? Bukan'kah yang diperlukan untuk menyegel sang kegelapan hanyalah unsur cahaya? Dan satu-satunya yang bisa dijadikan wadah oleh Sang Kegelapan adalah manusia, kuarsa dengan mengorbankan satu monyet saja sudah cukup." Ujar Izumi tiba-tiba sambil menatap dua tabung berisi monyet kecil yang dibawa mereka saat berada dalam kamar penginapan mereka._

_"Katamu itu memnag tidak salah, tapi kita tetap memerlukan waktu untuk membingungkan Sang Kegelapan sebelum segel itu selesai. Dua monyet ini memang bukanlah manusia tapi keberadaan mereka sekarang sama seperti keberadaan manusia. Jika kita hanya mengorbankan salah satu saja, Sang Kegelapan pasti tetap akan terlahir sebab dia bisa langsung mendapatkan wadahnya, " Jelas Sakura sambil menatap Izumi._

_"Jika kita mengorbankan satu saja, Sang Kegelapan akan terlahir? Terlahir dengan wujud seperti monyet ini?" tanya Izumi tiba-tiba dengan penuh kebingungan sebab dia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan makhluk sihir yang dikatakan sebagai makhluk terkuat dan termengerikan akan berbentuk seekor monyet._

_"Tidak, Izumi. Apakah kau lupa, kita menyuntikkan darah Kaoru dan Shiki ke dalam kedua monyet ini. Monyet jantan ini kita suntikkan darah Shiki dan monyet betina ini kita suntikkan darah Kaoru. Jika kau mengorbankan monyet betina ini saja, Sang Kegelapan akan terlahir sebagai seorang wanita dengan wujud seperti Kaoru dan juga sebaliknya jika kau mengorbankan monyet jantan ini, maka kegelapan akan terlahir sebagai laki-laki dengan wujud seperti Shiki."_

_"Uh.. Aku tidak mengerti, ini rumit sekali.." Ujar Izumi sambil memijit kepalanya._

_"Aku malah tidak akan percaya kalau kau mengatakan kau mengerti pembicaraan ini dengan otakmu itu." Ujar Shiki yang ada di samping Izumi tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi._

_"Hei! Apa maksudmu Shiki?" balas Izumi sambil menatap Shiki dengan tajam._

_"Yang ingin dikatakan sesepuh itu kurang lebih seperti ini, Izumi. Dua monyet ini memang bukan Shiki dan Kaoru, tapi keberadaan kedua monyet ini mirip sekali degan keberadaan Shiki dan Kaoru. Mungkin bisa kita katakan bahwa kedua monyet ini sekarang sebagai kloning dari Shiki dan Kaoru."_

_"Benar sekali, Ioran. Katamu itu tepat sekali." Tawa Sakura begitu mendengar ucapan Ioran._

_Pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba terhenti saat mereka mendengar pintu kamar mereka diketuk._

_"Masuk." Ujar Sakura_

_Pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan mereka melihat Yuka berjalan masuk ke dalam._

_"Di mana Kaoru, Yuka?" tanya Ioran saat melihat Yuka hanya sendirian._

_"Kaoru sedang beristirahat. Dia masih merasa mual karena mabuk darat." Jawab Yuka sambil menghela napas._

_"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu permisi sebentar ya semuanya, aku akan memeriksa kondisi badannya dulu." Ujar Ioran mempermisikan dirinya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut._

_"Mabuk darat? Tidak aku sangka Kaoru yang kuat itu bisa mabuk darat juga." Ujar Izumi sambil menggeleng kepalanya._

_"Sejak kaapan Kaoru jadi seperti ini, padahal selama ini dia sama sekali tidak pernah mabuk darat tidak peduli betapa jauh dia melakukan perjalanan." Tambah Shiki dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi._

_"Mungkin karena dia kecapekkan, dia pasti sudah memeras habis isi kepalanya untuk melakuakn eksprimen ini." Tawa Yuka._

_"Mungkin juga. Kita semua sudah banyak memeras otak kita beberapa hari ini." tawa Sakura begitu mendengar ucapan Yuka._

_"Iya. Kecuali Izumi yang ada di sana." tambah Shiki._

_"HEI! APA MAKSUDMU SHIKI! SETIDAKNYA AKU JUGA ADA MEMBANTU TAHU?"_

_"Memangnya kau ada membantu apa?" tanya Shiki tiba-tiba._

_"Eh! Aku? A-Aku ada membantu.. Membantu… Membantu memberikan semangat pada kalian.. " Jawab Izumi terbata-bata sambil tersenyum grogi karena dia baru menyadari dia sama sekali tidak membantu apapun dalam penilitian itu._

_Yuka, Shiki dan Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Izumi itu. Namun jauh di dalam hati mereka, mereka tahu, Izumi memang tidak pernah membantu penilitian ini, tapi penilitian ini ada karena Izumi. Dialah yang memperjuangkan dan membuat mereka berani mengambil langkah untuk melakukan penilitian ini._

_Izumi hanya bisa berdiam diri dan menghela napas saja melihat mereka tertawa sebab dia tahu, apapun yang dikatakannya sekarang pasti akan dibalas Shiki dengan tajam._

_"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu membahas masalah ini lagi," ujar Sakura dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yuka "Yuka, apakah kau sudah mendapatkan kabar dari Sang Penjaga Cahaya?"_

_Yuka menggeleng kepalanya "Aku sama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya semenjak kami terpisah tiga bulan yang lalu."_

_"Begitu ya?"_

_"Kurasa dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari sekarang. Dia pasti sudah tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi sekarang. Dia pasti akan marah besar saat kami bertemu nanti, sebab kami seperti sedang bermain petak umpet. Kami tiba di istana Theoden, dia berada di Desa Arthor. Kami ke desa Arthor, dia ke Theoden. Kita ke gunung berapi Rozan, dia mungkin baru ke desa Arthor, Dan saat kita sudah tiba di sini, dia baru berada dalam perjalanan kemari." Jelas Yuka panjang lebar sambil menghela napas._

_"Dia mungkin tidak bisa tiba tepat waktu saat ritual itu kita laksanankan. Tapi, kurasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, nanti." Ujar Sakura sambil menatap Yuka dan Shiki._

_"Maaf! Sebenarnya aku penasaran sekali. Aku memang tahu siapa itu, Sang Penjaga Cahaya, tapi bisa'kah kalian menceritakan lebih lanjut lagi padaku bagaimana dia sebenarnya?" tanya Izumi tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat tangannya._

_Yuka, Shiki dan Sakura menolehkan kepala mereka menatap Izumi begitu mendengar pertanyaannya itu._

_"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Shiki._

_"Rei," jawab Izumi pelan. "Aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak mengenainya, sebab aku ingin mencari cara untuk mengembalikan Rei menjadi manusia lagi. Anak itu sudah menderita terlalu banyak.."_

_Yuka, Shiki dan Sakura langsung terdiam emndengar jawaban Izumi itu. Mereka mengerti sekali maksud Izumi. Rei yang masih kecil dan tidak tahu apa-apa itu tidak seharusnya mengalami nasib seperti ini._

_"Sang Penjaga Cahaya adalah makhluk sihir ciptaan murid penyihir besa Azumi atau lebih tepatnya nenek moyang kami. Dia berwujud seorang gadis berusia sekitar enam belas tahun dan sekilas dia benar-benar kelihatan sebagai manusia umumnya. Kami tidak pernah melihat wujud aslinya. Namun, dikatakan wujud aslinya memiliki sepasang sayap kupu-kupu berwarna violet." Jelas sesepuh desa tiba-tiba._

_"Dia tidak bisa menua, dan bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa lingkaran dan mantra sihir. Dia adalah makhluk sihir ciptaan nenek moyang kami. Tapi bagi kami semua, dia adalah sosok yang kami hormati. Dia adalah makhluk yang sangat baik, lembut dan cantik."_

_Izumi yang mendengar penjelasan Sakura berusaha membayangkan bagaimana wujud dari sang penjaga cahaya yang sedang diceritakan itu._

_"Kami pasti akan mempertemukanmu dengannya Izumi." senyum yuka "Kau dan dia pasti akan menjadi teman baik jika bertemu nanti."_

_"Iya. Kau yang bodoh ini pasti akan menjadi sasaran kejahilannya nanti." Tambah Shiki sambil tersenyum meyeringai._

_"HEI! APA MAKSUD UCAPANMU ITU, SHIKI?" teriak Izumi kesal. Namun sebelum Izumi berteriak lebih lanjut lagi, pintu kamar mereka kembali diketuk._

_"Masuk." Ujar sesepuh desa._

_Tiga orang penduduk desa Arthor yang ikut dalam rombongan mereka langsung berjalan masuk begitu pintu kamar itu terbuka._

_"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura begitu melihat mereka._

_"Tidak ada yang aneh, Sesepuh. Kami telah mengikutinya selama berada di dalam kota ini, dan dia sama sekali tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan." Jawab salah satu penduduk desa itu._

_"Baguslah kalau begitu. Beristirahatlah kalian bertiga, kalian pasti sudah leleh. dan juga kita harus mendaki gunung berapi Rozan besok pagi, jangan sampai kalian sakit dan menghambat perjalanan kita." Balas Sakura sambil mengangguk kepalanya._

_Ketiga penduduk desa itu mengangguk kepalanya dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, mereka bertiga mempermisikan diri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut._

_"Apa maksud ucapan mereka bertiga barusan, sesepuh?" tanya Shiki begitu pintu kamar kembali tertutup sambil menatap Sakura._

_"Aku meminta mereka megawasi Pangeran kuonji. Sebab aku sama sekali tidak bisa memepercayainya."_

**.OXOXO.**

_Pendakian gunung berapi Rozan tidaklah seperti yang mereka sangka. Gunung berapi itu sangat tinggi dan besar. Mereka semua mengalami banyak kesulitan mendakinya._

_Untuk mencapai puncak gunung berapi Rozan ini, mereka masuk melalui sebuah gua yang berada di kaki gunungn Rozan. Gua itu sangat tersembunyi serta dilindungi sihir. Di dalam gua tersebut, terdapat sebuah tangga besar menuju puncak gunung Rozan._

_Saat pertama kali memasuki gua tersebut, Izumi dan Ioran langsung merasakan perasaan tidak enak menyerang mereka. Mereka bisa merasakan perbedaan gunung berapi ini dengan gunung berapi lainnya. Udara dalam gua ini sangat aneh, udaranya terasa sangat berat, panas, sesak dan mengerikan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun, mereka semua tertekan dengan udara yang ada di sekeliling mereka. Namun begitu, mereka tetap berhasil mencapai puncak gunung itu tepat sebelum tengah malam tiba._

_Izumi dan Ioran sangat terkejut melihat tempat ritual itu akan dilakasanakan atau tempat kelahiran Sang Kegelapan di dunia ini. Di puncak gunung berapi ini, terdapat sebuah kawah lahar api yang sangat besar. Lahar api di dalam kawah tersebut terus meletup dan mengeluarkan asap. Mereka sama sekali tidak berani membayangkan betapa panasnya lahar api itu._

_Lubang besar di atas lahar api besar itu membuat mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas langit malam yang gelap._

_"Saat bulan purnama tepat berada dia atasnya, itulah saat ritual ini harus dilakukan." Ujar Sakura pelan._

_Izumi dan Ioran segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap Sakura saat mendnegar ucapannya itu._

_"Saat Sang Kegelapan menampakkan wujudnya dan membuka matanya kita harus segera melemparkan kedua tabung berisi monyet itu ke dalam lahar api untuk menyegelnya kembali," lanjut Sakura dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi "Kita tidak boleh terlambat, sebab jika kita baru melemparkannya setelah dia menutup matanya, maka semuanya telah terlambat."_

_Izumi dan yang lainnya hanya bisa mengangguk kepala mereka sambil menelan ludah mereka mendengar ucapan itu._

_"Waktunya tidak lama lagi, karena itu bersiap-siaplah." Ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat kepalanya menatap bulan purnama yang sudah hampir bergerak ke tengah kawah lahar api tersebut._

_Saat bulan purnama benar-benar telah berada di atas lahar api tersebut. Angin yang sangat kuat tiba-tiba berhembus, tanah gunung berapi tempat mereka berpijat tiba-tiba berguncang dengan kuat._

_"GEMPA BUMI!" teriak izumi terkejut._

_"BUKAN! INI BUKAN GEMPA BUMI! LIHATLAH APA YANG ADA DI TENGAH LAHAR API ITU SEKARANG!"_

_Mendengar teriakkan Sakura itu, semau yang ada di sana segera menolehkan kepala mereka melihat tengah lahar api tersebut._

_Di tengah-tengah kawah lahar api tersebut, di atas lahar api tersebut, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir hitam besar. Lahar api dibawahnya semakin mendidih dan mengeluarkan asap hitam yang sangat tebal. Asap hitam itu kemudian berkumpul di tengah lingkaran sihir tersebut._

_Izumi dan semuanya yang ada di sana hanya bisa menatap apa yang terjadi di depan mereka dengan mata terbelalak tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Melihat asap gelap yang berkumpul itu, perasaan tidak enak dalam hati mereka semakin membesar. Di dalam hati mereka semua, mereka tahu dengan jelas, apa yang ada di depan mereka itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan, menakutkan dan harus dihindari._

_Asap hitam yang berkumpul itu semakin berbentuk. Semuanya hanya bisa menahan napas dan melihat penuh ketakutan saat asap itu membentuk sesosok makhluk hidup dengan sepasang sayap besar. Siluet tubuhnya sosok itu seperti manusia, namun juga tidak seperti manusia. Mereka tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok tersebut karena tubuhnya masih berbentuk kumpulan asap._

_"Berikan aku kedua tabung itu, aku akan memulai ritual ini." Ujar Sakura pelan._

_Shiki sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dengan cepat, dia langsung memberikan kedua tabung ditangannya pada Sakura._

_Dengan pelan, Sakura berjalan ke depan kawah lahar api tersebut. Gempa kuat itu semakin melemah dan gempa itu langsung berhenti sepenuhnya saat sosok makhluk di depan mereka itu membuka mata yang ada tepat di tengah dahinya._

_Ketakutan yang luar biasa langsung menyerang mereka. Bola mata itu sangat besar dan berwarna merah darah. Sekali melihat saja mereka semua langsung mengetahui betapa dingin, kejam, gila dan tak berperasaannya mata itu. Itu adalah mata dari makhluk yang sudah gila._

_Sakura mengangkat kedua tabung yang ada di tangannya ke atas "HEI! SANG KEGELAPAN! TERLELAPLAH KEMBALI DALAM TIDURMU YANG PANJANG!"_

_Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sakura langsung melemparkan kedua tabung itu ke dalam kawah lahar api tersebut._

_"Semuanya telah berakhir." Itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran semua yang ada di sana saat melihat tabung tersebut dilemparkan._

_Namun, tiba-tiba dua batang sulur tumbuhan melesat ke arah dua tabung itu, melilitnya dan mengangkatnya naik ke atas._

_Izumi dan semuanya sangat terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi, mereka segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap arah datangnya sulur tumbuhan itu. Tidak begitu jauh di belakang mereka semua, Kuonji berdiri dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau keemasan sambil tersenyum menyeringai."Ritual ini cukup sampai di sini saja."_

_"KUONJI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Izumi dan yang lainnya bersamaan._

_"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyegelnya. Sang kegelapan akan lahir, dan dia akan membuatku menjadi satu-satunya raja di dunia ini." Ujar Kuonji lagi dan tiba-tiba dari belakangnya muncul sekitar tiga puluh orang prajurit Theoden._

_"APA KAU SUDA GILA KUONJI! KEMBALIKAN KEDUA TABUNG ITU SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Sakura penuh kemarahan._

_Kuonji sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakkan Sakura, dia menolehkan wajahnya menatap prajurit yang ada di belakangnya. "Tunggu apa lagi, bunuh mereka semua."_

_Mendengar perintah Kuonji itu, prajurit itu sama sekali tidak membuang waktu lagi, mereka semua langsung bergerak maju menyerang Izumi dan yang lainnya._

_Izumi, Yuka, Ioran, Kaoru, Shiki, Sakura dan tiga orang penduduk desa Arathor hanya bisa berusaha melawan prajurit-prajurit yang menyerang mereka. Sedangkan Kuonji hanya menatap mereka dengan santai dari samping._

_Posisis Izumi dan yang lainnya sama sekali tidak menguntungkan, mereka telah kalah jumlahnya sejak awalnya. Sihir demi sihir mereka lancarkan, namun tidak peduli bagaimana kuat dan juga banyak sihir mereka lancarkan, posisi mereka mulai terpojok._

_Izumi, Yuka dan yang lainnya akhirnya hanya bisa berkumpul di tengah-tengah pasukan Theoden. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak maju atau mudur lagi, mereka semua telah terkepung._

_"Kita harus segera melakukan sesuatu, bagaimanapun juga kita harus merebut kedua tabung itu, sebab mata sang kegelapan akan tertutup tidak lama lagi." Ujar Sakura pelan sambil menatap sosok Sang Kegelaan yang ada di tengah kawah lahar api tersebut. Meski posisinya sangat terdesak, dia masih melihat dengan jelas mata merah darah Sang Kegelapan itu sudah mulai menutup._

_"Izumi, Shiki, Ioran, Yuka, Kaoru, semuanya! kalian lindungi aku!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia segera mengangkat tangannya membuat lingaran sihir besar berwarna coklat tua dan mulai membaca mantra._

_Para Prajurit Theoden yang melihat Sakura membaca mantra tahu, sihir yang dilakukanya itu adalah sihir tingkat tinggi. Sihir itu pasti memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang besar, namun kelemahannya hanyalah waktu yang digunakan untuk melancarkan sihir itu akan sangat lama._

_Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, sebagian prajurit itu langsung berlari untuk meyerangnya mereka sedangkan sebagian lagi segera melepaskan panah ke arah mereka._

_Izumi dan Ioran sama sekali tidak membiarkan itu terjadi, mereka berdua segera mengangkat tangan mereka membuat lingkaran sihir sambil membaca mantra sihir dan membuat pilar api untuk menghentikan langkah kaki prajurit yang bergerak ke arah mereka._

_Sedangkan Yuka, Kaoru, Shiki dan tiga orang penduduk desa Arthor lainnya juga mengangkat tangan mereka membuat lingkaran sihir dan membaca mantra sihir angin mengubah jalur panah yang dilepas ke arah mereka._

_Semua prajurit Theoden yang melihat mereka hanya bisa tertegun. Posisi Izumi dan yang lainnya mungkin memang tidak menguntungkan dan sudah terdesak. Namun, untuk menjatuhkan mereka semua, mereka pasti memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama, sebab yang ada di depan mereka semua sekarang tidak diragukan lagi adalah penyihir-penyihir yang sangat kuat._

_"DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA! MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Kuonji penuh kemarahan saat melihat prajuritnya masih juga tidak dapat mengalahkan Izumi dan yang lainnya._

_Dengan penuh kemarahan dia akhirnya mengangkat tangannya membuat lingkaran sihir dan membacakan mantra sihir. sebuah lingkaran sihir besar berwarna hijau keemasan muncul di depannya. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu tiba muncul berpuluh-puluh sulur tumbuhan runcing yang melesat dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa ke arah Izumi dan yang lainnya._

_Yuka, Ioran, Kaoru, Shiki, Sakura sangat terkejut melihat serangan sihir Kuonji itu. Mereka semua tahu Kuonji adalah seorang penyihir yang, hebat tapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka dia bisa melancarkan sihir tingkat tinggi seperti itu dalam waktu sesingkat ini._

_Sihir yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sakurapun terhenti. Dia, Yuka dan yang lainnya tahu, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menghindari sihir itu lagi. Namun, saat serangan sihir itu hampir menyentuh mereka, sebuah dinding sihir muncul melindungi mereka semua. Sulur tubuhan itu sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh mereka, arah serangan sulur tumbuhan itu langsung melenceng ke samping begitu menyentuh dinding sihir tersebut._

_Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa menatap ekspresi penuh rasa terkejut, terutama Kuonji yang tidka pernah menyangka serangan sihirnya akan digagalkan semudah itu._

_Di hadapan Yuka dan yang lainnya, Izumi berdiri dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna violet keemasan besar. Sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di wajahnya. "Jangan kau kira hanya kau seorang saja yang bisa menggunakan sihir unik, Kuonji."_

_Kemarahan Kuonji semakin memuncak saat mendnegar ucapan Izumi itu. Dia tahu, sihir yang dilakukan Izumi itu adalah sihir unik kerajaan Edoras, sihir pelindung._

_"APA LAGI YANG KALIAN TUNGGU! SERANG MEREKA!" teriak Kuonji memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk menyerang lagi._

_Para parajurit yang mendengar teriakkan Kuonji itu segera tersadar dari shock mereka dan kembali bergerak menyerang Izumi dan yang lainnya. Namun, baru beberapa langkah mereka melangkah, suara teriakkan seseorang berhasil menghentikan mereka semua._

_"HENTIKAN!"_

_Semua yang ada di sana segera menolehkan wajah mereka ke arah datangnya suara tersebut. Mata mereka terbelalak saat melihat Raja Theoden berdiri di sana dengan sepasukan prajurit dibelakangnya._

_"Hentikanlah semuanya sekarang, Kuonji…" Ujar Raja Theooden pelan dengan wajah penuh kesedihan menatap Kuonji._

_Kuonji menatap Raja Theoden dengan penuh ekspresi terkejut dan mengeleng kepalanya._

_"Tidak.. Tidak…TIDAK! BUKA MATAMU AYAHANDA! LIHAT ITU!" teriak Kuonji sambil menunjuk sosok Sang Kegelapan yang ada di tengah kawah lahar api "ITU ADALAH SANG KEGELAPAN! KUNCI KITA UNTUK MENGUASAI DUNIA INI!"_

_"ITU SALAH! AKU SALAH! KAU SALAH!" balas Raja Theoden._

_Kuonji langsung terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Raja Theoden._

_"Hentikanlah.. Makhluk itu, Sang Kegelapan tidak boleh terlahir, Kuonji. Kau tidak mungkin bisa mengendalikan makhluk itu.. Karena itu hentikanlah semua kegilaan ini.."_

_Kuonji kembali menggeleng kepalanya dan menatap Raja theoden dengan wajah penuh kemarahan. Dia merasa dikhianati oleh ayahanya sendiri. Saat Raja Theoden menghentikan ekspriemen makhluk sihir serta memberitahu Yuka, Shiki, Kaoru dan seluruh penduduk desa Arthor waktu ritual yang sebenarnya, dia sesungguhnya sangat marah. Namun, dia berpikir itu hanya karena keraguan sesaat, dia berpikir pikiran ayahya pasti akan kembali seperti semula lagi begitu melihat Sang Kegelapana. Tapi, ternyata ayahnya tetap tidak berubah pemikiran, ayahnya telah melupakan impiannya untuk menjadi satu-satunya raja di dunia ini._

_"TIDAK ADA WAKTU LAGI! CEPAT AMBIL TABUNG ITU! WAKTU YANG KITA MILIKI AKAN SEGERA HABIS!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba saat melihat mata Sang Kegelapan sudah hampir menutup._

_Mendengar teriakkan Sakura itu, Izumi, Yuka, Ioran, Kaoru dan Shiki langsung bergerak maju ke arah Kuonji._

_"Tidak. TIDAK! TIDAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN!" teriak Kuonji penuh kemarahan dan melemparkan kedua tabung ditangannya ke atas._

_Mata semua orang yang ada di sana terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat Kuonji mengangkat tangannya membuat lingkaran sihir dan membacakan mantra sihir utuk menghancurkan kedua tabung tersebut._

_"TIDAK!" teriak semua yang ada di sana saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Kuonji._

_Raja Theoden segera mengangkat tangannya membuat lingkaran sihir sambil membaca mantra sihir membuat sulur tumbuhan untuk menyelamatkan kedua tabung tersebut. Namun, semuanya telah terlambat, meski sulur tumbuhan tersebut berhasil mengenggam kedua tabung tersebut, sihir Kuonji tetaplah berhasil menghancurkan salah satu tabung tersebut. Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa melihat saat salah satu tabung tersebut dihancurkan oleh sihir Kuonji tanpa bisa berbat apa-apa._

_Melihat salah satu tabung itu berhasil dihancurkannya, Kuonji tertawa terbahak-bahak. "KEGELAPAN AKAN TERLAHIR! KUNCIKU AKAN TERLAHIR!"_

_Kemarahan memenuhi hati Izumi, tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia lengsung meninju pipi Kuonji hingga terjatuh ke atas tanah. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk bergerak sedikitpun, Izumi langsung duduk di atas badannya dan terus meninjunya._

_"KAU! KU BUNUH KAU! KU BUNUH KAU!" teriak Izumi penuh kemarahan._

_Kuonji terus tertawa meski Izumi terus memukulnya "Sen-senjataku… Dia akan terlahir.. hahahahaha…"_

_Yuka, Kaoru, Shiki, Ioran dan Sakura langsung berlari mendekati Raja Theoden yang berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun untuk memeriksa kedua tabung tersebut._

_Raja Theoden sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, anaknya sekarang benar-benar telah buta oleh kekuasaan. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan lagi mana yang benar dan mana yang salah._

_Shiki langsung merebut tabung yang ada ditangan Raja Theoden tersebut dan memeriksanya. Dunianya terasa bagaikan runtuh. Tabung yang berhasil diselamatkan Raja Theoden adalah tabung yang berisi monyet jantan atau lebih tepatnya monyet yang merupakan kloning dari dirinya. Sedangkan monyet betina yang merupakan cloning dari Kaoru telah hancur._

_"Tidak.. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.." Tangis Yuka dengan badan gemetar._

_"Tidak mungkin.. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.." Ujar Ioran pelan._

_Shiki hanya mengeleng kepalanya tidak mempercayai apa yang ada ditangannya sekarang._

_Kaoru hanya berdiri diam di samping Ioran tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. dengan pelan dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sakura yang juga menolehkan kepala menatapnya. Dia bisa melihat kesedihan di dalam matanya saat pandangan mereka bertemu._

_Dengan pelan Sakura mengangguk kepalanya. Melihat anggukkan kepala itu, Kaoru tahu apa yang harus ingin dikatakannya dan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yuka, Shiki, Izumi dan kemudia Ioran dengan pelan._

_Dengan memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil, Kaoru menolehkan wajahnya menatap Raja Theoden. Melihat senyum dan sinar mata Kaoru itu, Raja Theoden langsung tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya walau dia sama sekali tidak mengungkapkannya. Raja Theoden hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya dengan wajah penuh kesedihan dan mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan._

_Melihat Raja Theoden menagangguk kepalanya, Kaoru sama sekali tidak membuang waktu lagi. Dia segera mengangkat tangannya merebut tabung yang ada ditangan Shiki dan berlari menjauhi mereka._

_"KAORU!" teriak Yuka, Ioran, Shiki terkejut._

_Izumi yang masih memukul Kuonji yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri segera menghentikan aksinya saat mendnegar teriakkan mereka itu. Matanya terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat Kaoru berlari ke arah kawah lahar api itu sambil memeluk sebuah tabung di tangannya._

_"KAORU!" teriak Izumi dan bangkit untuk mengejar._

_"KAORU! HENTIKAN!" teriak Yuka, Ioran dan Shiki sambil mengejar Kaoru._

_Namun, baru beberapa langkah Izumi, Yuka, Ioran dan Shiki berlari, beberapa sulur tumbuhan tiba-tiba muncul dan melilit tubuh mereka semua hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Mereka berempat segera menolehkan wajah mereka ke arah datangnya sulur tumbuhan tersebut._

_Di belakang mereka, mereka melihat Raja Theoden berdiri dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir di depan tangannya._

_"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Ioran penuh kemarahan dan kepanikan._

_"LEPASKAN KAMI, RAJA THEODEN! LEPASKAN KAMI SEMUA!" teriak Izumi sambil Raja Theoden yang tetap tidak bergerak sedikitpun._

_"LEPASKAN KAMI YANG MULIA RAJA!" pinta Yuka sambil berlinang air mata, dan saat dia melihat Sakura yang berdiri diam di samping Raja Theoden, dia segera berteriak, "SESEPUH! AKU MOHON! HENTIKAN KAORU! HENTIKAN DIA!"_

_Shiki sama sekali tidak bergerak atau berteriak apapun lagi. Dia hanya bisa berdiri diam di tempatnya. Dia tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura dan Raja Theden sekarang. Dia tahu keputusan yang mereka ambil ini adalah benar, tapi mengapa ini terasa sangat sulit? Mengapa dia sama sekali tidak mau ini terjadi? Mengapa semuanya bisa jadi seperti ini?_

_"Berhentilah kalian semua…" Ujar Kaoru tiba-tiba._

_Izumi, Yuka, Ioran, Shiki segera menolehkan wajah mereka manatap Kaoru saat mendengar ucapannya itu._

_Kaoru yang kini telah berada tepat di depan kawah lahar api tersebut dengan pelan membalikkan badannya menatap mereka semua._

_"Jangan menghentikanku lagi… Ini adalah takdirku.." Lanjut Kaoru pelan sambil tersenyum lembut dengan wajah berurai air mata._

_"Ka-Kaoru.. Jangan, aku mohon jangan.." Pinta Ioran penuh ketakutan._

_Kaoru sama sekali tidak mempedulikan permintaan Ioran itu, dia menolehkan wajahnya menatap Shiki. "SHIKI! Hiduplah terus! Temukanlah kebahagianmu sendiri! Dan ketahuilah aku pasti akan selalu mendukungmu!"_

_Shiki sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun mendengar ucapan Kaoru itu._

_Kaoru menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yuka "Kau bagaikan adikku selama ini, Yuka. Aku menyayangimu, aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagianmu.."_

_"TIDAK! TIDAK! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN KAORU!" teriak Yuka sambil menangis sekuat-kuatnya._

_Kaoru kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menatap Izumi yang menatapnya dengan wajah pucat pasi dan menggeleng kepala memintanya menghentikan apa yang akan dilakukannya "Terima kasih, Izumi… Kau telah memberikanku keberanian dan harapan dalam hidupku ini.. Terima kasih.."_

_Terakhir, Kaoru menolehkan kepalanya menatap Ioran. Air matanya terus mengalir menuruni pipinya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan, kepanikkan, dan air mata yang telah mengalir turun di wajah Ioran._

_"Ja-Jangan Kaoru.. Aku mohon.. kau sudah berkata padaku.. Kau ingin hidup bersamaku dan menua bersamaku…" Pinta Ioran pelan._

_Ucapan Ioran itu benar-benar membuat hati Kaoru hancur menjadi ribuan keping. Apa yang dikatakannya itu benar-benar membuat hatinya sesak bagaikan tidak bisa bernapas. Mimpinya yang sederhana dan dia pikir akan menjadi kenyataan ternyata tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan, ternyata sampai terakhirnya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa melarikan diri dari takdirnya sebagai Korban Suci._

_"Maafkan aku, Ioran.. Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa bersamamu dan manua bersamamu," ujar Kaoru sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum "Dan terima kasih, terima kasih karena telah membuatku merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai seseorang dan juga mencintai seseorang di dunia ini, terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku…"_

_"Hentikan… HENTIKAN!" teriak Ioran sekuat tenaganya dan terus memeberontak melepaskan dirinya._

_"Aku mencintaimu Ioran.." tawa Kaoru untuk terakhir kalinya dan menghempaskan badannya ke dalam lahar api di belakangnya. Pandangan matanya terus menatap lurus ke arah Ioran, Air mata Ioran, teriakkan Ioran, ketakutan Ioran. Laki-laki yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini, itulah yang hal terakhir yang dilihatnya di dunia ini._

_"TIDAK!"_

_"TIDAK!"_

_"TIDAK!"_

_"KAORU!"_

_Teriak Izumi, Yuka, Ioran dan Shiki bersamaan saat melihat tubuh Kaoru menghilang dari pandangan mereka._

_Begitu tubuh Kaoru dan tabung yang berisi monyet kloning Shiki menghilang dalam kawah lahar api tersebut. Sosok sang kegelapan yang ada di tengah lahar itu tiba-tiba membuyar, lingkaran sihir dibawahnya tiba-tiba berputar dan gempa yang sangat kuat kembali terjadi._

_"KELUAR! AYO CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI! SEGEL BARU AKAN TERCIPTA! AYO CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!" teriak Sakura._

_Mendnegar teriakakn Sakura tersebut, Raja Theoden segera melepaskan sihirnya yang melilit tubuh Izumi, Yuka, Ioran dan Shiki. Semua prajurit yang ada di dalam gua tersebut segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Raja Theoden segera beralri mengangkat Kuonji yang tidak sadarkan diri menuju pintu keluar._

_Sakura juga segera berlari mendekati Yuka dan menariknya keluar. Sedangkan Izumi dan Shiki terus berlari mengejar Ioran yang terus berlari menuju kawah gunung berapi tersebut._

_"HENTIKAN, IORAN! KITA HARUS KELUAR DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Shiki sambil menangkap Ioran._

_"LEPASKAN AKU! KAORU! KAORU!" teriak Ioran sambil terus memberontak membebaskan dirinya._

_"HENTIKAN, IORAN! HENTIKAN!" teriak Izumi penuh kesedihan._

_Ioran terus memberontak. Kaoru sudah berkata ingin hidup bersamanay dan menua bersamanya, dia tidakmungkin akan mengingkari ucapannya itu. Kaoru pasti hanya bercanda dengannya, dia pasti sedang bersembunyi di sana, dia masih hidup. Kaoru pasti masih hidup._

_"LEPASKAN AKU IZUMI! SHIKI! AKU MAU MENYELAMATKAN KAORU!"_

_Ioran terus saja memeberontak. Namun tidak peduli bagaimana dia memberontak, dia sama sekali tidak berhasil membebaskan dirinya, dia hanya bisa membiarkan dirinya diseret keluar oleh Izumi dan Shiki dari tempat itu sambil manatap kawah lahar api tersebut._

_"TIDAK! KAORU!"_

**.OXOXO.**

* * *

Pertama-tama, MAAF YA! Bukan aku terlambat menupdatenya gara-gara perkerjaan menumpuk ( padahal aku kira sudah bisa santai, eh..eh… tahu-tahunya.. ), Karena itu, maaf ya! Bagaimana menurut pembaca chapter ini, membingungkan gak? Kalau membingungkan, silakan bertanya saja, aku akan mencoba menjawabnya sebisa mungkin ^^

Hmm…. Rasanya aku terlalu kejam terhadap IxK ya? Tapi, apa boleh buat, memang dalam fic ini mereka mendapatkan peran yang kurang menyenangkan ( Ha…Ha..Ha.. ). Shiki juga kayaknya kasihan ya? Ntar Izumi dan Yuka juga..( Ha..ha..ha.. )

Lalu… Aku telah gagagl dalam fic ini T_T, ternyata aku terpaksa membuat OC dalam fic ini dan orang itu tidak lain adalah Raja Theoden. Aku tidak pernah menayngka dia akan jadi sepenting ini dalam cerita flashback ini dankarena GA memang selalu kekurangan tokoh orang dewasa dan tuanya, ya.. mau tidak mau, terpaksa ada OC-nya.. hik..hik..hik… maaf ya T_T. Dan kalian setuju'kan? Peran sesepuh desa arthor itu pas sekali untuk kakek Mikan'kan?

Terakhir, aku senang sekali karena flashback ini akan segera berakhir ( masih belum berakhir loh! Aku sendiri juga tidak menayngka flashback ini akan menjadi sepanjang ini -_-" ), aku sudah bisa kembali menulis NxM di chapter berikutnya ^^sebenarnya banyak yang ingin aku sampaikan paa chapter ini, tapi tidak tahu mengapa, aku sendiri jadi bingung mau mengatakan apa ( ha..ha..ha.. ) Oke deh! Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya!

**Icha Yukina Clyne :** Siapa persona itu sudah aku jelaskan dichapter ini dan juga pertanyaan2mu yang lainnya juga sudah aku jawab, tapi kalau masih kurang mengerti, silakan tanya saja ^^ Mengapa Persona menjadi orang jahat, tidak akan aku jelaskan pada chapter berikutnya, mungkin akan menunggu beberapa chapter lagi dan jika saatnya tiba semoga kau akan menyukainya (ha..ha..ha.. ) Dan mengenai dia jadi baik atau tidak ya… Tenang saja, persona itu tokoh favoritku kok! ^^

**Jimi-Li :** Pertanyaan 1 sampai 3 mu sudah aku jawab, namun pertanyaan ke-4 mu baru bisa aku jawab dichapter berikutnya. Namun, jika kau adalah pembaca yang jeli, kau pasti sudah tahu alasan kenapa Natsume itu laki-laki dan mirip dengan Kaoru ^^ Perkembangan fic ini selama ini masih sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan, jadi pertanyaan ke-4mu pasti bisa aku jawab dichapter berikutnya ^^

**Kierra :** Masih kurang menegrti ya? Silakan tanya saja, aku akan berusaha menjawabnya semampuku. Tapi, kurasa chapter ini juga sudah banyak menjawab apa yang membingungkanmu'kan? Kuharap begitu.. Soal aku sebenarnya juga sangat bingung saat menyusun kata untuk menyampaikan apa yang ada di dalam otakku ini -_-"

**Daiyaki Aoi :** Masalahnya aku ini cewek, 100% cewek asli, abang gw yang cowok asli aja tidak seperti ini -_-" . Tapi, untungnya penyakit maniac game ini sudah agak mending, sudah satu tahun aku berhenti main game dan lari jadi author FFN. Ya.. walau tidurnya juga sering-sering tengah malam lagi gara-gara mengetik dan memeras otak ( ha..ha..ha… ) Ya. Chapter sebelumnya flashback semua, begitu juga dengan chapter ini dan baru akan kembali ke present lagi di chapter berikutnya ^^

**Shihui/Crimson Flame :** Thx! Syukurlah kalau begitu dan semoga chapter ini juga tidak mengecewakanmu ^^aku akan mencoba membuat fic ini menjadi seseru mungkin deh!

**Thi3x :** Uh….-_-" maaf ya.. padahal kau sudah membantuku seperti itu, ternyata typossnya masih berserakkan, dan untuk chapter ini, aku serasa tidak berani berhadapan denganmu deh, soalnya aku tahu, typossnya pasti sangat mengerikan. -_-" Alasan Rei menjadi jahat tidak akan aku jelaskan dalam waktu dekat ini, sebab yang akan menjelaskan itu bukanlah Shiki atau Ioran, yang akan menjelaskannya adalah… Rahasia dulu, tapi aku tahu, nanti pasti akan menjadi sebuah kejutan besar ^^. Benarkah? Aku senang sekali! Aku memang suka membuat cerita dengan plot yang tidak mudah ditebak, sebab aku selalu merasa itu akan menjadi sangat seru^^ Imajinasiku keren? Ha..ha..ha.. Thx untuk pujiannya, aku sendiri merasa imajinasiku ini malah sanagt aneh, walau aku senang karena diterima banyak orang ^^

**Yuuto Tamano :** Tunggu chapter berikutnya, aku akan menjelaskan mengapa sang kegelapan bisa terlahir, walau aku merasa kau pasti juga sudah mendapatkan sedikit hint-nya dalam chapter ini^^ Sedangkan untuk sang cahaya, mungkin aku masih memerlukan beberapa chapter lagi, sebab aku harus menunggu satu tokoh yang lumayan penting untuk membuka mulutnya ^^ Aku akan mencoba menupdate secepatnya deh!

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami :** bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Panjangkan? Maaf karena chapter ini masih belum ada NxM-nya, tapi dichapter berikutnya pasti ada kok!^^ dan untuk ke depannya aku pasti akan membuat beberapa chapter yang hanya ada NxM-nya ( pembalasan dendam untuk chapter2 ini. Ha..ha..ha.. ). Untuk perubahan scen dalam fic ini, aku tidak emmberikan tanda, tapi aku memberikan garis saja. Tapi karena itu membuatmu bingung, aku sudah mulai mengubahnya dalam chapter ini ^^ Terima kasih untuk dukungannya serat pujiannya ^^ ada beberapa orang yang mengatakan fic-ficku keren, tapi tidak tahu mengapa aku selalu merasa ficku selama ini selalu aneh bin ajaib dan tidak masuk akal ( Untuk TODAL jangan ditanyakan lagi ya, soal sudah 100% gak masuk akal, ha..ha..ha.. ), atau ini hanya perasaanku saja ya?

**Ps : MERY CHRISTMAS ALL!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter XXX_

_Shiki tersenyum kecil menatap Izumi dan Yuka yang sedang melangsungkan pernikahan mereka yang sangat sederhana dalam sebuah kuil kecil di kerajaan Edoras. Mereka akhirnya menikah dan dia merestui serta mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka dari dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya._

_Satu tahun telah berlalu semenjak ritual itu dilakukan, setengah tahun telah berlalu semenjak Kaoru mengorbankan dirinya demi menyegel kelahiran sang kegelapan. _

_Satu tahun itu adalah masa tersulit bagi mereka, terutama bagi Ioran, sebab dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri wanita yang dicintainya mati tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. _

_Saat mereka berhasil keluar dari gua itu, Ioran benar-benar seperti orang gila, dia bukan lagi Ioran yang lembut, baik dan santai. Dia ingin membunuh Kuonji dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, namun Raja Theoden menghentikannya. Raja Theoden memohon padanya untuk melepaskan Kuonji._

_Ioran sama sekali tidak mempedulikan permohonan Raja Theoden meski dia terus memohon dan mengucapkan maaf akan dosa anaknya, sampai akhirnya Sakura membuka mulutnya. _

"_Itu adalah pilihan Kaoru, Ioran. Itu adalah takdirnya sejak dulu sebagai Korban Suci. Tidak ada yang berubah dari takdirnya itu. Dia sudah menjalankan tugasnya dengan sebaik-baiknya demi melindungimu dan dunia ini."_

_Ioran hanya terjatuh terpuruk dan menangis mendengar ucapan itu. _

_Izumi , Yuka, Shiki dan yang lainnya hanya bisa melihat Ioran tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Air matanya, teriakkannya, kesedihaannya, kesakitannya dan penderitaannya benar-benar menyesakkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Dia telah kehilangan orang yang paling dicintainya dengan cara yang sangat tragis._

_Raja Theoden membawa Kuonji pulang ke kerajaan Theoden, dia berjanji pada Izumi dan yang lainnya bahwa dia pasti akan membuat Kuonji membayar apa yang telah dia lakukan. Sedangkan Izumi, Yuka, Ioran, Shiki, Sakura dan tiga orang penduduk Arthor kembali ke desa Arthor. _

_Di desa Arthor itu, Yuka terus bersedih dan menangis, Ioran seperti orang kehilangan jiwanya dan Shiki terus menyalahkan kenapa dia yang juga merupakan seorang Korban Suci masih hidup. Hanya Izumi seorang sajalah yang cukup tegar untuk menghadapi itu semua. _

_Izumi memutuskan untuk tinggal di desa Arthor, dia menuliskan surat pada Raja Yukihira dan Kazumi bahwa dia tidak akan pulang ke Edoras untuk beberapa saat pada Ioran yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke Edoras, sebab dia sama sekali tidak sanggup hidup terus di desa yang terus mengingatkannya pada Kaoru._

_Izumi memutuskan untuk tinggal di desa Arthor karena dia ingin menepati janjinya untuk mengembalikan Rei menjadi manusia. _

_Penduduk desa Arthor menerimanya dengan hangat dan tangan terbuka. Dengan bantuan Sakura dan semua yang ada di sana, dia kembali melakukan penilitian untuk mengembalikan makhluk sihir menjadi manusia kembali._

_Selama tinggal di desa Arthor, Izumi terus menyemagati serta menghibur Yuka dan Shiki. Meski berat dan sangat sulit, dengan keoptimis dan kehangatannya sedikit demi sedikit dia berhasil membuat mereka melangkah ke depan._

_Dan seiring waktu berjalan, Izumi dan Yuka semakin dekat hingga akhirnya merekapun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Shiki sudah mengetahui itu pasti akan terjadi , cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan bersama meski dialah yang lebih lama mengenal Yuka, meski dialah yang lebih dulu mencintai Yuka. Yuka mencintai Izumi._

_Shiki merestui hubungan mereka berdua, dia medoakan kebahgiaan wanita yang paling dicintainya dan juga sahabat yang paling disayanginya dari dalam lubuk hatinya._

_Namun yang paling mengagetkan semuanya adalah saat Izumi pulang ke Edoras setelah sekian lama. Dia mencari Raja Yukihira dan memintanya untuk mewariskan tahta kerajaan pada Kazumi. Raja Yukihira dan Kazumi menolak permintaannya tersebut, namun Izumi tetap bersikap keras untuk meninggalkan apa yang seharusnya diwarisinya. _

_Raja Yukihira dan Kazumi tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Izumi mau meninggalkan Edoras, pertama mereka berpikir Izumi bersikap seperti itu karena dia berpikir mereka tidak akan penah merestui hubungannya dengan Yuka, maka dia salah besar, sebab mereka semua merestui hubungannya dengan Yuka. Tapi tidak peduli apapun yang dilakukan mereka untuk menghentikan niat Izumi itu, mereka sama sekali tidak berhasil, dia tetap tidak mau menwarisi thatanya, dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Raja Yukihirapun mengabulkan permintaannya itu dengan berat hati._

_Izumi segera melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Yuka di kerajaan Edoras, namun mereka sama sekali tidak membuat pesta besar-besaran, yang hadir di pernikahan itu juga hanyalah beberapa orang saja, yaitu, Shiki, Ioran, Raja Yukihira, Kazumi dan Sakurano._

"_Selamat ya, Izumi, Yuka. Aku mewakili Kaoru mengucapkan selamat pada kalian." Senyum Ioran sambil menatap Izumi dan Yuka._

"_Terima kasih, Ioran.." Balas Izumi dan Yuka bersamaan sambil tersenyum kecil._

"_Selamat Yuka.." Ujar Shiki sambil tersenyum kecil menatap Yuka._

"_Terima kasih, Shiki." Balas Yuka gembira._

_Shiki kemudian menolehkan wajahnya menatap Izumi. "Bahagiakan dia, Izumi. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau sampai membuatnya menangis."_

_Izumi mengangguk kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku berjanji padamu, Shiki. Aku pasti tidak akan membahagiakannya, menjaganya, mencintainya dan tidak akan pernah membuatnya menangis seumur hidupku."_

_Shiki tersenyum mendengar ucapan Izumi itu, mendengar janji Izumi itu, dia merasa sangat lega sebab dia percaya Izumi pasti akan menepatinya, Yuka pasti akan bahagia dan itu sudah cukup baginya. _

"_KAK IZUMI! KAK YUKA!"_

_Izumi, Yuka dan yang lainnya lansung menolehkan wajah mereka menatap sumber suara teriakkan tersebut, mereka melihat Raja Yukihira, Kazumi dan Sakurano berdiri tidak begitu jauh dari mereka sambil tersenyum._

"_KAKAK KEMARI SEBENTAR!" teriak Sakurano penuh kegembiraan sambil mengayunkan tangannya._

"_Pergilah ke sana, pasti ada yang ingin mereka katakanpada kalian berdua." Senyum Shiki sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Izumi dan Yuka._

_Izumi dan Yuka tersenyum membalas ucapan Shiki itu sambil mengangguk kepala dan berjalan ke arah Raja Yukihira, Kazumi dan Sakurano._

_Shiki hanya diam menatap pasangan pengantin baru itu dengan mata violetnya. Dia hanya bisa berdiri di tempatnya melihat betapa cantiknya Yuka dalam pakaian pengantinnya dalam acara terpenting dalam hidupnya._

"_Apakah kau tidak mau memberitahu Yuka perasaanmu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Ioran yang ada di samping Shiki tiba-tiba tanpa menolehkan wajahnya._

_Shiki menolehkan kepalanya menatap Ioran dan menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak, Ioran. Perasaanku ini akan lebih baik tidak pernah mereka ketahui, sebab dengan sikap mereka berdua yang terlalu baik dan bodoh, perasaanku ini pasti hanya akan membebani mereka."_

"_Kau ingin mengrahasiakan perasaanmu itu hingga akhir?"_

"_Iya." Balas Shiki sambil menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke arah Izumi dan Yuka._

"_Kau bodoh, Shiki. Mereka berdua tidaklah selemah yang kau kira, kau harus memberitahu mereka perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."_

_Shiki terdiam mendengar ucapan Ioran itu, dia kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap Ioran._

"_Mungkin bukan sekarang, tapi suatu hari nanti, pastikanlah kau akan mengatakannya pada Yuka, Shiki. Supaya tidak ada penyesalan dalam hidupmu. Aku yakin, Kaoru pasti juga bepikir seperti itu.." Lanjut Ioran pelan sambil tersenyum kecil._

_Shiki tetap tidak membalas ucapan Ioran, mendengar nama Kaoru disebutkan Ioran, hatinya menjadi sangat sakit dan sedih. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa lembutnya serta sedih wajah Ioran saat menyebutkan nama itu. _

_Shiki hanya merasa tuhan benar-benar suka mempermainkan mereka, dia selalu saja bepikir, andaikan saja tabung yang dulu dihancurkan Kuonji bukanlah tabung monyet pengganti Kaoru, andaikan saja tabung monyet pengganti dirinyalah yang hancur, maka semuanya pasti akan lebih baik. Kaoru akan hidup dan berbahagia bersama Ioran, Izumi dan Yuka tetap akan bersama, dan diapun mungkin akan benar-benar bahagia sebab dia tidak akan perlu menyimpan rahasia akan perasaanya untuk seumur hidupnya._

_Ya, semuanya pasti akan lebih baik jika dialah yang mengorbankan dirinya saat itu._

"_Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa semua akan lebih baik jika kaulah yang mengorbankan dirimu saat itu, Shiki. Kaoru pasti akan memukul kepalamu jika kau berpikir seperti itu." Ujar Ioran tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi wajah Shiki, sebab dia tahu sekali apa yang dipikirkannya._

"_Ioran…"_

"_Sesuai kata terakhir Kaoru, temukanlah kebahagiaanmu, dia akan selalu mendukungmu, begitu juga dengan aku, aku akan selalu ada untukmu jika kau memerlukanku." Senyum Ioran._

_Shiki tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ioran. "Terima kasih banyak, Ioran."_

"_HEI! SHIKI! IORAN! AYO KEMARI! BUAT APA KALIAN BERDUA BERDIRI TERUS DI SANA!" teriak Izumi tiba-tiba memanggil mereka untuk bergabung dengannya dan Yuka serta Raja Yukihira, Kazumi dan Sakurano._

"_Iya, kami datang sekarang." Balas Shiki pelan sambil tersenyum kecil dan berjalan medekati mereka diikuti Ioran yang tertawa lepas. _

_Shiki tahu, apa yang dikatakan Kaoru padanya terakhir kali benar, dia harus menemukan kebahagiaannya yang sesungguhnya. Dia harus bisa hidup dengan bahagia di dunia ini menggantikan Kaoru yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya demi dunia ini._

_Kegelapan telah tersegel dan terlelap kembali dalam tidur panjangnya hingga lima ratus tahun mendatang. Namun, jika saat itu tiba, tidak akan ada orang yang menderita takdir sepertinya dan Kaoru lagi. Mereka sudah bisa menciptakan pengganti korban suci, tidak ada korban suci lagi, Kaoru adalah Korban Suci terakhir._

_Dia, Izumi, Yuka, Ioran pasti akan hidup dengan sebaik-baiknya di dunia ini._

**.OXOXO.**

_Shiki bisa melihat dunia dengan pandangan berbeda sekarang dan dia bisa mengatakan dengan lantang, dia bahagia dalam hidupnya. _

_Tiga tahun setengah telah berlalu semenjak Izumi menikahi Yuka dan hidup di desa Arthor, dengan kata lain tiga tahun setengah telah berlalu semenjak dia hidup mengembala dari suatu tempat ke tempat lain._

_Setelah Izumi dan Yuka menikah, dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa Arthor. Semua orang pada mulanya menentang pilihannya itu, namun dia tetap memutuskan untuk mengembala. Dia meninggalkan desa itu bukan disebabkan karena Izumi dan Yuka, dia meninggalkan desa itu karena dia ingin melihat dunia ini dengan kedua matanya sendiri._

_Dari suatu tempat ke tempat lain, melihat dan megalami sesuatu yang tidak pernah dirasakannya, dia menikmati itu semua. Dia yang dulu merupakan Korban Suci sama sekali tidak mempunyai kebebasan sepertinya sekarang, ini adalah hidup yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya selama ini._

_Walau Shiki hidup mengembala, dia tidak pernah kehilangan komunikasi dengan desa Arthor. Dia tetap membantu penilitian yang dilakukan Izumi untuk mengembalikan Rei menjadi manusia meski dia tidak berada di desa itu lagi, dari satu tempat ke tempat lain di dunia ini, dia mengumpulkan semua data dan informasi mengenai sihir dan makhluk sihir._

_Dari surat-surat yang dituliskan Izumi dan Yuka, Shiki tahu hidup mereka berdua sangat bahagia. Mereka berdua masih belum dikaruniai anak, namun mereka berdua telah mengangkat Rei sebagai putra mereka. _

_Shiki hanya bisa tersenyum saat membaca surat yang menuliskan hal itu. Dia gembira saat mendengar berita itu, sedikit demi sedikit Rei akhirnya mendapatkan sesuatu yang seharusnya dimilikinya sebagai seorang manusia. Rei memang makhluk sihir seperti sang penjaga cahaya, namun ada yang satu hal yang membuatnya sangat berbeda dengan Sang penjaga cahaya, yaitu dia bisa menua. Rei bisa tumbuh besar seperti manusia biasanya. Dia juga sangat pintar dan kuat, dia memiliki kemapuan sihir yang luar biasa, di dalam desa Arthor sekarang, dia adalah yang terkuat sama seperti Sang Penjaga Cahaya. Namun yang paling penting adalah, dia memiliki hati yang sangat tabah, dia sudah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya sekarang dan dia bisa menerimanya dengan baik._

_Shiki tahu, alasan kenapa Rei bisa seperti itu pasti karena Izumi. Izumilah yang membuat Rei bisa seperti ini, dia melimpahinya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang biarpun dia sudah tahu makhluk apa dia sebenarnya sekarang. Bagi Rei, keberadaan Izumi pasti tidak tergantikan, sebab dia tidak hanya menyelamatkan hidupnya, dia telah memberikannya sebuah kehidupan baru dalam cahaya yang penuh kehangatan dan kebahagiaan._

_Shiki juga tidak pernah kehilangan komunikasi dengan Ioran. Ioran tidak berkerja lagi sebagai penyihir istana Edoras, dia kini tinggal di kerajaan Rohirrim sebagai seorang pelukis. Dari surat yang diterimanya, Shiki tahu, Ioran menyukai jalan hidupnya sekarang._

_Mereka semua sekarang telah bahagia dan semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja._

"_Kota itu menghilang hanya dalam satu malam, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi dengan kota itu.." _

_Shiki berhenti berjalan saat dia mendengar berita yang sedang berhembus saat dia berada di dalam suatu kota di kerajaan Orthanc. Dengan penasaran, dia berjalan mendekati beberapa orang pria yang sedang membahas berita itu._

"_Iya, ku dengar, tanah kota itu sekarang sama seperti tanah yang mengalami kemarau panjang, kota itu pasti dikutuk."_

_Badan Shiki langsung mematung saat mendengar ucapan pria yang ada di depannya itu._

"_Penduduk desa yang terletak tidak jauh dari kota itu mengatakan pada malam kota itu menghilang, langit di arah kota itu sangat merah seakan terjadi kebakaran besar, namun saat mereka mengunjungi kota itu, kota itu telah menghilang. Satu kota besar itu, penduduk berserta isinya telah menghilang dalam satu malam.."_

_Shiki tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya. Kota berserta penduduk dan isinya yang menghilang dalam satu malam, tanah kering yang seakan mengalami musim kemarau panjang. Cerita itu sama sekali tidak terasa asing di telingannya._

"_Maaf, bolehkah aku bertanya, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"_

_Para Pria yang tadi bercerita itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Shiki. _

"_Kau belum mendengarnya ya? Tentang kota Areduil di Kerajaan Rohirrim yang menghilang tanpa diketahui sebabnya dalam satu malam."_

_Mendengar nama Kota Aureduil, jantung Shiki bagaikan terhenti._

"_Kota itu menghilang dan katanya tanahnya sekarang seperti tanah yang mengalami kemarau panjang, tidak ada rumput atau makhluk hidup yang bisa hidup di tanah bekas kota itu lagi." Lanjut pria itu lagi._

_Mata Shiki terbelalak begitu mendengar nama kota itu. Kota Aureduil, kota itu adalah kota terdekat dengan kota gunung Rozan yang merupakan gunung tempat dimana tempat Sang kegelapan berada. Dan cerita tentang kota itu sekarang persis dengan apa yang ditulis dalam buku Ramalan kegelapan dan cahaya milik Yuka._

_Kekeringan yang diciptakan sang kegelapan._

_Shiki menggeleng kepalanya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, sebab mereka semua telah melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri Sang Kegelapan itu tersegel kembali, Sang Kegelapan tidak mungkin terlahir kembali sebab Kaoru telah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk mneyegelnya._

"_Kapan kota itu menghilang?" tanya Shiki dengan wajah pucat._

"_Lima hari yang lalu."_

_Shiki tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada kota itu? Di dalam hatinya muncul satu jawaban yang sangat menakutkan hatinya, yaitu Sang Kegelapan._

_Shiki menggeleng kepalanya dan menepis apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya jauh-jauh. Tidak, Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, dia dan yang lainnya telah melihat dengan jelas Sang Kegelapan tertidur kembali, Sang Kegelapan tidak mungkin terlahir sebab ritual itu berhasil sebab Kaoru telah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi menyegelnya. _

_Namun, tidak peduli bagaimana dia berusaha untuk menyakinkan dirinya, hatinya sama sekali tidak bisa tenang, Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada kota itu?_

**.OXOXO.**

_Shiki benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya saat dia tiba di tanah kering bekas kota Aureduil. Di depannya terdapat hamparan tanah kering yang sangat luas, dia masih ingat dengan jelas kunjungannya ke kota ini empat tahun yang lalu, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai kota sebesar dan seramai itu bisa hilang dalam satu malam._

_Dengan langkah kaki yang pelan, Shiki berjalan memasuki tanah bekas kota Aureduil tersebut. Mata violetnya menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tidak ada bekas bangunan lagi, sejauh matanya memandang, yang ada hanyalah tanah kering pecah-pecah seakan mengalami kemarau panajang . Udara sekelilingnya juga sangat menyesakkan, tidak ada bekas kehidupan sama sekali di atas tanah ini lagi._

_Shiki berhenti berjalan dan segera mengeluarkan botol air yang ada di dalam tasnya. Dengan pelan dia menuangkan air di dalamnya ke atas tanah di bawahnya._

_Mata Shiki terbelalak karena terkejut, tetesan air yang jatuh mengenai tanah kering tersebut sama sekali tidak membasahi tanah tersebut, air tersbut seakan menguap saat mengenai tanah . Dia yakin sekali sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi tumbuhan atau makhluk hidup yang bisa hidup dia atas tanah ini._

"_T-Tidak.. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.." Ujarnya pelan sambil terbata-bata. Ketakutan di dalam hatinya semakin membesar, dia terus berusaha menolak jawaban yang muncul di dalam pikirannya sekarang._

_Shiki segera membalikkan badannya dan berlari meninggalkan bekas kota Aureduil itu. Dia segera berlari menuju gunung Rozan atau lebih tepatnya tempat dimana Sang Kegelapan tertidur. _

_Dengan langkah kaki yang pelan dan terus gemetar, Shiki berjalan masuk ke dalam gua di mana terdapat tangga menuju puncak gunung Rozan. Dia bisa merasakan perbedaan gunung ini sekarang dengan empat tahun yang lalu, tidak ada lagi perasaan tidak enak seperti dulu, udara dalam gua ini tidak terasa panas, berat, sesak dan mengerikan lagi, udara gua ini sekarang terasa sama seperti gua biasanya._

_Saat Shiki tiba di puncak gunung itu, saat dia melihat kawah lahar api di depannya, dia benar- benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan takutnya lagi. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya menyusuri rambutnya dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya. "T-Tidak.. Tidak mungkin.. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.." _

_Lahar api panas yang seharusnya berada di dalam kawah lahar api tersebut telah mengering, tidak ada lagi lahar api yang terus meletus dan mengeluarkan asap hitam, yang ada hanyalah endapan-endapan lahar api yang telah mengering dan menghitam._

_Shiki tahu apa artinya ini, ritual penyegelan Sang Kegelapan yang mereka kira berhasil empat tahun yang lalu ternyata gagal, pengorbanan Kaoru empat tahun yang lalu tidak berhasil menyegel Sang Kegelapan, Sang Kegelapan telah terlahir di dunia ini._

**.OXOXO.**

"_Itu tidak mungkin terjadi Shiki.. Yang kau katakan tadi hanyalah kebohongan, kan?" tanya Sakura sambil tertawa, namun matanya berkata lain, ada ketakutan dan kegetiran dalam matanya._

_Shiki menggeleng kepalanya, betapa dia berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan sekarang adalah kebohongan._

"_M-Maksudmu.. Pengorbanan Kaoru empat tahun yang lalu sama sekali t-tidak ada gunanya…" Ujar Yuka pelan dengan terbata-bata._

_Shiki menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yuka dan Izumi yang kini menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia mengerti sekali perasaan mereka berdua sekarang, sebab perasaannya sekarang juga seperti mereka, sedih dan tidak megerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Dengan pelan dia mengangguk kepalanya._

_Yuka sama sekali tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, air matanya langsung mengalir menuruni pipinya. Dia segera mengangkat kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya menahan tangisnya._

"_Bohong.. Katakanlah bahwa kau bohong, ini tidak mungkin terjadi, jangan bercanda dengan kami mengenai hal ini, Shiki." Ujar Izumi sambil tertawa._

_Shiki menggigit bibirnya mendengar ucapan Izumi itu. "Ini bukan kebohongan atau candaan, Izumi. Sang kegelapan telah terlahir di dunia ini."_

"_Bohong.. Kau bohong.. Jika sang kegelapan benar-benar terlahir di dunia ini… A-Apa artinya semua itu.. APA ARTINYA KEMATIAN KAORU?" teriak Izumi tiba-tiba._

_Shiki tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah berusaha menahan air mata dan juga kesakitan yang ada di dalam hatinya._

"_APA ARTINYA PENGORBANAN KAORU! APA ARTINYA AIR MATA IORAN! APA ARTINYA PENDERITAAN IORAN SELAMA INI!" _

_Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengatakan sesuatu untuk membalas teriakkan penuh kesedihan Izumi itu._

"_KENAPA HARUS ADA PENGORBANAN!" teriak Izumi terus, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan kesedihan di dalam hatinya lagi, air matanya mengalir menuruni pipinya. Hatinya terasa luar biasa sakit, semua kenangan Kaoru berputar dalam kepalanya, senyum terakhir Kaoru dan juga senyum lembut penuh kesedihan yang ditunjukkan Ioran sejak dia kehilangan Kaoru._

_Izumi tiba-tiba berjalan medekati Sakura, dia mengenggam bajunya dan menatapnya "Kenapa? Kenapa harus ada pengorbanan? Kenapa kita tidak bisa membiarkan Sang Kegelapan itu? Tidak ada pengorbanan, tidak akan ada wadah, tidak ada wadah, maka maka tidak akan kelahianr? Bukan'kah itu lebih baik? BUKAN'KAH ITU LEBIH BAIK!"_

"_ITU ARTINYA DUNIA INI AKAN HANCUR, IZUMI!" teriak Sakura mengejutkan Izumi dan yang lainnya. "Pengorbanan, wadah dan kelahiran sang kegelapan tidak seperti yang kau kira, Izumi. Kau sudah melihat dengan kepala matamu bukan? Wujud sang kegelapan yang berbentuk asap itu. Jika dia tidak di segel ataupun mendapatkan wadah, dia meamng tidak akan terlahirkan, tapi dia tetap akan bangkit Izumi, dan jika itu benar-benar terjadi, maka dunia benar-benar tidak akan memiliki harapan lagi, sebab dia tidak akan memiliki wujud, tidak memiliki jantung, dia akan berbentuk asap hitam, berbentuk sesuatu yang mustahil untuk dihancurkan dengan pedang sihir Shire."_

_Izumi langsung melepaskan tangannya yang mengenggam baju Sakura dan menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. "M-Maksud anda.."_

"_Wadah atau kelahiran Sang Kegelapan diperlukan Izumi. Jika segel tersebut gagal, pengorbanan tetap diperlukan, wadah diperlukan, supaya Sang Kegelapan memiliki wujud, supaya dia memiliki jantung, supaya dia bisa dibunuh."_

_Izumi terdiam kembali begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. _

"_Kita masih memiliki harapan.. Kita harus menemukan Sang Kegelapan dan yang terpenting.. Kita harus menemukan tempat kelahiran Sang Cahaya dan melahirkannya.."_

_Tidak ada yang mengatakan sepatah katapun, tapi mereka semua tahu apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar, mereka harus segera menemukan tempat Sang Cahaya berada dan melahirkannya. Namun, itu berarti akan ada pengorbanan lagi._

"_Aku akan mengumpulkan semua orang dan memberitahu mereka apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi." Ujar Shiki tiba-tiba, dia tahu itulah satu-satunya yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang, berdiri diam dan hanyut dalam kesedihan serta kebingungan tidak aka nada gunanya._

"_Ya. Kumpulkan semuanya dan beritahu mereka," Balas Sakura. "Dan kirimkan surat pada Raja Theoden mengenai ini, Shiki. Tapi jangan sampai Kuonji tahu, sebab aku tidak ingin dia terlibat lagi dalam masalah ini."_

_Shiki mengangguk kepalanya mendengar perintah Sakura itu. _

"_Shiki!" Panggil Izumi tiba-tiba._

_Shiki menolehkan wajahnya menatap Izumi begitu mendengar panggilan Izumi itu, dia bisa melihat kesedihan di wajahnya dengan jelas. "Jangan beritahu Ioran. Jangan beritahu Ioran apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Dia.. Dia.. Aku tidak ingin dia menderita lebih dari ini lagi."_

_Yuka, Shiki dan Sakura tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun saat mendengar ucapan Izumi itu, mereka semua terdiam, tapi mereka tahu, apa yang dikatakan Izumi benar, Ioran tidak boleh tahu apa yang terjadi, namun yang paling penting adalah, bagaimana mereka bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa apa yang dilakukan Kaoru ternyata sia-sia. _

**.OXOXO.**

_Tidak ada petunjuk sedikitpun mengenai tempat kelahiran Sang Cahaya, satu-satunya petunjuk mengenai tempat itu hanyalah sebaris kalimat yang tertulis di dalam buku ramalan sang kegelapan dan cahaya milik Yuka._

_Sang cahaya akan dilahirkan oleh bunga putih besar dari dalam danau indah dan terlindungi._

_Tiga tahun lebih telah berlalu semenjak kota aureduil menghilang, semua penduduk desa Arthor telah mencari ke seluruh penjuru dunia, tapi mereka tetap saja tidak berhasil menemukan danau yang dimaksud. _

_Usaha mereka untuk mencari Sang Kegelapan juga tidak membuahkan hasil, mereka tidak bisa menemukan Sang Kegelapan, semenjak kota Aureduil lenyap, mereka tidak mendengar adanya tempat atau daerah yang mengalami hal yang sama dengan kota itu lagi. Tidak ada sedikitpun petunjuk yang mereka dapatkan mengenai sang kegelapan, walau dua tahun telah berlalu._

"_Apakah kau mendapatkan pentunjuk, mengenai keberadaan sang kegelapan maupun Sang Cahaya, Shiki?" tanya Sakura pada Shiki setelah dia pulang ke desa Arthor setelah melakukan pencarian selama dua bulan._

"_Tidak. Apakah yang lainnya menemukannya?"_

_Sakura menghela napasnya mendengar pertanyaan Shiki dan menggeleng kepalanya. Dengan pelan kemudina dia menolehkan wajahnya menatap langit luar melalui jendela di sampingnya. "Sudah dua tahun, Shiki. Sang kegelapan pasti sudah bertambah kuat sekarang sedangkan Sang Cahaya masih belum lahir. Apakah Sang Cahaya kelak benar-benar mampu mengalahkan Sang Kegelapan?"_

_Shiki hanya diam membisu mendengar ucapan Sakura itu, dia ikut menolehkan wajahnya menatap langit di luar jendela itu. _

_Tenang dan damai, itulah kondisi dunia sekarang, tidak ada perang maupun musibah di mana-mana, namun berapa lama lagi keadaan ini bisa bertahan, jika Sang Kegelapan benar-benar tersadar dan kembali ke wujud aslinya dunia ini, itu semua pasti akan segera berakhir._

"_Sesepuh.. Boleh'kah aku bertanya padamu? Menurutmu kenapa Sang Kegelapan bisa terlahir? Apakah eksprimen kita membuat pengganti Korban Suci itu gagal?" tanya Shiki pelan sambil menatap Sakura._

_Sakura menolehkan wajahnya menatap Shiki. "Eksprimen kita tidak gagal, Shiki. Aku yakin sekali, kedua monyet dalam tabung yang kita ciptakan enam tahun yang lalu pasti dapat menyegel kembali sang kegelapan."_

"_Kalau begitu kenapa Sang Kegelapan tetap terlahir?"_

_Sakura terdiam sejenak begitu mendengar pertanyaan Shiki itu lagi. Dia menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dan degan pelan dia menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu Shiki, hanya saja aku merasa kita telah melewatkan sesuatu yang sangat penting hingga Sang Kegelapan terlahir.."_

_Shiki tahu, pertanyaannya itu tidak akan mungkin dapat dijawab siapapun di dunia ini. Satu-satunya jawaban yang ada di dalam hatinya sekerang hanya ada satu, yaitu eksprimen yang mereka pikir berhasil itu sebenarnya gagal. Di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, Shiki merasa bersalah, sebab jika saat itu dia ikut mengorbankan dirinya bersama Kaoru, jika dia tidak memikirkan untuk hidup, semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi._

"_Sesepuh.. Menurutmu, Siapa yang dipilih Sang Kegelapan sebagai wadahnya?" tanya Shiki lagi tiba-tiba._

_Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Shiki karena terkejut begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu._

"_Kaoru? Atau monyet kloningku? Bagaimana rupa Sang Kegelapan sekarang? Wanita atau pria? Mirip dengan Kaoru atau mirip denganku?_

_Sakura hanya bisa terdiam membisu mendengar pertanyaan Shiki yang berturut-turut itu._

"_Sesepuh.. Aku punya permintaan padamu. Jika Sang Kegelapan adalah seoarang wanita, maka biarkanlah aku yang menjadi wadah sang cahaya." Ujar Shiki pelan sambil menatap mata Sakura tanpa keraguan._

"_Shiki…"_

"_Aku seharusnya sudah mati enam tahun yang lalu, karena itu, tugas itu adalah tugasku, kewajibanku, bukan orang lain." Lanjut Shiki lagi._

_Sakura tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun mengenai permintaan Shiki itu, dia tahu betapa bersalahnya Shiki karena dia masih hidup dan Sang Kegelapan terlahir. Walau semua orang telah mengatakan padanya bahwa itu semua bukan salahnya, dia tetap menyalahkan dirinya, menyalahkan kenapa dia hidup._

"_Baiklah Shiki, aku mengabulkan permintaanmu itu." Balas Sakura pelan dengan penuh kesedihan, sebab dia merasa hanya inilah satu-satunya hala yang bisa lakukannya untuk Shiki sekarang._

_Shiki tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura itu. "Terima kasih, Sesepuh.."_

"_SHIKI-SAN!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba mengejutkan Shiki dan Sakura._

_Pintu ruangan tempat mereka tiba-tiba terbuka, dan mereka melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berusia sekitar dua belas tahun berlari masuk dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya._

"_Rei!" panggil Shiki sambil tersenyum begitu melihat anak laki-laki itu._

_Rei segera berlari mendekati Shiki dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Selamat datang, Shiki-san. Senang sekali kau akhirnya pulang, kau harus melihat adikku,Yoichi, Shiki-san. Ku beritahu ya, dia kelak pasti akan jadi sangat kuat dan tampan. Kata kakek sesepuh, dia memiliki bakat sihir yang sangat luar biasa, aku akan mengajarinya sihir dan juga cara menggunakan pedang jika dia sudah besar nanti, aku akan membuatnya menjadi laki-laki terkuat di dunia ini."_

_Shiki hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap Rei, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas matanya bebinar-binar penuh semangat dan kebahagiaan saat menceritakan adiknya yang baru lahir tidak lama itu. Meski tidak ada hubungan darahs ama sekali, Rei mencintai Yoichi, adiknya itu dengan sepenuh hatinya._

"_Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dan juga kenapa kau tertawa, Shiki-san? Yang aku katakan itu bukan bohong tahu?" tanya Rei agak kesal bgitu melihat Shiki tertawa. _

"_Bagaimana dia bisa membalas ucapanmu itu jika kau terus saja berbicara dengan penuh semangat seperti itu, Rei. " Ujar seseorang wanita tiba-tiba dengan suaranya yang lembut._

"_Benar sekali." Tambah seorang pria._

_Shiki segera mengangkat wajahnya menatap sumber suara itu, dia tersenyum saat dia melihat Izumi dan Yuka sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum menatapnya. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang bayi yang dibungkus kain sedang terlelap dalam gendongan Yuka._

"_AYAH! IBU! YOICHI!" teriak Rei sambil melepaskan pelukkannya pada pinggang Shiki dan berlari ke arah Izumi dan Yuka. _

_Izumi dan Yuka tersenyum saat melihat Rei berlari ke arah mereka. Sedangkan Shiki yang menatap mereka hanya bisa tersenyum lembut, yang di depannya adalah suatu pemandangan yang sangat hangat, pemandangan dari suatu keluarga yang sangat bahagia._

_Yuka memberikan Yoichi pada Rei. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati, Rei mengendongnya dan berjalan medekati Shiki._

"_Lihat Shiki-san! Adikku! Yoichi! Tampankan?" tanya Rei sambil tersenyum._

_Shiki mengangguk kepalanya menatap Yoichi yang ada di dalam pelukkan Rei. Rei benar, anak ini sangat tampan, rambutnya berwarna abu-abu, kulitnya berwarna putih, dengan hidung mancung. Dia mengangkat tangannya menyusuri rambut Yoichi dengan pelan._

_Menyadari ada yang menyentuhnya, Yoichi langsung membuka matanya yang berwarna hijau dan menatap Shiki._

_Shiki tersenyum melihat mata Yoichi. Rei benar lagi, anak ini kelak pasti akan sangat kuat dan tangguh._

"_Dia sama sekali tidak mirip denganku ataupun Yuka, ya? Wajahnya mirip dengan ibuku yang sudah tiada, dan matanya itu mirip sekali dengan mata ayahku." Tawa Izumi gembira._

_Shiki menolehkan wajahnya kepada Izumi dan tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku hanya berharap dia tidak mewarisi otak bodohmu itu."_

"_HEI! APA MAKSUD UCAPANMU ITU!" teriak Izumi kesal sedangkan Yuka dan Sakura yang juga berada di dalam ruangan itu tertawa mendengar ucapan Shiki itu._

"_YOICHI TIDAK BODOH! DIA AKAN TUMBUH MENJADI ANAK YANG PINTAR!" protes Rei._

_Shiki tertawa melihat reaksi Izumi dan juga Rei._

"_Sudahlah Shiki, jangan menggoda mereka lagi." Tawa Yuka dan berjalan medekati Shiki, Rei dan Yoichi diikuti Izumi yang masih mengerutu dengan pelan._

"_Iya. Aku mengerti Yuka. Boleh aku menggendongnya, Rei?" tanya Shiki sambil menatap Rei._

_Rei mengangguk kepalanya dan memberikan Yoichi pada Shiki. Melihat wajah Yoichi, Shiki sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, anak di dalam pelukkannya adalah anak dari wanita yang paling dicintainya dan sahabat yang paling disayanginya. Dia pasti akan memastikan anak ini hidup dan tumbuh besar di dunia yang damai dan bahagia, dia tidak akan membiakan Sang Kegelapan menghancurkan dunia ini._

"_Tumbuhlah dengan baik dan sehat Yoichi, duniamu kelak adalah dunia yang penuh dengan tawa dan kebahagiaan. Kami semua pasti akan memastikan itu untukmu." Ujar Shiki pelan._

_Izumi dan Yuka hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shiki itu, apa yang dikatakannya itu benar, mereka semua pasti akan memastikan dunia ini aman dan tenang, bukan untuk mereka, tapi untuk anak-anak mereka, untuk generasi selanjutnya dari mereka di dunia ini._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, di mana dia?" tanya Shiki tiba-tiba._

"_Dia? Oh! Maksudmu nenek cerewet itu ya?" tanya Izumi kembali dengan nada malas saat dia sadar siapa yang dimaksud Shiki._

"_Sang Penjaga Cahaya pergi ke kerajaan Theoden tiga hari yang lalu." Jawab Sakura yang dari tadi diam membisu tiba-tiba._

"_Ke kerajaan theoden? Untuk apa?" tanya Shiki lagi._

"_Untuk memastikan apakah segel yang menyegel senjata-senjata sihir kuno itu sudah dibuka atau belum." _

"_Ooh, itu ya?" ujar Shiki sambil menghela napas. Dia kemudian menatap Sakura dengan serius. "Sesepuh, apakah Kuonji sudah tahu mengenai kelahiran Sang Kegelapan?"_

_Sakura menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak. Dia masih belum tahu, Raja Theoden tidak memberitahunya dan penyelidikan yang dia lakukan selama ini juga dirahasiakan dari Kuonji."_

**.OXOXO.**

_Setengah tahun telah berlalu semenjak Shiki meninggalkan desa Arthor dan kembali mencari Sang Kegelapan ataupun danau tempat sang cahaya berada. Dan selama beberapa bulan itu, dia mulai menyadari suatu keanehan, yaitu jumlah makhluk sihir yang ada semakin berkurang._

_Shiki yang telah mengembala selama beberapa tahun dari suatu tempat ke tempat lain, tahu dengan pasti bahwa jumlah makhluk sihir berkurang dengan dratis akhir-akhir ini. Di hutan ataupun gunung yang biasanya terdapat banyak makhluk sihir kini tidak lagi terlihat makhluk sihir._

_Perkiraan Shiki yang pertama itu adalah perbuatan Sang Kegelapan, Sang Kegelapanlah yang melenyapkan mereka, namun dia juga segera menyadari suatu keanehan lagi. Jika ini adalah perbuatan Sang Kegelapan, seharusnya ada bekas pertarungan. Jika ada makhluk sihir yang bertarung, kerusakan yang parah ada pasti akan tertinggal dan tidak mungkin bisa disembunyikan. _

_Shiki tahu ada yang tidak beres, namun dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu. Dia berusaha untuk menyelidikinya, walaupun semuanya sia-sia, dia tidak menemukan apapun hingga akhirnya dia mendapatkan sebuah surat dari Sakura yang memintanya ke Theoden untuk memeriksa segel yang menyegel senjata sihir kuno di bawah istana kerajaan Theoden._

_Segel yang menyegel senjata sihir kuno itu sampai sekarang masih belum terbuka meski mereka telah berkali-kali mencoba membukanya. Sihir yang menyegel pintu menuju senjata sihir kuno itu sangat kuat dan sulit dibuka, Shiki bisa memakluminya sebab bagaimanapun juga senjata sihir yang terdapat di dalam ruangan itu merupakan senjata sihir yang sangat berbahaya jika jatuhke tangan orang yang salah._

_Saat Shiki tiba di Theoden, dia langsung menemui Raja Theoden yang lansung mengantarnya ke ruangan tempat di mana Senjata sihir kuno itu di segel dan seperti sebelumnya, segel itu masih sangat kuat dan mustahil dibuka mereka. _

"_Segelnya masih sangat kuat, Yang Mulia, mustahil kita bisa membukanya." Ujar Shiki sambil menatap pintu besar yang terdapat di ruang bawah tanah kerajaan Theoden._

_Raja Theoden tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya dia menatap pintu di depannya dan menghela napas._

"_Kurasa yang bisa membuka pintu ini mungkin hanyalah Sang Cahaya dan juga.. Sang kegelapan.." tambah Shiki lagi dengan pelan._

_Raja Theoden tetap tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, namun dia tahu sekali apa yang dikatakan Shiki benar. Segel yang terdapat di pintu di depan mereka adalah segel sihir karya semua murid penyihir besar Azumi, mereka membuat segel tersebut dengan menggabungkan sihir mereka, ada beratus-ratus sihir kuno dan rumit yang membentuk segel sihir tersebut sehingga mereka sama sekali tidak bisa membukanya._

"_Kita harus segera menemukan Sang Cahaya Shiki, atau semuanya akan terlam.. Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Ujar Raja Theoden pelan, namun dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena dia tiba-tiba terbatuk dengan hebat._

"_Anda tidak apa-apa, yang mulia?" tanya Shiki khawatir sambil berlari mendekati Raja Theoden._

"_A-Aku tidak apa-apa, Shiki," balas Raja Theoden pelan. "Aku hanya masuk angin saja.."_

_Shiki tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia hanya diam menatap Raja Theoden._

_Raja Theoden yang melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Shiki tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat ke dua tangannya. "Aku sudah tua, Shiki… Aku semakin lemah dari hari ke hari, tubuhkupun udah mulai digerogoti penyakit..."_

"_Yang Mulia.." Ujar Shiki pelan. Dia tahu sekali apa yang dikatakan Raja Theoden benar, beberapa tahun tidak melihatnya, Raja Theoden telah berubah menjadi sangat tua, kurus dan lemah. _

"_Ini semua adalah kesalahanku, dosaku. Jika saja aku tidak sebodoh dan seambisi itu dulu, Kuonji tidak akan pernah jadi seperti itu, Sang Kegelapan tidak akan pernah terlahir, kita semua akan dapat hidup dengan tenang dan bahagia.."_

_Shiki bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa bersalah dan sedihnya Raja Theoden. Dia menyalahkan semua ini pada dirinya, gara-gara kebodohan dan ambisinya. Betapa menyesalnya dia karena telah membuat Kuonji, putra satu-satunya menjadi seorang yang seperti itu._

_Sejak kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu, Kuonji tidak berubah banyak, dia masih juga tetap berambisi untuk menguasai dunia ini meski dia masih berpikir Sang Kegelapan sudah tidak mungkin terlahir._

"_Aku tidak bisa mewariskan tahta kerajaan ini padanya lagi, jika dia menjadi Raja kelak, apa yang akan terjadi.. Aku tidak berani membayangkannya. "_

_Shiki tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, namun dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Raja Theoden benar, apa yang akan terjadi jika Kuonji menjadi Raja dan yang terpenting apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tahu Sang Kegelapan telah lahir, dia pasti akan berusaha untuk menemukan dan mengendalikan Sang Kegelapan. Perang dan kehancuran pasti tidak akan terhindari lagi._

_Raja Theoden sampai sekarang memang masih belum menurunkan Kuonji dari jabatan sebagai putera mahkota namun dia jelas telah membuat keputusan menurunkannya. Kuonji pasti sangat membenci Raja Theoden sekarang dan itu pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi Raja Theoden, sebab dia dibenci oleh darah dagingnya sendiri._

"_Jika kalian sudah berhasil menemukan Sang Kegelapan maupun tempat Sang Cahaya berada, beritahu aku Shiki. " Pinta Raja Theoden pelan sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Shiki._

"_Aku mengerti, Yang mulia.." Balas Shiki pelan._

_Raja Theoden tersenyum lemah dan kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap pintu di mana senjata sihir kuno di segel. "Aku pasti akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa untuk menghentikan Sang Kegelapan, inilah satu-satunya cara yang aku miliki untuk menebus dosaku…"_

_Shiki bisa merasakan tekad dalam ucapan Raja Theoden itu. Dia yakin Raja Theoden akan melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan Sang Kegelapan, hanya saja berapa lama lagi waktu yang dimilikinya._

"_Yang mulia, Bisakah anda membantu saya memeriksa sesuatu?" pinta Shiki tiba-tiba._

_Raja Theoden menolehkan kepalanya menatap Shiki. "Katakanlah."_

"_Aku ingin anda memeriksa sesuatu Yang Mulia. Selama perjalanan kemari, aku menyadari suatu keanehan, para makhluk sihir yang ada di hutan maupun gunung menurun secara dratis."_

_Mata Raja Theoden terbelalak mendengar ucapan Shiki. "A-Apakah maksudmu itu karena Sang Kegelapan?"_

_Shiki menggeleng kepalanya. "Kurasa itu bukan perbuatannya, Yang Mulia. Jika ini adalah karena Sang Kegelapan, seharusnya akan tertinggal bekas pertarungan. Namun aku sama sekali tidak menemukan bekas pertarungan. Rasanya makhluk-makhluk sihir itu menghilang tanpa bekas dengan sendirinya."_

"_Menghilang tanpa bekas dengan sendirinya?"_

"_Iya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi dan aku juga tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk sedikitpun, karena itu mau'kah anda membantuku?"_

_Raja Tehoden menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil. "Serahkan saja itu semua padaku."_

**.OXOXO.**

_Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak Shiki tiba di Theoden dan dia masih saja belum mendapatkan jawaban mengapa jumlah makhluk sihir yang tiba-tiba berkurang dengan dratis meski Raja Theoden telah membantunya._

_Shiki tinggal di istana Theoden dan selama seminggu dia berada di sana dia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Kuonji. Dia tahu, Raja Theodenlah yang melakukan itu, dia selalu menjauhkan Shiki dan Kuonji. Shiki sesungguhnya sangat senang karena tidak perlu berhadapan dengannya, dia lebih memilih untuk tidak bertemu dengannya, sebab jauh di dalam hatinya dia masih sangat membencinya, semua ini bisa terjadi adalah karena kesalahannya, Sang Kegelapan terlahir dan juga kematian Kaoru adalah dosanya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika dia berhadapan dengannya._

_Namun pada malam ke delapan dia berada di dalam istana Theoden, tanpa sengaja dia melihat Kuonji sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria di dalam taman yang sudah tidak ada orang. Shiki segera menyembunyikan dirinya, dia tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Kuonji, dia hanya menatap Kuonji dari tempat persembunyiannya._

_Shiki tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun dia bisa melihat sebuah senyum menyeringai terlukis di wajah Kuonji dengan jelas. Melihat senyum menyeringai itu, hati Shiki tiba-tiba menjadi tidak nyaman. Sistuasi ini terasa sangat mirip dengan sistuasi saat dia tanpa sengaja mendengar cerita mengenai Rei delapan tahun yang lalu. _

_Kuonji tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan taman istana Theoden diikuti pria yang berada di sampingnya. Perasaan penasaran dan tidak nyaman yang menyelimuti hati Shiki membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kuonji._

_Dengan hati-hati supaya tidak ketahuan, Shiki mengikuti Kuonji yang keluar dari istana. Shiki tidak tahu ke mana Kuonji pergi pada malam-malam seperti ini dengan menggunakan kuda dan tanpa pengawal. _

_Kuonji memasuki hutan yang terletak tidak begitu jauh di luar kota Thixen, ibukota kerajaan Theoden dan setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih dua jam , dia akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah bangunan besar yang sudah sangat tua. _

_Shiki sama sekali tidak menyangka ada bangunan seperti ini di dalam hutan ini, bangunan ini tersembunyi dengan baik dan akan sangat sulit untuk ditemukan, dia yakin dia tidak akan bisa menemukan bangunan ini jika dia tidak mengikuti Kuonji._

_Shiki mengamati bangunan tersebut dan dia langsung tahu, bangunan di depannya ini adalah sebuah arena pertarungan. Dia bisa melihat beberapa prajurit Theoden keluar dari dalam arena pertarungan itu dan mempersilakan Kuonji masuk dengan penuh hormat._

_Arena pertarungan itu di jaga dengan ketat oleh prajurit Theoden dan itu membuat Shiki tahu, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dengan hati-hati, dia menyelinap masuk ke dalam arena pertarungan tersebut. _

_Dengan kemampuannya, Shiki tidak mengalami begitu banyak kesulitan untuk menyelinap masuk. Namun saat dia berhasil menyelinap masuk ke dalam arena pertarungan tersebut, dia benar-benar sangat terkejut hingga tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi._

_Shiki sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, ruangan yang ada di dalam arena pertarunggan ini telah berubah menjadi kurungan besar dan di dalam setiap kurungan tersebut dihuni oleh makhluk sihir yang kelihatan sangat ketakutan._

_Shiki tidak berani membayangkan betapa banyaknya makhluk sihir yang berada di dalam arena pertarungan ini sekarang. Jadi, inikah jawaban dari mengapa para makhluk sihir yang ada di dunia ini menghilang secara tiba-tiba tanpa jejak? Mereka semua ditangkap dan dikurung di dalam tempat ini._

_Shiki terus berjalan sambil menatap semua makhluk sihir itu dengan wajah pucat pasi. Apa yang direncanakan Kuonji? Kenapa dia mengumpulkan makhluk sihir di arena pertarungan ini? Dan yang terpenting kenapa tidak ada seekorpun makhluk sihir di tempat ini yang memberontak?_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Mendengar suara tawa tersebut, Shiki segera tersadar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya. Ketakutan yang luar biasa langsung menyerang hatinya saat dia mendengar suara tawa tersebut. Suara tawa itu adalah suara tawa seorang anak kecil dan dia yakin suara tawa itu adalah suara tawa seorang anak laki-laki, namun dia bisa merasakan suara tawa tersebut sangat tidak normal, ada kegilaan dalam suara tawa tersebut._

_Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Shiki langsung berlari ke arah datangnya sumber suara tersebut. Semakin dekat dia dengan suara tawa tersebut dia bisa merasakan perubahan udara di sekelilingnya, udara sekelilingnya menjadi sangat berat dan perasaan tidak enak campuran ketakutan dan kegelisahan menyerangnya. _

_Saat Shiki tiba di tengah gedung arena pertarungan tersebut atau lebih tepatnya arena terbuka tempat pertarungan dilaksanakan, dia melihat seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar tiga tahun berdiri menatap langit malam di atasnya sambil tertawa dengan mayat berpuluh-puluh makhluk sihir yang berserakkan dibawahnya dari kejauhan._

_Cahaya bulan membuat Shiki bisa melihat anak kecil itu dengan jelas, tangannya sangat besar dan berbentuk seperti cakar binatang buas, seluruh badannya penuh dengan tato dan darah, rambut perak panjangnya yang dimainkan angin malam hingga menutupi wajahnya juga penuh dengan darah, dan meski wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, Shiki bisa melihat sepasang mata berwarna merah darah yang bersinar penuh kegilaan. _

_Shiki hanya bisa mematung melihat anak kecil di depannya itu, dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya._

_Tawa anak kecil itu tiba-tiba terhenti dan dia mengangkat tangannya yang penuh darah dan menjilatnya dengan pelan sambil tersenyum. _

"_T-Tidak mungkin…Ini tidak mungkin…" Ujar Shiki terbata-bata._

"_Bagaimana tidak mungkin? Ini semua mungkin, Shiki." Ujar seseorang dari belakang Shiki tiba-tiba._

_Shiki sangat terkejut mendengar suara tersebut dan saat dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap sumber suara tersebut, dia melihat Kuonji sedang tersenyum menyeringai menatapnya._

"_Kuonji!" seru Shiki penuh kemarahan dan menatap Kuonji dengan tajam._

_Kuonji tertawa melihat reaksi Shiki, dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya menunjuk anak kecil yang ada di depan mereka itu. "Ku perkenalkan padamu Shiki, Sang Kegelapan dalam ramalan, Kucing hitamku."_

_Shiki tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap anak kecil di depannya itu. _

_Anak laki-laki. _

_Sang kegelapan adalah laki-laki, wadah yang dipilih sang kegelapan adalah monyet yang menjadi penggantinya, apapun yang dilakukannya dia tidak akan bisa menjadi wadah dari sang cahaya, sebab sang cahya haruslah seorang wanita._

_Mata anak laki-laki di depannya itu tiba-tiba terbelalak, dia segera menurunkan tangannya dan Shiki bisa melihat dengan jelas tangan anak kecil itu mengecil dan berubah menjadi tangan anak kecil biasanya, tato yang memenuhi tubuhnya juga menghilang, terakhir rambut perak panjangnya itu tiba-tiba memendek dan menghitam._

_Mata Shiki benar-benar terbelalak melihat anak kecil di depannya itu, sebab anak kecil di depannya sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya, rambut anak kecil itu hitam bukan coklat sepertinya. Dunianya terasa bagaikan terhenti saat dia melihat melihat wajah anak kecil itu dengan jelas, wajah anak kecil itu sama sekali bukan wajahnya, wajah anak kecil di depannya adalah wajah Kaoru semasa kecil._

"_A-Apa maksudnya ini semua?" ujar Shiki terbata-bata, dia yakin sekali anak kecil di depannya adalah seorang anak laki-laki, Sang Kegelapan, tapi kenapa dia memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Kaoru bukan dia._

_Kuonji yang menyadari perasan terkejut Shiki tertawa terbahak-bahak. " Kenapa Shiki? Kau merasa heran, kenapa dia memiliki wajah Kaoru kan? Kenapa Sang Kegelapan yang merupakan seorang laki-laki tidak memiliki wajah sepertimu? Namun yang terpenting, kau dan semua yang ada di desa Arthor sebenarnya sangat bingung bukan? Kenapa Sang Kegelapan bisa terlahir, padahal ritual pengorbanan itu telah dilakukan?"_

_Shiki kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kuonji._

"_Akan aku jelaskan padamu Shiki. Wadah yang diambil Sang kegelapan sama sekali bukan monyet yang menjadi penggantimu maupun Kaoru, wadah yang diambil Sang kegelapan adalah orang ketiga dalam ritual tersebut._

"_Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shiki bingung._

"_Ritual yang dilakukan delapan tahun yang lalu sama sekali tidak sah, sebab yang dikorbankan dalam ritual itu sama sekali bukan dua nyawa yang merupakan korban suci, namun tiga nyawa."_

_Shiki tidak mengerti makud ucapan Kuonji. Tidak sah? Bukan dua nyawa Korban Suci? Tiga nyawa?_

"_Kau tidak mengerti maksduku bukan? Akan aku beri kau satu petunjuk Shiki. Kaoru selalu merasa tidak enak badan, dia selalu merasa mual serta muntah, dan terakhir, dia tidur sekamar dengan Ioran."_

_Mata Shiki kembali terbelalak mendengar ucapan Kuonji. "T-Tidak mungkin.. ini tidak mungkin.. K-Kaoru.."_

"_Ya. Kaoru sedang hamil, dia mengandung anak Ioran saat itu," senyum Kuonji penuh kegembiraan. "Yang dikorbankan dalam ritual delapan tahu yang lalu ada tiga nyawa, monyet penggantimu, Kaoru dan anak dalam kandungannya."_

"_Tidak mungkin… ini tidak mungkin terjadi…" Ujar Shiki lagi sambil menggeleng kepalanya._

"_Wadah yang dipilih Sang Kegelapan adalah anak dalam kandungan Kaoru, putra dari Kaoru dan Ioran yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh kalian semua."_

_Shiki benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apapun lagi, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menghadapi perasaan terkejut yang terus menyerangnya._

"_Sejak aku berhasil menghancurkan tabung monyet pengganti Kaoru, aku sudah tahu, Sang Kegelapan pasti akan terlahir tidak peduli apapun yang kalian lakukan. Kaoru sungguh bodoh, dia berpikir untuk menyelamatkan dunia, namun ujung-ujungnya, dia hanyalah mengorbankan nyawanya serta nyawa anaknya untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia." Lanjut Kuonji lagi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak._

_Kesedihan yang luar biasa menyerang hati Shiki, dia tidak mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Apa artinya pengorbanan Kaoru sebenarnya kalau seperti ini? Apa artinya kematian Kaoru dan juga anak dalam kandunganya itu? Apa artinya penderitaan dan pengorbanan Ioran?_

"_Mimpiku untuk menguasai dunia ini akan menjadi kenyataan Shiki, Kerajaan Theoden akan menjadi satu-satunya kerajaan di dunia ini. Aku tahu, ayahku yang tua dan tidak berguna itu bermaksud menurunkan aku dari jabatan sebagai putera mahkota, tapi itu sudah terlambat, sebagian besar jenderal dan mentri kerajaan Theoden telah bersmpah setia padaku sekarang. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu dia mati dengan racun mematikan yang kuberikan padanya tidak lama lagi, dan setelah itu, akulah satu-satunya raja di dunia ini!"_

_Shiki benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyika perasaan terkejutnya mendengar ucapan Kuonji itu, dia sudah benar-benar gelap mata kerana menginginkan kekuasaan. Itukah alasan kenapa Raja Theoden menjadi begitu lemah dan selalu sakit? Dia diracuni oleh anak kandungnya sendiri?_

"_Aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang selama beberapa tahun ini menganggumu, Shiki. Karena itu kurasa kau sudah bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang." Ujar Kuonji tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum dan dari belakangnya tiba-tiba muncul berpuluh-puluh prajurit Theoden._

_Shiki tahu, Kuonji tidak mungkin akan membiarkannya keluar dari tempa ini hidup-hidup, namun dia harus bisa keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat, dia harus memberitahu Izumi, Yuka, Sakura, Raja Theoden dan seluruh pendududk desa Arthor apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi._

"_Bunuh dia." Perintah Kuonji dan semua prajurit dibelakangnyapun segera bergerak maju menyerang Shiki._

_Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Shiki langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari ke rah yang berlawanan dengan tempat Kuonji dan pasukannya berada. Satu-satunya yang dilihatnya di sana hanyalah rupa dari anak laki-laki berwajah Kaoru yang sedang menatap kedua tangan kecilnya yang penuh darah dengan mata merah darah yang penuh kekosongan._

_Gedung arena pertarungan ini penuh dengan prajurit Theoden, Shiki sama sekali tidak yakin dia bisa keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat. Dia telah bertarung dengan berpuluh-puluh prajurit Theoden untuk mencapai pintu keluar, namun dia juga tahu, dia sudah mulai kewalahan , dia tidak memiliki stamina untuk melawan semua prajurit yang ada di tempat ini._

_Shiki menatap sekelilingnya, dia harus menemukan cara untuk lolos dari tempat ini, dia tidak boleh mati di sini. Dia bisa mendengar suara teriakkan dan langkah kaki dari para prajurit yang mendekat ke arahnya, kepanikan mulai melanda hatinya, dia akan segera ditemukan, dia tidak memiliki tempat untuk bersembunyi._

_Mata violetnya yang menatap sekelilingnya tiba-tiba mendapatkan suatu ide untuk meloloskan dirinya dari tempat ini. Dia kini berada di lorong di mana para makhluk sihir yang ditangkap dikurung, dengan cepat dia langsung berlari mendekati pintu kurungan para makhluk sihir itu. Kurungan para makhluk sihir tersebut adalah kurungan sihir dan tidak mungkin dapat dibuka, namun dengan pengetahuannya yang luas mengenai sihir, membuka kurunagn sihir ini sama sekali bukan masalah besar._

"_Kalian ingin bermain denganku? Maka aku akan meladeni kalian." Ujar Shiki sambil membuka kurungan makhluk-makhluk sihir yang ada di sepanjang lorong tersebut._

_Para makhluk sihir yang berada dalam kurungan sihir itu segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap pintu kurungan yang terbuka. _

"_HEI PARA MAKHLUK SIHIR! KELUARLAH!" teriak Shiki._

_Para makhluk sihir yang berada dalam kurungan mereka segera bergerak keluar, Shiki hanya bisa menatap semua makhluk itu dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Dia harus hati-hati, dia memang sudah membebaskan mereka, tapi itu tidak berarti mereka adalah teman._

_Laba-laba raksasa, serigara raksasa putih keperakkan bermata satu, ular raksasa berkepala dua dan makhluk sihir lainnya yang berada di depan Shiki jelas merupakan sesuatu yang menakutkan. _

"_Raihlah kebebasan kalian." Ujar Shiki lagi, dia tahu sebagian dari makhluk sihir ini pasti mengerti apa yang diucapkannya._

_Saat para parajurit Theoden yang mengejar Shiki tiba di lorong tempat Shiki berada, ketakutan langsung memenuhi hati mereka, dalam mimpipun mereka tidak pernah menyangka para makhluk sihir yang terkurung di sepanjang lorong itu akan terlepas._

_Melihat para prajurit Theoden, beberapa makhluk sihir tiba-tiba berteriak penuh kemarahan dan bergerak maju menyerang mereka._

_Shiki tersenyum saat melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya, rencananya berhasil, para makhluk sihir yang dibebaskannya kini telah bergerak menyerang prajurit Theoden yang ingin menangkapnya._

_Teriakkan ketakutan, kesakitan serta suara sihir yang dilancarkan dan ledakan terdengar di mana-mana. Shiki bisa melihat dengan jelas prajurit Theoden yang mati tanpa bisa melukai makhluk –makhluk sihir di depan mereka. Satu makhluk sihir saja sudah sangat sulit dihadapi, bagaimana mungkin mereka akan mampu menghadapi begini banyak makhluk sihir sekaligus?_

_Shiki bergerak mengikuti para makhluk sihir itu dari belakang dan tetap menjaga jarak dengan mereka, dia tidak mau terseret masuk dalam pertempuran yang sedang berlangsung itu. _

_Serigara raksasa berwarna putih keperakkan yang ada di antara para makhluk sihir itu tiba-tiba melancarkan sebuah serangan yang sangat kuat ke dinding lorong tersebut. Sebuah lubang besar yang menghubungkan lorong ini dengan dunia luarpun tercipta, serigala tersebut langsung meloncat keluar diikuti beberapa makhluk sihir yang ada._

_Shiki tidak membuang kesempatan yang ada, dengan sigap dia langsung berlari dan meloncat keluar dari lubang yang tercipta itu. Saat dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap gedung arena pertarungan tersebut, dia melihat para prajurit Theoden masih melawan beberapa makhluk sihir yang belum keluar._

_Shiki tidak mempedulikan teriakkan ketakutan dan kesakitan yang terdengar, dia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan berlari meninggalkan gedung arena pertarungan tersebut. Dia sudah berhasil keluar dari tempat itu dan mengetahui jawaban yang selama ini diinginkannya. _

_Shiki tahu, dia harus pulang ke desa Athorn sekarang, dia tidak boleh pulang ke istana Theoden, tempat itu sudah tidak aman lagi baginya, Raja Theoden belum tentu bisa melindunginya dari Kuonji lagi sebab Raja Teoden tidak mengenggam kekuasaan penuh akan kerajaan Theoden lagi sekarang._

**.OXOXO.**

"_Apa katamu?" Ujar Sakura terkejut. "Itu tidak mungkin.."_

"_Aku juga berharap apa yang aku katakan ini hanyalah karanganku saja, tapi.. Kuonji benar-benar telah mendapatkan Sang Kegelapan sekarang…"_

"_Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.." Gumam Sakura pelan dengan wajah tidak percaya._

_Shiki tidak mengatakan sepatah-katapun lagi, dia menolehkan wajahnya menatap Izumi, Yuka dan para pendududk desa Arthor yang berada di sampingnya. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut dan tidak percaya dari wajah mereka dengan jelas._

_Ya. Siapa yang tidak terkejut saat mendengar ceritanya ini. Sang Kegelapan ternyata berada di tangan Kuonji dan dia tetap berencana menggunakannya sebagai senjata untuk menguasai dunia._

"_Anak Ioran dan Kaoru…" Ujar Izumi tiba-tiba._

_Shiki segera menolehkan matanya menatap Izumi begitu mendengar ucapannya itu._

_Izumi berjalan dengan pelan dan menggenggam kedua lengan Shiki dengan erat. "Anak mereka katamu.. Wadah yang dipilih Sang Kegelapan adalah anak yang dalam kandungan Kaoru yang tidak pernah diketahui kita?"_

_Shiki mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan, dia bisa melihat kesedihan di wajah Izumi dengan jelas._

_Izumi tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Anak? Anak Ioran dan Kaoru?"_

_Shiki tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia hanya diam membisu melihat Izumi begitu juga dengan Yuka, Sakura dan yang lainnya._

"_JIKA SEPERTI ITU, APA ARTINYA PENGORBANAN KAORU? APA ARTINYA KEMATIAN KAORU SERTA ANAK ITU?" teriak Izumi tiba-tiba, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya degan deras. _

_Yuka segera berlari mendekati Izumi dan memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis, dia mengerti perasaan Izumi begitu juga dengan semua yang ada di sana. _

"_A-Aku pernah berjanji pada Kaoru bahwa dia pasti akan hidup di dunia ini.. Tapi aku gagal, aku hanya bisa melihatnya mati di depan mataku tanpa bisa melakukan apapun delapan tahun yang lalu," Ujar Izumi pelan dengan terbata-bata. "Dan sekarang tidak hanya Kaoru, tapi juga anak dalam kandungannya itu.. Aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka.. A-Aku.. Aku.. Maaf.. Maaf.. Maafkan aku, Kaoru.. Maafkan aku.."_

_Shiki tidak tahan melihat air mata Izumi itu. Hatinya terasa sangat pedih dan sakit, Izumi menyalahkan dirinya sekarang, kematian Kaoru sesungguhnya juga sangat berat bagi Izumi dan sekarang ditambah lagi dengan kematian dari sebuah nyawa yang tidak pernah mereka ketahui keberadaannya selama ini. _

"_Ini adalah salahku.. Aku tidak berguna, aku tidak pernah dapat melindungi mereka berdua.. Aku membiarkan mer-" Lanjut Izumi lagi, namun tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak memotong ucapannya._

"_SUDAH CUKUP IZUMI!"_

_Izumi, Yuka, Shiki dan semua yang ada di sana segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Sakura._

"_Sudah cukup, Izumi.. Tidak ada gunanya kau terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah menentukan langkah yang harus kita ambil ke depannya."_

_Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun, namun mereka semua tahu, apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar._

"_Sang kegelapan adalah laki-laki, karena itu wadah Sang Cahaya haruslah wanita. Kita harus segera menemukan danau tempat di mana Sang Cahaya berada secepatnya. Kita tidak boleh menunda waktu yang kita miliki lagi…"_

_Semuanya tetap diam membisu._

"_Izumi, tuliskan surat kepada Sang Penjaga Cahaya yang sedang mencari keberadaan sang kegelapan di kerajaan Orthanc dan minta dia kembali ke desa ini secepatnya," perintah Sakura tiba-tiba sambil menatap Izumi dan Yuka, dia kemudia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Shiki. "Shiki pergilah ke perguruan sihir Ernil dan beritahu apa yang kau ketahui itu pada Himemiya, sang kepala sekolah perguruan sihir Ernil, minta dia bersiap-siap jika terjadi sesuatu yang berada di luar dugaan. jika dia menolak, katakan padanya, Ini bukan masalah politik lagi, Sang Kegelapan telah terkait dalam semua ini." _

"_Baik." Balas Shiki cepat sedangkan Izumi hanya mengangguk kepalanya._

"_Dan semua yang tersisa, bersiaplah, kita harus melakukan sesuatu secepatnya, kita harus merebut Sang Kegelapan dari tangan Kuonji tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Kumpulkan semua saudara-saudara kita yang sedang menyelidiki di luar desa secepatnya."_

_Semua yang ada di sana segera mengangguk kepala mereka._

"_Bagus, sekarang bubar."_

_Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut segera berjalan keluar, begitu juga dengan Shiki. Namun seseaat sebelum Shiki melangkah keluar, Izumi tiba-tiba menarik tangannya._

"_Shiki.. Aku punya permohonan padamu, apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah kau beritahu Ioran keberadaan anak itu.."_

_Shiki tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia hanya diam menatap Izumi._

"_A-Aku tidak mau dia mengetahuinya, dia tidak hanya kehilangan kaoru, dia juga kehilangan putra mereka untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia, aku tidak berani membayangkan kesedihan dan penderitaan yang akan ditanggungnya jika dia mengetahui kenyataan ini.."_

_Shiki mengerti apa maksud ucapan Izumi itu dan dia tahu sekali, apa yang dikatakannya benar, Hati Ioran pasti akan hancur berkeping-keping jika mengetahui kenyataan ini._

"_Aku mengerti."_

"_Shiki, tunggu sebentar!" panggil Yuka tiba-tiba._

_Izumi dan Shiki segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yuka yang dari tadi diam membisu._

"_Bisakah kau membantuku menyerahkan sesuatu pada pada putri."_

**.OXOXO.**

_"Aku tidak akan membantu kalian sebelum aku mendapatkan kepastian bahwa Sang Kegelapan benar-benar terlibat, Shiki." Ujar Hii-sama pelan sambil membuka kipasnya._

_"Jika kau menunggu kepastian itu, semuanya telah terlambat, putri." Balas Shiki tajam._

_"Aku mengerti maksud ucapanmu Shiki, tapi kau harus tahu, kami tidak bisa meninggalkan perguruan sihir ini sekarang."_

_"Apakah anda tidak mempedulikan nasib dunia ini, putri!" Ujar Shiki sambil menaikkan intonasi suaranya, kesabarannya sudah mulai habis, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Hii-sama tidak mau membantu mereka._

_"Aku mempedulikan nasib dunia ini Shiki, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan siswa perguruan sihir ini menyerahkan hidup mereka begitu saja."_

_Shiki terdiam mendengar ucapan Hii-sama._

_"Pendiri perguruan sihir ini memang murid penyihir besar Azumi, tapi kami tetap mempunyai hak untuk menolak permintaan dari desa Arthor. Kami masih memiliki tugas Shiki, tugas utama kami perguruan sihir ernil bukanlah bertempur melawan Sang Kegelapan, tugas utama kami adalah melindungi pedang sihir Shire sampai Sang Cahaya mencabutnya. Sebelum pedang itu tercabut, sebelum Sang Kegelapan dan Sang Cahaya maju ke depan panggung utama, kami tidak akan bergerak. Katakan itu pada Sakura dan minta dia untuk mengerti."_

_Shiki tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, dia hanya diam seribu bahasa, di dalam pikirannya dia terus memikirkan cara suapaya Hii-sama bersedia membantu mereka._

"_Yuka menitipkan sesuatu padamu, bukan? Bisa'kah kau memberikan itu padaku?" tanya Hii-sama tiba-tiba._

"_Oh, iya. Maaf," ujar Shiki sambil mengeluarkan sehelai surat dan bungkusan pada Hii-sama. "Ini."_

_Hii-sama menerima surat dan bungkusan itu,tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia langsung membukanya. Mata Shiki terbelalak saat melihat isi bungkusan itu, yang berada di dalam bungkusan itu adalah buku ramalan kegelapan dan cahaya yang selama ini selalu berada ditangannya. Hii-sama tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia langsung membuka surat yang dituliskan Yuka padanya dan membacanya._

_Shiki sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Yuka memberikan buku itu pada Hii-sama dan dia juga tidak tahu apa yang ditulis Yuka pada Hii-sama sebab Yuka tidak mau memberitahunya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan memintanya menyerahkannya pada Hii-sama tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. _

"_Maaf, Yuka," ujar Hii-sama tiba-tiba, dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Shiki sambil menyerahkan buku ramalan kegelapan dan cahaya padanya . "Kembalikan buku ini padanya saat kalian bertemu lagi dan beritahu dia 'maaf'."_

"_Apa maksud anda putri?" tanya Shiki bingung._

_Hii-sam mmbuka kipasnya dan menutu wajahnya. "Kemampuannya melihat masa depan walau belum stabil memang hebat, dia benar-benar merupakan keturunan langsung dari penyihir besar Azumi. Sesaat Sakura memintamu menemuiku, dia sudah tahu apa keputusanku. Tapi sayang sekali, keputusanku tetap sama, aku tetap tidak akan membantu meski dia memohon padaku dan menyerahkan satu-satunya buku asli dari ramalan kegelapan dan cahaya sebagai gantinya."_

"_Putri!" _

"_Kau sudah lelah bukan Shiki, beristirahatlah, aku akan meminta orang menyediakan kamar untukmu."_

_Shiki hanya bisa mengehela napas mendengar ucapan Hii-sama, dia tahu apa yang dikatakannya sekarang sama sekali tidak berguna, Hii-sama tetap pada pendiriannya, permintaan Sakura yang merupakan sesepuh desa Arthor dan surat permohonan Yuka yang merupakan keturunan langsung dari penyihir besar Azumi serta buku ramalan kegelapan dan cahaya saja tidak berhasil merubah keputusannya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuat Hii-sama bersedia membantu mereka?_

_Shiki tidak berencana untuk meninggalkan perguruan sihir ini sampai Hii-sama bersedia membantu mereka. Dia tahu, apa yang dikatakan Hii-sama ada benarnya, tugas utama perguruan sihir Ernil yang sebenarnya adalah untuk menjaga pedang sihir Shire sampai Sang Cahaya mencabutnya, namun Sang Cahaya belum dilahirkan, bahkan tempatnya dia berada saja masih belum ditemukan. Kuonji sudah tahu dengan pasti tugas utama perguruan sihir ini, dia pasti tidak akan membiarkan pedang itu begitu saja, dia pasti akan menyerang tempat ini cepat atau lambat._

_Mengapa Hii-sama tidak mau bergerak, Shiki sebenarnya tidak tahu. Hii-sama bukanlah seorang pengecut yang mementingkan keselamatan dirinya sendiri, pasti ada sebuah alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa membantu mereka._

**.OXOXO.**

_Shiki berdiri menatap langit biru melalui kamar yang telah disediakan untuknya di perguruan sihir Ernil. Empat hari telah berlalu semenjak dia tiba di perguruan sihir Ernil ini dan dia tetap belum berhasil menyakinkan Hii-sama untuk membantu mereka walau dia terus memohon padanya._

_Shiki menghela napasnya, sepertinya dia benar-benar akan pulang ke desa Arthor dengan tangan kosong._

'_Tok-Tok-Tok-Tok.'_

"_Sebentar." Ujar Shiki sambil berjalan membuka pintu kamarnya saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu._

_Seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat cepak berusia sekitar enam tahun berdiri dengan wajah pucat pasi di depan pintu kamar Shiki, mata coklatnya yang ditutupi kacamata menatap Shiki dengan dengan penuh ketakutan._

"_P-Putri memanggil anda, Shiki-san." Ujar anak kecil itu terbata-bata._

_Shiki tahu telah terjadi sesuatu, wajah anak di depannya ini jelas telah menunjukkan terjadi sesuatu dan apapun itu, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Shiki langsung berlari ke ruangan kepala sekolah perguruan sihir Ernil._

_Saat Shiki tiba di dalam ruangan Hii-sama itu, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan takutnya lagi, di atas tatami ruangan tersebut seorang pria berbaring dengan badan yang penuh darah dan luka. Hii-sama berada di sampingnya dan berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya dengan sihir penyembuh. Shiki mengenal pria itu, pria itu adalah salah satu penduduk desa Arthor._

"_S-Shiki.." Panggil pria itu lemah saat melihat Shiki._

_Shiki segera berlari mendekati pria tersebut dan mengenggam tangannya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa jadi seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan desa kita?"_

"_S-Sang Kegelapan.. Kuonji menyerang de-desa kita.. Dia menggunakan Sang Kegelapan untuk menghan-hancurkan desa kita... Ka-Kami sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan a-apapun.. S-Sang Kegelapan terlalu ku-kuat, ka-ka-kami... Kami.." _

"_Bertahanlah! Jangan berbicara lagi! Kau tidak akan apa-apa! Dokter! Dimana Dokter?" teriak Shiki penuh ketakutan._

"_Kami ti-tidak berhasil me-melindungi de-desa.." Ujar pria tersebut pelan sambil menutup matanya dan sedetik kemudian tangannya yang digenggam Shiki langsung jatuh ke bawah._

"_BANGUN! HEI! BANGUN! JANGAN MATI!" teriak Shiki penuh ketakutan sambil menepuk kedua pipi pria tersebut, namun tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan Shiki, pria itu tidak bergerak maupun membuka matanya lagi._

"_Hentikan Shiki, dia sudah mati." Ujar Hii-sama menghentikan Shiki._

_Mendengar ucapan Hii-sama itu, Shiki segera berdiri, dia segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Hii-sama lagi. Dia harus pulang ke desa Arthor sekarang, desa Arthor telah di serang, apa yang terjadi dengan penduduk yang lainnya? Sesepuh Sakura, Rei, Yoichi, Izumi dan Yuka, bagaimana nasib mereka?_

**.OXOXO.**

_Yang pertama kali dilihat Shiki saat dia tiba di desa Arthor adalah warna merah. Lautan darah berwarna merah. _

_Shiki berjalan dengan badan yang terus gemetar dan penuh ketakutan memasuki desanya itu. Di sepanjang jalan yang biasanya penuh dengan penduduk yang sedang beraktivitas dan penuh senyum kini telah menjadi sangat hening, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh-tubuh penduduk desa Arthor yang tercabik-cabik berserakkan memenuhi jalan, tidak peduli itu, pria, perempuan, orang dewasa, orang tua, maupun anak kecil._

_Sebagian rumah-rumah penduduk desa yang hancur telah menjadi arang karena terbakar, bau anyir darah yang menusuk hidung tercium dengan jelas, pemandangan di depannya sama sekali bukan desa Arthor tempat dia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan lagi. _

_Tanpa membuang waktu lagi meski sangat takut, Shiki segera berlari menuju rumah Izumi dan Yuka. Rumah itu masih berdiri dengan utuh, dia bisa melihat itu dengan jelas saat dia berlari mendekati rumah itu. Namun saat dia tiba di depan rumah itu, dunianya bagaikan terhenti dan runtuh._

_Di depan perkarangan rumah itu, dia melihat seorang pria berambut pirang terselungkup tanpa bergerak sedikitpun._

"_T-Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak mungkin.." Ujar Shiki penuh ketakutan dan wajah pucat pasi sambil berjalan mendekati pria itu._

_Air mata langsung mengalir menuruni pipinya, dia segera mengangkat badan pria itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. _

"_I-Izumi.. Jangan bercanda pa-padaku.. Bu-buka matamu... Aku mohon.." _

_Badan Izumi telah kaku dan luar biasa dingin, Shiki bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah lubang besar di dada Izumi, Izumi telah mati, dia telah mati._

"_TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! BUKA MATAMU IZUMI! BUKA MATAMU!" _

_Shiki sama sekali tidak mempedulikan badannya yang kini telah basah karena darah Izumi, hatinya bagaikan tercabik-cabik. Wajah dan senyum Izumi terbayang dengan jelas di dalam pikirannya. Satu-satunya orang yang menunjukkan padanya jalan untuk hidup dan memperjuangkan hidupnya telah tiada. _

"_AH! AHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Shiki tidak bisa menerima kematian Izumi, yang seharusnya mati bukanlah Izumi, dialah yang seharusnya mati, Izumi yang begitu baik, ramah dan bersinar tidak seharusnya mati, dia tidak seharusnya mati dengan cara seperti ini. Izumi seharusnya hidup dengan bahagia, bersama Yuka, Rei dan Yoichi._

_Begitu teringat Yuka, Rei dan Yoichi, Shiki segera tersadar. Dia tidak melihat mereka, dengan pelan dan mata yang penuh air mata dia membaringkan badan Izumi di atas tanah._

_Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Shiki segera berlari memasuki rumah itu, isi rumah itu telah hancur, namun dia tidak menemukan Yuka, Rei maupun Yoichi. Dia segera berlari keluar dari rumah tersebut menyusuri desa._

"_YUKA! REI! YOICHI!" teriak Shiki di sepanjang jalan. Matanya terus menatap sekelilingnya, di dalam hatinya dia terus berdoa mereka masih hidup, mereka selamat dari pembantaian ini._

"_S-Shiki..." Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba._

_Shiki segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap sumber suara tersebut dan di antara puing-puing rumah yang sudah hancur dia melihat Sakura berbaring dengan luka yang sangat parah._

"_SESEPUH!" panggil Shiki dan berlari mendekati Sakura. "Sesepuh, bertahanlah! Bertahanlah, aku akan segera menolongmu!"_

"_S-Shiki de-dengarkan aku.. Yu-Yuka dan Yoichi ma-masih hidup.. me-mereka berha-hasil lolos bersama Pe-Penjaga cahaya.. Te-Temukan mereka.."_

"_JANGAN BERBICARA LAGI SESEPUH! BERTAHANLAH!" teriak Shiki penuh ketakutan._

"_Ber-Berjanji padaku.. Ka-kalian harus memusnahkan Sang Ke-Kegelapan tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi..."_

"_Iya, aku berjanji sesepuh, karena itu bertahanlah!" _

_Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shiki itu. "Ba-Bagus.. I-Ingat selalu.. Sa-Sang Kegelapan ti-tidak boleh berada di dunia ini..."_

_Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sakura langsung menutup matanya dan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya._

"_TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!"_

**.OXOXO.**

_Shiki berdiri di depan tumpukkan badan para penduduk desa Arthor yang telah dikumpulkannya di lapangan desa sambil membopong badan Izumi yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Dengan pelan dia meletakkan Izumi di antara penduduk desa itu._

"_Beristirahatlah dengan tenang Izumi.. Aku pasti akan menemukan Yuka, Yoichi serta Rei. Aku tahu Rei masih hidup, aku tidak menemukannya di desa ini, dia sangat kuat, dia pasti berhasil lolos dari sini. Aku akan melindungi mereka menggantikanmu dan aku bersumpah padamu, aku pasti akan memusnahkan Sang Kegelapan dari dunia ini.."_

_Dengan pelan Shiki berjalan mundur ke belakang, dia mengangkat tangannya dan membacakan sebuah mantra sihir, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul di depannya, sebuah pilar api muncul mengelilingi tumpukkan badan penduduk desa Arthor dan Izumi._

_Shiki hanya berdiri diam ditempatnya melihat api yang dibuatnya melahap badan Izumi dan semua penduduk desa Arthor, dia telah kehilangan tempat dia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan, dia telah kehilangan desanya._

_Badan Izumi yang dilahap api sihirnya bagaikan melahap hatinya, wajah tersenyum Izumi, wajah kesalnya, wajah marahnya, wajahnya yang serius terus berputar dalam kepalanya. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras menuruni pipinya, dia telah kehilangannya untuk selamanya, dia telah kehilangan Izumi, sahabat yang paling dicintainya untuk selamanya._

"_Beristirahatlah dengan tenang kalian semua, Aku pasti akan melanjutkan perjuangan kalian semua.."_

**.OXOXO.**

_Shiki mengirimkan surat pada Ioran mengenai kematian Izumi serta menghilangnya Yuka dan memintanya menyampaikan berita itu pada Kazumi dan Raja Yukihira. Dia tidak menceritakan penyebab kematian Izumi pada Ioran, sebab dia sesungguhnya tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk memberitahu kenyataan itu padanya, dia tidak berani membayangkan reaksi Ioran jika dia mengetahui kenyataan yang begitu menyedihkan ini._

_Yang paling mengejutkan dan membuat Shiki heran adalah kenyataan bahwa Kuonji sama sekali tidak bergerak atau mengambil langkah untuk mewujudkan mimpinya. Shiki tahu, Raja Theoden telah mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Kuonji, namun dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun sebab dia sudah tidak memegang kekuasaan penuh akan kerajaan Theoden lagi._

_Tiga bulan setelah pembantaian itu, Raja Theoden meninggal dunia dan Kuonjipun naik tahta menjadi Raja Theoden yang baru. Raja Theoden diberitakan mati karena sakit, namun Shiki tahu, dia mati karena diracuni Kuonji, anak kandungnya sendiri._

_Shiki tetap melakukan penyelidikan mengenai Kuonji dan tidak lama kemudian dia berhasil mendapatkan jawaban kenapa Kuonji tidak menyerang kerajaan lainnya. Dia kehilangan Sang Kegelapan dan tidak bisa menemukannya sampai sekarang. Shiki tidak tahu bagaimana Kuonji bisa kehilangan Sang Kegelapan yang menjadi senjata terkuatnya, tapi baginya ini adalah satu-satunya berita baik yang didapatkannya setelah sekian lama._

_Shiki mencari Yuka, Yoichi, Rei dan Penjaga Cahaya sejak saat itu, tapi tidak peduli betapa kerasnya dia mencari mereka, dia tidak pernah menemukan sedikitpun petunjuk mengenai keberadaan mereka. Dia juga tidak menghentikan pencariannya mengenai keberadaan Sang Kegelapan maupun danau tempat Sang Cahaya berada. Namun sama seperti pencariannya mengenai Yuka, Yoichi, Rei dan penjaga Cahaya, semuanya sia-sia, mereka semua menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi._

_Shiki sebenarnya bermaksud memberitahu Raja dari kelima kerajaan mengenai ambisi Kuonji, namun dia membatalkannya. Kuonji tidak akan berani menyerang kerajaan lain karena kekuatan militer kerajaannya sama sekali tidak mungkin bisa menang melawan kerajaan lainnya. Kerajaan Theoden tidak akan mungkin menang melawan lima kerajaan sekaligus tanpa Sang Kegelapan. Tanpa Sang Kegelapan, kuonji sama sekali tidak bisa apa-apa. _

_Shiki tidak ingin membuat keributan yang menggemparkan dunia, keberadaan Sang Kegelapan dan Sang Cahaya adalah rahasia yang dijaga oleh seluruh penduduk desa Arthor, dan sebagai penduduk desa Arthor yang tersisa dia bermaksud untuk menjaga rahasia itu sampai akhir hayatnya. Dan yang terpenting, jika dia memberitahu ambisi Kuoji itu, perang pasti akan pecah dan akan adalagi desa yang benasib seperti desa Arthor, dia tidak mau itu terjadi lagi._

_Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah satu, menemukan Sang Kegelapan, menemukan tempat Sang Cahaya berada, membangkitkan Sang Cahaya dan memusnahkan Sang Kegelapan._

_Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Kuonji menemukan Sang kegelapan lebih dulu lagi, sebab dia telah bersumpah pada Izumi dan semua penduduk desa Arthor yang telah mati, dia pasti akan memusnahkan Sang Kegelapan._

**.OXOXO.**

Tidak ada seorangpun yang bergerak saat Shiki menceritakan kenyataan akan apa yang terjadi delapan belas tahun yang lalu itu pada Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi, Kazumi, Sakurano, Tsubasa, Misaki, Yuu, Ioran dan Narumi yang sedang duduk di atas kursi dalam salah satu ruangan di kediaman walikota Lixir. Sedangkan Natsume dan Mikan berdiri di samping ruangan sambil menyadarkan badan mereka pada didnding.

"Kau bohong.." Ujar Ioran yang duduk di atas kursi depan Shiki tiba-tiba.

Semua yang ada di sana segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Ioran.

"Kau bohong, Shiki.. Itu tidak mungkin, apa yang kau ceritakan tidak mungkin terjadi." Ujar Ioran lagi.

Shiki menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, dia tidak berani menatap wajah Ioran, dia pernah berjanji pada Izumi tidak akan pernah memberitahu kenyataan ini pada Ioran, tapi dia sudah tiba menrahasiakan darinya lagi. Mereka telah kehilangan orang-orang yang mereka cintai, melihat Mikan, dia tahu, Yuka sudah tiada di dunia ini, dialah wadah dari sang cahaya, meski dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara Yuka bisa menemukan danau tempat Sang cahaya berada.

Ioran tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Shiki, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya mengenggam lengan Shiki dengan erat. "Kau bohong, kan? Yang kau ceritakan barusan hanyalah karanganmu saja kan?"

"Maaf, Ioran..." Ujar Shiki pelan.

Ioran melepaskan tangannya yang mengenggam kedua lengan Shiki dan mengangkatnya menyusuri rambut hitamnya, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan sangat keras,

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tidak ada yang mengatakan sepatah katapun saat mendengar tawa Ioran, Ioran tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, Izumi, Yuka, Sakura, Kaoru dan terakhir, anaknya, anaknya yang seharusnya lahir, putranya dan Kaoru yang seharusnya hidup di dunia ini.

Sambil tertawa Ioran menolehkan wajahnya menatap Natsume yang berdir di samping ruangan, dengan pelan dan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung dia berjalan mendekati Natsume.

Natsume tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dia hanya menatap Ioran dengan wajah yang tetap tanpa ekspresi, sedangkan Mikan yang ada di sampingnya menatap Ioran dengan ekspresi penuh ketakutan dan kesedihan sebab dia bisa melihat betapa hancur dan sedihnya Ioran sekarang.

"A-Anakku.. Putraku…" Ujar Ioran terbata-bata tanpa menolehkan pandangan matanya dari Natsume.

Ioran langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi Natsume saat dia tiba di depan Natsume, Natsume tetap tidak bergerak, dia membiarkan Ioran menyentuhnya.

Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Ioran saat dia berhasil menyentuh Natsume. Dia menggerakkan tangannya menyusuri wajah Natsume dengan pelan. Ini adalah rupa putranya dan Kaoru, dia benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Kaoru, sangat tampan, kuat dan berwibawa, tidak akan ada orang yang akan mempercayai bahwa dia adalah ayah darinya jika dia berdiri di sampingnya sebab tidak ada sedikitpun kemiripan antara dia dan anaknya itu. Tidak, matanya, mata anaknya seharusnya bukan berwarna merah darah, mata anaknya pasti berwarna coklat sepertinya, ya benar, pasti itulah satu-satunya yang diwarisi anaknya darinya.

Ioran tiba-tiba tertawa kecil, namun air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya dengan deras, pemuda yang disentuhnya, wujud dari pemuda yang di depannya adalah wujud dari putranya yang tidak pernah diketahuinya ada di dunia ini, putranya yang tidak pernah terlahirkan di dunia ini.

"M-Maaf.. Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak pernah mengetahui keberadaanmu selama ini, maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu dan ibumu, maafkan aku karena aku tidak berguna, maafkan aku.. maafkan aku, anakku…" Ujar Ioran sambil memeluk Natsume dengan erat. Hatinya terasa luar biasa sakit dan hancur, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Semua yang paling berharga baginya telah direbut darinya, direbut darinya dengan begitu kejam tanpa dia ketahui selama ini. Mengapa ini bisa terjadi? Mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi? Apa dosa mereka semua hingga mereka harus mengalami ini semua?

Natsume tetap tidak bergerak, dia membiarkan Ioran yang terus menangis memeluknya dengan erat. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan ini kini menatapnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi, terkejut, bingung, takut, tidak percaya terlihat dengan jelas di wajah Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi, Kazumi, Sakurano, Tsubasa, Misaki, Yuu dan Narumi. Dengan pelan dia menolehkan wajahnya menatap Mikan yang kini menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

Natsume hanya bisa berdiri diam sambil menyembunyikan ketakutan dan kesedihannya dibelakang wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Apa yang paling ditakutkannya telah terjadi, dia tidak pernah peduli dengan pandangan orang lain akan dirinya, hanya pandangan Mikan seorang sajalah yang dipedulikannya dan sekarang Mikan telah mengetahui semuanya, kenyataan siapa mereka sebenarnya, takdir yang menyelimuti mereka dan yang terpenting, dosanya. Mikan pasti membencinya sekarang, dia adalah makhluk terkutuk, buas dan berbahaya, pembunuh yang haus akan darah dan tidak berperasaan.

**.OXOXO.**

Natsume berdiri menatap langit malam melalui jendela kamarnya di dalam kediaman Narumi. Angin yang berhembus menerbangkan rambut hitamnya dengan lembut. Dia terlihat sangat tenang, namun di dalam hatinya dia sama sekali tidak tenang.

Dia berdiam diri dalam kamarnya sesaat setelah semua yang disembunyikannya selama ini ketahuan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengehentikannya saat itu, baik itu Ruka, Yoichi, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Kazumi, Shiki, Ioran bahkan Mikan.

Natsume merasa sangat takut, dia tidak berani berhadapan dengan Mikan, dia tidak mau melihat pandangan mata jijik, takut dan benci di mata coklat madu itu saat menatapnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi kecuali mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar ini dan menghindari Mikan.

'Tok-tok-tok-tok'

Mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya, seluruh badan Natsume langsung mematung, dia tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya sekarang, aura orang itu dengan jelas telah menjawabnya. Mikan.

"Natsume, aku tahu kau ada di dalam, buka pintunya." Ujar Mikan pelan.

Natsume tetap tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dia tidak mau membuka pintu kamarnya, dia benar-benar tidak memiliki keberanian untuk berhadapan dengan Mikan sekarang.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau membuka pintu ini, tapi aku akan terus berdiri disini sampai kau membukanya, aku.. Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk..." Ujar Mikan lagi sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Mendengar suara batuk Mikan, Natsume menjadi semakin takut dan bingung, Mikan masih sangat lemah, dia bisa jatuh sakit jika dia terus berada di luar sana semalaman. Dengan langkah pelan, Natsume akhirnya berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

Saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dia melihat Mikan berdiri di depannya sambil memeluk pedang sihir Shire di tangannya. Ketakutan yang luar biasa langsung menyerangnya saat mata merah darahnya bertemu dengan mata coklat madu Mikan.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Mikan langsung berjalan memasuki kamar tersebut melewati Natsume.

Natsume menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan dan membalikkan badannya menatap Mikan yang kini menatapnya dengan lurus.

"Apakah yang diceritakan Shiki-san itu benar, Natsume?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba.

Natsume diam membisu, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikan.

"Apakah kau benar-benar merupakan Sang Kegelapan dan aku adalah Sang Cahaya?" tanya Mikan lagi.

Natsume menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, dia benar-benar tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya itu, tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengelak maupun membohongi Mikan lagi, dia tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi.

Mikan tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Natsume, dia melepaskan pedang sihir Shire yang ada ditangannya hingga jatuh ke bawah, dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh kedua pipi Natsume dan mengangkatnya hingga mata mereka bertemu.

"Jawablah pertanyaanku Natsume.. Apakah itu semua benar?" tanya Mikan lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Natsume tidak suka melihat ekpresi Mikan yang seperti ini, sambil menggigit bibirnya dan menahan kesedihan di hatinya, dia mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Aku adalah Sang Kegelapan, Mikan. Aku adalah makhluk terkutuk yang telah membunuh jutaan orang, aku adalah musuh abadi yang telah ditakdirkan untukmu sejak kau membuka matamu di dunia ini, aku adalah makhluk haus darah dan tidak berpera-" ujar Natsume, namun dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu sebab Mikan tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat.

"KAU BUKAN MAKHLUK SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Mikan sambil mempererat pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Natsume.

Badan Natsume langsung mematung begitu mendengar teriakkan dan melihat aksi Mikan itu, dengan pelan Mikan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Natsume tanpa melepaskan pelukkannya, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya dengan deras.

"Jangan pernah berketa seperti itu, walau kau adalah sang kegelapan, kau bukanlah makhluk terkutuk, kau bukan musuhku, Kau bukan makhluk haus darah dan tidak berperasaan.."

Natsume benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Mikan itu, kedua mata merah darahnya terbelalak menatapnya. Air mata Mikan sungguh menyakitkannya, Kenapa? Kenapa Mikan masih mau memeluknya? Kanapa mikan masih mempercayainya? Dia bukan seperti yang dia sangka, dia memang merupakan makhlukkotor dan penuh noda, makhluk yang tidak seharusnya hidup di dunia ini.

"K-Kau salah Mikan, Shiki benar, aku.. Aku adalah makhluk yang tidak seharusnya hidup di dunia ini…" ujar Natsume terbata-bata.

"TIDAK! KAU BUKAN SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Mikan sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh air mata menatap Natsume. "Walau tidak ada satupun makhluk hidup di dunia ini yang tahu, aku tahu, Natsume. Aku tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, kau bukan makhluk terkutuk, haus darah dan tidak berperasaan seperti yang kau dan semua orang katakan, kau adalah orang yang sangat hangat dan lembut, aku bisa melihatmu yang sebenarnya."

Natsume tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi, dia segera mengangkat kedua tangannya memeluk Mikan dengan seerat-eratnya. Ucapan Mikan itu bagaikan sebuah mantra ajaib yang bisa melenyapkan semua perasaan takut, gelisah dan ragu didalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapapun dirimu, aku tidak peduli siapapun diriku, jangan pernah membenciku dan jangan pernah meninggalkan aku.."Tangis Mikan terisak-isak, saat dia mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya serta apa takdir yang menyelimutinya dan Natsume dia hanya merasakan suatu ketakutan, dan itu adalah Natsume membencinya. Dia tidak mempedulikan apapun, yang dipedulikannya hanyalah satu, Natsume tidak membencinya dan tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Natsume tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun mendengar ucapan Mikan. Jangan pernah membencinya? Bagaimana dia bisa memebencinya? Di dunia ini bagimana mungkin dia bisa membencinya, yang seharusnya mengucapkan kalimat itu bukanlah Mikan, tapi dia, dialah yang seharusnya memohon pada Mikan supaya tidak pernah membencinya, tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

Mikan tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya yang memeluk Natsume, begitu juga dengan Natsume. Dengan pelan, Mikan mengambilt pedang sihir Shire yang ada dibawah kakinya.

"Natsume, kau melatihku menggunakan pedang dan memintaku berjanji untuk menggunakan pedang ini tanpa ragu saat waktunya tiba untuk me-membunuhmu, bukan?" tanya Mikan sambil menatap Natsume.

Natsume kembali mengangguk kepalanya.

Air mata Mikan mengalir semakin deras, dengan memaksakan sebuah senyum dia menyerahkan pedang itu pada Natsume.

"Lihat ini Natsume," ujar Mikan sambil menunjukkan pegangan pedang tersebut, Natsume bisa melihat dengan jelas adanya tulisan yang dikikis dengan kasar membentuk sebuah tulisan, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya saat melihat apa yang terukir itu.

'_Natsume.'_

"Aku bertanya pada Hotaru bagaimana menulis namamu, dan aku mengukirnya di sana. Namamu terukir di pedang itu, bukan namaku, pedang itu pedangmu, bukan pedangku, aku tidak akan mungkin menggunakan untuk melukaimu.. Pedang itu adalah pedang untuk melindungi dirimu, bukan pedang untuk membunuhmu…" Tangis Mikan lagi dan kembali memeluk Natsume dengan erat.

Natsume melepaskan pedang sihir Shire yang ada ditangannya dan membalas pelukan Mikan tanpa mengatakan sepatah-katapun lagi.

"Tetaplah berada di sampingku, tetaplah mengenggam tanganku dan jangan pernah kau lepaskan sampai akhir…"

Natsume mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke rambut Mikan. Dia memeluknya dengan seerat-eratnya sambil berhati-hati supaya tidak melukainnya, dia menghirupkan bau badanya yang sangat disukainya sebanyak-banyaknya, merasakan kehangatan badannya dan mendengar suara detakkan jantungnya , dia tidak mau melepaskan Mikan. Mikan mungkin tidak pernah menyadarinya, tapi bagi Natsume, dia adalah segala-galanya, dunianya, satu-satunya yang diinginkannya di dalam hidupnya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Natsume. Kita pulang ke rumah kita di dalam hutan, aku ingin pulang, aku tidak ingin kita meninggalkan rumah kita lagi.."

Natsume mengangguk kepalanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Iya. Ayo kita pulang.. Pulang ke rumah kita.."

**.OXOXO.**

* * *

Akhirnya aku bisa update juga, setelah sekian lama, apa boleh buat sih, aku terlalu sibuk akhir2 ini dan juga aku lagi kecanduan tidur hingga aku tidak bisa update -_-" By the way, aku senang sekali akhirnya cerita akan masa lalu selesai juga, waktu mengetik chapter ini, saat mengetik nama Natsume, tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa senang sekali, kayak sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak menulis nama itu ( hahahahaha, lebay ya? ) ehm… Menurut kalian, aku ini terlalu kejam dengan Shiki dan Ioran tidak ya? Soalnya aku merasa kayaknya mereka berdua kasihan sekali sih ( padahal authornya kan aku sendiri -_-" ) Aku tahu, pasti semua pada bertanya-tanya, bagaimana Natsume bisa berada di tangan Kuonji? Bagaimana Mikan bisa dilahirkan? Mengapa Yoichi bisa terlantar? Mengapa Rei bisa menjadi kaki tangan Kuonji? Siapa sebenarnya penjaga cahaya? Ku katakan ya, cerita masa lalu ini memang sudah berakhir, tapi ini baru part onenya, masih ada part two dan three-nya untuk menjawab semua teka-teki fic-ini ( kayaknya ribet banget ya -_-" ) ada yang banyak ingin aku katakan di chapter ini, tapi aku sendiri kembali bingung mau menuliskan apa.

**Jimi-li :** maaf untuk update yang lama banget ini -_-", nah bagaimana menurutmu chapter ini, semoga tidak mengecewakanmu ya, dan semua terkaan mu benar kok, dan thx tuk pujiannya, fic ini mungkin kelihatan sangat rumit dan berbilit-bilit dengan kata lain LOSO ( bahasa ibu gw yang artinya CEREWET, berbelit-belit dan tidak mau langsung to the pointnya ) tapi sebenarnya fic ini sangat sederhana loh ( menurutku sih ) pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu akan aku jawab di chapter 32 nanti ^^, sekali lagi, aku kejam tidak sih dengan tokoh-tokoh masa lalu itu?

**Yuuto Tamano :** hahahaha, tebakanmu itu benar kok, semua orang pasti sudah tahu alasan kenapa Natsume bisa memiliki wujud seperti Kaoru saat membaca chapter 29, dan bagaimana dengan jawab pertanyaanmu itu, semoga tidak mengecewakanmu. Kayak fic ini benar-benar telah memasuki masa-masa seriusnya ya? Tapi dari awal fic ini juga bukan fic dengan genre humor sih (hahahahah ), perkembangan fic ini masih belum melenceng dari ide dalam otakku, karena itu aku jadi semakin ragu, untuk ke depannnya sebab jika semuanya tetap berjalan sesuai keinginanku, kayaknya pembaca akan sangat membenciku nanti ( hahahaha, jangan membenciku ya, soal inikan hanya khayalan tingkat dewa sesatku saja hahahahah ) sory kalau balasan reviewku ini ngaco sekali.

**Icha Yukina Clyne :** ehmm.. chapter ini kurasa kamu bakal lebih tidak tega lagi ya (hahahah ). NxM sudah muncul nih! Dan kedepannya aku janji padamu, bakal ada chapter khusus untuk NxM ^^. Siapa sebenarnya penjaga cahaya? Tunggu saja jawabannya nanti ^^ untuk Boyfriend and Bestfriend aku mengupdatenya bersamaan dengan chapter ini kok, semoga kau suka ^^

**Crimson Flame :** chapter ini semakin sedih kan? Hahahaha dan ke depannya juga, ku tidak berani membayangkannya deh, walau tetap harus sebab aku adalah Authornya sendiri -_-". Thx sudah mau membaca dan meriview fic aneh bin ajaib ini ^^

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami :** Thx untuk pujiannya, senang deh kamu suka, nah jawaban mengapa sang kegelapan terlahir sudah terjawab tinggal bagaimana Sang cahaya bisa terlahir saja lagi!^^

**Aimiera :** Bukan! Bukan Hii-sama, makhluk sihirnya bukan dia, Makhluk sihirnya adalah… Rahasia dulu, dan nantinya aku juga bakal mengeluarkan seorang.. seekor makhluk sihir ( yang mana sih yang benar? ) lagi, yang aku tahu akan sangat mengejutkan ^^

**Kierra :** Mengapa muka Mikan bisa mirip dengan Yuka, aku sudah memberikan Hint-nya, tapi… ehem.. tunggu saja kelanjutannya ^^ Sad end atau happy end ya? Tenang saja, meski aku ini kejam dan otakku ini penuh dengan ide-ide aneh dan ajaib, fic ini bagiku Happy end kok, sebab NxM pasti akan tetap bersama pada akhirnya ^^

**Thi3x :** Terima kasih, thx, arigatou, kam sia, xie-xie, aku sudah menuruti saranmu dan mengandeng seorang beta Reader sekarang, walau dia masih belum sempat menbeta reader fic-ku ini ^^ dan kau benar sekali, aku akan berusaha untuk mengejar impianku menjadi penulis, aku senang sekali karena banyak sekali orang yang mendukungku ( Walau aku kuranng yakin sih, ide-ide ceritaku bagus me? Apa penerbit mau menerima naskahku yang aneh dan ajaib ini? Hahahaha ^^ ) Ya, rahasia dulu ya, fic ini dari awal sampai sekarang memang penuh dengan rahasia ya? Satu rahasia terjawab, muncul lagi satu rahasia, terjawab lagi, muncul lagi ( hahahahaha ) Fic ini mungkin bakal selesai tidak begitu lama lagi, menurut perkiraanku mungkin aku bakal membutuhkan sekitar sebelasatau dua belas chapter lagi. Tapi ya, aku tidak tahu isinya bakal sepanjang apa lagi -_-" soal saat menulis fic ini, idenya selalu mengalir dengan sendirinya dan saat sadar ternyata sudah lebih dari 10 ribu word-_-" Kuonji di sini memang jahat, tokoh yang memang ku buat untuk dibenci orang dan tokoh Kaoru, Yuka, Izumi, ioran, Shiki.. Ya.. memang tokoh yang kubuat untuk dikasihani orang ( aku senang sih ternyata berhasil ^^ )

**Xxruuxx :** Thx sudah membaca fic-ficku, senang kalau kau suka! ^^ Ya, aku akui, ficku memang panjangnya bukan main ( hahahaha ), fic ini mungkin akan memerlukan 10 atau 11 chapter lagi untuk mencapai the endnya dan, arah fic ini? Ehm.. Sebenarnya aku membuat fic ini dengan satu tujuan, aku ingin memberitahu pembaca apa arti kata 'Pengorbanan', aku berharap seiring perkembangan fic ini, pembaca bisa mengerti arti kata pengorbanan dalam fic ini ( susah untuk menjelaskannya, tapi semoga saat fic ini tamat, semua pembaca akan mendapat jawaban akan maksud kata 'Pengorbanan' yang aku maksud^^ dan salam kenal juga!

**Kazuki NightNatsuga :** Thx untuk pemberitahuannya^^ aku akan mengubahnya nanti! THX, dan aku akan berusaha untuk update seceapatnya deh! Sory karena update kali ini lambat banget^^

TERAKHIR, WALAU SANGAT TERLAMBAT! **GONG XI FAT CHOI! HONG PAU NA LAI!** HAHAHAHAHA^^


	32. Chapter 31

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter XXXI_

Mikan bisa merasakan sepasang tangan yang sangat hangat dan kuat memeluk pinggangnya. Dia tidak membuka matanya, tapi dia tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu dengan pasti, tangan yang selalu menjanjikan keamanan, kedamaian dan kehangatan baginya, tangan Natsume.

Mikan membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan pelan dan sebuah senyum langsung merekah saat mata coklat madunya bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah darah yang menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Natsume…" Panggil Mikan pelan.

Natsume tersenyum kecil dan mempererat pelukannya. Mikan segera membenamkan kepalanya ke dadanya sambil Natsume tertawa kecil.

Natsume menyukai kehangatan serta bau Mikan yang berada di dalam pelukannya, dia meletakkan dagunya pada kepala Mikan. "Selamat pagi, idiot."

"Natsume, aku bukan idiot! Tapi aku membiarkanmu kali ini, aku tidak mau beradu mulut denganmu pada pagi-pagi ini." Balas Mikan sambil mengangkat kepalanya menatap Natsume dengan wajah cemberut.

Natsume kembali tersenyum, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tadi berada di pinggang Mikan untuk menyentuh pipi Mikan. "Baiklah, kau menang kali ini, selamat pagi, Mikan."

Mendengar Natsume memanggil namanya, sebuah senyum lebar langsung terukir di wajah Mikan, dia kembali membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Natsume untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat panas. Dia bisa merasakan dan mendengar detak jantungnya sangat cepat, namun yang paling membuatnya tidak percaya adalah dia juga bisa merasakan dan mendengar suara detak jantung Natsume yang sama cepat dengan jantungnya.

Kebahagiaan dan kegembiraan langsung memenuhi hatinya, kebahagiaan dan kegembiraan ini adalah perasaan yang sama sekali tidak dapat diungkapkannya dengan kata. Natsume pasti juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya, perasaan bahagia dan gembira ini pasti juga dirasakan Natsume, dia yakin akan itu.

Natsume tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi, dia kembali memeluk Mikan dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut coklat Mikan.

"Kapan kita akan pulang ke rumah kita, Natsume?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba dari dalam pelukan Natsume.

Mendengar pertanyaan Mikan, Natsume melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangannya naik menyentuh kedua pipi Mikan dan mengangkatnya hingga mata mereka bertemu. "Tunggu kau sembuh. Wajahmu masih sangat pucat dan aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas kau masih lemah. Saat kau sudah sembuh dan tidak apa-apa, itulah waktunya kita kembali ke rumah kita."

Mata Natsume yang menatap Mikan benar-benar sangat lembut hingga Mikan kembali merasakan pipinya luar biasa panas dan malu pada saat yang bersamaan.

Natsume tiba-tiba terawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Mikan, dengan pelan dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada kening Mikan dan meciumnya dengan lembut. "Cepatlah sembuh, dan kita akan segera pulang ke rumah kita berdua."

Mikan tersenyum bahagia dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Natsume untuk merasakan bau serta kehangatan badannya.

"Iya."

**.OXOXO.**

Shiki berdiri menatap Yoichi, Kazumi dan Sakurano yang berada di depannya dalam taman kediaman Narumi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Yoichi tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan membacakan sebuah mantra sihir. Sebuah lingkaran shir berwarna violet keemasan tiba-tiba muncul di depan tangannya dan sebuah dinding sihir muncul di sekelilingnya.

Mata Kazumi dan Sakurano langsung terbelalak saat melihat sihir yang dilakukan Yoichi itu, tidak salah lagi, itu adalah sihir pelindung yang hanya dimiliki anggota kerajaan Edoras. Mereka berdua tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia dan haru mereka lagi, anak kecil di depan mereka sekarang, Yoichi, anak itu benar-benar merupakan putra dari Izumi dan Yuka, keponakan mereka, pangeran pewaris tahta kerajaan Edoras yang sebenarnya.

Saat Yoichi menurunkan tangannya dan menghilangkan dinding sihir di sekelilingnya, Kazumi dan Sakurano langsung berjalan mendekatinya. Sakurano langsung berjongkok dan memeluknya dengan erat, sedangkan Kazumi hanya mengangkat tangannya menepuk kepala Yoichi.

"Walaupun di sini bukanlah rumah kita yang sebenarnya,tapi selamat datang Yoichi, akhirnya kau pulang ke keluargamu yang sebenarnya, selamat datang…" Ujar Sakurano pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Benar. Selamat datang Yoichi.." Tambah Kazumi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yoichi hanya diam membisu menatap Kazumi dan Sakurano dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dia masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi akhir-akhir ini, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka akan mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya di dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau ini.

Yoichi sebenarnya tidak percaya saat Shiki mengatakan bahwa dialah anak dari Izumi dan Yuka, bukan Mikan. Namun, sihir yang tadi dilakukannya tersebut telah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada, tidak salah lagi, dia adalah pangeran sekaligus pewaris tahta kerajaan Edoras sebenarnya yang hilang itu.

Shiki hanya bisa menatap pemandangan di depannya sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia sangat gembira, akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan Yoichi setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Apa yang dikatakan Izumi dan Rei dulu memang benar sekali, Yoichi benar-benar seorang anak yang tampan, pintar, kuat dan tangguh.

Shiki mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit biru di atasnya. Yoichi sudah berhasil ditemukannya, tinggal Rei seorang saja, namun yang terpenting, dia telah menemukan sang Kegelapan dan Sang Cahaya, sumpahnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat dia kehilangan semua yang berharga baginya pasti akan diwujudkannya, dia pasti akan memusnahkan Sang Kegelapan dari dunia ini.

**.OXOXO.**

Mikan yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur tersenyum lemah menatap Natsume yang duduk di sampingnya. Dia masih berada di dalam kamar Natsume dan dia tidak berencana untuk keluar dari kamar ini. Dia bahagia, walau seluruh badannya terasa sangat sakit, lemah dan tidak bertenaga.

Natsume yang menatap Mikan hanya bisa berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan khawatirnya. Mikan semakin melemah saja, wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat dan dia tahu dengan pasti, aura Mikan semakin melemah. Ada sesuatu yang salah pada Mikan, Natsume yakin itu namun dia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Tidurlah, Mikan. Kau perlu beristirahat." Ujar Natsume pelan sambil menggenggam tangan Mikan.

Mikan mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan. "Iya.. Tapi jangan lepaskan tanganmu ya.. Aku ingin kau di sisiku saat aku bangun nanti.."

Natsume tersenyum kecil mendengar permintaan Mikan itu dan mempererat genggaman tangannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Meski tidak mendengar jawaban Natsume, Mikan tahu apa jawaban yang akan diberikannya. Dengan pelan dia menutup matanya dan membiarkan dirinya terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahnya.

Natsume yang melihat Mikan tertidur dengan lelap hanya bisa menatapnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan terpesona. Betapa cantinya dia, begitu polos, suci dan tidak ternoda. Namun paling penting, makhluk sepertinya itu mau berada di sampingnya, ingin bersamanya. Memikirkan itu saja, Natsume sudah merasa dia adalah makhluk paling beruntung di dunia ini.

Natsume tiba-tiba merasakan aura seseorang yang berjalan mendekati kamar ini, dia tahu siapa yang datang, karena itu dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Namun tangan Mikan tiba-tiba kembali mengenggam tangannya.

Natsume segera membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat Mikan karena berpikir telah membangunkannya. namun saat melihat mata Mikan masih tertutup, dia tahu, Mikan hanya bergerak dalam tidurnya, dengan pelan dia mendekatkankan wajahnya pada kepala Mikan dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut. "Aku akan segera kembali Mikan, tidurlah dengan tenang.."

Mendengar ucapan Natsume itu, Mikan dengan pelan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Tunggulah aku di sini, aku akan segera kembali.."

Selesai mengucapkan itu, Natsume segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Saat dia berada di luar kamarnya dia segera menolehkan kepalanya dan mendekati sosok yang sedang berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Saat Natsume melihat orang tersebut dia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatapnya dengan tenang, dia yang sudah tahu siapa itu sejak awal sama sekali tidak tekejut saat melihat Shiki yang berada di depannya menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Di mana Sang Cahaya, Sang Kegelapan?" tanya Shiki dengan tajam.

Natsume tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dia tetap berdiri diam menatap Shiki dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu mengrahasiakan jati diri dan takdir kalian dari Sang Cahaya selama ini. Aku sudah mendengar dari Pangeran Ruka dan Putri Hotaru tentang kalian yang hidup di hutan terlarang selama ini. Jika kau berpikir bisa menipu Sang Cahaya hingga dia melupakan tugasnya untuk membunuhmu, maka kau salah, kau tidak akan pernah berhasil, sebab aku akan selalu memastikannya untuk mengingat tugas dalam hidupnya ini."

Natsume mengepal tangannya mendengar ucapan Shiki itu. Dia benar-benar sangat marah sekaligus sedih pada saat yang bersamaan. Marah karena dia merahasikan jati diri serta takdir mereka dari Mikan bukanlah seperti apa yang dikatakan Shiki, dia bersama Mikan dan tidak mau memberitahunya disebabkan dia ingin selalu berada di sampingnya, melindunginya dan takut dibencinya. Dia sedih karena tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi semua orang tetap saja mengingatkannya pada takdir yang menyelimutinya dan Mikan, apakah mereka benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan diri mereka dari takdir untuk saling membunuh tersebut?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan dunia ini, Sang Kegelapan. Aku pasti akan memastikan makhluk terkutuk dan haus darah sepertimu musnah dari dunia ini di tangan Sang Cahaya sesuai ramalan."

"Apakah yang kau katakan sudah cukup? Jika sudah, tutup mulut sialanmu itu." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba.

Mata violet Shiki terbelalak karena terkejut mendengar ucapan Natsume, sebab dia sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir olehnya Natsume akan membalas ucapannya.

"Aku memang merupakan makhluk terkutuk, haus darah dan pantas mati seperti katamu, aku memang membenci dunia ini, tapi sedikitpun tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku untuk menghancurkan dunia ini."

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya pada ucapanmu itu? Aku sudah melihat dengan mataku sendiri apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, aku tidak akan pernah percaya jika kau mengatakan padaku bahwa sedikitpun kau tidak pernah bermaksud menghancurkan dunia ini." Balas Shiki tajam dengan menaikkan intonasi suaranya.

Natsume terdiam mendengar ucapan Shiki, melihat sikapnya sekarang, tidak, melihat apa yang telah dia lakukan selama ini, dia tahu, Shiki tidak akan pernah mempercayai ucapannya tidak peduli apa yang dikatakannya.

"Aku tahu Sang Cahaya ada di kamarmu, kembalikan dia, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meracuni pikirannya lagi." Perintah Shiki.

Mendengar ucapan Shiki, kemarahan memenuhi hati Natsume, dia tidak menyukai apa yang diucapkan Shiki, dia berkata seolah dia akan mencelakai Mikan dan yang terpenting 'Kembalikan dia'? Ucapannya itu seakan berarti Mikan itu adalah miliknya.

Shiki bisa melihat dengan jelas kemarahan yang menyelimuti Natsume, secara reflek dia mengangkat tangannya membuat lingkaran sihir besar dan membaca sebuah mantra. Listrik bertegangan tinggi dan besar melesat keluar dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu menyerang Natsume.

Natsume segera meloncat ke samping untuk menghindari sihir tersebut. Sihir itu mengenai dinding di belakangnya dan menghasilkan suara ledakan yang sangat keras. Tanpa membuang waktu Natsume segera berlari mendekati Shiki sambil mengangkat tangan untuk menyerangnya.

Shiki juga tidak membuang waktu, dia segera menurunkan tangannya dan bersiap untuk menahan serangan Natsume. Namun, gerakkan Natsume terlalu cepat, belum sempat dia melakukan apapun Natsume telah berada di depannya, mencengkeram lehernya dan mengangkatnya dari atas lantai.

"Jangan pernah berkata seakan Mikan adalah milikmu." Ujar Natsume dingin sambil menatap Shiki dengan mata merah darahnya yang bersinar penuh kemarahan.

Shiki berusaha untuk membebaskan dirinya, namun semuanya sia-sia, dia sudah mulai kehabisan napas, kekuatan Natsume sama sekali bukan tandingannya.

"NATSUME, HENTIKAN!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Natsume segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap sumber suara tersebut, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Misaki, Kazumi, Sakurano, Yuu, Kaname, Akira dan Narumi menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak karena terkejut.

"L-Lepaskanlah Shiki-san Natsume." Pinta Ruka pelan terbata-bata.

Natsume bisa melihat dengan jelas ketakutan, kengerian dan keraguan yang ada di mata mereka semua, namun ini wajar, mereka semua sudah tahu makhluk apa dia sebenarnya, dia sudah menduga ini semua akan terjadi.

Tanpa mengucapan sepatah katapun Natsume melempar Shiki ke samping hingga menabrak dinding dengan kasar. Tidak ada sorangpun yang bergerak ataupun mengucapkan sepatah katapun, sedangkan Shiki hanya bisa berusaha berdiri sambil menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya dengan wajah yang penuh kesakitan.

Dengan tenang, Natsume membalikkan dirinya dan berjalan menjauh. Shiki yang melihat dia berjalan menjauh kembali mengangkat tangannya membuat lingkaran sihir, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Natsume yang merupakan Sang Kegelapan begitu saja, namun belum sempat dia membaca mantra sihir, suara teriakkan seseorang menghentikannya.

"HENTIKAN SHIKI-SAN!"

Shiki dan semua yang ada disana segera menolehkan kepala mereka menatap pemilik suara itu, mereka melihat Yoichi berdiri dengan wajah penuh kepanikan.

"Yoichi!" seru Shiki, Ruka, Hotaru dan yang lainnya terkejut.

Yoichi tidak mempedulikan mereka semua, dia segera berlari mendekati Natsume yang berjalan menjauh seakan tidak menyadari kehadirannya di sana.

"Kak Natsume, Tunggu!" panggil Yoichi.

Mendengar panggilan Yoichi, Natsume menghentikan langkah kakinya, dengan pelan dia menolehkan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi menatap Yoichi. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Yoichi memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya padanya. "Kak Natsume… Benarkah kau adalah Sang Kegelapan?"

"Benar." Jawab Natsume tenang tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

Yoichi terdiam sejenak, dengan penuh keraguan dan ketakutan dia kembali bertanya. "A-Apakah yang diceritakan Shiki-san itu benar?"

"Benar. "

Yoichi terdiam mendengar jawaban Natsume.

Natsume tahu Yoichi pasti ingin tahu kebenaran akan kematian ayah kandungnya. Di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, dia sesungguhnya merasa sangat bersalah pada Yoichi. Saat pertama kali melihat Yoichi di Desa Singgrath, dia melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri sebelum bertemu dengan Mikan padanya. Itulah alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia mau menolong Yoichi. Namun ironisnya, dia baru tahu, ternyata dialah penyebab Yoichi jadi seperti itu, dialah yang membuat Yoichi menjadi sepertinya.

"Akulah yang membantai semua penghuni Desa Arthor tujuh tahun yang lalu, baik itu laki-laki, wanita, orang tua maupun anak kecil, termasuk ayah kandungmu…"

Yoichi tetap diam membisu dan menatap Natsume dengan mata hijaunya yang kini terbelalak.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat lagi mana ayah kandungmu itu, Yoichi. Sudah telalu banyak nyawa yang menghilang di tanganku."

Yoichi menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai di bawahnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Natsume dengan pelan.

Natsume menutup matanya sejenak dan saat dia membuka matanya lagi, dia kembali menatap Yoichi yang menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. "Kau bebas membenciku Yoichi, karena akulah yang merebut keluargamu darimu."

Yoihi tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, begitu juga dengan Shiki, Ruka, Hotaru dan yang lainnya.

Natsume tidak takut apa-apa lagi, dia tidak peduli jika semua yang ada membencinya sekarang sebab dia sudah terbiasa dibenci sejak dulu. Mikan tidak membencinya, itu sudah cukup, itulah satu-satunya yang diinginkannya di dunia ini.

"Tidak," Ujar Yoichi tiba-tiba sambil menggeleng kepalanya dan mengangkatnya menatap Natsume. "Bukan.. Bukan kau.. Pembunuh ayahku bukan kau, Kak Natsume."

Mata Natsume, Shiki, Ruka, Hotaru dan yang lainnya terbelalak karena terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Yoichi. Tanpa mempedulikan apapun Yoichi langsung berlari mendekati Natsume dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bukan kau.. Aku yakin, bukan kau Kak Natsume. Kau bukan pembunuh ayah kandungku." Ujar Yoichi pelan, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit, dia tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya, Natsume adalah penyelamat hidupnya, dia adalah sosok yang sangat dikagumi dan dihormatinya, dia tidak mungkin pembunuh ayah kandungnya,

"Aku adalah pembunuh ayah kandungmu, Yoichi. Aku tidak seperti yang kau kira. Kau sudah melihat wujud asliku bukan? Itulah aku yang sebenarnya" Balas Natsume tenang.

"Aku tidak peduli wujud aslimu.. Aku pasti akan membuktikannya bahwa kau bukanlah pembunuh ayah kandungku.."

Yoichi tidak pernah mengenal kedua orang tuanya dan dia juga tidak mempunyai ingatan akan kenangan bersama mereka. Tapi tidak begitu dengan Natsume, keberadaan Natsume dalam hatinya sangat penting.

Yoichi tahu apa yang dikatakannya terdengar sangat aneh dan lucu, dia sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuktikan apa yang dikatakannya, tapi meskipun Shiki dan Natsume sendiri mengatakan dia adalah pembunuh ayah kandungnya, hati terdalamnya terus mengatakan bahwa dia bukanlah pembunuh ayah kandungnya dan dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatinya.

"Tunggulah, Kak Natsume, aku pasti akan membuktikannya padamu.."

"MENJAUHLAH DARI MAKHLUK TERKUTUK ITU, YOICHI!" teriak Shiki penuh kemarahan sambil menatap Natsume dan Yoichi. "DIA ADALAH PEMBUNUH IZUMI!"

"TIDAK! BUKAN! BUKAN DIA!" teriak Yoichi membalas teriakan Shiki tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Shiki benar-benar marah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yoichi. Kenapa Yoichi melindungi makhluk itu? Apa yang ingin dibuktikannya? Apa yang dilakukan makhluk itu pada Yoichi hingga dia mati-matian melindungi pembunuh dari ayah kandungnya sendiri?

Natsume tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya untuk melepaskan tangan Yoichi yang memeluknya sambil menundukkan kepalanya menatap Yoichi.

Yoichi yang merasakan Natsume menatapnya segera mengangkat wajahnya hingga mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata merah darah itu dan tersenyum. "Percayalah padaku, Kak Natsume, bukan kau."

Mata Yoichi yang menatap Natsume itu penuh dengan keyakinan tanpa sedikitpun keraguan. Namun, pandangan itu malah membuat Natsume sedih, sebab dia tahu, dia telah menghianati mata itu, dia memang merupakan pembunuh ayah kandungnya serta seluruh warga desa Arthor, apa yang ingin dibuktikan Yoichi adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Natsume benar-benr bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan terhadap Yoichi yang ada di depannya sekarang. Sejak awal dia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk untuk menghadapi kebencian Yoichi, namun ternyata apa yang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun olehnya, Yoichi tidak membencinya, malahan dia mempercayainya untuk sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.

"YOICHI! MENJAUHLAH DARI MAKHLUK ITU!" perintah Shiki penuh kemarahan lagi, namun tiba-tiba dari belakang Natsume dan Yoichi mereka mendengar suara seseorang memanggil Natsume dengan pelan.

"Na-Natsume…"

Mendengar suara itu Natsume, Yoichi dan semua yang ada di sana segera membalikkan wajah mereka menatap pemilik suara tersebut.

Mata Natsume, Yoichi dan semua yang ada di sana terbelalak melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Mikan berjalan mendekati mereka dengan pelan sambil menyentuh dinding untuk menahan tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bertenaga untuk berdiri. Wajahnya benar-benar sangat pucat, namun yang paling mengejutkan mereka adalah ekspresi wajahnya yang luar biasa ketakutan serta air mata yang terus mengalir menuruni pipinya.

Natsume segera berlari secepatnya ke arah Mikan dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, aura Mikan benar-benar sangat lemah, dia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya yang telah sedekat ini dengannya. Mikan tidak pernah seperti ini, apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi padanya?

"N-Natsume.. Natsume.. K-ke mana kamu tadi? K-Kenapa kau tidak ada di sisiku saat aku membuka mataku…" Ujar Mikan pelan sambil menangis terisak-isak dan mengangkat tangannya memeluk Natsume dengan pelan. Dia membiarkan dirinya dan Natsume terduduk di atas lantai sebab dia benar-benar sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk berdiri.

"Maaf, Maafkan aku, aku ada disini, aku ada disini Mikan, tenanglah. apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa denganmu?" tanya Natsume sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya membelai rambut Mikan, sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap berada di pinggang Mikan, dia berusaha keras untuk menenangkan badan Mikan yang terus saja gemetar.

Yoichi, Ruka, Hotaru dan semua yang ada di sana tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Mikan, tapi sikapnya serta sikap Natsume sekarang jelas telah memberitahu mereka terjadi sesuatu.

Shiki memang cukup terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi, namun dia segera tersadar dan kemarahan kembali memenuhi hatinya saat melihat Natsume dan Mikan yang saling berpelukan. Mereka adalah makhluk yang telah ditakdirkan untuk saling bertarung, tugas Sang Cahaya di dunia ini adalah untuk memusnahkan Sang Kegelapan, Sang Cahaya tidak seharusnya memeluk Sang Kegelapan seperti itu.

"LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI SANG CAHAYA, MAKHLUK TERKUTUK!" teriak Shiki penuh kemarahan dan mengejutkan semua yang ada disana.

Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi dan semua yang ada di sana segera menolehkan kepala mereka menatap Shiki yang kini menatap Mikan dengan tajam.

"JANGAN TERTIPU OLEHNYA, TUGASMU SEBAGAI SANG CAHAYA ADALAH MEMUSNAHKANNYA DARI DUNIA INI, TUGASMU DI DUNIA INI ADALAH UNTUK MEMBUNUH MAKHLUK TERKUTUK ITU!"

Mendengar ucapan Shiki itu, air mata Mikan mengalir semakin deras, dia melepaskan tangannya yang memeluk Natsume untuk menutup kedua telingannya sambil menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Sedangkan Natsume yang benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Shiki segera bangkit dan berjalan mendekatinya dengan penuh kemarahan.

"ITU ADALAH TAK-" Lanjut Shiki lagi tanpa takut sedikitpun, namun belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kaliamatnya, Mikan telah berteriak menghentikannya.

"HENTIKAN! AKU MOHON HENTIKAN!"

Shiki langsng terdiam sedangakan semua yang ada disana termasuk Natsume kembali menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Mikan. Mereka tidak menyangka Mikan yang kelihatan begitu lemah masih memiliki kekuatan untuk berteriak seperti itu.

"A-Aku mohon hentikan… Aku bukan Sang Cahaya dan Natsume bukan Sang Kegelapan.." Ujar Mikan lemah tanpa membuka matanya.

"KAU ADALAH SANG CAHAYA DAN DIA ADALAH SANG KEGELAPAN, TANDA LAHIR DIPUNGGUNG KALIAN TELAH MEMBUKTIKAN DENGAN JELAS SEMUANYA!"

"TIDAK! TIDAK! BUKAN! BU- Uhuk-Uhuk-UHUK-UHUK…" Teriak Mikan namun tiba-tiba saja dia terbatuk dengan sangat hebat hingga membungkukkan dirinya dilantai.

Natsume segera membalikkan badannya dan berlari medekati Mikan begitu juga dengan Ruka, Hotaru , Yoichi dan semuanya bahkan Shiki.

"Mikan ada apa denganmu?" tanya Natsume panik saat berada di depan Mikan dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ada apa denganmu, bodoh?" tanya Hotaru yang tidak bisa menahan wajah tanpa ekspresinya lagi saat dia, Ruka, Yoichi dan yang lainnya tiba di samping Mikan.

Mikan tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Hotaru ataupun keberadaannya, Ruka, Yoichi, Shiki dan yang lainnya di sampingnya. Mata coklat madunya yang penuh air mata hanya menatap Natsume yang memeluknya, dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipi Natsume. "N-Natsume.. Natsume.. A-Aku tidak akan pernah membu-bunuhmu, a-aku tidak akan pernah melukaimu.. Karena itu, ja-jangan tinggalkan aku… A-"

"Iya. Aku mengerti, karena itu diam dan beristirahatlah, Mikan." Potong Natsume sambil menyentuh tangan Mikan yang ada di pipinya.

"A-Aku mau pulang ke rumah kita di hutan, Natsume.. A-Aku takut, Aku tidak mau di sini lagi.." lanjut Mikan lagi.

"Iya. kita akan pulang ke rumah kita, karena itu cepatlah sembuh Mikan. Jangan menakutiku terus dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini. Tidurlah dulu, kau butuh istirahat sekarang." Balas Natsume cepat.

Mikan mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan mendengar ucapan Natsume itu. "J-Jangan lepaskan tanganmu Natsume, tetaplah di sampingku saat aku bangun nanti… Jangan meninggalkan aku sendirian.."

Natsume mengangguk kepalanya dan sebuah senyum lemah mengembang di bibir Mikan, dengan pelan diapun menutup matanya dan membiarkan kegelapan menghampirinya.

**.OXOXO.**

_Mikan berlari dengan secepat yang dia bisa ke depan, sekelilingnya sangat gelap, dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, air mata mengalir dengan deras menuruni pipinya. _

_Kepanikkan dan ketakutan memenuhi hatinya, tiba-tiba di depannya, dia melihat sosok punggung seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke depan. Punggung itu tidak asing baginya, punggung yang selalu kuat, tegap dan tegar tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, punggung itu adalah pungung milik orang terpenting baginya, pungung Natsume._

"_NATSUME!" teriaknya sambil mendekati Natsume._

_Natsume yang berada berjalan ke depan tiba-tiba berhenti saat mendengar teriakkannya._

_Sebuah senyum lebar langsung terlukis di wajah Mikan saat melihat Natsume berhenti. Dengan cepat dia berlari mendekatinya, dia tidak tahu di mana dia berada sekarang, semuanya sangat gelap dan dia sangat takut, namun jika dia telah berada di samping Natsume, jika dia telah berhasil memeluknya, semuanya perasaan itu pasti akan segera menghilang, sebab pelukkan Natsume adalah tempat teraman dan terdamai baginya._

_Natsume kemudian membalikkan badannya menhadap Mikan._

"_NAT-" Panggilan Mikan itu langsung terhenti saat mata coklat madunya bertemu dengan mata merah darah Natsume. Langkah kakinya segera terhenti, seluruh badannya langsung mematung._

_Kebencian. _

_Mikan bisa melihat dengan jelas kebencian yang terpancar dengan jelas dalam sepasang mata merah darah yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam. Dia tidak mengenal pandangan mata merah darah yang kini menatapnya itu, Natsume tidak pernah menatapnya seperti itu. _

"_Na-Natsume.." Panggil Mikan terbata-bata, perasaan takut dan panik kembali memenuhi hatinya, dengan langkah pelan dia berjalan mendekati Natsume._

_Natsume tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya begitu juga dengan ekspresi wajahnya._

"_Na-Natsume.. Ada apa?" tanya Mikan terbata-bata sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Natsume walau dia masih sangat takut dan tidak percaya dengan pandangan mata penuh kebencian yang ditujukan padanya._

_Saat tangan Mikan hampir menyentuh pipi Natsume, Natsume tiba-tiba meloncat ke belakang._

"_N-Natsume…" Panggil Mikan terkejut sambil menatap Nastsume dengan penuh ketakutan._

_Natsume tetap menatap Mikan, tiba-tiba dia membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkan satu kalimat padanya. "Enyahlah dari hadapanku."_

_Air mata mengalir menuruni pipi Mikan. "TIDAK!"_

"TIDAK! NATSUME! TIDAK!"

"MIKAN! MIKAN! SADARLAH!" Panggil Natsume sambil memukul kedua pipi Mikan untuk menyadarkannya.

Mikan langsung membuka kedua matanya dan saat dia melihat Natsume yang menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran, dia segera mengangkat kedua tangannya memeluk Natsume dengan erat sambil menangis terisak-isak. "Ja-Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Jangan menyuruhku enyah dari hadapanmu…"

Natsume yang merasakan seluruh badan Mikan bergemetar segera membalas pelukannya dengan erat sambil mengelus rambutnya. "Tenanglah Mikan, tenanglah, kau hanya bermimpi buruk, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Mikan semakin memepereat pelukannya sambil mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan dalam pelukkan Natsume. Dengan pelan dia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap Natsume, ketakutan masih ada di dalam hatinya, dia takut sepasang mata merah darah itu kini menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Namun, Mikan salah, mata merah darah itu tidak menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, yang terpancar dalam mata merah darah itu hanyalah, kekhawatiran dan kepedulian yang sangat mendalam padanya.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, Mikan. Karena itu tenanglah, kau hanya bermimpi buruk.." Ujar Natsume pelan sambil membenamkan kepala Mikan kembali ke dadanya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Mikan kembali mengangguk kepalanya dan membiarkan kehangatan pelukan Natsume menenangkannya.

Ya. Itu hanya mimpi buruk, Natsume tidak akan mungkin meninggalkannya, Natsume tidak mungkin menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian seperti itu, tapi kenapa mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata baginya? Dan kenapa ketakutan dalam hatinya tidak menghilang?

Mikan tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa seperti itu, ketakutan dalam hatinya itu terus menyebar dalam hatinya, membayang sepasang mata penuh kebencian menatapnya, dia bagaikan tidak bisa bernapas, dia tidak berani membayangkan jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

Ketakutan ini mulai dirasakan Mikan semenjak dia mengetahui jati dirinya dan Natsume yang sebenarnya, musuh abadi, dua makhluk yang ditakdirkan untuk saling membunuh

Mikan tidak mau berada di sini lagi, ada banyak sekali orang yang akan mengingatkannya akan takdirnya dan Natsume. Dalam hatinya yang terdalam, dia merasa jika dia dan Natsume pulang ke hutan dan hidup tanpa berhubungan lagi dengan orang, semuanya pasti akan kembali seperti semula. Dia dan Natsume pasti bisa melupakan siapa diri mereka sebenarnya, kembali hidup bahagia seperti selama ini. Memang, itu artinya dia harus meninggalkan semua yang dia kenal, meninggalkan Hotaru, Ruka, Kak Tsubasa, Yoichi, Yuu, Kak Misaki dan yang lainnya, tapi dia tidak peduli akan itu, sebab yang paling ditakutkannya dalam hidupnya hanya satu, yaitu kehilangan Natsume.

"Na-Natsume.. Ayo kita pulang ke rumah kita di hutan.. Aku takut.. Aku takut berada di sini.." Ujar Mikan pelan.

"Kita akan pulang Mikan, tapi sebelum itu, kau harus menyembuhkan dirimu dulu…" Balas Natsume pelan.

Mikan segera melepaskan dirinya dari pelukkan Natsume dan menatapnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Natsume. Aku tidak sakit, karena itu, ayo kita pulang ke rumah kita sekarang juga.."

Natsume tidak mengatakan apapun, dia tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Mikan, wajahnya yang pucat, badannya yang tidak bertenaga dan juga auranya yang begitu lemah telah membuktikan padanya betapa sakitnya dia sekarang.

"Tunggu kau sembuh Mikan, kau tidak akan sanggup melakukan perjalanan dengan kondisi badan seperti ini."

"A-Aku tidak mau Natsume.. Aku ma-" Tolak Mikan, namun Natsume tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya menutup mulut Mikan.

"Kita akan pulang Mikan, karena itu tenanglah."

Mikan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, dia sebenarnya masih ingin memprotes, namun begitu dia meliaht mata merah Natsume yang kini menatapnya, dia tahu, apapun yang dikatakannya tidak akan ada gunanya, mereka tidak akan kembali ke hutan terlarang sebelum dia sembuh.

Natsume kembali mengangkat tangannya memeluk Mikan. Reaksi Mikan jelas-jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa dianggap angin lalu olehnya, dan di dalam hatinya yang terdalam dia juga bisa merasakan ketakutan yang serupa walau dia terus mengingkarinya, ketakutan mereka akan terpisah.

Natsume ingin sekali mengabulkan permintaan Mikan untuk kembali ke hutan sekarang juga, namun dia tidak bisa melakukan itu, dia tidak berani membayangkan jika kondisi Mikan semakin parah, yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah satu, tinggal di tempat ini untuk menyembuhkan Mikan baru kembali ke hutan terlarang.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, tidak perlu takut, aku ada di sini, aku akan melindungimu, selamanya.."

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi, Tsubasa, Misaki, Yuu dan yang lainnya hanya diam melihat Natsume dan Mikan, mereka semua sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejut mereka saat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka berdua akan meninggalkan mereka semua, pulang ke hutan terlarang tempat mereka hidup bersama selama ini.

Shiki yang berdiri di ujung ruangan hanya menatap Natsume dan Mikan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun sambil mengepal tangannya. Sikap dan juga apa yang dikatakan Natsume dan Mikan benar-benar membuatnya sangat marah, dia tidak mempercayai sikap khawatir Natsume terhadap Mikan, Natsume adalah Sang Kegelapan dan Mikan adalah Sang Cahaya, Natsume tidak akan mungkin menghawatirkan Mikan, sikapnya itu pasti hanyalah sebuah sandiwara, makhuk terkutuk dan haus darah itu tidak mungkin akan menghawatirkan Sang Cahaya yang merupakan musuh abadinya.

**.OXOXO.**

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak Ioran mengetahui kebenaran akan semua masa lalu yang tidak pernah diketahuinya, dan selama tiga hari itu, dia mengurung diri dalam rumahnya, duduk terbengong, tertawa dan menangis sendiri bagaikan orang gila sebab dia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan perasaan sedih, sakit dan juga hancur yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Shiki, Kazumi, Sakurano dan juga Narumi datang menjenguk Ioran selama tiga hari itu, namun dia tidak mengijinkan mereka masuk ke dalam rumahnya atau bertatap muka dengannya. Teringat dengan kematian Izumi, Yuka, Kaoru dan terutama putranya, dia merasa bagaikan ingin mati saja, dunia terasa begitu dingin, gelap dan tanpa cahaya sedikipun. Namun dia tidak bisa begitu, dia tidak bisa mengakhiri hidupnya begitu saja sebab dia tahu, Izumi, Yuka dan juga Kaoru tidak akan memaafkannya jika dia melakukan itu.

Ioran tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, namun tiba-tiba saja wajah Natume terbayang dalam pikirannya. Karena itulah akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan menuju kediaman walikota Lixir di mana Natsume berada. Dia ingin melihat wajah Natsume, meski hatinya akan sangat sakit dan hancur jika dia menatanya, dia ingin melihatnya lagi, melihat rupa anaknya dan Kaoru.

Ioran langsung dipersilakan masuk saat dia tiba di depan kediaman Walikota Lixir. Dia ingin menemui Narumi, namun dia tidak berhasil menemukannya sebab dia tidak berada di kediamannya ini begitu juga dengan Kazumi, Sakurano, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan yang lainnya.

Saat Ioran menanyai para pelayan dalam kediaman tersebut di mana Natsume berada, ketakutan dan kepanikkan langung terpancar dengan jelas dari wajah mereka semua, tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, mereka semua akan segera melarikan diri mereka dari hadapannya.

Ioran tahu, semua orang yang ada di kediaman ini, tidak, bukan hanya kediaman ini, semua orang yang ada di kota ini takut terhadapa Natsume sekarang. Wujud asli Natsume yang merupakan Sang Kegelapan pasti telah diketahui semua orang, dan juga pembantaian yang dilakukannya seorang diri terhadap seratus ribu prajurit Theoden pasti telah terukir di dalam hati semua orang dan tidak akan dapat dilupakan mereka seumur hidup.

Ketakutan terhadap Natsume adalah sesuatu yang wajar, namun jauh di dalam hatinya, Ioran sangat sedih, dia sedih saat mengetahui bahwa orang takut pada Natsume yang memiliki sosok anaknya.

"Kalau kau mencari Kak Natsume, dia ada di kamar Mikan." Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang Ioran.

Ioran segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap sumber suara tersebut dan dia melihat Yoichi berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Jika kau ingin menemui mereka, ikuti aku, sebab aku juga ingin menemui mereka sekarang." Lanjut Yoichi lagi sambil berjalan melewati Ioran.

Ioran tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia mengikuti Yoichi dari belakang dengan pelan, kedua matanya menatap sosok Yoichi yang ada di depannya dengan saksama. Yang di depannya adalah anak dari Izumi dan Yuka, anak dari kedua sahabatnya.

Yoichi sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Izumi dan Yuka baik itu rupa maupun sikap, jika saja Yoichi tidak menguasai sihir pelindung keluarga kerajaan Edoras, semua orang pasti akan meragukan jati dirinya. Namun, Ioran bisa memaklumi mengapa sikap Yoichi jadi seperti ini, dia telah hidup seorang diri tanpa mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya dan siapa orang tuanya selama sepuluh tahun, hidupnya pasti sangat berat dan menderita.

Saat mereka tiba di depan kamar Mikan, Yoichi langsung membuka pintu kamar tersebut dengan pelan dan berjalan masuk diikuti Ioran.

Cahaya matahari siang yang masuk melalui jendela membuat mereka bisa melihat kamar ini dengan jelas. Mikan tertidur di atas tempat tidur di samping jendela dengan wajah yang sangat pucat, sedangkan Natsume yang berada di sampingnya mengenggam tangan Mikan dengan erat sambil menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Namun saat Ioran berjalan mendekati mereka, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sinar kekhawatiran dan juga ketakutan dalam mata merah darah itu.

"Ada apa kalian berdua kemari?" tanya Natsume tiba-tiba tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun pada Yoichi dan Ioran.

Yoichi dan Ioran tidak menjawab pertanyaan Natsume. Yoichi berjalan mendekati Natsume dan berdiri di sampingnya menatap Mikan, sedangkan Ioran hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya sambil menatap Natsume.

Natsume tidak bertanya atau mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, dia membiarkan Yoichi dan Ioran berada di dalam kamar ini.

Yoichi menatap Mikan dengan lembut, saat pertama kali dia melihat Mikan, dia merasa wajahnya sama sekali tidak asing baginya dan dia mengakui, bahwa dia merasa sangat nyaman saat berada di sampingnya sama seperti saat dia berada di samping Natsume. Namun sekarang dia sudah mengerti kenapa dia bisa merasa seperti itu, wajah Mikan dan keberadaannya terasa tidak asing dan nyaman baginya adalah karena sosoknya itu adalah sosok dari ibu kandungnya yang tidak bisa diingatnya denagn jelas selama ini.

"Apakah Mikan tidak apa-apa, Kak Natsume?" tanya Yoichi pelan.

"Kondisisnya sudah agak membaik, namun dia masih sangat lemah." Jawab Natsume sambil mempererat genggamn tangannya yang sedang memegang tangan Mikan.

Ioran hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, melihat mereka berdua, dia merasa bagaikan melihat Kaoru dan Yuka, namun melihat mereka berdua juga dia tahu, dia telah kehilangan mereka. Yang ada di depan mereka adalah Sang Kegelapan dan Sang Cahaya, dua makhluk sihir yang mengambil sosok putra kandungnya dan juga Yuka.

"Natsume… Di mana kau? Jangan tinggalakan aku… Natsume…" Gumam Mikan tiba-tiba dalam mimpinya, napasnya yang teratur tiba-tiba jadi terenngah-engah, keringat dingin mengalir menuruni dahinya, begitu juga dengan air matanya yang telah menetas turun dari matanya yang tertutup.

Natsume segera mengangkat kedua tangannya memeluk Mikan. "Aku di sini Mikan."

Merasakan kehangatan badan Natsume, Mikan menjadi agak tenang dan dengan pelan diapun membuka kedua mata coklat madunya. Saat dia melihat Natsume memeluknya, dia segera membalas pelukannya itu dan menangis terisak-isak.

"Itu hanya mimpi buruk Mikan, tenanglah." Ujar Natsume menenangkan Mikan sambil membelai rambutnya dengan pelan.

"Jangan meninggalkanku.. Tetaplah berada di sampingku.." Tangis Mikan sambil mempererat pelukannya. Dua hari telah berlalu semenjak dia memimpikan mimpi di mana Natsume meninggalkannya, namun setiap kali dia menutup mata dan tidur sejak saat itu, mimpi itu pasti akan kembali lagi.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu." Balas Natsume tegas sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Natsume sesungguhnya sangat khawatir sekarang, Mikan terus saja memimpikan mimpi mereka terpisah setiap kali dia tidur, dan Natsume tahu, mimpi itu bukanlah mimpi biasa, Mikan mempunyai kemampuan untuk mellihat masa depan dalam mimpinya seperti Yoichi. Mimpi yang dilihat Mikan itu adalah sebuah predeksi, sebuah masa depan.

Natsume tidak akan membiarkan masa depan yang dilihat Mikan itu menjadi kenyataan. Dulu, dia sangat ragu dan takut untuk berada di samping Mikan, dia tahu, dia tidak seharusnya berada di samping Mikan, namun membayangkan hidup tanpa Mikan, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia takut Mikan mengetahui semuanya namun kini Mikan telah mengetahui semuanya dan tetap ingin berada di sampingnya. Keadaan sekarang telah berbeda, dia tidak mau berpisah lagi dengannya. Walau mereka berdua sangat berbeda, dia telah memutuskan untuk selalu berada di samping Mikan, tidak mau terpisah lagi dengannya apapun yang terjadi.

Ioran tetap tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, melihat Natsume dan Mikan, dia hanya merasa betapa salahnya ramalan yang menyelimuti mereka. Sikap Natsume saat dia menyaangka dia telah kehilangan Mikan untuk selamanya serta sikapnya terhadap Mikan yang sakit sekarang telah membuktikan betapa pentingnya Mikan baginya. Dia tidak akan mungkin melukainya, begitu juga dengan Mikan, meski mereka tidak pernah mengatakan sepatah katapun mengenai hubungan mereka, Ioran tahu, mereka berdua saling mengasihi.

Pintu kamar Mikan tiba-tiba terbuka dan seorang gadis berambut pirang berjalan masuk sambil membawa mapan berisi makanan. Mata violetnya menatap Natsume,Mikan, Yoichi dan juga Ioran dengan penuh ketakutan.

"M-Maaf.. A-Aku mengantarkan makanan untuk Mikan-sama.." Ujar gadis itu terbata-bata.

Mikan segera melepaskan pelukanya begitu melihat gadis itu, begitu juga dengan Natsume walau tangannya masih saja berada di pinggang Mikan.

"Berikan padaku." Perintah Yoichi kalem sambil berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"I-Iya, Pangeran Yoichi.." Balas gadis itu cepat dan berjalan ke arah Yoichi.

"Natsume, karena Luna dan juga Yoichi sudah ada di sini, bisakah kita berbicara berdua di luar sebentar?" Ujar Ioran yang dari tadi diam tiba-tiba.

Mikan segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap Ioran begitu mendenagr ucapannya itu sambil mengenggam baju Natsume dengan erat. Ketakutan memenuhi hatinya, apa lagi yang ingin dibicarakan Ioran kepada Natsume, jangan membahas lagi tentang ramalan itu, membahas siapa mereka sebenarnya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Mikan, aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Natsume, aku tidak akan megtakan sesuatu yang tidak diperlukan." Senyum Ioran tiba-tiba sambil menatap Mikan seakan bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkannya.

Mikan tetap saja tidak melepaskan tangannya yang mengenggam baju Natsume, namun Natsume tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipi Mikan. "Tidak apa-apa Idiot, tenanglah, aku akan segera kembali."

Mendengar ucapan Natsume itu, Mikanpun akhirnya melepaskan tangannya yang mengenggam baju Natsume meski sangat ragu.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Beristirahatlah," senyum Natsume sambil menatap Mikan, dia lalu menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yoichi dan Luna yang masih memegang mapan berisi makanan. "Kalian berdua, temani Mikan sampai aku kembali."

"Eh! I-Iya.." Jawab Luna cepat-cepat sedangkan Yoichi hanya mengangguk kepalanya.

**.OXOXO.**

Shiki dan Kazumi berdiri menatap meriam sihir milik kerajaan Theoden yang telah kehilangan pemiliknya di depan pintu gerbang kota Lixir. Para prajurit Arathorn, Edoras dan juga Issengard yang berada di sana mengerumuni meriam tersebut dengan penuh kagum dan berusaha untuk mengangkatnya masuk ke dalam kota Lixir.

"Senjata itukah senjata sihir kuno yang disegel dalam ruang bawah tanah kerajaan Theoden?" tanya Kazumi pelan tanpa menolehkan wajahnya menatap Shiki.

"Iya. Meriam sihir itu adalah meriam sihir kuno yang diciptakan para murid penyihir besar Azumi untuk melawan Sang Kegelapan saat dia terlahirkan." jawab Shiki tenang.

"Apakah kau tahu berapa jumlah semua meriam sihir yang diciptakan para murid penyihir Azumi itu?" tanya Kazumi lagi.

Shiki menutup matanya mendengar pertanyaan Kazumi, sambil menarik napas panjang dia menjawab dengan pelan. "Lima puluh."

"Lima puluh.. Hanya ada dua puluh di sini, Kerajaan Theoden masih memiliki tiga puluh batang meriam sihir seperti ini.." Ujar Kazumi pelan sambil menatap lurus meriam sihir di depannya.

Kerajaan Theoden yang masih memiliki tiga puluh batang meriam sihir berkekuatan penghancuran seperti ini jelas bukanlah sesuatu kabar yang menyenangkan meski mereka kini juga telah memiliki dua puluh senjata serupa. Kazumi tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika suatu saat nanti mereka juga harus menggunakan senjata ini untuk melawan Theoden. Dia telah melihat dengan kepala matanya sendiri betapa berbahayanya senjata ini, jika mereka saling menyerang dengan senjata ini, siapapun yang menang tidak akan dapat dikatakan menang lagi, sebab kerusakaan dan juga luka yang akan diakibatkan pasti akan tertinggal di dalam hati semua orang maupun di tanah bekas pertempuran selamanya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Kuonji bisa membukanya, namun aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres." Ujar Shiki tiba-tiba menyadarkan Kazumi dari lamunnanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Segel yang menyegel senjata itu sangat rumit dan kuat, aku percaya tidak ada manusia yang sanngup membuka segel itu. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuka segel itu hanyalah Sang Cahaya ataupun Sang Kegelapan. Namun segel itu telah terbuka dan kita tahu sekali bukan mereka yang membukanya. Ada yang aneh dengan semua kejadian ini, kita harus berhati-hati.."

Kazumi tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia mencerna semua yang dikatakan Shiki, terlalu banyak yang tidak mereka ketahui, jika seperti ini terus sanggupkah mereka semua mengalahkan Kerajaan Theoden?

"Kakak! Shiki-san!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

Shiki dan Kazumi segera menolehkan kepala mereka menatap sumber suara tersebut dan mereka melihat Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan juga Sakurano berlari ke arah mereka.

"Semua meriam sihir itu sudah diangkat masuk ke dalam kota, dan semua meriam itu berada dalam kondisi yang baik tanpa kerusakan." Jelas Sakurano saat dia, Ruka, Hotaru dan Tsubasa tiba di depan Shiki dan Kazumi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Balas Kazumi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Shiki-san, kau mengerti akan meriam sihir itu dengan baik kan? Kami akan memerlukan bantuanmu untuk menggunakan senjata itu… Ya, walau akau berharap kami tidak akan perlu menggunakan senjata penghancur seperti itu." Ujar Tsubasa sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Tsubasa, mereka semua setuju sekali dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsubasa, namun mereka semua juga tahu, itu mungkin mustahil, senjata ini diperlukan mereka untuk melawan Kerajaan Theoden.

"Yang Mulia Kazumi, aku ada permintaan," Ujar Shiki tiba-tiba sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kazumi dan yang lainnya. "Sang Ke.. Maksudku Natsume, pecatlah dia dari jabatannya sebagai jenderal dalam pasukan, jangan biarkan dia terlibat dalam perang ini. Kalian semua sudah melihat apa yang dia lakukan bukan?"

Kazumi tidak membalas ucapan Shiki, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Ucapan Shiki itu hanya membuat mereka teringat kembali dengan sosok asli Natsume yang berada dalam lautan darah serta mayat prajurit Theoden.

"Lalu yang paling penting, aku ingin kalian membantuku untuk mebujuk Mikan, Sang Cahaya memusnahkan Sang Kegelapan dari dunia ini…"

**.OXOXO.**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Natsume dingin sambil menatap Ioran saat mereka berdua berada di dalam taman kediaman walikota Lixir.

Ioran tidak menjawab pertanyaan Natsume, dia hanya diam menatapnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Jangan membuang waktuku kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan." Ujar Natsume lagi sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh. Natsume tidak menyukai tatapan mata Ioran yang ditujukan padanya, kesedihan dan penderitaan terlihat dengan jelas, namun dia juga tidak mempungkiri adanya sinar mata kebahagiaan dan juga kerinduan dalam mata coklat itu.

Natsume tahu sekali apa arti sinar mata itu, kesedihan dan penderitaan karena kehilangan semua yang berharga namun kebahagiaan dan juga kerinduan karena masih bisa melihat apa yang paling berharga baginya.

"Tunggu!" teriak Ioran panik sambil menangkap tangan Natsume.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Natsume kesal sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Ioran walau wajahnya tetap saja tanpa ekspresi.

"A-Aku.. Aku..," jawab Ioran terbata-bata saat matanya bertemu dengan mata merah darah Natsume. "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu.."

Natsume terdiam begitu mendengar jawaban Ioran, dia sudah menduga Ioran akan menjawab seperti itu, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia harus menluruskan semuanya. "Aku mungkin memiliki wajah seperti kekasihmu, serta badan anakmu sebagai wadahku, tapi aku bukan mereka, aku bukan anakmu."

Mata Ioran terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan Natsume itu. Dia tahu sekali apa yang dikatakan Natsume itu benar, Natsume bukanlah Kaoru ataupun anaknya, namun dia tetap saja tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, dia ingin menyentuh Natsume.

"A-Aku tahu.. Tapi boleh'kah aku menyentuhmu? Boleh'kah aku memelukmu?" tanya Ioran terbata-bata, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya.

Natsume tidak mengatakan sepatah kata atau bergerak sedikitpun, tanpa membuang waktunya lagi Ioran segera mengangkat tangannya memeluk Natsume dengan erat sambil menagis terisak-isak.

"Anakku.. Putraku…" Tangis Ioran pelan.

Natsume membiarkan Ioran memeluknya. Mendengar tangis serta merasakan kehangatan badan Ioran, hatinya terasa sangat sakit dan tanpa disadarinya, tangannya begerak sendiri membalas pelukkan Ioran.

Takdir memang suka mempermainkannya, mengapa dia harus terlahir sebagai Sang kegelapan? Jika saja dia boleh memilih, dia tidak akan mau terlahir sebagai Sang Kegelapan, jika dia boleh memilih dia akan memilih untuk terlahir menjadi anak dari Kaoru dan Ioran. Semuanya pasti akan sangat sempurna jika dia adalah anak Kaoru dan Ioran, dia tidak akan mengalami semua ini, dia akan hidup dengan bahagia, tanpa beban dan bebas.

Namun, begitu dia teringat Mikan, semua yang dipikirkannya itu langsung menghilang. Natsume tahu, jika saja dia bukan Sang Kegelapan, dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Mikan, jika saja dia bukan Sang Kegelapan, dia tidak akan mengenal Mikan, Sang Cahaya. Jika diberikan hak untuk memilih, apa yang akan dipilihnya? Dilahirkan sebagai anak Kaoru dan Ioran namun tidak akan bertemu Mikan? Atau dilahirkan sebagai Sang Kegelapan dan bertemu Mikan, Sang Cahaya?

Sebuah senyum kecil penuh kepahitan terukir di wajah tampan Natsume, dia tahu jawabannya, meski lucu dan juga aneh, dia tahu dengan sangat pasti apa yang akan dipilinya. Satu-satunya yang paling berharga dan tidak tergantikan bagi Natsume dalam hidupnya hanyalah satu, yaitu Mikan, dan untuk mengenal Mikan dalam hidupnya dia bersedia menerima segala konsekuensinya, walaupun itu artinya dia harus terlahir sebagai Sang Kegelapan dan Mikan terlahir sebagai Sang Cahaya.

**.OXOXO.**

"Tenanglah Mikan-sama, Natsume-sama pasti akan segera kembali." Senyum Luna sambil menatap Mikan yang kelihatan sangat panik karena Natsume masih belum kembali ke kamarnya dari samping tempat tidur di mana Mikan berada..

"Benar, idiot. Kak Natsume sudah mengatakan dia akan segera kembali, jadi dia pasti akan segera kembali." Tambah Yoichi yang juga berada di samping Mikan.

"A-Aku tahu, ta-tapi aku.. Ak-." Balas Mikan terata-bata.

"Tenanglah, jangan membuat kami mendapat masalah idiot. Kak Natsume tidak akan memaafkan kami jika dia melihatmu masih seperti ini saat dia kembali nanti." Potong Yoichi kesal, dia tidak suka melihat Mikan seperti ini, sikapnya yang seperti ini sama sekali tidak bagus untuk kesehatannya yang terus saja memburuk akhir-akhir ini.

Mikan terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Yoichi, perasaan bersalah memenuhi hatinya, dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Yoichi benar dan dia tidak ingin membuat mereka mendapat masalah, namun yang paling penting dia tidak ingin membuat Natsume khawatir lagi.

Luna tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Mikan, dengan pelan dia mengangkat sendok makanan yang ada di tangannya. "Bukalah mulut anda Mikan-sama, anda sama sekali tidak memakan apa-apa sejak tadi pagi, aku sudah memasak sendiri masakan ini, kuharap anda tidak akan menolaknya."

Mikan segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap Luna. "Ma-maafkan aku Luna-chan, a-aku tidak bermaksud un-"

"Sudah! Jangan banyak bicara lagi, habiskan semua makanan itu, kenapa kau ini cerewet sekali!" potong Yoichi kesal dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap Luna."Kemarikan makanan itu, biar aku saja yang menyuapinya"

"Eh! Tidak apa-apa, Pangeran Yoichi, biar aku saja, ini sudah menjadi tugasku." Balas Luna cepat.

Yoichi menatap Luna dengan pandangan memeriksa saat mendengar ucapannya itu, dia merasa sangat heran padanya sekarang, Luna tetap saja datang memasuki kamar ini sambil membawakan makanan untuk Mikan setiap hari meskipun terlihat jelas dia takut pada Natsume yang selalu berada di samping Mikan dan juga, dia bisa merasakan kekhawatiran dalam hatinya hanya dengan melihat sikapnya saat bersama Mikan. Yoichi tidak mengerti kenapa Luna bersikap seperti itu sebab dia baru saja mengenal Mikan dalam beberapa hari ini.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Yoichi, Luna tersenyum kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. "Aku memang sangat menghawatirkan Mikan-sama, Pangeran Yoichi.."

Mikan dan Yoichi tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun mendnegar apa yang dikatakan Luna, dengan pelan Luna mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Mikan dengan lembut. "Anda mirip sekali dnegan sahabatku Mikan-sama… Melihatmu, aku bagaikan melihatnya.."

"Eh! Sahabatmu?" tanya Mikan terkejut.

Luna mengangguk kepalanya."Iya. Sahabatku yang berharga."

"Di mana sahabatmu itu sekarang?" tanya Mikan lagi penasaran.

Luna tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Mikan, dengan pelan dia menolehkan wajahnya menatap langit biru dari jendela di samping tempat tidur Mikan."Dia telah tiada Mikan-sama… Dia merupakan salah satu korban dari perang yang sedang berlangsung ini…"

"Eh!" seru Mikan terkejut sedangkan Yoichi yang berada di samping Mikan hanya bisa menatap Luna dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi meskipun dalam hatinya dia juga lumayan terkejut.

"Dia sudah bagaikan saudaraku sendiri dan aku hanya bisa melihatnya mati di depan mataku tanpa melakukan apapun, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya.." Lanjut Luna pelan sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Mikan dengan matanya yang bersinar penuh kesedihan.

"Luna-chan…" Panggil Mikan pelan.

"Karena itulah, aku ada di sini, aku ingin anda cepat sembuh Mikan-sama, hanya inilah satu-satunya yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang untuk dia dan juga diriku sendiri.." Senyum Luna.

"Terima kasih, Luna-chan," senyum Mikan sambil menyentuh tangan Luna yang masih memegang mangkuk makanannya. "Dan jangan panggil aku Mikan-sama, panggil aku Mikan saja karena kita adalah teman."

Mata Luna terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan Mikan dan sedetik kemudian senyum di wajahnya semakin melebar. "Sama-sama dan terima kasih karena mau berteman denganku, Mikan-chan."

"Hn. Idiot ini akan segera sembuh, kekhawatiranmu itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Dia orang yang tidak akan mati meskipun kau membunuhnya." Ujar Yoichi tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa ekkspresi sambil menatap Mikan dan Luna.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Yoichi?" tanya Mikan sambil manatap Yoichi dengan tajam.

"Apa yang aku katakan itu memang benar, kau itu bagaikan kecoak, tidak mudah mati." Balas Yoichi cuek sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Yoichi! Jangan meniru sikap jelek Natsume!" teriak Mikan penuh kekesalan.

Luna tertawa melihat sikap Mikan dan Yoichi, sambil tersenyum dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yoichi dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Terima kasih, Panger-."

"Panggil aku Yoichi saja, aku tidak suka dengan panggilan Pangeran itu." Potong Yoichi.

"Eh!" Seru Luna terkejut sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Panggil dia Yoichi saja, Luna-chan, karena kita semua adalah teman." Senyum Mikan penuh kegembiraan.

"Eh! Baiklah! Terima kasih Yoichi-kun." Tawa Luna penuh kegembiraan begitu juga dengan Mikan.

Yoichi tidak membalas ucapan terima kasih Luna, dia hanya dia menatap Mikan dan juga Luna yang sedang mengobrol dengan penuh kegembiraan. Hatinya merasa sedikit lega, Mikan terlihat lebih ceria sekarang, namun dia juga tetap tidak bisa mempungkiri betapa lemahnya dia sekarang. Teriakannya saat membalas ejekkannya tadi sama sekali tidak seperti biasanya, teriakkannya begitu pelan dan juga lemah, dan yang paling penting wajahnya itu kelihatan semakin pucat saja dari hari ke hari.

**.OXOXO.**

Shiki berjalan menuju kediaman walikota lixir dengan penuh kemarahan dalam hatinya. Dia sangat marah, saat dia meminta bantuan Kazumi, Ruka, Tsubasa dan yang lainnya untuk membantunya menyakinkan Mikan melaksanakan tugasnya, mereka semua langsung diam membisu dan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas mereka semua tidak akan membantunya.

Tidak peduli bagaimana Shiki menyakinkan mereka unuk membantu rencananya itu, mereka tetap diam membisu. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas mereka semua tidak mau membantunya, karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman Walikota Lixir seorang diri, tidak apa-apa jika mereka tidak mau, sebab dia sendiri akan menyakinkan Mikan melaksanakan tugasnya membunuh Natsume Sang Kegelapan.

Shiki tidak mengerti kenapa mereka semua membela Sang Kegelapan. Apa yang sesungguhnya dilakukan Sang Kegelapan pada orang di sekitarnya hingga mereka semua tidak mau melakukan apapun walau mereka telah melihat sosok aslinya serta mengetahui makhluk apa dia sebenarnya?

Namun saat Shiki tiba di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Narumi, langkah kakinya langsung terhenti. Di depan pintu gerbang itu, dia melihat sekitar lima puluh orang penduduk kota Lixir sedang beradu badan dengan para prajurit penjaga pintu gerbang karena berusaha untuk memasuki kediaman itu.

"BIARKAN KAMI MASUK!" teriak salah satu penduduk kota Lixir penuh kemarahan.

"SURUH MAKHLUK ITU KELUAR!" teriak penduduk kota lainnya."SURUH MAKHLUK YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH KAKAKKU DI KOTA AUREDUIL TIGA BELAS TAHUN YANG LALU KELUAR!"

"BENAR! SURUH DIA KELUAR!"

**.OXOXO.**

Natsume bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara teriakan penuh kemarahan dari dalam kediaman walikota Lixir dengan jelas dengan indra pendengarannya yang tajam dari dalam kamar Mikan, namun wajahnya tetap saja tenang dan tanpa ekspresi. Dia duduk di samping Mikan yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang di atas tempat tidur sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang tadi mengenggam tangan Mikan menyentuh pipi mikan.

Mikan baru saja tertidur beberapa menit yang lalu, meski Natsume telah meminta Yoichi serta Luna menjaganya dan menyuruhnya istirahat saat dia berbicara dengan Ioran, Mikan tetap saja menunggunya kembali. Mikan baru tertidur kembali saat Natsume berada di sampingnya, perasaan bersalah memenuhi hati Natsume karena dia tahu, dia harus meninggalkan Mikan lagi untuk beberapa saat.

Pintu kamar Mikan tiba-tiba terbuka dan Luna berjalan masuk dengan wajah pucat pasi. "N-Natsume-sama di depan pintu gerbang, a-ada para penduduk kota ya-yang.."

"KAK NATSUME!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba mengejutkan Luna hingga dia menghentikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Luna menolehkan wajahnya menatap sumber suara tersebut dan dia melihat Yoichi berlari memasuki kamar Mikan dengan wajah penuh kepanikkan.

"Diamlah Yoichi, jangan berteriak seperti itu, Mikan baru saja tertidur." Balas Natsume tenang tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun dari Mikan.

"Oh! Maafkan aku, Kak Natsume.." Ujar Yoichi pelan saat dia menyadari kepanikkannya, dengan cepat dia kembali memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Kak Natsume di depan pintu gerbang kediaman ini sekarang ini, para pen-" Lanjut Yoichi cepat, namun sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, natsume telah memotongnya. "Aku tahu."

"Eh!" seru Yoichi dan Luna bersamaan penuh kebingungan.

Natsume tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia melepaskan tangannya yang menyetuh Mikan dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Saat dia membalikkan badannya menghadap Yoichi dan Luna, mata merah darahnya menatap mereka berdua dengan tenang. "Jaga Mikan, jangan biarkan dia terjaga dari tidurnya dan jikapun dia terjaga dari tidurnya, jangan biarkan dia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya ini."

"Kak Natsume.." Panggil Yoichi sambil menatap Natsume saat melihatnya berjalan mendekatinya atau lebih tepatnya berjalan keluar dari kamar ini, wajahnya memang terlihat tenang, namun mata hijaunya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikkan dan juga ketakutan yang dirasakannya.

Natsume menepuk kepala Yoichi sambil tersenyum kecil saat melewatinya. "Tidak perlu khawatir Yoichi, aku tidak akan apa-apa."

Yoichi tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, dia hanya bisa berdiri di tempatnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Dia tahu, Natsume sudah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di luar kediaman walikota Lixir ini meskipun belum ada yang memberitahunya. Dengan kekuatannya yang luar biasa, Natsume pasti tidak akan mengalami luka sedikitpun, tapi bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Natsume bukanlah orang tidak berperasaan, Yoichi tahu itu, meskipun selalu kelihatan dingin dan tidak peduli akan apapun, dia sesungguhnya adalah orang yang memiliki hati yang sangat baik, dan yang terpenting, jika semua orang terus memojokkannya seperti ini, apakah dia dan Mikan masih bisa tinggal di sini?

**.OXOXO.**

"KELUARKAN MAKHLUK ITU! JANGAN MENYEMBUNYIKAN MAKHLUK ITU LAGI!"

"KELUARKAN PEMBUNUH YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH SAUDARA-SAUDARA KAMI"

"KENAPA PIHAK KERAJAAN MELINDUNGI PEMBUNUH?"

"KELUARKAN MAKHLUK TERKUTUK ITU! MUSNAHKAN MAKHLUK TERKUTUK ITU!"

Shiki hanya berdiri di tempatnya melihat kemarahan para penduduk kota Lixir yang ada di depannya. Dia tahu, para penduduk kota Lixir di depannya ini merupakan orang-orang yang kehilangan orang-orang berharga bagi mereka di dalam kemusnahan kota Aureduil di Rohirrim tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

Shiki tidak tahu bagaimana para penduduk kota ini mengetahui keterkaitan Natsume dengan semua ini, namun saat dia teringat dengan kekeringan dan musnahnya seratus ribu prajurit Theoden di depan kota Lixir, hanya orang buta sajalah yang tidak akan menyadari penyebab menghilangnya kota Aureduil berserta isinya dalam satu malam.

Shiki merasa sangat lega saat melihat kemarahan para penduduk kota Lixir itu, akhirnya ada juga orang-orang yang berpikiran sepertinya, Sang Kegelapan tidak boleh berada di dunia ini, dia harus dimusnahkan sebab dia adalah penghancur dunia ini.

Suara teriakan penuh kemarahan para penduduk kota Lixir itu tiba-tiba terhenti saat pintu gerbang kediaman Walikota Lixir terbuka. Mata semua orang yang ada di sana terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat Natsume berjalan keluar dari balik pintu yang terbuka itu.

Wajah Natsume tetap saja tenang tanpa ekspresi, mata merah darahnya menatap lurus ke arah para penduduk kota Lixir, tidak ada sedikitpun ketakutan ataupun kepanikan terihat di dalam matanya.

Semua penduduk kota Lixir itu langsung berjalan mundur tanpa mereka sadari saat Natsume berjalan mendekati mereka. Sosok Natsume yang berjalan dengan tenang tanpa takut mendekati mereka bukanah sesuatu yang mereka sangka, walau tidak mengatakan sepatah kata atau melakukan apapun, semua yang ada di sana sangat terpesona melihatnya, dia terlihat begitu kuat, berwibawa dan tidak tersentuh.

Natsume tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya, dia membuka mulutnya. "Aku sudah keluar, apa yang kalian semua inginkan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Natsume para penduduk kota itu segera tersadar dari perasaan terpesona bercampur terkejut mereka, kemarahan kembali memenuhi hati mereka semua.

"KAU! KAU KAN YANG MELENYAPKAN KOTA AUREDUIL TIGA BELAS TAHUN YANG LALU!" tanya salah satu penduduk kota Lixir sambil berteriak dengan penuh kemarahan menatap Natsume.

Natsume bisa melihat kebencian yang ada di wajah semua penduduk kota itu dengan jelas, tanpa takut, dengan suara lantang dan kuat dia menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Benar. Akulah yang melenyapkan kota itu berserta seluruh isinya tiga belas tahun yang lalu."

"MAKHLUK TERKUTUK! SETAN! KEMBALIKAN SAUDARAKU YANG TELAH KAU BUNUH TIGA BELAS TAHUN YANG LALU!"

"SETAN! IBLIS! KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH KELUARGAKU!

"PEMBUNUH! SETAN BERMATA MERAH!"

Natsume tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun saat mendengar sumpah sarapah yang ditujukan penduduk kota Lixir itu padanya, dia hanya tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya. Ini adalah sesuatu yang sudah sepatutnya diterimanya, ini adalah dosanya.

Para penduduk kota yang ada tiba-tiba memungut batu yang ada di bawah mereka dan mulai melempar Natsume.

"PEMBUNUH! MATI KAU!"

"MATI KAU SETAN! KEMBALIKAN SAUDARAKU!"

"PERGILAH KE NERAKA!"

Natsume tetap tidak bergerak, dia tidak menghindari batu-batu yang terbang ke arahnya. Darah mengalir turun dari dahinya yang terluka saat batu itu mengenainya, namun dia tetap membiarkan semua batu itu melukai dirinya tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun dari para penduduk kota Lixir. Ini adalah sesuatu yang sudah sepatutnya diterimanya, bahkan menurutnya, sumpah serapah, hinaan, makian dan lemparan batu ini sebenarnya sama sekali tidak cukup untuk melunasi apa yang dilakukannya dulu, sebab dosanya adalah sebuah dosa yang tidak termaafkan selamanya.

Shiki hanya menatap dari samping para penduduk kota Lixir itu menghakimi Natsume dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Dia tidak percaya Natsume yang merupakan Sang Kegelapan akan membiarkan para penduduk kota itu terus menghina dan meleparkan batu padanya, dia pasti sedang menunggu waktu untuk membalas mereka, sebab dia adalah makhluk buas tanpa perasaan.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba menghentikan para penduduk kota itu.

Shiki, Natsume dan para penduduk kota itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Mereka melihat Ioran berlari keluar dari kediaman walikota Lixir mendekati Natsume. Ioran segera berdiri di depan Natsume untuk melindunginya dari para penduduk kota itu.

"HENTIKAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" tanya Ioran sambil menatap para penduduk kota Lixir.

Melihat Ioran yang melindungi Natsume kemarahan para penduduk kota itu semakin memuncak.

"MINGGIR DARI SANA! JANGAN MELINDUNGI MAHLUK TERKUTUK ITU!" teriak salah satu penduduk kota penuh kemarahan.

"APAKAH KALIAN INI TIDAK TAHU TERIMA KASIH! DIA TELAH MENYELAMATKAN KALIAN SEMUA DAN JUGA KOTA INI DARI SERANGAN PRAJURIT THEODEN BEBERAPA HARI YANG LALU! MENGAPA KALIAN SEMUA MEMPERLAKUKANNYA SEPERTI INI SEKARANG?" teriak Ioran membalas ucapan penduduk kota itu.

Para penduduk kota Lixir langsung terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Ioran, namun beberapa detik kemudian para penduduk kota itu kembali berteriak sambil melempar batu kea rah Natsume dan Ioran.

"INI TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN BEBERAPA HARI YANG LALU! KAMI TIDAK PERNAH MEMINTANYA MELINDUNGI KAMI!"

"BENAR! KAMI HANYA INGIN KEBENARAN AKAN KOTA AUREDUIL TIGA BELAS TAHUN YANG LALU!"

"DIA MAKHLUK TERKUTUK YANG HARUS MATI!"

Ioran segera membuka kedua tangannya dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Natsume. Namun dengan cepat Natsume segera menarik badan Ioran ke belakangnya.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku." Ujar Natsume pelan.

"Natsume! Mereka tidak seharusnya memperlakukanmu seper-" balas Ioran cepat.

"Tidak. Ini adalah sesuatu yang sudah sepatutnya aku terima." Potong Natsume menghentikkan ucpan Ioran. Natsume tidak ingin melibatkan siapapun dalam keadaanya sekarang ini, dia tahu apapun yang dikatakan Ioran tidak akan berguna, di mata mereka dia adalah makhluk terkutuk yang tidak seharusnya hidup di dunia ini. Dan lucunya, Natsume sendiri juga setuju dengan pemikiran mereka itu.

Dibenci, dihina dan dimaki merupakan sesuatu yang sangat biasa bagi Natsume. Saat kecil, dia mungkin tidak akan dapat menahan semua ini, dia pasti akan segera melarikan diri dari tempatnya berada, namun sekarang berbeda, dia akan mengakui dosanya, menerima segalanya, dia tidak akan melarikan diri lagi dan dia ingin menebus dosanya, Itulah satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukannya agar di bisa terus bersama Mikan.

Natsume bisa memaklumi kemarahan yang ditujukan padanya, perasaan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka sangatlah menyakitkan dan menakutkan, dia pernah merasakan perasaan itu sekali dan dia tidak mau merasakan perasaan itu lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Natsume! Masuklah ke dalam, jangan berada disini lagi!" Perintah Ioran tiba-tiba sambil menarik tangan Natsume. Namun Natsume tetap tidk bergerak sedikitpun.

"Natsume…" Panggil seseorang tiba-tba dengan pelan.

Natsume bisa mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya dengan jelas di antara teriakan-teriakan kemarahan para penduduk kota Lixir yang keras. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya dia segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara tersebut, sebab dia tahu sekali siapa pemilik suara itu.

Mata Natsume langsung terbelalak saat dia melihat Mikan yang berjalan keluar dari kediaman Walikota Lixir ke arahnya bersama Yoichi, Wajahnya yang penuh ketakutan dan kepanikkan sangat pucat, air matanya mengalir menuruni pipinya dan dia mengenggam tangan Yoichi yang ada di sampingnya untuk menahan tubuhnya yang tidak bertenaga agar tidak jatuh ke bawah.

Natsume langsung berlari mendekati Mikan tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya dan semua penduduk kota Lixir yang melihat Mikan juga langsung menghentikan aksi mereka.

Mikan segera melepaskan tangannya yang mengenggam tangan Yoichi dan berlari mendekati Natsume dengan segenap tenaga yang dimilikinya. Natsume segera mengangkat tangannya memeluk Mikan dengan erat saat dia tiba di depannya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Natsume penuh kepanikkan.

"Natsume.. Natsume.." Pangil Mikan sambil membalas pelukan Natsume.

Natsume menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yoichi yang ada di depannya dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kemarahan. "Kenapa kau membawanya kemari Yoichi! Bukan'kah sudah aku katakan jangan biarkan dia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya?"

Yoichi sangat terkejut melihat ekspresi wajah Natsume, ketakutan langsung menyelimutinya saat dia melihat mata merah darah itu, selama ini Natsume tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini padanya, namun sekarang dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas Natsume benar-benar sedang marah padanya.

"M-Maaf, Kak Natsume, a-aku bu-" Balas Yoichi terbata-bata.

"Bukan salah Yoichi, aku yang memaksakan diriku untuk kemari," potong Mikan tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Natsume. "Jangan percaya dengan apa yang mereka katakan Natsume, kau bukan seperti itu, kau bukan makhluk seperti itu."

Mata Natsume langsung terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan Mikan.

"Ingatlah selalu, walau semua orang yang ada mengatakan kau adalah makhluk terkutuk, iblis, setan, dan tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini, aku akan menjadi satu-satunya yang mengatakan kau bukan, kau bukan makhluk seperti itu, aku tahu itu, karena itu ja-"

Natsume tidak membiarkan Mikan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia kembali memeluk Mikan dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut Mikan. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya, hatinya menjerit karena bahagia mendengar ucapan Mikan itu, Ucapan itu telah memberikannya keberanian dan juga kekuatan untuk menghadapi semua yang ada.

Para penduduk kota Lixir menjadi ragu untuk menyerang Natsume lagi karena Mikan ada di sampingnya, mereka semua masih ingat dengan sosok asli Mikan yang mereka lihat dan dengar saat dia menyelamatkan kota ini.

"Kenapa.. KENAPA ANDA MELINDUNGI MAKHLUK ITU!" teriak salah satu penduduk kota Lixir tiba-tiba. "KENAPA ANDA YANG MERUPAKAN MALAIKAT MAU MELINDUNGI MAKHLUK TERKUTUK ITU!"

"MENJAUHLAH DARI MAKHLUK TERKUTUK ITU! MIKAN-SAMA!"

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI MIKAN-SAMA, MAKHLUK TERKUTUK!"

Teriakan kemarahan para penduduk kota yang sempat terhenti kembali berlanjut, dan melihat kondisi yang semakin memanas ini Natsume segera melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap wajah Mikan."Kau tidak boleh ada di sini, masuklah ke dalam."

Natsume merasa cukup lega karena para penduduk kota Lixir tidak melemparkan batu lagi, yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang hanyalah satu, mengungsikan Mikan dari tempat ini, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika mereka melempar batu dan melukai Mikan.

Namun Mikan tidak mau, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya mengenggam lengan Natsume dengan sekuat yang dia bisa, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. "T-Tidak.. Aku tidak mau meninggal-uhuk! Uhuk-UHUK-UHUK-UHUK!"

Melihat Mikan yang terbatuk dengan keras, ketakutan kembali menyelimuti Natsume. Mikan segera melepaskan tangannya yang mengenggam lengan Natsume untuk menutup mulutnya dan berjongkok ke bawah sambil berusaha keras meredakan batuknya.

"UHUK! UHUK! UHUKK!" tiba-tiba saja Mikan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di tangannya. Wajah Natsume yang tidak berekspresi langsung berubah menjadi penuh ketakutan dan penuh kepanikkan, dia bisa mencium suatu bau yang sama sekali tidak pernah asing aginya.

Natsume segera berjongkok dan mengangkat tangannya untuk melepaskan tangan Mikan yang sedang menutup mulutnya, matanya terbelalak karena terkejut saat dia melihat cairan berwarna merah yang kini memenuhi tangan kecil itu.

Darah.

Mikan memuntahkan darah.

Batuk Mikan tidak berhenti, malahan batuknya itu semakin menjadi-jadi, darah terus keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali dia batuk. Semua penduduk kota yang ada di sana langsung terdiam, ketakutan dan juga kengerian terpancar dengan jelas di wajah mereka semua.

"MIKAN! MIKAN! BERTAHANLAH! BERTAHANLAH!" teriak Natsume penuh ketakutan sambil memeluk Mikan.

"Na-Natsume… Uhuk-Uhuk.. Natsume, jangan tinggalkan aku…" Pinta Mikan lemah.

"Iya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, karena itu jangan berbicara lagi." Balas Natsume cepat dan mempererat pelukannya.

Mikan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Natsume, badannya terasa sangat berat dan tidak bertenaga, dengan pelan dia menutup matanya dan membiarkan kegelapan menyelimutinya. "Tetaplah berada di sampingku…"

Melihat Mikan kehilangan kesadarannya, Natsume tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, dia segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap sekelilingnya mencari pertolongan. "TOLONG! SIAPAPUN JUGA TOLONG!"

**.OXOXO.**

"Napasnya sudah mulai teratur begitu juga dengan detak jantungnya." Jelas Shiki sambil melepaskan tangannya yang memeriksa nadi Mikan, mata violetnya menatap lurus Mikan yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dalam kamarnya.

"Keadaanya memang sudah tidak begitu berbahaya namun aku tetap tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi padanya." Lanjut sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi, Ioran, Tsubasa, Misaki, Kazumi, Kaname, Sakurano dan Yuu.

Shiki kemudian menolehkan wajahnya menatap Natsume yang berada di sampingnya. Natsume tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia terus saja mengenggam kedua tangan Mikan dengan wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran bercampur ketakutan.

"Keluarlah kalian semua, tingalkan aku dan Mikan.." perintah Natsume tiba-tiba dengan pelan.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan lagi padanya?" tanya Shiki tajam begitu mendengar ucapan Natsume. Dia tidak percaya dengan sikap Natsume yang menghawatirkan Mikan, di dalam matanya apa yang dilakukan Natsume hanyalah sebuah sandiwara. "Aku tidak akan membiarkamu berduaan dengannya lagi, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi Sang Cahaya jadi selemah ini pasti gara-gara kamu!"

Natsume tidak membalas ucapan Shiki, sebab dia tahu tidak ada gunanya dia membalas ucapannya, namun yang terpentig adalah dia sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk membalasnya, perasaan takut di dalam hatinya melihat kesehatan Mikan telah membuatnya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa-apa.

"Shiki hentikan!" teriak Ioran pelan menghentikan Shiki.

Shiki menolehkan wajahnya menatap Ioran dengan penuh kemarahan. "Sadarlah Ioran, dia bukan Kaoru, dan juga dia bukan anakmu! Buka matamu lebar-lebar, dia adalah Sang Kegelapan, makhluk sihir yang diramalkan akan menghancurkan dun-"

"HENTIKAN SHIKI!" teriak Ioran memotong ucapan Shiki, mata coklatnya bersinar penuh kemarahan. "SUDAH CUKUP!"

"Iya benar, sudah cukup. Jika kalian ingin bertengkar, lebih baik kalian lakukan saja di luar, ada yang sedang sakit di dalam kamar ini." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

Semua yang ada di dalam kamar itu kecuali Natsume langsung menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Hotaru.

"Daripada membuang waktu di sini, kurasa lebih baik kita semua keluar saja, masih ada banyak urusan yang harus kita lakukan. Si bodoh tidak akan sembuh walaupun kita semua berada di sini, biarkan saja cowok itu menjaganya." Lanjut Hotaru lagi sambil menatap Natsume dan Mikan.

"Hotaru benar, sebaiknya kita keluar saja." Ujar Ruka cepat sedangkan yang lainnya tetap tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, namun mereka semua setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Hotaru.

Tsubasa tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Shiki dan melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pundak Shiki sambil tersenyum. "Ayo kita keluar Shiki-san, kami akan membutuhkan bantuan anda!"

Shiki tetap memprotes, tapi Tsubasa tidak memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk meloloskan diri, dengan sedikit paksaan dan dibantu Kaname serta Ruka, dia berhasil membawanya keluar dari kamar Mikan.

Hotaru, Ioran, Kazumi dan yang lainnya segera mengikuti Tsubasa, Shiki dan juga Ruka yang berjalan keluar dari kamar Mikan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Natsume memang tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, tapi mereka semua bisa melihat betapa kacaunya dia sekarang, satu-satunya yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang hanyalah satu, yaitu membiarkan mereka berdua bersama.

"Jaga si bodoh itu baik-baik." Ujar Hotaru pelan sambil menatap punggung Natsume sesaat sebelum dia menutup pintu kamar Mikan.

Natsume tetap tidak bergerak sedikitpun saat mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Kamar tersebut menjadi sangat sunyi, hanya suara napas Mikan yang tenanglah yang didengarnya sekarang.

Dengan pelan Natsume mengangkat tangan Mikan yang ada genggamnya ke wajahnya dan menciumnya dengan lembut. "Cepatlah sembuh Mikan, jangan melakukan ini semua padaku.."

Natsume tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Mikan, semua tabit yang ada tidak bisa menemukan apa penyebab dia menjadi seperti ini. Pertama kali Natsume berpikir para tabit itu tidak tahu karena bagaimanapun juga Mikan itu bukanlah manusia, melainkan makhluk sihir, tapi Shiki yang memiliki pegetahuan sangat luas akan makhluk sihir juga tidak tahu apa yang salah padanya. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang bisa dia minta tolong untuk menyembuhkan Mikan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian… Aku takut, Mikan…"

**.OXOXO.**

"TUNGGU IORAN!" panggil Shiki penuh kemarahan menghentikan Ioran yang sedang berajalan di koridor di dalam kediaman Walikota Lixir yang tidak ada orangnya, malam telah tiba, hanya sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela di koridorlah yang membuat Shki bisa melihat Ioran dengan jelas..

Ioran membalikkan badannya menatap Shiki, mata coklatnya membalas tatapan kemarahan Shiki dengan tenang."Ada apa?"

Shiki berjalan mendekati Ioran sambil mengepalkan tangannya, dia tahu sekali, Ioran pasti tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakannya. "Kenapa kau terus saja bersikap seprti itu?"

"Bersikap seperti itu? Maskudmu membela Natsume?" tanya Ioran kembali dengan tajam.

"Sadarlah Ioran, dia bukan Kao-"

"Aku tahu, Natsume bukanlah Kaoru, dan juga, dia bukanlah anak kami. Dia adalah Sang Kegelapan yang diramalakan akan menghancurkan dunia ini." Potong Ioran tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau masih membelanya? Kau seharusnya membantuku untuk menyakinkan Sang Cahaya untuk memusnahkannya!"

"Aku tidak akan membantumu untuk melakukan itu dan semua yang ada juga tidak akan pernah membantumu."

"KENAPA! APA YANG SEBENARNYA MAKHLUK ITU LAKUKAN PADA KALIAN SEMUA! KENAPA KALIAN BEGITU MEMBELANYA!" teriak Shiki penuh kemarahan, dia benar-benar tidak menegrti kenapa semua orang terus saja membela makhluk terkutuk itu.

"Karena kami semua tahu apa yang paling benar." Balas Ioran tanpa menaikkan intonasi suaranya sedikitpun.

Mata Shiki terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan Ioran. "Paling benar? Paling benar katamu? BUKA MATAMU LEBAR-LEBAR IORAN! SADARLAH!"

"KAULAH YANG SEHARUSNYA SADAR DAN MEMBUKA MATAMU LEBAR-LEBAR!" teriak Ioran tiba-tiba membalas ucapan Shiki.

Shiki terdiam begitu mendengar teriakan Ioran, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Ioran akan membalas ucapannya seperti itu.

"Natsume sama sekali tidak seperti yang diramalkan, dia bukan makhluk tidak berperasaan."

Shiki tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu mendengar ucapan Ioran. "Bukan makhluk tidak berperasaan? Hahahaha kau salah Ioran, kau tidak melihat apa yang dia lakukan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dia ada-"

"KAU HANYA DIBUTAKAN OLEH KEINGINAN MEMBALAS DENDAM SAJA!" potong Ioran lagi sambil menatap Shiki dengan tajam.

Shiki langsung terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Ioran, mata violetnya terbelalak karena terkejut.

"KAU HANYA INGIN MEMBALAS DENDAM! AKU TAHU APA YANG TELAH DIA LAKUKAN DULU! TAPI PERNAHKAH KAU BERPIKIR, APAKAH DIA MELAKUKAN ITU DENGAN SENDIRINYA? APAKAH DIA MELAKUKAN ITU DENGAN SENANG HATI!"

Shiki tetap tidak membalas ucapan Ioran, dia hanya berdiri di tempatnya menatap Ioran.

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun selama sepuluh tahun ini semenjak dia melarikan diri dari Kuonji. Dia tinggal di hutan terlarang dan menjauhkan dirinya dari dunia luar. dia tidak mau terlibat sedikitpun dalam perang ini meski kami memintanya, dia baru membantu kita melawan Theoden karena aku mengancamnya dan yang terpenting, kau melihat dengan matamu sendiri kan? Dia sama sekali tidak membalas sedikitpun kemarahan serta penghinaan yang dilemparkan kepadanya oleh para penduduk kota tadi siang.."

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Bukan, itu hanya sandiwara, ITU HANYA SANDIWARANYA UNTUK MEMBUAT KALIAN BERPIKIR SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Shiki tiba-tiba.

"BERHENTILAH UNTUK MENIPU DIRIMU SENDIRI! KAORU, YUKA DAN TERUTAMA IZUMI TIDAK AKAN SENANG JIKA MELIHATMU SEPERTI INI!"

Mendengar nama Kaoru, Yuka, dan terutama Izumi disebutkan, kemarahan kembali memenuhi hati Shiki. Dia yakin, jika mereka ada di sini sekarang, mereka pasti akan berdiri di pihak yang sama dengannya, sebab mereka adalah orang-orang yang berjuang untuk menghentikan kebangkitan Sang Kegelapan.

"MEREKA AKAN SETUJU DENGANKU JIKA MEREKA ADA DI SINI! KARENA ITU ADALAH HARAPAN DARI SEMUA YANG ADA! MEMUSNAHAKAN SANG KEGELAPAN DARI DUNIA INI! "

Ioran tidak membalas ucapan Shiki, dia menatapnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dengan mengontrol napasnya yang terengah-engah, Shiki melanjutkan ucapannya dengan pelan. "I-Izumi… Izumi mati dibunuh oleh makhluk itu, dia yang seharusnya hidup dengan penuh kebahagiaan mati disebabkan karena makhluk terkutuk itu. Jika Izumi ada di sini, dia pasti akan mendukungku untuk melen-"

"Kau salah. Izumi tidak akan setuju dengan apa yang kau katakan sekarang." Potong Ioran tenang.

Mata Shiki terbelalak karena terkejut mendengar ucapan Ioran.

"Baru berapa lama kau mengenal Izumi, Shiki? Aku telah mengenalnya sejak kecil, aku tahu sifatnya, dia tidak akan pernah menganggap Natsume sebagai makhluk terkutuk jika dia mengenalnya. Dia tidak akan membunuhnya walau dia tahu Natsume bukanlah manusia, walaupun dia adalah makhluk sihir, Izumi tidak akan dibutakan oleh itu semua, dia adalah orang yang tahu apa yang sepatutnya dilakukannya. Dia adalah orang yang menghargai apa itu hidup.."

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Izumi tidak akan berpikir seperti itu..," Ujar Shiki tiba-tiba, dia segera mengangkat kedua tangannya mengenggam lengan Ioran. Dia mengangkat mata violetnya yang berkaca-kaca dan bersinar penuh kesedihan dan ketakutan menatap Ioran. Ioran bisa merasakan dengan jelas badan Shiki bergemetar. "K-Kau tidak melihat dengan kepala matamu sendiri Ioran, kau tidak merasakan betapa dinginnya badan Izumi saat itu, darahnya yang sudah mulai mengering menyebar ke mana-mana, tidak peduli bagaimana aku memanggilnya, memukulnya,dia tidak pernah membuka matanya lagi…"

Ioran tidak mengatakan apapun, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya mendengar ucapan Shiki. Wajah tersenyum Izumi terbayang di dalam pikirannya, namun dia tahu, dia tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi dalam hidupnya, sebab dia telah tiada.

"I-Izumi tidak seharusnya mati… Yang seharusnya mati adalah aku.. Akulah yang seharusnya mati, jika saja aku tidak pernah berharap untuk hidup di dunia ini, Sang Kegelapan tidak akan terlahir, Izumi tidak akan mati, mereka semua tidak akan mati. Gara-gara aku.. Apa artiya hidupku jika aku tidak bisa melenyapkan Sang Kegelapan dari dunia ini.. "

Air mata Ioran mengalir semakin deras menuruni. Shiki yang tidak pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Ioran tahu dengan jelas sekarang, Shiki menyalahkan dirinya akan semua yang terjadi, dia menyalahkan dirinya hidup sedangkan yang lainnya mati. Dia tidak bisa hidup dengan penyesalan itu, karena itulah dia menggunakan alasan untuk menlenyapkan Natsume, Sang Kegelapan dari dunia ini sebagai tujuan hidupnya.

Shiki sesungguhnya bisa melihat dengan jelas kebenaran yang ada, dia sesunguuhnya bisa meliaht bagaimana Natsume yang sesungguhnya, Natsume bukanlah Makhluk tidak berperasaan yang haus darah, hanya saja dia tidak bisa menerimanya, dia membutuhkan sosok Natsume yang merupakan Sang Kegelapan yang tidak berperasaan dan haus darah untuk dibenci, dia memerlukan sosok itu untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

**.OXOXO.**

"Perketatlah penjagaan di sekeliling kediaman ini, Kurasa para penduduk kota tidak akan kembali pada malam-malam seperti ini, tapi lebih baik kita mempersiapkan diri dari pada nanti terlambat." Ujar Kaname kepada seorang prajurit yang bertangung jawab akan keamanan kediaman Narumi.

"Baik." Balas prajurit itu tegas dan singkat.

"Bagus, kau boleh pergi sekarang." Senyum Kaname.

Sepeninggalan prajurit itu, Kaname menghela napasnya, dia tidak bisa tidur, karena itulah dia terus saja berjalan mengelilingi kediaman ini dan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dia lakukan.

Kaname tahu dia seharusnya beristirahat, masih ada banyak sekali hal-hal yang harus dilakukannya besok untuk membantu Kazumi, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan yang lainnya. Namun, tidak peduli bagaimana dia mencoba untuk tidur, matanya tetap saja terbuka.

Kaname sama sekali tidak tahu di mana kakinya melangkah, perasaan bersalah dan juga khawatir terus saja mengikutinya terutama setelah dia mengetahui betapa parahnya kondisi Mikan sekarang. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Mikan, di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, Kaname takut obat yang pernah diberikannya pada Mikan untuk membuatnya mati suri dan menipu prajurit Theodenlah penyebab kesehatannya menjadi seperti ini. Obat itu memang tidak memiliki efek kepada manusia, tapi Mikan bukanlah manusia, dia adalah makhluk sihir, mungkin saja obat itu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya untuk makhluk sihir.

Saat Kaname sadar dari lamunannya, dia telah berada di dalam taman dalam kediaman Walikota Lixir yang terkenal indah itu. Taman ini sangat kosong, tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di sana, namun mata Kaname tiba-tiba menangkap sosok seseorang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dengan pelan dan hati-hati, Kaname berjalan mendekati sosok itu, cahaya bulan membuatnya bisa melihat sosok orang itu dengan jelas, seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang, Luna.

"Luna-chan?" panggil Kaname pelan.

Mendengar suara Kaname, Luna segera membalikkan badannya menatap Kaname degan mata terbelalak karena terkejut. "K-Kaname-sama!"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini pada jam seperti ini?" tanya Kaname pelan.

"Eh! A-Aku tidak bisa tidur..," Jawab Luna terbata-bata."A-Aku khawatir dengn kondisi Mikan-chan. Natsume-sama telah memerintahkanku untuk menjaganya dan jangan membiarkannya keluar dari kamarnya. Na-Namun aku gagal, dan sekarang kesehatannya semakin memburuk.."

Kaname tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luna. "Itu bukan salahmu, Luna-chan. Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu."

"Bagaimana keadaan Mikan-chan, Kaname-sama? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Aku ingin menjenguknya, tapi aku tidak berani, a-aku takut Natsume-sama akan mengusirku.." Ujar Luna cepat, kekhawatiran terpancar dengan jelas di mata violetnya.

"Mikan-chan sudah tidak apa-apa." Balas Kaname singkat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luna lagi sambil menatap Kaname.

Kaname mengangguk kepalanya dan sebuah senyum lansung terukir di wajah Luna.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ujar Luna sambil menghela napas.

"Pergilah menjenguknya besok, Natsume tidak akan mengusirmu, walau aku tidak mengenalnya dengan baik, kurasa dia bukanlah orang yang berpikiran sempit seperti itu, dan Mikan juga pasti akan sangat senang jika melihatmu."

Senyum di wajah Luna semakin melebar begitu mendengar ucapan Kaname, dia segera mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, terima kasih."

Melihat senyum Luna, Kaname merasa sangat nyaman, mungkin inilah yang diperlukannya sekarang, dia memerlukan seseorang teman ngobrol untuk melewati waktu karena dia yakin sekali dia tidak akan dapat tidur untuk beberapa jam ke depan, dan Luna juga kelihatannya seperti itu.

"Mau'kah kau menemaniku mengobrol?" tanya Kaname sambil tersenyum lebar.

**.OXOXO.**

Natsume telah memutuskan untuk mencari penyebab dan juga obat untuk menyembuhkan Mikan dari kesehatannya yang terus memburuk. Sudah cukup dia berdiam diri dan ketakutan akan kondisi Mikan tanpa melakukan apapun.

Natsume cukup kesulitan untuk memulai pencariannya, sebab Mikan sama sekali tidak mengijinkannya meninggalkannya. Mimpi buruk atau lebih tepatnya masa depan dia akan meninggalkannya masih terus dilihatnya setiap kali dia menutup matanya. Namun dengan bantuan Hotaru, Yoichi, Misaki dan juga Luna yang selalu menemani Mikan, Natsume akhir berhasil menyakinkan Mikan untuk mengijinkannya meninggalkan dirinya sebentar dengan berat hati.

Natsume bisa melihat dengan jelas ketakutan di wajah Misaki, Luna dan bahkan Hotaru walau dia tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi saat mata mereka bertemu. tapi dia tidak bisa mempunkiri bahwa kehadiran mereka sangat membantunya. Secara pribadi Natsume merasa sangat bererima kasih pada mereka walau dia tidak penah menunjukkannya. Meskipun sangat sibuk dan takut padanya, mereka tetaplah menyisakan waktu untuk Mikan.

Tujuan utama Natsume adalah pepustakaan umum yang berada di dalam kota Lixir. Hanya bukulah satu-satunya sumber yang mungkin bisa memberikannya apa yang diinginkannya sekarang. Pepustakaan di kota Lixir terkenal sangat lengkap, dia pasti bisa menemukan obat untuk Mikan di sana.

Saat Natsume berjalan keluar dari kediaman walikota Lixir menuju pepustakaan umum, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas ketakutan serta beberapa pandangan penuh kemarahan dan penghinaan di wajah semua orang di laluinya.

Natsume tidak mempedulikan pandangan yang ditujukan padanya. Tidak ada seorangpun penduduk yang berusaha menghalangi jalannya dan dia sangat bersyukur akan itu, sebab dia tidak tahu, dia pasti akan menyerang mereka tanpa pandang bulu jika mereka berani menghalangi jalannya menuju pustakaan untuk mencari obat Mikan.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam pepustakaan langsung berjalan keluar dari pepustakaan begitu melihat Natsume, tidak ada yang berani tinggal di dalam bersamanya. Natsume tersenyum menyeringai melihat itu, dia merasa itu lebih baik, dia bisa memiliki pepustakaan ini sendiri, tidak akan ada yang menganggunya lagi.

Tanpa membuang waktu Natsume langsung berjalan mendekati rak buku yang ada, dia mengambil semua buku yang berhubungan dengan makhluk sihir, tanaman obat-obatan, ramuan sihir dan buku lain-lainnya yang memungkinkannya menemukan obat penyembuh untuk Mikan.

Namun baru beberapa menit Natsume mulai membaca buku yang dikumpulkannya, dia tiba-tiba merasakan aura tiga orang yang sangat dikenalnya mendekatinya. Tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun dari buku yang dibacanya dia bertanya. "Ada apa kalian kemari?"

"Tentu saja membantumu, memangnya kau pikir apa?" Ujar seseorang dengan nada penuh keceriaan.

"Aku, Kak Tsubasa dan juga Yuu datang untuk membantumu mencari obat untuk Mikan, Natsume." Senyum Ruka.

"Aku tidak memerlukan bantuan kalian. Kalian kerjakan saja tugas kalian masing-masing." Balas Natsume tenang tetap tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun pada mereka.

Tsubasa berjalan mendekati Natsume dan duduk tepat di depannya diikuti Ruka dan Yuu. "Kami memang sibuk, tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan Mikan terbaring lemah seperti itu terus, tahu?"

Natsume mengangkat wajahnya menatap Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu sejenak.

"Pengetahuanku mengenai makhluk sihir, tumbuhan dan juga ramuan memang tidak begitu banyak, tapi aku akan membantumu semampuku." Tambah Yuu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau dan Mikan sudah sering membantu kami, namun kami sama sekali tidak pernah membantu kalian. Karena itu ijinkanlah kami membantumu kali ini," senyum Ruka. "Dan juga bukan'kah kita semua adalah teman?"

Natsume tetap diam membisu saat mendengar kata 'Teman' yang diucapkan Ruka. Wajah Ruka, Tsubasa dan juga Yuu yang ada di depannya sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan ketakutan, kengerian dan keraguan seperti saat pertama kali mereka mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Benar, Natsume. Kita adalah teman, kami tidak peduli dengan makhluk apa kau sebenarnya, kami lebih mempercayai apa yang kami lihat selama ini daripada mendengar dari mulut orang lain siapa kau sebnarnya." Jelas Tsubasa menyetujuhi apa yang dikatakan Ruka.

Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu memang sangat terkejut dan takut saat mengetahui siapa Natsume, bahkan sekarangpun ketakutan itu masih ada. Namun mereka mengesampingkan perasaan takut yang ada. Natsume bukanlah makhluk seperti itu, selama beberapa bulan ini mereka mengenalnya mereka tahu Natsume bukanlah makhluk haus darah dan tidak berperasaan. Lebih mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat daripada mereka dengar, ituah keputusan mereka semua.

"Hn. Terserah kalian." Ujar Natsume cuek dan kembali menolehkan wajahnya pada buku di tangannya.

Senyum lebar langsung mengembang di wajah Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu, tanpa membuang waktu lagi mereka langsung mengambil buku-buku yang ada di depan mereka dan mulai mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menyembuhkan Mikan.

Natsume membiarkan mereka membantunya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, dia sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa Ruka, Tsubasa dan juga Yuu masih mau berada di dekatnya meski sudah tahu makhluk apa dia sebenarnya. Namun dia tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh, jika ada yang mengulurkan tangan membantunya untuk menyembuhkan Mikan, dia akan menerima uluran tangan itu tanpa ragu, sebab kesembuhan Mikan adalah yang paling penting baginya.

**.OXOXO.**

"Huaaaa… Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menikmati cahaya matahari dan juga udara segar seperti ini." Senyum Mikan saat dia duduk di bawah sebatang pohon sakura di dalam taman kediaman Walikota Lixir.

"Itu karena kau terus saja mengurung dirimu dalam kamarmu, bodoh. Bagaimana kau bisa sembuh jika kau seperti itu." Ujar Hotaru yang ada di sampingnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku setuju sekali dengan ucapanmu itu, Kak Hotaru." Tambah Yoichi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti Hotaru.

"Hotaru! Yoichi! Kenapa kalian berdua selalu bersikap seperti itu?" balas Mikan kesal dengan pelan.

"Sudah! Sudah! Hotaru, Yoichi jangan menggoda Mikan-chan lagi." Ujar Misaki menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Dia tahu, perdebatan itu akan terus berlanjut jika dia membiarkannya.

"Tenanglah, Mikan-chan. Kesal seperti itu tidak akan bagus untuk kesehatanmu, kau baru saja agak sembuh, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu." Ujar Luna khawatir sambil menatap Mikan.

Mikan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luna."Terima kasih, Luna-chan, tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Luna dan Misaki hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Mikan, sedangkan Hotaru dan Yoichi tetap diam membisu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Mereka semua tahu, Mikan berbohong, wajah pucatnya dan juga badannya yang lemah telah menjelaskan kepada siapapun yang melihanya dia sedang sakit parah. Dia memang sudah agak baikkan, tapi dia masih saja memuntahkan darah saat dia batuk.

"Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba mengagetkan mereka.

Mikan, Hotaru, Yoichi, Misaki dan Luna segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap sumber suara tersebut dan mereka melihat Kaname berdiri di belakang mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Kaname! Jangan mengagetkan kami tiba-tiba seperti ini!" protes Misaki kesal sambil menaikkan intonasi suaranya.

Kaname tertawa melihat reaksi mereka semua. "Maaf, maaf, tidak akan aku ulangi lagi."

"Tumben kau tidak sibuk hari ini, Kak Kaname?" tanya Hotaru sambil menatap Kaname dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya, semua urusanku hari ini sudah selesai, dan aku rasa, aku perlu mengistirahatkan diriku sejenak." Jawab Kaname sambil duduk disamping Yoichi dan Luna.

"Oh ya? Mengistirahatkan diri sekalian melakukan pendekatan pada seseorang di antara kami ya?" tanya Misaki sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Eh! Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Misaki?" tanya Kaname panik dengan wajah memerah.

"Akhir-akhir ini ada gosip hangat yang berhembus kalau sepupu Raja Arathorn, Jendral Kaname yang baru naik pangkat sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang berna-" Lanjut Misaki walau dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Kaname dengan cepat menutup mulutnya.

"Diam Kau Misaki! Tidak ada hal seperti itu! Itu hanya kabar angin!" teriak Kaname panik.

Misaki tertawa melihat reaksi Kaname, Hotaru dan Yoichi tetap saja berwajah cuek walau mata mereka menatap Kaname dengan pandangan memeriksa, sedangkan Luna hanya menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dengan wajah merah padam.

"Jatuh cinta? Memangnya Kak Kaname jatuh cinta pada siapa? Apakah aku mengenal gadis itu?" tanya Mikan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau kenal Mikan-chan, kau kenal dengan baik gadis itu." Jawab Misaki cepat.

"Tidak ada, Mikan-chan! Jangan percaya dengan berita angin itu!" Ujar Kaname cepat mengoreksi apa yang baru saja dikatakan Misaki.

"Lagi-lagi bertambah satu orang bodoh." Ujar Hotaru pelan, reaksi Kaname jelas telah membuktikan kebenaran akan kabar angin yang sedang berhembus.

Yoichi tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya mengangguk kepalanya menyetujuhi ucapan Hotaru. Luna tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah-katapun, dia tetap diam membisu menatap tanah denagn wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Luna-chan, apakah kau tahu siapa gadis yang dimaksud, Kak Misaki? Dan apakah kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?" tanya Mikan sambil menatap wajah Luna yang merah padam.

"Eh! T-Tidak a-aku tidak.. Anu.." Balas Luna terbata-bata sambil berusaha menahan rasa malunya.

"A-Aku tidak tahan lagi." Tawa Misaki terbahak-bahak, Hotaru dan Yoichi tetap cuek, Kaname dan Luna tidak berani saling menatap, sedangkan Mikan hanya menatap mereka semua dengan penuh kebingungan karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Mikan tiba-tiba tersenyum, dia memang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi dia merasa rindu dengan suasana seperti ini, sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini, jika saja Natsume ada disampingnya sekarang, semuanya pasti akan sempurna.

Seakan mengabulkan apa yang diinginkannya, mata coklat madunya tiba-tiba menangkap sosok Natsume yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Senyum lebar langsung terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

"Natsume!" panggil Mikan.

Hotaru, Yoichi, Kaname, Misaki dan Luna segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Natsume begitu menyadari kehadirannya. Suasana ceria yang adapun langsung menghilang.

Mikan tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan langkah pelan yang agak terhuyung-huyung dia berjalan mendekati Natsume. Natsume segera mempercepat langkah kainya saat melihat Mikan berjalan ke arahnya, tanpa membuang waktu dia segera mengangkat tangannya memeluk Mikan.

"Jangan berlari, idiot. Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh dan terluka? Kau hanya akan merepotkan aku saja nanti." Ujar Natsume pelan sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Mikan tertawa mendnegar ucapan Natsume. "Aku tidak akan jauh ataupun terluka sebab aku tahu kau akan menangkapku jika itu terjadi."

Sebauah senyum kecil terlukis di wajah Natsume, dia langsung membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut Mikan dan menghirup bau badannya yang seperti bunga sakura sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia menyukai bau itu, bau yang selalu menenangkannya tidak peduli apa yang terjadi.

"Mikan-chan, Natsume-san, Aku permisi dulu ya? Aku lupa masih ada urusan yang harus aku lakukan," ujar kaname tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum menatap Natsume dan Mikan, dia lalu menolehkan wajahnya menatap Misaki, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Luna. "Kalian berempat bersedia membantuku kan?"

Misaki dan Luna tersenyum dan mengangguk kepalanya, sedangkan Hotaru dan Yoichi yang tetap berwajah tanpa ekspresi hanya membalas permintaan Kaname dengan satu kata."Hn." Mereka semua tahu, Kaname ingin membiarkan Natsume dan Mikan berduaan, mereka melakukan itu bukan karena takut pada Natsume, mereka melakukan itu karena mereka tahu, Natsume hanya ingin bersama dengan Mikan saja sekarang, begitu juga dengan Mikan walau dia tidak mungkin menyadarinya.

"Kak Kaname, Hotaru, Yoichi, Kak Misaki, Luna-chan kalian mau ke mana? Aku dan Natsume akan ikut membantumu." Ujar Mikan tiba-tiba sambil menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau temani Natsume-san saja, Mikan-chan. Dia perlu beristirahat dan kurasa taman yang indah ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk melepaskan lelah." Balas Kaname sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya diikuti yang lainnya.

"Iya,benar Mikan-chan, temani saja Natsume." Ujar Misaki menyetujuhi apa yang dikatakan Kaname.

"Tidak perlu berkata banyak, ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ujar Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan berjalan meningglakan taman ini diikuti Yoichi yang mengangguk kepalanya.

"Sampai ketemu nanti, Mikan-chan." Senyum Luna sambil berlari mengejar Hotaru dan Yoichi diikuti Kaname dan Misaki.

Mikan hanya terbengong melihat mereka semua meninggalkannya, namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan badannya terangkat dari atas tanah tempatnya berpijak, wajahnya langsung memerah saat dia menyadari Natsume sedang membopongnya.

"Na-Natsume! Tu-Turunkan aku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Ujar Mikan panik

Natsume tidak mempedulikan ucapan Mikan, sambil membopongnya dia berjalan mendekati pohon sakura tempat di mana Mikan dan yang lainnya berada tadi. Tanpa melepaskan Mikan, dia langsung duduk dan menyandarkan badannya pada batang pohon sakura tersebut.

Natsume memutar badan Mikan sehingga punggung Mikan menghadap dadanya, dia kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Mikan dan memaksanya menyandarkan punggung pada dadanya.

"Na-Natsume…" Panggil Mikan dengan wajah merah padam.

"Diamlah idiot." Perintah Natsume singkat sambil mempererat pelukkan tangannya yang berada di pinggang Mikan.

Mikan segera mengangguk kepalanya mendengar perintah Natsume, dia tahu pikirannya pasti tidak berfungsi dengan baik sekarang, biasanya dia pasti sudah akan berteriak membalas Natsume yang menyebutnya idiot. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, mulutnya terasa sangat kering dan jantungnya berdetak dnegan sangat cepat, namun di dalam hatinya dia merasa sangat hangat dan bahagia.

Dengan pelan Mikan menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh tangan Natsume yang ada dipinggangnya dan merelekskan dirinya. Kehangatan badan serta bau badan Natsume yang menyelimutinya membuatnya merasa sangat aman dan nyaman.

Angin yang berhembus dengan pelan membawa kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura di atas Natsume dan Mikan jatuh menimpa tubuh mereka. Natsume hanya diam membisu sambil menatap Mikan yang berada di dalam pelukannya. Walau wajahnya masih terlihat pucat, kecantikannya sama sekali tidak berkurang, senyum penuh kebahagiaan yang terlukis di wajahnya itu selalu membuatnya merasa betapa cantiknya dia, bagaikan seorang malaikat.

Mikan tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya ke atas hingga mata coklat madunya bertemu dengan mata merah darah Natsume.

"Natsume, kau tahu, pohon sakura ini mengingatkan aku pada pohon sakura kita yang berada di dalam rumah kita." Tawa Mikan pelan.

Mendengar ucapan Mikan, Natsume mengangkat wajahnya menatap pohon sakura tempatnya bersandar. Pohon ini memang mirip dengan pohon sakura mereka di hutan terlarang, pohon di mana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama setiap harinya saat masih hidup di hutan terlarang berdua. Satu-satunya perbedaan antara pohon ini dan pohon mereka adalah pohon ini lebih kecil.

"Bagaimana keadaan pohon itu sekarang ya? Apakah pohon itu masih bermekaran seperti biasanya, Natsume?" tanya Mikan pelan sambil menatap pohon sakura di atas mereka.

"Tentu saja masih, idiot." Jawab Natsume sambil menurunkan wajahnya menatap Mikan.

Mendengar jawaban Natsume, Mikan kembali tertawa, dengan pelan, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang berada di tangan Natsume untuk menyentuh pipinya. "Natsume.. Aku ada permintaan, saat nanti kita sudah pulang ke rumah kita, biarkan aku berbaring lagi seperti ini di bawah pohon sakura kita ya? Peluk aku seperti ini lagi.."

Mata Natsume terbelalak saat dia mendengar permintaan Mikan itu, dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya Mikan memintanya memeluknya .

"Aku suka sekali dengan kehangatan dan juga bau tubuhmu. Aku selalu merasa aman dan tenang jika kau memelukku seperti ini."

Sebuah senyum langsung mengembang di wajah Natsume begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Mikan, begitu juga dengan Mikan. Meski Natsume tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, senyum di wajahnya telah mengatakan padanya, dia juga menyukai kedekatan mereka yang seperti ini.

"Apakah kau masih ingat Natsume? Dulu saat kita masih kecil, kau sering memelukku seperti ini, kita akan bermain bersama, berdebat untuk sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan, lalu aku akan bernyanyi untukmu, benyanyi hingga aku tertidur." Tawa Mikan lagi begitu teringat dengan masa kecilnya bersama Natsume.

Natsume tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan kanannya menyentuh tangan Mikan yang berada di pipinya, dengan senyum yang masih terlukis di wajahnya dia berkata pada Mikan. "Nyanyikanlah sebuah lagu untukku."

Mata Mikan terbelalak karena terkejut begitu mendengar permintaan Natsume yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Nyanyikanlah sebuah lagu untukku sekarang." Ulang Natsume lagi sambil menutup matanya dan mencium punggung telapak tangan Mikan dengan lembut.

Mikan tidak menemukan kata untuk menjelaskan perasaannya sekarang, kebahagiaan memenuhi hatinya, saking bahagianya dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi selain tersenyum lebar.

Jantung Natsume bagaikan terhenti saat dia membuka matanya, matanya lengsung terbelalak saat dia melihat senyum yang terukir di wajah Mikan yang hanya berjarak tiga cm dari wajahnya, senyum itu adalah sebuah senyum penuh kebahgiaan, senyum terbaik dan terindahnya, senyum yang paling memesonakan yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Iya, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu, Natsume." Ujar Mikan dengan senyum yang masih terlukis di wajahnya.

Natsume tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia masih sangat terpesona dengan senyum Mikan. Dengan pelan sambil menatap wajah Natsume, Mikanpun mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

_Come to me  
We'll never be apart  
The sun i see is you_

_No more pain, fear and tears  
No sad memories remain _

_if we are together  
So please stay with me_

Natsume hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar suara nyanyian Mikan yang begitu merdu, lembut dan jernih. Lirik demi lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Mikan hanya membuatnya memeluk Mikan semakin erat dan meletakkan dagunya pada kepala Mikan sambil menutup matanya, menghirup bau badannya, merasakan kehangatan badannya.

_You know,  
I'll give you all the stars I see, the moon, the cloud even the sun  
The rain is gone no pain fear and tears in here  
so, will you stay with me?  
Held my hand, hug me tight._

Seperti masa kecil mereka berdua di dalam hutan terlarang, Mikan hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan sambil bernyanyi. Dia ingin waktu seperti ini terhenti, dia ingin waktu seperti ini abadi. Kebahagiaan ini adalah kebahagiaan yang paling diinginkannya, kebahagiaan terbesarnya, dia tahu dengan jelas sekarang, dia hanya memerlukan Natsume dalam hidupnya, jika ada Natsume, maka dia tidak akan memerlukan apapun lagi, cukup dengan ada Natsume, dia sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

_Please say yes, stay with me.._

Mata Mikan terasa berat, dia tahu dia akan segera tertidur, sama seperti saat mereka kecil, menyanyikan lagu hingga dia tertidur, namun dia tidak takut untuk menutup matanya sekarang sebab dia tahu, saat dia membuka matanya lagi, wajah Natsumelah yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

_Stay in my side, till the end of the time.._

Natsume tidak mendengar suara nyanyian Mikan lagi, dia tahu Mikan sudah tertidur seperti saat mereka kecil. Dia menurunkan tangan Mikan yang ada di pipinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sambil tersenyum Natsume menutup matanya dan mencium kening Mikan. "Aku akan tinggal di sisimu Mikan, selalu.. Sampai akhir waktu.."

**.OXOXO.**

Tidak jauh dari tempat Natsume dan Mikan berada sepasang mata biru langit menatap kedua sosok itu sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bersikap seperti itu, Ruka? Kau tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam hubungan mereka berdua, hubungan mereka berdua adalah sebuah hubungan tanpa celah." Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang Ruka.

Ruka membalikan badanya menghadap pemilik suara itu sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu, Hotaru. Kau tidak perlu mengulangi kalimat itu sebab kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu padaku."

Hotaru hanya diam membisu menatap Ruka dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengerti perasaanku, Hotaru. Aku tahu ini salah, tidak seharusnya aku mencintai seseorang yang tidak akan mungkin mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak bisa menghapus perasaanku begitu saja, Mikan terlalu menyilaukan, dia bagaikan matahari di mataku, kau tidak akan mungkin bisa mengabaikan matahari begitu saja dalam hidupmu bukan?"

Hotaru tetap tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Hahaha.. Maafkan aku Hotaru, aku jadi mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Lupakan saja apa yang barusan aku katakan. Aku pergi dulu ya? Masih ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." Tawa Ruka pelan sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hotaru.

Hotaru tidak menghentikan Ruka, dia hanya membalikkan badannya menatap punggung Ruka yang semakin menjauh hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau salah bodoh, aku mengerti perasaan mencintai seseorag yang tidak akan mencintaimu kembali, aku jauh lebih mengerti dari pada kamu betapa sakitnya perasaan itu…"

**.OXOXO.**

Senyum kecil terus mengembang di wajah Natsume saat dia menatap Mikan yang sedang tertidur dengan sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya. Dia memainkan ujung rambut Mikan dengan tangan kanannnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Mikan dengan erat.

Sudah lama sekali Natsume tidak merasakan suasana tenang seperti ini. Semenjak mereka meninggalkan hutan terlarang, mereka tidak pernah dapat beristirahat dengan tenang seperti ini lagi. Banyak sekali yang telah terjadi dalam beberapa waktu ini dan semua itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah disangkanya akan terjadi.

Namun semuanya telah berlalu, dia tidak akan mempermasalahkan apapun yang terjadi lagi sekarang, yang harus dilakukannya hanya satu, menemukan obat penyembuh Mikan secepatnya. Dia tidak suka melihat Mikan menderita seperti ini, meski Mikan selalu bersikap ceria seakan tidak apa-apa, dia tahu, Mikan hanya memaksakan diri. Natsume sudah bersumpah, dia pasti akan menyembuhkan Mikan, tidak peduli apaun yang terjadi.

Angin yang berhembus tiba-tiba menyadarkan Natsume dari lamunannya, matanya terbelalak karena terkejut. Dari kejauhan tiba-tiba dia merasakan aura makhluk hidup yang tidak seharusnya berada di sini

Natsume segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap sumber aura tersebut, seluruh badannya langsung mematung saat dia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata violet dengan tahi lalat di bawah bibir kirinya tersenyum menyeringai menatapnya.

Natsume tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihat ataupun yang dirasakannya, gadis di depannya adalah Luna. Aura yang dirasakannya barusan adalah aura Luna, namun aura itu berbeda sekali dengan aura Luna selama ini, aura Luna selama ini adalah aura seorang manusia, sedangkan auranya sekarang bukanlah aura seorang manusia lagi, auranya sekarang mirip dengan auranya dan Mikan, aura dari makhluk sihir.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Mikan terbuka lebar sambil terbatuk-batuk dengan keras, dia segera mengangkat tangannya menutup mulutnya dan bangkit dari dada Natsume tempat di mana dia menyandarkan badannya.

"Mikan, ada apa? Tenanglah, atur napasmu." Ujar Ntsume panik.

Mikan tidak bisa membalas ucapan Natsume, batuknya sama sekali tidak mau berhenti, malahan batuknya semakin mengeras dan menjadi-jadi. Natsume segera mengangkat tangan kanannya menepuk punggung Mikan dengan pelan seakan berharap batuk Mikan akan terhenti. Ketakutan terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"UHUK-UHUK-UHUK!" batuk Mikan terus, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya, dia kembali merasakan cairan hangat di tangannya, dia tahu dia memuntahkan darah lagi. Dia tidak ingin Natsume melihatnya seperti ini, dia tidak ingin melihat, ekspresi takut, sedih dan juga bersalah dalam mata merah darah Natsume lagi.

Natsume tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi kecuali memeluk Mikan dengan erat, dia sungguh takut. Dia merasa tidak berdaya dan tidak berguna, dia tidak bisa menghentikan kesakitan yang sedang dirasakan Mikan sekarang.

Mikan tiba-tiba merasakan badannya mendingin dan lemas, pandangan matanya jadi berputar-putar, suara Natsume yang terus memanggil namanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat jauh, dengan pelan diapun menutup matanya dan membiarkan kegelapan menyelimutinya.

Natsume yang merasakan Mikan kehilangan kesadarannya hanya bisa mematung tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Dia mengangkat kepalanya kembali menatap Luna yang masih tersenyum menyeringai menatapnya.

Luna kemudian menggerakkan bibirnya dengan pelan. Walaupun jarak mereka cukup jauh, Natsume bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakannya. "Jika kau ingin dia hidup, temui aku nanti, kucing hitam."

**.OXOXO.**

Ruka, Hotaru, Yoichi, Tsubasa, Misaki, Yuu, Kaname, Akira, Ioran, Kazumi dan Sakurano tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun saat menatap Shiki memeriksa Mikan yang terbaring dengan badan penuh keringat di atas tempat tidur, dia terus terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah. Keadaannya semakin parah saja.

Shiki yang memeriksa Mikan juga tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi dengan mengatakan kekhawatiran Natume terhadap Mikan hanyalah sebuah sandiwara saat dia melihat keadaan Natsume yang berada di samping Mikan sekarang.

Semua yang ada bisa melihat betapa kacaunya Natsume sekarang, bajunya terlihat berantakan dan kotor karena darah Mikan, dia terus saja mengenggam tangan Mikan dengan erat seakan dia akan kehilangannya jika dia melepaskan tangannya. Matanya merah darahnya bersinar penuh ketakutan.

"Natsume.. Natsume.. Natsume.." Panggil Mikan dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Aku disini Mikan, aku di sini, tenanglah…" Balas Natsume cepat.

Mikan membuka matanya dengan pelan, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. "Natsume.. Ayo kita pulang… Aku ingin pulang.. "

Mendengar permintaan Mikan itu Natsume segera mengangkat tangannya membelai kepala Mikan dengan pelan. "Ya, kita akan pulang, karena itu tenanglah, jangan berbicara dulu."

"Janji padaku, berjanjilah padaku bahwa kita akan pulang ke hutan, kita akan pulang ke rumah kita, kau akan selalu berada di sampingku…" Ujar Mikan lemah sambil menatap Natsume dengan matanya yang terus saja meneteskan air mata.

Mata Natsume terbelalak mendengar ucapan Mikan itu, mulutnya terasa sangat kering, dia tidak menemukan sepatah katapun untuk menjawab permintaan Mikan itu. Di dalam hatinya yang terdalam dia tiba-tiba tahu, mengapa Mikan terus memimpikan mereka terpisah? Mengapa Mikan terus memimpikan itu meski dia sudah bersumpah dalam hatinya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya selamanya? Dia bisa melihat sebuah masa depan yang pasti sekarang, masa depan yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan tingalkan aku…"

Natsume tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi, dia segera mengangkat kedua tangannya memeluk Mikan sambil menutup matanya. Bingung, takut, sedih dan bersalah bercampur aduk menjadi satu di dalam hatinya. Dia ingin sekali berteriak dan berjanji pada Mikan bahwa mereka akan pulang ke hutan terlarang bersama, bahwa dia akan selalu bersamanya, selamanya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa mengatakan itu lagi.

"Janjilah padaku.. Janjilah padaku, Natsume.. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan…" Lanjut Mikan pelan sambil membalas pelukan Natsume.

Natsume semakin mempereat pelukannya dan mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan sambil manahan perasaan sakit dalam hatinya.

Mikan tersenyum saat merasakan Natsume mengangguk kepalanya. Natsume selalu menepati janjinya, karena itu mereka pasti akan kembali ke rumah mereka bersama dan tidak akan terpisah lagi. Perasaan tenang menyelimutinya, dia kembali merasa sangat ngantuk dan tak bertenaga.

"Terima kasih Natsume.. Aku akan segera sembuh, aku tidak sabar lagi menunggu waktu itu tiba…" Ujar Mikan pelan sambil menutup matanya.

Natsume tetap tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia membiarkan Mikan kembali tertidur dalam pelukannya. Janjinya pada Mikan itu, adalah sebuah janji yang paling ingin ditepatinya, namun dia tahu, dia tidak akan mungkin bisa menepati janji itu lagi, janjinya itu adalah sebuah janji yang dibuatnya dan akan dilanggarnya.

**.OXOXO.**

Luna berdiri di dalam taman di dalam kota Lixir yang tidak ada orangnya sambil mendonggakkan kepalanya menatap bulan di atas langit. Sebuah senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga kucing hitam, kukira kau tidak akan datang menemuiku." Ujar Luna saat merasakan aura Natsume di belakangnya.

"Berikan aku obatnya." Ujar Natsume dingin.

Luna tersenyum dan melemparkan sebuah botol kecil ke arah Natsume. Natsume menangkap botol itu dengan tangkas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Obat itu hanya akan menahan racun di dalam tubuh Mikan untuk sementara. Dia harus memakan obat itu secara rutin setiap bulan jika tidak kondisinya akan semakin memburuk dan akhirnya..," Jelas Luna sambil tertawa. "Mati."

Mendengar kata 'Mati', wajah Natsume yang tanpa ekspresi mengeras, dia mengepal tangannya dengan kuat.

"Obat itu berada di tangan, Raja Kuonji, jika kau menginginkan obatnya lagi, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"

Natsume tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luna, dia hanya berdiri di tempatnya dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

Sambil tersenyum Luna berjalan mendekati Natsume. "Kau sungguh bodoh, kau terlalu menghawatirkan kondisi Mikan dan kenyataan identitas kalian yang terbongkar hingga buta akan sekelilingmu. Kau tidak menyadari aura asliku yang kutahan padahal aku bertemu denganmu setiap hari, bahkan kau tidak menyadari adanya racun dalam makannan Mikan yang tiap hari aku bawakan untuknya. Dan lebih lucunya, kau sendiri yang menyuapinya, kau sendiri yang memberikan racun itu padanya setiap hari."

Seluruh badan Natsuma langsung mendingin begitu mendengar ucapan Luna, dia merasa tempat berpijaknya bagaikan menghilang. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Ternyata dia sendirilah yang membuat Mikan sakit seperti itu, dialah yang memberikan racun itu padanya setiap hari dengan kedua tangannya.

Saat Luna berjalan melewatinya, Natsume membalikkan badannya dan bertanya padanya dengan dingin. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Siapa aku sebenarnya tidak penting, tapi jika kau ingin mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya, aku akan memberimu satu petunjuk, aku adalah makhluk yang diciptakan oleh manusia untuk membunuhmu." Jawab Luna tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun pada Natsume

Mata Natsume terbelalak saat mendengar jawaban Luna itu. "Sang Penjaga Cahaya.."

"Benar sekali, aku adalah Luna, Sang Penjaga Cahaya." Tawa Luna gembira saat Natsume berhasil menebak siapa dia sebenarnya.

Kebingungan menyelimuti hati Natsume, dia tidak mengerti, kenapa Sang Penjaga Cahaya yang seharusnya melindungi Mikan malah berbuat yang sebaliknya, namun yang paling penting, dia seharusnya adalah orang yang berada dipihak Ruka, Yoichi, Hotaru dan yang lainnya bukan dipihak Kuonji yang telah menyebabkannya kehilangan Sahabat dan juga desa tempat dia tinggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Seakan bisa membaca perasaan Natsume, Luna tersenyum. "Karena aku membenci manusia. Aku membenci semua penghuni desa Arthor yang merupakan keturunan langsung dari orang-orang yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan dunia ini, aku ingin dunia ini hancur, karena itulah aku membantu Raja Kuonji."

**.OXOXO.**

Natsume membuka pintu kamar Mikan, dengan langkah kaki yang pelan dia berjalan mendekati Mikan yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Mata merah darahnya menatap Mikan yang sedang tertidur dengan lembut, dia kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Mikan dan menggerakkannya untuk menyentuh mata, hidung serta bibir Mikan.

Natsume segera membuka botol obat penawar racun yang diberikan Luna padanya tadi dengan tangan kirinya dan meneguknya. Dia kemudian membungkukkan badannya sambil megangkat kedua tangannya menahan pipi Mikan. Dengan pelan dia menutup matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Mikan, meminumkan obat yang ada di dalam mulutnya pada Mikan.

Natsume pernah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, dia pasti akan menemukan obat untuk menghentikan penderitaan Mikan, karena itu dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan mulai sekarang, keputusannya telah bulat.

Saat Natsume merasakan Mikan telah menelan semua obat yang ada di dalam mulutnya, dia segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Mikan, walau dia ingin sekali melakukannya lagi, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir munggil Mikan, menciumnya, merasakan kehangatan bibirnya. Namun dia tidak bisa melakukan itu, dia tidak pernah mempunyai hak untuk melakukan itu padanya.

Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibir Natsume saat dia menatap Mikan. Mikan akan segera sembuh, dia akan segera sembuh, berlari dengan penuh semangat di bawah matahari, tersenyum lebar dan tertawa lepas, bebas dari penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang dialaminya dalam beberapa hari ini.

Memikirkan itu saja Natsume sudah merasa sangat gembira dan senang, dia akan memastikan itu semua terjadi, walaupun itu artinya dia tidak akan pernah lagi bisa berada disampingnya.

Takdir yang mereka miliki tidak akan pernah berubah, tidak peduli apapun yang dilakukannya, takdir itu akan selalu mengejar mereka. Dia adalah Sang Kegelapan dan Mikan adalah Sang Cahaya, mereka berdua adalah makhluk yang akan menentukan akhir ataupun awal dari dunia ini, hanya ada satu diantara mereka berdua yang bisa hidup di dunia ini dan dia akan memastikan yang akan hidup pada akhirnya adalah Mikan, bukan dirinya.

**.OXOXO.**

"Yoichi, apakah kau melihat Natsume?" tanya Mikan sambil menatap Yoichi saat mereka berdua duduk di taman kediaman Walikota Lixir.

"Kak Natsume pergi ke pepustakaan." Jawab Yoichi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Begitu ya.. Padahal, dia sama sekali tidak perlu pergi ke sana lagi sebab akukan sudah mulai sembuh.." Ujar Mikan dengan wajah cemberut.

Yoichi mengangkat mata hijaunya menatap Mikan saat mendengar ucapnnya itu dan dia mengakui apa yang dikatakan Mikan barusan memang benar. Wajah Mikan sama sekali tidak pucat lagi, namun yang paling penting dia tidak batuk dan memuntahkan darah lagi sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

"Yoichi, kau tahu di mana letak pepustakaan umum itukan? Maukah kau memngantarku ke sana?" pinta Mikan tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum lebar menatap Yoichi.

Yoichi mengangkat alis matanya begitu mendengar permintaan Mikan, dia tidak akan membawa Mikan menemui Natsume, dia tidak mau menerima kemarahan Natsume lagi jika dia melihatnya membawa Mikan keluar.

"Natsume selalu saja sibuk dalam tiga hari ini, dia selalu pergi ke pepustakaan pada pagi-pagi buta dan pulang pada tengah malam, aku jarang sekali melihatnya… A-Aku…" Ujar Mikan pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya ke bawah.

Yoichi memang tidak bisa melihat mata coklat madu itu, namun dia tahu, mata itu sekarang pasti bersinar penuh kesedihan, nada suaranya telah menjelaskan semuanya. Apa yang dikatakan Mikan meman benar, Natsume memang sangat sibuk beberapa hari ini, dia tidak pernah berada di dalam kediaman Walikota Lixir ini.

"A-Aku hanya ingin melihatnya.." Lanjut Mikan pelan.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi." Balas Yoichi tiba-tiba mengejutkan Mikan.

"Benarkah, Yoichi?"

"Benar, karena itu, ayo cepat, idiot."

Senyum lebar langsung terukir di wajah Mikan, dia bahkan tidak mengoreksi panggilan Yoichi untuknya lagi, kebahagiaan memenuhi hatinya, dia akan segera bertemu dengan Natsume lagi, tidak perlu menunggu sampai tengah malam.

Yoichi segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menjauh, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Natsume melihat dia membawa Mikan keluar dari kediaman ini menemuinya. Tapi, dia merasa ini adalah sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya. Natsume harus tahu, Mikan sudah mulai sembuh, Mikan sudah tidak apa-apa, dia tidak perlu lagi memeras otaknya mencari obat untuk Mikan hingga dia tidak ada waktu.

Mikan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari mengejar Yoichi sambil tertawa lepas. Dia segera menggandeng tangan Yoichi saat dia berada di sampingnya.

Yoichi tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia membiarkan Mikan menggandeng tangannya. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan muncul di dalam hatinya dan tanpa memikirkan lebih panjang lagi dia langsung membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada Mikan. "Jika kau sudah sembuh, apakah kau dan Kak Natsume akan pulang ke hutan terlarang?"

"Eh!" Seru Mikan terkejut sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yoichi begitu mendengar pertanyannya itu.

"Apakah kalian berdua akan meninggalkan aku dan semuanya?" tanya Yoichi lagi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Dengan pelan Mikan mengangguk kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil." Iya, kami akan pulang."

"Apakah aku boleh ikut dengan kalian?" tanya Yoichi tiba-tiba sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Mikan.

"Eh! Kenapa?" tanya Mikan kembali, perasaan bingung dan terkejut memenuhi hatinya, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Yoichi ingin bersama mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian berdua.." Jawab Yoichi pelan tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun dari Mikan.

"Kenapa Yoichi? Bukan'kah kau sudah berhasil menemukan keluargamu? Kau adalah Pangeran Edoras kan? Kau seharusnya tinggal di sini."

"Aku tidak peduli itu. Aku ingin selalu bersama kalian."

Yoichi tidak pernah mempedulikan status barunya itu, dia tidak ingin menjadi seorang pangeran, dia hanya ingin bersama Natsume dan Mikan. Dia merasa seperti itu pada Mikan mungkin karena wujud Mikan adalah wujud dari ibu kandung yang tidak bisa diingatnya sedangkan untuk Natsume, dia merasa seperti itu mungkin karena mereka mirip. Tapi, dia tidak mau memikirkan itu lebih banyak, yang dia tahu dengan pasti hanya ada satu, yaitu saat bersama Natsume dan Mikan, dia selalu merasa nyaman dan aman, perasaan itu tidak pernah berubah meski dia sudah tahu mereka bukanlah manusia, dia ingin selalu bersama mereka.

"Kalau begitu tanyakan saja pada Natsume" ujar Mikan tiba-tiba mengejutkan Yoichi sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau ikut dengan kami pulang ke rumah kami, Yoichi. Rumah kami memang kecil tapi masih cukup jika kau ikut tinggal di dalamnya, kita bertiga pasti bisa hidup bahagia bersama untuk selamanya."

Sebuah senyum penuh kebahagiaan terlukis di wajah Yoichi saat dia mendengar ucapan Mikan. Hatinya terasa sangat hangat, Mikan tidak keberatan jika dia ingin hidup bersamanya dan Natsume. Yoichi yakin sekali, jika saat itu tiba, mereka pasti benar-benar akan hidup bahagia bersama untuk selamanya.

Melihat senyum di wajah Yoichi, Mikan hanya bisa tertawa lepas. Dia bisa melihat masa depan mereka bertiga sekarang, di dalam hutan terlarang, di dalam goa rumah mereka yng sederhana. Natsume akan mencari makanan untuk mereka, dia dan Yoichi akan menunggunya di bawah pohon sakura mereka. Setelah Natsume kembali, mereka akan memakan makanan yang ada bersama, dia akan bernyanyi untuk Natsume dan Yoichi, lalu mereka bertiga akan tidur bersama. Natsume akan selalu di sampingnya, tidak akan terpisah lagi untuk selamanya. Dia sudah tidak sabar lagi menantikan saat-saat itu tiba.

**.OXOXO.**

Natsume berjalan menyusuri jalan dalam kota Lixir tanpa tujuan, dia sesungguhnya ingin sekali kebali ke kediaman Walikota Lixir dan mencari Mikan, namun dia tahu, dia sudah tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Selam tiga hari ini, dia terus saja mengurung dirinya di dalam pepustakaan umum kota Lixir tanpa melakukan apapun untuk menghindari Mikan. Dia cukup beruntung karena Ruka, Tsubasa dan Yuu tidak datang membantunya selama tiga hari ini karena kesibukan mereka yang tiba-tiba berdatangan.

Tiba-tiba saja tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada dia merasakan aura Mikan yang berjalan mendekatinya. Tanpa membuang waktu dia segera berlari mendekati aura tersebut dan saat dia tiba di tikungan jalan, dia melihat Mikan dan Yoichi yang sedang dikerumuni para penduduk kota Lixir.

"Terima kasih, Mikan-sama. Anda telah menyelamatkan kami semua." Ujar salah satu penduduk kota sambil tersenyum.

"Benar, kami semua pasti sudah mati jika anda tidak ada, sungguh terima kasih, Mikan-sama," ujar salah satu penduduk kota Lixir menyetujuhi apa yang dikatakan temannya."Kami semua berhutang budi pada anda, Mikan-sama."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa hingga kalian berterima kasih seperti itu padaku." Balas Mikan cepat sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, Mikan-sama. Anda telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa." Ujar penduduk kota Lixir cepat.

"Iya, tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang bisa melakukan apa yang anda lakukan."

Natsume hanya bisa bernapas lega melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. Para penduduk kota Lixir tidak melakukan apapun pada Mikan, mereka tidak menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan, kebencian seperti yang mereka lakuakn padanya meski mereka sudah tahu dia bukanlah manusia. Natsume hanya bisa tersenyum melihat itu, dia tidak seharusnya menghawatirkan para penduduk kota akan membenci maupun melukai Mikan, sebab tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang sanggup membencinya dan melukainya.

Syukurlah perlakuan para penduduk kota Lixir terhadap mereka begitu berbeda, cukup dia sorang saja yang menerima tatapan penuh kebencian, kemarahan, penghinaan serta lemparan batu-batu dari mereka. Sambutan penuh kehangatan, perasaan hormat dan ucapan terima kasih yang ada untuk Mikan saja, dia tidak memerlukan itu, karena senyum di wajah Mikan sudah cukup baginya.

Natsume menutup matanya dengan pelan, Mikan sudah mulai sembuh, dia sudah tidak apa-apa, dia tidak batuk dan memuntahkan darah lagi, waktunya akhirnya tiba, dia kini sudah bisa melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya dengan tenang.

"Natsume?" Panggil Mikan tiba-tiba saat dia melihat Natsume berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada dengan penuh kegembiraan.

Senyum dan tawa di wajah para penduduk kota Lixir langsung terhenti dan mereka segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Natsume. Ketakutan, kebencian dan juga kengerian terpancar di wajah mereka seketika itu juga, Natsume bisa merasakan itu walau dia tidakmembuka matanya.

Tanpa membuang waktu Mikan langsung berlari mendekati Natsume diikuti Yoichi yang berjalan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sambil menggerutu karena akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari kerumunan penduduk kota Lixir.

"Natsume! Nat-" panggil Mikan gembira, namun panggilannya itu langsung terhenti saat dia melihat Natsume membuka matanya. Ketakutan langsung memenuhi hatinya begitu mata coklat madunya bertemu dengan mata merah darah Natsume.

Mata merah darah Natsume yang menatapnya terlihat sangat tajam dan penuh kemarahan, mata merah darah itu sama sekali bukan mata merah darah yang selama ini selalu menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Natsume tidak pernah menatapnya seperti ini selama ini.

"N-Natsume.. A-Ada apa?" tanya Mikan terbata-bata karena ketakutan.

"Bukankah aku sudah memerintahkanmu untuk tinggal di kamarmu? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Natsume sambil menaikkan intonasi suaranya.

"Ma-Maaf.. A-Aku.. Aku han-" balas Mikan terbata-bata sambil menahan air mata yang sudah hampir jatuh dari matanya.

"Bukan salah dia, Kak Natsume! Aku yang membawanya ke sini," potong Yoichi cepat. "Kami hanya ingin memperlihatkan padamu jika Mi-"

"Aku tidak mau mendegnar alasan apapun, Yoichi!" ujar Natsume menghentikan penjelasan Yoichi sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

Yoichi langsung mematung begitu melihat mata merah darah Natsume, perasaan takut menyelimutinya, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"M-Maaf.. A-Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah Natsume.." Ujar Mikan sambil berjalan mendekati Natsume, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya dan dia berusaha mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar untuk menyentuh Natsume.

"Pulanglah." perintah Natsume dingin sehingga tangan Mikan yang hampir menyentuhnya langsung terhenti.

Mata Mikan terbelalak, seluruh badannya langsung mematung, dia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya sekarang, begitu juga dengan Yoichi.

"Antarkan dia pulang sekarang juga, Yoichi." Perintah Natsume lagi sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yoichi.

"Ba-Baik." Balas Yoichi cepat sambil terbata-bata, sebab dia bisa merasakan kemarahan dalam suara Natsume itu dnegan jelas.

Natsume tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, dia juga tidak mempedulikan Mikan yang berdiri mematung dengan wajah penuh air mata. Dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Mikan tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun kepada Mikan.

Natsume tidak berani berada di sana lagi, melihat air mata, kesedihan serta ketakutan di wajah Mikan gara-gara penolakkannya, hatinya terasa luar biasa sakit, dia ingin sekali menghapus air mata itu dan memeluknya dengan erat, membisikkan padanya kata-kata yang bisa membuat ketakutan di wajahnya menghilang. Tapi itu salah, dia sudah tidak boleh memeluk, menghapus air mata serta ketakutan di wajahnya lagi.

**.OXOXO.**

"Waktumu di sini sudah habis kucing hitam." Ujar Luna sambil berjalan memasuki kamar Natsume yang gelap gulita, hanya cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela tempat Natsume berdirilah satu-satunya yang cahaya yang ada, walau sebenarnya Luna juga tidak memerlukan cahaya bulan untuk melihat sekelilingnya, sebab mata violetnya dapat melihat sekelilingnya dengan baik meski dalam kegelapan.

Natsume tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia membalikkan badannya menatap Luna dengan tajam.

Luna tersenyum melihat mata merah darah Natsume yang menatapnya. "Indah sekali, mata merah darah yang bersinar penuh tekad untuk melindungi sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya, aku tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat mata itu bersinar penuh kesedihan, penderitaan dan keputusasaan"

Natsume mengepal tangannya saat mendengar ucapan Luna, kemarahan dan niat membunuh terpancar dari dalam tubuhnya dengan jelas. "Jangan berani kau sentuh Mikan sehelai rambutpun lagi, jika tidak, aku akan memburumu dan menghancurkanmu serta semua yang ada."

Luna tertawa mendengar ancaman Natsume, dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Natsume benar, jika dia berani menyentuh Mikan sehelai rambutpun lagi, Natsume pasti akan membunuhnya. "Hahahaha, bagus sekali, mata yang penuh kemarahan dan niat membunuh yang luar biasa, inilah kucing hitam Raja Theoden yang sebenarnya, Sang Kegelapan yang sebenarnya."

Natsume tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luna. Luna berjalan dengan pelan mendekati Natsume sambil tersenyum menyeringai, saat dia tiba di depan Nastume dia langsung menjinjitkan kakinya dan berbisik di telingan Natsume. "Kami tidak akan melakukan apapun kepadanya lagi asal kau menuruti semua perintah kami."

**.OXOXO.**

_Mikan berlari dengan mata berurai air mata secepat yang dia bisa ke depan, sekelilingnya sangat gelap, dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Lagi-lagi dia berada di tempat ini, dia tahu di mana ini, dia sekarang sedang berada dalam alam mimpinya._

_Mikan melihat sosok punggung seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke depan, dia tahu siapa itu, sebab dia sudah hapal dengan baik sosok punggung orang itu._

"_NATSUME!" teriak Mikan keras._

_Natsume yang berada berjalan ke depan tiba-tiba berhenti saat mendengar teriakkannya, namun Mikan tidak tersenyum melihatnya berhenti berjalan. Di dalam hatinya, dia merasa takut, takut jika melihat mata merah darah itu bersinar penuh kebencian menatapnya. _

"_Na-Natsume…" panggil Mikan pelan sambil berjalan mendekatinya._

_Dengan pelan Natsume membalikkan badannya menatap Mikan dan membuat langkah kakinya segera terhenti._

_Kebencian. _

_Mikan bisa melihat dengan jelas kebencian yang terpancar dalam sepasang mata merah darah yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam, sama seperti mimpinya selama ini. _

"_Enyahlah dari hadapanku." Perintah Natsume dingin._

"TIDAK!" teriak Mikan sambil membuka matanya yang telah berurai air mata.

Ketakutan dan kepanikkan memenuhi hatinya, dia menatap sekelilingnya dan dia sama sekali tidak menemukan Natsume.

"Natsume.. Natsume.. Kau dimana? Natsume.." Ujar Mikan terbata-bata dengan badannya yang terus gemetar. Lagi-lagi dia bermimpi seperti itu, mimpi itu sama sekali tidak pernah meninggalkannya dan dari hari ke hari, mimpi ini terasa semakin nyata saja.

Mikan tiba-tiba teringat dengan pandangan mata penuh kemarahan dan juga sikap dingin yang ditunjukkan Natsume padanya saat dia dan Yoichi bermaksud menemuinya di pepustakaan umum kota Lixir.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Natsume sudah berjanji padaku untuk pulang bersamaku ke hutan, dia tidak akan mungkin meninggakanku.." Ujar Mikan sambil menutup matanya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya menutup kedua telinganya.

Namun tidak peduli bagaimana dia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, Mikan sama sekali tidak berhasil, malahan ketakutan di dalam hatinya semakin membesar.

"Natsume.. Natsume.. Kau di mana? Natsume kau di mana?"

Mikan ingin bertemu dengan Natsume sekarang, dia ingin memeluk Natsume dengan erat untuk memastikan Natsume benar-benar tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Keinginannya yang kuat itu membuatnya terus menutup mata dan memusatkan pikirannya untuk mencari Natsume. Tiba-tiba saja dia bisa merasakan sebuah keberadaan, sebuah aura yang sama sekali tidak pernah asing baginya.

Mata Mikan langsung terbelalak saat dia merasakan aura itu bergerak menjauh dari tempat ini dengan pelan, tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi dia langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya mencari aura yang dia rasakan itu.

"NATSUME!"

**.OXOXO.**

_Yoichi berjalan di dalam kegelapan, dia tidak bisa melihat apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya. Dia tahu dia sedang bermimpi, bukan, bukan mimpi, melainkan melihat potongan kejadian yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang dalam mimpinya, melihat masa depan._

_Yoichi sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan mimpi melihat masa depannya ini, namun dia tetap saja tidak bisa meneyembunyikan perasaan takut dan gelisah di dalam hatinya, siapa lagi yang akan mati? Kematian siapa lagi yang akan dilihatnya?_

_Kegelapan di sekelilinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah taman, dan dia kenal taman ini, ini adalah taman yang berada di dalam kediaman Walikota Lixir. _

_Mata hijau Yoichi langsung terbelalak saat dia melihat sosok Natsume terduduk di atas tanah sambil memeluk Mikan yang tidak sadarkan diri. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipi Mikan dengan deras, namun Yoichi tahu, Mikan masih hidup, dia masih bisa melhat dada Mikan yang bergerak naik turun, jantungnya masih bergerak, dia masih bernapas._

_Natsume tiba-tiba mempererat pelukannya dan untuk pertama kalinya, Yoichi melihat sebuah ekspresi yang tidak pernah dilihatnya dalam wajah Natsume selama ini. Wajahnya itu penuh kesedihan dan kepasrahan, mata merahnya menatap Mikan dengan lembut, namun sekaligus terlihat bagaikan ingin menangis. Sebuah senyum kecil terlintas di wajah Natsume._

"_Selamat tinggal Mikan…"_

"TIDAK!" teriak Yoichi sambil membuka matanya, keringat dingin mengalir menuruni dahinya, mimpi apa dia barusan? Dia yakin mimpinya barusan adalah sebuah potongan masa depan, tapi mimpinya barusan bukanlah mimpi tentang kematian seseorang yang ada di sekelilingnya seperti biasanya, mimpinya barusan adalah mimpi perpisahan Natsume dan Mikan.

Yoichi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun ketakutan di dalam hatinya semakin membesar, tanpa membuang waktunya dia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

Taman. Taman dalam kediaman ini, mimpinya barusan terjadi di sana, dia harus ke sana dan menghentikan apa yang akan terjadi.

**.OXOXO.**

Mikan berlari secepatnya menyusuri taman dalam kediaman Walikota Lixir, cahaya bulan di atas langit malam sajalah satu-satunya yang membuatnya bisa melihat sekelilingnya. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya, ketakutan di dalam hatinya semakin membesar dan membesar, apa yang dilakukannya sekarang mirip sekali dengan mimpi yang selama beberapa hari ini dimimpikannya.

Mata coklat madunya kemudian menangkap sosok punggung seseorang di depannya dan tanpa mempedulikan apapun dia langsung berteriak memanggil orang itu. "NATSUME!"

Langkah kaki Natsume langsung berhenti saat dia mendengar suara Mikan, begitu juga dengan Mikan, dia tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun, sebab apa yang terjadi sekarang benar-benar mirip sekali dengan mimpinya.

Natsume yang berdiri membelakangi Mikan hanya bisa menutup matanya. Dia sudah tahu Mikan berlari mengejarnya, dia telah merasakan aura Mikan mendekatinya sejak awal. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit, bagaikan tercabik-cabik menjadi ribuan kepingan, sebab dia tahu, dia harus melukai Mikan sekarang, melukai perasaannya untuk melindunginya.

Sambil menghela napas, Natsume membalikkan badannya menatap Mikan dan saat dia membuka matanya yang tertutup rapat, dia memastikan kebencian terlihat dengan jelas di dalam mata merah darahnya itu.

Seluaruh badan Mikan langsung mematung saat mata coklat madunya bertemu dnegan mata merah darah Natsume. Badannya langsung mendingin, jantungnya bagaikan terhenti, tanah tempanya berpijak bagaikan menghilang.

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku." Perintah Natsume dingin.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Natsume, air mata mengalir dengan deras menuruni pipi Mikan, dia segera mengankat kedua tangannya menyusuri kepalanya dan mengenggam rambutnya dengan erat.

"Ti-Tidak.. Ayo sadar, ini hanya mimpi! ini hanya mimpi, ayo bangun.. AYO BANGUN!" teriak Mikan sambil menutup matanya.

"Ini bukan mimpi, kau sangat sadar sekarang!" ujar Natsume tiba-tiba sambil menaikan intonasi suaranya mengejutkan Mikan.

"Bohong… Bohong.. Kau bohong, ini hanya mimpi, NATSUME TIDAK MUNGKIN BERKATA SEPERTI ITU PADAKU!" teriak Mikan sambil menatap Natsume dengan matanya yang penuh air mata.

"TERIMALAH KENYATAAN INI! AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU LAGI! AKU INGIN KAU SEGARA ENYAH DARI HADAPANKU!" teriak Natsume membalas teriakan Mikan.

Mikan langsung terdiam begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Natsume, dia tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan dikatakan Natsume. Natsume tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu padanya, yang di depannya pasti bukan Natsume, namun tidak peduli bagaiman dia menolaknya, dia tahu, yang di depannya benar-benar merupakan Natsume yang selama ini selalu bersamanya.

"K-Kenapa.. Kenapa?" tanya Mikan terbata-bata.

Natsume menutup matanya kembali begitu mendengar pertanyaan Mikan, dia tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi wajah serta air matanya sekarang. Hatinya terasa snagat sakit, luar biasa sakit hingga dia serasa tidak bisa bernapas lagi, dia kejam sekali karena melakukan ini padanya, ini adalah sebuah dosa dirinya sendiri yang tidak akn pernah dimaafkannya.

"Karena aku membencimu." Jawab Natsume dingin sambil membuka matanya menatap Mikan dengan tajam.

Mikan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, jawaban yang diberikan Natsume padanya barusan telah berhasil membuat seluruh dunianya runtuh. Seluruh dunianya terasa sangat gelap dan dingin.

"B-Bohong… Kau bohong.." Ujar Mikan terbata-bata sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bohong, alasan aku bisa hidup bersamamu selama sepuluh tahun di hutan terlarang dan tidak memberitahumu siapa kau dan aku sebenarnya adalah karena aku ingin mengawasimu. Kau adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang diramalkan akan membunuhku, aku ingin melihat dengan kepala mataku sendiri bagaimana sesungguhnya dirimu, jika kau memang berbahya bagiku, maka aku akan segera menghabisimu, namun ternyata aku salah, kau sangat lemah dan kau harus berterima kasih untuk itu, sebab itulah yang membuatmu hidup sampai sekarang."

Natsume bisa melihat betapa terlukanya dan hancurnya Mikan gara-gara ucapannya, betapa dia membenci dirinya sendir karena melukainya sedalam itu.

"Namun, semenjak kita berdua keluar dari hutan , aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi, aku terus saja dibenci dan dihina, sedangkan kau terus saja dipuja, dihormati dan dicintai. Kita berdua sama-sama merupakan makhluk sihir, tapi kenapa perlakuan dari orang di sekeliling kita begitu berbeda."

Kata-kata yang terus diucapkan Natsume terus menghujani hati Mikan dengan paku, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, dia tidak mau mempecayai apa yang didengarnya. Hatinya sangat sakit, hatinya telah hancur.

"Aku membenci itu semua, aku membencimu karena keberadaanmu membuatku dapat melihat dengan jelas ketidakadilan di dunia ini."

Tanpa membalas ucapan Natsume sedikitpun, Mikan tiba-tiba berlari memeluk Natsume dengan erat sambil menangis terisak-isak. "Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Jangan membenciku.. Aku mohon, jangan membenciku…"

Seluruh badan Natsume langsung memantung saat dia mendnegar permintaan Mikan itu, dia bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya badan Mikan yang terus bergemetar memeluknya. Betapa inginya dia membalas pelukannya dan menenangkannya seperti dulu. Tapi jika dia melakukan itu, dia tidak akan dapat menyelamatkan Mikan lagi.

Jika Mikan tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, dia pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya pergi dari sini, dia akan lebih memilih untuk mati dari pada mengijinkannya pergi ke pihak Theoden. Namun, Natsume tidak bisa mengijinkan itu terjadi, dia tidak bisa mengijinkan Mikan mati, dia bisa gila, dia benar-benar akan menghancurkan dunia ini sesuai dengan apa yang diramalkan jika itu terjadi.

Mikan lebih tidak tahu apa-apa, akan lebih baik jika Mikan mengira dia meninggalkannya dan bergabung dengan pihak Theoden karena membencinya, sebab dengan begitu saat waktunya tiba, Mikan pasti dapat mengangkat pedang sihir Shire kepadanya tanpa ragu.

"Lepaskan aku." Perintah Natsume dingin.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" Balas Mikan sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU! KAU DENGAR!"

"TIDAK MAU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

Natsume benar-benar tidak tahan mendengar permintaan Mikan itu, dia tidak ingin Mikan seperti itu, jika Mikan seperti ini terus, dia takut keputusannya ini akan berubah karena di dalam dasar hatinya yang sesungguhnya, dia tidak pernah mau meninggalkannya.

"B-Bawa aku.. Bawa aku bersamamu kemanapun kau pergi.." Pinta Mikan pelan sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Natsume.

Melihat ekspresi wajah dan juga air mata Mikan, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Natsume segera menutup matanya dan mengangkat tangannya memukul belakang leher Mikan membuatnya pingsan.

"Na-Natsume.." Panggil Mikan pelan sambil menutup matanya.

Natsume segera mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkap badan Mikan yang hampir jatuh ke bawah dan terduduk di atas tanah. Matanya yang penuh dengan kesedihan terus menatap ke depan, dia tidak berani menatap Mikan yang berada dalam pelukannya lagi.

"KAK NATSUME!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Natsume segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap sumber suara tersebut, mata merah darahnya langsung terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat Yoichi berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah pucat pasi penuh ketakutan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari aura Yoichi yang telah berada sedekat ini dengannya, perhatiannya sejak tadi hanya tertuju pada Mikan yang berada di depannya.

"K-Kak Natsume.. Kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami semuakan?" tanya Yoichi terbata-bata saat tiba di depan Natsume.

Mata merah Natsume semakin terbelalak, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Yoichi bisa mengethui apa yang akan dia lakukan, namun perasaan terkejut itu segera menghilang saat dia teringat dengan siapa sebenarnya Yoichi itu, sebuah senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya yang tampan. "Kau benar-benar keturunan penyihir besar Azumi, Yoichi. Apakah kau melihat masa depan aku meninggalakan kalian semua?"

"I-Itu… Aku.. Aku.." Balas Yoichi terbata-bata.

"Iya. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian semua." Potong Natsume sambil menatap Yoichi dengan lurus.

"K-Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa membiarkan Mikan mati."

Jawaban yang diberikan Natsume langsung membuat Yoichi terdiam, mata hijaunya terbelalak menatap Natsume dengan penuh perasaan terkejut.

"Apakah kau mau mendengar sebuah cerita, Yoichi," ujar Natsume tersenyum kecil sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Mikan yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya. "Cerita mengenai makhluk yang tidak saharusnya berada di dunia ini…"

**.OXOXO.**

* * *

Akhirnya! aku update! Chapter ini panjang sekali ya? sampai 20k -_-", sebenarnya mau aku buat jadi dua chapter, tapi kalau jadi dua chapter kelihatannya pendek sekali, makanya kuputuskan saja jadi satu chapter yang panjang banget -_-".

Well bagaimana menurut kalian perkembangan fic ini? Apakah menurut pembaca chapter ini terkesan sangat memboros kata? tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa aku sangat memboros kata ( kayak ficku selama ini tidak memboros kata saja -_-" ). Dan satu lagi, aku ini suka sekali ya membuat tokoh tidak penting dalam GA jadi tokoh penting, dan tokoh penting jadi tidak penting ( contohnya Ioran dan Narumi ) Haih…. -_-"

The last, Doakan aku bisa update secepatnya ya? kuberikan sedikit bocoran, chapter berikutnya adalah mengenai masa lalu Natsume!

**Icha Yukina Clye :** Well… jangan marah ya? Soal NxM benar-benar terpisah sekarang ( hahahaha) soalnya kalau hubungan mereka lancar-lancar saja, kan gak seru? Tenang saja, NxM bakal tetap bersama pada akhirnya kok! ^^ chapter khusus NxM pasti ada kok, tenang saja, aku akan membuat chapter itu se-lovely-dovey-nya deh! ( hahahahaha )

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami** : Tenang saja, fic ini menurutku Happy end kok^^ , mengenai Rei, tenang saja, dia tokoh favoritku^^ tapi kita juga mesti menunggu soulmatenya alias Nobara nonggol lagi baru dia bisa in ke cerita ini ( hahahaha )

**Xxruuxx :** nah, di chapter ini ada adegan kissnya tuh, walau ya… mungkin gak da romntis-romantisnya ( hahahaha ) ya, ada flashback lagi di chapter berikutnya, yaitu mengenai masa lalu Natsume ^^ . Wah terima kasih deh, tapi jangan bilang aku kejam seiring perkembangan fic ini nanti ya? ( hahahaha )

**Kin No Tsubasa :** Hahaha endingnya ya? Mungkin memang tidak lama lagi, sebab jika predeksiku tidak salah, fic ini dalam otakku hanya tingga ¼ jalan lagi sudah tamat ^^ ya, aku memang penggemar NxM sejati ^^ dan sory ya, aku belum sempat meriview TIA-mu, tapi aku sudah membacanya kok, dan Naruto dan sasuke sudah muncul! ( hahahaha ), tapi secara garis besar, jalan cerita TIA-mu juga sudah mulai berbeda dengan TODAL kok, ku tunggu update-mu ^^

**Jimi-Li :** hahahaha terima kasih, aku juga suka sekali mepermainkan kedua tokoh favoritku ini ^^. belum chapter khusus untuk NxM bukan chapter 32, tapi chapter 33 ( mungkin.. jika aku tidak salah -_-" ) dan maaf karena aku lambat sekali baru update, gara-gara perkerjaan sih.. Haih.. aku tidak berani lagi membayangkan apa jadinya bulan depan, sebab aku akan pindah bagian lagi -_-" semoga semuanya bisa oke saja dan aku tetap bisa update, walau aku ragu aku bisa mencuri ketik lagi di kantor ( hik..hik..hik.. T_T ) sory aku jadi curhat -_-" Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha untuk update secepat yang aku bisa, doakan ya? ^^

**Mochiizuki :** hahahaha, Nxm tidak jadi pulang, dan sekarang mereka berdua juga sudah terlibat dalam perang ^^ tebakan endingnya ya? ( hahahaha ), endingnya mungkin sudah banyak yang bisa menebaknya, tapi aku akan memberikan sedikit kejutan pada endingnya, sebab jika semuanya bisa ditebak pembaca, kayaknya kurang seru ( hahahaha ) ^^

**Chiroo :** Benarkah? komik apa? hahahaha penasaran aku? wah.. Jangan memujiku seperti itu, apa fic ini begitu bagus? Aku pribadi selalu merasa fic ini aneh dan ajaib, well aku sendiri tidak pernah menyangka aku bisa membuat fic seperti ini juga sih, selama ini, imajinasiku memang tinggi dan aneh ya? hahahaha. Aku tulis sesungguhnya juga tergantung mood kok, hanya saja saat aku membaca review dari pembaca yang mendukungku, semangat enulisku selalu saja terpacu, dan juga mungkin karena aku ini memang cinta mengarang alias menghayal yang tidak-tidak makanya aku bisa update terus. Mengenai hancur atau tidak hancurnya fic, tidak perlu dipikirkan sebab ficku yang pertama lebih hancur lagi daripada fic mu ^^

**Thi3x :** hahahahahha ( tertawa dengan gugup ), ku akui aku memang kejam terhadap orang tua di fandom GA ini. hahahahah mengapa Rei jadi kaki tangan Kuonji? hehehe tunggu saja dan sayangnya tebakkanmu itu salah^^ NxM tidak jadi pulang ke hutan la.. Aku kjam terhadap mereka berdua ya? dan mengenai betareader, Thx banget, ya… walau aku belum sempat dibetareader dia sih, soal aku kehilangan komunikasi dengannya T_T

**Natsume Conan :** panjang.. memang fic ini panjang sekali, fic terpanjang di FGAI, hahaha terima kasih karena kau menyukainya, aku akan berusaha menamatkan fic ini secepatnya de^^

**Daiyaki Aoi :** hahahaha bagaimana menurutmu chapter ini? ^^ thax untuk pujiannya deh, semua yang membaca fic ini sellau mengatakan fic ini rumit, namun sebagai penulis tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak pernah merasa fic ini rumit, sebab menurut pandnagan mataku, fic ini sesungguhnya sangat simple dan sederhana ( mungkin karena dalam otakku, fic ini sudah the end dari saat aku mengetik chapter pertamanya, atau otakku yang aneh ya? hahahahaha ) well, mungkin ini disebabkan kerena aku memiliki cara pandang mengenai kehidupan yang sangat aneh ^^ Dan terakhir, fic-mu keren kok! jika ada yang bilang tidak keren, lapor saja padaku, biar aku jelaskan pada mereka tentang fic-mu ( hahhahaha ^^ )

**Rurippe No Kimi :** well.. Gak kejam? nantikan saja chapter2 berikutnya, sebab aku ini orang yang berpikir untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan sejati, kau perlu menderita-semenderita dulu ^^, kebenaran sudah mulai terbuka, ya walau masih banyak kabutnya sih ^^

**Kazuki NightNatsu :** Ya.. Lanjut terussssssss! ^^


	33. Chapter 32

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux

_( This Chapter Dedicated to My Amazing Friend 'Giselle Gionne' )_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **GakuenAlice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter XXXII_

Panas dan sesak.

Itulah yang pertama kali dirasakannya di dunia ini. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa, yang ia tahu, dirinya berada di dalam suatu tempat yang sangat panas dan menyesakkan. Dia tidak menyukainya, karena itu ia menggerakkan badannya dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas, menerobos tempat dia berada sekarang, menembus ke atas permukaan lahar api yang telah mengering.

Saat kedua tangannya berada di atas lahar api yang mengering dan merasakan udara yang berhembus, dia pun merasakan perasaan lain selain panas dan sesak, diantaranya dingin dan nyaman. Dia tidak mau berada di tempat ini untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia tidak mau merasakan panas dan sesak lagi.

Dirinya kembali menggerakkan badannya, berusaha naik ke atas. Dengan mengerakkan tangan dan kakinya berulang kali, akhirnya dirinya pun berhasil naik ke atas permukaan. Merasakan angin yang bertiup menerpa wajahnya, dia pun membuka matanya untuk pertama kalinya, matanya yang berwarna merah darah.

Dengan susah payah ia merangkak keluar dari lahar api yang telah mengering itu dan saat dia berhasil keluar dari lahar api tersebut, dia pun berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya untuk pertama kali, mengangkat kepalanya menatap bulan purnama besar yang berada di atasnya.

Terpesona akan keindahannya.

Badannya sangat kecil, usianya terlihat sekitar satu tahun, kulitnya berwarna putih, rambutnya berwarna hitam dan dia mengenakan sehelai pakaian hitam sepanjang betisnya.

Dia kemudian menurunkan kepala, menatap sekelilingnya. Dia tidak tahu dia berada di mana dan yang paling penting, ia tidak tahu siapa dia.

Saat dia melihat sebuah tangga di depannya, meski tidak tahu apa-apa, dia berjalan ke arah sana. Dengan perlahan-lahan dia meniti menuruni anak tangga itu, turun dan terus turun hingga akhirnya dia berhasil keluar dari dalam gua itu.

Saat dia keluar dari gua tersebut, matahari telah bersinar sangat terang di atas dan untuk pertama kali, ia merasakan hawa yang hangat.

Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Langit biru, pohon, rumput, bunga, hembusan angin, dia bisa melihat dan merasakan ini semua. Tempat ini berbeda sekali dengan tempatnya selama ini ia berada, tempat ini tidak panas dan sesak, namun hangat dan nyaman.

Hal yang selanjutnya kemudian dia rasakan adalah lapar. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, dengan pelan dia terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya dia melihat makhluk hidup lain selain dirinya.

Seekor harimau. Harimau itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Harimau itu membelakanginya dan sedang menyantap daging seekor rusa yang berhasil diburunya.

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat harimau tersebut. Ada makhluk yang bisa bergerak selain dirinya. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan mendekati harimau itu.

Harimau yang menyadari kehadirannya segera menolehkan kepalanya, menatap dirinya. Namun, begitu melihatnya, ketakutan langsung menyerang hati harimau itu. Hanya melihat saja, harimau itu tahu, dia berbahaya dan harus dihindari.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, harimau itu langsung meloncat ke belakang dan melarikan diri.

Dia ingin menghentikan harimau itu, tapi dia tidak tahu harus apa, karena itu dia hanya bisa melihat harimau tersebut menghilang dari hadapannya.

Perasaan lapar kembali melandanya. Dia menatap rusa yang baru saja dijamah oleh harimau tersebut. Dengan pelan dia berjalan mendekati rusa tersebut. Bau darah rusa yang telah mati sangat menyengat hidung, tapi dia tidak merasakannya. Secara insting, dia pun membuka mulutnya dan memakan daging rusa yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Anyir, mentah, dan tidak enak. Itulah rasa yang menguar di dalam mulutnya, tetapi rasa lapar yang melandanya membuatnya terus memakan rusa itu. Dia tidak menyukai rasanya, tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya. Setidaknya, rasa laparnya semakin berkurang.

Setelah dia kenyang, dia kembali berjalan menjauh dengan tubuh dan wajahnya yang telah penuh dengan darah rusa. Namun, tidak lama setelah ia menempuh perjalanan, rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Dia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti berjalan dan merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput, menutup mata merah darahnya dan tertidur.

Saat dia bangun, malam telah tiba. Dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit malam. Rasa lapar kembali melandanya.

Dia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah rusa yang telah ia makan. Dia berpikir untuk memakan sisa daging rusa yang sama demi mengusir rasa laparnya. Namun, saat dia tiba di sana, rusa tersebut telah menghilang.

Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Dia melihat ada jejak darah yang menetes menjauh. Kakinya bergerak mengikuti jejak darah tersebut dan saat dia tiba di akhir jejak darah tersebut, dia melihat harimau tadi sedang tertidur lelap dengan beberapa potong tulang rusa di sisinya.

Kemarahannya tiba-tiba memuncak, dia sangat lapar dan makanannya telah menghilang. Dia tahu, harimau itulah yang merebut makanannya, harimau itulah yang menghabiskan makanannya.

Dia tidak menyadarinya, tetapi telapak tangannya tiba-tiba membesar, kukunya memanjang dan meruncing. Badannya bergerak dengan sendirinya ke arah harimau itu sembari mengangkat tangannya.

Saat harimau itu menyadari kehadirannya, semuanya telah terlambat. Kukunya yang panjang telah menembus kepalanya.

Merasakan darah hangat harimau itu yang menyembur keluar saat dia menarik tangannya, dia langsung tertawa. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk merobek perut harimau itu dan memakannya.

Dia tidak sadar apa yang dia lakukan, dia juga tidak menyadari apa yang dia pikirkan, semuanya gelap, yang dia tahu hanyalah bagaimana caranya untuk memuaskan rasa laparnya.

Setelah perutnya terasa penuh, ia baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh kepala harimau yang tidak bernyawa itu dengan gemetar, mengguncangnya seakan berharap harimau itu akan hidup kembali, namun semuanya sia-sia, harimau itu sudah mati. Ketakutan menyelimutinya. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Mengapa dia melakukan hal seperti ini?

Dia segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia takut pada apa yang telah dia lakukan. Berlari dan terus berlari, dia berjumpa dengan beberapa binatang lain dalam hutan itu, namun hanya dengan melihatnya, binatang-binatang tersebut segera berlari menjauhinya dengan penuh rasa takut.

Dia pun sadar, tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya. Dirinya, ditakuti oleh binatang-binatang tersebut.

Hari demi hari berlalu, dia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi, yang dia tahu hanyalah berkisar antara tidur dan makan. Tidur saat mengantuk, memburu binatang yang ada di dalam hutan ini dan memakannya saat lapar, tidak peduli akan daging mentah berbau anyir yang tidak pernah disukainya.

Saat hujan turun, dia hanya bisa bersembunyi di dalam gua ataupun berlindung di bawah pohon. Saat malam yang dingin, dia hanya bisa meringkukkan badannya bagaikan sebuah bola untuk mengusir kedinginan.

Tidak ada yang mau berada di dekatnya, dijauhi dan ditakuti semua yang ditemuinya. Setiap hari seperti itu, dan tidak lama kemudian dia pun merasakan perasaan baru dalam hatinya, kesepian dan kesendirian.

Seberapa lama dia hidup seperti itu, dia tidak tahu. Badannya semakin membesar, tangan dan kakinya semakin memanjang, Namun, kesepian di dalam hatinya juga semakin membesar dan membesar seiring pertumbuhannya.

Hingga suatu hari dia terbangun karena mendengar suara ribut dari kejauhan. Mata merah darahnya langsung terbuka lebar mendengar suara itu, suara yang tidak pernah didengarnya. Dia segera berdiri dan dengan hati-hati, dan berlari mendekati arah sumber suara tersebut.

Dengan bersembunyi di balik sebatang pohon, dia menatap ke arah sumber suara ricuh tersebut. Matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Sekelompok pedagang yang beranggotakan tiga orang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di dalam hutan tersebut. Mereka menggunakan satu kereta kuda yang berisi barang-barang dagangan mereka yang berupa kain, keramik dan lain-lainnya. Senyum terlukis di wajah mereka, karena mereka tahu, tidak lama lagi mereka akan sampai pada tempat tujuan mereka, kota perdagangan yang besar dan makmur di kerajaan Rohirrim, kota Aureduil.

Dia terus bersembunyi menatap para pedagang itu, ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat makhluk hidup yang memiliki barang-barang seperti itu.

Kuda-kuda yang menarik kereta berisi barang dagangan para pedagang itu tiba-tiba meringkih ketakutan. Para pedagang yang ada di sana sangat terkejut melihat para kuda mereka tiba-tiba merasa takut tanpa sebab. Mereka berusaha untuk menenangkan kuda-kuda tersebut.

"Tenanglah! Tenanglah! Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya salah satu pedagang tersebut sambil mengangkat tangannya membelai kepala kuda mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kuda ini? Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba meringkih ketakutan?" tanya pedangan lainnya sambil menatap kuda tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab pedagang lainnya.

"Hei… Kita sekarang berada di dalam hutan, dan kuda ini tiba-tiba meringkih ketakutan, mungkin saja ada binatang buas yang sedang mengintai kita di balik semak-semak atau pohon." Ujar pedagang yang sedari tadi diam, tiba-tiba melontarkan pendapatnya.

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MENGATAKAN SESUATU YANG MUSTAHIL!" teriak pedagang yang sedang membelai kepala kuda mereka dengan penuh amarah.

"Sudah! Hentikan! Tidak ada gunanya kita membicarakan ini di sini! Lebih baik kita segera melanjutkan perjalanan kita, agara mampu mencapai kota Aureduil sore ini." Ujar pedagang lain sembari menaikkan intonasi suaranya. Dia sesungguhnya setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan temannya tadi, tapi dia tidak mungkin mengakuinya.

"Ayo, kita pergi. Kalian bantu aku untuk menuntun kuda yang ketakutan ini." Lanjut pedagang itu lagi sambil menatap temannya.

Kedua pedagang tersebut tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Mereka segera menjalankan perintah temannya itu untuk meninggalkan tempat mereka berada sekarang. Kuda mereka masih sangat ketakutan dan mereka bertiga berusaha keras untuk menghilangkan perasaan takut yang ada di dalam hati mereka.

Dia tetap bersebunyi di balik pohon. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Selama ini, makhluk apapun pasti akan langsung menyadari keberadaan dirinya saat dia berada di dekat mereka. Kuda-kuda tadi ketakutan karena menyadari kehadirannya, namun, tiga orang itu, tiga makhluk yang mirip dengannya itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Mata merah darahnya tidak henti-hentinya menatap mereka bertiga dengan pandangan memeriksa. Dia ingin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menemui ketiga pedagang itu, namun dia tidak berani. Ia takut mereka akan melarikan diri lagi dengan penuh ketakutan jika melihatnya. Karena itulah dia akhirnya membuntuti mereka secara diam-diam dari belakang.

Para pedagang yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya, terus berjalan dengan waspada sambil menuntun kuda mereka yang ketakutan. Sesuai dengan prediksi salah satu dari mereka, mereka benar-benar telah mencapai kota Aureduil pada sore hari. Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka langsung berjalan memasuki pintu gerbang kota Aureduil yang dijaga oleh dua orang prajurit.

Dia hanya bisa menatap dari jauh pintu gerbang itu dengan mata terbelalak. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat bangunan seperti ini dan di balik pintu gerbang itu, dia bisa merasakan banyak sekali aura makhluk hidup yang mirip dengan para pedagang yang tadi dilihatnya serta prajurit yang ada di depan pintu sekarang.

Hatinya berdebar-debar, dia terus berpikir, apakah mereka tidak akan ketakutan dan melarikan diri jika melihatnya? Apakah mereka mau berada di dekatnya? Bisakah dia berada di dekat mereka? Apakah dia tidak akan sendiri lagi?

Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang dimilikinya, dia melangkahkan kakinya yang tidak beralas ke arah depan, berjalan mendekati pintu gerbang kota Aureduil. Langkah kakinya pelan dan penuh keraguan, tetapi dia ingin masuk ke dalam pintu gerbang itu, ingin bertaruh, mungkin makhluk yang ada di dalam sana akan menerimanya.

Saat dia tiba di depan pintu kota Aureduil, kedua prajurit penjaga pintu gerbang langsung menatapnya dengan tajam, namun kedua prajurit itu tidak mempedulikannya.

Mata kedua prajurit tersebut mengikuti setiap langkah kakinya yang berjalan untuk memasuki kota Aureduil. Badannya sangat kecil, mungkin baru berusia sekitar dua tahun, rambut hitamnya yang panjang terurai berantakan menutupi wajahnya, badannya sangat kotor dan juga baju yang dikenakannya itu sudah tidak begitu sesuai dengan usianya dan sangat kumuh.

Kedua prajurit itu berpikir dia adalah salah satu dari anak pengemis yang berada dalam kota ini. Kota Aureduil memang terkenal makmur dan ramai, tapi itu tidak berarti bebas dari kemiskinan, ada banyak sekali pengemis dan anak terlantar yang hidup di dalamnya.

Saat dia berhasil memasuki pintu kota Aureduil, matanya langung terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka sedikit karena terkejut. Jantungnya langsung berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Di depannya dia melihat makhluk-makhluk yang memiliki bentuk seperti pedagang dan prajurit di depan pintu yang berlalu lalang. Mereka memang tidak mempedulikannya, tapi mereka juga tidak melarikan diri darinya dengan penuh ketakutan saat melihatnya.

Mata merah darahnya menatap sekeliling dengan penuh rasa terpesona bercampur keingin tahuan. Dia melihat bangunan-bangunan yang tidak pernah dilihatnya, melihat para pedagang dan pembeli yang sedang melakukan transaksi. Kakinya melangkah dengan sendirinya memasuki kerumunan manusia yang ada di depannya, dia senang sekali, tidak ada yang melarikan diri lagi, tidak ada yang ketakutan lagi, dia tidak sendiri lagi.

Matanya tidak henti-hentinya menatap sekelilingnya. Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti saat dia melihat anak-anak seusianya sedang bermain kejar-kejaran di depannya sambil tertawa lebar.

Hatinya berdebar-debar dengan cepat, melihat tawa di wajah mereka, dia ingin bergabung dengan mereka, bermain bersama mereka, tertawa bersama mereka. Dengan langkah pelan dia memberanikan diri berjalan mendekati mereka, namun baru beberapa langkah dia mendekatinya, salah satu dari anak-anak tersebut langsung berteriak ketakutan. "KAKAK! ADA PENGEMIS YANG MENDEKAT KEMARI!"

Kakak anak tersebut yang usianya lebih besar langsung mendekati adiknya dan menatap dia dengan penuh kemarahan. "HEI PENGEMIS! JANGAN MENDEKATI KAMI!"

Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan mereka, karena itu dia terus berjalan mendekati mereka dengan penuh kegembiraan, dia berpikir mereka mengajaknya bermain.

"KAKAK, TAKUT!" tangis sang adik lagi sambil memeluk kakaknya.

Kemarahan sang kakak memuncak, dia segera memungut batu yang ada dibawah dan melemparnya. "PERGI KAU! PENGEMIS SIALAN!"

Melihat sang kakak melemparkan batu, teman-temannya juga ikut melemparkan batu sambil tertawa, mereka bagaikan menemukan permainan baru.

"LEMPAR! LEMPAR!"

"MATI! MATI KAU!"

Batu-batu yang terbang mengenainya dan melukainya, rasa sakit dirasakannya. Dia segera mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi wajahnya. Anak-anak di depannya tidak menghentikan aksi mereka, malahan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa mereka melemparinya dengan batu, dia tidak merasa telah melakukan suatu kesalahan, dia hanya ingin ikut bermain bersama mereka, tapi sudah terlihat jelas mereka tidak mau bermain dengannya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi di membalikkan dirinya dan berlari menjauh dari tempat ia berada. Anak kecil yang berada di depannya ingin mengejarnya, namun langkah kaki mereka langsung terhenti saat melihat kecepatan gerakannya yang tidak dapat diterima akal sehat, dalam sedetik saja dia sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"A-Apa itu..." Ujar salah satu anak kecil itu terbata-bata.

Dia berlari terus tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Tanpa disadarinya dia telah berlari memasuki jalan pasar yang penuh dengan orang. Dia terpaksa memperlambat langkah kakinya, badan kecilnya menabrak beberapa orang dan orang-orang tersebut membalas dengan menatapnya tajam, penuh amarah dan rasa jijik.

Dia tidak mengerti. Mengapa semua orang menatapnya seperti itu? Apa salahnya?

Dia baru berhenti saat dia melihat sebuah air mancur besar yang berada di tengah kota Aureduil. Orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya langsung menjauh karena jijik dengan penampilannya yang kotor.

Dia sangat terpesona melihat air mancur itu. Dengan langkah kaki yang pelan dia berjalan mendekatinya. Saat dia tiba di depan air mancur itu, dia melihat bayangan sesorang dalam pantulan air di bawahnya. Seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar dua tahun dengan rambut hitam panjang berantakan yang menutupi wajahnya, kulitnya yang berwarna putih sangat kotor dan penuh debu, begitu juga dengan bajunya yang sudah kekecilan dan kumuh.

Dia menggerakkan tangannya dan dia melihat bayangan anak kecil di dalam air itu juga bergerak. Dia menggerakkan tangannya lagi dan anak bayangannya kembali ikut menggerakkan tangannya. Dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada air mancur tersebut, melihat dan melihat terus. Angin tiba-tiba bertiup meniup rambut hitamnya hingga poni panjangnya terangkat ke atas.

Merah.

Merah darah.

Matanya terbelalak, untuk pertama kalinya diapun sadar, itulah dirinya, wajahnya. Bayangan dalam air mancur itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Perasaan tidak mengerti dalam dirinya semakin meluap. Dia tidak mengerti, dia tidak ada bedanya dengan semua orang yang ditemuinya, tapi kenapa dia terus saja dijauhi? Tangan, kaki, rambut, hidung, mulut, telinga dan mata mereka sama, memang badan dan pakaiannya kotor, namun siapapun yang melihatnya pasti langsung tahu mereka itu sama.

Malam tiba, dia berjalan sendirian di jalanan. Lapar, itulah yang dirasakannya. Dia tidak memakan apa-apa semenjak pagi. Dia mencium bau harum makanan yang dijual pedagang, namun begitu melihatnya mendekat, para pedagang itu pasti akan langsung mengusirnya.

Rasa lapar yang dirasakannya semakin menguat hingga rasanya dia tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Pulang ke hutan mungkin memang pilihan yang bagus, tapi dia tidak mau, memang tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya di sini, tapi setidaknya mereka tidak langsung melarikan diri saat melihatnya. Dia hanya berpikir, jika waktu berlalu, mungkin orang di sini akan mau berada didekatnya, dia bertahan untuk itu.

Lalu, di dalam kegelapan malam yang gelap, matanya menangkap sosok seekor kucing. Kucing itu langsung ketakutan dan melarikan diri saat melihatnya. Rasa lapar yang menyelimutinya membuatnya jadi gelap mata, tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia langsung berlari mengejar kucing tersebut.

Kucing itu berlari ke dalam gang sempit yang gelap dan tidak terdapat siapa-siapa. Bulan di atas langit yang ditutupi oleh awan tebal membuat sekelilingnya menjadi sangat gelap, namun dengan kemampuan penglihatan matanya yang tajam, dia tidak mengalami sedikitpun masalah untuk menemukan sasarannya. Kuku tangannya tiba-tiba memanjang, dia mengangkat tangannya dan menusuk tubuh kucing itu saat berhasil mencapainya.

Darah kucing itu mengalir membasahi tangannya, dia segera mengoyak perut kucing itu dan mulai memakannya. Daging mentah berbau anyir yang tidak enak, namun mampu untuk mengenyangkan perutnya.

Dia terus memakan kucing tersebut tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Tiba-tiba saja dari belakangnya dia mendengar suara seseorang.

"Hei, kau yang ada di sana? Sedang apa kau?" tanya orang itu.

Dia segera membalikkan badannya menatap sumber suara tersebut. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat seorang anak berusia sekitar delapan tahun berdiri menatapnya. Anak laki-laki itu mengenakan pakaian yang kotor dan kumuh sepertinya, badannya juga sangat kotor, anak itu adalah salah satu dari anak pengemis dalam kota ini.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?" tanya anak itu lagi.

Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh seorang anak di depannya, namun dia tidak melihat ekspresi penolakan diwajahnya.

Dengan pelan anak itu berjalan mendekatinya, "Kenapa kau ada di tempat gelap seperti itu?"

Kegembiraan menyelimuti hatinya, akhirnya ada yang mau mendekatinya, tidak takut padanya, tidak menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan dan kejijikan. Dia segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Awan tebal yang menutupi bulan tiba-tiba terbuka, kegelapan di dalam gang sempit itupun menerang sedikit sehingga anak pengemis tadi bisa melihatnya dengan jelas untuk pertama kali.

Ketakutan dan kengerian, itulah ekspresi wajah anak pengemis itu. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, di depannya ada seorang anak kecil berusia dua tahun berdiri dengan badan dan mulut yang berumuran darah. Dia juga bisa melihat di belakang anak itu ada bangkai dari seekor kucing yang sudah tidak utuh lagi dengan perut terkoyak.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, anak pengemis itu langsung membalikkan diri dan berlari meninggalkannya dengan penuh ketakutan sambil berteriak. "SETAN!"

Dia tidak bisa bergerak, dia berdiri mematung melihat anak itu melarikan diri darinya. Sendirian kembali. Lagi-lagi ada yang melarikan diri darinya dengan penuh ketakutan. Anak yang berpenampilan kumuh dan juga kotor sepertinya juga tidak mau mendekatinya. Apakah dia berbeda dengan mereka? Apakah mereka bukanlah makhluk hidup yang sama dengannya?

Dia tidak mengejar anak pengemis itu, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit dan sesak, tanpa mempedulikan apapun dia langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari tidak tentu arah. Berlari dan berlari sejauh kakinya membawanya.

Dia baru berhenti saat dia tiba di dalam sebuah taman dalam kota Aureduil yang tidak ada orang. Dia berjalan mendekati sebatang pohon yang ada di sana, menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah, meringkuk badannya menjadi sebuah bola dan membiarkan kegelapan menyelimutinya, jatuh tertidur.

**.OXOXO.**

Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, walau begitu dia juga bukanlah seorang yang mudah putus asa. Meski dia tidak diterima oleh siapapun di tempatnya berada sekarang, dia tetap berusaha untuk menjadi salah satu bagian dari makhluk yang sama sepertinya.

Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia berada di dalam kota ini, hari demi hari telah berlalu, dan dari hari ke hari, dia pun tahu apa makhluk yang sama dengan dirinya itu.

Manusia.

Otaknya mulai mengingat dan memahami sekelilingnya. Manusia, mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan sesama mereka menggunakan suatu bahasa dan mereka tidak memakan makanan mentah yang penuh dengan darah. Dia pun mulai mempelajari bahasa mereka, dan juga berhenti memakan makanan mentah penuh darah.

Dia cukup mengalami kesulitan untuk memenuhi makanannnya. Uang. Dia memerlukan uang untuk mendapatkan makanan dan dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai uang. Karena itu yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mencuri, mencuri makanan secara diam-diam. Kadang dia ketahuan, dan saat dia ketahuan, dia pasti akan dimaki, dicaci dan dipukul.

Tapi, dia tidak menganghiraukan itu. Dia membenci daging mentah penuh darah berbau anyir yang selama ini dia makan. Saat dia memakan makanan yang sebenarnya, dia telah memutuskan, dia tidak mau lagi memakan makanan mentah penuh darah.

Dia tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan siapapun, dia pernah mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan mereka, tapi semua orang pasti akan segera menjauhinya jika dia mendekat. Manusia yang berada di atas garis kemiskinan akan memalingkan wajah dan menatapnya dengan jijik penuh hinaan, sedangkan manusia yang berada di bawah garis kemiskinan akan menjauhinya karena takut. Anak kecil yang dulu pernah melihatnya memakan kucing pada hari pertama dia tiba di kota ini telah menceritakannya pada teman-temannya. Dari satu mulut ke mulut lain, hingga akhirnya berita mengenainya telah diketahui semua orang dalam kota.

Memang ada sebagian orang yang tidak mempercayai cerita tersebut, namun saat mereka menyadari tidak ada seekor binatangpun yang berani mendekatinya baik itu, burung, kucing maupun anjing, mereka tidak bisa tidak mempercayai cerita tersebut. Lebih baik tidak pernah berhubungan dengannya, itulah yang ada dalam pikiran semua yang melihatnya.

'Setan' dan 'Iblis'.

Itulah kata-kata yang ditujukan padanya oleh orang-orang yang ditemuinya. Dia mengerti sekali apa arti kata yang ditujukan padanya, namun dia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menyebutnya seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang melukai mereka, kenapa dia dibenci seperti itu?

Kelaparan, kedinginan, kesakitan, kebingungan dan kesepian, itulah yang terus dirasakannya setiap hari, dari saat dia membuka mata hingga dia kembali menutupnya untuk tidur.

Dia pikir dia tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian lagi, dia berada di dalam sekumpulan makhluk yang sama dengannya, manusia. Tidak ada yang melarikan diri darinya lagi walau tatapan mata dari mereka juga tidak menyenangkan. Namun, kenapa perasaan kesepian di dalam hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi?

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, kota Aureduil yang makmur tiba-tiba terserang wabah penyakit. Banyak yang sakit dan meninggal, roda perdagangan yang ada menjadi terganggu. Cuaca yang buruk juga menyebabkan kondisi kota menjadi semakin parah.

Namun, semua itu tidak ada kaitannya dengannya. Dia tetap hidup di dalam kota itu seperti biasanya. Dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan jalan hidupnya, hingga suatu hari dia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang tidak dikenalnya.

Hari itu dia tetangkap basah sedang mencuri roti di sebuah toko roti. Kemarahan pemilik toko roti itu memuncak, dia menyeretnya dan memukulnya di depan toko tanpa mempedulikan pandangan orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Dasar pengemis kurang ajar! Beraninya kau mencuri di tokoku!" teriak pemilik toko roti itu sambil memukulnya dengan rotan.

Dia tidak melawan, dia hanya mengangkat tangannya untuk menahan pukulan rotan. Dia kesakitan tapi dia tidak berteriak kesakitan ataupun mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Kemarahan pemilik toko tersebut semakin memuncak, pukulan yang diarahkannya semakin menguat, "MATI KAU! RASAKAN INI! LIHAT APAKAH KAU MASIH BERANI LAGI MENCURI DI TEMPATKU!"

Tidak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya, mereka semua malah mengerumuninya dan menontonnya dirinya yang dipukul. Bagi orang yang berada di atas garis kemiskinan, seorang pengemis dan juga pencuri sepertinya pantas mendapatkan pelajaran seperti itu, supaya dia tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sedangkan bagi para pengemis, dia bukanlah bagian dari mereka karena itu mereka tidak perlu menolongnya.

Saat dia berpikir pukulan itu tidak akan pernah berhenti, suara seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak menghentikan pemilik toko itu.

"HENTIKAN!"

Pemilik toko itu menolehkan wajahnya menatap sumber suara tersebut, begitu juga dengan orang yang menontonnya, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka semua melihat seorang pria berusia sekita dua puluh lima tahun dengan rambut hitam dan mata berwarna biru tua berjalan mendekatinya. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, semua orang tahu, pria itu adalah orang kaya dengan status yang tinggi.

"Hentikan! Biar aku saja yang membayar uang roti yang dia curi." Ujar pria itu pelan.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengatakan sepatah kata. Mereka semua sangat terkejut karena pria yang memiliki status tinggi seperti ini mau menolong pengemis sepertinya.

"Kau bukan berasal dari sini kan, Tuan? Kau sama sekali tidak tahu siapa anak in-" Ujar pemilik toko tersebut, namun sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya pria itu telah memotongnya.

"Aku tahu siapa anak ini. Anak yang dijauhi dan disebut sebagai setan atau iblis." Balas pria itu sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kalau Anda sudah tahu, kenapa Anda masih mau menolongnya?" tanya pemilik toko itu bingung, begitu juga dengan semua yang ada di sekeliling pria itu, termasuk dia.

Pria itu tersenyum, dia kemudian melangkah mendekatinya, dengan pelan dia mengerakkan tangannya untuk mengangkat poni panjang yang menutup matanya ke atas.

Mata semua yang ada di sana langsung terbelalak saat melihat warna matanya yang sama dengan merahnya darah.

Mata merah darahnya menatap lurus pada pria di depannya. Senyum di wajah pria itu semakin melebar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang menyentuhnya, tersenyum kepadanya, namun dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas, ada perasaan tidak nyaman saat melihat senyum dan merasakan sentuhan tangan pria itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan apapun, dia tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatnya dan segera berlari meninggalkan pria tersebut. Dia tidak menyukai pria itu, dia bisa merasakan sebuah niat tidak baik darinya. Dia tidak ingin berada di dekatnya.

Dia baru berhenti saat dia tiba di bawah pohon dalam taman, dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah dia duduk di bawah pohon itu. Namun, baru tidak lama dia duduk, dia kembali melihat pria itu berjalan mendekatinya.

Dia ingin kabur, namun suara pria itu menghentikannya. "Jangan kabur, kau tidak akan pernah kabur dariku tidak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan."

Langkah kakinya terhenti, dia segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap pria itu.

Pria itu mengangkat tangannya ke arahnya. "Kemarilah, kau adalah milikku, kunciku, senjataku."

Dia tetap tidak bergerak, dia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan pria itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan pria itu, kenapa pria itu mengatakan dia adalah miliknya? Kuncinya? Senjatanya? Tidak. Dia bukan kunci ataupun senjata, dia adalah makhluk hidup, dia adalah manusia. Sama, seperti lelaki tersebut dan juga orang disekelilingnya.

Dengan terbata-bata, dia membuka mulutnya untuk pertama kali, bersuara mengucapkan sesuatu. "A-Aku adalah manusia."

Mata pria itu terbelalak karena terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"A-Aku bukan kunci.. Aku bukan senjata, a-aku adalah manus-"

"Kau bukan manusia," potong pria itu sambil menatapnya dan sebuah senyum menyeringai kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Manusia tidak akan memiliki mata berwarna merah darah dan manusia tidak akan bisa membuat binatang-binatang ketakutan hanya dengan melihatnya."

Matanya terbelalak karena terkejut.

"Kau bukan manusia, kau adalah makhluk terkuat yang paling mengerikan di dunia ini, senjataku. Karena itu, kemarilah."

"T-Tidak.. Bukan, aku ini manusia.."

Pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. "Makhluk menyedihkan, tidak peduli bagaimana kau menolaknya, kau tetap bukanlah manusia."

"TIDAK! TIDAK! AKU MANUSIA!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga sambil menatap pria itu.

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, senyum tetap ada di wajahnya. "Aku akan kembali lagi ke sini minggu depan untuk menjemputmu, dan selama seminggu ini, buka matamu baik-baik, lihatlah baik-baik siapa sebenarnya dirimu. Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dariku."

**.OXOXO.**

Sejak dia bertemu dengan pria itu ataupun sejak para penduduk kota Aureduil mengetahui warna matanya, perlakuan sekelilingnya berubah semakin parah. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan segera menjauh, tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya lagi, tatapan penuh ketakutan dan kejijikan terlihat di wajah mereka dengan jelas.

"Matanya berwarna merah seperti darah dan dia membunuh serta memakan daging mentah-mentah. Dia pasti merupakan iblis."

Dia kembali merasa bagaikan masa lalu saat dia baru sadar dan hidup di dalam hutan. Dijauhi, ditakuti karena dia adalah makhluk yang mengerikan.

Merah darah. Dia akhirnyapun sadar, warna matanya adalah sesuatu yang tidak normal. Tidak ada seorang pun yang memiliki warna mata seperti dirinya. Di dunia ini dia lah satu-satunya yang memiliki warna mata seperti itu. Dia membenci warna matanya, jika saja dia tidak memiliki iris berwarna seperti itu mungkin dia tidak akan dibenci dan ditakuti hingga seperti ini.

"Obat untuk penyakit yang mewabah di kota ini masih saja belum ditemukan. Tahukah sudah dua puluh orang yang mati akibat penyakit ini?"

"Cuaca akhir-akhir ini semakin memburuk saja, kota ini tidak pernah mengalami kemarau sepanjang ini."

"Banyak hewan-hewan ternak yang mati tiba-tiba, sepertinya hewan ternak telah terserang penyakit tidak diketahui."

"Banyak pedagang dari kota lain yang tidak bertransaksi lagi di kota ini sejak bulan lalu."

"Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi dengan kota ini?"

"Mengapa kesialan terus menimpa kota ini?"

"Apa penyebab kota ini jadi seperti ini?"

Musibah yang berturut-turut dialami kota ini membuat semua penduduk kota menjadi gelisah dan dari kegelisahan itu lama kelamaan berubah menjadi kemarahan. Mereka tidak bisa menerima apa yang terjadi. Mereka semua akhirnya mulai mencari kambing hitam, dan dialah yang terpilih.

"Jangan mendekat, kau adalah pembawa kesialan..."

"Pembawa kematian…"

"Pasti kaulah yang membawa musibah ini kemari."

Dia tidak mengerti mengapa semua orang menyalahkannya akan apa yang terjadi. Bukan dia, dia tidak melakukan apapun, musibah-musibah ini tidak ada sangkut paut dengannya, kenapa dia yang disalahkan?

Puncak dari perlakuan para penduduk kota terhadapnya adalah pada hari keenam setelah dia bertemu dengan pria itu. Pada hari itu, saat matahari sudah hampir terbenam, saat dia berjalan melewati jalan utama, gedung yang sedang dibangun tiba-tiba roboh. Banyak yang terluka, kepanikan dan keributan besar langsung terjadi.

Dia hanya bisa menatap dengan mata terbelalak karena terkejut apa yang terjadi dari kejauhan tanpa berani mendekat.

"Kenapa ini terjadi?"

"Kenapa kesialan terus menimpah kita?"

"Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di kota ini?"

Kesedihan para penduduk kota yang tidak dapat mereka tahan lagi mereka teriakkan dan lama kelamaan teriakkan mereka semakin menajdi-jadi. Tiba-tiba saja mata dari salah satu penduduk kota itu menangkap sosoknya yang berdiri tidak jauh di samping.

"KAU! KAUKAN YANG MENYEBABKAN INI SEMUA!" teriaknya penuh kemarahan sambil menunjukkan tangan ke arahnya.

Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung menolehkan kepalanya menatap sosoknya yang berada di kejauhan., sedangkan dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun karena terkejut.

"KAU! SEMENJAK KAU DATANG KEMARI, KOTA INI TERUS SAJA MENGALAMI MUSIBAH!" teriak penduduk kota itu penuh kemarahan.

Dia tidak membalas ucapannya, dia sangat kebingungan, mengapa mereka semua selalu menyalahkan sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?

"Benar… BENAR SEKALI! PASTI KAULAH PENYEBAB SEMUA INI!" teriak salah satu penduduk kota yang berada di sana itu tiba-tiba menyetujui ucapan temannya.

"SEMENJAK DIA DATANG, KOTA INI LANGSUNG TERSERANG WABAH PENYAKIT!"

"HEWAN-HEWAN PASTI LANGSUNG KETAKUTAN DAN MELARIKAN DIRI SAAT MELIHATNYA! TIDAK SALAH LAGI PASTI DIA!"

"JIKA DIA TIDAK ADA DI SINI, SEMUA MUSIBAH INI PASTI BERAKHIR!"

"BENAR! USIR DIA DARI KOTA KITA!"

"USIR DIA!"

Para penduduk kota tiba-tiba bergerak mendekatinya, ketakutan menyerang hatinya. Para penduduk kota terlihat sangat menyeramkan di matanya. Beberapa penduduk kota segera mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkapnya, secara reflek dia langsung menghindari mereka. Dia ingin melarikan diri dari sana, namun dia telah terkepung oleh penduduk kota, dia tidak menemukan jalan untuk melarikan diri lagi.

"JANGAN MENCOBA UNTUK KABUR LAGI! KAU HARUS MENINGGALKAN KOTA INI SEKARANG!" teriak salah satu penduduk kota sambil menarik tangan kanannya.

Dia tidak mau, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan kota ini, dia tidak mau kembali ke hutan itu lagi. Secara reflek dia mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk melepaskan tangan penduduk kota yang menariknya. Namun, tangan penduduk kota yang mengenggam tangannya terlalu kuat, dia hanya bisa membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh penduduk kota itu.

Ketakutan dan kepanikan menyerang dirinya, tanpa disadarinya telapak tangannya membesar, kuku tangannya memanjang. Dengan cepat dia menggunakan tangannya yang telah berubah itu untuk menyerang penduduk kota itu, mencakarnya.

"AAH!" teriak penduduk kota itu dan melepaskan tangannya.

Seluruh penduduk kota yang ada di sana sangat terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi, begitu juga dengan dirinya, darah merah mengalir dari bekas cakaran di tangan penduduk kota itu.

Mata merahnya terbelalak karena terkejut, dia hanya ingin penduduk kota itu melepaskan tangannya, tidak terlintas sedikitpun dalam pikirannya untuk melukai penduduk kota itu.

"T-Tangannya... Setan... SETAN!" teriak salah satu penduduk kota itu ketakutan.

Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan sekelilingnya, dia segera membalikkan dirinya dan berlari menjauh dari kerumunan penduduk kota.

"SETAN! ANAK ITU BENAR-BENAR MERUPAKAN SETAN! BUNUH DIA!"

"BUNUH DIA! SELAMATKAN KOTA KITA DARI SETAN!"

"BUNUH!"

Dia berlari sekuat yang dia bisa menuju gang-gang sempit dalam kota ini, dia bisa mendengar suara teriakakn para penduduk kota dengan jelas dan dia juga bisa merasakan penduduk kota itu mengejarnya.

Sembunyi, dia harus bersembunyi,. Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tertangkap? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya?

Matahari sudah terbenam, kegelapan malam telah tiba, namun para penduduk kota masih saja berusaha menangkapnya. Saat dia tiba di depan sebuah gang kecil yang akan menghubungkannya dengan gang lain, dia melihat beberapa penduduk kota berdiri melihat sekeliling mereka dengan pedang di tangan mereka.

"ITU DIA! ITU DIA SETAN BERMATA MERAH ITU!" teriak salah satu penduduk kota itu saat melihatnya dan berlari mendekatinya, diikuti teman-temannya. Bulan purnama besar di atas langit membuat mereka dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Dia segera membalikkan badannya dan berlari memasuki gang sempit yang tadi ditelusurinya. Dia sudah sangat lelah, namun mereka tidak mau melepaskannya. Mata merahnya terbelak saat dia tiba di ujung gang sempit itu, di depannya sekarang beberapa penduduk kota telah menunggunya dengan pedang di tangan dan senyum menyeringai di wajah mereka.

Dia kembali membalikkan diri untuk menloloskan diri namun, penduduk kota yang tadi mengejarnya juga telah berada di belakangnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap sekelilingnya untuk mencari jalan meloloskan diri, tapi semuanya sia-sia, dia sudah terkepung, tidak ada jalan untuk meloloskan diri lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi, dasar setan bermata merah." Ujar salah satu penduduk kota itu dan menangkapnya.

Dia berusaha untuk meloloskan diri, namun tidak berhasil. Dia juga tidak berani lagi untuk menyerang penduduk kota itu, sebab dia tidak mau melukai mereka lagi.

Para penduduk kota itu menyeretnya ke dalam lapangan terbuka di dalam kota Aureduil yang telah dipenuhi penduduk. Matanya terbelalak saat dia melihat sebatang kayu dan juga tumpukan kayu kering di bawahnya di dalam lapangan tersebut.

"BUNUH!"

"BAKAR SETAN BERMATA MERAH ITU!"

"BAKAR SETAN ITU!"

Para penduduk kota itu mengikatnya pada batang kayu tesebut, dia terus memberontak, namun semuanya sia-sia. Tanpa mempedulikan apapun, para penduduk kota itu langsung menyalakan api pada kayu-kayu kering di sekelilingnya.

Api menyala dengan , ras sakit mulai menyerangnya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi kecuali berteriak kesakitan.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Teriakkan kesakitannya tidak dipedulikan oleh penduduk kota. Mata merah darahnya menatap sekelilingnya untuk meminta pertolongan dan belas kasihan, namun mereka hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kepuasaan. Bagi mereka semua, dia adalah makhluk yang pantas mati, yang menyebabkan kota mereka terus mengalami musibah.

Dia tidak mengerti, benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa salahnya? Apa salahnya hingga dia harus mengalami ini semua? Dia adalah makhluk hidup seperti mereka, mengapa mereka semua memperlakukannya seperti ini? Dia adalah manusia, manusia...

"_Kau bukan manusia, kau adalah makhluk terkuat dan paling mengerikan di dunia ini.."_

Kalimat yang diucapkan pria bermata biru tua itu beberapa hari yang lalu terlintas dalam kepalanya secara tiba-tiba.

Dia bukan manusia. Dia adalah makhluk terkuat dan paling mengerikan di dunia, karena itulah dia terus saja ditakuti, dihina, dicaci dan dibenci. Walau dia mirip dengan manusia, dia bukanlah manusia. Manusia tidak akan pernah menerimanya, tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan, manusia terus saja menyalahkan kondisi mereka yang tidak menguntungkan padanya. Semua kesalahan, kemalangan dan musibah yang ada, mereka limpahkan padanya. Manusia tidak mau mendengar penjelasannya, manusia sangat kejam, manusia sangat egois, kalau manusia adalah makhluk seperti ini, maka dia tidak mau lagi...

Dia tidak mau lagi menjadi manusia.

Dia tidak mau memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Kesakitan, kesedihan, kesepian dan kesendirian, itu adalah temannya. Dia tidak akan mungkin bisa melenyapkan hal itu dari dalam dirinya. Sudah cukup, dia tidak mau mengharap seseorang menerimanya lagi, dia telah sendiri sejak awal, karena itu sampai akhirpun dia akan tetap sendiri.

Pikirannya terasa kosong walau kesadarannya masih ada. Diiringi rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya, yaitu kekuatan. Kekuatan yang kuat hingga menakutkan dirinya, berupa kegelapan. Kegelapan itu menakutkan, namun dia tidak mau melarikan diri lagi, dia membiarkan kegelapan itu menyelimutinya sebab dia tahu sekarang, kegelapan adalah bagian dari dirinya sendiri.

Teriakkan kesakitannya terhenti dan dia menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Para penduduk kota yang melihatnya berhenti berteriak dan menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan. Udara di sekeliling mereka tiba-tiba terasa berat dan juga perasaan tidak enak langsung menyerang mereka semua.

Tiba-tiba angin yang sangat kuat berhembus dan menghempaskan kayu-kayu kering yang terbakar di bawahnya ke segala arah.

Para penduduk kota langsung mengangkat tangan mereka untuk melindungi diri mereka sambil menutup mat, dan saat mereka membuka mata lagi, mereka langsung terbelalak karena terkejut.

Mereka tidak mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat. Rambut hitamnya yang mereka sebut sebagai setan bermata merah tiba-tiba memanjang dan berubah warna menjadi perak. Tangannya tiba-tiba membesar, kuku tangannya juga ikut memanjang dengan cepat hingga berbentuk seperti cakar binatang buas. Tato hitam tiba-tiba muncul dari balik punggungnya dan bergerak naik memenuhi seluruh badannya. Dengan pelan dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mereka.

Ketakutan dan kengerianlah yang menyelimuti mereka semua saat mereka melihat mata merah darahnya yang kini bersinar penuh dengan kegilaan.

Dia tiba-tiba tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak dan dengan mudah dia memutuskan tali yang mengikat badannya pada batang kayu itu. Para penduduk kota tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun, ketakutan menyelimuti mereka hingga mereka hanya berdiri mematung, untuk menatapnya.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil menatap penduduk kota dengan senyum penuh kegilaan dan sedetik kemudian, dia tiba-tiba bergerak maju dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh orang awam, dan dirinya mulai mendekati para penduduk kota.

Kuku tangannya yang tajam langsung menusuk jantung salah satu penduduk kota di depannya. Dia bisa merasakan darah hangat mengalir membasahi tangannya, dan tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung menarik keluar jantung penduduk kota tersebut.

Penduduk kota yang jantungnya telah ditarik keluar olehnya langsung jatuh kebawah tanpa bisa bergerak sedikitpun, sedangkan para penduduk lainnya tetap saja berdiri ditempat mereka dengan mata terbelalak.

Dia menatap jantung hangat yang masih berdetak dalam genggaman tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar, dengan pelan namun kuat, dia langsung meremas jantung itu hingga hancur lebur.

"S-Setan... SETAN! IBLIS!" teriak salah satu penduduk kota secara tiba-tiba.

Teriakan penduduk kota itu langsung menyadarkan para penduduk kota dari perasaan terkejut mereka. Kepanikan dan keributan besar langsung terjadi, mereka semua segera membalikkan badan mereka dan berlari menjauh penuh ketakutan untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri.

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat itu. Tidak ada beban, tidak ada perasaan sakit, sedih, takut, maupun kesepian lagi. Yang ada hanya perasaan gembira. Di dalam pikirannya, hanya ada satu kalimat sekarang, yaitu 'Bunuh dan hancurkan semuanya'.

Dia bergerak mendekati penduduk kota, kecepatan geraknya yang kuat membuatnya dapat mengejar mereka dengan mudah. Sambil tertawa, dia mengangkat tangannya yang berbentuk cakar untuk menyerang mereka. Dia mencakar, merobek, mencabut tubuh-tubuh para penduduk kota tanpa mempedulikan itu wanita maupun pria, tidak peduli itu orang dewasa, orang tua maupun anak kecil.

Beberapa prajurit yang ada di kota ini dan beberapa penduduk kota berusaha menyerangnya, namun mereka tidak berhasil, pedang dan juga senjata yang mereka arahkan padanya akan dihindarinya dengan mudah sambil membunuh mereka.

Beberapa penyihir melancarkan sihir untuk menyerangnya. Dan dengan mudah lagi dia berhasil menghindarinya. Sihir yang penyihir itu rapalkan mengenai rumah seorang penduduk yang ada di sampingnya dan mengakibatkan ledakan dan juga kebakaran besar.

Dengan cepat dia berlari mendekati para penyihir yang menyerangnya tadi. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menghancurkan kepala mereka, membunuh mereka sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak seakan yang dia bunuh itu hanyalah seekor semut.

Dia kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya yang penuh darah dan menjilatnya. Senyum di wajahnya bertambah lebar saat dia merasakan darah di tangannya. Perasaan lega dan puas menyelimutinya, tanpa mempedulikan apapun, dia menjilat darah ditangannya hingga bersih.

Saat dia selesai menjilat tangannya, dia membalikkan kepalanya, menatap beberapa penyihir yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Penyihir itu benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena ketakutan, sinar bulan purnama dan juga kobaran api di sekeliling membuatnya bisa melihat keadaan sekitarnya dengan jelas.

Makhluk tidak berperasaan. Makhluk haus darah, iblis, setan, itulah kata-kata yang terlintas dalam pikiran mereka semua.

Dengan mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan dan keberanian yang mereka miliki, mereka segera membalikkan badan mereka dan melarikan diri. Mereka tidak mau melawannya lagi, mereka tidak akan dapat mengalahkannya, kematianlah yang akan mereka dapatkan jika mereka berani melawannya.

Dia tidak membiarkan itu terjadi. Dengan senyum penuh kegilaan yang masih ada di wajahnya, dia bergerak menyerang mereka, mencabut jantung mereka keluar sambil tertawa.

Kekacauan di dalam kota Aureduil tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Api dengan cepat merambat ke mana-mana, suara tangisan dan teriakkan ketakutan terdengar dengan jelas, bau anyir darah tercium dengan kuat, kota ini tidak lagi seperti kota Aureduil yang terkenal itu.

"Kumohon… jangan bunuh aku… ma…maafkan kami semua… jangan bunuh aku…" Ujar seorang penduduk kota terbata-bata dengan wajah penuh ketakutan sambil berlutut memohon pengampunan padanya. Namun dia tidak mempedulikannya, sebab hanya kata 'Bunuh dan hancurkan semua yang ada' lah yang ada dalam pikirannya. Dengan cepat dia kembali bergerak untuk membunuhnya.

Badan dan rambut peraknya telah penuh darah. Potongan badan penduduk kota telah berserakan di sekelilingnya. Tapi dia tidak menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan. Dia senang mendengar suara kesakitan dan juga tangis ketakutan mereka serta melihat darah berwarna merah dan bau anyir darah yang menusuk hidung itu.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sakit pada dirinya. Dia langsung terbungkuk ke bawah dan berteriak kesakitan. Semua penduduk kota yang sedang panik dan berusaha melarikan diri langsung berhenti menatapnya.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir besar berwarna hitam besar muncul di bawahnya. Kulitnya yang berwarna putih penuh darah tiba-tiba menghitam dan pecah hingga berbentuk sisik. Air mata darah mengalir menuruni matanya, dan tiba-tiba dahinya terkoyak, sejenak kemudian keluarlah sebuah bola mata besar berwarna merah darah.

Lingkaran sihir di bawahnya tiba-tiba berputar. Asap hitam muncul di atasnya dan dua gundukan besar muncul di punggungnya. Diiringi teriakan kesakitannya, kedua gundukan itu terkoyak dan sepasang sayap besar berbulu hitam muncul dan membentang lebar.

Para penduduk kota Aureduil menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak, tidak ada yang bergerak sedikitpun. Mati. Melihatnya sekarang, mereka semua tahu, mereka akan mati, mereka tidak akan dapat melarikan diri dari makhluk di depan kedua mata mereka lagi.

Angin berhembus dengan kuat, asap yang ada di atasnya semakin menebal dan meluas. Dengan dirinya sebagai pusat, tanah-tanah di bawahnya yang sudah basah karena darah merah tiba-tiba kering dan retak seperti mengalami kemarau panjang. Kekeringan itu terus meluas dan saat kekeringan itu mencapai mayat para penduduk kota yang berserakan di atas tanah, mayat itu tiba-tiba mengering dan hancur menjadi debu.

Asap di atasnya berputar dengan cepat dan turun menghampirinya. Ia merasa badannya sangat sakit, bagaikan tercabik-cabik, namun dia merasa sangat senang dan gembira. Dia bisa merasakan kegelapan ingin bergabung dengan dirinya dan dia membiarkannya. Dia tidak mau merasakan apa-apa lagi, dia sudah sangat lelah. Dengan pelan dia menutup matanya yang terasa sangat berat dan menyerahkan seluruh kesadarannya pada sang kegelapan.

**.OXOXO.**

Matahari pagi yang menyinarinya membuat ia membuka matanya yang tertutup rapat. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya hanyalah satu, yaitu hamparan tanah kering yang sangat luas. Tidak ada bangunan lagi. Sejauhnya matanya memandang, yang ada hanyalah tanah kering pecah-pecah.

Dia tidak tahu di mana dia dan apa yang terjadi. Dia berusaha untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi, dan saat ingatannya kembali pada dirinya, rasa takut segera memenuhi hatinya.

Dia. Dialah penyebab ini semua, dialah yang menyebabkan kekeringan ini.

Dia segera mengangkat tangannya menyusuri rambutnya dan menariknya sekuat-kuatnya. Ingatannya akan penduduk kota Aureduil yang dibunuhnya telintas dalam kepalanya dengan jelas. Dia ingat bagaimana ia menggunakan tangannya untuk mencakar, merobek, mencabut dan membunuh mereka semua. Dia tidak mempedulikan tangisan dan permohonan ampun dari para penduduk kota. Dia melakukan itu semua dengan penuh kegembiraan dan tawa.

Sambil mengangkat wajahnya ke atas langit, dia berteriak dan tertawa bagaikan orang gila. "AAAHHHHHH! HAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sakit. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan pria yang dijumpainya beberapa hari yang lalu adalah benar. Dia bukanlah manusia. Dia adalah makhluk terkuat dan jugayang paling mengerikan di dunia ini, karena itu dia tidak perlu mengharapkan akan ada makhluk hidup di dunia ini yang akan menerimanya lagi, sebab dia memang dilahirkan untuk dibenci dan ditakuti.

"Itu dia! Di sana!" ujar seorang pria tiba-tiba saat melihatnya dan berlari mendekatinya diikuti temannya dari belakang.

Dia berhenti tertawa dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap kedua pria itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Kedua pria itu langsung berhenti dan berdiri mematung saat melihatnya dari dekat. Kondisinya benar-benar sangat berantakan. Pakaiannya telah hancur dan terkoyak-koyak di sana sini. Mereka bisa melihat sebuah tato berwarna hitam berbentuk lingkaran sihir dengan sebuah simbol aneh di tengahnya pada punggungnya. Darah yang sudah mengering memenuhi badannya yang kecil, namun yang paling mengejutkan mereka adalah warna matanya merah seperti darah, mata itu sangat dingin dan juga menakutkan.

"K-Kami diperintahkan oleh tuan kami untuk menjemputmu…" Ujar salah satu dari pria itu terbata-bata.

Mendengar ucapan pria itu, dia tahu, 'Tuan kami' yang mereka maksud pasti merupakan pria bermata biru tua yang dijumpainya beberapa harri yang lalu.

"A-Ayo… Ikutilah dengan kami… K-Kami akan mengantarmu padanya.." Ujar pria satu lagi sambil menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan.

Dia tidak memiliki tempat tujuan dan juga dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Satu-satunya yang ingin dia ingin sekarang mungkin hanya satu, yaitu dia ingin tahu, siapa dia sesungguhnya, makhluk apa dia sebenarnya. Agar mendapatkan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya tersebut, dia harus menemui pria bermata biru tua itu.

**.OXOXO.**

Dia berdiri di depan pintu sebuah kediaman yang sangat besar. Badannya yang kotor dan penuh darah telah dibersihkan. Mereka memberikannya pakaian baru yang bersih, bahkan mereka juga telah memotong rambutnya yang panjang.

Pria yang membawanya kemari membuka pintu besar di depannya dan mempersilakannya masuk ke dalam dengan penuh rasa takut. Pria itu tidak tahu siapa anak di depannya sekarang, namun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya saat menatapnya. Anak di depannnya terlihat hanya berusia tiga tahun, namun ekspresi wajahnya yang datar dan tenang sama sekali bukan ekspresi seorang anak kecil.

Dia tidak mempedulikan pandangan penuh ketakutan pria itu. Dia berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan perlahan. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas pria bermata biru itu berdiri sambil tersenyum menyeringai saat melihatnya berjalan mendekatinya, senyum yang tidak disukainya.

"Y-Yang Mulia Pangeran Kuonji, i-inikah anak yang Anda maksud?" tanya pria yang menjemputnya itu terbata-bata sambil menatap pria bermata biru tua itu.

"Ya, benar." Jawab Kuonji tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun darinya.

"Y-Yang Mulia Pangeran, hamba ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Anda," ujar pria itu lagi dengan terbata-bata. "Anda memerintahkan hamba untuk menjemputnya di kota Aureduil bebrapa hari yang lalu, namun saat kami sampai di tempat kota itu seharusnya berada, k-kota itu telah menghilang…"

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu?" tanya Kuonji terkejut sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap pria itu.

"M-Maksud hamba, kami tidak berhasil menemukan kota Aureduil.. Saat kami tiba di tempat di mana kota itu berada, yang kami temukan hanyalah tanah kering pecah-pecah, tidak ada bekas bangunan ataupun makhluk hidup lagi di atas tanah itu, dan saat kami berjalan memasuki tanah itu, kami menemukan dia... Anak ini berada di dalam tanah kering itu, tertawa terbahak-bahak..."

Kuonji diam membisu dengan mata terbelalak saat mendengar penjelasan pria tersebut.

"Kami sudah bertanya pada penduduk desa yang kami lewati, mereka juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kota itu, bangunan dan juga empat ratus ribu penduduk kota itu menghilang dari dunia ini hanya dalam satu malam…" Lanjut pria itu terbata-bata.

Dia tetap diam membisu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi mendengar penjelasan pria itu, namun ketakutan dan kesedihan terpancar dalam mata merah darahnya. Empat ratus ribu orang, dia telah membunuh mereka semua dan melenyapkan kota itu hanya dalam semalam.

Kuonji tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Akhirnya! Akhirnya kau benar-benar terlahir! Senjataku! Kunciku untuk menguasai dunia ini! Akhirnya aku mendapatkan sang kegelapan dalam ramalan itu!"

Kuonji tiba- tiba menundukkan wajahnya hingga matanya bertemu dengan mata merah darahnya. "Kau sudah tahu dengan jelas bukan, sekarang? Kau bukan manusia."

"S-Siapa aku sebenarnya? Makhluk apa a-aku sesungguhnya?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

Sambil tersenyum menyeringai,Kuonji menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau adalah Sang kegelapan, makhluk sihir yang diramalkan akan menghancurkan dunia kelak. Kau adalah milikku, sebab kau bisa terlahir di dunia ini berkat aku. Hidupmu adalah milikku."

Mata merah darahnya terbelalak karena terkejut. "T-Tidak... Bukan... Aku tidak akan menghancurkan dunia ini, aku bukan milikmu… H-hidupku ini milikku sendiri, aku tidak melenyapkan mereka dengan sengaja, aku ti-"

"Kau melenyapkan kota Aureduil dan empat ratus ribu penduduknya dalam semalaman tanpa sengaja, apakah menurutmu kau tidak akan menghancurkan dunia ini kelak?" potong Kuonji sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

Dia terdiam mendnegar ucapan Kuonji. Dia tahu apa yang dikatakannya benar, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri saat dia marah, semuanya akan lepas kendali, dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang gila lagi, 'Bunuh dan hancurkan semuanya', itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin itu terjadi, ikutlah denganku, dengar semua perintahku..."

**.OXOXO.**

Kuonji membawanya ke kerajaan Theoden. Dia ditempatkan dalam sebuah bangunan yang tersembunyi di dalam hutan. Kuonji mengatakan padanya, bangunan itu mulai sekarang adalah rumahnya, tempat tinggalnya.

Saat dia memasuki bangunan tersebut, dia melihat daripada rumah ataupun tempat tinggal, tempat ini lebih mirip dengan penjara. Dia melihat kurungan-kurungan besar di sepanjang koridor yang dilewatinya, dan di dalam setiap kurungan itu dia melihat makhluk hidup yang tidak pernah dilihatnya selama ini. Laba-laba raksasa, ular raksasa berkepala dua, serigala perak besar dan banyak lagi makhluk yang tidak pernah dia sangka, bahwa mahluk-mahluk tersebut ada di dunia ini.

Melihat makhluk-makhluk itu, dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas bahwa mereka serupa, aura mereka sangat serupa dengan auranya. Namun saat dia menatap makhluk-makhluk itu, dia bisa merasakan ketakutan mereka semua terhadapnya.

"Makhluk yang ada di dalam kurungan ini semua adalah makhluk sihir sepertimu." Ujar Kuonji sambil tersenyum melihatnya.

Dia tetap tidak berekspresi sedikitpun mendengar ucapan Kuonji. Yang ada di depannya adalah makhluk sihir yang sama dengannya, namun ironisnya, merekapun takut padanya yang merupakan sejenis dengan mereka. Dia ditolak lagi, bahkan oleh makhluk yang sama dengannya.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, hatinya kembali terasa sakit, namun dia membiarkannya. Dia harus membiasakan dirinya terhadap perasaan seperti ini. Dia harus kebal terhadap rasa sakit ini. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan keinginannya. Diterima oleh seseorang, diterima oleh makhluk hidup di dunia ini.

Kuonji membawanya menuruni tangga yang ada di dalam bangunan tersebut. Mereka baru berhenti saat mereka tiba di dalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu sangat gelap, cahaya matahari tidak akan dapat masuk ke dalamnya, hanya lampu obor di dindinglah sebagai penerangnya. Ruangan itu tidak besar, dan satu-satunya perabotan yang ada hanyalah sebuah tempat tidur di sudut ruangan.

"Mulai sekarang ini adalah kamarmu." Ujar Kuonji sambil menatapnya.

Dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Dia hanya diam membisu.

"Kau tidak memiliki nama bukan? Hm... Aku akan memberimu sebuah nama," Ujar Kuonji lagi sambil memikirkan sebuah nama untuknya, sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum langsung mengembang di wajahnya. "Kucing Hitam. Kucing Hitam, mulai sekarang namamu adalah Kucing Hitam."

Dia tetap tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia sudah terlalu malas dan juga tidak bertenaga untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan kembali lagi nanti, Kucing Hitam." Ujar Kuonji sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat Kuonji keluar, dia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Tempat tidur itu tidak besar dan sangat keras, namun dia tidak mempedulikannya, dia membaringkan badannya di atasnya, meringkuk menjadi bola dan menutup matanya.

Tidur. Dia mau tidur, dia tidak mau memikirkan atau merasakan apa-apa lagi, dia mau menjadi makhluk yang tidak merasakan apapun lagi di dunia ini.

Dimulai dari sejak itulah mimpi buruk menghantuiya, mimpi buruk akan suara tangisan, suara permohonan orang supaya jangan membunuhnya, darah merah, bau anyir darah, mayat-mayat manusia yang hancur berantakkan dan suara tawanya yang mengila. Mimpi buruk di mana dia membunuh semua yang ada.

**.OXOXO.**

Dia tidak pernah lagi melangkah keluar dari gedung tempatnya tinggal lagi sejak dia tiba di tempat ini. Setiap pagi, dia akan dibawa keluar dari kamarnya ke sebuah ruangan besar yang berisi beberapa orang dewasa. Mereka akan mengambil darahnya, mencatat pertumbuhannya, memeriksa seluruh badannya.

Tidak ada senyum ataupun pertanyaan yang mereka tanyakan padanya, dia juga bisa melihat sinar ketakutan di mata mereka saat mata mereka bertemu dengan mata merah darahnya. Mereka takut padanya, dia tahu itu.

Di sanalah dia mulai tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Dia adalah makhluk sihir terkuat yang diramalkan akan menghancurkan dunia oleh penyihir besar Azumi dahulu kala. Tanda lahir di balik punggunya dan juga mata merah darahnya telah membuktikan dengan jelas bahwa dia adalah makhluk yang berbahaya dan ditakuti, makhluk yang dilahirkan oleh kegelapan, perwujudan kegelapan itu sendiri, Sang Kegelapan.

Dia mengetahui itu semua dengan sendirinya dari pembicaraan para orang dewasa yang memeriksanya setiap hari. Dia memang masih kecil, namun dia sesungguhnya mengerti dengan apa yang sesungguhnya mereka bicarakan dengan jelas, mereka semua terlalu meremehkannya.

Dia sesungguhnya sering bertanya pada Kuonji siapa dia sebenarnya saat dia datang melihatnya, namun Kuonji tidak pernahmenjawab pertanyaannya itu. Kuonji akan tertawa dan mengatakan dia tidak perlu mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya, dia cukup mengikuti apa yang dikatakannya saja di dunia ini dan tidak lama kemudian, diapun berhenti bertanya.

Dia mungkin bukanlah manusia. Dia hanyalah seekor makhluk sihir, tapi dia memiliki otak yang sangat pintar dan jenius. Dari hari ke hari, tanpa disadari orang dewasa yang memeriksanya, dia mulai belajar membaca. Dengan pandangan dan pendengarannya yang tajam, dia mulai belajar membaca dengan melihat mereka membaca data ataupun catatan mengenainya yang mereka tulis. Menangkap dan menyimpan semua informasi yang didapatkannya.

Satu-satunya yang disyukurinya dalam keadaanya sekarang ini mungkin hanyalah satu, yaitu dia tidak kelaparan lagi. Mereka memberinya makanan dua kali dalam sehari, walaupun makanan yang mereka berikan padanya adalah daging mentah dan dia akan memakannya sampai habis tanpa memprotes. Dia bukan manusia, dia makhluk sihir, itu adalah makanannya, daging mentah yang tidak enak dan berbau anyir.

Tiga bulan setelah dia tinggal ditempat itu, pada suatu pagi, dia dibawa ke sebuah lapangan terbuka yang masih berada di dalam gedung tempatnya tinggal. Lapangan itu sangat luas dan dikelilingi oleh tembok yang sangat tinggi serta kokoh. Dia bisa melihat ada beberapa pintu jeruji besi besar di sudut dinding tersebut.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia dibawa kemari dan dia juga tidak tertarik untuk mengetahuinya, Mereka meninggalkannya seorang diri di tengah-tengah lapangan tersebut. Dia menutup matanya dan membiarkan dirinya merasakan kehangatan sinar matahari serta hembusan angin yang sudah lama sekali tidak dirasakannya.

Namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan aura makhluk-makhluk sihir yang berada di dalam kurungan mendekatinya. Saat dia membuka matanya, mata merah darahnya langsung terbelalak. Dia melihat jeruji besi di sudut lapangan itu terbuka, dan beberapa makhluk sihir, seperti serigala besar, laba-laba raksasa, ular berkepala dua dan lain-lainnya berlari keluar dengan penuh amarah.

Melihatnya yang berdiri di tengah lapangan, para makhluk sihir itu tidak berani mendekatinya. Mereka semua menatapnya dengan penuh kewaspadaan bercampur ketakutan. Serigala raksasa perak yang ada di sana tiba-tiba meloncat ke atas, berusaha untuk memanjat dinding dan keluar dari tempat ini, namun tiba-tiba saja listrik bertegangan tinggi muncul menyerangnya hingga dia terjatuh ke bawah.

"Arena pertandingan ini adalah arena khusus yang kubuat untuk kalian semua. Dindingnya kebal terhadap sihir dan langitnya dikelilingi sihir, kau tidak akan bisa kabur dari tempat ini Wolf, serigala perak dari Issengard." Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba.

Dia dan juga semua makhluk sihir yang ada disana segera menolehkan kepala mereka menatap sumber suara tersebut, mereka melihat Kuonji berdiri dengan sebuah senyum menyeringai di wajahnya di atas tembok di depan mereka semua.

Semua makhluk sihir yang ada di lapangan tersebut langsung menggeram penuh amarah melihat Kuonji, namun Kuonji malah tertawa dan mengangkat tangannya menunjuk dia. "Tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu. Kalian menginginkan kebebasan bukan? Aku akan memberikannya pada kalian jika kalian bisa membunuhnya, Kucing Hitamku."

Mata merah darahnya dan para makhluk sihir yang ada di sana langsung terbelalak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kuonji.

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku akan membebaskan kalian semua jika kalian bisa membunuhnya."

Dia hanya bisa berdiri mematung di tempatnya tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Namun para makhluk sihir yang mengelilingnya itu tiba-tiba menolehkan kepala mereka menatapnya. Meskipun dia masih bisa melihat sinar keraguan dan ketakutan di mata para makhluk sihir itu, dia bisa merasakan bahwa mereka akan menyerangnya, membunuhnya untuk mendapatkan kebebasan.

Para makhluk sihir itu tiba-tiba dengan serentak bergerak maju untuk menyerangnya. Dia berusaha untuk menghindar, namun dia gagal, jumlah mereka terlalu banyak dan juga kecepatan gerak mereka semua juga tidak kalah cepat dengan kecepatan geraknya.

Mereka menyerangnya, menerkamnya dan melukainya. Dia tidak bisa melarikan diri, salah satu ular besar yang ada di sana membuka mulutnya dan dengan kuat menggigit tangan kanannya.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" teriaknya penuh kesakitan.

Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa Kuonji melakukan ini? Kenapa dia menjadikannya sebagai sasaran bagi para makhluk sihir ini? Dan yang terpenting, kenapa hanya demi kebebasan mereka sendiri, mereka menyerangnya dan ingin membunuhnya? Mereka adalah makhluk yang sama, kenapa mereka juga memperlakukannya sama seperti manusia memperlakukannya? Kenapa? Apa salahnya?

Darah merahnya mengalir turun dari mulut ular besar yang mengigitnya. Para makhluk sihir yang berada di dekat mereka berusaha menyerangnya, namun mereka semua langsung terhenti saat mereka merasakan udara sekeliling yang berubah menjadi sangat berat serta perasaan tidak enak di dalam hati mereka.

Tiba-tiba suara teriakkannya berhenti, dan dia menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Para makhluk sihir menjadi ragu untuk menyerangnya, sebab mereka semua tahu, perasaan itu berasal darinya.

Dia tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit dan tertawa terbahak-bahak bagaikan orang gila. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Perasaan tidak enak di dalam hati para makhluk sihir itu semakin membesar dan mata mereka terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihatrambut hitamnya tiba-tiba memanjang dan berubah warna menjadi perak. Tato hitam menjalar naik dari balik punggungnya memenuhi wajah dan , tangannya membesar, kukunya meruncing hingga berbentuk seperti cakar binatang buas.

Tanpa membuang waktu, dia langsung mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menghancurkan kepala ular besar yang menggigitnya. Seakan tidak puas hanya dengan menghancurkan kepala ular besar itu, dia meloncat ke badan ular besar yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu dan merobeknya dengan brutal.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawanya penuh kegembiraan saat merasakan kehangatan darah yang membasahi seluruh badannya.

Para makhluk sihir yang berada di sana tidak berani bergerak melihat apa yang terjadi di depan mereka. Pertama kali melihatnya, mereka tahu, dia merupakan makhluk yang sejenis dengan mereka dari auranya, makhluk sihir yang sangat kuat, namun sekarang mereka ragu, dia lebih dari makhluk sihir, dia berbahaya, gila dan haus darah.

Setelah puas merobek badan ular tersebut, sambil tersenyum, dia membalikkan wajahnya menatap makhluk sihir lainnya. Mata merah darahnya bersinar penuh kegilaan, dengan cepat dia berlari untuk menyerang mereka.

Para makhluk sihir yang ada di sana meski takut, juga bergerak maju untuk menyerangnya, namun mereka tidak berkutik di hadapannya. Sihir dan juga serangan fisik yang mereka lancarkan dapat dihindarinya dengan mudah. Dengan brutal, dia membunuh para makhluk sihir itu, mencakar, merobek, mencabut organ tubuh mereka.

Darah para makhluk sihir itu jatuh membasahi seluruh arena pertandingan itu. Dia tertawa dengan penuh kegembiraan, 'Bunuh dan hancurkan semuanya', tetap kata itulah yang terus tergiang di dalam kepalanya.

Dia baru menghentikan aksinya yang brutal itu saat dia menyadari para makhluk sihir yang ada di depannya telah mati, namun saat dia merasakan masih ada makhluk sihir dibelakangnya, dia segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap belakang. Senyum lebar penuh kegilaan kembali terlukis di wajahnya saat dia melihat seekor serigala besar berwarna perak menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan.

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, dia bergerak menyerang serigala itu. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menusuk mata kanan serigala itu hingga membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Dia kembali tertawa mendengar teriakkan kesakitan serigala itu, dengan sadis dan brutal dia mencongkel mata serigala itu keluar.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" teriak serigala itu kesakitan dan terjatuh ke bawah. Serigala itu tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Dengan tawanya yang masih belum berhenti, dia berjalan mendekati mata kiri serigala itu. Mata kiri serigala itu menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan. Dengan pelan dia kembali mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke mata tersebut, dia akan menusuk mata itu dan mencongkelnya keluar.

Namun gerakannya langsung terhenti saat dia melihat bayangan dirinya yang tergambar di mata kiri serigala raksasa itu. Rambut perak panjang penuh darah, badan penuh tato dan darah, tangan yang besar dan berbentuk cakar binatang buas, mata merah darah yang bersinar penuh kegilaan serta senyum penuh kegembiraan, makhluk gila dan mengerikan itu adalah dirinya.

Dia langsung meloncat ke belakang karena terkejut dan juga takut. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Rambut panjang peraknya tiba-tiba memendek dan menghitam, tato di badannya menghilang dan tangannya kembali mengecil seperti semula. Dengan mata merahnya yang bersinar penuh ketakutan, dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap sekelilingnya.

Merah dan juga mayat-mayat para makhluk sihir yang hancur berantakan.

Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya menyusuri rambutnya. Dia takut pada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, lagi-lagi dia kehilangan kendali, lagi-lagi dia melakukan pembantaian.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" teriaknya sambil menarik rambutnya penuh kesedihan.

Kuonji yang melihat apa yang dia lakukan hanya tersenyum menyeringai penuh kebahagiaan, dia benar-benar telah berhasil mendapatkan makhluk dalam ramalan itu.

**.OXOXO.**

Dia meringkuk badannya menjadi sebuah bola dalam kamarnya sambil menutup matanya.

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku ingin kau belajar mengendalikan dirimu. Kau tidak ingin menjadi makhluk seperti itu bukan?"

Itulah jawaban yang didapatkannya dari Kuonji saat dia bertanya kenapa dia melakukan itu, menjanjikan kebebasan pada para makhluk sihir jika bisa membunuhnya.

Dia tidak mau memikirkannya lagi, dia sudah sangat lelah untuk berpikir, apa yang dikatakan Kuonji benar, apa yang dilakukannya benar, itulah satu-satunya cara yang dimilikinya untuk belajar mengendalikan dirinya, membunuh.

Hari demi hari berlalu, kehidupannya kembali lagi sama seperi semula, kecuali kenyataan seminggu sekali dia akan melawan para makhluk sihir lagi, mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri walau dia tidak pernah berhasil. Dia akan terluka, kehilangan kendali dirinya dan melakukan pembantaian yang brutal.

Setengah tahun kemudian, dia kembali dibawa ke arena pertarungan itu seperti biasanya, namun mata merahnya terbelalak karena terkejut sebab yang dilawannya bukanlah makhluk sihir lagi, tapi manusia.

"Kalian akan kubebaskan jika kalian bisa membunuh anak itu."

Ucapan Kuonji kepada manusia itu membuat mereka menyerangnya tanpa belas kasihan. Dia sesungguhnya tidak ingin membalas serangan mereka, namun saat dia melihat darahnya sendiri, dia kehilangan kendalinya lagi, dia melakukan pembantaian yang brutal lagi.

"Mereka adalah para kriminal yang akan dihukum mati, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah membunuh mereka, apa yang kau lakukan itu benar."

Dia mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Kuonji, dia tidak perlu merasakan apa-apa saat melakukan pembantaian terhadap mereka semua, yang dia lakukan adalah sesuatu yang benar, berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri agar kelak dia tidak menghancurkan dunia ini.

Seminggu sekali dia akan melawan para makhluk sihir dan juga para kriminal. Sudah berapa banyak makhluk sihir dan manusia yang mati di tangannya, dia sudah tidak tahu. Lama kelamaan, dia mulai terbiasa, dia tidak lagi berteriak penuh kesedihan dan kesakitan saat dia sadar dari kegilaannya, dia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi saat dia melakukan pembantaian.

Badannya semakin besar, dia sudah bisa melakukan sihir sekarang, sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir. Dia bisa menggunakan semua elemen sihir yang ada, termasuk elemen kegelapan yang merupakan salah satu elemen yang mustahil dikuasai. Dia sangat kuat sekarang. Tidak ada yang mungkin mengalahkannya lagi, namun dia juga menjadi sangat dingin dan tidak berekspresi. Dia telah berhasil menjadi makhluk apa yang dia inginkan selama ini, makhluk yang tidak pernah merasakan apa itu perasaan takut, sedih, sakit dan juga kesepian.

Hingga pada satu malam, saat dia kembali ke dalam kamarnya setelah dia membantai para makhluk sihir, dia merasakan aura seorang penyihir yang sangat kuat di gedung ini. Dia juga bisa merasakan penyhir itu membebaskan para makhluk sihir itu dan keluar dari tempat ini.

Bebas.

Bebas dari tempat ini dan kembali ke dunia luar. Dia hanya bisa berpikir seperti apa dunia luar sekarang ini. Sejak dia datang kemari, dunianya adalah kamarnya ini, ruang di mana para manusia meneliti dirinya dan juga arena pertandingan itu. Dia tidak pernah pergi ke tempat lain selain tempat ini. Tidak ada yang mengijinkannya keluar dan dia juga tidak berani keluar, tidak ada tempat untuknya selain tempat ini, dia tidak memiliki kebebasan sedikitpun. Dia telah kehilangan kebebasannya.

Lalu hari di mana dia mengetahui segalanyapun akhirnya tiba.

Hari itu, tiga hari sejak kejadian di mana kaburnya beberapa makhluk sihir yang ada di tempatnya ini, pada saat dia menjalani pemeriksaan seperti biasanya, seorang pria berusia sekitar lima puluh tahun berjalan memasuki ruangan tempatnya berada dengan penuh amarah.

Sekali lihat saja dia sudah tahu, pria itu adalah orang yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi, pakaiannya dan juga sikap hormat dan ketakutan orang sekelilingnya terhadap pria itu telah menunjukkan semuanya, hanya saja pria itu terlihat sangat lemah dan sakit.

"KUONJI!" teriaknya sambil menatap Kuonji yang saat itu juga berada di sana, namun ekspresi kemarahan di wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut dan ketakutan saat melihatnya. "T-Tidak mungkin… Kaoru.."

"Dia bukan Kaoru, dia adalah Kucing Hitam, Sang kegelapan." Ujar Kuonji tiba-tiba dengan santai.

"K-Kau.. Kau.. APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak pria itu lagi dengan penuh amarah.

"Menwujudkan mimpimu, ayahku, Raja Theoden. Mimpimu yang telah kau lupakan."

Dengan penuh kemarahan Raja Theoden tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya dan melemparkan sebuah buku yang sejak tadi ada di tangannya ke bawah. "KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI! KENAPA?"

Kuonji tidak menjawab pertanyaan Raja Theoden, dia hanya menatapnya dengan senyum yang masih terlukis di wajahnya.

"Saat aku menemukan buku ini di kamarmu, aku tidak mempercayainya. Lalu saat aku mengikutimu secara diam-diam ke sini, aku tidak bisa tidak mempercayai apa yang kau pikirkan lagi." Ujar Raja Theoden pelan dengan wajahnya yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya.

Kuonji berjalan mendekati buku yang dilempar Raja Theoden dan memungutnya. "Jangan melempar buku ini, ayah. Kau tentu tahu, betapa berharganya buku ini bukan? Buku ini adalah satu-satunya kopi buku 'Ramalan kegelapan dan cahaya' di dunia ini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki buku itu? Buku itu hanya ada satu di dunia ini, dan buku itu hanya dimiliki keturunan langsung dari penyihir besar Azumi."

"Jawabannya mudah ayah, aku mengkopinya tanpa seorangpun ketahui, tujuh tahun yang lalu saat aku berada di desa Arthor. Mereka semua benar-benar bodoh, mereka sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa aku telah mengkopi buku ini." Tawa Kuonji saat teringat apa yang telah dia lakukan sambil berjalan mendekati meja yang ada di sampingnya dan meletakkan buku tersebut di atasnya.

"Kau... Kau..." Ujar Raja Theoden lagi. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa saat mendengar ucapan anaknya itu.

"Bawalah Kucing Hitam ke kamarnya, dan tinggalkan aku dengan ayahku berdua saja." Perintah Kuonji tiba-tiba.

Para pria yang ada di dalam ruangan itu langsung menuntunya keluar dari ruangan itu saat mendengar perintah Kuonji, ketakutan dan kepanikan ada di dalam mata mereka semua. Dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Dia membiarkan dirinya dibawa keluar dari ruangan itu menuju kamarnya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan keluar dari kamar itu, tiba-tiba dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyerang para pria tersebut. Dia tidak membunuh mereka, dia hanya memukul mereka semua hingga pingsan.

Dengan pelan dia kembali berjalan menuju ruangan tempat di mana Kuonji dan Raja Theoden berada. Berdiri di depan pintu dan mencuri dengar apa yang sedang mereka katakan dengan indera pendengarannya yang tajam dan mengintip lewat lubang kunci yang kecil.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan ritual pengorbanan tujuh tahun yang lalu? Kaoru telah mengorbankan dirinya dan juga monyet pengganti satunya lagi, seharusnya pengorbanan itu benar? Sang Kegelapan seharusnya tidak terlahirkan!" tanya Raja Theoden dengan nada tinggi.

Kuonji tertawa mendengar ucapan Raja Theoden. "Ternyata kau juga sama bodohnya dengan semua orang , Ayah. Ritual pengorbanan itu tidak pernah berhasil, Kaoru memang mengorbankan dirinya yang merupakan Korban Suci berserta Monyet pengganti korban Suci yang aku dan seluruh penduduk desa Arthor ciptakan untuk mencegah kelahiran Sang Kegelapan. Namun, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa ritual pengorbanan itu sebenarnya tidak pernah berhasil. Penduduk desa Arthor sama sekali tidak boleh membanggakan diri sebagai keturunan murid penyihir besar Azumi jika hal semudah ini saja tidak disadari mereka."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Raja Theoden lagi.

"Kaoru sedang hamil, ayah. Di dalam perut Kaoru saat itu ada kehidupan baru. Ritual itu tidak pernah berhasil karena ada tiga wadah yang dikorbankan."

"T-Tidak mungkin…" Ujar Raja Theoden sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Dan Sang kegelapan terlahir dengan mengambil wadah dari putra Kaoru yang berada dalam kandungannya. Karena itulah Sang Kegelapan adalah seorang laki-laki dan memiliki wajah seperti Kaoru."

Dia yang mencuri dengar dan melihat dari luar sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kuonji dan Raja Theoden, namun dia tahu, mereka sedang membicarakannya.

"Kau pasti sangat kebingungan dan lelah, kan, ayah? Tenanglah, aku pasti akan membuat mimpimu itu jadi kenyataan. Kau sudah melihatnya, bukan? Sang Kegelapan itu sangat penurut padaku."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Raja Theoden lagi sambil mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kuonji.

"Saat aku menemukannya, dia yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan berpikir dia adalah manusia. Kemudian dia lepas kendali dan melenyapkan kota Aureduil dalam satu malam. Lucu sekali, dia yang merupakan makhluk yang diramalkan akan menghancurkan dunia malah ketakutan dan sedih saat dia menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan."

Raja Theoden tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya menatap Kuonji dengan mata terbelalak.

"Dia mengikutiku kemari karena dia berpikir jika dia terus bersamaku dia tidak akan lepas kendali dan menghancurkan dunia kelak," Lanjut Kuonji dan kemudian dia tertawa kecil. "Dia yang tidak tahu apa-apa, sungguh bodoh dan polos. Ternyata Sang Kegelapan yang berada dalam ramalan itu bukanlah makhluk tidak berperasaan, dia memiliki perasaan."

Raja Theoden tetap tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun saat mendengar penjelasan Kuonji.

"Aku tidak memerlukan senjata yang memiliki perasaan. Kuberikan dia makanan mentah setiap hari supaya dia menyadari siapa dia sebenarnya, kupaksa dia membunuh para mahkluk sihir dan manusia setiap minggu untuk melatih dan menghilangkan perasaannya. Dan aku berhasil ayah!"

"Kau... Kau…" Ujar Raja Theoden terbata-bata, namun Kuonji tidak mempedulikannya, dia terus melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Pertama kali, saat dia sadar dari dirinya yang lepas kendali dan membunuh para makhluk sihir dan manusia, dia berteriak penuh kesedihan. Namun kini tidak lagi, dia tidak lagi berteriak ataupun memperlihatkan ekspresi sedikitpun saat membunuh mereka, dia tidak memiliki perasaan sekarang dan yang terpenting, dia mempercayai aku, ayah. Dia akan melakukan apapun yang aku katakan tanpa ragu, dia adalah Kucing Hitamku sekarang, senjataku."

Raja Theoden tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Kuonji dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya. "TIDAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU BERBUAT SEENAKNYA! AKAN AKU TEMUKAN SANG CAHAYA DAN MELENYAPKAN SANG KEGELAPAN!"

"Sang cahaya." Ujar Kuonji pelan sambil tersenyum lebar. Tidak ada ketakutan sedikitpun saat dia melihat kemarahan Raja Theoden yang berada di depannya. "Sang cahaya yang diramalkan sebagai satu-satunya makhluk yang dapat membunuh Sang kegelapan. Bagaimana kau menemukannya, ayah? Kau dan seluruh penduduk Arthor sampai sekarang tidak mengetahui danau kelahirannya, sedangkan Sang Kegelapanku sudah begini besar dan kuat, bagaimana Sang Cahaya membunuhnya kelak?"

"Sang Cahaya pasti akan berhasil membunuh Sang Kegelapan. Kau tentu tahu dengan jelas bukan, Sang Kegelapan dan Sang Cahaya adalah makhluk yang bertolak belakang, namun mereka merupakan makhluk yang sama dan sangat mirip. Jika sang kegelapan sudah sebesar ini, Sang cahaya yang akan telahir pasti juga akan sebesar dia, apa yang diketahui Sang kegelapan pasti juga akan diketahui sang Cahaya. Aku pasti akan memastikan Sang Cahaya melenyapkan sang Kegelapan dari dunia ini kelak!"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, ayah. Itu semua tertulis di dalam buku itu dengan jelas. Karena itulah aku akan menemukannya lebih dulu dari kalian semua, aku akan menemukannya dan menjadikannya senjataku seperti Sang Kegelapan." Senyum Kuonji.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan? Tidak akan kubiarkan kau berbuat seenaknya lebih dari ini lagi. Mulai detik ini, kucabut statusmu sebagai putra mahkota dan akan aku kurung kau dalam penjara bawah tanah seumur hidup."

Kuonji tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Raja Theoden, dengan kasar dia mengangkat tangannya untuk melepaskan tangan Raja Theoden yang berada di kerah bajunya dan mengenggamnya dengan kuat.

"Sudah terlambat ayah, kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi sebagian besar menteri dan juga jenderalmu kini telah berada di pihakku, mereka tidak mendengar perintahmu lagi."

"APA KATAMU!" teriak Raja Theoden terkejut.

"Sudah waktunya kau pensiun, ayah. Ayo, ikutlah denganku, akan aku antar kau pulang ke istana dan kau tidak perlu lagi melangkah keluar dari sana, serahkan semuanya padaku." Senyum Kuonji sambil menarik tangan Raja Theoden dan berjalan ke pintu keluar.

Raja Theoden terus memprotes, namun dengan kondisinya yang lemah dan sedang sakit, dia sama sekali tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya bisa membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh Kuonji.

Dia yang berada di depan segera bersembunyi saat melihat Kuonji dan Raja Theoden berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Saat dia melihat Kuonji dan Raja Theoden telah menghilang dari hadapannya, dengan pelan dia berjalan memasuki ruangan itu lagi, menuju meja tempat di mana buku 'Ramalan kegelapan dan cahaya' tertinggal oleh Kuonji.

Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kuonji barusan. Sebenarnya jauh di dalam hatinya, dia sudah mengetahui semua itu, dia tidak pernah mempercayai Kuonji sedikitpun selama ini, hanya saja dia sangat lelah, terlalu lelah hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir dan melakukan apapun lagi.

DIa tidak peduli lagi dengan dirinya sendiri, mau jadi senjata atau menghancurkan dunia ini kelak, dia sudah tidak peduli. Kenapa dia terus saja berpikir untuk menghentikan dirinya menghancurkan dunia ini, padahal tidak ada seorangpun dalam dunia ini yang pernah memikirkannya? Kenapa dia melakukan itu?

Dengan pelan dia membuka buku kopian 'Ramalan kegelapan dan cahaya' dan membacanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Akhirnya dia tahu seluruhnya, siapa dirinya, makhluk apa dia, apa takdirnya, apa maksud keberadaannya di dunia ini dan juga keberadaan makhluk sihir satu lagi, Sang Cahaya.

Dia adalah Sang Kegelapan, makhluk sihir berbahaya yang hanya tahu untuk menghancurkan. Dia akan menyebarkan kekeringan jika dia benar-benar tersadar di dunia ini. Tanah yang disentuhnya akan ternoda dan tidak akan ada lagi makhluk hidup yang mampu hidup di atas tanah tersebut. Dia memiliki wujud yang sangat menyeramkan, wujud aslinya memiliki tiga mata berwarna merah darah, rambut putih panjang berwarna perak, kulit hitam bersisik, tangan dan kaki bagaikan binatang buas, serta sepasang sayap hitam berbulu hitam besar yang lebih hitam dari gelapnya malam.

Sang Kegelapan adalah makhluk yang tidak boleh terlahir di dunia ini. Demi melenyapkannya, para penyihir zaman dahulu telah menciptakan meriam sihir kuno yang tersegel dalam ruang bawah tanah istana Theoden, demi menghentikan kelahirannya. Para penyihir mengorbankan dua wadah yang disebut sebagai korban suci untuk menyegel kelahirannya setiap lima ratus tahun sekali.

Jika sang kegelapan terlahir, dia akan memiliki mata berwara merah darah dan tanda lahir berwarna hitam berbentuk lingkrang sihir dan simbol aneh ditengah pada punggungnya. Tidak akan ada seekor binatang atau makhluk sihir yang akan berani mendekatinya karena auranya.

Lalu, ada Sang Cahaya, makhluk yang merupakan satu-satunya makhluk di dunia ini yang bisa membunuhnya, makhluk yang sama dengannya namun bertolak belakang dengannya. Makhluk yang memiliki bentuk sangat suci dengan sepasang sayap putih seperti malaikat.

Sang cahaya adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang tidak akan mengalami apa-apa dengan kekeringan yang disebarkan Sang Kegelapan. Dia adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa mendekati Sang kegelapan. Dengan pedang sihir Shire yang ditempa sendiri oleh penyihir besar Azumi dengan besi khusus untuk Sang Cahaya, dialah satu-satunya yang bisa membunuh Sang Kegelapan.

Jika Sang kegelapan seorang laki-laki maka Sang Cahaya adalah seorang perempuan. Namun, Sang Kegelapan dan Sang Cahaya akan memiliki wujud wadah yang seusia, tidak peduli siapa yang terlahir lebih dahulu karena mereka adalah makhluk yang sama dan sekaligus bertolak belakang. Mereka bisa menggunakan semua elemen sihir tanpa lingkaran sihir dan mantra sihir, apa yang diketahui Sang Kegelapan akan diketahui Sang Cahaya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Sang Cahaya akan memiliki tanda lahir yang mirip dengan tanda lahir Sang Kegelapan, hanya saja simbol ditengahnya terbalik dan berwarna merah.

Sang Kegelapan dan Sang cahaya adalah makhluk sihir yang akan menentukan akhir ataupun awal dari dunia ini, hanya ada satu diantara mereka yang bisa hidup pada akhirnya dan mereka tidak akaan pernah bisa melarikan diri dari takdir yang merantai mereka, tidak peduli apa yang mereka lakukan.

Dia menutup buku itu dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa di dalam hatinya saat mengetahui semua itu. Dia ingin tidur, dia tidak mau mempedulikan siapa dia sebenarnya lagi, mau makhluk sihir, Sang Kegelapan ataupun makhluk penghancur dunia ini, dia tidak mau mempedulikannya lagi. Terserah apa jadinya dunia ini kelak, terserah dia ini hidup atau mati kelak, terserah dia dijadikan senjata oleh Kuonji atau apa, dia tidak mau memikirkannya lagi.

Manusia mengatakan, cara untuk menenangkan diri bagi semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini adalah dengan tertidur. Jika kita tertidur, kau tidak akan mengingat apapun lagi, jika kita tertidur, kita akan melupakan semuanya, alam mimpi adalah satu-satunya tempat bagi kita untuk menenangkan diri.

Namun tidak begitu baginya, setiap kali dia menutup matanya dan tertidur, yang didengar adalah suara teriakan penuh ketakutan, suara permohonan seseorang yang memintanya untuk jangan membunuhnya serta suara tawanya yang menggila, lalu yang dilhatnya juga selalu sama, darah merah di mana-mana, mayat-mayat manusia yang berantakkan, serta dirinya yang telah kehilangan kendali.

Alam mimpi bukanlah tempat yang tenang baginya, sebab mimpi buruk pasti selalu muncul setiap kali dia menutup matanya, tidak ada tempat yang benar-benar tenang dalam hidupnya.

**.OXOXO.**

"Aku memerlukan bantuanmu, Kucing Hitam. Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk membereskan sebuah desa yang berisi para penjahat. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan mereka berbuat seenaknya."

Itulah yang diucapkan Kuonji padanya dua hari setelah dia mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Dia tahu Kuonji berbohong padanya lagi, dia tahu desa yang dimaksud Kuonji sebenarnya bukanlah desa penjahat, tapi desa Arthor, tempat tinggal para keturunan murid penyihir besar Azumi. Namun, dia tidak mempedulikannya, dia menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan Kuonji dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Kuonji tidak menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya dia telah mengetahui semuanya. Tidak ada seorangpun dari para pria yang mengantarnya ke kamarnya dua hari yang lalu berani melaporkan pada Kuonji bahwa dia telah memukul mereka hingga pingsan. Mereka semua takut akan kemarahan Kuonji.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga tahun berada di dalam tempat itu, dia akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempatnya berada selama ini. Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa, tidak ada kegembiraan ataupun ketakutan lagi dalam hatinya saat dia kembali ke dunia luar.

Dia di tempatkan pada sebuah kereta kuda yang tidak memiliki jendela dan tidak diijinkan keluar dari dalam kereta itu baik dalam perjalanan maupun saat mereka istirahat. Mereka memang memberikannya makanan, namun makanannya selalu saja merupakan daging mentah. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan makanannya ini, bahkan sesungguhnya dia sendiri sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya makanan yang sebenarnya.

Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia berada di dalam sana, yang ada disekelilingnya hanyalah kegelapan dan suara kereta kuda yang berjalan. Dia lebih memilih untuk menutup mata dan tertidur saja selama dia berada di dalam sana.

Lalu, merekapun tiba di tempat tujuan mereka, desa Arthor yang tersembunyi. Kuonji membiarkannya keluar. Dia bisa melihat langit biru serta matahari tepat di atasnya saat dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Bunuhlah mereka semua." Itulah yang dikatakan Kuonji dan menyuruhnya pergi ke desa Arthor sendirian.

Dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia mengangguk dan berjalan menuju desa Arthor itu.

Dia bisa melihat dan mendengar suara bicara dan tawa penduduk desa, mencium bau harum yang tidak seperti bau darah yang selama ini diciumnya. Desa ini adalah desa yang indah dan damai.

Dengan pelan dia berjalan memasuki desa itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Dua orang pria yang menjaga pintu desa itu langsung menghentikannya saat melihatnya.

"Hei! Anak kecil, dari mana saja kamu?" tanya salah satu pria itu.

"Tunggu dulu, anak ini sama sekali bukan anak di desa kita, aku tidak pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya." Ujar pria satu lagi dengan penuh kebingungan.

Dengan pelan dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap kedua pria itu. Mata kedua pria itu langsung terbelalak karena terkejut, wajah yang tidak asing bagi mereka dan juga mata merah darah itu, yang ada dihadapan mereka adalah Sang Kegelapan.

Kedua pria itu langsung mencabut pedang di pinggang mereka dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau cepat masuk ke dalam desa dan beritahu apa yang telah terjadi sekarang." Ujar salah satu pria itu pada temannya tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun dari dia.

Temannya itu segera mengangguk kepalanya dan berlari masuk ke dalam desa itu sambil berteriak, "SERANGAN! SERANGAN! SANG KEGELAPAN ADA DI SINI!"

Dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia hanya menatap pria di depannya yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tidak akan kami biarkan kau menghancurkan dunia ini, Sang Kegelapan." Ujar pria itu dengan nada tinggi.

Dia menutup matanya begitu mendengar ucapan itu. Lagi-lagi kata itu, 'Menghancurkan dunia', dia tidak perah berpikir untuk menghancurkan dunia, tapi mengapa semua orang selalu mengatakan dia mau menghancurkan dunia?

"MATILAH KAU!" teriak pria itu sambil bergerak maju menyerangnya.

Dia membuka mata merah darahnya, dia tidak mau memikirkan apa-apa, dia memberikan kesadarannya menghilang, dia membiarkan dirinya kehilangan kendalinya, menjadi Sang Kegelapan dan melakukan pembantaian di desa Arthor ini.

**.OXOXO.**

Saat dia sadar dari kegilaannya, yang pertama kali dilihatnya hanyalah satu, yaitu sepasang mata penuh ketakutan dari seoarang anak kecil seusianya yang sedang dicengkeram tangan kanannya.

Saat dia menolehkan matanya ke sekelilingnya, yang dilihatnya hanyalah warna merah.

Merah darah serta bau anyir darah yang menyengatkan hidung. Dia berdiri di dalam lautan darah dan juga tumpukan potongan badan para penduduk desa Arthor yang telah tidak bernyawa, tidak peduli itu laki-laki, wanita, orang tua maupun anak kecil.

Dia mendengar suara tepuk tangan seseorang. "Bagus sekali, Kucing Hitam, kerja bagus."

Dia tidak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, namun dia tahu orang itu adalah Kuonji.

"A-Aku mohon… Le-Lepaskan aku..." Pinta anak yang berada dalam cengkeramannya secara terbata-bata dengan mata yang berurai air mata sambil menyentuh tangan kanannya.

Dia hanya menatap anak kecil itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Meski tidak mau memikirkan atau merasakan apa-apa lagi, saat dia melihat air mata itu, jauh di dalam hatinya, dia merasa sangat sedih, sakit dan bingung, dia tidak ingin membunuh anak ini.

"Bunuh dia, kucing hitam." Perintah Kuoji tiba-tiba.

Mendengar perintah Kuonji, dia segera tersadar. Mengapa dia merasa seperti itu? Bukankah dia sudah tidak mau merasakan dan memikirkan apa-apa lagi? Membunuh atau tidak membunuh, buat apa dia memikirkan itu semua. Dia telah membunuh semua yang ada di desa ini, anak ini sendirian sekarang, karena itu lebih baik dia mati saja, sebab dengan begitu dia tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa lagi, merasa takut, sedih ataupun kesepian.

Dengan cepat dia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menusuk jantungnya.

Mata anak kecil itu langsung terbelalak, darah mengalir keluar dari mulutnya, kedua tangan kecil yang menyentuh tangan kanannya segera terlepas, air mata mengalir menuruni matanya dan sebelum dia menutup matanya, anak kecil itu mengatakan sesuatu dengan pelan.

"K-kenapa.. kau membu-bunuhku…"

Dia hanya bisa berdiri mematung di tempatnya melihat anak itu mati tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Bagus sekali! Bagus sekali Kucing Hitam. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Tawa Kuonji penuh kegembiraan dan membalikkan badannya berjalan menjauh.

Dia tetap tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia membalikkan badannya mengikuti Kuonji. Jangan memikirkan apapun, jangan merasakan apapun. Itulah yang terus diucapkannya pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

**.OXOXO.**

Dia kembali ke dalam kereta kuda itu lagi. Saat dia menaiki kereta kuda itu, dia bisa melihat betapa takutnya para prajurit Kuonji yang melihatnya. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya untuk menyembuhkan luka yang ada ditubuhnya dan dia juga tidak berniat meminta mereka untuk menyembuhkannya, sebab dia merasa luka ini adalah sesuatu yang sudah sepatutnya diterimanya.

Dia bisa merasakan kereta tempatnya berada berjalan, dia menutup matanya dan berusaha untuk tertidur, tidak mau memikirkan dan merasakan apapun lagi. Namun dia tidak bisa, setiap kali dia menutup matanya, wajah dan pertanyaan terakhir anak kecil yang baru dibunuhnya itu pasti langsung terbayang di dalam pikirannya.

'Kenapa kau membunuhku?'

Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kenapa dia membunuh anak itu? Karena Kuonji memerintahnya? Bukan, dia membunuh anak itu karena dia tidak mau memikirkan dan merasakan apa-apa lagi, namun kenapa begitu dia membunuh anak itu, dia merasa sangat sedih, sakit, menderita dan bersalah.

Dia tidak menyukai perasaan ini, perasaan ini sangat menyiksa. Dia tidak mau merasakan perasaan ini lagi, dia tidak mau melihat merah darah, merasakan hangatnya darah, mencium bau anyir darah, dia tidak mau mengakhiri hidup suatu makhluk hidup lagi.

Dia tidak mau membunuh lagi.

Begitu kata itu terlintas dalam hatinya, di dalam pikirannya, sebuah keputusan langsung dibuatnya. Dia tidak mau berada di tempat ini lagi, dia tidak mau berada di samping Kuonji lagi. Tidak ingin dikengkang lagi, tidak ingin diperintah untuk membunuh lagi, dia ingin bebas.

Bebas.

Tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, dia segera mengangkat tangannnya dan membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir besar berwarna hitam untuk menghancurkan kereta kuda ini. DIa tahu kereta kuda ini merupakan kereta kuda anti sihir yang dibuat Kuonji khusus untuknya. Namun, Kuonji terlalu meremehkannya, kereta kuda sama sekali tidak bisa menahannya jika dia benar-benar mau.

Cahaya hitam melesat keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu dan saat cahaya hitam itu menyentuh dinding kereta kuda, ledakan besarpun langsung terjadi.

Kuonji dan semua prajurit yang berada disitu sangat terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka semua langsung berhenti dan melihat asap tebal yang mengepul dari kereta kuda tersebut.

Mata biru tua Kuonji langsung terbelalak saat melihat dia meloncat keluar dari dalam kereta kuda. Dia meloncat ke samping dan menatap Kuoji dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi saat mendarat.

"Kucing Hitam, ada apa? Kenapa denganmu?" tanya Kuoji pelan sambil menatapnya.

Dia tidak membalas ucapan Kuonji, dengan pelan dia membalikkan badannya ke belakang dan berlari masuk ke dalam semak-semak secepatnya.

"KEMBALI! KEMBALI KAU KUCING HITAM! PRAJURIT TANGKAP DIA!" teriak Kuonji lagi.

Dia tetap tidak mempedulikan teriakkan Kuonji, dia terus berlari secepat yang dia bisa meninggalkan tempat itu, dia bisa mendengar suara teriakan Kuonji dari belakangnya. "TEMUKAN DIA! JANGAN BIARKAN DIA KABUR! TEMUKAN KUCING HITAMKU!"

**.OXOXO.**

Dia terus berlari, dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia telah berlari tanpa arah seperti itu. Malam telah tiba, tapi dia terus saja berlari memasuki hutan di depannya. Bulan purnama yang menghiasi langit malam membuat dia dapat melihat sekelilingnya dengan baik walau dia sesungguhnya tidak memerlukan itu.

"Jangan mendekat... Kau adalah pembawa kesialan..."

"Setan bermata merah… "

"Pembawa kematian…"

"Pembunuh…"

"Iblis…"

"Kegelapan… "

Kata-kata yang ditujukan kepadanya oleh orang-orang yang ditemuinya selama ini kembali terus terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyusuri rambut hitamnya dan menekannya kuat-kuat, seakan-akan berharap sakit kepalanya akan menghilang.

Dia tidak mengerti,mengapa ini semua terjadi pada dirinya? Mengapa harus dia? Apa sebenarnya salahnya? Apa keberadaannya di dunia begitu tabu? Dia terus bertanya dalam hatinya, seluruh perasaan sakit dan sedih yang selama ini ditahannya kini menyerangnya hingga hatinya terasa sangat sesak bagaikan ingin pecah.

Dia terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah danau. Dengan napasnya yang tidak beraturan, dia berjalan dengan pelan menuju danau purnama yang terang di atas langit membuat dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di danau. Rambut berwarna hitam, bola mata berwarna merah dan darah merah melumuri wajahnya.

Sang kegelapan.

Bayangan dalam danau itu adalah Sang kegelapan, makhluk terkutuk yang tidak seharusnya hidup di dunia ini. Dirinya sendiri. Dia menggunakan tangannya yang penuh darah memukul air dan membuyarkan bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di danau. Dia tidak mau melihat bayangan dirinya lagi, sebab itu hanya menambah kesedihan di dalam hatinya saja.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara nyanyian seseorang dan bunyi denting lonceng. Perasaan terkejut meliputinya. Dia segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari sumber suara tersebut. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Suara yang didengarnya begitu merdu, indah dan sangat lembut. Suara itu membuat hatinya terasa sangat nyaman, hingga rasa sesak di hatinya menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

Mata merah darahnya tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu di tengah danau di depannya. Di tengah-tengah danau tersebut, setangkai kuncup bunga besar berwarna putih tiba-tiba tumbuh dengan cepat. Diiringi suara nyanyian dan denting lonceng yang ada, kuncup bunga tersebut perlahan-lahan terbuka.

Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Saat kuncup bunga itu terbuka, dia melihat seorang gadis kecil seusianya berada di dalamnya.

Rambut gadis kecil itu berwarna coklat panjang dengan kulit berwarna putih bersih. Cahaya bulan purnama membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik gadis kecil tersebut. Mata gadis kecil itu perlahan-lahan membuka, matanya yang berwarna coklat madu.

Gadis kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya dan sedetik kemudian mata merah darahnyapun bertemu dengan mata coklat madu gadis kecil itu. Kegembiraan dan kehangatan terlihat dengan jelas di sepasang mata coklat madu itu. Bibir gadis itu tiba-tiba terangkat ke atas dan memperlihatkan sebuah senyum hangat yang sangat memesonakannya.

Itu adalah senyum sesungguhnya yang pertama kali ditujukan seseorang padanya, senyum pertama yang didambakannya dalam hidupnya selama ini.

**.OXOXO.**

* * *

Pertama-tama, aku ingin mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH! ARIGATOU! THANKS! XIE-XIE! Kepada temanku yang luar biasa dan baik hati **"GISELLE GIONNE"** karena telah menbeta reader ficku ini, karena itu kepada pembaca, chapter ini mungkin tidak ada typos atau kesalahan yang mengerikan lagikan? ^^

Format chapter ini mungkin sedikit berbeda, tapi aku lumayan suka dengan format chapter ini ^^, nah masa lalu Natsume sudah jelas, menurut pembaca chapter ini agak sadis gak? Sebenarnya pertama kali membuatnya, chapter ini jauh lebih sadis lagi loh, penuh dengan adegan penuh darah, tapi karena aku mau mempertahankan chapter ini di rate T, aku mengubahnya lagi -_-" Ehm… Natsume ini kasihan tidak ya? Membuat chapter ini, aku jadi merasa dia sangat kasihan T_T ( padahal aku sendiri Authornya )

Aku senyum sendiri saat membuat chapter ini, terutama pada akhirnya, sebab ini mengingatkan aku kembali pada prologue fic ini yaitu tentang pertemuan pertama NxM dan OMG! Ternyata prologue fic ini petama kali aku ketik pada bulan desember 2010! Wuih! Sudah lama banget dan belum tamat lagi -_-"

Hehehehe, chapter berikutnya adalah chapter khusus untuk NxM, chapter mengenai kehidupan mereka berdua di hutan terlarang. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya se-Lovely-Dovey yang aku bisa. Di chapter berikutnya, aku akan menjelaskan kenapa bagi Natsume, Mikan itu sangat penting dan apa arti Mikan sesungguhnya bagi Natsume. Jika bisa memberikan judul chapter lagi, aku ingin sekali memberikan judul "More than the world" pada chapter selanjutnya^^

Uh! Aku sudah tidak sabar menulis chapter berikutnya, karena itu aku minta maaf pada pembaca Boyfriend and Bestfriends ya m(_ _)m , aku mungkin tidak bisa mengupdatenya secepatnya sebab kepalaku lagi penuh dengan fic ini^^ , sejujurnya saat membuat fic ini dan BnB sekalian, aku selalu merasa bagaikan boleh masuk rumah sakit jiwa, FOR GOD SAKE! Kedua fic ini bertolak belakang sekali, pusing kepalaku melihatnya dan memikirkannya bersaamaan, aku tidak mau menyiksa diri, karena itu mohon dimaklumi, THX!

Wah! Ini adalah Author Note's terpanjang yang pernah aku buat deh ^^, see you next Chapter^^

**Icha Yukina Clyne : **Hahahaha, maaf ya, NxM memang bakal pisah kok, dan mulai dari sanalah, penderitaan sesungguhnya dan masa-masa menyedihkan dalam fic ini dimulai ^^, Aku ini mang kejam ya? Soal aku senang suka sekali mempermainkan kedua tokoh kesayanganku ini ^^, Mengenai Luna, hehehehehe, aku tidak sabar untuk membaca pendapatmu mengenainya nanti^^ lalu untuk Kuonji… Ya, aku sendiri merasa dialah tokoh pertama yang super jahat yang pernah aku buat^^

**Daiyaki Aoi :** Wah.. Pujianmu itu benar-benar tidak berani aku terima, jangan memujiku seperti itu, sebab aku tidak seperti itu -_-" hahahahahaha,, Aku senang kau menyukai chapter sebelumnya dan aku berharap kau juga akan menyukai chapter ini ^^, aku akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya lagi deh!^^

**Jimi-Li :** hahahah kau salah, justru bosku ini orangnya baik, terlalu baik malahan, makanya aku merasa malu kalau dia tahu aku membuat fic ini di kantor ^^, Tapi, aku senang sekali loh, teman sekantor sudah pada tahu aku membuat fic, mereka bahkan bersedia membaca UM karanganku yang sudah aku ubah setting dan tokohnya ^^ Mereka mengatakan fic itu bagus dan membuat penasaran.. AKU SENANG SEKALI! ^^ mereka bilang aku punya bakat jadi penulis. Eh, Sory aku jadi heboh sendiri, sebab selama ini tidak ada orang di sekelilingku yang mengatakan ini padaku ( yang bukan teman dalam FFN ya ). Di FFN banyak yang mengatakan ficku ini bagus walau selalu penuh typos, tapi secara pribadi aku tidak pernah merasa seperti itu, jujur saja ya? Ficku ini tidak anehkan? Mengenai Luna, nantikan saja! Mengenai Kuonji, aku sebenarnya juga ingin mengatakan padanya ''Go to Hell ja lo!" terakhir, bagaimana masa lalu Natsume ini? Semoga tidak mengecewakanmu?

**NatumeConan :** nah, pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini, semoga tidak mengecewakanmu ^^ untuk chapter kedepannya hehehehehe pasti akan ada banyak sekali NxM momentnya ^^, Lalu mengenai apa jadinya hubungan Nxm setelah Natsume kembali pada Kuonji, hehehe menurutku, inilah bagian yang paling seru dari fic ini, aku akan membuat mereka berdua dan semua orang menderita semenderita mungkin dulu baru kuberikan happy Ending yang membahagiakan bagi semua orang hahahaha,

**Kin No Tsubasa :** tidak kok, menurutku fic-mu keren juga kok ^^ panjang -_-" sebenarnya aku adalah author yang paling bodoh dalam membagi chapter, coba kau teliti, semua ficku pasti awalnya hanya sekitar seribu atau dua ribu kata, tapi seiring fic itu berkembang.. -_-" jadinya bukan main panjang. Aku harap kau tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini dan mengenai Luna dan kuonji, aku memang menuai banyak sekali review yang mengatakan mereka itu menyebalkan dan sangat dibenci ^^ ternyata apa yang aku harapkan berhasil ^^ en, mengenai the mortal instrument itu, itu terbitan apa ya? Gramedia atau apa? soal aku sudah cari ke beberapa toko buku, tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil aku temukan T_T, kotak curhat? Gak masalah kok, sebab aku sendiri juga sering curhat lewat review hahahahaha

**Kierra :** hahahahaahah kalau begitu aku memang sangat kejam kok, sebab perpisahan mereka akan lumayan lama, bahkan aku sendiri juga tidak bisa mempredeksikan chapter berapa mereka baru akan bisa bersama lagi ^^ ya, fic ini happy end kok, aku tidak berani mmebuatnya jadi sad Ending, sebab aku takut diamuk pembaca hahahahahahaa, semoga chapter ini tidak akan mengecewakanmu, walau kayak chapter ini terkesan sangat kelam… ahahahahahha

**Airin :** thx karena kau menyukai fic ini dan menyempatkan diirimu untuk mereview ^^ mengenai Natsume akan pindah hati atau tidak, tunggu saja chapter berikutnya, kuharap jika kau sudah mengetahui apa artinya Mikan bagi Natsume, jawaban itu akan kau temukan sendiri^^

**XxRuuxx :** hahahaha sepertinya ficku memang selalu panjang deh -_-"benarkah? Thx banget kalau typossku sudah mulai berkurang ^^ Untuk adegan Kissingnya.. Hmm… Aku akan mencoba deh, tapi secara pribadi aku ini kurang bisa membuat adegan seperti itulah hahahahaha

**Thi3x :** Benarkah? Senang deh^^ aku jadi merasa sangat terhormat karena kau begitu menyukai fic aneh bin ajaib dari dalam otakku ini ^^ dan HAHAHAHAHAHA, kau puas tidak dengan chapter ini, chapter ini sudah dibeta reader loh^^ jadi rapi banget kan? mengenai lagu yang ada di chapter 31 itu, lirik lagu itu kuambil dari lirik lagu "Secret Game" by Yuki Kajiura, tapi lirik lagu itu juga sudah aku ubah banyak kok hingga jika didengar dan dibac pasti sudah tidak nyambung lagi, hahahahaha, jadi ini termasuk melanggar enggak ya? Dan jujur saja ya, selama ini aku tidak pernah membaca guildlines, aku hanya tahu ngepost dan memeras otakku saja. Selama membuat fic ini, aku selalu mendengar lagu Yuki Kajiura, jadi mau tidak mau, liriknya pasti terus muncul dalam otakku saat membuatnya -_-", kau boleh mencoba mendengar lagunya deh, bagus banget loh^^ Dan hehehehehe benar sekali tidak lama lagi RxH pasti bakal muncul banyak, termasuk PxN dan dua pasangan lagi yang aku tahu pasti bakal sangat mengejutkan pembaca^^, Untuk Shiki… Ya… Aku juga merasa dia menyebalkan deh, tapi demi kelangsungan cerita, mau tidak mau dia jadi begitu dulu untuk sementara^^ Untuk Luna, nantikan saja perkebangan ceritanya ^^ Dan semoga kau menyukai chapter ini deh^^

**KazukiNighNatsu :**Ya, Yoichi adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui masa lalu Natsume, sebab di kedepannya, Yoichi mempunyai peran yang sangat penting. Hehehehehe aku tidak sabar menlisnya nih^^ lalu untuk Shiki dan Natsume, ya kita membiarkan mereka galau saja dulu^^ Dan untuk posisi Luna yang ternyata merupakan Sang Penjaga Cahaya hehehehehe nantikan saja, dia memiliki jalan cerita tersendiri kok dalam fic ini ^^


	34. Chapter 33

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By: Razux

Beta Reader: Giselle Gionne

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice BELONGS to Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

_Chapter XXXIII_

Dia berjalan dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan gadis kecil yang sedang mengejarnya.

"Tunggu! Tunggu aku!" teriak gadis itu, memohon.

Dia tetap tidak mempedulikan panggilan gadis kecil tersebut. Ia tidak ingin berada di sampingnya ataupun berada di dekatnya, sebab dia tahu sekali siapa gadis itu sesungguhnya. Gadis kecil di belakangnya adalah Sang Cahaya, makhluk sihir yang ditakdirkan untuk membunuhnya.

Musuh abadinya.

Sesungguhnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan bertemu dengan Sang Cahaya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ironis sekali, dari seluruh manusia yang ada di dunia, justru dialah yang menemukannya. Melihatnya dilahirkan dan membuka matanya untuk pertama kali di dunia.

Ketika ia melayangkan pandangan pada sosok tersebut, tidak terlintas sedikitpun dalam hatinya untuk menghabisi ataupun melukainya. Dirinya terpikat dalam pesona yang ia lihat, cahaya bulan yang jatuh menyinari Sang Cahaya benar-benar membuat matanya terbelalak. Gadis tersebut sangat cantik dan suci. Makhluk paling sempurna da indah yang pernah dilihatnya, sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis di dalam buku ramalan itu.

Lalu, senyum sang agdos. Senyum dan pandangan mata penuh kegembiraan serta kehangatan yang ditujukan padanya benar-benar membuatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak ada yang pernah tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan hangat seperti itu selama ini. Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa Sang Cahaya tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya? Mengapa Sang Cahaya bisa menunjukkan senyum penuh kebahagiaan padanya yang merupakan Sang Kegelapan?

Kontan saja ia merasa sepasang tangan kecil menarik pakaiannya. Tanpa melihat ke belakang pun, dia tahu siapa itu.

Sang Cahaya.

Aura keberadaan, suara napas serta aroma tubuh dari Sang Cahaya yang berada sangat dekat dengannya, membuatnya menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Mata merah darahnya seketika langsung bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna coklat madu besar. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah cantiknya yang disinari bulan purnama di atas mereka.

"Akhirnya kau menoleh juga." senyum Sang Cahaya.

Melihat senyum itu untuk yang kesekian kali, dia benar-benar kebingungan walau dia tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Lepaskan aku, idiot." Perintahnya kasar, dan juga dingin.

Namun Sang Cahaya sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangannya. Dia menatapnya dengan lurus. "Aku lapar!" keluhnya.

"Apa kaitannya denganku? Lepaskan aku!"

Sang Cahaya tidak melepaskan tangannya, namun semakin mempererat genggamannya. Tiba-tiba saja, dia melepaskan tangan yang tengah menggenggam kepalan tangan Sang Kegelapan dan memeluknya dengan erat sembari menangis. "Aku lapar!"

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dan tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi sekarang. Seseorang baru saja memeluknya tanpa gentar dan tanpa rasa takut. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sang Cahaya yang memeluknya dengan lembut. Kehangatan yang sama sekali tidak pernah dirasakannya selama ini.

"AKU LAPAR!" teriak Sang Cahaya lagi dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan mencarikanmu makanan, karena itu lepaskan pelukanmu!" balasnya jengkel, tidak tahu mengapa dia tidak menyukai air mata Sang Cahaya. Baginya, air mata itu membuatnya kesal. Gadis manis sepertinya tidak pantas menangis, menunjukkan air mata di wajahnya. Senyuman terasa lebih terlihat indah ketika berada di wajahnya dan dia ingin melihat senyumannn itu lagi.

Harapannya terkabul. Mendengar ucapannya, Sang Cahaya segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menatap lawan bicaranya sambil tersenyum. "Benarkah?"

Mata merah darahnya sama sekali tidak bisa meninggalkan wajah Sang Cahaya saat melihat senyum itu lagi. Hatinya terasa sangat hangat, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dirasakannya selama ini. Namun, dia segera membuang perasaannya itu jauh-jauh. Tidak boleh ada rasa suka ataupun minat yang menunjukkan ketertarikan dalam konteks kehidupannya.

"Ya, tunggulah di sini." perintahnya pelan tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun dari wajah Sang Cahaya.

Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahnya, Sang Cahaya segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, dia segera berjalan menjauh dari Sang Cahaya. Dia tidak boleh berada di sini, dia harus meninggalkannya. Sang Cahaya tidak seharusnya memeluk dan tersenyum seperti itu padanya. Sudah konkrit bagi Sang Cahaya untuk tidak meminta pertolongan padanya, dan yang paling krusial adalah, dia tidak seharusnya menolongnya.

Saat dia akan menghilang dari pandangan mata Sang Cahaya, tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar Sang Cahaya berteriak, "Cepat pulang, ya, aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Dia segera membalikkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sang Cahaya begitu mendengar ucapannya. Wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi, namun hatinya benar-benar sangat terkejut.

_Menunggumu di sini._

Kalimat tersebut membuatnya tertegun.

Menunggunya? Seseorang mau menunggunya? Sang Cahaya berjanji akan menunggu kehadirannya? Makhluk seperti dia mau menunggunya yang seperti ini? Tidak. Ini salah, dia tidak seharusnya memikirkan ini semua. Sang Cahaya baru terlahir, dia tidak tahu apa-apa, jika dia tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, sikapnya pasti akan berubah.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi, dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam semak-semak. Dia terus berjalan dengan cepat menjauh dari tempat itu, semakin cepat hingga akhirnya dia berlari.

Dia tidak boleh memikirkan apapun lagi. Dia berusaha mengosongkan pikirannya, namun tidak peduli bagaimana dia mencobanya, senyum hangat Sang Cahaya terus saja terbayang dalam pikirannya. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas bau badan serta kehangatan tubuhnya.

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini selama ini. Apa yang telah Sang Cahaya lakukan terhadapnya? Dia harus segera menjauh darinya, dia tidak boleh berada di sampingnya, tetapi kenapa di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dia merasa tidak ingin meninggalkannya?

Tiba-tiba saja langkah kakinya terhenti saat dia merasakan adanya aura-aura makhluk sihir lain di dalam hutan ini yang berjalan mendekati aura Sang Cahaya. Rasa kalut tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Tanpa mempedulikan apapun dia langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari ke arah Sang Cahaya. Makhluk sihir apa yang sedang mendekati Sang Cahaya? Apa yang akan dilakukan mereka terhadap Sang Cahaya? Melukainya? Membunuhnya? Tidak, dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Sambil berlari mendekati Sang Cahaya, dia terus mengeluarkan aura hitamnya untuk mengusir para makhluk sihir itu tanpa disadarinya. Dia tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang berani melukai Sang Cahaya, namun yang paling penting, dia kembali merasakan emosionalitas yang sudah sangat lama tidak pernah dirasakan olehnya.

Takut. Takut dia akan terlambat. Namun, saat dia merasa aura-aura makhluk sihir yang mendekati Sang Cahaya sudah menjauh, dia segera menghela napas lega.

Dia sudah tiba di tempat Sang Cahaya berada. Namun dia tidak berani untuk menghampiri gadis tersebut. Ia hanya berdiri di samping pohon, mencuri pandang sedikit kepada Sang Cahaya.

Sinar rembulan menyinari Sang Cahaya. Rambut panjang berwarna coklat madu, sepasang mata berwarna coklat madu besar yang bersinar penuh kebahagiaan dan kehangatan, dan terakhir, sebuah senyum kecil di wajah yang luar biasa cantik itu. Betapa cantiknya dia, betapa memesonakannya dia.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat hingga tidak bisa dia kendalikan. Dia ingin menatapnya gadis tersebut tanpa henti. Dengan hanya melihatnya saja, dia sudah merasa sangat hangat.

Mengapa dia merasa emosionalitas seperti ini? Dia tidak pernah mengerti.

Sang Cahaya tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya menyentuh perutnya dan itu langsung membuat dia tahu, Sang Cahaya lapar. Dia teringat dengan rasa lapar yang dirasakannya saat dia baru terlahirkan. Perasaan itu tidak menyenangkan dan juga menyakitkan. Dia tidak mau Sang Cahaya mengalami perasaan tidak mengenakkan tersebut.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, dirinya segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mencari makanan. Dia memetik semua buah-buahan yang dilihat olehnya di sekelilingnya. Setelah tangannya penuh dengan buah-buahan, dia segera berlari menemui Sang Cahaya.

Sebuah senyum langsung terukir di wajah Sang Cahaya ketika melihat dirinya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sang Cahaya langsung berlari mendekatinya, memeluknya dengan erat hingga buah-buahan yang ada di tangannya terjatuh ke atas tanah.

Dia sangat terkejut. Sang Cahaya kembali memeluknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sebuah pelukan yang tidak ia duga. Namun, Sang Cahaya tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukkannya dan bersimpuh untuk memungut buah-buahan yang berada di bawah mereka. Begitu juga dengan dia. Segeralah ia menunduk ke arah bawah untuk membantu Sang Cahaya memungut buah-buahan yang ada.

Dia terus menatap wajah Sang Cahaya dan saat dia melihatnya memungut sebutir jeruk, mulutnya bergerak sendiri, "Mikan (jeruk), makan saja Mikan (jeruk) itu."

Mendengar ucapannya itu, Sang Cahaya segera mengangkat kepala menatapnya. "Hah?"

"Maksudku, makan saja jeruk yang ada di tanganmu itu."

"Um bukan. Biar kuperjelas —apa yang baru saja kamu katakan?"

"Aku mengatakan, barusan 'Mikan (jeruk), makan saja Mikan (jeruk) itu.', idiot." ujarnya agak kesal, sebab dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sang Cahaya yang ada di depannya ini tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Namun, kekesalannya tidak bertahan lama, sebab tiba-tiba saja Sang Cahaya kembali membuka tangannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Mikan, kau tadi memanggilku Mikan. Namaku Mikan."

Dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Segenggam pelukan, penuh dengan kehangatan yang begitu ia rindukan. Dia tidak mengerti alasannya mengapa Sang Cahaya kerap memeluk tubuhnya berulang kali? Dan mengapa jatungnya terus berdetak dengan tempo yang tidak seharusnya?

Sang Cahaya tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya, namun tangannya masih berada di pinggangnya, "Siapa kamu? Bisa kau beritahukan aku nama mu?"

Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang gadis kecil itu lontarkan. Mata merah darahnya bertemu dengan mata coklat madu itu selama beberapa detik. Kesedihan melandanya walau ia terus memasang wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Siapa dia? Bagaimana dengan namanya? Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan itu dan di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, dia tidak ingin Sang Cahaya mengetahui siapa dirinya. Dia adalah Sang Kegelapan, musuh abadinya, makhluk yang harus gadis itu bunuh kelak, penghancur dunia ini, makhluk gila, tak berperasaan dan haus darah. Lalu, untuk namanya, dia tidak memilikinya. Selama ini orang kerap menyebutnya iblis, setan, pembawa bencana, pembunuh, Kucing Hitam dan Sang Kegelapan.

Dia mengalihkkan wajahnya untuk menatap buah Natsume (jujube) yang berada di tangannya dan berkata dengan suara pelan, seperti berbisik, "Namaku… Namaku…. Tidak ada… Aku tidak mempunyai nama… Namaku…"

Dia tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun dari Sang Cahaya. Karena hal itulah dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap gadis tersebut dan yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang mata coklat madu yang tengah menatap buah Natsume (jujube) di tangannya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Natsume (Jujube)." Jawabnya singkat, menjelaskan apa nama buah yang berada di telapak tangannya.

Namun yang membuatnya terkejut, adalah Sang Cahaya kembali tersenyum dan mengangkat wajah untuk menatapnya, "Natsume? Jadi namamu Natsume, ya?"

"Buah ini." jelasnya sembari menunjuk buah natsume (jujube) yang berwarna merah itu. Dia mengerti sekarang, Sang Cahaya pasti tidak mendengar ucapannya yang berkata dia tidak punya nama. Namun, kenapa Sang Cahaya ini begitu bodoh, polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa? Bukankah di buku ramalan tersebut, tertulis dengan jelas bahwa Sang Cahaya sudah sepatutnya mengetahui apa yang seharusnya ia ketahui?

"Maksudmu, namamu sama dengan buah ini ya,? Mirip sekali, warna matamu dan warna buah ini mirip sekali, Natsume." tawa Sang Cahaya.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dan hanya menatap Sang Cahaya dengan kedua mata merah darahnya. Dia merasa, tidak perlu untuk menjelaskan apa maksud ucapannya tadi, sebab gadis di depannya ini pasti tidak akan mengerti, dan ia hanya membuang waktunya saja.

Tiba-tiba, Sang Cahaya mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Sang Kegelapan yang penuh luka. Sinar hangat memancar dari kedua belah tangannya untuk menyembuhkan lukannya.

Dia tertegun.

Sihir tanpa lingkaran sihir dan mantra sihir? Tidak salah lagi, gadis kecil di depannya benar-benar merupakan Sang Cahaya. Namun, yang paling mengejutkannya adalah Sang Cahaya tiba-tiba mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya kepadanya lalu dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum.

"Natsume… Mikan…"

Kedua belah matanya terbelalak, mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sang Cahaya walau ekspresi wajahnya tetap tidak mempedulikan apapun, Sang Cahaya kembali mengangkat tangan, sekadar hanya untuk memeluk laki-laki ini dan kerap mengucapkan seuntai nama.

"Natsume... Natsume…. Natsume…"

Kehangatan tubuh Sang Cahaya, bau harum bunga ceri, suara lembut yang terus menerus mengucapkan sebuah nama, dan nama yang ia percayai sebagai nama dari anak lelaki ini, semua itu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

_Natsume._

Ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebuah nama yang sangat sederhana dan juga lazim. Gadis beriris coklat madu itu tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan setan, iblis, pembunuh, Pembawa Kematian, Sang Kegelapan ataupun Kucing Hitam.

Gadis itu memanggilnya dengan Natsume.

_Natsume._

Nama itu terus tergiang di dalam kepalanya. Nama itu terdengar begitu lazim, seolah nama itu memang namanya.

Tidak. Natsume memang namanya. Bukan setan, iblis, Sang Kegelapan ataupun Kucing Hitam.

Dia adalah Natsume.

Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya sembari menatap Sang Cahaya yang sedang memeluknya. Gadis kecil di depannya memang Sang Cahaya, namun namanya bukan Sang Cahaya, namanya adalah…

"Mikan…" panggilnya pelan sambil memeluk Mikan.

Hangat.

Hatinya terasa sangat ringan, tenang, dan juga damai. Ini adalah suatu perasaan yang tidak pernah ia peroleh. Perasaan tenang yang begitu ia dambakan. Dia tahu ini salah, dia tidak seharusnya memeluk Mikan, Sang Cahaya. Namun, dia tidak bisa menghentikan perbuatan yang tengah dilakukan oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya, seakan takut kehangatan ini akan memudar, dan membenamkan kepalanya pada rambut Mikan, menghirup tubuhnya yang menenangkan, mematrinya dengan jelas di dalam otaknya.

"Natsume... Natsume... Nat...su...me…" panggil Mikan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan semakin terdengar samar hingga kemudian tidak terdengar lagi. Kedua tangan Mikan yang tadi memeluknya tubuhnya, terlepas dan jatuh ke bawah sedangkan kepalanya tersandar pada bahunya.

Dengan pelan dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan tubuh Mikan hingga dia bisa melihat wajahnya. Sebuah senyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan terlukis di wajahnya dan kedua mata coklat madu besar itu telah tertutup rapat.

Tertidur. Mikan tertidur dengan begitu tenang di dalam pelukannya.

Dia kembali memeluk badan Mikan dan membenamkan kepala Mikan pada dadanya. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Mikan dengan erat. Dengan pelan dia membaringkan punggungnya pada rumput di bawahnya.

Satu malam.

Cukup satu malam saja, walau ini salah, dia ingin merasakan perasan ini lebih lama lagi. Esok, saat dia membuka matanya lagi, dia akan segera meninggalkan Mikan dan tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi.

Ya. Itulah keputusan yang dibuatnya jauh di dalam hati sembari menutup mata, karena itu biarkanlah dia memeluknya dan merasakan kehangatan ini untuk lebih lama.

Untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, dia tidak merasa terkucilkan maupun sendiri. Dia tidak sendiri lagi malam ini. Dia merasa hangat, sangat, sangat hangat. Namun yang terpenting, dia juga tahu, tidak akan ada mimpi buruk lagi. Malam ini dia akan segera terbebas dari mimpi buruk yang kerap membelenggunya.

Karena ada Cahaya di sisinya.

**.OXOXO.**

"Natsume, kau tidak mau makan? Tidak lapar ya?" tanya Mikan pelan sambil menatapnya.

Dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Dia tetap diam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, menatap Mikan.

Pagi hari datang begitu cepat. Matahari telah terbit di ufuk timur, dan dia tidak mengerti alasannya mengapa dia masih terduduk di samping Mikan, melihat gadis tersebut menikmati buah-buahan yang dicarinya semalam. Dia seharusnya meninggalkan Mikan sekarang juga, namun kenapa dia tidak bisa?

Dirinya sudah terbangun pada pagi-pagi buta saat Mikan masih tertidur. Terjaga dengan perasaan hangat dan damai untuk pertama kalinya. Dia seharusnya segera meninggalkan Mikan saat itu, tapi tangannya tidak mau melepaskan pinggang Mikan, dan matanya juga tidak bisa lepas dari wajah cantiknya yang sedang tertidur sambil tersenyum. Dia terus menatap, dan menatap wajahnya hingga akhirnya Mikan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, tersenyum dengan lebar dan memanggilnya dengan suara yang lembut.

"Natsume, apakah tidak ada makanan lagi? Aku masih lapar..." ujar Mikan secara tiba-tiba, menyadarkannya dari lamunanannya yang tengah berkecamuk di alam imajinasi.

"Apakah buah-buahan itu masih tidak cukup untuk mengenyangkan perutmu?" tanya Natsume dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Tentu saja tidak cukup, aku masih sangat lapar. Aku tidak makan apa-apa sejak semalam, aku tertidur sebelum makan, karena itu rasa lapar ini jadi dua kali lipat." sanggah Mikan cepat.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak makan saja sebelum tidur, bodoh?" tanyanya lagi, sedikit kesal, mengapa gadis di depannya ini bodoh sekali, mau-mau saja dia tidur dalam kondisi lapar seperti itu.

"Karena kau memelukku. Aku merasa sangat hangat dan nyaman hingga jadi mengantuk dan tertidur. Tubuhmu sangat hangat, Natsume. Aku suka sekali dengan kehangatan tubuhmu itu." jelas Mikan polos sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dia tidak tahu harus membalas apa ketika mendengar penjelasan dan melihat senyum Mikan. Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Mikan merasa nyaman dalam pelukannya? Gadis cantik tersebut merasakan kehangatan yang datang dari dirinya. Terlebih lagi, yang terpenting, dia menyukai kehangatan itu? Hatinya terasa sangat nyaman dan ingin sekali rasanya dia berteriak memberitahu pada semua yang ada di dunia, bahwa Mikan menyukai kehangatannya.

Dia merasa sangat…. Sangat bahagia.

Matanya terbelalak kembali saat dia sadar. Dia bahagia. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia merasa bahagia. Suatu perasaan yang sangat asing baginya, namun sangat menyenangkan, berbeda sekali dengan perasaan yang selama ini kerap ia peroleh.

Mikan tiba-tiba tertawa pelan sambil mengangkat sebutir buah stroberi di tangannya dan memasukkan buah beri tersebut ke dalam mulut anak laki-laki di depannya.

"Makanlah, Natsume."

Sambil menatap Mikan, dia membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan, memberi kesempatan pada buah stroberi kecil yang disodorkan Mikan agar masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Manis.

Sebuah rasa yang begitu ia senangi. Manis sekali. Makanan yang memiliki cita rasa kental, begitu manis. Berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini kerap ia jamah.

Dengan senyum yang masih terlukis di wajahnya, Mikan kembali mengangkat tangan untuk memeluknya, "Bagaimana? Enak, kan, Natsume?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya lagi, dan dengan perlahan dia juga mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk Mikan.

Hangat, dia kembali merasa hangat, jantungnya berdetak cepat, kebahagiaan memenuhi hatinya lagi.

Mikan tertawa, "Ayo, kita cari lagi aneka makanan yang lain dan makan bersama-sama, Natsume."

Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ya. Dia akan mencarikan makanan lagi untuknya, setelah itu dia akan meninggalkannya, dan tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Itulah keputusan yang telah ia buat.

Karena itulah dia tidak mengerti, mengapa setelah dia mencarikan gadis tersebut makanan, dia tetap tidak bisa meninggalkannya? Kenapa dia sekarang hanya terduduk sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebatang pohon _sakura_ di samping danau, tempat Sang Cahaya dilahirkan setelah dia selesai makan dan membersihkan tubuhnya? Kenapa dia duduk di tempat itu, menatapnya yang sedang bermain Mikan sambil tertawa?

Mata merah darahnya tidak bisa meninggalkan sosoknya yang sedang bermain air. Rambutnya yang terbang dibawa angin, suara tawanya yang bagaikan denting lonceng dan senyum di wajahnya yang luar biasa cantik. Napasnya bagaikan tertahan, dia begitu memesonakan, begitu cantik dan suci, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja. Mikan membalikkan wajah kepadanya dan berjalan dengan pelan ke arahnya. Dia langsung menjatuhkan diri di sampingnya dan menyandarkan badan pada batang pohon _sakura_ itu juga.

Anak laki-laki itu tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya bisa berusaha untuk mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang terus berdebar kencang.

"Aku lelah, Natsume..." keluh Mikan pelan sambil memiringkan kepalanya hingga tersandar pada pundak anak laki-laki itu. "Kalau aku sudah bangun, kita cari makanan sama-sama lagi… ya…"

Dia tahu Mikan sudah tertidur. Dengan pelan dia menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Mikan. Dia tidak bisa bergerak, dia takut dia akan membangunkan Mikan jika dia bergerak sekarang sebab dia tidak ingin menganggu tidur sang gadis yang damai itu.

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup membuatnya dapat mencium bau tubuh Mikan yang harum. Suasana sekeliling mereka yang tenang serta damai, dan juga kehangatan tubuh Mikan yang ada berada di sisinya mengundang kantuk.

Dengan perlahan dia memiringkan kepalanya hingga menyentuh kepala Mikan dan menutup matanya.

Tidur. Dia ingin tidur sekarang, karena itu dia kembali mengubah keputusan yang telah dibuatnya.

Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk meninggalkan Mikan. Di lain kesempatan saja, setelah ia terbangun dari istirahat malamnya.

**.OXOXO.**

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak Mikan terlahirkan di dunia ini, dan satu bulan ini pula dia telah mencoba untuk meninggalkannya meskipun tidak pernah berhasil. Setiap kali dia membuat keputusan untuk meninggalkannya, dia pasti akan menunda dan menundanya, hingga akhirnya ia tidak tahu lagi, kapan dia akan meninggalkan gadis itu.

Dalam satu bulan tersebut, diapun tahu siapa dan bagaimana sifat Mikan, Sang Cahaya itu. Mikan sangat bodoh, polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Sekali lihat saja, dirinya tahu bahwa gadis cantik tersebut tidak akan mungkin bisa hidup sendirian di dalam hutan ini. Dia tidak bisa mencari makanan sendiri, dia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang bisa dimakan dengan yang tidak bisa dimakan. Dia juga sangat ceroboh, dia sering jatuh karena tersandung batu. Dia juga sangat cerewet, mulutnya tidak pernah berhenti berbicara dan apa yang dilontarkannya selalu merupakan sesuatu yang tidak penting dan juga bodoh.

Melihat Mikan, dia jadi ragu sekali, apakah Mikan benar-benar merupakan Sang Cahaya yang diramalkan mampu membunuhnya? Mikan sama sekali tidak seperti yang tertulis dalam buku ramalan tersebut. Dia tidak kuat, melainkan dia sangat lemah. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan sihir apapun kecuali sihir penyembuh.

Lalu, Mikan juga suka tertawa, tersenyum, dan memeluknya. Jujur, dia menyukai itu semua, walau dia tidak akan pernah mau untuk mengakuinya. Merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, mencium aromanya, mendengar suara tawanya dan juga melihat senyum di wajahnya, selalu membuat hati dirinya terasa sangat hangat dan juga bahagia.

Dia bisa menutup matanya dan tertidur dengan tenang semenjak ia dipertemukan dengan Sang Cahaya. Sebab dia tahu, tidak akan ada mimpi buruk lagi yang menghantuinya. Keberadaan Mikan disisinya setiap malam telah mengusir semua mimpi buruknya selama ini.

Dia sebenarnya tidak tahu di mana mereka berada, namun dia tahu, hutan ini berbahaya dan penuh dengan makhluk sihir yang sangat kuat. Dia tahu para makhluk sihir di hutan ini sudah menyadari keberadaan dirinya dan juga keberadaan dan Mikan.

Mikan memiliki aura yang ganjil. Meskipun dia merupakan makhluk sihir, auranya sangat berbeda dengan aura para makhluk sihir lainnya. Aura yang dipancarkannya sangat hangat dan juga lembut. Aura dirinya bagaikan matahari musim semi yang hangat, dan dia yakin sekali, aura tidak akan mampu ia temukan di dalam diri mahluk lainnya.

Penyebab para makhluk sihir itu tidak berani mendekati mereka, hanyalah satu, yaitu keberadaannya. Para makhluk sihir di hutan ini tentulah turut bisa merasakan auranya dan tahu betapa berbahayanya dia. Dia terus saja mengeluarkan aura kegilaannya, sebab setiap kali dia membayangkan para makhluk sihir itu mendekati Mikan, menyentuhnya dan yang paling buruk melukainya, dia akan sangat marah. Dia tidak mengijinkan siapapun untuk melukai gadis tersebut.

Dia tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Mengapa ia bisa berperilaku seperti itu? Tidak peduli bagaimana dia berusaha mencari jawabannya, ia pasti tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya. Dia merasa tidak berdaya, dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya yang ingin selalu berada disisi Mikan.

Waktu yang ia lewati selama satu bulan di dalam hutan ini adalah waktu yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan dapat dirasakannya dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada perasaan sakit, takut, sedih, dingin dan kesepian yang dirasakan olehnya. Sesuatu yang kerap ia terima dan rasakan adalah ketenangan, kedamaian, kehangatan dan kebahagiaan.

"AHHH!" teriak Mikan secara tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon _sakura_i tersadar dari lamunannya. Kedua mata merah darahnya langsung menatap Mikan dengan penuh perasaan terkejut. Dia tidak tahu dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Mengapa Mikan tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu? Namun, saat dia melihat Mikan yang sedang terselungkup di bawah tanah, dia langsung mengerti bahwa Mikan terjatuh lagi.

Dengan pelan dia bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati Mikan, "Ada apa lagi, idiot?"

Mikan mengangkat wajah untuk menatapnya dengan penuh amarah, "Jangan panggil aku idiot! Aku punya nama, dan namaku adalah Mikan!"

Dia hanya menghela napas melihat sikap Mikan meski wajahnya tetap _stoic. _Namun saat dia melihat adanya darah merah yang mengalir di lutut Mikan yang lecet, dia langsung mengepalkan tangannya.

Darah. Darah merah. Mikan terluka.

Mikan benar-benar ceroboh, sepertinya tidak ada hari tanpa dia tidak terjatuh karena terpeleset atau tersandung batu. Perasaan bersalah, kesal, dan benci pada dirinya sendiri tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatinya. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Seharusnya, dia tidak melamun dan memalingkan penglihatannya dari menjaga Mikan. Seharusnya, dia bisa melindungi Mikan sebelum gadis itu terjatuh. Dia seharusnya bisa mencegah Mikan dari terluka.

Mikan terlihat peduli dengan lukanya. Dia bangkit dan duduk di atas tanah sembari menghembuskan napas lembut ke lututnya yang terluka.

Tiba-tiba saja anak laki-laki bermata merah darah itu membungkukkan badannya dan membopong Mikan yang sedang terduduk di atas tanah dengan lembut. Dia tidak mengalami sedikitpun kesulitan untuk membopongnya. Berat tubuh Mikan tidaklah berat, melainkan sangat ringan.

"Na-Natsume..." panggil Mikan pelan dengan penuh keterkejutan. Gadis itu sangat terkejut, sebab tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di dalam pikirannya bahwa anak lelaki ini akan membopongnya. Kedua pipinya kontan bersemu merah.

"Jangan bergerak, dan lingkarkan tanganmu pada leherku kalau kau tidak mau terjatuh, idiot!" perintahnya kasar, tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Kedua mata merah darahnya menatap lurus wajah Mikan yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya.

Wajah Mikan semakin memerah karena menahan malu. Tanpa berucap sepatah kata apapun lagi, dia segera menganggukkan kepala dan melingkarkan tangan pada leher anak laki-laki itu. Menuruti perintahnya.

Anak laki-laki itu tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia masih menatap wajah Mikan yang merah padam dan membuat gadis ini terlihat sangat manis, serta lucu dalam mata merah darahnya. Dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke bawah pohon _sakura_ tempatnya ia duduk tadi dengan perlahan, tidak ingin menyakiti Mikan.

Dia mampu merasakan dan mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung Mikan yang sangat dia juga tahu, detak jantungnya juga tidak kalah cepatnya dengan jantung Mikan dan dia hanya bisa berharap Mikan tidak akan menyadarinya.

Saat dia tiba di bawah pohon _sakura_ itu, dia langsung menurunkan Mikan dan membiarkannya terduduk di atas tanah. Dengan pelan dia duduk di depan Mikan dan menarik kakinya yang terluka.

Dia memeriksa luka Mikan dengan saksama. Dia hanya bisa bernapas lega karena luka itu sama sekali tidak besar, namun saat dia membayangkan adanya rasa sakit yang menyerang Mikan akibat luka itu, dia merasa bersalah. Apalagi, kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir penyembuh untuk menyembuhkan luka kecil seperti itu.

"Sakitkah?" tanyanya pelan sambil mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Mikan. Mikan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak sakit, Natsume. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku bisa menyembuhkan luka ini sendiri." Dengan cepat Mikan mengangkat kedua tangan kecilnya ke arah lututnya yang terluka, dan secercah cahaya hangat keluar dari tangannya, menyembuhkan luka tersebut.

"Lihat! Sudah sembuh, kan?" senyum Mikan sambil menatapnya.

"Hn." balasnya cuek walau di dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat bersyukur. Dia kemudian menyandarkan badannya pada sebatang pohon _sakura_ yang berada di belakangnya, sedangkan kedua tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk Mikan dan memaksanya membenamkan wajahnya pada dadanya.

"Natsume? Ada apa?" tanya Mikan pelan dari dalam pelukannya dengan penuh ketidaktahuan.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, namun ia semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dia tidak tahu alasan mengapa ia selalu merasa protektif terhadap Mikan; dia tidak ingin Mikan terluka. Dia ingin Mikan selalu tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Natsume?" panggil Mikan lagi karena tidak mendapat respon dari yang ditanyanya.

Dia tetap tidak menjawab panggilan Mikan. Dengan pelan dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar badan Mikan hingga punggung Mikan menghadap dadanya. Kedua tangannya bergerak ke pinggang kecil Mikan dan memaksa gadis kecil itu untuk menyandarkan punggungnya pada dadanya.

"Tidurlah." perintahnya pelan.

Mikan sesungguhnya tidak mengerti kenapa Natsume bersikap seperti itu padanya, wajahnya dipenuhi dengan kebingungan, namun dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

Seakan sudah terbiasa dengan kehangatan dan aroma tubuhnya, badan Mikan mulai rileks, sambil menutup mata dan tertawa kecil dia membiarkan kehangatan dan bau tubuh anak laki-laki yang memeluknya menyelimutinya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyanya pelan tanpa menatap Mikan. Mikan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak tahu, Natsume. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tertawa, hanya saja aku merasa sangat gembira."

"Hn." balas Natsume cuek dan mempererat pelukannya, meskipun dalam hatinya dia sesungguhnya merasa sangat bahagia. Hanya dengan satu kalimat yang begitu sederhana saja dari bibir munggil Mikan, dia sudah merasa cukup dan terlengkapi.

Suasana sekeliling mereka yang hangat dan juga tenang, ditambah dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup membawa turun kelopak-kelopak bunga _sakura_ di atas mereka. Dengan pelan Mikan menutup matanya dan tertidur dengan tenang sambil tersenyum.

Dia hanya menatap Mikan yang tertidur dalam pelukannya dengan perasaan aman dan tenang. Dia kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyentuh pipi Mikan.

Hangat.

Suhu tubuh Mikan benar-benar sangat hangat. Gadis ini benar-benar berbeda dengan makhluk lainnya yang pernah ia lihat ataupun dijumpainya selama hidupnya. Mikan begitu cantik, suci, dan tidak ternoda.

Dia masih ingat dengan jelas, apa yang dilihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat dia kembali dari mencari makanan, dia melihat Mikan yang terduduk di bawah pohon ini tertawa sembari bermain dengan beberapa binatang kecil di hutan ini.

Mikan disukai, Mikan dicintai semua hewan, dia yakin sekali, begitu juga dengan manusia. Makhluk hidup apapun di dunia ini pasti tetap akan mencintainya jika mengenalnya meskipun mereka tahu dia adalah makhluk sihir, sebab dia memang dilahirkan untuk dicintai.

Dia mungkin seharusnya merasa marah ataupun membenci Mikan. Mereka makhluk yang sama, sejenis, tetapi mengapa perlakuan yang mereka terima begitu berbeda. Namun, dia tidak bisa membencinya, dan tidak pernah sedetikpun terbesit di dalam hati untuk membencinya atau perasaan lain sejenis itu sejak pertama kali dia melihatnya. Melihat Mikan yang dicintai oleh semuanya, dia hanya bisa merasa satu hal; bersyukur. Merasa lega karena Mikan tidak akan pernah mengalami nasib buruk seperti dirinya di masa lampau.

Dia telah membuat keputusan sekarang. Besok, dia akan membawa Mikan keluar dari hutan ini. Dia akan membawanya dan meninggalkannya di kota ataupun desa terdekat. Itu adalah keputusan terbaik yang bisa dia buat sekarang.

Dia harus memisahkan dirinya dari Mikan. Mereka tidak boleh bersama. Mikan bisa bersikap seperti ini padanya karena dia tidak tahu siapa mereka, jika dia sudah tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya dan apa yang telah dia lakukan, dia pasti akan membencinya dan menjauhinya. Dia tidak mau melihat ekspresi wajah Mikan yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, amarah dan rasa enggan karena jijik. Sebelum itu terjadi, lebih baik dia berpisah dengannya dan tidak akan pernah kembali di hadapannya lagi.

Dia tidak perlu takut ataupun khawatir jika Mikan akan menderita, kelaparan maupun kesepian, sebab Mikan pasti akan diterima oleh manusia dengan hangat. Dia pasti akan dicintai dan disukai. Sedangkan untuk dirinya, dia pasti bisa melewati harinya dengan baik, walau dia juga tidak tahu apa perasaan sedih, takut, kesepian, derita akan kembali menyelimutinya lagi atau tidak. Namun, dia tahu keputusannya itu adalah keputsan terbaik yang ada.

Ya. Itulah yang terbaik, untuk Mikan dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mencoba untuk menghindari takdir mereka berdua.

Deangan pelan dia menutup matanya untuk tertidur. Dia tidak akan merubah keputusannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Besok pagi saat dia membuka matanya, dia akan langsung menjalankan keputusannya ini, keputusannya yang telah ia rencanakan masak-masak.

**.OXOXO.**

Tidurnya yang tenang terganggu ketika dia merasakan adanya aura dari para makhluk sihir di dalam hutan ini yang bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi ke tempat mereka berdua berada. Jumlah para makhluk sihir itu sangat banyak, dan dia langsung membuka kedua bola mata merah darahnya. Apa yang mereka inginkan? Mengusirnya dari hutan ini? Atau membunuhnya? Namun saat dia menyadari kehangatan tubuh Mikan yang berada dalam pelukannya. Di dalam hatinya, kepanikan tiba-tiba muncul walau wajahnya tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun —kosong dan juga hampa.

Mikan.

Para makhluk sihir itu pasti mengincar Mikan jika melihatnya. Auranya yang bagaikan matahari pasti akan membuat para makhluk sihir itu menginginkannya. Amarah memenuhi hatinya saat dia membayangkan para makhluk sihir itu mengambil alih Mikan dari dirinya. Membayangkan mereka akan menangkap Mikan, melukainya, menyakitinya, dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal semacam itu terjadi.

Dia kemudian memindahkan Mikan yang berada di dalam pelukannya ke samping tanpa membangunkannya. Saat dia menatap wajah Mikan yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya, dengan perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Mikan. "Tidurlah yang tenang, Mikan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu…"

Selesai mengatakan hal demikian, dia segera bangkit dan berjalan menjauh. Hanya dua langkah dia melangkah dari Mikan, dia membalikkan badannya menatap dan sosok Mikan yang tengah tertidur untuk sejenak.

Mikan tidak akan ia perkenankan untuk melihat para makhluk sihir itu, dia lebih baik tidak tahu apa-apa dan yang lebih krusial, para makhluk sihir itu tidak boleh datang kemari. Dia tidak mau Mikan ketakutan, dia harus menghabisi para makhluk sihir itu secepatnya.

Ya, dia tidak akan membiarkan para makhluk sihir itu mendekat kemari, mendekati Mikan. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia membalikkan badannya dan berlari mendekati para makhluk sihir itu.

Dia bisa merasakan kumpulan makhluk sihir itu berhenti bergerak melalui aura mereka. Dia tahu, para makhluk sihir itu pasti telah menyadari dirinya yang bergerak mendekati mereka dan memutuskan untuk menunggunya.

Laba-laba raksasa, ular raksasa berkepala tiga, serigala sihir, burung raksasa berkepala elang dengan badan berbentuk singa dan makhluk sihir lainnyalah yang dilihatnya saat dia tiba di tempat itu. Jumlah mereka sangat banyak dan mereka semua telah menunggu kedatangannya dengan penuh waspada. Dia bisa merasakan aura membunuh yang ditujukan padannya dari para makhluk sihir di depannya, namun dia juga bisa merasakan ketakutan dari mereka. Dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, tidak ada sedikitpun ketakutan terpancar di wajahnya saat melihat mereka. Dia sudah terbiasa melawan para makhluk sihir seperti ini selama dia hidup di kerajaan Theoden. Makhluk sihir semacam ini sama sekali bukanlah ancaman yang berarti baginya.

Tidak ada seekorpun makhluk sihir yang berani mendekatinya, namun dia tahu, itu semua hanya tinggal mengenai waktu saja. Dengan jumlah mereka yang begitu banyak, mereka pasti akan menyerangnya. Semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini sama saja, tidak peduli itu adalah manusia, binatang, maupun makhluk sihir, mereka tidak akan berani jika bertarung secara sendirian. Mereka akan lebih berani jika menyerang secara berkelompok. Namun, dia juga tahu, di dalam sebuah kelompok pasti ada ketua, sebuah kelompok yang besar pasti akan langsung kehilangan komando dan tercerai berai jika ketua mereka menghilang atau lebih tepatnya; mati.

Mata merah darahnya bergerak, mengamati para makhluk sihir itu untuk mencari ketua perkumpulan mereka. Dia tahu, bagi makhluk sihir yang memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang sangat besar, ketuanya pasti merupakan makhluk sihir terkuat. Matanya kemudian menangkap sosok seekor burung yang hinggap di atas pohon di belakang para makhluk sihir itu. Melihat burung tersebut, dia langsung tahu, burung itulah ketuanya.

Burung itu berukuran sekitar setengah meter dan sangat cantik, berbulu merah keemasan dengan ekor yang sangat indah. Ukurannya mungkin memang sangat kecil dibandingkan makhluk sihir lainnya, namun dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas betapa kuatnya burung itu. Ah, yang paling penting, dia juga tahu jenis makhluk sihir apa burung itu meski ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat burung semacam ini. Burung itu adalah makhluk sihir yang sangat kuno dalam legenda, seekor burung abadi.

Burung Phoenix.

Mata emas sang Burung Phoenix terus menatapnya, dan dengan suara yang sangat tenang burung itu berbicara dengannya,"Tinggalkan hutan ini, makhluk berbahaya."

Dia hanya diam mendengar suara Phoenix itu. Suaranya memang terdengar sangat tenang dan lembut, tapi dia bisa merasakan adanya kekuatan hebat dalam suara itu.

Tinggalkan hutan ini? Ya, dia memang bermaksud untuk meninggalkan hutan ini besok pagi.

"Dan tinggalkanlah dia, tinggalkan makhluk yang selalu kau jaga itu." lanjut sang Phoenix.

Mata merah darahnya langsung terbelalak karena terkejut saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan makhluk sihir itu. Dia langsung mengepalkan tangannya. Ternyata benar, tujuan utama para makhluk sihir ini adalah untuk memiliki Mikan.

Mereka menginginkan Mikan.

"Aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Kau adalah makhluk berbahaya dan aku juga tahu siapa makhuk yang selalu kau jaga itu. Tinggalkan dia, tidak seharusnya kalian bersama. Kau sama sekali tidak pantas untuk berada di sisinya."

Amarah memenuhi hatinya. Tidak pantas berada di samping Mikan? Apa maksud ucapannya? Beraninya mahluk sihir tersebut berkata demikian!

Para makhluk sihir dan juga Phoenix itu bisa merasakan amarahnya dengan jelas. Mereka tetap tidak bergerak, namun kewaspasdaan mereka semua semakin meningkat.

"Tutup mulut sialanmu itu." perintahnya dingin, dan mata merah darahnya kini bersinar penuh dengan amarah. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jelas sekarang. Keputusannya yang ingin membawa Mikan keluar dari hutan ini dan meninggalkannya di kota atau desa terdekat langsung menghilang dari dalam benaknya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak akan melepaskannya, karena itu kami terpaksa akan merebutnya darimu." ujar Phoenix itu lagi dengan tenang sambil membuka lebar kedua sayapnya.

Ucapan dan sikap Phoenix tersebut bagaikan suara dentingan lonceng dalam sebuah pertandingan, sebab semua makhluk sihir yang ada di sana langsung bergerak maju untuk menyerangnya.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENCOBA MEREBUT MIKAN DARIKU!" teriaknya penuh amarah dan bergerak maju untuk melawan para makhluk sihir itu. Tangannya langsung membesar, termasuk pula dengan kukunya yang memanjang, hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi seperti cakar binatang buas. Dia tidak mempedulikan apapun, meski hanya seorang diri. Dia tidak akan mungkin mengalah. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyerang para makhluk sihir di depannya. Dia menggunakan sihirnya, tidak peduli itu sihir berelemen api, air, angin, tanah, petir, namun dia tidak mau untuk menggunakan elemen kegelapan.

Darah merah mengalir ke mana-mana membasahi tanah tempatnya berdiri. Dia memang kembali membantai para makhluk sihir dan terluka lagi, namun pembantaiannya kali ini berbeda dengan pembantaiannya selama ini. Dia tidak merobek dan mencabut para makhluk sihir itu. Dia benar-benar sadar dan tahu dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Dia mempertahankan kesadarannya, dan tidak mau lagi menyerahkan dirinya pada kegelapan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tidak ada tawa sedikitpun di wajahnya. Tidak ada kegembiraan di dalam hatinya. Hanyalah amarah yang terlukis di wajahnya kepada para makhluk sihir yang ingin merebut Mikan dari sisinya. Yang ada di dalam hatinya juga hanya ada satu, yaitu untuk melindungi Mikan. Dia tidak akan mempersilakan siapapun untuk merebut gadisnya.

Burung Phoenix itu hanya menatapnya membantai para makhluk sihir di depannya dengan tenang. Makhluk sihir yang dilawannya mulai kewalahan. Mereka tidak bisa menandingi kelebihan yang dimilikinya. Kekuatan, kecepatan dan sihirnya sangat luar biasa, kekuatannya berada jauh di atas mereka. Dia masih sangat kecil, tetapi kekuatannya sudah menakjubkan seperti ini. Mereka tidak berani membayangkan betapa kuatnya dia jika sudah besar nanti.

Tetap menyerang. Dia bergerak maju untuk mendekati Phoenix itu. Dia harus segera membunuh burung tersebut. Jika burung itu mati, maka seluruh makhluk sihir ini pasti akan tercerai-berai karena kehilangan pemimpin. Mereka tidak akan berani untuk menghadapinya, dan tentunya tidak akan mencoba merebut Mikan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia tidak ingin Mikan terpisah darinya. Dia ingin Mikan selalu berada di sampingnya. Persetan dengan semuanya.

Dia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Mikan semata.

Iris merah darahnya langsung terbelalak saat dia sadar dengan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Gerakkannya langsung terhenti. Semua makhluk sihir yang melihatnya berangsur-angsur berhenti menyerang. Mereka semua menatapnya dengan penuh kekalutan, meskipun mereka juga tidak mengurangi kewaspadaan mereka.

Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyusuri rambutnya. Hatinya berdetak tidak karuan. Ia sadar sekarang.

Mengapa dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Mikan? Mengapa dia kerap mengubah keputusannya? Sesungguhnya hal itu semua adalah karena dia tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk meninggalkan Mikan. Sejak pertama kali dia melihat gadis beriris coklat madu tersebut, dia telah tertarik padanya, dan ingin selalu berada di sampingnya.

Tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Mikan bagaikan sebuah magnet yang berbeda kutub dengannya, dan dia tidak bisa menolaknya, karena dia akan selalu tertarik padanya.

Apakah karena Mikan adalah makhluk pertama yang tersenyum padanya? Memberinya panggilan yang rasional, serta memanggilnya dengan lembut? Karena Mikan adalah makhluk pertama yang memeluknya dengan erat dan mengusir semua mimpi buruknya? Karena itukah dia tertarik pada Mikan dan ingin agar selalu berada di sampingnya? Karena itukah?

Ya, pasti karena itu. Tetapi, mengapa hatinya ragu? Kenapa dia merasa bahwa hal itu adalah salah? Kenapa dia merasa itu bukanlah alasan yang sebenarnya bagi dirinya untuk berada di sisi Mikan?

Phoenix itu tiba-tiba membuka sayapnya dengan lebar, sembari mengeluarkan suara pekikan yang sangat keras. Mendengar sahutan yang tidak enak didengar itu, para makhluk sihir yang menjadi santapan penyerangan lezat baginya kembali maju untuk menyerang dirinya.

Meski hatinya masih sangat terkejut dan juga bingung, dia tidak akan membiarkan para makhluk sihir itu untuk menyerangnya. Ia kembali mengangkat tangannya untuk menyerang parah mahluk sihir ini. Namun, mata merah darahnya langsung terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat sang Phoenix meloncat dan terbang ke atas langit malam. Dia tahu ke mana Phoenix itu akan pergi. Burung itu terbang menuju ke arah danau.

Danau tempat Mikan di lahirkan, ke arah pohon _sakura_ itu, tempat di mana Mikan berada sekarang.

Natsume ingin mengejar Phoenix itu, tetapi dia tidak bisa, disebabkan oleh para makhluk sihir yang dihadapinya tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk mengejar sang Phoenix. Rasa cemas memenuhi hatinya saat dia melihat Phoenix itu terbang menjauh.

Apakah burung itu akan merebut Mikan darinya? Apakah burung itu akan membawa pergi Mikan? Apakah ia tidak akan bisa merasakan kehangatan badan Mikan lagi? Apakah dia tidak akan bisa mendengar suaranya, mencium aromanya, dan melihat wajahnya lagi?

_"__Natsume."_

Wajah Mikan yang sedang tersenyum lebar memanggilnya dengan lembut tiba-tiba terlintas di dalam pikirannya. Dia tahu, dia tidak akan bisa melihatnya Mikan lagi. Dia akan kehilangan senyum itu. Dirinya dengan segera akan kehilangan kehangatan itu.

Dia akan kehilangan Mikan.

"TIDAK! TIDAK!" teriaknya penuh amarah yang bercampur dengan rasa takut. Dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, dia tidak akan membiarkan Phoenix itu membawa pergi Mikan darinya. Dia tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi. Tanpa ragu, dia mengangkat tangannya untuk merobek dan mencabik para makhluk sihir yang berada di hadapannya.

Mikan, Mikan, Mikan.

Amarah yang tidak tertahankan memenuhi relung hatinya. Dia tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang mencoba merebut Mikan darinya, dia akan membunuh siapapun yang mencoba untuk membawa jauh Mikan dari sisinya.

Dengan kondisinya yang sudah seperti ini, beberapa makhluk sihir yang tersisa sama sekali tidak berani untuk mendekatinya lagi. Mereka semua menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan.

Mati, mereka akan mati jika masih berniat untuk menyerangnya, karena mereka tidak akan mampu untuk membunuhnya, tidak peduli sekuat apa yang mereka lakukan untuk membunuhnya, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa.

Melihat para makhluk sihir itu tidak menyerang atau menghalanginya lagi, dia segera berlari mengejar Phoenix itu secepat yang dia bisa.

Tidak akan dia biarkan! Ia akan membunuh burung Phoenix itu, dan dia akan memberi pelajaran pada semua penghuni hutan ini. Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun yang berani mencoba untuk merebut Mikan darinya.

Saat dia hampir berhasil mengejar Phoenix itu, tiba-tiba dua buah bola api yang besar melayang menembus angin ke arahnya. Terimakasih atas gerakan refleksnya yang cepat, dia berhasil menghindari kedua bola api itu dengan meloncat ke samping.

Namun saat dia baru berhasil mendarat, Phoenix tersebut telah berada di hadapannya, tengah membuka kedua cakar kakinya yang tajam untuk menyerang dirinya. Dia segera mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk melindungi dirinya, sebab dia tahu, sudah terlambat, dia tidak akan bisa menghindari serangan burung itu lagi.

Kedua cakar Phoenix tersebut menusuk tangannya dan mencengkeramnya dengan kuat. Darah merah segar mengalir turun dari tangannya dengan mudah tanpa cela, dan Phoenix itu tiba-tiba mengangkat badannya, melemparnya ke belakang hingga menabrak sebatang pohon.

Saat dia membuka matanya dan berusaha untuk berdiri, Phoenix itu telah kembali berada di hadapannya. Burung tersebut tidak mau memberikannya sedikitpun kesempatan baginya untuk menyerang sebab burung itu tahu dengan pasti betapa berbahayanya makhluk yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Phoenix itu membuka mulutnya sambil memekik dengan suara yang menyakitkan telinga, dan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul di hadapannya. Dalam sekejap mata saja, semburan api merah yang luar biasa besar dan kuat tercipta dari dalam mulutnya.

Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi dirinya sembari menciptakan dinding sihir yang berbahan dasar air, dengan harapan bisa menahan serangan sihir Phoenix itu. Namun, semuanya sia-sia, sebab sihir Phoenix itu terlalu kuat. Dia kembali terhempas ke belakang, menabrak pohon-pohon hingga patah.

Sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, dan berangsur-angsur dia memuntahkan darah merah dari mulutnya. Dia bisa merasakan beberapa tulang punggungnya patah. Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sang Phoenix, burung tersebut telah hinggap di depan sebatang ranting pohon di atasnya.

"Tinggalkan dia, makhluk berbahaya. Pergilah dari hutan ini." ujar Phoenix itu pelan.

Tinggalkan dia, tinggalkan dia, tinggalkan dia, tinggalkan Mikan? Pergi dari hutan ini sendirian dan meninggalkan Mikan? Dia tidak mau, dia tidak mau melakukan itu. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya, dia segera bangkit dan berusaha untuk menyerang Phoenix itu.

"JANGAN MENYURUHKU UNTUK MENINGGALKAN MIKAN! JANGAN MEMISAHKAN MIKAN DARIKU!" teriaknya penuh amarah. Dia kembali berusaha untuk menumpahkan amarahnya dalam bentuk serangan-serangan kepada sang Phoenix.

Phoenix itu segera terbang ke atas langit untuk menghindari serangannya. Saat dia hinggap di atas dahan pohon, dia segera mengamatinya dengan saksama. Melihatnya sekarang, Phoenix itu tahu, makhluk berbahaya di depannya ini tidak akan pernah mau melepaskan makhluk yang selalu dijaganya itu walau dia juga tahu betapa salahnya hal ini.

Kondisinya sudah sangat kacau. Bajunya telah terkoyak di sana-sini, darah mengalir dari badannya yang terluka. Mata merahnya memancarkan amarah yang amat sangat serta kepanikan yang diiringi oleh rasa takut, dia terus saja berteriak tanpa mempedulikan apapun.

" JANGAN KAU REBUT DIA DARIKU! JANGAN KAU REBUT DIA DARIKU!"

"Kau tidak memberikanku pilihan, makhluk berbahaya. Aku mungkin tidak bisa membunuhmu, tetapi aku yakin bahwa aku mampu mengalahkanmu." tukas Phoenix itu dengan pelan, dan sejurus kemudian mahluk sihir itu sudah membuka kedua sayapnya dengan lebar. Lingkaran sihir berwarna merah keemasan muncul di kaki Phoenix itu, dan tiba-tiba saja seluruh badannya mengeluarkan api merah keemasan yang sangat besar. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Phoenix tersebut langsung terbang ke arah arahnya, menyerangnya.

Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Dengan hanya melihat Phoenix itu terbang ke arahnya, dia segera mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berlari untuk menghadapi burung besar itu sambil berteriak, "JANGAN REBUT MIKAN DARIKU!"

Tangannya yang seperti cakar dan juga kaki Phoenix itu saling beradu, dia tidak mempedulikan api dari seluruh tubuh burung Phoenix yang kini telah membakar tangannya.

Serangan demi serangan terus dia lancarkan, namun itu semua tidak berguna. Lawannya sekarang adalah Burung Phoenix, seekor burung abadi. Tidak peduli bagaimana dia melukainya, lukanya akan segera menutup dan sembuh. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa untuk melukainya. Sementara bagi dirinya, semua serangan dari Phoenix itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar baginya. Darah terus mengalir dari lukanya, badannya telah babak belur, namun dia seakan telah kebal dengan rasa sakit. Dia terus menyerang burung tersebut tanpa henti.

Phoenix tersebut kontan terbang ke langit dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa, dan dia tiba-tiba menukik ke bawah sambil membuka kedua cakar kakinya. Dirinya berusaha untuk menghindar, tapi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah lemah, dia tidak berhasil untuk menghindar lagi. Cakar kaki kanan Phoenix itu berhasil melukainya, menusuk jantungnya.

"AAAHHH!" teriaknya berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan yang ada, Phoenix itu semakin memperdalam cakarnya. Darah mengalir menuruni dada dan mulutnya. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, dia segera mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mendorong tubuh Phoenix itu agar menjauh darinya.

Burung Abadi tersebut kembali terbang ke atas langit sambil menatapnya. Dia masih berdiri, dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menekan jantungnya, berusaha unuk menghentikan darah mengalir dengan deras yang jatuh meniti dadanya.

Serangan Phoenix itu seharusnya bisa membunuh makhluk apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Tidak mungkin ada makhluk hidup yang mampu menahan ilusi antara kehidupan dan kematian dengan lubang cakaran di dalam jantungnya. Namun, dia masih berdiri, meski terlihat sangat menderita dan kesakitan, dirinya masihlah bernapas.

Sakit, sakit, sakit sekali, luar biasa sakit. Badannya mulai kehilangan tenaga, seluruh badannya terasa sangat dingin, pandangan matanya mengabur. Kedua kakinya sudah tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi, kontan tubuhnya jatuh ke atas tanah.

Phoenix itu tidak menyerangnya lagi, melihatnya yang terkapar di atas tanah dengan penuh rasa sakit dan penderitaan, burung tersebut merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan keadaan ini. Makhluk berbahaya di depannya memang telah bertarung mati-matian dengan segenap kemampuannya, namun dia berbeda dengan apa yang dulu ia dengar, bahwa wujud asli makhluk berbahaya ini bukanlah dalam bentuk seorang anak kecil. Mahluk ramalan itu belum kembali ke fisik aslinya.

Tanpa perintah apapun, Phoenix itu membalikkan badannya dan terbang menjauh. Dia tidak mau melawannya lagi, dan dia tidak mau mengambil resiko apapun. Tujuan utamanya sejak awal bukanlah membunuh makhluk berbahaya itu, melainkan adalah untuk merebut makhluk yang selalu dijaganya, memisahkan Mikan dari makhluk yang dianggap berbahaya ini. Secara tidak kasat mata, ia telah menang, walaupun dia tidak bisa membunuhnya, setidaknya dia telah berhasil mengalahkannya.

Mata merah darahnya terus mengikuti ke mana burung Phoenix bergabung dengan langit. Walau pandangan matanya mulai mengabur, dia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa burung tersebut terbang ke arah danau, ke arah Mikan. Dia tidak bisa berdiri lagi, tidak ada tenaga lagi yang tersisa di dalam dirinya. Suhu tubuhnya mendingin, dan sayup-sayup penglihatannya jatuh kepada kegelapan.

Mati.

Apakah dia akan mati? Jika jawabannya adalah ya, apakah semuanya akan lebih baik? Sudah pasti semuanya akan lebih baik jika dia mati. Tapi, apakah dia bisa mati? Tidak, dia tidak akan mati, luka ini tidak akan membunuhnya. Luka semacam ini pastilah akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, namun satu hal yang pasti; dia tidak akan mati hanya karena luka seperti ini.

Penglihatannya tenggelam kepada kegelapan, dan dia merasa sangat lelah. Dengan perlahan ia menutup matanya seiring dengan kesadarannya yang semakin menipis.

Tidak akan ada yang berubah dari kesehariannya. Lain hari saat dia membuka kelopak matanya, semua akan kembali seperti semula. Tidak akan ada yang berubah, semuanya tetap akan sama.

Sama? Jika dia menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali, apakah semuanya akan tetap sama? Tidak, semuanya tidak akan sama, karena ia yakin bahwa Mikan sudah hilang dari jangkauannya. Burung Phoenix itu pasti akan membawa Mikan pergi dari sini, dan dia akan kehilangan Mikan.

"_Natsume."_

Wajah Mikan yang sedang tersenyum kembali terbayang di dalam pemikirannya.

Mikan, Mikan, Mikan.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang berani merebut Mikan darinya. Jangan rebut kehangatan itu dari dalam hidupnya. Sudah cukup, benar-benar sudah cukup. Dia sudah cukup menyelami berbagai perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan, seperti kesedihan, ketakutan, kedinginan dan kesepian. Katakanlah dia ini gila, katakanlah dia ini bodoh, karena dia ingin berada di samping Mikan yang telah ditakdirkan sebagai makhluk yang akan membunuhnya.

Dia tidak peduli lagi.

Dia tidak ingin melewati malam yang dingin secara sendiri lagi. Dia ingin Mikan ada di sisinya. Dia membutuhkan perasaan yang menenangkannya, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, menghirup dan menikmati aroma tubuhnya yang manis, mendengar celotehnya, dan melihat tawa serta senyum indahnya. Dia ingin selalu berada di samping Mikan, dan dia bersedia memberikan segala yang dipunyainya untuk itu.

Dia kembali membuka kedua bola mata merah darahnya dan berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya terkapar dengan susah payah.

"M-Mikan... Ja-Jangan rebut M-Mikan dariku…," ujarnya pelan sambil terbata-bata. Penderitaan yang diwarnai dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang seluruh tubuhnya, namun dia tahu bahwa rasa sakit secara fisik seperti ini tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan rasa sakit jika dia kehilangan Mikan.

Dengan langkah pelan dan tertatih-tahih dia berjalan untuk mengejar Phoenix itu. "J-Jangan… Aku mohon… Jangan rebut Mikan dariku…"

Kembali, penglihatan kehitaman legam itu menyinggahi pelupuk matanya. Namun, keinginannya untuk menghentikan Phoenix itu dari merebut Mikan semakin menguat, hingga dia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Sebuah kekuatan baru dari dalam dirinya, sebuah kekuatan yang menakutkan, yaitu kegelapan. Dia tahu jika dia menggunakan kekuatan asing ini, dia pasti akan kehilangan kesadarannya lagi. Namun dia juga tahu, satu-satunya cara baginya untuk menghentikan Phoenix itu sekarang hanyalah dengan menggunakan kekuatan murni Sang Kegelapan.

"_Natsume."_

Sunggingan senyum Mikan kembali terbayang di dalam pikirannya untuk kesekian kalinya, dan saat dia teringat dengan senyuman itu, dia pun tahu, dia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi, selain dengan menggunakan kekuatan Sang Kegelapan yang sesungguhnya.

Meskipun ia akan kembali terjatuh dalam ketidak sadarannya sendiri.

Dia menutup mata dengan perlahn dan membiarkan kesadarannya ditelan oleh kegelapan.

Saat dia membuka kedua bola mata merah darahnya lagi, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia kehilangan kendali, dan hal ini terpancar dengan jelas dari matanya, penuh kegilaan. Rambut hitamnya yang penuh darah mulai memanjang dan berubah warna menjadi perak. Tato hitam mulai menjalar memenuhi wajah dan tubuhnya.

Kepalanya terasa hampa. Ia tidak bisa berpikir secara jernih, selain keinginan untuk menghancurkan dan membunuh sesuatu. Dengan langkah kaki yang tegap dan kuat, dia langsung berlari mengejar Phoenix itu. Luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya tidak meninggalkan komplikasi yang berarti, setidaknya bagi dirinya sendiri. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia kerap tertawa tanpa henti.

Burung Phoenix tersebut mendengar suara tawanya yang seperti orang kehilangan kendali. Saat dia hampir mencapainya, segeralah burung besar itu berhenti. Dia, yang kini sudah muncul lagi dihadapan sang Burung Abadi, sungguh membuat Phoenix itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejut dan khawatirnya lagi. Wujudnya telah berubah.

Makhluk yang berada dihadapan Phoenix itu sekarang telah jauh berbeda dengan makhluk yang tadi ia lawan. Auranya yang dipancarkan mahluk mengerikan tersebut untuk saat ini sudah jauh berbeda dengan auranya tadi. Jika pada pertarungan yang sebelumnya dia adalah makhluk berbahaya, maka sekarang dia adalah makhluk yang mengerikan dan tanpa kendali.

Dia tersenyum dan terus tertawa sembari melayangkan pandangan pada Phoenix itu dengan mata merah darahnya yang bersinar penuh kegilaan, dan tanpa membuang waktu dia tiba-tiba bergerak maju ke depan untuk menyerang burung tersebut.

Phoenix itu sangat terkejut dengan serangannya yang dilancarkan secara tiba-tiba tersebut dan segera terbang ke atas langit untuk menghindar, namun dirinya yang berada di atas tanah juga tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk menghindar bagi Phoenix itu. Dia meloncat ke atas langit sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyerang.

Serangan itu tidak meleset, dan berhasil melukai sayap kiri Phoenix. Luka tersebut tidak parah, namun luka yang dihasilkan oleh Sang Kegelapan tidak sembuh dengan sendirinya. Tidak menutup, juga tidak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda penyembuhan. Phoenix itu benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya lagi. Bagaimana mungkin luka ini tidak menutup? Bagaimana mungkin lukanya tidak menghilang? Dia adalah seekor Burung Abadi. Ia terkenal memiliki kekuatan regenerasi yang tidak dapat diterima oleh akal sehat, tetapi kenapa kemampuannya itu seakan menghilang?

Phoenix itu segera mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap seseorang yang telah melukainya. Sebuah senyum sinis, itulah yang dilihat sang Phoenix saat menurunkan kepalanya untuk menatap musuh yang berada di atas tanah.

Kekuatan dan kecepatannya sekarang sangat berbeda dengan kekuatannya tadi. Phoenix itu bisa merasakan kelemahannya dengan jelas. Inilah kekuatan aslinya, kekuatan yang tidak bisa diterima akal sehat, kekuatan dari makhluk sihir terkuat yang paling ditakuti di dunia.

Kekuatan Sang Kegelapan yang sesungguhnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Phoenix itu membuka kedua sayapnya selebar mungkin dan membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir di bawahnya. Sambil memekik dengan keras, api berwarna kebiruan tiba-tiba keluar dari cakar kakinya, perlahan-lahan naik dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Phoenix itu kemudian mengepakkan kedua sayap dan terbang ke atas langit malam. Saat dia berada cukup tinggi di atas langit, dia membalikkan badan dan menukik ke bawah dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat ke arahnya. Api biru yang membungkus dirinya bersinar semakin terang hingga dirinya kini bagaikan telah berubah menjadi sebah bola meteor berwarna api biru yang berukuran besar.

Api biru ini adalah ilmu sihir terkuat yang bisa ia rapalkan.

Ini adalah taruhan sekarang. Phoenix itu tidak tahu apakah sihirnya ini bisa mengalahkan makhluk di depannya atau tidak. Jika ia gagal, dia tahu, tidaklah mungkin baginya untuk dapat melihat matahari pada keesokan harinya.

Dia sama sekali tidak gentar ataupun takut saat melihat Phoenix itu menukik ke arahnya dengan sihir yang luar biasa kuat itu. Sebaliknya, ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang seperti cakar binatang liar, dan sebuah lingkaran sihir hitam besar muncul di bawah kakinya dan berputar dengan sangat cepat, cahaya hitam yang muncul dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu dan naik melilit tangan kanannnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, diapun berlari mendekati burung itu.

Bunuh. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh semuanya!

**.OXOXO.**

Mikan membuka kedua mata coklat madunya saat dia sadar akan kehangatan tubuh yang setiap malam berada di sampingnya menghilang. Dia segera bangkit dan menatap sekelilingnya untuk mencari sosok yang selama ini selalu menjanganya, di sisinya kala malam naik ke peraduan.

"Natsume! Natsume, di mana kau?" teriaknya pelan.

Namun tidak ada jawaban, dan tiba-tiba saja di dalam hatinya, perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan hatinya, mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Ketakutan dan kegelisahan yang sangat luar biasa menyerang hatinya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia segera bangkit dan berlari untuk mencari orang itu.

Natsume.

**.OXOXO.**

Di bawah sinar bulan di dalam hutan yang lebat, dia berdiri sambil tersenyum menyeringai, sembari tangan kirinya mencengkeram leher Phoenix yang sudah tidak bertenaga dengan kuat, sedangkan tangan kanannya menusuk dada Phoenix itu hingga tembus ke belakang.

Burung Phoenix itu menatap wajahnya dengan lemah, "L-Lepaskan…"

"Melepaskanmu? Bisakah kau memberiku alasan untuk mengampunimu?" tanyanya kembali sambil tersenyum lebar yang menyiratkan kejahatan.

"B-Bukan aku, tapi lepaskan dia, lepaskan makhluk yang selalu kau ja-jaga itu..." Burung Phoenix itu tahu dengan jelas betapa berbahayanya makhluk di hadapannya ini. Kekuatannya memang tidak bisa diterima akal sehat, dan hanya dengan melihatnya sekarang, dia tahu, kelak dia pasti benar-benar akan menghancurkan dunia ini, karena itulah makhluk yang selalu dijaganya tidak boleh berada di sisinya. Apapun yang terjadi, Sang Cahaya tidak boleh berada di sampingnya. Jika tidak, dunia ini tidak akan memiliki harapan lagi.

Amarah langsung menyelimuti hatinya saat dia mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Phoenix tersebut.

"JANGAN MEMERINTAHKU UNTUK MELEPASKAN MIKAN!" teriaknya dengan penuh amarah. Dengan cepat dia mencabut tangan kanannya yang melubangi dada Phoenix itu dan mencabut sayap kanannya.

Phoenix itu hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan, namun suara teriakannya juga tidak bisa dia keluarkan dengan lantang karena lehernya yang masih dicengkeram oleh mahluk kuat di hadapannya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKAN MIKAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANNYA SEUMUR HIDUPKU!" teriaknya kasar.

"Lepaskan dia, kau tidak pantas untuk berada di sampingnya. Kau yang penuh darah tidak pantas untuk menyentuhnya, ka-" ucapan burung itu tidak penah terselesaikan, sebab sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah lingkaran sihir hitam telah muncul di depannya dan mengeluarkan cahaya hitam yang segera meluncur ke arahnya untuk menyerangnya.

Saat cahaya kehitaman itu menyentuh tubuh burung Phoenix itu, tubuhnya langsung mengering dan hancur menjadi debu.

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat pemandangan ini. Phoenix itu sudah mati. Burung Abadi yang menurut legenda tidak akan bisa mati, kenyataan telah berputar di tangannya. Burung Phoenix itu terlalu meremehkannya. Keabadian atau dengan kata lain, kemampuan beregenerasinya tidak akan pernah berguna di hadapannya. Dia bisa mentiadakan kemampuan itu dengan mudah jika dia mengunakan kekuatan elemen kegelapan.

Dialah Sang Kegelapan, makhluk yang terlahir dari salah satu elemen yang menciptakan segalanya di dunia ini. Mahluk pembawa kehancuran, yang turut serta membawakan kematian dan ketiadaan.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa merebut Mikan darinya lagi. Mikan akan selalu di sampingnya, dia akan memastikan bahwa hal ini tidak akan pernah berubah.

_Kau tidak pantas __untuk __berada di sampingnya__. K__au yang penuh __dengan __darah tidak pantas untuk menyentuhnya._

Ucapan terahir Phoenix itu tiba-tiba terlintas di dalam kepalanya. Tawanya langsung terhenti dan dia segera menurunkan kepalanya untuk menatap tangan dan seluruh tubuhnya yang penuh dengan luka dan darah.

Phoenix itu sangatlah kotor dan penuh dengan lumuran darah, namun dia tidak bisa menerima apa yang dikatakan oleh Phoenix tersebut. Dia segera mengangkat tangannya, dan tiba-tiba dari atas kepalanya, air jatuh membasahi tubuhnya membersihkan darah yang melekat di sekujur tubuhnya.

Jika dia kotor dan penuh darah, dia akan membersihkan tubuhnya dari hal tersebut. Jika wujudnya mengerikan, maka dia akan menyembunyikannya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Mikan tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya.

Ya. Mikan tidak akan tahu apa-apa, dia akan merahasiakan ini semua darinya. Dengan begitu Mikan akan selalu berada di sisinya. Egois memang.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawanya penuh kegilaan sembari mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam di atasnya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan aura seseorang yang berada di depannya. Dia segera berhenti tertawa dan menurunkan kepalanya untuk menatap orang asing tersebut.

Jantungnya bagaikan berhenti berdetak saat dia melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Mikan.

Mikan ada di hadapannya sekarang, dan tengah menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi wajah yang menyiratkan keterkejutan gadis itu.

Mengapa Mikan ada di sini? Mengapa dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Mikan yang sudah berada sedekat ini dengannya? Apa yang telah dia lakukan?

"Natsume…" panggil Mikan pelan.

Bola mata merah darahnya langsung membesar karena terkejut saat dia teringat wujudnya sekarang. Wujudnya sangat mengerikan dan juga menakutkan. Dia tidak ingin Mikan melihat wujudnya yang seperti ini.

Dia segera mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menutup wajahnya, "JANGAN MELIHATKU! JANGAN MELIHATKU! PERGI! PERGI DARI SINI, MIKAN!"

"Natsume…" panggil Mikan kembali dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! PERGI DARI SINI, MIKAN!" teriaknya kalut ketika melihat Mikan berjalan mendekatinya.

Mikan tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakannya. Ia berjalan semakin cepat, mendekat dan megulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya. Namun saat tangan kecil Mikan hampir menyentuhnya, dia segera meloncat mundur ke belakang dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"TUNGGU! NATSUME, TUNGGU!" teriak Mikan sambil berlari mengejarnya.

Dia tidak mempedulikan panggilan Mikan. Dia takut, dan apa yang paling tidak diinginkannya telah terjadi.

Mikan telah melihat sosoknya yang menyeramkan ini. Apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya? Mikan pasti akan takut padanya, dia pasti akan merasa jijik padanya, Mikan pasti akan menghindarnya, tidak mau berada di sampingnya, dan yang lebih penting lagi, Mikan pasti akan menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyusuri rambut perak panjangnya. Tidak, tidak, dia tidak mau itu terjadi, dia tidak ingin semua ini menjadi realita. Dia tidak berani membayangkan apa jadinya dirinya jika dia kehilangan senyum itu. Dia tidak mau hidup lagi, dia tidak mau hidup lagi di dunia ini. Ia tidak mau berada di dunia ini lagi jika dia benar-benar akan kehilangan senyum di wajah itu.

Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa tiba-tiba menyerang seluruh tubuhnya hingga dia akhirnya jatuh ke bawah. Angin yang sangat kencang bertiup, sebuah lingkaran sihir hitam besar muncul di bawah kakinya dan berputar dengan cepat.

"AAAHHH!" teriaknya penuh kesakitan.

Sakit. Sakit, tubuhnya terasa sakit bagaikan tercabik-cabik. Kulitnya yang berwarna putih berubah menjadi warna hitam dan pecah-pecah menjadi sisik. Air mata darah mengalir dari kedua bola matanya, dahinya terkoyak dan muncul sebuah bola mata merah darah besar.

Sakit, sakit, rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Asap hitam pekat muncul di atasnya, dan dari balik punggungnya, tumbuh dua punuk besar, dan terkoyak hingga sepasang sayap berbulu hitam besar dan membentang seluas yang sayap itu bisa rentangkan.

"NATSUME!" teriak Mikan takut saat dia menunjukkan wujudnya di hadapan dirinya. Namun, dia tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun lagi, tidak bisa merasakan ataupun memikirkan apapun lagi. Yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah rasa sakit, sakit yang tidak tertahankan. Dia bangkit dari atas tanah dan mengangkat kepalanya ke atas.

Bunuh, hancurkan, bunuh, hancurkan, bunuh dan hancurkan semua yang ada di dunia ini.

Rumput di bawah kakinya tiba-tiba mengering dan hancur menjadi debu, sedangkan tanah di bawahnya segera mengering dan retak seakan mengalami kemarau panjang. Kekeringan itu semakin meluas, asap hitam tebal di atasnya semakin menebal dan berputar turun ke bawah, menyelimutinya tubuhnya.

"NATSUME!" teriak Mikan penuh ketakutan dan berlari untuk mendekatinya. Mikan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sebuah perasaan buruk menyelimuti dirinya. Gadis kecil itu tahu, jika dia membiarkan ini semua terus berlanjut, dia akan kehilangan seorang yang penting baginya untuk selamanya.

Kaki Mikan melangkah masuk menuju tanah kering tersebut. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Rasa takut memenuhi hatinya.

Takut, Mikan sangat takut, namun dia ketakutan bukan karena melihat sosoknya, dia sangatlah takut sebab dia tidak ingin kehilangan sosoknya.

Mata coklat madu Mikan langsung terbelalak saat dmelihat dia merentangkan kedua sayap dengan lebar. Dia akan meninggalkannya, dia akan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Tanpa mempedulikan apapun, Mikan segera mengangkat kedua tangan dan meloncat, memeluknya dengan erat, membenamkan kepala pada dadanya.

"Natsume… Natsume..." panggil Mikan terisak-isak. Dia tidak peduli walau darah merah mengalir turun dari seluruh tubuhnya akibat sisik yang tajam itu.

Aktivitas yang tengah dilakukan oleh Sang Kegelapan langsung terhenti saat dia merasakan kehangatan tubuh kecil yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat. Dia kenal dengan aroma tubuh ini.  
Dia kenal kehangatan tubuh kecil yang memeluknya sekarang ini.

Mikan menjauhkan kepala dari dadanya dan mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya dengan lurus.

Antara sadar dan tidak sadar, di antara pikirannya yang penuh dengan kegilaan, air mata yang mengalir turun dari kedua bola mata coklat madu di depannya, berhasil membuat semua yang ada di dalam pikirannya menghilang.

Wajah yang ada di hadapannya ini. Air mata yang mengalir menuruni mata coklat madu itu, wajah penuh ketakutan dan kesedihan itu, luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya itu, siapa gadis ini? Siapa gadis kecil yang berada di depannya sekarang? Mengapa dia merasa seperti mengenal gadis kecil ini? Dan yang terpenting, mengapa seorang gadis seperti dia menangis? Apa yang menyebabkan kulit sang gadis penuh dengan luka?

"Jangan tinggalkan aku… Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, Natsume…" pinta Mikan lembut.

Kedua mata merah darah itu langsung terbelalak karena terkejut. Ia mengenal gadis ini. Wajah ini, aroma ini, suara ini, kehangatan ini. Dia adalah Mikan, gadis ini adalah Mikan.

"M-Mikan…" ujarnya terbata-bata.

Lingkaran sihir yang berputar di bawah mereka segera terhenti. Asap tebal yang berada di atas mereka segera menipis dan menghilang. Secara perlahan-lahan, sayap hitam di punggungnya menyusut, dan lambat laun menghilang. Sisik hitam di badannya perlahan-lahan menghilang dan mengembalikan kulit putihnya. Bola mata di tengah keningnya berangsur-angsur menutup dan menghilang, begitu juga dengan rambut peraknya dan tangannya, seluruh tubuhnya kembali lagi ke wujudnya yang biasa.

Mikan tersenyum melihat itu semua, walau air matanya masih terus saja mengalir menuruni pipinya. Orang yang ia sayang sudah kembali seperti semula. Natsume telah kembali menjadi Natsume yang selama ini dikenalnya, Natsume yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya...

Pandangan mata Mikan mendadak menghilang di telan kegelapan. Tubuhnya menjadi sangat lemas dan tak bertenaga hingga tangannya yang memeluk dirinya terlepas.

Dengan sigap, dia segera mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menangkap tubuh Mikan yang jatuh ke bawah. Ia sangat takut melihat kondisi Mikan yang seperti ini.

"M-Mikan.. kau tidak apa-apa? M-Mikan.." tanyanya terbata-bata sambil menatap Mikan dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"J-Jangan tinggalkan aku… Tetaplah bersamaku, Natsume..." ujar Mikan pelan sambil menutup kedua bola matanya.

**.OXOXO.**

Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Melihat Mikan yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan badan penuh luka ditambah dengan demam tinggi yang menyerangnya, dia benar-benar bingung, takut dan juga tidak berdaya. Dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka Mikan. Dirinya yang menguasai segala macam elemen sihir, tidak memiliki satu kemampuan, yaitu sihir penyembuhan.

Dia ingin membawa Mikan keluar dari hutan ini, menuju desa atau kota terdekat dan meminta siapapun untuk menyembuhkannya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa. Terdapat banyak sekali makhluk sihir di hutan ini. Ia juga sedang terluka parah akibat pertempurang sengitnya dengan Burung Phoenix itu. Dia tidak yakin bisa mengendalikan dirinya jika melawan lebih banyak makhluk sihir lagi.

Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya satu, mencari tumbuhan obat-obat di dalam hutan ini untuk mengobati luka Mikan. Meski lelah, ia tetap tidak beristirahat ataupun menyerah. Dia terus saja berada di sisi Mikan, menjaganya sejak matahari terbit di Timur hingga kembali bersembunyi malu-malu di ufuk Barat.

Perasaan bersalah memenuhi hatinya. Jika saja dia tidak kehilangan kendali akan dirinya, jika saja dia bisa mengalahkan Phoenix itu tanpa menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan, jika saja dia lebih kuat, jika saja dia tidak begitu egois untuk berada di samping Mikan, semua ini pastilah tidak akan terjadi. Mikan pasti tidak akan terbaring lemah dalam keadaan yang menderita seperti ini.

"N-Natsume…" panggil Mikan pelan sambil membuka kedua matanya.

"Aku di sini Mikan, aku di sini." ujarnya cepat sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Mikan dengan erat dan menatapnya dengan kedua mata merah darah yang bersinar penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Natsume..." sanggah Mikan lembut dengan tersenyum.

Melihat senyum lemah yang ditujukan seperti itu, dia hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit dalam hatinya dan mengangkat tangan kanan kecil Mikan, menyentuh dahinya, "Maaf… Maaf… Maafkan aku... A-Aku… "

"Jangan meminta maaf, Natsume… " potong Mikan lemah sambil menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat tangan kiri untuk menutup mulutnya. Dirinya terdiam mendengar ucapan Mikan. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apapun lagi. Ini semua jelas-jelas adalah salahnya, tetapi mengapa Mikan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak perlu meminta maaf? Mengapa Mikan tidak menimpakan kesalahan pada dirinya?

"Kau terluka, Natsume..." ujar Mikan pelan sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya ke arah luka di dadanya. Cahaya hangat keluar dari telapak tangan Mikan untuk menyembuhkan luka tersebut.

"HENTIKAN, MIKAN! AKU TIDAK APA-APA! JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN DIRIMU SEKARANG! SIMPANLAH TENAGAMU!" teriaknya panik sambil menjauhkan tangan Mikan dari dadanya saat melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Mikan.

"MIKAN! HENTIKAN! JANGAN AKU! SEMBUHKAN DIRIMU SAJA!" teriaknya lagi. Dia tidak apa-apa. Lukanya memang parah, namun untuknya luka semacam ini adalah tidak berarti apa-apa baginya. Luka tersebut sudah mulai menutup, dan dia tidak akan mati hanya karena luka seperti ini. Namun Mikan tidak peduli. Meski keadaannya masihlah sangat lemah, dia bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring dan menggunakan sihir penyembuh tanpa henti untuk menyebuhkan luka anak laki-laki di depannya.

Saat Mikan melihat luka di dalam tubuh lawan jenisnya telah menutup, dia mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya dan tersenyum lemah dengan wajah yang pucat pasi, "Tidak sakit lagi, kan, Natsume?"

Dia tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini. Ia segera melepaskan tangannya yang mengenggam tangan Mikan dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Sakit, sakit, hatinya sangat sakit. Mengapa Mikan masih menghawatirkan dirinya padahal dia telah membuatnya terluka seperti ini? Kenapa Mikan lebih memilih untuk menyembuhkannya daripada dirinya sendiri? Mengapa Mikan bersikap baik seperti ini padanya? Kenapa?

_Kau tidak pantas __untuk __berada di sampingnya, kau y__ang__ penuh darah tidak pantas menyentuhnya._

Dia segera melepaskan tangannya yang memeluk Mikan saat ucapan Phoenix itu kembali terlintas dalam kepalanya. Burung itu benar, dia tidak pantas berada di samping Mikan. Dirinya yang hina dan lusuh, disertai darah merah yang telah mengering tidak akan pernah pantas untuk berada di sisi Mikan. Ia yakin, suatu hari nanti pasti dia akan mencelakai gadis ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan juga tentang ramalan itu. Takdir mereka berdua yang akan saling membunuh kelak.

Tidak seharusnya ia berada di dekat Mikan.

"Natsume..." panggil Mikan, tidak mengerti melihat Natsume yang seakan tenggelam di dalam alam pikirannya sendiri.

"A-Aku... Aku melukaimu, Mikan. Aku telah menyakitimu, aku tidak pantas berada di sampingmu…" Natsume terlihat sangat menyesal. Intonasinya terdengar pelan, dengan terbata-bata dan penuh dengan rasa takut.

Ia paham, bahwa ia tidak boleh berada di sisi Mikan. Tidak boleh menyentuhnya lagi, namun dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa memenuhi perkataan tersebut. Walau hanya untuk satu bulan saja, keberadaan Mikan di sampingnya telah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak tergantikan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya kelak jika dia akan kehilangan sosok seorang Mikan. Terlebih, jika ia akan benar-benar kehilangan senyuman dan kehangatan itu.

Apa jadinya dirinya nanti tanpa kehadiran Mikan di sampingnya?

Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sepasang tangan yang sangat dikenalnya memeluk tubuhnya. Dia segera mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pemilik kehangatan seorang yang sangat penting baginya. Mikan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak peduli jika kau melukaiku, Natsume. Aku hanya ingin kau ada di sampingku, dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku..."

_Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku._

Kalimat yang sangat sederhana, namun benar-benar mengguncang dunianya.

'Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku', untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, ada makhluk hidup yang benar-benar masih mau berada bertahan di sisinya meskipun sudah melihat wujud aslinya yang mengerikan dan juga menjijikkan. Mikan, makhluk yang begitu bersih dan suci mau berada di sampingnya, dan tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian…" pinta Mikan pelan sambil menangis terisak-isak. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya membasahi pundaknya.

Dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Bolehkah dia berada di samping Mikan? Bolehkah dia menyentuhnya? Bolehkah dia bersamanya? Mikan tidak tahu apa-apa, dan apa yang akan terjadi jika Mikan kelak tahu siapa mereka berdua yang sesungguhnya?

Tidak. Tidak, dia tidak peduli lagi. Dia tidak mau terpisah dari Mikan. Katakanlah dia ini egois dan sejenisnya, dia benar-benar tidak mempedulikannya lagi dan juga, ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk meninggalkan Mikan. Dia tidak akan berpikir untuk meninggalkan Mikan lagi, apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Mikan, dan berjanji bahwa dirinya akan selalu berada di sisi Mikan.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, dia mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukan Mikan, "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendirian."

Mikan tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapannya itu, dan dengan pelan dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap lelaki tersebut dengan tatapan yang lembut.

Melihat senyum itu, dia mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mata Mikan, kemudian bergerak menyentuh ujung gaun putih Mikan dan mengoyaknya.

"Natsume! Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Mikan bingung dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, dan mengangkat ujung kain gaun putih Mikan ke arah matanya dan melilitnya dengan erat.

Dia ingin berada di samping Mikan, walau dia tahu dia tidak pantas untuk itu. Mikan begitu suci dan juga indah, melihatnya saja dia sudah langsung menyadari perbedaan besar di antara mereka. Melihatnya saja, dia akan merasa sangat takut. Takut akan kembali menyakiti gadis itu lagi. Takut tidak bisa berada di sampingnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Oleh karena itu, jika dia akan selalu merasa seperti ini jika melihatnya, dia akan lebih memilih untuk tidak bisa melihat sosok Mikan. Tidak melihatnya, agar dia merasa diperbolehkan untuk berada di sampingnya. Tidak apa jika dia tidak bisa melihat Mikan, sebab dia masih bisa mendengar suaranya, mencium aromanya, dan merasakan kehangatannya.

Dan hal ini, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mahluk seperti dirinya.

**.OXOXO.**

Dia berdiri di atas sebatang pohon apel, memetik buah apel besar yang berwarna kemerahan. Kain putih menutupi kedua matanya, namun, dia dapat dengan mudah memanjat pohon dan memetik apel yang bergelayut di salah satu ranting pohon itu.

"Natsume! Natsume!" panggil Mikan yang berada di bawahnya.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Mikan dan meloncat turun ke bawah, "Jangan teriak terus, idiot."

"Natsume, namaku Mikan, bukan idiot." balas Mikan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hn." Balas Natsume sambil melemparkan apel yang ada berada di tangannya ke arah Mikan. Gadis kecil itu segera mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menangkap sebutir apel yang dilemparkan kepadanya itu.

"Makanlah. Kau sudah lapar, kan?" ujarnya dengan cuek. Mendengar ucapan tersebut, Mikan tersenyum. Dia berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya, "Terima kasih, Natsume."

Dia tidak membalas ucapan Mikan. Ia tetap saja berdiri diam di tempatnya, tidak bergeming, dan membiarkan kehangatan tubuh Mikan menyelimuti dirinya. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terbayangkan olehnya dulu, ternyata sebuah pelukan sederhana seperti ini bisa membuatnya merasa begitu hangat dan juga bahagia.

Mikan tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajahnya. Dengan tangan kirinya yang kecil, Mikan menarik turun kain yang menutup matanya dan menatap mata merahnya, "Natsume, saat aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, kau harus menatapku."

"Hn."

Dia hanya bisa menatap wajah Mikan dengan kedua mata merah darahnya tanpa berkedip. Dia tidak pernah dapat menghentikan perbuatan Mikan saat gadis itu menarik lepas kain yang menutupi kedua belah matanya. Dia tahu dengan pasti alasan mengapa dia menutup matanya, namun jauh di dalam hatinya, dia juga tahu, alasan kenapa dia tidak pernah menghentikan Mikan yang tengah membuka kain yang menutup matanya. Dia ingin melihatnya, melihat wajah Mikan.

Mikan kemudian menggenggam apel dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum dengan manis kepada dirinya, "Terima kasih, Natsume."

Dia tidak pernah mampu menemukan kata untuk menggambarkan senyum Mikan dalam hidupnya. Senyum itu begitu indah, begitu cantik. Melihat senyum itu, dia selalu merasa bahwa betapa beruntungnya dia. Tanpa disadarinya, bibirnya terangkat ke atas dan membentuk sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

Dia tersenyum. Tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dia dilahirkan di dunia ini.

Mata Mikan membesar begitu melihat senyumnya, "Natsume! Kau tersenyum! Kau tersenyum!"

Dia sangat terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Mikan. Senyumnya segera menghilang, tergantikan menjadi mimik tanpa ekspresi, "Tentu saja aku bisa, idiot. Aku bukan batu, tahu?"

"Natsume tersenyum! Natsume tersenyum! Tersenyum! Tersenyum!" ujar Mikan dengan gembira. Dia tidak mempedulikan apa yang baru saja dikatakan olehnya, dan dengan cepat dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, kembali memeluk Natsume.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum! Kau tersenyum Natsume! Tersenyum!" tawa Mikan bahagia sembari mempererat pelukannya.

Tawa Mikan, kehangatan tubuhnya, aromanya, kegembiraannya, semua itu membuat Natsume sangat bahagia. Dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya, membalas pelukan Mikan dan kembali tersenyum.

"Kau harus lebih sering tersenyum, Natsume! Kau sangat manis jika tersenyum!" puji Mikan kembali sembari menjauhkan kepala, menatap Natsume tanpa melepaskan kedua tangan yang sedang memeluknya.

"Jangan mengatakan aku ini manis, idiot! Jangan gunakan kata 'manis' pada laki-laki."

Mikan hanya tertawa mendengar ucapannya, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun lagi, dia kembali membenamkan kepala pada dada bidangnya. Dirinya yang melihat dan mendengar tawa Mikan hanya bisa kembali tersenyum kecil yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sebuah tawa kecil.

Betapa hebatnya Mikan, betapa luar biasanya dia. Hanya dengan sebuah senyum dan tawa, dia sudah bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa, meski hanya sebuah sunggingan kecil. Dia bisa tersenyum dan tertawa dari dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, hanya dengan melihat betapa bahagia dan gembiranya Mikan.

Tersenyum dan tertawa dengan lepas tanpa beban. Tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun di dalam hatinya bahwa dia bisa tersenyum dan tertawa seperti ini.

Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak saat itu, dan keadaan Mikan sudah pulih. Begitu pula dengan dirinya. Tidak menderita dan sakit lagi. Kehidupan mereka dalam hutan ini telah kembali seperti biasa. Dia mencarikan makanan, sementara Mikan menunggu kehadirannya. Dia kembali kepada Mikan, dan keduanya makan bersama. Mikan dan dia akan duduk di bawah pohon _sakura_ di tepi danau. Mereka akan mengobrol, bermain dan berdebat untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting, lalu mereka akan tertidur.

Setiap hari seperti itu, itu adalah rutinitas mereka dalam hutan ini.

Hutan ini penuh dengan buah-buahan dan juga sayur-sayuran. Dengan berbekal pengetahuannya akan dunia manusia yang dimilikinya, dia sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pokoknya dan Mikan. Dia bahkan menemukan sebuah gua kecil di dekat danau tempat Mikan dilahirkan. Gua itu tidak besar, namun cukup untuk tempat mereka berdua. Gua itu akan menjadi tempatnya berteduh saat hujan ataupun saat mereka tertidur di malam hari.

Dia masih tidak tahu, hutan apa sesungguhnya yang mereka tempati sekarang, namun kenyataan bahwa hutan ini berbahaya masihlah belum berubah, meski dia sudah membunuh banyak makhluk sihir sebulan yang lalu, dia masih bisa merasakan aura makhluk sihir yang luar biasa banyak dan kuat di seluruh pelosok hutan ini.

Para makhluk sihir itu pasti masih mengincar Mikan, namun dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Setiap kali dia merasakan adanya makhluk sihir yang mendekat ke arah mereka, dia pasti akan segera mencari alasan untuk meninggalkan Mikan untuk sementara waktu, hanya untuk menghadapi para makhluk sihir itu.

Dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan para makhluk sihir itu kepada Mikan. Dia ingin Mikan selamanya tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia sangat bersyukur akan kepolosan Mikan, Mikan tidak pernah curiga sedikitpun akan alasan yang dibuatnya, tidak peduli seberapa tidak masuk akalnya itu.

Dia tidak pernah membunuh lagi. Dia hanya mengusir para makhluk sihir itu. Ia tidak ingin mengotori tangannya yang telah berlumuran darah. Dia tahu tangannya tidak mungkin akan bersih lagi, tapi setidaknya, dia tidak ingin tangannya lebih kotor lagi, agar ia masih bisa menyentuh Mikan. Namun yang paling penting, dia tidak ingin kehilangan kendali akan dirinya lagi. Dia tidak ingin menyerahkan kesadarannya pada Sang Kegelapan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Bayarannya pastilah ada. Dia selalu terluka, kadang terluka ringan dan kadang terluka parah. Namun Mikan pasti selalu ada untuk menyembuhkannya. Dia bisa melihat betapa khawatir, takut serta air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipi Mikan setiap kali dia kembali dengan kepadanya dengan luka. Melihat ekspresi dan air mata Mikan, dia selalu merasa bersalah dan sekaligus gembira pada saat yang bersamaan. Bersalah karena dia telah membuatnya khawatir dan ketakutan, bahagia karena ternyata di dunia ini ada makhluk hidup yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya, menangis untuk keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Namun apapun yang dirasakannya saat melihat air mata Mikan, dia tetap tidak bisa menyukainya. Dia lebih menyukai wajah Mikan yang tersenyum dan tertawa. Baginya, Mikan lebih pantas untuk menjadi seorang yang ceria.

Dia pun bertekad untuk menjadi kuat hingga tidak bisa dikalahkan dan dilukai oleh makhluk apapun lagi. Menjadi yang terkuat di dunia ini agar Mikan tidak akan khawatir, menangis dan sedih lagi. Agar ia bisa menjaga dan melindungi Mikan, supaya tidak akan ada yang bisa merebut Mikan darinya.

Yang benar-benar disyukuri dalam keadaannya ini, tetaplah satu; yaitu betapa polos dan bodohnya Mikan. Tidak peduli alasan sebodoh atau tidak masuk akal apapun yang dibuatnya untuk menjelaskan penyebab lukanya, Mikan pasti akan percaya. Lalu tidak lama kemudian, diapun sadar, Mikan mempercayainya dirinya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Mikan tidak akan pernah meragukan ucapannya walau itu tidak pernah masuk akal.

Betapa bahagianya dia saat dia menyadari hal itu. Kebahagiaan yang membuatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Dia ingin mempertahankan kebahagiaan ini, mempertahankan kehidupannya sekarang, dan ingin melupakan segalanya, termasuk melupakan siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya, melupakan siapa Mikan yang sesungguhnya.

Melupakan siapa mereka sebenarnya.

Tapi, itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil, sebab bagaimanapun juga dia berusaha untuk menutupi hal itu, kenyataan tidak akan pernah berubah.

_DUAR!_

_DUAR!_

Suara petir yang menggema di hutan menyebabkan dia berlari secepat yang ia bisa dengan kainputih yang melilit matanya, menerobos hujan lebat ke gua di mana Mikan berada. Dia tahu, Mikan pasti terjaga akibat suara petir yang baru saja bergemuruh. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Seandainya saja ia mampu untuk mengusir kumpulan mahluk sihir itu lebih cepat, tentulah ia tidak perlu meninggalkan Mikan seorang sendiri dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama.

Saat dia tiba di depan pintu gua tersebut, dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara tangisan Mikan yang memanggil namanya. Dari auranya, dia bisa merasakan Mikan sedang duduk di lantai dalam gua sambil menutup kedua telingannya dengan kedua tangannya, ketakutan.

"Natsume... Natsume... Kau ada di mana?" panggilnya sambil terisak-isak. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia segera berjalan memasuki gua tersebut. Ia bisa merasakan Mikan mengangkat kepalanya melihat ke arah pintu gua dan ketika ia melihatnya, Mikan kontan langsung berlari memeluknya dengan sangat erat tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Perasaan bersalah menyelimutinya, ia kembali membuatnya ketakutan dan menangis seperti ini. Saat dia merasakan pakaian Mikan basah karena dirya yang sedang dipeluk Mikan mengenakan pakaian yang basah karena air hujan, dia segera membuka mulutnya, dan memerintah gadis kecil itu untuk melepaskan pelukkannya, "Lepaskan aku, idiot. Tubuhku basah!"

Mikan tidak mempedulikan perintahnya, dia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya dan membalas perintahnya itu sambil menangis terisak-isak. "Natsume, kau… kau ke mana? Aku takut sekali… Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian seperti ini lagi…"

Merasakan bahwa tubuh Mikan yang tengah memeluknya diiringi dengan gemetar ketakutan, dia menghela napas dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Mikan dengan perlahan. "Tubuhku basah. Biarkan aku mengeringkan diriku dulu."

Dia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap kayu kering yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Dengan menggesekkan batang kayu kering tersebut, sepercik api mulai membakar kayu kering hingga gua yang gelap ini menjadi terang.

Dengan pelan dia berjalan mendekati api tersebut sambil menggenggam tangan Mikan.

"Duduk dan hangatkan dirimu." perintahnya.

Mikan menganggukkan kepalanya dan menuruti apa yang diperintahkan kepadanya.

Saat dia merasa bahwa Mikan tidak ketakutan dan kedinginan lagi, dia memutar badannya untuk menghadap belakang, membuka bajunya yang basah dan berusaha untuk mengeringkannya.

Mata Mikan membesar karena terkejut ketika ia menatap punggungnya. Dia melihat sebuah tanda berbentuk sepasang sayap yang mengelilingi sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan sebuah simbol aneh di tengah lingkaran sihir tersebut. Dia pernah melihat tanda itu, tanda itu mirip sekali dengan tanda yang terpatri di punggungnya, kecuali warna dan bentuk simbol di tengah lingkaran sihir itu.

Berbeda.

Dengan penuh keingin tahuan, Mikan berjalan mendekatinya dan mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh tanda di punggung tersebut. Dia yang menyadari tangan Mikan di punggungnya segera memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatapnya.

"Apa ini, Natsume?" tanya Mikan polos.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, tertegun mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang pemilik iris coklat madu.

"Natsume?" panggil Mikan lagi sambil mengangkat tangannya dan melepaskan kain yang menutup matanya.

"Itu tanda lahir…" jawabnya pelan sambil menatap Mikan.

"Tanda lahir?"

"Iya…"

"Aku juga punya tanda lahir seperti itu di punggungku,Natsume. Yang berbeda hanyalah warna dan bentuk simbol di tengah lingkaran itu." tawa Mikan gembira.

Mendengar tawa Mikan, dia tiba-tiba mengangkat kedua tangannya, memeluk erat tubuh Mikan yang kecil dan membenamkan kepala sang gadis pada rambutnya.

"Natsume…" panggil Mikan, tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya yang tergolong spontan tersebut.

Dia tida mengcapkan sepatah katapun. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit, bagaikan tersayat-sayat. Tanda lahir yang sama, tada lahir itu adalah tanda lahir yang membuktikan siapa mereka berdua sebenarnya, yaitu Sang Kegelapan dan Sang Cahaya. Tanda lahir di belakang punggung mereka berdua selalu mengingatkannya pada kenyataan yang selalu ingin dilupakannya.

Dia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya sambil menatap wajah Mikan. Mata merah darahnya menatap Mikan dengan sangat lembut, namun dia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan yang bersarang di dalam hatinya.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika suatu saat nanti Mikan mengetahui siapa mereka berdua yang sesungguhnya? Mikan adalah seorang anak gadis yang begitu baik dan juga polos. Ia tidak berani membayangkan apa tanggapan Mikan jika gadis itu mengetahui apa yang telah dia lakukan dahulu di masa lampau, bahwa dosanya tidak termaafkan. Mikan pasti akan membencinya, meninggalkannya, dan tidak sudi lagi untuk sekadar berada di sampingnya.

Takut dan sedih, dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Itu adalah hal yang tidak ia inginkan di dunia ini, ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupnya sekarang hanyalah satu, kehilangan Mikan. Dibenci oleh Mikan.

"Ada apa, Natsume? Mengapa wajahmu menyiratkan kesedihan?" tanya Mikan saat gadis manis ini melihat ekspresi wajahnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan dan menyentuh wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Kau…" balas Mikan. Namun, kalimatnya terputus karena dia terus-menerus bersin.

Melihat Mikan yang sudah bersin beberapa kali, dia segera menariknya agar gadis itu duduk di depan api unggun kecil yang dinyalakan olehnya beberapa waktu lalu. Dia duduk di belakang Mikan dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Mikan. Dengan pelan dia mengangkat dagunya dan meletakkannya tepat di atas kepala Mikan.

"Natsume…" panggil Mikan dengan wajah yang memerah, dan berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Jangan bergerak, Mikan… " ujarnya dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Eh?"

"Jangan bergerak lagi…"

"Ba..baiklah…" balas Mikan perlahan dan membiarkan dia memeluknya. Dengan pelan Mikan mengangkat kedua tangannya, memegang kedua lengan yang sedang memeluknya.

Dia menutup mata merah darahnya dan membiarkan kehangatan dan aroma tubuh Mikan yang manis menyelimuti dirinya. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh Mikan menjadi rileks dalam pelukannya, dan mendapat firasat bahwa rasa kantuk menyerang gadisnya.

"Tidurlah, Mikan. Tidak perlu takut... Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu…" bisiknya pelan.

Mikan tersenyum mendengar ucapan tersebut, dan dengan pelan dia menutup matanya.

"Tidurlah… Mikan… Tidurlah..."

Dia terus saja memeluk Mikan yang tertidur sambil tersenyum dalam pelukannya. Meskipun hujan turun dengan lebat, suara petir dan angin kencang bertiup di malam dalam hutan yang berbahaya ini, ia tidak lagi merasakan betapa dinginnya dunia dan betapa sendirinya ia. Betapa inginnya dia waktu terhenti di saat seperti ini untuk selamanya.

Ah, manusia.

Dulu sekali, saat dia masih kecil, dia pernah berharap menjadi seorang manusia, namun saat dia melihat watak manusia yang sebenarnya dan mengalami apa yang telah ia lewati, dirinya berhenti berharap untuk menjadi manusia. Sekarang, keinginan itu kembali memenuhi relung hatinya.

Ia memiliki hasrat untuk menjadi seorang manusia lagi. Untuk Mikan, dia mau menjadi manusia. Jika itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang dimilikinya untuk bisa bersama Mikan untuk selama-lamanya, maka dia bersedia.

**.OXOXO.**

Waktu berlalu, musim dingin akhirnya akan segera tiba untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan dia tahu, bahwa dia membutuhkan persediaan untuk melewati musim dingin di hutan ini. Buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuran tidak akan tumbuh pada musim dingin, dan dia juga tidak berencana untuk memburu binatang-binatang di hutan ini, sebab Mikan tidak akan menyukainya jika dia menyakiti hewan-hewan yang hidup di dalam hutan.

Dia percaya bahwa dia bisa bertahan hidup di musim dingin ini tanpa persediaan tambahan. Dia sudah pernah melewati beberapa musim dingin tanpa pertolongan maupun persediaan makanan dan penghangat. Dia masih ingat betapa dingin, sulit serta menderitanya dia ketika musim dingin menjelang. Karena itu dia tahu, dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Dia tidak ingin Mikan mengalami hal buruk serupa yang pernah ia hadapi dulu.

Pakaian Mikan sangat tipis dan juga sudah terlihat mulai menanggalkan ukuran asalnya dengan ukuran tubuh Mikan yang sekarang, belum lagi dengan ujung gaun yang dikoyaknya untuk dijadikan kain penutup matanya. Pakaian Mikan itu sesungguhnya sudah tidak layak pakai, namun masih dikenakan oleh sang gadis hingga saat ini karena tidak ada pakaian lain. Begitu juga dengan dirinya sendiri. Pakaiannya sesungguhnya sudah terkoyak di sana-sini akibat pertarungannya dengan Burung Phoenix dan para makhluk sihir, namun dengan keterampilannya, dia menganyam baju lusuh itu kembali menjadi utuh lagi. Dengan mememanfaatkan bahan-bahan seadanya yang ada di hutan, dia membuat jarum sendiri dan menjahitnya.

Jika ada yang melihat mereka sekarang, semua orang pasti berpikir bahwa mereka adalah pasangan pengemis. Dia tidak peduli itu, namun dia tidak ingin Mikan menampilan citra yang buruk kepada siapapun. Dia ingin Mikan hidup bahagia dan terpenuhi segala kebutuhannya, tanpa kesulitan. Karena itulah, meskipun berat dan sulit, mau tidak mau dia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari hutan ini, sendirian.

Dia tidak ingin membawa Mikan keluar dari hutan ini. Ia tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk membohongi Mikan. Dengan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mencari makanan di bagian terdalam hutan pada pagi-pagi buta, dia berhasil membuat Mikan berjanji tidak akan ke mana-mana dan menunggunya di dalam gua sampai dirinya pulang.

Ia sesungguhnya masih sangat khawatir meninggalkan Mikan sendirian. Bagaimana jika ada makhluk sihir yang mendekatinya? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Mikan? Karena itulah sebelum dia berangkat, dia memasang berpuluh-puluh sihir pelindung yang mengelilingi tempat Mikan berada, tidak peduli itu sihir berelemen api, air, angin, tanah, petir maupun kegelapan. Dia memasang semua sihir yang berbahaya dan mengerikan yang ia pahami, untuk menjamin keselamatan Mikan.

Dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk keluar dari hutan, berpacu dengan waktu untuk mencapai pemukiman manusia terdekat. Dengan kemampuannya yang mampu membaca aura, dia tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk menemukan pemukiman manusia yang dituju, lalu dengan kecepatannya yang tidak bisa diterima akal sehat, dia berhasil mencapai sebuah kota pada siang hari, kota Radiata.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia berjalan memasuki kota itu, mencari dan mengumpulkan semua kebutuhan Mikan. Pakaian hangat, makanan, obat-obatan, segala sesuatu yang dirasanya diperlukan oleh Mikan, segera diambilnya dengan cara diam-diam. Namun dia tidak mencurinya. Ia meletakkan batu permata yang ditemukannya di dalam danau tempat Mikan dilahirkan pada tempat-tempat di mana setiap barang ia peroleh. Dia sudah tidak ingin melakukan dosa ataupun kesalahan lagi, dan dia tahu bahwa permata itu adalah permata yang sangat mahal harganya. Harga permata tersebut pasti sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membayar apa yang ia peroleh.

Dia juga mencari informasi mengenai hutan tempatnya berada dan akhirnya diapun berhasil mengetahui di mana dirinya dan Mikan berada sekarang. Mereka berada di dalam Hutan Terlarang, hutan yang dikenal penuh dengan makhluk-makhluk sihir dan jebakan-jebakan sihir kuno, hutan berbahaya di mana tidak ada seorang manusiapun yang berani menjamahnya. Dia juga mendengar informasi akan apa jadinya dunia ini sekarang, tentang Kuonji yang telah menjadi Raja Theoden, tentang dunia yang damai ini. Namun dia tidak peduli, sebab baginya sekarang, semua itu sudah tidak ada kaitannya dengan dirinya.

Setelah semua yang ia butuhkan terkumpul, dia kembali berpacu dengan waktu, berlari pulang ke hutan terlarang, pulang kepada Mikan.

Betapa leganya dia saat dia melihat tidak ada sedikitpun sihir pelindung yang ia rapalkan rusak saat dia sampai di dalam hutan terlarang pada tengah malam. Dia berhasil, dan Mikan tidak apa-apa, tidak ada makhluk sihir yang mendekatinya dan berusaha merebutnya saat dia tidak ada.

Dengan langkah pelan dia berjalan menuju gua tempat Mikan berada. Dia tahu Mikan masih belum tidur, dengan merasakan aura yang terpancar dari sang gadis, dia juga bisa merasakan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang sedang menyelimutinya.

Saat dia tiba di depan gua, walau tidak bisa melihat karena kain yang mentup matanya, dia bisa merasakan Mikan yang sedang bersimpuh di depan pintu gua sambil menangis.

"Idiot." ejek Natsume pelan, meski itu adalah sebutan untuk memanggil Mikan.

Mendengar suara yang begitu dirindukan, Mikan segera mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia bangkit dan berlari untuk memeluknya dengan erat, "Natsume, Natsume, Natsume... Kemana saja kau? Aku takut sekali… A-Aku takut sekali…"

Dia segera melepaskan bungkusan besar berisi semua kebutuhan sehari-hari Mikan di dalam kepalan tangannya dan membalas pelukannya dengan erat, "Shhhh… Aku ada di sini, jangan menangis lagi, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Mikan."

Mikan menganggukkan kepalanya dalam pelukannya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Dengan pelan dan lembut, dia mengangkat tangannya, mengelus rambut coklat panjang Mikan, "Jangan menangis lagi, bukankah sudah aku katakan, kau ini sangat jelek saat menangis."

Mendengar ucapannya itu, Mikan segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya, "I-iya, aku tidak akan menangis."

"Hn. Baguslah kalau begitu," balasnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Tangan kirinya kemudian mengaitkan tangan kanan Mikan yang kecil dengan tangannya, sedangkan tangan kananya mengangkat bukusan kebutuhan Mikan dan berjalan memasuki gua di depannya. "Ayo masuk, ada barang yang ingin aku berikan padamu."

Mikan kembali menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapannya, dan berjalan mengikutinya. Namun saat mereka akan memasuki gua tersebut, Mikan tiba-tiba berhenti dan melepaskan tangannya yang digenggamnya.

Dia segera menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Mikan dan sebelum akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya ada apa gerangan. Mikan telah mengangkat tangannya untuk membuka kain yang menutup mata merah darahnya.

Saat mata merah darahnya bertemu dengan mata coklat madu Mikan, Mikan tersenyum lebar, "Aku lupa mengatakannya padamu, selamat datang Natsume, akhirnya kau pulang..."

_Selamat datang__ Natsume__, akhirnya kau pulang._

Kata yang sangat sederhana, namun sangat berarti baginya. Dia memiliki tempat untuk pulang sekarang. Mikan, dialah rumahnya, tempat ia berpulang dan memiliki kenyamanan.

Dia tidak sendirian lagi.

Dan sekali lagi, dia berterima kasih akan sifat Mikan yang polos yang tidak tahu-menahu mengenai apapun juga. Gadis itu tidak pernah bertanya sedikitpun padanya darimana datangnya barang-barang yang dibawanya saat pulang dari pemukiman manusia. Dia selalu berpikir bahwa semua barang itu diciptakan dan ditemukan oleh Natsume dari dalam hutan.

Dia hanya bisa tersenyum saat teringat itu semua, betapa bodohnya Mikan.

**.OXOXO.**

Waktu terus berlalu, hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan dan musim berganti musim. Namun mereka tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan sedikitpun untuk melewati keseharian mereka. Dia menyulap gua tempat mereka berteduh menjadi tempat tinggal mereka. Ia membuat sendiri beberapa perabotan sederhana dengan keterampilan tangannya. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan Mikan kekurangan apapun, dia berusaha untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan yang diperlukan Mikan sebaik-baiknya, namun dia juga tidak pernah mengijinkan Mikan untuk membantunya.

"Natsume!" panggil Mikan yang telah berusia sembilan tahun dengan penuh kegembiraan sembari mendekati dirinya yang sedang berbaring di bawah pohon _sakura_ di tepi danau dengan kain putih yang masih membalut matanya.

Dia tidak menjawab panggilan Mikan, hanya diam dan tak bergerak, berpura-pura sedang tertidur.

Mikan berjalan mendekatinya dan membuka kain yang menutup matanya, sebab dia tahu, anak laki-laki di depannya ini sama sekali tidak tertidur, "Natsume! Aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura tidur lagi. Lihat apa yang aku temukan."

Dia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan malas saat mendengar ucapan Mikan, "Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku, idiot. Jangan mengganggu tidurku."

"Natsume. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu. Jangan panggil aku idiot. Aku punya nama, dan namaku adalah Mikan." sanggah Mikan sambil menaikkan volume suaranya.

Dia tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mikan, dan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutup telinganya, "Kecilkan suaramu idiot. Kau mau membuatku tuli ya?"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU IDIOT, NATSUME!" teriak Mikan kesal.

"Terserah padaku, idiot. Ada apa kau membangunkan aku?" tanyanya cuek sambil menatap Mikan.

Mendengar pertanyaannya, Mikan teringat akan tujuan utamanya. Sambil tersenyum lebar, dia menunjukkan beberapa buah-buahan yang ada di tangannya, "Natsume, lihat! Lihat! Apa yang aku temukan!"

"Ada apa dengan buah-buahan ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ini untukmu, Natsume." jawab Mikan ceria.

Dia semakin bingung dengan tingkah Mikan yang seperti ini, "Apa maksudmu, Idiot?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak penah mencarikan makanan untukmu, Natsume. Selama ini kaulah yang mencarikan makanan untukku. Karena itu, makanan yang pertama kali kutemukan ini, adalah milikmu, dan kelak aku akan mencari makanan sendiri, kau tidak perlu mencarikan makanan untukku lagi." jelas Mikan panjang lebar sembari memarekan senyum.

"Aku tidak memerlukannya," tolaknya dingin, amarah memenuhi hatinya dengan cepat begitu mendengar ucapan Mikan.

Mikan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Natsume. Ini untukmu."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau, Idiot! Aku bisa mencari makanan untuk diriku sendiri, aku sama sekali tidak memerlukan bantuanmu," bentaknya kasar, mengagetkan Mikan.

Mikan sangat terkejut, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sekali amarah di wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu. Mikan sama sekali tidak tahu alasan mengapa dia marah, namun yang paling penting, penolakannya itu membuatnya merasa sangat sedih sekaligus takut.

"M-Maaf… Maafkan aku, Natsume. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi…" ujar Mikan sambil menahan air matanya yang mulai jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

Wajah marahnya berubah menjadi wajah penuh penyesalan begitu melihat air mata Mikan. Dia segera mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menghapus air mata Mikan dengan lembut. "Jangan menangis, Mikan…"

Mendengar ucapan tersebut, Mikan mengangkat kedua tangan untuk memeluknya dengan erat. Buah-buahan yang berada ditangannya jatuh ke atas tanah dan dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya lagi, "M-Maaf, Natsume. Maaf... A-Aku tidak mau terus merepotkanmu, aku hanya mau membantumu mencari makanan. Aku juga ingin berguna bagimu…"

Dia menghela napas begitu mendengar ucapan Mikan. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membalas pelukan Mikan dengan lembut, "Kau tidak perlu mencarikan makanan untuk dirimu sendiri dan untukku. Biarkan aku saja yang mencarinya, itu adalah tugasku."

"Tidak, Natsume. Aku juga mau membantumu, aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun untukmu..." balas Mikan sambil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Natsume.

"Tidak. Itu adalah tugasku, jangan berebut tugas denganku. Jika kau ingin membantuku, cukup bersihkan tempat tinggal kita setiap hari."

"T-Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi, kau mengerti?" tanyanya dengan tajam sambil menaikkan intonasi suaranya.

Mikan sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi, dia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan, "Iya. Aku mengerti."

Mendengar jawaban Mikan, dia menghela napasnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, memeluk gadis tersebut dengan erat, "Bagus, kalau begitu."

Dia tidak ingin Mikan mencari makanan sendiri. Dan dia juga tidak akan pernah mengijinkan Mikan melakukan apapun. Ada alasan dibalik mengapa dia melakukan itu semua. Ia ingin membuat Mikan tergantung padanya, dia ingin Mikan tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa dirinya, sebab dengan demikian, dia merasa Mikan tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkannya, tidak akan dapat hidup tanpa dirinya.

Sama halnya mengapa dia tidak mau Mikan melangkah keluar dari hutan ini ataupun mengapa dia tidak mau membawa Mikan saat mengunjungi pemukiman manusia. Dia tidak ingin Mikan melihat sebuah kota yang ramai, melihat dunia manusia, sebab dia takut Mikan akan lebih memilih dunia manusia daripada dirinya.

Selain itu, dia tidak mengijinkan Mikan menginjakkan kakinya di dunia manusia. Penyebabnya adalah karena dia takut Kuonji akan mengetahui keberadaan Mikan. Dia masih ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuonji dulu.

"_Aku akan menemukannya lebih dulu dari kalian semua, aku akan menemukannya dan menjadikannya senjataku__. Sama,__ seperti Sang Kegelapan.__"_

Dia tidak bisa mengijinkan ucapan itu menjadi kenyataan. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Mikan mengalami kehidupan di dalam cengkraman Kuonji, merasakan kehidupan tanpa kebebasan sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak perlu berpikir bahwa kau tidak pernah melakukan apapun untukku, Idiot. Sebab kau sudah melakukan banyak sekali hal untukku." tambahnya lagi dengan pelan.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Natsume?" tanya Mikan terkejut sambil mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut,dan hanya menunjukkan senyum menyeringai dan kembali membenamkan kepala Mikan pada dadanya. "Kau tidak perlu tahu tentang hal ini."

Tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuknya? Betapa bodohnya Mikan berpikir seperti itu. Tidak tahukah dia apa yang telah ia lakukan untuknya? Dia telah mengusir semua perasaan sakit, menderita, sedih, kedinginan dan kesepian yang membelenggunya sejak dia membuka matanya di dunia ini. Berada di sisinya setiap malam, dia telah mengusir mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya. Dia telah memberikannya ketenangan, kehangatan dan juga kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Hanya berada di sisinya saja, dia telah memberikannya apa yang paling diinginkan lelaki ini dalam keberadaannya.

**.OXOXO.**

Mikan memang berbeda dengan apa yang tertulis di dalam buku ramalan itu, namun apa yang tertulis dalam buku ramalan tersebut juga tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dia menyadarinya, meskipun Mikan tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di dunia manusia, dia tahu keberadaan manusia, dia tahu nama-nama benda yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

Sang Cahaya akan mengetahui apa yang diketahui Sang Kegelapan, dan hal itu adalah benar. Dia sesungguhnya sangat takut akan kenyataan ini pada saat dia menyadarinya untuk yang pertama kali.

Bagaimana jika Mikan juga tahu akan apa yang telah dia lakukan? Dosanya yang tidak termaafkan itu. Namun, saat dia melihat masih ada banyak sekali hal yang tidak diketahui Mikan, dia bisa bernapas lega. Mikan memang mengetahui banyak hal dengan sendirinya, namun hal yang diketahui Mikan hanyalah seputar hal-hal yang sangat sederhana dan kecil.

Dia hanya bisa kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah dia bisa menjaga rahasia akan siapa mereka yang sesungguhnya untuk selamanya? Apakah dia bisa merahasiakan masa lalunya yang penuh darah dan juga kelam dari diri Mikan untuk selamanya? Namun yang paling penting, dia kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri; bolehkah dia berada di sisi Mikan?

"Natsume, lihat dan dengarkan aku menari dan bernyanyi, ya? Aku melakukan ini untukmu..." ujar Mikan yang telah berusia dua belas tahun sambil tersenyum dan melepaskan kain yang menutup mata lawan bicaranya. Dengan langkah kakinya yang kecil, dia berlari ke arahnya, menyanyikan sebait lagu dan menari untuknya yang duduk dibawah pohon _sakura_ dengan penuh senyum.

Dia hanya bisa diam melihat tarian dan mendengar suara nyanyian Mikan dengan mata merah darahnya. Kelopak bunga _sakura_ yang gugur melewati tubuhnya Mikan yang sedang menari, rambut coklat panjangnya yang dimainkan oleh angin, suara nyanyiannya yang luar biasa merdu dan senyum penuh kegembiraan dan kebahagiaan di wajahnya yang cantik.

Dia tidak pernah menemukan kata untuk melukiskannya.

Makhluk tercantik di dunia? Ya, benar, Mikan adalah makhluk tercantik di dunia, karena itu, bolehkah makhluk terkutuk sepertinya berada di sampingnya?

"Natsume..." gumam Mikan yang telah berusia sekitar tiga belas tahun dalam tidurnya sambil tersenyum dalam pelukannya yang erat dibawah pohon _sakura_.

Kehangatan tubuh Mikan yang menyelimutinya, senyum dan tawa yang diberikan Mikan padanya. Apakah makhluk sepertinya boleh memonopoli ini semua? Masihkah dia diijinkan untuk berbahagia?

"Natsume!" panggil Mikan yang berusia empat belas tahun dengan wajah cemberut.

Membuatnya Mikan kesal, marah dan berwajah cemberut, mempermainkannya, dia suka melakukan itu, sebab dia tahu dibalik wajah kesal, marah dan cemberut itu ada sebuah tawa dan senyum yang paling disukainya. Kekesalan, kemarahan dan wajah cemberut tidak pernah bertahan lama di wajah Mikan, hanya sebentar saja. Dia memiliki hati yang sangat pemaaf. Mikan pasti akan tertawa dan tersenyum, jika dia menyentuhnya atau memeluknya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf akan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Natsume." panggil Mikan yang berusia lima belas tahun sambil tertawa.

"Natsume." panggil Mikan yang berusia enam belas tahun sambil tersenyum lebar.

_Natsume.__.__. Natsume__.__.. Natsume…_

Suara yang selalu memanggil namanya dengan lembut, suara yang selalu ingin dia dengar, aroma yang ingin selalu dia hirup, wajah yang ingin selalu ia lihat, kehangatan yang selalu ingin dia rasakan.

Tidak tahu sejak kapan semuanya telah berubah. Apa yang paling diinginkannya dulu adalah memiliki Mikan di sisinya, supaya dia tidak merasa sedih, tidak lagi terjerumus dalam penderitaan, kedinginan dan kesepian lagi. Namun, jika ditanya apa yang paling diinginkannya sekarang, dia akan langsung menjawab dengan lantang tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Senyum dan tawa Mikan, keselamatan Mikan, kebahagiaan Mikan, itulah yang paling diinginkannya di dunia ini.

Arti Mikan baginya? Apa artinya Mikan yang sesungguhnya baginya? Cahaya matahari dalam kegelapan? Tidak, Mikan lebih dari itu, baginya Mikan lebih dari cahaya matahari dalam kegelapan hidupnya. Dunianya? Bukan, Mikan lebih dari dunianya, dia lebih dari sekadar dunia baginya. Segala-galanya? Juga bukan, Mikan lebih dari segala-galanya baginya. Apa artinya Mikan baginya, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk melukiskannya, sebab memang tidak ada satupun kata di dunia ini yang bisa menggambarkan arti Mikan baginya.

Demi keselamatan Mikan, ia rela berbuat apa saja. Demi kebahagiaan Mikan, agar Mikan selalu bahagia, tersenyum dan tertawa, dia tidak akan pernah mempedulikan apapun. Apa jadinya dunia ini nanti, dia tidak peduli, apa jadinya dirinya nanti dia pun tidak peduli, sebab yang dia pedulikan di dunia untuk selamanya hanya akan ada satu, yaitu Mikan.

Takdir.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Mikan, di mana ia sangka bahwa ia sudah bisa menghindarkan dirinya dan Mikan dari takdir mereka. Hidup bersama Mikan dalam hutan terlarang bagaikan sepotong mimpi baginya. Mimpi bahagia di mana dia tidak ingin terbangun.

Ya, mungkin memang mimpi. Kebersamaannya dengan Mikan mungkin memang mimpi. Namun di dunia ini, tidak ada yang bisa hidup selamanya dalam mimpi.

Pertemuan mereka dengan Ruka dan Hotaru, identitasnya yang diketahui oleh bawahan Kuonji dalam Hutan Terlarang, mereka yang meninggalkan Hutan Terlarang menuju Kota Radiata, Kota Radiata yang diserang, dia yang terpisah dengan Mikan, dia yang mencabut pedang sihir Shire, dia yang kehilangan kendali akan dirinya, pertemuannya kembali dengan Mikan, apa yang terjadi di hutan kabut Islac, identitas Mikan yang mulai dicurigai, mereka yang menuju Kota Lixir, Kota Lixir yang diserang, sosok Mikan yang sebenarnya, dia yang kehilangan kendali akan dirinya, identitas mereka yang diketahui semua orang, Mikan yang sakit, Sang Penjaga Cahaya yang berkhianat dan terakhir, pertukarannya dengan Sang Penjaga Cahaya untuk menyelamatkan Mikan.

Diapun mulai sadar, takdir mereka tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mereka. Takdir akan selalu membelenggu mereka, tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka bedua lakukan.

Mimpinya akan berakhir, mimpi panjangnya yang bahagia akan segera berakhir. Dia sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan mimpinya lagi.

Mikan.

Dia sudah tidak bisa bersama Mikan lagi. Saatnya telah tiba, dan dia tahu itu. Saat dimana ia dan Mikan harus menunaikan takdir mereka, akan segera tiba. Dia sudah harus membuka matanya sekarang, dia sudah harus terbangun sekarang. Dia sudah harus terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya yang indah, karena mimpinya telah berakhir…

**.OXOXO.**

"Aku sudah harus menghadapi kenyataan dan takdirku sekarang..." ujar Natsume pelan sambil menatap Yoichi dengan sebuah senyum kecil di wajahnya. Dia terduduk di bawah tanah sambil memegang tubuh Mikan yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Yoichi tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya bisa menatap sepasang mata merah darah yang tengah mengamatinya. Mata yang selama ini selalu penuh kepercayaan diri, kini terlihat begitu sedih.

"Jangan beritahu dia apapun, jangan biarkan dia tahu apa yang terjadi, Yoichi." lanjut Natsume lagi.

"Kak Natsume… Apa yang akan terjadi pada Mikan nanti? Dia tidak mungkin bisa hidup tanpa ka-"

"Dia bisa hidup tanpaku." potong Natsume cepat.

Yoichi terdiam mendengar ucapan Natsume. Dengan perlahan, Natsume menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Mikan.

"Dia bisa hidup dengan baik saat kami terpisah dulu, karena itu aku tahu, dia pasti bisa hidup tanpaku. Dia selalu berpikir dia tidak bisa hidup tanpaku karena aku selalu membuatnya berpikir seperti itu. Aku selalu berada di sisinya, mengikatnya dan tidak mengijinkannya untuk melakukan apapun, karena aku selalu berpikir; dengan melakukan demikian, aku tidak akan kehilangan dirinya."

Yoichi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan dia hanya bisa berdiri, mematung melihat Natsume dan Mikan.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Burung Phoenix dulu dan juga Bear dari hutan kabut Islac benar, 'Lepaskan dia', aku sudah seharusnya melepaskan Mikan sejak dulu, sebab aku tidak pantas untuk berada di sampingnya..."

"Kak Natsume.."

"Jaga dia, Yoichi. Jagalah dia untukku..." pinta Natsume sambil tersenyum tipis menatap Yoichi.

Yoichi tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, dia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya.

Natsume kembali menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Mikan yang berada di rangkulannya. Dengan pelan dia memeluk Mikan serat-eratnya untuk merasakan kehangatan tubuh Mikan, membenamkan kepalanya pada rambut Mikan untuk menghirup aromanya sebanyak yang ia bisa. Saat dia melepaskan pelukannya, dia menatap wajah Mikan yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan berurai air mata. Sambil tersenyum kecil, dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus air matanya.

Dia mengukir semua itu di dalam hatinya. Kehangatannya, aromanya, suaranya, wajahnya. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan keindahan yang sesaat itu untuk selamanya.

Natsume kemudian menutup matanya dan mencium kening Mikan dengan lembut, "Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk bersamamu selamanya, tapi aku pasti akan menepati sumpahku untuk menjagamu selamanya. Terima kasih.. Mikan, terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku, lalu... Lupakanlah aku dari dalam hidupmu... Ini adalah perpisahan yang sesungguhnya, selamat tinggal, selamat tinggal Mikan…"

**.OXOXO.**

Natsume berjalan memasuki hutan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Kota Lixir. Dulu saat dia memikirkan akan kehilangan Mikan, tidak bisa berada di sampingnya lagi, dia merasa dia pasti akan kehilangan kendali. Namun, setelah dia meninggalkan Mikan sekarang, dia tidak menjadi dirinya yang dulu dan penuh kegilaan, walau hatiya terasa luar biasa sakit, kosong dan hampa.

Mikan akan hidup, dia pasti tidak apa-apa, sebab semua makhluk yang ada di dunia ini pasti akan mencintainya, dan dengan semua itu, dia pasti akan melupakannya dari dalam hidupnya, dia pasti akan tersenyum dan tertawa lagi.

Berbahagia tanpa kehadirannya.

Membayangkan Mikan akan hidup, bebas dari rasa sakit, tersenyum, tertawa dengan bahagia meski dia tidak bisa berada di sampingnya dan melihatnya lagi, hatinya yang kosong dan hampa terasa hangat. Keputusannya ini adalah benar, dia tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi untuk saat ini.

Yang berada di dalam pikiran Natsume sekarang hanya satu, yaitu cara untuk memenangkan Mikan pada akhir pertarungan mereka nanti. Cara agar Mikan bisa membunuhnya tanpa ragu dan merasa bersalah, agar Mikanlah yang hidup, dan dialah yang mati pada akhirnya.

Langkah kaki Natsume tiba-tiba terhenti saat dia merasakan aura makhluk sihir yang mendekatinya. Aura itu tidak begitu kuat seperti Sang Penjaga Cahaya, namun juga tidak begitu lemah, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya agak ragu dengan aura itu, aura itu mirip dengan auranya.

Dia bisa merasakan aura itu berhenti dan bersembunyi di belakang sebatang pohon di hadapannya.

"Keluar kau!" perintahnya pelan.

Mendengar perintahnya, makhluk sihir itu berjalan keluar dari belakang pohon dengan perlahan. Bulan di atas langit membuat Natsume dapat melihat sosok makhluk sihir tersebut dengan jelas, dan matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat sosok misterius tersebut.

Seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar sembilan tahun. Kulitnya berwarna putih, dengan hidung yang elok dan rambut hitam sebahu. Wajah cantiknya mirip sekali dengannya, namun bukan itu yang membuat matanya terbelalak, yang membuatnya terbelalak adalah warna mata gadis kecil itu, warna mata yang sama dengannya, merah darah.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk menjemputmu, Kucing Hitam. Namaku Aoi, dan aku adalah dirimu." ujar gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum.

**.OXOXO.**

* * *

Well, aku tahu, chapter ini jadi keren, kan? hahahaha kata-kata yang digunakannya keren, kan? Ini semua berkat Giselle jadi jika ada yang mau mengucapkan pujian atau apa, arahkan padanya ya? hahahahaha

Hmmmm =_=" kayaknya chapter ini tidak seperti yang aku duga deh, padahal aku berencana membuat chapter ini jadi selovely-dovey yang aku bisa, tapi tidak tahu mengapa saat mengetiknya, malah rasanya jadi berbeda sekali. Haih..-_-", karena itu aku hanya berharap pembaca tidak kecewa ya, hahahahaha ( tertawa garing ).

Nah, di chapter ini, masa lalu Natsume sudah jelas semua ya? ^^ Sebenarnya dalam fic ini, bagiku tokoh yang sangat rumit itu adalah Natsume. Dia tokoh tersulit untuk digerakkan, pikirannya yang terlampau jauh dan sangat berhati-hati itu selalu membuatku berpikir dan berpikir terus langkah apa yang akan diambilnya dalam menghadapi sesuatu. Karena itu bagiku chapter ini cukup sulit -_-"

Aku ingin bertanya pada pembaca, apakah kalian semua berhasil mendapatkan jawaban akan arti keberadaan Mikan bagi Natsume? Walau aku sama sekali tidak menuliskan satu kata "Cinta" dalam chapter ini, apakah kalian semua bisa menangkap perasaan Natsume sesungguhnya pada Mikan? Setelah membuat fic ini, aku hanya bisa berpikir, perasaan Natsume pada Mikan itu sepertinya tidak berujung ya, Love at the point of no return ( hahahahahahaa ) satu lagi, apakah menurut kalian semua, Natsume pada Mikan adalah love at the first sight? ( hahahaaha ) sebagai authornya sendiri, aku merasa seperti itu loh? Oke deh, cukup kata-kata sok romantisku ini, hahahahaha ^^

Dan KYA! Aoi akhirnya muncul! Hehehehehe, dengan kemunculan Aoi, akhirnya lengkaplah sudah tokoh-tokoh penting dalam fic ini ^^, fic ini akhirnya sudah mulai bisa berjalan memasuki klimaksnya walau masih lama sih =_=", semua orang pasti bertanya-tanya, mengapa ada Aoi? Apa maksud ucapannya? Well, kurasa pembaca yang jeli pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa dia sebenarnya dia itu. Aoi itu salah satu tokoh favoritku, jadi dia pasti akan muncul dalam fic ini dan kasihan Yoichikan, kalau Aoi tidak ada ^^, ya walau aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana perkembangan hubungan mereka berdua nantinya ( hahaahahaha ), tapi pokoknya dalam semua fic-ku, pasangan absolut itu NxM, RxH, PxN, YxA! Banzai! Hidup mereka semua! Oh iya, aku akan menyelipkan sebuah pasangan di luar dugaan dalam fic ini dan kuharap pembaca akan menyukai pasangan itu nantinya, ya kurasa sudah ada beberapa pembaca yang mungkin sudah bisa menebak siapa pasangan di luar dugaan itu ^^ Banzai! Hidup mereka semua! Banzai!

**Ps.** Jangan pedulikan kataku yang super ngacow di atas, soal aku sekarang lagi Stress abis, bulan Maret 2012 lalu adalah bulan tersial yang pernah aku alami T_T haahahahaahaa ( sudah stadium 4 stress gw ini ) ^^

Terakhir : **Perlukah aku menaikkan fic ini dari T ke M? Mohon bantuannya! **

**Icha Yukina Clyne : **Ending fic ini menurutku happy ending karena pada akhirnya NxM pasti akan bersama. Jika aku membuat sad ending, kau bakal protes denganku kan? Hahahaha, Ya aku akui, chapter akhir2 ini agak sedih, tapi jika aku katakan masa-masa kesedihannya baru dimulai saja, kau tidak marah kan? hahhahaha, aku akan berusaha membuat fic ini seseru mungkn deh dan tidak mengecewakanmu ^^

**Thi3x :** Sudah rate M ya? Uh.. Aku sedang bertanya2 pada pembaca nih, perlu ku naikkan gak ratingnya? hahahhaha -_-" Wah! Kamu bener sekali, setiap kali aku mengetik perubahan Natsume, memang Sasuke yang ada dalam kepalaku ( hahahaha ) obat? Hahahahaha semoga chapter ini bisa memberikan jawaban padamu apa arti sesungguhnya Mikan bagi Natsume ^^, untuk saran lagunya, THX banget ya! ^^ hehehehe memang fic ini masih memiliki banyak rahasia kok, aku sengaja membuatnya seperti itu, soal aku suka membuat pembaca penasaran dan menebak2 sendiri kelanjutannya ^^ dan maaf ya jika chapter ini mungkin tidak seperti yang aku janjikan, aku berencana membuat chapter ini selovely-doveynya, tapi, tidak tahu mengapa saat membuatnya, malah jadi seperti ini, semoga kau tidak kecewa deh -_-, terakhir untuk tata bahasa, aku sudah menyerahkan seluruhnya pada Giselle, semoga dia juga tidak mengecewakanmu ^^

**Classico Blu** : Ganti nama ya, Non? haahahaha dan uh… Aduh, aku jadi tidak tahu mau mengatakan apalagi deh -_-" setelah kamu mengatakannya, aku baru sadar, ternyata selama ini dalam fic-ku, nasib Natsume itu selalu menyedihkan ya? hahhahaha aku baru sadar loh -_-" untuk BNB akan aku usahakan deh, tapi aku juga tidak janji, dan tahanlah air matamu, jangan nangis, sebab ke depannya fic ini akan jauh lebih sedih lagi ( Ya, kalau aku berhasil membuatnya sesuai dengan apa yang ada di otakku sih -_-" hahahahaha ) eh, sedang berkabung ya? aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi bersemangatlah!

**Jimi-Li :** hahahahahha bos-ku gak tahu aku membuat fic la, yang tahu hanya teman sekantorku dan reaksi mereka semua adalah, ternyata kau bisa buat novel ya? Gak pernah gw nyangka orang sepertimu ternyata bisa membuat novel.. ( hahahahaha ), suer deh, jika kau ketemu denganku di dunia nyata, kau pasti tidak akan pernah menyangka akulah yang menulis UM dan TODAL, soalnya, image menulis itu sungguh jauh dariku. Tapi jika ada yang berkata seperti itu, aku pasti hanya akan berkata 'Jangan menilai seseorang dari rupanya ya!' hahahaha Ya, semoga UM suatu hari nanti benar2 bisa menjadi sebuah novel ^^, dan Thx baget krn sudah begitu menyukai fic-ku sampai mempromosikannya, aku senang banget ^^ hahahaha, ya, akan aku sampaikan pada Giselle kok^^ dan semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu deh^^ See ya!

**Kiera :** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! tahu tidak, aku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak saat membaca reviewmu, reviewmu benar-benar membuatku kelihatan seperti orang gila hahahahhaha, datang rumah? sakit perutku hahahahaha. Sudah deh.. Hahahaha…^^ Berapa lama NxM akan terpisah? Mereka masih akan bertemu kok, walau bertemunya sudah pasti berada di pihak yang berlawanan dan untuk benar2 bersama lagi, ya.. Mungkin masih membutuhkan waktu ^^, dan maaf ya, chapter2 berikutnya mungkin akan bertambah sedih, tapi biarpun sedih, aku akan berusaha untuk membuat fic ini jadi seindah mungkin, kuharap kau akan mengerti maksudku seiring cerita ini berlanjut ^^

**Kin No Tsubasa :** Benar sih, jadi orang yang kesepian itu tidak enak, aku menuliskan itu semua dalam fic-ku. Namun, anehnya di dunia nyata, aku ini termasuk orang yang suka menyendiri loh! ( hahahahaha ), aku suka menghabiskan waktu sendirian dengan menghayal yang tidak-tidak, dan khayalan itu kemudian kutuangkan jadi fic ( hahahaha ), aku suka sendirian karena di saat itulah aku baru bisa, fokus dan mengetik fic dengan konsentrasi penuh ^^, coba kau tanya saja sama Giselle, mana tahu dia bersedia menjadi beta readermu juga ^^ hahahaha, panjang pendek chapter sebuah fic memang susah dipredeksi, aku tahu bener itu -_-" Dan, hahahahaha, terima kasih karena kau menganggap fic-ku ini keren dan membuat pembaca bia merasakan emosi tokohnya, aku tidak bisa memberian banyak saran untuk memuatnya, sebab saat aku mengetik, tangan dan pikiranku itu selalu bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk menyusun kata dan jalan ceritanya. Hm.. mungkin saranku hanya satu, biarkan semuanya mengalir, biarkanlah apa yang ada dalam otakmu mengalir ( Aku sendiri juga sesungguhnya susah menjelaskannya -_-" ) Sadis? hahaha apa boleh buat? Aku membutuhkan Natsume yang sadis dalam fic ini dan ya, benar sekali aku suka membuat tokoh utama dalam fic-ku itu menderita ( hahahaha^^) terakhir maaf ya.. Sesungguhnya penderitaan Natsume baru saja akan dimulai, hahhahaha ( tertawa garing -_-" )

**XxRuuxx :** Benarkah? Syukurlah, semoga chapter ini juga tidak mengecewakamu^^ Ya, aku akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya lagi deh ^^ See ya!

**Airin :** Thx untuk pujiannya ^^ hahahaha, memang sih, fic ini memang sudah panjang banget, aku sebebnarnya juga binggung melihatnya sebab tidak pernah aku menyangka fic ini bakal sepanjang ini -_-" Untuk PxN, mereka punya jalan cerita tersendiri kok dalam fic ini, soal mereka itu juga merupakan pasangan favo-ku ^^ , tentang NxM, maaf karena mereka harus berpisah, sebab menurutku fic ini baru akan terasa seru dan indah dengan adanya perpisahan seperti itu, kuharap kau akan mengerti maksudku di chapter2 berikutnya nanti ^^ Oh, iya, sampaikan pada temanmu yang membaca fic ini 'Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membaca fic-ku yang ngawur, ajaib dan sanagt panjang ini' ^^ , ya akan aku sampaikan salammu pada bos-ku ( hahahahaha ^^ )

**Ethel Star :** hahahaha senang banget dan thx bgt yak arena menyukai fic2ku yang selalu aneh dan ajaib ini ^^ mengenai The Pray, aku pasti akan melanjutkannya setelah TODAL tamat dan untuk BNB, aku akan berusaha untuk men-updatenya bulan ini ^^ wah.. aku jadi malu ni membaca pujianmu itu, namun aku benar-benar senang karena ternyata fic2ku ini dapat menghiburmu ^^ See ya!

**Che. :** thax bgt karena telah menyukai fic-ku ini dan meriviewnya, aku senang sekali ^^

**Gyn Rinko : **Thx sudah add favo fic-ficku ^^ semoga ficku ini tidak mengecewakanmu ^^


	35. Chapter 34

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen Alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter XXXIV_

"Tidak ada gerakan sedikit pun dari pihak Theoden di perbatasan kota Lixir." Lapor seorang prajurit IsSengard kepada Ruka, Tsubasa, Kazumi, Sakurano, Shiki, Nogi dan para petinggi kerajaan Issengard, Arathorn dan Edoras yang berada dalam ruang rapat istana Issengard.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi perbatasan Orca di Orthanct?" tanya Sakurano tiba-tiba sambil menatap prajurit tersebut dengan kedua mata violetnya. Dia mencemaskan keadaan Subaru, Pangeran Kerajaan Orthanc sekaligus sahabat sejak kecilnya yang masih berjuang mempertahankan perbatasan kerajaannya.

"Gencatan senjata di perbatasa Orca masih berlansung, sebab Kerajaan Orthanc dan juga Kerajaan Rohirrim sudah kehilangan banyak orang mereka. Hanya saja, kami tidak bisa mempredeksi berapa lama keadaan itu akan terus berlansung."

"Apakah bala bantuan dari kerajaan Theoden untuk Kerajaan Rohirrim masih belum tiba di perbatasan Orca?" tanya Tsubasa. Dia merasa cukup lega dengan berita yang dia dengar sekarang. Setidaknya mereka masih belum kehilangan perbatasan Orca yang merupakan perbatasan antara Kerajaan Orthanc dan Rohirrim.

"Bala bantuan dari Kerajaan Theoden beserta meriam sihir mereka masih belum tiba di perbatasan Orca, Yang Mulia Raja Tsubasa. Sampai sekarang Kerajaan Theoden sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun."

Semua yang mendengar penjelasan prajurit tersebut langsung diam membisu. Pikiran mereka semua penuh dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kuonji, Raja Theoden. Goshima, Sang Raja Rohirrim pasti tidak akan mungkin berdiam diri saja melihat keadaan sekarang, dia berani menyerang Orthanc pasti disebabkan dia berpikir Kuonji akan membantunya.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu. Kembalilah ke tugasmu." Ujar Kazumi pelan. Prajurit itu segera mengangguk kepalanya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruang rapat yang berisikan para orang penting dari tiga Kerajaan besar di dunia.

Sepeninggalan prajurit tersebut, Kazumi langsung menolehkan kepalanya menatap semua yang ada di dalam ruangan. "Kita memang tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Kuonji, tapi aku merasa kita tetap perlu berwaspada dan bersiap diri setiap saat."

Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, sebab mereka semua tahu sekali apa maksud ucapan Kazumi. Ruangan rapat menjadi sunyi senyap sampai akhirnya Nogi membuka mulutnya. "Kazumi, Tsubasa, apakah bala bantuan kita sudah tiba di Orca?"

"Akira berserta seratus ribu pasukannya sudah tiba di Orca dua hari yang lalu…" Jawab Tsubasa. Dia terdiam sejenak seakan sulit sekali merangkai kata untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Begitu juga dengan sepuluh batang meriam sihir yang berhasil kita dapatkan dari Theoden di Lixir.."

Ruang rapat kembali sunyi senyap. Wajah semua yang ada di sana langsung berubah, mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi perasaan khawatir dan juga sedih yang ada di dalam hati mereka.

"Aku sangat berharap bahwa kita tidak perlu menggunakan senjata itu dalam perang ini…" Lanjut Tsubasa lagi seakan mengutarakan arti pandangan semua yang dalam ruangan.

Meriam sihir.

Semua orang tahu dengan jelas kekuatan penghancur dan kerusakkan yang diakibatkan meriam sihir saat ditembakkan. Mereka semua sebenarnya sudah berusaha semampu mereka untuk tidak menggunakan senjata penghancur tersebut, namun itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Mereka tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkan Rohirrim dan Theoden yang pasti akan menggunakan meriam tersebut jika tidak menggunakan meriam itu juga.

"Kurasa rapat hari ini cukup sampai sini saja." Ucap Kazumi tiba-tiba mengakhiri rapat. Tidak ada gunanya mereka semua memikirkan itu semua sekarang, yang harus mereka sekarang hanyalah berusaha dan berjuang untuk memenangkan perang yang berlansung. Perang sudah pecah, kematian, kehancuran dan penderitaan sudah tidak bisa dihentikan lagi.

Semua yang ada mengangguk kepala menyetujuhi apa yang dikatakan Kazumi. Sudah tidak ada yang bisa mereka bahas lagi. Dengan pelan semua yang ada dalam ruangan rapat pun bangkit dari kursi mereka, memberi hormat pada Kazumi, Tsubasa, Nogi, Ruka serta Sakurano dan berjalan keluar.

"Shiki-san.." Panggil Ruka yang dari tadi diam membisu sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Shiki yang telah bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku tahu, kau pasti lelah karena baru saja tiba di Ibukota Iserth, tapi, jika kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau menjenguk Mikan terlebih dahulu.."

**.OXOXO.**

Shiki berjalan dengan pelan mendekati sebatang pohon sakura yang tidaak berdaun dan berbunga dalam taman istana Issengard. Mata violetnya menatap sosok seorang anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu dan seorang gadis berambut coklat yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon tersebut.

Mata hijau anak laki-laki itu menatap gadis di sampingnya yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan menyandarkan badannya pada batang pohon _sakura_. Kedua mata gadis itu tertutup dengan rapat dan angin yang bertiup meniup rambut coklat panjangnya dengan lembut. Meski wajah anak laki-laki itu terlihat tidak berekspresi, dia tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan sinar kekhawatiran dan kesedihan yang terpancar dalam matanya, sebab gadis di depannya sekarang terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Yoichi..." Panggil Shiki pelan.

Anak laki-laki tersebut segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Wajahnya tetap saja tidak berekspresi saat melihat Shiki, namun dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan memberikan salam padanya.

Shiki berjalan mendekati Yoichi. Saat dia tiba di sampingnya, dia juga mengarahkan mata violetnya pada gadis di depan mereka itu. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan Mikan akhir-akhir ini, Yoichi?" tanya Shiki pelan.

"Sama dengan sebelumnya." Jawab Yoichi tanpa menolehkan wajahnya pada Shiki. Kedua matanya masih terus menatap Mikan.

Shiki tidak bertanya atau mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi begitu mendengar jawaban Yoichi. Dengan pelan dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap pohon sakura di atas mereka. Pohon sakura sudah tidak berbunga lagi, musim gugur sudah tiba.

"Apakah perang memang tidak dapat dihindari lagi, Shiki-san?" tanya Yoichi tiba-tiba sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Shiki.

Mata Shiki terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Yoichi, namun dengan cepat ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi penuh kesedihan. "Iya, sudah tidak bisa dihindari lagi.."

Yoichi tidak bertanya apapun lagi. Dia kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap Mikan. Dia merasa sangat sedih sekaligus takut mendengar jawaban Shiki. Apa yang akan terjadi di kedepannya? Jika keadaan terus seperti ini, bagaimana dengan Mikan? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Natsume?

Lamunan Yoichi terhenti saat mata coklat Mikan yang sedang tertidur tiba-tiba terbuka. Kedua mata itu langsung terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. Dia segera bangkit dari sandarannya akan batang pohon _sakura_ dan menatap Shiki.

"S-Shiki-san, kapan kau tiba di sini?" tanya Mikan terbata-bata.

"Aku baru saja tiba, Mikan." Jawab Shiki sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Begitu ya…" Balas Mikan pelan. Dia sama sekali tidak menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun dari Shiki, mulutnya terbuka sedikit seakan sedang mencari kekuatan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, sedangkan mata coklatnya bersinar penuh ketakutan walau tidak dapat dipungkiri adanya sinar pengharapan di sana.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Sang Cahaya yang ada di depannya, Shiki tahu sekali apa yang akan ditanyakannya, sebab pertanyaan itu tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun, gadis di depannya akan menanyai siapa pun dengan pertanyaan yang sama jika ada yang datang dari luar ibukota Iserth menemuinya.

"S-Shiki-san… A-Apakah kau menemukan Natsume?"

Shiki menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia hanya bisa berdiri diam membisu melihat sinar penuh harapan di wajah Mikan menghilang dan digantikan dengan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

"B-Begitu, ya…" Ujar Mikan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan dan juga air menahan air mata yang sudah hampir jatuh membasahi pipinya.

'_Apakah kau menemukan Natsume?'_

itu adalah pertanyaan yang kerap Mikan tanyakan pada siapa pun yang menemuinya. keberadaan akan Natsume, Sang Kegelapan, musuh abadinya.

Tiga bulan yang lalu, saat Natsume menghilang dari hadapan Mikan —Betapa kacaunya gadis itu jadinya. Bagaikan orang gila, dia terus menangis dan akan berjalan tanpa tujuan dalam Kota Lixir tidak peduli itu siang atau malam untuk mencari Natsume jika tidak dihentikan. Dia bahkan ingin meninggalkan Kota Lixir untuk mencari Natsume saat dia yakin Natsume tidak berada di dalam kota itu lagi.

Semua yang melihatnya sangat khawatir, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bagaikan anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya, Mikan sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan lagi, hingga akhirnya Narumi menyarankan Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan yang lainnya untuk membawanya kembali ke Ibukota Iserth.

Mikan sebenarnya menolak saran itu dengan sangat keras. Dia tidak mau kembali ke Ibukota Iserth. Namun, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan yang lainnya akhirnya berhasil juga membuatnya setuju untuk kembali ke Ibukota Iserth dengan satu janji, _"Kami akan menemukan Natsume untukmu." . _Janji yang dipercayai Mikan dan belum terpenuhi sampai sekarang.

"Idiot, ayo kita masuk ke dalam, cuaca dingin ini sama sekali tidak bagus. Bisa-bisa kau sakit lagi." Ujar Yoichi tiba-tiba menghancurkan keheningan yang ada. Dia bangkit dari atas tanah dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Mikan

Mikan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yoichi, dengan pelan dia megangguk kepalanya dan menerima uluran tangan Yoichi. Kesedihan yang terlihat dengan begitu jelas dalam matanya membuat hati Yoichi yang melihatnya merasa sangat sakit dan sedih. Jika keadaan Mikan sekarang seperti ini, bagaimana dengan keadaan Natsume sekarang? Dia yakin, keadaan Natsume pasti sama kacau atau mungkin lebih kacau. Namun, dengan sifat, sikap dan keputusan yang telah diambilnya, dia pasti akan bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia pasti akan tetap terlihat kuat tidak tersentuh, padahal di dalam hatinya, dia telah hancur. Betapa pentingnya Mikan bagi Natsume di dunia ini, mungkin sekarang hanya Yoichi seorang saja yang tahu. Namun, dia tidak memberitahu siapapun akan itu, dia hanya bisa berdiam diri karena janjinya pada Natsume.

"Shiki-san, kau tidak ingin masuk ke dalam?" tanya Yoichi sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Shiki saat melihatnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Shiki kembali tersenyum kecil, "Tidak, Yoichi. Aku ingin menikmati taman ini sebentar lagi. Kalian masuk saja dulu."

"Baiklah." Balas Yoichi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, sedangkan Mikan yang berada di sampingnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit pada Shiki untuk memberikan jawaban atas ucapan laki-laki itu barusan.

Shiki hanya menatap kedua sosok di depannya berjalan menjauh. Dia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menatap sekelilingnya dengan pelan. Dia sudah menyadari keanehan yang ada sejak dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki taman ini. Taman ini adalah taman istana Issengard yang terkenal dengan keindahannya. Bunga dari segala musim di tanam dan dijaga oleh para tukang kebun yang sangat lihai, karena itu, tidak mungkin taman ini tidak berbunga walau terjadi penggantian musim. Namun, sekarang, tidak ada setangkai bunga pun yang bermekar lagi. Semua tumbuhan yang ada layu dan menguning. Para tukang kebun sudah menyerah, mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan penyebabnya tidak peduli betapa keras mereka mencari. Lalu, seiring dengan hari yang berlalu, semua orang pun akhirnya menyadari penyebab keanehan itu dengan sendirinya, yakni; Mikan, Sang Cahaya.

Mikan yang selalu berada di taman itu setiap hari semenjak kedatangannya di Istana Issengardlah yang membuat bunga tidak mau bermekar dan layu. Tidak ada senyum dan tawa lagi di wajahnya, kesedihannya telah membuat semua bunga yang ada tidak mau mekar. Semua tumbuhan yang ada ikut bersedih bersamanya. Kondisi taman ini adalah kondisi hati Sang Cahaya yang sebenarnya sekarang.

Shiki tidak bisa mempungkirinya lagi, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang, betapa penting dan apa artinya Sang Kegelapan bagi Sang Cahaya. Melihat Mikan sekarang, dia yakin sekali, Mikan tidak akan pernah sanggup mengangkat pedang sihir Shire untuk membunuh Natsume jika saatnya tiba. Dia sudah mendengar dengan jelas alasan Natsume meninggalkan Mikan, ternyata apa yang dipikirkannya sama sekali tidak salah, Sang Kegelapan berada disamping Sang Cahaya, menjaga serta melindunginya, hanyalah untuk membuat Sang Cahaya melupakan tugasnya. Dan kini, Sang Kegelapan benar-benar telah berhasil. Namun, Shiki bersumpah, selama dia masih hidup, dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

**.OXOXO.**

"Tidak ada sedikit pun pergerakkan dari kerajaan Theoden di dekat perbatasan Lixir, Jendral Kaname." Lapor seorang prajurit Kota Lixir pada Kaname.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Teruskan pengintaian dan penjaga kalian, laporkan secepatnya padaku jika terjadi sesuatu." Perintah Kaname pelan. Dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu terhadap kota ini lagi, dia yangtelah menerima tugas sebagai jendral di perbatasan Lixir ini tidak akan mungkin membiarkan kota ini jatuh ke tangan kerajaan Theoden, sebab kota ini adalah pintu masuk yang yang sangat penting bagi Kerajaan Issengard.

"Siap!" Balas prajurit di depannya dengan sigap sambil mengangguk kepalanya.

"Kembalilah ke tempat posmu."

Prajurit itu kembali mengangguk kepalanya mendengar perintah Kaname, dia segera memberi hormat padanya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tempat mereka berada.

Sesaat prajurit itu meghilang dari hadapannya, Kaname menarik napas dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Dia memutusan untuk mencari udara segar, sebab dia benar-benar membutuhkannya sekarang. Keadaan sekarang memang sangat tenang sebab tidak ada pergerakkan sedikitpun dari pihak Theoden, namun dia tahu, tidak ada ketenangan dalam perang, musuh mereka pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Meski pun mereka kini juga telah memiliki meriam sihir seperti Kerajaan Theoden, Kerajaan Theoden pasti tidak akan takut, sebab mereka memiliki meriam sihir yang jauh lebih banyak. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa kerajaan Theoden tidak berani menyerang mereka pasti disebabkan karena ketakutan akan Natsume, Sang Kegelapan.

Natsume.

Kaname hanya bisa menghela napas lagi begitu teringat akan Sang Kegelapan. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Sang Kegelapan sesungguhnya sudah tidak lagi berada di kota ini sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Dia menghilang tanpa jejak sedikit pun dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya sampai sekarang. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu akan hal itu, mereka mengrahasiakan kehilangannya dari siapa pun, sebab mereka tidak mau menunjukkan kelemahan mereka pada pihak Theoden yang bisa saja menyerang mereka kapan saja serta pihak mereka. Mereka membutuhkan sosok Natsume Sang Kegelapan untuk mempertahankan semangat pasukan mereka.

Lucu juga jika dia memikirkannya lagi, dia ingat sekali akan perlakuan beberapa penduduk kota pada Natsume saat mengetahui siapa dan apa yang dilakukannya dulu, namun sekarang mereka semua bersembunyi dan mendapatkan ketenangan dengan menggunakan namanya.

Kaname memang tidak begitu mengenal baik Natsume, saat dia pertama kali melihatnya, dia memang merasa sangat takut, sebab dia adalah makhluk yang sangat mengerikan dan menakutkan. Namun, saat dia melihatnya yang ketakutan dan berteriak meminta pertolongan untuk Mikan saat kembali ke sosok manusianya, saat melihatnya yang terus mengenggam tangan Mikan yang tidak sadarkan diri, melihat bagaimana dia menghawatirkan Mikan, dia merasa dia bukanlah makhluk tanpa perasaan yang diceritakan.

Mikan.

Sejak pertama kali melihat Natsume dan Mikan, Kaname sudah tahu, ada suatu hubungan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan di antara mereka meskipun mereka adalah makhluk yang bertolak belakang dan ditakdirkan untuk menjadi musuh. Dari cara mereka saling menatap, semua orang sudah tahu apa arti keberadaan mereka antar satu dan lain. Karena itulah, tidak ada yang mengerti, kenapa Natsume meninggalkan Mikan sendirian? Mikan yang terus menangis menceritakan bahwa Natsume membencinya dan tidak ingin melihatnya lagi sama sekali tidak dapat diterima mereka. Pasti ada alasan lain kenapa Natsume meninggalkannya, hanya saja tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

Meski Mikan sudah tidak berada di kota Lixir, Kaname tidak pernah berhenti mencari informasi akan dirinya. Dia tahu, sampai sekarang, kondisi gadis itu masih sama, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ketakutan dan menanti janji yang mereka buat kepadanya terwujud; janji untuk memepertemukannya lagi dengan Natsume. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi penuh kesedihan di wajah gadis yang biasanya selalu tersenyum saat dia berusaha menghentikannya yang ingin menjelajahi Kota Lixir untuk mencari Natsume. Mereka tidak bisa membiarkannya berada di kota ini lagi, sebab mereka takut rahasia akan hilangnya Natsume akan terbongkar dan mengakibatkan kerugian pada pihak mereka.

Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kaname tiba-tiba terhenti saat dia melihat sosok seorang gadis yang duduk di dalam taman kediaman Walikota Lixir. Kaname tidak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu karena dia duduk membelakanginya. Namun, dia tahu siapa gadis itu.

Sambil tersenyum, dia berjalan dengan pelan mendekati sosok di depannya. Gadis berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna violet itu segera menoleh kepalanya ke belakang saat menyadari ada yang mendekatinya. Sebuah senyum manis langsung merekah di wajahnya. "Selamat siang, Kaname-san." Salam gadis itu.

"Selamat siang, Luna-chan. Sedang ap—" ucapan Kaname itu langsung terhenti dan matanya terbelalak saat dia melihat seekor kupu-kupu yang hinggap di tangan Luna.

"A-Ada apa, Kaname-san?" tanya Luna terbata-bata dengan wajah penuh kebingungan.

"Jangan bergerak!" Perintah Kaname pelan. Dengan hati-hati dia mendekati Luna dan duduk disampingnya, kedua mata violetnya menatap lurus kupu-kupu yang hinggap di lengan Luna tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"A-Ada apa, Kaname-san?" tanya Luna lagi, kebingungan di dalam hatinya semakin membesar. Namun perasaan bingung itu segera berubah menjadi perasaan curiga dan waspada. Apa dia telah menyadarinya? Apakah ada sesuatu hal yang membuat jendral di depannya mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya?

"Kupu-kupu.. Ada kupu-kupu di lenganmu.." Jawab Kaname pelan. Kedua matanya masih menatap lurus kupu-kupu di lengan Luna. Dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkap kupu-kupu itu. Namun, sebelum dia berhasil menangkapnya, kupu-kupu itu telah terbang menjauh.

Kaname berdiri dan berusaha untuk menangkapnya walau tidak berhasil. Luna yang melihat sikap Kaname langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Luna-chan? Apakah begitu lucunya kau melihatku berusaha untuk menangkap kupu-kupu? " tanya Kaname sambil menatap Luna dengan wajah cemberut.

"B-Bukan.. Bukan seperti itu! Aku hanya tidak menyangka anda bisa juga bersikap kekanakan seperti itu." Jawab Luna sambil menahan tawanya. "Seingin ituhkah anda menangkap kupu-kupu?"

Kaname tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Luna. Dia kembali berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Aku selalu menyukai kupu-kupu, Luna-chan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Luna kebingungan, ekspresi tertawanya dengan cepat berubah menjadi ekspresi kebingungan lagi.

"Bagiku, kupu-kupu itu sangat cantik dan anggun. "

"Apakah anda adalah seorang kolektor kupu-kupu, Kaname-san?" tanya Luna tiba-tiba.

Kaname kembali tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku bukan seorang pengkolektor kupu-kupu, Luna-chan. Aku menyukai kupu-kupu yang hidup. Aku suka melihat mereka mengepakkan sayap mereka yang kecil."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa anda ingin menangkapnya tadi?" tanya Luna lagi sambil menatap Kaname.

Kaname tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Luna."Karena aku ingin melindunginya."

"Melindunginya?"

"Iya. Kupu-kupu adalah makhluk yang lemah. Karena itu, aku ingin menangkap dan membawa mereka ke tempat yang aman. Kau tahu, kan? Sayap kupu-kupu sangat rapuh, mereka bukan makhluk yang kuat. Hanya sayangnya, kupu-kupu tidak menyukaiku. Mereka pasti akan segera terbang menjauh jika aku mendekatinya." Jelas Kaname sambil tersenyum kecil dan menarik napas.

Luna tidak menemukan satu kata pun untuk membalas apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kaname. Dia terus menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan. Namun, tiba-tiba Kaname menolehkan wajahnya menatap Luna.

"Kau tahu, Luna-chan? Jika suatu saat nanti ada seekor kupu-kupu yang mau hinggap di badanku, aku pasti akan menjaganya selalu, dan aku juga pasti akan mengabulkan apapun permintaannya. Ya, kalau mereka bia memberitahuku." Tawa Kaname gembira.

"Anda aneh, Kaname-san," Balas Luna sambil tersenyum kecil. "Anda benar-benar orang aneh."

Senyum di wajah Kaname semakin melebar saat melihat senyum Luna. Dia sama sekali tidak tersinggung akan komentarnya, malahan dia sesungguhnya menyukainya. Dia menyukai suasana tenang dan damai di antara mereka sekarang.

"Kau juga orang aneh, Luna-chan. Kenapa kau tidak mau meninggalkan kota ini? Kau seharusnya mengikuti Tsubasa, Ruka dan yang lainnya ke ibukota Iserth, sebab kau tahu, kan? Hanya tinggal menghitung hari saja tempat ini akan menjadi medan perang." tanya Kaname sambil menatap Luna dengan lembut. Para anak-anak, orang tua dan juga wanita telah diungsikan dari kota yang menjadi medan perang ini, namun dia tidak menegrti sebab Luna tetap bersikap keras tidak mau meningalkan kota ini tidak peduli apa yang dikatakannya.

Tetap tersenyum, Luna mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit biru di atasnya. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kota ini, Kaname-san. Kota ini memiliki arti yang sangat penting dalam hidupku."

"Mengapa?"

"Tahukah anda? Dulu-dulu sekali, sebelum kota Lixir ada, di tanah kota ini, ada sebuah desa kecil bernama Vellenth."

"Vellenth?" tanya Kaname kebingungan.

"Iya. Vellenth. Desa kecil dengan penduduk yang tidak banyak dan selalu hidup dalam kedamaian. Namun, pada suatu hari, desa itu hancur dan tidak ada seorang pun penduduk desa yang hidup. Desa itu menghilang dari atas tanah dan akhirnya nenek moyang penduduk kota Lixir pun membangun kota di sini dan menamai tanah ini Kota Lixir." Jelas Luna dengan mata menerawang.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu, Luna-chan. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar cerita i—" ujar Kaname bingung. Namun ucapannya langsung tehenti saat dia melihat sebuah senyum menyeringai penuh keusilan di wajah Luna. "Hei! Kau sedang mempermainkan aku, ya?"

Luna tertawa terbahak-bahak dan segera berdiri sambil menatap Kaname. "Anda ini mudah sekali dibohongi, Jendral Kaname. Bisa-bisanya kau percaya dengan begitu mudah terhadap kebohonganku."

Mulut Kaname terbuka, dia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu untuk membalas ucapan Luna. Namun, akhirnya dia menutup mulutnya dan mengurung niatnya itu. Wajah Luna yang tertawa lepas di depannya membuatnya merasa nyaman, dan mungkin memang inilah yang diperlukannya, sesuatu untuk melepaskan ketegangannya akan perang.

"Aku harus pergi, Kaname-san. Aku tidak boleh bersantai saja terus di sini sementara tugasku terbengkalai." Ujar Luna mempermisikan dirinya tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum.

Kaname mengangguk kepalanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Namun saat dia melihat sosok Luna yang semakin menjauh darinya, dia berteriak. "Luna-chan! Besok, pada jam seperti ini juga, temani aku mengobrol ya?"

Luna menolehkan kepalanya pada Kaname dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum menerima undangan pria di depannya. Senyum lebar langsung terukir di wajah tampan Kaname, dia tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi dan membiarkan gadis di depannya berjalan menjauh. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Luna yang ada di depannya itu berhenti sejenak dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikt ke belakang dan mengucapkan sesuatu sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, aku lupa menyampaikannya pada anda, Kaname-san. Kupu-kupu tidak lemah, kau akan meyesal suatu hari nanti jika menganggap kupu-kupu itu lemah."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Luna-chan?"

Luna tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kaname. Dia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan sambil tertawa dan berlari meninggalkan Kaname yang kebingungan seorang diri.

**.OXOXO.**

Seorang gadis berkerudung putih berjalan dengan pelan di dalam Ibukota Iserth. Cahaya dari rumah para penduduk kota serta cahaya obor yang ada di sekeliling jalan membuat dia dapat melihat jalan di depannya dengan jelas. Dia menghela napas, akhirnya dia tiba juga di Ibukota Kerajaan Issengard ini setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan lama. Mata birunya menatap sekelilingnya dengan penuh kewaspadaan, dengan langkah kakinya yang pelan, dia berjalan menuju istana Kerajaan Issengard.

Dia berdiri mematung saat dia sudah tiba di depan istana Kerajaan Issengard. Dia ingin masuk ke dalam istana tersebut, dia ingin menemui seseorang yang kini berada di dalamnya. Namun, gadis itu tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk masuk sebab dia bisa melihat dengan jelas penjagaan yang sangat ketat di sekeliling istana.

"Hei! Kau yang ada di sana! Ada perlu apa kau di sini?" tanya seorang prajurit di depan istana Issengard saat menyadari kehadiran gadis itu.

Perasaan terkejut dan takut langsung menyerang gadis itu, tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung membalikkan dirinya dan berlari menjauh. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka sikapnya ini justru membuat para prajurit yang ada di depan istana Issengard bertambah curiga.

"HEI! BERHENTI!" teriak para prajurit di depannya tadi dan berlari mengejarnya.

Gadis itu terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan perintah para prajurit itu. Saat dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sejenak sambil berlari, dia melihat para prajurit itu berlari mengejarnya dengan wajah menyeramkan. Ketakutan di hatinya semakin membesar hingga diapun berlari semakin cepat lagi. Namun, tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti.

Dia tidak seharusnya lari. Bukankah kedatangannya ke kota ini adalah untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang kini berada di dalam istana Isengard? Jika dia melarikan diri seperti ini, bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengannya? Apa arti perjalanan panjangnya itu?

Dengan membulatkan tekadnya dan mengesampingkan perasaan takutnya, dia memutar badannya menghadap para prajurit yang tadi mengejarnya. Para prajurit yang melihat gadis berkerudung putih itu memutar badan menghadap mereka segera berhenti berlari, kebingungan melanda mereka. Ada apa dengan orang di depan mereka ini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berlari dan berhenti seperti ini?

Dengan pelan gadis itu membuka kerudung putih yang menutupi rambut hitam gelombangnya dan mempelihatkan wajah cantiknya pada prajurit di depannya. Kedua mata birunya bersinar penuh ketakutan. "A-Aku adalah Nobara. Aku adalah Putri Kerajaan Rohirrim. A-Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mikan-chan…"

**.OXOXO.**

Mikan yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur dalam kamarnya di istana Issengard menatap langit malam penuh bintang melalui jendela di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak berani menutup matanya dan tidur, sebab dia takut akan memimpikan kejadian itu lagi, mimpi di mana sepasang mata berwarna merah darah yang biasanya selalu menatapnya dengan lembut berubah dan menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Sejak Natsume meninggalkannya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sedih, takut, hancur dan bingung bercampur aduk jadi satu di dalam hatinya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hari esok lagi. Natsume tidak ada di sampingnya lagi, tidak akan ada yang menghapus air matanya, menenangkannya saat dia ketakutan, memeluknya saat dia kedinginan pada malam hari. Dia sudah tersesat, kehilangan arah.

"Idiot.." Panggil suara seorang wanita tiba-tiba dari belakangnya.

Mikan sebenarnya sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya walau tidak menolehkan wajahnya melihat pemilik suara itu, namun dia tetap menolehkan wajahnya menatap seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dengan mata violet dan juga Yoichi yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya.

"Hotaru.. Yoichi..," panggil Mikan pelan.

Hotaru terdiam melihat ekspresi wajah gadis di depannya, begitu juga dengan Yoichi, mereka hanya diam melihatnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi walau dalam hati mereka terasa sangat sakit.

Melihat Hotaru dan Yoichi yang tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi di depannya. Sebuah harapan tiba-tiba muncul di dalam hati Mikan. Dia segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekati mereka, dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya menatap wajah Hotaru. Kedua mata coklat madunya bersinar penuh harapan bercampur ketakutan. Sebuah senyum penuh harapan terlukis di wajahnya. "H-Hotaru, a-apakah kalian telah menemukan Natsume?" tanyanya pelan.

Pertanyaan yang sama. Hotaru dan Yoichi sudah tidak tahu lagi ini ada keberapa kalinya Mikan bertanya seperti ini pada mereka. Mereka membenci pertanyaan yang ditanyakannya ini, sebab jawaban mereka tetaplah sama dengan sebelumnya, yakni; Tidak.

Hotaru menggeleng kepalanya. Dia dan Yoichi bisa melihat dengan jelas sinar penuh harapan di mata coklat madu itu segera meredup dan digantikan sinar penuh kesedihan, begitu juga dengan senyum di wajahnya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi, Mikan menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah.

Hotaru tahu, Mikan pasti sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya. Sudah berapa kali dia melihat gadis ini menangis sendirian dalam kamarnya. Dia bukanlah lagi gadis ceria yang dijumpainya di hutan terlarang lagi.

Yoichi yang tidak tahan melihat kesedihan itu lagi segera mengangkat kedua tangannya memeluk Mikan dengan erat. Hatinya terasa luar biasa sakit. Betapa rapuh dan menderitanya gadis di depannya ini sekarang.

Mikan mengangkat kedua tangannya membalas pelukan Yoichi dan menangis terisak-isak. "Yoichi.. Natsume ada di mana? Aku merindukannya, Yoichi. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya…"

Melihat Mikan yang seperti ini setiap hari, betapa inginnya Yoichi membuka mulut dan menceritakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada Mikan. Dia ingin memberitahu Mikan alasan mengapa Natsume meninggalkannya dan mengatakan hal sekejam itu padanya. Namun dia, tidak bisa, sebab dia telah berjanji pada Natsume untuk mengrahasiakan semuanya, demi keselamatan Mikan. Satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah satu, yaitu menemani Mikan dan berpura-pura seakan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Hotaru tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia berdiri diam di tempatnya melihat adegan di depannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang sudah tidak bisa dipertahankannya lagi.

"K-Kenapa Yoichi? P-Padahal dia sudah berjanji padaku bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkanku dan akan pulang ke rumah kami di hutan terlarang bersama.."

Hutan terlarang.

Sebenarnya Hotaru, Ruka dan yang lainnya pernah memikirkan untuk membawa Mikan kembali ke hutan terlarang. Mungkin jika mereka membawanya ke sana, dia akan lebih tenang, sebab saat dia sakit, dia selalu meminta untuk pulang. Namun, mereka tidak bisa. Perang masih berlangsung, bahkan hutan terlarang di kerajaan Arthorn kini telah berada di bawah jajahan Kerajaan Theoden.

Pintu kamar Mikan tiba-tiba terbuka. Hotaru menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan melihat Ruka, Tsubasa dan Shiki berjalan masuk. Namun mata violetnya langsung terbelalak saat dia melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut hitam gelombang dengan mata berwarna biru yang berjalan dengan wajah takut-takut di belakang mereka.

"Nobara.." Ujar Hotaru pelan tidak percaya dengan siapa yang dilihatnya.

Mendengar nama yang diucapkan Hotaru, Mikan segera mengangkat wajahnya menatap mereka yang baru berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mata coklat madunya langsung terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat Nobara.

"H-Halo.. M-Mikan..." Sapa Nobara pelan dengan kikuk, sebab dia benar-benar sangat kebingungan saat melihat air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipi Mikan.

Mikan tidak membalas sapaan Nobara, tiba-tba saja dia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Yoichi dan berlari ke arah Nobara. Dia tidak mempedulikan, Ruka, Tsubasa dan juga Shiki yang dilaluinya, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengenggam lengan Nobara dengan kuat. "N-Nobara.. A-Apakah kau melihat Natsume?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

"Eh!" kebingungan menyerang Nobara. Dia tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan gadis di depannya sekarang.

"Kau melihatnya, bukan? Bisakah kau memberitahuku di mana dia berada sekarang?" tanya Mikan lagi sambil tersenyum dengan wajah berurai air mata.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Mikan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti?" tanya Nobara membalas pertanyaan Mikan yang bertubi-tubi itu.

"A-Aku membuat Natsume marah, Nobara. D-Dia marah dan meninggalkanku. A-Aku ingin mencarinya dan meminta ma—" jawabMikan sambil tertawa kecil. Namun dia tidk berhasil menyelesaikan jawabannya itu, sebab tiba-tiba saja Shiki mengangkat tangannya menarik lengan Mikan hingga genggamannya pada lengan Nobara terlepas

"SUDAH CUKUP MIKAN! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" teriak Shiki sambil menatap tajam Mikan.

Semua yang ada di dalam kamar itu sangat terkejut melihat reaksi Shiki yang tiba-tiba ini, mata mereka semua terbelalak karena terkejut menatapnya, termasuk Mikan.

"Sampai kapan kau mau dibohonginya terus? Bukankah dia sudah mengatakan padamu semuanya? " lanjut Shiki sambil menatap lurus wajah Mikan yang kini ada di depannya.

"Lepaskan aku Shiki-san.." Balas Mikan pelan sambil berusaha melepaskan lengannya yang digenggam Shiki.

"BUKA MATAMU! JANGAN KAU BIARKAN DIRIMU DITIPU LAGI!" teriak Shiki penuh kemarahan. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosi dan amarahnya lagi. Betapa salahnya ini semua, Sang Cahaya tidak seharusnya menangis dan meminta maaf kepada Sang Kegelapan.

"KAU BOHONG!" teriak Mikan tiba-tiba dengan badan gemetar. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras menuruni pipinya dan dia berusaha mengangkat tangannya menutup telinganya walaupun gagal karena genggam Shiki yang kuat.

"Shiki-san! Hentikan!" Ujar Ruka serta Tsubasa panik dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Shiki yang mengenggam lengan Mikan. Namun, Shiki tidak peduli, dia tetap mengenggam lengan Mikan dengan kuat. "DIA HANYA MEMANFAATKANMU SAJA SELAMA INI!"

"SHIKI-SAN! HENTIKAN!" teriak Ruka dan Tsubasa lagi, sedangkan Hotaru yang tadi hanya berdiri diam membisu juga segera berlari mendekati mereka untuk menghentikan Shiki.

"TIDAK! TIDAK!" Dengan mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya yang ada, Mikan menarik lengannya yang digenggam Shiki hingga terlepas. Dia meloncat ke belakang sambil menatap semua yang ada di depannya. "NATSUME TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN SEPERTI ITU! NATSUME SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU! DIA TIDAK AKAN MENGINGKARI JANJINYA!"

Shiki langsung terdiam begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Sang Cahaya. Air mata, ketakutan, kesedihan, penderitaan di wajah itu mengingatkannya pada wajah satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya. Sedangkan Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Nobara dan Yoichi hanya bisa berdiri di tempat mereka tanpa bisa melakukan apapun karena terkejut sekaligus bingung.

Mikan tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan seakan mencari seseorang. Dia mengangkat tangannya menyusuri rambutnya. "NATSUME! NATSUME! KAU ADA DI MANA? NATSUME AKU MOHON! MAAFKAN AKU! JANGAN MEMBENCIKU! AKU MOHON! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

Hotaru segera berlari mendekati Mikan untuk memeluknya. Namun, Mikan tidak mau, dia segera mendorong badan Hotaru. Ruka dan Tsubasa juga tidak tinggal diam lagi, mereka berdua berlari mendekatinya dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"NATSUME! DI MANA KAMU? NATSUME! NATSUME!" teriak Mikan terus dengan air matanya yang tidak berkesudahan.

Tsubasa yang tidak bisa menghentikan Mikan lagi segera mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul belakang lehernya dan membuatnya pingsan. Ruka dan Hotaru segera menangkap badan Mikan yang kehilangan kesadarannya dengan cepat. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengucapkan sesuatu, mereka semua hanya bisa diam membisu melihat wajh Mikan yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Yoichi yang dari tadi berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikit pun melihat apa yang terjadi hanya bisa mengepal tangannya dengan erat menahan kepedihan dalam hatinya.

'_Dia bisa hidup tanpaku.' _

Yoichi teringat lagi akan ucapan yang Natsume katakan padanya saat dia akan meninggalkan gadis di depannya sekarang. '_Dia bisa hidup tanpaku_.' Betapa salahnya Natsume akan hal itu. Jika saja Natsume melihat keadaannya sekarang, apakah dia masih akan berkata bahwa Mikan bisa hidup tanpanya? Natsume sendiri mungkin tidak pernah menyadarinya, tapi keberadaannya di dalam hati Mikan adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat tergantikan. Apa artinya Mikan bagi Natsume pasti sama dengan apa artinya Natsume bagi Mikan.

Takdir yang menyelimuti mereka benar-benar sangat lucu dan kejam. Meski mereka merupakan makhluk yang ditakdirkan untuk bermusuhan dan saling membunuh, mereka berdua malah saling mengasihi dan menyanyangi setulus hati mereka. Namun, kini mereka dipisahkan. Dipisahkan karena keegoisan dan ketamakkan manusia.

**.OXOXO.**

Gadis kecil berusia sembilan tahun itu berjalan dengan riang sambil tersenyum di dalam istana Kerajaan Theoden. Mata merah darahnya yang berbinar-binar karena kegembiraan menatap lurus ke depan .

"Aoi!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

Gadis kecil itu langsung berhenti dan menoleh kepalanya ke arah orang yang memanggil namanya. Senyum di wajahnya bertambah lebar saat dia melihat seorang pria berusia pertengahan tiga puluh dengan rambut hitam dan mata biru tua tersenyum kepadanya.

"Yang Mulia Kuonji!" panggil Aoi gembira dan berlari ke arah pria itu memeluknya.

Kuonji tertawa dan mengelus rambut Aoi dengan pelan. "Kau mau ke mana, Aoi?"

Aoi mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kuonji. "Aku mau menemui Kakak, Yang Mulia."

"Kakak, ya? Baiklah, aku tidak akan menganggumu kalau begitu. Tapi, jika kau beretmu dengannya tolong sampaikan padanya aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

Aoi mengangguk kepalanya dengan cepat sambil tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Pergilah. Kudengar dia sekarang ada di taman istana." Senyum Kuonji lembut.

Aoi kembali mengangguk kepalanya. "Sampai ketemu nanti, Yang Mulia." Ujarnya dan berlari meninggalkan Raja Theoden sendirian.

Kuonji hanya diam menatap sosok Aoi yang berlari meninggalkannya. Sebuah senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya saat melihat sikap Aoi yang begitu dekat dengannya. Meski agak berbeda dan tidak sekuat apa yang diinginkannya, Aoi tetap sangat berharga baginya. Dia adalah senjata ciptaannya yang berharga. Tanpa Aoi, pintu segel meriam sihir yang ada di bawah istana kerajaan Theoden tidak mungkin terbuka. Dengan menggunakan kekuatan Sang Penjaga Cahaya, Persona dan Aoi setengah tahun yang lalu, dia berhasil membuka segel kuat dan rumit tersebut.

Sejak saat pintu segel itu terbuka, semuanya berubah, kerajaannya bukanlah kerajaan yang lemah lagi, kerajaannya telah berubah menjadi kerajaan terkuat di dunia ini. Dan meski sekarang lawannya juga telah memiliki senjata meriam sihir yang direbut darinya, dia tetap tidak takut. Kerajaannya tetap merupakan kerajaan terkuat sebab dia memiliki Luna, Persona dan Aoi di pihaknya. Namun, dari semua itu, dia memiliki makhluk paling berbahaya dan terkuat di sisinya, dia memiliki Sang Kegelapan.

**.OXOXO.**

Aoi menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari sosok yang dicarinya dalam taman istana Theoden. Semua daun yang telah gugur dan menguning membuat musim gugur terasa dengan begitu kental dalam taman ini. Dia tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, karena itu dia menutup matanya dan mencoba mencari aura makhluk hidup yang ada.

Tidak sulit baginya untuk menemukan aura dari orang yang dicarinya. Sedetik saja, dia sudah bisa menemukan aura itu. Aura yang mirip dengannya, namun terasa sangat kuat dan juga mengerikan dari pada auranya.

Dia membuka matanya dan dengan gembira berlari ke aura tersebut. Sebuah senyum langsung terukir di wajahnya saat dia melihat seorang pemuda berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun berbaring di bawah pohon _sakura_ yang telah mengering tanpa daun sedikit pun dengan mata terpejam. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati tanpa mengeluarkan bunyi sedikit pun, dia berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa, Aoi?" tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba tanpa membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku mendekatimu?" tanya Aoi cemberut. Dia telah berusaha mendekatinya tanpa diketahuinya karena ingin membuat pemuda di depannya terkejut. Namun, sepertinya dia gagal lagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin mendekatiku tanpa kuketahui, hilangkan dulu auramu." Jawab pemuda itu sambil membuka kedua matanya yang berwarna merah darah seperti mata Aoi.

"Akan aku coba, lain kali, Kakak," balas Aoi sambil tertawa kecil dan duduk di samping pemuda itu. "Walau aku merasa, kau pasti tetap akan mengetahui aku mendekatimu. Sebab kau yang merupakan Sang Kegelapan sebenarnya pasti bisa merasakan auraku dengan mudah."

Pemuda itu, Sang Kegelapan alias Natsume tidak mengatakan apa pun, dia hanya menatap gadis kecil di depannya dalam keheningan.

Aoi.

Dia sama sekali tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasan terkejutnya saat dia pertama kali melihatnya. Sebab, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, bahwa Aoi ada di dunia ini, dirinya yang satu lagi.

Dari darahnya yang mereka ambil sepuluh tahun yang lalu, mereka menciptakan dirinya lagi. Bukan dengan menanamkan darahnya yang merupakan makhluk sihir pada manusia hidup seperti yang dulu para murid penyihir Azumi menciptakan Sang Penjaga Cahaya atau cara Kuonji dulu menciptakan Persona. Tapi dengan darahnya mereka mereka membuat kloning dirinya, kloning Sang Kegelapan.

Namun, kloning tetaplah kloning. Meskipun dia hidup, dia tetap bukanlah Sang Kegelapan. Aoi berjenis kelamin wanita, berbeda dengannya, dan juga, Aoi tidak sekuat dirinya. Sebenarnya, Aoi lebih mirip dengan manusia daripada makhluk sihir. Dia memang memiliki aura seperti Sang Kegelapan dan bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir, namun, dia tidak memiliki wujud lain seperti dirinya, Luna maupun Persona. Wujud manusianya sekarang adalah wujud aslinya.

"Kakak, kenapa kau selalu di sini? Musim gugur yang tiba sudah membuat taman ini tidak berbunga. Bukankah lebih baik kau masuk ke dalam istana?" tanya Aoi lagi.

Natsume tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan Aoi dan menutup matanya. Dia tidak ingin masuk ke dalam istana, sebab dia tidak ingin meninggalkan pohon _sakura _yang telah mengering di atasnya sekarang. Pohon _sakura_ selalu mengingatkannya akan kecantikan, kepolosan serta kehangatan Mikan. Ada kenangan akan Mikan jika dia menatap pohon _sakura_. Karena itu, saat dia menatap pohon _sakura_ ini, dia selalu menyadari, dia harus meninggalkan Mikan. Mikan akan jadi seperti pohon ini jika dia bersikap keras ingin berada di sampingnya. Mikan akan kehilangan cahayanya, mengering dan akhirnya— mati.

Di tempat ini, pohon _sakura_ inilah satu-satunya hal yang membuat dia bisa menahan perasaan rindu, keputusan serta kewarasannya.

Melihat Natsume yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Aoi tidak bertanya apapun lagi. Dia diam membisu dan menatap Sang Kegelapan di depannya dengan saksama. Wajah mereka sungguh mirip, jika saja dia terlahir sebagai laki-laki, maka dia dan Natsume pasti akan sangat sulit dibedakan kelak saat dia besar. Namun, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin tidak akan sulit bagi siapa pun untuk membedakan mereka walau wajah mereka bagaikan pinang dibelah dua kelak. Cukup dengan sifat mereka saja, semua orang pasti langsung dapat membedakan mereka. Natsume begitu dingin, kalem dan juga penyendiri, sedangkan dia selalu ceria, tidak bisa diam serta suka bersosialisasi.

Saat dia pertama kali membuka matanya setengah tahun yang lalu, dia telah diberitahu oleh Kuonji akan siapa dirinya. Dia bisa menerima itu semua dengan baik, sebab semua yang ada disekelilingnya selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, terutama Kuonji. Tidak peduli betapa sibuknya Kuonji sebagai Raja Kerajaan Theoden, dia pasti tetap akan menyisakan waktu untuknya.

Aoi tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Natsume meninggalkan Kuonji sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan bersembunyi darinya selama itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang juga, mata merah darah Natsume saat menatap Kuonji selalu penuh kebencian dan niat membunuh. Dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di antara mereka berdua, karena itu, dia hanya bisa berharap kesalahpahaman yang ada di antara dua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu bisa segera terselesaikan.

Dia sangat menyayangi Natsume. Saat dia mengetahui keberadaan Natsume dari Kuonji, dia selalu merasa penasaran dengannya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya saat Kuonji memerintahnya untuk menjemput Natsume di kota Lixir tiga bulan yang lalu. Dia masih ingat dnegan jelas ekspresi terkejut pada wajah Natsume saat dia memperkenalan dirinya. Namun, yang paling membuatnya kegembiraannya semakin sempurna adalah Natsume menerimanya. Natsume tidak menolaknya meski dia tahu dia adalah kloning dirinya.

_Kakak._

Aoi tidak memanggil Natsume _'Kucing Hitam'_ , tapi _Kakak_. Dia memang bukan adiknya, tapi, tidak tahu mengapa dia tidak bisa menghentikan mulutnya yang telah terbuka sendiri dan memanggilnya 'Kakak' seminggu setelah mereka bertemu. Memanggilnya Kakak terasa sangat benar dan dia tidak bisa menghentikannya lagi, apalagi Natsume kelihatan tidak keberatan dengan itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu terus, Aoi." Perintah Natsume tiba-tiba sambil membuka matanya menatap gadis di depannya.

Aoi tertawa. "Baiklah, Kakak. Aku tidak akan menatapmu seperti itu lagi."

Melihat tawa Aoi. Natsume hanya bisa berpikir, betapa miripnya keceriaan dan ketidak tahuan Aoi akan sekelilingnya dengan Mikan. Mungkin inilah salah satu penyebab kenapa dia membiarkan Aoi berada di dekatnya dan memanggilnya Kakak. Aoi bisa mengingatkan dirinya pada Mikan.

Gadis kloning dirinya ini sama sekali tidak tahu siapa Kuonji itu sebenarnya serta apa yang telah dia lakukan selama ini. Kuonji ternyata belajar lumayan banyak dari pengalamannya. Melihat gadis kecil di depannya ini, dia tahu, gadis kecil ini tidak lagi mengalami hidup bagaikan binatang tanpa kebebasan sedikitpun sepertinya dulu. Kuonji memperlakukan gadis ini sebaik yang dia bisa, tujuannya tidak lain pasti untuk mendapatkan kepercayaannya, supaya gadis kecil ini tidak akan melarikan diri dari cengkraman tangannya seperti dirinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Oh, iya! Kakak, aku lupa memberitahumu, Yang Mulia memanggilmu. Sepertinya ada yang ingin beliau katakana padamu." Ujar Aoi tiba-tiba saat teringat permintaan Kuonji tadi.

**.OXOXO.**

"Aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu, Kucing Hitam." Sambut Kuonji sambil tersenyum saat melihat Natsume dan Aoi berjalan memasuki ruang tahta istana Kerajaan Theoden. Mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas Persona dan juga seorang pria berusia dua puluhan berambut hitam dan mata hijau serta perban yang menutupi leher dan mata kanannya. Namun, Natsume hanya diam membisu, kedua mata merah darahnya menatap dengan tajam penuh kebencian pada Raja Theoden, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kedua orang lainnya yang juga berada di depannya. Sedangkan Aoi, dia langsung tersenyum lebar saat dia melihat pria di samping Persona.

"Kak Yakumo! Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Aoi gembira sambil berlari mendekati pria berperban itu. Namun, langkah kakinya langsung terhenti saat dia melihat Persona menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang langsung membuatnya merasa tidak enak.

"Aku baru saja pulang, Aoi. Tapi, bukan itu yang akan kita bahas di sini sekarang. Ada hal lebih penting yang akan disampaikan Yang Mulia pada kita." Jawab Yakumo kalem sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Aoi sejenak.

"M-Maaf.." Ujar Aoi pelan saat dia menyadari kesalahannya.

"Sudah!Sudah! Tidak apa-apa. Dan karena semuanya sudah berkumpul di sini, aku sudah bisa menyampaikan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian semua." Ujar Kuonji tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum.

Semua mata yang ada dalam ruangan itu langsung tertuju pada Kuonji. Dengan pelan Kuonji berjalan menduduki tahtanya. Mata biru tuanya menatap lurus ke arah mereka yang ada di depannya. "Tiga bulan sudah berlalu. Aku sudah cukup memberikan mereka waktu untuk bersiap-siap, karena itu, aku ingin mulai penaklukkan kita lagi."

Natsume, Persona dan juga Yakumo tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun mendengar ucapan Kuonji, sebab mereka sudah bisa menduga itulah yang akan disampaikannya dengan mengumpulkan mereka di ruang ini. Sedangkan Aoi yang tidak begitu mengerti dengan ucapan Kuonji hanya bisa berdiri menatapnya dan berpura-pura seakan mengerti.

"Persona, Yakumo, kalian berdua pergilah ke Rohirrim dan bantu mereka menaklukkan Orthanc. Sedangkan Kucing Hitam, pergilah kau ke kota Lixir. Taklukkan kota itu dan jemput Luna."

**.OXOXO.**

_Seorang gadis kecil berusia sembilan tahun berlari sambil memeluk bunga di tangannya dengan riang ke arah sebatang pohon sakura yang bermekaran dengan indah di samping sebuah danau. Mata coklat madunya bersinar penuh kegembiraan saat menemukan sosok seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam seusianya yang berbaring di bawah pohon itu. Meski mata anak laki-laki itu tertutup kain putih hingga tidak terlihat matanya, dia tahu, anak laki-laki itu tidak tertidur. _

"_Natsume." Panggil gadis kecil itu sambil tertawa. Dia langsung duduk di samping anak laki-laki itu, meletakkan bunga yang dipeluknya dan mengangkat tangannya membuka kain yang menutup mata anak laki-laki itu._

_Mata merah darah anak laki-laki itu terbuka. Dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia hanya diam membisu menatap gadis kecil berambut coklat di depannya._

"_Natsume, Lihat! Aku menemukan banyak sekali bunga di depan gua. Cantik sekali, kan?" tanya gadis itu gembira sambil memeluk kembali bunga yang tadi diletakkannya di atas tanah._

"_Jangan menganggu tidurku hanya untuk hal seperti ini, idiot." Jawab Natsume cuek._

"_NATSUME! NAMAKU BUKAN IDIOT, TAPI MIKAN!" teriak gadis itu penuh kemarahan._

_Natsume tetap cuek dan tersenyum menyeringai menatapnya. Mikan yang tidak tahan lagi melihat senyum menyeringai penuh godaan itu segera mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul dada anak laki-laki di depannya, walaupun akhirnya gagal, sebab Natsume berhasil menangkap tangannya dengan mudah._

"_Lepaskan tangaku Natsume!" Perintah Mikan dengan wajah cemberut. Dia ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan senyum penuh godaan di wajah Natsume sekarang. _

_Natsume tidak menuruti perintah Mikan, dia tetap mengenggam tangan Mikan dengan erat. Namun, tiba-tiba senyum menyeringai di wajahnya itu berubah jadi sebuah senyum lembut begitu juga dengan mata merah darahnya. Mata itu menatapnya dengan begitu lembut._

_Kemarahan dalam hati Mikan langsung menghilang begitu dia melihat senyum serta pandangan mata lembut itu. Tanpa diketahui mengapa, tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sangat hangat dan gembira. Wajah cemberutnya di wajahnya pun menghilang dan digantikan dengan sebuah senyum lebar._

"_Natsume.." Panggil Mikan pelan sambil menutup matanya._

_Saat dia membuka matanya lagi, dia tidak menemukan dirinya berada di bawah pohon sakura samping danau lagi. Kebingungan menyelimutinya, dia tidak tahu di mana dia berada sekarang, sekelilingnya sangat gelap. Usianya juga telah kembali ke seharusnya, dia tidak lagi berusia sembilan tahun, begitu juga dengan Natsume._

"_Natsume.." Panggilnya lagi dengan penuh kebingungan sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap pemuda yang sedang mengenggam langsung menyerang hati Mikan saat mata coklat madunya bertemu dengan mata merah darah itu. Mata itu tidak menatapnya dengan lembut lagi, tatapan mata itu sekarang kelihatan begitu dingin dan penuh kebencian. _

_Natsume tiba-tiba melepaskan tangan Mikan yang digenggamnya dan membuka mulutnya. "Enyahlah dari hadapanku." _

"_TIDAK!" teriak Mikan. air mata langsung mengalir menuruni pipinya. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk Natsume seerat yang dia bisa. "JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! MAAFKAN AKU! JANGAN MEMBENCIKU!"_

_Tiba-tiba saja Mikan merasakan Natsume mengangkat tangannya dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan pelan. Dengan pelan dan penuh ketakutan, Mikan mengangkat kepalanya menatap pemuda di depannya. Air matanya langsung berhenti dan ketakutannya langsung diganti dengan kebingungan. Tidak ada lagi kebencian dan kedinginan dalam mata itu. Mata itu kini telah kembali menatapnya dengan lembut, sangat lembut namun juga penuh kesedihan._

"_Natsume… A-Ada apa?" tanya Mikan pelan sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Natsume._

_Natsume tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia mengangkat tangan kirinya menyentuh tangan Mikan yang ada di pipinya dengan lembut sambil menutup matanya. Dan saat dia membuka matanya lagi, sebuah senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya yang tampan. Namun, itu bukanlah senyum yang biasa dilihat Mikan dari wajah Natsume. Senyum dan pandangan mata itu adalah sebuah senyum dan pandangan yang menyiratkan kesedihan serta kepedihan yang tidak terucapkan._

"_Selamat tinggal, Mikan…" Ujar Natsume pelan sambil melepaskan tangannya yang menyentuh tangan Mikan dan berjalan menjauh._

"_Natsume.. NATSUME! TIDAK! NATSUMEEEE!"_

"NATSUMEE!" teriak Mikan sambil membuka matanya yang penuh air mata.

"MIKAN! SADARLAH! MIKAN!" teriak Hotaru dan Ruka sambil menahan tubuh Mikan yang bergemetar hebat.

"TIDAK! KEMBALI! KEMBALI NATSUME! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" teriak Mikan terus.

Hotaru yang melihat keadaan Mikan itu segera mengangkat tangannya dan menampar pipi gadis itu dengan kuat untuk menyadarkannya dari mimpi buruk. "SADARLAH IDIOT!" teriak Hotaru yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan khawatirnya lagi.

Merasakan kesakitan di pipinya, Mikan segera tersadar. Air matanya langsung berhenti dan dia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipinya yang telah memerah.

"Bangun dan jangan berteriak seperti orang gila terus, idiot!" lanjut Hotaru lagi dengan pelan.

Mikan mengangkat kepalanya menatap sekelilingnya, dia pun sadar, dia berada dalam kamarnya di istana Issengard dengan Hotaru, Ruka dan Nobara yang menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hotaru.. Natsume mana?" tanya Mikan pelan. Air mata kembali mengalir menuruni pipinya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan kepedihan, kesakitan dan juga ketakutan yang kerap menyerangnya. Dunia terlihat sangat menakutkan baginya sekarang, dia ingin pulang ke rumahnya.

_Rumah._

Dia ingat akan janji Natsume untuk pulang ke rumah mereka di hutan terlarang bersama walau semua itu kini telah pupus. _Rumah_. Ruka, Hotaru dan yang lainnya memang pernah berkata padanya akan membawanya pulang ke rumahnya yaitu Hutan Terlarang jika perang telah selesai, namun sebuah keraguan tumbuh besar di dalam hatinya, hingga akhirnya diapun sadar, di mana rumahnya yang sebenarnya.

Hutan Terlarang memang seharusnya merupakan rumahnya sejak dulu. Di tempat itulah dia membuka matanya dan tumbuh besar selama ini. Namun, kata rumah yang ditujukan semua orang dan dirinya pada Hutan Terlarang terasa sangat janggal dalam hatinya sekarang. Dan akhirnya diapun menyadarinya…

Bukan Hutan terlarang. Hutan Terlarang sama sekali bukan rumahnya yang sebenarnya. Jika dia kembali ke Hutan Terlarang sekarang, dia pasti akan tetap seperti ini. Kesakitan, kepedihan dan ketakutan tetap akan mengikutinya. Rumah adalah suatu tempat di mana kita bisa merasa tenang dan damai, karena itu Hutan Terlarang jelas-jelas bukanlah rumahnya yang sebenarnya. Rumahnya yang sebenarnya hanyalah satu. Hanya ada satu tempat di mana dia bisa membebaskan dirinya dari semua kesakitan, kepedihan dan ketakutan ini. Hanya di dalam pelukkannyalah satu-satunya tempat dia bisa merasa tenang dan dan damai. Di dalam pelukan Natsume yang selama ini ada di sampingnya.

Natsumelah rumahnya yang sebenarnya.

"Di mana Natsume berada sekarang?" tanya Mikan terus dalam tangisnya.

Hotaru tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikan. Dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Ruka hanya diam menatap Mikan dalam keheningan. Dia tahu, mereka harus melakukan sesuatu, jika mereka membiarkan gadis ini seperti ini terus, tidak lama kemudian, dia pasti akan menjadi gila dan mati.

Nobara tidak bergerak sedikit pun melihat semua yang terjadi. Melihat dan mendengar teriakkan serta tangis Mikan yang tidak berhenti-henti, dia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Dia telah mendengar dari Ruka, Hotaru dan Tsubasa apa penyebab Mikan jadi seperti ini.

Natsume meninggalkan Mikan? Dia membenci Mikan dan keberadaannya selama ini disamping gadis itu hanyalah untuk mengawasi serta memanfaatkannya hingga melupakan tugasnya sebagai Sang Cahaya untuk membunuh dirinya, Sang Kegelapan.

Nobara tidak bisa mempercayai itu, meski tidak mengenal baik Natsume, meski dia hanya pernah bertemu dengannya sebentar, dia merasa ada yang salah dengan sikap Natsume itu. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana dia pertama kali melihat Sang Kegelapan. Senyum dan pandangan matanya saat menatap Mikan yang berhasil ditemukannya setelah mencari sekian lama begitu tulus dan lembut. Itu bukanlah pandangan dari seseorang yang berada di samping Mikan untuk mengawasi dan memanfaatkannya. Ada yang salah dengan semua ini, namun dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Semua berubah. Tujuan utamanya melakukan perjalanan panjang dari Rohirrim ke Issengard untuk menemui Mikan bukanlah untuk melihat penderitaan serta kesedihannya. Dia datang menemuinya adalah untuk bertanya padanya, berbicara dengannya, meminta bantuan darinya akan Rei.

Rei.

Satu-satunya pria yang ingin ditemuinya selama ini telah berhasil dia temukan. Namun, dia bukanlah lagi Rei yang ada dalam kenangannya dulu. Dia tidak mengenalnya lagi, tidak ada tawa dan senyum serta sikap hangatnya yang dulu dimilikinya lagi. Dia kini bernama Persona, Jendral besar kerajaan Theoden yang terkenal kejam dan tidak berperasaan. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Benarkah itu Rei? Ke mana perginya Rei yang sangat disukainya dulu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu terus berputar dalam kepalanya, menyiksanya. Mana yang benar? Mana yang salah? Namun, sekarang, setelah dia bertemu dengan Mikan, melihat keadaanya, teringat akan Natsume. Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dalam menghadapi ini semua, demikian juga dengan Mikan.

Sambil menarik napas dan memberanikan dirinya, Nobara berjalan medekati Mikan. "Mikan… Apakah kau mempercayai Natsume?" tanya Nobara pelan.

Pertanyaan Nobara berhasil merebut perhatian Mikan, Hotaru dan juga Ruka. Hotaru melepaskan tangannya yang memeluk Mikan dan menolehkan kepala mereka menatap Putri kerajaan Rohirrim yang berada di depannya , begitu juga dengan Mikan dan Ruka.

"Selama kebersamaan kalian, kau pasti tahu bagaimana dan siapa dia sebenarnya, bukan? Menurutmu, mana dia yang sebenarnya?" tanya Nobara lagi.

"Natsume yang sebenarnya…" Ujar Mikan tiba-tiba dengan pelan. Pertanyaan Nobara yang berturut-turut membuatnya berpikir, mana Natsume yang sebenarnya? Sejak hari di mana Natsume mengatakan dia membencinya, dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik lagi. Dia telah melupakan bagaimana Natsume yang dikenalnya karena kesedihan dan ketakutannya kehilangan pemuda bermata merah darah itu.

Mimpi yang tadi dialaminya tiba-tiba terlintas dalam kepalanya. Natsume yang tersenyum menyeringai menggodanya saat kecil, Natsume yang tersenyum lembut padanya saat kecil, Natsume yang menatapnya penuh kebencian dan kemarahan, serta Natsume yang tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan lembut penuh kesedihan…

Mana Natsume yang sesungguhnya? Mimpinya barusan itu, apa maksud mimpinya itu? Mengapa dia bisa memimpikan itu?

Nobara tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya memeluk Mikan. "Tanya pada dirimu sendiri, Mikan. Mana Natsume yang sesungguhnya? Bisakah kau mempercayainya?" tanya Nobara lagi, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Pertanyaan ini adalah pertanyaan kepada dirinya sendiri, mana Rei yang sesungguhnya? Apakah dia bisa mempercayai Rei?

"A-Aku.. Aku.." Ujar Mikan terbata-bata dan membelas pelukan Nobara. "Aku mempercayainya..."

Ya. Dia akan selalu mempercayai Natsume. Dia tidak mau memikirkan semuanya lagi, apa arti mimpinya barusan, mengapa Natsume bisa menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, dia tidak peduli lagi. Itu bukan Natsume yang sesungguhnya, Natsume yang sesungguhnya adalah Natsume yang tersenyum menyeringai penuh godaan seperti saat mereka kecil dulu, Natsume yang sesungguhnya adalah Natsume yang selalu menatap dan tersenyum dengan lembut terhadapnya.

"Aku mempercayai Natsume." Ulang Mikan pelan sambil menangis teriak-isak dan membenamkan kepalanya dalam rambut Nobara .

"Ya, aku juga. Aku juga akan mempercayai Rei…" Balas Nobara.

**.OXOXO.**

"Kenapa kau terus tersenyum Luna?" tanya Kaname sambil menatap Luna yang ada di sampingnya dalam taman kediaman walikota Lixir.

Luna membalikkan wajahnya menatap Kaname dengan senyumnya yang semakin melebar. "Aku hanya merasa tidak lama lagi hal baik akan terjadi."

Kaname tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luna. "Ya, kuharap seperti itu."

Luna tertawa dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit biru di atasnya. "Pasti. Tidak lama lagi."

Kaname tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, dia hanya menatap Luna yang tersenyum melihat langit. Cantik. Itulah satu-satunya kata yang terlintas dalam hatinya melihat gadis di sampingnya sekarang. Dia ingin melihat dan melindungi senyum itu selalu, dan dia tahu dengan jelas sekali dalam hatinya kenapa dia bisa berpikir seperti itu.

Dia telah jatuh hati pada gadis bermata violet ini.

**.OXOXO.**

Malam sudah tiba. Langit biru telah berubah menjadi gelap tanpa bulan dan bintang. Namun, cahaya obor di jalan serta cahaya dari jendela rumah-rumah yang ada membuat Kota Lixir tidak diliputi kegelapan malam. Cahaya obor dan lilin rumah penduduk berhasil mengusir kegelapan yang ada.

Natsume berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Kota Lixir. Mata merah darahnya menatap lurus pintu gerbang besar yang tertutup rapat itu. Dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas aura-aura manusia yang ada di dalam gerbang itu.

"_Taklukkan kota Lixir, Kucing Hitam. Taklukkan kota itu sendirian, sebab aku ingin semua yang ada di dunia ini tahu, bahwa kau sekarang adalah bawahanku, bukan lagi sekutu mereka."_

Perintah Kuonji terlintas dalam pikirannya. Kuonji memerintahkannya menaklukkan Kota yang pernah dilindunginya dan Mikan sendirian. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan membantunya melakukan misinya ini, sebab Kuonji yakin, dengan kekuatannya yang sebebenarnya, Sang Kegelapan pasti dapat menaklukkan dan menghancurkan Kota Lixir dengan mudah.

"HEI! Kau yang berada di depan pintu, jangan bergerak!" perintah seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang Natsume.

Tanpa melihat ke belakangpun Natsume tahu siapa itu. Itu adalah penjaga pintu gerbang ini. Dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, Natsume pun memutar badannya hingga bertatap muka dengan prajurit itu. Mata prajurit itu langsung terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

"N-Natsume-sama…" Panggil prajurit itu terkejut.

Natsume hanya diam membisu. Ternyata berita mengenai Kerajaan Issengard yang terus menggunakan namanya untuk mempertahankan semangat prajurit serta menakuti musuhnya memang benar. Sampai sekarang, selain petinggi kerajaan, sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu jika dia telah meninggalkan kota ini sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Namun, mulai malam ini semuanya akan berakhir, kebohongan itu sudah tidak dapat mereka pertahankan lagi.

"Natsume-sama, a-ada apa dengan anda? K-Kenapa anda ada di sini?" tanya prajurit itu dengan terbata-bata karena gugup sekaligus takut, sebab dia tahu dengan jelas siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Natsume tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan prajurit itu. Dia kembali memutar badannya menghadap pintu gerbang Kota Lixir. Dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya, sebuah lingkaran sihir merah besar terbentuk di depan tangannya dan berputar. Sebuah bola api yang luar biasa besar berwarna merah kebiruan pun muncul di depan tangannya itu dengan tiba-tiba.

"NATSUME-SAMA ! APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN?" teriak prajurit dibelakang Natsume penuh kepanikan.

Tanpa mempedulikan apa pun, Natsume melemparkan bola api biru kemerahan besar itu ke arah pintu gerbang di depannya. Suara ledakan saat bola api itu mengenai pintu gerbang terdengar dengan jelas. Pintu gerbang besar itu sama sekali tidak bisa menahan sihir yang dilemparkan Natsume, pintu itu langsung terbanting dan terbuka dengan sebuah lubang yang sangat besar di tengahnya.

Tetap di tempatnya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun, dengan pelan dia menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Dia bisa merasakan prajurit di belakangnya telah mengarahkan ujung tombak yang ada di tangannya pada dirinya, begitu juga dengan para prajurit yang telah berlari keluar dari dalam pintu gerbang kota Lixir yang telah terbuka. Ketakutan, kewaspadaan terlihat dengan jelas di setiap pasang prajurit yang menatapnya.

"_Natsume.."_

Wajah Mikan yang sedang tersenyum manis terlintas dalam benaknya. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mengingat senyum itu. Dia sudah tidak bisa merubah haluan lagi, dia sudah tidak bisa mengubah jalan yang telah dipilihnya lagi, keputusannya, semuanya telah dimulai.

Saat dia membuka mata merah darahnya lagi, diapun meloncat ke depan untuk menyerang para prajurit di depannya dengan tangannya yang telah berubah bentuk menjadi cakar binatang buas.

Dia sudah tidak punya jalan untuk kembali lagi.

**.OXOXO.**

"Berapa jumlah musuh yang menyerang kita?" tanya Kaname dengan wajah serius sambil berlari menyusuri jalan di Kota Lixir pada Narumi yang ada di sampingnya serta sejumlah besar prajurit Kota Lixir di belakang mereka. Langit kota ini kini telah berubah menjadi merah membara, dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara teriakan serta ledakan yang terdengar di dekat pintu gerbang kota.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi yang aku dengar— satu." Jawab Narumi penuh keraguan.

"Satu?" tanya Kaname penuh kebingungan tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang didengarnya.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita memastikannya dengan mata kita sendiri saja." Jawab Narumi sambil menatap Kaname.

Kaname mengangguk kepalanya. Narumi benar, lebih baik mereka memastikannya deNgan mata mereka berapa jumlah musuh mereka. Tidak ada gunanya mereka kebingungan dan menebaknya sendiri sekarang.

Saat mereka tiba di depan pintu gerbang, mereka benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikakn perasan ngeri dan juga takut yang ada dalam hati mereka. Api yang menyala membakar pintu gerbang dan rumah para penduduk kota. lalu, genangan darah serta tangan, kaki, kepala dan juga organ dalam para prajurit yang tercabut dari badan mereka tergeletak di mana-mana. Bau anyir darah yang sangat pekat dan menusuk hidung tercium dengan begitu jelas bagi mereka.

"A-Apa yang terjadi di sini?" ujar Narumi terbata-bata, tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat seorang pun musuh mereka di tempat ini. Kota ini baru diserang lima menit yang lalu, namun pemadangan di depan mereka jelas bukanlah pemandangan yang dapat dicitakan dalam jangka waktu sesingkat itu, tidak peduli berapa banyak musuh mereka.

Kaname berdiri mematung dengan wajah pucat. Pemandangan ini tidak asing baginya, dia pernah melihat pemandangan ini, dan bukan hanya dia, beberapa prajurit di sini juga pernah melihat pemandangan ini sebelumnya. Pemandangan neraka. Hanya ada satu orang yang dia ketahui pasti sanggup melakukan ini dalam waktu sesingkat ini.

"J-Jendral.." Panggil seseorang dengan pelan tiba-tiba.

Kaname dan juga Narumi segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap sumber suara itu. Mereka melihat seorang prajurit yang berbaring lemah dalam genangan darah dengan tangan terputus menatap ke arah mereka dengan mata yang sudah mulai tidak fokus.

Mereka segera berlari mendekati prajurit itu. Narumi segera berjongkok di sampingnya dan berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya walau tidak berhasil. Luka prajurit ini sudah tidak bisa di sembuhkan lagi, begitu juga dengan nyawanya, mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkannya lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Narumi pelan.

"J-Jendral.. L-Lapangan.. Lapangan.." Ujar prajurit itu pelan dengan tertatih-tahih sambil menutup matanya dan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Lapangan?" Ujar Kaname dan Narumi bingung. Namun, mata mereka langsung terbelalak saat mereka menyadari maksud ucapan terakhir prajurit itu.

Lapangan. Meriam sihir. Sepuluh batang meriam sihir yang berhasil mereka dapatkan dari Theoden berada di lapangan kota Lixir sekarang. Tujuan musuh mereka pasti merebut kembali meriam sihir itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kaname, Narumi dan prajurit yang ada segera berlari menuju lapangan Kota Lixir. Yang pertama kali mereka lihat saat tiba di lapangan adalah pemandnagan yang sama dengan pemandangan di pintu gerbang. Genangan darah merah serta mayat-mayat prajurit yang hancur berantakan. Namun, ada perbedaannya, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas penyerang mereka sekarang.

Penyerang mereka berdiri membelakangi mereka. Berdiri menatap lurus ke arah sepuluh batang meriam sihir yang ada di depannya. Dia berpakaian serba hitam dengan darah yang telah membasahi seluruh badan serta rambut hitamnya. Tangannya yang besar dan berbentuk cakar binatang buas terus meneteskan darah para prajurit yang dibantainya ke atas tanah.

Penyerang mereka menolehkan kepalanya dengan pelan ke arah mereka. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa bergerak saat melihat sepasang mata berwarna merah darah di wajah tanpa ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak asing bagi mereka.

"N-Natsume…" Panggil Kaname pelan dengan terbata-bata.

Natsume tidak mempedulikan panggilan Kaname. Dia kembali membalikkan kepalanya ke depan dan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang penuh darah itu. Sebuah lingkaran sihir besar berwarna hitam tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dan berputar dengan cepat, saking besarnya hingga mengejutkan semua yang ada di sana. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu tiba-tiba melesat berpuluh-puluh cahaya hitam pekat yang melaju dengan kecepatan luar biasa cepat ke arah meriam sihir di depannya.

Ledakan besar terjadi saat cahaya hitam itu menyentuh meriam sihir. Badan dari semua meriam sihir itu langsung hancur berantakan dan terlontar ke mana-mana. Namun, Natsume tetap saja berdiri tanpa bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya berada.

"NATSUME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Narumi yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejut bercampur marahnya lagi.

Tetap diam membisu, Natsume pun akhirnya membalikan badannya menghadap semua yang ada di belakangnya. Wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi, namun semua yang ada di depannya bisa merasakan aura berbahaya dari dirinya dengan jelas. Mereka semua mengangkat senjata yang ada di tangan mereka ke arahnya dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan Natsume?" tanya Kaname tegas dengan wajah serius. Dia bisa merasakan keanehan dari Natsume sekarang, pemuda di depannya sama sekali bukan pemuda yang dulu dilihatnya menatap, menemani dan menjaga Mikan dengan pandangan mata yang lembut lagi.

"Menaklukkan kota ini.." Jawab Natsume singkat dan bergerak maju dengan kecepatannya yang luar biasa untuk menyerang Kaname, Narumi serta para prajurit yang ada di depannya.

Kaname, Narumi dan para prajurit tidak tinggal diam. Para penyihir segera membuat lingkaran sihir dan membacakan mantra sihir, para pemanah segera melepaskan anak panah yang sedari tadi telah siap dilepaskan ke arah Sang Kegelapan. Mereka semua tahu betapa berbahayanya pemuda yang ada di depan mereka sekarang, makhluk apa sebenarnya pemuda itu.

Natsume dengan mudah meloncat menghindari anak panah dan juga sihir yang dilancarkan ke arahnya. Tanpa membuang waktu dan kesempatan yang ada, dia segera meloncat tinggi ke tengah-tengah kerumunan prajurit. Dia tahu, para penyihir dan juga pemanah pasti tidak akan berani sembarangan memanahnya sekarang karena takut salah mengenai sasaran mereka.

Para prajurit berpedang, tombak ataupun kapak segera bergerak maju untuk menyerang Natsume. Tidak ada kegetiran atau pun ketakutan dirasakannya, dengan cepat juga, dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyerang mereka sambil menghindar serangan mereka. Kukunya yang panjang serta tangannya yang besar tidak memberikan sedikit pun pengampunan pada lawannya. Dia mencakar, merobek, mencabut dan menghancurkan semua yang bersentuhan dengannya, tidak peduli itu adalah senjata para penyerangnya atau badan para penyerangnya.

Api yang berkobar di mana-mana, darah merah, tubuh-tubuh manusia yang hancur berantakan, bau anyir darah serta teriakan kesakitan dan bau anyir darah yang menyegat hidung— Natsume bagaikan melihat masa lalunya lagi. Namun, dia tahu, ini bukanlah mimpi akan masa lalunya, ini adalah kenyataan. Darah yang ada ditangan serta badannya terasa sangat hangat, dia sudah kembali membantai manusia seperti yang selalu dia lakukan dulu.

"_Natsume…"_

Wajah Mikan terlintas lagi di dalam benaknya. Wajah, senyum serta suara yang selalu diingat dan tidak bisa dilupakannya. Satu-satunya cahaya dalam hidupnya. Satu-satunya yang ingin dia lindungi dalam keberadaannya. Karena itu, dia tidak akan pernah ragu untuk menggerakkan tangannya kini untuk menyerang, meneghancurkan mau pun membunuh lagi.

Sebuah anak panah tiba-tiba melesat ke arah Natsume dengan cepat. Anak panah itu mengarah ke mata Natsume dengan tepat meski dia kini berada dalam kerumunan prajurit –prajurit yang berusaha menyerangnya.

Natsume dengan tangkas meloncat menghindar panah itu, namun sedetik kemudian dua batang anak panah telah kembali melesat menyerangnya, mengincar pundak kanan dan kaki kirinya. Natsume berhasil menghindari kedua anak panah itu, dia segera meloncat menjauhi kerumunan prajurit dan mendarat pada salah satu atap rumah penduduk. Mata merah darahnya mengarah pada pemanah yang melepaskan anak panah dengan tepat dan akurat itu.

Kaname berdiri di sana, di tempat yang cukup jauh darinya dengan sebatang busur besar berwarna perak dan tiga anak panah yang sudah siap untuk dilepaskan. Mata violetnya menatap lurus ke arah Natsume, ada kemarahan tidak terucapkan yang terpancar dari dalamnya.

"PARA PENYIHIR DAN PEMANAH SERANG DIA SEKARANG! SISANYA MUNDUR!" teriak Kaname sambil melepaskan tiga anah panah yang ada pada busurnya menyerang Natsume.

Semua prajurit yang ada segera menuruti perintah Jendral mereka. Para penyihir dan pemanah melancarkan serangannya ke arah Natsume. Kaname yang melihat kemampuan Natsume tahu, pertarungan jarak dekat tidak akan menguntungkan pihak mereka. Jumlah mereka yang banyak tetap tidak dapat menjamin kemenangan mereka, sebab kekuatan dan kemampuan Sang Kegelapan benar-benar merupakan kekuatan yang tidak dapat diterima akal sehat manusia. Pertarungan jarak jauhlah satu-satunya cara yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan mereka walau dia tahu persentase kemenangan tetap masih kecil, sebab sihir yang ditunjukkan Natsume barusan saat menghancurkan meriam sihir jelas bukan sihir sembarangan.

Natsume tidak bergerak, dia hanya diam di tempatnya melihat semua yang ada menyerangnya. Ketakutan, kebencian, kemarahan terlihat dari wajah para penyerangnya dengan jelas. Mati. Itulah yang semua penyerangnya inginkan sekarang, kematiannya.

"_Natsume…"_

Wajah tersenyum itu kembali terlintas lagi dalam benaknya, wajah tersenyum Mikan. Sambil menutup matanya Natsume pun meloncat ke bawah, bergerak menyerang para penyhir dan pemanah sambil menghindar serangan yang tertuju padanya.

"PRAJURIT BERPEDANG DAN TOMBAK! SERANG!" teriak Kaname sambil melepaskan anak panahnya.

Prajurit berpedang dan tombak segera bergerak menyerang. Narumi yang menjadi pemimpin bergerak maju sambil mengangkat pedang di tangannya untuk menyerang Natsume tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Natsume berhasil menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan Narumi, tapi Walikota Lixir itu tetap tidak menyerah, dia tetap melancarkan serangannya untuk menyerang. Natsume terus menghindar sambil mengamati pria yang menyerangnya sekarang. Ternyata apa yang dipikirkannya dulu memang benar, meski pria ini kelihatan sangat lemah lembut seperti wanita, dia adalah seorang petarung yang sangat hebat dan kuat.

Para prajurit yang bergerak menyerang Natsume bersama Narumi menjadi terhenti. Mereka tidak bisa ikut campur dalam pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung, sebab tidak ada celah sedikit pun bagi mereka untuk masuk ke dalam pertarungan untuk menolong Narumi. Mereka semua akhirnya hanya bisa berdiri dengan penuh kewaspadaan membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar mengelilingi mereka berdua.

Sebuah anak panah tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepat ke arah Natsume saat dia menghindari serangan Narumi. Anak panah itu mengincar kepalanya. Bagi seorang manusia, anak panah itu pasti hanya memberikan dua pilihan, yaitu, menghindar anak panah dan menerima serangan pedang Narumi atau menghindar serangan Narumi dan menerima anak panah, kedua pilihan yang mengakibatkan kematian. Namun, Natsume bukanlah seorang manusia, sambil menghindar serangan Narumi, dia mengangkat tangannya dan menangkap anah panah yang melesat ke arahnya.

Natsume tahu siapa yang menembakkan anak panah itu. Tidak ada orang lain lagi yang dapat menembak panah dengan setepat dan akurat ini kecuali Kaname. Dia adalah seorang pemanah yang sangat luar biasa. Natsume mengakui, alasan Kerajaan Issengard mempercayakan kota ini padanya meski sesungguhnya berasal dari Kerajaan Arathorn ternyata memang tidak salah. Meski terlihat biasa-biasa saja, Kaname adalah seorang Jendral yang sangat hebat. Dia kuat dan bisa mengambil keputusan dengan tenang dalam menghadapi sesuatu.

Narumi mulai merasakan keraguan dalam hatinya. Dia tidak tahu lagi berapa lama dia dapat mempertahankan keadaan mereka sekarang. Dia telah menyerang terus menerus, begitu juga dengan Kaname yang membantunya dari belakang. Kondisi mereka memang kelihatan lebih menguntungkan. Tapi, itu hanya disebabkan Natsume belum menyerang. Natsume terus menerus menghindari serangannya dan Kaname, dia sama sekali tidak mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas serangan mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Natsume memutuskan untuk berhenti menghindar dan menyerang? Tidak! Dia tidak boleh memberikan Natsume kesempatan.

"SEMUA PRAJURIT MENJAUH DARI KAMI!" teriak Narumi tiba-tiba sambil menarik mundur pedangnya dan meloncat ke belakang.

Semua prajurit yang mengelilingi Natsume dan Narumi segera mundur ke belakang begitu mendengar perintah yang tiba-tiba itu. Tanpa membuang waktu Narumi langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna coklat besar dan membaca mantara sihir. Kaname yang melihat lingkaran sihir itu segera tersadar dengan apa yang direncanankan Narumi.

"PARA PENYIHIR! BACA MANTRA DAN BUAT LINGKARAN SIHIR KALIAN!" teriak Kaname keras sambil mengangkat tangannya membuat sebuah lingkaran besar berwarna merah keungguan.

Tanah tempat Natsume berdiri tiba-tiba bergerak. Natsume tahu apa yang direncanakan Narumi, dia segera meloncat ke atas menuju atap penduduk kota. Namun tiba-tiba tanah dibawahnya berubah menyerupai sebuah tangan besar dan menangkap kakinya, menghentikan loncatannya.

"SERANG!" teriak Kaname sambil melancarkan sihirnya, begitu juga dengan para penyihir yang ada.

Natsume tahu dia tidak akan dapat menghindar sihir-sihir yang melancar ke arahnya sekarang meski dia dapat melepaskan sihir tanah Narumi yang menangkap kakinya, sudah terlambat. Karena itu, dia pun mengangkat kedua tangannya membuat sebuah dinding sihir gabungan dari sihir sihir yang dikuasainya untuk melindunginya.

Ledakan keras terdengar saat sihir yang dilancarkan bertabrakkan dengan dinding sihir yang dibuat Natsume. Percikan api, tanah yang terlontarkan ke atas serta asap hitam mengepul pun memenuhi tempat di mana sang Kegelapan berada tadi.

Keheningan tercipta. Tidak ada seoarang pun yang berani bergerak atau mengeluarkan suara. Kaname dan Narumi berdiri tegak menatap tempat Natsume tadi berada yang terus mengeluarkan asap hitam pekat dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Mereka tahu, serangan mereka tadi pasti berhasil mengenainya, tapi, masalahnya adalah, apakah serangan tadi sanggup membunuh Sang Kegelapan?

Tiba-tiba saja dari dalam asap hitam yang mengepul itu, Natsume berlari keluar dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa sambil mengangkat tangannya yang seperti cakar binatang buas. Bajunya telah terkoyak di sana sini, darah merahnya mengalir menuruni dahi dan juga badannya. Serangan tadi berhasil melukainya. Namun, wujudnya juga telah berubah. Rambut hitamnya telah berubah menjadi rambut perak panjang, seluruh badan serta wajahnya telah dipenuhi tato hitam. Dia telah berubah menjadi sosok yang dikenal para prajurit ini sebagai makhluk yang membantai seratus ribu prajurit Theoden di depan kota ini beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Semua orang yang melihat kemunculannya sangat terkejut. Namun, yang paling membuat semua yang di sana semakin terkejut dan menatapnya penuh _horror_ adalah tangannya itu berhasil menembus dada Narumi yang tidak bisa menghindar serangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"NARUMI!" teriak Kaname yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya lagi.

Narumi sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang terjadi, kedua matanya terbelalak karena terkejut menatap wajah Natsume yang tanpa ekspresi di depannya. Dengan pelan dia mengangkat kedua lengannya menyentuh tangan Natsume yang berhasil melubangi dadanya. Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Natsume lagi karena pandangannya yang sudah mulai menggelap. "K-Kenapa Natsume…" Ujarnya lirih sambil menutup matanya, menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Natsume tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Kedua mata merahnya menatap lurus ke kedepan. Dia bisa merasakan kepala Narumi ambruk dan kini tersandar di dadanya, begitu juga dengan tangan yang meenyentuh lengannya, kedua lengan itu kini telah jatuh ke bawah tanpa tenaga sedikitpun.

"NATSUMEEEEE!" teriak Kaname penuh kemarahan sambil mengangkat busurnya dan membidikkan panah ke arahnya. Kemarahan dan kebencian memenuhi hatinya. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Narumi telah gugur di depan matanya sendiri dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya.

Natsume segera mencabut tangannya yang melubangi dada Narumi dan meloncat menghindar anak panah itu. Dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kaname dengan wajahnya yang tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"KENAPA! KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUHNYA! KENAPA!" teriak Kaname terus. Air mata mengalir menuruni mata violetnya. Kesedihan, kemarahan, kebingungan dan juga kebencian terpancar dengan jelas dari wajahnya. Dia terus melepaskan anak panahnya kepada Natsume, dan Natsume sendiri pun tidak bergerak menghindar anak panah tersebut lagi. Dia membiarkan anak panah itu menusuk lengan serta kakinya.

Natsume tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Kaname,_'Kenapa kau membunuhnya?'_ Pertanyaan Kaname itu mengingatkannya pada sebuah pertanyaan yang dulu pernah didengarnya. Pertanyaan yang dulu dilontarkan seoarang anak kecil dari Desa Arthor yang telah dihancurkannya_, 'Kenapa kau membunuhku?'_Kedua pertanyaan ini sebenarnya memiliki arti yang sama, yaitu; Kenapa kau membunuh?

Dengan pelan, Natsume menurunkan matanya untuk menatap tangannya. Penuh dengan luka, penuh dengan darah, kotor dan penuh noda. itulah dirinya, inilah dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Sakit.

Dia bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang hatinya. Sangat sakit hingga dia merasa bagaikan tidak bisa bernapas. Dengan cepat dia segera menutup matanya untuk menahan rasa sakit itu.

"_Natsume…"_

Senyum dan tawa Mikan kembali terbayang di dalam benaknya untuk kesekian kalinya_._ Senyum itu membuatnya bisa kembali bernapas serta rasa sakit yang menyerang hatinya menghilang. Dengan pelan dia membuka matanya, mata merahnya bersinar penuh tekad tanpa keraguan. Tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, Natsume segera mengangkat tangannya dan berlari untuk menyerang dan membunuh semua yang ada di depannya.

_Kenapa kau membunuh?_ Jawabannya hanya satu, yaitu; untuk melindungi Mikan.

**.OXOXO.**

Di atas atap salah satu rumah penduduk. Luna menatap pembantaian yang terjadi di bawa sambil tersenyum penuh kegembiraan. Langit malam yang merah membara serta kobaran api di sekelilingnya membuatnya merasa sangat bersemangat. Dengan gembira dia mengangkat tangannya ke atas, mengerakkan bandanna untuk menari sambil bernyanyi.

_Terbakar… Terbakar.. Kota Lixir yang hebat terbakar…_

Senyum di wajahnya semakin lebar. Kota Lixir telah hancur, Kota Lixir telah takluk.

_Semuanya hancur dan mati…_

**.OXOXO.**

* * *

Halo semuanya! maaf untuk update yang sangat-sangat lama ini m_(-_-)_m Sungguh-sungguh maaf, sebab aku memang sibuk sekali akhir2 ini, tapi, itu karena perkerjaanku ya, bukan karena aku mau Hiatus atau apa ( hahahaha )

Aku tahu, semua pasti merasa, kenapa tata bahasa fic ini kembali jadi seperti ini? Jawabannya adalah karena chapter ini belum sempat dibeta reader oleh Giselle -_-" Soal aku sudah terlanjur janji untuk update dalam beberapa hari ini pada beberapa pembaca, karena itu maaf ya.. -_-" , tapi aku akan berusaha untuk di beta reader lagi olehnya kok sebab dia adalah beta reader yang luar biasa!

Well, aku tahu, pasti banyak yang berteriak-teriak sekarang, Kenapa Narumi Mati! Well, apa boleh buat, menang itu nasibnya dalam fic ini ( hahahahaha ), dan untuk kedepannya , akan ada beberapa orang lagi yang akan mati, karena itu maafkan aku ya.. Jangan membenciku serta fic ini -_-"

Aduh! Padahal ada banyak sekali yang ingin aku sampaikan pada pembaca, tapi, aku malah lupa lagi -_-" penyakit pikun yang tidak bisa sembuh2 ini -_-" Karena itu, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ya! See ya!^^

Oh iya, hampir lupa aku :

**MULAI CHAPTER KE DEPAN, RATING FIC INI AKAN AKU NAIKKAN DARI **_**T**_** KE **_**M**_**, SEBAB AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BISA MEMPERTAHANKANNYA DI RATING **_**T**_** LAGI! **

**TERIMA KASIH ATAS PERHATIANNYA!^^**

**Kierra :** Iya, Natsume itu memang kompleks dan saking kompleksnya aku merasa aku sendiri terlalu berlebihan saat menciptakannya dalam kepalaku. Apalagi dalam chapter ini, dia itu ntah bodoh atau terlalu bersedia berkorban untuk Mikan , aku tidak tahu lagi ( Author tak bertanggung jawab ya? Hahahaha ), tapi apa boleh buat deh, nasibnya di fic ini memang seperti ini ^^, hahahaha tidak perlu khawatir sebab reviewmu di chapter sebelumnya merupakan review terfavoritku selama ini ^^ mengenai salam untuk Giselle, akan aku sampaikan ^^

**Jimi-Li :** Thx untuk pujiannya ^^ terkaanmu mengenai Aoi tidak salah kok, sudah terjawab siapa dia sebenarnya di chapter ini ^^ mengenai brp chapter lagi utk the end, jika tidak meleset sesuai dengan rencanaku, mungkin sekitar 10 atau 11 lagi deh ( perjalananku masih panjang -_-" ) hehehehe penderitaan NxM yang sesunguhnya telah dimulai ^^ ( Author kejam tak berperasaan, hahahaha ) See ya, maaf aku tidak sempat membalas PM-mu T_T, sebab jika keasyikan balas PM, aku bisa lupa mengetik fic-ku -_-"

**Icha Yukina Clyne :** Maaf untuk update yang lama. NxM bersatunya lagi masih lama kok -_-", dan aku sendiri juga pengen banget mereka cepat bersatu dan mengakhiri fic super panjangku ini T_T Siapa Aoi, sudah terjawab ^^ semoga kau menyukai chapter ini ( walau aku merasa kau tidak akan suka sih Ahahahahaha -_-" )

**Aoi / Classico Blu :** Benar! Dia adalah editor yang handal! ^^ Benarkah syukur deh kalau begitu, dan untuk ke depannya, aku berharap semoga aku tetap dapat seperti itu, dan membuat fic ini jadi seindah mungkin walau dalam balutan… Ya balutan adegan kematian dan penuh darah ( ahahahaa -_-" )

**Crimson Brunette :** Maaf karena aku updatenya lama sekali ( lebih dari 1 bulan ya? -_-" ) Tenang saja, fic ini pasti akan berakhir dengan NxM tetap bersama ^^, kasihankan kalau mereka tidak bisa bersama T_T. Aku tidak akan mengatakan aku akan update secepat mungkin lagi deh, soal kayaknya aku selalu saja gagal update cepat saat aku mengatakannya -_-", jadi yang bisa aku katakan mungkin hanyalah, Semangat!

**Ether Star :** nah, kayaknya chapter ini tidak jadi sepanjang yang aku predeksi deh -_-" ku hitung hanya sktr 11ribu saja. Sikap Natsume itu memang over protektif kok terhadap Mikan ( aku paling suka dengan sikapnya ini, soal manis sekali ^^ ) hehehehe endingnya mereka tetap bersama kok ^^ , chapter ini kayaknya kelam ya?

**Elven Lady18 :** Terima kasih karena bersedia membaca fic-ku ini ^^ aku harus berterima kasih pada Li, ni ^^, semoga kau suka dengan fic-ku yang super panjang dan aneh ini ^^

**Xxruuxx :** Ya! Terima kasih atas sarannya, karena itu aku akan menaikkan ratingnya mulai chapter ke depan ^^, THX baget ya ^^! Iya. Mereka berpisah T_T, takdir yang membelenggu mereka kejam ya? T_T ( author sesat hahahaha ), terakhir, aku akan berusaha untuk tetap semangat mengtik lanjutan fic ini ! Semangat!

**Thiex/ ZamBetJalKecTuDuKanBer :** Em… non, ganti namanya kok dari sependek itu jadi sepanjang itu? hahahaha. Strawberry? Hehehehe akan ada sedikit cuplikat mengenai strawberry kok di chap ke depannya ^^ ( tapi tidak semua strawberry asem kok, ada yang manis, tapi harganya… ugh, mahal banget, masa sebutil aja sampai sekitar 10rb -_-" ) hehehehe bagaimana chapter ini? mengejutkan? Sudah mulai sedih ya fic ini? Ya, Aoi sudah muncul! Siapa dia terjawab di chapter ini^^ ya, aku akan berusaha ! Semangat!

**SmileUpSunny :** Akhirnya aku update! Maaf karena lama, memang karena perkerjaanku menumpuk sih -_-" edit data ini, edit data itu, kerjain ini, kerjain itu, jadinya… well. tapi aku akan berusaha terus untuk menamatkan fic ini secepatnya^^

**Rarasati Adinda Putri Ningtias :** maaf karena update kali ini lama -_-", sungguh2 maaf dan terima kasih sudah bersedia menreviewnya ^^ , iya, senang berkenalan denganmu, buat saja accountnya^^ dijamin gak nyesal kok, soal semuan yang ada di sini baik-baik dan ramah2^^

**Austine Sophie :** lama tidak jumpa ^^, iya sudah jauh dan tenang saja, NxM pasti bersama kok pada akhirnya , semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakanmu ^^ ya, aku akan berusaha!^^

**Kin No Tsubasa :** hahahahah otakku tidak macet la, hanya perkerjaan menumpuk yang bikin aku gak bisa update2 -_-". Jadi orang yang kesepian memang tidak enak kok apalagi kalu jadi Natsume ( ugh.. sampai matipun aku gak mau -_-" ), tapi dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, kadang2 kita juga memerlukan waktu untuk sendiri kok, sesuai katamu, untuk membuat fic ^^ ( hahahahaha ) Siapa aoi itu,tebakanmu benar kok, hanya saja mengenai perannya di fic ini, kuharap bisa menjadi penghibur deh, kalau tidak bisa aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya fic ini nanti -_-" , pelan2 saja, kau pasti bisa kok, jangan terlalu sering menganggap diri sendiri newbie, itu bisa membuatmu patah semangat saja nanti! Percaya dong pada diri sendiri ^^ dan jangan melihatku seperti itu, sebab aku juga masih perlu banyak belajar -_-" Untuk ide pnderitaan Natsume buat fic-mu, silakan saja, aku tidak keberatan kok^^. Ehm… kayaknya kau salah liat deh, soalnya chapter sebelumnya 33 kok, bukan 34. Ya, aku akan berusaha keras, Semangat! Untukku dan untukmu!

**Ps. **Kayaknya caraku membals Review makin lama makin kayak lagi membalas PM deh -_-", semoga kalian tidak merasa aneh ya.. maklum aku ini kadang suka ngomong sesuatu yang mengelantung dan tidak pada intinya -_-"

**Razux.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen Alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_Chapter XXXV_

"APA KATAMU!" teriak Nogi penuh kemarahan sambil berdiri dari kursi tahta kerajaan Issengard.

"Benar Yang Mulia… Kota Lixir telah jatuh." Jawab prajurit di depannya penuh kegugupan.

"Tidak mungkin. Kota Lixir memiliki sepuluh batang meriam sihir dan seratus ribu prajurit, mereka tidak mungkin akan kalah semudah itu. Berapa jumlah musuh yang menyerang? Dan siapa pemimpinnya?" tanya Kazumi yang ada di samping Nogi tidak mempercayai apa yang baru didengarnya. Sedangkan Tsuabasa yang berada di sampingnya segera membuka mulut menanyai nasib mereka serta sepupunya yang menjabat sebagai Jendral di Kota tersebut. "Bagaimana dengan semua yang ada di kota Lixir? Apakah Kaname, Narumi dan yang lainnya selamat?"

Pertayaan Tsubasa membuat prajurit itu terdiam sejenak, namun dengan mengumpul keberanian dan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap lurus ketiga Raja yang ada di depannya. "Jendral Kaname selamat dan berada di Kota Elvix, namun, Walikota Lixir, Narumi-sama berserta enam puluh ribu prajurit kota Lixir tidak….."

Ketiga Raja yang mendengar kabar itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejut mereka lagi. Nogi langsung terduduk kembali di atas kursi tahtanya, sedangkan Tsubasa dan Kazumi hanya bisa berdiri mematung ditempat mereka. Kesedihan yang mendalam terlihat dengan jelas di wajah mereka. Mereka telah kehilangan Narumi dan juga lima puluh ribu prajurit mereka—kehilangan yang sangat besar sekali.

"Lalu.. Mereka yang selamat di Kota Lixir mengatakan bahwa musuh yang menyerang mereka berjumlah—satu orang…" Lanjut prajurit itu lagi.

Apa yang dikatakan prajurit tersebut langsung mendapat perhatian dari ketiga Raja tersebut. Kebingungan menyerang mereka. Satu orang? Tidak mungkin di dunia ini ada orang yang mampu mengalahkan dan membunuh orang sebanyak itu sendirian dalam semalaman. Namun, wajah Tsubasa dan Kazumi tiba-tiba memucat, sebab mereka tersadar bahwa di dunia ada seorang yang pasti dapat melakukan hal mustahil tersebut.

"T-tidak mungkin..," ujar Tsubasa terbata-bata penuh keraguan. " S-siapa orang itu?" tanyanya.

"Orang itu adalah… Natsume-sama…"

**.OXOXO.**

Kaname duduk diam membisu sambil mengenggam kedua tangannya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya yang diperban ke bawah sambil menutup matanya. Penyesalan dan perasaan bersalah memenuhi hatinya hingga terasa sangat sesak. Dia telah gagal. Dia yang seharusnya menjaga Kota Lixir telah gagal—Kota Lixir telah jatuh.

Dia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan jelas. Yang dia ingat hanyalah Natsume membunuh Narumi di depan matanya dan kembali menyerang pasukan mereka tanpa pandang bulu—membantai mereka degan begitu sadis dan brutal. Dia berusaha menyerang Natsume dengan sihirnya, namun pemuda itu dengan mudah menghindar sihirnya sambil menyerangnya. Natsume benar-benar kuat, dia tidak dapat berbuat banyak dalam menghadapinya. Dia tidak bisa mengingat lagi apa yang terjadi setelah Natsume berhasil menendangnya hingga menabrak tembok rumah penduduk kota dengan kuat dan melukai kepalanya. Dia jatuh pingsan dengan suara teriakkan di sekelilingnya.

Saat dia sadar, yang dilihatnya adalah rumah-rumah penduduk kota yang telah hancur dan hangus terbakar, mayat-mayat para prajuritnya yang tercabik-cabik, bau anyir darah yang menyengat hidung, darah merah yang mengalir membasahi tanah, suara rintihan serta tangisan mereka yang masih hidup—pemandangan di depannya adalah pemandangan neraka. Kota Lixir tidak dapat ditinggalin lagi. Sebagian besar kota hancur, kota itu tidak bisa lagi menjadi benteng pertahanan mereka. Dan dia juga ragu ada yang masih berani tinggal di tempat itu saat melihat apa yang telah dilakukan Sang Kegelapan di atas tanah tersebut.

"Kaname-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba sambil menepuk pundak Kaname dengan pelan.

Kaname segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Ioran sedang menatapnya dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian di dalam hatinya, dia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada Ioran. "A-apakah kalian menemukan, Luna?"

Ioran menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dan mengelengkannya dengan pelan. Melihat sikap Ioran, Kaname tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi, dia hanya menutup matanya dan berusaha menahan perasaan sedih, takut serta gelisah yang ada dalam hatinya.

Saat tersadar dan menemukan kota Lixir telah hancur, dia berusaha untuk mencari Luna. Namun, dia tidak berhasil menemukannya, gadis itu menghilang tanpa pertunjuk sedikit pun. Dalam kekacauan tersebut ada berapa puluh ribu orang yang mati tanpa bisa diindifikasi. Dia hanya bisa terus berdoa dan berdoa semoga Luna tidak termasuk salah satu dari mereka yang telah mati.

Ioran mengangkat kepalanya menatap sekelilingnya. Mata coklatnya menatap sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan para prajurit yang terluka serta para tim medis yang berusaha menyembuhkan mereka. Gedung kesenian yang merupakan gedung terbesar di Kota Elvix kini telah berubah menjadi rumah sakit bagi para prajurit yang mengungsi dari Kota Lixir. Dia sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi dan berapa banyak orang yang telah mati dalam satu malam di tangan satu orang.

Natsume.

Dialah yang membantai dan menghancurkan Kota Lixir dalam satu malam. Terlalu mengejutkan, dia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang diceritakan Kaname, tapi melihat ekpresi wajah Jendral muda dan juga luka para prajurit Kota Lixir, dia tahu, mereka tidak berbohong. Natsumelah pelakunya. Dia yang telah menghilang dari hadapan mereka tanpa sedikit petunjuk sedikit pun ternyata telah kembali dan bergabung dengan Kuonji.

Pikiran Ioran terus penuh dengan Natsume semenjak dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Dia merasa ada yang salah. Dia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sikapnya terhadap Mikan. Senyum, pandangan mata yang begitu lembut serta ketakutan dan kekhawatiran di wajahnya saat melihat Mikan sakit. Sikapnya yang tetap pasif saat penduduk kota memaki, menghina dan melukainya dulu—itu tidak mungkin sebuah kebohongan ataupun sandiwara. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu hingga membuatnya jadi seperti itu, hanya saja tidak ada yang tahu.

Ioran tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di kedepannya. Sang Kegelapan yang memihak Theoden jelas telah menjadi musuh mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Mikan yang ada bersama mereka sekarang? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Mikan jika dia mengatahui di mana dan apa yang telah dilakukan Natsume sekarang?

Takdir.

Sang Kegelapan dan Sang Cahaya. Apakah ramalan itu benar-benar akan menjadi kenyataan sekarang?

**.OXOXO.**

"Kenyang sekali!" seru Mikan sambil tertawa dan duduk di bawah pohon _sakura_ dalam taman istana Issengar.

"Itu akan menjadi keajaiban dunia jika kau belum kenyang," ujar Yoichi yang ada di sampingnya tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Bahkan babi pun tidak akan makan sebanyak itu."

"Hei! Jangan berkata seperti itu, Yoichi! Aku makan sebanyak itu karena aku sangat lapar saja, tahu?" balas Mikan kesal, senyum di wajahnya menghilang dan digantikan dengan wajah cemberut.

"Apa yang dikatakan Yoichi tidak salah, aku juga setuju dengannya." Sela Hotaru menyentujuhi ucapan Yoichi dengan kalem.

"Hotaru! Masa kau juga?" teriak Mikan semakin cemberut. Sejenak kemudian dia menolehkan wajahnya menatap Nobara yang juga berada di sana. "Nobara, kau tidak akan berpikir seperti itu, kan?"

Nobara yang tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu menjadi gugup, "A-aku tidak berpikir seperti itu.." Jawabnya pelan sambil terbata-bata.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong untuk gadis bodoh itu, Nobara," potong Hotaru sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap gadis bermata biru tua di depannya. " Itu hanya akan menambah beban dalam hatimu saja."

"HOTARU!" teriak Mikan sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Hotaru lagi. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan kekesalan dalam hatinya, mata coklat madunya menatap tajam gadis bermata violet di depannya, namun yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak berpikir seperti itu, Hotaru. A-aku.." Ujar Nobara tiba-tiba dan membuat Mikan segera menolehkan kapalanya menatap Nobara. "Benarkah?" tanyanya polos.

"Benar sekali, Mika—" Nobara tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya tersebut, sebab Mikan telah meloncat memeluknya sambil tertawa. "Terima kasih, Nobara. Kau memang yang terbaik!"

"Eh! Eh!" Seru Nobara terkejut bercampur bingung sebab dia tidak menyangka ucapan sederhananya barusan akan membuat gadis berambut coklat di depannya bersikap seperti ini. Namun, sejenak kemudian dia juga ikut tertawa dan membalas pelukkannya dengan erat.

Hotaru dan Yoichi yang melihat sikap Mikan tidak mengucapkan apa pun, mereka berdua hanya diam menatapnya dengan penuh kelegaan. Senyum di wajahnya sekarang bukanlah lagi senyum palsu, tapi senyum aslinya. Gadis itu akhirnya mulai kembali menjadi dirinya yang seharusnya. Semua orang tahu, mereka harus berterima kasih kepada Nobara untuk itu. Meskipun dia adalah putri dari musuh mereka, mereka menerimanya dengan baik, sebab hutang mereka kepadanya sudah terlalu banyak. Tanpa bantuannya dulu, mustahil mereka dapat meninggalkan istana Rohirrim dengan mudah.

"PUTRI HOTARU! PANGERAN YOICHI! PUTRI NOBARA!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba hingga membuat Mikan, Hotaru, Yoichi dan Nobara yang ada di bawah pohon sakura menolehkan wajah mereka menatapnya. Kebingungan menyelimuti mereka saat melihat seorang dayang berlari ke arah mereka, "Putri.. Pangeran.. A-anda sekalian di-dipanggil Yang Mulia Raja Kazumi.." Ujar dayang itu terbata-bata karena napasnya yang tidak beraturan saat dia tiba di depan mereka.

Hotaru, Yoichi dan Nobara tidak tahu apa yang ingin disampaikan Kazumi, namun melihat sikap dayang di depan mereka, mereka merasa, apa pun yang ingin disampaikan pasti sangat penting. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi mereka langsung berdiri.

"Ayo, kita pergi, idiot. Paman bukanlah Raja bayangan bodoh itu. Apa yang ingin disampaikannya pasti penting." Ujar Yoichi kalem sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Mikan yang masih duduk dia atas tanah.

"A-anu.. P-Pangeran Yoichi, Yang Mulia Raja Kazumi menyampaikan pesan pada hamba bahwa hanya anda bertiga saja yang dipanggil beliau. Sedangkan untuk Mikan-sama, anda diminta untuk menunggu mereka di sini…" Ucap dayang itu tiba-tiba penuh ketakutan sambil menatap Yoichi dan Mikan.

"Eh!" seru Mikan terkejut. "Kenapa?"

"Maaf, h-hamba tidak tahu, Mikan-sama." Jawab Dayang itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf.

"Paling Yang Mulia Kazumi ingin membahas strategi dalam perang," Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba sambil menolehkan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi menatap Mikan. "Kau hanya akan menjadi penghambat kelangsungan rapat saja jika ada di sana, sebab kau pasti akan bertanya terus karena tidak tahu apa yang sedang kami bahas."

"HOTARU!" teriak Mikan penuh kesal.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kak Hotaru benar sekali. Lebih baik kau tunggu di sini saja, idiot." Tambah Yoichi mendukung apa yang dikatakan Hotaru.

"YOICHI! Masa kau juga!" teriak Mikan lagi. Dia tahu apa yang dikatakan mereka berdua benar, dia pasti hanya akan menjadi penghambat rapat. Namun, dia tidak mungkin mengakuinya. Dia ingin ikut dalam rapat itu, meski dia hanya akan menatap dan mendengar semua yang dibahas dalam diam. Dengan pelan sambil tersenyum, Mikan menolehkan wajahnya menatap Nobara. "Nobara, kau tidak akan berpikir seperti itu, kan?"

"Eh!" seru Nobara terkejut karena ditanyai tiba-tiba oleh Mikan.

"Jangan pedulikan pertanyaan bodohnya. Ayo, kita pergi," sela Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sambil menarik tangan Nobara menjauhi Mikan yang berdiri dengan wajah bengong. Dia kemudian menolehkan wajahnya menatap dayang di depannya. "Tunjukkan jalannya."

"B-baik. Silakan, Putri.." Balas dayang tersebut dan segera menuntun Hotaru dan Nobara menuju tempat Kazumi berada.

"Hei! Tunggu!" teriak Mikan ingin berlari mengejar mereka berdua. Namun baru tiga langkah dia berlari, Yoichi yang ada di sampingnya segera menghentikannya. "Kau tunggu di sini, Idiot. Jangan menganggu kami semua." Perintahnya.

"T-tapi—" balas Mikan terbata-bata.

"Tunggu kami di sini, kami akan segera kembali. Dan kami pasti akan menjelaskan semua yang kami bahas padamu." Potong Yoichi dan berlari mengejar Hotaru serta Nobara tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikit pun pada Mikan.

Mikan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia tahu, tidak ada gunanya dia mengejar mereka yang ada di depannya sekarang, sebab dengan sikap Hotaru dan Yoichi yang seperti itu, mereka pasti tidak akan membiarkannya ikut dalam rapat yang akan diadakan.

Nobara yang menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Mikan yang berdiri seorang diri di bawah pohon sakura mulai merasa kasihan dan juga bersalah. "H-Hotaru, kurasa tidak akan ada masalah jika kita membiarkan Mikan ikut bersama kita." Ujarnya pelan.

Mendengar ucapan Nobara, Hotaru menolehkan wajahnya pada Putri Rohirrim di sampingnya. "Mikan tidak boleh ikut dengan kita sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin disampaikan Raja Kazumi, tapi jika dia tidak ingin Mikan ikut dan mengetahuinya, apa yang ingin disampaikannya pasti berkaitan dengan cowok buta itu..."

Melihat mereka yang berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa menolehkan kepala sedikit pun, wajah Mikan yang tadinya penuh kebingungan segera berubah cemberut dan kembali duduk di atas tanah sambil menyandarkan badannya pada batang pohon _sakura_. "Kenapa aku selalu di kesampingkan seperti ini? Aku, kan tidak begitu bodoh. Dan juga, aku kan bisa belajar tentang apa yang akan mereka bahas." Gerutu Mikan pelan penuh kekesalan.

Dengan pelan, dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit biru di atasnya. Angin yang berhembus dengan pelan memainkan rambut panjangnya. Kesendiriannya serta suasana tenang dan damai di sekitarnya membuatnya teringat lagi akan masa kecilnya. Sebuah senyum kecil terlintas di wajahnya. Keadaanya sekarang mirip sekali saat dia masih hidup bersama Natsume di dalam hutan terlarang—dia yang selalu menunggu Natsume kembali dari mencari makanan di bawah pohon _sakura_. Kerinduan akan pemuda bermata merah itu kembali memenuhi hatinya. Namun, dia tidak menangis lagi. Ketakutan, kesedihan, kebingungan memang masih ada, tapi itu tidak membuatnya kehilangan arah.

Kepercayaan.

Sejak dia memutuskan untuk mempercayai pemuda itu, dia kembali dapat melihat sekelilingnya dan berpikir dengan jernih lagi. Pasti ada alasan tidak terucapkan yang membuat Natsume bersikap seperti itu padanya, walau tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa itu. Dia mempercayai Natsume dengan segenap perasaannya, hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah sedikit pun seperti sepuluh tahun yang dihabiskannya semenjak terlahirkan di dunia ini bersamanya.

"Kau sedang apa? Kau baik-baik saja, kan, Natsume?" Gumamnya pelan

**.OXOXO.**

_"Natsume…"_

Natsume langsung membuka mata merah darahnya saat dia mendengar suara bagaikan denting lonceng yang memanggilnya dengan lembut. Dia segera bangkit dan menatap sekelilingnya. Namun saat dia menyadari di mana dia berada, dia segera tertegun. Gadis itu tidak mungkin ada di tempat ini, pemilik suara itu tidak mungkin berada di tempatnya berada sekarang. Mikan tidak akan ada di sini.

Pandangan matanya kemudian jatuh pada sekujur badannya. Pakaian yang koyak dan sangat kotor akibat darah yang telah mengering serta tubuh penuh dengan luka yang yang sudah mulai menutup. Dengan pelan dia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan darah kering dan menatapnya dalam kebisuan.

Darah ditangannya adalah darah dari para prajurit di Kota Lixir, darah dari mereka yang telah dia bunuh dengan brutal tanpa berpikir panjang. Dia memang telah berubah, berubah mendekati sosok dirinya yang sebenarnya saat menaklukkan Kota Lixir. Namun ada perbedaannya, dia tidak kehilangan kesadaraannya lagi. Dia tidak menjadi sosok makhluk yang hanya tahu membunuh dan menghancurkan lagi. Darah merah yang hangat, bau anyir darah yang menusuk hidung, suara teriakkan kesakitan dan ketakutan, serta kematian mereka yang dia bunuh—dia ingat itu semua dengan jelas.

Perasaan sakit, bersalah dan juga berat menghantuinya setiap kali dia mengakhiri kehidupan seseorang. Perasaan tidak menyenangkan itu sangat menyengsarakan dan seakan ingin membuatnya akan menjadi gila. Namun dia masih bisa menjaga kewarasannya dengan berpegangan pada seseorang—berpegang akan Mikan. Dia sudah bersumpah akan menjaganya untuk selamanya dan dia pasti akan menepatinya sampai akhir—untuk melindunginya, menjauhkannya dari kesakitan, untuk keselamatannya, dia akan melakukan apa pun, meski itu artinya melumuri tangannya dengan darah lagi.

Dia kembali membaringkan badannya di atas tanah. Mata merahnya menatap lurus pohon _sakura_ kering di atasnya dalam taman istana kerajaan Theoden sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menutup matanya dengan pelan.

Lima hari telah berlalu semenjak Kota Lixir jatuh. Dia dan Luna telah kembali ke ibukota kerajaan Theoden, Thixen. Saat dia tiba di istana kerajaan Theoden, semua yang melihatnya menatapnya penuh kengerian dan ketakutan. Dia tidak menyalahkan mereka, sebab siapa yang tidak takut saat melihat dirinya yang penuh darah serta mendengar apa yang telah dia lakukan.

Dia tidak mempedulikan Kuonji yang menyambutnya dengan suka cita, dia langsung meninggalkannya, berjalan memasuki taman istana Theoden, membaringkan dirinya di bawah pohon _sakura_ kering ini dan menutup matanya. Dia tidak membiarkan siapa pun mendekatinya, dan semua yang ada pun terlalu takut untuk mendekatinya, karena itu keadaanya masih sangat berantakkan. Dia tidak membersihkan dirinya, bahkan dia pun tidak memakan apa pun semenjak lima hari yang lalu.

"Kakak!" Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba dengan riang. Tanpa membuka matanya, Natsume tahu yang memangginya itu adalah Aoi. Hanya dia seorang sajalah yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu di tempat ini.

Aoi yang berlari dengan riang mendekati Natsume tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan gembiranya, sebab sudah lebih dari sepuluh hari dia tidak bertemu dengan kakaknya itu. Dia ditugaskan Kuonji untuk mengambil sesuatu dari Persona yang sedang menuju kerajaan Rohirrim. Namun, kegembiraan dalam dirinya segera menghilang saat dia melihat kondisi Natsume yang sangat berantakan.

"KAKAK!" teriakknya penuh ketakutan dan berlari mendekati pemuda di depannya, "A-ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanyanya penuh kepanikan.

"Jangan ribut, Aoi." Balas Natsume tanpa membuka matanya dengan kalem.

"T-tapi.. Tapi, kau terlu—"

"Itu luka yang di dapatkannya saat menaklukkan Kota Lixir, Aoi." Potong seorang wanita dari belakang Aoi tiba-tiba mengejutkannya.

Natsume tetap tidak membuka matanya karena dia sudah mengetahui kehadiran orang itu sejak awal, sedangkan Aoi segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang melihat pemilik suara tersebut. Mata merah darahnya langsung terbelalak saat melihat siapa orang di belakangnya. "L-Luna-san.."

Luna tersenyum melihat reaksi Aoi, dengan pelan dia berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Aoi tidak mengatakan apa pun, dia hanya diam membisu karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia tidak penah dapat akrab dengan Luna, dan dia juga merasa Luna tidak menyukainya. Semenjak dia membuka matanya dan bertemu dengannya, Sang Penjaga Cahaya memang selalu tersenyum padanya, namun dia bisa merasakan ada yang salah dengan senyumnya. Lalu matanya, dia selalu merasa mata violet tersebut selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dijelaskannya.

Saat Luna tiba di samping mereka, dia segera membungkukkan badan sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk menggunakan sihir penyembuh menyembuhkan luka yang ada di sekujur badan Natsume.

Mata merah darah Natsume segera terbuka dan menatap Luna yang ada di sampingnya dengan tajam. "Apa maksudmu melakukan ini?" tanyanya dingin.

Senyum di wajah Luna semakin lebar mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Kau tidak membiarkan siapa pun menyembuhkan lukamu karena kau merasa ini adalah salah satu bentuk penembusan dosamu, kan? Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melakukan itu."

Natsume tidak membalas ucapan Luna, dia hanya diam membisu manatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Dosamu tidak akan pernah tertembus tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan. Kau harus mengingat dosamu seumur hidupmu, makhluk terkutuk. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mati, akan kupastikan kau hidup selamanya dalam neraka di dunia ini." Lanjutnya lagi, senyumnya menghilang dan mata violetnya bersinar dengan penuh kebencian yang tidak terucapkan.

Aoi hanya bisa berdiri mematung melihat sikap Luna karena terkejut, sebab dia bisa merasakan kebencian yang diarahkan Luna pada Natsume dengan begitu jelas. Sedangkan Natsume hanya diam membisu tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit pun akan ancaman Luna. Wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Luna kembali menegakkan badannya dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, dia membalikkan badannya berjalan menjauh. Aoi yang melihat itu tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi. Dia segera berdiri dan berlari mengejarnya. Apa maksud ucapannya barusan? Dan mengapa dia bersikap seperti itu pada Natsume?

Natsume tetap tidak bergerak sedikit pun, dia hanya kembali menutup matanya dengan pelan. Apa yang dkatakan Luna barusan memang benar, dia tidak akan mungkin dapat menembus dosa yang dimilikinya, dan dia juga tidak boleh melupakan dosanya. Sudah berapa banyak orang yang mati di tangannya, dia sudah tidak punya hak untuk meminta penembusan lagi.

_"Natsume.." _

Senyum manis Mikan kembali terlintas dalam kepalanya. Sebuah senyum kecil langsung terlukis di wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

Neraka.

Dunianya sekarang dan untuk ke depannya mungkin memang neraka. Tapi jika itu yang harus dihadapinya agar Mikan bisa hidup di dunia ini, bebas dari kesakitan serta penderitaan, tersenyum dan tertawa lepas, maka semuanya sebanding. Neraka dalam hidupnya sebanding dengan keselamatan Mikan.

**.OXOXO.**

"LUNA-SAN! TUNGGU!" teriak Aoi menghentikan Luna yang ada di depannya.

Luna menghentikan langkah kakinya dan dengan pelan membalikkan wajahnya menatap Aoi. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi hingga membuat Aoi menjadi ragu untuk membuka mulutnya. Namun setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, dia akhirnya membuka mulutnya juga. "A-apa maksud ucapan anda barusan pada Kakak, Luna-san?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, sebuat senyum langsung merekah di wajah cantik Sang Penjaga Cahaya. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Aoi?" tanya pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis bermata merah darah di depannya.

"Eh!" seru Aoi terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba tersebut. "K-karena anda kelihatan tidak meyukai Kakak?"

Langkah kaki Luna langung terhenti begitu mendengar jawaban Aoi. Dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dan tertawa terbahaK-bahak. Aoi menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dengan perasaan tidak enak yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Tawa Luna kemudian terhenti, dan dia menurunkan kepalanya kembali menatap Aoi. Aoi tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan perasaan takutnya saat melihat mata violet di depannya itu bersinar penuh kemarahan dan kebencian yang sangat dalam. "Aku membencinya, Aoi. Aku sangat membencinya, hingga rasanya aku ingin membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Tapi.. kematian terlalu bagus untuknya, aku ingin dia hidup segan mati tidak bisa di dunia ini."

"K-Kenapa?" tanya Aoi lagi dengan terbata-bata. "Kita adalah satu keluarga, Luna-san. Yang Mulia Kuonji sudah mengatakan padaku, kita tidak boleh saling membenci, kita harus saling mencintai dan melindungi agar kita bisa hidup dengan bahagia kelak saat Kerajaan Theoden telah memenangkan perang ini meskipun kita adalah makhluk sihir."

Luna tidak membalas ucapan Aoi, dia membuang mukanya dan membalikkan badannya, kembali berjalan meninggalkan gadis bermata merah darah tersebut.

"L-Luna-san…" Panggil Aoi lagi sambil menatap luna penuh kebingungan. Dia benar-benar bingung dnegan sikap Luna. Mereka adalah satu keluarga, mereka seharusnya saling menjaga, menghormati dan menyanyangi agar mereka kelak dapat hidup dengan bahagia untuk selamanya.

"Kau tahu, Aoi," ujar Luna yang kembali berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba tanpa menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. "Tidak seharusnya makhluk sihir memiliki wujud manusia seperti kita. Makhluk sihir seharusnya berwujud binatang, serangga atau sejenisnya. Kita bukanlah manusia ataupun makhluk sihir yang sesungguhnya, kita adalah makhluk yng tidak jelas. Dan makhluk seperti kita tidak mungkin dapat bahagia. Kita semua adalah makhluk yang tidak diijinkan untuk berbahagia di dunia ini…"

**.OXOXO.**

"Sampai kapan kau mau duduk di bawah pohon itu, bodoh? Sudah malam, tahu? Ayo masuk sekarang juga." Perintah Hotaru sambil menatap tajam Mikan yang berada di bawah pohon _sakura._

"Iya." Jawab Mikan sambil tersenyum menatap Hotaru, Ruka dan juga Nobara yang ada di depannya.

"Ayo, Mikan." Senyum Ruka sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Mikan. Mikan menerima uluran tangan Ruka dan bangkit dari atas tanah tempatnya duduk.

"Aku berharap ada kepiting hari ini." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba saat mereka semua berjalan memasuki istana kerajaan Issengard.

"Aku sudah meminta koki istana menyiapkannya untukmu, Hotaru," balas Ruka cepat dan kemudian menolehkan wajahnya menatap Nobara. " Kau tidak alergi akan makanan laut, kan, Nobara?"

Nobara tersenyum. "Tidak. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Ruka."

"Em… Ruka, Hotaru, Nobara, apa yang kalian bahas dalam rapat tadi?" tanya Mikan yang dari tadi diam membisu tiba-tiba sambil menatap ketiga temannya.

Ruka, Hotaru dan Nobara langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis di depan mereka. Kebingungan bercampur ketakutan langsung menyerang Ruka dan Nobara, sebab mereka berdua tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana tersebut. Hanya Hotaru seorang saja yang cukup tenang dan tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. "Apa yang kami bahas tidak ada kaitannya denganmu, bodoh."

Kekesesalan kembali menyelimuti hati Mikan. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan sikap orang di sekelilingnya yang selalu merasa dia ini bodoh dan tidak berguna. Dia juga ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka dalam kondisi yang sangat kacau dan tidak menentu sekarang, sebab dia tidak ingin lagi menjadi seseorang yang hanya bisa menangis dan meyusahakan orang lain.

"Hotaru, meskipun aku ini memang bodoh, setidaknya aku bisa bela—" ucapan Mikan itu tidak pernah terselesaikan, ucapannya terhenti saat dia menyadari kehadiran Yoichi yang berada di depan mereka.

Yoichi yang diam membisu sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah membuat Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru dan juga Nobara menjadi kebingungan. "Yoichi?" panggil Mikan pelan penuh kebingungan sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

Yoichi tetap tidak menjawab maupun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Mikan yang kini berada di depannya. "Yoichi, ada apa?" tanya Mikan lagi dengan pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja Yoichi mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memeluk Mikan dengan erat. Perasaan terkejut menyelimuti Mikan akbibat sikap Yoichi yang tiba-tiba, namun Yoichi tidak peduli, dia semakin mempererat pelukannya dan memendamkan wajahnya pada pinggang Mikan.

_"AKU TIDAK MEMPERCAYAI APA YANG KALIAN KATAKAN!" teriak Ruka dengan wajah penuh kemarahan, sedangkan Hotaru, Yoichi, Nobara dan juga Yuu yang ada disampingnya hanya bisa berdiam diri dengan pandangan wajah tidak percaya._

_"Aku juga tidak mau mempercayainya. Tapi, itu adalah kenyataan, Ruka." Balas Kazumi tenang._

_"Itu tidak mungkin.. Natsume tidak mungkin memihak Theoden dan menaklukkan Kota Lixir," balas Ruka lagi dengan pelan. Kemarahan di wajahnya menghilang dan digantikan dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kebingungan. "Natsume tidak mungkin membunuh.. Narumi-san.."_

_Tidak ada yang membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Semuanya hanya diam membisu hingga akhirnya Shiki membuka mulutnya. "Itulah dirinya yang sebenarnya, Sang Kegelapan. Memanfaatkan siapa pun yang ada di sekelilingnya dan menghancurkannya."_

_Semua yang ada di sana menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Shiki begitu mendengar suaranya. _

_"Bukankah dulu sudah aku katakan pada kalian untuk membunuhnya, tapi kalian tidak mempedulikanku dan membiarkan makhluk haus darah itu be—" lanjutnya lagi, namun sebelum dia menyelesaikannya, tiba-tiba saja Yoichi telah berteriak menghentikannya. "HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! JANGAN MENGATAKAN KAK NATSUME SEPERTI ITU! KAU TIDAK MENGENALNYA! JANGAN MENGATAKANNYA SESUKA HATIMU!" _

_"AKU TIDAK MENGENALNYA TAPI APA YANG DILAKUKANNYA SEKARANG SUDAH MEMJELASKAN PADAKU BAGAIMANA DIA SEBENARNYA! DIA ADALAH MAKHLUK TERKUTUK DAN TIDAK BERPERASA—"_

_"DIAM! DIAM! DIAM!' teriak Yoichi memotong teriakkan Shiki. Kemarahan memenuhi hatinya._

_"DIA ADALAH PEMBUNUH AYAH KANDUNGMU, YOICHI! KENAPA KAU TERUS MELINDUNGINYA!" Shiki tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Yoichi terus saja melindungi Sang Kegelapan yang telah membunuh Izumi, bahkan dalam keadaan yang sudah seperti ini, dia tetap saja melindunginya._

_Yoichi ingin sekali berteriak menjawab pertanyaan. Shiki sama sekali tidak mengenal Natsume. Dia tidak tahu apa yang selama ini telah pemuda bermata merah darah itu lalui dalam hidupnya semenjak dia membuka matanya di dunia ini, apa penyebab sesungguhunya dia berbuat seperti itu _

"Jangan beritahu dia apapun, jangan biarkan dia tahu apa yang terjadi."

_Ucapan Natsume tersebut tiba-tiba terlintas dalam kepala Yoichi dan membuatnya kehilangan suara yang sudah ingin melontarkan jawaban akan kenyataan sesungguhnya. Dia segera menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, dan berusaha menahan perasaannya yang bagaikan ingin meledak. Dia merasa sangat membenci dirinya sekarang, tidak seharusnya dia berjanji pada Natsume untuk merahasiakan semuanya dulu, sebab dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuknya sekarang—dia tidak bisa membelanya akan segala yang terjadi lagi._

_"JANGAN KAU BIARKAN MAKHLUK ITU TERUS MENIPUMU, YOICHI! SADARLAH!" teriaknya lagi dan berjalan mendekati Yoichi. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mencengkeram erat kedua lengan Yoichi. "BUKALAH MATAMU!"_

_Yoichi tidak membalas teriakkan Shiki lagi. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Hatinya terasa sangat sesak hingga membuat dirinya seakan tidak bisa bernapas. _

_"Sudah! Hentikan Shiki-san!" ujar Tsubasa tiba-tiba sambil melepaskan kedua tangan Shiki yang mengenggam lengan Yoichi dan berdiri di depannya, berusaha untuk melindungi anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu dari Shiki._

_"KENAPA ANDA JUGA MELINDUNGI MAKHLUK TERKUTUK ITU, YANG MULIA RAJA TSUBASA!" balas Shiki penuh kemarahan._

_"SUDAH CUKUP! HENTIKAN SEMUANYA!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba dan membuat ruangan tempat mereka semua berada kembali senyap. Semua yang ada di sana menolehkan wajahnya menatap pemilik suara tersebut, yakni Kazumi yang dari tadi diam membisu. "Tidak ada gunanya kita membahas itu sekarang, yang harus kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah satu, yaitu menentukan langkah yang harus kita ambil selanjutnya."_

_"Kazumi benar," ujar Nogi yang ada di samping Kazumi menyetujuhi ucapannya. "Jangan membuang waktu lagi untuk sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kita ketahui jawabannya. Kita perlu menyusun taktik baru dalam perang ini sekarang atau semuanya benar-benar akan habis."_

_Ucapan kedua Raja yang ada di depan membuat Shiki tidak dapat mengucapkan apa pun lagi. Apa yang dikatakan mereka benar. Tidak ada gunanya mereka membahas itu sekarang, taktik dan langkah selanjutnya yang harus mereka ambillah yang penting— langkah untuk menyelamatkan para penduduk yang tidak berdosa dan memenangkan perang ini._

_"Jangan beritahu Mikan akan hal ini. Dia baru saja bangkit dari ketepurukkannya. Berita ini pasti akan menghancurkan dirinya lagi jika dia tahu," ujar Hotaru yang ada di samping Ruka tiba-tiba. Kedua mata violetnya menatap lurus semua yang ada di dalam ruang rapat dan kemudian berhenti pada Shiki. "Terutama anda, Shiki-san." _

_Shiki tidak membalas ucapan Hotaru, walau dia ingin. Dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Hotaru benar, dia tidak boleh memberitahu Mikan hal ini sekarang, sebab dia pasti akan kembali terpuruk. Namun dia tidak akan mungkin merahasiakan ini selamanya, dia pasti akan memberitahunya nanti pada saat yang tepat. Sang Cahaya harus tahu siapa Sang kegelapan sesungguhnya._

"Yoichi ada apa denganmu?" tanya Mikan lembut sambil membalas pelukan Yoichi dan membuyarkan pikirannya akan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dengan pelan, Yoichi mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Mikan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Saat matanya bertemu dengan mata coklat madu besar di depannya, dia merasa sangat sedih, takut dan juga tidak berguna. Apa yang paling ditakutkannya telah terjadi, Natume benar-benar telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditarik kembali lagi. Lalu, Mikan. Gadis ini masih belum tahu apa yang telah Natsume lakukan, dan jika dia sudah tahu, akan jadi seperti apa dia nantinya? Mereka tidak mungkin dapat menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini selamanya, apalagi dalam situasi perang seperti ini.

**.OXOXO.**

"Aku ingin kau memimpin pasukan untuk menaklukkan Kota Elvix, Luna." Ujar Kuonji tenang sambil menatap Luna yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Luna pelan.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan kepada mereka kalian semua. Aku ingin mereka tahu betapa lemah dan tidak bergunanya perlawanan mereka. Dan juga, Kucing Hitam pasti akan menghancurkan semua kota yang ditaklukkannya dengan sangat brutal. Semua kota itu tidak akan berguna bagiku jika hancur seperti itu kelak." Jelas Kuonji lagi sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Luna tidak mengatakan apa pun, dia hanya diam membisu menatap Raja Theoden dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau bisa melakukan itu untukku, bukan?" tanya Kuonji lagi dengan senyum yang masih ada di wajahnya. Luna tetap tidak mengelurakan suara sedikit pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, dia hanya mengangguk kepalanya.

"Bagus! Bagus sekali Luna!" tawa Kuonji penuh kegembiraan. "Berangkatlah ke Kota Elvix empat hari lagi."

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Balas Luna singkat sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan saat dia mengangkat kepalanya lagi, dia langsung mempermisikan dirinya "Hamba permisi dulu, Yang Mulia, jika sudah tidak ada yang ingin anda sampaikan lagi, sebab hamba ingin mempersiapkan pasukan hamba."

"Ya. Silakan Luna, aku tidak akan menyita waktumu lagi." Balas Kuonji sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar ucapan Kuonji, Luna segera menundukkan kepala memberi hormat padanya dan membalikkan badan berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Raja Theoden. Kuonji hanya terus menatap sosok Sang penjaga Cahaya hingga dia menghilang di balik pintu ruang kerjanya.

Kota Lixir telah jatuh, begitu juga dengan kota lainnya di kerajaan Issengard tidak lama lagi. Persona yang membantu Rohirrim untuk menaklukkan Orthanc pasti tidak akan mengalami masalah. Jika Kerajaan Issengard dan juga Orthanc telah jatuh, saat itu juga dia akan menyerang Rohirrim. Kerajaan tersebut pasti tidak akan dapat berbuat banyak jika dia menyerang mereka.

Di dunia ini sudah tidak akan ada kerajaan yang mampu menandingi kerajaannya lagi. Sebab dia memiliki sejumlah besar pasukan yang sangat kuat. Namun, yang paling penting adalah, dia memiliki Sang kegelapan.

Tidak pernah dia menyangka makhluk sihir yang diramalkan akan menghancurkan di dunia itu memiliki kelemahan yang begitu mengejutkan. Sang Cahaya, makhluk yang ditakdirkan sebagai satu-satunya makhluk yang dapat membunuhnyalah kelemahannya.

Dia tidak pernah mempercayai informasi akan hal itu dari Luna untuk pertama kalinya. Namun saat dia mengetahui, makluk itu kehilangan kendali akan dirinya dan menghancurkan seluruh pasukan Mihara saat mengira Sang Cahaya telah mati, serta kenyataan Sang Cahaya dapat menghentikannya yang berada dalam keadaan seperti itu dengan begitu mudah, dia tahu, tidak salah lagi, Sang Cahayalah satu-satunya kelemahan Sang kegelapan di dunia ini.

Berkat racun yang diberikan Luna kepada Sang Cahaya atas perintahnya, dia berhasil membuat Sang Kegelapan tunduk padanya. Racun yang mengalir dalam tubuh Sang Cahaya adalah racun khusus yang diciptakannya untuk para makhluk sihir. Hanya dia seorang saja yang memiliki penawarnya di dunia ini. Dia tidak pernah menduga racun yang diciptakannya dengan tujuan untuk mengendalikan para makhluk sihir yang ditangkapnya justru membuahkan sebuah hasil yang tidak pernah disangkanya, yakni; mengendalikan Sang kegelapan. Sang kegelapan akan selalu menuruti perintahnya tanpa berani menolak sedikit pun, sebab dialah pemegang hidup matinya Sang Cahaya.

Namun, dia juga tahu, dia tetap harus berhati-hati dalam mengambil setiap tindakannya. Dia memang memiliki makhluk terkuat di dunia, yakni: Sang Kegelapan di pihaknya, namun itu hanya dikarenakan dia memegang kelemahannya, sebab dia tahu dengan jelas sekali betapa makhluk sihir itu membenci dan ingin membunuhnya.

Kuonji merasa tidak bisa menyerahkan tugas untuk menaklukkan Issengard pada Sang Kegelapan sekarang. Sang Kegelapan sekarang telah berbeda dengan Sang Kegelapan yang dibentuknya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dia telah kembali menjadi seperti Sang Kegelapan yang dijumpainya untuk pertama kalinya di Kota yang hilang, Aureduil, yakni; makhluk yang berperasaan. Meski dia terus bersikap dingin dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seakan apa yang dia lakukan tidak ada artinya, Kuonji dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa makhluk itu sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya_—_membunuh dan menghancurkan semua yang ada. Namun yang terpenting, dia tahu, Sang Kegelapan yang sudah sangat besar ini, sangatlah kuat dan juga—sangat pintar. Makhluk itu dapat meyembunyikan keberadaan dirinya sendiri serta Sang Cahaya darinya selama sepuluh tahun tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikit pun. Makhluk itu bukanlah makhluk polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa lagi, makhluk itu kini sudah tahu siapa serta kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

Jika dia terus memintanya membunuh dan menghancurkan Issengard, dia takut Sang Kegelapan akan berubah pikiran dan menghianatinya lagi seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dengan kepintarannya, dia pasti akan mencari akal dan melakukan sesuatu untuk balik melawannya, dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi, dia harus mengunci semua gerakkannya.

Tujuan awalnya sudah tercapai. Berita akan Sang kegelapan yang menghancurkan Kota Lixir di Issengard pasti telah membuat para prajurit musuhnya kehilangan semangat dan ketakutan. Dia percaya, dengan kekuatan Persona, Luna dan juga meriam sihir yang masih dimilikinya, kerajaan Issengard dan kerajaan Orthanc pasti dapat ditaklukkan. Dan jika pun Persona dan Luna tidak berhasil menaklukkan Kerajaan Issengard dan Orthanc, dia masih memiliki sebuah kartu rahasia. Sang Kegelapan adalah kartu terkuat dan terbahaya yang dimilikinya dalam perang ini, dia tidak boleh menggunakan kartu itu secara sembarangan.

Sebuah senyum menyeringai tiba-tiba merekah di wajahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak perlu terburu-buru, cepat atau lambat impiannya pasti akan jadi kenyataan. Dia akan segera menjadi satu-satunya raja di dunia ini.

**.OXOXO.**

"Jendral Persona, Yakumo berserta pasukan mereka akan tiba sekitar sepuluh hari lagi di Ibukota Rohirrim, Kota Ioreth ini." Ujar Seorang cowok berambut pirang sepundak dan bermata violet sambil menatap seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata hijau di depannya.

"EH! Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong padaku, kan, Rui?" tanya pemuda itu dengan mata terbelalak karena terkejut.

"Mana mungkin aku berbohong padamu mengenai hal ini, Hayate." Balas Rui sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," tawa Hayate penuh kegembiraan

"Kupikir kau menyukai keadaanmu sekarang. Tidak perlu berkerja, bisa bermalasan setiap hari." Sela Rui sambil tertawa.

Tawa di wajah Hayate langsung menghilang begitu mendnegar ucapan Rui. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menggaruk kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kebosanan. "Aku sudah tidak ingin dipanggil terus oleh Raja Rohirrim dan mendengar kemarahannya mengapa kita tidak bergerak membantu mereka di Orca. Aku lebih memilih mengakhiri perang bodoh ini secepat mungkin dan pulang ke Thixen."

"Bukan kau seorang saja, tahu? Aku juga ingin kembali ke kota Thixen secepat mungkin. Tidak lama lagi musim dingin. Aku tidak mau melewati empat bulan musim dinginku dalam perang."

"Benar sekali!" seru Hayate menyetujuhi ucapan Rui dan tiba-tiba sebuah senyum terlintas di wajahnya. "Adikku, Aoi pasti sudah sangat merindukanku. Ingatkan aku mencari hadiah untuknya sebelum kita pulang ke Thixen, ya, Rui."

"Aoi bukan adikmu, bodoh! Dia adikku!" Ujar Rui tiba-tiba dan membuat senyum di wajah pemuda bermata hijau di depannya menghilang.

"Enak saja, kau _gay_ sialan! Aoi itu adikku sebab kau tidak pantas menjadi Kakaknya!"

"APA BARUSAN KAU MEMANGGILKU!" teriak Rui penuh kemarahan saat teringat nama panggilan yang dialamatkan Hayate padanya. Mata violetnya menatap tajam pemuda di depannya.

"_GAY_ SIALAN! MEMANGNYA KENAPA! KAUKAN MEMANG SEORANG _GAY_!" balas Hayate sambil menatap tajam Rui tidak mau kalah.

Mereka berdua hanya saling menatap dengan pandangan tajam. Hal ini sudah sangat lazim terjadi. Berdebat untuk memutuskan siapa yang lebih pantas menjadi Kakak Aoi.

Aoi.

Mereka tahu siapa Aoi itu sebenarnya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, namun mereka yang tumbuh besar di istana Theoden yang besar, dingin dan sepi, tidak dapat menepis kehangatan kecil yang dibawa gadis kloning dari Sang Kegelapan pada mereka. Keceriaan, kepolosan dan tawa yang diberikan Aoi pada mereka membuat mereka menyayangi dan mencintainya bagaikan adik kandung mereka sendiri_—_anggota keluarga mereka yang sangat berharga.

"Aoi tidak mungkin mau kau yang seorang gay menjadi kakaknya." Ujar Hayate dingin.

"Kurasa Aoi lebih tidak ingin lagi memiliki orang aneh dan kekanakan sepertimu sebagai kakaknya." Balas Rui sama dinginnya.

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan saja padanya nanti saat kita sudah kem_—_" Hayate tidak berhasil menyelesaikan ucapanya, sebab pintu ruangan tempat mereka berdua berada tiba-tiba terbuka dan seorang prajurit berjalan masuk dengan tergesa-gesa."Rui-sama, Hayate-sama, Yang Mulia Raja Goshima memanggil anda berdua."

Hayate segera mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutup wajahnya sedangkan Rui hanya bisa mengela napas dengan penuh kepasrahan. Perdebatan mereka berdua barusan langsung terhentikan.

"Lagi-lagi dipanggil. Apakah dia masih belum puas juga dengan berita Jendral Persona yang sedang dalam perjalanan kemari.." Ujar Rui sambil menutup matanya.

"Kuharap kita tidak perlu mendengar kemarahan Raja Bodoh itu seperti biasanya hari ini.." ujar Hayate putus asa.

**.OXOXO.**

"Kerajaan Theoden telah bergerak, Yang Mulia. Tiga ratus ribu prajurit dan dua puluh batang meriam sihir di bawah pimpinan jendral Persona sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju Rohirrim. Lalu, Dua ratus ratus ribu prajurit dan sepuluh batang meriam sihir dibawah pimpinan seorang jendral wanita tak dikenal juga akan segera bergerak menyerang Kota Elvix tidak lama lagi." Jelas Seorang prajurit sambil menatap para raja dan petinggi ketiga kerajaan di depannya.

"Jendral wanita tidak dikenal?" tanya Tsubasa kebingungan.

"Benar, Yang Mulia Tsubasa. Informan kami tidak dapat menemukan sedikit pun informasi akan wanita tersebut. Namun ada beberapa gosip yang beredar bahwa wanita itu selama ini selalu berkerja di belakang layar."

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan terdiam memikirkan siapa jendral wanita misterius itu. Mereka tahu, siapa pun juga, wanita itu pasti sangat kuat, jika tidak Kuonji tidak mungkin akan menyerahkan tugas sepenting ini padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sang Kegelapan? Apakah dia juga ikut dalam pasukan tersebut?" tanya Shiki tiba-tiba.

Prajurit tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Sang Kegelapan tidak ikut serta dalam pasukan tersebut. Semenjak dia menaklukkan Kota Lixir, dia tidak melangkahkan kakinya sedikit pun keluar dari istana Theoden lagi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu.." Ujar Shiki pelan sambil bernapas lega, begitu juga dengan semua yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut, sebab mereka tahu, tidak mungkin mereka dapat mempertahankan Kota Elvix jika Sang kegelapan juga berada dalam pasukan tersebut.

"Sekitar berapa lama lagi pasukan Theoden yang bergerak untuk menyerang Orthanc akan tiba di perbatasan Orca?" tanya Hotaru tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi walau sesungguhnya jauh di dalam hatinya, dia juga sangat gelisah.

"Pasukan dibawah pimpinan Jendral Persona akan tiba di Rohirrim sekitar sepuluh hari lagi, dan jika tidak ada halangan mereka pasti akan langsung bergerak menuju Orca. Jadi kemungkinan mereka akan menyerang Orca adalah sekitar delapan belas hari lagi."

Hotaru tidak mengucapkan apa pun lagi, dia hanya diam membisu memikirkan sesuatu dalam otaknya.

"Bagaimana dengan Akira? Dia sudah tiba di Orca, kan?" tanya Sakurano

"Jendral Akira berserta pasukannya sudah tiba di Orca lima hari yang lalu, Pangeran Sakurano. Jumlah pasukan kita di Orca setelah Jendral Akira tiba memang telah mengungguli Rohirrim, yakni dua ratus lima puluh banding seratus lima puluh. Namun, jika Jendral Persona dari Theoden berserta pasukannya bergabung dengan pasukan Rohhirim, maka keadaan akan jadi terbalik, yakni dua ratus lima puluh ribu banding empat ratus lima puluh ribu."

Kebisuan kembali menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Dua ratus ribu melawan empat ratus ribu. Perang di Orca jelas sekali tidak akan menguntungkan mereka. Mereka juga tidak bisa mengandalkan meriam sihir yang dibawa Akira bersama pasukannya lagi, sebab musuh mereka juga akan memilikinya.

_Tok-Tok-Tok._

"Masuk." perintah Nogi begitu mendengar suara ketukan pintu ruangan dimana rapat sedang berlangsung. Pintu terbuka dan mata semua yang ada langsung terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang berjalan masuk. Nobara.

"A-Anu… Maaf karena aku menganggu rapat kalian. T-tapi bolehkan aku menyampaikan sesuatu.." Ujar Nobara terbata-bata dengan wajah penuh kegugupan.

Semua yang ada hanya menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan, terutama para petinggi ketiga kerajaan yang ada. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Putri dari kerajaan musuh mereka tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang tempat rapat yang sedang berlangsung ini.

"B-Bisakah kalian memberikan aku sebuah kesempatn untuk berbicara dengan Kakakku dulu…" Pintanya terbata-bata.

"Maksudmu, Nobara?" tanya Nogi penuh kebingungan.

"Biarkanlah aku berbicara dengan Kakakku. A-Aku pasti akan membujuknya untuk menghentikan perang ini."

Mata semua yang ada di dalam ruangan kembali terbelalak begitu mendengar ucapan Putri kerajaan Rohirrim yang ada di depan mereka. "Apa kau yakin bisa membujuk Raja Goshima, Nobara? Kakakmu bukanlah tipe orang yang mau mendengarkan ucapan orang lain." Ujar Tsubasa pelan. Apa yang dikatakan Nobara mungkin memang merupakan sebuah jalan keluar dari sistuasi mereka yang tidak menguntungkan, namun dia ragu Nobara dapat menggerakkan hati Goshima yang terkenal keras.

Nobara menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Dia merasa takut, namun dia memberanikan dirinya, sebab dia tahu, inilah yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, "D-Dalam perjalan kemari, aku melewati banyak kota. Aku melihat banyak sekali orang yang ketakutan, bersedih serta menangis karena kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai. Sudah banyak yang mati dalam perang ini.. Aku tidak mau ada yang mati dan menangis lagi.." Ujarnya pelan.

Semua yang ada kembali diam membisu mendengar cerita Nobara tanpa mengataan sepatah kata pun.

"Berikan aku kesempatan. Aku pasti dapat menghentikan Kakakku." Lanjutnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya menatap semua yang ada. Mata birunya bersinar penuh tekad yang tidak pernah dipikirkan orang dimilikinya. Tidak ada yang dapat menyembunyikan perasaan terkejut di dalam hati mereka lagi, sebab ternyata putri yang selalu kelihatan lemah dan takut pada orang akan mengusulkan ide yang sangat mengejutkan ini.

Melihat ekspresi penuh tekad Nobara, Kazumi menolehkan kepalanya menatap Tsubasa dan Nogi yang ada di sampingnya. Mereka berdua membalas tatapan Raja Edoras tersebut dalam kebisuan. Mereka berdua tahu dengan jelas apa maksud tatapan Kazumi itu dan mereka juga tahu apa jalan terbaik yang mereka miliki dalam sistuasi seperti ini. Dengan pelan mereka berdua pun menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Baiklah Nobara." Ujar Kazumi sambil menolehkan kepalanya kembali pada Nobara. "Kami akan memberikanmu kesempatan ini."

Sebuah senyum merekah di wajah Nobara dan air matanya yang langsung mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya pada semua yang ada di depannya untuk berterima kasih. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Aku pasti tidak akan mengecewakan kalian semua!"

"Hentikan itu, Nobara." perintah Hotaru tiba-tiba.

"Eh!" seru Nobara terkejut dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap semua yang ada di depannya.

"Hotaru benar, Nobara. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih pada kami semua," senyum Tsubasa dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, diikuti semua yang ada. "Kamilah yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu… Terima Kasih, Nobara." Lanjut Tsubasa lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya diikuti semua yang ada, termasuk Hotaru, Sakurano, Ruka, bahkan Kazumi dan Nogi.

Mata Nobara terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi. "Hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Angkat kepala kalian! Jangan bersikap seperti ini! Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kalian harus bersikap seperti ini padaku!" teriaknya penuh kepanikan.

Semua yang ada di sana tetap menundukkan kepala mereka untuk beberapa detik. Meskipun mereka tidak tahu, apakah rencana Nobara bisa berjalan dengan lancar atau tidak, mereka semua merasa sangat berterima kasih padanya, sebab apa yang dilakukan Nobara adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dapat dilakukan mereka dan siapapun di dunia ini. Putri dari kerajaan musuh mereka bersedia membantu mereka. Dia tidak ingin ada yang mati lagi, tidak peduli itu adalah orang dari kerajaannya maupun kerajaan mereka. Mereka berhutang budi padanya.

"Terima kasih Nobara.." Senyum Nogi pelan begitu juga dengan semua yang ada.

Nobara tidak bisa membendung perasaan harunya lagi, air mata kembali mengalir menuruni pipinya debgan deras. Hatinya terasa sangat hangat sebab dia tahu, apa yang dilakukannya sekarang memang benar."Terima kasih karena mempercayaiku. Terima kasih.. Terima kasih.. Aku pasti akan berhasil. Aku akan segera pulang ke Rohirrim secepat yang aku bisa.

Semua yang ada mengangguk kepalanya, namun tiba-tiba Hotaru membuka mulutnya dan megucapkan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan mereka. "Aku akan ikut denganmu, Nobara…"

**.OXOXO.**

"Yoichi, berapa lama waktu yang kita perlukan untuk pergi ke Kota Lixir dari sini?" tanya Mikan yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur dalam kamarnya tiba-tiba.

Yoichi yang juga sedang berbaring di sampingnya segera menolehkan wajahnya pada gadis bermata coklat madu besar itu begitu mendengar pertanyaannya. Perasaan takut memenuhi hatinya, apakah gadis ini sudah tahu apa yang sesunguhnya telah terjadi pada kota itu?

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Yoichi kalem berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Mikan bangkit dari atas temapt tidur dan memutarkan badannya menghadap Yoichi. "Aku ingin ke sana dan mencari petunjuk akan keberadaan Natsume."

Yoichi langsung terdiam begitu mendengar jawaban Mikan. Matanya terbelalak dan dia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi pada gadis di depannya ini.

"Aku sudah tidak mau seperti ini, Yoichi," ujar Mikan pelan sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap langit malam penuh bintang melalui jendela besar di samping tempat tidurnya. "Aku ingin mencari tahu alasan apa sesungguhnya dia meninggalkanku…"

Yoichi hanya bisa tetap diam membisu mendengar ucapan yang diucapkan Mikan dalam kebisuan.

"Aku selalu bersamanya selama ini. Aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik, karena itu aku tahu, yang menatapku dengan penuh kebencian dan berkata dia membenciku pasti bukanlah Natsume yang sesungguhnya…" lanjutnya lagi dan kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada Yoichi sambil tersenyum.

Mikan tidak ingin berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun lagi, dia tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi orang di sekelilingnya lagi. Namun, yang terpenting dia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Natsume, satu-satunya pemuda yang selalu memenuhi hatinya sejak dulu sampai sekarang. Dan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi, dia harus kuat—kuat untuk menghadapi semua hal yang mungkin akan dihadapinya di kedepannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau salah? Bagaimana jika Kak Natsume tidaklah seperti yang kira selama ini?" tanya Yoichi tiba-tiba sambil menatap lurus Mikan.

Mikan tertegun mendegar pertanyaan tersebut, namun sejenak kemudia dia kembali tersenyum. "Aku percaya pada Natsume, Yoichi."

Melihat dan mendengar jawaban Mikan, Yoichi segera bangkit dan memeluk Mikan dengan erat. Dia memendamkan wajahnya pada pinggang Mikan.

Kepercayaan.

Berapa lama kepercayaan Mikan pada Natsume bisa bertahan? Dia takut kepercayaan gadis ini akan hancur saat dia mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukan Natsume. Pemuda bermata merah darah itu telah membunuh begitu banyak orang dan menghancurkan Kota Lixir dalam satu malam. Semua itu dilakukannya hanyalah untuk melindungi gadis bermata coklat madu ini semata.

Natsume tidak pernah ingin Mikan mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Jika keadaan terus seperti ini, cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi. Dan di pertemuan mereka itu, Natsume pasti akan kembali berbohong dan melakukan sesuatu untuk menghancurkan kepercayaan Mikan akan dirinya, sebab pemuda itu pasti akan merahasiakan kenyataan sesungguhnya selamanya.

Takdir yang menyelimuti Natsume dan Mikan. Takdir sebagai Sag Kegelapan dan Sang Cahaya. Natsume pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah dapat melarikan diri dari takdir tersebut—takdir untuk saling membunuh. Dia tidak perlu memikirkan siapa lagi yang akan hidup kelak jika mereka benar-benar harus saling berhadapan, sebab Sang kegelapan pasti akan menusukkan jantungnya pada pedang sihir Shire yang diarahkan Sang Cahaya padanya tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi.

Untuk Mikan, Natsume rela mengorbankan semua yang dimilikinya dan membunuh. Namun, apa yang akan didapatkannya dari pengorbanannya itu? Tidak ada. Dia selamanya akan diingat orang sebagai makhluk terkutuk, haus darah dan tidak berperasaan—makhluk yang tidak pantas hidup. Begitu juga dengan Mikan, dia pasti akan membuat Mikan berpikir seperti itu akan dirinya, sebab dengan begitulah gadis ini baru bisa melanjutkan hidup di dunia tanpanya.

Di dalam keberadaannya, Natsume rela dibenci dan dilupakan Mikan yang menjadi segala-galanya demi keselamatan gadis tersebut.

"Janjilah padaku, idiot," ujar Yoichi pelan. "Kelak, apa pun yang terjadi, apa pun yang kau dengar, apa pun yang kau lihat, percayalah pada Kak Natsume. Percayalah padanya selalu…"

Mikan tidak mengerti maksud ucapan dan sikap Yoichi yang diluar dugaan. Namun dia mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan Yoichi. "Aku selalu mepercayainya, Yoichi. Aku akan mempercayainya selamanya…"

Yoichi mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Dia hanya bisa berharap gadis ini akan selalu mengingat ucapannya hari ini—mempercayai pemuda bermata merah darah itu tidak peduli apa yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Mikan terbuka. Yoichi langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menolehkan wajahnya melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamar ini tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, begitu juga dengan Mikan. Walau mereka berdua sebenarnya juga sudah tahu siapa itu, sebab yang berani bersikap seperti ini di istana Issengard ini hanyalah Hotaru seorang.

"Hotaru, Ruka, Nobara, ada apa? Rapatnya sudah selesai ya?" tanya Mikan saat melihat Ruka, Hotaru dan Nobara yang berjalan mendekatinya penuh kebingungan.

"Dengar, bodoh," Ujar Hotaru tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Mikan barusan. "Aku, Nobara dan Kak Sakurano akan berangkat ke Orthanc besok pagi, begitu juga dengan Ruka, Raja bayangan bodoh itu, serta Shiki-san, mereka akan berangkat ke Kota Elvix."

**.OXOXO.**

Kuonji yang berdiri di atas sebuah pondium dalam lapangan ibukota Thiex yang luas menatap lurus dua ratus ribu prajurit di depannya. "KERAHKAN SEMUA KEMAMPUAN DAN KEKUATAN KALIAN! AKU, RAJA THEODEN BERJANJI PADA KALIAN SEMUA, SETELAH PERANG INI SELESAI, AKU PASTI AKAN MENANUGERAHKAN KALIAN SEMUA HADIAH!"

Apa yang diteriakan Kuonji mendapat sambutan yang cukup hangat dari para prajurit di depannya. Kegembiraan terlukis di wajah mereka semua, sebab mereka semua cukup yakin dapat menaklukkan Kota Elvix yang akan mereka serang. Kemenangan demi kemenangan yang mereka dapatkan selama ini hingga berhasil menaklukkan dua kerajan yang sangat kuat di dunia ini, yakni Kerajaan Artahorn dan Edoras telah membuat mereka semua melupakan ketakutan mereka akan perang. Kerajaan mereka sekarang adaah kerajaan terkuat, tidak aka nada yang mampu mengalahkan mereka lagi.

Kuonji tersenyum melihat reksi para prajuritnya. Di dalam perang yang paling dibutuhkan para prajurit adalah keberanian, keyakinan serta semangat, dan para prajurit di depannya memilikinya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat takut—yang di depannya adalah sebuah pasukan yang sangat sempurna.

Kuonji kemudia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap menatap Luna yang telah berpakaian baju jirah lengkap dengan dua batang pedang di pinggangnya . "Kuserahkan semuanya padamu sekarang, Luna." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Balas Luna sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke depan menatap para prajurit di depannya—pasukan yang akan dipimpinnya.

Setiap pasang mata prajurit yang memenuhi lapangan Ibukota Thixen menatap Jendral mereka. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihatnya dengan jelas. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenalnya, dan sepintas dilihat mereka merasa jendral di depan mereka sangatlah lemah. Dengan wajah cantik dan tubuh yang ramping seperti itu, dia tidak akan mungkin dapat mengalahkan para prajurit musuh yang pasti akan mengincarnya.

Luna tahu apa yang dipikirkan para prajurit di depannya saat melihatnya. Siapa pun yang selama ini melihatnya pasti akan berpikir seperti itu, dan betapa bodohnya mereka yang berpikir demikian, sebab dia adalah salah satu makhluk terkuat dan tertua di dunia ini. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dia tiba-tiba tersenyum menyeringai dan menyebarkan aura sebagai makhluk sihir yang dimilikinya.

Ketakutan langsung menyerang para prajurit yang ada dan membuat bulu kunduk mereka berdiri. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun tiba-tiba saja gadis di depan mereka terasa sangat menakutkan.

"Jangan pernah mengangap remeh aku karena aku kelihatan lemah," ujar Luna dengan pelan tiba-tiba. Dia mengankat tangan kanannya dan tanpa membuat lingkaran sihir maupun merapalkan mantra sihir dia membuat dua bola api besar ditangannya. "Kalian akan menyesal jika berani berpikir seperti itu lagi." Lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap tajam semua yang ada di depannya.

Tidak ada yang berani bersuara sedikit pun, perasaan terkejut bercampur takut menyerang mereka. Luna tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi pasukannya dan tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung berteriak dengan lantang, "PERSIAPKAN DIRI KALIAN SEMUA! TIDAK PERLU TAKUT ATAUPUN RAGU DALAM PERANG INI! AKU ADALAH JENDRAL KALIAN DAN AKU PASTI AKAN MEMASTIKAN KITA MENANG!"

"UO!" teriak para prajurit di depannya membalas apa yang dikatakan Luna. Keraguan mereka akan Jendral mereka telah menghilang tanpa bekas. Semangat mereka semakin meningkat. Mereka pasti akan menang, gadis yang merupakan Jendral mereka bukanlah gadis biasa, ada sesuatu yang mengerikan dan menakutkan pada dirinya. Tidak akan ada yang mampu mengehentikan mereka lagi.

Kuonji tersenyum melihat semua yang terjadi di depannya. Keputusannya ini tidak salah, Luna pasti dapat menaklukkan Issengard. Dia tidak perlu takut Luna akan menghianatinya. Sang Penjaga Cahaya pasti akan membantunya menaklukkan semua kerajaan yang ada dan menjadikan dirinya Raja satu-satunya di dunia ini, sebab perjanjian yang mereka buat sepuluh tahun yang lalu telah menjaminkannya kesetiaan sampai akhir hidupnya.

**.OXOXO.**

Aoi yang berdiri di atas salah satu atap rumah penduduk menatap Kuonji, Luna dan juga para prajurit yang berada di lapangan Ibukota Thixen. Walau jarak mereka cukup jauh, dia bisa melihat dan mendengar semua yang terjadi dengan jelas berkat pendengaran dan penglihatannya yang tajam.

Perang.

Gadis bermata merah darah itu tahu Luna dan para prajurit yang ada dibawah sana akan pergi berperang seperti Persona, Yakumo, Rui, Hayate.

_"Mengapa anda meminta bantuanku untuk membuka pintu yang menyegel meriam sihir, Yang Mulia?" tanya Aoi yang berusia sekitar sembilan tahun penuh kebingungan sambil menatap Kuonji yang ada di depannya. Dia yang baru tersadar penuh empat bulan yang lalu, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa._

_"Untuk memenagkan perang yang akan berlangsung, Aoi." Jawab Kuonji sambil membelai rambut Aoi yang duduk di kakinya._

_"Perang? Mengapa kita harus berperang, Yang Mulia?" tanya Aoi lagi._

_"Karena aku ingin melindungimu, Aoi," senyum Kuonji. "Kau adalah makhluk sihir. Kau tidak akan pernah diterima manusia, dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Jika aku memenangkan Perang dan menjadi satu-satunya Raja di dunia ini, aku pasti akan memiliki kekuatan dan kemampuan untuk membuat kau diterima semua yang ada. Dengan begitu, kau yang merupakan makhluk sihir baru bisa bahagia."_

_"Maksud anda, setelah kita memenangkan perang, aku, Persona-san, Luna-san serta Kak Yakumo pasti akan bahagia?" tanya Aoi lagi._

_"Benar. Aku ingin kalian bahagia Aoi, sebab bagiku kalian semua adalah keluargaku yang berharga."_

_"Keluarga?"_

_"Iya. Kita adalah keluarga, karena itu kita harus saling menghormati, mencintai, tidak boleh saling membenci dan membantu untuk mengakhiri perang yang akan berlangsung, sebab dengan begitu kita baru bisa bahagia sampai akhir." _

_"Berarti kita perang untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan kita, ya?" tanya Aoi sambil tersenyum dengan mata berbinar-binar._

_Kuonji tertawa terbahak-bahak mendnegar pertanyaan gadis kecil tersebut. "Iya. Kita berperang untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan."_

Aoi ingat sekali apa yang dikatakan Kuonji saat itu dengan jelas. Kata Kuonji terpahat dengan begitu sempurna dalam hatinya. Itulah tujuan perang ini, supaya mereka kelak dapat diterima manusia, supaya mereka satu keluarga kelak dapt hidup dengan bahagia.

_"Tidak seharusnya makhluk sihir memiliki wujud manusia seperti kita. Makhluk sihir seharusnya berwujud binatang, serangga atau sejenisnya. Kita bukanlah manusia ataupun makhluk sihir yang sesungguhnya, kita adalah makhluk yng tidak jelas. Dan makhluk seperti kita tidak mungkin dapat bahagia. Kita semua adalah makhluk yang tidak diijinkan untuk berbahagia di dunia ini…"_

Apa yang dikatakan Luna padanya beberapa hari yang lalu kembali terlintas dalam pikirannya. Apa yang dikatakan Sang penjaga Cahaya padanya benar-benar sangat menganggu pikirannya. Dia tidak tahu lagi kenapa mereka berperang. Kakaknya yang kembali ke Thixen setelah berhasil menaklukkan Kota Lixir kelihatan sangat dingin dan semakin menyendiri, padahal pemuda itu seharusnya gembira karena kebahagian mereka sudah semakin dekat.

Kenapa mereka berperang? Benarkah mereka semua bisa bahagia jika Kuonji telah menjadi satu-satunya raja di dunia ini?

**.OXOXO.**

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Mikan-chan." senyum Nobara sambil menatap Mikan yang ada di depannya.

"Iya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Nobara.." Balas Mikan pelan dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap Ruka, Hotaru, Sakurano, Tsubasa serta Shiki yang berada di samping Nobara, "Kalian juga, sampai jumpa lagi.."

"Ya. Sampai jumpa lagi Mikan. Kami pasti akan segera pulang ke Kota Iserth setelah keperluan kami selesai." Senyum Ruka sambil menatap Mikan.

"Benar, bodoh. Ini bukan perpisahan, kita pasti akan segera bertemu lagi." Tambah Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Mikan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dan membalas perkataan mereka dengan lemah. "Iya…"

"Jangan bersedih seperti itu terus, Mikan. Masa kau mau mengantar kami dengan wajah seperti ini?" tanya Tsubasa sambil tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Mikan.

Mikan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Tsubasa dan tersenyum kecil. "Begini boleh, kan?"

"Ya." Tawa Tsubasa sambil mengacak-acak rambut gadis bermata coklat madu di depannya.

Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Nobara dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap Sang cahaya di depan mereka dengan kelegaan di dalam hati karena gadis tersebut akhirnya mau tinggal di Kota Iserth ini. Saat pertama kali dia mengetahui mereka akan meninggalkan kota ini, terutama saat mengetahui Ruka, Tsubasa dan Shiki akan pergi ke Elvix, dia memaksakan dirinya untuk ikut bersama. Dan alasannya tidak lain adalah untuk mencari petunjuk akan keberadaan Natsume.

Mereka semua tidak bisa membiarkannya ke Kota Elvix sebab mereka takut gadis ini akan mengetahui kenyataan yang mereka sembunyikan dengan rapat. Nama Natsume pasti telah menjadi buah bibir di kota itu, mengijinkannya pergi sama saja dengan memberitahunya segalanya. Lalu, meskipun sulit dan berat, mereka semua akhirnya berhasil juga menyakinkan Mikan tetap tinggal di Iserth dengan janji mereka akan segera pulang dan membawakannya informasi akan keberadaan Natsume.

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu membuang waktu lagi. Ayo kita berangkat." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba.

"Hotaru benar, cepatlah kalian pergi. Waktu sangat berharga bagi kita sekarang," tambah Misaki sambil manatap Tsubasa. "Jaga dirimu, Tsubasa. Jangan membuat masalah atau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya, sebab kau harus ingat, kau adalah Raja Arathorn."

"Aku mengerti Misaki." Balas Tsubasa sambil tersenyum menatap tunangannya.

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu, Ruka," ujar Tsubaki, Ratu Issengard sambil menatap tajam anak satu-satunya. "Kau memang masih belum jadi Raja, tapi kau pasti akan menjadi Raja. Kau harus ingat itu."

Nogi tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, namun dia mengangguk kepalanya menyetujuhi ucapan istrinya hingga membuat Ruka hanya bisa pasrah dan menjawab, "Iya."

"Kalian juga mesti hati-hati, Sakurano, Shiki." Ujar Kazumi sambil menatap adik dan juga sahabat mendingan adiknya "Aku akan menunggu kepulangan kalian di sini.

"Aku mengerti, Kakak." Balas Sakurano sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mengeti, Yang Mulia." Balas Shiki sambil menundukkan kepalanya memberikan hormat.

"Jaga dirimu, Paman Sakurano." Ujar Yoichi yang dari tadi diam membisu di samping Kazumi tiba-tiba.

Sakurano tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya untuk memeluk keponakan satu-satunya. "Ya. Kau juga, Yoichi. Ingatlah untuk berlatih sihir dan juga pedang yang telah aku ajarkan padamu."

Yoichi hanya mengangguk kepalanya dan kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Shiki dari dalam pelukkan Sakurano. "Anda juga, Shiki-san."

Shiki hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk kepalanya. Dia hanya bisa berpikir betapa miripnya anak kecil berambut abu-abu ini dengan Yuka dan Izumi. Meski mereka masih bertengkar, meski pertemuan terakhir mereka sangatlah buruk, dia masih saja menghawatirkannya. Yoichi benar-benar mewarisi kebaikan hati kedua orang yang sangat penting baginya di dunia ini.

Setelah memberikan salam perpisahan mereka. Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Shiki, Nobara dan Sakurano segera menaiki kuda yang telah di sediakan untuk mereka.

"Yoichi. Jaga Mikan dengan baik, ya?" pinta Ruka tiba-tiba.

"Jangan membiarkan dia melakukan hal bodoh, Yoichi." Tambah Hotaru kalem

"Aku mengerti." Balas Yoichi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"HOTARU!" teriak Mikan dengan wajah cemberut akan ucapan Hotaru barusan.

Hotaru tidak mempedulikan teriakkan Mikan, dia menolehkan wajahnya menatap Ruka. "Kau juga, berhati-hatilah."

"Eh!" seru Ruka terkejut, sebab tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya sedikit pun bahwa Hotaru akan berkata seperti itu padanya."I-Iya. Terima kasih, kau juga Hotaru."

**.OXOXO.**

"Yuu.." Panggil Mikan dari belakang pemuda berambut coklat itu tiba-tiba dan mengejutkannya yang sedang berjalan dalam koridor istana Issengard.

Yuu segera membalikkan badannya menghadap orang yang memanggilnya barusan, dan saat dia melihat orang itu adalah Mikan, dia segera tersenyum, "Ada apa, Mikan?" tanyanya.

Mikan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Saat dia melihat tidak ada seorang pun di dekat mereka, dia segera berjalan mendekati pemuda di depannya. "Yuu.. Maukah kau membantuku?" pintanya pelan.

"Tentu saja, Mikan. Aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati jika aku bisa." Balas Yuu dengan senyum yang masih ada di wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Yuu." Tawa Mikan penuh kegembiraan denganmata berbinar-binar.

"Katakanlah apa yang perlu aku bantu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yuu, Mikan kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap sekelilingnya, dan saat dia memastikan benar-benar tidak ada seorang pun di sekitar mereka, dia membuka mulutnya. "Maukah kau mengantarkan aku ke Kota Lixir."

"Eh!" seru Yuu terkejut mendengar permintaan Mikan.

"Shh..," Desir Mikan sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. "Yuu jangan terkejut seperti itu."

"M-Maaf.." ujar Yuu terbata-bata dengan wajah memucat. "A-aku tidak bisa membantumu melakukan itu, Mikan."

Yuu benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk meghadapi permintaan Mikan. Dia tidak mungkin mengantarkan gadis ini ke Kota yang telah hancur itu.

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku ke Kota Elvix." Balas Mikan dengan sedikit memaksa.

"A-Aku tida—" tolak Yuu lagi. Namun sebelum dia berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, suara seseorang telah memotongnya. "Antarkan dia ke Kota Elvix."

Mikan dan Yuu segera menolehkan kepala mereka menatap pemilik suara itu dengan wajah penuh ekspresi terkejut, dan mereka lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Antarkan aku dan Mikan ke Kota Elvix." Ulang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu itu lagi.

"Y-Yoichi..." Panggil Mikan dan Yuu dengan pandangan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengar mereka.

**.OXOXO.**

* * *

OMG! Akhirnya! Update! Lalu… ( tarik napas panjang dulu ) What going on with me! Ada apa dengan pikiranku ini? Ahhh! Uhhh! Haih… -_-" Kenapa akhir2 ini kepalaku tidak bisa konsentrasi? Otakku selalu saja kacau dan tidak tahu ada di mana T_T, makanya updatenya agak lama, maaf , ya -_-" Heck… Kerjaanku lebih parah lagi, salah terus sampai kena omel -_-" , trus makan obat vitamin yang membantu konsentrasiku juga gak efek T_T ( Author lagi stress, jangan dipedulikan -_-" )

Oke kembali ke awalnya lagi setelah curhat Author yang tidak jelas di atas. Bagaimana menurut kalian perkembangan cerita ini? ^^ tambah seru atau sebaliknya? Chapter ini tidak ada perang2nya sama sekali, tapi di chapter ke depannya pasti ada ^^ Chapter ini perlu perjuangan keras dan memeras otakku loh, aku hanya berharap pembaca tidak kecewa, walau ya.. agak pendek sih..-_-"

Saat mengetik chapter ini, aku hanya terus berpikir akan satu hal, yaitu 'Natsume dalam fic ini bodoh, ya?', 'Yoichi itu orangnya jujur bangat ya? Mau2nya menjaga janjinya pada Natsume walau kondisi sudah jadi seperti ini?', 'Shikiitu nyebelin, ya?','Aoi itu polos banget, ya?' hahahahaha aku rasa banyak yang juga berpikir seperti itu ^^ ( Author tidak bertangung jawab -_-"), apa boleh buat, demi ending yang aku inginkan, terpaksa harus seperti ini^^

Lagi-lagi seperti ini -_-" padahal masih ada banyak yang ingin aku sampaikan, tapi pas di saat seperti ini, semuanya pasti 'PLONG', kosong alias tidak tahu apa yang ingin aku sampaikan -_-"

Oh, iya! Hampir lupa aku, FIC INI SUDAH MEMECAHKAN 300 REVIEW! Terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini, tidak pernah kusangka fic ini akan disukai orang sebanyak ini^^ Aku benar2 terharu, ternyata ide gila nan aneh serta diluar batas kewajaran ini dapat diterima. Terima kasih pada siapa pun yang telah meriview maupun membacanya, TERIMA KASIH^^

**Yukihara Ai :** Terima kasih karena telah menyukai dan meriview fic-ku^^, aku senang sekali dan semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu^^ siapa yang akn mati nanti mash rahasia ya, dan mengenai BnB, aku akan berusaha ntuk menupdatenya deh, walau gak tahu kapan si, sebab otakku lai tidak jalan untuk yang bertema humor hancur berantakan ( hahahaha tertawa gugup -_-" )

**Clssico Blu / Daiyaki Aoi :** hehehehe di chapter ini Mikan sudah bangkit dan dichapter kedepannya dia pasti akan menjadi semakin kuat. Hehehehe memang dari awal alur dalam kepalaku begini kok, N yang akan membunuh demi M tanpa diketahui siapa pun ( kecuali Y, L dan K tentunya ), sebab menurutku itu sangat romantis dan indah loh (?) bukan di bagian membunuhnya ya? tapi perasan N pada M walau ya… kasihan juga sih ( Padahal aku Authornya sediri -_-" ) Lalu mengenai KxL, nantikan saja, chapter ke depannya mereka akan mendapat bagian yang lumayan banyak. dan juga nasib mereka dalam TODAL juga sudah komplit dalm kepalaku kok, semoga akhir dan kisah mereka akan kau sukai nantinya ^^ Yup, terakhir semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu^^

**Icha Yukina Cyne :** hahahaha Aku si tidak ingin nampar N, aku hanya geleg kepala dan erus berpikir dia bodoh ( Ini benar loh ). N gak bisa membunuh K karena K adalah satu-satunya yang memiliki obat penawar racun yang ada di dalam tubuh M ( walau alasan sebenarnya adalah bakal tamat dengan sangat membosankan dng, kalau K langsung mati di tangan N ahahahahah ) Ya, chapter sebelumnya dan chapter ini memang tidak begitu menyedihkan, tapi tunggu saja chapter ke deannya, sebab masih ada flashback akan masa lalu dua orang yang jika berhasil akan membuat semua orang menangis sebab pasti tidak kalah sedihnya dengan masalalu Yuka dan Shiki ( yakin banget o.O) , Yup. Naru mati dan ntar pasti bakal da yang mati lagi ^^ Thx utk dukungannya, aku akan berusaha! Semangat^^

**SmileUpSunny :** Iya. Tapi kurasa kata happy end itu tergantung pandangan pembaca akan fic ini deh, sebab menurutku fic ini bakal termasuk happy end kok. Pada akhirnya NxM akan tetap bersama ( kalau tidak ntar aku diprotes pembaca nanti ahahahaha ) Mikan akan jadi kuat kok dari chapter ke chapter, tenang saja ^^

**Ether Star :** Hahahaha nasib Narumi mang kayak gitu ^^, dan Nobara sudah mulai akan ambil alih kok bersama Persona juga ( aku gak sabar juga mau mengetik bagian mereka hahahaha ) Natsume itu mang egois kok, tapi rasanya juga gak bisa menyalahkan dia sih, karena yang dia lakukan sebenarnya adalah untuk melindungi satu2nya orang yang luar biasa berharga baginya. Lalu mengenai Luna, tidak lama lagi dia bakal jadi tokoh utama dalam sebuah chapter kok ^^

**Neerval-Li :** Yan kuputuskan untuk menaikkan ratingnya, supaya aku bisa mengetik sesuai keinginanku nantinya^^ Ya, benar sekali terkaanmu, akan ada yang mati lagi kok, tapi siapa itu, rahasia ya^^ dan mati ditangan Natsume atau bukan, silakan baca saja nanti^^. Mengenai Aoi dan Yoichi, mereka akan bertemu tidak lama lagi kok ( aku akan berusaha membuat pertemuan mereka itu lucu dan manis sekali deh^^ ) benar, semangat!^^

**xxruxx :** Benar berpisah^^ tenang saja Mikan sudah jadi semakin kuat kok^^ makasi untuk dukungannya ya, aku akan berusaha, semangat! Mengenai The Pray, aku pasti akan melanjutkannya setelah TODAL tamat^^

**DarkCrimson Kagaye Himesaki** **:** hahahaha gak pa2 kok, terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membaca dan meriview fic-ku. Novel? Hahahaha apa ada penerbit yang mau menerimanya ^^ ya, aku akan berusaha! Semangat! Gak perlu khawatir sebab aku sendiri juga sedikit kurang waras ( banyak yang bilang aku kayak gitu loh -_-" ahahahahaha )

**Natsume Conan :** hahahaha mang kasihan si.. Tapi itu yang bikin seru,kan? Tenang saja mereka akan bersama kok pada akhirnya^^

**Rarasati :** benar, masih sekitar 10 atau 11 chapter, tenang saja, aku akan menamatkannya tahun ini kok, sebab aku sudah mau melanjutkan ficku yang lainnya^^

**Kin No Tsubasa :** hahahaha terima kasih de^^ cara membuat konflik kerajaan ya... Uhh.. Aku juga gak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, sebab itu semua muncul dalam kepalaku dengan sendirinya saat aku berpikir bagaimana perang dalam TODAL akan berlangsung -_-" hehehe aku memang suka membuat Mikan seperti itu kok, lagian tidak mungkin Mikan langsung bisa jadi kuat dan tabah begitu ditinggalin Natsume, soal dunianya selama inikan hanya ada Natsume seorang, tapi tenang saja dia akan jadi kuat kok^^ Shiki mang jadi nyebelin tapi itu demi alur cerita kok -_-" KxL bukan pasangan favoku kok, tapi di fic ini mereka mungkin akan menjadi pas yang lumayan aku favo kan^^ benar, jangan patah semangat! Semangat!^^

**Kierra :** semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu deh^^ hehehehe masa menderitanya NxM sudah dimulai kok^^ Yup, Yoichi itu mang perlu diancung jempol de untuk menepati janjinya dan mengenai Aoi, tenang saja, dia pasti memihak yang benar dong nantinya^^ benra, sebab reviewmu itu berhasil membuatku tersenyum dan tertawa tidak peduli berapa kali aku baca hahahahaha^^

**Crimson Brunette :** NxM berpisah tapi akhirnya pasti akan bersama kok pada akhirnya^^ mengenai YxA, RxH, tenang saja, tidak lama lagi kok^^

**Gyn Rinko :** semoga chapter ini juga tidak mengecewakanmu^^ terima kasih untuk reviewnya^^

**Thiex :** hahahaha syukrlah kalau kau suka^^ dan mungkin sudah memang hobiku ya membuat Mikan jadi seperti itu hahahahaha bagian Rei x Nobara tidak lama lagi kok^^ siapa yang akan mati nanti masih rahasia dulu ya hahahahaha^^ mengenai KxL, nantikan saja kisah mereka semoga kau akan suka dengan kisah mereka nanti^^ kalau Natsume langsung membunuh Kuonji, gak seru dong fic ini nantinya hahahaha. Ya akan ada sedikit cuplikan strawberry kok nanti^^ ya! Ganbatte!

**Austine Sophie :** hahahaha menderitalah dahulu supaya kebahagiaan akan sangat terasa kelak^^ akan ada yang mati lagi kok nanti di depannya -_- hehehehe silakan membenci Luna, tapi jika sudah tahu kisahnya semoga kau tidak akan membencinya lagi^^ benar! Semangat!

See ya, next chapter ^^

**Razux**


	37. Chapter 36

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen Alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

_( This chapter dedicated to Ether Star, Junior Lin Haq, Kirara Yuukansa )_

* * *

Chapter XXXVI

"Maafkan aku.. Aku telah gagal.." Ujar Kaname pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya pada Ruka, Tsubasa dan juga Shiki yang ada di depannya.

"Angkat kepalamu, Kaname. Ini bukan salahmu." Perintah Tsubasa dengan suaranya yang tenang.

"Benar, Kak Kaname. Ini semua bukan salahmu." Tambah Ruka menyetujuhi apa yang dikatakan Tsubasa.

Kaname tetap tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Perasaan bersalah yang sangat mendalam masih memenuhi hatinya. Dia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya, dia sudah gagal. Kota Lixir telah jatuh, lalu, Narumi dan juga enam puluh ribu prajurit di bawah pimpinannya telah gugur.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mempredeksi ini akan terjadi, Kaname-san," ujar Shiki yang berada di samping Tsubasa tiba-tiba. Mata violetnya menatap lurus jendral muda yang masih menundukkan kepala ke bawah."Tidak ada manusia yang bisa menghentikan Sang Kegelapan di dunia ini."

Kaname segera mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Shiki. Mata violetnya menatap menatap mata Shiki dengan wajah penuh perasaan terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Ruka dan Tsubasa, mereka berdua menolehkan wajah pada pria di samping mereka.

"Hanya Sang Cahaya saja yang dapat mengalahkannya. Ini semua bukan salah anda." Lanjut Shiki lagi tanpa mempedulikan pandangan wajah ketiga pemuda di depannya.

Tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah-kata pun. Pikiran mereka melayang kepada pemuda bermata merah darah yang mereka kenal dan berada di samping mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu. Natsume.

"Kaname," panggil Tsubasa tiba-tiba sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap sepupunya. "A-apakah benar? Apakah yang menghancurkan Kota Lixir adalah Natsume? Kau tidak salah lihat, kah?" tanyanya pelan, sedangkan Ruka yang diam membisu hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan was-was menanti jawaban dari Kaname. Mereka berdua tidak bisa menerima apa yang mereka dengar tentang Natsume. Jauh di dalam hati mereka, mereka menolak untuk mempercayainya. Takut? Ya, mereka takut. Mereka tahu sekali betapa berbahayanya pemuda bermata merah darah itu jika dia menjadi musuh mereka. Namun alasan terbesar adalah karena mereka semua menganggapnya sebagai teman, sebagai sahabat.

Kaname tahu dengan jelas apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Ruka dan juga Tsubasa sekarang meski mereka tidak mengucapkannya. Namun kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan, dia tidak bisa berbohong dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di Kota Lixir pada malam itu. Suara teriakkan, api yang berkobar, kehancuran, kematian di sekelilingnya—apa yang dilakukan Natsume dengan brutal tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak salah lihat, Tsubasa, Ruka," jawab Kaname pelan sambil menarik napasnya dan menutup matanya untuk mengumulkan kekuatan melanjutkan kalimatnya saat dia membuka mata lagi."Yang menyerang dan menghancurkan Kota Lixir, positif adalah Natsume."

Kesunyian kembali melanda mereka semua. Ruka dan Tsubasa tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Semuanya sudah jelas, Natsume benar-benar tidak berada di pihak mereka lagi, dia adalah musuh yang harus mereka lawan kelak.

"Apakah Mikan sudah mengetahui ini semua?" tanya Kaname tiba-tiba.

Ruka menggeleng kepalanya sambil menutup mata biru langitnya dengan pelan, sedangkan Tsubasa menarik napas dan menjawab pertanyaan sepupunya tersebut."Dia masih tidak tahu.. Dan kami semua juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan ini semua padanya…"

"Begitu ya…" Balas Kaname pelan. Dia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi saat mendengar jawaban Tsubasa, sebab dia tahu sekali, apa yang dikatakannya benar. Bagaimana cara mereka menyampaikan berita mengejutkan itu padanya? Apa reaksinya nanti? Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana badannya yang kecil itu akan dapat menghadapi kenyataan yang begini kejam?

Shiki yang melihat mereka hanya bisa menggengam tangannya dan menahan kemarahan serta kebingungan yang ada dalam hatinya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa semua yang dikenalnya masih berusaha mengrahasiakan ini semua dari Sang Cahaya. Dia dengan senang hati akan mengambil tugas untuk menyampaikan kenyataan ini pada Sang Cahaya jika tidak ada yang berani.

"Dari pada membahas seuatu yang tidak akan kita temukan jawabannya sekarang, bukankah lebih baik kita membahas langkah yang harus kita ambil untuk mempertahankan kota ini?" tanya suara seorang pria tiba-tiba. Semua yang ada di sana segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap pemilik suara itu—Ioran. "Musuh akan menyerang kota ini tidak lama lagi, kita tidak boleh membiarkan kota ini jatuh." Lanjutnya tenang.

Ucapan Ioran segera menyadarkan semua yang ada di sana. Apa yang dikatakan Ioran benar sekali sebab musuh memang akan tiba di kota ini tidak lama lagi, perang akan dimulai lagi. Tsubasa kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kaname, mata biru tuanya bersinar penuh tekad dan kepastian untuk melindungi kota tempatnya berada sekarang, "Bagaimana keadaan kota ini sekarang, Kaname?" tanyanya.

"Para penduduk kota telah mengungsi ke kota lain, begitu juga dengan mereka yang terluka," jawab Kaname cepat. "Dan semua prajurit dalam kota ini sudah dalam keadaan siap siaga."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Balas Ruka sambil menarik napas lega. Namun, apa yang dilanjutkan Kaname langsung membuatnya terdiam.

"Jumlah prajurit kita kalah dari musuh. Total prajurit kita sekarang adalah sekitar seratus lima puluh ribu sedangkan total musuh kita adalah dua ratus ribu . Ditambah lagi musuh kita memiliki sepuluh batang meriam sihir. Perang kali ini tidak begitu menguntungkan kita…"

Kesunyian kembali menyelimuti mereka yang ada di depan Kaname. Mereka tidak lagi memiliki meriam sihir dengan kekuatan penghancur yang luar biasa, sebab Natsume telah menghancurkannya bersamaan dengan saat dia menghancurkan kota Lixir.

"Namun, Kota ini tidak akan jatuh," lanjut Kaname dengan tegas dan membuat semua yang ada di ruangan menatapnya. Mata hijaunya bersinar dengan penuh tekad dan kepastian. "Kita tidak akan kalah."

Sebuah senyum langsung menghiasi wajah tampan Ruka dan Tsubasa. "Kau benar, Kaname. Kota ini tidak akan jatuh. Selama kita berada disini kota ini tidak akan jatuh." Ujar Tsubasa sambil menupuk pundak sepupunya.

"Ya. Kota ini tidak akan jatuh." Tambah Ruka sambil tertawa.

**.OXOXO.**

Luna mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit yang sudah menggelap. Dia tiba-tiba mengentikan kuda yang dinaikinya dan membuat dua ratus ribu prajurit dibelakangnya berhenti. Reo yang berada tidak jauh dibelakangnya segera menggerakkan kudanya mendekati jendral mereka. "Ada apa, Luna-sama?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kita bermalam disini hari ini." Jawab Luna pelan sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Reo.

Reo mengangguk kepalanya dan membalikkan kudanya menghadap para prajurit dibelakangnya. Dengan suara keras dia membuka mulutnya dan memerintahkan pasukan besar dibelakangnya untuk berhenti. "KITA BERISTIRAHAT DI SINI HARI INI!"

Mendengar perintah tersebut, para prajurit yang ada segera membubarkan diri dari barisan dan melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing, yakni menyalahkan api unggun, membangun tenda serta menyediahkan makanan.

Luna hanya diam menatap para prajuritnya melakukan tugas mereka. Tidak ada yang menprotes, mereka melakukan tugas mereka dengan patuh tanpa banyak bicara, dan dia juga bisa melihat dengan jelas adanya ketakutan di dalam mata mereka. Ketakutan tersebut melanda pasukannya saat mereka melewati Kota Lixir yang telah hancur.

Tidak ada seorang pun dari pasukannya yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun saat berjalan melewati kota itu. Kota itu sudah tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai kota lagi. Sebagian besar kota telah hancur, rumah para penduduk serta jalan yang hancur berantakan penuh dengan darah merah yang telah mengering. Namun yang paling menakutkan mereka adalah apa yag mereka lihat di tengah lapangan Kota Lixir, yakni, segunung mayat para prajurit Kota Lixir yang dibakar secara massal. Para prajurit yang tersisa dari Kota Lixir sama sekali tidak mampu memperlakukan raga-raga teman seperjuangan mereka dengan semestinya lagi. Badan mereka semua telah hancur berantakkan dan tidak dapat teridentifikasi. Dengan membakar secara bersamaanlah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan mereka untuk menghormati teman seperjuangan yang telah gugur, walaupun untuk membakar mereka semua secara bersamaan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, sebab jumlah mereka sangat banyak.

Prajurit dibawah pimpinan Luna tidak dapat menghapus pemandangan mengerikan yang mereka lihat di Kota Lixir. Kengerian yang mereka lihat di Kota Lixir pasti akan membekas dalam ingatan mereka sampai akhir hidup mereka. Itu adalah gambaran neraka, dan neraka itu diciptakan oleh seorang pemuda yang juga berada dipihak mereka, yakni Kucing Hitam, Sang Kegelapan.

"Luna-sama, tenda anda sudah selesai dibangun. Silakan anda beristirahat di dalam." Ujar Reo tiba-tiba dari samping Luna. Namun yang bersangkutan tidak membalas ucapannya, dia hanya berdiri diam membisu menatap prajurit di depannya.

"Luna-sama.." Panggil Reo lagi dengan pelan penuh kebingungan.

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan mencapai Kota Elvix, Reo?" tanya Luna tiba-tiba mengejutkan Reo.

"Eh! Sekitar lima hari lagi, Luna-sama." Jawab Reo cepat.

"Lima hari ya? Baiklah." Gumam Luna sambil tersenyum menyeringai dan berjalan memasuki tendanya tanpa mempedulikan Reo yang kebingungan seorang diri.

**.OXOXO.**

Hotaru hanya bisa menatap surat yang ada ditangannya dengan ekspresi wajah tidak percaya. Kebingungan terpancar di matanya walau wajahnya tetap saja tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedikitpun.

"A-ada apa, Hotaru? Apa yang tertulis dalam surat itu?" tanya Nobara pelan sedangkan Sakurano yang ada disamping mereka hanya menatap Putri Kerajaan Orthanc itu dengan penuh perasaan was-was.

Surat itu baru saja tiba ditangan mereka yang dalam perjalanan menuju kerajaan Orthanc, diantar oleh seekor burung merpati putih yang berhasil mengejar kereta kuda mereka.

"Mikan, Yoichi dan juga Yuu menghilang dari istana di Iserth. " Jawab Hotaru pelan sambil menghela napas dan menutup mata violetnya.

"APA!?" teriak Nobara dan Sakurano bersamaan.

"Raja Sakurano dan Raja Nogi sudah mengirimkan orang untuk mencari mereka, namun sampai sekarang mereka masih belum ditemukan." Lanjut Hotaru lagi.

"B-Bagaimana mungkin?" ujar Nobara terbata-bata tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya.

"Si idiot itu pasti menuju Kota Elvix untuk mencari informasi akan keberadaan cowok buta itu."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Hotaru?" tanya Nobara bingung.

Hotaru kembali menarik napas. "Aku sudah bisa menebak ini. Namun, si idiot itu buta arah, dia tidak mungkin dapat mencapai Kota Elvix sendirian. Satu-satunya yang dia kenal dengan baik dan bisa mengantarnya ke kota Elvix hanyalah Yoichi dan Yuu. Aku tidak begitu memikirkannya karena aku merasa mustahil Yoichi dan Yuu mau mengantarnya ke sana, tapi sepertinya aku salah."

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Nobara lagi. Ketakutan menyelimuti hatinya, dalam keadaan yang kacau ini, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Mikan, Yoichi dan juga Yuu jika tiba di Kota Elvix.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan." Jawab Sakurano yang dari tadi diam tiba-tiba.

"Eh!" seru Nobara terkejut sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sakurano.

"Kak Sakurano benar. Kita sudah memasuki wilayah Kerajaan Orthanc, kita tidak mungkin kembali lagi ke kerajaan Issengard untuk mencari idiot itu sekarang. Kita punya tugas yang harus kita selesaikan." Ujar Hotaru dengan tenang tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"T-Tapi bagaimana dengan Mikan, Yo—"

"Yoichi dan Yuu bukan orang bodoh," potong Hotaru. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka mau mengantar si idiot itu ke Kota Elvix. Tapi pasti ada penyebabnya."

"Kita tidak perlu menghawatirkan mereka. Mereka pasti tidak akan menghadapi masalah besar." Ujar Sakurano menyetujuhi ucapan Hotaru. Dia tahu dengan benar bahwa keponakannya itu bukanlah orang bodoh. Anak itu sangat pintar, banyak akal dan bijaksana, dia sebenarnya tidak pernah terlihat seperti anak seusianya. Sedangkan Yuu, dia jelas lebih pintar dari sebagian besar orang yang pernah ditemuinya. Mereka berdua pasti bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri dan Mikan dengan baik. Dengan pelan dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Hotaru, "Hotaru, tuliskan surat pada Kakakku dan Raja Nogi mengenai Mikan, Yochi serta Yuu. Walau aku merasa saat surat itu tiba, mereka juga telah mencapai Kota Elvix."

"Aku mengerti." Ujar Hotaru mengangguk kepalanya.

Nobara tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa kedua orang di depannya bisa bersikap setenang ini. Dia hanya bisa berharap apa yang dikatakan mereka tidak salah, Mikan, Yoici dan Yuu tidak akan mengalami masalah besar dan selamat hingga mereka bertemu lagi.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Nobara, Hotaru tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya menatap Putri Kerajaan Rohirrim disampingnya. "Tidak perlu cemas, Nobara. Mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, tolong ingatkan aku untuk memukul kepala mereka saat kami bertemu lagi."

**.OXOXO.**

"APA!?" teriak Tsubasa, Ruka, Shiki dan Ioran terkejut bersamaan.

"Ya. Dari surat yang baru saja aku terima dari Iserth, Mikan, Yoichi serta Yuu menghilang dari istana di Iserth dan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan." Ujar Kaname sambil menatap mereka yang ada di depannya.

"Ke mana mereka pergi dalam sistuasi seperti ini?!" tanya Tsubasa sambil mengangkat tangan menyusuri rambutnya. Sedangkan Ruka, Shiki dan Ioran hanya bisa diam membisu, berusaha untuk menebak kemana mereka pergi. Sedangkan Makihara, Walikota Elvix hanya bisa menatap bingung yang lainnya walau dia tahu sekali siapa itu Mikan dan Yoichi yang sedang mereka bicarakan, sebab berita akan mereka telah berhembus ke seluruh penjuru dunia ini.

"A-Apakah menurut kalian, mereka menuju kota ini?" tanya Ruka tiba-tiba hingga membuat semua yang ada di dalam ruangan menolehkan kepala mereka padanya. "Mikan terus saja memohon untuk mengikuti kita saat kita meninggalkannya di Iserth. Kemungkinan besar mereka pasti menuju kota ini."

"Kalau begitu mereka sanagt bodoh!" teriak Tsubasa frustasi. "Kota ini akan menjadi medan perang tidak lama lagi! Apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka bertiga sebenarnya!"

"Makihara-san, tolong anda gerakkan prajurit untuk mencari mereka di wilayah sekitar kota ini sekarang juga." Perintah Ruka tiba-tiba.

"Baik. Aku mengerti." Jawab Makihara cepat dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan rapat.

"Kaname, berapa hari lagi, prajurit Theoden akan mencapai kota ini?" tanya Tsubasa

"Sekitar tiga hari lagi." Jawab Kaname.

Tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi saat mendengar jawaban Kaname tersebut. Tiga hari lagi tempat ini akan segera menjadi medan perang.

"Tiga hari lagi… Semoga mereka bisa segera ditemukan sebelum perang dimulai." Gumam Ioran pelan sambil menghela napasnya. Kecemasan memenuhi hatinya begitu juga dengan Ruka, Tsubasa dan Kaname, mereka tidak ingin ketiga orang yang sedang menuju kota ini terjebak dalam medan perang, sebab mereka tidak ingin menunjukkan pada pangeran yang masih kecil serta gadis yang begitu baik hati dan polos apa itu perang sebenarnya.

Shiki yang berdiri di samping mereka juga merasa cemas, walau dia juga tidak bisa mempungkiri bahwa jauh di dalam hatinya, dia juga merasa cukup senang dengan berita yang didengarnya sekarang. Mereka yang terus berusaha menjauhkan Sang Cahaya dari perang dan menyembunyikan kenyataan akan apa yang telah dilakukan Sang Kegelapan sebenarnya sangat salah dan bodoh, begitu juga dengan Sang Cahaya yang mempercayai Sang Kegelapan. Namun, dia juga yakin, perang kali ini pasti akan mengubah itu semua. Jika Sang Cahaya melihat apa itu perang sebenarnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, matanya pasti akan terbuka dengan lebar.

Ya, Sang Cahaya pasti akan dapat mengangkat pedang untuk melawan Sang Kegelapan jika dia melihat kematian mereka yang tidak berdosa. Sejak Sang Cahaya dan Sang kegelapan mengunakan kekuatannya di Kota Lixir, perang ini bukanlah perang antar kerajaan lagi. Perang ini telah berubah menjadi perang yang ada dalam ramalaran Penyihir Besar Azumi dari jaman dulu, perang penentu nasib dunia ini.

**.OXOXO.**

Api unggun yang menyala cukup membuat Mikan, Yoichi dan Yuu mendapat kehangatan pada malam yang dingin dalam hutan. Mereka bertiga duduk mengelilingi api unggun tersebut. Malam sudah tiba, mereka tidak mungkin melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi, sebab kegelapan malam membuat mereka tidak bisa melihat sekeliling, dan bahaya yang mungkin ada dalam hutan ini juga menjadi salah satu penyenbabnya. Namun yang paling penting adalah mereka perlu istirahat, mereka telah melakukan perjalanan ini selama tiga hari.

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan tiba di Kota Elvix, Yuu?" tanya Mikan sambil tersenyum menatap Yuu yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hm.. Jika perkiraanku tidak salah, kita akan tiba di kota Elvix tiga hari lagi." Jawab pemuda berambut coklat pendek itu sambil menatap peta yang ada dalam tangannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" tawa Mikan gembira. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mencapai kota itu, sebab ada banyak hal yang harus dia lakukan di sana.

"Apakah tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi?" tanya Yoichi tiba-tiba sambil menatap Yuu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Eh!" seru Yuu terkejut.

"Apakah ada jalur lain agar kita tiba di Kota Elvix lebih cepat?" tanya Yoichi lagi.

"Jalur lain? A-ada. Hanya saja, jalurnya mungkin agak berbahaya…" Jawab Yuu cepat-cepat, sebab tatapan mata Yoichi membuatnya merasa sangat gugup. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa seperti itu, namun dia bisa memakluminya, sebab bagaimana pun juga, anak di depannya adalah keturunan terakhir dari Penyihir Besar Azumi sekaligus pewaris tahta Kerajaan Edoras yang sebenarnya.

"Kita akan melalui jalur itu." Balas Yoichi tenang dan tegas.

"EH!" seru Mikan dan juga Yuu terkejut.

"Berisik." Hardik Yoichi dengan wajah penuh kekesalan melihat sikap Mikan dan juga Yuu yang ada di depannya.

"Y-Yoichi-kun, jalur itu berbahaya. Dari cerita yang aku dengar, ada banyak makh—" jelas Yuu lagi, berusaha untuk mengubah keputusan anak di depannya. Namun yang bersangkutan tidak peduli, dia segera memotong ucapan Yuu sebelum dia menyelesaikannya. "Tidak ada bahaya yang akan kita temui di jalur itu, jadi jangan bertanya banyak lagi."

Yuu tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi untuk mengubah keputusan Yoichi saat melihat matanya. Dia tahu, pangeran di depannya ini serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Walau masih kecil, Yoichi adalah anak yang sangat pintar, berpikir panjang serta logis, karena itu dia tidak mengerti kenapa pangeran ini ingin mengunakan jalur itu dan ingin mencapai Kota Elvix secepatnya.

Yoichi tidak mempedulikan pandangan aneh Yuu dan Mikan pada dirinya. Dia menutup kedua mata hijaunya dan diam membisu. Mereka tidak boleh terlambat, mereka atau lebih tepatnya Mikan harus mencapai Kota Elvix secepatnya.

_Yoichi berdiri menatap sekelilingnya. Dia tidak tahu dia berada di mana, sebab dia yakin sekali dia tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya kemari. Suara panah yang dilepaskan, sihir yang dilancarkan, suara pedang, tombak, kapak yang saling beradu, suara teriakkan kesakitan dan ketakutan, serta darah merah dan mayat yang tergeletak di mana-mana. Dia tahu di mana dia berada, dia berada di sebuah medan perang._

"_HANCURKAN KOTA ELVIX!"_

"_HENTIKAN MERIAM SIHIR ITU! LINDUNGI KOTA! LINDUNGI KOTA ELVIX!"_

"_HANCURKAN! HANCURKAN!"_

"_LINDUNGI KOTA ELVIX! KITA TIDAK BOLEH MEMBIARKAN KOTA KITA JATUH!"_

_Suara teriakkan yang memekakkan telinga tersebut membuat Yoichi mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutup telingannya. Dia memejamkan kedua mata hijaunya dengan erat, berusaha membiasakan dirinya dengan suara ribut disekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba saja semua suara ribut itu terhenti, Yoichi segera membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap sekelilingnya. Matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat beberapa peluru meriam sihir yang telah ditembakkan terbang dan menghantam sebuah kota di belakangnya._

"_HANCUR! HANCUR! KOTA ELVIX AKAN HANCUR!"_

"_MUSNAH! SEMUA YANG ADA AKAN MUSNAH!"_

_Suara memekakkan telingan itu kembali terdengar. Ketakutan lansung memenuhi hati Yoichi. Kota yang ada di belakangnnya tidak akan dapat dipertahankan. Kota tersebut akan jatuh, hancur. Dengan pelan, dia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan, menatap sebuah peluru meriam sihir yang terbang ke arahnya._

_Yoichi tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berada. Dengan pelan dia kembali menutup matanya. _

_Mati. _

_Semua akan mati. Itulah yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Kota ini, Kota Elvix akan hancur. Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan peluru meriam sihir itu, tidak ada harapan bagi mereka untuk memenangkan perang ini. _

"_Kota ini tidak akan musnah…" _

_Suara lembut seperti dentingan lonceng yang tiba-tiba terlintas membuat Yoichi kembali membuka matanya. Perasaan terkejut bercampur kebingungan langsung memenuhi hatinya saat dia melihat pemilik suara itu. Di depannya, seorang gadis berusia sekitar enam belas tahun berdiri sambil membuka kedua tangannya. Angin meniup rambut coklat panjangnya. Wajahnya yang luar biasa cantik menatap lurus peluru meriam sihir di atasnya. Tidak ada sedikitpun ketakutan dan keraguaan di dalam mata coklat madunya, yang ada hanyalah keberanian, kepercaya dirian serta keyakinan. Sebuah lingkaran sihir besar berwarna putih mucul dibawah kakinya dan bersinar dengan begitu cermerlang._

"_Mikan.." Panggil Yoichi penuh kebingungan bercampur kekaguman. Dia tidak dapat mempungkiri betapa cantiknya gadis yang ada di depannya sekarang. Sosoknya terlihat begitu suci dan juga sekaligus begitu kuat. Sosok yang jelas sekali bukan makhluk yang seharusnya ada di dunia ini. _

"_Aku akan melindungi Kota Elvix."_

Itu adalah adegan dari mimpi yang dialaminya beberapa hari yang lalu, sesaat setelah Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Shiki dan Nobara meninggalkan Ibukota Iserth. Namun dia tahu, itu bukanlah mimpi. Yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah masa depan. Itu adalah sebuah kemampuan yang mengalir dalam darahnya. Seperti ibu dan juga nenek moyangnya dulu, melihat masa depan melalui mimpi. Meramal masa depan sebagai keturunan terakhir dari Penyihir Besar Azumi.

"Yoichi, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam membisu?" tanya Mikan yang ada disampingnya dengan pelan.

Yoichi segera membuka kedua matanya menatap gadis di depannya. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kebingungan yang memenuhi mata coklat madu besar tersebut, "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yuu tidak mempercayai jawaban yang diberikannya.

"Benar." Balas Yoichi lagi. Dia tidak memberitahu siapa pun apa yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi, termasuk Mikan. Dan menurutnya pribadi, mereka tidak perlu tahu. Yang perlu dilakukannya sekarang hanya satu, membawa Mikan ke Kota Elvix secepatnya, supaya tidak ada lagi kota yang jatuh, supaya tidak ada lagi kematian bagi mereka yang tidak berdosa.

"Yoichi.. Kalau kau bersikap seperti ini terus, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti Natsume." Ujar Mikan tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kalimat yang diucapkan Mikan langsung merebut perhatian Yoichi dan Yuu. Mereka berdua langsung menolehkan kepala menatap gadis yang sedang tersenyum lebar di samping mereka.

"Sikap yang selalu cuek dan tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan orang lain, kau pasti benar-benar akan seperti dirinya saat dewasa nanti." Lanjut Mikan lagi sambil tertawa.

Yuu hanya bisa terdiam mendengar apa yang diucapkan Mikan. Dengan pelan dia menolehkan kepalanya kembali pada Yoichi. Apa yang dikatakan Mikan tidak sepenuhnya salah, sikap dan pembawa diri Yoichi memang sangat mirip dengan Natsume. Di dalam kelompok kecil mereka sekarang ini, walau terkesan aneh dan tidak masuk akal, Yoichi yang paling kecillah pemimpinnya. Dialah yang membuat keputusan. Dia tidak terlihat seperti anak kecil seusianya, mungkin pengalaman dan juga apa yang telah dihadapinya selama hidup inilah yang membentuk karakternya jadi seperti ini.

Yoichi yang juga diam membisu hanya menatap Mikan dengan kedua bola mata hijaunya. Dia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa untuk membalas apa yang baru saja dikatakan Mikan. Namun dia tahu dengan pasti, dia selamanya tidak akan mungkin bisa seperti seperti Natsume, sosok yang sangat dia kagumi. Sejak pertama kali melihat Natsume di dalam hutan di dekat Desa Sangrath, melihatnya yang berumuran darah, dia sudah tahu, Natsume adalah seseorang yang sangat kuat. Dan semakin mengenalnya, dia pun tahu, pemuda bermata merah itu adalah orang yang akan selalu berdiri dengan tegar tidak peduli bagaimana duka, luka dan penderitaan menghampirinya—sosok yang snagat mengagumkan. Hal itu tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang, meskipun kini mereka telah berada dipihak yang berseberangan. Pemuda itu selamanya akan menjadi sosok yang akan selalu dihormatinya.

Mikan tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit malam di atas mereka. dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajah cantiknya, dia kembali membuka mulut dan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Yoichi serta Yuu hanya bisa tetap diam membisu dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Natsume.. Dia sekarang sedang apa ya?"

Selama perjalan mereka dari Arthorn sampai Issengard, selama kebersamaannya dengan Natsume dan Mikan, Yuu telah melihat dengan jelas adanya sebuah jalinan tidak terpisahkan diantara mereka. Karena itulah dia tidak pernah dapat mempercayai bahwa jalinan yang dilihatnya itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Dia tahu, Mikan sampai sekarang masih belum tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Tidak ada yang memberitahunya, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa akan di mana dan apa yang telah dilakukan Natsume. Namun dia bisa memakluminya, dia sudah melihat betapa menderitanya gadis ini saat pemuda bermata merah itu meninggalkannya sendirian. Kenyataan ini pasti bisa membuatnya terpuruk ke dalam jurang keputusasaan lagi.

"Mikan.. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Yuu tiba-tiba dengan pelan tanpa menolekan wajahnya sedikit pun dari gadis di depannya.

"Silakan." Senyum Mikan sambil menurunkan kepalanya menatap Yuu.

Dengan hati-hati dan ragu-ragu, Yuu membuka mulutnya. "Apa arti sesungguhnya Natsume bagimu, Mikan?"

Mata Yoichi langsung terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Yuu, dia tidak pernah menyangka pemuda itu akan bertanya seperti itu padanya. Sedangkan Mikan tetaplah diam membisu tanpa menolehkan wajahnya dari wajah Yuu.

"Apakah kau mencintainya?" tanya Yuu lagi.

"Daripada membahas hal seperti ini, lebih bai— " sela Yoichi cepat. Dia tidak ingin membahas apa pun tentang arti Natsume bagi Mikan, sebab dia takut gadis itu akan merasa sedih lagi. Namun sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mikan telah memotong ucapannya sambil menatap lurus pemuda berambut pendek itu dengan mata coklatnya yang besar. "Apakah itu penting?"

"Eh!" seru Yoichi dan Yuu terkejut.

"Apa arti sesungguhnya bagiku, apakah aku mencintai Natsume. Apakah itu penting?" tanya Mikan lagi.

"Eh! T-tidak.. A-aku hanya.." Balas Yuu terbata-bata karena kebingungan.

Mikan tidak mempedulikan Yuu, dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit malam. "Yuu, Yoichi.. Apakah kalian ingat apa yang pertama kali kalian lihat di dunia ini?"

"Eh!" seru Yoichi dan Yuu bersamaan lagi karena kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Mikan yang tiba-tiba .

"Apa yang kalian lihat saat kalian tahu kalian hidup?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Yang aku tahu aku telah hidup." Jawab Yoichi tenang sambil menatap Mikan yang masih menatap langit malam.

"A-Aku juga tidak ingat.." Jawab Yuu terbata-bata.

Mikan tetap tidak menurunkan kepalanya untuk menatap mereka. Dia tetap menatap langit malam dan sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Aku ingat dengan apa yang pertama kali aku lihat di dunia ini, apa yang pertama kali aku lihat di dalam hidupku."

"Apa itu?" tanya Yuu penasaran.

Mikan menurukan kepalanya menatap Yoichi dan Yuu dengan senyum yang masih ada di wajahnya. "Natsume. Dialah yang pertama kali aku lihat dalam hidupku di dunia ini."

Yoichi dan Yuu hanya bisa diam membisu mendengar jawaban Mikan.

"Sejak aku membuka mataku, Natsume selalu ada. Dialah yang mencarikan makanan untukku saat aku lapar, menjagaku yang baru membuka mataku di dalam hutan, menemaniku dari pagi hari sampai malam, dan memelukku saat aku merasa kedinginan ataupun ketakutan. Selalu dan selalu… Aku hanya ingin Natsume di sampingku.."

Apa arti Natsume baginya, dan apakah dia mencintainya, pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak dapat dijawab Mikan. Dia tahu, otaknya yang bodoh tidak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya, sebab pertanyaan tersebut sering membingungkannya. Dia sudah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa yang diinginkannya dari pemuda bermata merah darah itu, dan jawaban yang dia temukan hanyalah satu, dia ingin melihat wajah, mendengar suara dan merasakan kehangatan badannya. Tidak perlu lagi memikirkan jawaban akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kerap ditanyakan orang padanya, sebab baginya itu tidak penting lagi. Di dalam hidupnya dia hanya ingin berada di sisi pemuda bermata merah darah tersebut.

"Apa arti sesungguhnya Natsume bagiku? Dan juga aku apakah aku mencintainya? Bagiku sudah tidak penting lagi…"

**.OXOXO.**

"Haih… kapan kita baru akan tiba di perbatasan Orca?" desah Hayate sambil mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit biru musim gugur dari atas kudanya yang berjalan dengan pelan.

"Jangan mengeluh terus, Hayate. Terus jalankan kudamu." Perintah Yakumo yang ada di samping Hayate tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pun dari jalan di depannya.

"Untuk pertama kali, sejak sekian lama mengenal Hayate, aku mengatakan aku setuju dengan ucapan si bodoh itu kali ini. Kapan kita akan tiba di perbatasan Orca?" Ujar Rui yang juga berada disamping mereka dengan pelan.

"Rui," panggil Yakumo tetap saja tenang dan tidak berekspresi. "Jangan mengeluh."

"Kau tentu saja bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau sama sekali tidak mengalami nasib seperti kami," cibir Rui sambil menatap Yakumo. "Kami terjebak selama beberapa bulan di Rohirrim. Dan setiap harinya, kami hanya mendengar komplain dari Raja Goshima yang tidak ada habis-habisnya. Apakah kau tahu bagaimana perasaan kami?"

Yakumo menolehkan wajahnya sejenak menatap Rui. "Sayang sekali, aku tidak tahu, dan juga tidak mau tahu."

Rui dan Hayate hanya bisa mengumpat begitu mendengar jawaban teman mereka. Yakumo benar-benar tidak berubah, cuek, dingin dan tidak mau tahu apa-apa. Sikapnya ini kadang mengingatkan mereka pada Jendral mereka yang berada di depan mereka sekarang.

Mata violet Rui dan mata hijau Hayate kemudian bergerak mencari sosok Jendral yang sedang mereka pikirkan. Sosok itu berada di barisan terdepan dari lima ratus ribu pasukan gabungan kerajaan Rohirrim dan Theoden, sedang berbicara dengan Raja Goshima. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, tapi apa yang mereka bicarakan pasti mengenai perang yang akan berlangsung tidak lama lagi. Secara pribadi mereka merasa itu tidak perlu sebab perang di Orca pasti akan menjadi perang yang sangat mudah untuk dimenangkan mereka. Jumlah prajurit mereka jauh lebih banyak, terlebih lagi, mereka memiliki meriam sihir. Perbatasan itu pasti akan jatuh dalam hitungan permenit.

"Hei, Yakumo. Aku lupa bertanya padamu, kenapa ketibaan kalian di Ibukota Ioreth terlambat satu hari?" tanya Rui tiba-tiba sambil menggerakkan kudanya mendekati Yakumo.

"Karena Aoi tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerahkan sesuatu dari Yang mulia Raja Kuonji pada Persona-sama."

"APA! AOI!" teriak Rui dan Hayate bersaamaan begitu mendengar nama yang disebutkan Yakumo. "Apa barang yang diserahkan Aoi pada Persona-sama?" tanya Rui lagi penasaran. Apa barang yang ingin Kuonji serahkan pada Persona sampai menugaskan Aoi yang selama ini selalu dilindungi dan tidak diijinkan untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain untuk mengantarnya.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu." Jawab Yakumo datar.

"HEI!" teriak Rui dan Hayate bersamaan dengan wajah penuh kekesalan.

"Daripada memikirkan hal-hal tidak berguna seperti itu, lebih baik kalian pusatkan pikiran kalian itu pada perang di Orca meski menurut kalian perang ini akan sangat mudah." Balas Yakumo lagi dan menggerakkan kudanya lebih cepat hingga terpisah dari mereka, sebab dia mulai terusik dengan pertanyaan tidak habis-habis dan tidak berguna dari temannya.

Rui dan Hayate yang ditinggalin Yakumo hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia pasti tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan Rui barusan. Satu-satunya yang akan menjawab pertanyaan itu untuk mereka sekarang hanyalah Aoi, dan mereka masih memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bertemu lagi dengannya.

**.OXOXO.**

Tsubasa, Ruka dan Ioran duduk di atas kuda menatap dua ratus ribu prajurit yang mulai terlihat di depan Kota Elvix. Meski jarak musuh masih jauh, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa besarnya pasukan tersebut, disertai sepuluh batang meriam sihir yang sangat berbahaya.

"Ruka, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh sampai mati, ya? Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ayah dan ibumu padaku." Canda Tsubasa sambil tersenyum menatap Ruka yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku mengerti, Kak Tsubasa." Balas Ruka sambil tersenyum juga. Keputusan Ruka untuk mengikuti perang ini sesungguhnya sangat ditentang Nogi dan Tsubaki. Namun, Ruka berhasil menyakinkan mereka untuk mengijinkannya mengikuti perang ini. Dia adalah Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Issengard, dia adalah Raja masa depan kerajaan ini. Seorang Raja harus mampu melindungi rakyat dan negaranya. Dia sudah tidak ingin lagi menjadi orang yang terus dilindungi, kini adalah saat bagi dirinya untuk melindungi rakyatnya.

"Ioran-san, Kaname, Shiki-san dan juga Makihara-san sudah berada di posisi mereka, kan?" tanya Tsubasa sambil menatap Ioran.

"Ya. Mereka sudah siap di posisi mereka." Jawab Ioran sambil mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Bagus! Mari kita menangkan perang ini." Balas Tsubasa dan kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap musuh di depannya yang sudah semakin mendekat.

Strategi untuk mempertahankan Kota Elvix dari dalam kota tidak akan pernah berhasil. Meski Kota Elvix memiliki dinding benteng pertahanan yang tinggi seperti kota Lixir, Ruka, Tsubasa, Kaname dan yang lainnya tahu, itu tidak ada gunanya, sebab meriam sihir dapat dengan mudah menghancurkannya. Satu-satunya cara untuk mempertahankan kota tersebut adalah dengan menyerang mereka secara langsung. Prajurit Theoden pasti tidak akan dapat menggunakan meriam sihir tersebut jika mereka yang merupakan musuh berada didekat mereka.

Dua hutan besar yang mengapit jalur untuk memasuki Kota Elvix cukup menguntungkan prajurit di Kota Elvix untuk menjalankan strategi mereka. Ruka, Tsubasa, Kaname dan yang lainnya telah menyusun strategi ini dengan mempertimbangkan semua yang ada. Jarak maksimal tembakan meriam sihir adalah sepuluh kilometer, prajurit Theoden pasti akan berhenti di dalam radius sepuluh kilometer dari kota Elvix jika ingin menembakkan puluru tersebut. Karena itu, Kaname, Shiki serta Makihara, Walikota Elvix telah bersembunyi di dalam kedua hutan tersebut dengan jarak lima belas kilometer menunggu kedatangan pasukan musuh. Mereka tidak bisa memberikan kesempatan sedikit pun bagi musuh untuk menembakkan meriam itu. Dengan menggunakan Tsubasa dan Ruka sebagai pancingan, mereka akan menyergap musuh mereka. Taktik ini memang beresiko, tapi mereka tahu, inilah taktik terbaik yang bisa mereka terapkan dalam perang ini.

"Ioran-san, apakah Mikan, Yoichi dan Yuu masih belum ditemukan?" tanya Ruka tiba-tiba. Kecemasan terasa dengan jelas di dalam suaranya yang tenang.

"Belum," jawab Ioran pelan dengan mata yang memancarkan kecemasan seperti Ruka. "Kita hanya bisa berharap mereka baru akan tiba di kota ini saat perang usai..."

**.OXOXO.**

Luna yang mengenakan pakaian baja berwarna hitam lengkap dengan helm hingga wajahnya tidak terlihat tersenyum menyeringai saat melihat para prajurit Kota Elvix di depannya. Dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas aura dari para prajurit yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam hutan di kedua sisi pasukannya. Taktik penyergapan yang dipikirkan prajurit Kota Elvix memang sangat bagus dalam perang ini, namun itu hanya bisa berhasil jika musuh mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan prajurit yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam hutan. Pasukan Kota Elvix telah salah taktik, sebagai makhluk sihir, dia bisa merasakan aura para prajurit dalam hutan tanpa perlu membuka matanya. Mereka tidak akan mungkin memenangkan perang ini lagi.

Luna segera menghentikan kudanya dan mengakibatkan dua ratus ribu prajuritnya juga ikut berhenti. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan memerintahkan Reo untuk mendekatinya.

"Ada apa, Luna-sama?" tanya Reo bingung.

"Reo, kau pimpin lima ribu prajurit untuk menyerang prajurit Kota Elvix yang berada di sisi kiri hutan, dan perintahkan salah satu komandan pasukan kita untuk memimpin lima ribu prajurit untuk menyerang parjurit Kota Elvix disisi kanan hutan." Perintah Luna tenang.

"Eh!" seru Reo terkejut. "Apa maksud ucapan anda barusan, Luna-san?"

"Jangan bertanya lagi. Jalankan perintahku sekarang juga!"

Meski masih ragu dan bingung, Reo tidak bertanya banyak lagi, dia segera menggerakkan kudanya untuk melaksanakan perintah Luna. Luna bisa memperkirakan dengan jelas berapa banyak jumlah prajurit yang menjadi lawannya dengan baik. Lima ribu di sisi kanan hutan, lima ribu di sisi kiri hutan dan lima ribu di depannya. Dia tidak membuang waktu lagi saat melihat Reo dan salah satu komandan di bawah pimpinannya bergerak menyerang prajurit yang bersembunyi di dalam hutan.

"PARA PENYIHIR! ISI MERIAM SIHIR DAN TEMBAK PRAJURIT DI DEPAN KITA! SEDANGKAN YANG LAINNYA, IKUTI AKU UNTUK MENYERANG PRAJURIT DI DEPAN DAN MEMBUKA JALAN BAGI MERIAM SIHIR!"

Dia akan emmbuka jalan untuk meriam sihir di belakangnya. Dia akan membawakan meriam sihir itu ke dalam radius sepuluh kilometer untuk menghancurkan Kota Elvix. Ya. Dia tidak akan meberikan sedikitpun kesempatan bagi prajurit Kota Elvix untuk menang, kota itu akan jatuh sepertinya Kota Lixir.

**.OXOXO.**

"Apa?!" seru Tsubasa terkejut saat melihat sebagian prajurit Theoden di depannya membagikan diri dan bergerak menuju hutan di mana pasukan penyergap berada. "Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu keberadaan prajurit penyergap yang sedang bersembunyi?"

"Kak Tsubasa, sepertinya taktik kita telah ketahuan." Ujar Ruka yang berada di samping Tsubasa dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana prajurit Theoden bisa mengetahui taktik mereka ini, sebab mereka sangat yakin tidak ada sedikit pun informasi akan taktik ini yang terbocor keluar. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu mereka menggunakan taktik ini, bahkan prajurit Kota Elvix sendiri juga baru mengetahui taktik ini tadi pagi.

"Apakah mungkin ada pengkhianat di antara kita?" tanya Ioran pelan walau ada nada cemas dalam suaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi sekarang, " jawab Tsubasa cepat tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pun dari prajurit Theoden yang sudah bergerak dengan cepat menuju arah mereka. "Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berjuang." Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Tsubasa langsung mencabut pedang di pinggangnya dan memerintahkan pasukan yang dipimpinnya untuk maju. "PASUKAN! SERANG!"

Dilain pihak, Kaname yang memimpin pasukan penyergap di sisi kanan hutan serta Shiki dan Makihara yang memimpin pasukan penyergap di sisi kiri hutan juga telah tahu bahwa taktik perang mereka sudah diketahui musuh. Para prajurit Theoden yang bergerak tanpa ragu ke arah tempat persembunyian mereka adalah buktinya. Tidak ada gunanya bersembunyi lagi, karena itu tanpa ragupun mereka mencabut pedang mereka dan memerintahkan pasukan mereka untuk menyerang.

"SERANG!"

**.OXOXO.**

"Kita sudah hampir tiba di Kota Elvix. Setelah keluar dari hutan ini, kota itu pasti sudah terlihat." Jelas Yuu sambil menatap Mikan dan Yuu yang ada di sampingnya.

"Benarkah? Syukrlah kalau begitu." Tawa Mikan gembira, sedangkan Yoichi tetap saja diam membisu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Yuu membalas senyum Mikan dan mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan. Dia sangt gembira karena bisa tiba di Kota Elvix dengan selamat. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa mereka bisa melalui jalur pintas menuju kKota Elvix yang terkenal berbahaya itu tanpa masalah seperti yang dikatakan Yoichi.

Yoichi tetap saja diam membisu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, sebab dia sudah tahu mereka tidak mungkin menjumpai masalah yang akan menghambat ketibaan mereka di kota Elvix. Dia telah melihat dengan jelas mereka akan tiba di Kota Elvix tanpa luka sedikit pun di dalam mimpinya. Yoichi tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kemampuannya untuk melihat masa depan melalui mimpi ini. Dulu, dia hanya bisa melihat kematian dari orang dikenalnya saja, namun sekarang kemampuannya ini seakan semakin berkembang, dia kini bisa melihat kematian dari orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya, serta apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Pangeran kecil dari Edroras ini sungguh sangat bersyukr dengan kemampuannya itu, sebab di dalam keadaan yang sudah sangat kacau ini, kemampuan tersebut sangatlah berguna. Dan dia telah memutuskan untuk menggunakan kemampuannya ini dengan semestinya untuk mengakhiri perang yang ada.

Saat mereka hampir keluar dari hutan tempat mereka berada, tanah tempat mereka berpijak tiba-tiba bergetar dengan hebat hingga membuat mereka bertiga hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Gempa bumi?" ujar Yuu terkejut dengan penuh kebingungan. Namun tiba-tiba dari kejauhan mereka mendengar suara ledakan yang sangat kuat, "S-suara apa itu?" Ujar Yuu lagi dengan penuh kebingungan.

Yoichi sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung menarik tangan Mikan dan berlari untuk keluar dari hutan tempat mereka berada. Dia tahu suara apa itu, itu pasti merupakan suara ledakan dari meriam sihir yang telah dilontarkan.

"Yoichi! Tunggu!" teriak Yuu penuh kepanikkan sambil mengejar mereka berdua.

Semakin dekat mereka dengan dunia di luar hutan tempat mereka berada, suara ledakan yang mereka dengar itu berubah menjadi semakin jelas. Begitu juga dengan suara baja atau besi yang saling bergesekkan, suara mantra sihir yang dirapalkan serta suara teriakkan kesakitan dari para manusia yang hidup.

Mata Yoichi dan Mikan langsung terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat apa yang terjadi saat mereka telah berhasil keluar dari hutan. Mereka berdua langsung berhenti berlari dan mengakibatkan Yuu yang sedang mengejar mereka menabrak badan Mikan. "Ada apa Mikan, Yoichi? Kenapa kalian berhen—" ucapan Yuu itu tidak pernah terselesaikan, sebab dia langsung kehilangan suaranya saat melihat pemandang di depannya sekarang.

Pedang, tombak, kapak yang saling beradu, anak panah yang dilepaskan, sihir-sihir yang dilancarkan. Pedang, tombak dan kapak yang menusuk tembus badan maupun menebas manusia yang hidup, anak panah dan serangan sihir yang mengincar manusia yang masih bergerak. Darah merah yang jatuh membasahi tanah, suara teriakkan kesakitan dan ketakutan mereka yang menemui kematian. Tidak ada lagi rasa kasihan dan pengampunan di depan mereka, yang ada hanyalah kekerasan dan kebrutalan.

Perang. Sebuah medan perang.

"A-Apa itu Yoichi?" tanya Mikan dengan terbata-bata. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat medan perang yang sesungguhnya, dan dia benar-benar kebingungan serta terkejut melihatnya. Ini adalah pemandangan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya ada di dunia ini.

"Y-Yoichi, Mikan, lebih baik kita kembali ke dalam hutan. Kita tidak boleh berada di si— " ajak Yuu terbata-bata dengan penuh ketakutan. Namun lagi-lagi kalimatnya itu tidak dapat diselesaikannya, sebab Yoichi kembali menarik tangan Mikan dan berlari mendekati medan perang di depan mereka.

"YOICHI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? KEMBALI! YOICHI!" teriak Yuu panik.

Yoichi tidak mempedulikan teriakkan Yuu, dia terus beralari sambil mengenggam tangan Mikan yang masih sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya dengan erat. Mikan tidak boleh kembali ke dalam hutan, dia harus berada di medan perang ini, sebab dia tahu, hanya gadis bermata coklat madu inilah satu-satunya yang dapat menghentikan perang ini.

Yoichi bertaruh untuk itu.

**.OXOXO.**

Tsubasa terus memainkan pedang di tangannya dengan lihai untuk menebas maupun menusuk prajurit Theoden yang menyerangnya, begitu juga dengan Ruka dan Ioran. Percikan darah merah telah membuat baju besi berwarna putih yang mereka kenakan menjadi merah, namun mereka berdua tetap menyerang tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi musuh untuk melukai mereka. Di dalam medan perang ini sekarang hanya ada satu hukum yang berlaku, yakni; yang kuatlah yang hidup.

Ruka bisa merasakan dengan jelas darah hangat dari mereka yang dibunuhnya pada tangannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia membunuh orang. Perasaan bersalah karena mengakhiri hidup seseorang memang ada, namun dia tidak mempedulikannya, sebab ini adalah sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya untuk melindungi kerajaan dan rakyatnya.

"Ruka! Ioran-san! Lindungi aku!" teriak Tsubasa cepat saat dia melihat para penyihir Theoden tengah mengisi peluru meriam sihir. Prajurit Theoden telah berhasil melontarkan beberapa peluru meriam sihir menghantam pasukan mereka barusan, dan kerusakan yang dihasilkan cukup parah, karena itu, dia tahu, peluru itu tidak boleh terlontarkan lagi.

Tanpa membalas teriakan Tsubasa, Ruka dan Ioran langsung bergerak ke samping Raja Arthorn tersebut untuk melindunginya. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan segera menancapkan pedang ditangannya di atas tanah dan membuat lingkaran sihir berwarna abu-abu besar sambil menrapalkan mantra sihir.

Berpuluh-puluh bayangan yang telah berubah menjadi pedang bayangan langsung melesat menuju para penyihir yang sedang mengisi peluru meriam sihir. Sebagian besar para penyihir itu berhasil menghindar sihir Tsubasa, namun serangan itu tidak membuat para penyihir itu menghentikan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Kak Tsubasa, giliranku!" teriak Ruka cepat.

Mendengar teriakkan Ruka, Tsubasa segera mencabut pedangnya dan bergerak ke samping Ruka sambil menebas seorang prajurit Theoden yang berusaha menyerang Ruka dan dirinya. Ruka menancapkan pedangnya di atas tanah dan membuat lingkaran sihir berwarna keemasan sambil menrapalkan mantra sihir. Lingkaran sihir itu berputar dan dari atas langit, berpuluh-puluh ekor burung tiba-tiba terbang turun menyerang para penyihir Theoden.

"Tidak akan kami biarkan kalian menembakkan meriam sihir lagi!" Ujar Tsubasa dengan mata yang bersinar penuh tekad dan kepercaya dirian.

Dilain pihak, Kaname yang melawan komandan prajurit Theoden juga tidak memberikan sedikit pun kesempatan bagi lawannya untuk melukai dirinya. Dia memainkan pedang ditangannya untuk menyerang dengan akurat dan cepat hingga mengagetkan Komandan Theoden tersebut. Komandan Theoden itu tidak menyangka bahwa Kaname yang terkenal sebagai pemanah nomor satu di dunia, ternyata juga memiliki kemampuan pedang yang begitu hebat. Dia melawannya dengan pedang, bukan dnegan busur dan anak panah yang ada di punggungnya.

Kaname yang menyerang Komandan Theoden bisa melihat para penyihir Theoden mulai mengisi peluru meriam sihir lagi, dia juga bisa melihat Tsubasa, Ruka dan Ioran yang sedang berjuang untuk menghentikan beberapa penyihir yang sedang mengisi meriam sihir lain yang berda cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada. Meriam sihir itu tidak boleh ditembakan lagi, dia harus menghentikannya. Tanpa membuang waktu yang ada, Kaname segera bergerak mendekati Komandan Theoden sambil mengangkat pedangnya untuk menyerangnya.

Komandan Theoden yang melihat Kaname menyerangnya juga segera mengangkat pedangnya untuk menahan serangan tersebut. Dia berhasil menahannya dengan mudah, namun sesaat dia berhasil menahan serangan tersebut, Jendral muda tersebut langsung menghilangkan tenaganya dan mengakibatkannya kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, Kaname segera membuang pedang ditangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke samping, berputar melewati musuh yang dilawannya.

Komandan Theoden itu sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, dia segera membalikkan badannya, namun semua sudah terlambat, sebab Kaname yang ada dibelakangnya telah siap memasang anak panah pada busur yang dari tadi ada di punggungnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa. Saat anak panah itu dilepaskannya, anak panah itu dengan tepat menancap pada dahi komandan Theoden tersebut.

Kaname tahu dia tidak boleh membuang waktu, dengan menggunakan badan komandan musuh yang mulai kehilangan tenaga dan jatuh terjongkok ke bawah, dia segera berlari dan menggunaknnya sebagai pijakan untuk meloncat ke atas. Dengan kecepatan dan keakuratan kemampuannya untuk memenah dia segera mengambil tiga batang anak panah di belakangng punggungnya untuk membidik para penyihir yang sedang mengisi meriam sihir.

Kota Elvix tidak akan jatuh, dia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi kota ini. Dia tidak akan membiarkan kota ini menghadapi nasib yang sama dengan Kota Lixir serta kota-kota lainnya di Arathorn dan Edoras lagi.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Kaname berada, Shiki berlari meninggalkan Makihara yang sedang melawan Reo. Dia terus berlari memasuki medan perang di depannya sambil menghindar dan menyerang beberapa prajurit yang berusaha menyerangnya. Makihara tidak terlihat mengalami masalah besar saat melawan Reo, karena itulah dia bisa meninggalkannya. Pihak mereka tidak terlihat berada di atas angin, malahan boleh dikatakan pihak mereka sedikit terdesak. Perbedaan jumlah prajurit telah merupakan salah satu faktornya, belum lagi beberapa peluru meriam sihir yang begitu berbahaya telah hampir selesai diisi.

Meriam sihir itu tidak boleh ditembakkan lagi, dia tahu itu, tapi dia juga tidak tahu, bagaimana cara untuk menghentikannya. Dia mungkin bisa menghentikan satu, namun dia tidak bisa menghentikan semuanya. Saat dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap sekelilingnya, dia bisa melihat Tsubasa, Ruka, Ioran serta Kaname yang terus berusaha menghentikan pengisian peluru meriam sihir. Mereka akan kalah jika kondisi seperti ini terus.

Di tengah-tengah kebingungan yang ada, matanya tiba-tiba menemukan dua sosok yang sedang berlari memasuki medan perang dari hutan. Matanya langsung terbelalak karena terkejut. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya itu.

"Tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin... YOICHI! MIKAN!" teriak Shiki pelan penuh ketakutan. Dia memang tahu Mikan serta Yoichi menuju kota ini, dan dia sendiri juga sangat berharap mereka akan melihat medan perang ini. Namun, yang dia harapkan bukanlah seperti ini. Dia pernah berharap mereka akan berlari memasuki medan perang seperti ini, sebab itu sama saja dengan tindakan bunuh diri.

**.OXOXO.**

Luna tetap duduk di atas kudanya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun melihat pertempuran yang ada di depannya dengan tenang. Melihat darah yang jatuh membasahi tanah serta mendengar teriakan kesakitan bercampur ketakutan mereka yang menemui kematian, dia hanya bisa tersenyum. Semakin cepat Kota Elvix jatuh, akan semakin cepat pula keinginannya untuk menaklukan Kerajaan Issengard yang besar ini akan tercapai. Dia cukup percaya, saat dia berhasil menaklukkan Kerajaan Issengard, Persona pasti juga telah berhasil menaklukkan Kerajaan Orthanc. Dan saat Kuonji akan menjadi satu-satunya Raja yang ada di dunia ini—satu-satunya keinginan yang telah dijanjikan Kuonji padanya akan segera terpenuhi. Dia sudah tidak sabar menunggu saat itu tiba.

Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahnya, Luna tiba-tiba meloncat dari atas kudanya menuju kerumunan Prajurit kota Elvix. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, dia langsung menggunakan dua buah cambuk yang ada di pinggangnya untuk menyerang mereka. Cambuk yang dimilikinya bukanlah cambuk biasa, cambuknya terbuat dari baja khusus yang bisa bergerak dengan sangat elastis dan memiliki ketajaman yang sama dengan sebuah pedang. Senjata ini adalah senjata yang sangat berbahaya dan sulit untuk digunakan, namun dia telah menguasainya, bahkan dia cukup yakin bahwa dialah satu-satunya yang bisa menggunakannya sekarang.

Para prajurit Kota Elvix yang dilawannya sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Mereka tidak bisa mendekati Luna, dan juga cambuk Luna membuatnya dapat bertarung jarak jauh. Dia bagaikan tidak tersentuh lagi.

Sebuah anak panah tiba-tiba melesat mengincar mata Luna. Dengan menggerakkan cambuk ditangannya, gadis itu segera mematahkan anak panah tersebut dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap orang yang melepaskan anak panah tersebut walau sesungguhnya dia juga sudah tahu siapa itu. Hanya ada seorang pemanah yang dapat menembak dengan begitu tepat dan akurat di medan perang ini, yakni Jendral baru kerajaan Arathorn; Kaname.

Mata violet Luna langsung bertemu mata hijau yang bersinar penuh kemarahan, keberanian dan juga tekad untuk mengalahkannya.

"Aku lawanmu." Ujar Kaname dingin dan tanpa membuang kesempatan yang ada, dia langsung mengambil tiga anak panah di punggungnya dan memanahnya dalam satu serangan. Luna segera menggerakkan cambuknya untuk menghancurkan anak panah tersebut. Namun yang membuatnya sangat terkejut adalah panah itu tiba-tiba berubah haluan. Dia segera meloncat ke belakang dan membalikkan kepalanya kembali menatap Kaname.

Kaname berdiri dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna abu-abu di depannya. Luna sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Dia memang tahu, Kaname merupakan sepupu dari Tsubasa, Raja Arthorn sekarang. Di dalam nadinya memang mengalir darah Kerajaan Arathorn, namun dia tidak menyangka dia juga menguasai sihir kebangaan keluarga Kerajaan Arathorn, yakni sihir mengendalikan bayangan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengatakan dia juga menguasai sihir itu selama ini.

Luna segera menolehkan kepalanya kembali kepada anak panah yang terus bergerak mendekati dirinya sambil menghindari cambuknya. Dia bisa melihat bayangan di bawah anak panah itulah yang mengendalikan gerakan tersebut. Dia harus menghancurkan anak panah tersebut, jika tidak anak panah itu pasti tidak akan berhenti. Sambil meloncat kebelakang, Jendral Theoden itu segera menggerakkan kedua cambuk ditangannya mengelilinginya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa hingga akhirnya terbentuk sebuah dinding kasat mata yang melindunginya.

Mata Kaname terbelalak, anak panahnya tersebut langsung hancur saat mendekati dinding kasat mata yang dihasilkan cambuk Luna. Jendral wanita itu juga tidak membiarkan Kaname untuk melepaskan anak panahnya lagi, dia langsung meloncat menyerang Kaname. Kaname hanya bisa berusaha menghindar sambil melepaskan anak panahnya, dia tahu, jika kondisi terus seperti ini, dia akan terdsak, sebab dia sudah mulai kehabisan anak panahnya. Namun, untuk menghentikan perang ini, dia harus mengalahkan wanita di depannya ini. Dia harus mengalahkan wanita yang merupakan komandan musuh untuk menhancurkan kepercayaan diri serta semangat pertarungan musuh.

Di tengah-tengah kebingungan Kaname, tiba-tiba dari sampingnya dua buah bayangan memanjang dengan cepat dan naik hingga berubah menjadi padat seperti kain mengikat cambuk Luna yang terus saja bergerak untuk menyerang Kaname.

Mata Luna langsung terbelalak karena terkejut dengan serangan yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, Kaname segera melepaskan anak panah yang telah siap sedia dibusurnya ke arah Luna. Meski serangan tiba-tiba dari Kaname sangat mengejutkan, Luna tetap berhasil menghindarnya dan mengerakkan cambuknya itu dengan kuat hingga berhasil merobek bayangan yang melilit senjata tersebut.

Kaname segera meloncat ke samping mendekati pemuda yang tadi menggunakan sihir bayangan untuk menolongnya sambil mengayunkan pedang dipinggangnya pada beberapa prajurit Theoden yang berusaha meyerangnya karena dia masih menggunakan sihir.

"Kau terlambat, Tsubasa." Ujar Kaname sambil tersenyum. "Di mana Ruka?"

"Ruka sedang berusaha menghentikan para penyihir yang mengisi meriam sihir. Dan maaf, aku tidak akan telat lagi kelak." Jawab Tsubasa cepat sambil tertawa.

Kaname hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Raja sekaligus sepupunya itu. Dengan adanya Tsubasa di sampingnya, dia cukup yakin bisa mengalahkan musuhnya ini sekarang. Meski dia juga menguasai sihir mengendalikan bayangan seperti Tsubasa, bakat sihirnya tidak sehebat Raja Arthorn di depannya ini. Tsubasa adalah seorang pemakai sihir pengendali bayangan serta pemain pedang yang luar biasa. Jika mereka berdua bergabung, mereka akan menjadi duet petarung yang sangat luar biasa.

"Ayo kita perlihakan padanya duet kekuatan keluarga Kerajaan Arthorn yang tidak pernah dilihat siapa pun selama ini." Ujar Tsubasa sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

**.OXOXO.**

Pemandangan paling mirip dengan pemandangan di depannya sekarang yang pernah dilihat Mikan adalah pada malam di mana Mihara menyerang kota Lixir beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hanya saja, dia tidak pernah melihat pemandangan itu dengan jelas, sebab ada Natsume yang memeluk dan menutup matanya, melarangnya melihat apa yang terjadi.

Tidak pernah sekali pun terbayang dalam pikiran Mikan bahwa pemandangan seperti ini ada di dunia ini. Para manusia yang saling mengayunkan senjata untuk memelukai sesama mereka. Darah merah yang mengalir membashi tanah, teriakan kesakitan, mata yang bersinar penuh niat membunuh, kemarahan, kebencian bercampur ketakutan. Dia tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Kedua kaki dan tangannya terasa sangat dingin, namun dia terus melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Yoichi yang menarik tangannya.

"Y-Yoichi… Apa ini?" tanya Mikan terbata-bata.

"Ini adalah perang, idiot." Jawab Yoichi setengah berteriak.

"P-perang?" tanya Mikan pelan. Dia memang sering mendengar kata, _'Perang'_sejak dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari hutan terlarang, namun dia tidak pernah mengerti apa itu perang sampai hari ini. Inikah perang itu? Inikah perang itu sesungguhnya?

Yoichi bisa merasakan ketakutan serta kebingungan Mikan yang ada dibelakangnya. Dia tahu, gadis itu pasti sanagt terkejut melihat pemandangan ini. Di dalam hidupnya semenjak dia membuka matanya, dia pasti tidak pernah menyangka ada hal seperti ini di dunia. Meski dia selalu berada di samping para Raja dan Pangeran di dunia ini, berada dengan mereka yng sadang berperang, dia tidak pernah melihatnya, karena ada Natsume. Pemuda bermata merah itu selalu melidunginya, menjauhkan dirinya dari sisi buruk dunia ini, membuatnya hidup di dunia yang indah, aman dan damai. Namun, pemuda itu tidak ada disampingnya lagi sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa mempertahankan dunianya yang selalu seputih salju dari noda lagi.

Mikan tidak bertanya apa pun lagi, dia hanya diam membisu menatap sekelilingnya dengan penuh ketakutan dan kebingungan mengikuti Yoichi yang terus berlari memasuki medan perang di depannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Para prajurit yang sedang bertempur merasa sangat kebingungan saat melihat Mikan dan Yoichi, sebab mengapa tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis dan anak kecil di dalam medan perang seperti ini. Para prajurit Theoden yang tidak mengenal mereka dan tahu mereka bukan berasal dari pihak Theoden langsung bergerak untuk menyerang Sang Cahaya dan Pangeran Edoras di depan mereka. Namun, beberapa prajurit Kota Elvix yang mengenal mereka, juga segera bergerak untuk melindungi mereka.

Para prajurit Kota Elvix langsung mengelilingi Mikan dan Yoichi. Dengan pedang dan perisai ditangan mereka, mereka berusaha untuk menahan dan juga menyerang serangan musuh.

"Pangeran! Mikan-sama, kenapa anda berdua ada di sini?" tanya salah satu prajurit Kota Elvix sambil menahan serangan pedang prajurit Theoden dengan perisai ditangannya.

"Di sini sangat berbahaya, pergilah dari sini sekarang juga!" ujar salah satu prajurit lagi.

Yoichi hanya diam membisu, dia tahu tempat ini berbahaya, namun dia juga tahu, dia tidak boleh meninggalkan tempat ini, Mikan harus berada di sini, untuk mewujudkan apa yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi.

"AWAS!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Mendengar teriakan tersebut, mata Mikan, Yoichi serta para prajurit Kota Elvix langsung terbelalak sebab beberapa bola api besar telah terbang ke arah mereka dengan kcepatan yang luar biasa. Mereka tidak bisa menghindari sihir itu, karena itu, para prajurit segera menggunakan diri mereka untuk menjadi tameng bagi Mikan dan Yoichi. Namun, di dalam kebingungan itu, Yoichi tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan, membuat lingkaran sihir dan membaca sebuah mantra. Sebuah dinding sihir besar langsung muncul dan menangkis serangan sihir tersebut.

Para penyihir Theoden yang melihat sihir Yoichi sangat terkejut, sebab mereka tidak menyangka anak sekecil itu mampu menggunakan sihir sekuat itu. Di tengah perasaan terkejut itu, dari samping dan belakang mereka, sengatan listrik bertegangan tinggi serta pedang angin besar langsung menyerang mereka.

Mikan, Yoichi langsung menoleh wajah menatap siapa yang menolong mereka. Perasaan lega langsung memenuhi hati Yoichi, sebab yang menolong mereka tidak lain adalah Yuu yang telah berhasil menyusul mereka serta Shiki.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI!?" teriak Shiki penuh kemarahan saat tiba di depan mereka. "KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH BERADA DI SI— "

"KAMI HARUS BERADA DI SINI! MIKAN HARUS BERADA DI SINI!" teriak Yoichi kuat memotong teriakan Shiki. "Aku melihatnya dalam mimpiku. Aku bisa melihat masa depan sama halnya dengan ibu dan nenek moyangku. Mikan harus berada di sini, sebab hanya dialah satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan perang ini!"

Mata semua yang ada terbelalak karena terkejut saat mendengar penjelasan Yoichi, mereka semua langsung menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Mikan yang juga sama terkejutnya.

"Y-Yoichi.. A-apa maksud ucapanmu barusan?" tanya Mikan terbata-bata tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan ini semua, Mikan. Hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan peluru meriam sihir itu di sini," jelas Yoichi tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Mikan baruan. kedua matanya menatap lurus wajah Mikan. "Hanya kau yang bisa memenangkan perang ini, karena itulah aku membawamu kemari..."

Shiki yang mendengar ucapan Yoichi benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Namun, dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Yoichi benar. Yang bisa menghentikan peluru meriam sihir yang ditembakan memang hanyalah Sang Kegelapan serta Sang Cahaya. Mikan pasti bisa, bukankah dulu dia sudah berhasil mengehentikan peluru tersebut di Kota Lixir? Dan Yoichi sendiri telah mengatakan dengan jelas, bahwa dia melihat Sang Cahaya ini akan menghentikan perang ini dalam mimpinya.

"Ikut dengan aku, Mikan, Yoichi, Yuu!" perintah Shiki cepat sambil menarik tangan Mikan dan berlari meningalkan tempat mereka berada, menuju medan perang lagi.

**.OXOXO.**

Luna hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia mulai terdesak. Tidak pernah dia menyangka akan ada manusia yang mampu bertarung dan mendesaknya seperti ini. Kedua anggota keluarga Kerajaan Arathorn yang dilawannya benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Tsubasa yang menggunakan sihir bayangan untuk mengikat cambuk serta menyerang membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakkan cambuknya dengan bebas, dan kalau pun dia bisa mencuri kesempatan untuk menyerang Tsubasa, Kaname pasti akan menghentikannya sambil membalas serangannya. Pertarungan jarak jauh tidak memungkinkannya untuk menyerang mereka lagi, dan Luna juga tahu, begitu juga dengan pertarungan jarak dekat. Cambuknya jelas bukan senjata yang tepat untuk melawan Tsubasa serta Kaname yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi sangat ahli dalam menggunakan pedang. Satu-satunya senjata yang bisa digunakannya untuk mengalahkan mereka hanya satu, yakni sihir.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Luna segera menloncat ke belakang sambil menggulung dan mengaitkan cambuk yang digunakannya di pinggang. Saat dia mendarat di atas tanah, dia segera mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Mata Tsubasa dan Kaname langsung terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat dua bola api besar tiba-tiba muncul dan melesat dengan cepat menyerang mereka. Mereka bedua memang berhasil menghindarnya, namun perasaan terkejut di dalam hati mereka benar-benar tidak bisa dibendung, sebab mereka tahu, satu-satunya makhluk yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan sihir tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir adalah makhluk sihir.

Jendral wanita pasukan Theoden yang mereka lawan sekarang tidak diragukan lagi adalah makhluk sihir.

"T-Tidak mungkin… Luna.." Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba dari kejauhan. Meski suara ribut perang masih ada, Tsubasa, Kaname serta Luna bisa mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Mereka segera menolehkan wajah menatap sumber suara itu dan menemukan Mikan, Yoichi, Yuu yang kebingungan menatap Shiki yang berwajah pucat pasi.

Shiki mengenal senjata cambuk yang ada dipinggang Jendral wanita Theoden di depannya. Senjata itu adalah senjata milik seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, senjata yang dibuat khusus dan dapat digunakan oleh satu orang saja, yakni, Luna Sang Penjaga Cahaya.

Luna yang melihat ekspresi terkejut Shiki segera menurunkan tangannya. Dia bisa melihat Mikan, Yoichi, Yuu, Tsubasa dan Kaname kembali menolehkan wajah mereka padanya. Dengan pelan sambil tersenyum menyeringai, dia pun membuka helm yang menutup kepalanya. "Lama tidak bertemu, Shiki."

Mikan, Tsubasa, Kaname serta Yuu benar-benar sangat terkejut saat melihat siapa sebenarnya Jendral musuh mereka itu. Itu adalah wajah yang dikenal baik oleh mereka, yakni, Luna. Namun mereka juga merasa cukup bingung karena Shiki mengenalnya.

"K-Kenapa kau ada di pihak Theo— " ujar Shiki pelan dengan terbat-bata, namun matanya tiba-tiba terbelalak karena terkejut. Dia tahu sekarang, hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membuat Luna memihak Kuonji, "LUNA! SADARLAH! JANGAN KAU BIARKAN DIA MENGENDALIKANMU!" teriak Shiki penuh ketakutan.

Kebingungan langsung menyelimuti semua yang ada disana mendengar apa yang dikatakan Shiki. Namun, Luna tetap saja tenang, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Shiki? Apa maksudmu mengendalikan?" tanyanya dengan penuh senyum.

"SADARLAH LUNA! SIHIR UNIK ANGGOTA KERAJAAN THEODEN YANG SESUNGGUHNYA SAMA SEKALI BUKAN SIHIR MENGENDALIKAN TUMBUHAN! TAPI, SIHIR MENGENDALIKAN MAKHLUK SIHIR! KAU SEDANG DIKENDALIKAN KUONJI LUNA! SADARLAH!"

Mata semua yang ada di sana langsung terbelalak begitu mendengar informasi berturut-turut yang sanagt mengejutkan tersebut. Namun Luna tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menatap Shiki. "Aku tidak dikendalikan, Shiki. Aku sangat sadar! Ini adalah keinginanku yang sesungguhnya!"

Mata Shiki terbelalak karena terkejut. "Apa maksudmu Luna? Kau adalah Sang Penjaga Cahaya, KAU TIDAK MUNGKIN MEMIHAK KUONJI!" teriak Shiki lagi.

"APA!" Seru Mikan, Yuu, Tsubasa dan Kaname terkejut.

Luna tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa, namun senyum di wajahnya tetap saja tidak menghilang. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, Shiki?"

"Eh!" seru shiki terkejut.

Dengan pelan Luna mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit biru di atasnya. "Aku membenci dunia ini, Shiki. Kau tahu itu, bukan? Karena itu… persetan dengan siapa diriku sebenarnya! Dunia, manusia dan seluruh isinya lebih baik musnah!"

Shiki benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dia benar-benar hampir tidak mengenal sahabat yang telah dikenalnya sejak kecil itu. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Sang Penjaga Cahaya akan mengkhianati Sang Cahaya dan memihak Sang Kegelapan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

**.OXOXO.**

Ruka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, dia dan juga para prajurit Kota Elvix telah berusaha keras untuk menghentikan para penyihir yang sedang mengisi serta mendekatkan meriam sihir tersebut dnegan kota Elvix tersebut. Namun, dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Para prajurit yang melindungi para penyihir Theoden terlalu banyak, meski dia telah menggunakan sihir mengendalikan binatang keluarganya dengan semampunya, dia tetap saja tidak berhasil menghentikan mereka sepenuhnya.

"PANGERAN RUKA! MERIAM SIHIR DI SISI KANAN ANDA!" teriak salah satu prajurit kota elvix tiba-tiba.

Ruka segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap meriam sihir di sisi kanan yang dikatakan prajurit tersebut, dan matanya langsung terbelalak karena terkejut. Meriam sihir itu telah selesai diisi dan berada di dalam radius sepuluh kilometer dari Kota Elvix. "HENTIKAN MERIAM SIHIR ITU! HENTIKAN MERIAM ITU!" teriak Ruka penuh kepanikan. Dia ingin menggunakan sihirnya, namun dia tidak bisa, sebab para prajurit Theoden yang dilawannya tidak mengijinkannya melakukan hal tersebut. Dia hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh ketakutan saat melihat meriam sihir itu berhasil melontarkan peluru tersebut ke arah kota.

Seperti mimpi buruk yang terus berlanjut, mata Ruka langsung terbelalak, sebab dihadapannya sekarang, beberapa meriam sihir yang juga telah berada dalam radius sepuluh meter dari Kota Elvix juga telah selesai diisi dan siap untuk di lontarkan.

"HENTIKAN MEREKA! JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA MENEMBAK LAGI!"

**.OXOXO.**

Peluru sihir yang melambung tinggi menuju Kota Elvix membuat semua prajurit Theoden yang ada tertawa terbahak-bahak penuh kegembiraan. Tidak akan ada yang mampu menghentikan peluru itu lagi saat dilontarkan. Yang bisa menghentikannya hanyalah Sang Cahaya dan Sang Kegelapan. Namun, Sang Kegelapan ada dipihak mereka sedangkan Sang Cahaya tidak berada di sini. Kota Elvix tidak akan dapat dipertahankan lagi.

"HANCURKAN KOTA ELVIX!" teriak Prajurit Theoden penuh kegembiraan.

"HENTIKAN MERIAM SIHIR ITU! LINDUNGI KOTA! LINDUNGI KOTA ELVIX!" teriak prajurit Kota Elvix sambil berusaha menyerang para prajurit serta penyihir Theoden yang mulai mengisi meriam sihir lagi.

"HANCURKAN! HANCURKAN!"

"LINDUNGI KTA ELVIX! KITA TIDAK BOLEH MEMBIARKAN KOTA KITA JATUH!"

Mikan hanya bisa menatap dengan kepala matanya sendiri apa yang terjadi, peluru meriam sihir yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah peluru yang dulu dilihatnya di Kota Lixir. Peluru yang dihentikannya dengan menggunakan kekuatannya sendiri.

"Mikan! Hentikan meriam itu! Hentikan meriam itu sekarang!" perintah Shiki cepat sambil megenggam erat kedua pundak Mikan.

"Eh!" seru Mikan terkejut sambil menatap shiki karena terkejut. "A-Aku.."

"HANYA KAU YANG BISA MENGHENTIKANNYA SEKARANG!" teriak Shiki sambil menatap mata Mikan dengan penuh kepanikan dan pengharapan, begitu juga dengan Yoichi, Tsubasa, Kaname serta Yuu yang ada disampingnya, mereka semua menatapnya dengan pandangan mata yang sama, penuh harap.

Kebingungan berserta ketakutan menyelimuti hati Mikan seketika. Dia tidak bisa menjawab harapan mereka, sebab dia tahu, dia tidak akan bisa menghentikan peluru itu lagi.

Mengapa dia bisa melindungi Kota Lixir dulu? Mengapa dia bisa menghentikan peluru meriam sihir saat itu? Jawababnnya hanya satu, yaitu, Natsume. Pemuda itu ada di sampingnya, membimbing dan menjaga dirinya. Dia bisa melindungi Kota Lixir dan menggunakan kekuatannya adalah karena ada Natsume di sampingnya. Namun, pemuda itu tidak ada disampingnya sekarang, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"A-aku tidak bisa.." ujar Mikan pelan. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa, dia tidak bisa menghentikan ini semua. Takut, bingung, sedih, bersalah dan tidak berdaya memenuhi hatinya.

"Kau tidak akan mungkin dapat menghentikan meriam sihir itu!" teriak Luna penuh kegembiraan saat melihat reaksi Mikan. Dia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menatap peluru meriam sihir di atas mereka. "Lihatlah! Kota Elvix akan hancur! Dunia akan hancur!"

Peluru meriam sihir yang terbang tinggi itu langsung mendarat dan menghantam Kota Elvix. Suara ledakan yang sangat keras disertai tanah yang begetar hebat langsung terdengar. Asap hitam mengepul dari dalam Kota Elvix dibelakang mereka. Salah satu peluru meriam sihir itu telah menghantam Kota Elvix dan tidak jauh dari kota itu, beberapa peluru meriam sihir juga telah siap untuk ditembakkan.

"SHIKI-SAN! YUU! LINDUNGI MIKAN DAN YOICHI! KANAME BANTU AKU MENGHENTIKAN PENEMBAKAN PELURU SIHIR ITU!" teriak Tsubasa tiba-tiba sambil berlari meningalkan Mikan, Yoichi, Yuu dan Shiki diikuti Kaname. Melihat kondisi Mikan sekarang, dia tahu, mustahil bagi gadis itu untuk menghentikan meriam sihir tersebut. Namun, baru beberapa langkah kaki mereka ambil, Luna telah menyerang mereka dengan sihirnya. "Tidak akan aku biarkan!" senyumnya.

Serangan peluru meriam sihir yang mengenai Kota Elvix membuat semangat para prajurit Theoden semakin meningkat. Beberapa prajurit yang ada di sekitar Mikan dan yang lainnya langsung berlari sambil mengangkat pedang untuk menyerang mereka. Shiki dan Yuu hanya bisa segera mengangkat pedang dan tongkat sihir mereka untuk menahan dan membalas serangan prajurit Theoden.

"HANCURKAN! HANCURKAN!"

"HENTIKAN MERIAM SIHIR ITU! LINDUNGI KOTA! LINDUNGI KOTA ELVIX!"

"LINDUNGI KOTA! LINDUNGI KOTA ELVIX!"

"HANCURKAN! HANCURKAN!"

Mikan tiba-tiba menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya, dia memejamkan mata dan berjongkok ke bawah. Yoichi yang mulai kepanikan berusaha untuk menenangkannya, namun itu tidak berguna, badan gadis itu bergetar dengan hebat, apa pun yang dikatakannya sepertinya tidak dapat didengarnya lagi.

Takut.

Mikan sungguh takut. Dia tidak mau melihat ini semua lagi. Dia ingin Natsume, dia mengingkan pemuda itu ada di sini sekarang, sebab jika dia ada, semua perasaan yang ada dalam hatinya ini pasti akan menghilang. Air mata terus mengalir menuruni pipinya, dan di dalm hatinya, dia terus meneriakkan nama satu orang yang sangat penting baginya, yakni, '_NATSUME!'_

**.OXOXO.**

_NATSUME!_

Natsume langsung membuka mata dan bangkit dari atas tanah tempatnya terberbaring. Kedua matanya terbelalak menatap langit biru di atasnya. Hatinya terus berdetak dengan cepat. Dia yakin sekali dia mendengar suara Mikan yang meneriakkan namanya dengan keras dan penuh ketakutan beberapa detik yang lalu.

Ketakutan memenuhi hatinya. Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu pada Mikan? Apakah dia terluka? Apakah ada yang bermaksud mencelakainya? Pertanyaan tersebut terus berputar dalam pikirannya dan mengakibatkan ketakutan dalam hatinya semakin membesar.

_NATSUME! _

Dia bisa mendengar suara Mikan lagi dalam pikirannya lagi, dan itu membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa memang telah terjadi sesuatu padanya. Otaknya terus memikirkan apa yang mungkin dihadapi Mikan sekarang. Matanya langsung terbelalak. Dia tahu Luna yang memimpin pasukan untuk menyerang Kerajaan Issengard pasti sedang menyerang Kota Elvix sekarang. Perasaannya yang tidak tenang ini… Mikan berada di Kota Elvix.

Ketakutan yang benar-benar luar biasa menyelimuti hati Natsume. Siapa yang akan melindunginya jika dia berada di sana? Bagaimana jika dia terluka? Bagaimana jika dia mati? Tidak. Natsume yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Mikan, sebab Kuonji memerlukannya untuk mengancam dirinya. Luna yang merupakan makhluk sihir sepertinya pasti bisa merasakan aura keberadaannya. Ya. Mikan pasti tidak akan apa-apa. Perasan takut yang dirasakan Mikan itu, pasti merupakan perasaan takut saat melihat apa sesunguhnya perang itu—melihat kematian.

Perasaan sedih dan bersalah memenuhi hatinya, Dia tidak ada disamping Mikan lagi. dia sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa kotornya dunia ini sesungguhnya dari dunianya. Gadis yang berhati lembut itu pasti merasa sangat sedih, takut dan benci pada dirinya karena tidak bisa menghentikan apa yang dilihatnya.

_NATSUME!_

"Mikan," panggil Natsume pelan seperti berbisik tiba-tiba sambil manatap langit biru diatas tanpa berkedip. Dia hanya bisa berharap dan mendukung dari tempat yang terpisah sangat jauh dari gadis paling berharga baginya di dunia ini, berharap gadis itu akan sadar. Dia bukalah gadis yang lemah seperti yang disangka semua orang. Di dalam badannya yang kecil itu sebenarnya bersembunyi sebuah kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa. Kekuatan yang dapat menghentikan semua kegilaan yang ada di dunia ini, sebab gadis itu adalah sang Cahaya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, Mikan.."

_Kau bisa, Mikan!_

**.OXOXO.**

_Mikan._

Mikan langsung membuka matanya saat dia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar dan dirindukanya itu tiba-tiba. Tanpa mempedulikan Yoichi yang berada di sampingnya, dia langsung mengangkat kepala dan menatap sekelilingnya, berusaha untuk mencari sosok dari pemilik suara yang didengarnya barusan. Namun, _s_ejauh matanya memandang yang ada hanyalah pertempuran, darah, teriakan kesakitan, kehancuran serta kematian.

"Natsume.." Panggil Mikan pelan dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

_Kau bisa melakukannya Mikan..._

Suara Natsume terdengar lagi. Air mata Mikan kembali mengalir, hatinya terasa sangat sakit, "A-ku tidak bisa.. Aku tidak bisa kalau kau tidak ada di sampingku, Natsume…" Ujar Mikan pelan. Dia pasti sedang menghayal sekarang, suara yang didengarnya itu tidak mungkin nyata, dia tahu itu, namun di dalam hatinya, dia terus berharap suara itu nyata, bahwa Natsume sedang berbicara padanya, mendukungnya, membimbingnya, melindunginya seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya.

_Kau bisa, Mikan!_

Suara Natsume yang terdengar sangat kuat dan penuh kepercayaan tiba-tiba tergiang di dalam pikiran Mikan. Dan, bagaikan sebuah keajaiban, suara itu tiba-tiba membuat semua ketakutan di dalam hati gadis berambut coklat itu menghilang. Suara Natsume yang terus terdengar dengan begitu kuat dan jelas membuatnya seakan merasa pemuda itu ada di sampingnya.

Keberanian tiba-tiba mencul di dalam hati Gadis yang merupakan Sang Cahaya. Dia bisa! Dia bisa melakukannya! Dia bisa melindungi semuanya! Natsume mengatakan dia bisa, karena itu dia pasti bisa, sebab selama ini Natsume tidak pernah salah.

"HANCUR! HANCUR! KOTA ELVIX AKAN HANCUR!"

"MUSNAH! SEMUA YANG ADA AKAN MUSNAH!"

_Deja-vu. _

Yoichi kenal kalimat-kalimat yang diteriakkan prajurit Theoden. Kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang didengarnya dalam mimpinya. Saat dia menolehkan kepalanya ke atas, dia melihat sebuah peluru meriam sihir telah terbang ke arah mereka. Dia menutup matanya dengan erat.

"Kota ini tidak akan musnah…"

Suara lembut seperti dentingan lonceng yang terdengar secara tiba-tiba membuat Yoichi kembali membuka matanya. Sebuah senyum langsung menghiasi wajah tampannya. Mimpinya telah menjadi kenyataan. Di depannya, Mikan telah berdiri sambil membuka kedua tangannya. Angin yang meniup rambut coklat panjangnya. Tidak ada sedikitpun ketakutan dan keraguaan di dalam mata coklat madunya, yang ada hanyalah keberanian, kepercaya dirian serta keyakinan. Sebuah lingkaran sihir besar berwarna putih mucul dibawah kakinya dan bersinar dengan begitu cermerlang.

"Aku akan melindungi Kota Elvix."

Semua prajurit yang sedang bertempur lansung terhenti saat melihat Mikan, begitu juga dengan Luna, Tsubasa, Kaname, Shiki dan Yuu. Mereka semua menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Gadis itu berbeda sekali dengan gadis yang tadi ketakutan dan kebingungan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Suara Natsume yang dulu membimbingnya saat dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk pertama kali di Kota Lixir terdengar dengan jelas dalam kepalanya.

_Tutup matamu, Mikan._

Dengan tenang, Mikan menuruti kata-kata yang terdengar di dalam pikirannya, menutup kedua mata coklat madunya.

_Tenangkan pikiranmu. Pikirkanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang. _

Apa yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang? Menghentikan perang ini, menghentikan peluru meriam sihir, melindungi Kota Elvix, melindungi semua yang ada.

_Rasakanlah kekuatan yang ada di dalam dirimu._

Mikan bisa merasakannya, sebuah kekuatan yang sangat kuat di dalam hatinya. Kekuatan yang membuatnya sedikit takut, sebab dia tidak yakin bisa mengendalikannya.

_Tenanglah, Mikan. Kau tidak sendirian, aku ada di sini, aku selalu ada di sampingmu…_

Kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya membuat hati Mikan terasa sangat tenang dan nyaman. Ketakutannya langsung menghilang seketika. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya, air mata kebahagiaan mengalir menuruni pipinya, "Natsume…" Panggilnya pelan.

Dia tidak sendirian, Natsume akan selalu ada disampingnya. Ya, dia tahu sekarang, dia tidak pernah sendirian. Natsume selalu ada di sampingnya, meski tidak terlihat, dia bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Mereka selalu bersama, pemuda itu pasti bisa merasakannya juga, sebab di dunia ini, mereka berdua selalu terhubung.

Lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki Mikan semakin membesar dan berputar cepat. Dengan pelan, badan gadis itu tiba-tiba melayang ke atas. Suara dentingan lonceng tiba-tiba terdengar di mana-mana. Cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelimuti gadis tersebut dan membuat semua yang ada menutup matanya. Saat cahaya itu meredup, sepasang sayap putih besar langsung terbentang lebar.

Tidak ada yang dapat mengatakan apapun lagi karena terpesona, kecuali Luna yang bergumam dengan wajah penuh ekpresi tidak percaya. "Inikah Sang Cahaya yang sebenarnya…"

Sepasang sayap besar berwarna putih tumbuh di belakang punggung Mikan mengoyak kain baju dipunggungnya. Dengan wajahnya yang luar biasa cantik, tidak akan ada seorang pun lagi yang akan meragukan sosok gadis itu sebagai Malaikat.

Mikan membuka matanya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sebuah lingkaran sihir besar muncul di depannya dan berputar. Cahaya putih yang bersinar sangat cermerlang tiba-tiba melesat keluar dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu menuju peluru-peluru meriam sihir yang telah ditembakkan. Saat cahaya putih tersebut mengenai peluru meriam sihir, peluru itu langsung berhenti dan muncul tulisan mantra sihir berwarna putih yang terus berputar mengelilingi peluru tersebut seperti rantai. Tulisan rantai mantra sihir itu kemudian mengetat dan mengecil, begitu juga dengan peluru sihir yang besar itu. Saat peluru meriam itu tinggal sebesar bola berdiameter lima centimeter, peluru tersebut tiba-tiba meledak di atas langit dan menghasilkan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata hingga membuat semua orang menutup mata mereka.

Langit kembali menjadi biru cerah saat mereka semua kembali membuka mata. Peluru meriam sihir telah mengilang tanpa bekas dari langit.

"H-Hilang.. Peluru meriam sihir itu menghilang… HILANG! KOTA ELVIX TIDAK AKAN JATUH!" teriak para prajurit Elvix penuh kegembiraan. Kebahagiaan di hati mereka semua membuat semangat perang mereka yang telah turun dratis bangkit kembali. Kota Elvix tidak akan jatuh, sebab Sang Cahaya, Malaikat yang dulu pernah melindungi Kota Lixir telah berada di samping mereka sekarang. Mereka tidak akan kalah, mereka akan memenangkan perang ini.

**.OXOXO.**

Ruka terus berlari menuju arah Mikan berada. Dia bisa melihat sosok gadis tersebut yang bagaikan Malaikat dengan jelas. Gadis itu berada di medan perang ini sekarang, dan dialah yang menghentikan peluru sihir yang memiliki kekuatan penghancur luar biasa itu. Dia bisa mendengar teriakkan kegembiraan serta melihat semangat para prajurit kota Elvix kembali bangkit dengan begitu kuat, dan dia juga bisa melihat ketakutan serta keraguan di wajah para prajurit Theoden.

Pertempuran yang tadi terhenti karena kemunculan Sang Cahaya yang megejutkan kembali dimulai. Namun, terlihat dengan jelas, bahwa prajurit Kota Elvix menjadi unggul. Ruka memang tidak tahu bagaimana Mikan bisa berada di pusat medan perang dan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghentikan peluru itu. Namun dia hanya tahu satu hal, arus perang ini telah berubah. Kemunculan Mikan yang tiba-tiba ini telah mengubah semuanya. Gadis itu telah memberikan prajurit Kota Elvix yang sudah mulai menyerah sebuah harapan. Dia memang pantas disebut sebagai Sang Cahaya, sebab keberadaannya sendiri benar-benar telah menjadi sebuah cahaya yang bisa membimbing siapapun yang telah tersesat.

Meski Ruka ragu apakah Mikan membutuhkan pelindungan darinya, dia ingin berada di samping gadis itu sekarang. Dia ingin melindunginya, sebab Natsume yang biasanya melindunginya tidak ada disampignya lagi. Namun, matanya langsung terbelalak saat dia tiba di tempat di mana Mikan berada.

Dia melihat Luna yang dikabarkan telah menghilang sedang menatap Mikan dengan penuh kebencian, dan saat dia melihat baju besi yang dikenakan gadis itu, diapun langsung tahu, bahwa gadis itu adalah Jendral musuh. Belum cukup perasaan terkejut yang menyelimutinya, Luna tiba-tiba meloncat ke atas untuk menyerang Mikan.

Melihat Luna yang bergerak menyerang Mikan, Tsubasa, Kaname, Shiki dan Yuu juga tidak membuang waktu yang mereka miliki. Kaname langsung melepaskan anak panahnya, sedangkan Tsubasa, Shiki serta Yuu langsung merapalkan mantra sihir untuk menyerangnya Luna. Namun tidak ada serangan dari mereka yang berhasil mengenai Luna. Gadis itu bagaikan bisa bergerak dnegan bebas di udara, dia menghindari serangan itu sambil berusaha meneyrang Mikan dengan tangannya yang telah berubah menjadi cakar besar seperti tangan Natsume.

Mikan tetap tidak bergerak, dia hanya menatap Luna dengan mata coklat madunya dengan tenang. Saat cakar itu hampir melukai Mikan, sebuah dinding sihir tiba-tiba muncul melindungi Mikan dan mementalkan Luna kebelakang. Semua yang ada sangat terkejut, terutama Luna, sebab dia tidak menyangka Mikan bisa begini kuat.

"Hentikan, Luna-chan. Jangan menyerang Kota Elvix lagi." Ujar Mikan tiba-tiba dengan pelan.

Luna segera bangkit dan menatap gadis di depannya penuh kemarahan. Dia tidak boleh kalah. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan gadis di depannya ini menghentikan invasinya terhadap Kerajaan Issengard. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, keinginannya tidak akan tercapai, apa yang dijanjikan Kuonji padanya tidak akan terpenuhi.

"TIDAK AKAN!" teriak Luna penuh kemarahan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna unggu kehitaman besar muncul di depannya dan berputar dengan cepat. Lingkaran itu sangat besar, bahkan mungkin berukuran sepuluh meter. Semua yang melihat lingkaran sihir itu tahu, sihir apapun yan dilakukan Luna, sihir itu merupakan sihir yang berbahaya dan sangat kuat.

Tsubasa, Ruka, Kaname, Shiki dan Yuu berusaha menghentikan sihir tersebut, namun mereka tidak berhasil, sihir Luna itu terlalu cepat. Cahaya berwarna hitam keungguan seukuran lingkaran sihir tersebut langsung melesat keluar dengan cepat dan kuat ke arah Mikan.

"MIKAN!" teriak Ruka, Tsubasa, Kaname, Yoichi, Shiki dan Yuu bersamaan karena takut dan juga terkejut melihat serangan sihir Luna.

Tidak ada sedikitpun ketakutan dalam hati Mikan saat dia melihat sihir Luna itu. Dengan pelan dia menutup matanya dan mengangkat tangannya, "Maafkan aku, Luna-chan." Ujarnya pelan.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di depan Mikan. Lingkaran itu tidak begitu besar, ukurannya hanya sekiar satu meter dan berputar dengan perlahan. Seberkas cahaya putih tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepat menuju sihir Luna

Ruka, Tsubasa dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh ketakutan melihat sihir Mikan. Sihir sekecil Mikan itu tidak mungkin dapat menghentikan sihir Luna. Namun mereka semua salah, sebab sihir itu ternyata dapat menahan sihir Luna saat bertabrakan. Secara perlahan-lahan sihir Mikan berubah. Ujung cahaya sihir Mikan yang menahan sihir Luna tiba-tiba pecah menjadi ratusan cercah cahaya, melebar, memanjang dan melengkung naik ke atas hingga akhirnya membentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir baru yang sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar dari lingkaran sihir yang tadi dibuat Luna.

"Tidak mungkin…" Gumam Luna pelan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Lingkaran sihir itu tiba-tiba berputar dan dari tengah-tengah lingkaran itu tiba-tiba melesat cahaya putih seukuran lingkaran sihir tersebut menghatam sihir Luna. Sihir Luna tidak bisa menahan sihir Mikan yang luar biasa tersebut, sihirnya langsung hancur. Dia tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Sihir Mikan dengan telak menghantam badannya.

"AAAAHHHHH!" teriak Luna kesakitan dan terlontar kebelakang. Dia tidak bisa bergerak lagi, serangan sihir Mikan telah berhasil mengalahkannya.

Kesunyian yang tercipta saat semua yang ada di medan perang tersebut melihat pertarungan sihir kedua makhluk sihir yang tidak pernah di lihat dan disangka mereka ada langsung terpecah saat salah satu prajurit Kota Elvix bergumam dengan pelan kemenangan Mikan. "K-Kalah.. Jendral musuh telah kalah! KALAH! JENDRAL MUSUH TELAH KALAH!"

Teriakkan prajurit itu bagaikan sebuah seruan akhir dari perang ini. Jenrdal Theoden telah kalah, Meriam Sihir tidak akan dapat menghancurkan kota Elvix lagi. Mereka telah menang, Sang Cahaya telah memenangkan perang ini untuk mereka.

**.OXOXO.**

* * *

Akhirnya! setelah sekian lama dan berjuang begitu keras, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga ( hik.. hik.. perlu perjuangan keras aku untuk menyelesaikannya T_T ), maaf karena aku telat banget, tapi itu semua disebabkan karena dua minggu yang lalu, sebagian besar chapter ini yang aku ketik menghilang T_T, aku tidak tahu kemana file itu pergi, hingga akhirnya, aku jadi kehilangan semangat dan… Dan seakan tidak ingin mengetik lagi! Tapi berkat bantuan dari sahabatku di FGAI serta beberap pembaca yang mendukungku, aku akhirnya berhasil juga menyelesaikannya, karena itu, chapter ini kupersembahkan pada mereka bertiga, yakni, _Ether Star, Junior Lin Haq dan Kirara Yuukansa. _THANK YOU! MAKASIH BANYAK!

Well, bagaimana menurut pembaca chapter ini? Anehkah? Well, apa adegan perangnya itu terllu berlebihan dan ngawur? Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan pembaca deh ^^.

Hm.. kayaknya di chapter ini, Kaname banyak mengambil alih ya? Dan secara pribadi aku jadi lebih menyukainya dibandingkan Tsubasa ( hahahaha). Mikan sudah mulai show up! Dia akan jadi semakin kuat dan kuat kedepannya kok, ya walau mungkin masih akan mengalau terus ( ahahaha ) , chapter berikutnya adalah giliran PxN, dan hehehe apakah sudah ada yang dapat memperkirakan kenapa Persona bisa berada dipihak Kuonji? Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menuliskan masa lalu Luna dan juga alasan kenapa Mikan mmiliki wajah seperti Yuka di chapter depan, aku kurang tahu, tapi aku akan berusaha ^^

Terakhir! _**SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI BAGI YANG MERAYAKANNYA!^^**_

**Icha Yukina Clyne :** heheheh baca saja seterusnya ^^, kau akan tahu kok nanti ^^, NxM masih lama baru ketemunya, gak tahu pasti berapa chapter lagi, tapi ya.. aku akan berusaha deh^^ Mengenai BnB.. maaf, aku belum bisa menupdatenya, sebab lagi konsen ke TODAL T_T

**Neerval-Li :** Ya, semoga aku bisa menjelaskannya di chapter berikutnya deh, masa lalu Luna dan juga alasan Mikan memiliki wajah seperti Yuka. Siapa yang mati nanti.. heheheh rahasia dulu ya^^ mengenai pertemuan YxA, kurasa tidak akan lama lagi kok, lalu mengenai N, ya.. kita biarkan di galau saja dulu ya ( hahaha ) ^^

**Ether Star :** Uh.. Aku gak tahu bagaimana membalas reviewmu, kurasa aku sudah cukup banyak bebicara denganmu lewat BBM, jadi kita sambung saja di sana nantinya setelah kau selesai membaca chapter ini ^^

**Fildzahgws /Kuroichibhineko :** Benarkah? Hahaha terima kasih ^^ Ya, aku akan berusaha ^^, thx ya untuk revienya!

**Lavender Knight :** Thx untuk reviewnya! ^^

**Sunny February23 :** hahahah sepertinya aku salah ketik itu -_-" dan jujur saja, sekarang, aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi kapan fic ini akan tamat soalnya adegan perangnya bakal jadi bertambah banyak dan.. uh, susah aku jelaskan dengan kata. Tapi aku akan berusaha menanmatkannya tahun ini ( maaf ya, aku jadi merasa segan padamu, sebab rasanya aku jadi berbohong .. -_-" )

**Kierrastark :** hahahah selamat bergabung di FFN, KxL momentnya mungkin sudah bakal muncul di chapter berikutnya ^^ dan mengenai NxM, hehehe kita biarkan mereka galau dulu ya ( hahahaha ), lalu mengenai YxA, aku juga gak sabar untuk mengetik pertemuan mereka ^^ hehehe kau benar, kita bebas mengekspresikan semua yang ada dalam otak , thanks ya tuk dukungannya selama ini ^^

**Classico Blu/ Aoi** : hahahaha Thanks tuk pemberitahuannya ( perlu kucek lagi ni hahahaha -_-" ) Benar, semuanya berpencar, tapi nanti bakal bertemu lagi kok. Gitu ya,, semoga kau masih bisa mengikuti ficku ini de T_T, kau juga cepat ya mengupdate fic-mu ^^, dan thanks karena menyukai pp TODAL-ku, itu aku yang gambar loh ( hahahaha ^^)

**Thi3x :** Gak apa-apa, aku sudah sangat gembira kau mau membacanya^^ semoga kau tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini de^^ mengenai siapa yang mati, rahasia ya ( hahahaha ), mengapa Luna bisa memihak Kuonji, tunggu saja saat chapter mengenai masa lalunya^^. Iya! Ganbate!

**Junior Lian Haq :** Terima kasih banyak untuk dukunganmu ya! Hm.. Mengenai pertanyann kapan? Mungkin chapter berikutnya, dan aku akan berusaha mengupdate secepatnya ^^ oh, iya! Yang meriview satu lagi, kamu juga ya?

**Demeter writer :** hahahaha maaf ya, update kali ini agak lama -_-" hahahaha baca saja terus ya, kurasa pendapatmu nanti bakal berubah ( mungkin? ) Kapan ketemunya aku kurang tahu, da aku akan berusaha menamatkannya tahun ini^^ iya, aku akan berusaha!

**Xxruuxx :** aku akan berusaha! Hehehehe aku juga senang kok lihat mereka menderita ( hahahaha ) begitu baru seru, kan? ( Author ngeres -_-" ) semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu ^^

**Kierra Yuukansa :** Thanks utk reviewnya ya^^ dan terima kasih tuk pujiannya. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk tidak mengecewakanmu^^

**Lovissa :** Sesuai janjiku, aku update hari ini^^ semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu, dan kutunggu reviewmu yang luar biasa dan bisa membantuku menjadi lebih baik lagi^^

**Hikari No Haru :** Makasih sudah favo fic-ku!^^

**Little Princezz Everlazt :** Terima kasih sudah menadd favo fic ini!^^


	38. Chapter 37

**Tales Of Darkness And Light**

By : Razux

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen Alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

Chapter XXXVII

"Terima kasih, Pangeran." Ujar seorang prajurit Orthanc dengan penuh hormat pada seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap yang telah selesai menyembuhkan luka sebetan pedang di dadanya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk kepalanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Mata violetnya yang dibingkai oleh sebuah kacamata kemudian menatap sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan para prajurit yang terluka. Meski dia dan para team medis telah berusaha semampu mereka, jumlah yang terluka masih sangat banyak.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Subaru. Jangan memaksakan dirimu terus." Ujar seseorang tiba-tba dari belakang pemuda berambut biru gelap tersebut.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diriku," balas Subaru pelan sambil membalikkan badannya menatap lawan bicaranya, "Bagaimana perkembangan sistuasi sekarang, Akira?" tanyanya.

"Tidak begitu baik. Pasukan bantuan musuh akan tiba dua hari lagi." Jawab Akira sambil mengangkat tangannya menyusuri rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Putri Nobara, Sakurano dan Hotaru?" tanya Subaru lagi.

"Mereka tidak akan tiba tepat waktu. Kurasa Putri Rohirrim tidak akan dapat membantu kita. Perang ini tidak akan dapat kita hindari." Jawab Akira sambil menghela napas. Perang ini tidak akan dapat mereka hindari, dia yakin itu. Hotaru, Sakurano dan Nobara yang masih dalam perjalanan tidak akan mungkin dapat tiba tepat waktu. Saat mereka tiba di perbatasan Orca ini, perang pasti telah berlangsung.

Subaru tidak bertanya atau mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit pun lagi begitu mendengar jawaban Jendral Arathorn yang ada di depannya. Jumlah prajurit mereka di dalam benteng perbatasan Orca sekarang adalah tiga ratus ribu, jumlah yang cukup banyak, ditambah lagi dengan sepuluh batang meriam sihir yang berhasil direbut Kerajaan Issengard dari Kerajaan Theoden. Mereka cukup kuat. Namun, prajurit gabungan dari Kerajaan Rohirrim dan Kerajaan Theoden yang menuju kemari adalah empat ratus ribu. Jika ditambah dengan para prajurit Kerajaan Rohirrim yang telah berada di perbatasan ini, kurang lebih mereka akan berjumlah empat ratus lima puluh ribu. Tidak ketinggalan sepuluh batang meriam sihir seperti mereka. Keadaan mereka tidak begitu bagus.

"Persiapkan pasukan kita sebaik mungkin. Kita tidak boleh kalah." Perintah Subaru tiba-tiba. Inilah satu-satunya yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang, mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin dan berjuang mempertahankan perbatasan ini.

"Pasukan kita selalu siap, Subaru," senyum Akira. "Kami semua siap untuk berjuang kapan pun."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." balas Subaru pelan. Sejenak kemudian dia kembali membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. "Dan, Akira, apakah kau sudah mendapat berita akan sistuasi di Kota Elvix?"

"Belum. Aku belum mendapat kabar sedikit pun dari Kota Elvix." Jawab Akira pelan, ada nada kekhawatiran dalam suaranya. Dia sudah mendengar berita akan jatuhnya Kota Lixir, dan penyerangnya tidak lain adalah Natsume, Sang Kegelapan. Ketakutan ada di dalam hatinya saat dia mendengar berita itu, sebab, dia pernah melihat dengan kepala mata sendiri kekuatan Sang Kegelapan yang tidak bisa diterima akal sehat manusia.

Akira cukup bersyukur saat mengetahui Jendral yang memimpin penyerangan Kota Elvix bukanlah Natsume. Dia yakin tidak ada harapan sedikit pun bagi Kota Elvix untuk bertahan atau pun menang jika harus berhadapana dengan pemuda bermata merah darah itu—tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingi kekuatan Sang Kegelapan.

"Beritahu aku secepatnya jika kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan berita akan Kota Elvix." Perintah Subaru tenang sambil menatap Akira yang ada di depannya.

"Aku mengerti."

**.OXOXO.**

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan tiba di perbatasan Orca?" tanya Hotaru sambil menatap Sakurano yang ada di depannya. Kereta kuda mereka masih melaju menuju perbatasan tersebut meski malam sudah tiba.

"Sekitar dua hari lagi." jawab Sakurano tanpa menolehkan kepalanya dari peta di tangannya.

"A-apakah kita bisa tiba tepat waktu?" tanya Nobara terbat-bata.

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa mempredeksi itu." Jawab Sakurano pelan sambil mengangkat kepalanya menatap kedua putri yang ada di depannya.

Ketakutan memenuhi hati Putri Rohirrim tersebut. Dia takut dia terlambat, dia takut dia tidak dapat menghentikan Kakaknya. Dia tidak mau ada yang mati lagi. Perang ini salah. Dia harus menyadarkan Kakaknya akan itu, begitu juga dengan Rei.

Rei alias Persona.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi padanya. Melihatnya yang sekarang, dia benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan dia yang dulu ditemuinya semasa kecil. Tidak ada senyum atau pun tawa, yang ada di dalam matanya bukan lagi semangat dan kehangatan yang disukainya, yang ada hanyalah kebencian dan kedinginan. Namun, dia telah memutuskan untuk mempercayai pemuda itu sekali lagi, seperti Mikan yang terus mempercayai Natsume. Dia akan mencari tahu sendiri penyebab pemuda bermata abu-abu itu menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Mereka telah memasuki wilayah kerajaan Orthanc, namun perjalanan mereka menuju perbatasan Orca masih cukup jauh. Mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa berhenti di kota yang mereka lewati kecuali untuk mengganti kuda yang telah kelelahan, sebab waktu sangat berharga bagi mereka sekarang. Namun, Mereka tetap saja belum berhasil mencapai perbatasan yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

"Aku hanya bisa berharap kita bisa tiba sebelum perang dimulai." Ujar Sakurano sambil menutup mata dan melipat peta di tangannya.

**.OXOXO.**

Goshima duduk termenung di dalam tendanya. Malam sudah tiba dan dua hari lagi mereka akan mencapai perbatasan Orca, memulai lagi perang yang akan dipimpinnya sendiri. Kekuatan mereka lebih besar, dia tahu akan itu. Jumlah prajurit, meriam sihir dan juga semangat mereka lebih unggul. Perang ini pasti dapat mereka menangkan. Namun di dalam hatinya, dia mulai ragu, apakah pilihannya sekarang adalah benar? Atau salah?

Raja muda Rohirrim ini masih ingat dengan jelas surat yang diterimanya tiga tahun yang lalu, saat dia baru saja dinobatkan sebagai seorang Raja. Ucapan selamat serta ajakan persekutuan untuk menyerang kerajaan lainnya yang ditulis secara pribadi oleh Raja Theoden, Kuonji, dalam satu surat. Dia sangat terkejut dan juga sekaligus sangat mentertawakan isi surat tersebut. Apa yang ditawarkan Kuonji dalam surat itu memang sangat menggiurkan, yakni setengah bagian dari dunia ini. Namun dia tahu, apa yang dituliskan Kuonji adalah sebuah kebodohan. Meski Kerajaan Theoden dan Kerajaan Rohirrim bergabung, mereka tidak mungkin dapat menandingi kekuatan tiga kerajaan terkuat di dunia ini. Hingga akhirnya kedua Jendral besar Theoden, yakni Luna dan juga Persona muncul di depannya.

Kekuatan yang dimiliki kedua Jendral itu sungguh memukaunya, dan dia lebih terkesikma lagi saat mengetahui jati diri mereka. Makhluk sihir. Kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa dan tidak dapat diterima akal sehat. Melihat mereka, dia menjadi yakin, jika Kuonji memiliki kekuatan seperti mereka, jika Kuonji dapat menciptakan lebih banyak makhluk hidup seperti mereka, maka, apa yang dulu ditawarkan Kuonji tidaklah mustahil. Mereka bisa menaklukkan dunia ini.

Sedikit demi sedikit, secara tersembunyi mereka menyusun rencana untuk menaklukkan dunia. Lalu saat, Kuonji berhasil membuka pintu segel meriam sihir yang ada di ruang bawah tanah istana Theoden, dia tahu, rencana mereka sudah akan dimulai

Dia begitu percaya dengan Kuonji, tidak ada sedikit pun keraguan dalam hatinya. Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu atau lebih tepatnya makhluk itu muncul di depannya.

Natsume alias Kucing Hitam.

Dia hanya tahu Kuonji telah mencarinya selama bertahun-tahun, bahwa pemuda itu dapat menjadi kekuatan yang sangat luar bisa jika berada dipihak mereka. Saat melihat pemuda itu dalam perayaan di Ibukota Ioreth, dia hanya bisa tesenyum gembira, sebab Tuhan bagaikan terus mendukung keinginan mereka. Mereka akan mendapatkan sebuah senjata yang luar biasa lagi, mendapat kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa lagi. Tapi, kegembiraan itu tidak bertahan lama. Saat dia melihat pemuda itu berubah sosok, melihat kekuatan dan juga sikap gila yang ditunjukkannya, dia menjadi ragu.

Pemuda itu adalah makhluk sihir, dia tahu itu. Tapi, dia berbeda dengan Persona maupun Luna. Dia adalah makhluk yang kejam, tidak berperasaan—makhluk hidup yang sudah gila. Kuonji tidak menjawab pertanyaannya saat dia bertanya akan siapa sebenarnya Natsume, begitu juga dengan Persona, hingga dia mendengar berita apa yang terjadi dengan seratus ribu pasukan Theoden yang menghadapi makhluk itu serta apa yang terjadi dengan tanah di depan kota Lixir..

Berita mengenainya menyebar dengan begitu cepat dan akhirnya dia tahu juga jati diri pemuda itu yang sebenarnya. Sang Kegelapan, makhluk dalam ramalan Penyihir Besar Azumi yang sangat terkenal itu, makhluk yang diramalkan akan membawa kehancuran bagi semua yang ada. Dan makhluk itu jugalah yang menghancurkan Kota Aureduil sepuluh tahun yang lalu—yang melenyapkan empat ratus ribu penduduk berserta isinya dalam satu malam.

Kini, makhluk itu benar-benar telah berada di pihak mereka dan membuat mereka menjadi tidak terkalahkan lagi di dunia ini. Namun dia tahu satu hal yang sangat pasti, makhluk itu juga merupakan pedang bermata dua. Sebab tidak akan ada yang dapat mengendalikan makhluk itu jika dia benar-benar lepas kendali.

Keraguan telah muncul di dalam hatinya. Dia tahu dengan baik seperti apa, Kuonji sang Raja Theoden itu sebenarnyan. Dia adalah orang yang licik bagaikan ular. Goshima tidak yakin lagi apakah kelak Kuonji akan menepati janjinya untuk membagi dunia bersamanya. Keenganannya dalam membantu perang di Perbatasan Orca, berita akan jatuhnya Kota Lixir yang begitu menghebohkan, serta bantuan dari pasukan Persona yang datang begitu terlambat...

Dulu Kuonji mengajaknya berkerja sama, pasti disebabkan karena dia tidak yakin dapat menaklukkan semua kerajaan yang ada sendirian. Namun, dia telah memiliki Sang Kegelapan, hal itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil lagi. Kerajaan Rohirrim tidak akan dibutuhkan lagi. Dia, Goshima, Raja Rohirrim sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

"Yang Mulia." Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba dari luar tenda dan menyadarkan Goshima dari lamunannya.

"Masuk." Perintah Goshima.

Seorang pria berusia awal empat puluh tahun dengan brambut hitam kebiruan berjalan masuk. Dia langsung membungkukkan badannya memberikan salam saat kedua mata birunya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata bertemu dengan mata violet Goshima.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau menemukannya, Jinno?" tanya Goshima pelan.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia. Hamba masih belum berhasil menemukan Putri Nobara." Jawab Jinno sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

Goshima hanya menghela napas saat mendengar jawaban Jinno, Jendral kepercayaannya. Nobara masih belum ditemukan, adik perempuan satu-satunya sampai sekarang masih belum diketahui keberadaannya. Saat dia sedang sibuk mengurusi perang, Nobara melarikan diri dari istana Ioreth. Tidak pernah terlintas sedikit pun dalam pikirannya bahwa adiknya yang pemalu, pengecut dan tidak bisa membuat keputusan itu bisa melakukan hal seperti itu—menghilang tanpa bekas. Di dalam keadaan perang yang tidak menentu ini, dia bisa saja dijadikan sebagai alat ataupun sandera untuk menyudutkannya.

Alat ataupun sandera.

Kedua rahang Goshima langsung mengeras saat pemikiran itu merasukinya. Meski Nobara adalah seorang gadis pengecut, pemalu dan tidak bisa membuat keputusan, ada sebuah kenyataan yang tidak akan pernah berubah, yakni, dia adalah Putri dari Kerajaan Rohirrim, adik kandungnya, saudara satu-satunya. Hubungan mereka berdua semenjak dulu memang tidak begitu baik. Namun, jika ada yang berpikir dia tidak pernah memperhatikan Nobara dan menganggapnya tidak ada, maka mereka salah besar, sebab jauh di dalam hatinya, dia sesungguhnya sangat menyanyangi dan mencintai adiknya itu.

_Seorang anak kecil berusia dua belas tahun duduk diam membaca sebuah buku tebal di dalam ruang perpustakaan istana Ioreth sendirian. Kedua mata violetnya terpenjam, dan dia mengangkat kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya penuh frustasi. Kepalanya terasa bagaikan ingin pecah, dari pagi hingga malam, dia terus saja dipaksa untuk belajar. Demi masa depannya, demi kerajaan Rohirrim, sebab dialah Goshima, putra mahkota kerajaan Rohirrim, penerus kerajaan ini._

_'Kriek'_

_Goshima segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap sumber suara tersebut. Dia tahu itu adalah suara pintu yang tebuka. Pintu ruang perpustaakaan tempatnya berada memang terbuka sedikit, namun, dia tidak melihat seorang pun yang berjalan masuk. Tiba-tiba saja kepala seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar enam tahun terjulur keluar dari balik pintu. Mata biru gelap gadis kecil itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan takut-takut, dan saat matanya bertemu dengan mata violet Goshima, perasaan terkejut dan juga ketakutan langsung memenuhi wajah munggil tersebut._

_Goshima kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada buku yang ada di depannya. Gadis kecil di depannya itu adalah Nobara, adik kandung yang sangat di bencinya. Kenapa hanya dia seorang saja yang harus mengalami hidup seperti ini? Belajar dan belajar setiap hari, sedangkan adiknya itu begitu bebas dan bisa melakukan apa saja. Seperti seminggu yang lalu, Ayahanda mereka sama sekali tidak mengijinkannya ikut bersama ke Desa Aule meski dia sudah memohon. Dan adiknya ini, tanpa memohonpun, ayahanda mereka dengan senang hati membawanya. Dalam hidupnya dia adalah burung dalam sangkar, sedangkan adiknya adalah burung yang terbang bebas di bawah langit biru. _

_Nobara tidak bergerak sedikit pun, dia hanya berdiri mematung menatap Kakaknya dalam diam. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, dengan langkah kakinya yang takut-takut, dia berjalan memasuki perpustakaan tersebut, menuju sudut ruangan tidak jauh dari tempat Goshima duduk. Putri kecil itu kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dan terduduk di atas lantai. _

_Goshima tetap diam membisu walau jauh di dalam hatinya dia cukup kebingungan dengan sikap adiknya itu. Meski matanya masih terfokus pada buku yang dibacanya, dia tahu mata biru gelap adiknya terus saja menatapnya. Keheningan terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Goshima tidak tahan lagi dengan suasana yang ada. Dengan pelan, dia mengangkat kepala menatap adiknya. Kedua mata violetnya menyipit, dan kekesalan di wajahnya terlihat dengan jelas. "Ada apa kau di sini, Nobara?" _

_Wajah Nobara langsung memucat, "A-aku.. T-tidak apa-apa.. A-aku ha-hanya.." Jawabnya terbata-bata._

_"Kalau tidak ada keperluan di sini, keluar dari sini sekarang juga!" perintah Goshima sambil menaikkan intonasi suaranya. Kekesalan dalam hatinya semakin membesar, adiknya ini sudah cukup membuatnya merasa betapa dirinya tidak memiliki kebebasan, dan sekarang, gadis inipun ingin mengganggu ketenangannya. Apa yang sesungguhnya dipikirkan gadis kecil di depannya ini?_

_Air mata langsung memenuhi kelopak mata Nobara begitu mendengar perintah Goshima. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia langsung berlari keluar meninggalkannya sambil menangis. Goshima menghela napasnya saat melihat adiknya berlari keluar. Inilah yang paling dia inginkan sekarang_—_ketenangan. Dengan pelan, dia kembali memfokuskan dirinya membaca buku yang dibacanya; belajar._

_Waktu berlalu, melihat langit malam di luar jendela, dia tahu, sekarang pasti sudah tengah malam. Dengan pelan dia menutup buku yang dibacanya dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Dia harus beristirahat, sebab dia memerlukan tenaga untuk melakukan tugas yang dibebankan padanya besok. Namun langkah kakinya langsung terhenti saat dia membuka pintu ruangan perpustakaan tersebut._

_Sebutir permen tergeletak di atas lantai di depan pintu perpustakaan. Kebingungan menyelimuti Goshima. Kenapa ada permen di sini? Wajah Nobara tiba-tiba terlintas di dalam pikirannya, dan sedetik kemudian, kebingungan di dalam hatinyapun segela menghilang. Permen ini pasti milik Nobara yang terjatuh saat dia berlari keluar dari perpustakaan ini. Tidak mempedulikan terlalu banyak lagi, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, menuju kamarnya._

_Permen._

_Sejak saat itu, setiap malam saat dia keluar dari perpusakaan sehabis belajar sendirian, dia pasti akan menemukan sebutir permen tergeletak di depan pintu. Kebingungan memenuhi hatinya, siapa yang terus saja meletakkan permen di tempat ini setiap malam? Nobara? Tidak mungkin. Gadis itu pasti sedang tidur atau bermain di kamarnya saat dia diwajibkan untuk belajar, jadi siapa yang meletakkan permen ini?_

_Perasaan penasaran dan rasa ingin tahu memenuhi hatinya, karena itu, dua minggu setelah kejadian ini di mulai, dia bersembunyi dalam kamar yang terletak tepat di depan perpustakaan. Melalui lubang kunci kamar tersebut, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas pintu ruang perpustakaan. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk menangkap basah orang yang meletakkan permen tersebut._

_Lima belas menit kemudian, melalui lubang kunci pintu tersebut, dia melihat seseorang berjalan mendekati pintu perpustakaan. Matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat siapa orang itu. Nobara. Yang berjalan mendekati pintu perpustakaan itu tidak lain adalah adik kandungnya sendiri._

_Nobara menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri-kanan, memeriksa apa ada orang di sekelilingnya. Melihat tidak ada seorang pun, tangan kecilnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebutir permen dari dalam saku roknya. Dia meletakkan permen tersebut di atas lantai, tepat di pintu keluar perpustakaan. Senyum kecil terlukis di wajah munggilnya, dan dengan pelan, dia duduk di atas lantai samping pintu. _

_Goshima tidak bisa bergerak melihat Nobara, kebingungan di dalam hatinya semakin membesar. Ternyata yang setiap hari meletakkan permen itu adalah Nobara, namun, mengapa dia melakukan itu? Apa yang ada dalam pikiran adiknya? _

_Nobara tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya duduk, demikian juga dengan Goshima. Kakinya membeku, dia terus menatap adiknya dari balik lubang kunci. Meski malam sudah begitu larut, meski sudah waktunya untuk tidur sudah tiba, dengan melwan rasa ngantuk yang terus menyerangnya, gadis kecil itu tetap duduk di sana, seakan sedang menunggu seseorang. Namun, anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil, Nobara tidak bisa melawan rasa ngantukya, dia kemudian jatuh tidur sambil menyandarkan badan kecilnya pada tembok samping pintu perpustakaan._

_Goshima kemudian mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekat, dan saat dia melihat orang yang datang itu adalah dayang pengasuh Nobara, dia pun langsung membuka pintu tempatnya bersembunyi dan berjalan keluar. Dayang pengasuh itu sangat terkejut saat melihat dirinya, dia segera membungkukkan badannya member hormat. "P-Pangeran.." _

_"Apa yang dilakukan Nobara? Diakah yang meletakkan permen itu tiap malam?" tanya Goshima pelan sambil memungut permen yang diletakkan adiknya._

_"Putri ingin menemani anda, Pangeran." Jawab dayang pengasuh itu pelan._

_"Menemaniku?" tanya Goshima lagi semakin bingung._

_"Semenjak dua minggu yang lalu, setelah Pangeran memasuki ruang perpustakaan ini, Putri selalu duduk di sini. Dia mengatakan pada hamba bahwa dia memang tidak bisa membantu kakaknya yang sedang belajar sebab dia sangat bodoh. Namun setidaknya, dia ingin menemani kakaknya. Dia tidak ingin kakaknya sendirian, karena dia sangat menyayangi kakaknya." Jelas Dayang pengasuh dengan lembut sambil tersenyum menatap Goshima._

_Mata Goshima terbelalak, sebab ini adalah sebuah jawaban yang tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di dalam kepalanya selama ini. "Nobarakah yang meletakkan permen itu tiap malam? Apa maksudnya melakukan itu?" _

_Dayang pengasuh tersebut kembali tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Goshima. "Putri meletakkan permen karena dia ingin Pangeran tersenyum."_

_"Aku tersenyum?" _

_"Iya. Putri mengatakan Pangeran tidak menyukainya. Pangeran pasti akan marah jika melihatnya berada di depan pintu ini saat keluar dari perpustakaan."_

_"Apa kaitannya itu dengan meletakkan permen di depan pintu?" tanya Goshima lagi, semakin bingung dengan jawaban yang didapatkannya._

_"Putri sangat menyukai permen. Dia selalu tersenyum saat mendapatkannya, dan dia berpikir Pangeran juga demikian. Jika Pangeran melihat permen sebelum melihat dirinya, Pangeran pasti akan tersenyum dan tidak akan marahinya lagi saat melihatnya. Walau itu tidak pernah terjadi sebab dia selalu jatuh tertidur sebelum Pangeran keluar dari Pepustakaan," Jawab dayang pengasuh itu sambil tertawa. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Putri tertidur di sini, dia bisa sakit, karena itulah aku selalu datang untuk membawanya ke kamarnya. Putri benar-benar manis, bukan, Yang Mulia Pangeran?"_

_Goshima benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, dia terlalu terkejut. Itukah arti dari sebutir permen yang selalu ditemukannya tiap malam? Karena adiknya ini ingin menemaninya? Tidak ingin dia kesepian? Karena adiknya ini sangat menyayanginya? _

_"Baiklah, Pangeran. Hamba tidak ingin menganggu waktu belajar Pangeran lagi. Hamba permisi dulu." Ujar dayang pengasuh itu lagi dengan pelan sambil tersenyum dan membopong tubuh kecil Nobara yang sedang tertidur. Namun belum sempat dia melangkah, Goshima telah membuka mulut menghentikannya. "Tunggu dulu! Biarkan aku saja yang mengantarnya ke kamar."_

_Sebuah senyum merekah di bibir dayang tersebut begitu mendengar perintah Goshima. Dengan pelan, dia mengangguk kepalanya dan memberikan Nobara yang ada dalam tangannya pada Goshima. Goshima tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi, dia segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kamar Nobara._

_Sesampai di kamar Nobara, Goshima membaringkan Nobara di atas tempat tidur. Mata violetnya menatap adiknya itu sejenak sebelum jatuh pada pemen yang ada di tangannya. Dengan pelan dia emmbuka bungku permen itu dan memakannya._

_Manis._

_Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, adiknya ini memang sangat bodoh. Namun, dirinya sendiri jauh lebih bodoh, sebab, mengapa dia bisa membenci adiknya ini selama ini? Adiknya, saudara satu-satunya, keluarganya, orang yang tidak ingin dia merasa kesepian, orang yang ingin dia tersenyum, orang yang sangat menyayanginya._

_"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak dan mimpikan mimpi yang indah, Nobara." Ujar Goshima lembut sambil mencium kening Nobara._

"Yang mulia.." Panggil Jinno pelan namun berhasil menyadarkan Goshima dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa, Jinno?"

"Yang Mulia, hamba hanya ingin menyampaikan pada anda. Kurasa kita sama sekali tidak boleh mempercayai Keraj—" ucap Jinno pelan, walau langsung terhenti saat dia melihat Goshima mengangkat tangan, memrintahkannya untuk diam. "Aku tahu itu, Jinno. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Mendengar ucapan Goshima, Jinno tidak berkata apa pun lagi, sebab dia tahu dengan sangat pasti bahwa Rajanya ini bukanlah orang bodoh. Dia telah melihat pemuda ini tumbuh dewasa di depan matanya sendiri, dan dia yakin pemuda ini pasti bisa membuat keputusan yang benar.

Ya. Goshima tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, tapi masih belum saatnya. Dia harus menemukan Nobara terlebih dahulu. Dia harus menyakinkan adik perempuan satu-satunya itu aman dari jangkauan bahaya yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya.

**.OXOXO.**

"Apakah seluruh pasukan sudah siap, Akira?" tanya Subaru tenang tanpa menolehkan wajahnya pada Akira. Mata violetnya menatap lurus ke depan. Dia dan Akira yang sedang berdiri di atas benteng pertahan Orca dapat melihat dengan jelas tanah luas dan lapang yang akan kembali menjadi medan perang tidak lama lagi.

"Sudah, Subaru. Bukankah dari kemarin telah aku katakan bahwa kami siap setiap saat." Jawab Akira jengkel. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang selalu bertanya padanya seperti itu, seakan mereka semua sama sekali tidak memiliki kepercayaan padanya.

"Lebih baik memastikannya lagi, sebab ini adalah perang." Balas Subaru kalem.

"Semuanya sudah siap, Subaru. Percayalah padaku, aku tidak bermain dengan perempuan lagi semenjak perang ini dimulai. Dan memangnya kau pikir ada perempuan di benteng ini sekarang?" tanya Akira sambil menggerutu. Jendral Arathorn ini sesungguhnya tahu alasan kenapa dia selalu saja ditanya seperti itu—karena sikapnya yang suka bermain dengan perempuan. Namun, tidak peduli sebagaimana sukanya dia bermain perempuan, dia bukanlah orang yang akan berpangku tangan saat melihat dunia yang dicintainya hancur. Dia adalah orang yang tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Subaru menolehkan kepalanya menatap Akira begitu mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Melihat mata violet jendral muda Kerajaan Arthorn di depannya, dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Jendral itu benar, pasukan mereka benar-benar telah siap sedia. "Kapan mereka akan tiba?" tanya Subaru lagi.

"Besok pagi. Dan menurutku, musuh tidak akan menunggu lagi, mereka pasti akan langsung menyerang kita." Jawab Akira pelan namun tegas. Subaru terdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban Akira. "Kapan Putri Rohirrim, Sakurano dan juga Hotaru akan tiba di perbatasan ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kutakutkan juga besok saat perang telah berlangsung."

Subaru kembali terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah memikirkan sesuatu. Perbatasan Orca adalah salah satu dari dua pintu masuk Kerajaan Rohirrim ke Kerajaan Orthanc, selain kota pelabuhan Farrim. Kerajaan Rohirrim tidak mungkin menyerang pelabuhan Farrim, karena untuk menaklukkan kerajaan ini, mereka akan memerlukan meriam sihir—senjata besar nan berat yang mustahil dapat mereka bawa ke laut, sebab Kerajaan Rohirrim dan Kerajaan Theoden bukanlah kerajaan dengan keuatan angkatan laut yang kuat.

Kerajaan Rohirrim serta Kerajaan Theoden pasti lebih memilih menyerang lewat darat dari pada laut. Secara geografis Kerajaan Orthanc dikelilingi oleh sebuah tebing yang sangat tinggi, curam, dan terjal—tebing Orathc. Keberadaan Tebing Orathc sangat menguntungkan Kerajaan Orthanc, sebab tebing itu dengan sendirinya telah menjadi sebuah benteng pertahanan kokoh yang melindungi seluruh wilayah kerajaan. Hanya terdapat sebuah celah sekitar tiga ratus meter yang telah ditutupi dengan sebuah benteng, yakni Benteng Orca. Benteng inilah pintu masuk darat dari Kerajaan Rohirrim menuju Kerajaan Orthanc. Keberadaan tebing itu jugalah yang membuat Benteng Orca menjadi benteng terkuat dan dapat bertahan hingga sekarang. Namun, keberadaan tebing itu kini tidak akan begitu menguntungkan lagi jika musuh memiliki meriam sihir berkekuatan penghancur besar.

"Akira, jika Hotaru dan yang lainnya baru tiba saat perang telah dimulai, perintahkan para prajurit yang ada di gerbang utara untuk melarang mereka masuk. Perintahkan mereka untuk meninggalkan perbatasan ini saat itu juga…"

Akira tertegun mendengar ucapan Subaru. Benteng Orca hanya memiliki dua pintu, yakni pintu utara dan pintu selatan. Pintu selatan adalah satu-satunya pintu penghubung Kerajaan Rohirrim menuju Kerajaan Orthanc, pintu yang akan dipertahankan dengan segenap jiwa raga mereka. Sedangkan pintu utara merupakan satu-satunya pintu yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk meloloskan diri menuju kota lain di kerajaan Orthanc jika benteng ini jatuh ke tangan musuh sekaligus pintu dimana Hotaru, Sakurano dan Nobara akan tiba.

"Mereka sudah tidak diperlukan di sini lagi…" Lanjut Subaru tenang tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya sedikitpun. Itulah yang paling benar, dia tidak mau menempatkan sahabatnya maupun Putri Rohirrim yang telah bersedia menolong mereka dalam bahaya, namun yang paling penting adalah, dia tidak mau Hotaru, adik satu-satunya terlibat dalam perang yang berbahaya ini.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," Balas Akira pelan, walau dia tahu hal itu mungkin akan sangat sulit, mengingat sifat dari Sakurano dan juga Hotaru."Tapi, itu kalau mereka mau menurutinya."

**.OXOXO.**

Persona mengangkat kepalanya menatap Benteng Orca, satu-satunya pintu masuk darat menuju Kerajaan Orthanc yang tertutup dengan begitu rapat di atas kudanya. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat dengan jelas karena topeng berwarna putih yang dikenakannya, namun ada seulas senyum menyeringai terlukis di wajahnya. Mata abu-abunya dapat melihat dengan jelas para prajurit musuh yang telah siap sedia di atas benteng meski jarak mereka cukup jauh. Tidak ada ketakutan dalam wajah mereka. Mata mereka semua bersinar penuh keberanian dan tekad untuk melindungi benteng tersebut, meski yang akan mereka hadapi itu adalah empat ratus lima puluh ribu—prajurit pasukan yang jauh lebih banyak dari mereka yang berjumlah tiga ratus ribu.

"Prajurit kita sudah siap, Yang Mulia Raja Goshima, Jendral Persona." Lapor Yakumo yang mendapatkan perintah untuk mengecek pasukan gabungan Kerajaan Theoden dan Kerajaan Rohirrim ini. Pasukan mereka sudah siap untuk menyerang benteng di depan mereka jika pemimpin mereka menberikan aba-aba.

Persona mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Senyum menyeringai di wajahnya masih ada, dalam pikirannya, dia membayangan bagaimana tatapan mata para prajurit Benteng Orca saat melihat benteng yang mereka lindungi dengan penuh tekad ini jatuh. Ya, itupun kalau mereka semua masih hidup.

"Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Persona." Ujar Goshima yang ada di samping Persona tiba-tiba, kekesalan terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya. Raja Rohirrim ini tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, dia ingin segera menjatuhkan benteng yang tetap bertahan meski pasukannya telah menyerangnya dalam jangka waktu berbulan-bulan.

"Jika itu kenginan anda, Yang Mulia," balas Persona pelan. "Jangan membuang waktu lebih lama lagi."

**.OXOXO.**

"Kau sudah siap, Subaru?" tanya Akira yang berada di atas tembok Benteng Orca dengan pelan tanpa menolehkan wajahnya Subaru, Pangeran kerajaan Orthanc yang ada di sampignya. Mata violet Jendral muda tersebut menatap lurus empat ratus lima puluh ribu prajurit musuh yang telah berada di depan benteng—prajurit pejalan kaki, prajurit berkuda, pemanah, penyihir serta sepuluh batang meriam sihir yang telah di arahkan pada mereka.

Subaru tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akira, sebab Jendral muda kerajaan Arathorn ini sesungguhnya sudah tahu betapa dia telah siap sejak musuh mulai terlihat dari kejauhan. Mereka memang kalah dalam jumlah, prajurit musuh jauh lebih banyak dari mereka, dan kemungkinan mereka menang juga tidak begitu tinggi. Pangeran Orthanc ini awalnya cukup khawatir dengan semangat perang prajurit di benteng ini, sebab jumlah musuh yang ada di depan benteng sekarang sesungguhnya cukup menintimidasi mereka. Namun ternyata kekhawatirannya ini tidak diperlukan, sebab tidak ada ketakutan di wajah prajuritnya, yang ada tetaplah keberanian dan tekad untuk melindungi benteng ini sampai napas terakhir mereka.

"Akira, perintahkan para penyihir untuk mengisi peluru meriam sihir sekarang juga." Perintah Subaru dengan suaranya yang tenang.

"Baik." Balas Akira tanpa bertanya sedikit pun lagi. Sepuluh batang meriam sihir yang berhasil mereka sita dari Kerajaan Theoden di Kota Lixir telah berada di dalam benteng ini, atau lebih tepatnya berada di belakang mereka—dibawah tembok benteng tempat mereka berdiri. Mereka sudah mengarah dan memperhitungkan jangkauan peluru ini dengan baik. Peluru akan segera mereka lontarkan jika musuh telah berada dalam jangkauan, sebab apapun yang terjadi, mereka tidak bisa membiarkan musuh mendekati mereka. Waktu, kesempatan, dan ketepatan. Mereka memerlukan itu untuk memenangkan perang ini.

Saat para penyihir dalam Benteng Orca mulai mengisi peluru meriam sihir, para prajurit musuh di depan benteng juga mulai bergerak, begitu juga dengan sepuluh batang meriam sihir yang menyertai mereka. Subaru dan Akira bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa para penyihir musuh juga telah memulai pengisian peluru meriam sihir mereka.

"Mereka bergerak sambil mengisi meriam sihir mereka, rencana yang cukup bagus." Puji Akira pelan sambil tersenyum kecil

"Ya, sayangnya, mereka tetaplah salah perhitungan." Balas Subaru tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya sedikit pun.

**.OXOXO.**

Persona dan Goshima berpacu dengan cepat mendekati benteng Orca disusul oleh Yakumo, Jinno, Rui, Hayate dan para prajurit mereka. Persona tahu, dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas para penyihir di dalam benteng Orca juga sudah memulai pengisian meriam sihir mereka. Namun yang agak membingungkannya adalah dia tidak melihat adanya seorang pun prajurit dalam benteng yang melangkah keluar. Jendral Theoden ini tahu, Pangeran Subaru, pewaris Kerajaan Orthanc yang memimpin prajurit di bentang Orca ini bukanlah orang bodoh dan pengecut, dia tidak akan mungkin berdiam diri saja di dalam benteng. Rencana mempertahankan diri dan menyerang dengan menggunakan meriam sihir, panah, sihir dan sebagainya dari dalam benteng terus menerus pasti tidak ada dalam otaknya. Dia pasti memiliki rencana tersembunyi—taktik perang yang terselubung.

Goshima yang ada di samping Persona juga bisa merasakan keanehan dari sistuasi mereka sekarang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikit pun dari musuh untuk menyerang mereka. Mereka telah berada dalam zona jarak sepuluh kilo meter jangkauan peluru meriam sihir, bahkan meriam sihir mereka sebentar lagi juga akan memasuki zona jarak tersebut. Ada yang salah, hanya saja, apa itu?

Ditengah kebingungan tersebut, tiba-tiba saja dari belakang mereka terdengar suara ambrukan sesuatu yang sangat keras, disertai juga suara teriakan para prajurit. Persona, Goshima, Yakumo, Jinno, Rui, Hayate berserta para prajurit yang berada di depan segera berhenti dan menolehkan kepala menatap apa yang terjadi. Mata mereka langsung terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat apa yang terjadi.

Lubang jebakan. Ada lubang jebakan besar di atas tanah yang telah mereka lewati. Lubang jebakan itu digali cukup besar dan membentang dari kanan hingga kiri medan perang. Sebagian meriam sihir yang mereka bawa telah jatuh terperosok ke dalamnya, dan sebagian lagi tidak mungkin dapat melewati lubang jebakan besar yang ada

**.OXOXO.**

"Bagus! Mereka terjebak!" tawa Akira gembira saat melihat apa yang terjadi dengan meriam sihir musuh mereka.

Subaru tidak mengatakan apa pun, namun ada kegembiraan yang terpancar di dalam matanya. Lubang jebakan itu adalah jebakan yang telah mereka siapkan semenjak mendapat informasi prajurit bantuan yang dipimpin Persona serta sepuluh batang meriam sihir untuk kerajaan Rohirrim. Yang paling menakutkan dari pasukan bantuan itu sebenarnya adalah meriam sihir, karena itu, mereka harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikannya.

Subaru serta Akira telah memperhitungkan baik-baik taktik lubang jebakan ini. Mereka menggali lubang besar dengan jarak sebelas kilometer dari benteng Orca dan menutupinya dengan penahan yang cukup kuat untuk dilewati para prajurit musuh, namun tidak untuk meriam sihir. Lubang tersebut memang tidak begitu dalam, namun cukup untuk menghentikan gerakan dan juga pengisian pelurunya. Para prajurit musuh pasti memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengangkat meriam sihir tersebut karena bobotnya yang begitu berat.

Pembuatan lubang jebakan itu cukup sulit, karena mereka hanya dapat menggalinya pada malam hari, untuk menghindari resiko diketahui musuh. Namun, sepertinya taktik mereka berjalan dengan lancar, musuh mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan lubang jebakan tersebut sampai hari ini, para prajurit musuh yang terhenti di depan telah membuktikannya.

"Akira, peluru meriam sihir kita sudah siap, kan?" tanya Subaru.

"Siap dilontarkan, Subaru." Balas Akira sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus! Tembak sekarang juga!" perintah Subaru sambil tersenyum kecil.

"TEMBAK!" perintah Akira pada para penyihir yang mengisi meriam sihir, dan tanpa membuang aktu lagi, para penyihir tersebutpun segera melontarkan peluru itu ke atas langit, menyerang musuh mereka yang ada di luar benteng.

Ada alasan kenapa mereka memilih jarak sebelas kilo meter untuk posisi lubang jebakan tersebut. Subaru dan Akira telah memperhitungkannya, saat meriam sihir musuh jatuh terperosok ke dalam lubang jebakan tersebut, sebagian besar prajurit musuh pasti telah berada dalam radius sepuluh meter dari Benteng Orca, atau lebih tepatnya dalam radius peluru sihir yang akan mereka lontarkan. Taktik ini bisa membuat mereka menyerang musuh terlebih dahulu dan dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kuserahkan tugas di sini padamu, Subaru. Aku sudah harus melakukan tugasku sekarang!" Ujar Akira tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia tidak menunggu balasan dari Subaru lagi, dengan cepat dia segera berlari dan meloncat turun ke bawah.

"Semoga kau selamat, Akira." Ujar Subaru pelan, walau dia tahu, Akira tidak akan mendengar ucapannya lagi.

**.OXOXO.**

Peluru meriam sihir dari benteng Orca yang mengarah ke arah mereka membuat wajah Goshima memucat. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan lubang jebakan yang ada. Kini, keadaan mereka tidak lagi di atas angin.

"Tenanglah, Yang Mulia Goshima. Lubang jebakan itu bukanlah masalah besar bagi kita." Ujar Persona tiba-tiba dengan suaranya yang tenang.

Kemarahan memenuhi Goshima. Dia tidak mengerti maksud Persona, bagaimana keberadaan lubang itu bukanlah masalah? Mereka akan kalah jika mereka tidak segera melakukan sesuatu. Meski mereka memiliki pasukan yang lebih banyak, itu semua tidak ada gunanya saat melawan meriam sihir.

"PERSONA! KA—" teriak Goshima yang tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi. Namun teriakkannya itu segera terhenti saat melihat Persona mengangkat tangannya. "Percayalah padaku, Yang Mulia. Lubang jebakan itu bukan masalah untuk kita." Ulang Persona lagi sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Goshima yang melihat ketenangan Persona benar-bear sangat bingung. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jendral Theoden ini bisa begitu tenang dan penuh keyakinan. Namun, dia tidak mau memikirkannya lebih banyak, dia memutuskan untuk mempercayai apa yang dikatakannya. "Baiklah jika itu katamu." Balas Goshima, walau masih ada nada kekesalan di dalamnya.

Persona kemudian menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yakumo yang ada di sampingnya, "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan, Yakumo?" tanyanya.

"Hamba mengerti." Jawab Yakumo dengan tegas dan tanpa membuang waktu yang ada, diapun segera membalikkan kuda yang dikendarainya ke belakang, berpacu menuju arah meriam sihir mereka.

"Ayo kita maju, Yang Mulia," ajak Persona lagi saat dia kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada Goshima yang masih kebigungan. "Anda tidak akan membiarkan prajurit Benteng Orca yang sudah keluar itu begitu saja, bukan?"

Saat Goshima kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap Benteng Orca, dia melihat pintu yang tadinya tertutup rapat telah terbuka lebar sekarang dan sejumlah besar prajurit berkuda dan pejalan kaki yang dipimpin oleh Akira bergerak dengan cepat menuju arah mereka.

"Serangan kejutan yang terus menerus, taktik yang bagus sekali." Puji Persona sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

**.OXOXO.**

Akira yang memimpin pasukan menyerang prajurit Kerajaan Rohirrim dan Kerajaan Theoden di depannya dapat melihat dengan jelas perasaan terkejut dan juga kebingungan mereka. Pasukan besar itu ini terlihat gusar, sebagian prajurit mulai kehilangan arah karena berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari peluru meriam sihir yang diarahkan pada mereka. Ya, rencana yang dia susun dengan Subaru telah berhasil. Musuh tidak akan dapat menggunakan meriam sihir mereka lagi, kemungkinan mereka untuk memenangkan perang ini tidak tipis lagi.

Peluru sihir yang dilontarkan dari dalam Benteng Orca berhasil mengenai sebagian prajurit. Suara teriakkan disertai ledakan yang sangat keras terdengar, asap hitam mengepul, perang yang sesungguhnya telah kembali dimulai di atas tanah ini.

"KITA AKAN MEMENANGKAN PERANG INI! KITA TIDAK AKAN KALAH! LINDUNGI BENTENG ORCA!" teriak Akira penuh semangat. Jendral Arthorn ini tahu, semangat juang prajurit di bawah pimpinannya sedang berada di puncak, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menguntungkan, sebab di dalam perang semangat juang kadang dapat menintimidasi lawan mereka.

Peluru meriam sihir yang mengenai pasukan gabungan Kerajaan Rohirrim dan Kerajaan Theoden berhasil membuat pasukan tersebut menjadi berantakan. Namun sebagian besar dari prajurit itu yang dipimpin langsung oleh Persona dan Goshima tetaplah bergerak maju. Tidak ada ketakutan di wajah mereka, seakan peluru yang baru saja menghantam prajurit mereka yang ada di belakang bukanlah masalah besar.

"HANCURKAN MEREKA! TAKLUKKAN BENTENG ORCA!" teriak Goshima penuh kemarahan sambil mengangkat pedangnya, dan tidak lama kemudian, dua pasukan ini pun bertemu.

Suara adu pedang, tombak, perisai—suara baja yang saling beradu, disertai bunyi desiran panah yang dilepaskan, mantra sihir yang dirapalkan terdengar. Darah merah jatuh membasahi tanah, begitu juga dengan badan para prajurit dari kedua pihak yang tidak lagi bernyawa. Teriakan penuh kemarahan, ketakutan berserta kesakitan memenuhi tanah medan perang tersebut, namun tidak ada yang berhenti, pertempuran tetap saja berlangsung.

Akira yang terus menyerang para prajurit Rohirrim di depannya memutar bola matanya berusaha mencari pemimpin dari musuhnya, yakni; Goshima, Raja Rohirrim dan Persona, Jendral dari Theoden. Mereka harus dikalahkan terlebih dahulu, untuk melemahkan semangat juang para musuh, untuk memenangkan perang ini.

Mata violet Akira kemudian menangkap sosok dari Goshima yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Raja muda yang duduk di atas kudanya itu mengangkat pedang ditangannya untuk menebas prajurit Benteng Orca yang menyerangnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Jendral Arathorn inipun memajukan kudanya ke arah sasarannya. Melihat Goshima yang memainkan pedangnya dengan lihai, Akira tahu, Raja muda ini bukan musuh yang dapat dikalahkannya dengan mudah. Raja Goshima itu kuat. Namun, begitu juga dengan dirinya, dia tidak kalah kuatnya dari Raja itu.

Goshima yang menghindar serangan prajurit Benteng Orca bisa melihat Akira bergerak mendekatinya. Sebuah senyum menyeringai terlintas di wajahnya. Dia tahu Jendral baru Artahorn di depannya mengincarnya, dan dia sendiri dengan senang hati akan meladeninya.

Kedua pedang mereka saling beradu saat mereka bertemu. Di atas kuda mereka masing-masing, mereka berusaha untuk mengungguli kekuatan serta menjaga keseimbangan. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah ataupun memperlihatkan kelemahan sedikit pun, sebab mereka tahu, kesalahan sedikit saja akan berakibat kematian.

Dilain pihak, Persona hanya duduk di atas kudanya melihat perang di depannya sambil tersenyum. Perang. Dia sangat menyukai suasana perang yang ada di depannya sekarang, yakni; bau darah, kemarahan, kebencian, ketakutan dan juga kematian. Semua itu mengingatkannya pada siapa dirinya sebenarnya, yakni; makhluk sihir. Meski dia memiliki wujud sementara seperti manusia dan dilahirkan oleh rahim seorang wanita manusia, dia adalah makhluk sihir sekarang. Baginya, manusia adalah makhluk yang lemah dan tidak berguna. Karena itulah, dia sangat berterima kasih kepada Kuonji yang telah mengubahnya menjadi seperti ini. Dan pada Raja Theoden tersebut, dia pun bersumpah akan setia padanya sampai napas terakhirnya. Dia akan membantunya menaklukkan semua kerajaan yang ada di dunia ini dan megangkatnya menjadi satu-satunya raja di dunia.

Sebuah senyum menyeringai mengembang di wajahnya memikirkan itu. Cita-cita dari Kuonji pasti akan tercapai tidak lama, Kerajaan Arathorn dan Kerajaan Edoras telah jatuh, kerajaan Orthanc dan Kerajaan Issengard juga pasti tidak akan mampu bertahan lama. Sebab, kekuatan kedua belah pihak telah sangat berbeda. Meski musuh juga memiliki meriam sihir seperti mereka, musuh tetaplah kalah. Kerajaan Theoden memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki Kerajaan Orthanc maupun Kerajaan Issengard, yaitu, mereka, makhluk sihir. Kerajaan Theoden memiliki dia, Luna, Aoi, Yakumo yang merupakan setengah makhluk sihir dan juga, Kucing Hitam, Sang Kegelapan.

Sang Kegelapan. Kemarahan dan kebencian langsung memenuhi hatinya setiap kali dia teringat dengan makhluk itu. Makhluk dalam ramalan kuno yang sangat ditakuti, makhluk terkuat dan terberbahaya. Persona mengakuinya, Kucing Hitam memang kuat. Dia telah melihat sendiri kekuatan makhluk terkutuk itu pada malam jatuhnya Kota Lixir di Kerajaan Issengard. Tangan yang telah berubah menjadi cakar binatang buas, rambut perak panjang yang berubah warna karena darah merah, tato hitam yang memenuhi badan dan wajahnya—makhluk itu benar-benar sangat kuat. Hanya saja, Jendral Theoden ini juga tahu, dia sendiri juga tidak kalah kuatnya dari Kucing Hitam. Makhluk yang tegak di dalam genangan darah manusia seharusnya bukanlah Kucing Hitam, tapi dia.

Persona pun mengangkat tangannya. Kedua telapak tangannya membesar dan kukunya meruncing hingga berbentuk cakar binatang buas. Mata abu-abunya menatap para prajurit musuh yang telah bergerak untuk menyerangnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia pun meloncat dari kudanya untuk memulai pembantaiannya. Dia akan membuatnya. Dia akan membuat Benteng Orca ini sama seperti Kota Lixir, hancur dalam genangan darah semua yang ada.

**.OXOXO.**

Yakumo langsung meloncat turun dari atas kudanya saat dia mencapai tempat di mana meriam sihir mereka berada. Para prajurit disekitar sana berusaha mati-matian untuk mengangkat meriam itu dari lubang yang ada, walau tetap saja tidak berhasil.

"Minggir." perintah Yakumo pelan.

"Eh! T-tapi, Komandan, kami tidak—" Ujar salah satu prajurit di sana kebingungan. Namun, ucapannya langsung terhenti saat dia melihat mata kiri Yakumo. Meski wajahnya terlihat tenang dan tidak berekspresi, mata hijaunya bersinar penuh kemarahan—kemarahan karena prajurit kecil sepertinya berani menentang perintahnya.

"Minggir sekarang juga." Perintah Yakumo lagi dengan intonasi suara yang sangat dingin.

Ketakutan langung menyerang para prajurit tersebut. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, mereka segera meloncat keluar dari lubang jebakan. Yakumo langsung meloncat masuk ke dalam lubang jebakan tersebut dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengangkat meriam sihir yang terperosok ke dalam.

"AHHHHHH!" teriak Yakumo keras sambil mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Semua prajurit yang ada di sana hanya bisa menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya apa yang kemudian terjadi di depan mereka. Kedua otot dilengan Yakumo tiba-tiba membesar hingga bagaikan ingin meledak dan bergerak kesana-kemari. Namun, yang lebih mengejutkan mereka adalah Komandan mereka itu berhasil mengangkat meriam sihir yang begitu berat dari dalam lubang sendirian.

"Isi peluru dan tembakkan ke Benteng Orca," perintah Yakumo tegas tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi terkejut para prajurit di sekitarnya. Namun melihat mereka yang masih tidak bergerak, dia langsung menaikkan suaranya." SEKARANG JUGA!"

Para penyihir yang ada segera merapalkan mantra sihir untuk mengisi meriam sedangkan prajurit biasa langsung mendorong meriam sihir dan mengarahkannya pada Benteng Orca. Yakumo hanya berdiri di tempat melihat para prajurit tersebut. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa tiba-tiba menyerangnya, terlalu sakit hingga rasanya di bagaikan tidak bisa bernapas.

Sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya dan menahan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya, Komandan Theoden itu dapat melihat darahnya yang berwarna hijau telah membasahi perban yang menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya.

_'Tidak ada gunanya.'_

Kalimat itu terlintas dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba, dan sebuah senyum kecil langsung terlukis di wajahnya. Tidak ada gunanya. Kalimat itu benar, tidak ada gunanya dia berdiam diri, tidak ada gunanya dia menahan rasa sakit ini, dan tidak ada gunanya dia berpikir lebih banyak lagi.

Dengan langkah kakinya yang kuat tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya, dia segera berlari ke arah meriam sihir lainnya yang terperosok ke dalam. Mengeluarkan meriam sihir yang terperosok ke dalam dan juga menyeberangkan meriam sihir lainnya dari lubang jebakan, itulah yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

**.OXOXO.**

Dari kejauhan, Hotaru, Nobara dan Sakurano bisa melihat asap hitam yang mengepul dari arah Benteng Orca. Mereka tahu, itu hanya berarti satu hal, perang telah dimulai dan mereka telah terlambat.

"CEPAT! JALANKAN KERETANYA LEBIH CEPAT LAGI!" perintah Sakurano kepada kusir kereta kuda mereka. Wajahnya masih terlihat tenang, walau jauh di dalam hatinya, dia cukup panik. Bagaimana keadaan perang yang sedang berlangsung itu? Bisakah mereka bertahan? Bisakah Benteng Orca tetap dipertahankan?

Hotaru tidak mengatakan apa pun, dia hanya diam membisu. Pikirannya juga penuh dengan apa yang terjadi di Benteng Orca, dan yang terpenting bagaimana keadaan Subaru, Kakak satu-satunya yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin di benteng tersebut?

"Tidak… Aku terlambat.." Ujar Nobara tiba-tiba dengan suaranya yang pelan, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Kesedihan, kebingungan dan juga perasaan bersalah memenuhi hatinya. Dia telah gagal, akan ada berapa orang yang akan mati sekarang?

"Tenangkan dirimu, Nobara," perintah Hotaru tiba-tiba sambil menatap Nobara. "Kita pasti masih dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan perang ini."

**.OXOXO.**

Subaru hanya bisa menatap apa yang terjadi di depannnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia bisa melihat meriam sihir musuh yang jatuh terperosok ke dalam lubang berhasil diangkat dan telah bergerak menekati benteng, begitu juga dengan meriam sihir yang ada di seberang lubang jebakan tersebut. Tidak tahu bagaimana, ada seorang prajurit musuh yang berhasil meloloskan meriam sihir itu dari taktik lubang jebakan yang mereka buat.

"ISI MERIAM SIHIR KITA DAN TEMBAK! INCAR MERIAM SIHIR MUSUH!" perintah Subaru cepat. Meriam itu tidak boleh mendekati benteng ini, keadaan tidak akan menguntungkan mereka lagi jika musuh bisa menggunakan meriam sihir seperti mereka.

**.OXOXO.**

Akira yang sedang melewan Goshima di atas kuda mereka masing-masing tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat melihat meriam sihir musuh telah bergerak semakin mendekati Benteng Orca. Dia ingin sekali berlari menghentikannya, namun dia tidak bisa. Kekhawatir menyelimuti hatinya saat dia melihat semangat prajurit musuh yang tadinya menurun kembali bangkit. Kegembiraan dan senyum terlihat di wajah para prajurit Kerajaan Theoden dan Kerajaan Rohirrim, seakan mereka telah kembali yakin bahwa mereka akan memenangkan perang ini.

"Kenapa? Kau takut sekarang?" tanya Goshima tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum. Pedangnya masih beradu dengan pedang Jendral Arthorn tersebut.

"Tidak ada kata takut dalam kamus kepalaku, Raja Goshima." Jawab Akira kalem sambil mendorong pedang Goshima ke belakang dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"Ya. Aku tidak meragukan itu." senyum Goshima mendengar jawaban Akira, sebab dia tidak sabar melihat ekspresi wajah Jendral Arathorn ini saat Benteng Orca jatuh.

Akira tahu dia tidak boleh membuang waktu lagi. Dia menutup matanya sejenak dan menggigit bibirnya. _'Ah, persetan dengan sikap luhur kastria.'_ batinnya dalam hati. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengalahkan Raja ini secepatnya.

Saat mata violet Jendral Arathorn itu terbuka lagi, dia segera mengurangi tenaganya yang sedang menahan pedang Goshima hingga dirinya terdorong kebelakang dan terbaring di atas badan kuda yang dinaikinya. Goshima sangat terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Akira. Dan dia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Akira melepaskan tangan kanan yang tadi memegang pegangan pedang dan turun menyentuh sepatu boot-nya, mengeluarkan sebatang pedang kecil untuk menyerang dirinya.

Goshima segera melompat ke belakang, melompat turun dari kuda yang dinaikinya. Namun Akira juga tidak mau membuang kesempatan yang dimilikinya, dia segera bangkit dan melemparkan pedang pendek ditangannya kepada Raja Rohirrim tersebut.

Serangan yang sangat mengejutkan ini mungkin tidak dapat dihindari kebanyakan orang. Namun, Goshima berhasil menangkis pedang kecil tersebut. Hanya saja, saat dia mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk menatap Akira yang dilawannya, Jendral Arthorn itu telah meloncat ke arahnya dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna violet di tangan kiri dan pedang di tangan kanannya.

Mata Goshima terbelalak, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk menghindari serangan mematikan kali ini. Dia tidak bisa menghindar lagi, dia langsung memejamkan matanya. Inikah akhir dari hidupnya? Namun tiba-tiba saja dari sampingnya, sebuah sengatan listrik bertegangan besar melesat untuk menyerang Akira.

Akira yang melihat sihir petir itu segera mengubah arah loncatannya untuk menghindar. Mata violetnya bersinar penuh kemarahan untuk melihat siapa yang menganggu pertarungannya saat dia mendarat. Tidak jauh darinya, dia melihat seorang pria paruh baya berkacamata menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mencelakai, Rajaku. Akira." Ujar pria itu.

Akira tahu siapa pria itu. yang dihadapannya adalah Jinno, Jendral Rohirrim yang terkenal dengan sihir petirnya yang sangat kuat. Kebingungan dan keraguan timbul dalam hati Jendral Arthorn ini, sebab dia tidak yakin dapat mengalahkan kedua musuh yang terkenal kuat ini sendirian, keadaan tidak menguntungkannya lagi.

Di dalam kebingungannya itu, tiba-tiba saja Akira mendengar sebuah suara tembakan yang sangat keras. Mata violetnya langsung terbelalak karena terkejut dan penuh ketakutan saat melihat musuh telah berhasil menembakkan meriam sihir mereka.

"Kalian tidak akan menang, Akira." Tawa Goshima tiba-tiba menyadarkan Akira. Ekspresi kepuasan terlihat di wajah Raja Rohirrim itu saat melihat keterkejutan bercampur ketakutan di wajah Jendral Arathorn yang dilawannya.

**.OXOXO.**

Persona mengangkat kepalanya menatap peluru meriam sihir mereka yang telah berhasil ditembakkan. Sebuah senyum meyeringai terlukis diwajahnya. Meriam sihir telah berhasil ditembakkan, Yakumo telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Saat dia menurunkan kepalanya ke bawah, Jendral Theoden itu memutarkan mata abu-abunya untuk menatap para prajurit Benteng Orca yang ada di depannya. Ketakutan dan juga kengerian terlihat dengan jelas di wajah mereka. Para prajurit Benteng Orca yang melawan Persona benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun mereka semua tahu hal, Jendral musuh ini bukanlah manusia, dia adalah makhluk sihir sama halnya seperti Sang Kegelapan yang mereka dengar.

Jendral Theoden itu berdiri di dalam lautan darah prajurit Benteng Orca yang diciptakannya. Mayat para prajurit yang dibunuhnya secara brutal berserak di sekitar kakinya. Badan, wajah dan rambutnya penuh dengan darah, demikian juga dengan tangannya yang telah berbentuk seperti cakar binatang buas.

_'Makhluk sihir adalah makhluk yang berbeda dengan manusia. Makhluk sihir adalah makhluk yang boleh bermandikan darah manusia. Makhluk sihir adalah makhluk yang ditakdirkan untuk membunuh manusia.'_

Kata-kata tersebut tiba–tiba terlintas dalam pikiran Persona dan membuat senyum di wajahnya semakin melebar. Kata-kata itu adalah sesuatu yang dulu diucapkan Kuonji padanya. Kalimat yang diingat dan dipegangnya sampai sekarang. Ya. Dia adalah makhluk sihir, dan bermandi darah adalah sesuatu yang wajar, sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya dalam hidupnya.

**.OXOXO.**

Subaru tetap tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempat berdiri saat melihat peluru meriam sihir musuh berhasil mengenai kota di dalam Benteng Orca. Mata violetnya tetap tenang mengamati pertempuran yang terjadi di depannya walau pertempuran itu sendiri adalah pertempuran yang tidak masuk akal.

Dari atas benteng ini, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Musuh yang bisa mengangkat meriam sihir dari lubang jebakan dengan begitu cepat sendirian serta pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh Jendral Theoden, Persona.

Makhluk sihir. Dia yakin, itulah jati diri sebenarnya dari kedua orang pemilik kekuatan tidak masuk akal yang ada dipasukan musuh sekarang.

Subaru tidak dapat mempungkiri adanya ketakutan yang melanda para prajurit di dalam benteng, maupun yang sedang bertempur di luar benteng sekarang. Kemungkinan mereka untuk menang semakin tipis, jika keadaan seperti ini. Benteng ini akan jatuh ke tangan musuh tidak lama lagi

"PANGERAN! MOHON ANDA MENGUNGSI KE TEMPAT LAIN! TERLALU BAHAYA JIKA ANDA TETAP DI SINI!" teriak salah satu prajurit dalam benteng tiba-tiba. Musuh sudah semakin mendekat, tidak lama lagi tempat mereka berdiri pasti juga akan menjadi medan perang.

Subaru hanya menutup matanya tanpa bergeming sedikit pun. Suara peluru meriam sihir yang mengenai kota dalam Benteng Orca kembali terdengar, begitu juga dengan suara teriakan para prajurit yang ada di dalam benteng maupun yang sedang bertempur di luar benteng. Berapa lama benteng ini dapat bertahan? Namun yang terpenting, berapa banyak prajurit yang akan mati? Berapa banyak wanita akan kehilangan suami, kekasih maupun anak mereka? Berapa banyak anak yang akan kehilangan ayah mereka?

Menarik napas panjang, Subaru pun membuka mata violetnya. "Perintahkan prajurit di bawah untuk mengeluarkan meriam dari dalam kota melalui pintu utara. Dan bunyikan tanda untuk Akira supaya menarik mundur pasukannya."

"P-Pangeran, maksud anda?" tanya prajurit itu lagi dengan terbata-bata.

"Ya. Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan benteng ini jatuh dengan sia-sia." Balas Subaru sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap prajurit tersebut.

**.OXOXO.**

Akira yang sedang melawan Goshima dan Jinno bisa mendengar suara terompet yang ditiupkan dari dalam Benteng Orca, begitu juga dengan semua prajurit dibawah pimpinannya. Itu adalah bunyi yang memerintahkan mereka untuk mundur kembali ke dalam Benteng Orca. Bunyi yang menandakan bahwa Benteng Orca tidak mungkin dapat dipertahankan lagi, bunyi yang menandakan mereka akan melakukan rencana mereka yang satunya lagi.

"MUNDUR! SEMUANYA MUNDUR!" teriak Akira tiba-tiba.

Para prajurit Orca yang mendengar perintah Akira dan suara terompet langsung mundur tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun lagi. Hal itu sangat mengejutkan para prajurit Kerajaan Theoden dan juga Kerajaan Rohirrim yang mereka lawan. Prajurit yang tadi mati-matian melawan mereka kini telah mundur dengan begitu cepat tanpa mempedulikan mereka sedikit pun.

Goshima hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya menatap Akira melihat apa yang terjadi. Ada yang salah, dia tahu itu, prajurit Benteng Orca tidak mungkin akan mundur begitu saja, pasti ada maksud tersembunyi dengan mundurnya mereka. "Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" tanya Goshima tajam.

Akira tidak menjawab pertanyaan Goshima, dia hanya berdiam diri menatap Raja Rohirrim berserta Jinno, Jendral Rohirrim yang ada di depannya dengan tajam. Dan sejenak kemudian, dia pun membalikkan badannya dan berlari mundur ke dalam benteng.

Dilain pihak, Persona yang melihat prajurit musuh mundur ke dalam benteng juga merasakan keanehan. Para Prajurit di dalam benteng tidak menembakkan meriam sihir mereka lagi, dan dia juga bisa merasakan para prajurit di dalam benteng kini telah bergerak ke utara atau tepatnya bergerak keluar dari benteng Orca menuju Kerajaan Orthanc. Mundur? Melarikan diri? Tidak. Pasti ada maksud tersembunyi dari semua tindakan ini.

**.OXOXO.**

Mata Hotaru, Nobara terbelalak saat dia melihat pintu utara Benteng Orca yang terbuka lebar dan para prajurit yang telah bergerak keluar bersamaan dengan meriam sihir yang mereka miliki. Kebingungan menyelimuti mereka, apa yang terjadi, kenapa para prajurit meninggalkan Benteng Orca?

"Apa yang sedang direncanakan, Subaru dan Akira?" ujar Sakurano pelan. Kebingungan juga menyelimuti hatinya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa prajurit dalam benteng meninggalkan benteng yang seharusnya mereka lindungi. Namun, dia juga tahu, Subaru adalah orang yang memiliki pemikiran panjang, pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya.

Ekspresi terkejut tidak dapat mereka sembunyikan lagi saat mereka melihat para prajurit yang ada mengarahkan meriam sihir mereka pada Benteng Orca dan juga tebing yang mengapit benteng. Apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka? Apa yang sesungguhnya ingin mereka lakukan?

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!" teriak Hotaru sekuatnya.

Mendengar teriakan Hotaru, para prajurit yang ada segera menolehkan kepala menatap mereka. Mata para prajurit langsung terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat Hotaru, Nobara dan Sakurano yang menjulurkan kepala melalui jendela kereta kuda yang bergerak mendekati mereka

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?" tanya Hotaru penuh kemarahan saat mereka berhasil mencapai tempat pasukan itu berada. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia langsung membuka pintu kereta kuda tersebut dan meloncat turun diikuti Nobara dan Sakurano.

"P-Putri, anda tidak boleh berada di sini. Cepatlah anda tinggalkan tempat ini, terlalu bahaya. Pangeran Subaru juga telah meninggalkan pesan supaya anda segera meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga." Jelas Salah satu prajurit penuh kepanikkan.

"Di mana, Subaru?" tanya Sakurano.

"P-Pangeran Subaru masih berada di dalam benteng, tapi anda sekalian tidak perlu khawatir, beliau pasti akan segera keluar." Jawab Prajurit itu lagi cepat-cepat.

"Apa yang direncanakan Kakakku?" tanya Hotaru tajam. Kedua mata violetnya menatap lekat-lekat prajurit yang mulai panik di depannya itu.

"Pangeran bermaksud menghancurkan Benteng Orca bersamaan dengan prajurit musuh."

"APA!?" teriak Hotaru, Subaru dan Sakurano bersamaan.

**.OXOXO.**

Subaru berdiri melihat Akira yang berlari mendekatinya. Darah musuh dan juga mungkin darahnya sendiri membasahi seluruh badan Jendral Arathorn tersebut. Semua prajurit yang tadi menyerang telah kembali ke dalam benteng, hal yang menandakan rencana mereka untuk menghancurkan benteng ini akan dilaksanakan.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini, Subaru? Kau harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini!?" tanya Akira setengah berteriak. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Pangeran Kerajaan Orthanc ini masih berada di dalam benteng.

"Apakah kau tetap tidak akan merubah pendirianmu, Akira?" tanya Subaru pelan.

Sebuah senyum kecil mengembang di wajah Akira. "Tidak, Subaru. Aku tidak boleh meninggalkan benteng ini."

Subaru tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi saat mendengar jawaban Jendral Arathorn di depannya. Rencana mereka ini adalah kartu terakhir yang mereka miliki—taktik yang sesungguhnya tidak ingin mereka gunakan. Taktik untuk menghancurkan pasukan musuh bersamaan dengan Benteng Orca dan selulu isinya.

Benteng Orca adalah benteng pertahanan Kerajaan Orthanc yang dilindungi mati-matian oleh mereka, dan musuh sendiri sangat bersemangat untuk menjatuhkannya. Melihat mereka yang meninggalkan benteng melalui pintu utara, musuh pasti akan mengira mereka telah kalah dan melarikan diri. Musuh pasti akan masuk ke dalam benteng dan mendudukinya, mereka tidak akan pernah menyadari bahwa itu sesugguhnya adalah jebakan yang sangat mengerikan.

Perang ini adalah perang yang sulit. Kemungkinan Benteng Orca jatuh sedari awal memang telah sangat besar. Dan bagi Kerajaan Orthanc sekarang, jatuhnya benteng ini sama halnya dengan hancurnya benteng. Karena itulah Subaru menyusun taktik ini. Dia tidak akan membiarkan benteng ini jatuh ke tangan musuh, dari pada jatuh dan hancurnya di tangan musuh, dia lebih memilih benteng ini hancur di tangan Kerajaan Orthanc sendiri dan membawa sebagian besar pasukan Kerajaan Rohirrim dan Kerajaan Theoden. Musuh pasti tidak akan pernah menyadari taktik mereka ini. Mereka yang seharusnya melindungi benteng ini malah menghancurkannya. Taktik ini mungkin memang sangat gila dan mengejutkan, namun di dalam perang ini, memang hanya inilah jalan terbaik yang mereka miliki.

"Tidak perlu menghawatirkan aku. Aku tidak akan mati begitu saja, aku pasti akan bertahan hidup, begitu juga dengan para prajurit di bawah pimpinanku." Tambah Akira lagi dengan tenang, walau di dalam hati, dia sebenarnya cukup ragu dengan apa yang dikatakannya sekarang. Berapa banyak yang dapat bertahan hidup nanti?

Subaru tetap hanya dapat diam seribu bahasa, mata violetnya menatap Akira dan juga para prajurit di sekitarnya—prajurit yang telah siap sedia mengorbankan diri bersamaan dengan hancurnya benteng ini.

Mereka memerlukan sebagian kecil prajurit yang menahan pasukan musuh saat memasuki benteng. Mereka memerlukan prajurit yang akan menjaga pintu utara sampai pasukan yang ada diluar menghancurkan benteng ini dengan meriam sihir dan juga peledak yang telah di tanam di sekeliling benteng.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian semua. Aku berterima kasih kepada kalian semua." Ujar Subaru tiba-tiba dengan pelan penuh perasaan hormat. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan prajurit-prajurit ini untuk seumur hidupnya, teman seperjuangan dan juga palahwan bagi Kerajaan Orthanc.

"Sampaikan pada Raja bodohku dan Kaname, Subaru. 'Rebut kembali kerajaan kita, Arathorn akan selalu jaya untuk selamanya'" Ujar Akira tiba-tiba.

"Aku menge—" Balas Subaru. Namun, kalimatnya itu langsung terhenti saat dia mendengar suara teriakkan yang sangat familiar baginya.

"KAKAK!"

"SUBARU!"

Mata violet Subaru dan Akira lagung terbelalak saat melihat pemilik suara itu, yakni Hotaru, Nobara dan Sakurano. Wajah Hotaru dan Sakurano memang terlihat tenang. Tapi, Subaru dan Akira bisa melihat dengan jelas kepanikan yang ada di dalam mata mereka.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kau rencanakan ini, Subaru?" tanya Sakurano saat tiba di samping Subaru dan Akira.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Subaru kembali tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Sakurano.

"Apakah kau sadar dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kak?" tanya Hotaru sambil menatap Subaru. Dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Dia tahu Kakaknya adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki hati sangat keras, namun tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dalam pikirannya bahwa Kakaknya akan menggunakan taktik seperti ini dalam perang.

"Aku tahu," jawab Subaru pelan tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya sedikit pun. "Aku sadar dengan rencana ini."

"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA!?" teriak Hotaru penuh kemarahan. Kesedihan ada dalam hatinya. Apakah Kakaknya telah berubah? Apakah demi memangkan perang ini Kakaknya akan melakukan apa saja, sampai melupakan perasaannya?

"Karena ini adalah perang." Jawab Subaru lagi dengan pelan.

"KA—" teriak Hotaru lagi, namun ucapannya langsung terhenti karena Akira yang dari tadi diam membisu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya. "HENTIKAN, HOTARU!"

Semua yang ada disana langsung menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jendral Arathorn yang ada di samping mereka."Kau salah akan Kakakmu, Hotaru. Memang dia yang merencanakan taktik ini, namun kau juga harus tahu, dia tidak pernah mau menggunakannya," sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya, mata violetnya menatap semua prajurit yang juga tersenyum menatapnya "Aku, dan semua prajurit yang memutusan untuk tinggallah yang memaksanya untuk menjalankan taktik ini."

"K-Kenapa?" tanya Nobara tiba-tiba.

"Sesuai jawaban Subaru barusan. Karena ini adalah perang. Sekarang kalian mungkin tidak mengerti, tapi aku yakin, kalian pasti akan mengerti maksud kalimat ini suatu saat nanti." Jawab Akira lagi sambil tersenyum menatap putri kerajaan musuh yang berhati lembut itu. Sejenak kemudian dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sakurano yang telah terdiam membisu sedari tadi. "Kau mengerti maksud kami, kan, Sakurano?"

Sakurano tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akira. Namun mata violetnya memancarkan sinar kesedihan. Dia mengerti maksud Akira. Pengorban. Dibutuhkan pengorbanan dalam perang. Dibutuhkan pengorbanan untuk melindungi apa yang ingin mereka lindungi—melindungi tanah air serta orang-orang yang mereka cintai.

Hotaru dan Nobara hanya bisa diam membisu seribu bahasa. Kepala mereka berdua berusaha keras memikirkan cara untuk mengakhiri perang ini tanpa memakan korban lebih banyak lagi, terutama Nobara. Putri Rohirrim ini tahu, kakaknya, Goshima ada di dalam pasukan yang menyerang benteng ini, begitu juga dengan Rei. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menjadi korban dalam perang ini. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan dua orang pria yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

"Pikir.. Ayo, berpikirlah, Nobara… Pasti ada yang bisa kau lakukan.." Gumam Nobara sambil menutup mata dan mengangkat kedua tangannya menyusuri rambut hitamnya.

Hotaru menutup matanya, dia tidak ingin kedatangan mereka kemari sia-sia. Pasti ada yang dapat mereka lakukan, pasti ada yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk—mata violet Hotaru langsung terbelalak saat sebuah ide terlintas dalam kepalanya. Dia segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap Putri Rohirrim yang ada dibelakangnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia langsung membalikkan badannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pundak gadis itu. "Nobara, kau ingin menghentikan perang ini, bukan?" tanyanya cepat.

Nobara yang sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Hotaru hanya dapat menatap gadis di depannya itu tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk menghentikan perang ini, kan?" tanya Hotaru lagi tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi terkejut Nobara.

Meski penuh kebingungan, Nobara segera mengangguk kepalanya. Dia bersedia. Asal bisa menghentikan perang ini, meyelamatkan nyawa mereka yang akan terkorbankan jika perang terus berlanjut, maka, dia akan sangat bersedia. "Iya.. Aku bersedia." Jawab Nobara tegas tanpa keraguan.

"Bagus!" senyum Hotaru. Tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, Putri Orthanc itu langsung membalikkan badannya ke belakang, tangan kanannya langsung mencabut pedang yang tersarung di pinggang kakaknya, Subaru, sedangkan tangan kirinya langsung mengandeng tangan Nobara.

"HOTARU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" tanya Subaru, Sakurano dan Akira kebingungan. Namun, Hotaru tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan mereka, dia langsung berlari sambil menarik Nobara menuju puncak Benteng Orca.

Saat mereka tiba di puncak benteng, kedua putri itu bisa melihat perang yang berlangsung. Para prajurit Benteng Orca yang masih bertahan di atas benteng terus melepaskan panah dan juga sihir kepada lautan prajurit Kerajaan Rohirrim dan Kerajaan Theoden yang juga sedang menyerang mereka, tidak ketinggalan, meriam sihir yang terus melontarkan pelurunya.

"HENTIKAN! BUANG SENJATA KALIAN SEMUA JIKA TIDAK INGIN PUTRI KALIAN KEHILANGAN KEPALANYA!" teriak Hotaru sekuat tenaganya sambil menempelkan pedang kakaknya pada leher Nobara.

**.OXOXO.**

Goshima tersenyum lebar melihat prajurit Benteng Orca yang mulai terdesak. Tidak lama lagi, benteng ini akan jatuh, dia yakin itu. Walau dia juga tahu, mereka tetaplah harus berhati-hati, sebab Subaru dan Akira yang memimpin benteng ini pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Namun, senyum di wajahn Raja Rohirrim itu tidak bertahan lama. Saat dia mencapai pintu masuk Benteng Orca yang masih tertutup rapat, dia mendnegar suara teriakan seorang wanita yang berhasil membuat wajahnya berubah menajdi pucat pasi.

"HENTIKAN! BUANG SENJATA KALIAN SEMUA JIKA TIDAK INGIN PUTRI KALIAN KEHILANGAN KEPALANYA!"

Goshima tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Di atas benteng tersebut, Nobara yang terus dicarinya berdiri dengan sebatang pedang tertempel di lehernya. Dia juga bisa melihat yang menempelkan pedang tersebut dileher Nobara tidak lain adalah Hotaru, Putri Kerajaan Orthanc.

"BUANG SENJATA KALIAN SEMUA! AKU SERIUS DENGAN APA YANG AKU UCAPKAN!" teriak Hotaru lagi sambil mengangkat pedang ditangannya untuk mengiris leher Nobara. Darah merah mengalir turun membasahi pedang yang ada di tangan Hotaru, kesakitan terlihat dengan jelas di wajah Putri Rohirrim tersebut.

Goshima tidak bisa menahan ketakutan dan juga kepanikkan yang ada dalam hatinya lagi saat melihat ekspresi kesakitan di wajah adik satu-satunya. "HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! JANGAN TEMBAK! JANGAN MENYERANG LAGI!" teriaknya sekuat yang dia bisa.

Para prajurit yang mendengar teriakkan Goshima segera menghentikan serangan mereka, begitu juga dengan para prajurit Benteng Orca saat melihat apa yang terjadi. Kebingungan terlihat dengan jelas di wajah mereka semua.

"JANGAN MENYERANG! JANGAN MENYERANG! BUANG SENJATA KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Goshima terus. Dan saat dia melihat semua yang ada telah berhenti menyerang, dia segera mengangkat kepala menatap puncak benteng tersebut, menatap adik kesayangannya yang sedang disandera.

Nobara tidak dapat menyembunyikan air matanya lagi saat matanya bertemu dengan mata kakaknya. Sebuah senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya. "Kakak…." Panggilnya pelan.

Putri Rohirrim ini tidak dapat mempungkiri adanya perasaan bahagia yang muncul di dalam hatinya, meski keadaan sekarang sangat kritis dan berbahaya. Kakaknya yang selama ini selalu cuek dan tidak mepedulikannya ternyata mempedulikannya. Ketakutan dan kepanikkan di wajah itu telah membuktikannya. Kakaknya bersedia menghentikan perang ini demi keselamatannya.

"TARIK MUNDUR PASUKAN KALIAN!" teriak Hotaru sambil mengiri leher Nobara lagi, hingga membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. "Maaf, Nobara. Tapi bertahanlah." Bisik Hotaru pelan di telinga Putri Rohirrim itu.

Goshima benar-benar sangat panik sekarang. Melihat dan mendengar teriakan kesakitan Nobara, dia tidak dapat berpikir dengan kepala dingin lagi."MUNDUR! MUNDUR! TARIK MUNDUR PASUKAN KITA!" teriaknya kalut.

"Kenapa harus mundur?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang Goshima. Meski tidak melihat ke belakang, Goshima tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Pemilik suara tenang dan dingin itu tidak lain adalah Jendral Theoden, Persona.

"DIAM! DIAM! TARIK MUNDUR PASUKAN KITA SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Goshima penuh kemarahan. Mata biru gelapnya langsung bertemu dengan mata abu-abu Persona yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Bukankah kita sudah akan menang?" tanya Persona lagi.

"PATUHI PERINTAHKU, BERENGSEK!" hardik Goshima. Kemarahannya benar-benar telah memuncak. Dia akan menarik mundur pasukan ini sekarang juga. Dia adalah pemimpin tertinggi dalam pasukan ini, dan katanya adalah mutlak, dia tidak mau menerima penolakkan dari siapapun lagi.

"PASUKAN MUNDUR!" teriak Jinno yang ada di samping Goshima tiba-tiba. Mundur adalah pilihan yang terbaik sekarang. Melihat mata Putri Orthanc itu, dia tahu, Putri itu benar-benar akan memotong kepala Putri mereka jika mereka masih menyerang. Mereka tidak boleh membahayakan nyawa Putri Nobara lebih jauh lagi.

Meski masih ragu dan juga bingung, para prajurit Kerajaan Rohirrim dan Kerajaan Theoden menuruti perintah Goshima dan Jinno. Mereka mundur dengan pelan dan teratur tanpa menyerang lagi. Persona yang melihat pasukan mereka mudur mengepalkan tangannya. Kemarahan muncul dalam hatinya. Dia tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi untuk menaklukkan benteng ini, dan jika Raja Goshima tidak bersedia untuk menyerang lagi, maka itu tidak ada kaitan dengan dirinya. Dia bukan bawahan Goshima, dia tidak punya kewajiban untuk mendengar perintah tersebut.

Jendral Theoden itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dan mulai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menyerang. Namun saat dia menatap sosok Nobara yang sedang disandera Hotaru, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan sepotongan adegan terlintas dalam kepalanya.

_Api berkobar di mana-mana. Rumah-rumah para penduduk yang terbakar dilahap api membuat langit hitam malam menjadi merah membara. Seorang pria berdiri dibelakang seorang wanita, sebilah pedang tertempel di leher wanita tersebut._

_"LEPASKAN IBUKU! LEPASKAN IBUKU, KUONJI!"_

Mata abu-abu Persona langsung terbelalak. Apa yang barusan terlintas dalam pikirannya? Siapa itu? Siapa yang berteriak itu? Suara siapa itu? Kemarahan dan keinginan untuk menyerang yang tadi memenuhi dirinya segera menghilang dan digantikan dengan ketakutan yang sangat luar biasa. Tidak. Dia tidak mau memikirkan itu lagi. Namun, Dia tidak bisa menghentikan ketakutan yang menyerangnya, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia segera membalikkan badannya, berlari menjauh, mundur.

Goshima yang melihat semua pasukannya telah mudur bernapas lega. Dengan pelan dia kembali mengangkat kepala menatap wajah adiknya. "Tenanglah, Nobara… Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu.." Ujarnya pelan.

Dilain pihak, Subaru, Sakurano dan Akira yang berada di belakang Hotaru dan Nobara benar-benar tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka pasukan musuh akan mundur semudah itu.

"Apakah aku boleh mengatakan kalau kita telah memenangkan perang ini?" tanya Akira tiba-tiba tanpa menolehkan kepalanya menatap kedua pangeran yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kurasa kau boleh mengatakannya seperti itu." Jawab Sakurano pelan sedangkan Subaru hanya bisa mengangguk kepalanya menyetujuhi ucapan sahabatnya tersebut.

Pasukan musuh telah mundur dan Benteng Orca masih berdiri dengan kokoh. Kedua putri yang ada di depan mereka telah berhasil menghentikan perang ini di saat yang sangat kritis dengan cara yang sangat mengejutkan.

**.OXOXO.**

* * *

OH MY GOD! Akhirnya! Maaf untuk update yang benar-benar sangat lambat ini! Beribu-ribu kata maaf aku ucapkan pada pembaca fic ini T_T, karena aku selaku Author tidak dapat menepati janjiku T_T. Aku tidak akan membuat janji lagi, sebab aku benar-benar tidak dapat menepatinya T_T Aku terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini, sebab aku sudah mulai kuliah malam, otomatis waktu ngetik hilang, belum lagi perkerjaan dengan transaksi tidak habis-habisnya T_T! Maaf ya… Maaf.. Gomenasai, Sory… Tui pu chi… Tui bue khi… T_T

Ugh… Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Taktik dan jalan perang ini murni dan telintas dalam kepalaku saat memikirkan adegan perang di Orca, jadi jika terasa aneh dan ngacow, mohon dimaafkan, ya? Soal aku sebenarnya juga kurang ahli dalam membuat adegan perang -_-"

Chapter ini tidak ada NxM-nya, bahkan chapter ke depannya juga belum ada, soal bagian perang di Orca masih belum selesai, aku perlu satu chapter lagi untuk menyelesaikannya ( aku sebenarnya juga tidak pernah menyangka bisa sepanjang ini sih -_-" ).

Haih.. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu mau menyampaikan apa lagi nih? Ugh.. Oke de, sekian saja! Oh iya, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu! Aku ini cew ya! 100% cew! Bukan cow! Soal tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi merasa fic ini seperti bukan fic yang ditulis cew ( bahkan temanku juga berpikir begitu -_-" )!

**Ps.** Aku tidak akan membalas review pembaca yang memiliki Account lewat sini lagi, aku akan membalasnya lewat PM ( walau ya, mungkin akan agak lambat -_-" )

**Demeter Write :** Terima kasih sudah menyukai fic ini ^^, mengenai Luna.. Tunggu saja kelanjutan nasibnya di chapter yang akan datang ^^, trus mengenai Shiki.. Hm, kuharap kau ntar tidak membencinya deh, walau ya, aku akui dia itu nyebalin banget ( hahhahahaa ) K-POP? Aku suka juga sih, boleh kau beritahu aku apa judul lagu yang menurutmu cocok dengan TODAL? Soal aku ini suka mengetik sambil mendengar lagu^^

**kierrastark :** hahahaha karena kau lupan, aku balas lewat sini saja ya ^^, mengenai lupa password, gak perlu dipermasalahkan. karena aku pernah melakukan yang lebih parah, yakni lupa pin ATM yang menampung gajiku -_-" Saat orang sudah senang-senang nikmati gaji, aku sendiri lagi sibuk-sibuk pergi buat ATM baru -_-" Bukan perasaanmu kok, aku sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak bisa mepredeksi lagi berapa panjang satu chapter dalam fic ini sekarang, tapi kurasa rata2 chapternya pasti lebih dari 10k -_-" Ya, aku sendiri juga sudah tidak sabar mau menamatkan fic ini T_T hahahaha Aku juga mau Kaname ni! Dia keren sih hahahahaha, dan ya, akan aku sampaikan salammu pada Natsume dan Mikan. ( **Ps.** Gak apa-apa kalau imajinasi kita terlau berlebihan, sebab seru, kan? hahahaha )

**SN :** terima kasih untuk Supportnya! ^^ Aku akan terus bersemangat! Hm.. Yang mati selanjutnya ya? hehehehe rahasia dulu ya ^^ Dan terima kasih sekali lagi karena bersedia meriview fic ini ^^

OKE! See you next Chapter! I pray and hope to update ASAP!

**Razux**


End file.
